Prometheus
by Said the Bird
Summary: Natsu is a practical god, dragon, END. He also has Re-Equip: Machina spell on his side. He returns to Earthland after 450years of training to lift the curse that blinded Zeref in his misery. Spriggans joining in his noble quest, watch the chaos unfold when godly Natsu and Spriggans joins Fairytail. (NatsuX Erza,Irene,Dimaria,Mirajane,Ultear,Brandish,Seilah)OOC,OP, AU,OC.Tech
1. Chapter 0: The Beginning of All End

**A/N)) Thank you everyone, for dropping by to check my story. As the summary told, this is a story of Natsu being trained under by a God. There are many stories similar to mine, and some of them are incredibly well written. Unfortunately as non-native English speaker, I cannot promise you to bring that same high quality of writing. However, I can promise you to bring interesting plots that haven't quite introduced in the fanfics.**

 **The following story divides into multiple Arcs, starting from the Prologue Arc that will continue to the next seven chapters. From then, you'll begin to see familiar Arc, starting from Hargeon. But there will be quite a lot of twist that will definitely get you interested. Also, all our favorite fairy tail mages begins to make appearances after the prologue arc, so please, have patience. All the smut scenes will be there,too.**

 **Lastly there are lots OOc elements in here as well, however, you'll notice that these changes were made to accommodate the AU setting of the story!**

 **I hope you enjoy my story, once again thank you so much for checking out the story.**

* * *

 **REVISION NOTE!**

 **The entire structure of the story and the direction has been altered. However, the most changes are in the prologue. This is an ongoing project, and you will see numerous and continuous updates in the future. When the chapter has been updated, I will put up the following sign (REVISION NOTE) on top left corner.**

 **If you do not see the sign, then it will either means it has not been updated or the update wasn't necessary.**

 **The following has been altered.**

 **Title: BLAZE to Prometheus.**

 **General direction of the story**

 **The pairing: Natsu x Erza, Mirajane, Irene, Dimaria, Brandish, Ultear, Sayla**

 **Also, remember the check out the visual representations on my profile page. As Natsu is END, God slayer, and Dragon, as well as the tech prodigy, the following arts will be uploaded accordingly.**

 **Remember that these are not supposed to be an art, and they are purely meant for the viewers to visualize the characters even better!**

 **.**

 **Warning! The following is yet to beta-read. My beta reader is doing his best to get the edited one out. It will be updated soon. Until then, keep calm and don't get cancer**

* * *

"Are you ready…? To die... is an awfully big adventure."

.

"Death is like a thick cloud. We don't know what's behind it…. But perhaps that's why we live on. To see the final adventure finds us, and let it take us far far away to the unknown, as humanity had always sought out so many awesome adventures."

~by Ea Dragneel.

.

.

.

.

.

 **{{{Prologue}}}**

 **Alvarez Arc**

 **Hargeon Arc**

 **Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-The Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- The Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

 **X777**

 **.**

 **X777**

 **.**

 **X777**

 **.**

 _ **X392**_

.

.

.

"Daddy?"

Child's voice echoed.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter0: The Begining of All End

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **X392 Location: Unknown**_

If he had a voice, then he would sing to his lost one.

If he had courage, then he would let the world flurry in ashes to find him.

He could not.

As the fire burned the last remnants of hope that barely pumped his blood, he sat there in the cold, and dark cave. A drop of tear trailed down his skin, washing the ashes that draped over his body, tainting him with salts. The furnace of his flesh and bone felt like they were made out of nothing but ragged clothes, clothes that hung around loosely as the wind coursed by. Then his soul was somewhere below those clothes. Perhaps it was the ashes that danced away to the void, like the one that flurried around him.

 _Woooiiish-ummmm_

 _Vhoooiiish-_

These calling of the wind, even in his burning pain.

Like the orchestra of the crowd, mocking him, the wind entered his ear. He had no idea why. Yet, the music that they played only squeezed his young mind like a wet mob, letting the tears of the mob rain down to the ground. He shot his small hands to his ear, squeezing them, covering them as he cowered in fear.

Why wasn't Igneel here when he needed him? Did he abandon him or was this some sort of cruel joke, or was this just another nightmare that faded away? He didn't know. Honestly, he didn't know. How could he know? He was just only a little child.

For some length of the time, the torment he was encaged with felt very long (and so was, since his psychological suffering and the mocking wind the only thing that he could perceive) those terrible march of the gale was the reality. The wind brought no news of his father.

Time passed, and more he stayed in the damp cave, more tears he shed. Feeling solid ground that once blazed with his father's fire, he crouched in further, hoping that his heat might be still there. Yet, all he felt was just a cold solid ground soaked with his own tears. However, despite the reality, he wished not to leave.

This cave was the only thing he knew of this world. This cave was the only thing that remained of his father. This cave was his home. When his father was asleep, he liked to creep on his face and block his nostrils with lumps of rocks. He usually got mad when he did that, which resulted in making to go through extra training session as a punishment.

When he cried, he would lay around him and tell him that he forgives what he did. Then on the next day, he would do it again, causing him to anger even more.

Yet he wasn't here. The home wasn't his home without his father.

"Daddy! Where are you?!" He shouted, making him shudder as he curled up into a tiny ball.

It was maddening; it made him feel cold despite his resistance. Then whether from his soreness from the salty water he shed or the accumulating pain or his young mind withering, his eye felt heavy.

Feeling the darkness that enveloped him to creeping up to edges of his eyes, he let it gently close his vision, giving the dark take him away, waiting for the fate to show what will happen next. Soon it will come. Soon it will come.

When he had given up everything, a sudden voice struck his ears, his voice calm and serene as the heaven.

"Dry your tears, little one…"

Then from the edge of his eyes, the creeping darkness immediately evaporated as the golden light basked his little body. His eyelids fluttered open, and his head followed in suite. The crisped and hardened trails of his tear pulled his skin tightly, yet his eye stared at the newcomer, his stance tall and proud as the golden light shimmered around him, beaming down on his tiny form. His bloodshot eye shook wide open as his brow furrowed. He had no idea who this was, nor he had any idea why he was here, but he pleaded.

"Please… help me find my dad…"

The being came closer, and the boy looked up to meet his heavenly gaze. He pleaded once more.

"Please… find my dad…"

The man in gold kneeled down and brought his arms out to him as he hugged gently, patting his back, whispering,

"Do not fear… I'll help you find your father…"

His embrace was like of a mother. The serenity, the tranquility, and the overwhelming comfort draped over his tiny soul. Like his anguish washing away, he snuggled his head little further as the tear seeped out from his closed eyes unknowingly. The man then lay his illuminating hand to his pink locks. Grazing them, he asked,

"What is your name boy?"

The child responded.

"Natsu… Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

 ** _X784 -Location: Aegis Zero-_**

.

.

.

.

"At last... how long I've waited for this moment."

He howled with his low, resonating voice that shuttered the strings of space.

"Yes. As I have promised, you'll return." The presence replied.

"It's been too long, master."

The dragon sulked, his voice deepening as if almost a hundredth of dark shades tented over him.

The presence did not reply, yet he stood there as his student's voice echo in the little world of theirs.

The great wyvern stretched his dark neck to the sky, that which glistened with millions of white, and violet fireflies. Fireflies that lived light years away.

A soft sigh escaped his mouth.

"Master, will I truly find him again?"

The presence responded coolly.

"I'm sure you will. You power matches mine."

The dark dragon's densely armored skin glistened slightly as he turned his head to his master, and feeling somewhat content of his reply, his dark corner of his lips lifted up slightly, and folds of his glimmering pair of red orbs lifted up as well, draping over them just slightly.

Then he asked,

"Do you think I am anything like him? Anything remotely close?"

The being's soft yet intellectual tone remained unhindered as he voiced out his response.

"Natsu, you are the Prime Dragon. The only breed who wields the power of god, dragon and a demon. You are far far different from those of mortals, your father included."

Natsu looked back to the stars and let the silence bathe over them. His lips parted,

"I suppose that is true."

His master did not reply, yet he enjoyed their little serenity that which enveloped them.

Master was right about one thing. Natsu was a demon. He could almost remember the day when his master severed his connection with a "Book". He had gone over that fact very long time ago, the fact that he was the END, the vilest and most powerful demon that ever existed. He slightly mused by that fact.

'Of course. I am a demon. I can never be someone like my father…'

He leered at his master over his wings. 'Right. It was foolish of me to ask such question.'

Even though he possessed a dragon form, the fact never changed. However, was he grieved by the reality? No. Natsu was content with what he was. He was content that he has matured from a pathetic and traumatized child that lived long long ago.

Natsu had changed, and they were bound to happen to those who lived so long. Changes found him whether he liked them or not. As he walked among the stars, his master thought him so many things that he would never dream about. The teachings that made him infinitely more powerful, to allow him to use magics and skills that of the gods…

His master's was as known as Theos Aphenes. The Prime God, the one above all.

He had the ultimate authority to rest of the elemental gods and goddesses. For Natsu, it made him wonder why from all those lives, from this decillion of life that has existed in all planes of universes, and exist, and will exist, it was him that his master decided to take him as his disciple. He never understood why, but that was all he knew. He never asked questions towards his master.

However, he knew why he was training. His master told him about everything about his brother, Zeref.

Natsu was aware of his resurrection; he also knew his brother yearned for his death. Was he going to kill him? He found no benefit in killing his own family.

Then there was his personal goal, the one that prioritized itself from all others.

That was to become strong so that there be no obstacle when he finds his father. 450 years passed. It was the only thing that kept him somewhat sane from the complete isolation for such a long time.

Living in this master's domain, the first thing that he had mastered when he was 18 was his Fire Dragon Slayer's Magic.

The power of that was monumental; his strongest Fire Dragon Slayer spell leveled an entire continent. He did- collapse and immobilized after that.

That wasn't good during combat, he believed. Thus he turned to his demonic nature. That curse power he contained that he never tapped before. It was not until he became 26, he finally mastered his fire demon curse, unlocking his Etherious form.

It was much quicker than he had initially been anticipated. Perhaps it was his visceral senses that granted by his brother.

At that age, the first changes in his body did not go recognized until he became 40. He did not age. His face still retained that healthy and young complexion during his years of the twenties. In fact, He looked the same from the photo that he took when he first mastered his curse. The only thing that changed… was his growing silly pink beard.

A simple razor has placed the front of his mirror that day.

When he became 45, during the practice of his dragon slayer magic and his curse, he felt strange but immense pain pulverizing him all over his body.

He remembered how he rolled on the ground begging his teacher to cease the torment, but the Prime only watched him as he suffered. Dense, armored jet black and jagged armor encased his body, and between the armored sections, blood red light erupted like magma within the deep crevice. Wings sprouted and talons emerged.

That day he became the dragon.

The Prime Dragon, a fire dragon tarnished by the demon blood, it was a being thousand times more powerful than all dragons lived combined

At the age of 50, after he learned to control his dragon form, his master immediately began to teach him his magic. It was probably the moment when Aphenes found Natsu finally capable of handling his magic, so Natsu thought. The magic of the Prime God, the one that called Elemental God Slayer magic.

It was the type of magic that made Natsu drool despite his age. He had heard of these dark schemed magic before, the ability to kill the gods themselves.

He wanted it because it made him stronger, and Elemental God Slayer magic allowed him to learn all other god's magic inherently.

Fire God, Ocean God, Earth God, Lightning God, Reality God... you name it, it had all.

Besides, this Elemental God Slayer magic was the absolute form that combined of all them. That was the definition of infinity.

When he reached 70, he became the master of the Elemental God Slayer Magic and had power to reign over the cosmos and the realities itself.

Since that day, he began challenging his master, which meant he had to grow even stronger.

He began to work on combining three different magic into a single one. The Magic of Everything, he called.

The first one that he successfully combined was Curse and Dragon Slayer magic, as he already knew so much about them. Then followed Dragon God Slayer, then came Demonic God, until finally, he reached his goal. It was his Demonic Dragon God Slayer Magic. When he succeeded in creating most powerful magic ever existed, He did not realize his age reached 140. However, the changes of his magic did not end until he reached 201. The day he unlocked his God form.

The power that allowed him to be somewhat nigh-similar to his master regarding skills, capabilities, and pure destructiveness. If there was a thing that he could not do, was to revive life and reverse the time.

And he was content with that. Natsu Dragneel was ready to unleash hell to anyone who got in his path... and no one got in his way because no one visited his plane.

He was still alone in the realm of the Prime God. No one to talk to aside from his teacher. So he did what he could to keep his mind away from the loneliness and the solitude he experienced. He trained, honing his skill as much as he could, hoping that he would meet his master's power, to find his father, and kill his brother.

It was his drive. So another 70 years passed until he found himself as old as 271 years old.

Things grew… obscure since then. He became distant to everything, and the things he loved were now laid on the floor randomly, giving little to no attention towards them. He even had forgotten why he was continued to train; he wasn't even sure he knew it in the first place.

He had hoped to reconnect with the world from the solidarity that he was washed over, yet he knew he couldn't. Not yet. Not until his master allowed him to. It only made him wonder how his master manages to live so sane.

Slowly losing the grip on his mind, he tried something completely different from training, hoping that it would occupy him. For the first time in the history of the cosmos, Natsu Dragneel picked up a book.

Interestingly, more he read, more he was indulged, and eventually lead him stuck tinkering with machines he built. Natsu Dragneel was actually knowledgeble in laws of physics!

It was like a little child attentively thinking what they should build with their Legos. So he built things. He created suits that may come in handy, and he sometimes invented things that were completely useless.

Like that bipedal vacuum toaster robot that walked around behind him with no real sense of direction. Although some of his inventions were questionable, it led him to learn the new type of magic. It was Re-equip Magic.

Because of his isolation, and the long time from building and tinkering with machines, laws of magic and etc, he had grown cold. He lost... interest in many things. Did he lost interest or did he forget? He didn't know which to choose from. One thing was certain. He now saw everything as one and zero. Black and white, and action and consequence, input and output.

That was all there was to everything. The only thing that kept him sane was the sense of family in him. He missed his father; he wanted to see his brother one day as well.

Kill him if he had to, at least see his face, he asked nothing more.

That was the only thing that remained untouched, as he clung to it desperately for past hundred years.

Perhaps he has forgotten his humanity. No, he never had a true chance to be a human living in a normal society. He, however, had the chance to become a uselessly powerful being.

So there he was now, his age now turning almost 460, staring back to the stars, trying to remember how his father looked like.

In fact, he could barely remember him. That was why he was always in Dragon form. It made him remember easier.

A strike of punch was received from his back, sundering him out of his thought. His red eyes flickered with vexing as he spun his head, letting out a low growl. "Master...!"

Aphenes spoke.

"One last thing, Natsu Dragneel."

The dragon's lips grew at the implication of his words. He groaned before asking him.

"Hnnn..." He stretched his neck. "What is it, master?"

The Prime answered.

"Remember that your learning is not finished yet."

Natsu pouted, his mouth curling down with a frown.

"Master, you jest. You are the god of everything. If I learned from you, then what's there for me to learn anymore?"

Aphenes raised his hand, stopping Natsu's question. Natsu's scaled brow knitted together and his spiked tail lashed in agitation.

The master quietly replied, serene as he was.

"Natsu, it is that something you have never had a chance to learn. Before you became the demon, and before you became the dragon, and lastly, before you achieved your God form, you were a human. Perhaps it is time to learn what you never became to be. That is something that I cannot teach."

Natsu argued. "I see no point in returning to learn humanity, master. They are weak, feeble and pathetic. They are easily killed and die by their own age. You helped me escape from that path. I have no intention of learning their way."

His master responded. "Lives of men are worth learning, especially someone like you, Natsu Dragneel. You have grown so cold, you have become a machine."

The dragon's reply was emotionless. "Everythings are machines. Including me, including humans."

The prime god sighed as he folded his arms to his back. "Your father remembers Natsu Dragneel as a young smiling boy, not a heartless and sinister beast."

"You've made me." Natsu snarled.

"And that, I intend to rectify. It is because humanity is what you lack, it keeps you away being from perfect."

Natsu's throat rumbled in a draconic growl. He circled his master with narrowed eyes. His hellish red iris burned underneath. "I don't get it. Why do they pose such importance? They are the inferior type."

The prime god pointed out. "Even with your dragon and god form, would you say that to your father, who is now a billion times weaker than you?"

He roared. "That's not the same with my father!" The earth shattered by his rage alone. Broken fragments of the ground floated in the air by Natsu's magic slipping away.

The deity raised his hand to cast a barrior and with a single push, reverted everything back to normal.

It also calmed Natsu. The god continued.

"Your brother resurrected you, he is a human, immortal one, just as old as you. And there's this dragon you fathered. Do you understand their action?"

The Prime Dragon's growl softened. "And being a human will help me learn that? Are you certain of this master?"

The being answered. "I am not the god of lies, Natsu. Truth and Infinity as always."

Natsu whispered.

"Fine then."

He turned his body to a full degree; he let his dragon form fade away in deep scarlet and black smoke.

From the smoke, dark pink hair locks wavered gently in the cosmic breeze.

Fashioned with dark colored fur- lined long coat with a muscular white T-shirt that stretched tightly over his broad and lean body, and his pants rolled up to fit his combat boots, he stood firmly on the ground. His feet were almost digging his boots into the dirt.

The man's stature was impressive. Muscular body with standing 7feet and more, his physique screamed with pride and power. Yet his face sported a look of a perfect man. Sharp and observing onyx eyes glared from his professional vista, and the chiseled chin and furrowing brows added to his killer look.

"I will learn their method. I will see what these humans are so worth noteworthy for myself. But I am not stopping from finding my father again."

Theos saw no problem in that as he suggested. "Meet your brother, Zeref."

Natsu responded to that tersely. "Already planning on it master." Then he formed a demonic smile.

"He and I have a lot of catching up to do." He spread his arms. "What are you waiting for?"

The prime god narrowed his eyes, and pushed him against the portal he just summoned. Natsu let out his devilish grin again, and with it, he disappeared.

Theos Aphenes was glad that the things were working out just the way he had intended. Soon, the world will burn by the hand of his disciple, and there was no one, not even gods could stop him now.

The entire universe longed for its destruction, and Acnologia was not enough.


	2. Chapter 1: Alvarez

**A/N: MUST READ!**

 **Hello everyone, I wanted to clear something before we get on with the story. All this event, happens right before Natsu meeting Lucy in Dock of Hargeon. Thus there's no seven year gap or anything as this event starts way before that. So I am not sure if you can really call this Alvarez Arc...but hence the theme goes, I will name as such.**

 **I also understand that Irene is Erza's mother. However, this story was written before Mashima confirmed her so. Thus, in this story, Irene will be portrayed as Erza's older sister. Which means she will have complete different background story from the cannon. Her age will be set as 23, four years older than Erza and no dragon magic... yet. She is also look a lot like younger Irene that Mr. Mashima has shown to us, however because of her time in Alvarez, the attire that she is wearing is much like current Irene from cannon.**

 **If you guys can understand, it will be phenomenal. Thank you.**

 **And last thing. Natsu's Harem will be:**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Dimaria Yester**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Sayla**

.

.

 ** _(The beta-reading is currently taking in place. The updated version will release soon_**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 1: Alvarez

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **-X784 June, Location: Unknown-**_

Everything was vague, but his eyes shook wide like a deer in a searchlight at sight in front of him.

Color…. Colors were everywhere, and the four-hundred-year-old memories of his father's land returned to his senses. As if was painted by finest artists all around the world, the canvas of the sky was filled with a beautiful array of blue and a ray of sun spreading like a droplet of paint on a glass of water, a color such similar to dandelion and gold smeared on the layer of art. And with the occasional white puff of cotton that decorated the rest of it. He never realized the place he once lived, the thing that he thought it was just plain obvious could be this tantalizingly beautiful.

Bottom below, it was covered in a collection of hundreds and thousands of white clouds. They bundled and floated high, claiming as if they were made of out softest thing that existed in the universe. Natsu was tempted to touch that with his whole body, wanting to test that theory, and wanting to experience it as much as he can.

He stretched his limbs as far as he could, feeling the rushing of brisk wind, nursing the pain that he felt on his way down here from that damn thing. And so, he let the gravity of his homeworld take him away, leaving it to do the rest. And soon, he was met with the wrap of cold white vapor of water.

His memory of flying with Igneel came back when he was little. And this was almost like that. He grimaced slightly, at the thought of his father. IT would have been so much better if he was here. He collected his brows at the vague memory of his father's face.

But for now...

Natsu muttered.

"Zeref, where are you?"

With the swift motion, he collected both of his arms to his side. He cared not about humans. They were the weak creatures that die ultimately. It made them expendable, like a tool. To be frank, he had no intention on mixing himself with them, unless the situation really required him to be.

IF not, he would just kill them all for he cared.

He focused his dragon senses, and when he felt he was at the right altitude, now seeing the mountains and alike, he summoned his armor.

"RE-EQUIP! Sky Diver!"

Sky diver armor was one of the lightest and fastest armor among the first generation series of armors. Designed for the single purpose of flying around with fast speed with maximum energy efficiency, it provided with only basic protection along with minimum offensive ability.

Design wise; it was aerodynamic. The helmet, not painted with any color had the shape of an inverted triangle. His rest of the armor, plate only covering his chest, abdomen, and his forearm, shin, and boots. The rest of the armor was just composed of lightweight skeletal parts, and under it, had thin heat insulating fabric.

But that was exactly what he needed. Without the necessity to use any magic, and with the capability of prolonged flight, it was perfect. After all, he had no idea where this Alvarez was... It was bound to take time.

'Now... Where's this place...? Hmm, where to look first...?'

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Location: Alvarez, Imperial Palace -**_

"Lady Berselion, have you noticed it as well…?"

A chill voice echoed behind her… echoed in a cautious manner, mixed senses of seriousness and wary clearly present within the voice.

"Yes, Invel…It's quite hard to miss it when I have the environment under my command. I can feel everything that dwells in it…"

Invel spoke behind her, wearing a white and ice blue jacket with dark markings that covered its half, fashioning a glasses on his nose.

"Well then… then you must be aware that this magnitude of force must not be so easily ignored…"

A woman who stood on the balcony of the hall, turned around, her braided scarlet hair flowing and waving behind her finer than the greatest velvet.

"Of course… perhaps… but you do realize that this power is nothing compared to me..or any of us…It's not something that we should be focused on; we must prepare our Lord to return."

Invel replied,

"Agreed, and yet, we must be aware of everything that happens all around us. Information is the key to everything. It is necessary to investigate the causation."

Deathly scarlet beauty hummed slightly, not completely agreeing with her fellow member of the Spriggans. While she agreed that the information is the key to success in all forms of fight, she was amused by the seriousness of his action while she believed it was nothing to worry about. She was the high enchantress. She had all the power of nature under her command. So when she say it was trivial, then it was trivial. She closed her eyes gently and replied with mock grief.

"Invel… you are hurting my feeling… I wasn't aware you'd be this indifferent and so terse towards a woman like me."

Invel made a short court apology.

"I apologize, but you must understand the situation…"

However, she cut him off shortly.

"Hmm.. what about the other Spriggans? Are they informed?"

"Sir August is likely to be aware as he is dubbed as the King of Magic… however, as for the others… I am not all that aware…"

She tapped her staff on the ground slightly several times before she gave a reply.

"Hmm… good, let it remain that way. No need to get others in alert for something like this."

Invel tried to argue her with his always calm demeanor.

"I must disagree with you. Keeping his majesty's empire is our top priority. The Lord wouldn't be so pleased if we were attacked by this… thing. It would wise to take action before anything happens."

She sighed at his majesty's ever so loyal servant. It always annoyed her how Invel is so strict to the code...one needs to flexible around the rule. Not wanting to prolong this pointless argument between her fellow Spriggan, she decided to draw out a medium that they can both agree on to.

"I beg to differ, Invel. The way I see it, his Majesty would be disappointed towards us being so vigilant over something like so petty… But for the sake of our argument, I shall humor you."

Invel raised his brows, light reflecting on his glasses as he looked at the Scarlet Despair as she continued.

"I shall investigate this source of force… alone. So that no one in his majesty's empire needs to know or worry about this. And whoever or whatever is creating it, I shall give it a warm welcome.

Do you agree to my proposition, dear Invel?"

Invel smiled slightly, albeit his face remained stoic.

"Of course. That is fine as well."

With it, he was encased in crystals of ice, and he disappeared into thin air.

The High Enchanter looked at the sky and frowned slightly. It was still morning, and she had hoped to work on her new magic that she was creating. But this thing… Whatever this thing was, really started to get on her nerves. Making her investigate rather than just leaving her alone... she mentally punched herself as she recalled the conversation with Invel.

"I guess I brought this upon myself… well, I live to please my Lord…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Warning! Abnormal weather pattern detected]

[Flight system hinderance: 5 percent]

[warning! Abnormal weather pattern detected]

[Flight system hinderance: 7 percent]

[warning! Abnormal weather pattern detected]

[Flight system hinderance: 13 percent]

[warning! Abnorma-

"Mute."

Then all the red markings on his hud disappeared. He steeled firmly as he sensed the ether-nano presence around it. Then, something flew towards him.

He stared emotionlessly at the figure, and it seemed that the thing was getting closer towards him. Then once it got close enough, the blizzard stopped immediately only around it... or rather her. Natsu's brow raised slightly. He growled quietly under his breath.

"Human."

And it was clear what it was. She had long scarlet hair flowing gently alongside the wind, and had an oversized hat. Wearing strange clothes that he never saw, the figure had a long leopard colored staff. Natsu observed the woman thoroughly. Her posture to her magic. The Prime Dragon wasn't all too impressed by her pathetic magic reserves. But then again, his standards were way above the clouds. He had no proper medium for him to compare her.

The Scarlet haired girl spoke gently, but the strange yet sinister tone was visible under the layers of her words.

"I extend his majesty's welcome to you. You can go about to your business… once you answered my questions. And please, speak to me with truth… lying is no way to speak to a lady."

An ominous smile began to form on her face, and Natsu did not care.

"Move, human."

The girl smirked even further. "And yet, you are a human yourself. Now, state your business...human." She replied almost as if she was testing him. Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. He opened his palm almost thinking he should just kill her now.

This woman was nothing more than a distraction in his way. But then, just out of whim, he decided to play along. His eyes briefly looked at his clock on his HUD. He still had time. Quite a lot of it.

"Fine. Who are you?"

The woman courtly responded, yet that wicked smile was never gone.

"Irene. Irene Belserion of the 12 Spriggans"

Natsu chuckled under his metallic helmet. Was Spriggan supposed to be some title?

"Belserion. I will answer your question only under my condition."

She showed a pique of interest.

"Ho?"

"I have some questions that need to be resolved… I will answer you, and you answer mine… I think that is only fair."

This girl… named Irene closed her eyes for a moment, seemingly thinking about his words. And shortly she replied in an obscure manner. Whatever this girl had in mind, something seemed to be off...

"Very well...As we have agreed. I will ask my first question, Are you the source of that magical energy? Did you created it by yourself?"

Natsu wasn't sure what she implied. He was sure he had suppressed his magic... or was she talking about the portal. Whatever the case was, Natsu could only stare at her in confusion. That didn't stop him from suppressing his power even further.

However, before he could reply, she waved it off.

"Hmm.. ah, silly me. Of course, it was you, stranger… I can feel your magic still high as before.

Then her expression suddenly turned all serious and cold.

Moving on to next question… on what purpose have you entered his majesty's empire, Alvarez?"

Natsu's head clicked when he heard that word… Alvarez.. That meant he was in the Alvarez already. He was originally going to ask her that specific question, but now that he was here, there was no need to ask her… but the location of his brother… could be troublesome… He wondered if she possibly can help him finding his brother so that he can give him a good beating before getting some answers out of him. And eventually and possibly...kill him…?

But he was still unclear what she meant by his power still high… So he decided to answer the question as he lowered his power to lowest state possible.

"I am looking for my brother. This continent is the first place I'v come."

The scarlet witch smiled, chuckling in slight disturbing manner.

"Oh… a family reunion I see… but you see, dear stranger, you don't quite give me the impression that of a regular civilian who have come to visit his brother…"

Natsu tersely stated.

"I came to kill my brother Zeref."

The high enchantress's visage widened in shock as thoughts began to whirlpool around in her expression now returned to normal she began to smile again in eerily fashion.

"Hmm.. yes I know this Zeref that you speak of. I can lead you to him."

Natsu's expression loosened up at her words, he was relieved that he can solve his fulfillment at such a quick pace.

Irene's chuckled darkly

"Yes, but not without a catch of course."

He didn't care about the condition. If it can help him reach to Zeref, then all were welcomed. He motioned her to continue.

"You go against one of our members and somehow manage win… you'll be allowed to see your brother. Do you accept my term…?

He was intrigued by her proposal.

"A battle with one of your comrade?"

She nodded. Natsu accepted it cooly. "Fine. Lead me there."

Woman's smile became wider, as it got more sinister. She could not resist the thought that was running through her head.

'This man has no idea what he is running into…'

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Location: Alvarez, Imperial Palace-**_

"And you sure he's the brother of Zeref…"

"That was what he told me… and from his words speaks the truth."

"I am not doubting you Belserion… It's just I find it very odd. He's very unlike of our Lord…"

He was simply unsure. First of all, Zeref has never mentioned he had a brother, and if he were important, they certainly he would have mentioned. Second, this man had a particularly questionable color as his hair. August lived a long life and had seen many things come and go at his life time… but never once thought that he would see a man who dyes his hair in pink… Then a thought emerged… Perhaps this man's sexual taste differed from most of the man...

When he first saw the man, he had… different impression on him. The young man was quiet, calm and collected, and with the peculiar armor, he was wearing made him interesting. He almost saw him as a potential threat. Now that he was placed in front of food, he looked like an idiot.

Time passed as August closely inspected the man. The magic king watched him stare at the food. Stare and stare and stare... as if he had no idea what it was. Natsu's eye blinked once and twice as he dumbly stared at the dishes lay in front of him.

Then his eyes turned to silverware waiting patiently for Natsu to be used. Slowly, Natsu's eye widened, realizing what it was.

August watched the man pick up the fork. Then without he could react, it shot right next to his head, its metallic points stuck on the wall. August's eye widened in confusion at sudden action. Natsu spoke as he stood up.

"I see... you were trying to kill me with all these weapons. But I must say, whoever designed these weapons is a total joke. This knife is dull, horribly balanced... and that trident that I threw is uselessly blunt."

Irene quickly stepped forward to clear the misunderstanding. Both Spriggans were now clear that this man did not know what food is.

"Natsu-sama, that is called silverware... you use them to eat food."

Natsu stared at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"And what is food?"

Both individuals cringed in sadness and bewilderment by his reply. Sweat dropped on both of their head. She carefully asked.

"Natsu-sama... are you telling me you don't know what food is?"

The demonic dragon stared at her with an empty expression before shaking his head.

A light bulb appeared as he exclaimed.

"Is it a weapon?!"

Then from the corner, a female voice replied to that question.

"Yeah. It's a weapon. We throw them at each other during the food war."

Irene stared at the new comer to the conversation with a mild amusing smile, while August frowned deeply. The woman had a figure similar to Irene but came to a hand short in height. She had a golden hair and a pair of matching golden eyes. Her skin lightly dusted with a color of a mild milk tea, or cafe latte, her contrasting pink lips curled up wryly.

Natsu responded.

"Really?"

Irene shook her head.

"Dimaria, please refrain yourself from confusing our guest."

The woman gestured by putting her thumb between her fingers, before walking away. Natsu stared at the strange gesture, before following it himself. He questioned back to both individuals, returning to the original topic.

"So what's food? Are you sure it's not a weapon?"

The Scarlet Enchantress quickly replied.

"Natsu-sama, food is something you eat to replenish the energy... are you sure you don't know what food is? No living souls can live without food..."

He stared back at her, scratching his head while his other remained locked in that odd gesture.

"I don't eat."

Irene sweat dropped once more by his blunt reply.

Then she motioned to Natsu as she sighed in defeat.

"Natsu-sama, your opponent is waiting for you on the other side of the wing, if you will, I will lead you to her."

Natsu Nodded. He stepped closer at Irene. Standing a head taller than her with his broad and muscular chest yet lean physique, he once again sported that professional look.

"Alright. Lead me to her. Am I fighting her right away?"

"No, you will fight her tomorrow, but you only meet her now just for an introduction."

Natsu acknowledged as Irene motioned once again. However, even despite his readiness to the battle, that hand continued to make that same gesture. She coughed, mentioning,

"Natsu-sama, you can rest your hand now."

* * *

.

.

.

"This is Brandish Mu… the Country Demolisher."

As the door opened, there revealed a short green haired girl with skimpily worn clothes, consisting only a pair of bikini and a long cloak. She sat on her throne, carelessly as her one of her legs crossed the other, and her hand on both of the armrest. To her side, a spiky hair man stood, smiling jovially. Natsu, knowing that this will be his time to analyze who he will be fighting for, began a full scan of his enemy. These people were interesting but no different to other Spriggans that he just met. These two indeed had gargantuan magical reserves just like rest of them… although the male was quite smaller than the female…

Natsu ignored them completely. Even he looked at them, it was similar to staring at roaches.

A tick mark appeared on Brandish's head as she noticed his eyes. A man next to her spoke quickly holding his hands to calm his master.

"Hey there! hey, you musn't stare at my beautiful master like that!"

Natsu turned to Irene, visibly confused as he realized they were his fighting opponents.

"They are my opponent?"

Her chuckle grew wider as she saw Brandish's facade beginning to contort with anger. IRene explained in detail.

"Natsu-sama. The girl sitting on her chair is Brandish Mu, and the man standing next to her is Hollow, her assistant. You'll be only fighting her."

At this Hollow commented, before he was shut by Brandish.

"Oh~~! Lady Irene, you are beautiful and so stunning as always!"

"Can it Hollow. You disgust me."

She continued, this time directing to Irene.

"Lady Belserion. what a pleasure seeing you here...and who is that pig?"

Irene smiled slightly at Brandish's antic.

"This 'pig' that you are directing at, is Natsu Dragneel, brother of our emperor, Zeref Dragneel."

Her anger subsided a bit as her curiosity began to pique, and now slightly amused as she saw the armored figure looking at her with frustration behind Irene.

"His majesty's brother…?"

Natsu cut in, as dangerous aura leaked out of him. Not satisfied with the situation and confused by this girl who called him pig, he dematerialized his armor, and approached the girl.

"You are bold, human."

Then without warning, Brandish stood up with rage, her magical aura literally emitting death everywhere. Her eyes were dark, hidden under the shadow of her hair. Her male assistant scrambled in fear, knowing that staying nearby her only increase her anger.

She muttered through her teeth.

"No…"

Natsu's brow raised, slightly confused and interested at the figure's sudden outburst.

She climbed down from her throne and stair, and stood right in front of Natsu, her head reaching to his neck. Then he felt two hands squeezing his cheek with bone crushing power. Natsu slowly looked down with horror slowly building up from his body. 'Wha… what's this…? To such creature to generate this much of terror...!'

She muttered once again.

"I… Impossible…"

She raised her head slowly, meeting Natsu's gaze. Then unexpectedly, her entire expression did a total 180degree flip.

With a star beaming out from her eyes, and her mouth slightly drooling, she began to harass his cheeks with furious blush. Natsu began to sweat, not knowing what to do.

Brandish screamed as she kept continued to harass Natsu's face.

"A Boy with PINK HAIR! KYAAAAAA! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!"

Stars and pink shades of flowers seemed to literally appear from behind…

After a while, she stopped, and Natsu thanked his master thousands time as he tried to regain his breathing.

She stared at him with haunted look for a moment before pulling out a headband with cat ears.

"Here. Wear this."

Natsu looked at the band questioningly. He opened his mouth to refuse, but a threatening gaze poured out from Brandish. Feeling already uncomfortable around this woman, he decided to wear it and get it over with it as quickly as possible.

"Here, better?"

Brandish gasped aloud as she quickly covered her mouth and nose, trying to stop her nose from bleeding.

She whispered.

"Oh my… what have I done…?"

Irene laughed out loud at her fellow Spriggan. There was always something between Brandish and Cat. She didn't what or why, but didn't care. It was always entertaining. However, it seemed that this show that Brandish had put on had to be stopped for a moment, for She has decided that it was time to tell her about the reason why she was here. The quicker the better. However, she was interrupted by Brandish's quick outburst.

"Lady Irene! Is he gay?!"

At this, the always thoughtful and fearless woman began to blush furiously at her words. This was not how it was supposed to go! They were supposed to be discussing the method of battle and how weak and pathetic this Natsu was… not… not this! She stuttered madly, her brain going white.

"W...w...w..what?!"

Natsu growled from the background. "Hey! What the heck are you talking about?!"

But he was ignored as the famed country destroyer began to skyrocket with her nose bleeding, as her imagination took her to her wildest dream… something about… Zeref, and Natsu… and their intense session of 'bro-love'...

And all the sudden… it made sense for Irene too… the reason why Natsu was so excited… reason why he had pink hair… and the reason why her lord was always melancholy. If that's true… what he meant by killing his brother might be meant something else… something figurative...?

NO! NO!

Irene shook her head, refusing to think further before her mind gets corrupted by such an evil force. She mustn't end up like Brandish.

She bellowed.

"Natsu-sama! We are leaving at once!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

The hall of meeting, a place where all the members of the Spriggans gathered and discussed their tactics, was always a grim place. The hall represented all those meant by war and politics. It was place that only anger and cold, the emotionless machine-like calculation can survive. There was no place for jovial laughs and stories of great feats that went round. This place... Was the summit of all of them, and as the area excreted such venomous setting, they were reflected on them like a mirror.

But tonight... These Spriggans instead of discussing politics and what to do for their empire and for their lord, they discussed something very different.

And they were all talking about one thing...

"This is rather disturbing, Lady Belserion..."

The magic king stroked his beard as he went over the facts... And it seemed clear. This Natsu... Was a threat. No matter the relationship between Zeref and him... The fact that he clearly dictated, "I will kill my brother" was all that said. And it was also clear that this man may be hiding his power. These were the things that they all easily agreed on... However, they were all unclear on two things.

They had no idea why he wanted to kill Zeref. Secondly, they all had absolutely no idea who they were facing with.

A loud bang came from the table, knocking out the wine glasses and various ornaments that were used as decoration."Gahh! What's with all this stupid nonsense! I wanna kill him! I wanna kill him! I wanna kill him!"

Screamed Ajeel in frustration by the fact that meeting hasn't got them anywhere.

"I say we kill him now! Who cares if he's the brother of that bastard?!"

A smooth voice of middle-aged man spoke from the shadow, giving off a strong aura among the Spriggans.

"Ajeel, it would be inappropriate to act too rashly. We must consider the fact that he is our highness's brother... We do not know the consequence of our action yet... He may not be very tolerant of what we did if he figures out…

Besides… it would be most disrespectful if we attacked him during his rest, no?"

Ajeel retorted, "Fuck you, Lessio!"

"You bastards are all just weaklings, can't even lift a finger on a single prey!"

Dimaria snapped, "Just shut it, Ajeel! Don't act like you are a damn idiot! You very well know the situation here!"

Ajeel scoffed, not wanting to say anything more about it. Dimaria continued, this time, turning her attention towards the rest.

"So, what's the plan here then? We let Natsu guy fight Brandish tomorrow, and we show where Zeref is? We don't even know where he is! He's been gone! Like what? Since the last battle for that freaking Lumen Historie!"

Irene countered. "Calm yourself Dimaria Yesta. It only has been three years since the attack. We can still easily find our liege if we really wanted to…although that actually happening isn't very likely, and yes… we let him fight Brandish tomorrow..., "

Jacob spoke walking down from the shadow, and found himself a chair and sat with his legs parted to the sides.

"Hmmm. I don't believe Miss Mu has agreed to this… Do you think really she would allow herself in this…? Afterall, she dislikes what she dislikes… even though it is the tiniest thing…"

Brandish spoke up from the other side of the table.

"Yes… initially, I wasn't very keen on fighting for some like who has an only power of a fly… but When I saw him… I changed my mind… I may enjoy the fight."

Wahl, a mechanical man with black hair covering his face, commented.

"More like, a one-sided murder, hehehe…"

Brandish briefly turned her gaze to Wahl before continuing her speech.

"Correct… This is more likely be ending up with me obliterating him… He seemed to use Re-equip magic… although... It would have been perfect if he was a regular mage... "

From behind, Neinhart agreed, a strange smile never leaving his face.

"Hmmm. ah yes… those types always gets me. They just keep on changing and try to retaliate, instead of being a good fly and die."

The mechanical man's smile began to grow like a savage.

"Then why not break every last one of its toy until it got nothing to play with?"

Neinhart smiled as he began to pour another glass of wine.

"Hmm, that's why I like about you… so straightforward."

August spoke out loud, silencing everyone.

"Everyone, that's enough…Invel...you've been standing there without a word for past several hours. What is your say in this…?"

With it, the room's temperature suddenly dropped. Everyone's face furrowed at what it implied.

"I've never approved any of this."

Dimira scoffed slightly as she stood up from the chair and leaned on a wall behind it.

"Yeah, no big surprise there."

Invel continued.

"This what you call, a plan, Lady Irene, was never agreed on, and never discussed! You should not have brought him here! Not only you have jeopardized the safety of our sire, but you also failed to hold on to our little deal we have made!"

Irene laughed out loud at Invel's accusation. The white-haired man could only growl at woman's behavior.

"Why do you find it so funny?!"

"Oh.. nothing… dear Invel… it's just… you are overly underestimating our power… and who said we'll actually tell him Zeref's location when we don't know where he is?"

Invel glared at her.

"Even though he somehow manages to beat Brandish… there's no chance I letting him get off that easily…"

He tilted his head slightly.

"Are you planning to kill him afterward?"

The high enchantress tsked at his response.

"Have you been paying attention? No, we can't kill him… yet. "

"Then what are you implying?"

"Tie him up and lock him in the cell of course. What else would there be?"

Invel gritted his teeth and stared at Irene with malice, not liking the proposal one bit. From the center, August rose up once more, halting their conversation.

"Alright, then it is settled. It seems that the best course of action is to subdue him and keep him secured until our lord's return. Do we all have an agreement.?

He looked around the hall, and after seeing no objections, he declared an end of the meeting.

Ajeel shouted in anger as they all went about to their own office. Screaming with hate and anger boiling inside him, he punched the wall with all might, leaving nothing but dust on where the wall once stood.

"Gah! Why we can't do anything about it? I swear if only I could get onto arena tomorrow…"

"There's no need for that, Ajeel."

A chill voice spoke from behind, Ajeel turned, meeting with icy glares of Invel sending towards him.

Being already frustrated that he can't do anything, hearing something about breaking a rule from Invel was last thing he had in mind.

"The fuck you do want?"

Invel's cold demeanor began to contort into sickly smile, and his eye emitted a sinister look.

"You see Ajeel, I personally completely agree with you on this matter…"

Ajeel's scoffed.

"So?"

Invel collected his hand as he let in a quick draw of breath before replying.

"The uselessness of the meeting, and incompetence towards our master irritates me to no end…"

"Yeah, so the hell's your point?"

Invel motioned him with a swift gesture.

"Patience, my friend… the point of I am saying this is because: I could not think of a better man suited for this task."

The sand mage's brow went up, now understanding what he meant.

"You want me to kill that pink haired bastard…"

Invel nodded. "I could have done it myself… but you see, attempting assassination is not exactly my cup of tea…besides, I don't think his majesty won't mind some pink haired man-child being dead."

Following on Sand mage's face, a large demonic grin formed.

"I like it! I like it! Yeah! Hehehehe! Just wait you fucker… I'll have you fear me like a god before I rip you to shreds! Ha ha! AHAHAHAHAHA!"


	3. Chapter 2: Thus there he stood

**R** **EVISION NOTE!**

 **The following has been revised**

 **... Dumb Natsu-to-Smarter Natsu**

 **...Natsu struggling against Ajeel-to- Natsu toying with Ajeel**

 **...The Ending of the chapter.**

 **A/N and here you are! The next chapter! Finally a fight!**

 **Leave a fav, follow and and always, R &R!**

 **and plus! Please check out my Deviant Art page to see Natsu's armor!**

 **The link is on my account page!**

 **(The beta-reading is currently taking place. The updated version will release soon)**

 **.**

 **REVISION NOTE 2! 2017-03-05**

 **The Following has been revised**

 **...Completely replaced Natsu vs Ajeel.**

 **.**

 **REVISION NOTE3! 2017-03-06**

 **The Following has been revised**

 **...Upgraded the narration of Natsu vs Ajeel**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 02-Thus there he stood

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _-Location: Alvarez, Imperial Palace-_**

Nothing was ever peaceful in Alveraz… Nothing. Even the most silent night that ought to be considered peaceful in Ishgar would keep the man wake up at night by its eerie, and ominous aura. This silence in this country usually would mean nothing more than a bad omen here, as it was unusual and rare. It was odd to Natsu. This sense of insecurity was something that he had forgotten about for a long time. When was the last time he felt it?

Natsu remembered that creepy girl that haunted his mind. Did it frustrate him? Somewhat to an extent. But that was enough to keep him awake at night.

He could not understand these humans. Not at all. Certainly, they were limited; he scoffed at the idea of them needing nourishment to stay alive. And yet, they did things that were out of the rules of self-sustaining. Like... finding a fondness for cat ears and pink hair...?

He twisted his body, his blankets, and pillow scattered over the bed as they trailed and tangled on his legs and limbs. He struggled to find a most comfortable position to sleep, but each time he failed ever so miserably.

There was nothing wrong with the bed itself. A furred surface with knitted with seemingly expensive materials seemed to be more than he could ask for... and he always wanted to feel how it would be like to sleep in an actual bed… not that pile of dirt and hay he slept on Igneel, nor the rectangular array of circular orb thingy floating infinitely in the air. The softness of the fabric and how they brushed on his skin felt pretty soothing…

He had nothing to worry about right…? But why did he felt something was going to go wrong…? Call it a dragon's intrinsic senses, but he was sensing someone inside the room. He shot his torso up in continuous frustration, with both of his arm supporting him from behind. He had to check the corners to make sure if that woman was hiding or something. He placed his hand on the nightstand.

However, instead of cold wooden sound that was supposed to be, it was replaced with somewhat different sound. And it sounded like… as if it was on sand?

Natsu narrowed his eye to the nightstand, and indeed, there was sand. He whispered to himself.

"Strange… where did this sand come from…?"

He went on and touched the sand, trying to feel if it was real. And immediately at its touch, his skin burned slightly, then he realized, that this was not natural sand. It was made by someone… It was artificial.

Which means…

Natsu jumped back from where he stood, already feeling the attack coming straight at him from the side. A pillar of sand, covered with spikes erupted out of the ground. Natsu had no problem dodging them.

Natus narrowed his eyes. "I should have trusted my senses..."

He snapped his head to his assaulter and met with someone he didn't recognize. The man, who had a maniacal grin on his face, shouted with glee fused with anger.

"Die fly!"

And with it another torrent of sand launched at him, dodging them both with ease. Natsu slid into a defensive stance. He needed to know why this man is attacking him out of the blue. Assassination perhaps…

However, he was met with a pillar of sand as it uppercutted him to the air. A tick mark appeared on his head. I seemed that this man enjoyed fists rather than mouth. A person without thoughts…

He quickly eyed the man, sensing the magic, then extended his beacon to the whole building, searching for more. He muttered.

'Only one… individual act… no others. Assassination indeed.'

As far as he could remember, this man was a member of those officials…Most interestingly, this man had a similar magic level with his own Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. It was a magic that hasn't practiced much over hundreds of years. For now, that magic only had one meaning to him. A reminder of his father. He had a power of the Demonic Dragon, an Etherious, and a God in his hand. There was not a single moment that his original dragon slayer magic came top of any of his latter magic…

Magical skills aside, Assassination was assassination. Itself was not a nuisance, yet the idea that one of them attempting it wasn't so pleasing. It meant that the trust that he had put on others were questionable also.

Under normal circumstances, he would have killed him. However, deciding to put this trust on these people once again, he decided to have some fun before restraining this man. He would need a live body if he were going to question everyone.

Having a dead body and telling them this man tried an assassination was a bit less persuasive to him.

Thus, Killing him right here and now would prove Natsu no use.

He stopped himself in the air and summoned an armor specifically for the task.

 ** _"Re-Equip! Apprehension Armor!"_**

A bulky armor appeared, making himself taller than he was. The entire suit was rendered in roughly fashioned metals, scratches and rough surfaces were visible. The helmet was just a cylinder with round top, only on the back was cut to allow the user's neck to move freely, alongside with small horizontal slits front of the helmet to give it some visibility. On its limbs, just as bulky as other parts of the body, but the differences stood out on its forearm. It had rather peculiar looking mechanisms, chains, and gear sticking out.

It was all just calculations. Just numbers. Everything was complex inner workings of mechanisms. Just like this suit, just like him, and just like the man standing in front. The cause and effect. It all worked out.

'Yes… let me play with him a bit… see what kind of game he really is.'

"Are you going to fight, or are you going to play dumb?"

His voice muffled by the mask, it sounded deeper and indeed more robotic, apparently meant to intimidate his foe.

His opponent only laughed as he prepared another attack.

"HAHAHAHAH! You little shit! You think your little gimmick will save you! FROM ME!

 ** _RAMAL_** ** _FA'AS_** ** _!"_**

Immediately, two double-headed axes appeared on both of his hand, both of them composed of entirely out of the sand. And without warning, the man launched himself towards Natsu.

Natsu, raised his fist, hydraulics and gears working as fast as they could to prepare the counter. He swung his fist, to the man. However, him being bulky and large, the man slipped out of the attack slashed Natsu's abdomen.

He shrugged as he kicked the man with his massive leg, throwing him to the other side of the room like a ragdoll, destroying the wall behind him.

Natsu glanced his abdomen, and that man has certainly impressed him by the damage he has done. Somehow, that sand managed to cut through the solid steel and almost managed to cut the pistons and motors behind it. He grinned.

"That almost scared me."

Then he added.

"Quite unfortunate that my skin is as dense as this planet."

His words fell on to the deaf man's ear.

He ran to the wall, assuming that the man would now be knocked out due to the forces he out behind the kick. However, when he reached the wall and inspected it, there was no one there. He immediately did a full magic scan around him with his senses, and his eyes widened.

He turned his body, and it was already too late, as he was met with a giant sand fist to his head. The helmet managed to absorb the impact, but the metal ringed like a bell.

It felt soothing to be inside of something resonating. He closed his eyes and breathed out in relaxation. However, the man took the wrong idea.

"Take that you fucker! What's the matter? Feeling not so good?! HERE! LET ME FIX IT FOR YOU!"

Another punch to his chest, to his abdomen, then his limbs. After another and another, Natsu let himself be soaked in the carnage of attacks. He sincerely hoped for everything that this man had. Once he knew of the man's limits, then he supposed he knew how this man ticks.

Only then, he will break him apart.

He wasn't sure if it was the old suit, but the hinges on her left foot were becoming less dependable. He glanced his left side and noticed a rather impressive cliff.

The Prime Dragon merely mused at the depth, but alas, it was nothing compared to what he had seen in his time.

The things that he had destroyed... Though, it was interesting for him to smile at mildly surprising depth. Perhaps, he didn't expect such thing to exist on a planet that was very tolerable.

Earthland wasn't a planet with harsh conditions.

He turned his focus back to the unstable sand mage.

A powerful unnatural sand wave rushed at Natsu with wicked speed and struck his armor over like he was a small fish in a tsunami. The pillars that buttressed the whole structure of the castle collapsed under the weight of it. The roof started to come off, breaking down, falling into the ocean of sand.

Natsu quickly ran through his gadgets as he was swept away by the current. Knowing that circumstances when forcefully straining his suit, he figured if he had used the onboard gears, it would be much more forgiving to his armor.

Unfortunately, this suit had no HUD. He had to go through them manually. Besides, it had been ages since he had worn this armor.

His bulky armored hand quavered around the panel on the side of his forearm. Trying to open it, yet every time he lifted it up, it closed back down.

His patience wore thin. Growling slightly, he dug his finger into it like it was cardboard and ripped the panel apart. That granted him unrestrained access to the module.

Natsu didn't hesitate a bit to smash the button. The suit obediently followed his command. The thick plating on his arm guard moved aside, as the machines beneath revealed the fast rotating motor buzzing with life.

The chains rolled up in his arm shot forward, smashing through the sand and grabbing something rigid and hard.

The pistons and actuators whirled noisily as he planted his feet on the ground, and he threw his other arm to another side. The pair of chains flew away to attach to things that would support his stance.

The wave of sands did not stop, and despite the anchored chains, it continued to smash through him, pushing his away inch by inch. Natsu could feel the ridge of the cliff wearing thin due to the weight of his armor.

He quickly turned to sides as he felt a sudden spark of magical presence fast approaching. The sand mage materialized with an ax, rushing towards him with an intent to kill.

Natsu pulled his arm together, tearing whatever his chains were grabbing. The objects flew right towards him as they burst out of the sand with the aid of powerful mechanical power.

They were a pair of brick walls. They seemed suitable, and thanks to losing support, Natsu was thrown off the cliff.

The sand mage screamed with a maniacal grin, unaware of two walls falling behind him.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going, you shit!"

Veins protruded on this temple, and his neck as his eyes dilated to maniacal dots.

"YOU SHIT! COME HERE! COME HERE!"

Natsu calmly threw his hand to the chain before wrapping it up. Then with a single pull, the brick walls plunged down like a pair of the meteor.

They struck the man's back, gnawing his senses into a world of pain. His jaw fell, and mixed blood-saliva shot out like a squirt gun. He screamed, "GAACK!"

It sounded so guttural and beastly.

The END watched him growling in pain with disappointments, but he swiftly activated the single thruster that rested behind his back.

Natsu suspended in the air as the man fell to him, with the cascade of gold sand under a night, barely lit by the moon. He held up his knee as he entrusted gravity to do the rest.

The dark haired man fell right onto his metallic knee pad. However, he dissipated into the sand the moment he touched.

The pinkette swiftly looked up as he sensed the mage's presence right above him. The sand mage surfed through the sand.

He summoned two identical axes this time, rushing down at him with blind rage. He shrieked,

"You SHIT YOU SHIT YOU SHIT! YOU DARE TO HIT ME!"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Natsu furrowed his brows and pumped more power to his thruster. He soared up to the man. Then Natsu stretched his arm back as his hand curled tightly into a devastating fist. The other hand extended outward, opened, pointing at the target.

Sand and metal exploded everywhere. Ajeel's sand one ax sliced through his gauntlet, and other directly onto his head.

The blade of the weapon plunged deep and lashed through the dense steel of his helmet. It touched Natsu's forehead with a terrible shrieking sound of metal. The sound echoed through the night, and Ajeel's face only turned even more depraved, his vicious smile turning sickly vile like a serpent.

The sand mage leaned closer to Natsu. His grin only grew bigger at anticipation. He placed his face right on his helmet, and he looked through the visor as he jittered his nerves, wanting to see the dead, empty eyes of Dragneel.

Ajeel hideously laughed, his other hand trembling as it grabbed the helmet. Ajeel beamed his sinful eyes through the shadow beneath the visor like a flashlight.

"Hehe, Eh-HAHAH! YEHAHAHA! Let me look-Look- shit LET ME TAKE A LOOK AT THOSE EYES!"

However, Natsu remained his furrowed eyes underneath, staring right back at Ajeel.

The sand mage retreated in shock.

"You… you aren't dead?"

His anger only seemed to provoke his anger even further. He raged and roared, "YOU ARE NOT DEAD?!"

He thrashed like an uncontrollable beast, or maybe; he was one. Ajeel threw his axeesaway and thrust fingers into the visor, directly into his eyes. "YOU. ARE. NOT. DEAD!"

Unsatisfied, he imbued them with as much as energy, pouring all of his magic from the container. Sand rushed into Natsu's helmet, filling up the entire suit. It seeped into gaps and edges, the vents on the motor and to circuits, immediately destroying them. There was so much sand inside, it seeped out from every joint of the armor.

Ajeel intended to drown him in his sand. "I WILL TURN YOU INTO A PIECE OF JERKY, and I will gladly chew on it!"

However, Natsu's armored arm both swung to the deranged sand mage's back and forcefully brought him closer. The actuators locked into place, and Ajeel tried to push them open, but it didn't. He growled,

"You fly, you think this will stop me?! I can turn into sand whenever I want!"

However, Natsu didn't respond. He disregarded the man's word and whispered.

"Eject."

The mechanisms of the suit whirled open from the back, and the thruster shut off automatically. The Prime Dragon, Natsu Dragneel fell from the air, letting the air whisk away his skin and hair, watching the psycho slowly turning into the sand with his eyes wide as the searchlight, beaming diabolically at him.

Natsu then commanded, _**"Detonate."**_

The core of the Apprehendor glowed in bright orange light, the armor around it started to melt, and by the heat, the sand turning Ajeel found himself completely locked into place. His sand was shifting into the glass by the heat that came from it.

The spriggan, the so-called, Desert King attempted to break free, but once he shattered the glass, it was too late.

The core exploded like a collapsing of the sun, brighter than daylight, it illuminated the dark night sky. The blazing wind, the shock wave from it surged relentlessly in tremendous force. Then the heat, Natsu could feel it from his position. He watched the red and dark gas forming in the air like as if it was suspended, the molten metals sprayed all over the place, falling down to the ground like a volcano.

He shifted his eyes, watching the ground getting closer. He shouted,

"Re-equip, Midas!"

Midas. It was his tier 3 armor, and it was one of its kind, as it wasn't made from regular metal. The entire suit was created by liquid gold-like smart alloy, and many advantages came and went. The armor covered his entire body with not a single seam or gap for any outer materials to enter. However, some grooves lighted with orange color.

The armor had no visible eyes, but the entire suit was one. Thus, there was no escaping from this armor's sights.

Natsu brought his hand to the ground and let it plunge. He created a small crater where he landed, and kneeled, before looking back up at the explosion.

He knitted his brows, knowing the man wasn't dead. The armor's face morphed according to his facial expression, yet it remained faceless.

He muttered, "Do not try to disappoint me, human. If you are dead, then I can't use you to my benefits…"

Then he noticed the sand wind blowing from an odd direction. No, he corrected, they had no direction. They generated from the air and blew into random location, some of them striking his armor.

Natsu was right. The man was still alive.

However, he did not anticipate the next move. Natsu turned his gaze to the sides, his eyebrow furrowing even deeper. What he saw was something that he did not see very often.

From afar, from the desert, a massive sandstorm rushed towards Natsu, and it did not show mercy to anything that stood in its path.

It destroyed the buildings and everyone who lived in it, devouring everything. The rocked crushed by its weight, and the roads were erased from the existence. It was like one entity, and it roared like one.

Then Natsu turned to the sides, noticing the source of it.

"You… you… you think you can hurt me…?" The sand mage walked, but his legs were bleeding, his clothes tattered and burnt, and worst of all, the half of his face was charred.

Natsu felt no remorse for this man.

Ajeel screamed, stumbling forward slightly, coughing out blood.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT MEEEEEE!"

He raised his arm and called upon the sandstorm to come closer. His eyes became red with blood, and the iris dilated like a speck of dot. Ajeel roared out to Natsu.

"I'll TEAR YOU APART INTO SHREDS! – SAND WORLD!"

.

.

.

"INVEL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

August shouted at stoic, cold man with anger.

Invel spoke without a trace of emotion toward the Magic King as if he was stating the obvious facts.

"I am doing what must be done. This way, he will die by Ajeel's hand. There's no way he can escape his sand world."

Irene hammered her staff to the ground with irritation.

"We all agreed to restrain him until our liege returns?! What's the meaning of this barbaric action?!"

The man with white hair stepped forward, and his face began to contort slightly at Irene.

"What's the meaning of my action say? I am doing what is right, For our Lord Zeref!"

August stopped stroking his beard and tried to explain to the king's royal servant.

"Perhaps maybe, But did we not agree that we all don't know the consequences of our action? We mustn't provoke his majesty! Remember that we are nothing but a pawn in our Lord. We must do as he pleases!"

Invel waved them off trying to dismiss this argument as quickly as he could.

"That is because you do not understand our liege. That man is Natsu Dragneel because I know! That man is the END! He is the only one stands between his Majesty and his glory!"

Brandish spoke from the other side, making herself known.

"Are you implying that he will succeed in killing our Lord? Whatever this END is, he won't escape us so easily."

Invel replied,

"No, I am implying that you are all imbeciles! Every single one of you!"

Then a large boom echoed from outside, breaking every glass materials in the room, and terrible wind with grains of sand pushed themselves into the building, filling the area with dust.

Invel replied.

"Looks like his majesty's little brother needs a little help, don't you think? No one can survive the Sandworld."

* * *

.

.

.

Natsu scanned the place as he was standing inside the belly of the storm. He muttered.

"These sands are becoming an annoyance…"

He activated infra-red, motion sensors and life-scanners, but the storm was simply too dense for him to pick up anything.

Then from the bottom, sand spiraled up to his leg and grabbed him tightly, and it started to suck him down to earth. Growling at the distraction, he activated his both thrusters on his feet, blowing the sand apart beneath. The heat of the engine blew them apart, relieving himself from it.

However, they came back as fast as they retreated, and this time, there was more of it.

He thrust his engine even further, experiencing no problem with escaping them. But, as soon as the floated in the air, a massive pillar of sandstone fell from the sky. Natsu swiftly turned, and his eyes opened wide at the mild surprise.

It delved into the sandstorm like a falling mountain, and it sized hundred times bigger than him. He watched it coming closer, and the moment before it struck him, he grabbed its edges and pivoted around his heels. The sandless ground shattered at the sudden increase of weight, but Natsu found himself effortlessly pushing it away to the opposite side.

Then he gathered his both hands to his chest as he pushed his torso out heroically. His chest and his hands glowed in deep bright orange, before blasting the pillar apart.

It crumbled like cardboard on where the blast landed, and it was knocked away even further. Yet he growled,

"It seems like this sandstorm is messing up my senses too… there are too many distractions."

The moment he spoke, another pillar struck him from behind, and Natsu tumbled forward at the impact. He quickly lowered his form and dug his feet into the ground.

The voice spoke from the sides, "You think you can just get away from me, did you?!" Its voice was darker and more sinister. Natsu hastily turned and threw his punch, however, there was nothing.

The sand mage's voice echoed once more, it exclaimed. "You cannot escape this place!"

Natsu was unable to pinpoint the location of this mage. He was everywhere like he had become one with the storm.

All the sudden, an ax flew out of his sides, and it spun in the air as it soared to Natsu. He quickly dodged it to sides but met with a pillar sticking his head from the bottom. Then another pillar shot down from the sky, smashing him to the earth. The voice roared,

"In this place, I AM YOUR GOD!"

Natsu was done.

He was done with his little game that he decided to play. The moment he spoke that word, he no longer found the necessity to keep him alive. To Natsu, to Etherious Natsu Dragneel, The Prime Dragon, it seemed that this man did not realize that position he was in. He growled underneath his breath.

"God and its mortality…"

To him, the gods he knew lived in the realm of Aegis Zero. His master lived there, the place he was trained for half a millennia. Did it anger him? To see someone to call himself a god?

It wasn't out of honor or belief. Theos was his master, the one who he considered one of his family. This man just made everything personal.

Natsu growled out quietly, grabbing the colossal pillar with one hand. "You think you are a god?"

Then like it was nothing, he stood up fully erected and threw the stone like a javelin. However, it shattered like a glass before it even made it to the ground. His brows furrowed deeply, and his fangs grew underneath the mask.

He raised his arm up in the air. From his hand, a magic circle glowed in bright blinding blue. Then it got bright like a Neptune's enthralling deep blue lights. Then the light started to escape the storm, cracking it apart.

Ajeel watched it hidden within the sand, glaring vehemently at the energy that radiated from it. He roared, unable to believe that he was standing, and jumped out from the storm and brought up his ax.

He wanted so desperately to slice up this armored man. He wanted to rip him apart, tear his skin and dry them out so he can wear him like a coat. He wanted to glare directly at his dead skull and taunt at him all day. Ajeel needed this man wiped out from this world.

He rushed to Dragneel and lunged his ax at him as fast as he could, slicing him vertically directly into the center. The metallic textures seemed to split. However, they ever opened. They just returned back to its original form like his attack never happened.

Sand mage shrieked out like a bird, like a psychopath and lacerated him over and over and over. He did it with all the angel form he could imagine, his mind becoming blind, seeing nothing but rage and lust for the kill.

Just like before, they did nothing to him. Ajeel screamed in front of Natsu's face,

"YOU! DIE YOU FUCK! YOU SHIT! YOU SHIT! YOU FUCKING SHIT! YOU FUCKING-!"

However, Dragneel's hand launched into his mouth and grabbed him ruthlessly. Ajeel glared at the man's faceless mask, and he found himself staring right back at him. The deranged man tried to turn into sand and disappear, however, before he could even do it, his pair of rabid eyes locked on to the crushing pressure of the energy that glowed before him.

Then it crushed him even more, and more and more.

It felt like there was a planet standing on his shoulder. Soon, the energy raged its dance, the concentration of ether-nano undulating the air around him. Ajeel tried to breathe, but no avail, he could not.

In his life, he had never seen this much of energy before, and it was still rising. His lung started to squeeze, and his bones around him began to vibrate like metal pipes. His teeth jittered, and his eyes started to lose visions around him. It was like a meteor, falling of a meteor, the fist of God from the heaven to strike him down like he was a pathetic pig. The sensation of it, the sudden surge of fear that rose from his core electrocuted every part of his spine.

His brain felt cold. Ajeel never felt so cold in his life, and he shivered.

Yet he refused to believe it. To be defeated like this, it was intolerable. If nothing, the fear only enraged him more. But what was he exactly angry at? He wasn't sure, he was no longer in his right state of mind.

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SHIT!"

He barked like a dog, yet only to receive the predatory eyes of the armored man.

Then, Ajeel heard him spoke, beckoning his power.

 _ **"Poseidon's Trident: Thríno Amphitrite. "**_

The moment he spoke, that colossal energy trembled the heavens. Ajeel looked at the sky, and for a first time, he felt his spine running cold. The clouds in the sky, the dark night that spread the stars on the vault of heaven was replaced with something of a gargantuan orb.

It was titanic, its size was so large that he thought there was another Earthland floating in the sky. He gaped his mouth as he scanned the rim of the sphere, but it escaped the boundaries of the heaven. Orb was not a full circle, and the rest of the object smeared into the background, its edge only glistening in the Neptunian light.

Then from it, it began to rain, but not the kind he knew. The one that gnawed upon the buildings, the ground and the life before flooding the earth.

The Desert King bore his teeth as it demolished his creations.

"What have you-"

He stopped, shocked at his cheek suddenly stinging in sharp pain. Ajeel rolled his deranged eyes, and they struck open when his skin started to transform. No, his skin melted and did not stop as it drilled into his muscle and bone as it unremittingly devoured his skin.

He quickly wiped away the liquid, yet he flinched away at the whip-striking pain. He hastily moved his hand away and stared at it in disbelief.

Water ripped through his skin, smearing into his tan epidermis, gnawing away like a terrible disease.

It spread and turned his flesh into the water, of which, its size only grew exponentially in none stop. It was like a virus.

Ajeel wailed in excruciating pain, and he threw both hands in a blitz to wipe those water away. Yet the liquid only traveled even further, sweeping off to every part of his body. Then all the sudden, the ground gave in, and he helpless fell down on his back only to realize pool of water was waiting beneath him. And Natsu did nothing, only to watch him fall.

It was like a sinkhole: the kind that sucked him down in a split second. For that moment, the King of the desert was no more than a squealing pig entering a slaughterhouse. More he screamed and wailed; more he resembled one. He hastily slammed the ground hard to keep his body away from it, but it was too late when he found himself drenched by the death-inducing water.

Natsu grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air, his fingers digging into his throat, drawing his blood. Natsu spoke,

"This magic turns everything that the rain touches into the water. Even life, and even air. And it will not stop until I command it."

Natsu brought the man's face closer to his. He growled softly.

"Do you still think you are worthy of a god? How could you be worthy? To label yourself as the divine…"

Then he mercilessly slammed the sand mage's face into the water. Ajeel's screeching cry muffled as his face plunged into the enlarging pool. The pain traveled like billions of needles stabbing into his eye.

So did he screamed in pain? Of he did so for help? Either way, he only had dug himself his own grave as water had no soul.

It forced itself into his mouth and crawled into his guts. He thrashed and beat his limbs, trying to escape ever so desperately. He summoned sand. Hoping in tears that they would stop the water from coming, though ultimately, he only gave more water to gnaw. He cried, trying to raise himself from the demise but only found himself hopelessly struggling for the inevitability.

Yet, Natsu stood, silently waiting for him to die, and by that time, Ajeel stopped his magic.

The sand mage lifted his hands at the sudden coldness of his limbs. And he was terrified. Terrified that his flesh has been ripped apart, only to show his white bone. Even they too started to melt. Before he could even scream, he rolled his eye back and ghastly threw up a torrent of blood, and they ate away his mouth.

Between his jaw and his skull, only a few strands of muscles remained, and his teeth crumbled down. He could feel it inside, moving, flowing ceaselessly, eating away his guts and flesh.

Suddenly, and thank gods, the water stopped. The sand spriggan rose to his knee and quickly gasped for air, and he gaged several times as water escaped his lung, before starting to breathe again. The man's breathing sounded so sickly and guttural. It sounded like it belonged to an old man second away from his death.

Natsu supposed there was no difference.

Ajeel shot his barely functioning eyes to Natsu, wondering why, and the pinkette gladly responded.

His glistening helmet retracted to his back to reveal his demonic pair of eyes. He spoke with no emotions behind. "I could have let you die, but I didn't. I expect you to know why."

However, the sand mage... no this... hideous being who has been skinned like an animal merely kneeled, his bleeding eyes trembling at him. Natsu observed him, patiently waiting for his answer. Strands of the spriggan's hair fell into water that his blood seeped in, and even from where Natsu stood, he could see the man's heart, just beating barely.

The remnant of the king growled. He couldn't speak. His vocal cord was destroyed long time ago. Ajeel still denied it. He denied the fact that he was so quickly brought down to his knees by a man who he considered as his prey. And prey weren't meant to retaliate. They were meant to be hunted down. To Ajeel, it seemed the role had been reversed, and he loathed the fact with every inch of his life.

He hated this man and his power. He hated that face and armor. His will to see that man beg for his mercy still lingered in his system. He wanted his vocal chords back, and he wanted his limbs back. So that he could rip that man's eye with his own hands, and so that he can throw all the insults at him. Yet he had none.

So, he growled and spat to the Dragneel's eye. Which it never reached. Ajeel heard him spoke.

"Very well. **_Elemental God's Unrelenting Rage."_**

and then, he saw none.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _-Location: Alvarez, Imperial Palace, Throne Room-_**

The arguments and fights within the castle were only rising, and the actual physical fight seemed to imminent. The entire group of spriggans was now divided into two. Those who betrayed their original plan and favored killing Natsu now sided with Invel. And those who kept loyal to their plan held their ground.

Brandish's voice became shallow, and she tried to persuade her other teammates. She wanted to avoid any unnecessary violence as much as she could. She never liked anything that got physical. Not only that, fighting within rank just meant bad cohesion… and that's never good for any situation.

"Mari...Bradman.. And Wahl Icht… I must ask you to think once more carefully about this... If we both continue... You know how this is going to end..."

"You should have asked that when Belserion decided to let that freak monkey in... It is too late to turn back now."

Answered Bradman, his voice slightly echoing through the mask.

"Besides... I've been quite itching for a battle recently... I think this will end well for both of us..."

Brandish turned her gaze towards other members, her voice slightly losing hope.

"Mari...?"

Dimaria sighed as she leaned towards the wall, her sword now visible next to her.

"You know Randi... I don't really give a damn about Belserion doing what not, but personally, I do agree with our Invel here..."

The country demolisher took a step back her friend's words.

"What...?"

The time mage continued.

"He is a direct threat to the throne."

Brandish tried to defend her comrade, as she knew Irene would never lie something important about this... and it was important enough for them to divide and fight over.

"Ridiculous. Where are you getting this faulty information?! We don't really know if he is truly a-"

Before she continued her sentence, Irene cut her off.

"Brandish, that's enough."

Irene now gazed venomously towards the Invel's group.

"Usually, I don't mind killing someone... But I consider killing his highness's lost family is a direct challenge to his throne. That is a crime. The crime that must not go unpunished. "

She gripped her staff tighter, readying herself for the battle that was about to come.

"And if his brother meets his demise in the battle, I must retrieve your heads as an act of retribution."

This time, the mechanical man jumped into the conversation, his sadistic manner beginning to radiate from him.

"Hehe, HahahA! That's gold coming from you, Enchantress! Well, hehe, we're gonna rip him apart! And what are you gonna do about it?!"

Irene, without a trace of anger in her voice, replied to his threat coolly.

"You seem to forget who I am, machine. No matter. I shall remind you once more soon enough."

Then she felt her opponent's magic began to grow. Narrowing her eyes, she and her comrades slid into a battle stance.

Invel spoke, his cool composure gone, and there was only one thing that was left in his eyes. Violence.

"Then let's begin quickly. Because seems like his majesty's little brother has lost the game..."

Irene quickly looked to the side, outside the window. The sand-world was dying out...That could only mean one thing...

"Very well... I shall collect your heads for this!"

Every one of them began to charge at each other, Even August, was preparing for the attack. The magical energy that radiated from them began to clash each other like a battle of invisible tug of war. Their magic, twisting and collapsing violently in the air, destroyed anything that was around them, blowing them apart, some of them turning to dust.

At the imminent moment of their war, something disturbed them...

No, it threw them apart, flinging them to another side of the structure, taking entire castle with it.

All of them's eye widened at the sheer monstrosity of the force. The gargantuan, colossal, and infinitely vast wave of power...

And it blew Ajeel's magic apart into oblivion, alongside his sand... There was only one thing that was running through their heads...

What in god's name could have generated this amount force in this short amount of time...?

Brandish tried to stand up from the impact, but she was put down immediately to her knees at the pressure that it was giving in. She felt her magic leaving slowly, and began to gag. The pressure! It was choking her...! She snapped her heads to the other side, to see how others were fairing... And they weren't doing any better.

Dimaria Yester was on her four, her hair flying everywhere to the sheer force of the wind, and she was bleeding out from her mouth and nose... She could hear her friend's struggle to keep breathing... And Invel was holding tightly to whatever that remained of the castle, trying to prevent himself blown away into a storm of power.

Bradman was screaming in pain as his body began to burn as the magic made contact with his body... And Wahl Icht, Jacob, and Neinhart were nowhere to be seen...

Only people who were still standing were August and Irene, but they weren't exactly in the best shape either. Irene was on her knees; crouching would be the better term to explain her position… She held on to the staff, planted firmly to the ground, casting a spell in an attempt to keep herself safe from the abnormal, other-worldly force. And she did, but after a few moments later, it wobbled violently broke apart. So she cast the spell once again and again… And again.

August was the one who was standing, his from crouched, his knees bent into a horse stance. He held out his staff towards the force and began to shout something... But he staggered, collapsing to the ground. However, the Magic King stood back up and cried out a spell to the air once more.

Brandish was not able to hear his voice, and everything was mute around her... But whatever he shouted, and whatever that spell was, it worked! He was directing the force to their sides! Oxygen quickly refilled the air due to the pressure difference, and one by one they stood back up.

She muttered under her ragged breath.

"Wha..what was that...?"

She tried to walk, but her legs wobbled and collapsed onto her back, August catching her just in time.

"You alright girl?"

Brandish nodded and replied.

"I.. I am fine. But how about Irene...? And Dimaria...?"

Irene spoke out, leaning on her staff as it supported her weight.

"I am alright. That wave was powerful, but it isn't enough to harm me..."

August quickly inspected the situation, standing tall on the ground, and noticed that some of the members were missing.

"Where are the others...?"

Invel panted heavily as he tried to reply.

"I... Do not know... When the wave hit us, they... Just vanished."

August frowned deeply and closed his eyes. He needed to think... The spell he cast, he surely helps them from the wave constantly hitting them, but it won't last much longer... They needed to find the way out of here. Then thank the lords... The wave began to vanish. Feeling the energy quickly reducing, he opened his eyes.

In front of him, and everywhere else except for the ground that he protected, was gone. There was no road, no buildings. Not even grain of dirt existed. Instead, there only lied a massive crater. And it was deep and wide, that rims stretched out all the way to the horizon... And the ground was filled with magma, sprouting and boiling up far down below. To the nearest edge, which was behind, he saw waters of ocean falling into the crater, creating artificial waterfall...

While everyone was gaping at the sight, Brandish pointed out, spotting a figure floating up in the air, its arm stretched far to the side, holding someone's hair...

"Who... What is that?!"

August narrowed his eyes, but being so far away he wasn't make out who it was clearly. He motioned to Irene. She nodded, catching what the old man was speaking and used her magic to scan the figure. A golden cross appeared in her eye and soon followed a massive eye materializing onto the air.

"What do you see, Belserion...?"

Irene opened her eyes and spoke with amused, yet surprised tone... However, oddly, there was a hint of satisfaction mixed into it as well.

"It's him... It's Natsu sama..."

All the remaining Spriggans made a noise of surprise. Brandish sputtered.

"Wha... What? Tha... That was... We... It doesn't make sense..."

Irene looked at her with her strange smile and confirmed her once again.

"I am sure. It was him... And it surprises me too as well... For a man to have such power... He might be even stronger than Lord Zeref himself..."

August immediately replied to Irene's word.

"Dear, be mindful of your tongue..."

Irene quickly made an apology.

"Of course.."

But then she spoke something that everyone thought it was so foolish...

"However, I believe a different kind of apology is in order... I think I should go by myself and speak to him face to face."

August growled at her words.

"You fool...Did you not just experience the power of his majesty's brother...? It would be very unwise to go unprepared."

Irene scoffed as she became airborne.

"You don't seem aware, August, that I am always prepared."

Then she disappeared, flying herself to Natsu's location at a great speed.

* * *

.

.

.

" Seems like you have taken care of the problem yourself, Natsu sama."

Voice spoke out from behind. But it did not surprise him. He has seen her.. Or sensed her using teleportation spell. He knew exactly who it was… And he had questions that needed an answer. Natsu spoke quietly, his voice still low, and each word spoke of great power as they vibrated the space and air around them.

"Irene Belserion… I suppose it is time for you to answer my questions… As you have promised."

"Yes… I suppose it is…"

"Did you planned the assassination…"

She had expected the question… And she seemed prepared for it. That was until she actually was met with the question. She felt droplets of sweat forming on her forehead. Why was she suddenly nervous all the sudden…? Was it the power that he emanated…? It could perhaps be. Standing next to him felt like she was suffocating all over again.. And it felt like she was standing next to a black hole and much more. She wasn't sure. Holding back the frustration, she spoke quickly.

"No.

I didn't plan the assassination. We… We had a rather unforeseen conflict between our ranks."

Natsu listened to her every word, sensing her nervousness like a crystal.

"Then which one of you planned the attack…?"

Irene replied without hesitation.

"It was Invel… He planned the attack."

His composure was hardened and drew as much as the air he could, trying to sooth his anger. He turned his head slightly, but only his iris was meeting her eyes.

Then she noticed… His eyes turned red… The once onyx black iris has turned into deep glowing red of hell… She could not express how similar it was to his liege… The only difference was when she faced Zeref, she did not experience this kind of sensation.

As his eyes gazed into her eyes, she could not help to feel herself feeling the strange...unfamiliar feeling she never had for a long while… It was as if those two red orbs were burning her skin, and drilling in her skull and her brain. Then like a jackhammer, it was as if her soul was being decimated. Before anything could go any further, she quickly snapped out herself as Natsu spoke to her with visible irritation.

Irene replied automatically.

"A..Apologies master."

But she did not even notice the last word slipping out. Although Natsu did...and his brow perked up.

'Huh…?I'm not her teacher… Why did she say something like that…?'

Irene spoke carefully to Natsu, not wanting to provoke him.

"May I ask you a question…?"

Natsu carelessly answered.

"Fire away."

"What do you plan to do with Invel…?"

Natsu looked at her as if she was crazy… But Irene was getting even more uncomfortable, but thanks to heaven his red irises were gone.

"You'll see."

After a moment, they reached the platform, and all the members of the spriggans stood up, and stepped away slightly, feeling uneasy about the immense power getting so near. Only August stood his ground. However, it did not go unnoticed that his hand was firmly holding on his staff, turning his skin pale white.

Natsu and Irene landed, and as soon as they did, Natsu spoke in his large voice.

"Which one of you is Invel…?"

Then he saw Bradman, Brandish, and Dimaria pointing at Invel with their eyes wide like a saucer. Large sweat dropped on Natsu's head.

'Man, they are already selling his teammate short? well, works for me.'

Natsu stepped forward, and from his hand, a highly-condensed curse of such demon created a razor-sharp sword. August, seeing this, shouted at Natsu.

"Wait..! What are you going to do to him…?"

Natsu turned and looked at the magic king with a blank face.

"Huh…?"

August spoke once more.

"Are you going to kill him…?"

Natsu nodded.

Everyone, including Brandish, stepped back from his confirmation. However, August and Dimaria and few others seemed ready to attack. They looked threatened by him. He growled.

"What? You had no problem when I killed your comrades. What's changed?"

August argued.

"You have killed Ajeel who acted against our decision. Although Invel is responsible for this, we simply cannot stand idle as kill him as well."

He raised his brow.

"Oh really?"

He read the books. From what it told, life was just an elaborate machine, and he felt nothing when he killed. Just rage from his countless insults. He could not understand them. He could not understand these humans. He remembered his master's words. He had told to learn to become a human, yet is this what he meant by it?

What was he missing? Was there some sort of metaphysical presence that preceded the simple numbers? To believe in what… Fairytale? He laughed at the idea.

Everything was one and zero, light and dark, black and white, and dead and living. One does not sympathize zero for not having any, and zero does not show hatred towards one for having something. There were no emotions that connected them. If there was emotion, the frustration that he was feeling, it only existed in the only single side.

He shouted as he opened his arms, walking in a circle in front of the spriggans.

"What?"

No one dared to speak. Not even Invel. Not after what he had seen.

"Have you not fucking killed before?"

He continued as he pointed his sword lazy at all of them.

"I know you all did, and why are you all so… angsy all the sudden."

Then he turned to Wahl Icht and asked.

"Hey you, Washing machine. You look like you know what to feel when taking away lives, answer me."

He only stared back at them nervously, yet there was a spark in his eyes. He didn't look very pleasant by his insult.

"Are you fucking deaf? Do you want me to answer it for you?"

Then he closed in, poking fingers in his dark chest plate.

"Nothing."

He turned back to Invel, twirling his sword around.

"How about you, Ice demon? After all, you are a lot like me. Tell me this, then. What comes after every action?"

Invel muttered.

"Consequences."

Natsu frowned slightly as he nodded his head. He then asked.

"Then every action is matter of…?"

The ice demon replied once again.

"Calculation."

The dragon twirled his sword once more. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Good."

Then everything happened less than a second. Natsu raised his sword up in the air. Invel stared at E.N.D. not knowing what to do. The sword soared down to his head. He saw its mirror-like blade shining as it reached him. From the left, a powerful wave of blast struck the blade and knocked it out of it. A second one flew to the E.N.D's head, but somehow, it stopped in midair. The light of energy remained there, right next to his head, completely still.

Invel only gaze at it in dismay as everything just ran out from his calculations.

Everything seemed to stop, and everyone stared at Wahl Icht. Even though Dimaria haven't stopped the time, it felt like it did. Both August and Irene's eye widened in bewilderment. Shocked was an understatement. The rest of the crew was no different.

The machine man only growled as the smoke faded away from his hand. Before he could fire another one, Natsu's power reached his hand less than a second before disabling it. The power on his hand died down.

The dragon clenched his jaw.

"Looks like he's pissed off."

Then he darkly added.

"And congratulations. You just pissed off another one."

From Natsu, powerful force roared like a savage, and it pushed them away like they nothing. The unusable ground wobbled, and the dust raised in the air, obscuring their view. Then they felt the pressure once again. The pressure wasn't as mortifying as before, yet it was still there. That decimating force. It began to torment them into terrifying force.

Thankfully, when the force and the dust settled, none of them were injured. They all stood their ground. However, what stood in front of them wasn't very pleasant.

In fact, they feared their lives at it.


	4. Chapter 3: Thus there he stood part2

**REVISION NOTE 2017-03-05**

 **...Fixed some of the most noticable grammatical issues.**

 **...Also reduced the redunduncy of monolouges**

* * *

Prologue

 **{{{Alvarez Arc}}}**

 **Hargeon Arc**

 **Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 03- Thus there he stood 2

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-June 3, Location: West Continent-**_

And thus, there he stood… The END…

The vilest demon that ever to exist in its Etherious form. Natsu, the idiot they thought he would be was the one they never expect him to be… But unlike the last time, where they were met with massive wave magic… they didn't feel anything at all… it was as if he wasn't there in the first place. No magic, not even his life energy was able to detect. His whole existence felt like some sort of hologram... Or some kind of thought projection. Yet he was there, standing, glaring at the one who dared to attack him from behind. It seemed like a literal bridge between existence and nonexistence.

But they all were very aware of what he can do. What he was capable of. To wipe them out in a single blast...The strongest of all humans in the world they dwell in, blown away like papers and wind, such thing were believed to be impossible until now. This man proved that wrong just in a day. And now some of the members of their team were angered by him. For what reason? The refusal of the fact that they were below him..? Their pride...? Or a murder of their comrade...? If not, then was it the continuation of their plan, which they hoped to succeed by attempting an assassination?

In the midst of bringing of pandemonium, when the God from the below rises and plunges his fist in this mortal rock, what else could they feel?

The E.N.D was not the one to be trifled with, even more so in his transformed state. Then who had knew that such demon could exist? They had no idea what will happen, but the answer was written on the face.

Or perhaps, it was carved upon his flesh.

On his face, the anger residing fluctuated vehemently, and ever so violently. It was a face that longed for blood. If a face could kill, he would have slaughtered all living souls on this planet.

They were all aware of Etherious demon... After all, one of their members is one of them. In spite of such reality, they never expected their liege's own brother would be one of them. It was difficult to believe, and all they could do was to stare at his new form... His transformed... New form...

E.N.D's Etherious form was not all very similar to what you call of a characteristic of a demon. It indeed looked like a demon to some extent, but it was impossible to ignore some... odd aspect of him. And the one who noticed it the most was none other than Bradman. As a demon, he knew what was potent to him and what was useful to him, as there were two types of energy.. Like a symbol of Yin and Yang.

He himself was made of one of dark magical power, as expected of a demon. It was what fueled him. It kept him alive. But this unworldly demon had both of them. He had Both Dark and Sacred power flowing inside of him. How could such opposite energy exist in harmony and tranquility?

This new Natsu… The only thing that resembled his former self was just his humanoid figure. Not his skin, not even his pink hair remained. Everything that he was were no longer human. He stood much was bigger than a Vulcan no doubt. His muscle was larger and more developed, but they weren't made out of tissues of skin or muscle. He was covered in... Black and deep , dark red spiked plates that resembled his muscle.

And his head, there no longer had nose nor a mouth. It again had no skin. And it held a close resemblance to a skull and a to But not like Bradman himself.

It looked much, much more sinister.

If Bradman was just a demon, then he was the combination of Lucifer, Hades, and Ares.

It had two large dragon horns protruding from his sides diagonally, directing sharply towards his back. He had eye sockets, and perhaps it was the only skin it was there on him. Between the eyelids, his eye glowed in red purgatorial blood light. It wasn't just his eyes, and between the empty areas between the plates were filled with that same hellish glow.

To challenge him was equal to walking straight to the magma or tsunami. Or anything that can kill a man in an instant.

Everyone was thinking about the same thing. What state of mind, did they ever thought this was a good idea?

That is until they snapped out of the trance with Natsu speaking with his new voice. It made them shudder at the deep baritone that he had.

"You all seem to think that this is my final form... no... this is only my Etherious form. I believe this is more than enough to handle you all at once."

I trusted all of you to help me. I was a fool. You have lost my first trust after your petty assassination attempt. And once more attempting to strike me middle of my judgment. This only proves that you cannot be trusted... and that applies to... All of you."

Space and time froze when he spoke that word... And what followed... Had them sweating in cold blood.

"From this moment, you are now my enemies. And I will kill every each one of you."

He paused for a moment... Allowing them to sink in their situation...

"You have 1 hour to prepare yourself..."

And then he vanished into thin air, appearing again to where he once flying before. And that did not make them any better. It was one hour, under the watchful eye of that... That thing... And one hour seemed too short for them to do anything. But then, they had someone who specialized in time.

"I have a plan."

Dimaria spoke with confidence, blood still tickling down from the corner of her mouth and nostrils.

"I can stop the time, and encase you with my magic. That way, we'll be able to stretch an hour to weeks and even to months."

Brandish agreed to her plan, it was the best chance they got to defeating him... yet it was odd of her to allow them to into her personal plane.

"Dimaria, I thought you detested someone entering your domain?"

Dimaria shot her golden eyes to her, her teeth grinding slightly.

"It's not like I have a choice here, Brandish!"

August, however, nodded as it was imperative that they make the most in one hour. Dimaria, taking his sign, immediately cast her magic, and as expected from her, time stopped flowing. The ocean water that was falling into the ocean arrested in the mid air, its particles floating in a stagnant state. The magma that was boiling underneath them stopped its motion as if it was captured by a photo.

"Good, now we can start training our magic. We'll probably have a week before my magic runs out... So we need to come up with some sort of technique that can counter his attack."

August stepped forward and continued to explain his thoughts to everyone.

"A week is still a short amount of time. So we mustn't charge him directly. There's no chance of defeating him if we do attack him blindly... But before that... Lessio, Icht, and Neinhart. Explain yourselves. Where did you vanish, and what have you done?"

Jacob held his collective pose, calmingly explaining himself to August.

"My deepest apologizes, Magic king. I had to use my magic to protect myself from that blast, all I did was to grab whoever was closest to me and vanish for a moment. The idea of attacking him was none of the mine. But I am sure Wahl Icht has an explanation."

August raised his brow at Wahl Icht, demanding an explanation. However, he just remained quiet.

The Magic King let out a disappointing sigh at him and dismissed him after. There was no meaning on questioning what has been already done. After a moment, he spoke to the rest of the spriggans about their tactics.

"Now, here's the plan. I need Neinhart and Wahl Icht as a distraction. Neinhart, use your Historia to uncover his most painful moment. Summon as many as his enemies you can. A man like him is likely to have faced many strong enemies... Wahl Icht, use your Weakness Soldiers and create as many as you can. We must not have him aware of our main attack."

"Brandish keep your distance, use your magic to morph the geography as you desire... And Bradman and I shall attack them head on; we'll serve as another distraction against him. Lastly, Belserion... You have that attack. Charge it, and use it at the final moment... Ah, yes and Dimaria Yester?"

Dimaria answered.

"What is it?"

"Will you be still able to fight after your magic runs out?"

Dimaria then gave him a confident smug.

"It's only matter of second to regenerate my magic. You don't have to worry about me."

Then August turned his gaze to Invel, who seemed to be waiting for his turn... He didn't say anything towards him, seemingly ignoring him. August spoke out loud.

"We must put what just discussed into practice..."

Then he felt a strange tab from behind ,and simultaneously all the members took a step back clearly shocked by what they saw. Whatever was behind him, it wasn't very good at judging by their looks... Raising his white brows, he turned back to see who was behind. Then he screamed in disbelief. He was standing right in front of him... Them... It did not make any sense. How was it possible...? Did Dimaria's magic had no effect on him at all...?

From behind, the time mage stuttered.

"What... How...?"

Natsu pulled his arms into a cross and rested them on his broad chest.

"You'll need much more magic to stop me, the vessel of Chronos."

Dimaria's eye,hadin fact, every Spriggans' eye widened at the mention of time god's name.

"How do you know that name?!"

She shouted in slight fear, and anger. She never told him about herself... In fact, anything. She only just met him very briefly at yesterday's dinner just to see the idiot who claims to be Zeref's brother... So how did he know that name...?

"Tell me!"

Natsu stared at her for a moment at amusement. Did this girl truhaveno idea?Did Chronos not tell her about him. He was sure that most of the gods in the universe, and especially someone important as Chronos would have known about him. But apparently, that wasn't the case... Perhaps he didn't mentioned him to her for a reason. Whatever that reason was, Natsu wasn't interested. Slightly finding funny to see this time mage demanding him an answer, he eventually gave up holding back and decided to amuse her for a bit.

"Chronos' time magic, Age Seal is very distinct. It is easy to recognize it once you feel it... But, Vessel of Chronos..."

Natsu continued,

"I can't believe you tried to cheat your way through even though I am giving you all a handicap... So In his name sake, do it right."

That immediately pissed off Dimaria.

Brandish tried her best to defend her from him. Things were not going right... This way, they might not even have another thirty minute...

"But one hour isn't enough! You must be out of your mind expecting us to prepare in that short time! Are you really trying to kill us all?"

Natsu coldly responded, without hesitation.

"Yes."

Brandish, and Jacob tightened their grip on their own hand, and Bradman, Wahl Icht, Neinhart gritted their teeth.

August shouted with determination in his eyes. Belserion was a fool… to think that this man can be controlled… controlled into and tricking him to tell the location of their master. But if they die… then they'll die with honor defending their master...Then it is perhaps better that way..

"Then good! We'll gladly die rather than telling you the location of his majesty! Afterall… you need us to find him…"

Natsu looked around with his blood-red eyes,i nspecting the situation before making a reply.

"Do you think I care about Zeref right now…?

No matter, even the time has stopped, you still only have... Twenty-five, no twenty-four minutes left."

And as for I am here, I am simply to deliver the message to you that no cheating is allowed."

Everyone was still quiet.

"Well, then. I must be wasting your time. I'll be waiti-"

Before he could reply, Dimaria shouted out loud.

 _ **"TAKE OVER!"**_

Natsu's eye widened at her shout. But his face turned in to non-existent grin at the anticipation. He was mentally overjoyed to fight the vessel of Chronos. Ever since she used that seal, Natsu was waiting to see what she was capable of, as her magic was given by the God just like himself.

 _ **"GOD SOUL! CHRONOS!"**_

NAtsu bellowed.

 **"Good! NOW COME AT ME VESSEL OF CHRONOS!"**

Rest of the spriggans were shouting at her, telling her to stop, no avail, she ignored their plea. Was she mad? No, she was beyond enraged. How dare this demon mock her? The one who wields the power of the Time God, Chronos himself? And demon will know their place in presence of god! They should cringe and cower in fear!

She shouted in pure rage,

"You dare to insult me? I'll have you beg for your own life for your pathetic insolence!"

Dimaria screamed,

 _ **"AGE Scratch!"**_

Natsu immediately felt the tingling sensation washing over his body. Vexation coursing through his blood stream, Natsu stared at Dimaria as she planted fists on his plated body another after another. Soon, their body was surrounded by dust.

Then a from the smoke, Natsu fell down, plunging to the ground, leaving a trail of smoke behind. Dimaria followed and pointed her both hands towards Natsu and shouted as she concentrated great energy.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And He was engulfed by the binding energy, covering everything else into dark shadow Dimaria paused for a moment, hesitating slightly.

'Was that it? Did I got him...?'

However, that thought was disturbed by a large slurp. Her eyes snapped opened at her sight as the light began to fade away. This... This demon... He was eating her magic!

"Ahh... As expected from the God of Time, the taste of his magic is most Exquisite!"

Once again enraged, she launched herself into another attack. She threw knees forward towards his ugly face. However, it was caught with his blindingly fast counterattack. With a powerful punch to her stomach, she was thrown away several miles, creating sonic boom alongside with it. Before she could realign herself properly in the air, she heard his voice.

"You use his magic quite effectively, and I am impressed, BUT!"

Dimaria's tried to act when she felt strange energy generated by the demon.

"Not GOOD ENOUGH!-

He bellowed out his curse

 _ **"Abbadon's Crushing Fist!"**_

His right hand was surrounded with purgatorial baleful inferno, trails of energy leaving behind. The result of the impact was immediate, as she was thrown down to the ground with a loud gasp. A wave of the blast echoed through the air, but with the immense energy fluctuating, colliding against the oxygen, was enough to make heat up the molecules into the very hot state. The heatwave threw the spectating Spriggans to the ground, clearly not expecting the side effect.

Dimaria was barely able to control herself after the massive blow on her back. The pain that it gave was strong enough to rival getting punched by the god. Holding her massive pain, she summoned another attack, remembering that Age Scratch actually held some effect, she decided to use it again. She shouted out loud.

 _ **"AGE SCRATCH!"**_

Then in desperation to do something to the demon, she shouted again and again and again.

 _ **"AGE SCRATCH! AGE SCRATCH! AGE SCRATCH!"**_

Natsu merely grinned and, already seen enough of her consecutive trick, he bolted right to her while screaming in pain. He thought to himself,

'You think?! You think you have chance beating me?! Do you think you can make me bleed! I'll show you blood!'

Then from his hand, a large broad sword was materialized with a sinister glow, yet this time, it was mixed red glare giving it a blood-gold like color. He muttered out.

 _ **"Abbadon's Accused Purgatorial Sword"**_

Then impaled her body lacerating her organs and muscles like a piece of paper... and blood sprayed towards everywhere. She let out a sharp intake before most ear piercing scream…

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The pain she felt… it was not like she was getting stabbed by a random steel sword… this thing… whatever this was made out of, it cut right through her magic container...and it was the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her entire life...

She fell and collapsing to the ground like a rag doll, coughing up blood and saliva in the process. She shuddered violently in pain, and cringed into a ball, she slowly felt weaker and weaker as she felt magic leaving her body...and began to notice, her god form was slowly fading away from the top… Her mind almost going blank, she tried all her might to heal her wounds as fast as possible with whatever magic she got. However, her spell to heal herself was discontinued abruptly as she was brutally kicked to her face, launching her into the air for good several meters.

"YOu think I'll sit around and let you heal yourself... Vessel of Chronos?"

Natsu jumped high to the air, and shouted once more.

 _ **"Erebus's Oblivi-!**_

A sudden large bolt of energy was struck against Natsu's head, throwing himself to the wall of the crater. Dimaria searched around to see who attacked the demon, and saw Wahl Icht had his Anti- matter Sniper cannon formed in his arms. She shouted at him.

"WAHL! You Ignorant Fool! Get away from here!"

Wahl Icht, now with his magic gone, he landed himself next to her, avoiding lava that was boiling again due to Dimaria's wound.

"Shut up. I'm done seeing this freak kicking our asses."

Then, Neinhart followed in suite, agreeing with him.

"We have a plan to defeat him, and I am sure that it will work wonderfully if it is executed perfectly... From now on, we must do our part."

"Yeah, you go and take a minute."

As soon as he finished his speech, a massive roar came from the wall that Natsu was stuck in. A beam of light tore through the rocks and dirt, and from it, he emerged.

"Fine...Seems like fair play holds no meaning to you!" Natsu whispered between his teeth.

Wahl shouted arrogantly at Natsu in an attempt to buy some time before Dimaria and get back to her feet again.

"Hey! You skull fuck! You want a piece of me? Come and get it!"

He lowered his stance, preparing his power to summon his Weakness Soldiers. However, the reaction that Natsu gave him angered him to no end. He stared at him blankly and flew towards Dimaria.

Wahl shouted angrily, and a hint of panic.

"Do not ignore me!"

And with it, Wahl blasted off his Long range Antimatter cannon again. Natsu however, saw the incoming attack and braced himself. A massive boom followed and smoke covered the area. Not satisfied with his own calibre of attack, he summoned his missiles and locked on to Natsu, blasting them towards him.

From afar, Neinhart shouted aloud to Wahl Icht, concerned that his comrade is not following the plan.

"Wahl! Have you forgotten the plan?! Weakness soldiers!"

However, that was completely ignored by Wahl, as he was blinded by his own emotion...

And from the smoke Natsu, without a single scratch, flew towards his new found target. Effortlessly dodging all these missiles, he smashed his fist into his chest. Without a second to spare, Wahl was thrown back and crashed and skipped multiple times before coming to a halt.

Natsu growled as he tried to adjust his jaw from the initial attack from The Adjudicator.

"I have no interesting in fighting washing-machine that tries to acts as human."

Wahl hearing and listening to the man who have degraded him to a washing-machine, made him to go all out. Screaming in pure rage, he underwent his powerful transformation. His human-like appearance began to replace with robotic parts, and his body was now covered in a black mechanical suit. Then two turrets in a form of wing, grew out from his back, getting him fully prepared for maximum battle.

 _ **"ASSAULT MODE! ANTI MAGICAL BARRIER! ANTI-MATTER LASER!"**_

Natsu suddenly felt magic inside him going nonexistent, and was blasted by the hot beaming laser that struck him to his chest. However, instead of shouting in pain, he grinned with interest by his attack. Clearly, this machine was not an idiot. By negating magic, his abilities will be rendered useless... And it used technology to exploit his weaknesses... However... That won't be enough to stop him.

With a single push, he summoned his magic once more dispelled the barrier that surrounded him. Then he stood opposite of the machine man, but he barely gave a glint towards him as he began to walk away once more.

"Again, I have no interest in fighting you... However, I have something that will amuse you while I deal with the rest..."

A hot beam of large golden laser shot out from the sky, striking all over Wahl's body. He immediately transformed his arms into a shield, trying to keep the attack away from him. However, the beam did not stop and it kept going until his shield cracked, eventually disintegrating into dust. Only then, the laser stopped. Confused by the sudden assault, Wahl looked up to his new enemy. And there it stood in air, colored in red, trimmed with gold on the edge...

Natsu briefly introduced his figure who attacked Wahl.

"That, is my personal favorite suit, God Buster Mark 3…"

Wahl could feel the power coming from that suit. What was it powered by? It was certainly not a magic...but such power so compact! And to see his shield armor to be disintegrated into dust, this was certainly a strong opponent… but that thing was not his real target. The real target was standing there! His back turned!

He shouted out loud,

"Come back here COWARD!"

As soon as he launched towards him with all the speed he could muster, he was struck by the suit. Godbuster grasped Wahl's body tightly as they collided with the ground, and restrained his both arms. Wahl shouted in anger as he launched his turrets to the suit's head

"GET OFF ME!"

A barrage of missiles was shot at point blank range, but it only gave some burn marks and scratches… Then the suit stood up, and held him up with its hand on his neck. Then without a second thought, it threw him towards the wall or bedrocks.

Natsu spoke with the low voice.

"God Buster, lock on to all similar energy signature and terminate them with extreme prejudice. Leave no one alive…"

.

.

.

* * *

"Brandish! Hold on to her limbs! You must hold her in place or this spell will not work properly!"

She was trying her best to hold her friend in place… but she wasn't doing very good job at it, and each time August tried to use his spell to close her gaping wound and internals, she would thrash even harder. Brandish shouted through her strenuous groan.

"GHH! I am TRYING!"

She just couldn't hold her. It was always that way, however, as physically weaker than her blond friend. Her friend was simply stronger than her… end of the period.

"Then try harder! I can't cast it properly if she keeps on moving!"

She mentally cursed at her friend, who was kept screaming in pain… and it was almost heart wrenching…

'You stupid gorilla, still strong enough to throw me even though you're dying?'

But then, she could only imagine what she was going through. The pain she was experiencing must be indescribable, as none of them has never gotten their magic container being forcefully stabbed, and have their internal organs lacerated to this point of the state.

Brandish washed that thought and refocused on getting her friend on to place… but no matter she tried, she was being thrown away. Eventually seeing the hopelessness of her method and out of frustration, she used her magic( by growing the pebbles into boulders and fitting them together to her limbs) and was finally able to restrain her.

Now that her friend was in place, the effect of August's magic began to affect her body. Blood began to stop flowing out of her body, and organ tissues began to recollect themselves, slowly merging themselves together. But it did nothing to her magic container… and it just kept on bleeding her magic, which she began to turn sickly green.

Brandish shouted at August,

"Do something about her magic! It won't stop spilling out!"

August grimaced at what she heard.

"Hmm… as I have thought…. There's a strange barrier casted that negates all the attempts to hear her magic container…"

Her hopes of rescuing her friend slowly began to diminish as the situation was getting clearer and clearer… If her magic container completely dries out… if it cannot not be remedied, then there was no way for her to restore her magic… which means she'll never be able to use magic ever again. To imagine, the person who is so talented like Dimaria, to never be able to anything that makes her was not only devastating, it shook very to her core.

"Then what are we supposed to do? There has to be a way right?"

He sighed at her words, as he knew what exactly she was thinking. It was almost hopeless. But he was not given the name of Magic King for nothing… If he could remove that barrier… or if he could find a flaw within the magic and bypass it… then perhaps he could reach to her container and fix it… He carefully told the green haired teen of his plan, as his brilliant mind began to work the way out.

"I have… I think I can lift the barrier… But it will take sometime…"

Then a voice spoke from behind.

"I can buy us some time. "

August spun around.

"Bradman!"

Etherious demon, so called The Grim Reaper stood behind, his cloak wavering with the wind.

"I'll go there and fight him…during then, do whatever you have to do to keep her safe."

"Bradman! Have you not seen what he just did to Dimaria?! Even her in God Soul, she held no real threat against him!"

Brandish shouted as she clenched her teeth tightly. However, Brandish was determined to fight this being… There was something strange about the demon he was facing… and he intended to find out what.

"I understand the risk. But I am Ice Devil Slayer… And I intend to slay this foe…"

"That sword that pierced her with was meant to kill a god, there's no way you can lift the barrier."

Natsu spoke as he materialized in front of all of them. Brandish and August visibly tensed by his sudden appearance. Bradman however, wasn't fazed all the much. He only had questions to his enemy.. Such as, how come a demon had God's power flowing through him? He had not seen him use it, but he knew it was there, and he planned on bringing that out. Without a delay, Bradman shouted before he began to attack Natsu.

 _ **"First seal, unlock!"**_

His body dematerialized into dark black shadow and moved towards the God's demon. He then quickly dematerialized and shouted, _**"TENKA GOKEN!"**_

Razor like blade swung towards Natsu's chest, however, he acted quickly and gripped the ice demon's wrist with his clawed hand. Bradman could literally feel his skin burn at the other demon's grasp. And it wasn't psychological pain either, as they both can hear the hissing noise and steam rising from the wrist.

Bradman swung his other free arm. A large crossed shaped shock wave shot from him effectively pushing throwing Natsu off the cliff. Knowing that that attack won't do much against the being like him, Bradman released his second seal. A large form of dark liquid began to form around him and was being launched at Natsu with incredible speed. As the attack's proximity gotten closer, each of the liquid turned into skull like shape, clearly meaning that they are not some friendly attack.

Natsu let out a burst of his hellish magic. A sphere expanded through the air with multiple discs forming as it got bigger and bigger, dispelling all the demonic magic around him. Bradman's eye widened as he saw his magic being destroyed too easily. And to avoid the incoming wave, Bradman quickly turned himself into a shadow, and moved away instant.

When the attacked died down, The death demon swung his arm as quickly as he can, trying to give Natsu no time to spare to avoid. Multiple branches thorns sprung out from the ground and tried to pierced his plates. But quickly seeing the effect of his plates being too hard and dense to pierce, he controlled them to wrap around his body tightly before letting out his next curse.

 _ **"EXploding Spiral!"**_

Natsu was engulfed into an explosion, hot air and smoke vented through the air. But, Bradman wasn't finished. He quickly breathed in the air, before shouted out loud.

 _ **"ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!"**_

Powerful ice storm met the fire, putting out the fire at an instant, and with the contact of both elements, a great white steam vented out from the sideways. Bradman could feel his magic taking effect as he felt the chilly air even at to his distance. But he waited a bit, wanting to confirm his hit.

And Alas! He was right!

The smoke and steam dissipated, and there revealed the godly demon, completely encased in ice.

Bradman shouted in excitement screamed out his most powerful form.

 _ **"Third Seal, Release!"**_

With the deadly poisonous torrent of liquid and particle following him, he thrust towards him, smashing the enemy's frozen form with his newly unsealed power. With the momentum and gravity, they dropped down to the ground, cracking and destroying the thin layer of ground that separated magma and the air.

With a splash, Natsu was thrown into boiling lava as Bradman moved away quickly in his shadow from to avoid the damage. The effect of the collateral damage was not just instant, it was continuous, and only kept going larger. The ground cracked further, shattering bits into bits from the initial impact, as if he have thrown a glass to the kitchen floor. Lava spiraled out from the crack and sprayed over the ground. Eventually, finding the most stable ground, he rematerialized himself there.

He waited again...and nothing came out from the lava…

Bradman could not believe himself… Did he actually did it…? He killed that unholy beast… himself! He saw what others did to him... He had witnessed their combat… and this demon was able to annihilate everything that stood on its path. He treated Wahl Icht like a fly, and not even Dimaria in her most powerful form was defeated so easily… and yet here he was, standing at his victory… with no real damage done to his body.

Of course! HE is the one whom they fear! He is the god of death! The grim reaper! Bradman began to laugh, celebrating his victory… not noticing floating circles lava around him… until…

 ** _"GAHHHH!"_**

Bradman shouted out loud, as he was caught within the lava, it burning away poisons that formed his body.

A muffled voice shouted from the below,

 _ **"CAGE OF EREBUS!"**_

Bradman could only scream in pain. He tried to escape out of the cage, but there was no exist as it was blocked in all area. Quickly going over his spells, he shouted out once more, calling his devil slayer magic. Another torrent of cold stream shot out from his mouth, effectively freezing one spot of the cage… but that was all it did. It only made the cage only grew more violent… and now he had a stupid volcanic rock flying around in the cage…

A hand shot out from the lava, as the burning thick liquid dropped down from the hand. Then it grasped the nearest floating ground and lift itself… A bright purgatorial light came from the eyes of the demon… shining in the incredible light, even more so than before… in almost blinding fashion.

Then followed his body, lava dripping from the empty holes between the plates…to the ground.

"You know, I've read it from the books…"

He spoke way too casually for the situation that they were in…

"What was the title…? A Basic Survival Guide for what…? "

Bradman only could listen to his enemy attentively as there was nothing much he could do within the ball of magma imprisoning him.

"I remember it read… to remove a toxin, you can break it down by heating it up…and Barrier particles are poison is it not?"

Bradman's' eye widened immediately, and shouted at Natsu.

"You think your fire can destroy me easily?! I am the strongest Etherious Demon! Stronger than that pathetic MARD GEER! OVER SKELTER!"

Natsu saw the dark musky form of liquid forming around him, and felt it slowly sucking out his life energy… It felt like he was going hollow, like his body is an empty tree bark… But this magic… was not a magic… it was a curse, as expected from an Etherious demon… however, Natsu was one too in fact.

"This is a powerful attack, I can feel my power being sucked in… but,"

He bellowed with power, once again, expelling Bradman's attack with an immense burst of energy. The ground was now turned into a dust, and lava splattered all over the crater, creating another liquid crater with in one.

"I am Etherious as well… I know every weakness of our attack…"

Bradman shouted out disbelief and uncontrolled rage. It was impossible! That was his most powerful attack, and it was known to be impossible to escape it… yet this... thing has destroyed it just like all of his other attacks.

Natsu calmly spoke to him.

"Now allow me to demonstrate my own curse power…"

 _ **"Brimstone."**_

A massive blood red beam rained down from above and from below with gargantuan destructive power, forming a pillar of the great inferno. The pillar, hot as a core of the sun, it rendered anything that was in the place to be completely vaporized. Turning anything into a gas with immense heat… and that heat… was enough to create atomic fusion as a side effect.

With a shockwave greater than anything that anyone had felt before, it expanded out as far as it could, but quite small compared to the total size of the crater that he created…

Mushroom Cloud formed where the curse hit, and Bradman had no time to scream in pain as he was disintegrated into nothingness.

The Fire Demon turned around, and began to walk away, his image distorted through the heat and radiation...


	5. Chapter 4: Human

**REVISION NOTE 2017-03-05**

 **...Fixed some of the grammatical issues.**

 **...added date and locations of the scene.**

 **A/N Hooray! A round of applause to Beta reader who worked hard for this chapter...( The editing isn't done btw... I just kinda rushed in and uploaded because i didn't want to make you guys wait any longer!...and I really feel sorry for my Beta reader...)**

 **and sorry for the late upload! and for the future chapters, they might take a day or two longer than usual.**

 **And lastly, please check my Deviant Art page or links in my profiles! There are some visual representation that will really help you reading/ visualizing the story!**

 **(Further note: Exosuit(Armor)=/= Robot. Exosuit (Armor)=/=Magic or curse. I have stated that machines don't use magic.)**

 **Beta reader- Burning Temptation**

* * *

Prologue

 **{{{Alvarez Arc}}}**

 **Hargeon Arc**

 **Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 04: Human

* * *

 _ **-June 3, Location: D**_ _ **istance away from West Continent Crater-**_

The very war that they were having was even visible from the sky, through the clouds as sickening sounds of violence resonated the very sky that she was flying in. And it made her wonder to ask herself, why…? Why was it so violent? Why did it cause to make her interpret something she once always thought it was delightful. Before he came, a war was a beautiful thing, and she described it to herself as such: The on going the process of peace, by forming an equilibrium between two counteracting forces… She held on to this belief for a long time… as she has seen the people die and scream in front of her, as they pleaded and shouted out for mercy… that thought… That very own thought was there. Calling out to her, and filled her dark, thundering raging tide of the ocean with blessings with halcyon sensation. It was what kept her going every night, what convinced her to do such vile thing… in a namesake of balancing out the forces.

She liked that kind of philosophy. A thought that everything, every atom and forces that made up our world are perfectly balanced… that they are a scaled version of Yin and Yang…

But the war they were having… it was not driven by an attempt to make something equal. It was not a process of peace. There was no beauty in it… there was just this pure violence.

This man did not attack because he wanted something… he was simply waging a war against them just for his code of honor. No… this man was eradicating them one by one without anything in return… Not even one single bit of philosophy fit into this man's action, and that made her began to question herself… is there a such thing called equilibrium…?

If this man was the dark, the evil side of the force... then it was too big for her. Too big for any of them to handle. There were no opposing forces that can counteract his action that she knew of… with this display of energy, there was a perfectly a good chance that this man is even stronger than Acnologia… then again.. What can be any more vile than Acnologia himself... But then, what was he..?

He was no doubt a demon… but he wasn't a regular demon that she have witnessed. She saw the Nine Gates of Tartarus. She saw how they behaved… They were like them… they were systematic, and brutal… They enjoyed killing… like them… like her. But they did not kill without a reason. They killed for very specific reason, and that was only when the order was given to carry out the plan… Yet, this man, this demon was far more brutal, far more powerful than she have ever witnessed. He alone, with that burst of power, have just annihilated not just a single country, a most powerful country that the Earthland has created… and perhaps the entire west continent as well…

There were odd things about this demon and it seemed like Bradman noticed that, but only noticed it when he transformed. Even her, the high enchantress, who has all the power to alter the world as she fits, was not able to detect him properly when he was untransformed… why? This man was simply out of her bounds….

So what was he?

This question, the asking the unknown, and challenging her own beliefs about the war, and murder she justified herself… these all things came down to one single point in her mind. It was none other than fear.

She had no fear… There was simply no rooms for one when you are ordered to kill since she was capable of...and to be frank… She never needed one. As a strongest female of the Spriggan 12, she dominated every each one, and considered everyone beneath her… as they were weaker than her in every aspect… after all, in the time of war, nothing is more significant than power…

But this foreign… and bizarre feeling that she was receiving…she did not like it. She did not like every inch of it. She tried to deny it at first, but more she tried to deny, more it drilled into her head… But there was no escape. Whenever she did the thought came back… and she remembered those eyes… those red eyes that held so much power and so much authority. Like Zeref, but more…

Suddenly. Massive pillar emanated below, covered in pure blood red, with the amount of heat she never thought it was possible. She was caught by surprise and lost her balance for a while at the impact that if she had been hit, even though it was indirect. The strength of that attack was almost indescribable.. She kept her distance fairly far away from the crater, her skin burned and she almost wailed in agony as if she was inside that pillar. Then, the air began to boil, turning oxygen into superheated condition, making them look thick, murky white. But she never saw anything beyond that as the light blinded the sky with bright yellow. She shut her eyes tightly and shielded it with her own hat, and her arm. This… this red tower shook everything. It rattled her bones and her skin even inch to the core, and with the shriek of hot wind. No burning storm surrounding her, it was even harder to keep herself afloat.

The pain that she was experiencing.. Uncomfortable did not describe it enough. It was intolerant. Unwanting to let the force burnt into her body any further, she casted out a spell, powerful enough to dissipate the heat, turning them into normal temperature.

However, she had to cast her spells multiple times as another explosion was detonated from below. From afar, she could see a dark mushroom cloud is forming. She didn't know what it was, but she could detect the potent level of radiation that it was emitting, and it was enough to kill a person if not protected… that means…

She went on to scan the crater, to find out their condition…

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **-June 3, Location: Inside the**_ _ **West Continent Crater-**_

 **"God Dammit!"**

Wahl cursed out loud as he was assaulted endlessly with lasers. He dashed with staggering speed and as fast he could, using whatever he had to avoid the attacks. But every time he stepped forward the machine was already there, preparing his attack. There wasn't much he could do other than avoiding, and it got more pointless as the time progressed. Besides, Neinhart was being no help either…

He needed a weak spot, or a blind spot, or.. Whatever that can catch it off guard. But this thing was just too perfect! There was no such thing called weakzone to this machine. He tried to analyze it with his sensors embedded in his eyes. But it was just went scanning endlessly, unable to return any result… which means there was no offensive for him.

He saw what this thing can to, and as expected by its owner, this suit was no joke whatsoever. The message was sent loud and clear when this thing blew up his left arm with a single blow of that laser. Imagine what that thing will do to if he was shot on other parts of his body…

He didn't needed to know

Then unexpectedly, almost thankfully the machine stopped firing. Not wanting to miss the chance, he plunged his feet to the ground and locked himself to ground to reduce the risk of missing his attack. He shot up his only remaining arm out and shouted,

 _ **"ANTIMATTER LASER!"**_

His wrist armor and internals transformed all together, forming an advanced projectile weapon. It glowed bright yellow from inside and fired away. A thin yet highly concentrated laser shot out from them directing towards his red enemy.

But before it could reach, the suit disassembled itself into multiple units, each part flying away to avoid the attack. Wahl activated his back turrets and fired multiple missiles at each part of the armor expecting them to be much weaker than combined. However, the strength of each armor wasn't the problem in this case as all of them avoided his attack. Then they flew towards him. The first fist left hooked his face and Wahl was able to avoid it easily. He was also able to avoid the nest fist too. However, the leg armor struck his thigh, cracking the Wahl's armor and making him fall over to the ground.

The first fist flew over and struck down at him. He quickly rolled aside and shot out his fire blast from his palm. The shot collided against the incoming fist, throwing it towards the flowing lava.

Wahl shot up as he grinned at his first score. The armor seemed to notice its parts going missing and re-assembled itself behind wahl, sending a powerful kick to his behind. Wahl staggered forward and quickly stood back up before recomposing his stance.

Wahl shouted at the armor,

"Good! Now we are even!"

The machine turned its head to where his right arm/fist sunk and turned back to Wahl whilst lowering its stance with its other fist ready to attack.

Wahl grinned at this.

"Now, I'll destroy another one as well!"

Multiple plates on his armor opened up and transformed themselves into weapons. There were countless barrels that came out from it.

"Dodge this!"

All of the weapon fired and once, and it didn't stop firing, as it went on and on and on. The machine once again, disassembled itself to avoid them. But no avail it was not able to dodge them all as the part gone scattered across the field.

But that didn't meant to actually damage his opponent. It was for to make him distance from his so that he could charge up his ultimate weapon. And as he as planned, the armor flew away from him, making itself airborne… and it was just where he needed to be!

He was prepared to use that attack...because he knew, the consequences of that attack… if not properly used, it could harm himself from his own attack, but now, he had to skip this machine as fast he could and move on to his true enemy… He mustn't let him get to Dimaria, or Irene!

 _ **"ETHERION! FIREEEEE!"**_

Magical rings of square and circle appeared, from end of his arm, and with a bright white light, powerful, and massive charge of energy launched. Gust of wind blew, moving and dispelling all the dust and rocks near it, and the light completely blinded all of them. The sky grew dark, and all that could be seen was shadow of Wahl Icht himself.

The Etherion beam collided and smashed into GodBuster, and with the light, everything was gone with the sound of massive explosion. However, something was off. Wahl had to continuously push his attack further and further as something continuously closed its distance… But that meant…

His eye snapped open wide in rage and disbelief. There was no way this thing can withstand his most powerful attack! Attack powerful enough to level the entire region, leaving nothing to dust… however, not only this thing can endure it, it was actually closing in…

Enraged, he began to pump all the ether nano around him, as well as particles that resided inside him… which they powered his very life… But there was no way losing to this empty shell of gimmick! But as he kept pumping his energy, it did not stopped or even slowed down… It kept on closing its distance. But he refused to give up, and until he could not use it anymore, he continued to fire at it… trying to push away his enemy…

then , he felt sudden grasp on his hand… and that was all it took to block his attack… The machine however, didn't stop there. It squeezed Wahl's only remaining hand so hard, that the it deformed his hand, and it disabled his Etherion cannon permanently… Then it tore his hand apart, destroying it.

Wahl began to panic. He was now almost useless against his enemy. Only thing that he had now was his trusty back turrets…

He shouted at his comrade, who was doing nothing but staring at the scene.

"Neinhart! You coward! Don't you just stand there and help me!"

Neinhart wanted to jump in. He really did. But this magic, Historia of the Dead only works on living beings! There was literally almost nothing he could do against this kind of enemy… Besides, he was never strong as his comrades physically.

"I can't! My magic won't work on it!"

Wahl shouted back,

"Then use your fist goddamnit!"

There was no way he'd be fighting that machine. He was okay with the original plan, keeping Natsu as far as he could from Irene so that she could use her final strike to disable him. But fighting this thing was never in the plan! And him, almost defenseless against this, it was going right up to the mousetrap with his eye open…. He gritted his teeth at his uselessness….

But Wahl was being defeated too easily by the enemy. And soon, it seemed like he'll die soon… and that would not be a pretty outcome…. Neinhart slid into his battle stance. If the fate destines to be, then so be it. He'll fight this monster even though he lacks the power he needs…

He shot out his botharms ,and blasted away his pulse attacks. However, unlike his usual attacks, he tweaked something with his spell. The reasonon changing his spell slightly was important to him, as it increased the damage output, in sacrifice of more energy consumption…. His attack flew towards the enemy's back, throwing it forward. Wahl immediately moved aside, and drove his kneesto the machine's chest.

It was shot up in the air a moment, but it landed on the ground with perfectly balanced stance. However, it was given no rest against both Neinhart and Wahl's barrage of assaults. A powerful, magically charged fist slammed its head, staggering their foe backward. Then followed a kick to its leg. The machine dropped down to its knees, and it shot up its hand and fired away its blast, however it missed its opponent, as Wahl struck its arm, redirecting the shot to the wall. Mechanical arm drove down to its head ,then a kick to its chin. It tried to stand up, but again, it was dropped down as both of the legs were hooked. The machine, seeing that it had enough, blasted his thursters and escaped from the onslaught of the attack, throwing both Wahl and Neinhart away.

Wahl dashed forward, and with his momentum, he pushed it to the wall, planting it there firmly. A fist or rather what was meant to be shot down at its head… but it never came.

A large laser erupted, and it disintegrated his only remaining arm...His eye shot open, and with the laser, he was thrown back… momentum pushing to the ground. Million pieces of metal and circuits flew around in the air alongside his body… and he could only gaze at them. It was like it was staring at his mechanical soul… and the sight haunted him. His defenses and offensive ability were completely destroyed… but he thought out loud to himself.

'Not yet!'

He still had his back mounted turrets. He'll have to use it, but however, he wasn't sure how much damage it will do, if his Etherion almost did nothing to it…

Nonetheless, he'll just have to try and se-

Wahl gacked.

He began to cough violently, and felt...strange…. It was as if… all the sudden his body was empty. Everything slowed down… he could see even the tiniest bits of metal fragments flying in the air… The sun above him grew hazy as it began to shine brighter and brighter...but… how come the air is so frigid if the sun only grew larger…? He rolled his eyes, and saw the surroundings… and they were all blurry… none of it made sense, why were they all looked so unfocused… Then he saw a hand… A single hand pointing towards him… and it went… inside…?

Then he realized, that this hand was inside his chest… no it penetrated his chest straight through. He saw circuits and wires sticking out from his chest, destroyed set of his frame torn apart..

The God buster was holding a circular object in its hand on the other side of Wahl's body. Its hand was wet, dripping coolants oil to the soil. But the object was somewhat still connected to the body, wand was still blowing in orange as it continued to provide power to Wahl's system. It began to squeeze it hard, and it bent and contorted into shape of its hand.

Then a sickening echo was heard.

Wahl felt his body going limp, and he slid back from the suit's arm… With a tud, he fell on to the ground, without a scream. His eyes flickered, still trying to process what exactly happened… but he never got to do it, as the power completely shut off from his mechanical brain.

Wahl Icht died silently.

God buster spoke with its robotic voice, no emotions behind.

[Primary target eliminated… Moving on to next target...]

Neinhart saw everything. He saw that machine taking out one of the best of Spriggans with zero effort. He should have ran away, land shouldn't have get involved in this pointless war at the first place…? Where the heck did everything go so wrong…?

Then from a boiling lava, something shot up with incredible speed. Lava flying everywhere, Neinhart took a step back and saw an object attaching to the rest of the armor. The lower half its arm! It clicked as complicated contraptions on each part of the part whirred and locked on to each other.

The suit's AI inspected the lock, twisting its own arm with its cameras. Seemingly satisfied with the result, it slowly walked towards its last enemy as lava dripped from its arm…

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Both individual snapped their head to the gigantic sound from far, and saw large pillar of red energy striking down to the ground, splitting the rest of the ground apart. A gust of power wind blew, blowing away dusts, and rocks. Whatever it was, it was potent, and witnessing the magnitude of the attack, Neinhart immediately protected himself from it by opening up his shield and clench his eyes. His shield was powerful no doubt, but he was being slowly pushed away by the blast. He poured more magic, and he felt himself straining himself. Sweat dropped down from his forehead, and his legs were feeling weaker. And just in time, the force grew weaker, and he was able to drop his shield to rest himself…

But what happened next confused him. The machine backed stepped from the blast point and stared at it for short time. As if it realized something, it flew away. Neinhart didn't know what caused that it leave, but he was relieved to see it. He dusted himself up, and sat on the protruding rock that was still in safe distance away from the lava. Now what…?

Then a bright orange light exploded from the blast point once more, making him jump in the air.

He looked at the second blast and saw the strangest thing he've never seen before…

A cloud… that looked like a mushroom...Then it clicked.

"Wait! NO! NO! **NO! _NO!"_**

It set air on fire, and the shock wave itself was burning from the heat…Radiation and ionic particles blasted away struck him, and tore his skin apart, without warning, and without remorse.

* * *

.

.

.

"Brandish! Higher and FASTER! WE Must not let that touch us!"

Making things larger was not a problem for her, no matter the size, and no matter the speed. She can topple down entire city in blink of an eye, give her a minute and she'll have the entire country destroyed under her foot, literally. And raising this platform that was anything that was stable at the speed of five hundred meters per second was hardly breaking a sweat for her. But she was freaking out, and in fact, everyone was freaking out on that platform. The reason was simple.

Freaking radiation wave, and August screaming.

Very little was known about this radiation in EarthLand, as they never had many chance to study the subject. Only a selected members of the high scholars of the magic academy, or high ranked officials knew about this. This included Spriggan 12, The councilmen, and Ten wizard saints. If one go around the random neighborhood and begins to explain about radiation, there was a very high chance of getting end up in an asylum.

The selected individuals didn't have much of information on it as well, as it was difficult to re- create, and none of them understood the principle. But they did know two things about this radiation. You die slowly in most excruciating manner, and there was no cure. And most of all, the fear of unknown. The magic king wasn't an exception as he screamed with all his might towards Brandish…

But to be honest, she was more freaking out because of August.

August shouted.

"Stop!"

At the sudden halt of the platform, everyone was launched to the air, and they all landed comically.

Brandish landing on her jaw… Dimaria landing on her back with her four limbs tangled… and August hitting his head on the floor.

He got up and dusted himself as nothing has ever happened, ignoring the fact that he now had a large lump on his head. Brandish sweat dropped, and shouted at him, now tick mark appearing on her forehead

"Hey what the heck was that for!"

August replied casually.

"Oh? I thought we'd reached enough to avoid the wave."

Brandish wasn't so pleased with that answer, as she screamed and shouted at him angrily. August sighed deeply, and held his staff towards Dimaria once more, still trying to lift the barrier. And now that he was far away from the zone, he could finally more focus on his task. Then someone walked up to him and spoke,

"Sir August, I could actually have teleported us instead of heaving Lady Brandish using her magic."

August looked and saw Jacob Lessio, who now had two large lumps forming on each side his head, looking like a mikey mouse. He let out a noise of surprise.

"Lessio, I didn't see you there. Where were you?"

Jacob replied,

"I was here all along…"

However, August turned back and re-focused on his task, clearly not very interested.

"Oh yeah? I didn't know you were still here."

A tear formed from Lessio's eye and started to cry out in a strange fashion.

Brandish walked up as she also ignored Lessio. She looked around and saw the world covered in clouds. Sun was still high up in the sky, and it so tranquil compared to the ground.. It was as if the war never happened.

"But I guess you are right… we are pretty far away from the war zone."

She looked down at Dimaria, who was still squirming in pain.

"Is she going to be alright? How's the progress…?"

August stopped momentarily and gave a long sigh.

"Not very good. I am still looking for the fault in the barrier to work on the counter spell, but he made it nearly impenetrable... "

Brandish threw a question mark.

"Nearly?"

"Yes, Nearly…there seem to be small flaws, and they ended up in the impasse...I will have to look for longer."

Brandish realized that it wouldn't be just a few more minutes. He may be talking about several hours or even days of rigorous work. And time was not on their side… She could only rely on Irene… whatever she was planning, she hoped she's doing right…

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Could this work…?"_

Irene spoke out loud. It seemed that it may work, but she'll never know. There aren't in the world that was even remotely similar to what she was planning to attempt now. It was an unknown spell, had never done a single test casting… Side effect could be anything… She may even hurt herself by casting this… but she had to try casting it. The reasoning of casting this spell was simple. The enemy was simply too strong. Ridiculously and impossibly strong for her and them. There was no way to stop him if she attacked him directly… she'll likely to be end up like Dimaria or Bradman… only difference would be, she would have lasted longer… but nonetheless, dying is still dying. There was no difference if she could endure her death longer or shorter. But… What if the war was being forced to stopped by something different…? What if she could relocate him so far away and a place so dangerous, that nothing can come crawl back…?

The formula for the spell itself seemed to okay. She went over several times to check any errors in it. But there could be anything when actually it's being used… There was a difference between theologically and reality. Anything can go wrong...whatever that was…

She called it, _ **Reconstruction Magic.**_

The idea behind it was simple. Just reconstruct the world, or a continent, or any part of the land and ocean. And it required lots of magic. Such magic was only possible to someone like herself, who contained the vast amount of it.

However, she was still afraid of casting it. Unknown was a dangerous thing. She knew that, and she was very well aware of it. She tried several times to avoid the fact. But it still haunted her, as it was impossible to deny what she is. Being afraid of not knowing was natural to her.. And natural to all the sentient beings… The danger might lurk in, the possibility for things to go south…

But she saw what could happen if she didn't do it.

Ajeel, Bradman, Wahl Icht, Neinhart, and even Dimaria never stood a stance in the first place… almost half of the spriggans were destroyed in such short amount time... And it seemed August was too occupied healing Dimaria…

It leaved her one option.

"I will have to use it… but only as a final resort…"

Perhaps it was right for to fix the things… because… she was the one who let him in, in the first place.. And she was the one who dropped the guard first. So, it would be probably better if she stepped in now and amend her fault.

"I… Perhaps I can talk some sense to him… There's no point handling him with force…"

Without any more hesitation, she dropped down, and dived toward the ground, to where Natsu was…

And with her enhanced sense of magic, she was able to locate him with ease.

He was flying up to the rocky pillar that Brandish created to heighten herself and the rest of the group from the radiation attack. Not wanting to have him any closer, she immediately charged in, but did not attack. She only stopped in front him, crossing, and barricaded his path with both of her arms pulled out to each sides.

However, he showed no sign of slowing down… but she held her place…with no magic to shield herself from… Natsu shouted out loud,

"Get out of my way!"

And with his clawed fist, he punched to her stomach. Irene could feel her eyes bulging at the massive impact to her abdomen. She felt air rushing out of her lung as she coughed out loud her saliva and blood. She could even feel her consciousness dropping for a short amount of time. It had been so long since she felt the actual pain like this… and it was unexpectedly even more painful than she remembered them to be…

'I… I can't breathe...'

She fell down from where she was, and began to drop down to the ground… she couldn't think straight… It was just too painful… but she knew one thing… drop from this height, even though she is The Scarlet Despair, would surely meant end of her. Clenching her teeth as hard as she could, she used her magic to stay floating again once more.

She looked up, gathering all the will power and consciousness to make her body to do her bidding. And she was thankful that that caught the demon's attention. He lowered himself to her level. He stared at her with his statnic eyes… His face was all of that was of demon… she could read nothing from him… absolutely nothing from his faceless- skull like face. But she was still glad… this was the moment she finally gets to create resolution between from all these terrible conflicts… She tried to stand straight. She absolutely refused to look weak to him.. But the pain was simply was to bad… she even wondered how come her backbones aren't snapped.

She let out a surprised yelp from his sudden question.

"Why…?"

She looked at him once more with a pained expression. He only stood tall in front her, his massive body covering all the light from the sun, shrouding her with his red light, and his presence. He asked once more.

"Why did you do it…? Why did you not used magic…?"

She spoke, her voice cracking from the pain, and lack of proper breathing…

"cough...Natsu sama… I only ask for a talk."

He stared at for few moments, and asked once more.

"You risk yourself so you can talk to me?... I do not understand…"

But very well… I will hear what you wish to say, but remember that this will do nothing to the outcome of this battle."

She smiled in half happy/sad tone.

"I understand…."

"So what is it that you wished to talk to me…?"

She let out a deep breath and began to compose herself little better. She said,

"I used to slaughter to people… I still did until you arrived yesterday… In fact, I enjoy taking lives… it sometimes makes me feel like I am sort of their god…

Natsu silently scoffed, and she continued.

"I didn't enjoy killing at first… I wasn't even able to lift a sword when I was first taken in by your brother...But do you know what kept me going every night? I...read a book about the balance of all nature… if there was a negative, then there was always something opposing it. So each time I killed someone, or something made me to kill someone, I always thought of that… eventually, it became what I stand for… What I live for, and I saw it as some kind of beauty….

But I had been so foolish… and I only realized today… when you came along, I was wrong.. I was wrong all along… We spriggans thought we were superior than anyone, but you showed us the other side of the perspective… I never felt this hopeless… and when you killed all those people of my country, and when you killed Bradman and Ajeel… I realized that there was no such thing called equilibrium in a name of violence…"

She sighed once more before continuing…

"But I plead you Natsu... this war… there's nothing good can come out of it. You'll only end up with more blood on your hands. Whatever you were before, at the end this war, you'll only realize you won't be so much different from us... "

Natsu looked at her with his soul piercing eyes, one that drills fear into deepest part of the region. Another silence filled the air, the feeling of suffocation, that cold yet tense sensation invading dominated the area. And finally she spoke to her, yet that sense of spectral pain still lingered.

"I suppose we aren't so different. But let me tell you little bit about myself… I was found by a dragon named Igneel, with no memory of recollection of who or what I am. He took care of me, he took me as his son, and he trained me… one day, he left me… without a trace, as if he abandoned me … the feeling of loss, betrayal, remorse all came down to me at the moment… I wanted to find him, but there was nothing I could do, I felt so useless...

However, I was found by another person… or more like an entity… He took me in as his student, and he trained me and taught me things that Igneel would never dream of…

But do you know what's so similar between these two?"

Irene stared at him… not knowing the answer to his question

"I was alone for past 450 years in a place that was desolated from all things... And because I was alone, I never had the luxury to talk someone like me… that led me to one thing: lack of appreciation of life…"

"We aren't so different in taking lives… but what sets us apart, is that you take joy… and I simply do not care."

Irene spoke back, if she could stop him by her words, then that would be the best option. No more loss of her comrades, and no more this pointless fights.

"I do not know what is more sinister. The joy of murder, or murder without reason."

Natsu retorted.

"There is no murder in the battlefield… because the war itself thrives on it…are you not the one who's most experienced in this field?

He continued

"To me, we are all just machines… Complex machines…and as a machine, we do the certain task that we are… designed to do. I, was designed to find Zeref."

She countered.

"Is that so…? Then you certainly deviated a lot from the task. Killing us won't simply get you near Zeref… it brings you even further away."

Natsu narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I understand that you won't tell me where Zeref is one way or another… it makes no difference."

She had hopped on not using the spell to resolve this war… but it seemed that he left her no choice. She secretly began to charge her attack, prepared or not, there was no turning back from this point... Natsu also got ready and spoke his final words, before he charged.

"There's only one way to end this. Either I end you all… or you end me."

She did not hesitate, without a single second to spare, she brought her staff high, and released her all magic she had charged in single go. She shouted out loud.

 _ **"Continental Reconstruction Magic!"**_

 _'you give me no choice to do this Natsu sama... farewell...'_

Natsu's widened at her magic. This was… this magic held a resemblance to his one of his holy magic… and he hasn't even used it yet! How?! How did she get hold to such spell?!

He knew that she was different from all those he have previously fought. The magic reserve that she held was incomparable to others. But that does not explain how she was able to acquire it… This was not a good news for him. There was only one being who has that power, and he was the one who taught it to him…

Theos Aphenes.

To imagine for someone, who had no contact with the supreme deity, to possess such spell did not boat well to his plan…

Yes, She was indeed different. She was the first to come in contact with him, and she was probably the second most powerful from her group… and yet she let him attack her just like that… she interested him and confused him at the same time…

He felt his body being dragged down, something powerful pulling him away from the air. The ground and water began to shift and the air fluctuated violently.

 _ **"Continent One!"**_

Natsu watched how he was being pulled down. He splashed into hot lava, and then to mantle… tremendous heat from the earth started to take toll on his body. But he had no time to realize that as he was shot down infinitely… light bent around him, and that made it clear, that he was being sent down at the speed of the light…

Then it came to a stop… and he screamed, wailed in pain, in a form that he had never felt before in his entire life. Not even his master would give this amount of pain, not even that Age Scratch was comparable to what he was receiving now.

The gravitational force, the immense amount of pressurenone-existent,and heat.. and that powerful magnetic waves that distorted his senses… he looked down on his fingers and watched its tip began to give away by the forces of the planet. He looked up as he narrowed his eyes.

He was alone once, desolated, but this time, the extremity of power punishing him from everywhere. He breathednon-existent air. He asked himself.

'Human...'

They were so... odd. He couldn't understand. As he pondered at what she have done out of prosperity, the gravity and the weight chipped away his from one by little, and his life force began to dwindle slightly. His own Etherious form may be susceptible, but he knew that he can with stand this when he transformed into his dragon form. However as he remained, unhindered, floating and drifting away inside the core.

He began to remember something. His training with his master. Long, long time ago. He remembered facing so many death-like scenarios. However, he managed to survive. Why? That drove him to endure all that painful training?

If he was a machine, if life was indeed a machine, then he should not feel anything when he was dying hundred times back then. Yet, everytime, he felt so desperate. He wanted to live, he wanted to become more powerful so that one day, he can fulfill his dreams.

Machines don't dream.. and he did? Did that made him human? No. He was certain of that. Thought seeing that desperate face of Belserion, and the situation that he was thrown in was very reminiscent of his past.

Perhaps that was the past he tried so hard on denying.

His hand began to mutilate.

Humans were odd things. He knew that using that kind of magic without proper training will kill herself, but to see that she'll risk her own life... he didn't know how to explain that with mere zeros and one.

They were much more fascinating then he thought. Then what made them a human? Was it a desperate desire to live? He knew that urge. He had felt that instinct inside him over and over and over. It drilled him so much in the past.

He muttered to himself.

'Perhaps... it is actually better for me to learn what human really is. Perhaps, a human is something worth becoming...'

Then, from his body, he transformed.

With a mighty roar of a prime dragon, he rose to the surface.

* * *

.

.

 _ **-Tenrou Island-**_

He felt it… there was no way he could have missed it… this amount of force… there was no denying it. Even the weakest mage would have felt it, and no matter where you were, this was impossible to ignore. It shot fear straight to his gut… and it was not an Acnologia… it was something far more vicious and terrible…

But the next fact worried him the most…

It was happening from his own Empire! From all this time, what could have caused this…?

A dark haired man stood up from the ground and refocused his magic to scan the source of the energy… it was strange…More he reached out to it, it burned his magic… his Black Arts… A magic that can negate his own… but that wasn't all… there was this… sense of familiarity with in it… it almost felt like… someone he knew… someone he loved and held dear four hundred years ago… could it be… After all this years…

A droplet of tear fell down from his chin… it was him… it's gotta be him…

He could not hold the excitement and sorrow rising up from his throat… There were no time to hesitate for this man… and he was gone with the dark orb surrounding his body…

To find his baby brother… _**Natsu.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Life, Destiny, and I

**Hello people, thank you for dropping by and checking out my story, and I thank all the reviewers and people who faved and followed. Sorry for the delay, but from now on, I'll be doing some major quality control, also meaning that some of the errors I've made in the previous chapters are most likely to be fixed. If you see some that still requires attention, please point them out immediately. Your cooperation would mean I can bring you better chapters with better quality for you to read and enjoy.**

 **As for an Harem, It remains the same but I've decided to add Sayla to his group. which means the group will be, Erza, Irene, Mirajane,Brandish, Sayla and Ultear.**

 **Also, I have uploaded new sketch for the story, you may go and check it out.**

 **Lastly, if you enjoyed the story, as always please fav and leave a review! your support means more chapter with better contents!**

 **\- Said the Bird-**

 **(Chapter updated, A round of applause to Burning Temptation for his time and effort!)**

* * *

Prologue

 **{{{Alvarez Arc}}}**

 **Hargeon Arc**

 **Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 05: Life, Destiny, and I

* * *

He pushed up to the ground and he could almost feel the cool air waiting for him to emerge from the ground, as if it was to greet him. He did not falter. He flared his energy once more, his power disintegrating anything that it came in contact with, turning it into nothing more than a handful of dust. He sped up even more. He could literally almost feel the ground breathing air and from that he knew, he was getting extremely close. He closed his hand and pushed it up through the layer of dirt and rock. He felt it. His hand burst through the ground, and touched the… oddly cold and wet air?

The wet air flooded into the hole that he dug up and showered on his entire body. That didn't feel very pleasant. Wait… This… this air wasn't air at all! It was water!

He mentally shouted out loud.  
'Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!'

The sudden change from boiling hot to freezing cold was not something that he expected.

He expected to meet the air and emerge from the crater that he dug up. Not this! He almost considered going back into the ground to cozy himself up before he goes to have a little fun talk with Belserion.

Without hesitation he beat his wings and swam above the water. He simply wanted to get the hell out of there before he freezes to death... ina metaphorical sense. Both fire demon and fire dragon hated cold.

* * *

Brandish shouted at Irene, who was now resting on the ground she randomly made during the duration of the spell. Brandish had no idea what just happened. All she saw was light shining brightly before entire scene before her very eyes changed. She was high up in the clouds and now all the sudden she was on a small island, all four sides surrounded by ocean. The large crater was nowhere to be seen and the rocky tower she created had vanished. Dimaria fell down from the sky landing on her face in very indecent manner. Most importantly, August was stuck in a ground only his hair and lump were visible and stuck out from the bottom.

Jacob Lessio was… well he was nowhere to be seen.

"Belserion! Did you see what just happened? What the heck was that!?"

Irene looked up at her comrade and friend who was running towards her with her eyes wide as a saucer and her face glowing in bright pink. She smiled slightly at her comical sight.

"That was me…"

Brandish stopped in her tracks.

"what…?"

Irene nodded as she answered more clearly.

"That was my new magic. I just came up with it to stop Natsu from slaughtering all of us."

Brandish's expression now bared a face of seriousness. She listened carefully to her friend, who continued to explain the spell.

"I decided to call the spell, Reconstruction Magic. It is a form of magic that allows me to change the world to my desire. By changing the world, land or ocean am able to relocate someone to different location."

Brandish had a sudden realization. If she relocated her friend to where they are now…, then it meant that there's a good chance that she have relocated that monster Natsu as well… She looked around. And even reached out her magical senses to find him… he wasn't here. It was as if his presence was completely has vanished from existence. She spoke slowly to her… she had to get confirmation from her. She had to know if he was truly gone for good.

"Then what about him? What about Natsu?"

Irene responded quietly, fatigue visible on her expression.

"The whole purpose was to relocate him as deep as I can, within the boundaries of my magic. Even for him, there's no way to survive in that depth. The heat and pressure will eliminate him for sure."

Brandish let out a sigh of relief. That was certainly a good news. She didn't have to fight and August. Well, she didn't want to see him being wounded as well. Her friend was hurt and if she saw her grandfather figure being injured and bleeding even possibly dying then she wouldn't know how to handle herself afterwards. She then noticed Irene's condition. She looked slightly pale and fatigued.

"Belserion you don't seem very well what happened?"

Irene let out an empty, strained laugh. It was as if she was forcefully squeezing it out despite her condition.

"Appreciate the concern, Mu. But I assure you I am fine. Just didn't expect that magic to drain me so much. Using a spell that was just made up tends to get bit dangerous."

Brandish nodded.

"I understand. So it's just side effect that you are experiencing?"

"That would be correct. So it's unnecessary to worry about me."

Brandish narrowed her eyes at her. She trusted Irene and she often looked up to her. She even took sides with her when Invel thought she was lying. However even with her eyes she was able to identify that the word 'fine' was the worst term to describe her. She was worried about her condition. She didn't wanted to let something happen to Irene. Irene meant a great deal to Brandish. However she knew that arguing with Irene was pointless.

"Belserion just remember that some of the effects could be potent.

The single small nod from Irene was enough.

"I'll take my leave then."

Irene watched her walk back to where she came from. However Irene winced as she felt pain striking her head. She placed her hand to her forehead and noticed that it was hot.

'Have I gotten a fever? Looks like I did strain myself a bit too much.'

August felt slightly weird or more to say, he felt different. He felt as if he was stuck in a coffin. Perhaps this is a coffin that he was in? Why was it so tight? If it was, then it was most unsatisfying coffin that he had ever seen. He knew he was going to die of old age soon or in a battle. Because of this he had recently been looking out for a good coffin that he may rest in when the time came for him to leave this plane of existence. However the person who designed this truly made a piece of crap. He began to grumble out loud.

"Bah! That stupid carpenter! Even though I'm at an old age I can still remember clearly that I ordered him to make one with spacious design! One that fit for a member of the Spriggans!

They couldn't find any damn wood or what!?"

He continued his rant.  
"Gah! How uncomfortable! They didn't even put me right! Why am I standing in a coffin?! I am not some goddamn vampire!"

He then felt something wiggling on his mouth in close proximity. Without a second thought he bit the object and began to nibble on it.

"Humph, at least the food is good."

As he chewed a single, long and loud feminine shriek came from above. As the scream died down august was pulled out of the ground with great force.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! G-GRANDPA! You Pervert!"

August's eye widened in realization. He was chewing on Brandish's hand! He immediately let go of it as he was pulled up from the ground which left him still half stuck. Brandish shouted at him.

"August! You sick weirdo! What kind of person chews on people's hands, especially those who are trying to save you!"

His eyes widened as he saw her fist flying towards him. He quickly held out his hands to explain himself.

"Brandish, You must calm down! I thought you were something else!"

Right before she planted her fist to his eye something exploded from the water. All of the remaining three Spriggans' stopped moving and looked towards the sudden disturbance. They were able to feel immediately that this was no ordinary explosion. There was something off and they all felt it. Even Irene stood up from the ground, albeit weakly. Then a golden light exploded from the ground shining brightly and blinding everyone. After a while the light began to die down and one by one each of them opened their eyes.

August immediately stepped out from his hole and summoned his staff. Brandish slid down into a battle position and Irene stared at the sight behind not believing what she was seeing.

It was a dragon. A dragon that held impossible magnitude of power that put his last form in to a shame. The last Etherious, if she had to say, it was much more powerful than Acnologia, as she speculated him to be atleast two or three times stronger than him... but this dragon... hundreds of those Etherious would not even match this dragon's force...

The way it stared at her with those beady red eyes, how it stared down to her soul from his jagged, dark and spiked body, she knew. She knew that he was Natsu Dragneel.

There was no possible way he could have survived! All that pressure and all that heat should have left him squashed and burnt to a crisp. So how?! Did her spell fail!? While her eyes were fixated on her sight contemplating how such thing was even possible, August transformed. One Large magic spike soared out from him and his appearance began to change. His white skin to dark with strange lines that running across his body.

He was determined. Whatever happened, he was in the dark. But he knew that Irene was not in any condition for another battle, Brandish herself will stand no chance against him therefore the Only suitable candidate left that was capable of fighting him was August. He shouted out loud.

"You shall not pass me Natsu Dragneel. Even if you do I will not back down without a fight."

Brandish shouted at Irene, demanding an explanation.

"Belserion! I thought you killed him! What happened?!"

Irene shouted back, her eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"I-I don't know! I thought he was dead for sure!"

But her head spoke differently in her mind.

'I-I failed. I failed because I was too full of myself. We failed because of me.'

Her mouth gaped open at the sight. He was floating in the air with wings spread wide to the side as water still dripping from his body. His massive and colossal form hurled down towards her but she could only see his outline shadowed the eyes that haunted her mind returned back to her, fixated so intensively, drilling and piercing through her barricade that she had set up, and crushing down to her very soul. She wanted to look away from the living horror before her. Those eyes. Not those eyes again. Why She couldn't do anything but stare back dumbfounded at his intense eyes?

Soon, he beat his colossal wings as he lowered himself down to the ground. As soon as he touched down he slowly hurled towards Irene, his massive head staring deathly at her.

August shouted out loud at him and with it he blasted away his attack.

"Do not come any closer!"

However, his attack was blocked by someone who he did not expect. Brandish shouted at the sight not believing what her comrade was doing.

"Belserion! What are you doing! You need to heal yourself!"

One staff was directed towards August and the large form of shield surrounded everyone including the dragon protecting them from his attack. August yelled at her.

"Belserion, you Fool! Stay out of his way!"

Irene almost collapsed as she deactivated the bubbles around them. August was surely strong but she would have blocked his magic without breaking a sweat if she didn't use her Reconstruction Magic…

She leaned her body on her staff supporting herself and stopping her bodies collapse. The magic. Her symptoms were getting worse somehow. It did more than just giving her a throbbing headache. Her entire body felt like she was burning and she felt sick all over. Her regular breathing turned heavy coming out as ragged.

However She refused to go down as this was a problem that she had to solve. After all she was the one who invited him in with open arms. That dog Invel was wrong about this matter but he was right about one thing. It was her fault that things turned in to like this. If she never let him in, if she wasn't overconfident and didn't fool herself then none of this would have happened. She was done waiting. She was done with everyone sacrificing their lives for her. If anyone had to solve this then it would be her and her alone.

August and Brandish mustn't get injured or killed because of her. If they did then she would never forgive herself. Holding her ragged breathing she looked up at the giant figure once more, their eyes locking on to each other. Mustering all her willpower, she spoke to him.

"Please… do not kill them."

August shouted at her. To stand up against someone like him in such weakened state was equal to committing suicide without reason.

"Get out of there, you fool! Let me handle it!"

Irene spoke to the magic king. Her lips formed a small smile but it held no confidence nor wickedness that August was seeing used to seeing. Instead, she held this strange smile a strange one that held sadness and content emotion.

"You are in no better shape old man, you thought you were dead just now."

August stared at her, not believing her idiocy. He had a hunch what she was about to do.  
Irene turned to the Hell Dragon and spoke to him.

"I know we all took away so many lives, without remorse as well. we are all sinners. I know that you don't care but please don't kill them. It took me this long to realize, to feel this protectiveness for my comrades. I never needed it, not until now, not until we met you. So please, I beg you, do not kill them… Kill me instead."

Everyone's breathing froze. Brandish looked at her with shock, horror and surprise. Her pupils dilated into a dot to take in what she just said. Brandish shouted at her. She refused to let Irene die! She couldn't lose her! She was Belsersion. No. Irene was… She was her…  
Tears formed in her eyes and one by one they began to drip sliding down her cheeks before hitting the ground.

"NO! Don't-Don't you dare say something like that! Don't you dare!"

Irene looked at her crying. Brandish never cried…

"Brandish…"

"You can't die Irene. You can't! I don't know what you are thinking, but you just can't!"

Irene tried to say something to her, but she never got to say it as her words were cut off.  
"Brandish, I…"

She stepped forward, her tears still streaming.

"Don't let yourself die from that monster! You don't deserve it! You don't! You know what?! Let's take him down together! With all of us combined, we may still have chance stopping him!"

Irene responded with a smile.

"But Brandish, there isn't anything left for us to stop him with. Besides, I've already made up my mind. All this, everything that has happened did so because of me. If I had been wiser all of this could have been avoided. Our comrades died because of my foolishness, it's only right for me to make things better."

She paused,

"So get away from here… I can't lose you two."

Brandish tightened her fist and they began to turn white then continued to pale as she continuously squeezed it harder. She tried all her might to not strike her. She couldn't believe the things that came out from her mouth. She muttered under her breath.

"I won't... "

Irene watched her, standing there as she spoke to her.

"You hear me, Irene! I WON'T LEAVE YOU! You think the only person who cares about others is only you? Because of some shit revelation you just had?! How could you be so selfish! Do you have any idea what you mean to me?!"

Irene only could stared at her dumbfounded. She have never seen Brandish like this. She was always calm and collected but now she looked so broken. Broken because… because of… her?

"You were. *Sniff* You were like a big sister to me."

Her eyes snapped wide opened, and her eyes dilated largely at the sole mention of that word. She hasn't heard that word in more than 10 years. Big sister. The last time… The last time she heard that word was from…

Tears began to form in her eyes.

Was from…

Image of a younger scarlet haired girl formed in her eyes. A small girl, no older than seven years smiling innocently as she hugged her favorite doll.

It was her sister...

Erza.

Now Brandish was calling her Big sister. Irene never knew that she considered her as one. Brandish thought of her as a big sister? All Irene had done was act cold towards the younger Spriggan. How? Why? Irene had been pushing everyone away. Why Brandish thought of her as her older sister? From what she has done in the past, the cruel acts she has committed how did Brandish view her as family? No. That wasn't right, she had no rights to be called one.

She wasn't even sure whether her real sister was alive or not. To not care about her own family's where abouts. What kind of sister was she? It was ironically funny. She only remembered Erza in the moments of her final time in this world. She wondered about her. It was too late for her to reminisce, but she couldn't help to ask the question.

'If she was still alive, what would she do or become?'

Erza, the girl she remembered was always the shy one. One who would always hide behind her or hide behind her parents. However she was also the one who tried to make things right. Erza would go out and help another and try her best. Irene remembered Erza, she used to like strawberries. She especially loved strawberry cakes. Irene slightly giggled at her memory of her sister eating a cake. Always leaving creams on her nose and around her lips. Yet she abandoned her. She left her when the pseudo worshipers raided her village.

She didn't deserve to be one.

She looked up to see Brandish crying. It was obvious that she was not wanting to let her go. This was the best way. If she died then END would get his revenge and she would be able to atone for her sins that she has committed over her many years. Not only that, they'll live because of her.

"I'm sorry Brandish. I can't. I can't be your sister. I don't deserve it. Not after everything that I have done wrong in this world."

Brandish did not move. She only cried as her hair covered her eyes. She didn't want to lose her but there was nothing she could do against someone as powerful as him.

Irene turned her focus to the dragon and spoke to him. Her fear of him was gone now. All that was left was an emotionless husk of what she used to be. Does this happen before you take your final breath? Fear and all the existing emotions just vanish?

"What are you waiting for? Kill me."

Natsu raised his claw towards her as his dark plates now resembling the color of death. His light between them now held ominous feeling. They felt as if they stretched out afar, ad infinitum (To infinity) As if they held the very essence of the cosmos itself.

His hand began to glow brightly in deep red before changing to a beautiful golden hue. She was ready. She closed her and waited. She waited as the darkness surrounded her and prepared herself for her upcoming demise at the hands of END.

But that never came.

Her body glowed softly like gold as his aura embraced her. His light reached out to every part of her body. Instead of the pain that she expected to feel she felt comfort. The soothing sensation draped over her mind and soul. Slowly she felt herself feeling better. Her emotions once again flooded her mind and it was as if her sickness was completely gone. She felt her magic slowly returning and she felt the power once again flowing through her veins. The once negative emotions that had clouded her mind disappeared. Fear, anxiety, acceptance of perishing. Like the lone boat on the vast ocean that reached out to the endless horizon, drifting towards nowhere. Only following where the ocean takes it. She was the boat and he… he was the ocean.

Soon the glow ended and she dropped down to the ground. She looked her own hands wondering what just happened to her. Then she watched, her curiosity peaked as the entire island was bathed in the shimmering light. In the powerful gold color that saved her. Brandish and August looked around in surprise and curiosity watching the ground shined with golden aura. Particles flowed out from the ground and surrounded everyone leaving them to watch in awe.

He whispered softly, as his body began to glow in brighter color.

"Arc of Genesis... World."

Land emerged out on the edge of the island and from the sky droplets of rain began to fall. One by one the water poured down slowly increasing its size. As it increased the remains of a once desperately fought battle were washed away with the remains of violence. Water flowed on the empty ground pulling sand and rock back into the ocean. From the new ground that formed something began to emerge. Not one, but hundreds and thousands of them. Something green...

Life.

The barren island which was once a desolate landscape was now covered in endless meadow of grass. Trees sprouted from the ground and mushrooms as well as grass alike began to surround roots of the trees spreading throughout the islands remaining land. They watched as he turned the dead island into a thriving ecosystem. The colossal dragon spoke to Irene in his calmest tone. His deep baritone voice echoed around them.

"When I lived with my master in solidarity I was isolated from all universes and dimension alike.

I was… alone. There was no one to talked to other than my master. So I tinkered with things. Books, machines, magic. When I trained I kept my thoughts only on goals and when I wasn't…

I built machines that kept me distracted from my solitude. When there was nothing I could do, I thought about many things."

"There was a time I thought about life. What was I? What was the meaning of life? Back then I believed that life was a well oiled machine. A machine with this soul that called itself, 'I'. A machine with a purpose built in when first designed. Because I was the one. I am END. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. A demon created with a purpose, and there were no one else to compare or talk to about life other than myself."

"At that moment, when you pushed me in the deepest region of hell, something told inside me. This strange and yet powerful urge to live, to refuse to death and stand up for myself. I didn't what was like to be dying as I have never felt it, and I must thank you for showing me...now I know."

"Life is an odd thing. I believe it to be something I may never completely understand…"

It is indeed odd. But machines don't do that. They only perform certain task and that's it. They don't care about their own fate. Now to see you willing to sacrifice yourself for the others... It confuses me even more..."

Irene's face reddened slightly at embarrassment. She refused to believe she just did that and to top it off it was mentioned by an enemy.

"Perhaps I am a machine, but I realize that… that doesn't make others one as well."

He turned his gaze to the endless horizon. The rain was settling and Sun was slowly rising from the water presenting herself, basking them with her warm embrace. The sky turned orange like a canvas of water and as if the sun herself was the droplet of paint it spread across to the other side of the horizon. Meeting with blue and violet.

Natsu thought to himself.

'My first sunrise in Earthland since I was five. A new day has come. A new life has started from this island. The wonders of life… it is one the lesson that my master couldn't teach me...'

He spoke to Irene as he kept his gaze to the sun, his body reflecting the light of the rising orb of the dawn.

"Do not worry about your friends Irene. I no longer plan to kill them..."

Then he turned his head to her, their eyes locking once more.

"And wasn't your fault. It is all mine to blame. I apologize, but I cannot bring the dead back to life. This is all I can do for you.

There was no reply as they stared at him dumbfounded once again. Only wave of ocean water clashing on to sand and rock filled the silent yet empty world, ringing in to their ears, serenity growing in the air.

"Looks like this is the end between us, but seems that from all these chaos there is still something we both gained."

He turned slightly to fly away from them. Then he stopped shortly and looked at Brandish.

"Though I still want to fight you, Mew. Zeref or no Zeref."

She immediately snapped out of her trance, and sweat dropped at him. For two things. He got her name wrong again and he wanted to fight her! She slightly backed away and held her hands out.

"Uh... No thanks. I'll pass..."

The demonic dragon watched her back away. From what he has seen from previous spriggans that went against him he could only deduce that she was on similar level. Since he was in dragon form the battle would not be very fair.

"What if I return to my base? Will you fight me then? I simply wish to see your magic."

Brandish asked,

"Eh? My magic?"

Natsu nodded,

"I've seen most of theirs, but I still haven't seen yours and I'd like to. To be honest, I've been looking forward to it. So what do you say? Give me a farewell fight?"

Still she was not so keen on fighting him. This man was extremely strange. None of him made any real sense to her. He came in and calls her Mew then he acts all childish. Yet when he's enraged he goes around killing everyone. Now he's acting as if he had most fantastic revelation about life and decides not to kill them but still want to fight her? Was she supposed to be scared of him or was she supposed to shout at him and call him an idiot!?

"You… don't really make any sense."

Natsu shrugged and answered her.

"Works for me."

Before he tried to raise his wings to rise to the air, August stopped him, calling out to him.

"Wait! What about Dimaria? You still have to lift the barrier."

The dragon replied as his body shadowed by the ray of sun.

"You mean Chrono's vessel?"

August nodded.

"You don't need to be worried about her. She's now perfectly fine."

He pointed at resting Dimaria. She no longer had pained expression on her face. She looked tranquil. She looked calm as if she never felt the pain in the beginning. Brandish let out a sigh of relief while August looked at him with questioning look. Irene catching the glance. She decided to ask Natsu as she wanted answers as well.

"When did you...?"

The titanic dragon smiled inwardly, amused as he wasn't able to express his emotion in current form.

"I healed her at the same time I healed you."

She nodded in understanding. That made sense. She was just healed by him wasn't she? After witnessing him create life, albeit simple, something like fixing up Dimaria's magic wound wouldn't be that much of a problem. Besides, he made the spell. Smart mages always prepare a counter spell incase things go south and Natsu was smart… right?

She still held some questions for him. Now that the fight was over. What would he do? Would he still go to search for Zeref in order to kill him?

"Before you go, I've been meaning to ask you..."

He looked at her with his brows up, slightly curious what she wanted to ask.

"Now that this is over. What are you going to do? "

The dragon laughed softly at her, and replied.

"I'll still attempt to find Zeref... And there are two certain dragons I need to find... Plus, now that I

have new homework from my master, I'll be pretty busy trying to solve it."

Her head went slightly down at his response. At the end she still couldn't prevent him from finding Zeref. It will only be a matter of time he kills him too. Again this all seemed like her fault.

"How about you?"

Irene's head went up almost too quickly at his question. She had not expected it.

"I'm sorry?"

He repeated,

"Since this is over, what are you going to do? There's no Alveraz left."

She slightly hesitated at his question. She hadn't thought about the aftermath of the war. She was just too concentrated on fighting him. An old voice replied from her back.

"Although his empire no longer exist, we are still servants of his majesty. The only thing we can to do serve him is to find him and warn him about your arrival. You're going to kill him aren't you not? That was what you said yourself. Killing him is your destiny."

Natsu did not reply as his question began to form another question in his head. It was the same question that he asked before. Why did his brother wanted to get killed at hands of his own brethren? Now that he experienced the answer of a particular question, 'what is not life', the question about the death of his brother got stronger.

'Is it really necessary for him me to kill him?'

His master was some what cryptic on the case. He had told him that it was his fate, at the same time, he didn't really favor the idea. However, because he was imprisoned in his own reasoning that life is a machine he had just assumed that that was just his programming since he saw destiny as nothing more than programming and coding.

If his master didn't care that much and if program and destiny are separate things then why did that mean such thing called destiny doesn't exist? Did that simply meant that his destiny was something very trivial? Something he doesn't necessarily need to do?

He frowned deeply, and began to think on this matter carefully. If destiny is a trivial thing, then it is not important. This means attention isn't all that necessary. Thus it makes it optional. If destiny is optional then it is not classified as a destiny. It's something else. Then what is it? Destiny is something that someone was born to do which means someone had to decide his in the first place but it was not a crucial thing.

This lead him to conclude one thing. Destiny only exists in conceptual form. It is not real, yet it is not fake. Then what was he supposed to do with his destiny? Just follow it? Or do something else? What will he do other than what he was made to do? Afterall that was his drive for many many years. To lose what he depended on for his entire life in one day didn't seemed all that fair.

He turned away his gaze from the ground and looked to August, finally answering his question.

"Yes. That was what I said, but now I am not all too certain."

"I'll need to find him and I'll need to talk to him. I just have too many questions in my head."

Irene suggested to everyone currently standing on the island.

"I realize that our goal is somewhat similar. Perhaps we can stick together until we find him?"

Natsu tried to make a comment then all the sudden he felt the burst of magic energy behind him that made him slightly annoyed. it seemed that all of the remaining members of spriggans noticed too. However, they didn't seemed as uncomfortable or annoyed as he was. It was as if they were used to the feeling.

August muttered.

"This sensation!"

All of them turned at the same time, happiness and shock, and worriedness combining, all appearing on their face. Natsu turned as well wanting to know what who the person was that made him feel annoyed.

When the dragon turned there stood a man. He was young who seemed to be a similar age as him. He had black hair and pale white skin. They contrasted even further as he wore dark clothes, yet his face was full of anguish and grief. The feeling of depression almost radiated from him. It was as if he has suffered all the pain in the world…

Then he spoke. The voice that has seen too many remorse and sadness, but somehow, it held joy.

"There's no need. I am here..."

Natsu thought aloud.

"Who the fuck is this emo kid!?"


	7. Chapter 6: Brother!

**Hey guys, I.. uh I noticed there were some inconsistency with in the story, I went back and fixed it. And I currently, I am in Germany! Without a laptop! And that was a huge mistake. So I'm writing this on my phone… have you tried writing 8000 words on your phone? Gosh it's nightmare...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and... let's talk about something... This Larcade Dragneel... sigh. I just.. what? I.. I just don't know what to do with him! there's just too little information about him to write about anything...! And trust me, if I had known, I would probably added him fighting against Natsu... and he probably have made an appearence here as well...**

 **So who do you think this Larcade might be? Demon hybrid created by Zeref? Hidden brother of Zeref and Natsu? Or their father?**

 **let me know what you guys think!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Speaking of which, I hadn't forgotten about God Serena. He'll appear. Soon enough, but he won't be a serious character.**

 **Also, this chapter will be the last chapter for this Prologue Arc. The general theme that I've thought of Natsu is this;**

 **(Natsu will use re-equip magic as a base form of magic, and he'll specifically mention to Erza that he's an re-equip mage, hiding the fact that he's much more. Actual plots with actual romance)**

 **So if you wish to change something, tell me in the review section. I'll hear them out, and consider them.**

 **.**

 **Also another round of applause for my Beta reader, Burning temptation for his hard work fixing up my mess. I wouldn't know what  
to do with out him!**

 **.**

 **and as always, thank you for reading my story. Please make sure to leave Fav and Follow! and don't forget about Review!**

 _ **(P.S.) The story will turn in to M for safety measure in future updates**_

* * *

Prologue

 **{{{Alvarez Arc}}}**

 **Hargeon Arc**

 **Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 06: Brother!

* * *

Zeref knew his brother. He remembered his energy, his likes and dislikes, his personality. He knew what made Natsu, Natsu. Natsu had strong magical energy that resembled fire just like his name and just like his favorite color. He was optimistic yet sometimes rude and informal but he never let anyone down. He would always try his best to make his parents happy and make him happy.

Natsu cherished life and Zeref could still remember the scene when his little brother used to go out to the woods and play with animals living in there as if it had come straight out of the story books. He also loved his family. He loved him. His love was so strong and profound that he always put his loved ones over his own well being.

Zeref loved Natsu with all his heart and so much that to the point he would defy the gods and be cursed eternally. Yet he always thought to himself...

'It's okay, Natsu is still alive living to the fullest. Somewhere, peacefully. Peacefully with Igneel.'

As long as his brother was alive he believed he could endure it. May that be a hundred, two hundred even four hundred years. However the curse had been cruel to him and it refused to negotiate. As if the curse was some sort of string and he was a puppet that the gods were playing with as they silently smiled showing their vicious, cruel teeth while watching him eternally suffer.

It made him almost go insane. To see things he held dear once again just vanish and crumble like that because of the damned curse. He attempted to make friends. He wishes to enjoy the wild once more. However these foolish goals had now became hopeless as everything decayed and died as he put his foot down.

So he only had one wish for his brother. His own death. He only wanted Natsu to become as powerful as he can as he trained with Igneel. It would all be okay. His fate had been cruel since the only way he could die was by his own brother's hand but it was alright. Natsu will never know. There's no way he would remember him. To Natsu it would be like killing a stranger or in this case an upright villain. History would declare Natsu a hero but Zeref a villain. The story would be sung by many throughout the years. That was alright. He didn't mind.

He waited four hundred years for his reunion of his brother and his own death. So when he recognized Natsu's aura he was overjoyed. No, there was not a single damn word that could express the feeling he had. To finally reconnect with his brother. After all these years. There needed to be no more waiting. He could feel him. It was almost as if calling out to him.

He knew his brother very well. His hair the color of a salmon, bright, deep as the most beautiful cherry blossom tree.

He could almost see himself as if he was standing in front of him. Even though he was hundred miles away he could see it. Yet something was off. He didn't the reason why but this magic it had slightly burnt him. It affected him even though he was far away from the blast. He was nowhere near close to the western continent. The type of magic used he knew about. It felt very familiar with the magic that he was cursed with. It felt godly.

No, he wasn't talking about God slayer magic. It felt different. Something more grand and brilliant. It reached out to the vastness of infinity and even further beyond. No, this was not Igneel's magic. His magic was nothing. Even when compared to an ant if one put them side to side.

Something was off. Something didn't simply add up.

And now here he was, standing on a island that had been basked with the rays of the orange rising sun. He stood staring at a source of the ridiculously dominant power. He could barely feel this creature's presence. His magical senses were barely, just barely enough to sense him. It was even stranger when he accounted the fact that he felt the same power washing through all of the planet. After a small duration of time had passed he was only able to sense little to nothing of the magic. What was the meaning of this?

This massive demon looking dragon size of an Acnologia... The thing standing in front of him was not his Natsu. It held similar aura but it wasn't him. This being was simply too much stronger. And this made him disappointed. The END that he created was nothing like this. It was fire demon in and out. The joy he held when first seeing him immediately turned into disappointment and sadness.

'I guess I was wrong. To mistake something like this as my brother. Do I really miss him that much?'

He opened his mouth, to make an apology to everyone else then he heard the dragon speak.

"Who the fuck is this emo kid?"

Zeref was snapped out of his train of thoughts and his attempt to make an apology so he could swiftly leave. No one in the Earthland had guts to call him something like that. He sputtered.

"E-Emo kid!?"

The dragon of abbadon nodded.

"Yeah, you. Who else would have emo-ass hair with a set of emo-ass clothes?"

Zeref was lost for words. He didn't know how to reply. Then another voice, a familiar female voice with force and authority, spoke,

"Your highness!"

He turned his head slightly and he could see his most trusted Spriggans standing there, behind and besides the demon.

"Irene, Brandish, August and Dimaria?"

August spoke out.

"Your majesty, welcome back. Although I must apologize for not keeping your empire safe, you see there has been a major that has arisen in the current time."

Zeref looked around and indeed he was right. His empire and the rest of the ground were nowhere to be seen. It was as if it never existed in the first place. This made Zeref angry. Even furious. His plan to invade Ishgar, to obtain fairy heart and to kill Acnologia was gone like that that. All that planning and all of those years of effort gone!? His most precious pawn. Just like that.

His somber face slowly frowned and eventually turning into menacing growl.

"Who is responsible for this?"

All spriggans fearing the wrath of their master instantly pointed their fingers to the demon. He immediately held out his hand as he dropped a large sweat on his forehead.

"Uhh, no? Hey, Irene! Didn't you change the entire continent with your magic?"

Irene looked at him as if he was talking crazy. Her expression oddly looking like a cat.

"What!? What are you talking about?" She spluttered.

Then everyone turned their gaze to him with same expression on their face, minus Zeref. The demon shouted with a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Don't you look at me like that!"

Zeref looked menacingly at him, his magic flashing, his anger residing in him slowly meeting his limits. He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself best.

"Who are you? Explain yourself or there will be trouble."

The dragon recomposed his posture and ignored all the stares that spriggans were throwing at him. The magical aura that this man was emitting was not very pleasant one. It was beginning to annoy him. By looking at the man's actions he was able to concur that he wasn't all too friendly either.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. Etherious, Natsu Dragneel and I ask you the same."

Zeref stared at him, he was now even more furious than before.

"Don't you lie to me dragon! My brother is not like you. I have re-created brother as a demon not as a dragon. So I ask you, what have you done to my brother!?"

Natsu looked at him and frowned.

"Brother? Then I take you are Zeref?"

The darked haired man nodded. Natsu closed his eyes in amusement. Strangely for him things were going much faster than he expected. It was genuinely a surprise and he didn't dislike it either. His mind began to wander into his thoughts.

He expected his brother to be more of a badass. He had heard his master mentioning him that he was indeed a dark mage whom created demons. Who created him. When he envisioned his brother for a first time he had imagined that he would have pink hair like him and wear all villain like evil armor with a evil mustache.

He also imagined his brother's iconic poses like bringing his pinky to his lips and staring at his enemies with mischievous expression. No, he was nothing like that. Instead of badass he was more of a sad emo kid. He was definitely disappointed. More importantly, he was extremely annoyed! His brothers magic was annoying him!

He was also quite disappointed by the fact that his own brother didn't recognize him. Natsu's own brethren. Yet he didn't blame him. He was probably more used to his base form rather than his this dragon from. So he decided to return to his original state. He spoke to his brother softly. His baritone voice began to echo and slowly faded away. His normal voice returned from the back of his vocal cords.

"I know because I am."

He was enveloped in hellish flame whilst his large broad body shone like an blazing sun in the space, engulfing and draping the world around him. Particles formed out of his body and floated away to the air and throughout the sky. His body gradually grew smaller and smaller.

Then the light faded. Zeref's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"I-I see…"

His hair. Pink, like the color of a salmon. Deep, deep as like he remembered. His eyes dark as a the darkest obsidian.

Natsu Dragneel stood with a soft smile and held his hand to the air slightly waving at him.

"Hello, brother."

Zeref stood there staring at his brother. Their eyes locking as Zeref watched speechlessly. The river of time froze at their stare, especially at Zeref's stare. His emotions. All that anger that was rising and boiling all suddenly vanished into nothingness. It was as if the wind and cool air that blew over the island also carried his destructive emotions away.

He stared. As moments went by he saw his his brother and nothing else came in to view. The island, the rising sun, the sky and the wind was all gone. Disappearing into the background. To his eyes there was only Natsu Dragneel.

Could this be a lie? An illusion. Just like the one that little blonde girl casted. A beautiful yet the most terrible illusion. He walked up slowly towards his brother step by step and when he got close enough he attempted to grab his shoulder to feel if he was real.

The soft yet warm clothes, a dark clothes and warm body. He felt the sensation flowing through his skin. He didn't feel his tears swelling in his eyes. They dripped from his cold empty skin. He felt none of that. He whispered out to his long lost brother as he answered back to him, greeting him.

"Hello... brother.."

Then his voice cracked.

"You look... older... I expected you to be still a teen by now... but you look like you are twenty three...

and taller than me, too."

If his brother was here then that meant one thing. He could finally erase his retched misery from the world.

"I was going to test you if we ever met again. To see if you are strong enough. Yet since the testimonies of my subordinates indicates the you were able to destroy the entire Alvarez and the entire continent as well I feel no need. Speaking of which where are the others?"

Irene responded to his question.

"They were all killed and two of them vanished without a trace. None of us know of their where abouts."

Zeref asked,

"Brother…? Did you?"

Natsu simply nodded, and answered.

"I'm not particularly too fond of what I did but it's not like I really care."

Zeref smiled at him. This was good, much better than he anticipated.

"Natsu it seems that you've grown very powerful. You're so much more than I expected."

He continued.

"You know where I am going with this correct? You know why we are here right now?"

Natsu answered in monotone yet his breath came out short.

"I'm here to kill you and you were waiting for me."

Zeref smiled, adorning a somber expression. But that expression alone contained enough words that were needed for the reply. With it his dark magic waved around him with such force that he had not used for many years.

He knew Natsu. He knew Natsu for four hundred years. He knew that he would grow up and become stronger but he did not know this Natsu. This.. New him. It made Zeref curious. He now craved the knowledge. He wanted to know his power, his drive and everything else along with it. He knew that he was going to die by the hands of his beloved brother but at least catching up with him didn't sound like a bad thing to add into his bucket list. He was certain that it would be worth waiting his entire life for.

"Before I fight you, Natsu."

Natsu slid into his battle stance somewhat reluctantly and the spriggans took several step back as there nothing they could do to stop them. Zeref seemed to know that Natsu was going to kill him so there was no point warning him now. As for Natsu they exactly knew why they wouldn't be able to even raise a single finger against him.

Natsu answered,

"What is it, Zeref?"

Zeref smiled towards Natsu but his gaze never met him. What he was about to tell Natsu was large news. He couldn't look at his brother directly as it was troubling and would be difficult to digest for Natsu.

"If I die you'll die as well. Are you really ready for this?"

However, Natsu knew this but that no longer worried him. That was no longer a fact.

His master had made sure of that long ago. He had wisely spoken.

'A being trapped in a book is not so different from a slave being trapped in its cage.'

He was no longer linked to the book and his soul was extracted from it long ago. In fact that was one of the first things that his master did as soon as he was created via book. He wasn't very fond of the idea. He called it disgraceful and the one created these artificial lives did indeed deserve such a curse.

Natsu believed that as there was no one else to give him different perspective. Now he had one from a direct source. Why did his brother want to die so badly? He remembered his moment when he arrived in Earthland which triggered himself to ask the very same question.

Just thinking about it started to make him even more confused.

"I am very well aware and that doesn't concern me anymore but I have a question."

"Did you revive me just to kill yourself?"

Zeref held his palm out towards Natsu and created a dark orb in his hand. He answered calmly as he fired his orb turning it into a pitch black beam.

"Originally, no."

However Zeref's expression told otherwise. It was anything but calm. Natsu jumped to the side in order to avoid the attack and turned his head to where the beam struck. The grass and the tree turned colorless before slowly rotting away. They had died. Natsu voiced his thoughts and the corner of his mouth slowly moved up.

"I see."

Natsu placed his foot to the ground firmly and shot himself towards Zeref. His hand flew with blazing golden fire and was guided towards his brother's abdomen. Zeref snapped his eyes open wide and held out his both hands to create a barrier.

However that did nothing against Natsu's attack as it incinerated his barrier at the point of contact. Flame spread across his circular barrier and continued to pierce through towards his body.

Zeref spoke to himself.'

"Did he just destroy my magi…"'

He was never able to finish his thought as he felt massive blow to his stomach. Zeref gagged out loud. He fell backwards giving up his body to the momentum of the force. He was stopped in midair and his body never met the ground. He looked up and saw his brother grasping on to his collar with both hands.

"Then why did you revive me?"

Zeref placed his hands to his and sent a massive shock wave throughout the air pushing Natsu away.

"I revived you because I loved you brother."

Natsu frowned deeply. He revived him because he was his brother? He was his family? So far he only had two family members. Both of them were his fathers although the latter one didn't admitted until they parted ways. Yet he considered them the same and they were the only thing that mattered greatly to him. Although it was unfortunate that he doesn't quite remember much about life and events that happened with Igneel but the dragon himself was imprinted in his mind.

He wondered. Would either of them go as far as they can to revive their son if they died? Given the love and care he had received the immediate answer was yes. Yes indeed they would although one of them wouldn't give much of a thought and would just straight out revive him as if never happened before grumbling about how stupid Natsu was.

They did care deeply about him nonetheless.

If so then what his brother said made sense. He to loved Natsu dearly as a brother and close family therefor would do anything to revive him.

Natsu asked him,

"If you loved me that much then why would you want to be killed by me even though you knew the exact consequences?"

Zeref spoke and closed his eyes. His voice was filled with sorrow once more.

"Natsu take a look at my magic and tell me what you see."

Natsu glanced his eyes to the dead grass and trees, or rather, their husk.

"A magic to control life, I assume?"

Zeref smiled,

"Similar but if that was then I would have considered it a blessing. Natsu my magic works only one way. I can only kill something. My magic it makes death inevitable."

Natsu frowned, and stood up straight, but his magic flared around him ready for any sudden movements.

"My curse is called the curse of contradiction."

Natsu tilted his head slightly. He was familiar with curse power as he was one of the proficient users but he has never heard of such thing before. He muttered silently,

"A curse of contradiction."

Zeref nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. It's is a terrible curse. A type of curse that kills everyone that I care about who are near. Imagine living with that curse. Your normal life span may seem bad. Now think that for eternity. That long spent watching people die because of me.

There it was again. His brother wanted to die because he loved all around him? This was none other than a sacrifice for others just like the one he witnessed from Irene's actions. She was willing to die because she wanted others to live.

Natsu was in awe of his brother.

This only confirmed once more that life is not a machine. It was complete opposite. To give away one's life not because it was beneficial nor because it was designed or destined to do but wanted to simply because they loved someone.

Life… It was truly a mystery yet the most wondrous thing. It was more of a reason to make Natsu more fond of it.

However it didn't made sense. When he linked to the love that he received from his two foster fathers he understood better. Perhaps it is similar to loving one's family? Just like his fathers loved him.

Natsu didn't know if his brother that he just met was right. He wasn't quite ready to give him the equal attention but it was clear. He now actually had another member of his real family still alive and looking out for him and to such an extreme extent. It was clear for Natsu.

"Zeref you are a fool."

Zeref looked up at Natsu with wide eyes.

"Natsu?"

Natsu ignored zeref and continued,

"I don't understand the loving of living things. However I understand the meaning of family. It wasn't very clear to me at first. Why did you resurrect me and why did you want to die? Why did she want to die? Why would she sacrifice herself?. I realized the same thing was given to me by my foster father and my master. You are a fool Zeref and she was a fool to throw away your lives when there are even more important things and people telling you not to."

The dark mage took a step back still unsure of what Natsu was trying to say and he wasn't clear whether Natsu understood the situation.

"Natsu, I don't think you understand all this."

The pink demon cut him off.

"I may not. But there's one thing that is clear to me. When Irene tried to sacrifice herself, she had two other members begging her to not to go.. Especially that Mew girl. I couldn't understand it first."

"And now, look at you Zeref. Look who is standing in front of you. I am not one of your subordinates nor one of your pawn for whatever your grand plan was. I am your brother."

Natsu breathed hard before continuing.

"Unfortunately I am not ready to give that much of attention to you yet. Yet because I am your brother I refuse to kill you."

This angered Zeref. Why? Why he didn't listen to him. He didn't wait for four hundred years for this! All of his plans to kill Acnologia has vanished and now Natsu is refusing to kill him!?

" **No! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU WON'T KILL ME!? THEN I'LL JUST FORCE YOU TO!"**

Zeref growled out loud all his previous emotions gone. He lowered his stance and held out his both hands and pointed two fingers towards a different direction. Natsu gasped at the sudden energy increase and powered himself up in preparation to deflect his attack.

A massive dark energy erupted from where Natsu stood and he was engulfed by the deathly force. However Natsu did not scream or wail in pain. From the dark pillar something began to emerge. The pillar slowly turned into sphere and a large stream of golden light began to emerge piercing through the sphere from all sides. Eventually destroying and dissipating it into nothingness.

The whole world was engulfed in gold but Zeref didn't stop there. Zeref re-focused his energy and pushed it all into a single attack. Never once in his life had he tried going all out. Yet If Natsu is that powerful as his best soldiers explained then he might as well be as if he was fighting Acnologia.

The wave of energy shot through the air with the large echo of destruction. The small world that Natsu created was obliterated into two separate halves. The ground dug deep into the ocean water and the sea itself split apart by the force emitted by the attack even revealing the oceanic bed and rocks temporarily. The Spriggans who were spectating the fight flew up to avoid the incoming strike. Never in their life they have never seen their master using such a magnitude of an attack.

The wind blew away the trees as well as the large patches of grass and the air itself was affected by the dark ether-nanoparticles making them hard to breathe. The beam stretched out forward all the way to the horizon blasting forth and splitting the clouds.

Zeref was sure that was enough to stop the golden circle that was radiating from Natsu but that wasn't exactly the case. Zeref planted his feet further into the ground as he felt something pushing his magic back. All of a sudden the energy that he used on Natsu came straight back at him. Zeref had no time to dodge and he was shot head on with his own magic but thankfully he was unaffected. Zeref was sure that if that was another magic he would have hurt beyond imagination for sure.

The golden sphere was still there completely unscathed still in its most pristine condition. Zeref muttered.

"H-How!?"

Slowly the orb faded and Natsu was left floating in the air once again transformed into his new form. It was a form that neither the spriggans or Zeref knew what it saw. However, Dimaria would know. She would know.

His form became obscure and his power even sky rocketed to infinity until Zeref could not feel his presence anymore. Now he, floating in the air, was completely glowed with pure ethereal heavenly gold. His optics narrowing to a fierce, infuriated eye, from cornea to pupil, everything glowed in pure sky-electricity blue. Lines appeared around his body, seemingly creating a eternal valley that run across in very symmetrical and geometrical way inside glowing with same color as his eyes, sporting an endless abyss inside & like his body was made out of fluid, drips of liquid-looking white blobs floated up from his body in lazy fashion. Yet his size and mass of his new form did not change. From his faceless feature; no mouth or no nose, he spoke with his baritone voice.

His voice alone seemed to distort the space and time.

"Zeref you'll do well to understand not to attack in the presence of the god."

Natsu's hands began to glow in bright color and from behind him many strange orbs began to emerge from space as if the space around him was water. They slipped out from it leaving particles behind. Each of the orbs that appeared were larger than Natsu and floated lazily.

He looked Zeref with slightly closed eyes. His chin was up and his arms were stretched loosely next to him.

Then the ground shook. Zeref looked around to see what was going on and what he saw surprised him the most. He couldn't help to ask himself,

'Where on earth did he learn to do this sort of magic!?'

The remaining ground cracked and began to float up in the air. That wasn't all as he felt himself rising up into the air and no it wasn't gravity that was doing this. He looked to the side and each spriggans didn't do well against the spell either as they lost complete control of their magic.

The ocean water once again clashed together and slowly the droplets too began to float towards Natsu. The sphere and water droplets got larger by the minute. Then as if ocean itself was made out of solid rocks it shot up forward and broke the ground in half. Zeref and other spriggan members were shocked.

From afar they could hear Irene shouting at both Natsu and Zeref.

"Your Highness! Natsu Sama!"

But that went unheard to Natsu's ear as he shouted out,

" _ **ELEMENTAL DRAGON GOD'S, EYE OF DEVASTATION!"**_

The orbs floating behind him began to merge to one another forming a giant ball of energy. The orbs floating by Natsu didn't look or feel like normal magic energy. Zeref could not open his eyes to see it anymore in detail as it shined too bright more than enough to make person blind. He remembered the last image before he closed his eyes. Flame sprouting from the sphere and returning back to the sphere's surface. The red and yellow spot across the orb flowed as if it was a miniature sun. No, it wasn't a sun...it was like a gargantuan super-red giant star... Natsu brought his arm forward and commanded the orb to be fired.

Zeref trembled at the sheer monstrosity of the power that the attack that it emitted. That power. There was no avoiding it. The attack's diameter was too big for him to handle and even if he avoided it there would be nowhere for him to go because that attack, that single attack was enough to annihilate the planet several times over. Zeref's skin felt like it was burning, clothes ripping apart but he barely squinted eyes to see the incoming attack. His foot began to loose balance as he felt powerful gravity dragging him closer and closer. He only desperately clung on the little rock with his enhancing magic.

The orb turned into a beam and came straight towards Zeref.

"Is-is this it? Is this my end?"

However he was never met with Natsu's blow. Instead the colossal ray stopped right in front of his nose and redirected itself towards the sky as it shook violently. As it flew through the clouds at breakneck speeds it dissipated leaving a large trail of smoke and a surplus ether-nanoparticles in the area. Zeref stood their shocked.

Natsu's heavenly body faded away once more and pink haired boy emerged. He came down alongside with the rocks and water that glided next to him as if they were feathers.

The water began to calm and descended to where it was supposed to be. The shattered ground once again formed and the rock merged with each other to form the ground once more. This allowed the many people around Natsu to once again stand. Natsu floated down towards the floor and landed before Zeref. His eyes bored through Zeref's.

"I cannot kill you Zeref. You are my brother. Although I don't know you well enough to call you a one i'd like to try."

Zeref stood there stunned but as soon as he spoke, he broke down to his knees and began to cry silently. His tears met the ground tapping and staining them with his misery.

Natsu knew why he was crying. Zeref was crying because Natsu finally recognized him as a brother and somehow understood his love. He understood the fact that his curse will never be lifted. Natsu frowned and lowered himself down and grabbed on to his brother's shoulder firmly before speaking to him with determination.

"Who was the one that gave curse to you?"

Zeref looked at him confused.

"What?"

He raised his voice.

"Just tell me!"

The dark mage hesitated for a minute before replying.

"Ankhseram. It was the God who gave me this curse."

His grasp on his shoulder got tighter.

"You are a fool Zeref. For this long you've known who did this to you but wouldn't even raise a damn finger about it?"

Zeref's crying suddenly stopped and looked at him with his brows furrowed in worry.

"Natsu… what are you...?"

He was cut short as Natsu almost shouted at him.

"I'll save you from this curse! I'll find him and I'll make him to release you. Even if that means to go to extreme circumstances."

"Natsu! No! That-that's practically suicide! You're talking about Ankhseram here! He's the God of life and death! Rebelling against God is..."

Natsu cut him off.

"Shut up! I just met my brother and I saw what he went through. What you went through. There is no way I'm going to leave you to suffer in vain. You wanted to see me and be brothers again?"

"Well that won't happen if you are dead!"

I know that to me it would be like losing Igneel again. You're almost the only family I now know and can see regularly."

Zeref's eyes swelled once more. He was shocked and in awe of his brothers stupidity, courage and outright determination to save him.

"Natsu…"

"Listen. I still don't know much about this appreciation of life but protecting my own family, that's something that I understand. So i'm gonna kick this guys ass no matter what! Do you understand that?!"

Zeref looked up, and slowly stood back. Natsu followed. Zeref could only smile as his tears streamed down from his eyes.

However they were unaware of what was going on around them as they were too caught up with their little reunion.

* * *

.

.

.

Irene stood up somewhat shakily from the floor as she was the first one to shake away the shock. She noticed that her head lighter than before. She also felt slightly breezy between her thighs. Her staff was nowhere to be seen. She looked down to her body to see what was going on.

Irene sputtered out loud.

"Wha-What?! What happened to my clothes!"

Her face blushed hard and her hand shot towards her particular parts of body that required censoring. Something like this never happened in her life! To lose her clothes in such an important event! She was naked as the day she was born whilst presenting herself to Zeref and Natsu. However she noticed that she wasn't the only one who lost her clothes. Dimaria was still unconscious not knowing whether or not she lost her clothes. Brandish however...

Currently Brandish was crouching on the ground and did her best to hide herself. She was shouting. Shouting a lot. She had her arms and legs twisted around to cover her most of the areas that needed serious coverage. She turned to avoid any perverted stares then yelled.

"KYAAAA! My Clothes! DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERTED SICKO'S!"

Irene sighed as she wondered how such an event could have unfolded. She didn't give it much thought as there was a more pressing matter at hand. She quickly summoned clothes and her large hat before standing up once again.

Natsu was there somehow returned to his original form and was naked just like everyone else but that wasn't why she was blushing so madly. His body was muscular and had not even a single fat but it wasn't this that made her so red. Oh no. It was the massive rod hanging between his legs.

She voiced out her thoughts as her facial expression turned to that of a feline. (Remember when Erza gets surprised and does the same thing too?)

"Oh-Oh lord... it's-it's… That's impossible!"

Brandish snapped her head, and asked loudly as she was still shrieking.

"What's Impossible?!"

But she immediately stopped as she saw the same thing that Irene was staring. Blood torrented out from her nose.

"Oh…"

She then chirped happily.

"It's okay to stare at Natsu's because he's gay, Right?!"

Irene didn't know how to respond as there was so many things wrong with that sentence.

Eventually she decided to turn her gaze to something else to keep her mind being from clouded with indecent thoughts.

Then there was Zeref talking to Natsu just as naked as his brother could be. Whatever crazy thought she had when she saw Natsu's large object was completely disintegrated when he saw his...

Blood that was running down from her nose shot right back up and the blush that adorned her face completely vanished.

"Oh my. I never realized his majesty's is that small."

However, things went very different with Brandish. In fact if one asks her she would likely to say it was one of her best life moments. What she saw was something very different. She flew away once again just like the way she did when she first rationalized herself that Natsu was gay. There was nothing going on in her head except of both naked brothers. That only meant one thing to her and it was dream come true.

As she saw Natsu consulting Zeref as something similar to this: Brandish's vision.

"Zeref, brother, You baka... you always looked so cute when you cry."

"Nya, no! Don't look! It's embarrassing!"

Brandish cried out,

"THE LEVEL OF BROTHERLY LOVE IS OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

This caught Natsu's attention. He turned around with slightly irritated look on his face.

"Hey, what the heck was that about?!"

However he stopped when he saw what was going on. Brandish was naked flying around and Dimaria was still unconscious. The only sane one seemed to be Irene who was looking at the event with amused smile. August was nowhere to be seen. A huge sweat dropped on his head. Then he noticed that he was naked as well.

"What?! When?!"

Then he remembered if he was naked then that would also mean. He turned his head towards his brother to confirm his suspicion.

Natsu screamed.

"Zeref. You're naked!"

Zeref tilted his head with a smile.

"What do you mean Natsu?"

A tick mark appeared on Natsu's head.

"What?! When the hell did you get dressed?!"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about Natsu."

The pink haired man stomped the ground angrily.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

He turned to Brandish who was screaming as she was randomly flying all over.

"And would you cut it out?!"

Brandish suddenly stopped and plummeted like a torpedo into Dimaria's stomach.

The valkyrie shouted in shock.

"Whu-Whe-What!? Who the fuck did that?!"

Brandish snorted back who was sitting top of her.

"Finally awake? Well I'm surprised. I figured pig like you would sleep forever."

"What did you say, bitch?! Hey why am I naked? Why are you naked?!"

Dimaria screamed as she threw her punch at Brandish with her adept fighting skills. Brandish moved back just enough to avoid the blow and skipped back to the solid ground. She brought up her fist and shouted...

"Wanna go slut?!"

"I'd like to know why we are so fucking naked instead of fighting a whore like you!"

"Speak to yourself slut! You are completely naked and have no shame!"

The chaos broke out. Natsu sighed deeply from his point.

"Humans are indeed odd."

He turned around seeing no point in stopping or joining them. Also he and his brother had lots of things to talk about for instance learning the love of life as his brother loved nature.

But all his plan was stopped when he felt a rock slung towards his back hitting his head in perfect square.

A tick mark appeared on his head. He turned around and shouted.

"Who threw tha-"

Another rock slingshot towards his face hitting his right eye. Natsu screamed then he grabbed Zeref's collar and dragged him behind.

"Alright! That's it! I'm putting an end to this! Zeref, follow me!"

Zeref had no say in this matter as his words gone ignored by his brother. He looked at Irene almost pleadingly absolutely wanting to avoid this strangest fight ever. However it seemed that Irene didn't want to get involved.

* * *

.

.

.

August looked at them with confusion. His brow went up automatically as he looked at something that was very similar to result of war. Although they were no longer fighting the tense sensation in the air never left albeit it was somewhat weaker than previously.

Natsu was caressing his both side of the cheek which were stamped with red burning hand mark. He was also wearing his Skydiver armor for his lack of clothes as this armor was the closest thing to clothes.

Brandish had somewhat returned to her original cool and chilling demeanor. She intentionally sat next to Natsu with her arms and legs gathered tightly. Her blush was still present lightly across her cheek. Unfortunately she never got her clothes back as they were destroyed so it was Natsu who summoned his armors for her to wear. What she was wearing looked much more expensive than what Natsu was wearing as she said fit for a member of spriggans. Dimaria wasn't so different. Hers was colored in gold and silver, but she fidgeted around her joints and her chest area. It was just uncomfortable for her. It was never meant to be made for females. It was meant to fit only Natsu in it. But despite the uncomfortableness of an armor's joint and unpleasant cold metallic surfaces touching her skin, she stared at the ground with deep thoughts, contemplating something. However when asked she just kept her silence.

August sighed in relief. Dimaria now seem to be in perfect condition now. There was no need to worry about her. His lord from what he heard from the conversation was no longer in danger. All things considered it went pretty well. Then he was interrupted by Irene.

"August, might I ask what happened to you? Where did you go off too and what happened to your hair?"

She then touched his hair and cringed away.

"Wait a minute. This isn't your hair. Why are you wearing a seaweed as your hair? Wait, don't tell me."

August was bald. Thanks to Natsu, but that mattered little to him as he had more things going on in his head.

What now. There was no more Alveraz and their attempt to find Zeref to warn him of the forthcoming events never happened. He went down into a deep thought trying come up with something that could keep him occupied.

* * *

.

.

.

"So what happened Natsu?"

Natsu repositioned himself to a rock and supported his back. He monetarily stopped massaging his cheek to hear Zeref's question.

"Hmm?"

Zeref asked more clearly, his weak smile never leaving his face.

"Something happened during the past years? I more than expected to see you use the dragon slayer magic. Not this. What do you call it?"

Natsu closed his eyes as he rested himself.

"Many things have occurred... for almost five-hundred years... I was trained under someone who had taught me many things. The magic you saw, was my God Slayer magic."

Zeref asked,

"God slayer magic? Yours felt different from other forms of god slayer magic. The power that it had... was completely out of my ability to sense it..."

"It's different. Mine is called Elemental God Slayer magic. Technically it doesn't exist. More like it shouldn't. My sensei had to make one to actually train me. He told me that it's like a combination of all kinds of conceivable elements and forces known in the universe."

"Is this master, is he an actual god?"

Natsu nodded.

Zeref awed at his response.

"To see my brother as a disciple of the god. It's incredible. Does that mean you can control life as well?"

Natsu shook his head.

"No. I can't. There's another type of magic that allows me to do similar things but I can only create things that exist and no. Before you ask, I can't resurrect the dead."

Zeref nodded in understanding. It was a shame he almost thought there was finally someone who can do opposite thing from him. Someone can give life instead of taking it.

Natsu reassured him by reading his thoughts.

"Hey, I wasn't kidding when I said Imma make that bastard pay. So stop blaming yourself for something that you couldn't control."

Zeref didn't respond however he looked at the the vast ocean that stretched afar taking the view in. He asked his brother,

"Natsu, how are you planning on finding Ankhseram? Are you planning on contacting your master?"

Natsu shook his head and sighed.

"No I haven't planned or thought about that. Haven't tried it either. It's no use. There's no way in communicating him without creating catalysts to break the cosmic boundaries, and I tell you, although I can rip through space and travel... ripping the space to the unknown is a suicide... Besides even though I somehow managed to rip it without causing cosmic annihilation, it I have no idea where he is. The beam only shoots straight you see."

Zeref's eye widened for a second.

"Huh? Why are you giving me that look Zeref?"

"No it's nothing. You just looked smarter than you look for that moment."

Natsu squinted his eyes.

"Zeref."

Zeref simply smiled disregarding his irritation at calling him dumb.

"Anyway, if that's a case what are you going to do?"

Natsu shrugged.

"I dunno. Remember what I told you about the whole not understanding the life thing? I'm gonna travel around to see if I can fully understand it."

Zeref frowned at his words.

"Natsu? You really do have problems with that don't you?"

Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you would tell me."

Then Zeref burst into a laugh. Natsu rose from his spot with surprise, as he never anticipated such thing from his brother.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Zeref shook his head,

"Natsu the reason for loving life is not something that I can explain it that easily. Aside from dying which is bad of course."

Natsu frowned with confusion.

"What about reason for living? Destiny. Something like that? Can you explain that?"

Zeref only smiled at his brother.

"Natsu, destiny is not a reason for living. Destiny is what you choose to make by yourself."

Natsu scratched his chin, still not quite fully understanding the idea… this was all too different from what he originally thought…

Zeref noticed Natsu's struggle.

"You know what, Natsu? I have an idea. But we need to gather my soldiers to say this…"

* * *

.

.

.

Dimaria Yester was in pretty foul mood. First she gets beaten by someone who mocked her and he was just way stronger than her. Secondly she found herself naked and fought Brandish.

That man, Natsu. He was really Zeref's older brother... or was he his younger brother? Like it or not it was the truth. She didn't know what to do with that fact. Was she supposed to lick his boots or what? However, it was clear that he was way a league above her and much more proficient with his magic which was similar to hers as they were both related to some sort of deity.

She wanted to get stronger. No she needed to get stronger than him but her thoughts were interrupted by Brandish hitting her side. Her voice once again cool, calm and collected.

"Mari, get up. Zeref's about to say something."

Dimaria rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine. I'm getting up."

She looked around and saw everyone waiting for her, including that pink haired guy. Just looking at him made her head ache.

Zeref smiled as he looked towards to all individuals confirming that everyone was here.

"Good. Now that everyone's here. I'll tell you of my plans.

With my empire gone my original plan on slaying Acnologia has failed. However, instead we have Natsu. With his power, I am sure we can take him down. He also has declared that he will destroy whomever has given my black curse."

He paused, and everyone dared not to speak anything.

"This being is none other than the god of life and death."

Dimaria's eye widened for a moment. Ankhseram. They themselves were basically walking into lava. She knew Natsu was strong but this.

"Natsu is confident that he can take him down however he doesn't know where he is residing or located."

Irene pitched in.

"Your highness. You don't mean we are to follow him and help him to reach this goal?"

Zeref nodded.

"Always the one with acute observation. Yes you are correct. But that's not all."

He turned to face Natsu.

"You said you wanted to appreciate life just like I do? Isn't that right?"

Natsu nodded.

"Something similar. Yeah."

Then he turned to everyone else.

"You too as well. I've watched how you enjoy killing during the war. Especially you, Irene."

She slightly flinched and felt a cold sweat dropping from her back. The spriggan emperor continued.

"What's done is done and I won't blame you. However I believe that it's time to change. That's why I've ordered to all of you to follow Natsu wherever he goes."

Irene nodded in understanding.

"Now about Natsu. I can't really tell you or explain to you about what you seek but I know a place where you can experience it."

Natsu smiled with anticipation, slightly excited that he's finally getting an answer.

Zeref followed his smile.

"Have you heard of a guild called Fairy Tail?."

Dimaria spoke out loud but she adjusted her tone to not anger Zeref.

"But the Lumen Historie? Fairy Tail has been our enemy!"

Zeref shook his head.

"Dimaria Yesta. Fairy Tail is no longer our enemy since we no longer need the Lumen Historie. Besides, I trust you saw yourself the destruction of Alveraz? ."

"I am not forcing you to follow Natsu with the exception of Irene of course."

August asked Zeref as he was still curious of Zeref himself.

"But your majesty. What will you do until then?"

"I have plan on my own if you are so concerned, would you like to accompany me?"

August answered with a definite yes without a haste. Zeref was glad. August was always the one who was most royal to him.

"That is fine. How about the rest of you?"

Brandish answered.

"I am not overly fond of joining, but you have asked, and I shall follow. I will follow him. Besides, Irene needs me. Don't you agree, Irene?"

Irene kept her silence, and looked away with slight blush forming across her cheeks.

Zeref asked the last member.

"How about you Dimaria? I won't force you to do anything. Everything here is by your choice."

The war princess didn't know what to decide. She wanted to get stronger. She saw who was. Someone who was way above Zeref. She might not have seen or heard his fight against Zeref but from what other members explained the fight seemed to end being overly one sided just like her fight against him.

She wanted to surpass him. She'll never reach her goal if she stayed with Zeref. She has been with him and was under his training for a quite sometime. If he could only get her this far. Then what will happen if she chooses the other option?

She voiced out her thought to everyone.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but If Randi and Irene is going… then I'll-I'll follow him."

Zeref smiled and he turned his gaze to his brother. It seemed that everything was finally set. He quietly spoke inside his mind.

'Natsu… my brother… thank you… thank you for everything…'

Natsu looked back, catching his soft gaze. He smiled brightly at him, a one that reassured his all doubts and emotions. Zeref didn't know what he was thinking about, but it seemed like that he already knew.

He liked this new Natsu… he was different.. Something that he didn't expect. But he was more than he bargained for. He now knows this new brother… His hair. Pink, like the color of a salmon. Deep, deep as like the most beautiful cherry blossom. His eyes dark as a the darkest obsidian, shining brighter than a sun...

* * *

From far away...

.

.

.

"ACHOO!"

A man sneezed as he shivered in freezing temperature. He called out to anyone who might can hear him.

"Lady Irene?! Sir August?!"

but only answer he got was the sound of the loud chipping voice that surrounded him. One of them got close to him and he shouted out loud.

"Stupid Penguin! Don't you get too close to me!"

Penguins, surprised with the sudden change of his tone, began to attack him. However, there was nothing he could do, as he was stuck in a glacier... only his head peaking out just barely to breathe himself.

"Ow! Stop! Stop that!"

Jacob Lessio was having a rather bad day...

* * *

 _ **A/N:: Did you guys noticed Natsu's God Form?**_


	8. Chapter 7: Where the Journey Starts

A/N: German wifi is retarded. No offense to you germans, but I think we Koreans do it much better. Because I'm literally writing the same thing for like 5times...

Anyway, here's the new chapter that you've all been waiting! Written on my phone again! Which was painful... and I apologize for both delay and not beta-reading. My beta reader is ill at the moment... so yeah. But I promise an update soon!

And lastly, I wanted to welcome all of you to the brand new Arc!

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

{{{Hargeon Arc}}}

Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc

Tartarus Arc

Phantom Lord Arc

Tower of the Heaven Arc

Battle of the Fairy tail Arc

Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)

Edolas Arc(a possibility)

-Revelation Arc-

Tenrou Arc

-Ankhseram Arc-

\- Ascendance War Arc-

-Universe 17 Arc-

Grand Magic Game Arc

-Dragneels Arc-

\- Daughter of the God Arc-

-The Legends Arc-

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 07: Where the Journey Starts

* * *

Name: Bora the prominent

Crime: Use of Forbidden magic, Slavery

Prize money: 500,000 Jewel

The job wasn't as big as she liked. However, she thought she could use some break from all the recent high ranking jobs that she picked, even though they didn't pose her that much of a problem. In fact, there weren't many jobs that have put her into challenges. Most of them were easy going, even if they were S class. Of course, from time to time she there was something that interested her, such as slaying a giant beast. At least, that's what she told to the people in the guild. In reality, taking a break had no relation with her and this job.

This one did make her angry, and there weren't many things that actually made her angry…and it was because of this particular word, Slavery…

She wasn't new when it came to slavery as one of the few people who was unfortunate enough to experience the brutal savagery at such a young age. She didn't want to think about it. It brought her too much pain and too much loss. She never lived a life as a happy individual. Sometimes, there were times she was just jealous of a younger generation. They came in and out of the guild, played with them often, and one of the guild's member was a child.

Every day, to some days she would watch them play, or fight… having fun. She missed their innocence. However, that could never be achieved as she lost it since the moment she stepped into that accursed tower.

The memories of the past pain still lingered as strong as that day. She didn't want to think about it, so she folded the mission paper and laid on the seat next to her.

She looked outside, to forget everything. Just to… forget everything. That was all she needed at the moment to forget. She didn't need to take those. Not yet. It wasn't as severe.

She thought to herself,

'This stupid job…'

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and the outside scenery from the window was covered in meadows and farmland. Occasional barns and houses sticking out from time to time. Then everything went dark as the train entered the tunnel. A dim light on the wall, that was always on, seemed much brighter, contrasting the darkness around it.

The loud noise of train running on the track amplified and echoed the entire tunnel. That loud, yet somewhat soothing continuous sound…

It was always welcoming, in strangest yet familiar way, soothing her ear and her mind. It almost wanted to make to take a small nap.

She placed her armored hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. The train shook her body gently, but that didn't mind her. In fact, it only added to the comfortless that the transport was giving.

And soon, the sound of the loud echo was gone, and replaced with complete silence, like it was before. A soft ray of morning July glazed over her ivory, yet calm water of smooth skin, just like a velvet made of finest silk.

Her eyes fluttered open as the light briefly bounced off her restful eyes. She didn't mind, as there was nothing to complain.

This is what she loved about the missions. The moment of tranquility before the storm, that will bring the excitement about.

It was a moment, some could reflect on their past life… or to think about anything that crossed their mind, or sometimes…just be like her. To not think about anything, to let her soul and everything else that made her be drifted away, forget everything and just… enjoy the moment.

She only just hoped the rest of the day will turn out just like the moment that she took the joy of.

As it was one of the rare, and short moment of joy in her life.

* * *

.

.

.

He was always curious about new things. It was a new trait that he developed during his studies back in the realm. However, he little knew that it could be his doom as he never experienced it. On good side, it was finally a moment to discover his weakness for all others.

"Hee...help… me…"

Irene couldn't help but giggle slightly at the young man's suffering. It was certainly strange, and didn't made a lot of sense, but what did really in the recent times?

"Natsu-sama. I can't believe someone strong as you could be so susceptible to such a simple transportation."

Natsu growled out.

"S… shut it."

Irene placed her hand to her mouth, letting out a mock hurt expression, and creating a fake tear dropping from her eyes.

"Natsu-sama! H..how can you?"

He groaned as he tried to stand up. However, he immediately placed his hands to his mouth to stop his contents from flowing out.

"Guhhh. Just stop it will you?! I dunno about you but I feel like i'm stranding middle of a storm!"

Irene's ear perked up at his mention of a storm

Brandish questioned from above, her legs swinging playfully back and forth from the but still somewhat retained her chilling demeanor. The light reflected on her armor, silvery light glimmering as she moved.

"What? You just obliterated the entire continent but can't do anything when you are on a boat? What kind of person are you?"

Natsu glared hatefully to where she sat, but she didn't seem to mind as she looked back at him with careless expression. Suddenly, she placed her palm on her cheek and blushed slightly,

"But it's okay because you're gay."

The pinked haired man shouted with anger as he flared around his arm.

"That doesn't make it any better!"

Irene shouted out to Natsu and oddly, her eyes sparkled with excitements.

"Natsu-sama! I have an idea, and I am sure this will work!"

And amazingly all the motion sickness he was experiencing was gone. From his perspective, anything that can get rid of his suffering was all welcomed

"Oh? Really?!"

Irene nodded, and her eyes remained sparkling. Then raised her staff and flared her magic. Immediately, sky obeyed her command. Clear, spotless blue sky beclouded with gray, not even leaving a spot for Apollo to shine his light. Natsu looked up to the sky and felt a drop of coldness sliding down from his forehead. The touch of the brief cold sensation was met another on his cheek. He brought up his finger and wiped off the fluid running down from his face.

The powerful wind started to blow from the south, and the main sails of the ship began to sway and ripple by the continuous forces of the gale. From the sail, then the ocean water followed in suite. Large waves crashed onto the hull of the ship, rocking it to all sides of random direction, making anyone on the deck impossible to stand.

Rain poured down from the heaven, and the powerful gale blew any light weight objects away, fabrics to small wooden crates and alike. The first strike of lightning came to view from far away, scaring the unanticipated passengers, which Brandish commented nonchalantly,

"Hmm, look at them running away like cockroaches…"

Then the thunder followed. People, who are now quite worried about the sudden change of weather, decided to get inside their respective quarters for possible protection. Soon, the storm got even more violent to the point that sailors themselves could no longer stand properly. Sails ripped upon the forces and some of the people began to roll around the deck like a ragdoll.

...and Natsu was one of them.

However, the sparkles in Irene's eyes never left. She shouted with excitement and joy

"Yes! Natsu sama! Oh Yes!"

Brandish sweat dropped from where she stood.

"Irene… I think you are overdoing it…"

However, the high enchantress heard her none.

"Brandish! This is our chance for a payback for embarrassing us in front of Lord Zeref!"

Brandish flinched slightly and dark shadows covered her upper face.

"Oh..Oh… I… I see… But the ship is starting to break apart."

Irene replied brightly.

"In that case! We can always have Mari to restore the boat right!? So don't worry!"

Brandish shook her head and went on the quarter deck to find Dimaria, and it seemed that the boat was going to break apart anytime soon. Since Irene wasn't exactly right state of mind, it would be her best to find her.

She shook her head as she turned her head to see Irene's maniacal laugh one last time before she climbed down the stairs. She couldn't really blame her. She did, and they all did, lived in an environment that made them enjoy such things. From them, Irene was the worst. She would never let anyone die by her hand too quickly. She would play with them like a cat toying with a mouse, and when she felt bored, she would kill them. However, that was not the case here, which Brandish had no problem with it as Natsu was literally nigh-impossible to kill. Oh yes, she would be fine if she isn't actually attempting to sink the ship.

She looked down at her own armor, and she absolutely wanted to get to the mainland as soon as possible so she could wear something more comfortable. It wasn't the heat or the accumulating moisture, in fact, the armor seemed to manage the perfect temperature and moisture inside… but still. What Dimaria complained about was indeed correct.

And if she sunk the ship, then she'll be stuck in this turtle suit longer, and that a huge no for her.

The hall of the quarter section was typical of a wooden ship. Perfectly identical door aligned and arrayed, stretching all the way to the end. Which was accented with a single, double door adorned with expensive finishes and engraving, clearly indicating that it is meant for those with higher ups?

Which meant them, which Brandish always liked to brag about… although she complained about sharing them with rest of the former Spriggan members and with the certain God, dragon-demon whatever man.

She was fine with that, as she always reasoned and dreamt of sharing a room with a sexy gay dude. If she could only peak into his boxers when he was sleeping…

Shaking her head to dispel the thought, she opened the door, to see Dimaria looking outside the circular window. The war princess' eyes were deep, and staring out on to the violent ocean. A single candle, which was flickering shakily next to her was the only source of light, and it bounced briefly on her slightly tan, yet golden skin, making it seem to shine in the darkness that surrounded them both.

Brandish frowned. Dimaria was always the one to bother her or to tease her, and she have done it countless times. She could understand when one thinks about something, as that usually being someone staring quietly at nothing particular. But to see it from her, it was unusual, and it even made her slightly worry.

She spoke to her, catching her attention.

"Mari. We need you on the deck."

Yester looked at Brandish for a moment and returned her gaze back to the heavy rain. She replied irritatingly.

"Why?Our almighty prince can't do a damn thing about a storm?"

Brandish's frown only got deeper.

"He… has this really severe motion sickness. So he's out of the question."

Heavy rain hitting the wooden belly of the ship filled the chilling air. The silence that heavily draped over the air only seemed to get heavier, like a cold steel that was pushing down on their shoulder.

Which was ironic actually, since they were both wearing armors.

Brandish took a step forward and brought up the random chair. With a slight thump of wood meeting wood, she placed it next to her friend and sat, her frown never leaving from her soft, milk like skin.

"You are thinking about him."

Dimaria shifted her gaze for a moment, slightly startled by her approach.

"Hmm?"

The demolisher responded coolly.

"I can see it written on your face, and I think I know why."

She scoffed and looked outside again. She wasn't really in any mood to talk about it.

"Like hell you know anything about it."

Brandish kept her silence for a moment, and like her, she too looked outside. Letting the sound of rain hitting the deck dripping down to the room, and to her ear.

She briefly yet attentively looked at how the cold window cried. How the tears of the glass ran down on the cold reflective surface, leaving the trails of their path behind, staining the foggy glass with them, as if they were meant for others to follow. It ran down and kept going until it was merged with other that came before, into the small puddle that gathered on the circular metallic frame that surrounded it.

A rain came from above from a cloud, and they spate during their fall, only to be united again once more on the ground…

She closed her eyes. A cold foggy breath escaped her mouth, forming a small puff of cloud.

"You are thinking about him because you want to surpass him. His attack, his power, even to us, it seemed unimaginable…unreachable. You are frustrated how you were easily defeated by him, and I can understand why."

She opened her eyes and looked at her, her eyes studying her expressions.

"You want to get stronger yet don't know how."

The blonde didn't respond, and just kept staring at the window. However, Brandish's words were flowed into her like a crystal.

It bothered her. She didn't which was more distressing her mind, the fact that Brandish saw through her thoughts or the fact that she was actually lost. Like lost in middle of the storm…? She didn't want to admit it. Showing weakness was never her style, and in fact, all the spprigans were.

She wanted to cry out in frustration, but even then, her voice would be muffled by the roar of thunder and rain.

She quickly stood up in a single motion. The chair was knocked back and fell to the ground, and the sound seemed larger than it used to be. Without laying an eye back to her friend, she walked towards the door with heavy feet.

Brandish called out to her, stoic, but she didn't need to express herself like others to deliver her concern.

One word would suffice.

"Mari…"

Dimaria snapped the door open, almost breaking the weak wooden hinge. Her eyes were shadowed by the dark, and her body barely just illuminated for Brandish to see her figure.

"Let's just fix the damn ship."

So she left, and through her footstep, her distress was clearly visible, and it was no different than from the storm outside.

Brandish stared at her friend disappear to the dark. She wasn't sure exactly what to do with her. Dimaria was always the one with strong ego. She would never let anything touch that, and it never has been disturbed, until he came. He waltzed in to her world and literally shredded apart like a piece of paper.

She knew that that would be devastating for her. To be defeated too easily. However, there wasn't much she could do about it. It was up to her to decide now…

A sound of wood snapping and breaking was heard from above, breaking her chain of thoughts. She looked above and stood up from her chair and made her way outside. She was right. The ship really needed some repair, and fast. Until Irene decides to blow up the damn thing.

* * *

Things could not go even better for Irene, as she took absolute joy to see the him suffer this agonizingly. Every time, he smacked his head against the wooden wall or a deck, or when throws up, she let out a happy, and wonderful laughs… at least to her perspective. To Natsu, it was completely different story. The visage of Irene, no an evil psychopathic witch laughing manically as the thunder clasped behind her, and combined with the sickness he was experiencing, there made something far more sinister and cruel than what his master gave him as a punishment.

The worst part was, he would not look away. Even he closed his eye, her laugh haunted him, and that almost drove him insane, crazy.

But alas, his suffering only meant joy for Irene, and it seemed she won't stop until he passes out, or the ship starts to breaks down. As Natsu was drowning in his own vomit, the large tidal wave struck the boat from the side like a tsunami. Natsu was flung across the ship and hit his head on the main mast hard, crushing it, toppling it down to the deck.

Poor Natsu was right in the middle of it, and there was nothing he could do to stop the large wooden pole crushing down on him…

Irene laughed and rolled around in a ball, grasping tightly on her hurting stomach, but she completely unaffected by the wave, or the rain. Then an angry shout came from the trap door.

"Irene, stop it! You are crushing the ship!"

She shakily stood up as she cleared her tears. She looked up to see who shouted at her with a happy-high smile on her face.

"Eh he hehe… D…Di..Mari! Ha ha ha ha!"

Dimaria stomped the ground angrily. She wasn't in mood to do handle this bullshit. She just wanted to be left alone, and Brandish comes in, and she had to deal with her?

"You need to stop it! Like now!"

The enchantress tried to force stop her laugh, to reply.

"Al... Alright. Alright. Hehe, I'll… I'll stop!"

Her arm shot up to the sky somewhat shaking, but the magic still did the job nonetheless.

The dark clouds instantly dispersed, and dissolved themselves in to blue water of the sky, and the violent shower they were constantly receiving thinned, and eventually halted. Rising waves that consumed anything that stood in its path descended lower and lower, as if it never existed in the first place. The ocean replaced with now with calm and gentle waves, stared back at any passengers as if it was questioning something happened, like it didn't remember.

Then mage of time let her power kick in, and a soft brilliant color of gold waved around her body, matching her hair, and her skin and eyes. They spread quickly and covered the entire ship. The broken was began repairing itself, and it let the moisture to be evaporated away into the air. Shortly after, her magic faded away, leaving a pristine ship floating on the ocean that looked it never met harshness of the ocean.

Ray of summer beamed down to them from above, dissipating the cold away from everyone. Then it reflected itself on the deep blue glass, and it glimmered with the whites of pure pearl. The harbor was near. She could see that with the weather cleared like a crystal.

'Looks like we're getting off soon...'

Valkyrie's eye moved around to inspect the ship once more and anything around it, and as she expected, she never missed anything. However, she stopped briefly at the sight of Natsu laying under the mast unconsciously. Her face disfigured with a frown and scoffed. Was that man dumb or what?

Just looking at him made her wanted to throw herself into the ocean. She hated him, she just hated him… but for what? For being stronger than her? She wondered how did she actually decided to follow him. She instantly looked away and head in to the room again, wanting to stay as far away from him as possible.

Brandish walked out of the quarter and Dimaria passed by her silently. The green haired mage turned to look at her fiend climb down the stairs with an emotionless expression. She simply stared at her walking down, and disappearing into darkness once again. She stood there, just staring… and when her friend was no longer could be seen, the echoes of her footsteps could be still heard. When they stopped, only then, she turned and climbed up the rest of the stairs, greeting the sun.

* * *

.

.

.

"Salamander?"

She asked inquisitively. For her past many years of active service as the Fairy Tail mage, she has never heard of anyone who went by the alias of Salamander. She would have certainly have heard of him if he was really that famous…

And this blonde girl… seemed to know quite a lot of him.

"You really never heard of the most famous Fairy Tail mage, Salamander?"

She frowned slightly at the mention of her guild's name.

"Fairy Tail, you say…"

"Well, that can't do! Come on! I've heard he's just over there! Follow me!"

The blonde girl grasps her gauntlet and began to run towards the crowd, but she was instantly stopped in the air and fell down to the ground. She pouted and dusted herself before standing up back.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

The other girl stared at her with wide eyes with her mouth forming slight 'o', confused and surprised by the blonde's action. She quickly recomposed herself and smiled softly at her.

"My apologies. It must have been my armor. It is quite heavy you see."

Sweat dropped at blonde girl's head, admitting her own stupidity.

"Oh. Oh… I see…"

The armored girl smiled at her once more, keeping her professional figurine and posture collected and cool, but just enough to make others uncomfortable. She asked politely,

"If isn't much trouble, I'll follow you. Would that be alright?"

She nodded.

"That's alright. Come on, let's get there quickly before we miss anything!"

Both girl ran towards the crowd, although the latter was more close to walking than actually running. She could see the excitement in the blonde girl's eyes. She looked genuinely adored this man… whoever he was. And if he has this much of fame, then he should be pretty powerful. Besides, they all claimed that he was a Fairy Tail mage, however she never heard anyone in her guild who was fire mage and used that certain alias. There was one fire mage, but she doubted he was even remotely close to what this man might be.

As they moved through the frantically shrieking female crowds, she began to notice something was going on with the girl who was leading her. Her steps got faster, and her breath got more ragged. The armored girl raised her eyebrows at suspicion. Then all the sudden the blonde girl halted, and shouted out to a figure in front him, mimicking all other females around her.

Getting more curious, she squeezed her way through female ostriches, and apes alike that were screaming mindlessly. Then a man came in to her view, and immediately, she was disappointed. His magical aura was weak. It was similar to an ant if it was compared to her own… and here she thought, she has met a decent opponent… Besides, he wasn't all that good looking either… then how is he gaining so much attention yet she hasn't heard of him…?

Then she saw something glimmering on his figure as he spoke towards to his fans. A ring, on his hand.

'A ring you say?'

However, a realization instantly kicked in as she recognized what that ring was. That ring contained the spell called, the charm spell. A type of magic that draws in opposite sex, a forbidden magic by the magic council for that specific reason. Also, this man was using her own guild to disguise himself as a fairy tail mage. To her, this was a serious crime and was bringing dishonor to her own guild. If this man had this charm spell…and used himself as a disguise to hide himself, then there was one thing for sure.

She bellowed in anger.

"Bora the Prominence! You are under arrest by the magic council for practicing illegal magic, exercising a slave trade and using the name of the Fairy Tail without a permission!"

The man caught the attention, however, showed no sign of fear or caution.

"Oh please, you must have gotten it wrong! I am Fairy Tail mage, you see."

The former then lifted her pauldron to her side to show her gild mark, imprinted on her left arm with clear blue.

"I don't believe you."

Bora began to sweat and stepped back in realization what kind of deep trouble he was in. He raised his hand and stammered to explain himself.

"Y..you see…"

Keeping her silence, she ex-equipped her sword to her hand, and she pointed her weapon towards him with her frown deepening every second.

"Surrender yourself immediately, or I'll be forced to use lethal force upon your first act of attack."

However, before both of them could say anything, a girl cried out loud from her side.

"Hey! How dare you say such thing like that to Salamander-sama!"

Another followed from the other side.

"Yeah! Apologize to Salamander-sama right now!"

The knight gritted her teeth at seeping anger. This man had literally all of these girls brainwashed… this wasn't good. She'll have to resolve the situation as soon as possible before things get out of her hand. She began to summon her sword magic; however, she was tackled by someone before she could finish her spell. Then another collapsed on to another, and another, creating a pile of crazy females.

Knight groaned in annoyance and frustration. With a mighty shout, she pushed them all away with singular motion.

"Gahhhhhh!"

Now that she was free, she swung her sword at his opponent. However, he wasn't there. He was gone, like a slippery snake. She closed her eyes and summoned backed her ex-quip magic, her sword disappearing with a golden glow. She couldn't help to be annoyed by her failure to capture the criminal. She was so close and he was standing right there… If not had been these girls jumped on her, then she probably has apprehended him no doubt.

However, and unfortunately, what was done was done. She'll have to quickly act before he decides to run his asses all the way to the other side of the Ishgar. As a citizen of Fiore, as soon as he gets off the country, then she had no power to capture him. It would be up to the mages active in those particular country that he set his damn pig foot in. She gritted her teeth. She was a Fairy Tail mage. She would never let that happen. He would be captured by her own hand…and she was certain of it…

Deciding to track the man, she began to look around, only to meet the certain blonde girl that she've just met. Her head moved slightly back at the girl's action with mild surprise.

"Thank you very much for saving me."

She bowed.

The knight, however, recomposed herself with a polite smile.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Charm spell's weakness is awareness after all. All I just did was what I had to do."

However, the girl insisted.

"Still, there's gotta be a way to thank you properly. Oh, I see! How about I buy you a lunch?"

Speaking of lunch, the knightly girl was actually starting to get hungry, not to mention she did crave some her favorite cakes to calm herself from the stress she was receiving. Yeah. Lunch sounded fine.

* * *

"So, Nice to meet you. You are really a Fairy Tail mage? Wow, That's really crazy! I've been wanting to meet someone from Fairy Tail for so long! Oh, where's my manners, I'm Lucy by the way… I'm sorry, I'm rambling…so.. I'll stop…I'll stop right now. I mean, like right now, now. Like instant."

She paused her sighed deeply as her shoulder slung down weakly.

"Sorry…"

However, the knightly girl just simply giggled at her.

"It's fine, and yeah, I am from Fairy Tail."

Lucy perked up from her mood and asked her enthusiastically, as she raised her hands on to the table, shaking the utensils slightly from the sudden impact.

"Really?! What's it like?! Is it really like what they say in the magazine?! I heard its full of most powerful mages all over the continent!"

She brought up her hand to her chin with fork still held, and thought about how to answer her question. There were lots of powerful members of the guild, for that she was right… but the magazine…? She was never the one who read magazines, but she did read it time to time as she hanged out with her barmaid friend. She would often offer one of her magazine that she read when she had free times, enjoying the tea with it. Also, she kept all the magazine as she was a pose girl of the front page…

She read the magazine, and she really don't know what to say to her. Pretty much every single page of it at least contained one bad thing that destroyed the reputation of the Fairy Tail… or in this case, made it infamous. There would sometimes be a picture of burnt down houses, false charges made on large quantities of alcohols… and harassing one of the nobles… and so on…

Large sweat dropped from her head.

"eh… Let's just leave it at they are pretty lively."

Lucy smiled sweetly, not really caring what she's saying, as she was too busy accepting the reality; meeting an actual guild member from her dream.

The knight continued.

"But, everyone in the guild considers all ourselves a family, and we deeply care for each other. When there's something wrong to one of our members and when someone falls behind, we always help them to fight back, to stand back with their feet whether they are weak or strong."

Lucy watched the scarlet haired woman speaking with such determination and confidence, and she blushed slightly. Fairy Tail seemed to be a lot more than she expected it to be, rather than just a large magic guild, it was a place for a family? A place for everyone? Even for her. Simply thinking about joining the guild excited her, and made her heart echo to her ears loudly by the all the possibilities she would get. If she only had the courage to ask…

She would meet many guild members she has only seen from the magazine in actual real life! Like the most beautiful woman in all Fiore, and even Ishgar, Mirajane Strauss.… and the strongest and fiercest female mage of the guild, Erza Scarlet… Speaking of which, the armored woman looked a lot like her… and really familiar too. She had her armor, and scarlet hair flowing down to her waist freely… Perhaps this is the infamous Titania? The Fairy Queen?!

However, she reasoned that she wasn't, and her thoughts got clearer as she watched the scarlet woman eating a strawberry cake in childish way. She did pose like a professional, yes. The way she spoke, the way even she uses the fork looked very lady like. However, the antic she displayed as she ate the cake… It was literally like a little kid eating a cake! Every time she puts a cake in to her mouth, creams always seemed to get on her face, especially around her mouth and at the end of her nose…

Plus, not only that, unlike the famed Titania she've heard of, she wasn't scary at all. She was very well mannered, and calm, and nice to a stranger like her. Throw away the armor, she would be the epitome of best lady she had ever met, and far better by miles than those nobles…

There's no way she was her. The scariest woman…and everytime she looked at how she eats, she couldn't help to giggle slightly as the sight was just nothing but adorable… that was until she decided to introduce herself to Lucy.

"Oh, my apologies, you must be wondering who I am. My name is Erza Scarlet. It is my pleasure to make an acquaintance."

Erza spoke with a gentle smile.

Lucy felt like she turned in to a stone.

* * *

.

.

.

"I think this suit is suppressing our magic."

Brandish pouted as she looked on to her silvery armor that she had decided to wear. Although the chrome finish as well as rough glossy feeling of the suit made it look very fashionable, when it came to wearing itself posed lots of problem. So both the time mage and her friend decided to take a walk around the town to see any suitable clothing shop.

However, and unfortunately, there weren't any good ones as they had hoped, as most of them were very different from their taste of fashion. Which they thought all of them were just plain ugly.

"Didn't seem like it when I used my magic."

Dimaria spoke as she eyed particular people having the conversation to each other, and she did without getting any suspicious glance from around. She was, after all, still a threat to Ishgar.

However, as she had expected, no one knew of her, and she was pretty certain these people didn't even heard of her…

There were some curious glances from time to time because of the suit that her friend and she was wearing but other than that, they really didn't seem to mind.

"Were you able to use your magic as just as without the suit?"

Dimaria answered, her eyes still far away to certain individuals… or rather, an individual.

"I had no problem drawing out my power. There wasn't any seal that tried to block mine."

Brandish nodded.

"I see…"

Dimaria glanced her friend to her side.

"What makes you say that?"

"Our powers are colossal… although It's still almost to nothing compared to our prince…"

Dimaria's scowled as she grimaced at her words.

"But I have noticed there are some mages in this town, and if they have felt it, they should have to cower themselves in fear… yet so far none has shown such reaction… like those two mages that you are staring at."

She was right. There weren't any people or mages running away by their presence… was it because people of Ishgar were actually dumber than those from Alveraz or was it just simply because of the suit? Dimaria preferred the former answer, but her logical side told her that it was the suit that was causing the phenomenon.

However, it came pretty natural. She didn't know why, but to see themselves naturally blending in with the population didn't felt awkward or off. In fact, they were almost starting to enjoy the feeling of people freely walking around, chatting and doing their business.

"I don't like the suit, but maybe we can ask him to make something that can suppress our magic since only one capable of is Belserion... and to be honest, I'm starting to like the atmosphere."

Brandish suggested as if she was reading Valkyrie's mind. However, she scoffed at her.

"So that he can show off all his tricks and we don't?"

The country demolisher didn't respond but couldn't help to frown at her words...and she was genuinely concerned for her as her condition wasn't recovering at all. However, there weren't much she could do now… She could… tell her some of the advice, but Dimaria was too head strong to listen to them. So she decided to change the topic. At least enjoy the current moment, right?

"Those two interests you?"

Dimaria shook her head.

"No. only the one with red hair."

Brandish turned her head to see the one that her friend was pointing to. Her magical sense flared briefly to feel the magic that girl radiated.

"You mean the red hair with armor on?"

Dimaria quietly nodded, before replying.

"Her magic feels familiar. That's why I am so interested in her."

Brandish couldn't help but to agree. The girl's power really was familiar.

"I agree… it feels very similar to Irene… perhaps…?"

Dimaria turned this time, fully locking her eyes with pairs of Brandish's

"Perhaps… but this is pretty touchy so I wouldn't bother asking her."

"Don't worry, I don't think I will either… although it makes me wonder. Where's Irene?"

Warmth. That's what he felt. Like the warmth that his foster father gave to him, small kindled fire, softly melting his frigid cold body. Like the sun that he saw every morning, he woke up from the little planet that he and his master trained with, and like the warmth of a mother which he never had.

It was soft. He felt soft, as if he was encased within a large mountains of pillow. Or perhaps similar to him standing or rather lying top on the softest bed and letting the rain of angel's feather soaked him with comfort. The feeling was indescribable. The rising soothing emotions that slowly came up from his chest, to his head, and to his soul. He was in love with it as there's nothing in the world would compare to what he was feeling now.

But what was it…?

What kind of object could provide him such a comfort that he had never experienced? It made him wonder.

He slowly fluttered his eye open, and' he saw… darkness. The darkness that was vast, and deep unending, however unlike the coldness he received, he was met warmth and softness that enveloped him. The sense of stillness, the feeling of floating in the air, as if gravity ceased to exist at this moment.

Then a voice was heard from above. Her voice was soft, gentle and caring. It made him rest some more, but resisting the urge, he looked up to quench his curiosity. The void was gone, and it was replaced with the light. Ray of sun shunned down on his eyes squeezing them to adjust the sudden brightness. Everything was blurry, and unfocused. However, more he looked, everything got clearer. He saw a face of a woman with the creamy skin, looking down towards him with a smile, shadowing the sun from above. Her scarlet hair draped around her shoulder like the most expensive red carpet made from pure crystals of ruby.

She spoke once more,

"Are you feeling better, Natsu-sama?"

Then it clicked. His face began to blush furiously realizing where he was, in fact, where his head was.

He jerked back as his eye dilated into a peck of dots.

"wha, Wait, huh? WHAT?!"

Irene purred seductively at Natsu.

"How did find my chest Natsu-sama…? Was it your liking…?"

Natsu looked away, steams fuming from his ears and nostrils.

"Irene! S..Stop it!"

She let out a fake grief, looking down to herself she spoke.

"Y…You don't like me, Natsu-sama?"

Natsu held his hands out and sputtered.

"No,NO! It's not like I don't like you, I mean…"

The scarlet haired mage smiled as she leaned toward at Natsu, and pushed her chest to Natsu's making him blush even harder if that was possible. She whispered seductively to the pink haired mage.

"Hmmm… so you do like me, Natsu…"

Natsu shouted out loud.

"Just…Just get off me! Don't get close to me! Or…or…"

Irene asked her eyes halfway open.

"Or what, Natsu-sama?"

"I'll get a rope and tie you up to that pole! So don't even think about it!"

However, things only got worse. She let out a mock surprise.

"Ah? You wish to tie me up so you can do me as you please…? You are very naughty Natsu-sama."

Natsu screamed.

"Just shut up!"

Irene grin got even bigger.

"Ho? Now you wish to gag me? I didn't know you were into that kind of bondage…but how will you gag me? With a regular red ball…? Or an apple…? Or with one of your…secret weapon… hmmm I wonder…"

Natsu looked around for help, however there was none around, not even Brandish was around. He never felt this hopeless in his life. He screamed out loud to the heaven.

"Please! Someone just kill me!"

She giggled and got up from the deck with a joyful grin.

"Oh, come on Natsu-sama, don't be like that. You are just too easy to tease… tell me, were you lonely when you were training with your master…? Were there times when you just simply wanted to feel the females body… hmm?"

A tickmark appeared on his head.

"Irene… please just stop."

She laughed out loud to her fullest content, before summoning her staff next to her once more.

"Alright, I'll stop. By the way, we are here. Brandish and Dimaria are already taking a stroll outside."

He groaned out as he lay on the floor.

"Ahhh. Finally, About damn time…"

He gathered himself and stood and followed Irene walking outside the deck, and to the harbor, however he stopped as he caught the sight of the first harbor he has ever set his foot on. He looked around the people busily working around ship, some carrying the loads from the ship, and some taking them in, prepping for the another sail. Sound of the gull surrounded his ear, them calling out to each other, and the sounds of busy men working and clanking sound of metal to metal, a wood to wood made the experience much more surreal. It was simply too wonderful to see the first actual human without having to go through bunch of destruction!

He remembered his recent stay in Alveraz… although it ended him destroy much more than he intended it to be, but nonetheless, it was the first human civilization that he had ever contact him. However, the such excitement that he was feeling now wasn't expressed at the time. Perhaps he was too caught on to his own mission during then… or just too busy enjoying actual damn human meal that he missed for so long.

But probably the biggest factor that played was the fact he didn't quite care about people. Could that be why he found things not all that impressive… but now, to see not just several people but hundreds of them interacting with each other, talking and expressing, he couldn't help but to wonder… but what really amazed him is that this… human interaction, the collaboration has achieved such a large structure to serve their need.

Irene called from the below.

"Natsu-sama?"

He blinked his eyes once, and twice before looking at his companion. He grunted as he walked down to the stone floor, clearly not very fond of the disturbance while he was enjoying the environment.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming."

Irene wanted to get away from the harbor as soon as possible as she was never really fond of the smell of rotting fish. Fortunately, though the harbor was quite clean despite her thoughts. Ones that existed in the Alveraz were usually kept unmaintained if not used for strict military purposes. However, even though the place was neat, if it was harbor then there were bound to be some sort of seafood market… and probably, has usually there's always one store that never really cleans the wastes.

Just thinking about it made her gut twisted. He hollered out to Natsu again.

"Natsu-sama! If you don't hurry up, I'm going leave you here!"

"I'm coming geez! What's gotten into you?"

Then he muttered to himself.

"Geez, did my brother sent her just to torture me…?"

However, she had patients to wait for Natsu to come near her. She was irritated of course, as she absolutely despised the fish stench getting into her clothes. However, when she turned back to see grumbling Natsu, she couldn't help but smile a little bit.

He seemed like a nice guy once you get to talk to him, and now that she knew him, he was easy to approach and felt comfortable with him, comfortable enough to have him tortured that is. However, just like her, he seemed lost. Like a lost child in the big world of adults, left alone in the street, not knowing what to do… the thing about him though, was that he was determined to defeat any challenges that came to him, and he had the right attitude. She saw that as he tried to figure out some of the lessons that his master failed to teach him.

Did she like the man? She wasn't sure, but he was definitely okay… but it was still quite hard to forget what happens when he gets enraged.

'Just have to keep him on his good side.'

She thought.

She was playing a dangerous game by toying with him, and she was perfectly aware of that.

What she knew, however, is that he won't attempt to kill any life as much as possible, and he certainly wouldn't try that on her… or anyone for that matter.

But what can she say? She loved playing dangerous.

"Come on, Natsu-sama, let's go find them… and also I must thank you for the idea, however."

Natsu raised his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"You think I didn't notice when you gave those armors to them? You lowered their magic radiation with those suits. Quite clever. Since we are technically getting on to our enemy territory, the best course of action would be staying low."

Irene explained as she held out her finger to the air. Natsu however, couldn't understand.

"Huh?"

She continued.

"And so, I also lowered my magical aura into a minuscule amount… we need to look casual too, do you know what that means, Natsu-Sama?"

Natsu gave her a perplexed look.

"What is it?"

Irene raised her staff to the air and shouted out excitedly. Stars literally popped out from her eyes just the way before she summoned the storm.

"Shopping!"

Natsu didn't know that this shopping was, but the way she spoke, it began to creep him out as the imagination took him to such a place where it should never go.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hello, my dear…"

Bora looked at the figure with sweat covering his forehead. All his crews and subordinates were practically laid flat on the ground as they begged for their miserable lives.

He stuttered, and barely managed to speak as he trembled in fear.

"Oh... hi… um... I didn't expect you to see you here… uh…at this particular time and this particular place and at this particular moment… Oh, you look beautiful as always."

The dark figure replied with an amused smile.

"Hmm… thank you for your wonderful comment…but let's cut to the chase.

You know why I am here."

Bora gulped his saliva barely down to his throat.

"N..No?"

The figure walked around him in circle slowly before revealing herself. A single candle light that illuminated the room now clearly show who was standing. A woman with a white kimono, with hair dark as a midnight…

She spoke calmly as she raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Do you not remember what I have said about red hair?"

The man figided his fingers nervously, as he began to remember about the deal…

"Oh… ah. umm, red hairs have no soul…? No, that wasn't it… uh, care to remind me...?"

She sneered at the man's stupidity.

"You idiot! The deal was that you to capture all the red hairs on this town and give them to me! I don't care what you do about the others."

He asked.

"Why red hair though…?"

The woman narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"It was Jellal-sama's order… do you not remember about our deal? You bring the gingers in, we protect you from the council…"

He stammered.

"Y...yeah! I, I remember… but what about the bounty! The girl knew who I was!"

She turned around and began to submerge herself into the dark once again, before stopping to say one last thing to him. She smiled cryptically.

"Looks like our bait worked just as I expected… Jellal-sama would specifically desires this girl… bring her in, and we'll show you the truest of all heaven…"


	9. Chapter 8: Remember her, Remember me

**A/N) Hey guys... I am so sorry for the late update...but its grow harder for me to write the story as my traveling schedule gets tighter and tighter. I went to Praha and just returned to Dresden... Yes Two countries :) Czech and Germany, and I am planning to go to Auto City tomorrow in Wolfsburg.**

 **That's enough of that... Here's another upload of the chapter, and I hope this is good enough. Just like before, This is entriely written on phone, and my thumb feels quite sore... (Try writting 9K on your phonedamnnit)**

 **Unfortunately, I have decided to skip the Beta reading, as I felt I've dragged this way too long. Also, I haven't recived any message from him either, however I trust him as he knows these stuff way better than I do.**

 **anyway, onward to new chapter!**

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

 **{{{Hargeon Arc}}}**

 **Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter :08

Remember her, Remember me

* * *

Irene felt as if her spinal cord was freezing and her blood flowed backwards. There was no mistake as her predator like perception was keen, and accurate, even more so than that of tiger's. She knew she didn't, and it wasn't that she was starting loose her mind. Her acumen was absolute as ever. Then why? No, why was she feeling this...? After all those yeas, and after all these times, she still hasn't forgotten about her. The power that she emitted. She thought she wouldn't remember, as she barely remembered her image, and when she tried to reminisce of her sister's magic, which was extremely fragile and subtle at the moment, she couldn't. It was like she has completely forgotten about it.

However, the main thing was, she refused to remember. The pain that she probably inflicted to her sister, the suffering that she blatantly ignored, she remembered them perfectly, and came back to haunt her in her dreams, to taunt her, and to humiliate her of her cowardliness.

So she decided not to remember it. Remember her.

Time passed.

Days gone month, months to years...

Day by day, memories of her started to vanish by piece by pice. At the first month, she forgot what she used to wear, what she liked. Then came a year, and she could not remember her face...she could not remember her sister's smile, her beautiful and adorable smile. All she remembered was her faceless figure, staring back at her. Then almost a decade has passed, and this time, she had forgotten her name, and her existence. There only existed vague memory of someone, but only as 'someone she used to know', like the people she have met briefly and forget about. Like that, she threw her own sibling into an infinite ocean; bottomless pit of oblivion.

... Because she was a coward.

She just wanted to live. She just wanted to survive.

Before the cultists came to slaughter people in her village, she encountered them accidentally in the forest. They were looking for the people to enslave, people to kill. Fearing what was about to come, she ran away. She just ran as far as her little legs could take her. Instead of telling her people, or atleast to her family, to her sister, she was busy saving her own.

She wandered in the wilderness, fatigued and starved. So she decided to head back, assuming that it was now safe to return.

All was left of her town were corpses of people, and the burnt scent of the woods.

At that moment, she only realized what she had done. At the moment after storm struck. Was she so had to be a coward and pathetic.

She kneeled on to the dark ground covered in crystallized blood and ashes of wood, and cried endlessly, until she met him.

Zeref came to her, and took her in. She could not be ever so thankful for saving her from that deserted place. So, She just followed where ever he went...and when they reached the destination, he was gone. Instead someone came to her and threw her in to one of the camp... Or guild whatever that was,

From there, she trained. However, she wasn't alone. There were atleast hundreds of more like her in there, doing the exact same thing repeatedly over and over,

Training was ruthless, excruciating, and painful. Everyday it was a torture, but she knew she had to endure. She didn't wanted to end up like those who fell behind. They knew what they did to them, those who failed to their standards, for they displayed it in the public, in front of everyone.

They killed them...

She was always afraid. So she refused to die. She didn't wanted to end up like them. So she pushed herself to absolute limits. She did so until she could not stand... And the thoughts of her own sister distracted her.

She didn't remember her anymore... Until the Dragon of God came to her. Only she remembered her when she was about to die...

Why was she like this? She was unrelenting, powerful, unyielding and unassailable, one of the most powerful of all the spriggans. Then why was she so pathetic?

And this sensation that invaded her entire body... Was this some sort of mockery? Did it came back to her only to haunt her once more. She wanted run away. Run away as far as she could and never turn back once more.

She felt like she would never be able to endure the guilt that consumed her. This time, it felt like it will literally eat her alive from inside and from outside. She can run away, and she can try to forget again. She did it once. She can do it again. Second time was always easier than the first, right?

If she only could...

"Hey! Hey!"

She quivered slightly by the surprise if sudden noise in front of her.

A hand waved around in her eyes. She blinked. She blinked twice.

"What happened?"

Irene looked at him hauntingly, her eyes were shaking and her breath were ragged. Natsu asked side eyed,

"You zoned out for a second... are you alright, Irene?"

Irene calmed herself better and squeezed her eyes, trying her best to look normal.

"Wh...what are you talking about?"

Natsu looked down to her eyes, and their gazed locked tightly. He didn't respond to her as he continued his gaze. They stood their in the store like that for few more seconds before Irene broke the contact, looking down to her feet. Natsu's expression turned serious.

"Please Irene, What really happened?"

She didn't respond for a moment as she pondered what to respond.

"I...its nothing. You don't need to worry about me..."

Wanting to move away from the terrible moment, she took her step forward to continue what they cam here for. However, she was halted as a warm hand held on to her arm. She looked back, Natsu standing there, his expression still the same.

"Natsu-Sama... I'm alright really. It's nothing to worry about."

"Your expression told me the otherwise. Listen, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on...

And don't try to deny it or fight back. You know how that's going to end... And that's not good for both of us."

Her eyes trembled for a moment and looked away from figure, unsure of what to do. This was one of those time when she couldn't escape, and even more so when he is staring at her like that. She hesitated before locking her eyes to him. She let out a short uneven breathe before inhaling, and from her ears her heart thumped loudly, echoing and ringing in her head. So she closed her eyes, and let her mind flow out.

* * *

"So, what's your call?"

Dimaria asked.

"I say check them out, plus we have something else that needs confirmation."

Dimaira smiled weakly at her, her gaze shifting to her collected eyes.

"I suppose. She did say she was a member of the Fairy Tail did she not?"

Brandish nodded as she tabbed her fingers lightly on the cheep table at boredom.

"Is there a better thing to do than that in this damnable town? If they only had a proper clothing store..."

Dimaria leaned back to her seat and hugged her left arm to the top edge, hanging rest of the fore arm freely on the sides.

"Probably not... You are right about that... Once."

Brandish's eye turned wide and frowned in cartoonish manner, and shout whispered angrily.

"You slut, I'm always right!"

Dimaria scoffed playfully at her friends reaction. She was always right she say...?

"So... What about that time you said about Ishgar's defense...? Didn't you say..."

Brandish slapped her both hands to her mouth and covered them tightly as hard as she could, making her friend hard to breathe.

"Yatatatata, No! No! Stop!"

Finding difficult to breathe, she jerked her hands away.

"Didn't somebody told you its not nice to invade personal space?! Besides, think before you act, Randi."

Greened haired teen bickered.

"Oh yeah? That somebody also told me I can fuck you up!"

Dimaria placed her fingers at on mouth and shushed her grumpy comrade, leaving her puffing and frowning at her.

"Be quiet! We don't wanna draw too much attention, and stop acting like a child!"

Brandish shot her a murderous glare before looking away with her arms folded on her chest. Huffing and puffing as she did.

* * *

Erza looked interestingly at new two figures that approached her. They were a mage definitely for sure. Her trained eyes knew one when she saw one, but that wasnt what caught her attention. It was their armor. She had fair share of armor collection in her dorm, so many that she had to rent two rooms in fact. So, she have seen many armors, if there was an armor, there was a chance that she knew what it was. However, these armors. She have never seen anything like before. They looked well-built, and expertly crafted. There was not even a single flaw, such as slight unevenness on the surfaces, or an incorrect symmetry.

Whomever made this armor, she had to applaud, and make him to make one for her...

Her eyes shined brightly as dark creepy red terrifying aura enveloped her.

Lucy shouted out.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

But it made perfect sense for her because she'll make him to build that armor...one way or another. Besides, she firmly trusted her persuasion skill, as they always worked no matter what. She snapped her face towards two walking strangers with an abnormal smile, her neatly combed hair flaring every where across her face in the process.

The one with the green hair with cross band asked her.

"Excuse me, Can I have a moment?"

Erza answered enthusiastically as she stood up and slamming the table with mighty force.

"Yes! Please, No! I demand you to sit right next to me! Time is all I have, ahahahahahah!"

Brandish flinched away and back pedaled few steps at her answer...This girl... Something wasn't right... And it seemed some of her screws were going loose... And normal was the least thing that came up from her mind. Slapping herself mentally, she shook her head slightly to refocus on the girl, calm and collected as she was.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, Mari?"

The valkyrie nodded and sat next to the blonde girl who was visibly shaken at the sudden event. She shouted out loud.

"What's going on!"

But she shrieked as the war princess stared at her fiercely, and averted her gaze as she meekly responded.

"Oh, I'll... I'll just shut up!"

Brandish situated herself next to Erza, and opened her mouth to ask some f the question she had prepared for her. Dimaria leaned slightly closer too, as she anticipated the answer as much as she did...

"Is..."

But she was interrupted rudely by the crazied girl, who banged the table hard with her gauntlet, spilling all the plates and foods all over.

"I demand an answer! Where have you acquired that armor!"

A tick mark appeared on her head, as she was interrupted by this stranger.

She silently cursed herself before replying,

"I..."

Erza grabbed her collar and practically dragged her face right up to her nose, to a position where their face literally almost kissing each other. Brandish's eye opened up like a wide saucer as she wondered what was wrong with this woman, and to be honest, she was already regretting coming here...

Erza sparkled her eyes as she screamed at Brandish, her own excitement driving her insane. Her saliva sputtered all over the former spriggans face.

"Oh, Tell me, Which Maker? What Brand?! Where! I MUST KNOW!"

Dimaria narrowed her eyes at this red hair, ignoring what she was doing to her friend. Instead she focused on the girl herself. It was getting clearer. Now that they were closer, she could definitely confirm it. This girl had so much similarities with Scarlet Despair, their hair was literality the same, and her eyes, all her facial feature shared so many things with her. If she had not more careful, she almost would have been fooled that this is none other than Irene...

She turned her focus to the blonde girl who kept peeking at her repeatedly with her head low with a unsatisfied, and concerned frown.

The War Princess asked.

"So, why are you here?"

Lucy jerked up at her question.

"E...Excuse me?"

She repeated herself irritatingly.

"Why are you here?"

Lucy asked back as she felt offended.

"Wh...What kind of question is that? I invited her to a lunch!"

Dimaria looked carefully at the girl for a moment, her golden eyes drilling to Lucy's brown eyes.

Lucy blushed slightly at the awkwardness and the uncomfortableness that she was receiving, before directing her eyes away from her.

"He...hey, what are you doing?"

Dimaria leaned closer to her and asked, but it was more of a confirmation.

"You are a Celestial Mage, Correct?"

Lucy flinched back her the answer, confused why and how she know of her magic...

"How did you...?"

The war maiden looked away, ignoring the confused girl, commenting to her own words. She quietly mused after.

"Shame that you are too weak."

'Idiot. She's leaving her keys wide open, and she's confused how I know?'

Lucy felt her whole body going loose, and hang her head and limbs down weakly as she admitted herself.

"Don't tell me..."

After a few scuffle with Brandish, the Scarlet haired girl finally calmed down, yet her eyes never left their armor, and if looks can do damage, then she would have melted them and burned a hole right through their plates...

She cleared her throats and asked, as she felt it was necessary to find out their original question, a short distraction before she goes cray cray on their armor once again.

"So, what did you wanted to ask?"

Dimaria spoke casually as she leaned back comfortably to her seat.

"I must apologize before hand, we couldn't help to overheard your conversation... And we just wanted to ask you if you really are a Fairy Tail mage?"

However, both Brandish and Lucy looked away, and muttered to themselves.

"I think I'm the one who needs an apology..."

Erza smiled proudly as she felt like she was the one to stand in the limelight today, a solo stage at that.

"Why, yes. I am indeed a mage of Fairy Tail!"

Dimaria smiled meekly at her answer.

"I see. Well, the reason we asked you that question it because we are wondering if we can join the guild."

Lucy jumped slightly at the girl next to her. It was her who was supposed to ask that question! Not them!

"Wait what? Wait a minute, can someone please explain what the hell is going on!

However her struggle had no effect to the rest of the group, as they seemingly ignored her and continued their chat.

Erza smiled previous excitement disappearing some what but still retained in her mind as she nodded in understanding.

"Ofcourse, we are always open to anyone who wishes to join our guild. So I take both of you wish to join, I presume?"

Dimaria waved her hand, and smiled back with a slight hint of arrogance with her. Her gold like skin folding and one of the corner of her mouth moving up more slightly, forming her iconic smile.

"Actually, we have two more members who also wishes to join, however they are not with us..."

The knightress' eyebrow went up with pleasing surprise.

"That is an exciting news indeed, I can't wait to meet them in person."

Lucy raised her arm from her corner meekly.

"Um... Excuse me...?"

Erza turned her gaze to the celestial mage, and smiled gentle and caring smile.

"Yes, Lucy? Something you need?"

Lucy's mouth moved up with hopeful smile.

"You see... I am a mage... And I was also hoping to join the guild, too?"

Erza nodded in approval, which Lucy cheered happily. She watched the girl smile, and realized that this must be something pretty big for her. She thought to herself.

'I didn't realize she was one too... Five people joining in one day, interesting.'

Speaking of mages...she never ask what kind of mages they are... Figuring that this would be the best time to ask, Erza smiled once again politely and gazed at soon-to be family.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Since you are going to be the newest addition to our guild, I figured it would be best to know each other better. I am Erza Scarlet, and I am a S class mage of Fairy Tail, and I specialize in Re-Equip magic, specifically The Knight. How about you guys?"

Brandish eyeballed at her friend, she getting the meaning instantly. They both suspected that Erza was somehow related to Irene, and so they decided to take it slow and be cautious about it. However, it seemed that that wasn't the case exactly... And that came from after they heard her last name. Belserion wasn't Scarlet... However, knowing that their similarities cannot be just coincidental, it would be safe to remain as they were...Brandish had to tell her somehow as she was the one who goes around and creates problem...

So she eyeballed her, and Dimaria understood, and she only shot her a mischievous smile, which made her to shoot another sign. However, the war maiden returned smile once again, only growing slightly wider than before. Brandish frowned inwardly.

'She's up to no good...damn it, does she think before she act?'

however she remained as nothing happened and answered Erza's question as natural as she could, and leaving out some of the information. Irene was right on keeping their presence low. She had no idea whether this Erza knew of the past war between Ishgar and Alveraz.

"My name is Brandish Mu, and I use Manipulation Magic..."

Erza leaned forward leaned forward with interest, her arms folded neatly on the table.

"Manipluation magic? I have never heard of that kind of magic before. Perhaps you can tell me about it more?"

Brandish nodded silently, and responded

"It is quite simple. As the name suggest, I can manipulate the property of anything, including life forms to my desire."

Erza mused of the implication if the magic as it was interested as it is rare. Besides, it seemed that it was passive one, but as she thought it was indeed a useful one... And especially to Erza, it was most useful as it can scale up anything. She didn't needed the magic during the combat, she believed, but it would offer her something that was more important than fighting...

Strawberry cheese cake... Yes indeed, if she could scale up the cake, great amount...She wondered if she could make it large as her... Or maybe make it larger than the Fairy Hills?

Strawberry cake larger than the dorm... And the image of such began to materialized in her head. Alabaster white snow, etherial color shining heavenly, covering the soft brownish yellow ground gently as a feather, spreading over them like a majestic seraphim from the summit of the sky, and draping it, surrounding the round, circular cliffs like a smoothest certain... And above that, it was decorated with most beautiful and delicious red strawberries, in perfect circle, glimmering with light from the sky, calling out to her alluringly with smooth, baritone butter voice.

"Come, Erza... Come and taste me... Yes... Come closer, my love"

She gasped in high pitch like a love struck girl and heard heart thumped loudly, echoing in to her eardrum.

She shuttered in pleasure and arousal of the cake's appealing voice and blushed heavily as her eyes slowly became unfocused and saliva dripped down corner of her mouth. She groaned incoherently as her next part of imagination took her to wildest of places... Leaving her into a trance like state.

Brandish shifted her seat uncomformably and she became more aware how strange this girl was... However, she was crushed by the knight's hug before she could do anything... And it could have been better if she hugged her properly how all the people do, but she had to smash her face on to her armored breast plate, making her suffocated and struggle, but no avail, the strength of Titania was unrivaled, and unrelenting despite the Country Demolisher's attempt to be free.

Titania shouted as she smiled and cry in happiness. Her torrent of tear flooded on Brandish's hair. Brandish wailed and screamed as they began to seep in to her nose and mouth, but all that went ignored by Erza's joyous remark.

"I am sure we'll become a perfect team! Oh I can already see our bright future shining in front of my eyes!"

Dimaria's eyes went wide open for a second before she giggled as her friend being tortured. Oh, she just couldn't wait to tease her about it in the future.

Eventually finding her cry enough, Dimaria shook Erza to shake her out from her hug.

"Alright, Erza. That's enough."

Erza's eye became refocused, and loosened her arm that was choking on Brandish's neck. However, something felt off as she felt her body being weaker than usual. She looked down slowly and dropped her with a loud gasp.

Brandish was unconscious!

Erza stepped back and immediately bowed at unconscious Brandish and shouted at her in apology.

"I'm sorry, Brandish! I was too focused on my beloved cake so I didn't realize I was choking you! It was all my fault, so please! Hit me!"

Lucy pointed out as sweat dropped on her head, and she was already losing count, and getting used to this crazy girl.

"You know... She's unconscious... You know that right?"

Erza took another step back with realization, her faca turning similar to those felines.

"Oh...I see... But do not fret! I have a solution!"

* * *

"Oh... I see... But don't worry. I think I have solution."

Irene heard his voice from her back, her body slightly vibrating by his voice running deep to her heart...and this feeling that she was receiving... She couldn't describe it, as she had never felt before, or rather haven't felt it for a too long. It felt foreign to her, yet it felt familiar... This alien feeling coursing though her blood stream and her muscle, it made her cold, killing, machine like heart beating... And through it, she was lost herself. She couldn't feel her. Couldn't feel her as she was enveloped by Natsu's arm.

'He's warm...'

She admitted inwardly, and weakly, as she was being held tightly by him, feeling his lean yet muscular arm around her, and his powerful chest pushed, and touched against her perspiring skin, his clement warmth radiating from his body, from his heart it seeped through her skin and to her core, soothing her nightmare as if it never happened.

Where did her fear go...?

She whispered out to him,

"N...Natsu-sama...?"

Natsu's hug only gotten tighter and he replied back, still his voice low, and quiet, filled with tranquility.

"Irene... I know you are afraid...I know you wanna run away, I know this I was once too... But my master told me one thing about fear."

He loosened his arm around her and gently pulled away, his deep perplexing dark eyes staring down to her figure, to her glistening, shining red scarlet head, with the slight hinted scent of cherry.

"One is always ready to face their fear and win, they just don't know when to face it. Irene, you tried to sacrifice yourself fro the others, weren't you afraid about the circumstances that was about to come?"

Irene didn't reply as she kept her shocked gaze to his hard chest, trying to understand the feeling she was receiving, and trying to calm her racing heart.

She heard him speaking to her once more, calling her name.

"Irene..."

Irene looked up, meeting his deep gaze that seemed to go deeper and deeper as she gaze in to it more, like vast, selene windows of the cosmos that stretches out afar, one that held so many answers to the unknown. She did nothing but admire the power and the beauty that it spoke.

She looked down with a quick and short intake of air.

"That's different."

Natsu held her on each arm and locked his gaze to her eyes once more, leaving her helpless.

"Different how?"

"Back then, I didn't feel anything... I didn't feel all this fear that I am receiving. All that was left was acceptance...How that can be any remotely similar to this, Natsu-sama?"

Natsu smiled as he answered.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps not.

But you can try the same. Besides, don't you want to see your sister? This maybe now or never."

That last word echoed in her thought. Now or never... Maybe he was right. This maybe this was the only chance she's able to meet her sister again that she has forgotten. She doesn't have to confront her face to face, as she had no words to explain herself to her past.

If she met her, would she remember her sister? Would she remember her as much as she does? What if she knew she ran away without taking her? She would definitely furious, and would absolutely resent her with her all life. Was Irene ready to face the judgement of her action?

No.

She was not.

She was still the coward just like when she ran away.

However, just a glimpse of her would be okay. She doesn't have to know that she was here. Just a glimpse of her sister from afar or from a corner to see what kind of woman she had become...

Atleast, that she could manage...

"I'll... I'll just watch her hidden... That's as fas I can go... I'm not... I'm not ready for entire thing."

Natsu closed his eyes and smiled at her, feeling content with her honest answer, although she wasn't willing to face her, at least her attempt to see was good enough be make him satisfied. He knew that this was all too hard for her, and pushing her to do things that she won't wouldn't make anything better.

"That's good. I'm glad you made that decision."

The enchantress felt her legs wobble slightly and leaned next to the wall, and let her body slowly slid down to the ground limply, but she wasn't dissatisfied. She didn't know the feeling but it was certainly not a distress. It felt better...not shalow feeling but it was profound, and like a deepest region of the ocean, it reached down to her core. Feeling was heavy, it was as if ti squeezed around her heart, but it wasn't painful, no. It just felt like it was squeezing and that was it. Perhaps it had a hint of satisfaction behind all these feelings?

She let out a weak smile as the reality hit her, she still felt the guilt pressing down, dragging her back, but she couldn't help. She was going to meet her sister. Her long lost, forgotten sister...

She was going to meet her sister again.

Natsu crouched next to her and gave her his hand.

"Come on. Let's get this shopping done so you can go and meet her."

* * *

"Tada!"

Erza shouted out excitingly, admiring her own work of art that she covered Brandish's face. However, what she did on her face was indeed a piece of art, if one could see it that way, however, it was more close to something that was drawn by the five year old, and certainly inadequate for calling them a grand ovure. Lucy shot up from her sit and shouted half angrily, half in disbelief.

"You just made her into a piece of modern art!"

Erza took it literally and stars shimmered on her chocolate eyes. With new found pride, she stood from her sit as pushed forward her prominent chest proudly.

"Of course! I have always been a secret artist you see. Painting and sculpting is my one of many secret talent! It is good to hear you recognized it Lucy.".

Lucy shouted out as she half smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment!"

Dimaira could say the same about what she had done to her, as it was horrid, extremely hard to look at, and even more disgusting than a topographical map of some crazy canyon.

She blinked her eyes to see if she was indeed seeing what she was seeing, and closed her eyes to forget what she saw, but she could not unsee what she had seen.

Brandish's eye were covered white paint that was meant to be an eye, but had not a single relevant point that could be seen as one, and it held vague similarities to a bird shit.

Her entire face was covered in red and pink hearts that could be seen as a drawing of a child, and between the hearts, the pink letter, "I'm alive!" Was written in very grotesque manner. Her lips were covered in black paint and stretched out all the way to her cheeks, looking forcing her to smile, and her brows were like of thick, disgusting caterpillars wiggling on her face.

Dimaria thought her drawing was bad but to see someone even worse than her was certainly made her feel somewhat better, but it was still hard to think about it with out thinking about... That.

However Erza continued her conversation as she sat on her sit back, acting all natural, and this made both Dimaria and Lucy to scoop their sit as far as they could, feeling highly uncomfortable as Erza seemed to emit insanity and spreading them around her like a plague.

"So, Lucy. What's your magic?"

Lucy twitched and almost flew out from her sit at her words as they went unregistered. Lucy could have sworn that she heard unrecognizable garbles and gibberish coming out from a top level quarantined asylum patient.

"Wh...what?!"

Erza smiled politely but even that made Lucy freak out.

'Oh no! Maybe... Maybe she's a psychopath?! A freakishly insane person acting suddenly perfect and normal... Yeah that's definitely a psychopath! I can't believe I'm with someone dangerous as her!'

"Well, I was wondering about your magic. Sorry to say this, I really didn't expect you be a mage."

Erza paused as Lucy hung her head low in depression. She continued,

"So, what's your magic?"

The white blonde mage scratched her head as she smiled awkwardly.

"Oh... Okay. Well, you see, I am a celestial mage so..."

Erza leaned forward and Lucy leaned back, however finding that there are no more space behind, she moved to the side, towards the window. She winced slightly at sudden coolness kissing her skin.

"That's really interesting, Lucy. Celestial mages are indeed rare. I understand that it could be difficult for you to master the magic since there are so few around, and even fewer guidance book that you can look in to. "

Dimaria squeezed her eyes at their conversation. She'll need a little talk with Lucy about her being a celestial mage... It was thankful that Brandish was asleep, and hopefully unconscious until she can sort out the problem. She was familiar with the situation that her friend was in, or the past that drive her, or something that she seeks vengeance.

She knew she was a celestial mage but she was completely forgotten about the fact that Brandish's secret. Only after their conversation, she remembered. She mentally hit her head at her own stupidity.

She listened as Lucy responded.

"Oh... Yeah, You're right. I guess.

Erza turned her head to Dimaria and asked the same question just as polite she asked Lucy.

"How about you, Dimaria?"

The golden mage smiled back, her concern immediately evaporating as she heard her spoke, and feeling uncomfortable once again.

"I am a sword mage. Nothing special."

However, that was a large mistake, as Erza slammed the table once again with erupting excitement.

"Truly! Then I must be the luckiest woman in the entire globe! Not only I get to have my personal cake up-scaler, I finally get to have a good sparring partner who uses similar magic as I!"

Dimaria sputtered, she wanted this to pass as quickly as possible, instead she had feeling that this was going to be just as painful as she did to Brandish.

"Sword mage? You use sword magic, too? Oh, uhhh, yeah! That's great... That's... Hehe uh, awesome... Can we... Can we move on to other topic? Like something else?"

Erza slammed the table once again, this time, splitting in half. She brought her face close to Dimaira and shouted,

"Absolutely not! I demand we discuss about our magic and You will listen to me!"

Dimaria was now convinced that Erza was a runaway asylum patient. She needed a way to escape from this pointless conversation with her, as it seemed to go nowhere, and to Dimaria, it was imperative to put herself put of the misery. She simply didn't wished to display her power and destroy everything around her in the first day in Ishgar, and she simply didn't want to ended up like Brandish.

She briefly looked down to her chest, glimmering with silver and gold, adorned with some sort of metal, and cursed herself. If she only knew how to use this damn armor, she'll probably be safe from the torture... She mused and decided to figure it out herself instead of asking him... She was pretty sure it wouldn't be all that hard.

She shook herself from the thought and began to thought of a way to persuade Erza to digress.

"You see, I really can't. I don't have my sword... I lost it few days ago, you see?"

Erza questioned suspiciously, not buying the excuse.

"Impossible! How did you lose your sword?"

Dimaira looked away and gritted her teeth at the fact that she lost all her belongings by someone who she loathed.

"Let's not talk about it. Hey, How about we meet the rest of my group? I'm sure they'd be interested in meeting you too?"

She slammed her head to the rock mentally at her own words.

'Fuck, Yester. Nice going. Now there's a greater risk of Randi finding out Lucy's a Celestial mage! Not only that you stupid bitch, my subtlety of finding out Erza and Irene's relationship would be ruined!'

'You know what? Actually, I like it this way. I'll figure out something for Lucy... Besides, subtlety was never in my set of code.'

Erza slammed on to Dimaria's knee, now that the table existed no more. Instead of breaking or shattering like other objects, there was a long and loud metallic ring. Dimaria looked at Erza with wide eyes, and Lucy stared at them back of head body running cold sweats. There was a short silence before Erza raised her gauntlet.

It was dented and shattered into unrecognizable shape. All the girls watched Erza stare at her hand for fee more seconds before registering the pain.

However Erza ignored it and stood proud as she declared out loud, leaving her throbbing and bruised hand open wide to the world.

"Yes! Let us meet your comrades! Lead on my friend!"

* * *

"Come on. Didn't you said you wanted to see them quickly?"

Dimaria shouted from the front, Erza, Brandish and Lucy from behind.

Erza smiled, as she cupped her hand front of her mouth, she answered.

"Well, but we don't necessarily have to run do we?"

Dimaria turned her head and watched the rest walking slowly while she was walking somewhat faster paced, but she was nowhere close to running. She rolled her eyes and continued to track her magic. Irene's magic was not very easy to find as she was extremely adept at clocking herself. However, with hard enough concentration and if one is familiar with her forces that she emitted, it was possible. After all, she knew she wasn't completely cloaking herself, just powered her level down to similar to common mages. Dimaria was thankful for that as she favored having good connection to all her allies at all times

"Fine, she's just ahead. Let's just walk... Actually, they are coming towards us."

Brandish agreed by nodding her head slightly, but she had to squeeze her eyes at her friend's words. She wasn't coming towards them, rather she was coming around them, and it seemed like her energy was coming from the side. She briefly turned her gaze towards her friend, trying to read what was going on with Irene and Dimaria.

However, as soon as she saw the war maiden's frown, her suspicion vanished away instantly. She could confirm that she felt it too, and weirded by the Scarlet Mage's strange action.

'What is she up to...?'

Brandish snapped out of her trance as she passed away from her newest companion. She turned around to see Erza in serious expression, Lucy trailing from behind with half scared, half concerned expression by the sudden shift of the knight's mood. She looked fierce, and her chin was directed dlightly down, and her silk like scarlet hair covered her eyes.

Dimaria turned around as well, and spoke her concern.

"What's wrong, Erza?"

Titania spoke lowly as she slid down to her battle stance.

"We've being followed."

Both Dimaria and Brandish exchanged their glances... Something was off.

* * *

She was so much different from the memories of her past. There was almost nothing that could account as same as before... The whole aura she possessed... She could see through that it had so many painful memories, and she could feel it almost touching, gnawing her skin, as if it knew she was here. Nonetheless, she peeked through the wall with her own magic, and watched her pass by. Scarlet hair. Long, smooth scarlet hair, following her like a cape of a most beautiful queen, waving around like it was made from the finest silk... Her skin like those of a healthiest of the ivory... And her chocolate eyes. Her beautiful chocolate eye shining, glimmering in the sunlight...

Irene could not deny the fact that her little sister has grown up into a tantalizingly beautiful, and absolutely a stunning young girl, and she had to admit, her little sister was even more beautiful than she was. However, there weren't any hint of jealously when she watched her. Instead, her feelings were mixed. On one side, she couldn't be more proud to see what her sister has become, and alongside her beauty, her potential power was immense, and it was strong enough to catch up with her if trained properly. This almost made her run out of her hiding sight and hug her tightly and never let her go. On the other side, she felt this powerful urge to tun away, as all the guilt that she has neglected in the past decades began to emerge out of her and pierced her heart in one go, making it bleed with endless river.

She leaned closer to the wall and watched her little sister march with her comrades with a blonde girl. She wanted to watch her one more time before her past consumed her. Erza was different but still had reminiscence of her younger days, and it brought out all the memories when they were together to the surface, passing from her eyes like a flash, one by one. And from each of those memories, Erza smiled brightly at her, white teeth flashing with her adorable face, and Irene would go and squeeze her cheeks simply because she was just too cute. To watch that little adorable and shy girl to grow up like some one as her...

She was proud. She would be lying if she said she wasn't. However, she couldn't help to miss the Erza once she knew. She knew that once innocent Erza was lost, and what was left of her was the remnants of the hardship that she had to face. She knew this because Erza must have had to experience it, as there was no way for her to avoid the catastrophe...

That must have changed her. It must have. There was little to no explanation.

She whispered silently,

"Erza... My sister...my lovely cute little sister..."

But she couldn't speak anymore. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. If she did, then her sister will know,ad she was not ready to meet her face to face as she didn't know what to do. So Instead of screaming, yelling or shouting out to the air violently, she covered mouth tightly.

Her creamy hands turned white and veins became prominent as she tightly wrapped her mouth, and she slid down weakly, and limply on the ground. Then she screamed.

Her loud call of sorrow, regret, and every emotion associated with it pushed out from her, being muffled by her own hand. Then she felt trail of small liquid dropping down from above, leaving her hand being showered by it more. Her eys redden as it squeezed out her heart, all that feeling that she refused to feel... But now only she realized, she needed it, and she was desperate for it. It was as if finally letting go of a lion that wanted to free for so long.

Between scream was stopped a for a moment for her to breathe, however, they were difficult. Her breaths came abnormal, irregular short intake if air, sounding like a hiccup.

Her eyes closed and averted away from her sister as she whispered through her painful cry.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

She did what she promised. She saw her sister. She saw her and she couldn't bear it anymore. This powerful urge to call out to her name like how she did when she were together, but the guilt and her own fault telling her that she cannot not... These two emotions swirled and stormed inside her head from all directions, scrambling and teared down her sanity. She stood up adjusted her newly bought clothes and prepared herself to walk away.

Then she froze.

"We are being followed."

The voice. Her voice. Voice of Erza. It was like those of a fierce warrior, and honorable knight, and a beautiful woman. Irene turned around and whipped her hair to see her once more. She stood, almost mezmerized by her sister's voice. She expected her voice to be different, like all people grow up to have different voices, but she never expected her to sound powerful, instead of soft alluring voice she had, a complete opposite of her.

However, Irene liked it. The voice suited her.

Irene snapped out of her trance as she felt the magic level rise up in front of her, and she recognized it all too easily.

She whispered out loud.

"Erza?"

The wall of the building, woods that supported and the stones that made the base all collapsed upon her with a shout.

"Dance, My swords!"

* * *

Erza momentarily stopped her attack and watch the building collapse, her predatory gaze starring down at the rubbles and smoke. However, both Dimaria and Brandish didn't stop her. It would be foolish if anyone attacked Irene, which was equivalant to death sentence, but this was Erza, a possible person who is somehow related to Irene. They were both interested how will this turn out. Besides, they also wondered about Irene's strange behavior.

Wind breeze and the smoke cleared away. However, there was no one standing behind the ruin. Erza squinted her eyes, trying to sense anything. Then suddenly she snapped her head to her left. She bellowed.

"This way!"

She began to run at the direction, and Lucy began to follow, but she was stopped by both Brandish and Dimaria. Lucy questioned, confused by everyone's action.

"Wait! What are you guys doing? Aren't we supposed to follow her?"

Brandish answered her as she was more clear of the situation. Erza was chasing Irene, possibly the world's most powerful female mage. No matter what direction they looked, they ended all bad, and dragging such a weak mage meant putting her into a death bed that hasn't even been started.

"No, Lucy. This is too dangerous for you. Trust me in this. You have no idea who we are facing."

Lucy responded with inquisitive frown.

"Okay... Who is this friend of yours that she is going after."

Dimaria answered from her back, however her respond was somewhat cryptic, leaving her question still somewhat unanswered.

"Let's just say she's someone who mustn't mess with. Under no circumstances..."

"But Erza is really strong right? I mean, she's the legendary Titania of the Fairy Tail!"

Dimaria spewed out her breath slightly as she found Lucy's statement somewhat adorable. Truly, ignorance was a fun thing to mess with. Lucy frowned in bewilderment from the gold skinned girl.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

"It's nothing. But seriously, you should stay back. It wouldn't be too great if any of us get hurt."

Dimaira's expression turned somewhat more serious, making Lucy to back a small step back.

"Okay, I get the idea. But what about you guys? Isn't it dangerous for you guys too?"

This time, Brandish responded by shaking her head.

"We both know her personally. She won't try to let anything happen to us."

"Actually, Randi."

Dimaria lifted her finger.

"What is it, Mari?"

Brandish turned and asked her.

"Perhaps It is best for me to stay with Lucy. I doubt someone weak as her can protect herself from Irene and Erza's clash."

The valkyrie added quietly,

'That and I need to talk to her about the danger that she is in…'

Lucy shouted out from where she stood.

"Hey! That's just now offensive!"

Brandish squinted her eyes at her and Lucy, contemplating whether that would be good choice or not. However, her friend was right. This new girl was just too weak and probably like of an ant if compared to any spriggan members.

"I guess you are right. Alright then. I'll leaver her to you. I'm chasing after."

Dimaira nodded and watched the greenette running further away chasing Erza. Her visage began to disappear into the buildings, and when she felt the time was right. She snapped her head and tore away Lucy's keys roughly, shaking her and dropping her knees to the ground at the powerful force. Lucy winced at the pain that stung her knees and arm and shouted at her.

"W..what was that for?!"

Dimaria no longer held her usual relaxed droopy eyes. Instead, they bored a seriousness that Lucy have never seen. Her golden skin were shadowed, the armor was also shadowed, only shimmering in sunlight at the rims and edges. Her eyes however, shinned brightly, gold like those of a wolf in the darkest forest. She spoke clearly and lowly.

"You and I need to talk."

Irene was running. She didn't knew exactly why she was running rather using her magic to teleport herself. But it was clear that she had to run away as far was possible, and it was all for one reason. Her sister was coming! Crashing of woods and stones exploded behind her as she ran, and smokes got thicker and thicker as the surrounding got demolished by her sister's magic.

A sword flew pass her, barely missing her by an inch. She stopped running and decided to use a simple magic to push away another incoming attack. She drew her staff that slung over her shoulder to her back, and with it, she lightly tapped the dusty ground, letting out a powerful shock wave, blowing away woods and steels to the other side.

However, the girl wasn't slowing down. With a quick motion, she threw up her hand to the sky, and the ground followed her motion, rising up to the sky, as high as a mountain. Satisfied, she continued to run further, and from behind, she could hear her sister cursing out loud as she smashed right on to the pillar.

However, Irene knew she won't stop here. Feeling that her leg doing all the work now pointless, she flared her magic once more and thorns grew up from the ground and wrapped around Erza's armor and limbs and entangled them. Even though smoke was still thick, she could sense that Erza was attempting to cut through the barricades around her. With her magic, without lifting fingers or limbs, Irene controlled the thorns to slam her to the ground.

Irene whispered quietly,

"I'm sorry sister…"

The pillar began to shake violently and it slowly began to collapse on struggling Erza. Irene turned around and continued to run, knowing that her sister won't give up that easily, judging by her look that is. It will only buy her some time.

And as expected, from behind, a determined shout came.

"Re-equip! Flight Armor!"

With newly gained tremendous speed, she shot away from the collapsing pillar, leaving it crumble to pieces at her back. Irene gritted her teeth and with her staff, raised transparent barrier that was engraved with multiple runes, and shoot it towards her.

The barrier destroyed the ground, the building and everything else that it touched by the force and speed that it was flying. Rocks and debris shot from everywhere, however with Erza's Flight armor none of them hit her. As the barrier got closer, she screamed out,

"Re-equip! Black wing Armor"

contrast to her previous armors, this one was dark in color, nearly black and had functional wing. Flapping out her wings, beating the air few times, she launched her self to the sky, avoiding the barrier. Erza shouted out angrily, her emotion slowly getting more temperamental.

"Face me, Coward!"

Then the sky shuddered and darkened. Powerful gale blew out from everywhere. Erza shielded herself and beat her wings harder to prevent herself from falling. However the wing only got stronger and left her impossible to stay on air. She dropped from the sky and landed herself on the destroyed building. Gritting her teeth, she shouted out again, re-equipping into more appropriate armor.

"Re-Equip! Wind god armor!"

She raised her sword and waved it in the air, wind that tearing apart everything vortexed around her sword, vibrating the sheet of metal. Feeling the power of the air, she held on to the sword tightly with her both hands and she slashed it across the air, dissipating them.

Irene began to grow more desperate and her concern grew. Erza was stronger than she anticipated. However she did not wanted to harm her sister. She had hurt her enough and for too long. She did not deserved to receive anymore, and especially from herself. Last thing Irene wanted to do was to lift her cloaking that she applied to herself to lower her power.

She directed her staff to her sister and beamed out a red energy, it bolting away with immense speed. Erza however re-equipped herself in to the flight armor once again, and dodged the strike by side stepping it. She slid away on the ground before the friction kicked in and stopped her in tract. Then she jumped forward, determined to track her down.

Irene shot multiple energy to her, their speed and power just as strong as the previous one. However, Erza rolled and expertly avoided her attack. The Scarlet Dispair's eyes grew wide and screamed out her desperation.

"No! Stay away from me!"

Shots from her staff accelerated even further and became more rapid, more and more energy showered out from her. It obliterated everything that it touched and the smoked around them pushed away by the force and speed that it created. All Irene wanted was to run away from her, as she feared her. She was not ready to face her, not because of what she had become, but rather what she had done to her in the past. Erza will never forgive her. She knew that. No sane family will never forgive a traitor and a coward.

Perhaps she didn't wanted to see her sister despise her and shun her away by calling her a traitor. Perhaps she just didn't want to let Erza know that Irene is this kind of person, or perhaps she loved her too much to hurt her in this way, as she thought no doubt she'll harm Erza by making her relive her past memories….

However, whatever her reasons might be, she just wanted to stay as far as away from her.

She stared at her sister cutting through and dashing away from her blasts and flying straight at her. A drop of tear flowed out from her eyes. Then more came after, leaving her shaken and tremble by the her own feeling. Erza was there. She was there!

Irene screamed as tears flung out of her eyes, her hair waving around from behind, following her desperate cry,

"Please! Stay away! Stay away for your sake! Stay away For me!"

Her cry went ignored, as Erza was blinder by her objective. She shouted a battle cry, and ran towards her with incredible speed. Irene could do nothing as she watched her sister coming straight towards her.

Erza lunged at her, and catching Irene by her shoulder and her arm, they skipped on the ground and rolled around. Erza's weapon, and Irene's staff fling around, and scattered across the floor. Irene tried to regain her senses and get back up, however Erza stabbed the ground with her powerful leg and jumped and dragged Irene behind her, smashing her to the wall with her both hands.

Erza shouted in triumph.

"Finally! I hav-"

Her victorious cry was cut short as the dust cleared around them. Their brown chocolate eyes met and locked, Irene's eye redder by the tear she shed. Their rose, scarlet hair danced and circled around them, and their breath were cur short.

The silence filled in the air, and tension began to grew in Irene's head. Irene had to look away. She could not stare into her sister's eye, as it bleed out her heart by drowning it into her guilt. However, Erza just kept on staring at her, her iris dialted in shock, and eyeball shacking and trembling.

She stepped back and her hand gave up on her as her firm grip loosened around Irene's arm. Her breath came out irregular and unstable, sounding like a panting beast. Her whole body shook and quivered by the sight.

She could not believe what she was seeing, but she knew that it wasn't an illusion as she was immune by it. She knew what she was seeing. She felt what she was seeing. It had to be… It had to be her…

Erza spoke lowly, and quietly, her voice shaking continuously as she tried to control her throat. It felt heavy, heavier than an elephant sitting on her neck and felt hoarse, as It felt like she haven't been using her throat for a year…

But barely getting a hold on to her voice, she let out two simple words.

"B…big s…sis…?"


	10. Chapter 9: Remember her, Remember me 2

**A/N Hello people! Just got back from germany, and feeling pretty tired and drowsy... hehe. This will be the last damn chapter that I will be writing on my damn phone because now I have ma computa! Finally! Now you can expect faster updates! Hooray!**

 **Just been Beta readed by Burning Temptation, again, thanks to him.**

 **And before you continue, some may feel that Natsu is kinda weak. Well, most of the movements that he used against the spriggans were basic ones... and trust me, there are a lot more to come!**

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

 **{{{Hargeon Arc}}}**

 **Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 09:

Remember her, Remember me part2

* * *

"B-big s-sis?"

Irene's mind snapped at that moment when she heard those words uttered from her mouth. To see Erza remember and be able to recognize her after all these years shocked her. Really. To hear those words that were spoken by her younger sister were the last step and the barrier broke. She snapped her eyes shut tightly and screamed whilst crying out loud her voice shrieking and shaking the air around her. Slowly bit by bit her power slipped loose.

"GET AWAY!"

Magic flared around her and red energy danced around her body. It then erupted out in a blood red shockwave pushing away and obliterating anything that was in its current path. Erza was thrown away like a rag doll at the sheer force of the shockwave. She was sent flying and skidded across the hard dirt. From where Irene stood a crater roughly fifty times bigger than a house formed underneath her as she began to float above where she once stood. The scarlet hair that represented beauty now flowed upwards towards the sky and a gale formed that continued to shake the air.

Irene cried out loud as she bit deeply into her tongue. Her pupils dilated to a single dot and fresh tears flowed from her eyes before dripping down her chin and meeting their brethren in the void that was currently formed.

She screamed loudly at her sister as her emotions were forcibly pushed out and left to flow dangerously like a broken damn. As the emotions flowed the only thing left was a desolate wasteland of what had once been. Irene's blood shot eyes and all of her muscles trembled terrified by the sight before her. Her consciousness was now only driven by a desperate desire. An absolute will to push her sister away. She could barely remain sane as she shook and flared her aura like a cornered animal that had been caught.

Erza watched in shock as her sister let loose of her power. She cried as she called out her sister, her previous anger and all anxiety vanishing away instead being filled in and replaced with profound shock and with happiness. However it didn't go without concern.

She had no idea what to say. It was likely that was no word she could think of that could suit the situation. For her entire life she believed that her sister was alive. Alive somewhere whilst watching over her. She was certain of it as she never saw her caught or taken by the disgusting worshippers when they were younger. Even after all this time she carried that hope with her even after the tower of heaven incident. However some of the memories were still missing and couldn't be replaced but she had done her best to fill that void in.

Her past was excruciating to anyone who had the fortune of hearing it. Since she was forced to be enslaved day after day as a young girl, her innocence had been forcefully taken, and it felt somehow like lions constantly tearing her apart. Somehow she continued on and eventually found a life worth living. Even when she was forced to stand in the middle of a catastrophic event she wouldn't forget. Even after she had stopped being who she really was, letting that part of her be destroyed by the slavers and only leaving her as a shadow less husk of what she had once been. Her past was destroyed and the fact was clearer when she even couldn't remember her own last name before settling on a name given by some blue haired boy.

Yet even after all of this she still remembered. She kept all the memories dear to her heart. She would never let go no matter what happened. Erza would always remember the way she would walk, looks she would give and the scent that followed as she walked past.

It was like of a cherry. A freshly picked cherry washed and cleaned that was ready to be eaten. It was bright red and reflected the sun casting a bright shine over her. It was so alluring.

Erza remembered Irene as a brave and gentle individual. One who stood out for her and looked out for her when she needed it.

Erza was shy back then. A simple shy, shy girl with no real courage to face anyone. Her sister became a strong concrete pillar when she needed support. She became her lantern when the night fell upon her sky, became her guardian angel when the creatures from hell would rise up and devour the light. Even during the darkest hours she would stand out like a beacon. Always there to protect Erza from whatever dangers were to show up.

So when she was captured by the worshipers she had been frightened and afraid and even more so when her sister wasn't there. However she never once thought once that her sister abandoned her as she believed that no matter where she was her sister was always looking out for her, watching over her. Even she was cold thinking about it made her feel warm like the rays of sun piercing a cloudy sky after it rained. It was like an escape from reality.

Now… Now that sister. Her big sister was here. Standing… No. Floating in front of her whilst wailing and shouting out an agonizing cry with tears dripping down her beautiful face.

Erza wanted to run towards her once again and hug her with all might, wanted to tackle her and roll around the ground with joy and call out her name like she used to when they were still children. Yet she felt the need to hold back. She was controlling every muscle from making any sudden movements. To be honest whilst Erza felt the happiest she had in so long she was still frightened and afraid.

Why was Irene crying and screaming at her so frighteningly? What made Erza so scary? She couldn't think of any reasons and that made her scared. Did Irene not like her anymore? Did she hate her now? She didn't know but what she did know was that this Irene, this crying Irene was not how she remembered her.

Humans are susceptible to changes and Erza herself admitted the change and she understood that it happened to Irene. However Erza was certain that the sister she knew was still there in there. Whatever was making her cry; if she managed to get rid of that then she was certain that she'll get back her real sister. It just had to because she always knew her sister.

She refused to be remember her as such. Her sister was not someone who would shed a tear. Erza was determined to solve the problem. She screamed back calling out a name she hadn't uttered for the past decade, but it did not come out feeling alien. It felt natural like she had been calling out that name every day.

"Irene!"

Erza was once again thrown by a powerful wind emitted by her very own sister. It hit her abdomen and she let out a guttural groan as she was tossed around on the ground relentlessly. The pain was nothing compared to what she had experienced but she couldn't help but cringe at it. She stood back up and took one step towards her calling her name once more, trying to see if she could put a stop her. If she could just talk to her. If only she could get closer!

"Irene!"

However, Erza's struggle went ignored by Irene's scream. Instead she held her staff in the air holding it with two hands and pushed her energy forward with a scream. With her barrier broken her power level began to rise continuously and quickly. It forced out a gargantuan power she had never felt before. It was extremely strong and she felt the pressure.

Erza felt her shoulder becoming heavier as if solid steel was upon her and constantly dropping down. She was forced into a crouching position. Her pupils dilated with shock and her lungs squeezed out her breath sorely because of the pressure emitted. It was only getting worse. Slowly her body began to feel the strain creeping up. Her limbs were getting sore and she was starting to feel the slightest tinge of pain every time she drew in a breath. Erza gritted and her saliva pooled in her mouth as she was unable to swallow. She could not believe it. For her entire life she never thought it was possible for someone to possess this large an amount of magic energy. She was barely keeping herself together at this point.

'This-This kind of force. To see someone with this much magic power. It's astounding and my sister at that! The force I am feeling right now is even greater than Gildarts and even Master Makarov and yet it is still rising! Just how powerful is she?!'

Erza raised her right leg to steady herself. She had to stop her sister. The torment she felt mattered little. She just had to stop Irene on her own. If only she could reach her, if she could touch her and calm her by hugging her then talk to her. If she could do that then she believed that she'll return to her normal self. Irene always had been one to help her. This time it was her turn to help Irene. It was time to return the years of favors.

Holding in the pain that was deepening and ignoring the screaming agony on her arm she raised her hand and reached out to her sister. Her hand was trembling and shaking and Erza was growing more desperate by the second. Her hand began to sweat and through her perspiring fingers she could see Irene being swarmed by herself with torment as well as deep despair.

Erza shouted her desperately.

"Sister! Please!"

Irene was truly blind. Every cry of her little sister went ignored but this time, just this once she heard her. It was her younger sister's last cry before the gales and magic pressure intensified to an extent that her sister was able to barely speak. Her dilated eyes grew into size of those normal eyes at the realization. Erza was calling her name and she was just as desperate as her. She could not understand the situation. She tried to digest it. After all that had happened her sister should be screaming and hurling insults. She should hate Irene. However she heard no anger in Erza's voice. Only desperation. Why wasn't she acting how she thought she would? Her call was like of a call by someone who missed her and still loved her no matter what.

Irene refused to believe that. It was impossible! She bit her tongue and gritted her teeth before her irises returned to an insecure dot. She screamed out to her sister.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Erza stood up, summoning her sword and stabbed the rocky ground. Her legs shook by the sheer force that has been continuously elevating and her spine began to suffer as it felt heavier than before. The whole area around her felt like a black hole as the gravity pushed constantly down on her like a large boulder. However she pushed herself defying the very forces that were keeping her down and with all the power she could muster, she raised her foot and took a step. As soon as the metaled foot touched the ground the entire weight of her body with the pressure crashed upon her making her wobble and almost collapse.

She bit her lips tightly and quickly regained herself before raising another foot to the air slightly before taking another step. The sounds of the metal that covered her entire body seemed to grow louder and it seemed to echo in her eardrums making her slightly dizzy. She felt sick and her vision grew hazy. However using her magic she summoned her most powerful defense in the form of a stored set of powerful magic armor.

 _ **"Re-equip! Adamantine armor!"**_

Large and thick metallic triangular plates appeared on both of her arms, adorned with diamond shaped blue decorations. Her body was the same, covered in white, silver and blue metals that were designed to provide maximum protection. She kneeled to get in more stable position and let her over-sized plate's edge slam the ground. Dust rose from the ground because of the large impact before showering dirt and rocks in every direction.

She then dragged her plates and centered in front of her, leaving a two long track of dirt behind her. The centered plated created a giant shield, and magic glowed around it, creating Erza's strongest barrier that the armor could offer. Energy that surrounded her split in half and continued to fly past on both sides of her. Erza grinned slightly by the effect of her armor, albeit still biting her lips. Then she took step forward. Her grin only got bigger at the realization that her steps were now easier than before.

She fastened her pace and continued to close in her distance against her sister. Irene watched as Erza beginning to close the gap between them. If not the situation that they were in she would had been slightly impressed by her sister's resistance however, nothing of sort came out from her thought. Instead Irene, without hesitation acted on instinct. She held her staff forward and created several large red glowing circles that enveloped the staff. The energy began to grow before firing off. When it reached Erza it began to expand and push away at her armor.

Erza had no time to avoid the attack. The scarlet ray beamed down on her and she didn't realize until she felt enormous strain all over her body. The barrier that she created was illuminated in blood red with heated yellow and orange. The plated shield began to crack and the center began to melt due to the immense heat. Erza growled at the contact of the tremendous temperature that she was facing and not only that she felt herself being pushed away. Her leg muscles were aching and the bones in her body felt like they were breaking apart slowly.

All that happened in matter of seconds. Erza Screamed in agonizing pain as her entire armor broke apart. The barrier that was clashing against Irene's magic shattered into millions of tiny ruby-glass like pieces before disintegrating in the air like fireworks. The shield met the same fate as they danced around Erza flying back with her. The ray continued and rained down on Erza's body.

Blood splattered onto the ground as large blotches came raining down out of her mouth with saliva. The light faded and from the rubble Erza stood almost naked with blood and burnt skin nearly covering her whole body. However that could not be compared to the internal wounds that she had received. She felt her left ribs moving freely before realizing that they were broken and moving on their own by the muscles that surrounded it. Not only that but every time she tried to breathe the pain that stung her ribs and her lungs made her feel like she was going to be knocked unconscious.

Erza could not think nor speak as her brain tried to register the screaming torment of pain. It was as if her soul left her body and all that was standing was her corpse and nothing more. Her entire body from inside to outside felt like they were dipped in a lava then crushed by the force of a meteor. She could not breathe and her eyes were dilated into a dot once more. Her mouth was opened loosely as she let out an unrecognizable pained weak gurgle as blood mixed with saliva streamed out from the corners.

Her arms were limp and were literally dangling besides her and soon her rest of her body followed. As her consciousness traveled to the dark depths of rest her eyes rolled back. From afar she could still see her sister but before she could take any action to do anything her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Her body then collided against the rocks beneath her. She felt nothing as the sharp jagged stones stabbed her back. The trickle of blood that flowed out of her was nothing compared to what she was feeling now and as if her entire body was paralyzed. Nothing registered. All she knew was the world was darkening around her and one by one the pieces of reality faded away into oblivion.

Everything became so distant. Everything felt so far away. The dark clouds that enveloped the sky somehow seemed to have darkened even more and they floated so far… So very far away. Even her vision became blurry and unfocused. She took one last breath before surrendering to the incoming pitch black realm of sleep.

However yet again Irene was too blind to see her sister fall and with another scream she fired out a second shot. It soared through the air and did not stop until it reached falling Erza. She fortunately evaded the dangerous shot only because of her exhaustion and the falling motion she was now currently in. The wind was enough to blow Irene and Erza's hair violently. Even after all that her actions went ignored as she charged her third shot. Her expression was contorted and she didn't back down.

She screeched out of her lungs.

"Don't you get closer to me!"

Then she let her energy loose. Her powerful magic flew towards her sister. However something large and metallic fell from the sky and barricaded her fallen sibling. It clashed against her magic before taking the upper hand and absorbing all the magic power of the shot. Irene took a step back in confusion and she lowered her staff. The metal that had protected her red haired sister hadn't even bulged, cracked or rusted. It showed no signs of damage and Irene didn't understand the situation at the current point in time. Someone had clearly interfered, not only protecting but also pushing her sister away.

Irene's mind regained slight composure but it wasn't much. She turned towards the origin of the interference. However there was no one there, but she knew he was here. She knew she had been fooled. She turned her body once again knowing that he was standing there. Then she felt a powerful strike on back of her head before she could complete the action of consciously gazing upon the sight of her sister's savior. Her eyes slowly went dark the world around her began to spin. She tried to stay conscious, however feeling her nerves slowly giving up she limply collapsed on the ground. Before she closed her eyes she saw a bright color of pink that shook her mind.

She weakly spoke,

"Na-Natsu?"

The words echoed around her and finally she submitted herself, letting the last bit of her consciousness drift away.

* * *

.

.

.

Natsu pondered in his spot on a bench under a tree as he waited Irene to return. It was strange for him. This concept of weakness. Why does it have to exist? No, he wasn't talking about weakness in power but he meant the psychological weakness that relates to the humanity inside of everyone.

When he met these Spriggans they weren't faultless. They had lots of things that needed attention. According to his brother that was. He wasn't exception either as he used to believe life was nothing more than a complex machine. However these faults. These errors that showed up in people, sometimes they could break you but sometimes they led to strength.

Irene had faults. To say not would be a definite lie. From his eyes he saw an individual who enjoys the torment of others. However, she was powerful as he could feel the power almost on par with August and certainly much stronger than the Vessel of Chronos. She was always the intelligent one it seemed and was brave, unyielding to others but knows to sacrifice herself for her friends and her family.

He didn't know what it was but the fact that life chooses death for the others to live made his spine tingle. It was a strange sensation that always came around when he thought about these sorts of things. Perhaps he admired Irene. Perhaps not. He couldn't tell. However so far he knew that Irene had no weakness. She was the perfect female warrior and a mage that is grander than all others combined.

However, what he saw today, the side that he never expected to see from her left him confused. Someone as powerful as Irene could have a weakness? A weakness from a perfect being like Irene never made any sense. Someone like his master didn't have weaknesses that held him down and he certainly believed that he had no visible weaknesses. That was unless he fought against master which always left him with his ass kicked.

Then a swift realization flew past in his mind. Perhaps what made life what it is could be the existence of weaknesses and perhaps that made human a human. Machines have no fault. The commands that are being executed shall always be perfect. It's always the creator's fault if it goes wrong. Perhaps that's another thing that set them apart. However even with this analogy in mind it still gave no concrete reasoning as to why weaknesses existed in the first place.

From what Irene explained, weakness seemed to come from the past. Then if past doesn't exist then would weakness disappear as well? He also asked himself this.

'Do I have any weakness? If so, what weakness do I have? So far I have not seen my weakness. Is it just simply that I have yet to find it or that it doesn't exist in the first place?'

Was Irene weak? He also asked. She may be strong but such thing must not go unattended. His master told him that the true strength comes when one faces their fear and yet Irene had been avoiding it for her entire life. The strongest chain is only as strong as its weakest link.

To be frank he had not expected her to actually overcome it instantly but he wanted her to see what she was really facing. The past experience that she had with her sister was to put frankly... Traumatic. Yet times passed. Perhaps her sister is not what Irene explained her to be.

He stared emptily towards the people walking past. Some stop by to do a painful activity that Irene called shopping which he could not understand and some stop by to eat or talk to other individuals.

Weakness.

All these people who passed him. All those who were working hard to feed their family and those who were living for what they believed. To think that all these people had weaknesses. All susceptible to their own demise. Why do they exist then? He questioned again. Why could things not be just perfect? Why there must be something that opposes strength? It was just too complicated for him to wrap it up as 'equilibrium of the forces'. Besides weakness is not some type of force that counter acts the strength in the world. It is an attribute.

His head began to hurt and decided not to think about the matter anymore, and instead, decided to wait for Irene to come and hopefully, with good things.

So he sat on the bench and waited and watched people passed by...

...

In boredom, he fidgeted with his new clothes that he had received. He glanced at more shopping bags that stood beside him and sighed. There wasn't just one or two. There were mountains of them. It was as if Irene decided to use all her money on this excruciating activity called shopping. However he was still somewhat relieved that he somewhat managed to persuade Irene to choose a regular clothing for both of them instead of the outlandish designs she had originally decided to go for. He was thankful that this town had no clothing store that suited her needs which is the actual reason why they settled on more regular type of clothing.

He remembered the new set of clothes that Irene chose to wear. A deep dark scarlet colored leather cloak with soft padding underneath and a black bikini that was layered beneath that enabling her to partially reveal her ample chest. Her bottom now adorned with dark jeans that fit tightly around her legs. Overall she kept her alluring elements as well as keeping her fashion somewhat down. Her large hat now hung from her towards her back alongside her staff which was held around by a long leather strap from her shoulder to her waist diagonally. Her boots were nothing special compared to what she used to wear. It was a simple rugged synthetic fabric that made up a pair of combat boots. She originally insisted on wearing heals but Natsu sort of forced her to wear the boots.

However Irene was still dressed to kill both literally and figuratively. Natsu on the other hand looked like a regular teen you see every day at school. It meant he completely blended into the community and no one paid attention to him. He felt slightly depressed at this point but he never understood why anyone would waste their money on their clothes. Wearing expensive things around one's body was not a way of understanding a true virtue. He thought… Or should he say that his master beat it into him to think this way.

He liked his clothes. Simple white T-Shirt with a zipped red hoodie and regular fitting dark denim jeans for his legs. It was certainly as ordinary as you can get.

As he fidgeted with his clothing more he began to notice something wrong in the air. It had been sometime since he sent Irene to meet her sister but already his senses were firing off the alarm. He immediately stood up from his seat and with his magic aura flaring he flew off towards the sky caring little about the people around him as well as the clothes that were newly purchased.

As soon as he ascended towards the sky he sensed a familiar ether-nano particles radiating from the ground. The magic was very similar to Irene but there were differences that he couldn't simply ignore. He narrowed his eyes at the recognition of the magic. It piqued his interest.

"Re-Equip Magic. Hmmm."

As it was similar to Irene he deduced that it was from her younger sister. Then from the street where her sister's magic flared smoke emerged and building collapsed. Natsu stared down at the destruction and frowned.

Things had gone south faster than he'd hoped. The implication was simple. It was either Irene got discovered or her sister was actually stronger and was overpowering Irene. However he quickly ruled out the second as he felt a magic power that was significantly weaker than Irene's. Perhaps he asked too much for her as it seemed that while her magic seemed powerful her mind was fragile and had already been broken from when he had first met her. It took only one strike to finally break down the last layer of Irene's sanity. It was obvious to others but Irene clearly couldn't see or tell.

Natsu with his enhanced sense of hearing was able hear Irene's scream and knew he was right. However he had his trust that Irene could get through this on her own. All the women he knew didn't bend easily to others. That included Irene although it may be tough for her to face her fears she needs to get through it. She just had to speak to her sister just like he did with Zeref. Running away from it will only get her so far until it comes and strikes her back. He decided that this was Irene's problem and not even Brandish would be able to help her.

So only when Irene can't handle it anymore or when things go out of her hand he'll interfere.

* * *

.

.

.

"You and I need to talk."

Dimaria spoke sternly to a dazed blonde girl who was lying on a cobblestone. She stuttered out intimidated by the tanned girl standing in front of her and even the second felt like an hour to Lucy. She couldn't help to feel the situation was extremely dangerous and deadly.

"Y-you know. I'm just a random girl who happens to be…"

Dimaria's hand shot up. Lucy yelped out loud in shock as she jerked away slightly shutting off her quick rambling. The time mage quietly spoke but her voice was dangerously low.

"I will say this once and that's all. You do not speak. You'll only speak when I ask you a question. If I hear more gibberish coming out from your mouth I'll personally end you, understood?

Lucy quickly nodded as her response. Her hands meekly gathered in the center of her chest. She was shaking and it was blatantly obvious that she was nervous and full of dread. She felt like a hostage trapped in some sort of dark dungeon being interrogated just like she had read in her novels. She prayed continuously to whoever was in the sky to hopefully protect her from this strange and violent woman that could potentially squash her like a bug any minute now.

"O-Okay! Just don't hurt me!"

She whimpered and could not believe how pathetic that just sounded even from her. Dimaria leaned down eventually crouching and meeting at eye level. This made Lucy even more nervous than she already was and she moved backwards away from the intense glare being given off by this deadly lady. The golden mage reached her hand out to Lucy's collar and forcefully brought her face to face and spoke in a threatening yet cautious tone.

"You really have no idea do you?"

Lucy this time raised her brow at the unsuspecting question. She asked back as she tried to recompose herself from the Valkyrie's tightening grip.

"Wh-What?"

Dimaria scoffed in amusement.

"You truly have no idea. Fine then. Let's just get one thing out of the way. It's not me you should be worried about."

Lucy questioned what the lady was saying. She was scary but now that she had mentioned someone that could potentially be even stronger and may actually kill her instantly scared Lucy more than ever. Lucy started sputtering from the threats she had received. She slowly backed away.

"What are you talking about?"

Dimaria placed her hand on Lucy's mouth and immediately shut her off clearly not satisfied by her answer.

"Shut it! Do you want me to tell you or not!?"

Lucy stared at her with shock and slight disbelief of her method of communication but eventually, she nodded.

"It is Brandish you should be most worried about, not me."

Lucy was extremely confused. She didn't think Brandish was a bad person. Sure the armor was strange but she seemed like another young teenage girl who wanted to master her magic. She had a weird personality sure but that didn't make her a threat. Why would Lucy consider Brandish a threat?

"What?! Why?! That's-that's ridiculous!"

Dimaria sneered at Lucy's ignorance and stupidity. This girl truly had no idea. She couldn't help but feel a huge urge to let her power leak and forcibly tell Lucy everything about herself.

"You idiot! I told you to shut up. Which part of shut the fuck up do you not understand?! Do I have to spell it out for you fucking moron?"

Lucy held out her hands in stress and weakly whispered out barely finding her voice.

"Please. I'm sorry."

Dimaria stood up and placed her both hands on her waist. Her finger curled up around her figure firmly. Lucy could see that she was still agitated by her. However Dimaria's voice softened up a bit and it was a clear indication that she wasn't going to murder Lucy, which she was eternally grateful for.

"Good. Now you seem to understand my language. I'll explain to you what I know and why you need to be extra careful of your words and actions around her."

She paused before asking a question.

"Tell me this Lucy. An easy question for you. What is your last name?"

Lucy jerked again at the odd question that she had received. She wasn't quite sure how to react as she was frightened by the time mage but also confused by her question. Nonetheless the answer to that question held her personal information which was something that she wouldn't share. At this moment with her life in possible danger she didn't know what how to respond. However she had realized that eventually the information would leak out and she would be found once again by her father. After that she would be taken back and once again held hostage to her father's ambitions. Like a nail in a piece of well made furniture.

Answering to that question was like a suicide for her and when she left her mansion she promised that she'll never tell anyone her surname under any circumstances. That included this one too. So she made up her mind and turned away her head avoiding eye contact from the Valkyrie as she felt she wouldn't able to say anything again if she met her lion like piercing gaze.

"I-I can't tell you."

Dimaria lowered her waist as her hands still locked on to their places on its side. The way her face frowned showed all that she was dissatisfied at the answer. Her fiery tone returning to her voice, she asked.

"Why so?"

Lucy breathed quickly in order to keep calm. She was stressing. She would have to be careful and tread carefully. A single wrong response could set the now yet again angered lioness on a killing spree.

"Not meaning to offend you. I mean really, but this. This is personal. I can't tell anybody my last name."

Dimaria stared at Lucy for a moment, letting the stark silence let in their atmosphere. She raised back her waist and one of her hand slid out of the lock and touched her forehead gently. She closed her eyes and let her contained suffocating breath be free. For a moment, Lucy was beginning to think that she had messed it up for a good time, to see her sigh at her, it almost looked like a hopeless sigh, like she had given up. Dimaria's hand then moved down to her eyes and began to massage them, making Lucy even more nervous. However, she had to wonder, what did she do to deserve this?

Dimaria spoke,

"Okay, then that's better than expected. Good, don't let anyone hear your family name, especially to Brandish."

Then she continued,

"Listen this is for your own good. Trust me when I say this because if you screw this up there's no way you'll end up breathing again."

Lucy shrieked in terror then realized that she was screaming and cupped her hands over her mouth silencing herself. Then she asked the war maiden her own set of questions. This was just all too confusing to Lucy. There had to be a good reason why a girl like Brandish wanted to kill her.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking. Why is she so hellbent on killing me?"

Dimaria held out Lucy's keys and jiggled them in front of her. Lucy stared at them in shock only now realizing that her keys had gone missing. However, before she could demand her keys back another revelation came to mind. She was a celestial mage. Would that mean that Brandish is trying to kill her because she is a celestial mage?

She whispered out loud.

"I- I see…"

Dimaria then threw the chain of keys to Lucy. She caught them with her great reflexes for she did not want to drop her keys as that just meant a bad omen for her. Lucy then eyed her keys carefully trying to count to see if there are all there and thankfully none of the were lost. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Listen."

Dimaria spoke, catching Lucy's attention once again.

"I'll tell you what I know on why she wants to kill you. However, these are the only thing that she had told me. Even she was conservative on sharing her own past. Heck everyone is."

Lucy leaned closer and her mind began to come up with implication. Why Celestial mages? There were hundreds of kind of different magics and users around the world. If what Dimaria said was true judging from the tone there was no questioning. Why though? Why was she so focused on one magic? Perhaps it was unique? As far as she could tell there weren't any other Celestial mages she knew other than her mother so she raised her hand and decided to ask.

"But why me though? Why does it have to be Celestial mages?"

Dimaria explained.

"Not you. Any Celestial mages are in danger when it comes to her. You just happen to be here. I thought you were just dumb, but you are both dumb AND unlucky. Tch, talk about dumb blondes."

Lucy's concern vanished temporarily as rose up from where she lay her face reddening and steam pouring out from her nostrils as her eyes turned glowing orange in comical manner.

"Do you even look yourself in the mirror?! You are both blonde and tanned!"

However as always that had gone completely ignored as Dimaria pointed her index finger at Lucy while screaming. Lucy jumped backward in surprise and fell on her behind.

"The key!"

Lucy shouted back.

"The what?!"

Dimaria leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. Her interrogation attitude started to once again surface and Lucy backed off.

"The key! Don't tell me you're the one who has it!"

"Wha-What key?!"

Lucy didn't know what the heck she was talking about. She had lots of keys. Some of them were golden but most of them were just regular silver ones that you can find in any store. Was she talking about her golden one? If she was then which one? Dimaria stared at her momentarily as her index finger slowly rose from her hand whilst her forehead was sweating continuously. Her intense eyes turned into a large saucer and her mouth opened a little. Even Lucy could notice that she was now shaking a little. Her head flashed in realization.

"You-you forgot?! How could you forget? You were supposed to tell me!"

Dimaria's expression distorted and she slapped Lucy's cheek. She shouted angrily,

"Shut up! It was a key about water and fish! Water and fish, god damn it! Ring any bells!?"

Lucy composed herself as she caressed her red burning cheek which hurt a lot more because of the armor that Dimaria was wearing. Lucy reminded herself before answering,

'Note: Okay both Erza and Dimaria are weird' '

"You mean the Aquarius? She's a water bearer you know and certainly not a fish!"

The tanned girl carelessly snorted as she continued to expand her question.

"Whatever, so do you have it or not? That key's why Randi is so obsessed hunting down Celestial mages. That's why I am asking."

Lucy gulped after hearing that. Unfortunately for her she was the one who had the Aquarius Gate Key and knowing that all Celestial mages were being targeted by her was enough but to hear that Brandish was looking for specific one…

She couldn't help but shout and curse about her fate. It felt as if she was walking right into her coffin without realizing it for her entire life. Lucy's breathing quickened and she began to hyperventilate. Her hands grasped tightly whatever they could find and held them close to her for a sense of security..

"Oh god. This-this is bad… really bad."

Dimaria's eyes widened and her distorted face spread open at the revelation. This girl. That would only mean.

"Lucy Heartphilia…"

Both Lucy and Dimaria's eye locked but not in a same way. One was tense and fearful the other well it was the one that shared profound concern. They both saw the inevitability in the future. One way or another there is a high chance that Lucy will end up dead.

Dimaria as a friend of Brandish felt concerned for the well-being as she did not want her to lose her mind and go berserk. As for Lucy she couldn't help to feel bad for the poor girl for the situation that she unknowingly walked in. From now on she knew she had to play the cards right. Even a single one wrong and the entire thing will erupt in chaos no doubt.

Besides, the relationship between her and Brandish was not all too well going and after the failure of careful planning there might even be a possibility that both Brandish and Dimaria would try your kill each other.

Dimaria knew the risks but the avoiding the inevitable was Impossible. One can only prolong the event and there was always no bypassing or cheating. That meant she'll just have to find a way to prolong the event as much as she could until she and Lucy work out the solution. There was no way she's losing Randi and there was no way she's letting Lucy die.

To be frank she could have just killed Lucy right here and now then have brought the key to Randi. Or have Lucy quit joining the guild so that she could stay away. She preferred the first originally but for the reasons unknown she did not wanted Lucy to die. It was different certainly. Never in her life had she ever been more concerned than right now. Perhaps it was that pink haired bastard who is making her to feel such. She had grown soft for sure.

As she reflected a gargantuan surge of energy exploded from not very far away destroying everything that surrounded sheerly by its pressure. She knew the owner of the magic and it was none other than THE Scarlet Despair. From where she stood she could see Irene's power controlling the wind and manipulating it to her desire. Dimaria frowned at the energy. Even herself had some trouble getting used to her power when letting herself out fully. It was perplexing however Irene was the one who explained to her about the energy cloaking to avoid suspicion but now she's letting her magic out all the sudden?! Why?!

She remembered Erza's determined glare to find the perpetrator as she called it but Dimaria knew that to Irene power like Erza is like a fly in comparison. Then what made her let go of her energy so violently like this? It was as if she was terrified by Erza. If that was even possible for Irene. To think that Irene is actually afraid of something. That made her laugh. However. If so then why?

Lucy fearfully asked Dimaria her voice trembling and shaking. She had no idea what was going on and for many good reasons. First off her magic sense wasn't trained enough to sense Irene's power. It was simply off her scale. However she recognized what was magic and what was not. So to witness destruction of the town that was clearly caused by magic but could not be sensed at all made her freak out.

"What the heck is going on?!"

Dimaria replied as she stared at the destruction. A series of buildings collapsed in front her and she stood firmly on to the ground.

"Storms are coming."

* * *

.

.

.

Natsu shook his illuminating hand to shake off any residual energy left in it. He was disappointed but there was nothing he could say to criticize Irene. From what he saw Irene had this profound horror when she saw her sister coming straight at her. From what he understood, she feared that her sister might look her as a monster and a coward. However, what was worse? To be one or to be called one? Irene was not a coward. It was this phantom guilt that haunted her.

This trauma that she had. It was not something that can be fixed if she simply forced it out. She had to confront it and let her younger sister talk to her. She was just simply scared of something that does not exist nor happened. It was just imagination. Why couldn't she see that? Why was she so consumed by something that her sister never spoke of? They never really met how come she knew what was going to happen even though they never spoke? Was it the decade of time that made it that way? The fact that Irene was trapped in the cage that she created just made Natsu angrier than disappointed.

She wasn't lost. He could see that. She just needed the right push but how? Providing that when she refuses to do anything but run away? He'll need some time to think as he wanted nothing more than to see Irene and her sister be reunited just like him and his brother. He knew nothing about lives, or anything that was relatedl, but he knew that being together with family was crucial. He knew because it was one of the remaining drives to go forward. He had to find Igneel just like he had to find his brother. So one way or another he had to help.

Lifting up unconscious woman and positioning her on to his back he looked around to see her sister and thankfully she wasn't all that far away.

Natsu stared at the body that laid below. The girl was almost stark naked displaying herself to the world almost too much and too much for Natsu's liking. However the color of her hair and how she lay on the ground with tranquility on her face, the shapes of her nose and her lips held uncanny resemblance to the girl that he held on his back. Natsu quietly mused as he continued to stare her face.

However, this girl... she had something so unique to her. It was something that he felt before, but couldn't quite his finger on. Beneath her magic, there layed something different. It was so pure. Pure like a white curtain wavering in the summer breeze, sacred as the wings of an alabaster swan.

This girl was like an edelweiss that should not be tainted by blood.

Natsu, as a demon, and as a dragon, and perhaps, a god, felt like he was drawn by it. As he had been diluted and corrupted, she was something that he wanted to protect.

As he had been diluted and corrupted, she was something that he wanted to protect. He wanted to protect the purity of her power.

'So this is her sister, Erza. Her power is decent but she has so much more potential. If only she could just learn to tap in that power.'

Without second thought he gently laid Irene on the ground and took off his red hooded shirt. Then he took his shirt and slid on to her as he refused to see someone like her hurt and naked like this. However he couldn't help but feel that his red hoodie suited her all too well. In fact she looked better than him wearing it. He quietly whispered to her,

"I think I'll let you keep that. You look so much better than me in it."

He watched once again at Erza's sleeping face one that alone spoke so many stories and even though her eyes were closed, he could almost imagine what her eyes looked like. Her eyebrows were slightly angled, their color just as deep as her silk like blazing scarlet hair, and the shape of her nose was perfect like a perfectly carved statue an oeuvre that was created by the finest sculptor. She was everything that Irene was but, more and that made him stare profoundly.

The moment he thought she had captivated him with the purity of her energy, there had to be something else. He had to admit however this girl's face was unlike any of those he had imagined and to say that her face did not attract him was a blatant lie. Ultimately speaking she was beautiful.

He had to admit however this girl's face was unlike any of those he had imagined and to say that her face did not attract him was a blatant lie. Ultimately speaking she was beautiful.

However all this pained his heart. To see someone like watch as their own flesh and blood pushed them away like they were a monster. He simply could not imagine the pain she was in. He promised to himself to save her from the misery and as if he was making a vow he lifted his hand to softly caressed her baby like cheek.

Then he spoke softly in her ear,

"I promise you and your sister will be together. No matter what happens. I'll make sure of it."

A Soft golden glow emitted from his hand and it began to soak into her skin gradually. Her damaged body welcomed the glow. Erza's body began to radiate softly in golden color and from her body particles floated out carrying all the pain, and damage she had suffered replacing it with new rejuvenated energy that was healing her. Natsu saw the girl stirring and then felt the girl leaning into the comfort that he was giving. He chuckled slightly as he lifted his hand from his cheek, ceasing the flow, making her moan in discomfort as she tried to snuggle in to Natsu once again.

Still asleep, her soft sleeping face contorted in displeasure as she spoke something incoherent. Unknowingly Natsu found himself being lost into this girl. Eventually snapping out of the trance he averted his eyes and lifted up Irene onto his back and began to float up in the sky.

He turned his eyes to the girl once more admiring the alluring beauty that was laid below before blasting off to the sky. He had this strange tug of feeling that called out to him. A strange yet welcoming sensation that somehow he'll meet the girl again very soon.

* * *

.

.

.

"So… Red haired girl she said, right?"

Bora spoke out loud as he surveyed the area around him, and what was once the decent sized harbor town was now turned nothing but rubbles and ruins. Stones that once formed the houses and the markets for the people were nothing but random rocks scattered around the ground and it wasn't just a single part of the town that was destroyed.

In fact he believed that more than a half of the town was reduced to ruins. He didn't know what it was but to see someone who was capable of doing so in such short time made him rain in his own sweat and he had feeling that he was just seeing only a peak of the glacier.

Whatever just happened, he needed to get this specific girl and get the hell out. From afar, one of his subordinates shouted out.

"Hey Boss! Over here!"

Bora turned and ran to the spot almost too quickly wanting nothing but remove himself from the city. Ignoring the sharp rocks that stabbed through his shoes he reached the place that the man was pointing to and alas there she was.

The man spoke curiously with hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Uh boss? Could she be it?"

Bora could only nod at what was laying below. The outfit that the woman described to him was different but everything along her face was exactly how she mentioned and besides he remembered this girl. This was that girl that threatened him not too long ago! A sick grin smeared onto his face as he rubbed both his hands in anticipation. How dare she attack him in the middle of his show but truly he could not be more fortunate. It was his turn to return the favor. He barked to his men,

"That's her! Everyone! Restrain her and bring her to the ship!"


	11. Chapter 10: An egg, Phoenix, and Sister

**A/N. Hey people, we are now drawing near to the end of this Hargeon Arc, and next chapter will be the ending of this one.**

 **Also, I am sorry for late update but I needed to think about the future plans for this story and had to find a way to wrap up the Arc. I tried my best not to make it sound cheesy, but here you go. (slightly updated!)**

 **There are likely to be grammar errors, please ignore them or you can point them out in the review or PM me. If you have questions or suggestions that you want to see in the future story, you can PM as well.**

 **So far, our beta-reader is working hard clearing up the mess so you can expect the update soon. I am also now looking for extra editor who is willing to spend his/her time on fixing up sins that I have caused, and to help out Burning Temptation. By doing so, I believe we can provide you with better contents that will give you best experience. So if anyone is interested, please PM me, and I will provide you with my gmail contact information.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your patience, I hope this can sate your hunger!**

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

 **{{{Hargeon Arc}}}**

 **Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

"Hey sis?"

A tiny girl no older than five spoke enthusiastically as she lay on the grass field that stretched all the way to the horizon. In her hand she held something she found within the field, and as if it meant something important, she held it to her chest closely and dearly.

"Yeah lil' sis?"

An elder girl spoke lazily, her belly touching the soft pink blanket underneath as she read through a small book that she brought along with her. Ray of evening kissed her white skin and reflected on to her chocolate iris, and with each moment passing, she grew tired and tired.

"Hey sis?"

Little girl spoke again as she bounced next to her, and outside her blanket. Younger girl's feet grazed upon the healthy green grass as her mind leaped with joy at her discovery, alongside her body and her glistering scarlet red hair.

Elder sister replied back with drowsiness slowly creeping its way to her eye lids by the warm, embracing warm yet welcoming feeling that the sun gave to her.

"Hmmmm?"

Then she opened her mouth wide and let out a large yawn, and tiny speckle of tear squeezed out from her eyes in tiredness, however, her younger sister spoke the otherwise. As energetic she was, she began to jump around her, her tiny hands still cupping the contents within, to her white little sundress, to her chest. Barely containing her excitement, she ceased to bounce on the grass and pounced on to her elder sister.

However, that pounce was not kind of pounce that you would normally know. Little girl wanted to protect her finding as well as pouncing her, so she twisted herself in the air, and allowed herself to fall on her back. Instead of her back landing on her older sister's, her elbow slammed on to her sister's back, right on to her spine. Unknowing to the tiny girl the fact that she was mutilating her elder's back, she singed songed her name to the air.

"Irene~!"

Irene was tersely pulled out from her intoxicating sleepiness as she screeched out in pain. Grabbing on to her back, she rolled around the ground as she tried all her might to reduce the pain, however that did nothing as she continuously cringed and flapped around.

Little girl laughed at her sister's strange action and leaned forward in joy.

"Irene! You are so funny!"

Irene stood up from the ground with her blood veins popping up from her eyes as well as her pupil becoming tiny speck of dots. Her finely braided scarlet hair became unkept and wild, and her teeth clenched in anger. She screeched,

"ERZAAAA!"

Erza tilted her head innocently, her face holding confusion.

"Yeah, Irene?

This caused Irene to anger even more. Her face slowly becoming red with rage, she tightened her grips as she gritted out her words,

"Why you little…!"

Erza began to notice something was off from her sister's expression, and not really knowing why her sister was so mad at her, she turned around and dashed away as she flared her arms in fear.

"Wahhhhhh!"

Irene chased around Erza with her both hands reaching out far to her sister, ready to grasp and torture her for what she had done to her. She screamed at her sister, demanding her to stop running away so she can lay her special treatment that she had in mind.

"Get back here, you shit!"

Upon hearing her sister bark out a foul language from her mouth, Erza screamed for her mother as she ran towards a single tree that stood on the hill.

"Mommy! Mommy! Irene said a bad word!"

Irene's eyes snapped wide open and her lips began to quiver in nervousness. She did not want to see her mother get upset by her choice of words. Angry mother is no way a good omen to her, and if she had boogey man and angry mother, she'd let the boogey man take her anytime. Adrenalin pumped in to her vein as she leaped in front of Erza with incredible speed. Then she spread her arms, blocking her path.

Erza, who was still cupping something in her hands, immediately halted herself to change the direction to her back, however, Irene took her stop as advantage and hugged Erza tightly from her back. Erza flared her legs and squirmed to free herself. Irene cupped Erza's mouth with one hand before she could scream for help. Little girl's eyes trembled and her body sweat continuously in fear as she watched Irene to press her cheek against Erza's cheek with creepy smile. Erza tried desperately to say anything to keep Irene from doing anything terrible to her.

"Hmmmph! Hmmpp!"

However, despite her attempts Irene's sick smile only grew bigger, and her region under her brows seemingly dimmed considerably and her eyes shined between them. Erza's concern for her life only grew, and her entire body trembled as she heard her sister whisper to her ear.

"Where are you going, little sister?"

"Hmmmph! Hmmmmph!"

Irene threw her sister to soft grass pads and pounced at her. Erza's eyes widened at what was about to come, she shook her head and screamed out, begging for mercy.

"Wah! No! Pwease anysing but that!"

Irene replied as she held down Erza with her both weight and her legs. Then using her now free hands, she mercilessly tickled little Erza on her armpits, her waist and her neck. Erza's fear immediately vanished as her sister's tickle torture began to take an effect. Laughter broke out from her lips, she tried to break out from her locks as she wiggled around and flared her limbs. However, each time her sister's hand touched her, her tiny legs continuously lost strength, eventually losing all power and will to resist. She tried to make out her words between her giggles and laughs, but by brutal carnage of Irene attack, she failed to say anything coherent.

"Hahahaha! S…S…Haha! S…sTo….STOP! HAHAHAHA"

Irene momentarily ceased her attack, allowing Erza to breathe properly. However, Irene did not plan on allowing Erza to get her punishment end too quickly. She narrowed her eyes with mischievous expression and responded, as she held Erza down with now both hands.

"You want me to stop, Erza?"

Erza nodded helplessly with tears from obsessive laughter trickle down from corner of her eyes. Irene laughed manically as she shouted to her sister.

"Too late!"

Then she continued to torture Erza with her fingers all over her weakest point, leaving Erza giggle and squeal nonstop.

"Say you are Sorry Erza!"

Wanting nothing but her sister's to stop, she screamed out top of her lung.

"I'm sowry! I'm sowry!"

Irene's eyebrow wiggled as her smirk grew larger, each of its corner almost touching her ears. She again, raised her hands to the air momentarily to stop her attack, however, they seemed to be ready to give Erza painful time again at any time. Erza nervously asked Irene with large sweat drop on her forehead, unsure of what she was seeing.

"Uhh… Irene?!"

Irene's hand shot down like a falcon and tickled Erza again as she shouted out loud with insane, cruel laughs.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU AREN'T SORRY ENOUGH ERZA!"

Erza's eye shot wide open and fearing for her own life, she let go of hands and flared them around randomly in an attempt to block Irene's hand make their way to her body. The contents that she was holding sprayed in the air as she did so, and noticing that her collection of her discoveries being ruined, her squeal of laughter turned in to panics. She screamed as she rolled left and right to wiggle out from Irene grip, as she wanted nothing more than to gather and protect her collections.

"No! Stop, Irene! You need to stop!"

However, that did that stop from Irene from continuing her assault. Soon, Erza's eye began to shed tears and they rolled down to her cheeks and on to the ground. Her laughs were gone and replaced with sobbing and cries. Erza's senses seemed to get dull each moment passing as she only focused on destroyed collections, and she found her sister's tickle no longer enjoyable, leaving her mind with only pain and profound concern.

Seeing her sister crying out tears, Irene immediately stopped her tickles and frowned at her in concern. Irene felt like there was something that she did wrong, but she did not know what. She let go of Erza, but she continued to cry on one spot, her back lying to the field of grass. Irene stepped aside and raised her sister's back, allowing her to sit up. Then feeling the guilt rising up from her chest, she placed her hand back of her and patted in gentle yet soft manner, and spoke to her in worried tone.

"Erza?"

Erza ignored her as she continued to cry, placing her each hands on her eyes to wipe out her tears, however she failed miserably as they just kept on coming more and more. Irene asked again, in more gentle tone.

"Erza…? Is something wrong?"

Erza nodded briefly before wailing out once more. Irene's concern only grew and tried her all might to calm down her sister, but no matter what she tried, Erza just won't stop crying. Eventually, finding no hopes to cease her tears, she massaged her back and told her to let them all out.

It was a little while until Erza finally stopped her tears, however she sat down her back facing her sister. Her mind was still cloudy and her face was blue. Irene slid herself next to Erza and spoke quietly at her,

"Are you feeling better, Erza?"

Erza didn't opened her mouth but she nodded to give her thoughts, and that alone made Irene's expression somewhat brighter.

"So… are you going to tell me why you cried?"

Erza kept her silence as she stared half- emptily to the shadowed ground by her own's with her pink eyes. She hesitated momentarily, pondering whether to tell her sister or not. Her mind was still in disagreement towards her sister's action, but deeply, she felt the need to tell her… By the end, she found no harm done, and slowly and weakly raised her finger towards what she collected; bundle of beautiful red cosmos flowers, scattered all over the ground, their leaves squashed and torn apart…

Irene gasped softly and asked Erza again,

"Did I do that…?"

Erza nodded solemnly once more.

"Erza… I didn't know, I swear I'll make it up to you…"

Then with her both hands she lay them on her each shoulder softly. With a pang of guilt building up inside her, she spoke to her firmly. However, that didn't seemed to budge Erza from forgiving her. Irene shook her little sister's shoulder as she pleaded, and reasoned.

"Erza, I mean they are cosmos! I'm sure there are more we can find around here! How about we go and find more with me? I mean, together, we'll find twice as more!"

This seemed to get Erza's attention as she perked her head slightly towards her. However, she sighed deeply, and letting go of her breath, her little shoulders alongside with her head hung low with hopelessness. Then through her petite mouth, she muttered quietly to her own, but just loud enough for Irene to hear.

"They weren't stewpid cosmos… they were strawerry flowers…"

Then look of a shocked surprise came into Irene, confused by what her sister said, however upon realizing what her sister meant, she threw her arms around Erza's neck, and burst into hysterical laugh. Erza's face flushed red as her expression had gotten worse, and whether it was from annoyance, or from embarrassment, Erza crossed her arms as her large teary eyes began to narrowed. Her cheeks, which were still padded with baby fat, only grew larger as she pouted even further. She inquired,

"What is so funny?"

Irene held her finger up as she clenched her belly that was gradually aching, and when her laughter ceased, she wheezed out her breathe. Then she lay flat to the field to her back, resting herself from the hard laugh. With her finger, she brushed out tears that gathered on corners of her eyes. Laying her both arms on the ground, stretching herself, trying to loosen up the hardened muscles that she used obsessively, she explained it to her sister.

"Erza, they aren't strawberry flowers, they are cosmos! Strawberry flowers are white, not red or purple... well, there are white cosmos, but still!"

Erza stood up and threw her arms in the air in defiance, veins of blood swelled up on her head, represented by a comical tick mark.

"Tis a lie!"

Irene's torso shot up from the ground as her eyes grew wide as a saucer by her sister's unlikely remark. She was unsure of, or rather per say, unprepared for strange remark that her sister threw at her. Her mind, surging with perplexity, spoke its mind to her sister.

"uhh…What?"

Erza spoke once more, this time delivering much more clearly, stomping her little feet at the end to make her point.

"I said is, that's a lie, and I can prew it!"

Irene was seeing right through where Erza was going, and even to her child mind, her sister was just too easy to see through. Her mind was like a crystal. A really pure and clear crystal that had not a single scratch on it… So Irene could have just said what Erza had in mind, and explain what was wrong. However, she let her sister speak, a sinister side of her mind showing up on her side, convincing her to see her sister becoming embarrassed. So she did by prompting her by throwing her a question in rather devious tone tucked underneath.

"Oh, really Erza? Why don't you prove it then?"

As soon as Irene spoke those words, little girl's lips curled upward, and her ample and precious dimple crinkled as feeling og triumph whisked away her embarrassment and anger. Her back straightened as followed, and each her hands threw themselves on to the slightly declining area of her waist. Then her legs spread just enough to stand proud and tall as she could, like those of a victorious conqueror. Confidence shot out from her like a water in a water-full of barrel that was exploding out through the cracks and holes.

"That's easy. If Strawerry flower's color is white, then how come strawerry is red?"

Irene's smile grew wider up, again touched her ears. Her rosy cheek folded up, and just like Erza, it shined with victory smearing into air around her. Just like she had foreseen, her sister said exactly what she wanted to say, which allowed her to proceed with her next step.

"Oh really Erza? I didn't know that! Then does that means, apple flower's color is red and cherry blossom is red too?"

Erza's eye snapped wide open at her sister faster than a bird dropping from the sky, a realization drilling her head like a jack hammer, and struck like a large boulder plummeted on her small body. Her big smile and her crinkled rosy dimple, her face once filled with sure victory slowly dropped into blank expression, her excitement seeping away from her just like that. Her pupils dilated, and her eyelids twitched once, and twice. Then followed her face turning bright red once again, this time from the embarrassment, and by the time she fully registered the fact to her brain, her face was seemingly glowing bright as a light bulb. A tickle of cold sweat ran down from her forehead before they rained down even more.

She opened her mouth to say in her defense, but no matter she tried, she could not think of anything, nor she could make out a coherent sentence. All that came out from her mouth was stutters.

"No… I…I mean…"

This made Irene to burst in to another set of laugh once more, and it only got louder, making her to lose her balance once more and fall back to the grass, the very same spot where she lay before. Stomping and banging the grassy ground with her fist and with her heel, she was almost dying from the laughter. Her breathe came out short, and eventually, she almost began to choke herself to death, making the term 'dying' close to being a literal.

However, each of her laughs were like a poison to Erza, but no. She couldn't really describe it how it was. It was like being hit by a rock to her chest continuously? Or was it closer to being sucker punched by her sister? Or was it both? Whatever how it felt like, she could have sworn that this must be the worst embarrassment that she had, because not only that she had been humiliated by her sister just before, she just had been humiliated once again, twice in a row!

Trying to cover up her tomato face, she dropped downed limply to the ground with her legs crossed, and hid her face under her red bangs. Her eyes teared up, and just before she was in a verge of breaking down her water hose once more, she felt a light tug in her shoulder, followed by a light joyous snicker.

"You okay sis?"

Erza shook her head fast with teary eyes, her iris gone, only a big wide circle remaining on her face, and even that was shaking unstably. Erza roared at her sister.

"S…Straberry special…! It's… It's special! Tha… that's why the flower's color is red too!"

Irene snickered more, containing her laugh just barely.

"I'm sure it is Erza… I'm sure it is. Speaking of strawberry, I want to get some strawberry cakes. What do you say Erza?"

As if her humiliation never happened, her face brightened up faster than a lighten strike at her mention of her favorite dessert. Her tiny hands shot up from the ground and clasped on to another in excitement. Her pain subsided, and instead of what shook her were now gone and slowly being replaced by butterflies. Stars materialized from her eyes and twinkled in sheer joy and happiness. Her upper lip lifted up, and her jaw sprung open, as it stained with such warmth and mellowing harmonies, and her small pearly white teeth flashed as that particular dessert was none other than an ultimate medicine, her personal savior that mends her wounds.

"Yeah! I want to eat Strawerry cake too!"

Irene ruffled her hair cutely and smiled, giggling to herself.

"Alrighy then, let's go to ask mom!"

Erza simply nodded, but that one simple expression spoke so many words, if one could see through her brown chocolate eyes. It was not profound expression, like those of feeling that you receive from the success of some sort of expedition or, the triumph that you get from the victory. It was composed of many shallow expression, a shallow joy. However, the combination of them of them constituted something more grandeur. It was joy. It was not kind of victorious ecstasy or joy from hilarity. It was just there, a simple joy.

That reminded Irene something. With hesitation, she spoke to Erza with hopeful look.

"Hey, sis?"

Erza smiled as she responded.

"I'm sorry about the earlier."

"It's okay, big sis! Because you are going to give me your cake too!"

Irene smiled back, feeling content by her reply. She reached her hand to Erza, grabbing her and began to take step to the single tree that stood on the hill. Then she decided to lie at her sister, not a vicious lie, but a simple lie that would certainly make her sister feel better…

"You know what Erza? Actually, Strawberry flower's color is red."

Erza smirked, and threw her tiny fist in to the air.

"Ha! I knew it!"

Irene looked back at her sister with her mouth still forming that smooth curve. However, her eyes shook wide as she registered what her sister said earlier. Her skin grew pale, and blood ran back to her body, from her face as she questioned,

"Wait, what did you just said about my cake?"

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 10: An Egg, Phoenix, and a sister

* * *

.

.

.

Tear rolled down from her face, and yet she didn't even know. The past of herself and her sister haunted her just like that, tearing, shredding her internals, and making her live in a torment that seemed infinite, one that stretched all the way to the heaven and beyond. Was it just a dream or was it her memory? She didn't ask. She didn't care. All she knew was that her little sister was there, in the reality that she dwelled, and also as a memory, in a metaphysical sense, if you could say.

She felt hallow, as if someone forcefully stabbed her chest so many times, repeatedly that her blood were completely drained out from her veins, and her heart. Yet, she felt heavy. Her skin felt heavy, her crying, tearful eyes were heavy and her lungs were heavy, like they were made of the heaviest element in the universe. If she would describe her aching heart, it was like death by cut by a sword a thousand times, for every time it reminded her how cruel and horrible individual she is, and the accumulation of each wound bled her soul and humanity.

How come a girl like her changed so much drastically over the years? She questioned that same question over and over. However, she already knew the answer to that, but she could not help to ask the pointless question. She felt no future or the past. She just plunged herself in to sorrow in the living moment.

Feeling the soft padding that grass made, she grasped it weakly by her own guilt. It was her fault now. She knew because she recalled every recent moment. She remembered how she raised her power at her sister, when she just wanted to talk to her, and she remembered how she hot her spell directly to Erza, hurting her. That never happened once in her past life. She always protected her sister from whatever the monster come. However, now, it was her who she was harming her sister. She was a monster.

Irene knew that she was caught lost by her long lost sister's visage. The one that spoke so many stories… and that made her snap, recalling every guilt and sorrow she suppressed for the decades. She had lost to her sister…

Fire was crackling behind her, but she did not face it, letting her back smear the warmth that it provided. She could have let herself situated like how others did, sitting around the fire, and taking its full warmth in. there were occasional conversations between the members but they were mostly simple one, one that did not last very long. Other than that, it was just silence, filled by the cracking sound of the fire.

She felt she wasn't worthy of seeing the fire. The heat, the brilliant yellow to scarlet light that it radiated, the way the blaze danced courageously reminded her of Erza in so many way, and by just looking at her made her feel uneasy. So she chose not to. Instead, she looked at the cold ruin and equally cold moon. Its blue light streamlining the rubbles of the town, reflecting its corpse like wintry light to the windless night, drowning the whole place with misery and despair, felt somehow more inviting to her. Like as if she deserved such thing…

The grass field that she was lain upon felt so much like the like the field that she and her sister used to play, just like the place in her memory that she saw. She wanted to run away, but this time, she wasn't sure she'll be able to forget, or even live. She was sworn that it will drive her insane no matter what she did… but if she could perform a memory wipe… she'd forget, and she'll never have to remember her, and she could just go on with her life, just like she was, and had been.

"Hey there, I'm Lucy…"

Natsu watched the girl introducing herself nervously with a hand stretched out towards him, which he took it graciously, and spoke,

"Hello, my name's Natsu. Pleased to make an acquaintance."

The blonde girl eeped slightly as she felt the strong grip squeezing her hand, making her nervousness even more intense.

"Oh… hey, same here…"

Then an uncomfortable silence followed, it wasn't tense, but it was heavy, like a large fabric of metal draped over them. Not that Natsu minded of course, so he kept his silence just like other former spriggan members. Lucy however, felt like she was suffocating, and this intense feeling was not something that she was overly fond of. She already had enough with a little talk with Dimaria.

"So… uh… who's she?"

Brandish replied casually, but somewhere in back of her throat, there was a hint of misery squeaking out just barely.

"Her name's Irene… that's all you need to know at the moment."

Lucy frowned shortly at the scarlet woman lying on a ground to her side. May questioned rise in her head, such as why was she crying… Her mind as innocent from the incident she can be, she raised her finger at all around her to ask. However, from how their face were so devoid of any emotion made it clear that they were in no mood. It was as if they all wore a mask… so she knew that whatever happened, it was pretty big, large enough to destroy the entire town… perhaps one of her relative was in Hargeon and something bad happened to her? Like she was harmed from the attack, or the worst case scenario, she's dead?

Whatever it was, she concluded that it would be best for her to not to talk about it. Then she put down her finger and curled up her both hands to her crossed thighs. Her head turned to the girl who was weeping her in almost ball like position, the way her knees almost touching her chest, and the way she shed her tear made her hard to ignore her. It was ringing her heart, and she couldn't help to keep on staring at her…

"didn't somebody tell you it's rude to stare at people?"

Lucy jumped at sudden warning next to her. She snapped her head to her side with her eyes widen in shock to find Dimaria scowling at her. Lucy punched her head. How could she forget? She was next to her all the time…

Dimaria and Brandish were no longer wearing the metallic suit, instead they were wearing something more casual. At first, both of them disliked the clothes that were presented to choose from, previously complaining that these clothes were exact same clothes that they saw from the crappy clothing store, reasoning their hate that these made them look like common folks. It was only after Natsu insisted, which only Brandish took it gladly, saying something about him being fabulous. In case of Dimaria, she took it after watching Brandish looking way too comfortable…

Now wearing a red band bikini like top, and a white jean that was fixed with waist band that that hung a long piece of gold trimmed fabric that hug her left, her back to her right loosely, which it reached to her lower calves. After she wore the clothes, she immediately stopped complaining about them, which really made Lucy to sit away from her as much as possible simply because of her odd behavior. However, she insisted that Lucy sit next to her.

Scooping a good measure of distance form her, Lucy held her hands to defend her position, her brows furrowing in nervousness and her lips curling up awkwardly.

"Sorry… I was just too concerned about her…"

Dimaria stared at Lucy blankly before returning her gaze to a fire. Lucy briefly caught a glimpse of the Valkyrie's contemplation before returning to her eyes to the fire, just like everyone else. Then she noticed, that everyone was doing the same. They were all submerged in to deep thought… and this just made her curious even more. So eventually she decided to ask.

"You know if you guys don't mind me asking…"

Dimaria, already noticing what she was about to ask, stepped in to stop her rudely.

"If you are going to ask about her, then save it. We aren't in same guild yet so there no need you to…"

Natsu, his eyes closed, raised his hand. This immediately caught Dimaria's attention, halting her middle of the sentence. The war princess was not amused by his sudden interruption, and raiser her voice to Natsu. Lucy didn't know who this Natsu guy was exactly, but by judging from his outfits, he seemed to be on similar level as her, and knowing that Dimaria is not someone to be trifled with, could only conclude that this man was literally digging his grave…

"What? Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Dimaria shouted as she stood up from the ground, dust falling over that once stuck to her fabrics. However, Natsu was unhindered by her outburst. In his face, there were no sign of irritation or an anger. Sitting in his lotus position, he was calm and tranquil. He opened his eyes slowly, to gaze at Dimaria's angered form. When the dark onyx eye locked to the female's pair of golden eye, Dimaria immediately felt Natsu's forces seeping in to her mind, making the staring contest harder and harder. Few trickle of sweat ran down from her eyebrow before she sat down to her sit, feeling extremely uncomfortable and exhausted.

Natsu opened his mouth.

"Let her speak, Vessel of Chronos. She needs to understand."

Then he briefly gazed on Irene to see her reaction, if that can catch her attention… and like he expected, Irene's body stirred to her side a bit more. He felt a small sensation of relief spreading in his heart as he had worried Irene was beyond saving. However, it seemed it was not.

There was a reason why he wanted her to listen to what he was about to say, and he had put a deep thought in to it for a certain amount of time. In ordered to have Irene to be reunited with her sister, she needed different kind of push. A push that doesn't involve Erza directly. From so far, from what he judged, Irene was no more than a prisoner of cell that she created. This cell, that constituted of so many guilt, and anxiety, frustration. However, what she doesn't realize is that she was the one who made this prison. It wasn't her sister Erza, nor anyone around her. Yet, she's too blind to see and pushing everything away.

He was right just like he had been before. Like previously, before the town of Hargeon was destroyed, he was correct. However, the method of approach that he used was wrong, but this time, he was sure this would work. This had to work.

If only he could make her see herself from outside, then she'll only understand.

Then he had no choice to trigger the most sensitive, and personal part of Irene and drag it outside. Drag it outside so that everyone can hear. He was certain that Irene will lose her mind again, and go berserk like she had been before. However, it was not an option. It was necessary. She needed to go berserk once more, and fight it, and learn to forgive herself. Learn to break the barrier that she created and be free.

He thought to himself before letting Lucy speak.

'I'm sorry Irene, but this has to be done… for your sake.'

He shifted his eye to the blonde, his expression turning gentler as he retreated his magic. Lucy couldn't help to feel awed by Natsu's action, how his simple gaze can intimidate others to back them down. She had a feeling that looks aren't everything. There's clearly more to him, but she decided to save that question of later.

"So, I know I'm stepping out of boundaries and all, and not trying to be rude or anything but… I can't help to feel that something terrible happened to her… and I was just wondering..."

Natsu chuckled as he lifted his hand which made Lucy to stop her rambling. She scratched her back as she apologized.

"Sorry… I was rambling wasn't I?"

"It's okay, Lucy. I was going to tell you, and everyone else here why Irene is acting so… different."

Both Dimaria and Brandish were starring attentively at Natsu, both of them interested by what he was going to say. They knew that it would be him who would have most information about the destruction of the town as he was with her most of the time.

"But I'll have to explain her past for you to understand perfectly. So I'll try to summarize it as much as I can... She... Irene used to live in a Rosemary village..."

At the mention of the village, Irene's sniffle and tear lessened, and posture stiffened, which Natsu noticed in corner of his eyes. He knew that now he had full attention of her. He could only hope that he could bring out the rage once again.

"Sometime in the past, she had told me that it was attacked by fake Zeref worshipers, and she knew that they were coming… but even though she knew, she ran away without telling anyone, even her sister."

Lucy gasped on shock, cupping her mouth with her both hand in shock. Both Brandish and Dimaria shifted their position in uneasiness.

"This was before she was taken in by Zeref. She told me about how cruel the training regime was. How they killed people they thought they weren't good enough. I'm sure you two know about this…"

Brandish spoke,

"No, Actually, we don't. I was trained under August, so I never had any real contact with the actual regime… and as for Dimaria, she's from different country so, I'm not certain she knew about this too…"

Dimaria nodded in answer, but she kept her silence, refusing to talk, still uncomfortable by the fact that she was with Natsu. Brandish noticed it, as her friend was easy to decipher, and knowing that what made her tick, she knew that things weren't looking up for Dimaria.

However, her concern didn't stop at her friend as it extended to the red haired individual. Now that she knew some insight of Irene's past, she could see that she had a terrible life. She would never have guessed as she had known her as someone who never bend to the others. To think that someone powerful as her had to go through terrible thing in her young life…Feeling her hair little damp from the uneasy cold sweat, she shifted her gaze from Dimaria back to Natsu.

"but… is this true? Did she really had to go through such thing?"

Natsu spoke as she motioned his head to Irene, his tone slightly cracking by the end unintentionally.

"You can ask Irene."

That stopped Irene's cry instantly, and made her freeze like an ice. Brandish watched the figure who was lying against the fire, staring to her back, before she averted her gaze back to fire.

Natsu continued.

"She told me she was a coward. Told me that she had to forget her sister to live, so that she could focus on to her training. But just ago, she met her sister.

Her name is Erza."

Irene cringed at her name in horror, and let out a small yelp, which went unnoticed by all except Natsu of his superior hearing.

"When she met her, she feared that her sister might look her a traitor and a coward who fled the village. Which led her to go lose her sanity… you know the rest…"

Everyone stood quiet. The air was cold despite the warmth that fire provided. Everyone stared at Irene at the realization. Erza and Irene were indeed sisters. Everyone else had suspicions but Lucy never knew. Lucy gasped once more, and her breathe came out short. Her finger tips touching the center of her chest, felt her heart beating fast and her brows furrowed.

"Erza… and Irene are sisters?"

Natsu nodded before commenting.

"Yes they are. To me, to see her lose her mind and destroy everything because of her sister, she's a pathetic coward and a fool."

Lucy shouted at Natsu in anger, her fist clenching in pure white.

"How could you say that?! Didn't you tell us what she had to went through?! You know very well that she needs help not your stupid insults!"

Natsu replied calmly, but his eye growing fiercer, even more so by the orange reflection of the blaze of the flame.

"I sent her to the town for her to face her fear, and I expected her to battle against it and win. Instead, all I saw was an scared animal whimpering, thrashing fear."

He continued,

"To me, she's nothing more than a coward, and I give no respect to a coward."

Lucy stood up with anger boiling in her stomach, her posture, with her fist raised and her teeth clenched tight, her back sweating from heat everything screamed of rage.

"Will you just shut up?!"

However, her screamed went ignored as he turned his attention to the Scarlet Despair.

"I know you are listening Irene, and I'll say this. I am disappointed in you."

Irene did not reply; she didn't even move her eyes as they were fixated on the far crumbling ruins just like before. However, even though she was starring far away, the way the iris shrunk and white cornea turning in to blood shot pink spoke otherwise. She did not blink. She couldn't blink at what she was hearing. She didn't mind being called a coward for it did not mattered to her, and to all those who called her one, she ignored and destroyed.

That was before she met her sister. After everything happened, and especially someone like Natsu to call her one felt like she'd been called as one by her sister. Each of his words of damnation drilled in to her ear, destroying her minds, stirring around it chaotically like a hurricane.

Then from her back she could hear his voice entering her mind once more like a curse.

"You are pathetic Irene, and the worst part is: that you attacked your own sister."

Irene's eye snapped wide open as trail of tears fell on the wet ground, followed by another and another. He was right. She did hurt her sister, but when she tried to calm herself from the pain, why must he reminder the sin once again? Was it only to torment her? To gawk and laugh at her by throwing these venous words?

Why was he doing this?

Dimaria, who was being silent since her first outbreak, screamed out loud as she slammed her fist to the ground, making a sizable crater beneath her with spider like crack surrounding it.

"That's enough!"

Natsu suddenly stood up, shocking all around him. Then he took a step which followed by another, ignoring the fire blazing inferno in front of him. His bare feet entered the flame and his firm, contorted expression did not falter, his eyes speaking nothing more than seriousness. Lucy shouted out, pointing to his feet, but he ignored as he continued on, until he was standing right before Dimaria.

Shadow appeared on his face and every parts of his body, the light of the fire only illuminating the surrounding figure, and from the shadow, red glow emerged from his eyes, intimidating her with the power that radiated. Then he lowered his figure down, right to her face, only barely leaving few centimeters between them. Their eyes locked once again, but Dimaria quickly removed herself from staring back.

When she was about to redraw herself from her own anger, Natsu whispered to her ear.

"On my mark, I need you to stop time but Irene, and Mew."

Dimaria's head shot up with his words came in to her ear, finding herself staring at him again. She blinked and rubbed her ear to check her hearing decided to give up on her, but seeing that she still hear everything else fine, she judged that it was still okay. Was it her mind playing tricks?

"What?"

Natsu's stern gaze returned as he whispered to her once more.

"I need you to do as I say. Stop the time but Irene and Mew. You got it?"

Dimaria nodded hastily without asking anymore question, and watched him turn his gaze back to Irene, who was now trembling. Only then, she narrowed her eyes as she quietly cursed herself.

"Damn it…"

As she had just succumbed to Natsu from his simple display of power. She didn't know whether it was her past experience that relented her defiance, or it was the power itself that told her to do so, but how they glowed with unimaginative power made any of her rebellious thought to vanish away. However, there was something in motion, and from the moment he spoke those words, she came to realize that this was all part of his hideous plan?

Dimaria couldn't help to question,

'What kind of malicious plan involves ridicules and insults in front of everyone?'

She shifted her eyes to her green haired friend, and found her staring back at her with equally perplexing expression, which she assumed she must have heard what Natsu was whispering. Then she heard Natsu shouting out loud,

"You are nothing more than a dog, a pile of garbage. You think you are strong? You think you are powerful? How good is your power when you can't even protect your own family, Irene?"

Irene's body shook, and quiet muffled sob was heard, and everyone stared at Natsu with wide eye, starting to believe he is starting to take things little too far. Natsu however, brutally ignored her pleading cry, and continued to express his malicious words, that defiled her, that ravaged, savagely ripped and teared her soul, that brought her so many excruciating sufferings and misery.

"You don't care about your sister. You won't even care if she was brutally tortured, murdered in front of you. Isn't that right? Irene?"

"Even if you did, you couldn't even lift your single finger trying to save her, because all you can do is run away. Like all cowards do, Irene."

Her name was spoken like sentence ending period, and slammed on to her ear like a drum, echoing in her head, destroying her mercilessly. The way he spoke his words, she shuddered and trembled as she held back burning tears that was leaking from the slits of her eyes. Her makeup, dark eyelashes were melting along her tears, and she could taste the chemicals of the makeup in her tongue, along with salty tears. However, she felt something else rising from her emotion, and through this sensation, she couldn't help to cry even more. Something deep down from her sorrow, there was this brightening sensation. It wasn't warm, nor it was cold. It was sizzling, burning feeling, and it pumped her blood harder and harder. Her stomach felt short, and her breathe became uneven.

Then another of his words shot though her core.

"What would happen if I was to kill your little sister? Would you fight against me, or would you run away? Like what you are, Irene?"

Blood boiled. Rage. Unrelenting, vicious, uncontrollable rage.

There was no room left in her soul for to cry, as she melted them all away, leaving only a tiny little corner that she could barely stand in. However, when she heard it, her mind thrashed and burned violently, and the cornered rat became rising dragon, an enraged tiger, and a blazing phoenix. When the rat became a phoenix, the dark raining sky brightened, and the world burned.

To her lifeless husk like finger, blood coursed through and they curled around. With it, she slowly raised herself from her position. Everyone tensed, and Natsu gripped his hands firmly in anticipation of what's about to come.

Irene, spoke quietly, her voice cracking each moment she let out a word, making them barely recognizable.

"Shut up…"

Natsu returned his reply.

"Speak louder!"

Irene complied.

"Shut up!"

Natsu barked.

"LOUDER YOU COWARD!"

Irene broke her dam.

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_

Natsu smirked as shouted at Dimaria.

"Stop the time, Now!"

Lucy, not knowing what was happening, screamed out in fear. However, Dimaria, without wasting any time, she casted her magic. Her power surged, and with great speed, golden circle spread from her, stopping everything in motion, and leaving Lucy locked in a screaming position. Irene, not noticing what Dimaria had just done, grabbed her staff, and rise up from the ground with her two legs, without shaking or trembling. They stood firmly like a tree, stronger than a titanium. Irene gritted her teeth, and tear following out from her blood shot eyes as she spun around to face Natsu. She screamed out from pure rage.

" _ **YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"**_

With it, she spread her wings like an arrow, like a diving falcon, faster than what she had ever accomplished. Blades of gale shot and grazed against her skin, and visions around her swirled and warped around like extreme vortex of Katrina.

Then with her staff, charged with all of her energy, she slammed it to Natsu's stomach, and immediately, golden sphere emerged from Natsu's body, and he shouted out loud, before whispering aloud to himself and to two spectators.

 _ **"Arc of reality! Open Universe 17!...**_

When person meets the very end, only thing left to do is stand against the current and rise back up…"

Then the light exploded from him, and they were smashed on to the ruins that laid behind them. However, what stood on the ruins were no longer the array of destroyed blocks of woods and bricks. Irene's previous destruction was gone, and again, as if nothing happened, it teemed with population, people running around chaotically at the sudden impact.

Brandish shouted out in confusion.

"What?!"

The ruin was still there, but it was only visible at the edges of the town, but at the center, the town was still intact, and the surrounding the undisrupted town, golden bubble was encasing it as if to separate it between the world and a world.

Even Irene, who was fueled by rage was seemed to be disoriented by the sudden changes. Natsu explained.

"Surprised? My Arc of Reality allows me to bend the realities of the universes. While it doesn't allow me to create new universe, I can select already existing universes to form an interdimensional bridge like this... and much more.

You see around here is one of the reality, universe of many. It is same town and it is very real with some subtle differences of course. The main reason that I casted the spell is to keep our destruction separated from our world. With our time stopped, people won't realize what happened, and even more so when I keep the destruction with in the universe 17."

Irene shouted out loud.

"You think I give a shit about that?"

Natsu smiled as he prepped his body into a battle stance.

"No, I don't think you do."

Without hesitation, she blasted her energy towards Natsu. He slid to the side before igniting his hand with his own taste of magic.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_

Irene screamed in rage as she shot herself to the sky and created a barrier around her, leaving a trail of tiny speck of red dust beneath her. When Natsu approached her with destructive speed, each of the dust ignited, and detonated with massive explosion, striking him all around his body. The pain was nonexistent. It was as if he was being tickled by an ant, in fact, these flame did nothing more than fueling him with more energy. Like a jet, he shot thought the scorching ignus, only his clothes tattered and burnt.

Leaving a trail of sickening grey smoke behind, he drew back his fist, and with a blinding speed, he stretched it out to the red barrier that Irene surrounded herself from. Flexing his toned torso, and his arm, the strike of his hand planted to the barrier, the energy that concentrated in his hand exploding upon impact. Flame spread around like a wild fire in the air. Her barricade shattered, and flew around two characters like a fracture of tiny bits of glasses.

Within the shattered barricade, Irene emerged with her staff already directed at Natsu. Five layers of different circles were surrounding her staff and at the top, red energy shook and trembled violently. Natsu's eye snapped open as Irene screamed.

"Go to hell!"

The ray struck his chest point blank range, throwing Natsu to the ground with mountainous force, smashing him to the bricks and stones, digging a large round crater. Electricity screamed around the explosion and it shook the earth to its very core, and it shot thought the air around them, bringing destruction on all the corner that its arm reached.

People screamed in terror as they tried to protect themselves from the destruction, but no avail, anyone who were in the proximity were all mutilated horribly. However, to her these screams went ignored, as her predatory eye only fixated one thing that were laying beneath her. Without a single microsecond to spare, she plunged down deep, and with her feet, and her staff, she slammed herself to Natsu's stomach before he could stand up.

Natsu, feeling slight tingling pain on his abs, he taunted her.

"That's all you can do, coward?"

Then with it, he bellowed out with his iris glowing in red, pupil dimming around in orange to black on the corners.

 _ **"Lightening God's Heavenly Bellow!"**_

From his mouth, massive electricity erupted outward, and bits of electricity surged to the side, to all the metallic parts around them. However, most of it went directly to Irene's body, electrocuting her with sky blue light. Irene however, biting her tongue from the surging pain, she raised her staff to teleport away from the massive ray of lightening, leaving it shot through the night heaven. The sky reacted with a powerful thunder as the blue lights glowed between the dark clouds.

Natsu stood up from the ground, letting go of his energy restrains one by one. A drop of rain fell from the above, and ran down from his forehead, to his nose, then to his lips. Feeling the touch of the cold sky upon his face, he stared sternly at Irene, who was not standing across him.

She slammed her staff to the ground and its energy spread to the rocks, woods and solids. Soon, they began to liquefy before they grew up taller, solidifying in to something resembling a humanoid golem. Without warning, wooden one raised its arm, summoning a tree below Natsu, grappling his limbs secure. Then a stone ones rushed towards him with their arm stretched far, forming a massive pillar. They struck down at Natsu's head without warning, and they continued to do so mercilessly. Natsu spit out a bit of saliva as his cheek made contact with the stone, with the woods breaking apart from the impact, he was thrown back and skid around the ground like a small pebble.

Then he smashed his hand to the ground, stopping himself to be any further away, he shouted.

 _ **"Earth God's-"**_

However, his magic was interrupted as Irene slammed end point of her staff to Natsu's back.

"You think you can threaten my sister?!"

Then immediately, she blasted her spell right on to his spine, smashing and crushing him down to the ground. Shockwave gusted and threw away anything in the blast area, whether it was far or close, they were all annihilated by the sheer monstrosity of the force. However, she did not stop there. Her jaw went wide open, her face was frenzied fury and showed no tolerant. All the will to crush him was there, present on her face. She continued to beam down blazing scarlet ray, not even considering saving her magic, she poured in all her power in to the attack. Like a phoenix thrashing and pummeling its opponent with her fiery beaks and scorching wings, Natsu was smashed down to the ground over and over and over, until it created a bottomless pit in a shape of a circle.

Irene screamed once more at Natsu as the rain began to soak in to her hair.

"You have no rights to threaten my sister's life!"

Then extending her free hand, she charged in a extremely condensed ball of energy, ready to fire at anything that moves under that pit hole. However, nothing came out. Instead, a voice whispered from her back.

"Then do you have rights to say of her name when you betrayed her?"

Irene's blood shot eye shot open as she screeched.

" **SHUT! UP!"**

Then she stretched her arm forward, blasting her energy towards Natsu. Seeing that the beam was directed towards him, he opened his single palm and let the beam come to him. As if it was a magnet, much to Irene shock, the energy was absorbed in to Natsu's palm. Natsu shouted to Irene.

"How can you even say her name when you can't even protect her!"

Irene bit in to her lips. Blood came out from the force, but she ignored as her rage blinded her sensory perceptions. With her command to the creatures that she created, she shouted out loud throwing all the emotions in to all the word that she spoke.

"I can protect her!"

Monsters raced towards Natsu, to pummel him once again like it just did before. A large stone fist came down above, however, Natsu flexed his legs and jumped in to the raining sky. Series of pillar followed, from the below and the wooden vein stretched towards him in an attempt to grab him. However, like a jaguar on a tree, he stepped the growing tree veins like a support, destroying them in a process, and launching higher at the same time. When the saw they were no longer able to reach him, he turned around and vacuumed the air around him. His cheek grew bigger like a balloon sucking in the air. Then he sprung out his legs forward and his arms back before shouting,

"But you failed!- **_Oceanic God's Decimating Howl_**!"

Hurricane of wind smashed on to the pillar of rocks and the trees, and it slammed them to the ground. The speed of air faster than any object that exists on earth, and the concentration of the air slashed and gutted everything that came in to contact. Stones were shattered in to dusts and woods splintered in to dirt.

Irene, seeing that her summons were now no longer effective, narrowed her eyes to the pummeling rain. Then all the sudden, the falling drops of water stopped in the midair. Light reflected on each like a crystal ball, if not the given the situation, it was something that she would gaze upon, but for now, she had no time. She did not care. Using her magic, she enchanted each rain drops in a shape of a needle and she launched them towards him by swift of her hand.

Natsu was not someone who would be unprepared for such thing. He too, stared at the incoming strike with fierce gaze, but with little to no efforts, he stopped the needles just before they pierced her skin, and reached his pupil. He watched it float in the air lazily, and slowly they began to retreat back, forming a droplets of rain just like before. Then he lifted his index finger and pointed it upward.

Drops of rains ascended back to the cloud before evaporating in to gas, merging with clouds. Then all the sudden, without expectation, he was brutally slammed by the red energy on to his belly, and his chest. Air squeezed out from his lung, and he spitted out saliva. His body snapped forward like a twig, and he was coursed back with the current of magic. Natsu frowned as he gathered his hands on his center, cupping them together to stop the attack. Streaks of blood red energy flailed as they leaked out to the sides, quickly dissipating in to nothingness.

Drawing in the air, he quickly gained his composure and raised his head to Irene, but without warning, his face was slammed with Irene's staff. Natsu was plunged down to the ground like a meteor. However, just before he came it contact, he clenched the staff tightly and jerked it sideways, and using his momentum, he pulled Irene downwards, reversing their position. Natsu's hand shot to her neck, and chocked her white, slim neck mercilessly. Irene gacked as she was jerked brutally, her jaw dropping open, shooting out saliva. Oxygen ceased to flow to her lung and suffocating air in her lung were encased, trapped in her body. She grabbed Natsu's tightening grip struggled to remove herself from his iron hold, however there was nothing she could do.

Natsu brought his head right to Irene's and he whispered,

"You can't protect anything."

Then his body blazed with golden flame. Their falling speed sky rocketed, and without she could react to his venomous words, she was brutally smashed to the rocky ground. Back of her skull was met with tremendous amount of excruciating pain that coursed through entire body. It was so strong that it spread to her spine, to every part of her nerves. Her hearing was out like the broken film, and her head felt as it did not existed. Blood shot from her nostrils and her mouth, her vision swirled like she was stranding middle of the storm. All the energy felt like it was leaving her body simultaneously, leaving her bare for the freezing rain to pummel her.

From the tightening chock hold, Irene began to feel her consciousness going in and out. She desperately tried to draw in air, but it was no use.

"I am getting tired of our little play."

However, Natsu whispered quietly as he stared at Irene's pain that he himself has caused. He was feeling guilty for the entire time, but it only got stronger as he saw her hair lying on her face randomly, strands covering her eyes, nose and lips… but this had to be done.

 _"Don't you die on me… I need you to say it with your own mouth…You need to realize and admit it…"_

He followed, his voice growing larger as it went back to his menacing voice.

"Tell me this Irene. How can you protect her? How can you save her?"

Irene tried to say something. However, all that came out were gibberish incoherent sounds.

Natsu growled, and threw her to the side.

Smoke covered the area as her body was slammed like a ragdoll against the lone wall standing middle of the ground, destroying that too. Weakly, she used her staff support herself, which she still held on to it despite what happened surprisingly. With other hand, she massaged her pained throat which was now smeared in purplish hue. Coughing out loud as she sucked delicious air, she spoke with sore throat, tasting the iron in her mouth.

"You… you are a monster…"

Natsu stepped forward, and he growled in irritation as he closed their gap.

"You didn't answer my question…"

Irene was in pain. She knew Natsu was merely toying with her. She had seen what he could do, and even then, that wasn't the full scale of his power. She couldn't help to feel that he was just toying with her. If that single impact to her skull made her to lose her consciousness for a short time, then if he wanted, he could have killed her single handedly without really trying. She shuddered slightly at the possibility. However, she knew that she can't back down. This man said something unforgivable, something that made her so furious, that made her to snap like that. Even though fury fueled her power, after that single blow, she felt as if she was drained of energy.

However, she stood up, ignoring the pain that tearing her head apart and raised her staff as she shouted out loud.

"Why are you trying to kill my sister suddenly?! What happened to you?! "

Natsu shouted as he burst in to great speed, his knee planting directly to her stomach.

"You should ask that question to yourself!"

Irene raised her staff to cast a barrier that can protect her from his savage like strike. However, her spell was broken as she threw up blood from her mouth.

It was like a drill. A massive drill that stabbed in to her stomach. Pain was indescribable, and only thing that came from her throats were red thick blood. Staff from her hand was dropped, and its sound was louder than any sound she heard before. Soon after, staggering momentarily, she fell to the ground and cringed in to a ball. She felt cold rain completely soaking in to her back, to her skin, as her trench coat were torn and ripped. She felt pool beneath her surrounding her skin, and felt drops of rain kissing to her exposed skin.

She felt just as hopeless before. Her rage, all that emotions that drove her were gone with that single blow to her stomach. It was as if her own existence was fading away from the reality… but one thing was clear. Natsu was about to kill her. Clenching her teeth tightly once more, she planted her fist to the ground, and one to the staff. Letting the determination fueling through her muscle, she shot up, and smashed her staff to Natsu's jaw as she grunted out a primal scream, staggering him back with momentum. Water flew from end of her staff across the battle field, each of them spread apart, in circular motion.

Irene then swung her staff, but only to be grabbed by Natsu's hand. Irene, widening her eyes, tried to take back her staff, but she found it fruitless. Shortly it was taken in to possession of Natsu, Irene fall back as she lost her balance, her bottom falling on to the wet, dirty ground that was mixed with blood, sweat and water.

Natsu looked at the staff aimlessly for a second, and without another word, he snapped it in to two, before throwing over his back. Natsu taunted.

"Look at you now… all powerless. Why don't you run away like a coward? Like you are and leave your sister to be tormented? You've done it before."

Irene did not back down at his insult, instead she rose back up with her own feet and raised her fists. Her hair drenched in rain and blood covering one side of her face, she beamed her most ferocious with one visible eye. Her brown eye was red, and from the blood that leaked from her head, and from her mouth made her look like a living corpse. However, she refused to get swayed by him.

There's one thing that she loved the most. She remembered her past, and the vision of her and her sister playing on a field replayed on back of her head continuously. She was so happy, she was fun, outgoing, and most of all, she was her little sister… and sister alone was all that mattered.

There's one thing that she loved the most. Erza, and he will not even lay a finger on her as long as blood flowed in her vein!

She growled, and with lowest voice she could muster, she replied.

"You are not going to see her or even lay your god damn finger on her, Because!

She shouted top of her lung.

"I protect her, and I don't care what you do to me!"

She raised her torso and charged her energy in to her right hand, and she gave everything, everything she could put in to one hand in a short period of seconds. She felt her magic rush in to her fist, and without any preparation to look over to the damage that she was doing to her limb. She didn't care. She didn't care if her body was broken, and she shouted out the last part with her most guttural scream.

 _ **"BECAUSE ERZA IS MY SISTER!"**_

Upon hearing that word, Natsu's frown the rippled skin were release from their lock, dropping down immediately. His eye lid closed and all he did was to raise his palm to where her fist was directed.

Then both of their hand made contact.

Nothing happened.

Natsu's lips curled up in to perfect parabola, and his eyes squinted at what he just heard from Irene. It made him feel proud, and it was like butterflies were flying out from his stomach. Letting the tingling sensation of joy reach all over his body, he quietly spoke three words.

"Thank you, Irene…"

Then with explosion, Natsu was engulfed by massive energy that erupted out from his fist. He became white, and soon, everything else too.

* * *

.

.

.

Dimaria could only stare at what was happening in the ruins of the town. She could not believe her eyes. For whole time, she thought she could defeat him if she could train herself little better. She thought she knew all about his technics, but upon seeing him using magics that she least expected, it came in as a big surprise.

Brandish quietly spoke next to her.

"Shocked? That's nothing compared what he did when you were out unconscious…"

The war maiden snapped her head to her friend, her jaw opened as shock not leaving her side for a single second. She muttered to herself,

"Im…impossible…"

The blinding light came from the far away spot, and it illuminated everything in the dimensional bubble, but didn't effect anything that was outside of it. It was like a television. Everything that happened stayed in the bubble…

If man had so much technics, then there was no doubt he was much, much stronger than she had originally imagined, and this made her question many things. She voiced out her thoughts.

"Looks like I was wrong… he's strong… too strong… will I be ever reach his level?"

Brandish didn't reply, and let her words sunk in to her head. She knew what her friend needed at the moment as soon as she registered what she said. Dimaria absolutely loathed loosing as she was competitive against those she saw those as her rival. As far as Brandish was concerned, Dimaria looked at Natsu on level as he was similar divine magic user like herself. However, upon watching his new set of skills and how he was beating Irene by one or two strike certainly made her feel depressed…

Brandish turned her head and spoke out her suggestions.

"Yes… he is strong, but as he had said, he was trained under by the God of Everything."

Dimaria asked as she furrowed her brows.

"What are you suggesting, Brandish?"

She calmly replied back.

"You wanna get stronger, Mari? Perhaps you could ask him to train you just like how that God trained him."

Dimaria's eye shot open and she sputtered out in half anger, and half confusion.

"Wha…What?! Training by him?! That's ridiculous! Look at him! He's not even realizing he's playing villain to help her!"

Brandish smiled back at her blonde friend.

"Maybe, maybe not. But just think about it. I know you want to be stronger, and push yourself so that you can par with him. What's the better way than just go and ask? He's right there?"

Dimaria kept her silence for a moment, quietly thinking about it. Natsu was an idiot, she believed. So far, he didn't even remember her name and still called Brandish as Mew, and from the way he acted on the ship represented nothing but stupidity. However, she knew she exaggerated herself when she said Natsu didn't know anything. Apparently, he knew. He seemed to know that he was playing villain to save Irene from the prison that she built. There was some intelligence in him. Besides, like Brandish said, Natsu was the best candidate who can actually train her to get her stronger. After all, the reason she reluctantly followed the gang was to strive herself to become stronger right?

Perhaps it didn't hurt to ask him, putting aside her ego for the moment, and requesting him to train her wouldn't be so bad… then how about her friend?

"How about you, Randi? Are you going to ask him to train you as well?"

Brandish smiled at her as she spoke.

"No Mari. I'm not planning to become stronger. I am happy at where I am. One day, there might be a moment I need to be stronger… but for now, I am content."

Dimaria grasped the greenette's hand wrist firmly and asked,

"Why are you telling me all these…?"

Brandish kept her smile.

"That's what friends do. I just want to see you follow what you strive for. Friends want the best for their friend."

Dimaria smiled back as she slid her arms around her, and they began to envelop her hear and her neck slowly. Then she buried her head to her friend. Brandish could tell Dimaria was content, and this hug, this was her way of saying thank you for looking out for her. Brandish returned the hug, returning the silent words back.

* * *

.

.

.

Irene opened her eyes and slowly, light flooded into her cortex. Squeezing them momentarily, she tried to balance herself to the standing position. However, when she placed her hand to place where rocks and rubbles needs to be, there were none. In fact, there was nothing she could feel underneath her. Then she immediately realized she was floating in the air. She looked around to see what was happening, and to her right side, she saw a familiar face of a young pinked haired man.

Her expression contorted in to anger and fury once more as she shouted out,

"YOU!"

However, Natsu's expression spoke otherwise, as he kept on smiling at her. Irene inquired,

"Why are you smiling?!"

Natsu responded quietly.

"Because I am proud of what you've said, Irene."

Irene's scowl dropped and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What…?"

Natsu opened his arms and responded to her.

"Don't you realize, Irene? You are not a coward. You never were… but I needed a way to make you realize that. That you are not something that who you think you are. The only plan that had to show you that was to bring out deepest part of you and let it fight along with you. So I taunted you, and tried my best to make you enraged, which you did…

He drew his breath before continuing,

"You said yourself that you are a coward, but if you are, then you are coward who faced against her fear and fought against it, no matter the odds. I wanted you to see, Irene, but I knew that I cannot show you. I can only guide you to see the reality, because at the end, it is you who can actually see it. It's not me, nor Mew or that blonde girl who can show you. It's you. Only you can do it. So, when you are fighting me, you weren't fighting Natsu Dragneel."

"You were fighting Irene Belserion.

All that insult, all that fear of being a coward, being called a traitor, but you stood against it, and broke each shell."

Irene did not speak, no. Could not speak. No words came out from her mouth and not a single air was released from her lung. She felt short on her breath. She felt like she was suffocating as she felt something strong, something heavy tugging down inside her. It was not fury or fear. She couldn't describe it as the realization shocked her to her core. It made her funny. Was it warmth that she was feeling? She didn't know as she stared at him with wide eyes, not even noticing trail of tear making its way down to her chin. Eventually, finding her voice, she cracked,

"So… it was just an act… Just to make me see?"

Natsu nodded as he smiled, before replying.

"And it made me see."

Irene questioned silently.

"And what did you see?"

 _"I saw an egg, and a blazing phoenix, but most important of all… I saw a sister."_

Irene stared at Natsu with wide eyes, her jaw trembled and it continued to her body. Yet, she had no idea why, but she knew that it was something that he said. Something touched her soul and it felt like a bliss that made her forget everything in the past.

Then Natsu apologized.

"and I am sorry for all the things I said. Erza is precious to me, as she is to you."

Irene did not respond. Then from Natsu's hand something glowed before materializing in to the air. Irene shouted.

"My staff!"

Natsu smiled.

"I was able to repair it with my magic, and I made some improvement. It is now more resilient than it was previously."

Then he threw her staff at her, which she received with her great reflex. She observed the newly improved staff, checking out the grip and the weight distribution, and much to her surprise, it was lighter but maintained its balance. Irene looked up at Natsu, her voice loss of words what to say. However, he held out his hand as he smiled back.

"Don't mention it, but now you have more pressing matter on your hand."

Irene's expression became puzzled by what he meant.

"What..?"

Then with a wipe of his hand, he whispered.

 _ **"Arc of reality, world rift."**_

A form of golden portal appeared, and from it, a familiar energy spilled out. Irene knew exactly what it was: It was Erza's. However, it no longer made her uncomfortable or cower her in fear. Instead, it felt like it was calling out to her. Soon from the portal, a ship came in to view, and her power signal was coming from the ship. Then upon a closer inspection, she saw things that weren't supposed to be on the passenger ship. It had chains, and caged littered on the boat, filled with people inside.

Irene's teeth clenched in realization, and she claimed,

"Erza is in that ship!"

Natsu replied.

"I know, and she is unconscious. She is in middle of the ocean and she was chained with magic suppressing cups from what I've heard."

Irene frowned as she asked,

"How do you know this…?"

He smiled,

"Mew told me."

Irene stared back at the portal, her mind, her will to see her sister driving her want to plunge into the portal. Natsu shouted at Irene.

"Go, Irene Belserion! Go and save your sister! Show her that you are the same sister that she once knew! GO!"

Irene need no further instruction as she dived in to the dimensional rift, rushing, and rocketing at her little sister, to be her side all the time, to be her sister once again, and protect her one again.

Fear was a strange thing. It made people so depressed and it made them deprived of oxygen, water and their humanity. It tricked people to see the world around them as they shared their tears with them. Or in some circumstances, it laughed at them and mocked them. Irene was no different from those emotions, when she thought she was impenetrable, it struck her with such a powerful force. It broke her, and she experienced that with all her body. However, she did not know how to rise back up, as she never fell down from a tree.

Today, she just learned to do that. Fears are fears when you recognized it as one. When you no longer perceive it equally, yet view it from the other angles, you might realize that it is not what it seems. She now knew that it was herself who set those things that she feared her. It was not her sister's fault, nor it was Natsu's.

Her fears that stopped her was an egg, and she was a bird. Eggs are meant to be broken, and birds are meant to fly. She just had to break the shell to be free, only then, she can spread her wings and let the wind carry her to the farthest ocean.

Irene Belserion was the Phoenix that flew to that ocean.

* * *

.

.

.

(Universe 17)

A large tsunami washed across the ruins of Hargeon, followed by a large wooden boat. The pinked hair man emerged from the boat, and looked around in shock. He shouted out to his partner,

"LUCY?! Did you just destroy entire Hargeon with that fish?! You are really strong! We should fight sometime!"

Lucy shouted stuttered in shock, looking around the place just like Natsu, but larger eyes and jaw hitting the floor.

"Di…Did I do this?! Wait, why do I have to fight you?!"

Natsu responded as he pointed at her with his index finger.

"Because you are strong, Luce!"

Lucy sweated as she stared at Natsu in bewilderment. She was a mage, and Natsu… he was just a guy right?! What was he even thinking anyway?

Then one by one, the slavers began to emerge from the wrecked ship, their anger fuming to no end, and one man, who dressed particularly way more luxurious than other, shouted out from his standing.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

Natsu turned around the face the man he did not recognized. Angered by the con, he stepped forward and lifted his sleeves.

"Oh yeah… almost forgot about you… I am Natsu Dragneel, a Fairy tail mage! And I have never saw anyone like you!"

Then men who drew their weapons out stepped back in fear, sweat pouring out from their body, covering their clothes with liquids all over. One of them shouted out, his voice trembling in fear.

"Hey, Bora! He…He's a real deal! He's the real Salamander!"

The navy haired man stomped his foot with anger by the stupidity of his subordinates.

"Don't say that in front of everyone, you dumbass!"

The celestial mage muttered in shock once more. That man that she thought who was so strange, was the real fairy tail mage, and the real Fire mage salamander…? Then that meant Natsu was extremely strong just like all other mages in the guild! However, what shocked more was the fact that she was with the real guild member the whole time but didn't realize it… then, this man Bora…

As if Happy read her thoughts he responded with a stern look on his face.

"Bora the Prominence, the former member of the Titan Nose guild, kicked out of his illegal activity…"

After briefly watching little blue cat explain, she rolled back her eyes to Natsu once more, and from where she stood she could perfectly see what was going on. The criminal shouted out loud,

"Prominence flame!"

Lucy's eye widened in shock as she called out to Natsu. Fairy tail mage or not, there was no way surviving a flame like that!

Before Natsu could react, something had caught in to sense. A familar oder.., and he knew this but it was different, mixed with something else it seemed. However, that didn't make any sense! He didn't met with some girl other than Lucy, so who was it? Why his own scent was mixed in the air along with some girl's smell that he didn't recognize? What made him confused even more was that it was very recent... immediately he snapped out of his trance and looked up to see flame heading towards him. Natsu, forgetting the strange event, he smirked in anticipation.

Lucy shouted out his name, however what she saw her shocked her once more. Instead of Natsu being engulfed by the scorching sickly purple flame, it was being eaten by the teen like it was nothing!

"Man that was the nastiest fire I've ever tasted! But thanks to you, I am all fired up!"

Then he placed his hands on to his mouth. Circles formed on his mouth in a shape of a roaring dragon, and from it, massive torrent of fire shot out. He shouted,

 ** _"Fire Dragon's Roar!"_**


	12. Chapter 11: To those around you,

_**A/N ATTENTION: PLEASE READ!**_

I have been receiving several mails from people regarding Harem, along side with some confusion in the story.

So I'd like to address these issues in sequence of order.

First off, there had been some requests on adding Dimaria to the harem. However in order to add Dimaria, I need to subtract Ultear because for a reason that you know exactly what I am talking about. Remember Dimaria going nuts when she saw Ultear in her realm? That was some serious business right there. So if you have any idea how I could both keep Ultear and Dimaria, please let me know.

second, to clear up some confusion, the last bits of universe 17 was event that happened after BLAZE Natsu and Irene visited/wrecked the place. to clear this up easily,

{Blaze Natsu tears up the portal.}

{Blaze Irene and Blaze Natsu enters Uni 17}

{They wreck Uni 17's Hargeon}

{They return to Blaze universe}

{Uni 17 Natsu and Uni 17 Lucy take down Uni 17 Bora. }

I hope that helps somewhat better. :) and one last thing, Mew is Brandish Mu. You can see that how Natsu confuses Brandish's name multiple times when he first introduced to her in chapter 1 Alvarez. He had been calling her Mew ever since!

Prolouge

Alvarez Arc

 **{{{Hargeon Arc }}}**

 **Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc (directly linked to below)**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc(confirmed)**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **Sun village Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

 **Warning: the following is not yet Beta-read. Strangely, he is not responding :( I did what I could, but there are prone to be errors. Keep calm and don't get cancer.**

 **And if you liked the story. You know exactly what to do. Fav and follow!**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 11: "To those around you,"

.

.

* * *

"Erza! I'm coming for you!"

Blades of wind coursed and slashed against the fabric, and the ray of moonlight skipped on her white skin. Her brown predatory eye fixated on the bovine prey that was moving across the blueish mirror lazily, she dived down like a greatest eagle that has flown the entire world. Her prey was coming closer, and her sister was getting closer. She could literally feel the radiating energy that seeped out from the disgusting ship. One hers and others just puny that can be crushed by single swipe of her staff. She didn't know why her sister was caught by pathetic weaklings but she did know that Irene herself was the one who let them get her. However, that effected little now to her, and it was no longer important.

What mattered to her was that she was now rescuing her. Feeling Erza's power as if she could just reach and grab it, she knew that she was now only few hundred meters away from the ship. Without slowing down her speed, she brought out her staff with two hands, and let her magic flow in to it, before releasing to the ship.

Scarlet aura that encased the end of the staff was shot down to the wooden surface, and upon contact, it spread out to the entire deck of the ship with its circular glow. Ship's deck now glowing in red color, began to decay in to sickening black before collapsing down to the slavers and prisoners down below. Irene flipped her body one eighty, her feet facing the decaying ship, and her head directed to the sky.

Then her foot touched the ship, then her knee followed by end of her dark trench coat. However, woods underneath did not collapse. Instead, it held against her incredible drop. Sharp blades of shock wave circled the ship, knocking out everything away. Light of the candles were blown away, and tables turned, making the room in to a mess. Irene, now in her couching position, let her coat drape over her entire body. White light of the moon shinned from behind, showing nothing of her but only the rims and the silhouette of the cloaked, crouched individual.

An eerily menacing aura filled the stuffed air inside the ship as the dust settled on back of clothes, but all she felt was the anticipation of slaughtering all the flies that surrounded her and her sister. She slowly rose from her spot, and let the small debris alongside her fabric fall around her. Then she stared at them with terrible expression that haunted their mind as her face was mostly shadowed by the cold moon.

One of the shouted as everyone stepping away, scrambling their feet in fear.

"Wha… what is that!"

However, before any of them can run away, Irene channeled her enchantment to them, causing them to stop at middle of movement. Another man in ragged clothing screamed through his frozen mouth,

"Wha…what's happening to me…?!"

With what he could do with his eyes, he rolled them around to see what was going on, and to his surprise, everyone else were in exactly same state. Soon, their eyes began to turn black and their iris turned in to blood red, and as if they were possessed, screams of people grew in to unrecognizable deep moans of undead. The man began to panic and screamed top of his lung, but then, his vision blurred in to red. Everything around him began to look like it was from deepest region of hell. Then his comrades began to shape shift in to form of demons. Blood dripped on their mouth and bodies by an unknown source, and they screeched loudly enough to make his ear bleed. In terror he screamed as well, and with the strange urge to fight, rather than flee, he felt his body unlocking from the position. Immediately, he drew out his sword and slashed, and flailed uncontrollably.

"Die you shit!"

However, what came out from his mouth were screech of a beast, but he did not notice that. The monster attacked back with its sword. Dodging its attack, he stabbed it to its heart, making the beast yowl in pain, and blood squeezed out from the wound. It flailed its arm around, attempting to draw out the impaling sword, before falling down to the ground, on to its blood. The man threw his arm in victory.

"Stay down, you ugly son of a bitch!"

That was until he felt something cold going through his head. He rolled his eyes to the side, and met with a large steel impaling his side. Blood flowed out from him, and slowly, felt the world going darker and darker. His eye rolled back to his skull, before falling over the corpse.

Irene's mouth began to crook in to sickening smile. To her, it was amusing to see these human to be controlled by her magic so easily. They slashed and beat each other until every each one of them died, believing that each other are beasts and monsters. She believed they deserved to die, but Irene was not willing to give them a quick easy death. These files took her sister, and to taking her from Irene was unforgivable. There was not a single room to spare them a mercy.

Blood flew around the room, and loud painful cry echoed in the deck, and all those things were just pleasuring her. However, these were just minions. Little rats that had no real power, and for that reason, it was unsatisfying. To truly satisfy her, she required two things. One was her sister, and second was to make the person pay who was responsible for such crime.

She rolled her eyes to sweep the area to locate her sister, and immediately finding her location, she checked her vital signs.

"Thank the heaven, she is okay…"

Her crooked smile turned soft slightly at welcoming news. Irene then turned her body and stepped forward to where to she was, but she stopped as she felt someone with magic power approach her. He was weak just like everyone else. However, knowing that this is the only magic user aside from her and Erza who were boarding on this ship, she knew that it was their leader.

The leader began to get closer and closer until he stopped right at the door behind her. She could feel his fuming stare boring on to her back, but it did not bother her, however, her soften smile turned vile once more at the prospect of what's about to happen.

The man shouted out loud angrily.

"Who are you! What have you done to my crew!"

She spoke sweetly, yet threatening, monstrous presence lying underneath.

"Hello, captain..."

* * *

"It's a pity that she had to be captured, what a beautiful girl."

Bora muttered as he stroked the scarlet velvet that lay on the cold and wet metallic floor of his special cell. It was small and tight, and disgusting rusted chains covered around the small cell, as if it was meant to contain a dangerous beast. His smile grew darker and darker at the sight, and more he stared, more dangerous thoughts began to emerge.

"How are you feeling, dear? Is the floor little too uncomfortable? What about the collars and the chains? Oh right, you can't hear me!"

He spoke as his finger slowly traced down to her face, but she remained still as she was chained on her limbs, and unconscious. Chuckling darkly, he followed,

"I don't know why Ultear-sama wants you, but I don't really care. She's giving me a lot of money, and that's all I need…but that doesn't mean…

His other hand traced down to the red hoodie that she was wearing, and it slowly crept towards the zipper that lay underneath her chin. Feeling the cold metallic surface of the handle, his face began to morph in to perverted smile.

"I can have some fun!"

Then slowly, he pulled down the zipper, and underneath, he could see the white creamy skin underneath revealing itself, and like a savaged beast that had no moral other than its primitive instinct, he began to drool at two large mounts uncovering themselves. He howled in anticipation.

"You dare to humiliate me in front of all those people, and you tried to arrest me you little girl?! Well, consider this a pay back!"

Just as the he tried to rip her rest of her clothes, the entire hull of the ship shook violently, throwing Bora out of the cell and tumbling down to other side of the deck. He shouted in anger,

"What the fuck?!"

Then, the ship shook once more, and Bora grasped the chain that was dangling on the side and balanced himself, refusing to be thrown across the ship. He narrowed his eyes to the deck above, and whatever it was going on, he could feel that it was not just regular tides that caused the disturbance. Annoyed by his disturbance of harassing and abusing the scarlet teen, he stood up and reached out to a key underneath his coat. Then he walked to the cell and closed the door, and locked firmly with his rusting key. Boring another stomach turning smile, she whispered to her,

"Just wait, beautiful… we're gonna have lots of fun tonight…"

Then turning on his heel sharply, he walked out of the little dungeon, and climbed upstairs in lazy manner. However, his annoyed expression changed when he heard primal screams and steel clashing. His mind began to panic and with his legs to carry him as fast as he could, he rushed down to the hallway. Someone was attacking the ship, and that was a bad omen for him. He had to deliver this girl to his client, and she had him clear that this was the last chance he'll ever going to get. If he fails, then not only he'll loose the money, he may even loose his life as well.

Shaking his head from the worst case scenario, he reached down to the room and prepared his magic. Purple flame emerged from his hand, ready to be thrown to whoever was attacking the ship. Gripping on to his senses once again, he again began to grin arrogantly as he saw his own flame dancing on his hands. If there was one thing about himself was that he was extremely confident of his magical skills. As a former member of the magic guild, he made sure of that.

With stupidity and bravery sprouting out from his absent-minded head, he kicked the door open to attack. However, at the moment the door flung open, his eyes popped and jaw hit the floor.

The main deck, which served as a roof was completely gone, as if it never existed in first place, and the entire floor was flooded by blood and corpses with blades sticking out from every places. The walls were in same condition as it was sprayed and painted by blood, and they were still dripping down to the floor.

Never seeing such a mutilated state of corpses as well as blood, he began to feel slightly sick, then his eyes locked on to the single individual with her back turned. It was a female, no doubt, and had long braided scarlet hair flowing behind her. Then his eye moved to what she was holding, a long leopard patterned staff on one side.

Which signified one thing. She was a mage.

And somehow, she managed to kill every one of his crew. Bora felt anger rising in his vein. This was a bad news indeed. He had to deliver the girl, but losing the entire crew meant the boat is not going anywhere. Flaring his flame larger, he shouted out loud angrily.

"Who are you! What have you done to my crew!"

She spoke sweetly, yet threatening, monstrous presence lying underneath.

"Hello, captain..."

Then she turned around and Bora's eye widened in intrigue as her face was similar to the girl he had caught, and with the scarlet hair she owned, he concluded one thing. She is related to the girl, and if she is, then she's here for the rescue. To Bora that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He spoke arrogantly.

"You have a red hair, and have that similar beautiful face, so I'll assume you are the girl's sister."

The scarlet enchantress's mouth corner remained the same, emitting that suffocating deathly aura, she spoke to him.

"Then I take you have already realized the purpose of my presence of this pathetic ship."

Bora shifted slightly in uneasiness that he felt in the air, however, nonetheless, keeping his fire lit, he boasted himself with his chin up to the sky and his smile that creep across his face.

"Pathetic you say? I wouldn't be so much when you meet the same fate as your sister."

Irene's brow furrowed at his word as she questioned.

"What did you do to her?"

Bora suddenly bursted in to a long laugh, and it echoed around the room, and to her ears. His head jerked back and his fire on his hand went extinguished. This was enough to make Irene to tighten her staff, the way he laughed began to worry her, and thoughts of her sister being possibly tortured by this man made her feel sick, and slowly, her concern began to turn in to a rage. Her emotions once again started to take over her, clouding her, however, she tried to keep them at bay as much as se could.

His laugh dying down after a few moments, he responded to her question somewhat vaguely, however that was all she needed to make her next movement.

"Your sister is certainly a beautiful woman, lady. So I decided to have my way with her… and she didn't seem to mind."

Irene's eye snapped opened, and her upper teeth was smashed down to bottom with great force. The same rage that fueled her during the battle against Natsu rose from the furnace of hell once again. And that fire, that great scorching blistering ignus of pure emotion and fury roared and screamed to go break free from her core, from her soul. Her lung breathed out air, like a volcano erupting out lava and ash on to the heaven, and her heart beat like an earthquake that destroyed millions. Her fire began to burn in intense heat, and her glare that shot to Bora became red. However, even with the rage that was fuming inside her, she did her best not to increase her power level to normal. She was still sane. She stretched her arm out and shot out a short burst of energy towards him.

Bora screamed at sudden pain coursing through his stomach as he was flung mercilessly towards the wall.

"Gaaak!"

Irene spoke, her voice lower and darker than the grim reaper himself.

"You did what…?"

Bora struggled as he tried to get up from the floor, his hand clenching on his stomach tightly. He taunted her, not realizing what kind of hell he is dragging himself in to.

"That's… heh, That's pretty strong magic, you got there… Cough! Cough!"

Bora tried to breathe in air, however the coughing and wheezing from pain didn't stop, and before he could even support his weight by a wall, he was jerked away and brutally thrown across the other side of the room. Wooden walls splintered and broke apart from an impact, and like a butter, he went through the wall and tumbled and rolled around in the room next door.

With dark aura literally spitting out from her body, she walked through the blood and corpses, and they drenched boots with red thick liquid. Then without even raising her staff, or even lifting her hand, she smashed the rest of the wall, erupting the pieces to fly outward.

Her footsteps echoed in the nightmare, and Bora again, tried to stand up once more, and with his free hand, he lit it with his signature flame, deciding to go offensive. Bora was in pain, but thinking that his position could be used as an advantage, he remained in his crouched position, whimpering silently. Her footsteps were growing larger and larger. Finally choosing the right moment, he spun around with his flame directed at her face.

"Prominence Storm!"

However, it never made a contact with her. Instead, Irene caught his wrist before it could even reach her. Irene with demonic frown, she tightened her grasp around his wrist. Bora screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhhh!"

His bones and joint snapped with loud cracking noise, and his flame immediately died out, instead it was replaced with seeping blood that smeared to both of their hands. Irene did not stop there. Her hand glowed in dim red and it surrounded Bora's arm. His blood vessel became prominent from the effect and they too, glowed with equally bloody color, as if her magic was entering in to his blood stream. Using other hand in an attempt to free himself from the pain, he tried to claw out Irene's crushing hand, however, it remained like a titan.

As his magic being seeped away by the Scarlet Despair, Bora agonized. Feeling like his entire arm was burning away, he screamed, and it felt like his blood was being drained from his body. His stance immediately dropped to his knees. The pain that he was receiving was not just pain, it was throbbing through his entire body. It was like a venom, it spread across his body rapidly, and the pain itself was like as if he was being stabbed by hundred thousand needles all across him. Even though the pain was indescribable, he could not shout or cry. He was just quivering like a broken machine with his jaw open, making occasional gagging sound.

He felt his own life was seeping away from him, and eventually, he was released from the grip, and thrown on the floor like a useless piece of trash. With a several moments of scramble his limbs on the floor to sit back with his one arm supporting from the back and other hand stretching at Irene with fear, he shouted,

"Wha…what are you?! What did you do to me?!"

Irene replied darkly.

"You took my dear sister and even had guts to rape her?!"

Bora shouted, backing up to a wall that blocked his hopeless escape.

"I didn't rape her! I didn't rape her! I just unzipped her cloth and that was it!I…"

Suddenly, Bora was pressed down to the ground mercilessly with immense pressure. He let out an unintentional chirp by the sudden force above him, the force that made him flat on the wooden floor. He wheezed out air from his lung, and from simple pressure, he was already suffocating. He screamed in mercy.

"Please! NO! ARGHHHHHH!"

Irene screamed back at him,

"You wish me to _**STOP?**_! After what you _**DID**_ to my sister, you wish me to stop?!"

Even more invisible force struck upon his body, and at the moment of impact, he felt his ribs giving up by the pressure. His head began to feel nauseous and blood pooled inside his mouth. He couldn't even speak, and breathing air shot a sting of sharp pain in his lung. He shut his blood shot eyes as he screamed and screamed even more.

Bora was sure, if this force continued to push him to the ground, there was no dough he'll come out living. He wanted the suffering to stop, but then, all the sudden, the force vanished. Bora opened his eye in confusion.

Irene leaned down and brought her face right to Bora's and spoke, each of her word drilling down to his head.

"I will stop when I see fit, and do not fear… I'm not going to kill you."

A sense of relief washed over his body, and even felt a small joy sprouting from his chest. Irene continued.

"I shall not grant you an easy and swift death. However, I shall torment you until you wish you were, and you will not die without my permission."

Bora began to cry. Tear gathered around his eye, and like a stream of river, they flowed down to the ground. A small sense of relief disappeared from his mind like a paper burned away by fire and that made him to sweat uncontrollably. Ignoring the pain that throbbed on his rips, he knelt down to Irene, then with his hands on to each to other, he started beg.

"Please! Please! Don't do this! I want to live! I want to live!"

Then he was thrown back to the ground and woods crushed around him at impact. Bora wailed out a cry as he felt bone crushing pain on his spine. Irene then slammed her boots to his chest and cracked out a small laugh.

"Yes… your pathetic begging sounds nothing more than a music to my ear. It suits you. Beg me more, then I might consider leaving you as it is."

Bora scrambled his tongue and cried out anything he could think of from his mind, and words flooded out from his mouth.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! I'll do anything! You name it, you want your sister?! She's right under the deck on third room across the hall way! Please! Just don't kill me!"

Irene raised her head and hummed, pretending to be in deep though. Then a smile formed across her lips as she replied.

"Your plead displeases me."

Then she pressed down to his chest harder and leaned down to him. Her iris dilated in to speck of dots and shines on her cornea became soulless. Her corner of her mouth almost touching each side of her ear, she spoke.

"You took someone who was very dear to me, so I see that it is only fair for me to take something away from you."

Bora shuttered by her words. He turned away his head, trying to stay away from the demonic expression that she bore but his eye still locked on to it. Her cold and white finger slowly glazed on his face smoothly and whispered to his ear.

"I'll admit, you are quite good looking... It slightly matches my prince's… Slightly. Well, that won't do…"

Bora whimpered.

"Please…"

Irene raised her voice as she manically laughed before she continued. Her deathly and horrifying laugh filled the disgusting stuffed air inside the boat, and that made Bora to held his breathe. But then, blood rushed out from his face at what he heard.

"First thing's first! I will rip away that gorgeous face of yours and make it so unsightly that it will be nothing more than a rotting piece of meat!"

Bora screamed out. His eyes were dilating, tear shooting out from them in despair.

"Please! Don't, **PLEASE!** "

The high enchantress slammed her hand to his face and grasped it tightly around it. Through her finger, Bora's single blood shot eye was wide open like a perfect sphere, staring at her haunting face. It held so much fear in to it, but Irene could not help to feel the bliss in torture this man, a man who stole her sister away, and tried to rape her.

Then her hand began to glow deep, hell fire red, and immediately, it burned his skin. Blood literally boiled underneath, and his skin and muscle made a sizzling noise. Smoke blew out from his face, and his eye rolled back to his skull at pain that it he was receiving. The shear amount of pain was like pouring a red molten glass of his face, and let it drool over all across his head. He thrashed his limbs and body in an attempt to break free. However, more he moved, the grip on his face got stronger. Then eventually, it burned though his skin and reached to his tendons and muscles.

He continuously screamed in nonstop, it muffled by her hand. Sickening smell of flesh cooked by fire entered his nostril and the unimaginable pain bombarded his brain. So he screamed again and again, but it reached seemed to reach no one. Then the flooring began to crack even further, whether it was from Bora's thrashing or Irene's magic, it snapped apart. Soon, like a sinkhole, they fell down abruptly, but their position remain unhindered.

* * *

.

.

.

Erza felt cold. That was the first thing that she felt. She fluttered her eye open, and nothing came in to her eye. Everything was dark. She closed her eye once again, before opening them again. This time, small light came in to her view, but the world was still blurry. She touched the cold floor that lay underneath her. Feeling the rough surface of the floor, she immediately noticed that it was a metal. She turned her head, her vision slowly recovering. There was no light in the room. She noticed that. There was no window, no nothing. However, she could sense that the room was quite spacious. She tried to get up, but felt something heavy on her wrist.

Her eye snapped wide open. It was a set of cuff, linked with chain, and she knew this was not a regular steel-made cuff that she could find in general blacksmith's store.

It was a magic suppressing cuff. She spun her head around her, trying to figure out where she was. Then she realized, that she was not in some sort of large room. She was chained in a metal cage. Chained like as if she was an animal. Her lips turning to a scowl and her eyebrow furrowed at the situation she was in. Hoping that she could still summon her magic, she tried to channel some ether-nanos in to her, however, she felt nothing. There was literally nothing coming out or in. Frustrated, she slashed her arm to see if she could break the chain. She growled.

"Ugh! Damn it!"

Chains only clanged loudly by sudden force, and it did nothing other than to keep her inside the cell. Erza felt humiliated. Never on her life, there was not a single moment she felt as such. Her fist trembled and this heavy feeling inside her ascended up towards her throat, and it blocked her lung. Like as if she was being stuffed with blankets in her throat, she could not breathe. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth, trying to suppress the feeling, however, she could not help it.

How could she stop it, when the situation was something that she never tried to think of, and something that she wanted to forget… since that her time in that accursed tower… how could she even hope to suppress it?

Tear formed and it gathered on her eyelash, and from her mouth, unintentional sound escaped, leading her to sob quietly. Then a thought emerged in hear head. Or, rather an image.

She saw her sister not too long ago. She had seen her with her very own eyes, and just by looking at her face, very little had changed. However, whatever had happened to her, the way she acted when Irene saw her made her worry. Despite the thoughts, she wanted to see her sister again. For Erza, to see her in a flesh, not as a fragment of memory meant everything to her. How she protected her, and calmed her in most horrible times. She hoped she was here again. She wished she was next to her and tell her that everything was okay.

She wanted to get back to her sister and that was all she wanted right now, but then, she remembered her expression vividly once again in her head. She started to question, wondering what happened to her, asking to herself whether her sister truly wanted to be reunited with her. She spoke quietly,

"Maybe, Irene's the one who needs consolation, not me… but still…"

Then she tried to sit herself straight. She felt something surrounding her body, and it did not felt like regular garment she wore underneath her armor. In curiosity, she looked down to see what it was.

It was a zippered hoodie, and unlike the rest of the environment, it was clean. She noticed bright red color, like the color of a fire, color of her hair, and her sister's… and as if it shined in the dark, differentiating from everything else. It smelled of newly bought cloth, and the way it hugged her felt most reassuring from her position, however she could not help to feel insecure without her armor. She felt nervous and uneased, although she was in locked up in cell, she couldn't help to feel something might attack her from behind, and now without anything to defend herself from, she felt like a cornered rat. Sweat poured down from all of her body, and her body quivered. Fear began to entire her mind as she stared at the darkness that surrounded her.

Hearing her heart beating so loud in her ear, she gasped and panicked heavily, and looked around everywhere to find something to protect her. Eventually settling in to her new cloth that she was wearing, her hand shot out to the zipper's handle and ran it all the way up to her neck, and without any second to rest, she brought down hood to her face, covering everything around her except for her legs. So she gathered her legs to her chest and hugged them with her arm.

She shook slightly and moved her nose to the hood to cover herself as much as she could. The scent of that freshly purchased fabric entered her nose. She spoke to her self again,

"Did Irene bought this for me…? I think she did… She has to… The where is she, now…? Big sis, please, I need you right now…"

She sniffed the hood once more, rubbing her nose around it softly as she thanked her sister hundred times in her mind.

"The parfum-"

Her eyes snapped wide open. Erza screamed and flailed violently. Her feet kicked the bars desperately and her fist grasped on the walls and shook them around like a mad prisoner. Her spine felt colder than Gray's magic and it froze her entire back all over. Her body sweating once again, her eye dilated in to a peck of dots as she screamed out her sister's name.

"Irene! Irene! Big sis! I need you now! Irene! Please big sis! A filthy perverted midget is trying to molest me! Where are you?!"

Then she continued to scream at the empty dark space top of her lung.

"Stay away from me you filthy midget! Once I become free of this accursed contraptions, I shall scream 'Have at thee' and shall vanquish you with my magic!"

Then without warning, the roof collapsed down from above, and splinter of woods and dust sprayed down with it. Erza watched it with wide eyes as she flailed her arm even more, eventually breaking her dam, letting out a chirping, high-pitched girly scream.

 _ **"HE IS COMING FROM ABOVE! KYAAAAAAA!"**_

* * *

.

.

.

Because he watched Irene soaring down below, towards the slave ship with the new found courage, he could not help to feel any more than proud. This tinge of bright sensation that filled him from top to below, it was like he was filled with butterflies in his stomach. It was one of those feeling that made his mouth to grin larger, eventually grinning himself like a dumb struck idiot. He had not noticed a stream of saliva drooling down next to his mouth. He could not feel it as all of him was focused on Irene, the matter of how he was presented to others meant little for him now.

Feeling the content sensation of gratification rising in his mind, he descended down below, to the hill, where everyone was. He felt Dimaria's time magic slowly fading away. As he climbed down from the high clouds, he felt a gentle blow of wind grazing over his pink hair, ruffling, waving them slightly. He closed his eyes to take in the soothing pleasure as much as he could, concentrating on nothing but the wind kissing his body, enjoying the nature once more.

He could feel Brandish and Dimaria's presence getting stronger and stronger by the minute, and by them, he knew he was getting closer to the ground. He looked forward to it. Eventually, his sandals touched the grassland, causing him to open his eyes. He looked once more at the direction that Irene was in. She wasn't far away. Knowing that Irene will rescue her sister no matter what, he turned around and scanned the area.

Dimaria and Brandish were still there. However, unlike Dimaria's angry demeanor, she stood there looking at him, staring at him with determined yet softer eyes, that held no fury underneath. It was like she was about to say something. Natsu cared a little, but he could not help to feel intrigued by her sudden change of behavior, so he stared at her back, with curiosity. He too, held no vengeful emotion behind him as all he felt right now was satisfaction and pride of what he had done to Irene. Without giving much of a thought, almost instinctively, Natsu smiled a little.

Dimaria immediately averted her bright yellow eyes, her sun-kissed golden skin of her soft cheek turning in to shade of pink. Her mouth pouted and her head turned slightly also.

Natsu watched her and chuckled a little, before turning his head to defrosting Lucy from time. Lucy's low pitched, slow downed scream turned in to regular screech of typical Lucy. Natsu had to block his ear drum from tearing apart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucy fell down to the ground as she lost her balance. With no time react, nor knowing what was happening, she planted he face on the dirt directly, with her arms laying limply on her side, her feet touching the ground but her bottom held to the sky.

Brandish and Dimaria both held her laughs in, placing their fist to their mouth. Lucy turned her head from the dirt, her white creamy face covered with particles and brown dusts, she frowned deeply as he stared at rest of the group with wide eyes.

She shot up from the ground and stomped the ground angrily.

"Would you stop laughing at me?!"

Brandish quickly apologized.

"Sorry, Sorry. It's just that you were just too cute."

Dimaria commented,

"Yeah way better than you, Randi."

Brandish immediately frowned and threw her hand back as she growled at her,

"What did you just said, bitch?! I am way cuter than Lucy!"

Dimaria chuckled playfully,

"I'm sure you are, Randi. I'm sure you are."

Lucy, now ignoring the fighting friends, or nemesis she thought, she looked over to Natsu, then her surroundings. It was too confusing to her. She was sure Irene was just about to attack Natsu. The way of her taunted her made Irene look like she was all ready to murder Natsu. She remembered screaming, yet much to her surprise, nothing happened. The grass where still there, waving around on the ground almost aimlessly, followed by the wind, and the fire that was crackling middle of the group remained unchanged.

She muttered to herself, scratching her head as she looked around, this time frantically to think of anything. Then she realized, Irene was no longer here. She shouted at rest of the group.

"Guys! Guys! She's gone!"

Brandish, breaking away from the little fight, she turned her head and responded quizzically.

"Who's gone?"

Lucy widened her eyes, her arms and legs flailing around, not believing what she was hearing.

"What? How could you guys not notice? Irene! She's like gone! Like puff!"

Dimaria let out a laugh, which only made Lucy even more irritated. Lucy's blonde eyebrow furrowed deeper at how they treated her like she was mental.

"I'm not crazy! Why are you laughing like that?!"

Natsu answered as he let out his hand, smiling in the process. She didn't need to know the truth.

"Lucy, you were out for like an hour!"

Lucy's eye widened at Natsu's answer.

"What? I was in coma? How?"

Natsu nodded,

"You are out after Irene decided to attack me, and well, you just woke up."

Lucy's brow raised and her finger touched her lips, thinking over what he said. From how casually he spoke to her, he didn't seem to be lying, and Irene did disappear. It wasn't like the person could suddenly disappear from existence, so she had to assume something happened. Which meant only the explanation was that she was out. Although, she didn't feel any dizziness or drowsiness, she just dismissed it. Then she raised a question,

"Okay, then where's Irene? What happened to her? No, actually,"

She pointed out her finger at Natsu with anger,

"What have you done to Irene? You kidnapped her while I was asleep, didn't you, you sicko!"

This time, Natsu laughed at Lucy's naïve demeanor, which made Lucy to drop her finger slightly and contorted her expression in awkward manner. Her face brightened in shade of red in embarrassment. She couldn't help to feel she was being made of fun at.

"W..what?"

Natsu, holding his laugh that continued to explode in his belly, he clenched it tightly as he responded, but what he said shocked both Dimaria and Brandish.

"Irene's went to save her sister, right now. That's why she isn't here, and as for me and her fighting, I got wrecked!"

Lucy's mood brightened as she heard his last word, and pumped her hand to the air in excitement.

"Yeah! Take that you stupid! That's what you get being rude! I hope you learned your lesson, Natsu. That's no way to speak to a lady."

Natsu chuckled as he scratched his back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, I definitely learned my lesson."

Both of the two spriggans could not believe what they were hearing. Lying was okay, and they understood it as one of the tactical movement to gain advantage in the battle. However, they had never heard of someone who faked their defeat. They had originally thought Natsu was just trying to look weak so that he could make the enemy to be unprepared when fighting him, but they immediately realized that wasn't the case. Natsu didn't need to do that. His base power alone toppled the biggest mountain and leveled the entire continent.

Then why was he intentionally making him look weak? Their attention returned to Lucy.

"Okay! You need to tell me everything! Like asap! What happened during the battle? How powerful is Irene, and how did she smashed you?!"

Natsu backed up, holding out his hands. He panicked, his head feeling empty and whiten out at her sudden outburst. He had not planned everything this far!

"You know, that's not something that you ask to a person who got literally half murdered…"

Then suddenly, an idea perked up inside of Brandish's head. The idea was so simple as well it was it was basic. She smacked her head mentally as she cursed at her own stupidity. Natsu was trying to keep a low profile from Lucy. In fact, both Dimaria and herself, as well as Irene were doing it as well, although she kinda failed to do so… To Natsu, Lucy was a stranger, and giving out information to stranger went against all the logic that flowed inside her. He wasn't hiding his power because he saw her as an enemy but he perhaps feared that his power my leak and alert the higher ups of the country, and if she knew, then there was a chance that she might report to the public, or the officials.

Brandish was going paranoid slightly, but that was what she believed. Then her head whirled as her gaze turned between Natsu and Dimaria. Perhaps this was the chance… She could make up some more lies to tell Lucy, just like Natsu did. She could take her and tell her all about it, and leave both Natsu and Dimaria alone… then her friend could tell everything about how she feels towards him and… and… under the moonlight and under the tree that stood alone on a hill.

Something felt slightly off to her but she easily dismissed it as she clasped her hands by her ingenuity. She beamed her eye to Dimaria, making her uncomfortable. Then the Demolisher raised her hand too cheerfully,

"Hey~ Natsu~! I can tell her all about it! Oh by the way! Mari here says that she'd got something to say to you!"

Dimaria held out her hands in panic, her face blushing madly, her eyes opening wide,

"What?! No, I don't! What are you talking about?!"

Natsu turned his torso towards the two girl, and smiled as the feeling of relief washing over his body.

"Really, Mew? That's would be great if you can explain it to her instead of me."

Brandish, like a feline, smiled slyly at Dimaria as she whispered to her ear,

"Good luck."

Dimaria growled, her face turning red even more.

"Shut the fuck up! You said friends wants the best for others! This is a torture!"

Brandish playfully stuck out her tongue before skipping towards Lucy, smiling joyfully as flung her new coat over her shoulder. She called out to Lucy.

"Come on, Lucy! Let's give some alone time to Natsu and Mari! During then, I can tell you everything about the battle!"

Lucy blushed slightly at the implication of Natsu and Dimaria alone under a tree in a moonlight, but she turned her head at excited Brandish and agreed, her expression matching hers.

"Oh yeah, totally! Let's go over there, and please tell me every detail! I wanna hear how Natsu got beat down by a girl!"

Natsu sweat dropped as he overheard her words. Soon, he could hear their voice slowly fading away in a distance. Knowing that there was now a good distance between him and them, he turned to blushing Dimaria. Natsu tilted his head in confusion. He had previously noticed her strange behavior, but he didn't really intend on finding out. Now that to hear from Brandish that the time mage had something to tell, he was now intrigued.

He watched how her golden locks moving around lazily in the wind, in front of her forehead as it covered her eyes slightly. Her eyes were still on the ground, and her head was only half turned towards him, while her body was facing him front. Her soft copper colored hands were gathered shyly below her stomach, just above her legs. A tinge of pink and red glowed on her baby like cheek…

A soft smile left Natsu's lips, again, like previously before, almost instinctively. He opened his mouth.

"So what did you wanted to tell me?"

Dimaria briefly moved her eyes towards him, before averting them away faster than a humming bird. Her cheek only brightened deeper as she did so.

* * *

.

.

.

Irene's eye was lit with hell fire, and the storm swirled in her eyes, its violence reaching, burning down what she was staring down to, that was, her enemy. The sudden drop of the broken floor did not bother her, although she had felt it. The pleasure that she was experiencing was enough for to ignore it. All she heard was the sweat songs of torture that vibrated in her ear drum, and the wailing of the man's limb, that thrashed on her body, that pathetic attempt to escape never felt so delightful. Thus unknowingly to her and to whoever was around her she ignored, and poured her magic on to her hand. That was until she heard that familiar shout from behind her.

Erza fixed herself from her position and kneeled in her cell, her hands firmly grasping on the bars that separated her from the world.

"Irene! Big sis, you are here!"

Irene's head perked up and her almost insane smile on her face vanished. Her eyes turned normal, although still blood shot, and the flow of her magic on her hand had ceased, followed by the man's sob. Then she turned to face the direction of the scream. Then she gasped loudly at the sight that lay in front of her. Her sister was there, just like how Natsu said, chained and locked in a cell, with that damnable magic restriction cuffs on her wrist.

Then she looked back to man as her hair swung around like a fire. Bora was sobbing and crying loudly, but tears were already vaporized by the heat, and by the pain, so there was nothing that left him other than a sound. Irene's face contorted again, and quickly, she placed her free hand on his lips, and with her palm touching his burnt away- bloodless skin, she directed her magic once more.

His mouth began to contort, and melted as if it was made out of liquid. Bora tried to scream again, but nothing came out as his upper lip was now fused with his jaw, making him completely mouth-less. Satisfied, Irene stood up growled quietly before she stood up from her spot.

"Consider yourself lucky, little mouse…"

Then without a further a due, she hurriedly ran down to Erza, and she panicked slightly as her eyes locked on the cage she was in. She shouted,

"Erza!"

Erza's expression immediately lit up with pure joy and excitement, however it was changed with profound concern. She called to her sister again, but this time, much quieter and softer. Her voice trembled on the edge.

"Ir…Irene?"

Irene ignored her worried call and with her hand, she swiped it in the air. Soft glow enveloped the cage and the bars and the sheet of steels bursted open like a balloon. Erza eeped slightly at sudden movement so close to her, and she covered herself from the explosion with her arms crossed in X.

However, she came out unharmed, and the cuffs on her chain melted away like it was a caramel. Much to her surprise, it did not hurt. It just felt like she was covered in some sort of liquid with consistency of a honey, instead it slipped right of her skin like a silk. Gazing on her wrist in peculiar way momentarily, she snapped her attention out as she felt her sister getting nearer. Irene leaned down and lay her staff next to her, and she too, softly called as she felt the pang of heart aching sensation that ascended from her heart. This time. She wasn't going insane to her sister; she did not felt any despair nor terror. She only saw what was in front of her.

"Erza…?"

Their milk chocolate eyes locked, and they remained that way for a few moments. Each of them drew in their air sharply. Irene had doubted herself for a short moment before she realized that this was the reality, not some sort of lucid dream. She felt the soft, baby like ivory, skin that reflected by the blue moon light that beamed above. Her little baby sister's skin, as her hand glided upon in, her fingertips slightly touching it, it was softer than the feathers of a swan, and it was healthy white as a color of a crème of the smoothest coffee. Then her hair, just like hers it glowed and blazed like of a burning Phoenix, and it glowed brighter than the moon in the night, and perhaps even more so than all the stars in the heaven combined. Then she heard her voice again.

"Irene?"

It was just like what she heard. It was a voice of a warrior, yet that glass like fragility that flowed underneath was clearly audible to her. Irene's mouth automatically lifted up, and her corner of her eyes wrinkled with joy. Her hand once again, touched Erza's each cheeks and caressed them as if she was made of glass. Then from end of her hand, she felt a small tinge of warmth that smeared on to her skin.

Erza was crying. Her eyes and jaw open, she cried and let her tear drop down to her sister's hand. She slowly lifted her hand to her sister's hand that covered her cheek. Then she felt her own tear smearing on to her skin as well, as well as the warmth that Irene's hand that provided. With her voice shaking, holding her salty throat, she called out to her sister as her other hand slid to her big sister's back and patted gently.

"It's okay…."

Irene flinched slightly when she felt her sister's hand on her back. Confused by her words, she let out a small chuckle,

"Erza, I'm the one who should be saying that…You were kidnapped and locked up in a cell."

Erza smiled at her softly. She tasted her tear slowly dropping in to her mouth, and answered,

"I'm okay."

Then she followed, after swallowing up pooling saliva in her mouth,

"I knew you were looking out for me, always, and I knew you were coming to save me… So I'm okay… but I wanted to ask you."

Irene questioned, raising her brow slightly.

"What is it, Erza?"

Erza asked, her eyes now dropping down to the floor,

"Are you really okay, big sis?"

Irene smiled.

"Why are you asking me that, Erza? Of course, I'm okay."

Erza asked,

"Back in the town, I saw you screaming at me… like you've seen a ghost… I thought you might have…I thought I might have…"

Irene chuckled a pained laugh.

"What, you thought I went insane?"

Erza's eye moved up, her head still facing the floor slightly. Her eyes locked on to her sister's eye once again.

"I thought I might have lost my big sis that I knew…"

Irene smiled, and her hands slid out from her cheek and placed on her each shoulder, grasping it firmly.

"I'll admit Erza, I wasn't okay at that time… but not anymore. As long as you are okay, I'm okay… besides…

Besides, I'm here now. Doesn't matter what happened in the past. I'm here now and I'll never leave you. That's all that matters."

Erza jumped at her and threw her arms around her neck and planted her face next to her sister's. Tear began to pour out from her eyes and it rained to Irene's hair to her coat endlessly. Irene could feel her sister's face warming up from the tears, and felt her heart beating harmony with hers. Erza muttered quietly,

"It's really you… It's really you, sister…"

Irene returned her to Erza and smiled, she too, felt a stream of warm tear trailing down her skin. She answered as she smiled,

"Isn't that little too late to say, little sis?"

Erza responded, her voice muffled by Irene's clothes,

"Maybe, but I don't care, because I'm okay."

Irene patted her sister's back, and replied,

"I'm okay as well, sister."

Erza lifted her head and spoke to her, her voice kept cracking by her own cries.

"I missed you so much…"

Irene answered.

"I missed you too…"

* * *

.

.

.

Natsu smiled as he asked to her.

"So, what did you wanted to tell me about?"

Dimaria kept her silence. Her head was swirling with so many thoughts, thoughts that included how much she wanted to strangle Brandish right now, and how she was going to ask him about training her. She and he was alone, under the tree, and there was no one around them in close proximity. He was literally standing there, and that already made her uncomfortable, and to be frank, she was embarrassed to no point.

She was going to ask him to train her, but now, standing cross him, began to raise her head with second doubts and question, and before even she realized it, she was back to zero.

Dimaria, someone strong and powerful as her, asking someone like him to train her… how did Brandish even convinced her to do such thing? To her, Natsu was questionable. So instead of requesting him to help her get stronger, she decided to digress a bit.

She needed answers.

She still hated Natsu will all her heart, and whatever he did to Irene, that didn't changed her. She felt like she wasn't ready to ask him however, her mind was ready for something else. She still had one last barrier that shunned Natsu away, and that barricade screamed at her to stay away from him.

It all came down to his lie. His lie to Lucy. Unlike Brandish, it angered her. How come he could just play with his power as if it was nothing, and lie around, describing himself a weakling? She knew that the honor came from two things. From victory ad from power. To her, power meant everything. But how toyed with his power, where was honor in that? Where was honor in lying?

So in an attempt to distract herself from the situation she was in, and in desperate persuasion to believe that he was not worth being trained by, she spoke,

"Why did you lie?"

Natsu raised his eye brow quizzically, confused by sudden word of the girl.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She furrowed her brows deeply and repeated herself.

"You lied to Lucy about your power. Why did you do it? Is your power so al-mighty that you thought you could just play around and lie about it as if it was nothing? So why?"

Natsu frowned.

"Why do you ask that?"

Dimaria shouted, angered by his words.

"What do you mean, why?! Power means honor! That was how I was able to become the top elites of the Alveraz, and you… you… why?! Do you not have any honor?!"

Natsu did not speak. He just stared at her with his obsidian eyes. Instead, he shot himself towards her, his movement blurred by the speed he traveled, before appearing right in front of her. Dimaria's eye snapped wide open and threw her fist down towards him, but all that it was met was just his after image.

Dimaria blinked in confusion. Using her senses, she tried to locate him. Then she felt that unique magic power from behind. Clenching her teeth and widening her eyes, she spun around to strike him. However, before she could throw her assault, she saw Natsu's face, shadowed darkly from the white blue moon. Dimaria gasped as she saw his fist fly to her. Immediately, she crossed her arm in X to brace for an impact. She shouted,

"SHIT!"

Unexpectedly, his fist never came, but instead, large gale of wind blew on her face directly. Like a hurricane or tornado, it ripped apart everything that it made contact. Dimaria had to slam her feet to the ground as firmly as she could to avoid flung away by sheer force.

Then slowly, the wind weakened, and it was weak enough for her to open her eyes safely. She flinched away slightly as she gasped what she saw in front of her. His fist was barely centimeter away from her nose. Then Natsu drew in his fist to his side limply and changed his battle stance to regular one.

Dimaria cursed herself once more.

"Damn it…"

Natsu lifted his head, but he was not angered, nor had serious frown on his face. He was smiling softly as if he was looking at his own child. Then he spoke,

"I lied to Lucy because I had no reason to show her my strength."

Dimaria mustered.

"…what…?"

Natsu continued,

"Power doesn't mean strength. Power is power, and it is nothing more. You can become stronger, and perhaps, like what you said, you can become the strongest warrior in the entire world… But for what cause?"

Then he tilted his head as he frowned slightly,

"Tell me Dimaria, what do you do with all that power?"

Dimaria answered.

"I gain respect. People listens to me when I have power, I get what I want. The world only favors the strongest! Isn't that an obvious fact?! "

Natsu responded as he chuckled. He spread his arms wide as he answered.

"Yes, you can get fame, you can become the strongest, but look at you. Look at the world around you. Time flies, and you know that. Tyrants may arise, but they fall, and everything they owned will return to the people. Humans created great civilization before us, but they collapsed with their wealth and with their power… like the Alvarez. It vanished less than a second. So what's the purpose of having power? It's not fame, it's not glory, and it's not for wealth.

To have great power means you have the abilities to give as much as you own. With that power, you can help the ones who are in needs. With that power, you can provide justice to injustice, and I recently learned… with that power, you can protect what you find precious to you.

However, more power you show, more trouble will come to the ones around you. You start to loose sense of what you are, until you yearn nothing more than power. One get arrogant and eventually, you will look down to everything else except yourself. So, it is not important to tell people openly about one's power. You just only have to show what you find necessary for that situation. There's an honor in that.

Please answer me this, do you care about your friend?"

Dimaria was stunned by the word he spoke, and honestly, she never had expected something like that could come out from his mouth. It made her mind even more complicated. She wanted to believe that this man is not worth it, but clearly she was wrong. Snapping out of her shock, she responded firmly to his words.

"I care about Brandish with everything I've got."

Natsu smiled.

"Then there's great honor in that. Perhaps you should use your power to protect those around you, no matter how strong or weak they are."

Then the questioned her once again.

"Now, where your heart lies? Does your heart still tells you that honor comes from power, or does it tells you that it comes from what you accomplish?"

Her legs trembled as last line of defense broke down like a sand castle being washed away by tidal waves. His words crumbling her barricade, and left her to simply be dragged in to the ocean. Each of them drilled in to her hearts, and she felt nothing but surrender. However, she felt no anger or this sense of vengeance in her heart. It was as if she was lit by a light that she has forgotten how it bright it was, and like a moth, she followed. Perhaps he was right. No, he was right. She was too blinded by her drive to get stronger, but stronger for what? Alvarez no longer existed, and she was no one in the new world she stepped in. So what could power do to her? Was it just to fight him and win, so that she could just prove that she was stronger? But prove to whom, and what purpose?

The time mage slapped her head mentally at her own fault, but then, something different began to grow in her mind. Her will to get stronger never ceased. Instead, the color that it emitted had changed in to something brighter. She wanted pursue her quest to get stronger but not for herself, but for everything else.

She felt no hesitation, she felt no emotion that dragged her back. Like a bursting balloon, she dropped down to her knees. Tear sprouted from her eyes, and it just came out more and more. She could not control this urge, and it felt like it was driving her, not the other way around. However, it felt right. A ray of new light emerged from the other side of the hill, and it began to shine the cold blue world with new kind of warmth that glowed with deep orange and yellow. It was faint, but it was peaking its tip at the end of the mountains that stood far away in the distance.

Natsu smiled gently at Dimaria and offered his hand to help her up to her feet, but the Valkyrie only stared at it as if she admired it with profound respect. She didn't know but Natsu looked different. As her golden eye scanned the figure that was standing in front of her, her mind registered a new side of him. This Natsu… was wise, and for that reason, he no longer looked like an idiot. He just looked different and she welcomed it without a second thought.

When seconds passed, Dimaria only realized that she was staring at him with wide eyes. She looked up, her golden pairs meeting his onyx ones. She tried to find her words, and from her throat nothing came out, eventually making a small sound, that faded with the dusk wind.

"My heart says honor comes from what I accomplish…"

Natsu's hand fell next to him and he smiled gently, yet brightly.

"Then that's good enough for me."

He remembered the oath that he swore to his master before he returned to Earthland. Perhaps those oaths that he promised, they were the reason why he was still walking on the earth. From his thoughts, he had to conclude that meaning of love between family extended to friends… perhaps that was why people cared about other people. Then it might as well have meant the purpose of living is to sacrifice yourself for those you love… Natsu mentally scratched his head. That didn't quite sounded right…

He shortly dived in to his thoughts as he watched the sun pushing away the moon and basked the world with her presence. He mused, letting the warmth touch his tattered simple white t- shirt.

'It's second time I see the sunrise during my stay on Earthland… and it is still beautiful.'

Then something caught his ears. He lazily moved his head to Dimaria, who was whispering something quietly. Natsu raised his eyebrow and asked.

"Something wrong?"

Then suddenly, from her kneeled position, she bowed as she spoke quietly.

"Teach me…"

Natsu thought his hearing was finally giving up from Lucy's screaming. Picking his ear with his pinky, he asked once more, his mind slightly panicking.

"W…what?"

Dimaria raised her voice, and roared.

"TEACH ME!"

Natsu's eye widened, and backed away slightly as he held out his hands.

"T…teach you?!"

Dimaria, however, insisted.

"Sensei! Please, take me as your student!"

Natsu stammered.

"But… I still don't know so many things about the world! Remember why I am going to join Fairy tail?!I am still a student!"

Dimaria looked up momentarily at Natsu. Seeing that she stopped pleading him to teach her, he felt slightly relieved. Then suddenly, Dimaria smashed her head to the ground, screaming,

"Then, Senpai! Please teach me!"

Natsu's eye widened once again as his jaw dropped the floor.

"I'm telling you, I never taught someone! I don't even know how to teach!"

The war maiden screamed once again.

"I don't care, Senpai!"

Natsu screamed back.

"I said, No!"

"Senpai!"

"No!"

"Senpai!"

"No!"

"Senpai! If you accept me, then I'll help you to prevent Irene's torture!"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, we have a deal."

* * *

.

.

.

Name: Bora the Prominence

Crime: Use of Forbidden magic, Slavery

Prize money: 500,000 Jewel.

A man who adorned in typical armor watched the paper's description as well as the photographic document carefully. His eyes, working furiously like a human scanner, he read every detail of them as he could. Then he put downed the papers and looked at the unconscious man who was chained and tied with magic suppressant cuff. He narrowed his eyes tightly and gathered his lips in to a tight 'O' before bringing his face close to the man.

Then he brought up the paper and read through it again. After repeating that for several times, he spoke cheerfully, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Nope, no problem at all! This is the man that the council wanted to be apprehended!"

Erza stared at the Rune Knight Captain, and wondered how could he be so cheerful. To her definition, there was a problem. The problem was that the man was tortured, and his face was very hard to look at. Her face contorting in disgust, she poked her sister's rib several times before asking.

"Was torturing really necessary?"

Which Irene responded nonchalantly.

"Ofcourse. I was not planning to let go of that scum too easily. I personally think he didn't received all the treatment."

Erza stood there quietly, averting her eyes from the disfigured face, and to the rocks that covered the train station. Torturing someone was never right, she believed, and to her own sister to did something that was so inhumane was hard to believe. Irene frowned slightly, reading her own sister's troubled mind, she placed her hand to her shoulder plate.

"Erza. That man kidnapped you, and he tried to rape you. Just think about that for a second."

Erza did not respond for a second, her frown got deeper as the thought sunk in to her mind.

"That… that man tried to what?"

Irene only returned her gaze.

That was all she needed to confirm what she was hearing. Erza bit her teeth and her expression darkened by hundreds of shades. Her hair seemed to be moving behind her and from her body, a murderous aura radiated. She spoke darkly,

"To hear that man tried to such thing sickens me to the core."

Then she turned her head to her sister,

"However, I still believe that the active torture of someone is matter that needs to be addressed."

Irene's lips formed a slightly curve in amusement, and truly, her sister was too naïve.

"Then which action would you have taken sister?"

Erza responded. Her fist tightening in anger.

"I would have castrated his genitals and throw them to the wild beasts to tear them apart."

Irene jerked back as she broke out a laugh.

"Sister! That's basically the same!"

However, Erza disagreed.

"I believe not. My action only speaks of punishment, and it is not a form of torture."

Irene smiled as she ruffled Erza's hair cutely,

"Oh, is it truly, little sis?"

Erza tried to jerk her hand off from her, her face reddening like a tomato from an embarrassment. She shouted,

"Sister! Stop this immediately! I am no longer a child!"

Irene's smirk only grew and ruffled her hair even more, making Erza to be frustrated and embarrassed to no end, however, there was nothing she could do as Irene would just bring her hand back to her head. Erza whined.

"Irene~!"

Believing she had enough laugh from Erza, Irene dropped her hand and quietly stared at her little sister. Especially her new choice of attire. She still had her armor on, which, Irene believed it was from Heart Cruz. It was the same one that her Erza wore when Irene first saw her. However, the clothing that she wore underneath had noticeable change. She wore that hoodie that Natsu gave to her, and parts of thin red fabric was shown through parts of her armor. A hood came out from her back, and draped over by scarlet hair, each other matching their color in perfect harmony.

Irene spoke.

"That hoodie suits you really well, sister."

Erza's frown dropped as her smile grew.

"Thank you sister, after all you gave it to me."

Irene blinked her eyes before giggling by Erza's obliviousness.

"Erza! That hoodie isn't mine! It's Natsu's!"

Erza stared at her sister, her chocolate eyes filling with curiosity, she asked her sister.

"Natsu?"

However, all she got from Irene was just a nod, and that made her think deeply. Whoever this Natsu was, she promised herself to thank him later. The hoodie wasn't all that special. It was one of those type she could just walk it to the store and buy it. However, when she was locked in that cell, if not the cloth that he gave to her, she honestly did not know how would she calmed herself.

'This Natsu…'

She asked,

"This Natsu… who is he?"

Irene smiled, but her eyes did not meet with Erza. Instead it stared at the train, as if she tried to remember.

"He's someone who cares about those around him… and without him, I would never have met you Erza."

Then she added,

"…and he's cute too. You'll see him soon enough."

Erza blushed slightly, then she absent mindedly nibbled the end of the red fabric that touched her lip. Feeling that she now owed to the man, she re-equipped out immediately, allowing the cloth to fold neatly on her hands. Irene asked, surprised.

"Why are you taking that off?"

Erza smiled,

"I couldn't help to feel I owe to him, so I have decided to return it to its rightful owner."

Irene returned her smile before ruffling her hair again, which made Erza to pout angrily.

"Lil, sister! You are just way too naïve!"

Then from the distance, a voice called out to them.

"Erza! Irene! The train is leaving in five minutes!"

Both of the sibling's ear perked up. Erza wanting nothing but to escape from her torment, she first ran to the train. She shouted out.

"Lucy! We are coming!"

Irene followed closely behind, however unlike Erza, she was casually walking to the train smiling in Erza's still childlike behavior. Once she stepped in to the train, she could see a hallway and multiple rooms on left side. Lucy stepped out from the door on the far side and gave both Erza and Irene a hand signal, which they followed. Erza first slid the door open and could already see Dimaria sitting next to Brandish on the left side alongside with Lucy. Seeing the right one was empty, Erza situated herself next to the window, while Irene slid her staff out and placed it next to the door before sitting beside her.

Lucy muttered to herself, holding the tickets closely to her.

"Oh god, looks like we are extremely lucky. The only train left functioning is the one goes to Magnolia…"

Then rotating her hill, she faced Irene cheerfully. Her hand stretched out to her,

"Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."

Irene faltered slightly as she watched Lucy offering a handshake. However, she returned her shake to Lucy with a small smile.

"I'm Irene, but I bet Natsu already told you that."

Lucy nodded.

"Uh-hmm. He told me that you and Erza are sisters! Wow, now that you are next to each other, you guys look almost identical if not your outfits!"

Erza smiled and spoke,

"Thank you, we used to hear that a lot when we were younger. Right, big sis?"

Irene answered by poking her index finger to Erza's cheek, which made Erza to blush again. She growled.

"Sister! This is inappropriate to do in front of everyone!"

Lucy's shot up her hand closely to her mouth as she laughed out loud.

"No wonder you guys are sister! You two are just too adorable!"

Then she followed,

"Hey speaking of which, where's Natsu?"

Dimaria spoke up from her seat.

"Don't worry. Senpai Natsu told me that he needs to get something before he boards the train."

Every one's eye all turned to Dimaria, staring her with shock with their wide eyes. Brandish was first to speak.

"Ah~~! So, senpai Natsu finally noticed you heh?"

However, everyone misunderstood the situation. Lucy spoke slyly at Dimaria, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh~! So that's what it was all about! I figured it would be something like that, you and Natsu alone, under a tree… KISSING!"

Dimaria's eye shot wide open faster than a bolt of lightning, her lips quivered and steam came out from her ears. Her face was red, and it was burning hotter than she had ever felt. Literally feeling her blood pumping through her face and hearing her heart echoing in her heart, she stretched her palms out in embarrassment.

"No! We did nothing like that! We… we didn't kiss!"

Irene leaned closer with wicked smile and whispered loudly, her words reaching everyone's ear.

"Or did you already had something more… intensive… so how was it?"

Dimaria stammered her words as she pushed herself back to the corner.

"Wh…wha…what? What do you mean?!"

Suddenly, they were cut off as Erza angrily shouted with her sword drawn to the air.

"I shall not allow anyone to talk something so inappropriate and lewd!"

Lucy yelped and backed herself in to her corner just like Dimaria, while Brandish's eye went wide like dishes in surprise. However, Erza's remark died immediately as Irene whispered to her sister.

"Or perhaps it's you who actually wants to have sex with Natsu. Isn't that right, Erza?"

Erza's jaw dropped to the floor and her face turned even redder than Dimaria's. Feeling the heat soaring in her face and her body, her head began to fill with all the lewd thoughts and contents that she read from the book. Her mind felt like it was going blank and it swirled her conscious around like a wild fire. Her heart beat faster than an engine and even her mouth was being pooled by saliva. Feeling a tingling sensation all over her body, especially around her thighs, she put knees tightly together in typical love struck school girl fashion. Her face turned in like a cat, and with her lips quivering just like Dimaria, she screamed out,

"I…No! It isn't! I'm… I don't! I'm not!"

Then she fell back to her seat, and shook her head as she covered her glowing face with her gauntlets. Irene only laughed at her sister's reaction. Lucy just chuckled awkwardly at their actions, and left Brandish to spit out a small laugh. However, Dimaria was just thankful that the attention was all fixed on to Erza.

Door slid open once again, and initially, only Dimaria's face turned to the door. She exclaimed, desperately wanting to get off this strange topic.

"Senpai NATSU!"

Then rest of their face turned to the door, and met with the tall man with pink hair. He grinned and scratched his head, apologizing,

"Sorry guys, I was late, I had to find a store that was intact before coming here!"

Lucy asked questionably,

"Why did you needed to find the store?"

Natsu responded as he showed some little white stickers on his palm.

"For these. Mari told me about these before we made our way to the station, so I ran to find one!"

Lucy muttered,

"I'm surprised that you found a store that was still intact…"

Brandish complimented her friend,

"Good job, already looking out for your senpai?"

Dimaria growled before moving her gaze back to Natsu.

"So, senpai, did you get your change?"

Natsu tilted his head.

"What change?"

Tick mark appeared on Dimaria's head.

"You mean to tell me that you gave entire 100 Jewel bill and didn't get any change?!"

Natsu scratched his head.

"Uh… yeah?"

Dimaria, instead of standing up and rant about how idiot he was, she just slung her body down limply, as if her soul left her body.

"You are an idiot…"

Natsu was still an idiot. There was no question about that. Ignoring Dimaria, he asked to Irene,

"Hey, can I sit here? Your staff is in the way."

Then, another thought began to materialized in her head. Her mouth once again curving up and her eyes sparkling with anticipation, she stood up and scooped over to her staff, leaving a free seat between her and Erza.

Then she patted,

"You can sit here, Natsu-sama."

Natsu watched Irene pat the seat suspiciously, and with some hesitation, he made his way to the seat. Then suddenly, he was dragged down by Irene. Satisfied, Irene spoke,

"That's much better, now. Erza?"

Erza who was still looking towards the window with her face coverd by her hand, replied bashfully,

"Don't you say anything about him, Irene!"

Irene however, leaned towards her sister as she squeezed Natsu with her chest on his side.

"Erza, Natsu is here~!"

Erza shouted,

"Silence your lies, Sister!"

"But he is here now, and he hasn't been properly introduced to you, and apparently, you never met him. It wouldn't be nice if you just ignore him, right?"

Erza was still as a dead bird. Slowly, calming her heart, Erza turned around to face him, scanning the area to find him. However, he was not in the room. She spoke out in annoyance, as she turned her head to Irene.

"Sister, this isn't f-"

However, instead of her sister, she was met with someone different. Her shining chocolate eyes that reflected the rising sunlight met with obsidian eyes, glimmering equally. Erza's heart skipped a beat in shock, surprise… and by something else...something more. Her heart and stomach felt funny...

Then the man offered his hand to her, but that did not go registered to her brain. All she saw was the man's face… but then, she heard his soft voice calling to her, touching her soul like a feather.

"Hello, Erza. I believe we haven't properly introduced yet. My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. It's my pleasure to me you."

Slowly, she reached her hand to him, grabbing his soft hand which he returned his gently, his finger softly pressuring her milky hand. She spoke, quietly, her eyes never leaving his.

"Likewise, Natsu…"

Man frowned slightly as he tilted his head in concern. He asked,

"Are you okay, Erza?"

Erza responded.

"yeah...I'm okay."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"I knew he would fail… after all he is just a pathetic slaver, with no real power."

A smooth voice echoed in the small room, surrounded by walls with no windows that allowed the light enter. Only few dark candles were lit to illuminate the area. Another voice responded to him from the other side,

"Of course, however he almost managed to success on retrieving Erza Scarlet if not that another woman."

Young male's voice echoed, his figure sitting on a chair across a small desk, his finger tapping by the mention of the name.

"Ah, yes. That scarlet haired woman...Just like my lovely Erza… What do we know about her?"

The figure revealed herself as she held a piece of lacrima on her hand, as the circular one floated next to her. A female, in early twenty. Her long black hair flowed to her back to her contrasting white clothing she wore.

"I've been doing some digging recently. This lacrima holds the information we need."

The man hummed in satisfaction.

"Ah… Ultear. You never cease to surprise me."

Ultear responded back to the man.

"It is quite easy to access the Council's Archive when you are one of them. Besides, you could have done it yourself."

Man silently took the lacrima and immediately, a bar of information floated in front of his eyes. His face contorted slightly

"Hmm.. these just seems to be records of her past action affiliated with Fiore."

Ultear nodded.

"There aren't much information about herself, and the records of her mostly associated with the war…"

Man turned his gaze to the woman, his brow rising.

"Which means she's from the Western continent?"

Then he gritted his teeth. This was a bad news, anything that was from that place was bad. However, his frown turned in to an amused smile.

"Then let her be… for now. We know very little about her. It will be best if we keep our eye on her."

The female questioned.

"Should we notify the rest of the council, Jellar-sama?"

Man rose up from his seat and responded, bearing a strange smile.

"No. They don't have to know… besides, Ultear?"

Woman answered curtly.

"Yes, Jellar-sama?"

"Remember. In the council, you will address me as Siegrain."

Woman bowed, before she took her leave.

"As you wish, Siergrain-sama"


	13. Chapter 12: The New World

**_A/N: Thank you!_**

 **Hello, everyone. I thank everyone who has followed me on this fascinating adventure. In the past, you have read through Natsu's initial escapades. However from this chapter you will start to see the beginning of something big, something large.**

 **So I welcome all of you to this new arc! Lullaby/Galuna island Arc. You might have already noticed that the two arcs are combined. Which means they will hold something different to what you have already know, just like the previous two.**

 **I hope this arc can provide thorough enjoyment. If you are pleased, then I have done my job.**

 **Also, I'd like to extend my special thanks to those who have helped me writing the story.**

 **_ValinNight**

 **_Burning Temptation**

 **Please if you like the story, please remember to click a fav and follow. Also remember to share it with your friends!**

 **{{Said the bird}}**

.

.

.

 ** _Prologue chapter has been modified! Please read!_**

* * *

An elderly man felt two sources of familiar energy spreading out in the distance, flaring violently. Stopping his walk, he lifted up his hooded head and turned towards the large pulse. He quietly muttered as he stroked his aging, white and long beard.

"So they made it here."

From the direction the energy traveled he was able to take an educated guess on where the source of power was currently at. He assumed it to be some sort of port or harbor of some kind.

'They are later than I had expected, but no matter. They are here and that's good.'

He glanced around the densely populated forest, trying to find the specific man whom should have come to this spot. From the woods a single man emerged, wearing a white toga and jet black attire. The man spoke out and his tone carried vibes of peace and tranquility,

"I'm sorry. I had to go take care of an urgent matter."

The elder lazily repositioned his staff from left to right as he leaned onto it slightly. He then bowed his head slightly showing a mutual respect for the "younger" man standing before him.

"Of course your majesty. It wasn't a problem."

The man smiled and replied happily.

"It is good to hear that."

Then he continued,

"I suppose you already know why I requested your presence."

The elder spoke, his long beard following his lip's current motion.

"Yes, your majesty. We are here to track down the demons."

The man smiled in satisfaction.

"Correct. During my past four hundred years of waiting I had released countless demons upon the living. I'm here to kill them after finding new meaning. However, that is not all."

The hooded man raised his white brows in question as the young man continued on.

"I am also here to track down Acnologia."

The elder's figure contorted in shock. His eyes widened at the name of the most vile and destructive beast on the planet. No one would dare to face Acnologia. Only fools did. Even Zeref himself avoided him. Then why now is he suddenly changing his mind?

"Your majesty! Attacking Acnologia is a suicide! It's as if…"

The younger man held out his hand, immediately halting the man's word. Then he smiled,

"I know. Of course, without Lumen Historia I cannot hope to surpass him. However, we are merely tracking him. If we get in contact with each other then we have _him_."

The elder stood upright from his bowing position. He questioned.

"Him? You mean the prince, sire?"

The dark haired man shook his head. He replied simply but sternly,

"Natsu's power is indisputable. However, I am not talking about him. He is occupied with his own business. Remember?"

The other man's thick brows furrowed once again, knowing exactly what his lord meant by "him".

"You mean… him?! Are you planning to call him?"

Young man's smile grew softly, but it quickly turned in to a frown.

"I know that my brother is doing best he can to save me from this curse. I only see that it is fair we help him as much as possible. So August, I understand your hate towards **_the white_** , but he is a necessary asset to our mission."

August stroked his beard, clearly irritated at the thought of once again meeting the irresponsible, indifferent man. However, despite the frustration he was feeling there was no room for grief. He spoke to the younger man in an irritated but respectable tone.

"I understand your majesty."

He was met with Zeref's satisfied smile.

"It is good to know you are able to see the situation as I do. I shall contact him as soon as we can as he is also on a task that I have assigned to him."

August questioned,

"What is the next course of action until he arrives?"

Zeref tuned his body and watched the dark shadowed trees that stood around him. He narrowed his eyes, his vision peering straight through the darkness like a knife through butter. His smile grew larger as he responded,

"Until then we may hunt down the demons."

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc }}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **Sun village Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 12: New world

* * *

A soft snore filled the small room of the train and despite how the strong sunlight graced them, bathing their skin in a golden hue they all didn't seemed to mind. So they slept through it as the constant sound of metal on metal soothed their mind, like a lullaby. It was serene, like how their head's moved side to side ever so slightly as the train rattled and how they closed their eyes ignoring the outside world. One of them was even drooling slightly. It was so tranquil.

That was how Erza described the sight that was drawn next to her. Her eyes closed and sometimes fluttered open from time to time as she stared outside at the passing scenery. With her chin supported by her right hand and her elbow tucked by the window frame, she just stared outside. The sun would appear and hideaway behind the clouds as the train continued on its path causing the many pieces of grass and trees to pass in a blitz. However, she only concentrated on the far side of the world. The horizon where the earth and the heaven kissed.

The train shook and her body followed along but that she didn't mind. Then she felt something tickling her neck, followed by something heavy on her shoulder. It was soft. So turning as she turned away from the beautiful scenery of the outside world she decided to turn towards the source of her slight discomfort.

Pink hair.

Her eyes widened momentarily at the implications. She just remembered that this new guy was sitting next to her. She was having a hard time holding in her strife. So she lifted her hand upwards and assembled it into a balled fist. However, she didn't have the guts to continue. Erza continued to hold down her laughter as her cheeks puffed up like a goldfish. The situation was annoying but he looked so innocent. Erza decided to push him off her gently.

Then holding his back of his head, she placed his head properly on the head rest of the seat. Her eyes met his sleeping face once again and she had to admit there was something about this man made her chest flutter. He was cute and despite his odd choice of hair dye, he didn't look like a delinquent which for her was a big plus. However, the main reason she was entranced by him was the fact that he helped both Irene and her. Although she wasn't entirely sure if that was actually the main reason and instead his looks may indeed sway her. She then remembered her sisters teasing about "inappropriate" acts and proceeded to blush like a tomato.

Quickly dismissing the thought, she looked away from him and looked around at the others. They were all sleeping as well; peacefully. Her big sister, Irene was sleeping as her head lay on side of the wall, holding on to her staff with two hands. Lucy also had her head to the wall, a soft snore leaving her nose. Then Erza's head turned to Dimaria and Brandish who were using each other's heads as pillows as they sluggishly lay in their seats. Everyone including Irene had one thing in common however. They all had terrible bed hair.

Erza giggled slightly then proceeded to stare back at world outside, thinking to herself.

'They must be tired from everything that happened last night. From what I've heard they had no sleep.'

Then she suddenly felt something sticky and highly unpleasant. Jerking her chin away from her gauntleted hand, she stared at it with a shock and disgust. It was clear, sticky and had a trail that stuck onto it like chewing gum. She was both grossed out and curious so she followed the trail back to its origin.

Her face was shadowed by darkness. Her upper right lip raised and her teeth clenched in abhorrence. Her eyes were also covered in shadows until it reached a murky black consistency. The world around her turned purple and black lightning flared around her.

It was clear. The sticky substance was none other than Natsu's drooling saliva. Thousands of tick marks appearing on her head and her emotional thoughts of Natsu, whether it was nice or embarrassing suddenly dissipated. With blinding speed, she shot her armored hand towards Natsu, wiping off the excess saliva in the process.

Natsu yelped in shock and punched Irene in the process. Irene's face was contorted and pushed into the wall much like a contorted ball being squashed. This caused Irene to rudely wake up from her sleep. Like her sister ticks marks also appeared, numbering the hundreds. A single, blazing, murderous sight appeared on Irene's face as she shouted,

 ** _"NATSU, I'll MURDER YOU!"_**

Then she relentlessly struck Natsu's abdomen with her fist. He helplessly screamed out in pain.

"Wha-wait a minute!"

Both his legs spasmed and spit was flung across the carriage. Unfortunately for Natsu he managed to kick both Lucy and Brandish's chins as well as cover their bodies in his saliva. Both Lucy and Brandish flew into the air both with pain and shock. As soon as they landed in their seats their fists were raised towards Natsu, much like his other comrades.

 ** _"Natsuuuuuu!"_**

Natsu looked around him with fear slowly creeping onto his plain expression. With his eyes open wide, he held up his hands hoping to aide his defense.

"Wai-wait a minute! Guys, I have no idea what's going on!"

Then he noticed Dimaria still sleeping peacefully while Erza looked extremely still as sweat formed on her face and body. Natsu pleaded for his life and manhood.

"Erza! Mari! Please, help me!"

However, he received no responses. Feeling more hopeless then ever he stared at angry lionesses stalking him with an incomparable fire of filled with rage as they literally beamed red. Natsu trembled in despair. He quivered as he spoke again trying to reason with the ladies currently acting like hungry predators.

"Guys! Honestly! I have no idea what's going on! Why are you all trying to kill me suddenly!?"

Instead of receiving any sort of response, Irene struck Natsu's face with all might, followed by Brandish's to his gut and Lucy's to his groin. Natsu howled in pain. However, that was all but ignored as the females continued their onslaught of Natsu's beat up body. He tried to block them with his hands but as soon as he reached them out they were twisted unforgivingly by Brandish.

Erza could not believe what she just had done. She twisted and shifted uncomfortably on her seat, sweating all the water out of her body. Her face was red from embarrassment and shock. She had only hoped to strike Natsu but her action had caused mass panic and anger. Everyone in the room had proceeded to beat down Natsu. His pained cry entered her ears and she sweated even more trying to pretend nothing had happened. However, she felt the guilt rising from within so she rose up from the seat and tried to stop their assaults.

"Everyone! Please stop this immediately!"

However, they simply ignored her as they continued to strike Natsu like a sandbag. Erza, confused and shocked, flailed her limbs uncontrollably not knowing what to do. So she stood there shaking in guilt, eventually deciding to end the chaos. She latched on to the girls and tried to draw them out.

Even that was completely pointless. As soon as one of them was dragged out another one broke free and continued to beat him up. Erza flailed her arms. Her eyes were wide in concern.

"Please, you are getting it wrong!"

Whilst the room erupted in to massive chaos, breaking the seat and walls and everything, Dimaria didn't seem to be fazed. None of her senpai's painful cries ever registered and with peaceful expression she slept as nothing was happening. All that was shown on her face was simple joy from sleeping, with glee and serenity as she continued to venture through her farthest dreamscape.

Eventually and unknowingly, a trickle of saliva drooled out from the very corner of her mouth. Just like Natsu.

* * *

.

.

.

Erza silently walked besides everyone else who now had satisfied, some content expressions on their face. It seemed that they had released all their pent up stress on Natsu. Thus Natsu on the other hand walked grumpily behind, his hands in his pockets. Although it was surprising to her that he didn't had any injury whatsoever. However, despite the lack of injuries she could not wash off the guilt in her mind. Unable to express her apologies to him, she stiffly walked besides everyone else.

Dimaria spoke out first as she stretched her limbs.

"That was a good sleep! Isn't that right Randi?"

Brandish nodded while Natsu continued to grumble from behind. Noticing her mentor's sore expression, she asked Erza,

"Hey, Erza. What's wrong with senpai? Something happen to him?"

Erza froze like an ice, and as if her mouth was fixed on to her skull, she stuttered, and shouted out little too loudly.

"NO! Nothing! Nothing happened!"

The Valkyrie's foot step halted for a second, and stared at her incredulously, her suspicions starting to grow at Erza's odd behavior. However, noticing that she was trailing behind she ran up to the group, dismissing the thoughts.

Magnolia was a decent sized town. The home of sixty thousand people. It was a place where all merchandise, trinkets and goodies alike were sold and purchased. A nexus for all people, ranging from a mere commoner to that of a noble.

The prosperity of the town was clearly visible on the streets and in the alleyways. The very fact that the merchants sold expensive items such as platinum-diamond rings openly on the street supported the idea of a peaceful yet bustling metropolis. The massive cathedral that stood proudly in the middle of the town only aided to the idea.

Another notable fact was its unique built-up structure that spitted the town in multiple sectors, which Brandish praised about, telling them that it allows merchants traveling through river and the lake to directly transport their items to the shop. Erza confirmed it with a smile and a simple nod.

Then her footsteps stopped, followed by everyone else. A large building, decorated with insignia, statues and a large colorful flag, stood in front of them. The building itself differentiating from everything else around it. A harmonious mixture of both oriental and occidental design. Unique in every aspect.

Lucy shouted with delight, not believing that she was now standing in front of the guild that she had always dreamed of.

"This- this is THE fairy tail! I can't believe it! I'm actually here!"

While Lucy was practically jumping around the structure, Irene spoke.

"Now I understand why the town is so rich. The entire place is protected under the name of such a large guild, Fairy tail."

Brandish decided to add in her cents as she agreed with the previous statement,

"I Agree. It's quite a formidable one too. I believe this is the top guild of the Fiore, right Erza?"

Erza knew that her guild was the top ranking guild in current status, however she didn't brag about it.

"Well, I am uncertain of it. However, our guild can hold on its own whist being able to protect the town. That's all we need."

Brandish smiled slightly, before turning to her closest friend.

"So Mari, what do you think?"

Dimaria returned her own as she kept her gaze on the building.

"Well. It looks fine to me. It's not bad as I expected. I wouldn't mind joining the guild."

Then she added,

"And the town is welcoming too. It slightly reminds me of my hometown, lots of merchants. Speaking of which, I'm going shopping after."

Irene chirped. Her eyes widened before being replaced by two bright, yellow stars.

"Oh? I was actually thinking the same thing. This town seems have many things to offer. I can finally spend my money on something that's worth while!"

Then she hollered out to her little sister with the obvious prospect of purchasing many goodies for herself.

"Hey, sis! Do you know any good stores around here? A shopping plaza perhaps?"

Erza smiled as she walked over to her sister. She wasn't particularly a shopping person; however, the idea of showing people around the town excited her.

"Yes. In fact, I know just the place. It's not that far away from the guild and they have some excellent items that are certainly worth looking into. Besides, restaurants are pretty close so we travel around without missing a meal."

Brandish commented as she clasped her hands together.

"Really? That's great! Let's get over there quick! I can't wait to get out of these stupid clothes!"

Erza smiled as she gestured with her hand.

"Of course. We can all do that once you guys join. Oh, and sis? Guess what?"

Irene raised her brow.

"What is it?"

The Knights' smile grew wider and wider, each corner almost touching side of her ear. She pumped her fist in to the air excitedly. Torrent of tears literally poured out from her eyes as it glittered with stars. She shouted; light seemingly appear from nothing behind her as she answered with a voice full of glory.

"They have most fascinating Strawberry cakes I have ever tasted!"

Irene's eyes snapped wide open and they began to tear up as well. Feeling the inconceivable joy bursting out from her heart, she jumped towards. No. Flew towards her sister and hugged her tightly as she could to which Erza returned her hug. Both of them were holding tightly each other like a pair of crying bears.

Irene shouted.

"Truly! This is a glorious day for us! All hail Strawberry cake!"

She released herself from the hold and jumped in the air with her both arm stretched to the sky, her mouth literally drooling with saliva. Erza did not hesitate before following her sister's actions.

 ** _"All hail Strawberry cake!"_**

 ** _"All hail Strawberry cake!"_**

 ** _"All hail Strawberry cake!"_**

…

…

Natsu watched scarlet sisters worship strawberry cake with all their heart, jumping and screaming. He was still grumpy from everything that had happened and to see them enjoying themselves made Natsu very angry. Natsu wasn't amused. With his frown deepening, his face slowly turned from uninterested and unamused to that of rage.

Eventually unable to contain his anger, he screamed out to both siblings.

 **"WOULD YOU PLEASE, SHUT UP!?"**

However, he did not realize that he just made a huge mistake by disrupting the ceremony. The scarlet sister's eyes dilated into small specks as they changed to dark, soulless eyes that frightened even demons. Lightning struck from behind and the world around them was shadowed by dark clouds. Murderous, demonic energy was bursting through the air, literally making anything that it touched retreat to a safe place. Their stare was filled with killing intent. Both of them spoke in unison, their voice deepened several octaves lower.

" _What did you just say?_ "

* * *

.

.

.

"Just a moment! Coming right up!"

A girl jovially skipped through the kitchen with multiple plates on each of her hands, balancing them perfectly. She sung through the air, her beautiful, yet adorable smile never leaving her once. Her sapphire eyes that glimmered like that of a dazzling oasis in the endless desert. Her white-silvery platinum hair waved behind her gracefully.

Continuing her way out of the bar she placed a well-cooked, filling meal on a table surrounded with people. The middle aged man with navy hair who also had slowly graying ends eyed the food with happiness.

"Thanks! This looks really good! How long it has been since I had a real food?"

The girl responded, her smile never leaving her snow white face before she walked to the other table.

"You're welcome! Make sure you slow down when you eat! You are still recovering!"

It was never boring in the guild and being a barmaid was one of the best decisions of her life. It was self-evident, that it brought joy. People had asked her in the past if it was hard being a barmaid as she was always running in the guild hall, carrying around food, cooking, e.t.c. Even her brother showed some concern in the beginning. To tell the truth, the job was hard and when there were too many orders she **did** have some trouble carrying them all out. However, she just told them,

"It's always better than staying idle! I'm just happy that I am still useful! That's all I ask!"

Besides, she always heard latest gossip around the town and people in the guild never had a sour expression. They were happy, always cheering and smiling. Just looking at them and gossiping with them as she worked was everything she could ever ask for.

Smiling, she placed the last set of plates on the table before her before running back to the bar. She picked up dirtied dishes from the sink and began to wash them, never complaining about anything. Finishing the task, she heard female voice shouting from the corner.

"Hey, Mira! Could you give me another one?"

Mirajane smiled once again, that baby like face folding with gorgeous expression.

"Sure thing Cana!"

She turned away from the bar and climbed down the stairs into the wine cellar. There lay the finest wine from all over the globe displayed on the walls of the staircases and glimmering with dazzling deep violet hue. They stretched down all the way to the end. Ignoring all the bottles that were sitting on the wall, she continued her way down eventually reaching the bottom. It was a spacious area and it held hundreds of cheeses and wine barrels on the wall. She made her way to the end and went on to the special corner that was written, "Cana's" on the wall.

Then picking up a barrel that was several times of her size as if it was a small teddy bear, she climbed out of the cellar. Cana shouted from the corner with joy.

"Yeah, Mira! That's what I'm talking about! Now, come to me my baby!"

Mira smiled and reached to Cana's corner and placed the barrel on the floor. She replied.

"Here you go, Cana! Just make sure not to drink it all. Otherwise it may be difficult when you walk back home."

Cana gave her thumbs up before popping the barrel open and literally draining the contents into her mouth. Feeling content with Cana's reaction, Mira headed back to her stand.

Then something caught her eyes.

It was a board. A quest board. It was same, just like years before it stood there, unchanging. There were some members surrounding it, looking for a good job that would fit their needs.

Papers would come and go on the board. Sometimes colored but most of the time black and white. The jobs ranged from D to A class.

She let out a small smile as she watched the board, remembering her past when she first joined the guild. Picking up from the quest to feed her siblings. Even after all those years it didn't change. It stood there as if the time never flowed and to her it only felt like yesterday.

Then she looked up from where she stood, her eyes fixated to the S-class board on second floor. She could almost see herself standing over the board picking out a mission that she desired. Her image on the second floor, contemplating what to choose lingered like a ghost in her mind. That, felt like it only happened 30 minutes ago.

However, thirty minutes ago, she was in the kitchen, preparing the meals for the guild, humming songs that she didn't know about.

That was reality.

She felt a small pang in her heart that made her chest feel heavy. Refusing to let her past get to her, she looked down to the dish stand and picked up a cup, cleaning it. The action was forced but it didn't matter to her. Soon, she'll be happy just like before. She didn't mind. She welcomed in fact. Anything that would get her mind busy.

Then she heard a small tapping sound on the stand. Mira, stopping what she was doing, looked up with a forced smile. That went unnoticed by the man standing in front of the bar. Thinking that she was happy just like always, he returned his smile before handing a paper to her.

"Can you check this one for me? I'm planning to head over to the contractor tomorrow morning."

Mirajane answered,

"Sure thing! Which one is it?"

He answered.

"It's, ummm… the one with protecting the caravan near to clover town. Yeah. I think that was it."

Mirajane nodded, and walked out the bar and spoke,

"I'll notify the master right away. Anything else?"

The man shook his head to which Mira responded by giving a small smile and tilting her head. Just as she was about to climb up the stairs she heard a loud noise from the door, seemingly someone kicking it open with their feet. She immediately turned her head to see what was all the commotion was about.

A man with pair of glasses screamed his face full of pure fear.

 **"Everyone! Erza! Erza is here!"**

The loud noise of people chatting immediately died down much like a graveyard and one of them dropped the mug on the floor spilling its content to everywhere. The echo of ceramic mug hitting the floor sounded strangely loud that day.

A girl, wearing a black dress with brown hair asked, holding a grey glove as she questioned. Her eyes trembling at the news.

"Is-is that true?!"

He nodded frantically, before running away to the back door, screaming,

"Everyone! Run for your lives!"

Mirajane cupped her cheek with her hand softly and smiled once more. It was always like this. Whenever Erza was around, the guild was quiet. Even the master dared not to disturb her. Her strength and her authoritative figure always pushed or repulsed everyone away from her. However, the girl didn't seem to mind. Mira watched the guild members frantically trying their best to clean up the mess that they made. Some of them actually hid behind the doors, counters and such. She let out a small giggle as she walked up to the door feeling the need to welcome her…

Former nemesis.

It was a simple feeling of friendship that Mira held for Erza while Erza saw it as a mutual relationship. Everyone would have thought she was crazy if she was just another random member. However, it was her past status made her capable to take such actions.

Then, the door opened. Blinding white light streamed through the guild. Mirajane stood, both her hands gathered in front of her, ready to welcome the knightess.

A dark figure entered, followed by five more figures behind.

Mira wondered who these people were. She stood there anyway. A voice familiar voice spoke first from the door.

"Hello Mira. I take the guild hasn't been troublesome during my absence?"

Mirajane returned her response sweetly. Her voice was like a ringing vibration of the most beautiful chime.

"Everything has been fine, Erza. How was your mission?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** _(Unknown place)_**

 ** _._**

An explosion erupted and the walls shuddered at its force. Debris and stone fell from the ceiling, followed by the fearful cry of people. One man screamed out, pointing his finger to the falling rock that was blocking the opening.

"Do not let him enter! Do not let him enter! We need to hold our position!"

With dust clearing the musky air that the cave held, one by one the mages stood up. The explosion died out and feeling the security that the cave gave to him, some of them sighed in relief. One of them opened his mouth.

"God! I thought we were dead for sure!"

However, he was silenced by the leader's hand. It was held in the air firmly signaling everyone to shut up. The leader furrowed his brows and slowly but sternly scanned the area to see if they were being followed. He felt nothing. As he slowly lowered his hand, he spoke out to rest of the guild.

"How many are still alive?"

A female answered.

"Only twenty. Most of them died before they even realized."

The leader muttered.

"Twenty!? That's even less than quarter; we had more than a hundred!"

The female member sighed deeply.

"I know. What should we do?"

It was a tough situation and the leader did not respond. He stared at the blocked path, his lips curving down and his stern frown only deepening. He rubbed his rough chin covered by short stubble. Silence only followed in the dark cave and the tension between men and environment grew.

The woman asked.

"Boss?"

After few more seconds, he spoke, his face still turned away to the wall.

"We can't stay here for too long. We'll need to find the other opening."

Then he raised his head, and spoke his command to his men.

"Alright! All of you divide in to four groups! We are going to see if there is another opening in this cave! Understood?"

Every one of them firmly nodded their head.

"Understood boss!"

Watching his men divide and follow the path that lay in front of them. He spoke to the female.

"Lin, you are with me. Come on."

Lin nodded.

"Understood."

Their footsteps echoed in the cave. They were occasionally followed by drops of water falling from above, only adding to the suspense in the area. They didn't know how long they had been walking through the cave. It could have been one or more hours. How long was it? How long was one hour anyways?

Whatever, how long they were in they were still focused on finding the exit. If they failed then there's no chance that they would ever make it out alive.

They needed to or the contract that they made with the Eisenwald would become rubbish.

Then something caught in their ears.

Sounds of a bird chipping. It echoed throughout the tunnel.

Immediately perking at the sudden sound, they ran towards the location. They felt their legs beginning to strain and felt as if their lungs were about to burst open. However, none of that mattered as they welcomed the excitement that was rushing, exploding and filling their minds.

"Lin! Over there! It's got to be the opening!"

Without a further a due, they reached at the spot only to be stopped at the end. Their eyes shot wide at the image that lay in front of them. A huge shock coursed through their veins and all the adrenaline that was pumping throughout suddenly vanished.

They opened their jaw to say something, however nothing came out.

On the floor lay the rest of his crew. 20 of his finest men. Dead, bloodless and slaughtered like cattle. Then leader's gaze slowly traced the area around him. There no light. Nothing. All walls even the roof was blocked off. It only took them less than a second to realize they were fooled.

There was no bird here. It was just another cave. He jerked his head to go back where they came from however someone was missing. He shouted out.

"Lin?"

His voice echoed in the cave.

There was no reply.

His voice growing in concern, he shouted once more.

"Lin? Come out. This isn't funny."

He shouted once again to her, his brow furrowing, sweating all over.

"Lin! That's enough!"

Then a feminine voice out to him, immediately gaining his attention. Lin's voice echoed calling out to him.

"Boss, help!"

He whispered out loudly,

"Lin?"

Then her voice called out to him once more, erasing all of his suspicions.

"Boss! I can't walk! Boss!"

Some of this concern continued to wash over due to the fact that Lin was still alive. He ran to her, following the voice. He huffed and scowled at the pace that he was running but ignored the problems and he just ran. All of his crew just died. He had to save her somehow. Determined, he clenched his teeth and turned the corner and there she was standing, shouting out to him.

"Boss!"

However, before he could approach he felt that something wasn't right. Something was wrong with her. Taking precautions, he carefully took another step towards her examining her in a closer proximity.

Then he noticed her facial expression was gone. She was screaming but her face showed no pain. Her eyes were blank and soulless and they stared at the wall aimlessly. The leader flinched and took a step back, confused and spooked by his ace's strange behavior.

"Lin?"

Then all the sudden, she dropped to the floor like a ragdoll. Only then he realized she was a corpse. Already dead. Revelation striking his head relentlessly, he screamed managing to stretch his hand out in fear.

"What the fuck!"

From the shadow several footsteps echoed. The leader snapped his head above and stared wide eyed. A man emerged out from the shadow. He recognized this man.

He shouted.

"Y-you!"

There stood a man. His eyes half open, voice calm, tranquil and serene. It held everything that contributed to stillness. There was neither excitement nor a blood thirsty grin on his face. He was just calm, only bearing a small smile on his face and that distinctive mark on his forehead.

A white cross.

The man seemed to shine in the darkness with the gold and white clothes that he chose to wore. His muscle showed on his right, and dark tattoos traced along with it. How he gathered his hand in to a praying position made him look even more divine.

"Please do not take this personally. I am merely doing what I was told by my lord."

The leader screamed at the man. However, he ended up crouching down trying to hide.

"I don't know what you are planning, but you can't win! We _**Darkfangs**_ and Eisenwald will get our demon! No matter what! The council will receive our judgement!"

His words caught the monk's attention.

"A demon?"

The leader responded,

"Yeah, demon! Lullaby. His song will destroy everything in this world! You can do nothing to stop it!"

The man's voice returned to his usual, once again portraying everything that was calm.

"I see. I merely came here to follow my lord's wish: wipe out all the dark guilds. However, I deeply thank you for telling me this information. I am sure his majesty will be pleased."

"Who… Just who are you? **Who!?** "

However, the leader's word was cut as he felt immense happiness coursing through his body. This ecstasy, the joy and all the positive emotion that he has felt, and yet to feel crashed down to his brain, leaving his conscious in pure bliss.

'I-I feel so… This feeling!'

He never spoke instead he mentally shouted the message. He was never heard.

Dead. All that was left was his soulless husk.

The monk whispered.

 ** _"May the enlightenment reach your soul and guide you to the brightest heaven. It is the will of my lord."_**


	14. Chapter 13: Fairy Tail?

_**A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank everyone, and this time I thanks to those who have encouraged to write more!**_

 _ **-Seal-sama**_

 _ **-ValinNight**_

 _ **-Enryuo**_

 _ **-AndroSid93**_

 _ **-Supergoddad**_

 _ **-NxE092015**_

 _ **-Anikong**_

 _ **-daniel2610994**_

 _ **-God E.N.D**_

 _ **Also I extend my thanks to rest of the reviewers as well! I apologize for not writing all of your names, but you must understand that I can't write them all here!**_

 _ **:::PLEASE READ:::**_

 ** _I wanted to get this story out quickly so I can write about Natsu vs Erza, which will in next chapter._**

 _ **Also one more thing, do you think perhaps Erza's voice is not real? It's crazy but every time I hear Erza's "Kyaa", I can't help to think that perhaps that's her real voice that we are hearing. Her all those authoritative tone of voice might not be her real one at all. And I am even more convinced when Happy and Erza switched their body. We can see Lucy speaking in Gray's voice, well duh. She's in Gray's body, and Erza speaks in Happy's voice just as I expected. But when happy speaks with Erza's voice, it is not that authoritative voice anymore. She just sounded like a girl... I can't help to think that maybe Happy spoke with her actual voice unknowingly... and that made Erza so freaking adorable!**_

 _ **Just give me your thoughts on that, if you can, I would really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Last thing! I**_ 'd _**like to explain some ground rules for Natsu in my story.**_

 _ **1-Always use minimum power if possible.**_  
 _ **2-Stay humble if possible.**_  
 _ **3\. Negate the first rule when his lovers/friend/family is in danger**_  
 _ **4\. People outside of his zone are all worthless...(for now)meaning that he doesn't care if others die or not.**_  
 _ **5\. Laxus is s*****_

 ** _WARNING (This story has not yet been beta-read. Read it at your own risk)_**

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc }}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **Sun village Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 13: Fairy Tail?

* * *

"Hello, Mira. I take the guild hasn't been troublesome during my absence?"

Mirajane returned her response sweetly.

"Everything has been fine, Erza. How was your mission?

Erza's stone hard gaze was all that returned to Mira. Even the dumbest could see that Erza did not had much of interest of talking to her, and the greeting that she offered seemed that it was just a matter of formality. After a few seconds of exchange of two female's glance, Erza turned her eyes away to everyone else. She spoke nonchalantly.

"The mission could have gone little easier. However, I am extremely pleased with the outcome."

Mira didn't seem to be fazed by Erza's harshness. Whether if Mira got used to her demeanor or she simply didn't care, people weren't able to tell. She just did what she did best. Just smile. Smile like as if happiness was all she could do, and as if her adoring smile was engraved on her creamy face.

Mira clasped her hands together on her side, looking genuinely happy. She spoke, before she turns to head back to her kitchen.

"Oh! That's a really good to hear, Erza! Wait just a sec, I'll get your dessert right away!"

However, Mira suddenly halted as she felt a tug on her shoulder. She twirled her head to the knightess once again, her platinum hair following in suite. Her face lifted up from a smile, her eyes wide, her brows up, and her mouth forming a small "O"…

She asked,

"Something wrong Erza?"

Erza shook her head, her stern look never leaving her face. Then She spoke out to the entire guild with top of her lung,

"Attention! I have an announcement to make!"

The entire guild member's face turned in to sheer fear of Erza's authoritative shout, and all of them, shot up from where they sat, or hid and stood up like a pillar. Whether they were veterans or not, in front of her, they were mere recruits of a military camp, and Erza was their drill sergeant. This also rendered everyone to shout out perfect in unison.

"Yes, mam!"

Erza, pleased with everyone's straight posture, she faltered out a small satisfied smile before turning her head to those who were standing behind her.

"You guys can come in now."

Then, one by one, from the light, shadowed figures began to show themselves, stepping their unfamiliar feet in to a familiar ground. Every eyes, no matter where they stood, were fixated on to the new faces with curiosity and excitement. Their fear seemed to be alleviated by it somewhat. Erza narrowed her eyes, continuously moving around to warn everyone to behave.

Their stance shot up once more, their face now masked with genuine dread and despair. After she threw them some of her severe warnings, she spoke out to them, their rigid and strict posture only growing worse by the seconds.

"During my time of my mission, I have met amazing individuals who wishes to join our guild! So I accompanied with them to our guild, as I intend to welcome them with open arms! However, first is first! I believe the introduction is in order!"

"First! This is—"

With equal strength, she bellowed, but to be stopped by sudden tap on her shoulder. Erza turned, meeting her sister standing next to her. Irene spoke,

"Sis, I think you are scaring them little too much. We'll take it from here."

Everyone, including Mira shouted at Irene's word.

"WHAT!?"

Mirajane clasped her hands on her mouth at her newest revelation, leaving her jaw and her eyes to wide open in pure shock. She stuttered out to Erza, and to the woman standing next to her.

"Erza…? Is she…?"

Erza nodded firmly. However, her figure did nothing to prevent what was about to come.

A long, and ear bleeding, mind-blowing, gut turning screech shattered the cold icy air, and shook the ground with absolute sheer power.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone, and even the Fairy Queen herself shot up to the air and she held her chest tightly, gasping for air; they returned a horrified scream top of their lung with mortified face.

"aaaaaaaaaaah!"

However, Mirajane only held joy, there were no shock or terror evident on her face. Her eyes sparkling, shining with millions of stars, she bit her lips as she flared her elbow from her chest uncontrollably. Squealing and grinning with slight blush dusting on her face, she bursted straight towards Irene with such speed that she didn't even know it was possible. Her large baby sapphire eyes sparkling with pure joy, she stretched out her hands playfully. Her beautiful smile only growing larger as the moments passed by. If there was an angle, then Mirajane was clear none other than seraphim, the highest of all…

Although she was the one who let out that horrible scream…

And despite the initial shock, watching this white haired girl acting so excitingly made Scarlet Despair to smile back, albeit hers were more mature. Amused with her childish antics, Irene simply returned the grace by offering her hand, hers resembling those of the brightest phoenix. Their soft fingers slid one another interlocking before they initiated the formal greeting gesture. In some way, this was the first handshake to a former enemy, perhaps first hand shake for peace…. And many more things to come… Their greeting seemed to melt the frigid atmosphere a bit, and one by one, they gathered around the new comers, wanting to see them as close as they can.

Mirajane spoke cheerfully yet politely, as she shook her hand with Erza's sister.

"Sorry for the screaming, I honestly didn't know Erza had a sister! Anyway, Hi! I'm Mirajane and welcome to Fairy tail!"

Those who gathered around closed in slightly more, and those who were still standing in the back walked forward to Irene, curiosity piquing from them. It wasn't just a simple shock that traveled through their vein. When they heard that she was Erza's sister, another fear coursed through their brain and electrocuted every muscles in their body.

Oh yes, they wanted to flee. At least, that was their initial response.

The fact that they have gained another Erza, who would likely to terrorize everyone in the guild did not boat well with their ideals, which were to live long and prosper. With Erza, it was obey and obey…and strawberry cake.

However, none had a proper courage to say anything about it. She was, after all, the strongest female in the guild, and male counterpart's strength were also questionable, as they have never really battled one to one. No one could tell who was stronger.

Now that they gained Erza's sister, they expected Irene to be just as strict as her. However, to see her laugh in the back and speak casually did ease their mind.

Although, ease was just an understatement. Some may even argue that it was a blessing from the heaven…

So, all of them, interested who she is, listened attentively.

Her voice sprung out, as expected from sister of Titania, she held that authoritative voice. However, it also held more complex and various tones beneath it, which made her sound mysterious, and most of all, she sounded like she knew how to get along with people. It was a huge welcome to the guild.

"That's perfectly fine. My name is Irene, and we thank you for your welcome."

Mirajane smiled and responded,

"Your welcome! I'm sure we have much thing to talk about!"

Then her head turned around to see other members who were standing beside her who also held amused look on their face. Mira apologized as she gathered her hands front politely.

"Oh, sorry. It must have been pretty awkward for you guys to stand there idly while I greeted her…Welcome to Fairy tail! So, what are your names?!"

A girl, with green hair with cross bands on head stepped forward, and began to introduce all the members respectively, one by one. Her expression, as well her voice remained stoic as she did so, however a small faint of smile on end of her mouth was enough to tell Mira that she was enjoying the moment.

"Actually, it was pretty fun to watch, so harms done I suppose. I am Brandish Mu, and this stupid dumb blonde standing next to me is… well, you don't need to know her name. The other girl's Lucy. That's about it."

A vessel appeared on Dimaria's temple, and followed by another and another until she could not hold herself anymore. Gritting her teeth and her eyes wide open with images of hell on her pupil, she screeched out from top of her lung. Then immediately her fist flew right after, plunging deep in to Brandish's face.

"BITCH, WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Blood spiraled out from both of her nose as she flew away to the guild members, crashing in to them like a balling ball. However, with her feline-like reflexes, she landed on the stone floor swiftly before jumping towards the time mage. Her face encompassed with igniting fury, she screamed out as her mouth opened wider with simple rage.

"WELL, YOU HEARD ME SLUT!"

A punch was thrown to Dimaria, and she received it hard. Striking the left side of her face, the short blonde's head jerked sideways at the sudden force. Her eye began to swell larger and in to bluish color. However, recovering instantly, she punched Brandish on her stomach.

But then…a huge cheer erupted from everyone as ran down to two with their fists raised, smiling their mouth to ears to ears, excitement and the anticipation of something that would pump their adrenalin grew. A tanned, and large macho man screamed as he raised his fist to the air.

"YEAH! FIST FIGHT IS MANLY!"

Then he bolted right to the fight, punching Dimaria's side, making her to yelp loudly at the unexpected impact. Before she or the macho man could react, he was thrown to the roof with a powerful upper cut by the Demolisher.

"Don't you fucking hurt my friend!"

He screamed back, as his head smashed in to the wooden roof, and penetrating it. His head sticking out at the other side of the roof.

"Being an hypocrite is manly-"

He was cut off rudely by a white object dropping on his face, and it drooled over his eyes, and eventually to his mouth. He screamed out in terror.

"Ahhhh! Taking a hit from bird crap is not manly!"

Brandish, satisfied with the result, smirked slightly before turning back to face her friend, who was also doing the exact same thing. She shouted to her blonde friend as she ran towards her as fast as her legs could carry with her fist drawn to her side.

"Get ready to be wrecked, motherfucker!"

Dimaria smirked back, throwing her own taunt as she prepared her own attack,

"Get ready to be ass-pounded, you slut!"

However, they were suddenly stopped by something… odd. Feeling a strange sensation ticking on their spine, their face immediately turned in to almost soulless face. Confusion and indifferent expression riddled on their face, they slowly crept their head to their side. Then a question mark floated up from their head, as they spoke simultaneously.

"Huh?"

A mountainous shadow roamed over their body, blocking everything in its path. Their eyes slowly trailed up the shadow to see what was making such thing.

What they saw… immediately snapped their mind.

It was a huge tidal wave… of people! To add, every each one of their eyes were literally glowing in bright yellow, and all of them that held strange smile on their face. Both girl's assault immediately stopped, and as if nothing ever happened between those two, they shot up and hugged each other tightly, screaming,

"KYAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"

It was not long after they were consumed by the wave of men…

Mirajane clasped her hand, smiling innocently,

"Oh, my! Looks like they are throwing a welcoming party!"

* * *

.

.

.

Erza wasn't pleased. The sight in front of her spoke nothing but grotesque chaos, and this was not how she originally intended everything to be. She wanted everything to go perfect. In her mind, it was to be ordered and everything were needed to be aligned perfectly. There had to be no chaos. However, everything here, the guild, was anything but that. There were all destructive, had no sense of calm or maturity. They were volatile, too obsessed with violence, and never followed commands.

There was an order that was decreed by Erza Scarlet. It was not an official, but the way even master cringed, it was safe to assume that it was nigh-universal in the guild. Everyone must act systematically; there had to be no brawl in the guild, there had to be no intoxication in the guild, and most of all, everyone had to be restrained, reserved and silent.

Anything that deviated from her law were to be frowned upon… _**when**_ she was present.

Erza knew that no one really listened to her. However, the how they acted, how they displayed in the public was reflected all too well. Unfortunately, there wasn't even a single good thing that laid in the public's ears. It was nothing but spreading reputation. So, she kept on insisted to people since she was young. No one really listened in the beginning. People laughed, and girls would taunt how cute she was, trying to act angry.

If words can't persuade them, then violence will. An eye to an eye, it was. And the best part was, it worked perfectly fine to her. She knew people were afraid of her. She had noticed many fearful glances and talks of how terrifying she was behind her back. However, despite her intimidating stance, and all the insult thrown at her from the back, she intended to remain it that way. If she can't get the guild to behave, then who will? And if they stray away from the council's warnings, then what will happen to the guild?

She knew exactly what will happen. The Fairy Tail will officially be stamped as a dark guild. She refused to see her guild mates to be hunted down by the rune knights, and she absolutely refused to see her families do dark contracts to feed themselves. She wanted to see them all living a normal life as mages. Being hunted and forcefully subjugated to murder or thieveries were no way for her guild members to live. Thus, she believed an order was necessary.

Chair flew pass by her from the mass brawl taking event in the center of hall, and it only angered her more. She gritted her teeth and instinctively her hand lowered down to her sword's pummel, ready to be drawn.

It was unbelievable, and it was intolerable to her.

Just as she was about to draw her weapon of mass destruction, someone giggled next to her catching her attention. She shot her deadly glare.

"What is so funny?!"

It was none other than Irene.

"Nothing sister. It's just a way you get angry. I never saw you get angry like this."

Erza turned her eye back to the crowd, her anger still remaining.

"Well, Things change. That includes me."

Irene immediately frowned at her sister's cold response. Her heart tensed a little.

"Erza, all things don't necessarily follow the rules. One just have to play with in the axiomatic ones. Like don't castrate your husband's genitals for instance."

Erza growled back through her teeth.

"Well, not in my book."

Irene frowned at her, however she just released her amused humming instead, hiding her concern for her sister.

"Hmm~ Looks like you are crueler than me little sis."

Erza responded, her eyes never leaving her guild members.

"There's no cruelty in good punishment!"

Her hand shot out to the sword, and just as she grabbed the handle, she was stopped once more by a large shout from above.

"That's enough you brats!"

That voice alone, was enough to stop the brawl. Even the man who was stuck in the roof stopped screaming. The place grew extremely silent, including both Dimaria and Brandish, who were tearing part each other's clothes. All their gaze fell in to the upper floor, and on to the specific short old man. Erza's stature immediately returned to her calm and collected pose. She shouted out as her hand dropped to her side.

"Master Makarov!"

Master Makarov turned his attention to Erza.

"Oh, Erza! I didn't realize you were here! But tell, me… what in the First's name is going on here!"

Erza spoke calmly as she bowed her head slightly at the guild master, apologizing for chaos.

"It is my fault master! I should have stopped them before things have gone out of control! I sincerely apologize for my foolish behavior! Please strike me as an act of reimbursement!"

A large sweat dropped by the elder's side, as he muttered out, scratching his head,

"There's no need for that…"

Then his expression turned as he saw someone standing next to her, someone who is strangely looking a lot like Erza… His eye like a radar, immediately scanned her chest and her bottom. He began to giggle perversely, blush forming on each side of his face, and his mouth beginning to drool. He shouted out mentally as he grasped his hand tightly front of him.

 _'Ooooooooooh! Another hot sexy busty girl like Erza! She's got a perfectly round and huge chest and equally large and voluptuous bottom! And smoking red hair too!'_

He jumped down from the top floor and did his signature acrobats in the air, flipping his body four times, before he landed on the first floor. However, whether it was his perverted thoughts interrupting his skills or he is just inept from the beginning, he fell his head straight to the stone tiling.

Cringing with pain, he stood up from the spot and coughed awkwardly. He then approached the new scarlet female.

"Hello, I am Master Makarov. The guild master of this guild! Welcome to Fairy Tail! Are there anything I can do for you?"

Irene smiled amusingly at the short, old man, before replying.

"Yes, actually. I am Irene Belserion, and I, and including my companions, intend to join this guild. Are there anything I should be aware of? Like some sort of entry test for an example?"

Master Makarov's expression turned serious, and coughed once more to centralize everyone's attention.

"Yes, there is actually."

Then all the sudden, his hands shot towards Irene's ample breasts, grabbing them tightly. Irene's pair bounced and squeezed, which left her shocked. Makarov's eye shot open at the texture of her each pair. His mind began to go in to a trance like state as he soaked in to the vast ocean of squishy, heavy, firm and warm sensation. It was like as if he was swimming in the world of pink and bubbles.

Erza shook uncontrollably, hundreds of vein popping in and out from her head, she grasped her sword and bit her tongue as tight as she can. Her mind swirled in rage storm, and fire and lightening stuck from behind. Just as before she could charge in and murder her master, she was stopped again by her sister.

"IRENE!"

Irene looked back to Erza, her eyes half shadowed by her own hair, and her mouth, her whole face turning in to a very cryptic, mysterious smile. It was one of those smile that you do not want to get nearby. She responded before she turned her attention to Makarov.

"Watch how your big sister handles this kind of situation…."

Then very seductively, her voice thickening with fog of lewdness, she spoke to him as she traced her finger on Makarov's chin.

"You are a very naughty old man, aren't you? Makarov-sama~!"

Makarov nodded quickly as blood oozed out from both of his nose.

"YES I AM!"

Irene's perverted yet dangerous smile became wider as she picked up Makarov up in the air. Erza tensed next to her, her hand ready on her sword.

"Then, I should give you a reward…"

Makarov's smile grew wider and blood began to torrent out from his nostril like a rocket engine starting up.

Then without warning, Irene's expression changed in to cruel and demonic smile as she slammed her knee to Makarov's most precious family jewel. The pain he received was equal to getting hit by an etherion blast to his nuts. The world shattered around him, and his face, his eye sockets were shadowed by his agonizing, excruciating, tormenting, and nut cracking pain. His jaw almost literally hitting the floor, he screamed out,

 _ **"YAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Despite the master's pained scream, her reward did not end there. Smiling satisfyingly, she threw Makarov to the other side like he was a baseball. Flying in the air as he grasped his precious nuts, his mind only thought of nothing but condition of his balls. However, he snapped out of his pain as he scanned someone else in the room. His eye shot open wide, and like a thunder, world shook around him. His mind raged with hunger once again, completely forgetting the throbbing pain in his crotch as he saw two new females standing… each of them holding another's shredded clothes, half exposing their bouncy and ample breast open to the world.

 _'And and and and TWO MORE HOT CHICKS! THEIR CHESTS ARE JUST AS BIG! BOOBIE BOOBIE HERE I COME!'_

His hand shot up as he flew towards two girls, looking at him with shock. His pain was surprisingly gone, and his perverted smile returned once again, ready to feel the rainbow. However, unexpectedly his hand never met anything that was remotely soft. Instead, he felt two powerful impacts back of his neck.

Both girl screamed in rage as they twirled their body and their legs, striking the old man's neck with all the momentum they have.

 _ **"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU DISGUSTING PIG!"**_

Blood rocketed out from Makarov's nose as he was shot to the roof. He screamed out,

"You all passed the test!"

* * *

.

.

.

'So… this is the insignia of the guild…'

Natsu thought as he looked at the guild mark stamp being held by the white-haired girl.

'It doesn't really look like a fairy at all… more like a dragon perhaps…'

Another chain of random though struck him, leaving him seem like lost, and as if he was in trance. His eye turned, receiving every bit of information that he could gather. The white haired girl… his eyes narrowed slightly at the girl, and her ominous aura that surrounded her. As far as he knew, she was a barmaid, and if he remembered from the book, Barmaid was just someone who works for the bar. It was odd, and it interested him. He could feel the great power, similar to Erza, deep in down the girl's body. Then why was she working as someone insignificant? If she was powerful, wouldn't be more logical to fight in frontline? He frowned.

The investigation was needed to be arranged in future time…but for now…

"So where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

Natsu spoke, his face lifting up as if nothing happened.

"Oh. Uh, red. Red on my left shoulder."

The girl nodded as she stamped the mark on his body. Natsu's gaze was firmly fixed on to the stamp, and on the girl's hand. He frowned briefly at the familiar feeling.

He didn't notice it earlier but now that he was closer to her…

He thought as he kept his eyes on the girl.

'Just what are you…'

He knew when he saw one of his kind. The way she smelt, the aura she emitted told him nothing but that. He wanted to know at least why someone like her is not an active member. Besides, he had to learn how to properly socialize, anyways… He though perhaps talking to her might just turned out to be okay. Breaking from his thoughts, he raised his voice.

"Uh… hey, You are Mirajane, right?"

Mira nodded as she put the stamp back to the drawer.

"mm hmm. Is there's something you need…?"

Then she realized. She stretched her hand politely towards Natsu.

"oh, oops me. I don't think I know your name yet."

Natsu smiled as he returned the gesture, shaking her hand.

"It's alright. I wasn't really introduced to you guys back there…"

Then a vein appeared on his forehead, remembering how Brandish introduced everyone but him, and how he was left out from everything…but he quickly calmed himself.

'It's not a smart thing to get angry over something trivial…'

His mind returned back to reality.

"Nice to meet you. Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Mirajane smiled innocently as she repeated his name.

"Hi Natsu! That's a cool name to have!"

Natsu couldn't help to feel slightly flushed, especially when someone like her complimenting his name. Oh, both Brandish and Dimaria were beautiful, but none of them even came close to her. She was as beautiful as Erza, but it was also different. Mirajane was like a lone snow like swan on a lake… he however quickly dispelled thoughts how he admired her beauty before he scratched his head awkwardly.

"hehe, Thanks!"

Then Mirajane asked as she tilted her head,

"So what did you wanted to ask about?"

Natsu replied, carefully wording his question as best as possible not to offend her, or that get too personal.

"I looked around the guild and... I can't help to feel that everyone here has a role. Do you think I'll fit in here? I mean, Irene has Erza, and both Brandish, Dimaria always hangout together, and Lucy…

He looked around to see Lucy. He blinked. He blinked once more.

"Hey, where's Lucy?"

Then he felt a hand on side of his face, and with considerable amount of force, he was pushed away rudely. Then a familiar voice half shouted from his back.

"Oh my god! You are THE Mirajane! AS in THE MIRAJANE! You are the mascot of the Fairy Tail! I ways thought you were beautiful but to see you in real life… you look hundred times even more beautiful!"

Mirajane didn't seemed to bother sudden interruption. She replied, as she giggled at her compliments.

"Oh hey there, Lucy! And thanks! I just try hard."

Lucy replied excitedly, her both hand grasping the air around her,

"but you are so pretty! I wish I was as pretty as you…"

Mirajane replied politely, reassuring Lucy, with her hands still gathered in front.

"Well, I think you are just as beautiful….

Natsu slightly winced at terse collapse on the floor. The pain wasn't there, no. Something simple as that didn't hurt him. Perhaps it was the sudden disruption when all he tried to talk to Mirajane that hurt him more. He muttered at particularly to no one.

"I guess Lucy can hang out with Mira, then…"

He steadily raised himself to see how other members were doing, and much to his surprise, they were blending in just fine. Both Erza and Irene was talking to the guild master, and Brandish and Dimaria were hanging out with a bikini worn brunette, as well as that large white haired man. Curious, He walked closer towards to both girls to see what they are up to. He called out to them, waving his hands,

"Dimaria! Brandish!"

Both girls, including the big burly man and the brunette turned their attention to him. His smile shot up, scratching back of his head, he walked up to them. Dimaria smiled back at Natsu, her eyes always glimmering with sense of welcome and respect. She slightly bowed at him,

"Senpai, Natsu!"

Natsu held his hand awkwardly,

"Hey, no need to say that in front of everybody! Just Natsu is fine."

However, Dimaria did not agreed.

"I insist, senpai!"

Natsu sighed. It only felt like she was trying to embarrass him even more.

"That's alright… hey, what are you guys doing?"

Brandish answered,

"Hmm? We were just talking about things going around here. Getting to know people, you know?"

Then she turned to the others, her usual expressionless brightening up at Natsu's arrival, a faint pink dust spreading over her white cheeks.

"Oh, by the way, Natsu, this is Cana, and that's Elfman. And Elfman, Cana, this is my Natsu."

Cana dropped her barrel to her side and sluggishly, walked towards him. Her feet tripping as she walked, and it made Natsu to wonder what such thing could cause her to do this, besides, he started to get little uncomfortable. He felt his spine jolting as her arm swung over his neck, filling his sensitive nostril with scent of strong alcohol. Natsu flinched as he screamed internally.

'Is she drinking a methanol! Drinking that will kill you!'

Natsu immediately snug out of her grasp and held her cheek close to his face, with his eyes wide as a basketball. He shouted at her, his voice filled with frantic concern.

"Can you see me? Are okay? Are you in pain? Can you move your fingers?"

Then Cana giggled unstably as she slapped her both hands back to Natsu, smiling and whispering lustfully at Natsu.

"So straight forward! You're a type don't hesitate when see a girl like me, hmm? So rough too…hmm… I like it."

Natsu's face began to flush at her choice of tone as her words, however more importantly, his concern grew larger and larger.

"Uh… um, Cana! Cana right?! I need you to stay focused! We need to get all that chemicals out of your system now!"

Cana however, threw her both arms back at Natsu, wrapping him around with her as her fingers ran along his spine. She whispering back to his ears seductively.

"But I like it when they are in deeper… But I don't mind as long as you're gonna put it back in…"

Natsu felt like his face was glowing in hot red, and feeling a jolt of electricity that excrete pleasure up on his spine made his heart beat a lot faster. Even feeling his own blood rushing in an out on his neck, nervous and embarrassed by her vulgar remarks, he threw her to the table, knocking out foods and drinks alike. Cana moaned loudly before speaking back to him once again,

"Can't wait to fuck my brains out? You're going to take me here while everyone's watching?"

Then followed, as she slowly began to remove her front opened, white shirt.

"That's fine by me you tough guy…"

Just as she was about to remove her bikini, he jumped towards her and secured her both hands to the table. He screamed, flustered and embarrassed beyond no end.

"No, stop right there!"

Then he heard Dimaria and brandish gasp loudly from behind. Himself absolutely freaking out, he snapped his head and with nervous eyes, he watched them. Dimaria's face was red. Not just kind of red caused by simple anger or fury, but a deep burning, pinkish red that was fueled by all the lewd and vulgar thoughts. To her, this was a brand new class of lewdness, to see her senpai attempt to ravage a woman in front of everyone in the first day he joined… it was bold and domineering, yet extremely lascivious and erotic for her. Steam came out from her top and her bottom, and her heart beat skipped millions of miles as she fixated her glowing eye balls to Natsu. She gasped once again. She felt like she was suffocating from her own heat that excreted from below. She clenched her heart with both of her hands and voiced out her thoughts to her senpai, her lips shivering as she did so.

"S…senpai! You… you are going to do it here?! You are so bold, senpai!"

Natsu screamed back, his face becoming redder by the moment.

"Wha…what are you talking about!

Then followed a second remark from Brandish, who was staring at Natsu with camera on her hands. Her mouth was drooling with thick sex-induced musky saliva as her expression formed a perfect perverse smile. Same red dust spread on her face, and she stared at him that would make his spine cringe in fear and terror. She screamed out, her mind slowly being clouded by improper thoughts.

"Natsu! I didn't know you swing that way, but I'm completely okay! In fact, I'm better than okay! I'm feeling hyper as long as you do your stuff! Don't mind me! I'm just gonna take lots of lots of videos!"

Natsu raised his hands to his head and ran his finger through his pink locks as he threw his torso back in pure, genuine terror. He screamed,

"Everyone here is insane!"

Then he felt a large shadow roaming over his head, unexpected such thing, he turned his head in confusion, while every remained just as they were, steaming hot steams on their nose with their eyes forming a heart. Natsu spoke.

"Huh?"

As soon as his face was turned, he was greeted with a large face of a dark man with white hair. His face was shadowed by the light and the size of the man was simply intimidating. The man raised his fists while gritting his teeth towards Natsu. Natsu sweat dropped at the sight, contemplating why only bad things happens to him on one single day. Natsu raised his hand.

"Uh… hi?"

The man screamed.

"Trying to rape a defenseless woman is not manly!"

Natsu's eye shook wide and stretched out his hands in defense.

"What?! No! Rape?! She was trying to rape me! I'm the victim here!"

Then all the sudden, Natsu's face was greeted by a large fist. Time slowed down, and saliva shot out from his mouth. The man screamed once more at him,

"Your excuses are not manly enough!"

With it, Natsu was thrown away to the other side of the room, the wooden wall forming a perfect outline of his body. Everyone laughed at him. Even Brandish and Dimaria did…

One of the man shouted,

"Hey! It's a second brawl! It's go!"

Everyone agreed with without giving a second though. As one the boy screamed out as he raised his fist to attack other guild mates, they were all abruptly stopped by a large female scream from the bar stand.

 _ **"WHAAAT!"**_

Natsu swirled his head to the origin of scream, and everyone's head did the same, wanting to know what was all the noise was about. Then he stood up, dusting himself from the debris, he walked through people, roughly pushing others away. Some of them sneered at his rudeness, but he did not care. His eye was only focused on her, not everyone else.

Erza screamed out to her master once more.

"But Master! Just look at them! They are nothing but cause trouble! If I do not discipline them properly, we'll no better than those damnable dark guilds!"

Master Makarov however, remained indifferent to her screaming. He only had his eyes shut, but no other parts of his face showed any other specific expression. He just listened as he crossed his arms, sitting on a higher plateau. Natsu looked up, and could not help to frown at the sight.

'What is going on…'

Another voice came from the other side, replying calmly to Erza's scream.

"Erza, my reasoning tells me that it is more logical to listen to your master rather than acting out of your own emotion."

Erza slammed the table,

"what?! Then were you not emotional when you destroyed that damn town!"

Irene stepped forward, her staff striking the stone floor to emphasis on her words,

"That's enough, Erza!"

Master Makarov opened his eyes, and voiced out his thoughts to the knightess.

"Erza, I know that you believe in order and law, but you are treating them too harshly. They are your guild mates, not your subordinates… and as far as I know, we are all families, are we not?"

Erza shot back,

"Then more reason to discipline them! Master! You exactly know the problem that I am talking about! Every paper you have to sign, and every money you have to pay! Just think about those!"

Master Makarov sighed deeply and responded,

"I am very well aware of the problem, Erza. The fact that our guild causing too much destruction and council sending warnings messages is not something new. However, our guild stands for something, Erza, and you exactly know what that is…"

Erza remained quiet, and her eyes seemed oddly was more like a burning red rather than those milk chocolate color that once Natsu knew. He could feel the air pressing down on him as the situation became more clear, and all other members were having equally a hard time. The atmosphere of the place was almost unbearable, and everyone remained still, their body as cold as ice, the tension that laid in the guild like of a great spider web.

Erza stared at Master one more time, before he eyes fall on to the rest of the guild, all staring at her. Her eyes fell to the ground shortly, staring at a single cobble stone that randomly lay beneath her. It was if all the world was gone and all there was left was her staring eyes and a single stone.

Erza frowned and closed her eyes. Then as if she was running away from something, she rapidly spun her hills and roamed towards the stairway. Her stamping on the wooded stair echoed, and resonated throughout the guild, and vibrated people's string like minds, that was already stretched out too far. Her armored feet tramped the upper floor, and her heavy armor followed with it, metallic sound lifting up and down as she went.

Natsu could not see Erza's face, but he could almost imagine how it was like. Possibly anger, or confusion, and perhaps it was guilt? Any of those wouldn't matter, but he saw Erza was in agony, and it confused him even further in her concern. Then her foot step came in to s sudden halt. Someone standing in front of her, blocking her way, and he could see the man clearly. A blonde man, well-built, probably in mid-twenties…

He heard Erza growl.

"Get out my way, Laxus."

This car, _**Lexus**_ , as Natsu remembered, didn't speak. Only stared at her, blocking her way. That was until master Makarov called him,

"Laxus. Let her be."

He stared back at her few more seconds, he only receiving hers back right to his eyes. Only then he moved to the railing slightly, letting Erza pass through. Erza stormed forward, hitting Laxus's shoulder, or his chest with her own, rendering him to stagger at the sudden forces.

The man watched Erza slam open the door and slam it back, her emotion spilling out to the innocent door. Natsu could hear the wood crushing sound from above and he slightly cringed with it.

Natsu couldn't help to ask, why was Erza acting that way? The Erza he saw in Hargeon, the Erza he remembered was nothing like that. The girl with her heart as pure as the divines themselves, almost like of an most wonderful angel, and her potential so great… That was what he saw when he first saw Erza. Then there was her beauty. Her beautiful red, silky hair, flowing finer than a velvet, shinning in the sunlight brightly, her skin white, a crème like, softer than feathers. Just like how he felt towards Erza during the first event still haven't changed. His concern to Erza remained as strong as ever.

But then, why was she acting so differently? Why was she acting so violent towards the others? He could honestly careless about the rest of the guild but someone as precious as Erza acting so differently worried him. What has gotten to her? If these people are her problem, then would it be solved once he annihilated all of them?

He asked the guy next to him.

"Hey, mind if I ask you a question?"

The man answered.

"Sure, go ahead."

Natsu questioned as his eye never leaving the broken door.

"Why is Erza suddenly acting so different?"

The teen answered back, looking back at him as he was out of his mind.

"What? Dude, I don't know what you are talking about. She'd been always that way since the first day she came in here."

Natsu returned his gaze back to the boy as he inquired once more, his brow rising in confusion. Erza he knew would never do that.

"Really? That's… odd."

The dark haired boy replied, as his hands reached out to his strangest places.

"There's nothing odd about Erza. That's how she is. She always goes around taking over. That's why we are so afraid of her too, and you should be as well if you value your life. She once beat me up pretty bad for going around naked…"

Natsu's both brow raised up at the revelation, however it wasn't about Erza, but rather about the guy standing next to him…the man however continued to speak oblivious to what he was doing.

"I'm telling you, all she ever cares about is guild's reputation. From how she threatens everyone's life here, I bet she wouldn't even care if one of us is dead all the sudden. "

Natsu, feeling highly uncomfortable, he pointed out…

"Dude, but you are naked now…"

The man's gaze fell down to his own body, before screaming out loud,

"What? What happened to my clothes?!"

Natsu sighed as he face-palmed, groaning to himself.

'Nothing's normal in the guild…Everyone's insane!'

Ignoring the perverted man, he walked up to Irene, which gained her attention. Irene spoke somewhat tiredly at him.

"Oh, there you were, Natsu-sama. "

Natsu replied back, his concerned expression never leaving once.

"I'm guessing it's about your sister?"

Irene briefly gazed at Natsu from corner of her eyes, before sitting on the wooden chair quietly.

"I bet everyone saw what just happened."

Natsu silently sat next to her, not speaking about anything. Soon, both Brandish and Dimaria gathered around, standing next to Natsu and Irene.

Master spoke to them, after he held his beer and jugged it down to his throat, letting the cool content slide down smoothly, calming his agitated mind. The cold perspiring glass touched down the wooden table he was sitting on, its icy sweat dropping down below, forming a small pool.

"I heard you all accompanied her and saved Erza from the slavers, for that, I am eternally grateful for it."

Brandish spoke.

"The appreciation is quite unnecessary, master. It was ultimately the right thing to do, although we still accept your gratitude."

Master nodded as he swallowed more of yellow contents. Natsu flinched at the sight of strange chemical going down to his throat. He wanted to run and stop him from drinking the possibly toxic liquid. However, he feared that same thing will happen if he was meant to do so… The thought of an old man trying to rape Natsu haunted his mind. Suppressing all of his will to disrupt the old man, he eventually asked,

"Master, if you don't mind, do you know why she is acting that way? I mean why is she trying to enforcing the rules to others?"

Makarov frowned at Natsu words, before answering,

"She believes in order and perfect unity and systems... however why she does it, is out of my reach. I've asked her countless times, but only reply I was given was about the guild's reputation. It seemed like she feared out guild being labeled as the dark guild… but whenever I try to go deeper,"

Natsu's eye brow rose at the mention of the dark guild, and looked at Irene questioningly. Which she replied, 'I'll tell you later' without speaking, rather just using the shape of her lips. Natsu returned his gaze back to elderly one, as he finished his sentence.

"She just walks away like that."

Then he stretched his limbs, and let out a tired yawn.

"But I'm sure there are something behind Erza. I am not sure what it is, but I'm certain there is much more than just simple reputation."

Irene frowned. She knew that when first she saw her eyes. The eyes that spoke so many grief and depression, and perhaps much more…and she was sure Natsu saw it too. Eyes are like the windows to their soul, they said… Irene raised up from her seat, and voiced out her thoughts.

"Perhaps I should go talk to her. I'm her sister, after all."

Then from above a laugh developed, causing the group to look up at the second floor.

"Ha! Tough luck! The second floor is strictly for the S class mages like myself. You weaklings shouldn't even think about coming up here."

Irene smirked amusingly, grasping her leopard staff firmer than before.

"Then it is quite the honor to speak someone who holds the title of a S class, however, I believe my little sister is one too as well."

Laxus crossed his arms, his lips forming perfect parabola, his arrogance growing larger as the smile expanded.

"So what? I'm the strongest in this guild. You think you've got what it takes to defeat me?"

Irene responded, however her smile began to deform in to her more serious one as her eyes grew darker and light shadows formed

"Oh my. You are so eager to fight, I see. Perhaps we should settle this outside, you think not? After all, I believe the guild master wouldn't be very pleased if we were to destroy the guild hall."

Laxus snorted, however, the hint of anger rising behind his voice was evident. He frowned as he stared down to Irene.

"You've got lots of guts to tell me something so arrogant like that. To me, you are nothing more than a whelp. It doesn't matter whether you are older sister of Erza or just random girl from the street. You'll never reach a level like me."

Makarov slammed the table as he bellowed at him, his brow knitted deeply by his grandson's rude remarks, spilling over contents to the floor, his glass cup shattering at the impact.

"Laxus, that's enough!"

Laxus's face immediately scowled by the guild master's warning. He growled as he narrowed his eyes to him. Their eyes fought each other, bolt of electricity sparking between them. Laxus, all the sudden, laughed out like a maniac.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Fine, old man…"

Then barely, just barely, Natsu heard his whisper at end of his laugh.

"In one of these days… in one of these days…"

* * *

.

.

.

Natsu opened the wooden door that barely hanged on the side of the frame, its rusted hinges creaking as it swung widely. The stench of staleness and mold filled his nostril, cringing him, making him to almost throw up. His eye immediately scanned the room, seeking for anything suspicious. Remnants of leakage above the top corner of the wall were visible, and the wall paper itself was stained with dark brown color, that once it seemed to be pearl white. On some corners, it was ripped, letting the dark brown brick visible bare open to his eye. Dust and particles floated around the air, and each of the reflected by the day sunlight, forming a white ray, hitting the dusty, un-mobbed floor. On left side of the room, there was a steel framed two story bed, without blankets or pillow. It only had two plain mattresses, and even that, they seemed unkept as they were partially ripped from corner to corner. It felt like as if bugs are about crawl out from them any seconds, and that made him to shudder as well. Across the room, there was a single window, wooden table and a single chair, and even from his position, he could see that the wood was rotting.

He stepped his foot in to the room, and floorings below creaked by his weight. He looked around the room once more, and his gaze fixated on his bed. He snickered slightly by the irony. He was powerful being yet gets to sleep on a run-down bed. Perhaps the owner gave him the two story one in case one of them breaks down.

Without a further a due, he lay himself on the lower mattress, resting his back. The musky scent of fungus remained, but for a moment, it didn't bother him. He wasn't quite sure why Dimaria made him to use this apartment, but he took it anyway. He only guessed it was some sort of her retaliation for him using hundred jewel for a single sticker. However, it was fine. As long as he had a place to stay, he didn't complain. He just had to make her training extra hard. Speaking of her, he wondered where might Dimaria and Brandish would stay. So he made a small agenda for himself in his mind: visit Mari and Mew's places.

.

.

.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Siiiiiiipp!

"huh? Out already? Hmm I like this coffee…"

Then Dimaria smashed the mug cup to the floor, shattering it.

"Another!"

Immediately, a well-dressed, elderly man walked over carrying another cup on a large decorated plate, and on the white mug cup, several ice cubes clanged on to each other as he closed in. Dimaria snatched it from the man and motioned him to go away. The man only bowed courtly before sharply turning hills and walking back to where he came from. Satisfied with the man's quiet actions, Brandish commented as she raised her sunglasses.

"I like that butler. He's much better than Hollow dipshit."

A large mansion was being built on a hill, while two ladies were watching the work crews carrying steel frame and rocks across. Two each wearing a bikini under the parasol, laid on the comfortable beach chair without much interest, their eyes were staring at the work force nonetheless. The pace was going quick as they hoped to be. Sparks flew from the place and already, on some areas, the concrete was being poured in. Brandish clapped her hand several times, hollering the construction manager. The man rushed over and bowed, his construction helmet touching the ground.

"Yes, mistress Mu?"

Brandish nonchalantly asked, as she sipped on a fruit punch once more.

"When will the construction end?"

The manager responded,

"In a month, my lady."

Dimaria raised her sunglasses, and gave him a threatening glare.

"I want it done under two weeks, understand?!"

The manager squirmed by her remark, and bowed even further, his head hitting the sandy floor. However, Brandish laughed at his reaction and smiled to her friend.

"Mari! You are being little to mean to this man. Give him a rest, will you?"

Dimaria scoffed. Smiling at her friend, Brandish turned her gaze back to the manager. Suddenly, her expression got hundred times darker. Thunder roamed behind as she spoke,

"I want it done under a single week. Eight days, I will kill you."

The manager screeched in horror.

"HEEEEEEEEEK!"

Ignoring the man's terrible scream, Brandish asked to her friend.

"And when will we be staying during those days?"

Dimaria carelessly responded, smashing her mug cup once more, calling the hired butler.

"Don't worry about it. I got a small apartment with two beds. It's pretty disgusting, but it's just for one week."

Brandish returned her interest back to the construction site, satisfied with her friend's plan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Natsu scratched his head. It was as if something bad was about to happen… He couldn't tell, but decided not to think too much about it and to withdrew his plan to visit Mari and Mew's place as well. However, his attention trailed back to his agendas, his mind whirled as his cogs in his brain circled. Despite the guild's strangeness, as well as the tension that laid, it still had everything he required.

He remembered his reason why he decided to join the guild in the first place. To collect information on tracking Ankhseram, and to chase after his master's un-taught lessons.

There were many mages in the guild, and more means there are bound to be information. If the guild that big doesn't had an archive, then it would be very odd, at least, that was what his logic told him. He also reasoned,

'besides, there are many people to ask around. Especially Master Makarov. I'm sure he knows about him a thing or two…'

Feeling new sense of determination raising in his voice, he pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright! Just wait, Zeref! I'm going to save you, no matter what!"

However, his hand went straight through the mattress above. Natsu sweat dropped a little at the integrity of the structure. He was a fool for not expecting that. Slowly, he slid out his hand from the mattress and put it next to his head.

Other than his determined scream, nothing came in to his ear. No matter how hard he concentrated with his hearing, whether it was from the top and the right, he still could not hear anything. He wasn't sure whether because there was nobody next to his room or simply there was no room existing other than his. However, he cared a little, although the absolute silence was slightly making his mind crazy.

He muttered particularly to no one.

"Maybe I should buy a clock …"

But then, he dismissed the thought immediately.

"Nah…"

Using his arms as a pillow, he looked up to the window, watching the sun continuously grace his room with her white light. It was still a day.

He could not really guess the time, but from judging from the direction of the shadow, it seemed like it was around 3 or 4.

He wondered as he asked out loud.

"Is Erza still on the second floor?"

There was no answer, though he didn't really expect any in the first place. He slid his feet to the floor as he raised himself from the bed as curiosity and concern growing its dimension. He asked the question this time, different one came out from his head.

"Is she okay? She seemed pretty frustrated…"

He remembered how she stormed in to the room the he didn't know about, smashing the door behind. It was all because the guild mates didn't follow her? However as far as he was concerned, S class mages aren't necessarily someone who can give orders around unless they are in a mission. Then why was she trying to control everything? Did it really matter? Was it worth it?

He didn't have answers to those, but whatever it was, just like Makarov said, there was definitely something more, something profound. He wistfully mused.

'Seems like both sisters have problems of their own…one down… one more to go.'

Erza was already precious to him. He had said to her sister not too long ago. Whatever it was about her, he felt like he needed to help her and guide her. To see some like her to break by something that happened in her past, or of her own dilemma wasn't worth seeing. Or rather, he refused to see.

Standing up, he checked the key in his pocket to see if it's still there, and just like he had expected, it was. Rusted.

The floor creaked by his weight once again, depressed. He however ignored it just as before as he walked outside the room. Internally, he checked his agenda once more.

'See Erza… locate an archive… then what…?'

'Then what?' He asked to himself.

'Then what…?'

.

.

.

An idea popped in to his head.

'Maybe I'll go talk to Mirajane…'

* * *

.

.

.

"Report."

A dark voice echoed in the room, filling it with its ominous presence, and the atmosphere, the air that encased the area only seemed to add more imminence of danger. A female voice followed, acknowledging her master's presence.

"Everything is going as according to your instructions. I now only wait for Eisenwald's arrival."

Again, the dark voice responded to her answer.

"Good. And what of the flute?"

The woman slid out the instrument from her white sleeve, momentarily staring at it by the odd sensation that it radiated. Then, she placed it front of the table, letting the figure standing in her ball of lacrima to see it clearly. She replied.

"I have secured it here."

The figure responded back.

"Ah… yes. I can almost feel his presence even from here. It is quite fascinating to know that this cursed flute is actually none other than one of his demon...have you took care of the guild?"

She nodded,

"Yes, like you have asked, I have lied to them that this demon will only follow the person who owns it… although in truth, it does not."

The figure seems to be pleased, however, his expression once again turned cold, and ridged even.

"Although we do not know that Tartarus is planning to do, but with their information, we'll be able to secure these demons."

Then the figure asked to her,

"I hope you are doing as I have asked with the other one?"

Female nodded as corner of her lips curved up slightly, her eyes never leaving the lacrima.

"Of course, master. The fool and his little flies think they can defeat it. From what I can see, alongside with Lullaby, this will be the ultimate moment to witness his great creations' power."

The figure raised his hand to his beard, stroking it as he looked on to his second in command.

"Indeed. While you continue to work on the other one, I shall have the rest of the kin to kind the keys…Hades out."

The screen on the larcima flickered before turning in to greenish ball that it once has been. Her eyes left the lacrima and fixated once again to the cursed flute, her eyes locking to the odd three-eyes skull. She picked up, and swiftly, yet naturally. She spoke quietly, yet determinedly.

"Then I shall also make sure Jellal to finish the key for us…"


	15. Chapter 14: Beginning of the storm

_**A/N: Hi people. before you read, I made some modification to the Fairy Tail guild itself. I hope you don't mind. Well, it's AU after all...**_

 ** _~Beta Read By Burning Temptation_**

 ** _REVISION NOTE!**_**

 ** _Deleted redundant monologs-_**

 ** _Added better explanation on Natsu, Irene's SMMT-_**

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc }}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy Tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **Sun village Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

The damp feeling, the murkiness of the area and the strongly scented smell of decay spread through her nose. She could not believe how she originally decided to meet the man here. The place was fine when she previously saw through the lacrima but actually being here was a different story. She absolutely detested to being here and even more so when she felt the polluted water seep into her robe.

Silently she cursed herself for being so ignorant, however, it was the wish of the master. If he wishes, then she had to follow. Besides she understood the gravity of this mission. She had to finish it no matter what, and for now, she only had to give the flute to him. Whether she was alone in the area or not, she was starting to get creeped out.

Quickly she checked if she still had the flute in place.

Then feeling the cold wooden frame touching her forearm in her sleeve, she smiled ever so slightly.

Surely Master Hades would be ever so pleased with her actions.

The rest of the mission was simple. Use the dark guild Eisenwald to awaken the demon, and when it does then it will kill all the Eisenwald members, no interference needed. Then just as Master Hades had command, she'll go and capture the demon. It was simple not to mention that it would be the best time to see what his demons are truly capable of. Why then? Why was she having this certain feeling that was crowding her mind?

Her head rose to the sound of faraway footsteps. She asked,

"I take it you are from the Eisenwald?"

The man spread his arms as he smiled back,

"Yeah. Name's Kageyama. So Zalty, where's Lullaby?"

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 14: Beginning of the storm

* * *

Two large drops of ice fell into the transparent glass cup, hitting the walls as it created a chime-like sound that happily rattled with that presto. Then followed a yellow, and golden liquid from above, filling in the empty spaces and resonating the cup as it did so. Cup became cold, it began to perspire, and some of them even began to run down to the ground.

Mirajane grabbed the cup gently, and placed it on the wooden bar stand behind her, in front of the scarlet haired individual.

She cheerfully called out,

"Here you go, Irene! A whiskey as you've asked."

Irene's hand fell to the cup and her fingers gently glazed over its surface, feeling the chill through her tips. However, it never really touched, as it just actually glided over.

Mirajane noticed Irene's behavior, and with a light frown, she asked with concern.

"Is something wrong?"

Irene shook her head. Grabbing the glass with her finger, she quickly raised her cup and guided to her mouth, literally pouring the entire content down to her throat in a single go. Feeling the cold alcoholic burn running down to her throat, and with no time to hesitate, she placed the cup back to the stance with a satisfying thud, ice cubicles vibrating by the impact.

Irene knitted her eyebrow as she spoke,

"I'm more of a wine person… I don't know what state of mind I was in when I ordered that."

Another voice came in from the next.

"Sheesh, I'm not much of an alcoholic person either."

Mirajane giggled as her eye turned to the newcomer.

"Oh, Hi there Lucy!"

Lucy asked, her curiosities piquing up.

"So what are you guys doing?"

Mirajane answered as he leaned on the bar.

"Well, I was actually trying to tell Irene that I liked whiskey I used to drink them all the time back in the years."

Lucy gasped slightly at the revelation, while Irene just simply glared at her with a skeptical look.

"Used to drink whiskey all the time?"

Mirajane nodded although she didn't know whether it was a proud thing to boast about or not. She did it anyways.

"Mhm! Sometimes I drank the stronger stuff. Wait a minute I think I still have those around. I'll show you."

Then she turned around and began searching the wall stand that held a certain amount of Cana's favorite beverage. Her eyes lay on a large clear bottle containing a smooth and clear liquid. Smiling, she picked it up with two hands and placed it on the bar.

"It's this one!"

Irene and Lucy both eyed the bottle and the celestial mage read out the brand that was printed on the shining bottle's surface.

"Ever…Clear…"

Then her eye fell to the tiny writing on the end of the print. Her eyes snapped wide open in shock.

"Ninety-eight percent alcohol! And you used to drink this?"

Mirajane smiled innocently as she cupped her cheek with her right hand, her snow white skin dusting with faint pink blushes. Irene asked slightly alarmed by Lucy's announcement. She honestly didn't know there was a beverage with such a high dose of alcohol.

"And you don't drink anymore, I presume?"

She nodded once more and replied,

"I cut drinking out for two years now. So yeah. I don't drink anymore."

Irene raised her brows but kept her silence. Her head turned to the upper floor as she laid her chin upon her two hands that were gathered beneath. Her braided hair fell loose behind covering her back as well her leather strapped staff that slung underneath.

Mirajane knew exactly what it was, thus she kept her silence too. She too, stared at the top floor, fixated on to the specific room. Lucy's chat seemed to be so far away, even though she was right in front of her. She just couldn't hear what Lucy was saying, but Lucy didn't seem to notice that no one was paying attention.

"-So I was in this-"

Irene asked as she ignored the blonde's talk.

"What's that room?"

Lucy furrowed her brows as she placed her both hands to her sides.

"Hey, are you guys even listening?"

Mirajane answered, seemingly ignoring Lucy.

"Well, every S-class mage in Fairy Tail gets their own offices on the top floor. I think that one's Erza's."

Lucy's eye sparkled by the news, her annoyance vaporizing immediately.

"I get to own a personal office?!"

Mirajane sweat dropped at Lucy's excitement.

"Well, You'll have to become an S-class mage first…"

Irene, however, was musing as she continued to stare at the door. After few more minutes looking at the Erza's office, she raised from her stool and pulled out her staff. Lucy asked in slight worry,

"Hey, Irene? Something wrong?"

The high enchanter replied,

"I am going up."

Mirajane answered this time, her face growing in concern.

"But only S-class mages can go up there. Erza would be pretty mad if she saw you breaking the rule."

Irene looked back slightly at the mention of her sister. She was right. Erza was upset. Just as much as Irene currently was. There was no need to anger her even further. Although she didn't care about the rules, the thought of hurting Erza in any sort of way stopped her. However, if that was the case, then she had something different in mind.

* * *

.

.

Erza heard the news of Eisenwald. She supposed everyone knew as news of this scale tends to spread quickly. Things like a guild disbanding would always travel far and fast. That was the purpose of news, to spread reports on the most "significant" things.

She wanted to scream and kick but she didn't. She didn't want the guild to look at her this way. So instead, she just lay down on the sofa. She went into a deep thought, trying to hold down her rapidly flowing emotions.

Why couldn't the guild look at the matters like she did? Did she care about the guild? Did she care about their lives? She was ready to die to save her guild mates. The only thing that she wanted from the guild was their understandings. It seemed that family was never a real family.

She had hoped that when Irene came to the guild with her that finally her life would be elevated. She'll have a sister to talk to.

Yet it came to her understanding that there's no way Irene would understand. She barely knows Fairy Tail and the reasons as to why they should be disciplined.

She sighed deeply at the thought of her sister. She saw how the guild acted towards Irene. Everyone seemed to feel slightly more at ease around her than being around her. It would only be a matter of time before the guild swayed their interests and Erza would be… forgotten.

Erza tried to shake away her thoughts...

She wasn't as popular as other girls. For beauty, there was no one who could match Mirajane. She knew it and admitted it, although she and Mira used to duke it out for such simple matters. However, many people all over the world screamed out her beauty and Mira's mailbox was always filled with requests for posing. Erza wasn't jealous as she did some posing during Mira's absence.

However, despite what the public claimed, or how publishers told her she was just as beautiful as Mira, she never felt true emotions behind them. She always felt like she was just a backup, and no matter what backup did, a backup was still a backup.

It became several years since she had accepted it long ago. She didn't really care, and as the day passed in her time in the guild. Beauty was no longer one of her interests.

However, if there was one thing that she was awed by was the fact that Mira was loved by many. She had many friends and many connections. There were times when Erza felt guilty of the attitude that she showed towards others including her former nemesis. She had no rights to be cold towards her but knew it was necessary to keep up her demeanor.

Although, from time to time she wondered if Mirajane could see through her emotions or the way she treated her. She was never bothered by the rude remarks or witty comebacks.

Then there was Cana... who was just someone she couldn't stand. She sat like a slouch and drunk more beer than all the men combined.

Then there was Lucy… the new girl… she seemed to get lots of hype from men since the day one.

Now the guild even had her sister. She let out an empty and weak giggle by the fact.

Irene was beautiful, even more than her. At least that was what she thought. As she had thought previously, it would only be a matter of time then Irene will be the next famous girl of the Fairy Tail guild. The papers will rush in as soon as they hear a glimpse of news and they shall request her to pose for them. Not Erza, Irene.

Her sister joining Fairy Tail had changed everything, or it will be. Not that she longer cared... Though, she felt genuinely happy for her sister. At least there was someone related who would be loved like Mirajane would.

Erza just had to fulfill her role as the enforcer of the guild. That was all she needed to do, and that was what the guild required of her, and wanted her to be.

Thus, Erza Scarlet became as known as domineering, bossy, authoritative, stern, rigid and cold individual. It was what made her Erza.

… or was it?

Amidst the vast pandemonium of Erza Scarlet, the obscurity of self-identity only became vaguer, and it challenged her about everything that she was and once were.

Take away the mask that she was wearing, take away her armors that she hid herself from, then what was she? Was she Erza Scarlet anymore?

If anyone could just understand her… if anyone just could see her drives…

Her trance-like state snapped as someone called out to her from her side. Her eyes grew wide and shouted out in shock.

"B…Big sis!"

Erza's usual expression returned, once again hiding all of her behind the mask better than any professional con woman. She stood up her brows deepened at the sight.

"Big sister! I understand the fact that you've just joined the guild, but the second floor is strictly forbidden!"

Irene laughed by Erza's shout, and casually, she walked up to her and sat on the sofa that she lay on. She commented, seemingly ignoring her anger.

"Hmm, I like this sofa. Quite comfortable I see."

Erza warned.

"Sister…"

Irene patted the empty seat next to her, suggesting her to sit. Irene calmly opened her mouth.

"Lil sis. I need you to be relaxed. I am not really on the second floor. What you see is just a thought projection."

Erza's expression softened a bit, and slowly, she walked towards her sister and sat next to her with her eyes dropping to the floor.

She quietly spoke,

"If it's about me being too strict, then you can forget it."

Erza's eyes briefly opened wide at her own words. It was as if her mouth was on autopilot, however her expression became calm once again. Perhaps it was best not to talk about it. Perhaps it was best to be hidden.

Then she felt a softness encasing her hand. Erza turned her head slightly, wondering what it was.

Irene squeezed her sister's hand little harder as she spoke to her.

"Erza, you can tell me anything about it. I'm your sister."

Erza however, remained quiet and still.

Irene concern grew once more, and she drew in the air before speaking.

"Erza. This tough mask that you are wearing, I'll need you to drop it for now."

Erza's posture flinched and her head snapped towards her sisters eyes, surprised. Her mouth opened, trying to speak from the suffocating shock she was currently feeling.

"You- you knew? You knew that it was fake?"

Irene nodded as she placed her other on Erza's so they were now interlocked.

"Erza, I'm your sister. Of course I knew. I can see it in your eyes."

The knightess asked.

"Was it too noticeable?"

Irene smiled as she spoke.

"No, but not to your sister."

Erza muttered as she averted her eyes once again, staring back to the floor.

"Even if I tell you why I do it, you wouldn't understand."

Irene, then, firmly grasped her sister's hand, catching Erza's attention once more. Both of their chocolate-amber eyes locked.

"Then please. Make me understand. I'm asking you not as your friend but as your family, your only sister."

* * *

.

.

.

Natsu kicked open the guild door. Each and every member's eyes turned towards him, but ignoring them he walked straight to the stairs. One of the guys shouted out in anger.

"Hey! Where the heck do you think you are going?!"

Natsu simply ignored the shout and continued on his way to the stairs. Just before he raised his foot to climb, the man rushed towards him and blocked the path towards the 2nd floor.

"What's your problem?! You got death wish or like something?!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"It's you again."

The man shouted back,

"It's Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Natsu ignored him and pushed him off to the side but only found himself being tugged back. He turned his head towards the dark haired teen, eyes narrowing once again.

"Let go of my clothes."

Gray sneered back feeling confident in his power.

"Or what?"

Natsu stared at him for few more seconds before replying.

"I'll force you to."

Gray insisted however.

"Try all you want but I am not letting go."

Natsu closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his pink locks, sighing slowly.

"Look, I know about the rules but I really need to talk to Erza, got it? Now if you just..."

Gray cut in,, his hand still firmly holding on to his plain t-shirt.

"Yeah? Well, save it. Unless you wanna get killed that is."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you threatening me?"

The dark haired teen scoffed before answering,

"I'm not but Erza is."

Natsu's eyes drilled into Gray's, both of their dark pairs not backing down even an inch from their little showdown. Large amounts of tension and electricity seemed to spark between them. Natsu however decided to break the contact and turned before walking up the stairs again.

"I don't care; I'm going to see Erza."

As Natsu was around mid way through his accent to Erza's office Gray shouted from behind.

" **ICE MAKE: WALL!** "

The pink haired man's frown immediately intensified and his eyes grew darker upon sight of the large blue ice wall. He spun immediately in the direction of the ice mage and gritted his teeth.

"You **_looking_** for a fight?!"

Gray smirked as he held his both hands to the air.

"If the fight can keep you away from her then so be it. Fight it is."

Natsu spoke as he lowered his body to battle stance.

"Why are you so bent on making me stay away from her?"

The Fullbuster responded simply,

"Have you been listening?! She'll kill you!"

"As I have already said, I don't care."

"I don't know if you know this but we consider everyone in our guild a big family. Therefore I'm not letting you be killed."

Natsu responded as he let out a disgusted frown.

"Oh, a family you say? Then what's wrong with a family member trying to consult their own? Or are you telling me you don't consider Erza as one?"

Gray shouted at him, angrily and one by one the bystanders started to gather around, interested about their conflict.

"You can't be serious!"

Natsu spoke as he eyed the gatherings around him. He didn't care about these people; he could just annihilate them all alongside with this kid. However, knowing that that would only put him in disadvantage for his final goal, he continued to suppress his power to a level that was only slightly noticeable. For Natsu that was around 0-1% of his actual power. However nothing could stop his frustration from seeping out.

"Oh, I am serious."

Gray, not believing what he was hearing shouted as he rushed towards Natsu with his fists drawn intending to finish the fight quickly.

"Fine. Take this then! Ice-make Hammer—"

Just he was about to finish the sentence, he was paralyzed. His mouth and all of his muscles stood still as if he was frozen in time. He screamed mentally as he was in distress.

'What the heck is going on?'

Then a red aura engulfed him and lifted him managing to pull him far away from Natsu. His body floated across the hall and people moved back as a frozen Gray was being carried by telekinesis. Only when he was in the good distance away from Natsu, was he released.

Gray stood up as he held his head in confusion.

"What the heck just happened?"

A voice spoke from the bar stand.

"Apologies but I couldn't just stay idle and let you two fight."

Gray lifted his head up and looked to the voice. He watched a figure walking towards him with a leopard staff on her side. He spoke.

"Wait a minute. You're the new chick who just joined. Irene was it?"

Irene smiled as she approached Natsu.

"Yes, you are correct. Though, I should apologize for his reckless behavior. He can be such an idiot sometimes."

Gray spoke as he slid his hands into his pocket.

"Yeah. I can see that."

Natsu quietly growled at the high enchantress's blunt statement.

"Irene…"

However, she silently poked Natsu's side silencing him immediately. She smiled cryptically as she dragged Natsu from his position.

"Come on Natsu-sama. Why don't you join me for a little drink?"

Natsu only grumbled at the situation. Without complaining he followed Irene to the bar. He inwardly cursed at what he heard from behind him.

"Next time, put a leash on him or he's gonna get himself killed!"

* * *

.

.

.

"What the heck was that for Irene?!"

Natsu whispered from his stool. His hand was grabbing the wooden stand tightly, exerting his force. It simply crushed the wooden stand in the end. Irene silently smiled as she offered him a drink which he took it without a second thought. He examined the odd beverage, carefully eyeing it and smelling it to make sure it wasn't that possibly toxic liquid. Irene spoke in a calmer and more relaxed tone.

"That's just a fruit soju. There's nothing strange about it. I figured you wouldn't drink anything strong so I ordered that… or you wanna try some sake?"

Natsu placed the little cup in front of him indifferently as he questioned,

"Thanks but I'll pass…but still, you haven't answered my question. What was that for?"

Irene answered,

"You know, I am actually talking to Erza as we speak. That's why I stopped you before."

Natsu answered,

"I am still going to see Erza."

Irene laughed slightly, before responding,

"Of course, you will. But I was hoping she and I can have some alone time together. I'm her sister after all. If there's a person who can understand her best, then that would be me."

Natsu's eye fell to the small cup and stared at it uninterestingly. And after few moments of more staring, he asked.

"…What is she saying now?"

Irene replied.

"That's a secret."

Natsu frowned.

"You know I care about both of you, right?"

Irene looked back at Natsu, her eyes locking with his. She let out a genuine smile, not one of those faked one or the cruel smiles that she used to let out, but the true, pure one. She whispered back.

"I know…"

Natsu released himself from the frown and smiled back at her, returning the same emotion through his eyes and through his lips. He then closed his eyes and stepped down from the stool.

"Alright. I won't bother you guys for now… but if something happens, I'm coming in."

Irene answered back.

"I know."

Then a voice interrupted from the front.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Natsu turned his head and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing Mira. Did you wanted to say something?"

She nodded cheerfully, with both of her hands gathered on center.

"After I saw Irene and you trying to see Erza, I've been thinking that maybe you guys should take an SMMT."

Irene questioned.

"SMMT?"

Mirajane answered as she nodded again.

"Mhm. It stands for Standardized Magic Measurement Test. It was created by Fairy Tail's first guild master, Mavis Vermillion to measure each of the guild member's magic power to organize them in different ranks. Each person who took a test can choose a job according to their ranking and below, but cannot go higher.

It was widely used until the resignation of the 2nd guild master. When Master Makarov was put in charge, for some reason, it decreased in popularity. So people can just take the test or choose not to. However, you guys look like you can have a go at it."

Natsu raised his brow in question.

"How is this relevant?"

Mirajane smiled as she politely responded.

"Usually mages or people in the guild need to win the annual S-class trials to become an S-class mage. However, there are exceptional people who were made an S-class mage by taking this test. Like our ace, Guildarts. He became an S class on the very first day he joined. That's quite the feat if I do say so myself."

Irene leaned forward in interest.

"So you are saying that this is an alternative method of being an S-class?"

Mirajane answered.

"Yeah. However, I heard it's extremely hard compared to the S-class Trials."

Natsu questioned as he sat back on the stool.

"What does it involve?"

The barmaid placed a single finger delicately on her chin pondering the question she had just heard, trying to remember the answer.

"I believe it involves battling against our aces and fetching something from some place that's extremely dangerous. Well that along with other competitions that decide the rank."

Natsu and Irene looked to each other. He motioned her to come closer, then he whispered, soon to find out she was thinking the samething.

"Irene, I'll be able to see Erza without a problem with this. "

Irene added, "I agree. It would be ideal to talk to my sister without using thought projection all the time..."

Natsu pulled himself closer,

"One more thing, it seems that this S-class have higher access to the guild archives... If this leads us closer to finding any information about him, this might be worth a while..."

She whispered back, her lips stretching to form a sly smile.

"Ho? what happened to the idiotic Natsu-sama? Well, it happens that I was thinking the same thing... not to mention that higher clearance would mean more trust among the people..."

That, and there was the matter of her self-esteem. Once the strongest female member of the spriggans, to be standing on the same level as these lowly people didn't seem very fitting, and Irene was a selfish woman. She yearned to stand as the top of the pyramid, if that was impossible, then let her stand above these fools at least.

she looked to the pink haired man, and noticed a shift of expression. He whispered to her.

"Irene, I've got an idea." He then looked to Mirajane.

"Hey, Mirajane. Is there's any way we can incorporate Ankhseram into the test?"

"What's Ankhseram?"

Irene smacked Natsu's shoulder, not believing what he just said. Then she gave him the most threatening gaze that she'd ever give to him. She hoped he got her message... When he stared back at her with confusion, she swapped her face with her palm. She groaned out,

"Natsu-sama, you really are an idiot."

It was ridiculous. To ask people about Ankhseram was just plain stupidity. Talking about him was dangerous especially in a place like this as there were just too many ears. If someone figures out Natsu's intentions then surely nothing good can come of it. After all, he made a promise that he would free Zeref and Irene knew that it would probably include blood.

Natsu's furrowed his brows before finally realizing what he had done wrong. He held his hands out to Mirajane and stuttered whilst trying to cover himself.

"Uhh... well, it's nothing, Mira! It's just something dark, ominous and dangerous. Nothing you need to be concerned about."

However, Mirajane clasped her hands in joy while Irene smashed her forehead on the stand. To put it simply she was baffled by Natsu's idiocy.

"Oh! Then maybe you can ask the master to have the SMMT involve Ankhseram!"

Natsu's expression perked up with joy, while Irene stared at Natsu angrily from the stand, her strands of hair falling over the beautiful face that lay beneath.

"Oh, wow. You can actually do that? You can call him from here?"

Irene groaned out.

"She just said she doesn't know who Ankhseram is. There is no chance that she would be able to call him here."

However, her words were ignored as Natsu and Mirajane continued to chat.

"I don't know whether we can call him but it never hurts to ask the master. Do you want me to tell him about it?"

He gave her a thumbs up in excitement and innocently Mirajane skipped away to master's office. Soon silence followed. Natsu, however, was tugged away from his seat. The next thing he knew he was right in front of Irene's face. He gulped nervously.

"Uhh, Irene?"

She scolded,

"Natsu-sama! People tend to be discreet when talking about Ankhseram. Word travels fast. Do you have any idea what could happen if you just go up to people and start asking them!?"

Natsu shook his head.

"Nope."

A fist raised next to Irene's head. Natsu immediately raised his hands as his back began sweating.

"I-I mean we just don't have enough information about him so we just can't assume anything!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Why can't they just see what I am trying to do?! I care about them just like everyone else! If it means saving my comrades, then I am ready to die! I'm… I'm ready.

Erza shook, her voice getting louder and louder whilst her throat slowly started aching. She was choking and her breath came out ragged. She could barely speak and most of her sentences came out unstable. She clenched her heart and grasped it tightly as the swirling yet desperate storm of emotions clashed against her frigid, shivering body. How she tumbled by the despotic power of the thrashing current and oh how she was cut and bruised by the dangerous, malicious waves.

It all permeated through her body as if her bones and skin were made of nothing but fabric. It was able to withstand only a certain amount of the punishment. The waves of emotions currently destroying her inside continued to push against her very last wall of defense. However, it was nothing but her feeble attempt to hold down those emotions, the emotions she had kept wrapped and hidden for so long. They were finally flowing free.

Watching her sister breaking down like this made Irene want to shed tears as well. She draped her arms over the delicate form of Erza Scarlet, her sister and ran her fingers through the soft scarlet locks. Erza did not retaliate, instead she let her guide her head towards the soft envelopment below. She buried herself into Irene's body letting her warm tears pass down to her sister's leather cloak.

Irene spoke slowly as she rubbed Erza's head with her other hand.

"Erza, I understand."

Erza questioned through her muffled voice. One that mixed with the dampness of her tears.

"B-b-but how do you understand?"

Irene responded as she lay her chin on Erza's head, both her hands now enveloping Erza's back.

"Because I've seen it. I've seen him doing it for me. He was the one who stepped into the darkness to save others."

Erza sniffled but did not say a word, keeping the silence at bay. In some moments when someone is crying deeply the best resort is often silence. Pure, unadulterated silence. This was one of those times.

Eventually, Erza was the one who spoke first. She asked, out of curiosity.

"What did he do…?"

Irene opened her mouth.

"He villainized himself to save me from my own darkness. He saved me so that I could fight against it. Do you remember what I told you on the ship?"

Erza simply nodded, the tip of her nose drawing a small line on Irene's coat as she did so. Irene responded,

"I never failed once in my life Erza but when I saw you… When I saw you for the first time, I was scared and afraid of what you'd think of me. Honestly, I thrashed and cried like an insane individual. Erza, can you tell me about myself? What did you think when you first saw me in that harbor?"

Erza's voice cracked through her sore throat.

"You were so strong. The power that I felt, it was even far greater than that of our ace but you looked so nervous, so unstable."

Irene replied.

"Erza. People like me, people who used to be the best don't know what's like to fall and once we do, only a few know how to climb back up. I used to be the top in my training regime back in the day when I was forced to be in a military. It was terrible but every time I rose above everyone else there were two things that came to mind. It was a simple sense of Relief and Pride. However, once you begin to rise and continue to rise to the peak of the world, you get used to it. When I met you it felt like everything I had accomplished had finally crashed down on me.

"When I was stuck under the debris of my past and my own guilt, he reached out and gave me the courage to pull myself out. He taught me how to rise back up. At first I couldn't understand why he would make himself a villain to save others but when he explained everything to me I learned that when one deeply cares about others they can become anything to save the ones they love."

Irene continued.

"It doesn't always have remain the way it is."

Erza asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Erza, you've been pretending you were someone that you are not for far too long. Maybe it's time to let it go."

Erza was silent and instead she released herself from her sister's embrace and stood back up. She felt cold all the sudden but that didn't seem to faze her. She brought her gauntlet to her face trying to wipe away the tears but her tears only splashed on her impermeable metallic surface. She muttered slowly,

"I should probably stop crying right?"

Irene watched her sister trying to hold back her tears, yet she didn't say anything. Erza asked.

"Sister, this man. Is he your lover?"

Irene felt her lungs squeezing at the sudden question and it felt like her trachea was shutting tightly. Despite the odd feeling, she answered nonetheless.

"More or less."

She spoke once again, the familiar commanding voice creeping back up.

"I would like to talk to him."

Irene responded with a smile; however her voice slightly dropped at the end.

"You know, he isn't very far away from us. He's always around. Well usually, doing… idiotic stuff."

Then from outside an elderly voice shouted out.

 **"Alright brats! Listen up!"**

Both of the sisters giggled at the sudden outburst, knowing exactly who it was. Irene spoke before fading away.

"I'll be in downstairs."

Erza smiled in the direction of her rapidly fading sister before walking towards the door. She had to ready herself before she left. However, her mind lingered on her sister's words and it seemed to constantly echo. If this man was truly like that then she wanted to talk to him yet she couldn't help but feel she already knew this man. Besides, she remembered what she had said about him on the boat and the similar thing at the train station.

'You know he isn't very far away from us. He's always around.'

She whispered aloud.

"Natsu?"

* * *

.

.

.

"Alright, listen up brats!"

Makarov barked from the railing effectively gaining attention from everyone. The joyful shouting and chatter ceased as they all turned their attention to their master. Irene who was about to strike Natsu halted and spun around looking for the source of the voice. However, Irene knew what the announcement was about. Thus she only smirked in anticipation.

"I have very important news to tell you so if I catch you not paying attention you'll receive that punishment!"

A man wearing poncho raised his hand.

"Master, by that punishment you mean… Is it really 'that' punishment?"

Makarov nodded and everyone in the guild shrieked in pure terror. Now satisfied with the fact that everyone was paying attention, he decided to shout out loudly once again.

"Just a short while ago, It came to my attention that our newest members are interested in taking SMMT."

Natsu's ear perked up and from his stool he slid down onto two feet. His eye briefly fell to Irene wondering what her reaction might be. Just like he had expected, she was smiling and her eyes proved that she was enjoying the moment. Natsu's expression immediately lifted up and he too smiled with excitement. He looked back to the guild master, his smile not faltering once. He could hear the people murmuring all around, shocked at the news. He could even feel the stares of some looking at him as if he was insane but that didn't stop Natsu from partaking in the event.

The master continued.

"Now we all know that taking SMMT would mean two things. Either you just simply wish to test your skills to see which class you are in OR you are aiming for a more *ahem* specific class."

Another shout came from the hall.

"Master, you mean the S-class?"

Makarov nodded once more as he replied.

"That would be correct. This means either you have what it takes or you're plain out stupid and from what I've heard you both are aiming for the highest rank!"

He lifted his index finger.

"I will allow it!"

The crowd erupted in shock, and from the back, a certain smoker screamed out.

"Master! That is insane. Only Guildarts has ever passed the test! If you let them take it then it shall be plain suicide!"

However, instead of answering him, his eye fell down to Natsu and Irene. He asked them.

"You think you got what it takes to pass the test?"

Natsu answered back with a large grin on his face, yet his brow knitted with determination. Irene was no different as she smirked back at Makarov with a firm nod. The guild master crossed his arms and spoke out loud to the rest of the crowd.

"Their confidence and determination tell me that I should give them the chance. Any objections?"

The shouts and screams began to die down and one by one they gathered around the participants, eyeing them with concern and perhaps scaling them to see if they can actually pass the test. No one spoke. Not even a hint of breathing could be heard in the giant guild hall. Natsu momentarily looked around the guild, showing his fiery expression to everyone. He could see from the corner that Gray was staring at him with hands in his pockets. Then his gaze turned towards the second floor and his smirk grew at what he saw. It was that blonde man that he saw earlier, standing in the shadow eyeing him and Irene. Then they momentarily locked eyes immediately causing the man to change his direction of inspection.

Natsu grimaced slightly.

'That Mitsubishi guy."

Then from the corner of his eyes, something caught his attention. He turned around to see her walking out of the door, fully armored and prepared for what was about to come. Feeling relieved by the fact that she has calmed down again, Natsu smiled brightly and gave her an innocent wave. The girl's and Natsu's eyes met. She too averted her gaze, but unlike Laxus a light pink blush was clearly evident. Master announced,

"The test will be divided into two categories! In order to become an S-class mage, you must pass both of them! Now listen carefully because I will explain the last category first! The last one will be exploring the designated area to recover the assigned item within given time! The reason I am speaking of this is simple!"

His eye fell to Natsu and Natsu immediately knew what he was trying to say. He spoke out in his mind.

'So the master does know something about Ankhseram and it looks like he knows an artifact that might be related to him. That's good. Mira was right. Looks like I'll catch two birds with one stone.'

Makarov spoke with his natural voice momentarily.

"Natsu, you and I will need to talk after this."

The pinked haired man only returned a nod and Irene watched him with a slight smirk. Things were going unexpectedly better than what she had first thought. Then her attention was drawn back to the guild master who was now continuing his explanation.

Now, for the first category you will have to battle against our ace! However, since he is not available for the moment, our S-class mages and the rest of the capable mages have to fill in that role! This means there's a possibility that you might be facing multiple opponents!"

He continued as his eye turned to Laxus.

"Laxus! You will be fighting Irene Belserion!"

Laxus growled his hands smashing on the railing with pure rage.

"Gramps! You can't be serious! You wish me to fight her?!"

Makarov shouted back,

"Laxus Dreyar! You will do as your master has told you! No further objections."

Laxus's frown deepened and before he could say anything to worsen the matter Irene spoke.

"Laxus, are you so cowardly that you wouldn't face a woman? OR were you simply inept from the beginning?"

Laxus's expression darkened. Immediately and without any hesitation, he teleported down to the first floor. He shouted out clearly enraged.

"You dare to mock me woman?! I am the strongest one here!"

Irene simply laughed nonchalantly at Laxus but then her smile fell quicker than Laxus lightening dropping from the sky. Areas around her eyes darkened as her brown iris grew even more cryptic. Yet behind it spoke of a promise. A promise to break the man standing in front of her, just like she had many other millions and billions.

"I have not mocked the strongest man in Fairy Tail. I have only mocked the weakest."

Laxus raised his fist his magic engulfing the area of his hand making it violently spark a bright yellow. He angrily screamed out.

"Why you!"

However, he was stopped by the master's bellow.

"That is enough, Laxus! If you are going to fight, then save it for the test!"

Laxus's fist halted in the air just an inch away from Irene. His hand dropped down slowly and his magic dissipated into the air as his arrogant smile slowly crept back on his face.

"Very well then. It looks like I'll be fighting you. You'll be good target practice."

Irene responded coldly, her ominous gaze never once leaving the stern face.

"Humor me, Laxus Dreyar."

Makarov watched them for few more seconds, his lips curled down at their dangerous exchange. He did not like it one bit. Something told him that the battle would turn out horribly. However, he quickly dismissed it as he looked at Natsu. He asked.

"Natsu. Laxus was the last available S-class mage. Which means you'll have to fight with A class mages. Would that be alright?"

Natsu smiled as he answered back.

"Actually master, there's one more person who is also available and is an S-Class."

Makarov's white brow rose with confusion. Had Erza already recovered? Natsu continued as he turned his gaze to the beautiful, armored girl standing above him.

"Her name's Erza Scarlet!"

Every one of the crowd's heads followed Natsu's and let out a gasp of shock, soon replaced by murmurs and whispers. None of them had expected her to recover so quickly but Natsu knew. He knew that Irene would do anything for her sister and the result was evident. Natsu smiling once more gave a thumbs up. The simple gesture caused excitement within the guild as it simply revved up. Their eyes locked once more. Natsu asked aloud to her,

"Are you okay with it, Erza?"

Erza smiled back, as she responded,

"Yeah...I'm okay, Natsu."


	16. Chapter 15: Of God and Men

**Hello everybody! Two things! Bottom below is a PowerChart of Etherious Natsu Dragneel!**

 _ **Second thing! This Chapter does not contain battle! This is a filler chapter that is necessary for the plot! But you'll find this enjoyable nonetheless!**_

 _ **Next chapter will contain battle, between Irene and Laxus!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **:::::PLEASE CHECK OUT THE VISUAL PRESENTATION OF NEW DIMARIA ON MY PROFILE!:::::**_

 _ **.**_

 **Beta read by Burning Temptation**

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc }}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **Sun village Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 15: of God and Men

* * *

She never visited this place. In fact, she didn't even have a proper map. She would have been lost countless times by now but as a frequent shopper, she knew the marketing district. No matter how complicated the paths might be she would always find her way. It was only a shopping mall after all.

It was always teeming with so many people, merchants and customers alike who were chattering and talking about merchandise, goods, and items that they had on display. To her, these people walking and passing made her feel as if they were a large throng of fishes. Some people had little to no sense of direction at all and that annoyed her. The mass appeared and passed through the mall, turning around the corner before reaching out to the most isolated place in the market. Sometimes they would just go in and out of shops without even buying anything at all.

Often times these fishes would turn into a group of zealous lemmings, rushing into a certain spot, moving their legs as fast they could trying to push and shove the others away to reach a certain area. Despite the raging competition, all of them followed and would arrive at their destination, hurt or not. Like she said it was a group of lemmings or to put it simply, savages.

Sometimes between their ceaselessly moving bodies, she would get a glimpse of a large red sign written with perhaps red paint or a red marker on a piece of white paper. A simple smile would spread over her golden skin, clearly amused by the situation.

However, whether these people changed from fish to lemmings or lemmings to fish, one thing was always clear. The place was like a can of sardines. Tightly packed, leaving no space behind. Even more so was the crying and screaming of obnoxious brats who yelled for their parents to buy anything and everything ranging from sweets to toys.

It was degenerating. The people, the endless blaring from merchants trying to prove their item was the "best" and the non-stop chatter of the crowds. Yet, this was what she was used to and as a shopaholic, she knew exactly how to survive the vast, dangerous area called the shopping mall.

Much like her slutty, bitchy, slime haired friend sitting next to her, both were looking around the mall trying to decide which place to go. The market had a lot to offer and all she had currently was time. Besides, at the moment she wasn't tiring in any sort of way. Well, she wasn't walking after all.

Walking was unnecessary when she could just hire a carriage, an expensive one at that. She could sometimes see people staring at their carriage but even then most had dismissed it. It was an uneventful shopping trip. Nothing had really happened and still the usual sounds of the market blared, even through the glass separating them from the world outside.

Her eyes fell to the bags of clothing and armor that she bought only a short while ago. The bags' white coated surface glimmered in the sunlight pouring in from outside the carriage. Aimlessly, she reached out to the bags and eyed the contents inside. A metallic piece stuck out. Letting out a somewhat proud and satisfied smile she pulled it out. The rest of the metal followed, hanging from a leather strap.

It was a new set of armor that she had purchased and unlike the singular piece that she used to wear back in the Alvarez, this one was a full set.

It shone with a gold coating and had a large Fairy Tail insignia etched onto its reverse-chevron chest piece. Each of the sides were cut away in similar fashion to a trapezoid, and underneath, the leather straps that held the armor in place was visible. The armor had a one-sided shoulder as well as gauntlet and arm guard. However, unlike her previous rounded design, this one was more angular. It did have some curved elements though, giving it a more rigid feeling.

The armor had no abdominal protection but she was alright with it. However, the reason she immediately reached out and bought this armor was the lower region. It was an almost like black thong with gold metal attached to the front, extended up to the lower region of her stomach but not quite reaching to her bellybutton. It made her feel attractive. She wore a low cut shirt and a pair of pants over. With the combination of wrapping the white coat around her waist, it would be the perfect set up for her. This was the reason why she bought it in the first place.

She slightly blushed at the prospect of showing off her new armor to her senpai. She wondered what reaction she would receive. She didn't care about other people's thoughts. They could all rot in hell for all she cared.

Speaking of her senpai, she wondered what he was doing. She had told him to check out that temporal shelter but he never returned. Hopefully, he wouldn't be thinking that place was his home.

She was sure he wasn't that stupid and besides, she and her stupid friend were building a mansion for the whole gang. As she mentally strained herself a voice pierced her mind and snapped her out of thought.

"What, you seriously gonna wear that?"

A tick mark materialized on her forehead.

"You got a problem with my armor?"

Her friend let out a mocking laugh.

"Mari, mari, mari. I did figure that you were one dirty slut but you really gonna show your fat ass to everyone?"

Dimaria angrily retorted,

"My ass is not fat! It's better than that sagging ass of yours! Besides, it's for my senpai only!"

Brandish let out a shocked gasp.

"OH! I see. You're trying to impress your senpai, huh?"

Dimaria realized what she had said and smacked her forehead, blushing slightly.

"Okay. That came out wrong. You know what I mean."

Brandish however, wasn't planning on stopping. It was a great source of entertainment during this boring time.

"No, that came from your heart. I shouldn't have let you become his student."

Dimaria abruptly cut in.

"So that you can take him as your own! HA! Suck it!"

"...what?"

Brandish didn't seem fazed by Dimaria's throw back. Instead, she sighed deeply as she placed her chin on the window frame.

"Why I am even talking to this dumb blonde?"

Dimaria however, let out a large smirk as she pointed her finger towards her friend's new head band.

"Oh yeah? Well, then you are more immature than a simple 5 year old! What are you wearing? A kitty cat band?"

Brandish panicked.

"There's nothing wrong with my love towards neko neko!"

Dimaria ignored her friend's defense and snatched one of the bags that lay across the cart, pulling out a giant object. She began to mock her friend as if she was talking to a child.

"Oh, would you look at this sweety? Whoa! It's a giant kitty doll!"

Flushing deeply, she stretched out her hands trying to take back her new favorite object.

"It's not a doll! It's a backpack and his name's Happy!"

Dimaria let out a large laugh that shook the cart and fell down on the floor, holding her aching stomach. She shouted through her feelings of merry joy and confidence.

"What?! That's a bag and you named it happy?!"

Brandish angrily stomped her foot.

"It's him, not 'it'. He has a soul and he's not a random object!"

Dimaria ceased her laugh and stared at Happy with daunting expression, before throwing it to Brandish.

"Well, that's just creepy."

Brandish fuming, shouted at her friend before catching the bag in midair.

"Don't throw him! He needs to be loved and cared!"

Then without warning the entire carriage halted abruptly. Brandish was thrown towards Dimaria, causing her to yowl in pain. She barked at her.

"What the fuck you dumbass whore?!"

Brandish replied distastefully, immediately getting off from the blonde girl.

"You think I purposely did that?! It was the carriage!"

Dimaria retorted as she stood up to her seat.

"I know that you dumbass!"

Then she opened a small sliding window behind her, complaining to the driver with annoyance.

"The heck you are thinking?!"

The man with a large brown mustache responded nervously, his back slowly bathing in his own sweat.

"Well, my lady. It's just that there's a monk standing in front of me. I can't just run him over, right?"

Then both of the mage's face changed. Their vexation evanescing, their expression dropped into seemingly a neutral state as she replied with apathetic tone of voice.

"Understood."

Then she closed the slide, her eyes returning to Brandish with a stoic yet serious aura flowing around her. Brandish's head tilted back slightly her expression just as cold as her friend's. Their eyes locked and it was as if they were communicating to with each other telepathically. They seemed to be releasing the same sort of mysterious aura. It continued to flow around unbounded by anything around them. It only made the cart colder and darker. Brandish spoke, her leg crossing upon the other.

"A monk. That's what he said?

Dimaria nodded and frowned.

"Right. A monk."

Her hand reached out to the door and grabbed the cold metallic handle, pushing it downwards. The door clicked and smoothly opened wide allowing the hot and sizzling atmosphere of the outside world to rush into their small carriage. The loud dins and discarded roar of the people surrounded them but they were distant. It was like they couldn't hear. Dimaria's foot slid down and stepped onto the cobblestone and Brandish followed, closing the door behind her. Their expression grew harder and more rigid as they stared at the person spoken about.

Just like the driver said, there was indeed a monk. However, the energy he radiated was something that they had both felt previously, multiple times to be truthful. He was all too familiar. It was only his hood that was covering his identity, preventing them from figuring out who he truly was. However, they had a very good idea who it was. Then their eyes fell to the large cross that man carried. It was indeed him and to them, that was bad news. Questions appeared in their heads and they began pondering why he had decided to appear.

Dimaria shouted out loud.

"Remove your hood, Larcade."

The monks hand rose to the hood, gently removing it. He had finally revealed himself to the world and to them. He placed his hands back where they originally lay, centered on his chest, praying. Then he spoke out gently, his voice serene as the magnificent celestial beasts above.

"Greetings my friends. It has been too long."

Brandish shot him a threatening glare, her green brows furrowing with caution as she planted her foot firmly on the ground. Her heart slowed down due to the intensity of the situation and her breathing became focused and determined. People surrounded like a hoard of cattle as they continued along the path, either indifferent or completely oblivious to the current situation. However, that only made the two girls feels encaged and isolated. It seemed that trouble was imminent. Both knew that the holy monk before them shouldn't be standing in his current position.

The Alveraz was dead and they were one of the last remnants of that past. However, unlike swearing revenge on the demon from the heaven, they joined his adventure under the aegis of their liege. There was a good chance or possibility that Larcade was never informed and in fact he may have figured out the kingdom had fallen, all on his own. So what was he planning to do? Was there nothing else left to do than to act out a requital for the kingdom that has been totaled? Or was he meaning to attempt a coup de main on both friends standing before him.

Larcade raised his hand and spoke quietly however. He raised his hands as he spoke.

"I ask you, be at ease, my friends. There's no need for such hostility towards a fellow Spriggan."

Dimaria asked aloud, her fist slowly clenching down harder than before.

"Why are you suppressing your powers like we do? Why are you wearing a hood? What is the meaning of this secrecy?"

"Don't be afraid. I am not attempting anything. I am merely hiding my powers just like you are, although I am taking extra precautions. My vast magical presence will surely alert not only the Fairy Tail but the nation itself. It is a difficulty that I wish to stay away from. I'm sure you understand."

"Then why are you here?"

Brandish asked.

"I am merely here to deliver a message from our lord."

"From the emperor himself?"

Larcade nodded. Dimaria and Brandish both shared a glance, contemplating whether to proceed or not. Dimaria questioned.

"Then I suppose you know what happened to the empire and everything else?"

Larcade nodded once more. The girl's defensive stance lowered as their mouths parted slightly. Perhaps Larcade wasn't planning to do anything.

"Alright then. Let's hear it."

The man motioned his arm.

"Perhaps we may need to search for more discrete area. There are too many ears here."

.

.

.

* * *

Makarov sat inside the large office, his feet swinging back and forth in agitation. He rose back up the seat, once again properly sitting himself in the oversized chair. Then he waited for the door to open, waiting for him to come in. Unconsciously his arms crossed as he grumbled out.

"Why is he taking so long?"

The door creaked open. He whispered out.

"Just in time."

From the door, Natsu spoke out, his knitted brow donning a concerned look.

"Master, what did you wanted to talk about?"

He closed the large wooden door behind before he straightened himself, closing the small gap between himself and the master's desk. Makarov closed his eyes.

"Natsu, why don't you bring a chair over here and sit?"

Natsu hesitated slightly but nodded in response. He took a few steps to the side and with his hands, picked up a chair swiftly before putting it down in front of the desk. The chair squeaked out as he sat, slightly swaying back and forth due to his weight. Makarov spoke, eyes opening again.

"Natsu, what I am about to ask you is highly dangerous question. so, whatever happens, you are to never talk about what we discussed here today. Do you understand that?"

Natsu tensed as he knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Alright."

"Natsu. How much do you know about Ankhseram?"

Natsu responded.

"Not much. I know that he is the deity responsible for life and death."

Makarov closed his eyes once again, humming deeply as he pondered Natsu's answer.

"You are right. Not much has been recorded of this deity as no one has come to contact with him. However, there is one who has."

Natsu raised his brow as Makarov continued.

"Mavis Vermillion, our first guild master."

"Mavis…Vermillion?"

Makarov nodded. Natsu questioned.

"Master, tell me more about her. I need to know as much I can!"

The guild master held his hand up momentarily before asking Natsu his own question.

"Before I can tell you, I need to ask you something."

Natsu swallowed his saliva.

"Why are you searching for someone who is vaguely known to the world?"

Makarov's gaze hardened and because of the question the area around felt tense. Natsu leaned back in slight discomfort as he averted his eyes to the floor. Then from his lips, an empty smile escaped.

"Someone who is important to me has been cursed by him. I need to find Ankhseram so that I can lift his curse."

Makarov closed his eyes as he hummed once again, his arms crossed. He nodded as he replied.

"A noble cause. However, suppose you find him then what are you going to do to lift the curse?"

Natsu's smile grew bigger but this time, it bloomed with determination. He lifted his gaze back to the old man as his brows knitted slightly.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Makarov's eyes opened, visibly confused by Natsu's sudden change of behavior.

Then he raised his fist into the air, his smile grown into full smirk. The previous shallow grief vaporizing was replaced by anticipation and decisiveness.

"I'll beat him up!"

Makarov's eye popped out with shock and stupefaction of Natsu's words. His reply was even more striking than a block of solid concrete falling from the sky. The master felt hundreds of bolts of electricity running down the body. He raised himself from the chair as clenched his heart. It felt like he was having a heart attack. As he shivered and shook uncontrollably he spurted out, saliva flying from his now dry lips.

 **"** **W-** what **?!"**

Natsu pumped his fist to the air once again, this time rising from his seat and placing his feet on the desk. Makarov only wondered where all this bravery came from. Or was it recklessness and stupidity?

"I told you! Imma kick his ass so that he can release that stupid curse!"

The old man stared at Natsu incredulously, unable to believe what he had heard. Natsu blinked as he noticed the master's reaction. Lowering down his fist, he questioned.

"So… are you gonna tell me where I can find him?"

Makarov, in his entire life, had never heard anything this reckless and idiotic. Did Natsu even know exactly who he was dealing with? The god of life and death was not someone who accepted fights simply. You couldn't just go and knock on his door. No. One would get obliterated before they even tried. He could only conclude that Natsu was out of his mind.

His eyes locked on to the pink haired individual and replied. His voice firm and clear.

"No. I cannot tell you."

Natsu's expression instantly fell. His brow knitted deeply as he inhaled the air, staring back at Master's pair of eyes. His head lowered as he spoke slowly.

"You can't tell me? Why?"

Makarov slid down from his chair and began to walk away, ignoring Natsu's question. The pink demon rushed to block his path, his hand whitening as he emitted a large amount of pressure. His teeth clenched tightly and his jaw muscle started rippling and becoming more prominent with its simple movement. He asked once more.

"Why are you not going to tell me?!"

His voice rose with bitterness and displeasure. Irritation making its way through his throat. Makarov halted as he stared up at him, replying simply.

"I cannot tell you and that's that. Go back to the bottom floor and prep for the test!

He found his voice rising much like Natsu's. However, despite Makarov's attempt to shake him off, Natsu stood there persistently.

Angered by his continuous attempt to stop him from reserving information, his voice boomed, half shouting at Natsu.

"Listen child. Going against a god means either you are insane or stupid! Even both! You are just a kid and Ankhseram is a god! Now, unless you want to meet the same fate as the one you know then I suggest you drop it."

Natsu the smashed the table angrily, his ire and vexation seeping out, barely under control. The master didn't know. He had no idea who Natsu was and originally that was how it should have stayed.

Yet this time, he needed to know that Natsu wasn't just a random guy from the street. He needed to tell him that he was serious. With holding the last bits of logic in his mind, Natsu talked under angered tone.

"Then how about I show you what I mean?! That I am not insane. That I am not joking. Give me a chance to show you!"

Natsu continued.

"You allowed us to take that test because you told me you saw that determination! I am only asking you to do it once more! If you let me, then I can show you."

Makarov closed his eyes as his brows furrowed deeply. After a few moments of hesitation and thinking, he answered.

"Alright. Then show me."

Natsu faltered at his blunt reply. However, he quickly regained his composure. Hope rose back onto his face as he nodded contently.

"Alright, Master."

Then he instructed his tone of voice calming as he spoke.

"Master, what I am planning to do is extremely dangerous. I recommend you raise your magic power and stay aware of your surroundings."

Makarov complied and he straightened his posture with a frown.

"I am ready. Now show me what you are planning."

END nodded once more, confirming what was spoken by the master. He then proceeded to raise his own power. It was like as if he was removing an iron collar that has been strapped around his neck, the freedom from the restriction that he had set upon himself. It slowly disappeared and a golden glow appeared before shining the most brilliant hue of yellow. Natsu smiled gently as his magic began to envelop him in a full divine light. His dark obsidian eyes now glowed a beastly red as he muttered out words whilst stretching his arms towards the heavens.

 **"** **Arc of reality. World Rift."**

The golden light that circled his body expanded like wings of an entrancing eagle. The white-gold light formed a halo around the pink haired man before enveloping him and growing in size. Makarov took a step back quickly as he felt the strange magic that he was experiencing. He watched as the halo filled the square room reaching his feet, and eventually touching his body.

His eyes widened at the actions performed before him. The entire world around him began to change. It was as if the land before him were made out of liquid, it began to bend and twist around, molding itself into different shapes.

What was once his wood- fashioned office was now a barren wasteland. It was like a desert, the land burning like a fire and it was as if the whole thing was painted orange. There was nothing that resembled anything in Magnolia. The texture underneath his feet changed to something soft and oozy. He gazed down below, eyeing the ground suspiciously.

'Is this some sort of high-leveled illusion magic?'

However, it wasn't. The red sand that he was currently feeling was very real. In confusion and disbelief, he reached out to the sand with his aging hand. Grasping the ample amount, he lifted up to the air. Grains of the red rock slipped away at each end creating a miniature avalanche of sand from each side. Powerful wind much like a gale blew the sand in the surrounding area, blasting it away. It originated from Natsu, sweeping away the sand, creating a large dust storm. Makarov narrowed his eyes tightly at the red storm and stretched out his hands to block the small natural disaster. He coughed as he tried to barricade himself away from the sand. Once he felt safe the eyes of the once angry master opened and he was shocked at what he saw.

As he looked over the barren wasteland a wave smashed into him, throwing him away like a rag doll. He flew across the vast and almost endless desert before rolling to a stop.

Quickly, Makarov lowered himself hopefully avoiding being blown away. However, the wind never ceased. Then he saw it. His eye snapped wide as his iris dilated into mere black dots. His eyebrow shot up, creasing and folding the already wrinkled forehead skin. His white mustache and balding hair blew violently like withering trees being blown away by a malicious and deadly tornado.

He screamed out.

"What… What in the world?!"

The wind had nothing to do with the environment; rather it had to do with Natsu as he surrounded himself from within, arms stretched out once again towards the heavens. Makarov felt the power literally flowing off Natsu like bullets after being shot from the most powerful of guns. The feeling of exponential power grew and grew as if it couldn't stop. It was dangerously strong. Makarov shouted at Natsu.

"Natsu! Stop this! At this rate, you'll be kill your self!"

However, Natsu merely watched him with serenity as he released rest of his power once locked away. He was now truly free of the restraints he had once set.

It was like a building. No. More like a mountain. No. Not even a planet could describe the immense weight Makarov was experiencing. As it continued to press down, Makarov was stuck to the floor and squashed like a sheet of paper. The simple power that Natsu was releasing had enough pressure to push the once widely known Wizard Saint to the ground. The air was sucked out like a vacuum constantly pulling oxygen from his blood.

The many veins and blood vessels popped up on all over his body as he tried to cope. His bones felt as if they were breaking apart and his skin felt as if it was being blown away. Blinding light shot up from Natsu and ravaged the brownish heaven with his calamitous power. The circular wave continued to generate from him, making the rocks and sand beneath him float and dance as if they were alive.

In Makarov's head, it felt like his mind was growing empty. There was nothing but the will to survive. Was he trying to kill him?! In an attempt to survive that thrashing, annihilating and detrimental power he was feeling, he raised his own, making himself bigger and larger. Muscles grew from his body and his bones grew stronger much like a dense metal. Even then it wasn't enough. It wasn't even close to enough. In the center of the agonizing and catastrophic pressure, the only thing that he could do was breathe like a fish out of the water. He was in desperate need of the air he had once taken for granted.

Then, all the sudden the power ceased to grow and it began to stabilize itself. The pressure weakened and the blades of gale like wind dissipated into nothingness. Makarov stood himself, body bruised and sore. He pressed and covered his sore areas in hopes of easing the pain. However, his hands moved up as he felt an iron tasting liquid dropping from his nose and pooling around his lips. He thought out loud in bewilderment.

 **"** **Tha-that power. What is this impossible amount of power?!"**

It was gargantuan. That titanic power even greater than all Four Gods of Ishgar combined, it crushed everything and anything that stood near. It was as if he had transformed into a child. A lost child in the colossal leviathan of tremendous power, wondering around not knowing where to go. Compared to _his_ astronomical amount of power, Makarov felt like a simple commoner.

Makarov felt cold and several chills ran down his spine. He could only stutter out like a fool.

"Na-Natsu! You… This power?! This immense power."

Natsu nodded and whispered.

"There's still more to come. Please, allow me to show you the current epitome of my power."

The golden light engulfed Natsu and soon it illuminated the whole world around him, causing Makarov to close his eyes tightly. The power rose and rose until he could no longer sense it.

It was like Natsu ceased to exist. Confused by the sudden event he opened his eyes. He opened them to see the snow falling down from the sky. The white snow fluttered down to the desert surface, before smearing into it. However, Makarov realized that this wasn't snow. It was pure ether-nano particles. Golden and pristine as any he had ever seen.

He looked up and saw Natsu. No, something else.

A God?

This creature. This entity. It was larger than a Vulcan and with the ethereal, heavenly golden light completely encased his body. His eye glowing in deep blue alongside the lines that ran along his frame, he was everything but divine. There it floated in the sky right before him, basking him of godly light that spoke of complete authority.

It was there, floating in the sky, basking Makarov with golden particles and the ray of heavenly light with his arm stretched out in his full glory.

Then the entity spoke, his voice absolute and deep, vibrating the fabric of space and time making them shudder at his tone.

"Behold."

Makarov, even though in giant form felt never felt so small. It was like he was standing in front of god himself.

He felt his leg shaking, before they completely gave up on him, rendering him powerless as his knees struck the sandy floor.

A loud sound of sand splashing echoed through the desolate desert, reaching far into the sky.

"Wha-what are you?"

The God before him announced calmly, yet his voice boomed out.

"Master Makarov of Fairy Tail, I am the same man whom just stood before you. This is my true form, at least it's close to one."

Makarov's body began to shrink to his original form loosing mass rapidly as he wasn't focusing on his magic. There was only one way to describe the pain he was in. It was like his life was being slowly drained away. He muttered in response, jaw hanging weakly.

"You-your, Natsu?"

The God lowered himself from his position among the stars, seemingly glowing even more as he did. It only made Makarov even more dumbstruck as he witnessed something inconceivable that of a mortal. Elemental God Slayer responded as his foot touched the ground.

"Yes. I hope you understand why I am doing this. With this power, I can save him from the curse but I cannot do it alone."

Then he reached out his golden hand towards him as he spoke once more.

"So Please, I ask you to lend me your help."

For a moment he could not reply by the impossible revelation. However, as moments passed Makarov finally thawed from his devastated state and came to it. Makarov realized that he was right. With this unreachable and other worldly power, there was no telling what he was capable of. Then the simple plan Natsu had made was certainly not a joke. He was absolutely serious. Feeling that he was more than capable, he raised his hand shakily. He felt as if his hand was too small so he let it grow. Only then feeling some much needed self-esteem, he placed his hand on Natsu's and agreed his pleas with a simple gesture. A hand shake. Makarov spoke.

"I…I see. Then, I…I will provide you with everything I can within my power."

The God replied.

"Thank you. I am glad."

Makarov sighed deeply as he rubbed his forehead, trying to alleviate the massive stress. Then he slightly hesitated, his mouth moving to say something. Seeing that he failed, he tried once again and asked.

"But, what are you?"

Etherious Natsu Dragneel let out a weak laugh, it vibrating his chest and the air around,

"I am human, just like all others… however more precisely, I am a demon hybrid who was trained under a god. I am referred to as E.N.D. An abbreviation for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. However, I prefer Natsu. That's how I was introduced and I want it to stay that way.

"Why do you prefer that name?"

Natsu's voice sulked.

"My father used to call me by that name as well as my mentor."

Makarov was silent and the song of silence filled the desolate red desert.

"Then Natsu, I have a question for you if you don't mind answering that is."

"Please, go ahead."

The giant mage coughed before proceeding with his question.

"Tell me, are you going to use that power during the exam?"

Natsu responded, his head turning away to the sky.

"I can never truly hurt Erza Scarlet; it would pain me to harm her."

Then he gazed down, musing silently before replying. 'The one who pocesses such purity...I wish to protect her if possible.'

"So. No, I am not planning to use this power."

"However, that does not mean I am going to go easy on her either. I'd like to what she is capable of. You may look forward to our battle."

Makarov inquired.

"Then I assume you also have different type of magic at your disposal?"

"I am also a proficient Re-equip user and from what I understand she is also a Re-equip mage. A powerful one at that."

Makarov nodded.

"That is true. Well then. I look forward to your battle. Now let's head back to the guild. We have another's battle waiting for us."

Then he turned his head around, realizing once again that he was not someplace remotely close to Magnolia. Scratching head confused, he asked,

"By the way, where are we?"

Natsu's index finger rose as he chipped out the answer. It was quite uncharacteristic of his new body.

"Oh! We are on Mars! Don't worry about the air, the wind you felt back there was me adding oxygen to the atmosphere! Pretty neat huh? We should probably get going, though. The radiation on mars is pretty strong!"

Tears sprouted from Makarov's eyes as he began to wail like a child.

"That's not something to be excited about!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Hmm. That's strange. The master and Natsu were in the office just a moment ago."

Mirajane asked aloud as she pondered the question that was on her mind. She was walking towards the designated SMMT field. Gray walked along, yet unlike her, he didn't care about the master's disappearance. For him, it was the missing Natsu that troubled him. There was only one reason to spectate the test. That was to see Natsu Dragneel beaten to a bloody pulp by Erza.

"I don't know about the master but I'm betting that the Natsu guy ran away. He was most likely scared shitless."

Mirajane frowned slightly, her smile still lingering on her face.

"Gray, that's not a nice thing to say."

Gray, however, scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, whatever. He's gonna get pummeled by Erza. Running away might be the smartest thing to do."

"But we haven't seen his magic. I think it would be a pretty good idea to at least give him a chance."

Gray just shrugged before walking away to the other side of the field before comfortably sitting under the shadows that the forest provided.

Mirajane stared at him worriedly before focusing on her thoughts about finding them. Where could have they gone really? It was like they vanished instantly. She could only guess but had no solid conclusion as it was odd. Master Makarov had no magic related to teleportation. Therefore it had to be Natsu.

As she continued to debate over herself her eyes found the other side of the field. However, she found herself frowning slightly at the man standing across. It was him. Laxus. He wore an arrogant smirk on his face. Mirajane never really disliked anything since she became a barmaid but that arrogant face was something she could never get over. It made her avert her eyes quickly and caused the once happy and peaceful look to change to that of disgust.

Then she looked around, scanning the place to see if Natsu and Master had arrived but just like she had expected, they weren't here. This made her knit her brows in concern. Feeling anxious as second's passes by, she unconsciously rolled her foot.

This was a bad news. The test was about to start and the fact that the judge and the participant weren't here… well, it was self-explanatory. She only hoped that they would arrive on time.

Perhaps the master had forgotten about the field? The field was no arena but it was big enough. Plus it was only a small walk from the Fairy Hill. It wasn't that far away so there was no chance the master had forgotten about it. Maybe he finally went senile and now suffering from Alzheimer's? Mira smiled gleefully as she cupped her cheek, believing firmly that she had just figured out the reason. She muttered to herself before frowning.

"Oh, my. That's bad news!"

Erza asked aloud from her position, walking over to the platinum beauty as her armor clinked together.

"What is this bad news you speak of?"

Mirajane replied, her smile was as innocent as possible.

"Oh, the master's suffering from Alzheimer's!"

Erza's curious expression immediately darkened and she spun around towards the field as millions of veins popped alongside her head. Her teeth clenched in absolute rage, she screamed as she ex-equipped her sword.

"Because of your immature and childish behavior, our master is suffering from an illness!"

Everyone gathered at the guild shot up fearing for their fate and life. Erza however, continued as she spat flames.

"Once our battle is over, I shall have your heads!"

But then, a familiar shout came from the other side of the field. The shout had saved the hide of all the guild members. They would be forever thankful to the man who shouted that day.

"Who said I am suffering from Alzheimer's?! HUH?!"

Mirajane chirped almost obliviously.

"Oh, Erza just said that!"

Makarov emerged out from the forest, his body wrapped around with bands and his nose filled with tissues. Sternly and angrily he tried to yell at Erza however he simply breathed out and ignored her. Erza panicked as she sputtered out,

"B-b-but master! But I, Mira she…"

Makarov however, responded swiftly.

"It is not a wise thing to blame your fault on your friends Erza.

Mirajane repeated, smiling innocently as she tilted her head.

"He is right, Erza."

While Erza was sputtering and flailing her arms, not knowing what to do, master Makarov bellowed out to his guild. A large cheer erupted from the spectators, mostly composed of curious mages and people from the town who heard the news. Their voice and actions were filling the area with anticipation.

"I apologize for the wait! However, at this place and time our old test the SMMT will take place! So no interruptions during the test and using any kind of cheating methods will cause you to be kicked out and changed to a D class immediately! That being said let us wish the participants good luck.

"Let's start with start with, Irene Belserion!"

The large crowd screamed and whistled excitedly whilst she was introduced, to which she threw a small wink making all the men melt in their shoes and hearts. Makarov was no different from the rest. However, he quickly gained his composure and yelled out the name of the next contestant.

"Next! Natsu Dragneel!"

Every one of them booed at his name, some even going as far as to insult him.

Natsu stared at the people as he mused quietly,

'So this is the test field. It's just a flat ground on a middle of the hill. Well, not much is needed for fighting I suppose."

Hearing people's insult from the gathering, he took a step forward out of the shadow. He didn't care about what others spoke of him as his eyes only focused on one person.

So he emerged. Not wearing his usual empty white shirt with a dark jeans but rather a mechanical armor with dual swords. His metallic plates shinned under the sunlight and his sword glimmered, reflecting the forest like a mirror. His armor's hidden mechanical pieces whirled as each of the parts moved, intimidating the spectators slightly and making them even more curious. Then he stood middle of the field, raising his arm out to the air along with his sword. The shouts of the people grew smaller and smaller until it completely ceased.

An omen of silence filled the air.

Then all of a sudden one of them clapped at his display. Then another followed and then another and another until it erupted to a full sized cheer. Natsu smirked as his eyes fell to an oblivious Erza who was still shuddering, confused and angered. His confident smirk grew smaller and revealed itself as a small smile.

"Hey, Erza, unfortunately, I'll have to give you a handicap. I just do not wish to hurt you badly. I only wish to see what you can do. I hope you can forgive me."

His head turned to the rest of the people and the voice of the guild master echoed throughout the stands.

 **"** **Now we will start the Standardized Magic Measurement Test! First participant and the opponent may come out to the field!"**

"Do you swear that you will partake the test truthfully and…"

His voice began to fade as Natsu stared at Erza but then his eye faltered when he saw Mira next to her. It was her. The woman that made him to question many things

He muttered as his brow knitted.

"Mirajane Strauss. Just what are you?"


	17. Chapter 16: Thor's Bane

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I tried my best to make sure I deliver a quality fight scene!**

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc }}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Battle of the Fairy tail Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **Sun village Arc(a possibility)**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 16: Thor's Bane

* * *

"Now! The first part of the test will begin! Both the participant and the opponent may get ready for the battle!"

Laxus's gray eyes scanned the woman who stood before him, like the owl searching for prey. He observed all the detail he could muster, and already he was grinning like Caesar after the battle of Pharsalus. He could already see so many weaknesses on her stance, how she positioned herself, and how she even held her staff and even how she stared at him. Her eyes were filled with a carelessness that he could just attack her right now and finish her off before she even realized. Besides, he also hated the way she looked at him. She seemed liked she knew what she could do and have a great deal of confidence of her magic. However, all he saw was the arrogance.

He was the strongest mage in the Fairy Tail, and he was not letting some random bitch who just joined to ruin him. He also doubted her power. No, he didn't even need to know her power, as he perfectly knew that he was going to crush her, and at the end, have her admitted that he was the strongest…

Then in his conceited mind, an idea popped into his head, making his grin spread further in an almost malicious way. He took a small step forward as he spoke to the woman.

"You know… this is pretty boring, so I say we make a deal."

She turned her attention to her hand as she replied, her voice showing no interest in his proposal. To her, it seemed like getting a bit of dirt out of her nail was more important than fighting him.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Laxus's voice grew in irritation, the sense of abstraction pushing him to the edges.

"It's simple, whoever wins, can take away other's most precious belongings. No matter what that is. However, if you surrender now, the deal is dropped. What do you say?"

Irene's reply was still indifferent, as she uninterestingly continued to move her fingers on free hand almost aimlessly.

"Tempting."

Then after a few seconds of silence, she continued.

"However, I'll have to decline."

Laxus faltered slightly by her bluntness, as well as carelessness, but he immediately laughed it off.

"Hahahahahaha!"

His laugh dying slowly, his pompous smirk replaced his previously hateful and gritting exterior. He knew he was going to enjoy crushing this woman.

"Very well then, you just have to be my good target for my spells."

Irene's gaze finally turned to Laxus, however, she was staring back at him with all the time she had in the world. Smiling slightly with her baneful smile, but her eyes and rest of her expression was empty and calm. The only visage that he was able to get from her face was just odd, cryptic and amused smile. Yet, her looks only spoke of disinterest.

"I can only hope I can meet your standards, Laxus Dreyar."

The lighting mage lowered his stance, his white teeth glimmering with anticipation. He motioned her with his hand as he taunted her.

"Oh, what's the matter? Are you not looking forward for our battle, but we all know who is going to win!"

"Oh, I am flattered. fight someone who claims the strongest of Fairy Tail. As I have shown my concern previously, but I agree with one thing, that is, we do know who is going to be victorious…although I must ask how would you define what's precious or not"

He scoffed. His eyes bulleted open and electricity began to flare.

"Does it matter?! If I see anything that's precious, then I take it!"

Irene simpered.

"I suppose it I-"

However, before she could finish her words, Laxus bolted his magic towards Irene, flying at her with the intrinsic will to finish her. His eyes snapped open with insanity, his profound desire to strike her down exploding like a volcano. However, Irene just stood there, holding her tall staff. Her eyes narrowed as her mouth parted slightly, as the bolt of fiery electricity flew at her. She stood as if she didn't care.

Electricity engulfed her and jolted her body ceaselessly, each of the jolt striking her like a sharp needle. Yet, she stood there, unscathed, smiling ever so slightly. Laxus's smug immediately dropped, insulted by the fact that she was standing as if his magic was nothing, he screamed as he shot more and more of his magic.

"You, bitch! Let's see how longer you can stand!"

Like a raging storm, he fired his magic at her one after another. However, she stood firmly with her staff. The only thing that grew was her smile. Not pain. Laxus persistently and intensively struck her. His arms moving faster and faster as he stretched and folded to fire, causing droplets of sweats began to form on his forehead.

Irene's surrounding began to glow in bright yellow by his magic, surge of electricity jumping one to another, setting the nearby trees on fire. Her features became more obscure as the light glowed brighter, completely encasing her. The only thing that Laxus make out was her dark shadow casted over by the light. Even that, faded away.

A gush of force blew from the light, and with it, his magic exploded, digging a small crater on the dirt ground. Debris of earth flew everywhere, hitting the bystanders and lighting mage himself. Dark smoke flew out from the crater, hiding anything that was inside. His grin became wider with sickening exuberance. He laughed as he shook out dirt on his coat.

"Hah! As I've thought. You are nothing…Now admit your loss…"

Yet, echoes of foot step exerted from the crater, catching off guard of Laxus. His brow knitted as his lip curled up in disgust. From the diluting smoke, a figure emerged, which only made his inferno to thrash out more.

Irene walked out of the smoke with her staff, completely unscathed. Not even a single sign of damage was shown on her body. The only trail of smoke flew from her slightly burnt leather.

She grinned as she spoke,

"Please, If I may, Laxus Dreyar. If you truly consider this a battle, then do your magic as if you were to kill, not this miserable child play."

Biting his teeth with crushing force, his jaw muscles rippled as his iris became a speck of dot. He roughly threw his furred coat to the air and barked angrily, his nostril fuming with intense heat.

"Big talk! See if you can withstand my power!"

Transforming himself to electrons themselves, he rushed towards her and appeared right in front of her face with his fist drawn. Then his fist imbuing with viscious and violent voltages, he directed it to her gut. However with her acute senses, Irene skipped to the side swiftly, her face showed no strain what so ever. Laxus immediately turned his torso and swung his other arm to her, planting it to her chest. The sudden spike of electricity surged from his hand, and with it, she was punched back to the air. Jagged grin tearing his lips as he watched the scarlet woman being thrown back.

His hand shot up and clenched her wrist with lion's grasp, and dragged her back to the ground. Then he struck her on her face, his fist sparking with his power. The fist connected her cheekbone, and as the force exerted onto her, her body lightened up with voltages as her neck spun around, her scarlet hair disarrayed as they followed.

Irene's step seemed to become unstable as she faltered slightly, her foot stumbling. Laxus however, forced her up again as he struck her face, again and again, and again repeatedly like he was striking a meat bag with a hammer.

Irene fell, but nonetheless still holding on to the staff. He growled in delight,

"Let's see how long you hold on to that pathetic staff!"

His knee bolted up straight to her abdomen, throwing her to other side of the field. Electricity raged around her body as she collapsed to the floor.

Laxus giving no time for to recover, hurled right up to her and clenched to her cloth and dragged her up to his face level. Shadows hid away her face as she stared at the ground, with her lips parted slightly opened and her lipstick smearing away.

He boomed out.

"I knew it! You are just a loud mouth with no real power!"

Then he shook her as he growled out,

"Let's see that pretty face of your, huh?"

From the beating she had received, her lips grew in a deep amused smile as the dark shadow loomed over her face, seemingly unfazed by his attack.

"Oh? Still got some strength to grin like a fool I see?"

His vile smug spread on his face once more, as vicious spark erupted from his body and to her body, encasing her and thrashing around her as painful it can be. However, this only made her smile even more.

Slowly, her head raised, her hair and shadow parting as she did so, uncovering her true expression, and her true condition. Laxus's eye gaped open as he gritted his teeth in shock and released her from his grasp.

Her condition was unchanged. Once thought to be grievous attacks perhaps was nothing more than a child play's to her, as her skin was smooth and pearl white like she had never been damaged. She slowly stood back up, her staff once again firmly planting to the ground as her skin wore an amused smile. Then she brought her hand and placed it on her heart as a mock sadness dropped from her eye. She fluttered her thick lashes

"I'm hurt, Dreyar-sama… how could a gentleman like you treat a lady so harshly?"

Laxus roared.

"What?!"

Her act dissipated with his shout, her usual dark smile forming on her lips, she spoke.

"I suppose it is only fair to give back the pain you've given me…"

Then she directed her staff to Laxus with only a twist of her wrist, pointing at him with no real passion. Her staff's tip generated a burst of a light ball in less than a blink of an eye before erupting it to the air. The speed that it came into existence and fading out was ludicrous, leaving most of the spectators confused and dazed, only allowing a handful of them to see what really happened.

The force that she shot into the air may have been quick, but none of them had any idea how much of energy that she let out in that short span of time. It flew faster than the eye can track before detonating upon Laxus's chest, of which, he had absolutely no time to evade the attack.

Like a thunder clapping right next to one's ear, and louder than sonic boom occurring mere millimeter way, tremendous clasp devastated the field with soundwave, making everything to be blown away, and leaving the spectator's to forcefully cover their ears. Then like a drill, no. Like a meteor size of a football field, it smashed Laxus's chest, gushing out a dreadful gale that shredded the air around, and the shockwave that left his stomach ripped and bleeding. His expression turned white as he felt a massive surge of immense being registered in his brain. Coughing up blood and saliva, he was literally thrown to the other side of the world, and the power was so great that he was kept ongoing and continuing. His body sliced through trees, and woods and rocks splintered and shattered away as he was punched right through. Then hiis body tumbled and rolled by the momentum, creating a long trail of Laxus behind, that dug up a good portion of the earth.

Feeling completely out of breath, he felt no air coming in and out from the shock and pain. As if someone knitted his trachea and cut off his lungs, he could only gape his mouth open like a dying fish. His mind was no better, as it felt like it was being forcefully washed away like a bucket of water being poured down at ants.

His body tumbled more, until the momentum of the blast came to a halt, leaving him sluggishly sitting on the ground, his back rested on a random pine tree. He tried to stand up, however, his body only quivered and trembled as he felt the pain continued to surge in.

However, something else began to kick in, and that is a rage. From his lowered head that dripped blood and saliva, he could see her standing far away nonchalantly, and trees that still stood on the sides of the trail made a pathway, or a wall if you will, that stretched all the way to her. The realization that he has been struck so far away enraged him, the shock and confusion evaporating, the cage full of fire scorched. However, what infuriated him more was that he was feeling pain yet she wasn't! She was standing there as if this just a child- play.

Groaning loudly, letting out a guttural sound from his throat, he stood up as he held on to his bleeding stomach. His face contorted into a wrinkled abomination, he muttered.

"Fine…that's how you wanna play? Gramps always told me to hide my secret, but for you, I see that that's not a case!"

Electricity relentlessly sparked around his body, and the bolt of lightning striking everything as it spread around to the surrounding like a spider web. The light generated from him overshined the sun, and shadowed all the things around him causing spectators and guild members raised their arms to cover their eyes. Yet, they soon found that insufficient, resulting them to turn their head around. His violet shirt began to rip off from his sudden power surge and left every fabric on his torso to be disintegrated into ashes. Then through his ripped clothes, muscles bulged like balloons and his body grew larger and bulkier.

Laxus's iris faded away, leaving nothing but ghost white cornea that spoke of insanity. He opened his mouth and began to breathe in air, and his position in low horse stance, with his arm to the side, he roared out his lightning from his mouth, screaming,

 _ **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**_

Massive, and destructive yellow electrical torrent with orbiting blue bolts of lightning burst out from his mouth and flew directly towards her, crushing and annihilating all the trees that stood in its path. The concentrated roar approached her like a massive spear, yet Irene only narrowed her eyes as she kept her ominous smile, unfazed by his attack. She merely whispered out as in interest.

"Ahhh, so a Dragon Slayer."

* * *

"A Dragon Slayer?"

Natsu muttered out from his spot, himself situated under a comfortable coolness of a tree provided.

He quietly surveyed the ongoing expression of the people. They were filled shock, perhaps with confusion as they stared at the blonde man. Even Erza's eye snapped open at the unfamiliarity of his magic. He could even hear her cursing quietly under the roar of the lightning dragon.

Natsu's eye fell down to the grown, his brows knitted as he plunged himself into a deep thought.

A dragon slayer…huh?

If he was a dragon slayer, then it would have meant that he was trained by a dragon just like him…then did it happened to him? Did his dragon disappeared on the year of X392? Did he saw his Ingeel then?

Thousands of question rose from his head, and more he thought about it, deeper he sunk to the bottomless abyss. He just needed answers…

He was sundered of his thought as he felt Irene being struck with the man's roar. He watched how Irene took his assault head on, yet Natsu wasn't concerned.

He had no reasons to be.

He only hoped she doesn't kill him so he can extract some information.

An explosion occurred, the current of force ripped the grass away from dirt and branch of infuriated yellow tree splashed out as it struck her.

Smoke rose, this time, bigger and denser. Laxus, unsatisfied by his powerful attack delved into the smoke and rushed at her with his hand drawn, charging up another attack.

 _ **"Lightning Dragon's Fist!"**_

Lightning engulfed his hand, and smashed downed towards the crater, hoping to strike down the scarlet enchantress. However, his fist never met anything.

His eyes blitzed open in realization and teleported himself out of the smoke, then shouted.

 _ **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**_

From his two open hands, electricity began to generate, and it rapidly solidified into a massive spear before he struck down to the crater, dissipating the thick black smoke away, revealing Irene standing on the other side.

Growling like an insane beast, he then hurled towards her with his weapon drawn, ready to strike her with killing intent. Irene smirked as she readied her staff, intrigued by his weapon of choice. She twirled the staff, and soon, two of the weapon collided, resulting a massive torrent of energy blast that engulfed them, reducing everything around them into simple ashes. Laxus groaned as he tried to push into her, attempting to break down their lock.

"You…will pay!"

Irene merely smirked as she commented, her body experiencing any considerable stress.

"You are a dragon slayer… yet you aren't real, isn't it?"

Laxus roared out savagely, his fanged teeth becoming more prominent.

"I am the true dragon slayer!"

Irene merely smirked as her brow knitted. Then she smashed her leg to his groin with even more force than she had applied to that disgusting guild master. Laxus's growl immediately ceased and his grip on his weapon loosened. His legs shook uncontrollably as the incomprehensible pain flooded his nerves, spinal cord, and his brain. Then it began to creep up towards his stomach, the odd and unwelcoming sensation stirring up his contents vehemently. A muttered out in ire,

"You… disgusting…. Whore!"

Irene giggled as she replied.

"Why, thank you. You flatter me."

Then she proceeded to grab his halberd, which she held it effortlessly without taking any damage. Laxus growled out.

"What?!"

Irene ominously squinted her eyes as she smiled,

"Suppose I can explain. However-"

Then she kicked brutally to his chin, throwing his massive form to the air, making him dazed before his back collided with the ground. Irene jumped as she held her staff and the halberd at the same time with both hands, each of them pointing opposing direction, and struck down towards his chest, his own weapon impaling him.

"-I may need to punish you for treating a lady so barbarically!"

Laxus's eye shook in confusion and pain.

"Gahhh! What?!"

Then pushing herself to the air, she soared as she pierced the sky, becoming complete airborne. Then once more charging up the energy, she blasted the blistering ball hitting him on the chest on square. Jagged and serrated blades of the saturated air tempested the world around them, lacerating and gashing the trees and remains of the earth. Even Makarov had to hold on to the tree as he feared being blown away by the artificial tornado. People screamed in terror and found themselves scurrying away for cover and anything that they can grab on to.

However, Natsu sat, with his legs crossed as he watched the battle attentively, his sights fixated to the battle.

The demolishing explosion pillared upon Laxus, and its deafening sound thundering across the field alongside with his pained scream.

His chest being mutilated and savagely stabbed by the blast and his lung once again knocked out of the air, he could only flail his arm as the darkness crept on edge of his vision.

The world around him spun, and the sound became more distant around him, echoing as if they are a hundred miles away. Then his dimming vision began to blur as if they were out of focus and his eyeballs rolled around the sky aimlessly, unable to concentrate on one thing. It felt like he was dead, his soul completely extinguished of energy and power, he lay on the ground without any drive.

As he was fogged and nigh-insensible, a scarlet circle passed in a quick blur. Unable to recognize anything he just continued groan out incomprehensive words as he kept rolled his head. Then it passed again and again. An imaged flashed in his head. A woman.

A scarlet haired woman…

A scarlet haired bitch!

His eye briskly snapped right on to the scarlet blur on top and went immediately onto focus. His furnace spiraling again with new combustion, his face cringed with an enraging scream.

"You BITCH!"

Tremendous electricity exploded with immense energy, burning everything around, even the ground with its pure heat. Rising back to his feet, he raised his both fist before throwing them to each side, screaming,

"I'll destroy you!"

Turning himself in an electricity, he rushed towards her, making himself airborne just like her. Then he materialized right up on her nose as he stretched out his right hand back in the air. Like his body, he pushed all the magical energy on to his right fist, and he let out a most guttural scream.

 _ **"Lightning dragon's breakdown fist!"**_

Yellow circle in the shape of a dragon materialized on his hand, then he shot it down to her with all of his might, like a Thor smashing down his Mjolnir. Rage of Thor fell upon the enchantress in a shape of a large fist.

Irene only gazed at the lightning from the heaven with slight interest. She raised her staff with a dark grin. Then the end of the staff glowed in a scarlet aura, and white transparent halos formed around it, sucking in massive amount etherions in the air like a black hole. It kept on sucking as the ball of light grew bigger. Then it suddenly stopped, and the scale of the sphere ceased growing before blinding the world around. Multiple layers of glyphs bearing circles appeared on the top of her staff at the last seconds of the final event…. Then it detonated. A gargantuan pillar of blood like scheme shot up that was several good times bigger than Laxus's.

A wave of the shockwave spread on the sky and the ground for miles, and both of them made a contact. Both of them started their tug of war, of which Laxus began to sweat tremendously as he tried all of his wills to push the incoming blast away. His large muscles bulged even more and tensed, and several veins became prominent on his arms, and on his forehead. However, despite his efforts, the obelisk of the Phoenix devoured his attack before continuing up. Panicking and swearing, he immediately teleported himself to the ground.

The blast struck the heaven and it ripped apart in a most brutal way. The white clouds evaporated, and hot and condensed oxygen formed a white cap around it, before heating up the sky in a manner of the surface of the sun.

Snapping out from the trance, he prepared for another attack while she was distracted. Laxus charged forward and once again stretched his arm far out to the air, imbuing electricity into it. However, unlike the first strike, he had something different in his mind. As the distance closed by, he plunged his fist to her punches his opponent and roared out his attack.

 _ **"Lightning dragon's secret art: Roaring thunder!"**_

Yet, nothing happened, no lightning, not even a single current was squeezed out from his attack. He shouted out, confused.

"W…what?!"

Irene simple sidestepped at his attack as if it was nothing, then she twirled her staff as she lowered herself, before firmly planting it to his abdomen.

Another gush of blast detonated, but this time, from a point blank range.

Everyone recovered from the inertia gathered around not believing the spectacle. It was like seeing a cat playing with a mouse. Every time Laxus tried to do something, Irene countered but far much better rendering his attacks completely useless and ineffective, yet there was nothing he could do about it.

Feeling a newfound pain, he anguished and thrashed around, clenching his injury with his both hands in hope to ease the pain. Blood sprouted out and seeped away from the torn open skin, and saliva mixed with irony red liquid dripped out from his mouth, some even forming a bubble. His eye rolled back to his skull as he cried out in agony.

Irene approached him slowly and struck his abdomen once more, making him to lose consciousness for a second. His scream died out as he limply lay his arms to the ground. Like his life being sucked away by some kind of mysterious force, and like his head filled with nothing but darkness, he could only remain still like a dead corpse.

She leaned forwards and traced his chin before smirking. The sense of satisfaction rising from her core, whispered out to him as she pushed in the staff little further.

"The outcome of our battle had been decided before we have started our battle, Laxus Dreyar."

Laxus clenched his teeth as he barely spoke out.

"I…impossible… I am the strongest here! No one… no one in this pathetic guild can be stronger than me."

Irene cupped his chin as she pressed on his both cheeks, shutting him off immediately.

"Don't be so naïve, Laxus Dreyar. Strongest? I hate to interrupt your so childish dream however, there's always someone stronger than you, no matter how strong you are… Now be a good child and surrender…or else, there will be more… severe… consequences."

He clenched onto the scorching dirt below and growled out as his brow furrowed deeply, his face turning into of a disgusted criminal. He bellowed,

"Shut up, Shut up! _**SHUT UP! Lightning Dragon's Roar!**_ "

Once again, the wave of electricity blasted off from his mouth in an attempt to destroy her from point blank. However, She immediately backed away with her visceral reflex, and redirected to the other side as she struck it with her staff. The roar continued until it came in contact with remaining woods, disintegrating them into oblivion.

A single laugh escaped from her mouth. Then followed another and another until she erupted into a full maniacal laughter.

"You fool! All that after your meaningless attempt, you still refuse to surrender?!"

Laxus screeched out, his voice cracking at each end.

"You shit! I'LL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO BE ABOVE ME!

His engine once more whirling with energy, he lifted his arm and struck to the side.

 _ **"Lightning Dragon's Fist!"**_

Irene, just like she had before, smoothly blocked, albeit this time with her hand. Nonetheless, the aftermath was unchanged. She remained unfazed, unhindered by his attack, and the imbued flaring electricity dissipated into nothingness.

However, damaging her was not his original attempt. Seeing that she was distracted, he immediately used it as an advantage to turn his body around, escaping from the lock.

Irene flew back and landed gently on the ground, her combat boots depressing on to the dirt patched ground as it graced with a small thud. She called out loud.

"As I have said, a fool who doesn't know one's own strength!"

Despite her shout, it went unregistered to his brain as he struck his spells down to her.

She directed her staff towards him, sucking his spells until it has completely disappeared. But then he rushed down to her and clenched her clothes, head butting her. Irene's head jerked back as his head's force made an impact. Her tiny droplets of crystal saliva splattered in the air slightly, before bringing her smile to a madness.

"A fool who only knows power!"

She skillfully spun around from his lock and threw him to the ground, before jumping back. Then immediately she pointed her staff towards him before blasting off a powerful shot.

Laxus screamed as the shot punched and drilled his right chest, ripping off ad mutilating his muscle.

"Gaahhhh!"

Saliva and blood spat out from his lips and his white teeth had tainted with red. He tried to move his arm, however, he immediately realized that his arm wasn't moving. His eye snapped in agony and rage, not believing what she had done to him.

Clenching his chest, he rushed towards and lashed out his leg, imbuing his magic with in.

 _ **"Lightning Dragon's Crushing fang!"**_

The trail of electricity followed as his powerful foot whipped towards her chin. Eyeing his assault coming closer, she vanished from his sight, before re-appearing next to his ear, whispering.

"A fool doesn't know dignity!"

Then her pulverizing fist delved straight to his rib, making a loud sicken noise upon impact. Another spit of blood spewed out from his mouth, and his body bent to the side so horribly, his legs and arms flaring out in opposition to the impact. His pure white cornea shook violently at the pain that coursed through his body, barely holding himself from the insufferable torment. He spun around and tried to grab the woman with his still functional arm, however, he was already too late as Irene charged up another attack, ready to rain in down upon him.

"and a fool whose arrogance has no bounds!"

The concentration of mass etherion discharged at once, releasing all that baneful energy right on to Laxus's chest, burning and scorching his skin, collapsing his chest and rupturing multiple ribs.

Laxus could not breathe.

He literally could not breathe.

As the towering anguish and brutal torrent rose from his chest, his heart beat raced and pumped blood faster than ever before, however, he could not draw any oxygen to his lungs. From the inertia of the blast, he was thrown around like a rag doll and tumbled one the ground before reaching a complete halt. Yet, he was there, unmoving desperately trying to inhale air.

But it hurt.

It hurt so terribly, and each time he tried to breathe, the air immediately escaped. So he eventually had to settle on to short huffing. However compared to the excruciating chest pain that he was suffering from, and the way his heart demanded more air, it simply not enough. He felt the first sign of suffocation began to kick in. It started from his edge of his fingers.

It was like he had an extreme frostbite on his hand, or similar to being drugged or even perhaps, being electrocuted. They felt numb, and the paralysis slowly crept up to his palm… trailing along his blood vessel.

Then a scarlet hair dropped, and covered everything in the world, encasing his vision in strands of bleeding phoenix. A voice echoed in his head.

"And a fool who can't breathe… I suppose this is your first time your lung being punctured?"

There was no reply from Laxus, only anguished pathetic breaths.

Irene stared at him displeasingly.

"This is quite dull, Laxus Dreyar. I cannot let you die already…I haven't released my restriction yet…"

However, everything they had said went unheard by everyone, causing them to think this was all part of the test. Even Makarov watched without realizing that his grandson was suffocating to death. Natsu whispered to himself,

'Irene… what are you trying to do…?'

Irene's staff glowed momentarily and encased Laxus's chest, and oddly, he could suddenly feel air being sucked in again. Laxus wheezed out a large air, gasping desperately to inhale as much as he could to fill in his yearning lungs. Confused yet still satisfied, he screamed out to her,

"You stupid bitch, you just made a biggest-gah!"

Sudden pain in his lung jolted as he jerked his body upward. His mouth fell open and his expression shook wide, immediately ceasing his speech abruptly.

Irene spoke,

"Only reason you are still breathing is because I am controlling the air. So I would suggest you watch your tone… or if don't, I might consider leaving you to gag until you die… "

Ignoring her remark, he tried to attack her with little magic he had left.

 _ **"Lightning dragon's roar!"**_

However, nothing came out.

Laxus began to panic, unable to conceive what was happening, He shouted again again and again. However, every attempt proved to be completely fruitless. Not a single drop of his magic came out. It was only after a while, he realized that his magic was rendered useless. but why? How?! He growled out, but only receiving another shock from Irene.

"What have you done to my magic you sl-ahhh!"

Irene hmmed somewhat delightfully before making a response.

"Hmmm…yes, I think those screams were what I was looking for…"

Laxus muttered through arduous exhales.

"H…How…"

Irene smirked.

"You are a slow one aren't you, Laxus Dreyar."

Irene then spread her arms in the air, before explaining.

"I am the high enchantress. Every element, every matter, every air and every liquid that exists on Earthland, all bends to my command… and there are only a very few who are stronger than me…. And one who I cannot control."

He grunted out, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"I am the strongest here! I am-"

The high enchantress's smile immediately dropped as she distastefully spoke,

"A fool never learns."

Then she continued, her voice rising as she spoke,

"Very well then! Prepare to recognize my true presence!"

With it, Irene showed the true strength of the one of the strongest of Spriggans. Her magic erupting and bursting out from her body, it was released to the world with devastating force, even though she had done nothing but remove the restraints. Like a supernova amongst the asteroids and like a goddess between peasants, her magic illuminated her with such flabbergasting presence, that simply blinded and crushed everything.

Makarov, Erza, and Mira were smashed down to the ground forcefully by the gargantuan amount of magical pressure that they felt. The guild master's expression cringed at the force, dumbstruck by the amount of the energy, and the pain he felt as it pushed down on him. Although he felt less stress compared to Natsu, her alone possessed the power to annihilate all the wizard saints combined. He could only feel himself humbling by the two great presences, surely he was yet nothing but a child compared to titans of Olympus. However, it also made him to worry deeply. The very force was equal to one he felt when Erza was away. The energy that emitted from Hargeon, and the very same energy that made the council uneasy. The force that he had previously felt was weaker than the current one, yet he was sure it was the same.

The weakened force was likely due to the distance in between… so what all these really meant? The council still does not know who she was, that he was quite sure. However, the sudden power surge in Hargeon did not go ignored by all recognizable mages. The council will want to know…

While he was contemplating, Erza, who already had felt her full impact of her power previously, had known and prepared for demonstration. It was indeed fear mongering and crushed everyone else's power like an insect. Yet, she couldn't help to let out a proud grin on her face. The fact that her older sibling was so much greater than that cancer of the Fairy Tail… it made her to admire her elder even more. Then it brought a question…. If Irene was this powerful, then how strong was Natsu? If he had helped Irene back then, then that would mean he was also powerful as well, is it not?

Erza couldn't be sure. As far as she could tell, Natsu didn't seem like someone who possesses a large amount of power. He just looked… good looking, but not intimidating.

However, Mirajane was having completely different. Having felt such titanic power for the first time in her life, she was literally being tormented with the flooding magic that threw her down to her knees. Droplets of cold, chilled sweat formed on every inch of her skin, and her once baby blue eyes became so dilated with fear and despair, they had become a set of aimless black dots floating middle of the white dome. The abhorrent, obscenity, and this heart-wrenching disparity, it was these very visceral emotions that floated inside her head, that it raged and disturbed, abolished her inside out. For her, not even a word could describe the sheer monstrosity of power that she was experiencing.

How it was even possible for anyone to have this much of power?!

Her strenuous and ragged, stressed hot air escape her crushing lung as her eye shot up to Irene. Was it from fear or was it from admiration? All she knew was she was incredibly powerful. That was all she knew.

Laxus was no different. Perhaps he was even worse. Feeling the force so close to her, it felt like he was being crushed by hundred-ton lead. All that ego, all that arrogance seemed to all fade away. His eye shot up towards her in disbelief.

There was nothing left in him to call himself a Laxus Dreyar anymore. Like all his existence being squashed like a bug, everything that he had boasted to others all were nothing.

His pupils dilated into speck of dots, and they fixated to her as they shook unstably. He tried to refute, his brain whirled faster than a lightning could carry as he tried to think of a way that would prove him that he was actually stronger and she was faking. He tried to persuade himself that this was just nothing than those pathetic illusion magic.

Yet every aspect of reality screamed that he was wrong. It struck his soul and his head, it pummeled and pulverized his own belief, crushing down his vainglory.

The truth was like blazing heavenly sun in the deepest region of hell. The truth was the light and the consequence was evident.

He gulped down saliva to his throat. As his skin perspired mixed with foul dirt and sweat, he closed his eyelids, feeling the reality sink in once more.

What was he? Was this all Laxus Dreyar could ever be?

A tear of defeat rolled down from his eye, and his skin felt like it was freezing upon its glaze. Tear of defeat are meant to be cold, it seemed.

A brief sob escaped his mouth unintentionally, then another tear followed from his other eye, tracing down to his cheek, washing over his dirt.

He muttered out, his voice cracking from crying.

"I… I admit my defeat."

Irene's detesting scowl lifted, and her corner of her mouth lifted slightly up. She brought her hand closely, inspecting it mock interest before continuing.

"Yes, loss and humiliation are truly painful creatures."

"It pleases me that you know, however, I can't say I am satisfied. I believe you offered a little bet. If I recall correctly, the winner was to take something most important from others, correct?"

The silence filled in their gap.

"Well, I accept your deal now."

Laxus's tear stopped at shock and concern, his mind fearing what she was possibly planning in her mind. He clenched his teeth in apprehension and tried to move himself away from her but no avail, he was stuck in a plywood nailed by a hammer. Yet his struggle only brought more joy to her as her eyes open apace, and her soft yet ominous grin becoming jagged with cruelty. Then Irene brought her hand forward to his chest and muttered,

"This… is my favorite part but do not worry, as I have said, I have no plans to kill today."

Her hand glowed in blood red aura and jagged and edged lines appeared on her hand, diving her skin as magma like light seeped out from them. Then without a warning, she plunged her hand deep into his chest as red circle encased the entry. Laxus flailed and clawed her arm desperately, shouting and screaming.

"Gahhhhh!"

The high enchantress, however, responded as she continued to delve into his chest as if she was searching for something.

"Don't be such a cry baby! A man like you should know how to suppress the pain… and I didn't stab your heart, look!"

Laxus's head snapped down to where she was pointing. His iris dilated into specks of dots in confusion and bewilderment. She was right in some sense. He felt no pain, however, the entry point of her hand glowed in deep red, encasing her and his chest, and his body rippled around it as if he was made out of the water. He whispered out in shock.

"what is this…?"

She replied,

"You did say you were the true dragon slayer did you not? Well, let's test out that theory."

Laxus exactly knew what she was going to do, or rather, had a good idea.

The sudden surge of electricity erupted from the chest with the horrifying, and mutilating scream like of a dying suffering animal. His eye teared up with burning water as his face wrinkled and deformed into of a savagely beast, flailing his arms and his legs in a desperate desire to escape. However more he struggled more he was locked on the floor. This profound pain he was experiencing was unlike he had ever experienced, even more so than his previous sufferings. This was not a physical pain, rather, it was the pain on his magic itself. He could literally feel it being pulled out from his body like his intestine being ripped out.

He sweated furiously and hot blood pumped into every corner of his vessels. He could even feel his neck and fingers pulsing by the heart beat and the pain. His face reddened and his eye swelled. His whole body jerked up as the internal pain got stronger and stronger. His magic tried to leave his body, desperately clinging on to him like a child refusing to be separated from parents.

Irene did not care and continued to pull out the object inside. Then the sharp, jagged crystalline tip emerged from his chest, and the electricity that stormed out began to stabilize into a yellowish light, enveloping an object.

Laxus's eye fixated to the object, his fear and desperation getting stronger and stronger. Dread and terror struck him at the object, and if he could describe it, it would be him watching his own heart being pulled and cut. It was his magic! His own magic!

She was right. His magic was something that he truly cared about, and to see it being stripped away forcefully, he had all the right to tremble and quiver. He weakly whispered, barely even finding his own voice.

"My...my lacrima…"

Then his world darkened, losing a grip on his consciousness, and thus, the lord of the lightning was fallen.

* * *

Natsu attentively watched the unfolding event, and saw how his hope being literally being torn away. Disappointment could not express the frustration and adversity that he was brutally slapped with. He had all these questions. So many questions that he wanted to ask, and he had high hope to that man to bear some insight. However, that wasn't the case. In fact, this man wasn't even trained by a Dragon. He was artificial. He was only a dragon slayer because of that Dragon lacrima implanted in his body. The man was a fake, and everything about him was just a fraud.

Being dissatisfied with the result, he eyed the glowing lacrima, which finally revealed its full shape, allowing him to observe it better.

It was jagged and looked more like a diamond shaped crystal rather than an orb that he usually knew. If he had to give one thing, the lacrima did make him slightly intrigued.

However, disappointment was still disappointment, one that coursed vexation into his blood stream.

From the other side, he could see Makarov screaming, running towards her with his both arm stretched out.

"The battle is over! It's over! Irene, let go of Laxus now!"

Natsu could understand the master's intention. As far as he knew, Toyota was related to Makarov, meaning that they are family. So his concern on protecting him did make sense. However, being disappointed by the conclusion of the event, he found no use for him. He didn't even care if Irene killed him or not. His eye trailed to Irene, watching her smile fading away as she released him, letting the lacrima pull back in. the scarlet aura on her hand faded as it returned to its original form, and her magic once again being suppressed to the usual level.

Makarov shouted towards still capable people to call in a medic, although Natsu cared little about what that medic's name was. Gray ran, disappearing into the woods, and Elfman followed closely behind.

Then Erza walked up towards Irene, her face bearing a somewhat confused and shocked expression, while Mira was tending to the Lightning dragon's wound as best she could.

He could overhear their little talk, but he cared little as his mind still lingered on that damnable lacrima. Unsatisfied, his brow creased, and his eyes stared off into the sky. He scoffed. Perhaps thinking that he was a fool to have too much hope in such thing, he raised himself up and walked into the woods, leaving the chaotic field behind.

He knew that the battle between him and Erza is next, however he judged that it will take a while before everything settles. Deciding that he could use a walk, he aimlessly ventured into the forest, kicking an innocent pebble in the process. After all, it was the only thing he could do that might help to ease his irritated mind. His only hope was that everyone would just leave him alone.

* * *

"Don't you think you went little overboard, sister?"

Erza asked with her slightly furrowed eyebrows, her sight not leaving the fatal wounds that she had inflicted.

"You worry too much sister. He's not dead, so I wouldn't call it an overboard."

Irene responded nonchalantly as she walked away from the lying body, wishing to stay under the shade. Erza's attention from half-dead Laxus turned to her sister, and realizing that she was trailing behind, she ran beside her.

"Sister, Wait!"

Irene stopped as she turned, letting out a big yawn.

"Come on, little sis. Your big sis needs a nap."

Erza slowed her movement before halting next to Irene before both siblings continued towards a tree side to side. She asked.

"Sister, but how could you so nonchalant about it? You literally pulled out his magic out of him… although I must wonder, what was that lacrima you pulled out…"

"That was Lightning Dragon Lacrima."

Erza tilted her head as she fasted her pace slightly, curiosity and interest catching her keen mind.

"Lightning Dragon Lacrima?"

Irene nodded,

"Yes. It's an extremely rare type of lacrima that grants the user with Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. It is quite expensive too."

Erza questioned again.

"Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic? A magic to slay a dragon? Does such magic really exist?"

Both of them stopped as the cool shade of the tree canopied over them. Irene responded as she rested her back on the trunk, sliding down to find a more comfortable position.

"That magic Laxus used is an actual dragon slayer magic. So it is a very real thing... although it is considered a lost one."

Erza quietly answered her mind fell into a deep thought.

"I…see…then I believe there are there other elements aside from lightning?"

Irene closed her eyes and let out another large yawn, that which she covered with her hand.

"Indeed, there's fire, iron, sky, light, shadow, and-"

Erza's eye trailed off to the side, her attention drifting away from her sister. The field was chaos. There were craters everywhere, and burnt ground and blood taints… shifting away from the battlefield, her eyes dropped to Natsu like a magnet, walking into the woods with his hands in his pocket.

She asked to herself.

'Where are you going, Natsu?'

It was only later that she realized she was following him, walking inside the dense woods. She looked back to where she came from, however, the thick foliage that tented over her only let several beams of light illuminated the forest. She could barely see anything in the floral cavern. Then her pair of chocolate eyes fell to someone. Her smooth skin folding, she voiced out her thought, and called out to him,

"Natsu?"


	18. Chapter17: The Girl Made Out of Glass

**A/N Sorry, I've been pretty busy lately... I have many things going on in my life, and was unable to write my best. So unfortunately, this chapter will leave you with a cliff hanger. also, this chapter is not about battle. Not yet, but it is very important to the plot.**

 **also, The link on my profile has been fixed. Go and check Dimaria's new design. Give me your thoughts as well on review sec as well!**

 **Always, please leave a review, fav and follow!**

 **(This chapter has not been beta read)**

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter17: The Girl Made Out of Glass

.

.

.

* * *

Natsu flopped down to the ground, sliding his hands out of his pocket. Feeling the grasses and dead leaves under him depressing, his lips parted to escape the pent-up frustration, and soon replaced with some comfort that he was asking for. His head naturally finding its way to the large wood behind, it leaned back, his kept salmon hair giving in by the hardness of the bark. From the occasional sunbeam shining through the dense leaves, he closed his eyes, shutting himself off from the world around him.

His mind kept on swirled around that lacrima. Where did it come from? Who made it, and why? Despite the emotion that rising up inside, these new questions popped up in his head. They only made his head hurt. He only wanted to relax, and now these stupid thoughts, these stupid thoughts, _oh these fucking stupid thoughts._

Banging his head to the wood, he clenched his teeth, his dragon fangs becoming more visible each moment passing. Another air escaped his mouth. He tried to stay away from any thoughts emerging from the back of his head. He really tried to resist it. However, at last his head helplessly rolled towards it and it stood there, waiting for his conscious to greet him, which he emptily threw it a little 'hello'.

Dragon lacrima… that was a lightning dragon's wasn't it?

He usually tried to make himself calm, and matter in fact, he rarely felt any anger when he was in The Prime's realm. Living four hundred and sixty years isolated. The only time he felt frustrated was when he was stuck with his new spells or the machine's sudden malfunctioning without him being able to pinpoint the error.

Perhaps that meant he cared that much of what he did… or perhaps it was out from pure necessity to reach his goals. Nonetheless, whichever one it was, it only meant that he worked very, very hard on mastering his skills. He did nothing but that for the past years. Then this dragon lacrima came long and struck his head like a fish.

To think that someone could give the attributes of a dragon by simply 'implanting' to one's body made him uneasy. From what he had seen, the power of that man was fairly weak, yet he would have been too if he was in similar age as his. To gain power without trying… Natsu wasn't sure what to think of that.

However, the most troubling news was, if there was one, then there ought to be more of them, and as well as people who process them. More fake dragons… it would not have been a problem if all them were the same strength of that lightning mage, but what if there were ones who have turned themselves into a dragon just like him?

Could that Nissan guy has reached that point also?

A soft air escaped through his nostrils, and the thoughts began to vanish. Opening his eyes once again, his dark pair glanced around the surroundings. A dark forest with occasional yellow light bouncing on the surface of a mossy rock almost blindingly, the rest fading away to the horizon abyss.

'Dragon… dragon… perhaps the fact that there are still other dragons out there is a good thing.' he mused slightly, then a groan immediately followed as muttered.

"Just when I'm about to get rest, damn thing returns."

However, more he thought about the possibilities of meeting other dragons (If they truly exist, he thought) he couldn't help to feel excitements beating through his heart. To meet his kin… yes, that was indeed an exciting prospect. Besides, to meet other dragons will allow him to find his father. If he recalled his ancient memories, his father was a king was he not? If he is a royalty indeed, then there's usually others know about his where about. Corners of his mouth slowly crept up. 'Shit. Was that a smile? I think it was.'

Less than a five minutes had gone by, yet he could have sworn it was thirty minutes. He could hear the forest around them. Animals doing their minding their own business, leaving him undisturbed. The sound of the birds calling their mates ringing in his ears yet soothing way, and that sound of a small creek running down between the little crease of rocks and dirt.

Despite his old age, he could remember the day when he lived on Earthland like yesterday. From those vague and fading memories of how creeks and how birds sounded like were coming back to him slowly one by one. Although it was still hard to recall the details, but the visage of nature returned as they projected themselves in his consciousness. He ceaselessly remarked every time his onyx eyes fell on each object,

"That's right! I that's how birds sounded like! I used to hear them every time I came out from the cave with Igneel!"

460 years might seem a lot, but it was only a fraction of a second compared to nature. None of the animals and the plants he spotted showed little to no changed over the years; It was just like how it was before everything happened. Well, just like everything except his father.

He muttered his name.

"Igneel…"

It felt so natural, yet more and more he spoke his name, more of his tree of despondency branched over his mind, doming over it. He felt so close to his father's embrace like his body is encased by his kindling scales. Natsu was here, on Earthland, lying his back on some random tree, feeling so far away.

He felt this urge to beat his wings and loom over the world, yet he knew he couldn't. There were things he had to take care of, and it seemed that that lightning dragon was his only lead. His fingers ran through his hair as he chanted his promise that he made since he was taken in by Aphenes.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the world anymore, and to calm his upset mind. He didn't need anyone or anything to remind him again. Maybe now he could truly receive what he craved for at the moment. A rest without any disturbance from his own turmoil, and perhaps without any bothering from others. Another five minute passed, and serene, that tranquility bloomed at the corners of his mind, erasing his agitation, and swept him off to the cloud's zenith.

"Natsu?"

Was it from the mood that he was so much indulged in or was it because he was simply lost to his subconscious? The female voice went unregistered to him at the first time. But then he realized, the voice sounded awfully familiar. Feminine, almost like a whisper, like a wind grazing him softly on his ears like sparkling dust of sugar yet echoing with strength and valor. Natsu opened his eyes and fell to the direction. A girl whom he immediately recognized, the unmistakable color of bright red, and the glimmering armor that which briefly reflected the sunlight from above, her pristine and crystal white skin almost lighting bright as the sun, he questioned.

"Erza? What are you doing here?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

"So, what did he wished to talk about?"

Dimaria asked, pacing around on the back of the tiny room with her arms crossed.

"It's more of a favor precisely." Larcade lifted his fingers.

"So what's the favor that he asks of us?"

Brandish's voice chimed in the room, her lean finger tracing along the dusty and grotesquely rotting rosewood of a table. A table that was absurdly old-fashioned and anciently, barely holding itself up. She brought her finger to her nose thoughtlessly, before her nose cringed like a crushed aluminum can.

"Recently, I was sent to eliminate all the threatening dark guilds all around the world…"

Dimaria held her hand as she interrupted him tersely, her closed eyes opening sharply at him to make sure he was taking a point.

"Ah ah! We haven't got all time so cut to the chase. Besides I'm not using my magic for you, so I would consider you go straight to the point."

Larcade's head nodded as his smile maintained the same look.

"Of course. After all, you two have places that you need to be."

Larcade himself sitting edge of the bed, clasped his both hands. Then raised himself out of the bed, the rusting metal frame rocking back and forth as he did so. Did that cross weight as much as he did or was it the half collapsing, trashy bed? The wooden flooring depressed as it made an obnoxious creaking noise, which that Larcade didn't mind. However, Brandish's face cringed once more. She eyes shot at her friend, her mouth forming some kind of words with clear annoyance in her eyes. Dimaria only returned her playful smile.

"There's a demon called Lullaby. From what the lord has spoken is to be true, the demon is but a fly. However, he does not wish me to stop my mission. That's why he is reaching to you, and perhaps lord Natsu as well."

Brandish asked.

"It is odd for him to specifically ask us to do his bidding while the demon we are hunting is so weak. I assume there's more than that?"

Larcade nodded as he turned himself to face her.

"You are right."

Dimaria's brow lifted as Larcade continued to explain.

"The summoning of Lullaby may be the doing of the dark guild, Tartarus in a disguise of a common dark guild called Rosenwald."

Dimaria interrupted.

"Tartarus? The dark guild completely made of demons… if you think they are somehow involved, why don't you go and kill them all?"

Larcade answered.

"While I believe my skill is enough to dismantle the guild inside out, the connection between the Lullaby and Tartarus is just a speculation. However, if they are truly connected, then there's possibility that they are planning something more. Which is why you are going to investigate as well as killing the demon."

Dimaria nodded in understanding, her newly armored boots halting as she leaned to the torn down wall. Her arms now laying on her side, while her gauntlet worn sword hand resting on her waist.

"Okay. I get it. Then why is senpai involved in this?"

Larcade's brow lifted quizzically, which Brandish swiftly answered.

"That's a little pet name that she likes to call Natsu. They are engaged, you know."

A smile grew on the monk's lips.

"Oh? Truly?"

His voice raised as he approached Dimaria and bowed.

"It is truly a glorious day. You and lord Natsu have hundreds of blessings from the lord. Nothing is better than-"

Dimaria screeched, her body shooting up like an arrow, her arms sprouting to her back; her face glowing and streaming with intensely glowing red like an eruption of a largest and hottest volcano. Her heart beat rushed like an engine and her mind began to storm around by the thought of her marrying Natsu, kissing her deeply and sweeping her off to the bed then slowly undoing her…

"We are not engaged! We are not engaged!"

Larcade only smiled.

"It is quite alright. However, remember that marriage is a truly beautiful thing and nothing to be ashamed of. There's no need to hide a truth. Our lord would like to know such a great news as well. If it is alright, I shall bring this news to him as soon as we are finished."

Dimaria screamed, stomping the ground, which she immediately cringed at the loud ear- shattering noise that it made, feared that the flooring might collapse.

"No! Never! Not to lord Zeref!"

Her remark went ignored by everyone, as Brandish attempted to get the topic back to the plate.

"Yeah, Larcade. You do that. However, I wish to get back to our topic; why Natsu? Why does he need to be there? Why not just we let the Fairy Tail do it?"

"Technically, you are a Fairy Tail member."

He pointed out. Brandish swiftly replied.

"Just joined. Anyways, continue."

"The reason why we need him on our mission is simple. While there might be a possibility that Tartarus is not related, but if they are, then it is best to give them a little warning. From what I've heard, Lord Natsu is END, is he not? One way or another, they will have to act."

Brandish drew out the wooden chair sitting front on the desk and sat, her fingers started drumming on the grotesque table as she pushed her bottom all the way.

"Wouldn't it be foolish to disrupt their little guild? I would dread in annoyance if they decide to take more drastic measure with their childish alliance."

"More reason to make sure we give them a little warning."

Brandish closed her eyes, her newly bought furred lined long coat creasing as she folded her arms, as her thought began to wander in her head. Dimaria recovering from the shock replied, her both resting on her waist line.

"Well, I think senpai Natsu wouldn't mind tagging along our little trip. Besides, what else we're gonna do until the house is done?"

Brandish replied, opening her eyelids slowly as he looked at her friend, her right leg crossing over the another lazily.

"A fair point."

She turned to Larcade,

"You can tell Lord Zeref that we understood. One last thing, however."

Larcade brow raised by Brandish's question, wondering what might it be.

"Yes?"

"You did say that the lord has tasked you with eliminating the dark guild. Why don't you take them out yourself?"

Larcade's body turned away from them, facing the door. Then his head slightly turned to his shoulder, his mouth visible under his relatively longer white locks. He replied his tone cryptic yet perfectly getting his point across.

"I have an apocalypse calling upon me. The lord has spoken, and that will be my new task."

Both females shared glances, exactly knowing what he meant by the apocalypse. Brandish then gave him a slight nod, which he returned by his won gesture. Then his and the girls' movement ceased as they felt something similar in the air. A power surging that they all knew too well. Larcade muttered.

"Looks like lady Irene herself is quite occupied for a moment. Why don't you go and see what's happening?"

Both Dimaria and Brandish nodded. Larcade's hand raised and his fingers circled the copper knob, before turning it to clockwise. His footsteps creaked as he exited the room, closing the door with the empty thud. Both Brandish and Dimaria shared glances once more. Then…

"Mari! This room is god awful and disgusting! The fact that you rented this room for a week makes me want to throw up!"

Dimaria screamed back,

"Hey! We are goddamn broke after we spent so much money on shopping and building! What did you expect?!"

Brandish growled, as she shot up from the chair, her hand smashing down to the rotten wood, splintering into literal oblivion.

"Anything but this, you dumb cunt!"

Dimaria returned with her own shout, smashing her fist through the wall, bricks and dust smothering the other side of the room.

"What did you just say, you cat-fucker?!"

Brandish snapped, and grabbed her friend's white half snipped tank top with her both hands.

"Do not insult my neko neko!"

Dimaria's stressed eyes turned into slits and her mouth grew bigger. Her eyes looking down to her friend and began to taunt her.

"Oh really? Then what's this I wonder, hmm?"

Her hand raised to show something small and circular on her hand. It was pink and had a long wire attached to, that which connected to a cat shaped controller with a rotating switch, its arrow pointing to a number zero. Then followed one to three on its sides.

"You can't even pleasure yourself without a cat? Randi? I'm disappointed."

Brandish's aqua turquoise eyes blitzed wide open like a deer caught under the searchlight, and they stared at the object with intense shock and bewilderment, and embarrassment.

Her body growing hot and her face becoming redder by her heart beating a hundred miles, a trickle of blood ran down from her left nose.

She snatched the object from her hand and screeched,

"Where did you get that?!"

"In your giant fur ball backpack of course. Where else a kitty cat Brandish vibrator would come from?"

She replied as she smoothly undid Brandish's grasp and walked towards the door, opening it with a large grin. However, Brandish had no time to pay attention to such as she was busy throwing in her toy into her large backpack. Pushing it deeply as she can, and making sure this time her friend won't do anything that will embarrass her next time, she put on her backpack forward, and stood up as she prepared to throw her fist. She screamed out,

"Dimaria, you bitch!"

However, there was no one there. The only thing that was there, however, was a wide open door. Which lead her to one conclusion: Dimaria completely ignored her and ditched her. Her face completely boiling up in ire, she stormed out as she grumbled, throwing insult endlessly to her friend. As she bolted away, down to the stairs, her footsteps and her voice fading away in the distance, the door closed in the room. The blonde girl emerged out from the back of the door, snickering quietly with her hand covering her lips.

She muttered.

"I guess I'll follow her. There no telling what that stupid girl would do without me."

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Erza? What are you doing here?"

Was it the haze? Or was it the atmosphere that the forest had? Or was it just her? His strange yet seemingly well-crafted armor whirling with odd noises as he stood up, he approached her asking perhaps a most mundane question. Yet his question was somewhere above the forest, suspended in the cloud. Perhaps she did not expect to find Natsu too abruptly, once thinking that she was lost and now standing in front of him, or rather him standing in front of her.

Her eyes seemed to be unfocused as the rocks that that stood around her, trees that branched out over her and Natsu, and the animals that might be wandering around them all faded away. Her head felt slightly hazy. The fogginess creeping in her head was a rare occurrence. Always the calm and collected person she was, it wasn't bound to happen all that much. However, as the world faded away, the image of pinked haired man seemed to contrast closer in. His pink hair and that… that faint red glow in his dark eyes that drilled into her soul. That deep, blazing glow, the color of power, and the color of enigma and captivation…

What was that foreboding yet captivating faint red that made her cringe her thighs like a small girl? She immediately averted her eye down, unaware of small pink dust forming on her cheeks.

He was standing so close to her, and she never realized how tall Natsu was. His height was clear as she only stood up to his chin, her eyes directly staring at where his armor ended and his neck began. She looked up slightly to face him more properly. Her eye first traced his jaw, a jaw that was angled perfectly with slightly prominent muscle line. Her eyes never meeting his iris, her gaze continued up to the rest, his strong dark eyebrow that contrasted to his slightly tanned, sun-kissed skin. More she stared at him, despite what her initial thoughts on the train was, only made her think he was devilishly handsome.

Her hands slowly made their ways to her back, her fingers tangling each other almost too chaotically as she parted her lips.

"Hello, Natsu. I was you wandering into woods so I followed you to get you. You should be helping others…"

Her confident voice trailed off as she stared back to his eyes, leaving her to mumble her last words. Her voice quickly raised, and swiftly added.

"But, I should just get back to everyone… you seemed like you were having a bit of a…"

Natsu's red glow faded away as he replied, his mouth curling up into a small yet gentle, kindling smile towards her. The way his lips lifted upward and the way his both dimple crinkled ever so slightly, gave her a funny feeling in her chest, a type of suffocation that she welcomed.

"Actually, I was having a bit of a rough time. But I'm feeling better now."

Erza replied, her hands continuing to move around behind.

"Oh…I see…"

Natsu motioned as he walked pass Erza.

"Come on, you said you wanted me to help out others?"

She stuttered.

"Ah..um.. yes. Yes I did."

A small smile grew on his lips.

"Well, then. Let's go."

Erza staring at Natsu slightly dumbfounded, then she quickly shook her head as she regained her composure. She nodded, catching up to him.

"Yes, Of course…though, we are kind of lost out in the forest…"

Natsu answered, looking her over the shoulder as he continued to walk, his motors and hydraulics making odd noises as he continued.

"It's this way, come on."

Erza questioned, her brows rising.

"How so? Everywhere looks to be the same to my eyes."

Natsu flashed back, a type of response that made her believe she could trust him.

"Just trust me. It's this way."

Then a silence followed. Only sound filling the short distance between them was foot touching the dirt and stepping on grasses& bushes, as well as Natsu's machine sound. The silence was almost suffocating to Erza, the awkwardness spreading in the air… yet Natsu didn't seem to notice as he continued to walk forward. Erza, no longer able to stand the murdering silence, she first opened her mouth.

"So… Natsu…"

Natsu answered,

"Yeah, Erza?"

"What were you thinking about back there?"

Natsu stopped.

Another wave of nervousness washed over her body, and the cold sensation in her spine rushed down to her. The forest seemed oddly chilly in the middle of July. Was it a mistake for asking him such a sensitive question? One of her hand began to roll on her side in agitation, refusing to stay still. The silence without a sound of walking was even more miserable to her, and like she was caged in some sort of isolated asylum with another patient who never talked, the dread squeezed her heart. Was it the hidden guilt or was it simply just nervousness? Natsu turned, and Erza squirmed slightly, before quickly finding her posture, wondering what is going on with her body.

It never happened before. When she was on the train, sitting next to Natsu, her heart fluttered in difficult ways. The way he talked and interacted with others on the train, and the way he spoke to her, and how he offered his hand like she's a girl, not as a fear mongering Erza the Titania… Then his beautifully chiseled perfect look, all these factors crushed down to her to one thing. A thing that she had a hard time admitting it. She might be harboring some emotions towards him…

Then she realized the trouble she had put him through. He was beaten up by his friends and her sister by Erza's action… and the red hoodie that she had received… She barely even knew him yet he has done so much, things that her families in the guild didn't even bother. Yet, she returned it with a fist on his face, and pummeling by his friends. Then just about a few minutes ago she almost tried to scold him.

Really. What was wrong with her?

Her eyes gaze towards his as he answered.

"I was…"

Erza whispered.

"Natsu, forgive me… I shouldn't have asked you such personal matter."

Natsu's expression lifted slightly as he lifted his hands.

"No, it's fine."

Erza just stared at him as he continued. Unsure how to approach, confused.

"I was just thinking about my father...nothing really much to say. So no harm done, right?"

Erza's gaze rose back up, nodding at his words.

"I suppose."

Then Natsu asked.

"How about you, though? Are there times you miss your parents?"

"Not really, though. I barely remember them at all. I became an orphan when I was only a child."

Natsu eyes fell, and if Erza could see his eyes, then she would have noticed his grief immediately, yet she was no different as her past memories began to resurface. His sorrow never went noticed.

He replied, his gaze meeting back to her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Erza's brown eyes raised back up to his, meeting his eyes. She smiled silently, replying,

"I'm okay…"

She stared at his eyes several more moments, and she averted her eyes. Whatever it was, there was that same sensation that she felt back then, she could have sworn that she saw his eyes narrow at the end like he was staring right through her soul.

Like he was looking through the barrier that she had set up with those drilling eyes. It made her slightly shutter. She hastily replied, her vigilant demeanor faltering at the very end.

"We should get going, I bet everyone's waiting for us."

Natsu merely complied, following her words and continued to lead the way. She watched him walk straight to the bushes, his silvery-chrome plates often glimmering under the sunbeam. Although she had said the word, it was only to avoid the atmosphere that they unknowingly stumbled in. Yet knowing that her apologies have been delayed way too long, her minds continued to oscillate between talking and silently following. Also, the way that he treated her also faltered her decision.

Her heart beat. The blood pumped through her hearts. Gulping down a pool of saliva in her mouth, she stretched her hand to him as she called,

"Wait, Natsu."

His reply was the same, always his lips forming a butterfly towards her that made her feel attracted, and at the same time, made her put in an unease. It was a reminder to her, a more reason to say to him now than later.

"What is it, Erza?"

She hesitated, finding her voice carefully.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Natsu stood, gazing at her intently, waiting for Erza to continue.

"I…"

She sighed shakily. Natsu frowned as he stepped closer.

"Are you okay, Erza?"

Erza replied.

"I'm okay… look, I just wanted to thank you… and I also wanted to apologize..."

His defined brows knitted further, his smooth skin wrinkling as he tilted his head slightly.

"What for?"

"Back there on Hargeon, I heard everything from Irene. You helped her so she could be together with me again. The way you villainized yourself, it was unnecessary for you to go through such difficulty…"

Then summoning her dimensional magic. A golden glow emanated from her hand, materializing a piece of red fabric that which, immediately caught Natsu's eye in recognition.

Natsu laughed softly, his voice subtlety deep yet that retained the tone of youth. Erza's brow raised in confusion and minor shock, her eyes opening, her rich brown eyes inkling lightly.

"Erza, there's no need to thank me. I just did what was necessary!"

"Natsu, but you…"

He held out his hand.

"No, Erza. It's alright. Really."

Stuttering slightly, unsure what to do, she shot out her arms to him, handling the red clothes she held. She half shouted,

"Then at least take this! This is yours, is it not?"

Natsu eyed the hoodie, and he slid his hand over it, although he wasn't able to feel the texture through his armored hand, he could imagine how it was. He closed his eyes as he smiled, shaking his head,

"Erza, thanks but, I don't think this is mine."

Her both brows shot up.

"It's not?"

"Nope, in fact, I never have worn a red hoodie before."

Erza stretched her arm even further, her heeled boots almost raising at the end.

"But Natsu, I know this is yours! So stop pretending you don't know!"

Natsu chuckled, subtle dimples folding on each side.

"Erza, how can I say it's mine when its not meant to be mine?"

"Wha-"

His hand reached for the clothes and let the folds undo themselves as he grabbed two each end sides in the air, giving her a clear look. His smile grew wider as he draped over her armor. She flinched away slightly, however, he still managed to put it on her chest. She looked down, confused at his action.

"Look, it matches you perfectly. Red hoodie, your scarlet hair..."

Erza's mouth parted open, dazed and disoriented, confused at his choice of words. Why was he being so different from others? Why doesn't he fear her or hate her like everyone else? Why was he being so… nice? His each word, all that he did only make her wall crumble. What did she do to deserve this? She bashfully, and coyly answered him, but she found unable to finish her sentence.

"N…Natsu…"

She looked up, and she cowered, and shied away once more, surprised at how close he actually was. Head looking down at the red hoodie, his face shadowed by the sun coming down behind him, only mere several centimeters away from her own. She could hear heart pumping loudly through her armors, and could have sworn that Natsu was hearing it, too. Which was something that she did not want to show anybody, as it was something that she wanted to hide. It made her feel weak and exposed. Vulnerable.

The confusion soon turned into questions and questions turned into a panic. Someone who would stay away from her was being so friendly and considerate towards her was completely non-sensical.

Feeling the sudden frustration and anxiety rushing over to her spine, she immediately pushed him away with every force she got, making him lose balance and fall with the red hoodie. The cloth helplessly kited down to the ground, before covering the mud beneath, letting the brown mush smear onto the fabric. Her brows knitted and her eyes closed. Her fist clenched, turning white under her armored hand. She bit her teeth, and shouted,

"Why?!"

Natsu's eye shook wide at the sudden push. He muttered in shock.

"Erza?"

Was she even realizing what she was doing? It had to be the haze. Through her haze and collapsing mind, consciousness pathetically altered from reality to her aspirate windstorm, Erza Scarlet in autopilot.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

She repeated, her voice rising with each word, the wavering, and insecure mind plainly visible through.

"Why?! Why don't you hate me?! Why don't you just fear me like everyone does?! All I've done was harm you! You should be mad at me, but… but all these things you said! They are… they are… you are!"

Her voice began to quicken, and her breath grew ragged and hard, growing more unstable. Her face flushing in red in a turmoil of confusion, she finally lost her words through her quivering unstable lips.

Natsu could only stare at her, thousands of questions dropping to his pool of thoughts, creating a disgusting mess around it as he sunk into the deepest region of the pool, his foot tangled by the bone-crushing grasp of devastating perplexity.

He tried to speak. He truly did, yet his lips were pressing on to each other like a clamp, shutting themselves tight, refusing to answer to his command. So how could he even possibly can voice out his thoughts? He tried to ask himself, was it something that he had done? If that was the case, he wouldn't know. He was just acting what he thought it was rightful to him, and possibly what was best for her.

It only had been little more than a week since his return, and he may have learned crucial things, yet there were things that he didn't know. What he did know, however, was that he himself deeply cared about his family and those who cherished him.

Erza may not be the one, but her being Irene's younger sister was all he needed to care for her. Yet, there was more to this girl. There was something enigmatic that made him captivated. Besides, there was one more thing that he wanted to embrace and defend her: it was her eyes and her voice. Every time she sparked with anger, every time she snarled and drew her sword at someone, or perhaps, when she was being idle, it was always there, the haunted by her own grief, anguish, and misery, and all that negative emotion clashed inside dominating her mind.

He wasn't sure whether because he was ancient or it just being natural, he could see it like looking through a pair of lenses. Distorted lenses to be precise. Her well-coordinated masking of herself was a proof of that, the way she acted towards everyone in the guild, pushing away and punishing them with force, a different kind of Erza that he was yet to notice when he was on the train. The drastic change of her personality did leave him frustrated in his own questions. Which he even resorted on questioning Irene recently, although she hasn't told him yet. However, more he saw her, more became clear. Just like he thought back in the building, there was more to her than this tough and turtle shelled Erza. The turtle shell that distorted the true images of Erza Scarlet. He was certain, but then, why was she hiding it? What was she so afraid of?

Right now… was she afraid of him? Was she afraid of him not hating her like everyone else? Why?

He reached out to her, finally managing to move his vocal cord to his will.

"Erza… why are you doing this?"

Yes, why was she doing this? She had no proper answer. All she feared was that there was someone outside her family, who cared about her, and that person had to be him, not just another random person, nor those obnoxious guild members, but a stranger who she barely knew, a stranger who once thought to be normal. The idea struck, thinking perhaps Erza didn't deserve someone like him. The moment she stepped into the boots of the enforcer cosplay, she was no longer meant to be loved, and it had been that way for a long time… Then this man comes in, slowly crumbling down her walls that she worked so hard to put up every day.

Maybe it was the fear of herself being exposed to someone, and she wasn't ready to do that. Despite what Irene spoke to her. Her mind wasn't ready. So she shouted,

"Why I'm doing what?!"

What he spoke next was too close to her from completely breaking down to a rubble.

"Why are you trying to hide? What makes you so afraid of?"

"Wha… what? You too?"

Natsu shook his head,

"Erza, before you ask, No. Irene didn't tell me anything… but why are you trying to look different?"

Erza gritting her teeth, answered back.

"That's none of your business!"

Natsu stared at for momentarily, before asking.

"You do consider them as a family, right?"

Erza hurled in front of Natsu and took hold of his chassis, her fingers managing to dig in through soft shelled armor. Then abruptly, she pulled his face to her, her voice dropping dangerously low.

"Do not question my devotion to my guild mates! I do consider them all as my family!"

"Even they don't see you as one?" her reply as silent, and fearful that she might not be able to swim back out again from his powerful eyes, she threw him back to the ground, huffing as she did.

She slowly responded.

"It's to protect my comrades."

"If you sacrifice all you are to protect comrades, then who's gonna protect you?"

Her eyes flashed, and before she knew it, she held a sword to his neck.

"I can protect myself! I need no others!"

"Even if you were broken and hurt? Can you?"

The sword soared to Natsu as the cracked with her blunt force. Yet, the blade was jerked away immediately before she could strike anything. Still managing to get a grip on her sword, she looked at the sudden interruption. Her eyes fell to his hand, crushing the blade, mechanical sounds whirring in the background.

Her pairs then traced down to her sword, then back to Natsu. The pressure that she exerted to her hand immediately dissipated, leaving the sword drop to the ground with the metallic vibration as Natsu, too let go of his grip. His eyes, however, fixated to Erza, not to the sword.

She took a step back, unable to understand what just she attempted. She looked up to Natsu, yet she found it difficult to stare back at his eyes, thus settling on his nose. She spoke,

"N…Natsu, I…"

Was it the guilt? This another terrible feeling that she was dumped by? A voiced asked her, Why can't you do anything right? She wanted to make amend to him, yet she ruined everything, just like that. A voice trailed once again, her own replying to the former, a voice of a weak girl, terrified. But I just wanted to make an apology…

"I…I didn't mean…"

Natsu stood up, stopping Erza from continuing.

"Erza, Do you want to know why I'm doing this? Do you really wish to know?"

Erza only watched him giving her a stern eye, a same type of eye that she was greeted with when she discovered him in the forest. The same type eye that made her feel like a little girl.

"You are already hurt Erza. You are hurt and you knew it all along, but you never looked back to caress your wounds. You just kept yourself hidden. I don't know why you are trying to hide, but for your sake, you need to stop."

He continued.

"All I'm trying is to help you, Erza. The only thing that I want you to do for me is to take my hand, and let me."

However, she denied, finding the little courage she had, she pushed him away from the tiny fortress that she had built. Her powerful voice cracked and trembled, barely holding down her true voice seeping out.

"No! You got it wrong. I'm not hurt, and I am not scared. If you think something can break me, or already have, then you are wrong."

It was all because of the guilt. Her trachea escalated to her throat.

"So you can stop treating me like I'm just a helpless little girl."

He approached Erza, hint of frustration sparking in his face.

"Erza—"

Then he was abruptly cut short by a sudden shout from the other side of the forest, a clear voice of Makarov, announcing to the guilds that the next battle will take place. His elderly voice filled his ears with dreads and stress. The timing could not be so impeccable when things were going south at the moment.

Erza spoke out, walking past Natsu as she tried to shake off the feeling towards him. Her authoritative demeanor resurfaced.

"The battle is beginning. We'll fight like everyone else, and no words of what happened today will be put forth."

Natsu's hand shot to Erza's, grabbing hers tightly. Her fast steps halted, but she did not turn to look back at him. Natsu's brow furrowed.

"Fine, we won't talk about this to anyone, and if the battle is all you care about, then we'll fight. But not without my term.

He continued.

If you win the battle, I'll stop all this. I'll stop caring for you. I'll stop smiling at you, and I'll stop talking to you, and I'll even stop look for you."

"I'll treat you like everyone does.

Her heart panged, the scent of saltiness rising up to her mouth by his words...

But if I win, Erza. If I win."

"You promise me to take off all the mask that you are wearing and show me who really Erza Scarlet is.

Promise me that."


	19. Chapter18: Ocean and A Sand Castle

**A/N::hello hello guys! Sorry for the late update. Recently, my country had a minor earth quake around 5.3~ish. No, I don't live in Italy. I live in Korea. So pretty hectic. Yeah...**

 **Anyways, here's the new chapter for you guys, and I hope this is enjoyable! Thanks for liking my story! Remember to leave a review, or hit that fav and follow, Thanks!**

 **P.S. Natsu's New armor, Striker Armor, as well as new Dimaria Design is up! Please check them out!**

 **(This chapter is yet to beta read. Keep calm and don't get cancer.)**

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **\- Daughter of the God Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter18: Ocean and A Sand Castle

.

.

.

* * *

 _"What have you done!"_

A voice snarled in her head, roaring at her threateningly like a savage predator, ready to lunge at her to impale her neck. Yet the sharpness of its tone was enough to make Erza drench in her own blood, making her retreat to the tiniest corner of the corner in her consciousness. The voice made her leg quiver, and it made her spine cold. Like she was a doll made out of glass.

From the corner that was only left, with her four limbs gathered to her chest like a ball, she whimpered in fear, her voice squeaking as it climbed several octaves higher.

 _"Bu..But what else could I do…?"_

 _ **"SILENCE, YOU COWARD!"**_

A girl cowered away, tightening her limbs to her body. Her eyes shut tight as a small drop of tear fell on the dark ground. Smearing it even darker.

Yet she was right. What could she possibly do when his words struck her like a boulder that pulverized her heart. She knew of the stake, and she knew that Natsu would never betray his own words. Whatever it might be. However, in the passing of the split road, standing on the verge, protecting her guild from the council was only choice she had. It was necessary. Thus the secret had to remain between two of them, no matter the outcome might be.

She wanted to avoid him. More she stayed near him made her drown in her own shame. His cold eyes, shooting at her like a pair of javelin made of ice, stabbing through her furnace of soul… It was a reminder to Erza of her mistake. She yearned to run away from the battle and let her legs carry her as far it could, yet she knew that wasn't an option that was given to her.

There were only two paths. To reveal her biggest secret to him, or to make him avoid her just like everyone else. She was immediately forced to the second choice. Only to have him avoid her was the way of making amend to him, or she believed. Natsu should not be caring about a girl like her, a girl who was so indescribably useless. It wasn't just a thought; it was a cold hard fact and it dragged her to its surface and rubbed all over her. She couldn't even make a proper thank or apologies without ruining anything. Thus she believed she had no use of being cared for. Instead, he should focus on her sister, after all, Irene did tell her that she loves him, did she not?

So it would be for the better if he ceased to look after her, but her sister. Besides, she wasn't ready to show him who she really was, in fact, she had almost forgotten how her true-self was like. But then, this man comes along and drill a hole in her little fortress that she had built. A fortress that she had built and kept for so long.

If she chose to put away the armor she wore, then she wasn't sure if she could be Erza Scarlet anymore. If the situation comes knocking to her little door, then it would not be a friendly knock. _Natsu was an ocean_ , and she was a sand castle. He would wash her, and crumble away with his wave and drag her to the water until he leaves nothing but flat sand.

But did she really wanted that to happen to her? Did she truly want Natsu to leave her?

In all her life, from the moment she had set her foot to the guild, she only wished for one thing. She never asked for someone to give their wealth, she never asked people to grandiose her. She just wanted everyone to treat her like a regular person, not as an object that you wished to avoid. Natsu walked up to her and embraced her from her haunting misery. He approached her in a way that she had never thought it was possible for a girl like her. No one in the guild liked Erza Scarlet, yet that man gave her the most beautiful smile that she had witnessed. The kind that made her flushed like a love-struck school girl, making her breath escape shakily as she clenched to her suffocating heart.

So did she wanted Natsu to avoid her? No. Her heart screamed for him, she wanted to rush towards the man and piteously beg him, hold him and implore him to not to leave her scarring herself again, she wanted to grab his leg and never let him go. She wanted to cry out to him with tears.

 _Natsu was an ocean_ , and she was a sand castle. He would wash her, and crumble away with his wave and drag her to the water until he leaves nothing but flat sand.

Perhaps that was what she wanted. To be enveloped by an ocean like him.

Yet, despite her powerful desire, she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to reveal her bare skin that wore no armors.

What if he hates the truth? What if she is nothing but a disappointment to him? She knew that it had to be. That was why she kept it hidden for so long, a lesson she learned when she was a pathetic slave. Thus she dreaded, hated the situation that she was put forth. She clenched her hair and piteously screamed desperately and pressed urgently to her mind, clenching her teeth as her saliva drooled over.

'WHAT…what do I do!'

Each of her mental screamed, shrieked inside, ravaging her mind, and it hammered her ruthlessly to her core.

 _'WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!'_

Her eyes drifted with horror to the man standing in front of her, eyeing her with a harsh dagger of his eyes, one that looked so heartless, so merciless and inhuman. It was one that made her bleed in so many different ways.

He looked ready. His form, steady in his battle stance, drew his hand towards a sword on his back. He looked so ready to strike her down, along with everything else.

Then she realized, Natsu Dragneel was a cruel man. A man who drilled a hole to her impenetrable wall then tells her the worst thing that can come from someone like him… he was a cruel man indeed.

No.

She shook her head. Natsu wasn't the cruel one. She was just returning to her fragile sides. It was her who pushed him away, not him. All because she thought she didn't deserve someone like him. She was insecure, unstable, and unpredictable, and hid behind an armor to make her look strong. She hurts people, even though they have done everything for her. So how could she deserve him when she can even deliver a simple apology?

So no. Natsu wasn't the bad guy here. She was.

Thus one role stood for her. She just had to fake her strength like she always did and fight him. Fight him and win. She was always the villain in the guild right? She just had to do it to one more person, even though her heart and soul wailed and struggled not to. So, she hoped Natsu didn't mind her being villain once again. She knew he would understand. He seemed always.

She tried to follow her logic. Her reserved, calculated, and authoritative side floated above the sea of her consciousness like a flat sheet of black tar. But then, why did she felt so guilty? Why did she feel like she just wanted to give in and simply surrender herself to him? These emotions… it was killing her inside out.

If Natsu was hers… _if he was hers!_

But that will never be, and Natsu would surely understand her intention.

Suppressing her erupting emotions, she locked her gaze with his. Yet once again, she found herself staring at his nose, her thighs quivering, her hand drenching in sweat.

How can she fight him, when she was cowering away in his presence? She hoped she was ready, she only hoped…

"Erza."

He spoke, his voice hundred meters deep. Her attention snapped back to him almost too hurriedly, letting out an inaudible gasp.

"Remember this battle, no matter what the result might be."

Then the shout from Makarov spread throughout the field. Indicating the start of the battle. His voice vibrated her eardrum like a large gong, leaving her dazed and disoriented.

Natsu hand shot to the handle drew out his sword like a falcon swiping off its prey. His chest plate lifted, its chrome shining under the sun, and a reversed triangle shaped plate emerged from under. Then it wrapped his face, its intricate mechanism encasing his rest of his head, leaving a single chevron slit out open to the world. However, even that was gone as a glass-like plate slid down under the helmet, hiding his eyes under the red glow.

He brought his sword forward and held it with two hands, the blade dividing his image in perfect half. Then he whispered, his voice altered by the metallic vibration of his helmet.

 _ **"Striker Armor, Activate: Wind"**_

[Command Acknowledged]

His image blurred in horizontal line before he vanished into thin air, leaving a massive blow of wind and dust, making Erza shield her eyes from the incoming air pressure.

* * *

.

.

Striker Armor was a prototype armor that he ceased developing when he first began to create the second generation of his machine legion. It was an indeed a decent armor with decent capability. The idea behind it was simple, just like Sky Diver armor, it was created to increase his speed without the unnecessary usage of his magic, and it did what it was designed to do: allow for maneuvering the area with immense speed.

However, unlike the Sky-Diver armor, which was purely meant for hyper velocity, this was one to attack an opponent with its mass acceleration, striking one without they can form a counter measure. However, that was the reason why he stopped continuing. While the Sky-Diver had titanium frame with no armor whatsoever, this one had full armor. To compensate the sheer weight, he had to resort to using different materials.

It was Aluminum-lithium alloy and magnesium.

Thus the entire structure was relatively brittle and soft. Besides, to reduce the weight to maximum, he had to remove all the onboard weapons, leaving with two set of thrusters on each bottom of his feet, and mini auxiliaries on his palm, as well as his swords. The entire suit felt like he was wearing an aluminum foil. Besides, he was sure that the sword was heavier than its arm that was lifting it. So there it was, the Striker Armor.

In design wise, it was incomplete. He never had a chance to cover the sides of the armor, leaving the internals and pistons visible wide open. Yet, he knew that this suit would be a great testing armor against Erza. It would be a challenge, but she would be able to counter it if she can figure out how to maneuver around it.

He whispered the activation code, before circling around her with its massive speed. Wind slashed and the blades of the air shrieked around him, creating a dust storm. Seeing that Erza was disoriented, he did not hesitate to draw his weapon and slash her with the blunt side of his sword.

Erza turned around, seemingly alerted by the incoming danger, however, she had no time dodge as the attack reached her body, striking her right side or waist before disappearing.

"Gahhhh!"

She screamed and fell down to the ground, before instantly standing back up, now fully aware of her surroundings. Her expert senses kicked in and promptly moved her head, sensing another strike incoming on 7'oclock.

That was right. She had to win this fight, no matter what. There was no escape from it. It was either she gives up herself to Natsu or to pushing him away. A subtle voice reminded her from the back of her head, its voice filling her with temptation and allure.

 _'But don't you want to give yourself up?'_

Her consciousness replied, screaming, _'It's for Natsu! It's better this way!'_

Biting her teeth, she swiftly dodged to the side, her eyes briefly catching the chrome figure staring back at her with its glaring red visor before disappearing. Despite her heavy armor, she swiftly moved through the field with her advanced acrobatics, before shouting,

 _ **"Re-Equip! Flight armor!"**_

Light engulfed her, and through the light, she jumped, dashed, pierced the light into several pieces as she advanced to Natsu. She flipped her hands and lunged at him, her short sword now in reverse position. Her blades flew straight to him like a pair of massive fang.

Her offensive strike was easily dodged as Natsu glided backward in a breakneck speed. Narrowing her eyes from the enveloping wind that he threw, she followed, ready to strike him as her acute eyes tracked Natsu's incredible speed. She stretched her sword out to him, her all will power intending to impale his armor. Yet, Natsu lifted his sword and slashed it away, directing her blade to an empty air. Erza expectantly smiled as she propelled another sword to him. However, before the edge of her weapon made contact, she felt a solid pressure on her abdomen. Feeling the coldness crept to her skin, she looked down in confusion. An explosion echoed, launching her into the air with the powerful gush of air that spewed out from his foot.

Flipping herself several times in the midair, she secured her landing. Her motion reminded of him a leopard, even more so with her choice of armor. She growled.

"Wind magic?"

Natsu replied.

"Something similar."

Pushing the ground with the exhaust from his feet, and with the residual force from the motors and pistons, he bursted straight to Erza, his suit whirling with mechanical sounds, leaving an impressive shock wave behind. Then with the combined lightness of his armor, he hailed his sword relentlessly, and the wind blew around his arm by his vicious speed, each of his blades launching at her like a Gatling. Erza's eye snapped open, gasping, she brought her own to defend herself from the merciless onslaught of his attack. Swords screeched with ear shatter noise, and red burning sparks flew. However, each strike she blocked, Erza's handle vibrated and wobbled dangerously, making her sweat in concern. Another thrust shot at her to her neck, and she evaded the attack, barely avoiding it by a hair inch. She could literally see the scratched steel surface glimmering to her eyes in front her. His sword drew back in and thrust back to belly. She propelled her swords and form an X, effectively stopping the strike coming in any further. Despite her adroit shielding, that massive force still prevailed, and she gasped roughly by the shock of its monstrous power. Her swords oscillated like a pair of bells and she was pushed back several good meters. She gritted her teeth, her frown becoming deeper.

"He is strong!"

Yet, Natsu was not planning on letting go of his unrelenting attack. His both hands gripped its handle and shot it forward, his long blade plunging towards her. Erza incapable of tracking the motion properly, found herself sidestepping just barely to escape the attack. She mentally shouted,

'He's too fast even for my flight armor! I can't continue to avoid him at this rate! I gotta come up with something!'

The rain of assaults dived towards her once again, but Erza only could avoid them as her mind was simply too busy with trailing his sword. Then all the sudden, his motion changed. His sword swung sideways, her eyes snapped open as she rapidly ducked back, her hair flaring above her as it followed. The edge of the blade met her hair, cutting off its edge, letting the strands fall to the ground. She quickly ushered her body back up, her toned abdomen flexing with sweat. However, as soon as she raised her head to face him, she was brutally met with his blistering fist. The pain throbbed on her nose and her teeth. Trail of blood left from her nostrils, and she was thrown back to the ground helplessly.

The armor's servo whirled as he inspected his own fist, which plates covering the fingers were bent horribly, several pieces now interlocking each other by the pressure that was exerted into. He opened his palm, and plates cracked and fell apart to the ground, allowing him to move his hand freely once again in compensation of exposing the actuators and wires open.

However, thankfully to Erza, this gave her time to recover. She kicked the ground in a great haste to take her chance. She mentally shouted,

'Finally! A distraction!'

She dashed, her form blitzing forward and leaving a trail of a white line behind her, she slashed her two swords at him from every direction imaginable, leaving no air to remain unhindered by her splitting blades. Natsu shot up his arm to block her and was shocked slightly of her power behind the attack. His sword diced and sliced into hundreds of metallic shreds, and eventually he was met with her final assault, one of her sword managing to plunge deeply to his right shoulder, cutting through his armor like a butter before it stopped upon its main skeletal frame.

Erza grinned mentally at her first successful attack.

His sword arm flinched as it made a strange electrical clicking sound. Sparks spewed out from the shoulder and oils drooled over the ripped exoskeleton. Natsu quickly ran through his HUD, grinning slightly, thinking,

'Huh, she managed to cut off some of the wirings. Okay then, let's try this…'

[Command acknowledged: Rewiring to back up circuitry]

The armor around this shoulder lifted and rod-like intricate mechanism locked onto his arm. Before his armor lifted back down. The sparks on his shoulder stopped and he once again gained the full command on his right arm.

Erza's mood fell as she watched him recover relatively ease. She shouted,

 _ **"Re-equip: Fire Empress Armor! "**_

Her body flashed brightly again, this time, revealing a red and orange armor with flame like decorations around. Her gauntlets and boots reminiscing of a dragon, her scarlet hair tied back to twin tails.

She swung her flame sword to finish her spell, before disengaging her fire to Natsu. His red visor glowed to the incoming attack, however, he did not move as the fire was not hot enough to melt his armor. Grinning, he brought his both arms to his back, and two of the rods extended up to his hand, which he grabbed and pulled them out. The very same sword that he displayed during his introduction shined with an ominous red glow as fire engulfed his body.

Erza stood there as he directly took her attack, and disappear into her flame. Her keen eyes remained, eyeing her target carefully, expecting him to escape her attack at the same , she wasn't able to register him moving. Concern began to fog in the back of her mind.

'Why hasn't he escaped yet? Did he…?'

Her mind slowly entered into a panic. She sincerely hoped she didn't kill Natsu.

'Natsu…?'

Then from the scorching flame, Natsu shot out like a torpedo, his body forming a trail of fire behind, his red glaring visor only glowed even brighter by the flame. He then changed his sword grip, reversing their position, he ran straight towards her.

Erza's eye instantly opened wide and raised her sword to brace for an impact. They clashed, and the vibration of both of their steel echoed all around the forest, a torrent of intense wind spiraling out from their contact. Just like before felt the massive force jittering her bones all around, yet this time, she managed to stay on her spot. Flames flowed on her sword once more and broke away the lock before drilling her sword towards him. Natsu formed an X with his sword, and as her sword struck his, he once again brought his leg and activated his thrusters, blowing Erza away. The pain on her body was short lived as her adept scenes kicked back in. Skillfully maneuvering her body to minimize the impact, she shouted once more, summoning her next armor.

 _ **"Re-equip! Wind God Armor!"**_

She landed on a ground with a soft thud, adorned with brownish tribal-like robe decorated with fur lines. A pair of wing-shaped decoration sat on both sides of her hair. Observing her surroundings, she had realized that there was a good amount of distance between them. It was all too perfect for her. Screaming with glee at her own luck, she let her magic flood into her sword, then blasted towards him.

Natsu's smile formed as he saw the massive storm discharging, erupting towards him, yet he stood, taking the storm in a full hit. He helplessly sucked into the blistering wind with no ability to control himself in the midair. He tried to stabilize himself by using his thrusters, however, whenever he tried, the turbulence of the wind pushed him away, rendering them useless. He grinned himself even more, at the power of her attack. He thought out loud.

"Her power isn't bad… not bad at all."

Starting his thrusters once again in a feeble attempt to stay away from the current, yet his body tumble inside the miniature storm, a storm that turned into a powerful tornado.

"It was a good thing I stopped working on this armor. Excessively light frames do really pose lots of problems. Zero controllability in extreme weather…"

He muttered out in thought.

Being light wasn't always a good thing it seemed. Thus his visceral eyes scanned for relatively low wind vortex, and his A.I. relentlessly tried to calculate the escape route.

He knew he had to stabilize himself in order to win this fight. That meant he had to resort on activating auxiliaries on his palm. Cursing to himself once again, he let his swords go. He sulked slightly as he had anticipated on using them. Yet even before he could wield it properly, he had to lose them. His pair of tempered steel flee from his hand without a farewell and disappeared into dark winds.

His eye averted from the place where his sword flew and scanned around, trying to look for the weakest spot that he can go through. Then his HUD flashed, instantly gaining his attention. Multiple signs formed and made a guided line to show to the direction of the most stable escape route. His eyes flashing with hope, he curled himself in a ball before launching himself to the route. Wind smashed and shook his frame. Rocks and debris struck his armor and the exposed pistons, some of the going as far as denting them. Despite his effort, the wind still thrashed violently around him, refusing to let him go. Gritting his teeth, he growled,

"Shut off all the powers and redirect them to thrusters! Overclock it up to 40%!"

The suit obeyed his order, and the red visor flickered away into the darkness, his HUD only showing the vital information.

Erza's was indeed an S class magic. He had heard how powerful she was from the guild mates, one of them going as far as she will kill him. He could understand their fear now, the rumors did not do justice. However, compared to him, her power was almost to nothing…but he couldn't just directly walk up to her and use his God Slayer magic couldn't he? Yet compared to all other mages in the guild, she was indeed highest aside the lightning dragon.

His body moved forward and became easier to stabilize. He felt a small sense of relief washing over him to see an actual progress, yet it wasn't enough. He still needed more juice. He shouted,

"Overclock it up to 80%!"

A warning sign appeared on his visor.

[Warning! Exceeding heat threshold!]

[Warning! Exceeding heat threshold!]

He muttered to himself, "Man… I won't have much juice left after this…"

His boots boomed with tremendous speed, and it literally blew Erza's tornado apart, before catapulting himself out of it, throwing him to the outside world mercilessly. The intensity dug the ground behind and erupted blades of air to slash around in the sky. Leaving a vapor behind, he fell to the ground and rolled around several times eventually coming to a halt, his leg armor torn and falling apart. Even some of the pistons began to malfunction as it glowed in deep orange and red, sizzling the air around with its scorching heat.

Groaning himself, he pushed his fist to the ground.

"Ughhh…

Return the power back to all systems…"

His visor once again sprung back to life and his HUD flashed in various color, with a voice indicating him a new information.

[Core energy: 50% remaining]

[Main thrusters Integrity: 40%]

He muttered,

"Huh… just like I've expected…"

Then punching his fist to the ground, dirt and debris flying, he slowly rose back. Then his eyes fell onto something shining in a middle of the field, between him and Erza. It was one of his sword stuck on the ground, its pummel pointing diagonally to the sky.

Slowly raising his speed, he walked, then ran to his weapon, Erza following in suite, Re-equipping into a different set of armor.

Erza shouted, "Let's finish this!"

He shouted back,

"I intend to!"

Erza, dashing out of the golden light as something different unveiled. An armor that was jet black with few lines gray, it large and demonic looking spikes covering all around her armor, matching the look of the equipment. Her eyes glowed with hellish intense inferno, her red hair flared equally behind.

Then she raised her weapon, a massive spiked mace that was as large as her.

Natsu's eye flashed in excitement, and as he ran, he snatched and pulled out the sword, wielding it in its full glory.

Their weapon clashed, and the monstrosity of Erza's power and weight created a powerful shockwave against his sword, sparks flew with the large echoing sharp metallic clang. The immense pressure pushed Natsu into the ground by little, even surprising himself.

Erza spoke through her teeth,

"You are certainly strong, Natsu. None was able to stand against this armor."

Natsu replied,

"You as well, stronger than I expected."

Erza broke away from their lock and swung her mace sideways, crushing Natsu's unarmored side, decimating his pistons and motors alike. He groaned as he tumbled on the ground several times before coming to a halt. Quickly rising up, with his thrusters activated, he propelled forward with devastating speed and struck her before she could ready her weapon. Erza let out a tormenting scream at the throbbing on her pain on her rib, and her armors chipped away at the end. Immediately turning around, she smashed her mace to Natsu, which he effortlessly avoided. The shock wave pushed Natsu away, catching him slightly off balanced, nonetheless landing safely before re-engaged his next assault.

Bolting right towards her, he slashed his blade down, great violent sparks flying against her mace. However, not without damage. The sheer mass of Erza's' weapon began to put his blade into a significant stress, and he could feel his sword bending. Spinning out of the lock, he slashed her back, which she immediately responded with a pained gasp before turning around to smash him. He jumped into the air, escaping the attack and fell back down with his blade pointing down, preparing to impale her from above. Erza grunting out a powerful scream, ushered her mace and blocked with its blunt side, before pushing Natsu away.

He skipped and quickly dug his sword into the ground, then Erza slammed her mace to him, which he barely avoided as rocks and debris shattered upon impact. Landing few good meters away from her, he burst his thrusters once again and brutally threw his body to hers. Erza yelped as both of them tumbled to the ground like a ball, before Erza quickly recovering to pick up her weapon to pulverize him beneath. Her humongous mace blocked the sun, shadowing his eyes, he immediately rolled over to the side. He could feel the collusion to the soil like it was happening to his skin. The ground quaked, and he found himself vibrating under the metallic suit of armor.

Erza however, did not planned on letting go of Natsu so easily. Letting out a fierce scream, she plunged her mace down to him, which he also moved to the side once again. Erza shouted, almost whining,

"Would you please stay still, Natsu!"

Natsu replied,

"I'll pass!"

Then using his thrusters, he blasted out of their lock, leaving Erza to stumble to the ground. He then returned with his impaling charge. Seeing his incoming attack, she began to concentrate her magic to her weapon then slammed it down to the ground. She shouted,

"Haaaaaa!" The vertical wave erupted from the mace then to the ground. The soil broke apart and launched themselves from the powerful impact, making the large pieces of rocks and dirt airborne. The slashing and gnawing magic infused shockwave rocketed towards him relentlessly, its force unyielding.

Natsu's eye narrowed at her forceful strike and sidestepped away as he continued his dash. Her teeth clenched and her grip strengthened, then she pushed herself off the ground, letting her powerful legs kicking her towards the man. Two of the raging weapons collided, and their force unleashed from them destroyed all on the field, ripping off the grasses, blowing away dirt, leaving nothing but bedrocks underneath. Erza's strength began to struggle slightly by Natsu's brutal strength, and sweat began to form on her forehead. She grunted loudly as she tried to push him further away, yet he did not flinch. Only his armor's sharp mechanical noise was all she heard. But then, she suddenly felt mace digging in further as if he had withdrawn his weapon. Yet, he did not. Realization kicked in, and a victorious smile smeared on her face, before pushing her weapon further down.

It was all too obvious. The horrible sound that his sword making as it bent backward had said everything.

Natsu, awed by sheer inhuman force that poured out from her, could only stare at her with his mouth agape. Yet his appreciation came short-lived as he was forced literally down to his knees. Erza stared at his succumbed kneel, before raising her mace, which prepared only to come back down straight to his head.

Her emotions drummed violently, and chaotically in her head, stirring up her internals. Natsu was indeed a tough opponent, however, his wind magic (?) Wasn't enough to counter her purgatory armor, it seemed. Her battle adrenaline sunk slowly as the situation collapsed down to her mind. This was the moment, wasn't it? Natsu was down, and this… after the battle, she won't ever see Natsu staring at her in the same way. She mentally squeezed her heart, and it felt heavier than before. Like as if it was chained up by millions, it seemed to hang back to forth in her mind.

This was the moment. His weapon broken, kneeling, the battle will be over if she threw down her weapon down to him.

She swallowed her saliva in front of life changing scene. Closing her eyes tightly, she screamed out from her heart, but it more sounded like a scarred wail of an injured girl.

Her mace dived down to him with. The magnitude of magic that was exerted into, ready to annihilate him down.

However, her eyes snapped open wide as her mace abruptly stopped. She looked down to see Natsu slowly lifting her weapon, seemingly with little efforts. Erza screamed, panicking,

"No!"

She raised her mace again and slammed it down only to be blocked by Natsu. His bracers cracked and some of them fell to the ground, yet he was still lifting her mace.

"What…?"

Then from the exhaust port on his palm, he blasted his jet air to her mace, pouring in immense stress to her grip, eventually fling it off from her hand. She watched it with wide eyes as she saw her mace fly away and falling down to the bedrock, embedding itself to the floor. Erza immediately turned her torso to face him, however, she was thrown away brutally by the punch in her gut.

Like she was hammered on her gut, she coughed out saliva and blood, the pain exploding on her abdomen as it expanded throughout her body like a lightning. Natsu's head now reach right next to Erza, he spoke,

"This is just the beginning!"

Then he blasted her off, throwing her to another side of the field, to let her tumble and roll like a cannon ball with his air blast. The rock crushed under the force, and turned into pebbles and dirt as she was dived on the surface. A long wave of the small scale of the canyon was formed, leaving Erza lay on the bottom in hunched position. Erza let out a silenced scream as she desperately clamped her teeth. A drop of painful tear formed at the edge of her eyes. It was just too great, and her consciousness drifted back and forth. The air was locked within her lung, unable to release it as her whole body tensed with intense sweating. Her back felt like as if it was broken. Cuts and dirt covering her entire body, she shakily attempted to stand back.

She had to thank the powerful armor for protecting her spine. Or else…

Natsu came down from above, plunging his feet into her. Erza briskly opened her eyes as she urgently rolled to the side. The rocks cracked underneath as his armors chipped off at the sudden force. She threw her arm to the side, and smashed her forearm to the back of his ankle, throwing him off to the ground. She bolted right up to Natsu with her teeth clenched in pain, she threw down her punch to his head.

The face plate fractured and crushed by her power and his visor flickered temporally before glowing back to normal red. Another fist followed with her scream, jerking his head back violently. She raised her fist once more, however she could deliver a punch, he slammed her left rib with his fist, throwing her off to the side.

Natsu, not giving her a chance to recover, rolled above her and threw down his salvo of his machine fists. Erza's head drilled and her hair fluctuated in berserk as his vicious punch rained on her face. Her soft white skin became red and her right eye swelled. She was amazed that her nose didn't break, only her nostrils dripping out more blood. Lips tore open slightly, and sweat, blood and dirt painted all over her. Holding her gasping breath and her throbbing pain, she raised her legs and slammed it against Natsu, catching him just disoriented enough to slid out from the position.

She quickly shouted,

 _ **"Re-equip! Black Wing Armor!"**_

Now adorning her newly equipped armor, she quickly beat her bat wings to fly above the canyon where Natsu cannot reach. It wasn't long until she became completely airborne. Natsu slowly lifted himself up and looked above the sky, his armor's optic focusing on to her new form.

Then he couched. Hydraulics and servos began to make odd noises like it was charging up some sort of energy. Erza now knowing what he was about to do, she also prepared for the attack, preparing her long violet blade. Natsu's leg stretched and literally pulverized the rock beneath, then he shot up to her like a cannon ball. Erza's wing folded in, and dived down to the man as she propelled her sword in front of her, splitting the air around. The wind passed around her like a razor glazing over her armor, and droplets of blood from her nose and her mouth flying behind.

She then shouted top of her lung,

 _ **"Moon flash!"**_

Rushing towards the incoming threat, she slashed him in a cross pattern. She immediately opened her wings and beat them several times to land safely on the ground, and dust flurried around her as she quickly snapped her focus to Natsu, curious of her attack.

Natsu fell and plunged his fist to earth in kneeled position, cracking the earth beneath before rising back up. Two large crossing gashes appeared on his armor, starting from his shoulder to his abdomen, and another on his left arm. His chest seemed it was still operational, however, his left arm wasn't so much. Electricity sparking all around and wires dangling from the sides, it was enough to say she had damaged it beyond repair.

She was right. His arm flinching and oils spilling all over, he quickly dug in his fingers to the left bracer, before literally tearing it apart. Pieces of metal fell down to the floor, then he grabbed the hanging wires and ripped them out from the frame, speaking,

"Hold on a second, this is getting in my way."

His voice deeper by the echoes of his mask. Circling his arms around he flexed it as he continued, however, the way he spoke was too casual. It was as if he wasn't feeling any pain from her attack. That simply unnerved her.

"You made that arm useless. I've got to use my real arm now."

Erza responded, lowering her form. Her eyes sparked dangerously as her hair fell down to her eyes, shadowing them over.

"You are now down to one arm, Natsu. Your other machine limb will meet the same fate to my blade. Then you'll be completely powerless to stop me. Which is why you are going to surrender."

He looked down to his arm momentarily and inspected it. Then he confidently shouted out.

"Tis but a scratch!"

"Very well then!"

Her bat wings spread and thrusted herself to Natsu. Her sword's glistening edge shimmering by the sunlight from the sky, it shot towards him threatening to impale his guts. Natsu instantly leaned back, his trained eyes telling him where the sword was going to be, and just as he had expected, the sword flew pass to his side. Yet, he wasn't finished his plan. His hand bolted towards her sword arm, and pulled her roughly to his knee at the same time he raised it up.

Air immediately left her lungs as his knee pad drilled into her point right below her rib. She gagged and coughed violently, blood spraying out from her mouth. With a pained groan, she slumped forward with heavy breath. However, Natsu grabbed her face and lifted her back, before striking her down with her fist, throwing her away. The sword flew out of her and by the impact and Erza rolled on the floor until the momentum dissipated. Quickly recovering from the agonizing pain that she received, she lifted herself up to the air in an attempt to flee to devise a plan.

Then a sudden tug pulled her down to the ground. Her mouth escaping a loud gasped, she looked down to see Natsu dragging her down to the floor, before slamming her body to the bedrock. Erza groaned out at the surge of pain fluctuating on her back. Then his right hand shot up forming a fist and lunged at her. Erza's eye directly locked onto his fist, and realization clicked in her head, making her mind to formulate the next set of movements in breakneck speed.

His palm opened and his thrusters began to engage, as it came closer towards her. Erza hurriedly summoned a dagger, and slammed it to his palm, cracking his thrusters, rendering it completely useless. She rose up, quickly recalled her violet sword and stabbed the side of his right arm. She pulled it out from the machine's wound and spun around to his back, then blasted the edge like a baseball bat. The cut was deep. Deep enough to tear open the armor and reveal his skin under the frames and complex circuitries alike.

Multiple displays popped up on his HUD,

[Warning- mainframe damaged: integrity 60%]

[Warning- processing power: reduced to 60%]

[Warning- shutting down: targeting program]

[Warning- shutting down: main thruster propulsion program]

Then Erza blew her feet down to the back of his knee, and Natsu's armor depressed down once again by her blunt attack. Her eyes filled with emotion as she saw his vulnerability, and without a second thought, she let her sword descend to his spine. Suddenly, Natsu's elbow flew and delivered a crushing impact to her sword, and it helplessly flung away from her hand. Then his body doing a complete 180 degree turn, he propelled his fist with the raging gush of force behind. Her rib connected and all that momentum of force combined with the strength of the machine resonated the field with ear-tearing shrieking, and terrible, heart-wrenching noise.

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Her jet black armor shattered into hundreds of pieces as she collapsed onto the ground. She swore that she could feel her ribs moving on her side. Gasping and gulping down saliva, she heaved out air heavily, trying to suppress her devastating and desecrating pain. Her side did not just throb her whole body felt numb and her nerves felt paralyzed, finding unable to move her limbs. Parts that didn't receive the impact hurt, every each joint between her spine undulated with ravaging suffering.

Saliva drooled out from her mouth and dropped down to the ground with blood, tainting the floor with a dark color and her mind went temporality white, before her consciousness snapped back into its place.

Grunting with difficulty, she pushed herself up from the ground and spat out her pooling blood then looked back Natsu with intense flame erupting in her eyes. She spun around as she raised herself. Her arm stretched out far, back of her hand slapped against Natsu's helmet. His head jerked to the side by the force that her hand expelled, then with the residual momentum of her body, she let her torso continue to move up. Her fingers curled and tightened into a fist, before landing a crushing blow on his face. He stumbled back, and the visor shattered and burst out in the air in millions of pieces, his eyes now clear open to the world. Summoning her another dagger on her left, she plunged it deep in his armpit, where the internals was unprotected. Leaving the dagger stuck on his piston, she kneed him in his gut, making him jolt up to the air. Natsu continued to back step in disorientation, his back crouched.

Her both hands grasped onto each other and hammered down to his back, plunging Natsu into the ground, before kicking his rib with no second to spare. Hundreds of metallic debris flew away from the contact point, and he skidded several times before coming to a halt. She screamed,

 **"Give! Up!"**

Natsu's glaring eyes replied otherwise. Kicking the dirt behind, he thrusted his knee to her abdomen in a blitz before she could realize what just happened. A shock wave bursted between and it threw Erza like a rag doll. A bloody and blue ink began to smear on her paper white skin, and she skidded, and tumbled before crashing to a large boulder standing idle. Spider web like crack began to appear on the back, and it crumbled away. Her mind felt like it was going blank. Why did every single blow of his attack hurt her so much?

Taking the chance to readjust his armor, he hastily ripped off the other limb, before throwing down to the ground. Erza stood up, rough and harsh air escaping her lung, she lifted her both arm to summon her weapon. Then finding her wings in somewhat good condition, she beat them once more as she took off to the air.

Then something floated above her head.

'That's it! I just have to keep my distance against him!'

She shouted out,

 _ **"Re-equip! Heaven's Wheel armor!"**_

Now adorning an angelic armor, four large metallic wings sprouting from her back and a long billowing skirt draped over her legs. She was still remaining airborne, avoiding Natsu with all cost for the max effectiveness of her next attack.

 _ **"Circle Sword!"**_

Multiple, a dozen of swords materialized around her in a circular form, then commanded as she slashed her twin blades in crossing pattern.

 _ **"Dance my Blades!"**_

The halo of blades began to accelerate in massive speed and their form completely vanishing into air, merging and only left a following sky-blue trail that formed a complete ring around her. Then it launched towards Natsu reminiscent of massive serrated wheel-blade dropping down from above.

Natsu's intrinsic senses scanned sword the sword with his eyes. He ushered his body with a powerful kick to the floor, jumping above the blades as his body performed something similar to cartwheel but his arms remaining to his sides, he landed with his fist to the ground, and started to dash towards her.

Erza this time, unlike using her other skills, she began to summon a hoard of weapons. First the swords, and when the swords ran out, she summoned her axes. Every each of her weapon drained her magic, and despite the fact that she had turned her facet all the way, pouring her magic, she continued to summon them as much as she could in a short amount of time.

Her battered and bruised body heaved out air once again from the strain, and her skin perspired all around her, rendering her drenched in her own cold sweat, her heart felt like it was dumped in an ice bucket, and her body felt extremely unstable. To pour all that magical power in such a short amount of time was no easy feat.

Gasping for breath, she muttered.

"That's… two hundred… I hope that's enough…"

Then in a single command, they torpedoed to Natsu without question, their bodies rigid and cold, ready to impale anything in their way.

Natsu raised his head, realizing that the swords were inbound, however, there was nothing he could do as he was too late. The rain of steel bombarded his body with hundreds of cuts, and he impacted backward by some of their blunt force.

As the swords continued with a sheering sound of metal, they embedded them to the ground, leaving the dust to fly all around them, eventually surrounding Natsu.

Ezra landed. Planting a single sword to the ground, she placed both of her hands as her body hunched forward and planted deeply to regain any of her magic and stamina.

She looked up and whispered through ragged breath.

"Did I… get him?"

Smokes blew away by the wind and the form of limply lying man became visible. Shrapnel surrounded him, and the armor was torn into in hundred different ways. The pieces stuck out chaotically, and the parts and pieces dangled around him made him unrecognizable. Sparks flew out from all over his body, and he remained still, unmoving.

She didn't know how to describe the moment that she was in. He was lying there, unmoving. It was unreal, and the overwhelming emotions clashed one to each other as she could already see the aftermath of this event. It was like as if he was going to stand up now and walk away from her silently, without looking at her. Her mind grew hazy.

Her legs gave up, and she collapsed onto her back with her arm stretching as far as they can. Sword slid out from her hand and dropped next to the ground with clattering sound alongside with her heavy breathing.

"Did I win…? Did I…?"

It seemed evident, and it was obvious that Natsu did not stand up. The silence filled the void and people of the guild, spectating only stared at them with no words spoken. Until, whispers became murmurs, muttering became loud chattering between people. To them, to victor was self-explanatory.

However, unknowingly to the most, the few people grew suspicious of Natsu's supposed defeat. Makarov was one of them. The guild demanded him to shout out the result of the battle, however he remained silent with his eyes closed, ignoring the consensus and keep on contemplating why on Earthland did Natsu didn't stood back up.

* * *

Mirajane eyed him with concern, her keen eyes immediately noticing the master's expression. Knowing that something was wrong, she walked up to him as she placed both hands on front, kneeling and asking,

"Master? Is something wrong?"

Makarov opened his eyes.

"Yes, actually there is. It's Natsu."

Her white brows creased upward.

"Natsu?"

He briefly looked at Mirajane before replying,

"Yes. You may not know this, but from what I gathered, I find it peculiar that he is not standing up."

"Maybe from all the attacks from Erza worn him out? That last attack looked pretty powerful."

Mira answered as her eyes left to gaze Natsu's battered form, his armor pulverized.

A light hand gently lay on Mirajane's shoulder, catching her attention. She looked to her side, and a smile crept up as she greeted the scarlet enchantress.

"Oh, Irene! How was your rest?"

She shrugged as she eyed Natsu.

"Delightful. Hmmm… Looks like Natsu-sama is enjoying himself...but I would not call that enjoyment a joyous one."

Both Makarov and Mirajane's attention fell on Irene, quizzically staring her with their brows up. So, she provided an answer.

"As you can clearly see, Natsu-sama had suffered no injuries from my sister's attack. It is easy to realize that even though one has no information on him. Not even a single drop of blood was spilled."

She continued,

"Besides, his magic is still at his maximum, even though he is suppressing greatly. And watch-"

She pointed out to him with her finger. His chest rose up and down, in presto, yet rhythmic manner. Was he… laughing?

Then slowly his hand rose and placed under him, raising his torso. Everyone' shouting and chatting ceased by his movement, and they stared at him, their eyes widening up, their mouth parted and their eyebrows rocketing.

Erza's was no different, as soon as she heard metals clattering, her bruised head shot up with shock and bewilderment, unable to comprehend the event.

Metals dropped and fell down to the floor as he rose, his bovine movement was sluggish. Yet he stood with his two feet. He stared at Erza through the shredded helmet that still covered the majority of his head, his pink hair sticking out from parts to parts, undulating slowly by the wind.

Panic crept up behind Erza, and the storm of question swept her off to an inconceivable wasteland. How come Natsu managed to survive that attack? That number of the sword that had struggled to summon, there was no escape from it. However, instead of falling unconscious or bleeding like her usual opponents, he came out as if it was nothing. She did notice that he didn't even bleed. Had she failed her attack? Did something go wrong? She didn't know. Yet, he even withstood against her Purgatory Armor…Letting out a weak powerless breath to calm her lungs, she tried to raise herself back up as well. However, with little magic left in her body, she failed to do so, and found her pathetically collapsing once more.

She desperately cried to herself.

'You can't give up! Rise Erza Scarlet! You can't loose here! He is still standing! Without his armor, he is vulnerable, I just have to perform one more attack! Just one more!'

Picking up the sword next to her, she planted it to the ground and used it to usher her tired body up, struggling yet eventually standing up. Her back crouched forward as she leaned her weight to the steel. Then the echoes of his word entered her ear canal with a sharp clap of his hand. He seemed to be laughing… but his voice showed only sadness behind. Why would he do that? She wondered.

"Erza, you destroyed my armor."

She spoke between her breathe.

"So what? You are powerless without it."

The claps died down as his sad smile fell, his voice deepened to hundred miles, a layer of shadow loomed over his face.

"You think?"

Erza remained silent. As he continued.

"Erza, this battle… this is just futile. Why can't you realize?"

Erza shouted.

"I don't care what you think! This fight is everything to me!"

"That is why we should stop it. Please surrender Erza. Please don't make this any more difficult for both of us."

She screamed out the top of her lung.

"I have no plans to surrender!"

Erza pulled out the sword and with her slightly renewed vigor, she ran to Natsu ready to strike him down. Natsu only could stare at her. A voice echoed in his head.

'She is Irene's sister indeed, strong willed, and ready to tackle any task in front of them. Only that she is walking on the wrong path…Erza, please understand.'

He placed his both hands to his breastplate and tore it apart, revealing a blinding blue circular core. He pulled it out, its metallic wiring snapping out as he did so. The light so tense that it caused everyone, even Erza to stop in mid run and shadow her eyes. The energy surged from the core like a sun and the power fluctuated violently, sending out multiple gushes of the wind to the world. Erza bit her teeth, and questioned what he was planning.

She immediately received an answer as he cracked the core with his hand, and directing to Erza. The sky blue light died down with a flash and unstable sound of the core blared from it. The ground quaked by the force and Erza felt her body jitter. Her eyes snapped open by the possible magnitude of the attack. Whatever it was he was holding, it was not a magic, she was sure, however she was certain the power that contained in it was possibly equivalent to a Jupiter Cannon. Her mind panicking, and without a second thought, she quickly screamed out before the energy flies toward her.

 _ **"Re-Equip! Adamantine Armor!"**_

She wasn't sure if this was going to work. This armor was the most powerful defense that she had. However, the magic she had juiced up during the rest was almost equivalent to a none. It was verge on complete depletion. She had no chance, but she had to try.

Natsu shouted out,

"This ends now!"

Then his hand collapsed the core, and the sound died out with the shimmering light, before shrinking into a tiny white dot of light.

Until…

 _ **Boooooooooom!**_

His hand erupted with blue electrical light, the raging light erupted out from his hand, its shock wave literally tearing the rocky ground apart. Bolts of lightning spiraled around and incinerated all the things it touched. The pressure of the force torn the air in half and blew a powerful gush of the wind to all the spectators watching, even throwing some away to the air. Erza immediately brought forth her arm shields and formed a perfect barrier. Erza lowered her form and braced for an impact.

The blast savagely collided onto her like a gargantuan meteor, and shook her flesh and bone relentlessly. Her jaw clicked and her vision blurred. Feeling the intense pressure and the sheer energy colliding to her, she could only heave out a ragged breath, continuously attempting to catch a breath but failing so. She felt her magic draining rapidly as she pushed away and away and away, leaving a trail of crushed rock underneath her feet.

Then finally, her legs betrayed her. It was like all her nerves in her legs were ripped off. They felt numb, and she was completely unable to move them. Soon, they hopelessly fell down to the floor, her body following with it, breaking her stance.

Her heart stopped at the realization of what's to come. She watched the energy spill through her shield and crashing down to her. That was all before she was engulfed by the light.

Once again, another terrible scream filled in the world around them, enough to make Irene uncomfortable in her seat.

It resonated with almost too painfully, and the suffering from the blast smeared directly to the noise.

Natsu's mind shook by her agony, eventually, unable to see himself tormenting, he hastily cupped his hand around and contained the circle as well as the blast. Blue streaks of light spewed out between squeezing of his fingers, and the beam ceased to flow with her pained scream. He knew that he was successful. He looked up through his scrapped helmet, and his eyes locked to Erza's.

Her eyes were soulless, haunted. Completely devoid of shimmering light that it once emitted. Natsu however, knew that she was alive. She was only experiencing the aftermath of her suffering. He knew. How it paralyzed one's body, and how the pain traveled to every inch of cells. The wounds can be healed, that did not pose a problem for him. The problem was the fault in her soul.

He saw Erza flop down with her shattered armor, her face planting to the ground with blood all over her body. Natsu walked towards her, ripping the helmet off from him and kneeled as he muttered,

"Erza..."

She remained still, until one of her fingers flinched. Her head raised to meet Natsu, a drop of a tear forming at the edge of her eyes. Ignoring her body's warning, she slowly rose up, only to throw a desperate punch to Natsu, which he, easily avoided. She grunted out.

"Must… win…"

Natsu frowned and spoke quietly. No, he demanded.

 _"Erza, Stop!"_

Erza ignored him as she threw another bloody hand, covered in dirt and already mending scars.

Natsu this time, however, took the hit. And It did not hurt. Her throat letting out a guttural scream, her fist planted to his chest. Then another to his cheek, thrashing like a wild animal, cornered into its death. Erza sobbed and cried as she threw her last assault to him, this time significantly weaker than before. Her fist opened at his cheek and it slid down to his chin as her head fell to the ground once more, her other arm supporting her. Droplets of her tear dropped down to the ground, tainting it with her despair. She screamed out,

 _ **"You stop!**_

You stop… you are torturing me…"

Natsu's frowned deepened as he positioned her more comfortably, before speaking to her sternly,

"Erza, snap out of it! Nobody is torturing you, you are only hurting yourself!"

Erza replied from her sob, and its saltiness slid down to her throat, and they flew out as she tightly shut her eyes.

"NO! It's for the best! I'm doing this for you!"

Then quickly rising from him, she kicked his gut as hard as she could, but it did nothing to towering Natsu. She cried out,

 **"So please loose for me! Just loose!"**

She threw her fist, which he caught it without even looking. His eyes still remained onto her eyes. His voice growled out in frustration and anger. Then with her fist clenched in his hand, she threw it down to her side, receiving a shocked yelp from Erza. Natsu spoke through his teeth in a low voice, the type of voice that immediately ceased her thrashing.

"Stop being so selfish! You are not doing this for me! You are doing this yourself! To lock yourself in once more to the world!"

Erza only stared at his dark eyes, one that glowed with dim red somewhere back of his pupil, the one that threatened her. The same one that literally put her in unease, and make her spine run cold. She gulped down silently. Natsu continued.

"So why on earth! No universe you think it was for me!"

Her voice shook, and her bleeding lips parted, squeezing out a raspy voice from her throat. Her voice cracked at the end.

"I don't deserve you…"

It came out like a dying animal.

"People like me don't deserve a person like you…"

The words escaped from her lips hurt Erza more than Natsu. The pain she was feeling could not be compared to her physical pain that which will be gone in few days. However, it had to be done. It was better off that way. A useless girl, one who couldn't even properly make amend to one who cared, that was Erza. Now she couldn't even win a fight.

It was that moment again, like the ocean of torment that she was in before the battle. She wanted running away from him, if she could just move her legs properly. She didn't care where, she simply wanted to run as far as she can and hide. The overwhelming aura of him, how he surrounded her suffocated her.

He was an endless ocean that reached the shore of the sky. Washing off the blue inks of the shore, and showering itself with its color. She would meet the same fate as the sky, and she would watch her wall crumble and let her true self to unveil.

She was terrified of that idea, for she was still the same girl who never truly escaped from her past, her mind still locked away in a state of a child. Erza's mind ceased to grow since the day she had lost her eyes, and developed her new persona. A type of persona she had entered the guild with, a type of persona she had kept it so long that she had almost forgotten of her past self.

Her past was nothing but an innocent child, scared and easily embarrassed, terrified of everything and anything, one who depended on her older sister. She found herself useless, even more than who she was right now. At least she was good at one thing, that is, act as an enforcer. Thus it made all crushed down to come to a simple conclusion, that she didn't deserve him. He mustn't waste his time to shoot in the dark.

"Just let me be, Natsu! I'm not who you think I am! I am not worth it! I'm not!

You should be with Irene, not this stupid useless girl!"

Natsu didn't make a single sound. He slowly raised himself from the lock, and his hand lifted from hers. It was like as if he had given up, and the way his expression dropped, how his frown disappeared from his face frightened her. She spoke to herself in her head. 'Natsu…?'

"I understand."

He replied. Erza's world seemed to shatter. That single word seemed to crash her sky and made her bleed with its shredding edges. Her eyes trembled and her heart stopped, her lung ceased to inhale air as she heard him continue.

"I understand why you are so afraid. Why you are so scared."

"You are afraid of what people would judge you. You are afraid of people seeing you as weak… So you wear the armor to keep yourself from collapsing, and wear a mask to hide yourself."

Erza could not breathe as she watched him speak.

"Yes… I care about Irene deeply… I don't even know how deep that is but…

Right now, I only care about you, and you alone. You deserve it every second…"

Erza let out a shaky breath, finally letting out an encaged air.

"You've been through so much for so long, Erza. But now, it's time to let it go.

And I'll be by your side to help you along."

She choked out.

"Na…Natsu… You don't have to…"

He shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"But I insist,"

He followed, and he raised her frame ever so slightly, her scarlet hair draping over his hand. Then he brought her to his chest, and whispered.

"and I hope you are okay with that."

Erza did not reply, but stared at the sky with her teary eyes. Her eyes glimmering like an amber under the sunlight, shining brilliantly under the clear liquid, yet her white ivory around it tainted with pink, it told him everything he needed to know.

She was right about one thing about him. _Natsu was the ocean._ Ocean that was endless, that was vast and ever blue. From that ocean, and by that ocean, she let her walls washed away, and she let herself carried far far away to the water. To the water that it beckoned.

A tear trailed to her cheek. She rasped out.

"I surrender...I surrender you everything."

Then she followed quietly.

.

.

.

 _"And I'm okay with that."_


	20. Chapter 19: Simple Aftermath

**A/N:** Hello people, here is the new chapter! I did my best to write a fulfilling and entertaining aftermath although I am largely unsatisfied with my own chapter.

There is one thing I'd like to discuss on my story. Someone recently PM'ed me regarding Erza's behavior. You might have thought it strange however, that is completely intentional. I hope you don't worry about me making her out of character, I am well aware. However, I always had this thought that the Erza we know might not be the real Erza. I remember saying similar thing on previous chapter. Have you ever thought Erza's real voice might be the one when Erza and Happy's body swapped? The voice happy used in Erza's body might be the real one. So I couldn't help it. At least to me, Erza seems like an insecure girl who tries to look strong by hiding behind her suits of armor.

.

If you see changes within Erza it is probably because I'm trying to build/draw out her true self. That will be revealed further into this chapter.

.

One more thing.

To celebrate **my 20th chapter,** I have decided to draw a sneak peak of what is to come in the future. How many of you remember Ea Dragneel from the very first chapter?

I'm revealing both Ea and her sister on my profile page, as well a 'bonus character' The link will be in the description. Please check them out! Those three pictures will indeed bring many questions, but at the same time, will tell you lots of things that are relevant to the Ascendance War Arc and Universe 17 Arc if you have very keen eyes. Other than that I cannot reveal anything else.

.

Thank you for checking out the story. I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the others!

.

P.S: I'd like to thank all those who helped me continue the story. After that flaming review I was on a verge of deleting my story but thanks to everyone who supported me, I can continue to write without any more problems!

Thanks again!

I guess there are some extreme trolls on internet. :)

 **~Beta read by Burning Temptation**

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter19: Simple Aftermath

.

.

.

* * *

"So, what just happened?"

A question was fired off from behind the white haired barmaid. She swiftly turned towards the source of the voice, whipping her hair, she politely greeting two newcomers.

"Oh, Mari! Randi! I can't believe you two missed the really important event!"

She quipped,

"Nice armor by the way."

Dimaria quickly threw a victorious grin towards her friend, standing proudly with her arms crossed. Anyone could see the victorious aura wafting off her. Brandish's eyes narrowed much like a viper threatening its enemy.

"Thanks. What was the important event anyway?"

Mirajane's brow lifted as she tilted her head to the side.

"I thought you guys knew. We had a pretty large announcement in the guild only a short while ago."

Dimaria's golden pair shifted to the side, questioning her friend, wondering if she had heard the announcement. However, she replied with a simple shrug and followed on.

"We were out shopping. Perhaps that's the reason why we haven't received the news."

Mirajane clapped her hands.

"Ah! That's why! Well, in that case, I'll explain what this is all about."

She continued, one hand falling to her side the other gesturing the idea in hopes of better demonstrating what it was like.

"You see, the event we are holding is actually a test. It's called SMMT, an abbreviation for Standardized Magic Measurement Test. Natsu and Irene decided to take the test so that they could become an S class mage as soon as possible."

Dimaria stepped forward, her armor noisily rattling as she violently tugged Mirajane's collar. Her teeth clicked as she lowly growled out in frustration.

"They took the test without us?"

Mirajane however didn't seem fazed at all. She responded keeping her usual bubbly smile, seemingly oblivious to the current situation.

"Oh my, I think, I think that might be my fault."

Brandish questioned from her side calmly,

"How so?"

"Because I specifically told the master that only Natsu and Irene wanted to take the test. I'm so sorry! If I had known…"

Brandish slumped forward limply and her hair band fell over to the floor. She sighed deeply and let her body collapse onto the floor to which the ground raised catching her, dampening the impact. She muttered quietly.

"Irene you traitor."

She swore that Irene planned on shopping but instead she had been on her way to becoming an elite of the Fairy Tail guild. As a former Spriggan her pride strongly disproved the fact that she had missed her chance at a higher position. However, she couldn't be angered. Neither at Irene nor Mirajane. She, herself did go shopping without asking Irene and it wasn't as if Mira intentionally didn't inform the master. It was her mistake. Or was it Dimaria's?

'Who said we should go shopping first?'

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at her friend before receiving a concerned question from the pale girl.

"Randi, are you alright?"

Brandish weakly whimpered as she raised her hand, a little sign showing that she was alright.

"I'm alright."

Though she would definitely take the chance if she could somehow participate now, she decided not to voice it out. Next to her, Dimaria asked as she shook Mirajane by the collar. She was yet to release her from the tight grasp.

"So, this test. Who did fight?"

Mirajane answered briefly, her lips curling up in a smile whilst she looked at the war maiden.

"Oh, it was Natsu against Erza!"

She leaned forward, her grasp intensifying and her fingers curled up, dragging Mirajane right up to her nose.

"So who won?"

The barmaid lifted her finger, her smile never changing before letting out a content humming sound. She then gave the answer.

"Hmm… Natsu won the fight!"

Dimaria's anger seemed to lift and her face changed to that of a blank stare. It was if as the news had taken time to register in her brain. As she realized what the answer meant, her expression lifted once more like a montage of emotion. Her brows lifted, eyes shooting wide open and a smile exploded onto her lips. Her hands lifted from the barmaid's body before embracing her in a tight hug.

It was forcefully squeezing the barmaid's soul out of her body. A type of hug that only someone like Dimaria could give. Her lips stretched all the way up to her ears with shimmering glee. Her cheeks dusting themselves with pinks and her eyes shining like a searchlight in the night. It told everyone that she was absolutely delighted to hear the result.

To be frank, when Mirajane told her the names of the people fighting, her dear senpai immediately flashed into her mind as the winner. She knew that knowing the result before the announcement significantly reduces the excitement. Thus it was odd that she was acting as such. Dimaria concluded as reassurance that it was her Senpai that was making her jump on a trampoline like a five-year-old child. To be precise, it was reassuring that it was her senpai who won the battle and her senpai only.

Her reaction would not have been the same if it was Erza who had fought some random loser from the guild. Had she cared that much for Erza? She might. She might have even congratulated her if she was really in the mood. However, it would not be the same type of congratulations she would give to Natsu.

Dimaria then lifted the girl up and began to spin around, flowers blooming across her face instead of the field itself. She squeaked out,

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Senpai Natsu is so strong, smart and handsome. He'll continue to win no matter what!"

That outburst gained an odd glare from her turquoise-haired friend. It wasn't a type of stare that you give to a stranger, no. Her eyes fixated on her like she was a lunatic, or an insane asylum patient. The smell of dread filled her mind and blended in. She slapped her face once to see if she was dreaming.

Her cheek stung so that meant Dimaria finally went insane. Her cheeks grew to that of a light red and her lips started to lift from the bottom up. The prospect of torturing of Dimaria with her undying love to Natsu more seemed more entertaining than ever. Well, if that was even possible.

Then Dimaria threw Mirajane into the air and somewhere back of her head, she might have noticed it, but the way her nerves and her mind was overdosed to a null state, her mind quickly dismissed it before her consciousness could register. Brandish's eye shot wide at the body flying through the sky. She shouted,

"Mari, you dumb bitch! Think before you act!"

However, that also went blatantly ignored by merry-go happy Dimaria. Her eyes closed yet the combined excitement of Natsu winning and herself spinning, she completely shut down.

Then she screamed, her arms flinging wide open and her legs moving towards her dearest senpai who was standing in the middle of the field.

"Senpai!"

Dust from the ground rose like a dense fog right behind her, clouding everything and engulfing Brandish. She let out several frustrated coughs before wiping the dust with her hand. She growled out as the dust became clear.

" **Dimaria!** "

Quickly pushing herself from the ground, she tried to kick the floor in order to chase her. However, her plan immediately crumbled as something fell from the sky. Brandish's head shifted towards the soaring object, her eyes opening wide at who was currently falling like a meteor.

Before she could register her next course of action, Mirajane's head collided against hers like Mars crashing down into Earthland. Her all professional senses and analyzing skills were rendered utterly useless as her mind filled with thoughts about the now throbbing, mind-breaking and excruciatingly burning red spot on top her head. Her eyes spiraled as she fell unconscious.

Her mind immediately blanked and whited out before she fell on the floor with a large lump forming on her head.

Mirajane was no better as she lay on top of Brandish with her eyes much like her. A trickle of saliva escaped from the corner of her mouth, which just barely stopped just before it touched the cat-loving woman's face.

* * *

.

.

.

'Did it feel warm when he embraced me? The heat that radiated from his body. How his arms enveloped me.'

Erza could still feel the lingering sensation that draped over her skin; now seeping deep within her core much the feeling of fire kindling next to her on a thunderous, stormy night. Its watery hands and its deadly gale like feet constantly smashing at her only window of safety. However, she was alright in the arms of the fire that blanketed her from the dangers of the outside world. It was intoxicating and in her mind she knew it was the first time she had ever felt something so wonderful.

Her eyes reached out towards the man in front of her, looking at him like a traveler staring at the shimmering North Star during the brightest of nights. As such, she found it impossible to take her eyes off of him and she let her smile escape.

Then she felt his arm sliding down to her legs and another onto her back and with a small yelp of surprise, she was lifted off the ground. She instinctively flinched at the sudden lack of gravity, unsure of how to react. Then his chassis frame remaining disappeared with a golden flash of light and her head was brought closer to his chest protectively.

Then as he lifted his legs and carried her off to the sidelines, she felt her frame rocking side to side like a crib. She was a foreigner and a stranger to this kind of feeling. She did not know what to do other than shyly coil her limbs closer to her chest, with her face lit up like a red siren blaring in the night. But, she could only get used to that feeling.

Natsu's eyes fell down to her with his lips spreading like the brightest star unhindered by the city light, that which made her tension on her body to whisk away like a fly caught in a powerful blow of wind. Relaxation filled her muscles excitement coursed through her veins, a sense of happiness flared across her face. This overwhelming feeling that she received, she wasn't sure if it was normal to act like this. However, it felt natural.

Then his lips parted,

"Erza, are you alright? You seem little tense."

Erza's attention shifted briefly because of the voice of the male that she was love-struck for. She squeaked out a small yelp in surprise, heart pumping blood faster than ever before. She didn't mind. Her eyes shifted slightly to the side, looking directly at his chest. She still found it difficult to look at him directly whilst he spoke.

Her throat moved nervously, feeling boiling hot yet in a pleasing way. She responded, her voice raising several octaves at the end. It surprised her to see how Natsu can make her act so different. She was a vigilant knightess, then an insecure girl who turned into a shy, love-struck teenager.

Well, she was nineteen after all and he was… Well, he was older. Maybe 23? The way he made her feel secured by his embrace whilst simultaneously making her feel the need to cower away shyly was truly a mystery. To Erza, she called it bliss.

"I'm fine."

She wanted to say more but her voice cut out as her own throat betrayed her. Wishing to say anything more, she barely, just barely squeezed out the next sentence.

"So, what happens now?"

She felt like an idiot. No, she was certain that she was indeed an idiot. For that moment she had no control over her mouth and she wanted to smack herself for she exactly knew the answer to that question. It was Erza who knew more than Natsu of what's was going on in the guild. She was a senior compared to him.

What was likely to happen would go as such. He will move up to the next part of the test, and she'll have to reveal to him about herself at home point. How could she be so thoughtless in how she would speak?

Natsu answered, yet his smile never left.

"You silly, I'm gonna make sure you recover. What else is going to happen other than that?"

"Natsu, but… The test?"

She might have felt another wave of her heart going on a full rush. The fact that he prioritized her well-being over anything else was indeed something that made her feel special. Being under such care and attention… Well, she was truly found fond of this experience. But, what about the test? Isn't becoming S class more important anything else right now?

"Erza, right now we should just focus on getting you back onto your feet. I hate to see you hurt like this."

Erza merely nodded, feeling content at his reply.

She could hear murmurs around the guild, looking at her and Natsu. Glancing at then with odd eyes, mixed with shock and disbelief. Yet, she wasn't even bothered; the usual quite murmuring would have enraged her with god usurping fury that erupted from every vein. Was she ignoring them or was she not registering them? No, she was certain she wasn't. She could hear their talking as clear as the day after a long period of rain.

For the first them in the history of the guild, Erza Scarlet did not punish them for talking about her behind her back and the way she acted around Natsu, the way Natsu treated Erza, she was certain they were to be shocked. She inwardly giggled at the fact.

Now nearing the edge of the field, under the remaining shadow that tree provided, he lay her down gently. Then he lifted his hand and held hers, her softness of her hand gently squeezed by his. Then from his body, energy began to seep into her, and then she felt it.

A golden aura enveloped her and the pure ethernano particles floated through the air, emitting out a beautiful glow. Erza's eyes widened like a child staring at their favorite toy in a store. Her white cornea and her amber pupils reflected the light like a glass. Her mouth was open in fascination, she looked like she was ready to reach out and steal them from the air. It was a beauty that she hadn't seen before.

"What's all this?"

She whispered. Only then she realized that the pain, throbbing and pulsating of her body ceased to exist. The dirt, cuts and bruises smeared into her skin like a soaked tissue then disappeared completely as if they were never there. Her skin returned to its full glory, that of its usual smoothness and tenderness. She had to touch it to see if it were real.

A healing spell. One that she had never witnessed before.

Natsu questioned,

"How do you feel?"

She quickly checked her magic and like she had expected, it was still drained. However, the strength in her body had returned. It felt like she had gone through a simple casting magic that required no physical stress. She felt like she could run a hundred miles and never get tired at any point.

She answered with a smile,

"I feel… rejuvenated. I feel better."

Natsu then stood up and held out his hand which she took it without question. Now both standing up, he asked,

"You think you still have enough magic to pull off a simple re-equip spell?"

Natsu was right about that. Her armor that she wore was non-existent and the clothes that she wore under were torn and ripped, revealing her skin in its full glory. Thankfully, she seemed to have just enough power to summon her daily Heart Kreuz armor. Nodding, her body powered up with bright lights before it quickly faded away, revealing her in the usual metallic armor. She replied, her body slightly slumping.

"Now I'm really drained."

Natsu silently replied with his smile then he motioned,

"Hey come on. Let's get back to the master for the result."

Whist Erza nodded, something caught her ear. Like a fly buzzing, it continued to whiz around until she realized the sound was getting bigger and it seemed the sound did not stop growing. Then, the sound became clearer until it became possible to understand what wording the sound was producing.

"Senpai!"

Natsu's lips spread open with a smile, however that did not last long as the blonde girl literally collapsed upon him like a truck and grabbed him like that of a predators claw. Both of them tumbled around until the girl stopped moving, sitting on his stomach and holding him down with her both hands on his chest. The girl shouted both her golden eyes glowing in excitement.

"Senpai! Congratulations on the exam! Like expected of my great senpai Natsu, you won like it was nothing!"

Natsu muttered with wide eyes, his mouth agape in shock.

"What is going on?"

Then Dimaria brought her hands to his cheeks and tapped it playfully several times, her face closing in dangerously with an ominous smile.

"Mmm~ I see the look on your face senpai~, too shocked to see your beloved disciple?"

Then she continued,

"Oh, senpai. By the way, I bought this armor just for you."

Natsu nervously responded, not liking where the conversation was currently heading.

"O-Okay?"

Dimaria gestured to which he followed. His eye rested on her bottom, the black thin straps exposed to the world. He knew exactly what this was. His mind screamed,

 **'A-a-a-A THONG?!** '

His face began to grow brighter than lava and steam blew out of his ears. He could almost see how her straps formed. A proud and excited smile spread on Dimaria lips. However, this smile kicked Natsu's guts into overdrive. She screamed to herself, squealing from joy.

"I've impressed Senpai!"

Erza didn't know what to do. She had this… tension? No, it was jealousy rising up from her core. She wanted to walk up to Dimaria, grab her arm and drag her out, yet she couldn't. If she dragged her out then surely Natsu would think she is love with him. It will be no better between her guild mates too. It would spread like a wildfire and surely Mirajane would label them as a couple.

It was simply inappropriate and absurd. Natsu was here to help her and her only. Right? Besides, she needed him. It wasn't like he loved her, she was sure that he just wanted to help a girl in need.

'He's good looking and quite powerful mage. He cares about me and he looks after me, and… and…'

She could not help it. She really felt like they were dating. Although she didn't mind at all. Thus it would be rather unacceptable to see another girl trying to seduce her… What was he? Special man? She blushed profusely. Gathering her courage and suppressing all her thoughts of Natsu, she growled out at Dimaria.

"Dimaria! Get off of him instant! He is tired and he needs rest!"

The effect was instant. However, it was more than she had asked for. As she stopped her little cheering she turned her attention to Erza, her lips grinning mischievously. It was rather unnerving.

"Oh? Sure. I'll stop, but I know those eyes Erza. Is that… jealousy I see? I wonder."

Erza's face glared brighter than the sun and she immediately averted her eyes and her face. Her lips quivered in heat and her raging heart continued to beat. She stammered out quickly.

"Wha-what?! Im-Impossible!"

Dimaria stepped closer and leaned in towards her, lips pouting even further.

"Are you sure? I saw how you looked at him from the train and right now you just had the exact same look on your face. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it?"

Erza shouted back, her eyes still gazing at the floor. However, she then realized that she had spoken too quickly after the words flew out from her mouth.

"No! It's just got to be another random coincidence!"

Dimaria's gaze never moved, staring at her with her own golden pair like those of a wolf, it only made Erza gulp. Both her hands were placed on her chest, trying to calm down her heart from beating to quickly. She mumbled out.

"I-I mean. He is just helping me. It-it's-it's not like I like him or anything."

Dimaria nodded,

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you are."

However, Erza was not one to stand down easily. Barely containing her anger (and jealousy), she threw her index finger towards the blonde girl in an act of defiance, trying to protect her own feelings. It was also an attempt to make Dimaria speak that she too also liked Natsu.

"That's enough! I saw you trying to seduce Natsu! Isn't that a proof that you like him?!"

Dimaria found it inevitable to blush at her words. She was still susceptible when it came to Natsu. Her face now smeared with a drops of sweat and a pink blush, she stomped the ground hard as she shouted out loud,

"Wha-! No! I didn't seduce him! I only tried to impress my senpai!"

Erza countered,

"Yes! With your indecent choice of attire!"

"So what?! There is nothing you can say about it when he obviously likes it!"

Dimaria shouted with her arms throwing back, leaning forward even more. Erza took a step back but immediately recovered, starting their tug of war. Biting her teeth, she shouted back, this time making Dimaria flinch and back away.

"That also means you like him! Submit to the truth!"

"I don't like Senpai, it's clear that you like him!"

Growling even further, she brought her face extremely close to Erza to which she returned the same treatment. Their noses literally touched one another. She sneered as she bared her teeth like a wolf about to tear apart its enemy to shreds.

"Nonsense! He is just helping me and this has nothing to do with me liking him! It is YOU who obviously likes him!"

Dimaria scoffed.

"Me? Well, guess what? I hate senpai! He is a massive BAKA!"

Erza could not loose.

"Well then, I hate Natsu even more! He is an idiot and is completely disgusting!"

"Oh yeah? Then I hate my senpai hundred times more!"

"Very well then! Natsu is a dumb stupid imbecile and an immature special needs child and I hate him billion times more than you!"

"That's it?! Well, I hate him trillion times-"

Natsu could only stare at them in disbelief. Unsure of what he was staring at. If he could describe, it was like watching a two feral wolves having a standoff, with very odd subject. However, it was worse as he was constantly stabbed by their colorful expressions, ranging from regular idiot to something that is so unspeakable and vulgar. Something he did not expect to come out of the mouths of girls much like them.

His heart really hurt. It really did and he hoped to avenge his bleeding heart. His disciple had a lot that she had to answer for. He had not forgotten about the apartment incident.

A punishment. Yes, a punishment would suffice. He knew exactly what to do. It was one of those things that he deemed beautiful. Standing up from his spot, his height easily towering over them. He grabbed their heads and smashed them together. Yet, his face remained frustrated. He was yet to appease his vengeance. His mind was so packed full of anger that he needed to rid himself of all this frustration. It was now a craving.

Erza and Dimaria yelped in shock and pain. Both pouting as they caressed the small lumps on their heads. They whined, small droplets of tears forming on their pair of closed eyes. Natsu spoke sternly.

"I'm right here you know!"

Erza stammered out,

"Natsu! I-I apologize for my childish behavior."

Dimaria followed, holding her hands out in her defense.

"Senpai, I really didn't know you were so close!"

Erza then finished their remark combined. Both her own and Dimaria's face glowing deeply in embarrassment.

"P-please, punish us for throwing such vulgar language around about you!"

A feral grin made its way onto Natsu's face and he leaned down to both figures. Both of which were now on their knees because of the initial impact he created. He let out a mock contemplation.

"A punishment. Hmm yes, that sounds very nice."

An air chilling jolt ran up each girl's spine, sitting up straight up like a statue stuck on a stick. They gulped down saliva that had been pooling in their mouth, slowly beginning to regret their words as the terrible ominous atmosphere pushed down on them much like a block of lead.

Natsu slowly leaned into Erza, whispering just loud enough for to hear.

"Erza. Your punishment will be executed on the bed. Tonight. Make yourself ready."

Her heart felt as if it blew up into millions of pieces. Her face flushing into a mixture of cherry and strawberry, glaring brighter than the sun. Her skin perspired with an intense, scorching heat. Her eyes widening like of a deer caught in a searchlight. They shot open as her limbs and her mouth trembled and quivered submissively. Both of arms and her legs gathered on center, and how her hands covered her heart and how her thighs rubbed onto each other caused Natsu to believe his punishment might be little too cruel. Just tiny bit.

He tried with all his might to let out a sigh of defeat whilst he watched her trembling, adorable figure, but these things had to be done. She did take up his bet and lost, didn't she? She still has to show him under the mask.

However, something very different crossed Erza's mind. Just thinking about it made her drown in sweat. She was subdued by the lewd and vulgar thoughts that made their way into her mind. It made her gag on her own breath and she almost collapsed on the ground like a porcelain doll.

Clenching her heart that kept on trying to explode, she screamed out in her mind much too embarrassed and nervous to say anything to him.

'Na-Natsu! He, he's going to take away my virginity as my p-p-punishment? (Panting) Aaaah, aahhah…. Haaa. Oh-oh god'

Those smut novel she read every night to relieve her stresses, every single novel she kept seemed to spring out the back of her mind, each of their scenes vividly projecting into her mindscape. She could see the main female character replaced by her and the male one replaced by N-Natsu. That did nothing but intensify her yearning and anticipation of things to come. Her logical side tried to fight her beast thrashing inside its cage trying to release its own carnal desires. However, it broke apart helplessly by its force.

Rubbing her thighs continuously in a repetitive manner in order to save her screaming mind. She opened her mouth to speak but remained too shocked and still unable to conceive anything properly. She could only speak out incoherent words that were oddly too reminiscent of heaving moans and ragged breaths.

'If-If he takes me, then I-I'll be his… and we will... **WE WILL MARRY AND HAVE HUNDREDS OF BABIES!** '

A trickle of blood oozed from her nose and her eyelids closed but stopped halfway. Her focus went completely off, like fog was eclipsing her vision or clouds muddling up her eyesight. She stared at the air stupidly. Then a hot breath escaped from her mouth.

Dimaria could only stare at her, imagining what could he have possibly said and feared what was about to come. If his simple words can make her so desperate and drench her in her own sweat. Well, she wondered what he would do to her.

Nervously curling her toes, she watched Natsu approach her and lean close to her ear. She could hear his breathing and it made her shudder uncontrollably. It was like getting inside a pool of icy water. Oh, how her goose bumps raised that day.

Then with his alluring yet masculine voice, her senpai whispered, his breath tickling her ears.

"And for you, Dimaria. Get ready for your training because I will pound you so hard, I'll have you beg for me to stop. That will be your punishment."

Dimaria met the same fate as Erza and it could not be helped. Just hearing her senpai mention such indecent and lewd things to her. How he was going to ravage and devour her virginity made her shake in excitement. Brandish and Erza were right. She really was attracted to her senpai. The armor she wore and the teasing that she had received was all just for jokes. However, it seemed that they weren't just simple trivia.

That gathering of insignificant banter between her friends did alter her. For all these times, she had thought she thought it was just simple respect for her Senpai. That respect, well, it had begun to mold into something entirely different.

She could only wonder what would happen after their intense and violent physical training session. Would she be his? She had no idea.

To Natsu everything had gone according to plan. They were both shaking but not in the way he had first thought they would. Both of them were averting their eyes from him blushing madly and breathing out ragged and hot breaths of air. He had thought they were both sick. He could literally see their skin sweating and feel the intense heat radiate throughout the area.

He took a step back then realized, his eyes shooting wide open. Natsu sighed. His hand rose to his eyes in realization of what he had just said. Rubbing his sockets, he dreaded the misunderstanding, to which he only hoped he could find a solution for. How could he be so ill prepared and idiotic? He wondered.

Then a palm thwacked his cheek, making him breaking out of his composure. Both shock and confused, he stared at the scarlet haired girl, who was standing up with her knees gathered to center, her feet spread apart and her thighs rubbing onto each other, she stared at him with anger, but pathetically failing as her brows and lips quivered.

She shouted out loud,

"Stupid Baka!"

Natsu's eyes shot wide open. No, it wasn't what she said and also not what she did. The pain of his throbbing cheek hurt no more than an infant poking at him. It was her voice. It was her voice that made him lose his balance.

He whispered.

"E-Erza?"

It was not that voice he used to hear. That strong, powerful voice of Erza Scarlet or that shaking, quivering voice of Erza Scarlet either. They were both gone. They were bound to disappear when the other fades. They were, after all, the same voice just with a different sort of speech. This time, it was completely different.

It was as if all the restriction that she had and the mask she wore were removed. Like a leaves blown away by the powerful breeze. Her voice felt free and it was the voice of a girl. Not a voice of a knightess, nor the voice of an authoritarian. It was the voice of a beautiful female, a chiming glass chandelier the osculating cups that created a beautiful song.

He always knew that there was always something forced every time she spoke. It was there at the end, sticking out like a… well, sticker that someone scratched in hopes of peeling it off but never quite made it. Now the sticker was gone and all that was left was surface underneath. It was something that made his heart stop.

"Baka! Natsu, Baka, Baka, Baka!"

Erza's relentless shouting suddenly stopped and all her thoughts immediately evaporated into thin air. Her eyes shot wide open in shock. She threw her hands up and swiftly covered her mouth quickly masking her past emotions, heart never ceasing its pace of pumping gallons of blood towards her face.

Her breathing muffled, eyes dilated, she squeaked out in a nervous tone.

"Na-N-Natsu?"

She sincerely hoped, no more so begged that Natsu didn't hear her last statement. Problems were made as it seemed Natsu did indeed hear the whole thing.


	21. Chapter 20: The Well of the Dead

**A/N::: Hey People! I return you with new chapter, as well as NEW ART! _PLEASE GO HAVE A LOOK DAMN IT._ It will be Natsu Dragneel(Better), Isirus Drangeel, and Xena Dragneel! please tell me what you think of them in review section! (Note: Name Ulia=Uliana.) **

**and one more thing... I love you all, an thank you!** **No homo. It ain't gay when I say it ain't gay.**

 **Beta Read By:**

 **~BurningTemptation**

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 20: The Well of the Dead

.

.

.

* * *

She hoped that no one else heard her voice.

The loud night and blaring of the guilds patrons were just as prominent as the large "boom" that can be heard from an explosion. It drummed her mind, confusing her. To compare the sound it would be like the constant knocking of a drunken hoard of men, both literally and figuratively. She could even hear their shouting and banter from high up in Makarov's office. This was the place in which she was currently waiting for Natsu.

Irene stood next to her with a proud smile coating her crème like skin. From time to time Irene would glance back at Erza, watching intently at some moments. Each of the simple glares made her made feel uneasy and as a direct effect of that feeling, her stance would change. The more she was watched the more that feeling of worry grew apparent.

She wondered to herself, 'Do you think she had heard my own voice?' She had no idea. Yet, that look on her face… Well, it lingered in her mind. Another question swiftly followed that exact same thought pattern,

'Do I trust her?'

It was ridiculous. Irene was her sister for god's sake. Of course she trusted her. Irene was not a kind of person who would betray her in any sort of way. She was a kind of person who knew how to keep her secret casket locked. Then what was this odd feeling that she was experiencing every time she looked at her?

It only came to mind after a long vacant stare that it wasn't the look that her sister gave her made her uncomfortable.

It was the fact that there might be more than one person who knew about her voice. The possibility that there were people other than Natsu who heard her actual voice.

That was what really made her shake under her layer of armor. It felt heavier and she did not know why.

'What's taking Natsu so long?' She growled out in frustration. If he was here, If only he was here. How can Erza live without the man she loved to embrace her and hold her close? The only one who can actually protect her outside of her close family. He was a stranger whom fell from heaven. That is how she described him.

She could only hope that that blonde woman didn't try to have her way with **her** Natsu. She had to thank Brandish as she was there as well, so there was a good chance that she would that feral blonde if she tried to do something drastic. Yet the overlapping paper that she dubbed as concern grew heavier as the stack continued to grow larger. It felt as if the Tartaros themselves had waged a war against Fairy Tail.

Uncomfortable alone, from both the loud noises that blared below and from the seemingly glaring eyes of her guild's peers, she waited. She waited for her Natsu to come as she stared at the door. A person passed by in front of her, catching her eyes quickly.

"Sister?"

Irene rested her back on the chair, her leather jacket falling under cushioning her bottom, she crossed her legs. She still had that same smile on her face, looking at her with her eyes glistening with the lights around.

"Come and sit with me, Erza."

Erza stared at her momentarily, then hastily ushered her heavy body to the chair sitting next to her. The chair was a perfect fit and as her weight pressed down on the solid wooden surface it neither squeaked nor rocked. It was odd however, that her body was so heavy.

Her eyes never left the door. That was until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Erza answered,

"Yes, sister?"

Irene's face furrowed slightly, but nevertheless kept a proud smile.

"I heard everything."

Erza's eye shot open and she quickly averted those eyes down to the floor in shame, her face slowly throbbing red. She sputtered out.

"Tha-that was a mistake. That's all it was."

However, a large burst of laughter exploded from her sister, immediately her shot to the side as she cackled like a maniac. Erza asked, her brows rising then quickly falling back down towards her eyelids as she shook her head,

"Is there something funny about this?"

Irene shook her head in response, yet her smile was still there as if it was etched into her perfect skin.

"No there isn't."

She continued.

"Erza, there's no shame in hiding what you are. Besides, you sounded just like the old Erza I so often spoke too."

Erza looked at her incredulously and replied back, finding her voice restricted again.

"I…"

Irene stopped her before she could continue, her voice falling and her eyes sharpening like a dagger. There was a hint of anger behind her voice.

"Not another word on you wanting to hide it Erza. I've had enough."

Erza tried to speak out but failed to find the proper courage to do so. From her mouth, only a short intake of breath escaped. It seemed that Irene's patience was starting to run out and the way she started at Erza was only confirming that thought.

"Might I lecture you on why you must stop this acting?"

Irene questioned to which she received a simple shake of the head from Erza. Irene leaned back in her seat, comforting everywhere from her back to her forehead. She could only sigh deeply at her sister. Several breaths were released as Irene tried to calm herself. She could not be angered. Not at her sister. She groaned out,

"If you are so insistent on acting, then at least do it with the voice I used to love."

Erza whispered.

"Then, how can I retain my role? How will I be able to keep everything the same if I change voice? Everybody will laugh at me…"

Irene hummed as her anger was replaced by disappointment

"Don't be naïve. With a mindset like that the world would take you for a child."

"I'm no child, sister. I know perfectly what's at stake here."

Erza countered in a low tone.

"Do you?" Irene asked the knightess.

"Do you really know, or is that just another childish speculation?"

Erza warned her.

"Irene."

Irene returned her gaze steadily and spoke back once more in a stern and mature voice.

"Erza."

She drew in air once more, then swiftly leaned towards her as her hand reached to the girl's own, squeezing it lightly in reassurance. She parted her lips, wondering what to say before simply letting her mind to do the talking, further pushing her analytical mind for the first time in many years.

"Please understand. This is for your own good. I would not even be saying these if it wasn't you, Erza. You might be the only person in the world that I actually care about deeply."

The knightess mood seemed to lift as she let and a long and deep sigh. Her eyes fell back to the ground as she felt her sister's hand squeeze slightly harder than before. She kicked the ground emptily. Her sister was right. She knew that her big sister cared about her deeply, as she was an only one who was left in her family. Yet it was something that couldn't be helped.

"But, what will I be Irene? Would I be Erza anymore? I've been 'this' for so long. If I suddenly stop, I don't know what I would become."

Irene leaned closer to her, Erza's cold metal touching her leathery coat. She frowned slightly and her stern yet almost motherly gaze didn't seem to falter.

"People hide behind the mask to make them look larger. To make themselves great and with it they are able to speak to the world with that great courage. But real courage, Erza. One of the greatest moments of a human life comes from throwing away the mask and revealing one's self to the world, because at that moment, one's weakness, one's fear and concern becomes meaningless. There's only you and the world."

She continued.

"People think that man's true self comes from cowering away behind their mask but I beg to differ. I believe man's true self comes when one reveals them self to the world for the first time. At that moment, the man is most pristine; he shines like a diamond picked out from the lumps of coal. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you are truest without the mask. There can't be any truer Erza. There can't be a more pure Erza then what lies behind that mask."

The younger sibling's eyes stared at her sister, locking like a bolt and screws. She could not take them off. Irene's words lingered in her mind and would continue to do so for the rest of her life.

'There can't be any truer Erza.'

Erza muttered.

"But, I barely even remember myself."

A smile crept upon Irene lips.

"Then take this as an opportunity to rediscover yourself. What can be greater than knowing yourself and learning about it during those moments of crisis? You will discover things about yourself that you never knew even when you were younger."

A smile crept on her face as almost automatically in response to her words. Erza's eyes fell slightly as they felt heavy but content with the satisfaction she received from Irene's deep answer. She was right and was here to support Erza, helping her get through the cage that she was locked in, just like the one that Irene used to be stuck in. Maybe, just maybe for the first time she felt okay to reveal her voice.

She responded.

"You are right, sister. Maybe I should stop, but I don't think I can do it alone. Not without him. Not without you."

Irene's smile grew wider and she rested her back to the chair once more, readjusting herself as she closed her eyes in content.

"Thank you sister. That was all I wanted to hear. If it makes you comfortable, you shouldn't have to reveal yourself to the whole guild yet. For now just do it in front of Natsu-sama and me. What do you say?"

Erza pondered, yet the usual long length of time that she took never surfaced. The moment she heard his name meant enough to her. It was just enough for her quickly agree to practically anything.

"I think I can do that. If it's just you and Natsu."

The silence bloomed inside the room and both sisters were content with their feeling whilst they basked in the presence of warmth and its lingering satisfaction. Both of them lay to their chair comfortably. Yet, there was still one more thing that floated around in Erza's mind, bothering her slightly.

'Does he like my real voice? I saw his face, but his eyes...'

Her thoughts shattered as Irene asked with a smile.

"Erza?"

Removing herself from her own thoughts she asked back.

"Yes, sister?"

Her eyes opened a little. Her brown iris peaking, she finished,

"Would you mind speaking in your real voice before the meeting starts?"

Erza's eyes shot towards her sister in shock, her heart immediately dropping to the floor as the word registered to her head.

"N-Now?"

Irene only nodded, letting out a silent humming that echoed in her eardrums. Little hesitant first, she gathered her hands to the middle of her chest, each of her fingers interlocking with each other. She meekly parted her lips. Even though she had come to terms with it, she found her body shaking. Her throat moved, trying to speak any sound. Yet, none came.

Her voice was stuck in her throat and it refused to go or move forward. The revelation that she went through, it was something that made her eyes open to the skies above. That combined with Natsu gave her the idea that she would finally be able to draw out the courage to speak.

It was odd. It seemed so easy when she was unaware but now that she was forcing it, things seemed much more difficult than she might have initially thought.

Her eyes peaked towards her sister. She was sitting on her seat unchanged, her closed eyes looking like they were having their own little look through her dense eye lashes. No part of her sister's body moved and no sounds could be heard other than the gentle perpetual motion of breathing. Yet each of the breaths felt like she was asking for her speak continuously, something she could not ignore easily.

It was not a demand. No. She would not expect her dear sister to do something forcefully. Yet, when the soft noises of air breathing in and out continued it seemed to be constantly asking her to drop her staged voice. It could not be helped. She would do it.

Erza shut her eyes, removing herself from the vision in front of her, hoping that it would somehow make it better. Her throat clenched shut and her lungs squeezed out air. Her stomach tightened as her legs seemed to rise slightly upwards, off the floor. She gathered as much as courage as she could muster. Then, in one go she released the lock on her throat, allowing her real voice to finally escape its closed cage.

Yet, something felt wrong and she only realized that when the word swiftly escaped her mouth.

"Okay!"

A little okay, a single word was all she spoke and there it was again. Her ringing voice, sounding like an innocent girl who never seen a drop of blood in her life, clear as a crystal and lovable as birds chipping high up in their nest, calling out to their mates. The problem was, however, that it came out several octaves higher than she expected.

A pair of hands grabbed Erza's cheek. She sputtered out using her unfiltered voice. It came out more natural this time, yet it felt so strange.

"B-Big sis!"

Irene's own smile continued to stretch towards her ears. She began to molest Erza's cheeks, herself quietly squealing from her own little sister's cuteness and adorable voice. She shouted in pleasure.

" **So cuuuuuuuute!** "

Then pinching her sister's pink cheeks, she remarked,

"That's the Erza I used to remember! So cute and adorable!"

Erza whined piteously as her cheeks were being pinched and harassed relentlessly by her sister's hands like a little squishy ball. Her cheeks turned from an embarrassed pink to red and the pain began to throb on her face as she stretched to her sides, which Irene flopped them like a tiny pair of wings that protruded from side of her face. Tear formed on each side of her eyes.

"Ehehehehe- stewp it sis! It hurts~~!"

Irene giggled with a perverse smile, looking at her like a Christmas toy that she received when she was a child. She was barely sane after listening to Erza's whining. She shouted,

"Oh my! This brings me so many good memories! I love my sister!"

Erza screamed back in pain and defiance. This was a torture. A torture that has been sugar coated with something entirely different and it was a kind that she wanted to escape no matter what. However, finding herself stuck on her chair with her sister grabbing her face so tight left her no escape path. She could only whine in pain, letting her crystal fluid voice flow and gush out like a beautiful and sparkling torrent of the purest spring water.

"AaAaAaAa~! Stewp it, stewp it!"

There was one thing she noticed when all things were over, that her voice came out so much more natural than before to a point that her masked voice was much too uncomfortable to use.

.

.

.

* * *

It was the voice that knocked the breath out of Natsu, the kind of voice that he had never heard in his life. The sound she made was indescribable, the beauty that she emitted was odd and thriving; it's such flourishing feeling and his mind bloomed with warmth. He would describe them closest to that of a pure glass chandelier or wine glass. Even then, he could not relate it all too well.

When he first saw Erza, he wanted to cherish her and protect her. Now, it felt something more than just being her guardian. There was this something burning deep down. It was this desire. No, this yearning that beckoned him to do more than just grab her than embrace her. His consciousness was screaming for his body to do its bidding. That was only a tip of an iceberg compared to what lurked beneath.

Under the shelter of his mind, the instinct of hundreds of dragons and demons erupted like a violent wild fire. Like a fiery explosion that could only be seen when a billion tons of TNT went off within the planets core. When he heard her voice, he could only barely control his senses. They beseeched him, begging and thrashing like a savage beast, pushing him to make her one of his own.

The desperate desire wasn't something like when he was looking into expensive jewelries or newly fabricated weapon that men would often drool upon. Not even when his master first introduced him to the God Slayer magic. He had never craved anything so much. He wanted her and he didn't know why. However, this feeling. This powerful intense desire and violent urge to make her his own… Well, it made him feel human.

He felt light headed by thinking about Erza. His heart felt so light, yet so compact like it was densely packed with some sort of gas. The beauty of her, the beauty of true Erza. It was like she was a diamond hidden beneath a coal, and he was fortunate that he had an eye to see it.

He wondered out loud as he stared at the girls in front of her.

'Is this how it feels to be human?'

The loud thumping of his heart would constantly ask his mind what was going on. His mind returned its reply.

'I don't know… I really don't know.'

Then his heart questioned.

'Then does the meaning of life lie on loving the one they cherish?'

His mind answered,

'I don't know that as well.'

He mumbled to himself, reminding himself of the main reason he had come here in the first place.

'To become who I never was… To become human like I have never been."

He was a demon. A demon whose humanity had faded away in the constant unfolding of time's fabric. He knew of family. He knew of what meant by to take care of those who he cherished. He knew of anger, the blood boiling vengeance to lay destruction to those who threatened and dishonored those who resided under his wing that he called family.

Then he met Irene, and that wing became larger, slowly stretching out past those he did not know. Back then, he simply wanted to help her to get back to her only family member. Now he had met Erza and his wing had continued to grow even larger, sheltering more and more people.

He didn't think it was possible. To be attracted to her, to actually fall in love with her. To feel the emotion that was missing in his heart, how it literally exploded out of him. It was too surreal.

If he only had known this. He would see the life he had with hope. Yet, he was too late for that as he still did not care for other's lives. He blamed time's selfishness, but perhaps he didn't really even care. In the fragment of time that he called present, there was Erza and he was willing to annihilate all the realms if it meant he could keep her safe. Those lives will die by hands. He will drink the blood of their fathers and sink the temples of their gods. He would give no remorse. Yet, Erza would…

His mind was stormed and domineered by the terrible clashes of wonderful emotions and his head drilled him with such a complex questions that he had no answer for. He wondered. If he can cherish his family, where did the difference lie?

He wasn't sure but when he felt the powerful tug in his mind that he never knew he was capable of, he was sure that it was only one of the first of many pleasant surprises to come along.

Then a click of a finger.

There it was again, resonating from the star to the storming seashore, a sound that he only barely registered. Then with a snap, followed another, this time louder, and felt closer than before.

While his mind lingered on Erza, his mind briefly made a travel to the outside world. He asked,

"What?"

A girl donned with turquoise hair responded.

"Natsu, we are here."

Natsu made a terse apology and asked if she reminded him why he was here in first place. Natsu could not remember. He was too occupied with someone else. A small tick mark appeared on her forehead and her face fell in displeasure. She then sat on a used wine barrel, legs crossing over each other.

"Natsu, I hope you understand that I despise repeating things."

"We are here for matters regarding your brother."

Natsu's attention shifted at the mentioning of his brother, feeling the burden of his promise suddenly weighing down on him. So he thought, maybe, just maybe it would be okay for him to turn his concern from Erza to his brother. He just hoped that he wouldn't lose the feeling and forget it.

"My brother?"

A droplet of water tapped the stone ground, exploding outward and gathering around. Like a tear of a mother, the water dripping from the lashes of the ceiling did not cease. They formed a puddle of the remains of a lost mother, before that water began running down into the sewer. The cellar felt a lot colder than it was in the first place.

"Yes, your brother. Lord Zeref."

She replied with her indifferent tone of voice, laying down and chilling, like she would always do. Natsu sighed deeply and answered.

"Very well. Let me hear it."

Dimaria, lying against the wall spoke out, announcing her presence.

"Senpai, what we are about to tell you must not be discussed amongst the public."

"When the people hear of it, the world will not go into an uproar and the effects will be horrific."

Natsu's hand lifted up to his collar, lifting his plain white shirt. He readjusted it as he moved his neck. His pink brows furrowed down towards his dark obsidian eyes that gazed upon his disciple. Brandish followed after her friend, placing a hand on a barrel and placing her weight upon it.

"Natsu, do you know what a dark guild is?"

His ear perked up and his arms moved up to cross his broad chest.

"I planned to ask Irene about that. But no, I don't know. Go ahead."

The bikini clad girl continued, her voice quiet yet powerful tension could be felt dwelling underneath.

"Dark guilds are what people classify as illegal organizations, pathetic holes where all the rats and cockroaches of the magic world gather."

Natsu questioned.

"Why illegal then?"

"What do rats and insects do, Natsu?"

Brandish coldly asked. Natsu didn't mind. He motioned for her to continue.

"From this pack of rats, there's one they claim as a king of the sewer."

Dimaria immediately picked up from where her friend left off in perfect synchronization.

"The guild's name is Tartaros. We Spriggans have no interest in the affairs of Ishgar. Yet we know of this guild because it is related to our lord. It is also related to you, Senpai…"

Natsu's brow lifted.

"Related to me?"

Brandish nodded. "From what I hear, you are an Etherious are you not? The first of its kind."

Natsu corrected her.

"An Etherious hybrid."

"We are aware. Yet the Tartaros isn't. Even if they did they wouldn't care. They are careless if you are hybrid. All they care about is that you are the original. The first Etherious, first of your kind and their master."

Natsu shifted his weight and his eyes narrowed at her words. Did it anger him? No, the matter of them calling him master did not concern him as he had little interest of the minds of Tartaros. The blood of men and women never fazed him, yet the indication that they might be Etherious just like him did.

The information rendered him speechless. He was more astounded than indignant. He spread his arms slightly in confoundedness.

"Master? Me…? What are you saying?"

His head shook as his mouth scowled up. Dimaria answered carefully.

"Senpai, you are not the only of your kind. These rats of Tartaros, they are all completely made out of Etherious."

Natsu's stomach punched his own gut, air escaping from his parted mouth.

"There are more?"

He walked closer to them, stopping right in front of the girl's noses. Shadows loomed over and it enveloped his eyes. Both girls watched Natsu's dark foreboding, dominating eyes turning into something more sinister. From his eyes a red, hellish dot emerged. It was one that ravaged their souls with intense, irate igneous. His figure towered over the relatively small girls' frame as their skin went livid.

His energy. That detrimental, godly and devastating energy radiated from him like the heat from a burning forest. It rushed out to every corner of the cellar and reached everyone in that said cellar. Some of it ended up seeping into the girl's body, squeezing and crushing the life out of their lungs. Dimaria knew of this energy: the same one she felt from Hargeon and she abhorred the sensation that it injected into her.

That feeling that suppressed her like an insignificant insect under a boot made her want to quail to a corner like a tiny and scared little girl. Drenched in a waterfall of sweat, she could only leave her mouth to clench in terror as she let out a frightened breath. Barely moving her throat, she squeaked like a bird,

"Sen-Senpai?"

Brandish was no better. Her cool, calm and logical demeanor collapsed and shattered apart under the presence of Natsu Dragneel. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she utterly and hopelessly let her cheek turn ashen. She looked up to see the man's eyes starring like a snake ready to strike anything within close proximity. He turned his stare to her and those eyes became dry and soulless, only wondering what made him so infuriated.

He growled out to them.

"Explain."

His word spoke death.

She asked hesitantly

"Ex-Explain what?"

"Explain why there so many Etherious."

Brandish parted her lips and tried to calm herself down. Yet her words flew out of her mouth faster than an ape falling from a tree.

"Na-Natsu, We only know that your brother created them! That's all we know!"

He closed in further, making Brandish to retreat back with wide eyes, staring into his flaming core inside. She added,

"I swear."

Natsu then shifted his eyes to Dimaria in confirmation.

"Zeref never told us anything beyond that. We didn't even know who you were in the first place!"

Natsu leaned back, crossing his arms once again. His mood never left him.

"I see."

Then turning his torso, he turned his head to the wall and stared at it. Both girls' muscles loosened slightly, yet they could not get over the terrible feeling that they were experiencing. They heard him whisper, his voice breezing out dry air as he spoke.

"I think I know why."

His fist clenched tightly, and veins popped up from his muscles.

"My brother wanted his death so desperately. That's why he created Etherious. He created them because of Ankhseram."

Both girls did not respond. Out of fear and unsure how to reply. They both knew that he was extremely sensitive on this kind of matter. It was better for them to keep their silence.

Then, Natsu's eye began to turn gold and from the edges, it glimmered with light. Then from his iris, the heavenly light shined like a bright pair of miniature suns. Dimaria and Brandish's eye snapped open wide at what was about to come. Dimaria shouted,

"Senpai, Not here!"

A short burst of rational thought flashed through his mind and his back leaned slightly as his muscles flexed under his shirt.

'Not here. Not when my Erza is around.'

He lifted his head, chanting to his anger that he mustn't lay destruction that may harm her. He muttered this out in restriction. He barely held in his anger but managed for a few more seconds. For who? Erza of course and all those he really cared for.

"Arc of Reality: World Rift… Universe 17."

A golden halo expanded in front him and the surface of the halo rippled like water. It opened and showed another world. Then he unchained his vex to the otherworld, directing it away to anywhere way from the guild and its patrons.

 **"ELEMENTAL GOD'S BELLOW!"**

From his mouth, a wave of pure golden light blasted outwards, as it struck the pillar of light continued to dig into the ground. The decimating shockwave and the powerful gushes of air erupted around the assaulted area, shaking the ground.

Rocks were impaled on the wall, some cracked exponentially and some completely pulverized. The debris of many thousand particles blazed and ruptured straight up into the air much like a volcano. The buttresses that held the alcohol barrels down in the cellar exploded and the barrels were thrown to the ground, smashing, spewing out its red contents like a man throwing up all of his blood.

Brandish immediately reacted to the shockwave, screaming out,

 _ **"**_ **Command-T: Reduction!"**

All of the plunging debris and barrels reduced to the size of a dust, and the wine reduced to a size of a single drop. While she and her friend safely dodged the foreshock, they watched the powerful beam traversing through the portal. The rip in space splashed violently as the large beam entered and completely destroyed the cellar that existed in the otherworld, practically sending it to oblivion.

The cellar existed no more through the portal. There was only a massive cavern that glowed with molten lava dripping down right through to the center, forming a river of fire. Then on the far side of the cavern a hole so deep was shown and the girls could literally see the mantle of the planet boiling with red glare at the end.

Both Dimaria and Brandish were certain that they would not survive that attack when they were directly hit. Natsu slowly turned his body around and threw his head back as he breathed out a ragged, angered breath. He lifted his arm and placed them at his sides. From his lips a feral grin spread. His eyes then fell to the girls. Calming himself, he spoke.

"Ankhseram will pay. I shall return all the pain that my brother felt and I shall torment him until he loses all of his senses. Only then… Only then shall I allow him to die by my hand."

A chill bolted up at their spines at his words and cold sweat formed on their temples. Then he continued.

"But now, the Etherious, the machines that were built to kill my brother need to be dealt with."

He asked them,

"Where are they?"

Dimaria stammered out, barely finding her voice in the forceful suppression.

"Senpai, we-we don't know that as well. We-"

His eyes glowed red once again and he growled out as he hurled over to his disciple, and roughly grabbed her arm, before slamming her to into the wall. He roared,

"THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW!"

Dimaria did not reply, nor Brandish, standing there not knowing what to do. His eyes fell to the surrounding and back to the terrified yet somehow admiring female in front of him. Inhaling as much air as he could muster, he sighed deeply in an attempt to calm himself down again.

He let go of her arm before putting up his hand, backing away.

"I-I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to scream at you like that."

She grabbed her wrist and massaged it carefully to ease the pain. Her skin was already turning purple. She wasn't shocked.

Natsu asked, to no one in particular.

"I messed it up didn't I?"

Brandish answered, herself becoming more relaxed at Natsu's energy dropping down to his suppressed state.

"It-It is only natural for humans to feel the ire in these kinds of situations."

Natsu replied.

"I'm no human. Not yet."

The bobbed hair girl motioned.

"We should probably get back to the point."

Natsu agreed.

Dimaria slumped on the ground weakly as she sighed out a deep breath only in relief. She was just glad that her senpai calmed down and perhaps it was a reminder for her. A reminder that Natsu was far, far above her and that he was still same as the day he annihilated Alvarez.

.

.

.

* * *

Laxus stared the ceiling with his empty eyes. The color of the ceiling, the plain white color that was so mundane and uninteresting bored him greatly. He wasn't even sure if he was conscious or he was still dreaming and that battle he just had with the girl felt all like an illusion. Actually it was more of a terrible nightmare.

Yet the pain was there, dampened by the drug. Nonetheless, it was there. The heaving of his breathes and still the ragged breathing pattern was conclusive evidence that he was beaten down.

He felt… Obscure. Like he was lost.

The image blurred into his barren mind, the image of her pulling the lacrima out of his body. His blood ran cold at the memory and his gut turned inside out. The sensation that he remembered returned to his body and his nerves stung like venom trekking down his veins. He knew it wasn't happening and he knew that his magic has been on self-stabilization during his rest, but he could not help it. Putting his only able arm to his chest, he rubbed his palm on his center. It was as if he was relieving the feeling that still lingered in his body.

If it was anything, it was nothing more than a phantom pain.

His hands stopped. He knew that his dragon slayer magic was an implant but it felt so natural to him, and to see and feel one who was above him. Well, he could not describe it. He was certain that she was stronger than Makarov and still had more under those sleeves.

Then he remembered the others who stood next to her. Those new comers, if only one of them was that strong, then how much stronger where they?

A fear ran through back of his spine and with it, he was snapped out from his trance. A wave of pain shot through his lung and he clenched his teeth. He growled out.

"Damn that pink witch. Couldn't bother to just cancel the pain."

Now that he was fully aware, he recognized that the room he was in was even more devoid of objects than he had noticed. Everything was just white. Even the furniture.

Never in his life, he was put into such a serious state, so being in a hospital as such, was not something he was used too. In fact, the very idea that he was mummified on a bed humiliated him. He refused for anyone to see him in this state. Most of all he hated his reduction to a weakened state.

Snapping out from his reverie, his hand reached out and grabbed the rails on sides and he pulled himself up. His hand immediately jerked away as he felt a surge of pain thrashing all over his body, collapsing back on his bed like a sack of potatoes.

His mind went blank again, and the fast recovery seemed fruitless. If he could move his body and jump off the building. He could be doing something far more productive than this. He would plot his revenge and he would promise to himself that he will get strong enough to beat the woman. However, none of that was a viable option.

So lying on the bed hopelessly, he turned his head to the window. It felt like he could just walk straight up to it and teleport himself away instead. If he actually could use his magic without hurting himself then he could. Even the door that was only 10 steps way felt like it was 10 miles.

The haunting image of Irene pulling the lacrima out of his body flashed in his mind, immediately making him discouraged. He closed his eyes shut and tried to think of something else. Something that didn't have to do with magic.

Then he realized, there was none. All of his life was revolved around the idea of himself getting stronger, becoming the most powerful so that he finally gets the recognition that he deserved. The training, anger and rage that fueled him were all that mattered. Yet that woman came and ripped him to shreds, brutally mortifying him.

The fuel was still there. It was the guild itself. Everything he saw gave him fuel that he needed to burn and it burned with the rage of a dragon. Yet now, he had no idea what he was like as he was stuck like a corpse in the coffin that they called hospital.

Frustrated with himself and the weakness that suppressed him, he inwardly thrashed and savagely slashed and ruthlessly clashed his anger to the stricture.

Yet, the cries did nothing more than to throw his mind into abysmal pit. His teeth clenched as he had no choice but to constantly watch the images of that woman flash into his mind. A tear escaped from corner of his eyes and ran down to his sides.

He choked out.

"Why am I so weak?"

Then louder, he screamed.

 **"WHY AM I SO WEAK?"**

The gods gave him no answers but an undiluted silence.

.

.

.

* * *

A door opened widely and Erza's eye traveled towards it, before her heart stopped as she made eye contact with the person whom entered. The pink mage entered with a frown with his face, yet it loosened a bit as his eyes met hers.

His lips curved at the very end with a faint dimple, yet there was no crease below his enigmatic and regal black eyes. There was little to no movement of the cheeks. There were no other visible changes apart from his mouth and his brows. To anyone else it was nothing more than a grimace. Yet Erza knew that the smile that he beamed was genuine.

He only looked like there was a lot going on in his head. She immediately returned with a blush and proceeded to avert her eyes away, nodding at him as she lifted her hand to give him a small greeting. Natsu immediately walked right to her, standing next to the scarlet knight.

Erza didn't seem to know what to do other than shrink her form submissively. A full smile exploded on his face as if he wasn't able to contain the spiraling emotion. Yet even he wasn't able to mask the disturbance in his head fully.

Irene watched the man of interest reaching out to her sister naturally like a magnet. She sputtered out in her mind, just barely catching her mouth spewing out her thoughts.

'Nat-Natsu-sama?'

Irene knew Natsu cared about Erza but the way he smiled at her was unlike he used to. There was something behind his smile and she was no fool. A possible outcome formed in her head.

'Could… Could he be…?'

Irene had already known that Erza loved Natsu although she seemed unsure on how to react to her emotion. Irene didn't blame her but how he stared at Erza; the kind of eyes that he never expressed was all she needed to make a definitive conclusion.

Natsu liked her sister. Irene wasn't sure how to feel about that. For once, she was thankful that he finally let Erza to surrender her walls. It was a true pleasure for her to listen to Erza's true voice.

It was like receiving the decades of lost years back in a single condensed moment. So in the end, Natsu saved both sisters and for Irene, it was same as him saving her twice.

She felt nothing but great debt for Natsu. Her future was in debt of Natsu Dragneel.

At the same time, she wasn't all too fond of Natsu giving her the similar attention. No, she didn't hate her sister for that. That was simply impossible for her. She was… Disappointed towards Natsu perhaps?

Perhaps it was guilt? She had done nothing to him while he had done everything to help her. It probably meant she liked Natsu. Irene did say to Erza an inconclusive answer. It was true. She quietly whispered to herself.

"I am…attracted to him."

Natsu's eye lifted and motioned towards Irene with his smile, lifting his arm and scratching his head as just usual. It seemed little forced and just like Erza, she could see that something was continuously bothering him. He called out to her.

"Irene! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I'll explain it to you after all this!"

Irene nodded. The waiting wasn't unpleasant as she chose to stay with Erza rather than following Brandish and Dimaria. She did know that the reason of secrecy had to do with Zeref. She knew the weight of it. Yet she was insistent on staying with her sister, wishing nothing more than to stay as long as she can with Erza.

Then the door opened and small elderly men entered, coughing to gain attention from the standing of the guild's most powerful members.

Makarov seemed to sweat slightly by their presence. Swiftly, he jumped on the desk and situated himself on the edge, letting his small legs to hang freely like a child. Laying down his staff, he spoke.

"Now that everyone is here, I first like to congratulate you two on passing the test with superb result. I would have immediately marked you both as S-class. However, unfortunately the test is a test. I hope you two can understand that."

Irene responded firmly, her staff tapping the ground softly at the end.

"Indeed and it would be not just foolish but cowardly for us to qualify the test without proper analysis."

"Exactly, Irene. It is good that you understand it unlike my children down there."

Makarov replied, yet Irene's brow furrowed. She turned to her Erza and spoke before returning to Makarov,

"Sister, do excuse of my choice of words."

"Master Makarov, forgive my rudeness, but I request that you reframe from comparing Natsu-sama and I to those insignificant pawns. It is that your attempt on correlate us to them is not only utterly ridiculous but an atrocious offense."

Erza seemed to flinch visibly, before Makarov stopped her. Then he replied as he crossed his arms.

"Well, you both have the abilities to back up your statement and I agree. It was foolish. So I'll accept your request."

Natsu gave her subtle frown which did not go noticed by anyone but Irene. Makarov continued.

"Now that it is settled, I would like to explain you what will happen in the next part of the test. Now listen carefully because I will explain the rules only once."

He stood up, grabbing his staff by his side and clearing his throat.

"The test will be the retrieval of certain object that Natsu and I have planned. When the test starts, you will have only a week to retrieve it. No exception. Also, in order to monitor and to grade the participants, at least single qualified S-class mage will follow. In this case, Erza will follow you both and grade you. Remember, every decision and every battle encounter will be graded. So it is best that you two take great precautions. However, I am extremely confident that you will ace it with no doubt."

He once again cleared his throat and continued,

"Now for the matter of the artifact, there are certain things that need to be discussed."

Then he pulled a scroll from his sleeves, before throwing it down to on the floor to which it spread open like a red carpet. Irene insightful eyes immediately scanned the map and her brown iris momentarily beamed in recognition.

'The Well of the Dead? It is something that I always wished to find. To see that the scroll is in the possession of this guild…'

"The Well of the Dead."

Makarov announced,

"Just as Natsu asked, it is related to the one you are seeking. I have just barely managed to track down this scroll but the language that it was written is completely unknown. This scroll will lead you to the artifact at least that is what the legend says."

Natsu's eye fell on the opened scroll, ripped and stained in its aging form. Then, his eyes snapped open at the washed out glyphs, instantly recognizing them. He shouted out,

"I know of this language!"

Makarov hopped down immediately and expectantly watched Natsu kneeling at the scroll, tracing his finger on odd words. He muttered out loudly.

"This-this is the old language of the gods!"

Erza frowned as she kneeled next to Natsu, placing her both hands on front like an infant crawling. She questioned

"Natsu? How do you know this?"

Natsu briefly turned his gaze to Erza with a smile.

"A long story, I'll explain later."

Makarov questioned next,

"Natsu, can you decipher it? Your quest on saving him will be meaningless without knowing the actual information. It wouldn't be smart to rely on such an old and questionable legend."

Natsu nodded in response.

"I can decipher it."

Irene leaned closer as well, taking an interest of the event. She watched him intently as he ran his fingers on the glyphs. After a few minutes of silence, Natsu finally opened his mouth.

"It cannot be…"

She asked,

"What do you mean, Natsu-sama?"

"This scroll is even older than Earthland and it wasn't even written in this planet either. This was directly written from the god's realm."

All of their eyes snapped wide at his words. Erza questioned.

"Natsu. What do you mean? I don't understand any of this!"

Irene followed,

"Natsu-sama!"

"But… most of the writing is faded and the remaining words don't explain a whole lot on how we can find it. However, it does explain what it is."

He drew in a deep breath of air before continuing.

"It's an archaic portal. It allows a person to travel to the realm of the dead. However, those who do not have divine blood in them will perish. The method of teleportation is outdated by the gods' standards but it is still far more advanced than any kind of magic here on Earthland.

Then a feral smile grew on his lips and his iris glowed full red. The look was one that made Erza's blood become cold and her brown eyes go pale. She filched away at Natsu's terrifying behavior, it made her armor sticky with her own bodily sweat. To make matters worse her heart refused to beat. She had never, ever seen Natsu being so intimidating. He was like of a hell walking on earth, Oblivion walking amongst men. Natsu dominated Erza and tightly wrapped her around like a cocoon.

Erza wasn't sure, but the fear of Natsu Dragneel made her feel… What was it?

Excited? More… Attracted?

Natsu voiced out,

"This means I can grant him the fate he deserves!"

Irene had to agree with him as she wanted nothing more than a swift execution of Natsu's plan, yet the way he spoke and the aura he emitted made her uneasy on her feet. Besides, it made her shudder and unconsciously sweat at the fact he was choosing to go against the god of LIFE and DEATH.

It was no different with Makarov who was visibly shaken by his tone of voice. He approached him, asking.

"But, despite what the scrolls says we cannot know where it is truly located. Most of the information is redacted."

However, the smile on his face never disappeared as he darkly looked up at Makarov with his red, vile and sadistic eyes.

"Don't worry. I know just the girl."


	22. Chapter 21: The Eye of Chronos

_**A/N**_

 _ **NEW AND BETTER ENA DRAGNEEL (NEWER DESIGN) IS NOW UP ON MY PROFILE DAMN IT! I'VE CAPS LOCKED THIS BECAUSE CLEARLY VERY FEW OF YOU ARE READING THIS!**_

 **and I wrote this whole chapter during my ride to my school, which was only free time I had recently... well other than drawing the pictures I guess... I tried to make this chapter enjoyable and smooth as I can, but without my beta-reader and people who gives me suggestions, I found it quite difficult to achieve what I liked. This was as far as I could go in my limited time.**

 **Anyways, see the new design, actually, I highly encourage you to look at them, because they will give you an idea what to expect in future arcs, not only that... it's pretty entertaining. After looking at the design, I'd to get some feed back whether I should keep the old design or just replace with new one. By what I mean design is this: See the character strictly in design persepctive. None of my skills or how I proportionized matters. Dismiss them. Just look at the design of both and give me feed backs. It would be awesome if you guys can tell me what are your thoughts on Ena.**

 **And as always, once you read the chapter, please review it, criticize it if you wish to. However if it's something that has been already addressed, or if it's something that makes direction of my story to digress, I will dismiss it.**

 **The following is yet to beta read.**

* * *

 **Upgraded and reconfigured Power chart. Now feel their power! ( Give me your thoughts, and have questions, I'll answer then! The changes has been made in the past chapters.)**

 _ **…Acnologia…**_

Apocalypse Dragon Magic = one trillion 1,000,000,000,000

 _ **..Natsu Dragneel..**_

.

 **God Form = Aleph Null**

Demonic Dragon God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer+ Dragon Magic) = G64

Demonic God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer) = Skew's number

Dragon God Slayer Magic (god slayer+ Dragon Magic)

-Elemental – googolplex

-Helios - googol

-Zeus - googol

-Demeter -googol

-Ouranos - googol

\- Gaia - googol

-Poseidon - googol

-Hephaestus - googol

-Theodon – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

-Genesis – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

 **Demonic Dragon Form (The Dragon Prime) = one decillion - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic (Curse+ Dragon Magic) = one octillion-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

God Slayer Magic

-Elemental – one sextillion (Combination) -1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

-Fire – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Lightning – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Ice – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Sky – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Earth – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Water - one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Metal – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Reality (Has resistance to Time Magic) – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

\- Creation – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

 **Etherious Form = one quintillion- 1,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Curse Power = 1,000,000,000

Dragon Slayer Magic (or rather, Dragon Magic) (Natsu with restriction reduces these to a quarter.)

-Fire – 1,000,000

Re-Equip Mechanica- Varies

...Irene Belserion...

Elemental manipulation-100,000,000

Enchanting- 100,000,000

Reconstruction – 1,000,000,000

(The mass of the Earth- 5,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kg- translation estimate in power= 99,000,000,000,000,000- nine hundred ninety quadrillion) It was the earth that almost killed Natsu, not Irene.

...Dimaria Yester...

Take over, Chronos- 100,000,000

Time manipulation- 10,000,000

.

...Brandish Mu...

Command-T – 10,000,000

.

...Erza Scarlet...

Re-equip: The Knight- 70,000 :D

.

.

...Lucy Heartphilla...

Celestial magic- 49.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

.( Be grateful that I gave you almost 50 Lucy. I wanted to give you a solid 1 but Jimmy said no.)

Readers: 1

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 21: The Eye of Chronos

.

.

.

* * *

Ultear watched the man standing far away, on the other side of the train. Her eyes slowly narrowed at him, keeping her eyes fixed as she continued to track him. She could only rest her eyes as he sat on the far side of the seat, next to the window. Turning away from him, she returned her gaze forward. An empty seat came into her view, which she was thankful. As a woman with many secrets from the council and many more, it would not have been very reassuring if there had been too many eyes around. For now, she was alone.

In relief, she turned her neck to see the man once more, just to re-confirm herself. He hadn't moved. The only thing he did was to shuffle around to make himself more comfortable. Sighing quietly, she closed her eyes and gathered her arms before staring to the window.

The man's name was Kageyama. The dark mage of Eisenwald and was certain as she remembered his face, his attire, and that unmistakable style of hair. There was no one that went unrecognized once she had seen their face, and she remembered it like the etchings of bones. Even her damnable mother. Quickly tossing the thought aside, she let a smile grow on her face with satisfaction. It was perfect. It was just perfect as she was seeing her plan being unfolded so swiftly yet so easily. She could already see the Lullaby lowering its form to her, waiting for her command. She thought to herself,

'If I acquire it under my command, and under master Hades, then surely it will aid us greatly in finding lord Zeref…'

Then the image of the man emerged from her mind, and her smiles even grew wider in amusement. It was almost entertaining to see those pathetic guild trying to plot a feeble revenge upon the guild masters. As for the reasons, she was yet to care as she had no concern over it. All that mattered was that, that Eisenwald is being utilized as a tool to unleash the true form of Lullaby. They will unleash it indeed as she had specifically told them that it was a demon. However, they seemed to be completely ignorant of the fact that they are walking into a trap with open eyes.

The fools, as she called them.

All that was left was to let the shadow magic user to hand the Lullaby to their leader. When that happens, she just had to do what she was ordered to do.

From her disguised form, she pulled out an ancient book out of her sleeve, an item she had received from master Hades before she waited for Kageyama under that despicable bridge. Her eyes fell onto the object as she began to flip it around in a fast pace. She would have tried to read it, as any information on ancient tomb turns out to be useful information, yet the language was indecipherable. It was pointless to read it when she could not.

However, the book was an only object that can allow her to rule over the demon from the book of Zeref; she trusted her resources no matter what. There was no way that master Hades would lie to her.

Smiling to herself, at her profound belief at her master, she hid her book away before anyone can question her. The timing seemed impeccable as the man approached her.

"Sir, ticket please?"

Ultear showed him the ticket, which he stapled it before carrying along. She grinned to herself, her reflection gleaming on a clear window. Her concealment indeed was a useful one as they saw her nothing more than a man with dark, olive green hair.

Things were indeed going very fluently. Yet she asked to herself.

'I wonder if Meredy is doing as I have told…?'

It wasn't long she asked Meredy to do her bidding. Ultear simply could not multiply herself and do three task at once. Although she asked if sending a young girl alone to an island a good idea, but she understood the girl's abilities and her intelligence. She knew she can get things done.

However, it would be imperative that she travels to the island in an instant after she wrapped things done here. It is always better to be safe than never as she would strangle herself if she failed to obtain Deliora in her hands.

She could see the sun barely peaking its eye on the edge of a horizon, hanging between the creases of mountains, basking the world in its regal orange light before it fading away to deep violet. She immediately averted her eyes as that odd sensation rising up from her stomach. There it was, the same sensation that she felt when she handed the object to a rat of an Eisenwald.

Why did the sun felt like it was invading her purple world? Like it was besieging her to a corner, and with its bright, and sizzling embrace, it seemed to penetrate her core. It was the feeling that rendered her to lock herself into a deep concern. It was odd. There was nothing in her plan that can go wrong despite the random interceptions in between. Yet those were insignificant and could be easily dismissed. But the , why was she feeling this way? Why did it felt like the sun was killing her from her core?

Why did felt like the Tartarus was about to wage a war against them?

She had no idea.

She knew that Tartarus was plotting for something, yet she nor her master could not fathom what.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Dimaria!"

Natsu hollered from the other side, that feral grin stretching her lips to each of end of his ears, his white perfectly aligned teeth flashing with a two pair of protruded fangs glimmered under the light of the guild night. His large form towered the men around, and he pushed against them, dropping their liquors and foods on the floor as ignoring their shouts and angered shouts.

Everyone in the guild turned their head to the source of unrest, their eyes falling onto the newest pink haired mage. Gray shouted out from his wall with his arm crossed.

"Yo! Watch where you are going, idiot. You are pushing away everyone's food!"

Natsu never shifted eyes. Instead, he gestured to the blonde girl, who was sitting on a taller chair in front of the bar stand next to her friend. Dimaria answered from her spot, knocking the chair back standing up straight like a soldier, saluting,

"Yes, Senpai!"

Natsu responded coolly.

"I need your help. Follow me."

Dimaria's eye grew wide open, her golden eyes shining at what his dear senpai just spoke, she squealed internally. Throwing her hand to the air in her mind, she was leaping and jumping at his request.

'Natsu Senpai needs my help!'

Saluting once more, grinning like a fool, she answered,

"Of course, Senpai!"

Natsu merely nodded as motioned her to follow him, and she did without a single question. Brandish, who was watching her friend being called away by her favorite fabulous man (Albeit sometimes he was more of an intimidating enforcer than a fabulous haired individual) she sipped last drops of beer before calling Mira for another one.

Mirajane approached with her usual smile, holding a jug of beer as if had anticipated her call. She singsonged, exchanging the cups,

"Here you go, just brewed, fresh and cold."

Brandish didn't bother to answer her, but then as the white haired maiden walked away, she asked,

"How's your head?"

Mirajane stopped on her track and turned with a polite smile. Then she tilted her head, humming in question. Brandish simply stared at her, letting her eyes do the work as she had no desire to open her mouth to repeat the damn words.

Mirajane had no problem understanding her meaning. She responded.

"Oh, I'm fine! The lump on my head is gone now thanks to Polyusica! How's yours?"

Brandish simply shrugged in response, which Mirajane once again, tilted her head to the side with a cheerful smile.

"That's good to hear! Well, anytime you need me, just say it! I'll be right there!"

Then the bobbed hair girl watched the barmaid walk away to her kitchen, and to be honest, her over-friendliness was starting to get on her nerves. She glared a dagger behind her back before focusing on rising white bubbles on the cup. Then she guided it to her mouth, taking a large sip of the cold, golden liquid before laying on the wooden stand. A voice spoke out from her side, announcing its arrival.

"Hey, Rand! Mind if I sit here?"

That girl, oblivious and blissfully ignorant voice, recognizing who it was, she simply nodded as her answer. The long blonde drew the stall out and situated herself above, before twisting her button to find a most comfortable spot to lay on her weight on a cold, wooden surface. The girl beamed,

"Thanks!" ,

"So, what are you up to?"

Brandish answered nonchalantly.

"Things."

Then she quickly added,

"It's not important."

The girl clasped her hand, her lips spreading with glee.

"Oh really?! That's just perfect!"

Brandish felt sudden dangerous sensation surging through her body. Feeling the sudden urge to slap the girl next to her, as well as run away as far as she could, she looked away with frustration. Perhaps telling her it wasn't important was a huge mistake… The girl leaned in closer, almost rubbing her cheek against hers with glee, she asked.

"You know, I've been thinking going on a mission tomorrow…"

That was all Brandish needed to hear. Her hands shot up and clamped the blonde girl's mouth before icily replying to her.

"No, Lucy. I am too busy to partake your little quest. I suggest you go bother somebody else."

Lucy lost her balance. Stumbling to the ground like a fool, she immediately shot up, shouting at Brandish's cold reply,

"But you just said it's not important!"

The turquoise girl's finger drummed on the surface of perspiring, frigid glass. Her feet pressing down to the stone ground, powerful enough to push herself from her seat but not quite; she quickly poured the illuminating yellow liquid into her mouth. Then she swiftly turned her eyes to Lucy while her head remained fixed forward. Like a predator frustrated, wanting to throw her and slash her, she stared at the girl with her eyes shadowing with foreboding presence. She growled out,

"I shall make myself clear. What I have said by unimportant simply means it does not hold any relevance to you. So I highly suggest you leave me be."

With a shriek, Lucy immediately shot her hands up in defense, her hair spiking up like a frightened cat,

"Okay, sheesh! No need to get so upset about it!"

Then meekly, she mumbled to herself as her arms hung like wet towels.

"Fine… I guess I just have to go and look for someone else…"

Quietly, Brandish watched the blonde walk away to the chaotic crowd that she did not care. Finding a peace to herself, enjoying the solitude, she sipped on the beverage once again.

Many fragments of thoughts floated in her head, and she had hoped for an easier way of handling the Tartarus, yet her lord has spoken and her duty to serve never vanished. If indeed the Lullaby was the doing of Tartarus, then it clearly meant that the demon was also from the Book of Zeref, as she knew that the Dark guild had no interest of other than themselves. However, did that mean that the demon was an Etherious? Likely not it seemed.

In her past life, she would never actually care about such topic, however, now it had become a matter of interest, something that she couldn't really put her finger on. From the shattered pieces of a puzzle, which she tried her best to put it back to see the big picture, she couldn't help to feel content. The solitude does really help during the intense session of thinking it seemed.

Finding her mug empty, she lifted her mug to the air, which the barmaid returned with usual.

"Here you go!"

However, unlike the past moment, she simply stood in front of Brandish, unwilling to remove herself from the spot. Brandish let out an annoyed sigh. Mirajane spoke, leaning onto the bat stand.

"I've added something else to the beer. Call it my own personal special blend, if you will!"

She looked at the new glass of mug somewhat skeptically, before shooting her eye to the platinum girl, asking,

"It's not a spit is it?"

Mirajane's smile never faltered.

"No, but I can add you some if you want!"

She didn't even seem to register what she just has spoken, looking bubbly and oblivious as usual. Brandish furrowing her brows, simply dismissed her as she took a small sip of the content. Her eyes snapped open at the tang of strong alcohol punching her nose and her throat. Coughing and gagging, her crème like skin cringing like a crumbled paper, she shouted,

"Water! Water!"

Mirajane wasted no time on placing a cup of tap water in front of her, which she grabbed it and poured it in her mouth. Feeling the alcohol washing away from her throat, she angrily demanded,

"What was that?!"

Mirajane put up her finger,

"Oh! I can't tell you or else it won't be so special anymore!"

Brandish yet growled still,

"Why?"

"I saw you drinking alone with that meanie frown. I can't just stand and watch new guild mate being all moody on her first day, right? Besides, a strong drink always helps to lighten up the mood!"

Mirajane answered with a polite yet excited clasp. Brandish couldn't say no to her good intention, although she still wanted to punch that obnoxious smile. Mirajane leaned even further, making Brandish back away at breakneck speed. She asked,

"So, Randi? What's it about?"

Brandish was not fond of same questions being asked consecutively. A vein popped in her head, shutting her eyes, she answered,

"It's not of your concern. It's more of a private matter."

It wasn't a complete lie, she figured. Yet, what are they gonna do about it if she just lied the whole thing?

Mirajane's smile faltered, yet not the way it exhibited displeasure. How each of her corners never quite reached to the cheek, her eyelids half closed, and how it displayed; it was a mirthless smile. Brandished opened her mouth quizzically.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that you remind me when I first joined the guild."

Brandish had no interest in hearing person's life story that she had no care about, yet seeing that she's stuck here until her stupid blonde friend returns with a key to her temporal residence, she decided to humor her.

"Ho?"

Mirajane leaned back and nodded, unconsciously grabbing a small towel from her left, wiping the wooden furnishing.

"I talked to nobody, I pushed everyone away when I first joined… I guess that's pretty long time ago."

The bikini-clad girl's brow raised ever-so-slightly in interest, her eyes imperceptibly flashing, before quickly vanishing away.

"I find it unlikely that someone joyous as you to be once anti-social."

She stated.

Mirajane let out a weak laugh with her stomach squeezed tight, and her lung breathless. She didn't require to answer Brandish verbally and it was more of an ironic humor rather than a confirmation.

"Things changes... and thanks to my brother and sister,

Her breath cut short,

"I fitted in, and before I knew, I was competing against Erza."

Brandish asked,

"Erza?"

The snow-white girl simply nodded.

"Then you must be one of the elites of this guild is it not? From what I have gathered, Erza is indeed one."

Brandish asked once more, yet it was more of a statement rather than a question. She simply spoke what was a truth, although she mused to herself that Erza's magic was actually laughable by her standards. Mirajane shook her head with a smile, perhaps little too cheerfully.

"No, I'm not. I'm the weakest member of the Fairy Tail!"

"That's not something to be happy about, Mirajane."

Brandish pointed out.

"Well, I can't be sad at what's given! I'm just happy that I'm still not useless!"

She answered as her fingers dug tightly into the towel, and if it was to anybody, they would just see her smile as usual. Shifting her position, crossing her leg onto other, she questioned.

"What happened?"

Mirajane perplexed, simply hummed at her response. Brandish yet didn't mind restating her words.

"I mean, what happened before you became the weakest? I suspect that there is, one can't suddenly lose all her power so suddenly."

She let out a humorless sigh.

"I lost… something, or someone who is so precious to me…"

Then suddenly, she pulled out a cup from the stand and poured in the whiskey like a child pouring her milk.

"I heard our barmaid don't drink?"

"You're right, I don't."

Yet, she chugged the whole thing to her mouth, one-shot-ing the beverage like it was water. Brandish let out a slightly surprised gasp at the unsuspected act of gleeful barmaid. Mirajane's face barely cringing, she apologized.

"Sorry, I tried to cheer you up but looks it it's me who needed it more."

The former spriggan held out her palm.

"Don't be."

Clasping her hand, Mirajane chipped in an attempt to brighten up the mood.

"Oh my! Look at the mood of this place! Let's not be so gloomy! How about we talk about something else… like…

Mirajane pondered while Brandish intently stared at her in question.

"Oh! Like why Mari keeps calling Natsu, senpai!"

Brandish sweat dropped slightly at her choice of a question as she was unsure how to answer that.

"It's bit of a long story…but long story short, Mari desires to be stronger. And Natsu is strong. Trust me when I say this, but Dimaria is extremely strong. I even suspect her power might slightly be top over mine by a small margin."

The barmaid spoke in awe, leaning forward little more. Her eyes glimmered in interest in digesting new information. The joy returned to her lips like the misery never existed, and it was evident with her growing pair of corner creasing her cheeks.

"Wow! You and Mari must be really strong like Erza! And it's not very surprising to hear Natsu is stronger than Mari! I mean, he just beat Erza from the test!"

Brandish smiled humorously at her ignorant remark.

"You could say that."

And so their talk went on and on, mostly the irrelevant stuff, yet Brandish found herself continue to drink the strong beverage that lay in front her. The one sip followed by another when their conversation was over, and when she emptied the cup, she would pour in another and they would talk again… the irrelevant stuff.

These "irrelevant" topics, she called it, consisted of dissing Dimaria (and Erza for Mirajane), and clothes, and foods… mostly what the boys labeled it as "Girly stuff". And despite how emotionless and cold Brandish usually is, she was only a girl after all. Feeling the heat rising up from her throat, and from her face, sweating slightly, she kept on talking and talking to the barmaid, now seemingly bot gossiping around.

Before she knew it, Brandish was drunk with her arms and head lying on the stand, sleeping and snoring like a bear. Mirajane simply smiled with a slight hiccup, before returning to her work.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"So, can you do it, Mari?"

Her tanned face slowly lit up with a prominent smirk, her teeth flashing under the light. Dimaria couldn't help to feel amused by Natsu's question, as such task was no more complicated than performing a small trick in front of children. Her eyes glistening, she brought up the scroll in front of her head, opening her lips,

"Can I do it, you ask?"

Then she brutally ripped the scroll like an insignificant tissue, and the screaming of paper ripping apart erupted an uproar from Makarov and Erza. Irene, however, simply watched with an interest at her bold move with her finger tapping on the staff next to her. Makarov bolted down from her desk with his eyes erupting with unyielding anger, his staff rose up in the air before attempting to strike her head.

Dimaria quickly disappeared from her spot, before re-appearing from the other side of the room in a breakneck speed. The ripped scrolls flurried around violently as they landed on the wooden, carpeted floor like a snow under the blizzard, and Dimaria stood with an amused expression from behind.

Makarov shouted, his anger undisputed, shouted at her,

"What did you do that for! Do you know how difficult and important that is?"

Natsu simply spoke, his grin fading away. His response was a kind that spoke of authority, immediately putting out everyone. He trusted Dimaria, and he was sure that someone like her would not act without reason.

"Let her speak, master Makarov."

Dimaria spoke, following,

"I can do it." Then she snatched a piece from the ground, before holding up in front of them.

"I can do it with just this."

"I am the vessel of Chronos. Every matter is linked through time, and they are linked with me. Their history of their past is always mine to hold."

Makarov shrieked on top of his lung like a little child, his blood running cold and sweat raining down like a blizzard in a midst of January, his arms flaring about like a wild bee,

"Wh…wh…what?!"

While the master was freaking out, Erza was completely oblivious to the Master's reaction. So she stood there on her spot slightly crouched, her posture yet to move from the initial shock of paper's rupture and her eyes scanning the front profusely. She voiced out her question,

"Master? Why…?"

Turning around to Dimaria, and Irene, she could feel her spine-tingling, getting a slight hint of the master's meaning. If Irene was that powerful, could it mean that she was just as powerful as her? But then, she questioned to herself,

'Time? What does mean by time? And who is Chronos…'

Then what seemingly an answer to her question floated above behind her head, peeking its head telling her that she already knew the answer. Yet, she refused to believe as she had never heard of anyone who is able to control such a thing. But could it be?

Just what were these people?

Her flooding pool of thought ceased to flow as Natsu held his hand out, a smile spreading on his lips, his eyes closed as his head pointed downward. She quietly asked to him, trying to get any confirmation from him. Yet her question came out uncompleted and restrained, still struggling to digest the situation.

"Nat…Natsu, what's…. what's going on?"

His foot heavy with its rightful authority, he walked nearer to her, stopped right just in front of her. He flashed his devilish handsome, yet predatory smile, then he spoke. His lips reaching to her ear, almost whispering,

"Erza, just wait a bit longer. I promise you, I'll answer everything. No secrets."

She nodded automatically with her mesmerized and captivated eyes.

He smiled once more, before making his way to Dimaria, his voice returning with power.

"Do it."

The Valkyrie needed no other than his command, acknowledging his order firm like a soldier, she did not waste her time on casting her magic, before her both golden eyes illuminated by blinding light.

Yet from her eyes, the space warped and the after images of Natsu, Irene, Erza and Makarov began to play back as if they were recorded tape. No, she wasn't rewinding the time, as the worshiper and the vessel of Chronos, it was strictly forbidden to her that she cannot rewind the time. She was merely seeing the events that happened in the past through an eye of ancient paper. Thus she called the magic, _**The Eye Chronos**_

It was equal to watching a lengthily delayed after images that overlapped all each other.

Then images began to rewind even further, and the lights began to bend to her magic, stretching and deforming and alike. Quickly, they faded away into darkness and a different image began to form in her eyes.

A being, made out of complete darkness, floating in the void like a smoke suspended in an emptiness appeared. The being's edges moved like tendrils in a resemblance of a microscopic organism. Then from each, and energy seeped out to something dark rectangular in front of it. With the energy surrounding it like a grayish soulless halo, it glimmered like a gemstone. Her eyes snapped open in recognition, shouting in her brain,

'The Well of the Dead!'

Another being approached from the other side, announcing its presence.

"Hello, brother."

Dimaria's eye swiftly turned to the newly arrived, yet she quickly had to readjust her eyes as she was almost blinded by the sudden light. Squinting her eyes, the details of the being became much clear. Standing in the air like a fixed statue, this one's figure was humanoid, yet shining with regal, golden hue. It had no face that she could make out of other than its brightly glaring blue eyes.

Then she realized; it was similar to her senpai's god form…

The darker shapeless being responded,

"You are just in time."

"I see that you have just finished the last part of your plan."

The golden being pointed out, and the darker being answered.

"Indeed, with it, I'll be able to create a life of this universe. All I now ask is your permission."

The other's eye shined temporarily in an annoyance, its light quickly fading away to calmer blue.

"Must you create life in this universe? You have done so to other 19 of them. Not to mention why that invention you created is necessary to create them."

The latter replied logically and coolly as it could, its voice resonating in deep sounds.

"Your Highness, the souls of the mortals must find its solace outside their realm. This creation will allow their soul to be transferred to my plain with ease."

The subtle ire in his voice grew more visible.

"Mortals are meant to serve us. They are nothing more than a machine. Why must you treat them like one of us?"

The formless figure quickly replied, yet his speech was unhindered.

"I am not treating them as one of us, my lord. I am merely doing what is right. When they reach the final cessation, it is only right I provide them with what they deserve. After they have served us, It is only right I provide them with comfort."

Dimaria quietly whispered to herself. It was clear that she may have gone back little too far. Commanding the remnants of history, she fast forward the event just fast enough to keep the event on track. Like a tape winding forward, their motion quickened and their voice rose high like of a squirrel making her smirk in short-lived amusement. It wasn't long as she concentrated once again.

"Where is it… where…"

It was like a library of event and history, every moment recorded and bundled in a form of book, she almost had to rigorously find the exact right time to turn the flow of records back to normal. Her senses clicked, and the time slowed back once more like a spring. Their movement and speech jumped backed to its original speed as Dimaria ceased her magic flow, finding what she was looking for. And alas, she was right of her acute senses' telling.

Their conversation continued.

"Very well, I shall record of this event. You may proceed to plant your creation, however, keep this in mind, brother. Where ever you decide to place it, once it is unleashed, our residual power in our realm will be transferred to that area's proximity."

The darker being followed, reassuring him.

"No need to worry, the only power they'll draw out is one from my domain. It will not affect you, my lord."

The golden being did not respond to his words and the silence that suffocated the atmosphere sunk in the air, filling them in. It did not take longer to make the golden one voice out his final thoughts, before vanishing away.

"Then whatever you do, the burden of responsibility now lies on your shoulder. Remember that I am your master Ankhseram. I have gone blind eye to the rest of the universes, but if I see the mortals wielding our power in this world, I will not hesitate to punish you."

The name of the god captured Dimaria's attention like a bullseye, and her eyes blitzed, snapped onto the being. Her heart seemed to stop.

'So that's Ankhseram…'

She whispered to herself, having difficulty trying to unsee what she have seen, and strife against the surreal pressure that encaged her. To see the God who was in charge of Earthland, or rather she believed, wasn't something that she would see every day.

It was like an imprint, yet that imprint that invaded her mind was even stronger when she first saw Chronos at the time she was chosen as her vessel. It was like a disease, and knowing that this god was responsible for Zeref's misery as well as her dear senpai's fate only made her innards twisted. She coughed, and gagged by his visage. Holding her breath and controlling herself, she observed the deity In great detail in a way she could.

The omen of foreboding silence echoes in the void of Ankheram's world, and through his formless body, Dimaria watched him fluctuating violently as it fixated onto the place where the golden being once stood. Like an agitated feline or like a cephalopod, it did not seem to be pleased with what just happened. Then he maneuvered an item and held it in front him, securing it protectively before muttering to himself,

"Theos… I swear… in one of these days… in one of these days, I swear."

Dimaria felt like as if he was staring at her, although she knew that what she was seeing was a recorded image in a fabric of time. The tingling chill creeping up in her spine, how a droplet of sweat formed little crystal orbs on her forehead spoke for herself, and she did not know what, yet she could sense something awful about those words.

If something like that was spoken by the god, then surely something tremendous was bound to happen. Or did it already happened, she couldn't help to ask. Yet she was certain that whatever the Ankhseram was speaking of, the event that will be crushing down on the world was titanic against compared to the affairs of mortals as her.

It made hunting for Tartarus and her devotion to Senpai almost meaningless, and she was smart enough to snap out of it.

Her eyes traced the being moving past her, which she followed in suite. Then all the sudden, a sphere began to form around the gaseous body, and a barren wasteland appeared. A definite change compared to nothingness that existed here, and she had welcomed the sight more than that absolute nothingness.

A powerful and domineering storm and thunder clapped in the heaven, and with drop by drop, the rain poured down like a broken dam, soaking the earth with its cold embrace. She watched the waters passing through her body like an illusion, and in some sense, it was. Ankhseram descended and Dimaria followed, landing on what seems to a shore, and the vast ocean lay beside.

Ankhseram whispered.

"You think you are in control of everyone, Theos… you selfish bastard… you think I give a damn about your orders?"

Then from his form, a tendril emerged and touched the wavering salt water, observing the content. He spoke once more.

"Just like expected, this planet is thriving with basic forms of life… this is perfect."

Then without hesitation, he pulled out the gem and plunged it deep into the ocean, sinking it beneath.

"I will give magic to this world just like I have to the others. Why must we be so selfish with such power?"

Watching the gem sinking, she followed it down to the ocean, her eyes never leaving the glimmering artifact. The lights underneath the waters became darker and darker, yet she could still see the sinking object, so that was all she followed. Eventually, it touched the bottom, digging itself slightly in the sandy surface.

'Good, Now I know the location of The Well. I just need to fast forward the time to see where it is at present.'

Then as expected from Dimaria, the illusion of time fast forward. The lights shifted, and the from the bottom of the ocean, life began to form around her in all various shapes, and some that she recognized from the 'dumbass' history books when she was a kid. Fishes with armor swam around her then more creatures appeared and even more. As she did so, she has followed the gemstone moving along the, eventually stopping at right time.

"This should be enough. Couple hundred years isn't going to do anything to move the ground, and the thing is stuck solid."

Kicking herself from her spot, she rose from the ocean like air, and the world that was not in her visual reach fade away into nothingness as her magic could not register the long distance of that particular time frame. She rose up more and more until she heard a sound from afar.

The shades on her eyes loomed over, and her brows furrowed down. Her jaw muscles moved side to side with agitation, as her white teeth bearing through her curled lips, clicking, gritting one to each other. She knew what she was seeing, and she did not like a bit.

It was the dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia, fighting some other red dragon. Rising her form even further, wanting nothing more but staying away from the freak of a nature as well as locate her position even better. Higher she goes up, more likely for her to get a better field of view around her.

She passed the clouds, and the ocean and the land became smaller until it became somewhat like something she used to see on a map: a perfect visual of the Ishgar continent.

While she had no interest in internal affairs of Ishgar, she did have somewhat relatively good knowledge of the place as she and the rest of the spriggans attempted to wage a war against it. eyeing the place where she rose from, she looked around the nearby location if she could recognize any of it.

She smirked to herself as she immediately spotted a shape of the shore, and no doubt, that was Hargeon, or rather going to be in future. The Well wasn't that far off from the Hargeon. Just situating around an island that stood no more than several miles, it was hard not to forget. Her capturing the image like a camera, shout spoke,

"So, there's it is… that was easy as expected. Just have to get this over to senpai…"

Then the light flashed until she once again stood in the office of Makarov where he and the rest waited for her intently. The golden glow on her eyes vanished away, and her actual vision slowly returned. She stumbled slightly as she felt her physical body interact with the real world, loosing a balance at the sudden change. Erza questioned in concern,

"Are you okay?"

She quickly responded, holding out her hand,

"I'm fine. Just getting used to the feeling, that's all."

Erza nodded and backed away, yet she asked once more, curious of what kind of magic she had just performed. Dimaria sweated none on explaining her, although she avoided going in detail as she abhorred delaying her task.

"It's type of time magic that only allows me to bend the visions of time. Think of it as reviewing a videotape if that makes any easier to understand."

Erza's mouth left ajar, and all explanation supported her suspicion. She had all the reason to be shocked, and perhaps, fascinated. Dimaria pushing away the kightess's, she turned to her Senpai with a prideful grin stretching her cheeks.

She announced loudly,

"I found it Senpai! I know where it is!"

Natsu replied with anticipation, before requesting to the guild master,

"Show me. Master Makarov? If you will."

Understanding his cue, he immediately nodded as he pulled out a scroll on the back side of his office chair, from the basket, before spreading it out on the table. It was a map of entire Ishgar continent, just like they have expected. Dimaria's shoulder high with her feet firm, and her arms swinging like a child in Christmas, she approached the map with her finger ready to literally smash to its location.

Then she did, with a satisfying thud, her trained muscles and skeleton almost puncture a hole through the map but it still did the job nonetheless. She shouted,

"There! Right over this island."

Everyone gathered around the map, eyeing the location carefully. Natsu was completely oblivious as he had zero knowledge of the land. His predatory grin faltering down and now simply stupefied with his eyes narrowed, he spoke,

"So… blue is a land and green is ocean?"

Everyone's eye lay on Natsu's once again emerging idiocy. Dimaria whispered out loud, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Baka…."

And while Erza and Makarov were having trouble what they just heard, Irene simply laughed out loud, her hand covering her mouth. She decided to have some fun with him.

"Natsu-sama is so genius isn't that right, Dimaria?"

Dimaria was quick to sense where Irene was going, grinning at her, she choose to follow along.

"You are right, Irene. Senpai is so smart, he understands everything perfectly!"

Natsu blinked several times, confused at their reactions. Thousands of question marks floated on his head. However, it did not take long to realize their satire way of mocking him. Question marks transforming themselves into a series of tick marks, he roared silently as he raised his fist. Slashes of light flashed in the room, and before they knew it, two large lumps throbbed on each girl's head smoking with intense heat and excoriating pain. Dimaria lay down flat on the ground, her eyes spinning out of control. Saliva leaked out from a corner of her mouth, literally pooling at her side, on the wooden flooring. Irene was thankful that she didn't turn out like Dimaria thanks to her resilient tolerance to pain, but that did nothing to stop her head to cover lumps and a small drop of a tear forming on each side her eyes.

She shouted out,

"How cruel, Natsu-sama! Hitting a woman like that! Natsu-sama is certainly nothing but a cruel, savage who treats—"

Natsu raised his fist once more with a gentle smile, yet his hand spoke the otherwise.

"Irene?"

That was enough to shut her up. Makarov cleared his throat, gaining attention from everyone except unconscious Dimaria.

"Eh hm, now that we have the location, the test will proceed with usual. That… that will be all."

Erza raised her hand, recovering from two initial shocks.

"Master? But the artifact Is located beyond Galuna island. How are they going to retrieve it?"

Makarov shrugged dumbfound.

"I don't know. It's up to them to figure it out. It's part of the test after all."

Erza however, firmly nodded, taking his words seriously.

"Then I shall do my best to do my part in the test as their supervisor."

"See that you do… Before you leave the guild, I will remind you one more time. Remember, the test will start tomorrow. Until, I recommend you all getting some rest. You're going to need it."

Natsu held is hand to the air, grabbing attention from Makarov.

"I wish to go now. The faster I retrieve the damn thing, the faster I can do my job."

Erza stared at him from the side of her eyes, wondering once again what he was exactly planning on. All these unknown, so many mysteries about this man… more reason for her to be attracted. Makarov answered him, his reply skimming over her ears as it barely registered. She was too busy staring at her love-struck stranger.

"I understand what you mean, Natsu, but I can't let you do that. It's part of the test. Any headstart will be considered as cheating… besides, Dimaria is unconscious. There's no way of telling where the artifact exactly located without her…"

Then he continued,

"Speaking of which, I will allow Dimaria to accompany the test since she's the only one who actually has seen this. Any more questions?"

Natsu shook his head, while Irene watched him silently, raising her body back to her foot. Then, Erza raised her hand.

" last question master, what shall you do with the scroll?"

Erza knew that master was no longer angry, as he always twitched his white mustache whenever he was, so assumed it was safe to ask about it now. Yet she had no idea what was about to come next.

"A good question. Since I had to go through a series of trouble getting that scroll, it is only appropriate that I punish with equal measure."

Then he barked.

"Erza!"

"Yes, master!"

She straightened her posture like a soldier, her facial expression turning stern like of a drill sergeant ready to lay his relentless punishment.

"Since you are the supervisor, a vicarious punishment is on your shoulder, which means—"

Then he roared, his face contorting with full rage.

You are responsible for their action thus you must be punished!"

Erza sputtered out in shock, while Natsu crossing his arms smiling in amusement and Irene snickering softly at her sister's comical demise. Knightess loosing control of her footing and her brain going haywire, she shouted out loud, stuttering her words, and her lips refused to listen to her as she tried to move them. It was like they were made out of a solid bar of iron.

"Bu..bu..bu..but, MASTER!"

Master Makarov held out his hand.

"And no more blaming on your guild mates, Erza!"

She shuttered and quivered her body uncontrollably, no words coming out from her mouth but random gibberish. Her breath feeling heavy, and her head feeling slightly light headed, she felt a drop of cold sweats forming around her body. Then the next line came in like a bomb.

"As your punishment, you are not allowed to enter Fairy Hills for one month, and no strawberry cakes for a week!"

It was not a regular bomb that hit her. It was a nuclear explosion going off in her head. Laying destruction on all her synapses, and nerve cells, she lost all of her cognitive functions. Yelping like a frightened child, her real voice seeping out once again, she stumbled backwards, before falling down on her side with her limbs gathered. Erza was no longer conscious. Natsu glinted at Irene briefly knowing that she also had this fanatic relationship with said cake, and no avail, he could see her skin going ashen.

Makarov turned to Natsu, shouting,

"Now there's one more reason for you to not to go tonight!"

Natsu sweat dropped, Makarov's way of speech not only made Natsu baffled, and it also rendered his desire to find The Well to be extinguished. There's no way doing it without Erza. 'His' Erza. Not to mention he wanted to strike Makarov on his face. Limping down, he muttered,

"Fine… if that's what you wish…"

Makarov beamed.

"That's good to hear!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

It… just felt wrong. It felt way to wrong. He felt like he was a creep kidnapping people or a pervert who is trying to things that were unspeakable. His face beat red, heat coming off from his face, he could feel the trickle of sweat running down from his back, at his neck and his forehead. Gulping down saliva that was pooling inside his mouth, Natsu repeated his continues motion, trying not to think too much about it.

Yet, he could not help it, when there were two females, and not just random people from the street, but Erza, and Dimaria hanging limply over his shoulder were too much for him to handle. Thankfully, it was middle of the night and there was no one around in the street. The faster he get out from here, better…

He groaned to himself.

"Great… now I feel like a pervert…"

A voice replied from the front, her large hat now returned to her head covering her eyes as the pale, and cold moonlight washed over her.

"Perhaps you are a pervert. You just don't know it yet, Natsu-sama."

Natsu growled,

"I'm not a pervert! I will not let such lewd and inappropriate things to hinder my senses."

Irene smirked at his words, stopping her track,

"Oh? You seemed to love it when I buried your head in my chest, Natsu-sama!"

Natsu growled out denial once more.

"I'm not! That…that was just an accident!"

Irene wasn't the one to back down from her teasing. She was simply enjoying this too much. It was one of few weaknesses of Natsu that She loved to exploit and use it as a torture method. It was a revenge for giving her a lump on her head.

"Ah, then it must be an accident that you are holding them opposite way. I can see their asses perfectly clear from this angle… hmm"

A steam blew out of his ears, and with his eyes wide open, he screamed,

"Wh…what?! No!"

Another voice spoke from his behind, catching up to both Natsu and Irene, stopping just in front of Natsu.

"Irene is correct. I can see Mari's ugly asses from this vantage point very clearly."

Natsu gritted his teeth, heat and embarrassment devouring his core.

"Brandish!"

Then bobbed hair girl raised her both hands and traveled down to particular blonde girl's bottoms, grabbing her cheeks firmly. Dimaria flinched slightly, and the ample amount of skin squeezed through her fingers, its toned yet hefty weight weighted down on her palm. Then like the softest pillow or a cloud, it enveloping her hand with its firmness and softness. Then without hesitation, she began to massage it, remarking softly,

"As expected, Mari's ass is disgusting."

"Then why are you touching it in the first place?!"

Natsu angrily stomped his foot, however, it wasn't long until Irene decided to join in. Her hand raised Titania's skirt before smacked hers. The voluminous and prominent bottom rippled and jiggled reminiscent of jello but with more defined firmness, shaking gently at the end. Erza moaned and flinched at the sudden impact on her ass, her sound invading Natsu's ear, making his heart to almost burst up in heat.

"Ah! My sister's ass is firm and splendid just like I have anticipated. I expect no less from my sister!"

Natsu roared out,

"Wha…what was that for!"

Irene whispered to his ear, bearing a predatory grin on her face,

"Natsu-sama, You thought I would let you go off so easily after what happened it that office?"

Natsu stuttered back,

"What are you saying…?"

The scarlet enchantress backed down but just slightly to blow a breeze of steam in his ear.

"Think of this as a revenge…"

Natsu growling out, he attempted to threaten both Irene and Brandish.

"You are not-!"

Then his words snapped shut as a hand smacked his bottom, making him flinch. He roared out to heaven,

"IRENE!"

He swore that day; he swore that he will punish her no matter what.


	23. Chapter 22: The Scarlets and The Cake

_**A/N ::The following has not been beta-read. The improved version will be uploaded soon. Read, Fav and Follow, leave a review. Thanks.**_

* * *

 _ **…Acnologia…**_

Apocalypse Dragon Magic = one trillion 1,000,000,000,000

 _ **..Natsu Dragneel..**_

.

 **God Form = Aleph Null**

Demonic Dragon God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer+ Dragon Magic) = G64

Demonic God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer) = Skew's number

Dragon God Slayer Magic (god slayer+ Dragon Magic)

-Elemental – googolplex

-Helios - googol

-Zeus - googol

-Demeter -googol

-Ouranos - googol

\- Gaia - googol

-Poseidon - googol

-Hephaestus - googol

-Theodon – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

-Genesis – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

 **Demonic Dragon Form (The Dragon Prime) = one decillion - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic (Curse+ Dragon Magic) = one octillion-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

God Slayer Magic

-Elemental – one sextillion (Combination) -1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

-Fire – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Lightning – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Ice – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Sky – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Earth – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Water - one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Metal – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Reality (Has resistance to Time Magic) – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

\- Creation – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

 **Etherious Form = one quintillion- 1,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Curse Power = 1,000,000,000

Dragon Slayer Magic (or rather, Dragon Magic) (Natsu with restriction reduces these to a quarter.)

-Fire – 1,000,000

Re-Equip Mechanica- Varies

 _ **...Irene Belserion...**_

Elemental manipulation-100,000,000

Enchanting- 100,000,000

Reconstruction – 1,000,000,000

(The mass of the Earth- 5,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kg- translation estimate in power= 99,000,000,000,000,000- nine hundred ninety quadrillion) It was the earth that almost killed Natsu, not Irene.

 _ **...Dimaria Yester...**_

Take over, Chronos- 100,000,000

Time manipulation- 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Brandish Mu...**_

Command-T – 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Erza Scarlet...**_

Re-equip: The Knight- 70,000 :D

.

.

 _ **...Lucy Heartphilla...**_

Celestial magic- 49.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

.( Be grateful that I gave you almost 50 Lucy. I wanted to give you a solid 1 but Jimmy said no.)

Readers: 1

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 22: The Scarlets and The Cake

.

.

.

* * *

A water splashed on Natsu's face, stealing away the intense heat on his face. Closing the faucet, he reached to the side to grab a towel, wiping off droplets of water that hung around on his skin. The torture that Irene, joined by Brandish was excruciating to his standard, molesting his body and two unconscious girls, making him to go almost faint at some point… but it was better now that he washed himself, and it was certainly better that it was all over…

He walked out of the bathroom and chucked the towel to the side, his shirtless torso, his bare muscle flexing as he did. He growled to himself, swearing to give Irene the punishment that she deserved. Then his eye fell to the girl on the bed, then it came to him like a tidal wave, washing off all of his thoughts at once.

The pale moonlight, its chill yet intense light gently descending from the bright night of heaven, bounced off from her reflecting skin and smeared to the rim, before glaring like a light reflected on a glass, its white light blooming, spreading into the air. Her skin, that crème like skin that reminiscent of first snow in December, like how it spread around the surface and covering with its soft cotton like body, it stretched out all the way to her neck, before met with cold metal rims of her shell.

Her scarlet hair flaring behind, the blanket spreading around her red velvet-silk weightlessly, and some falling on her face too, covering her closed eyes partially as a scarlet bird's feather landed on a snow. Eyeing the still body, her weight supported by the bed underneath, he could see how it depressed, and encased her around.

Her boots laying beneath, he closed in carefully not to step on them, before sitting on her next at the edge, his eyes never once leaving her sleeping form. He silently raised his hand, hesitating slightly before his finger met her skin, but maybe, maybe he thought it was okay.

Then his hand touched her skin, feeling that soft velvety sensation, his eyes briefly widened at the sensation, his heart racing million miles. Light dust of pink sprinkled on his cheeks, and before he knew it, he was gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Then there it was again, his visceral instinct's rage, shattering that moment when he felt most human, delving his body and soul forcefully into the endless depth of pandemonium of lust, and desire. Renting the small one king-sized hotel room with Irene downstairs possibly attempting to stay away from the possible revenge from him, he and Erza was alone, only the locked door, and a fragile glass window separating them from the outer world.

He leaned down closer and could hear his heartbeat pulsating in his head, his face throbbing with heat with the intense flame of yearning crawling from the deepest hell. He wanted to take her. Take her and bar the door behind and ripped out the armor that she wore and ravage her. Yet, he knew that wasn't possible. He couldn't. Erza was better than that. He was better than that.

Instead, struggling his beckoning vehemently, he traveled his hand to hers grabbing once more like how he did on the train, feeling that softness travel into his. Thinking that it was simply too dangerous for him to be close in her vulnerable state, he stood up and grabbed his plain white shirt, walking to the impeding door, before closing it behind.

Natsu needed fresh air. The dark yet semi-bright, lacrima powered halogen lamps that spaced out each other in perfect distance illuminated the hallway, decorated with the brownish-gold wallpaper. His feet immediately met with cheap fabric underneath, dampening his weight only by tiny margin. He closed the door with a light click, before continuing his way downstairs, to the reception area, and to outside.

He muttered to himself, but mostly to her.

"Looks like we get to hold our secrets little bit longer, Erza…"

A lounge table with couches came into his visual senses. The place surrounding with few people sitting, chatting to each other, he knew that he had reached the reception area. Perhaps it was a lounge. Natsu wondered as he didn't know the difference. However at the same time, he didn't care. Wondering if he could just relax here rather than carrying his body to outside, he looked for his place to rest, and clear his mind. Then a small chuckle escaped when his eye fell on to the reception girl, brown hair with wide eyes, a typical girl of typical town. However, Natsu wasn't someone who to be fooled so easily. He approached her.

"Nice disguise, Irene. Don't think you can get away with that, at least not from me."

The girl, however, let out a perplexed look and asked him as she gathered her hands on her center, acting polite as possible.

"Sir? Anything I can help you with?"

Natsu leaned forward, his arm now supporting his weight on the desk.

"Drop it, Irene."

The girl's expression fell and her lips pouted, sighing deeply in disappointment, she slumped back on the dark chair behind.

"Natsu-sama, Can a girl not have some fun?"

Natsu remained stoic, or rather tried to be. Eventually, his lips spread just slightly, but enough for Irene to notice. Realizing that Natsu wasn't serious, she let out her own smile too, also releasing her magic.

Her disguise released, she once again returned to her scarlet glory. What was once people returned to objects, the ceasing of their endless bantering sounding quieter than ever, before falling down to the couch or the floor, whatever was below, resonating with a loud thud.

"So," Natsu questioned, "What lead such a prideful-almighty girl to stand behind a lowly counter?"

"Well, I suspect that you already know, Natsu-sama. You aren't as dumb as those common men."

Natsu leaned in closer, this time somewhat dangerously, almost whispering to her.

"You know Irene, then you know exactly why I am here…" '

"Thus I hid" She responded leaning back. She tried to look indifferent, yet a slight dropping of sweat betrayed her. She never seemed to able to escape from his grasp...However, her face slightly lifted as he walked towards the couch before laying himself to it, letting the furniture beneath to make him comfortable.

"I was going to punish you but…" He let out a relaxed sigh. "Right now, I am not in the mood. Consider yourself lucky, Irene."

She only let herself out a small giggle.

"You make me laugh, Natsu-sama." Then walking out of the counter, she situated herself right next to Natsu, crossing her leg as she lay her arm on the backrest lazily. Her finger's end gently touched Natsu's neck, and like tickling him with a feather, she glided them over his continuously in an attempt to tease him even more.

"Irene?"

He asked, and she responded casually, sounding oblivious, and innocent of what her finger was doing.

"Yes, Natsu-sama?"

Natsu smiled back,

"I'm starting to reconsider my decision."

Irene punched him on his shoulder playfully, before her hand traveled back to her thigh. She pouted,

"You are no fun, Natsu-sama!"

Natsu merely shrugged, letting the comfortable silence filling in between them. He sighed deeply as he laid his head back to the couch, and let his eyelids slid down. A smile spread from Irene's lips and with a snap of her finger, the fireplace was lit, and the crackling sounds of kindling flame dancing on the wood choired through the lounge. She knew Natsu had gone through a tough day thanks to her, perhaps it was something that she at least could do. Besides, it was not a lie if she had said the recent days has been quite stressful to her as well. Her eyes fell to the fire, and from the fire, images of the past emerged. Through them, she recapped what happened in just last week… the fall of Alvarez… return of Zeref… then reuniting with her sister. It was just today that she joined Fairy Tail and attended SMMT.

This has been pretty hectic in recent days… perhaps relaxation was indeed what she and Natsu truly needed. Her eyes fell on Natsu's face, his skin spread and serene, tranquil and calm, his eyes closed speaking of all the stillness in the world…

She spoke to herself,

'Perhaps I should reduce my tortures to Natsu-sama… after all, he has done so much for me and my sister… Or, I need to think of a way to pay back. My pride doesn't allow me to simply take his help for granted. Besides, if it wasn't him, It would have been difficult for me to let Erza lay down her mask…'

Then a thought followed,

'Erza… If it wasn't for him… "

She had to thank him, and after all that he has done, despite the magnitude of them, she knew that simple words would never suffice. Yet, it was better when she had the moment to say it, and them both sitting alone on a couch with fire leaving them and encircling them from outer disturbances, there was no better time.

"Thank you." She spoke quietly, yet with enough firmness in her voice to stand her point.

Natsu's lid opened lightly and moved his eyes to the girl sitting next to her before closing back in.

"What for?"

Her eyes brightened by the fire, her brownie eyes now glimmering with orange. A smile spread on her lips.

"For everything."

Natsu let out a relaxed sigh, stretching his back, replying nonchalantly.

"Don't mention it."

She added.

"and for my sister."

His cheek wrinkles and his lips spread, hiding his perfect teeth beneath.

"Irene, Erza… she means so much to me now… You know I'm going to protect her no matter what."

She loathed the sensation that washed over her, the disappointment that covered her like a tar. It was terrible, and it dragged her mind heavily behind like she was chained by a big metallic bar. Why must he be so different towards her sister but not her? She tried to dismiss it, but she had to know.

"Natsu, it's my duty to protect her. You don't have to."

It was an evasive remark, and it was more of a question, asking, 'Why are so attracted to her?'

"Erza… She's awfully like you Irene. Headstrong, prideful… and beautiful. Stunning in every way. You in a knight's armor. Yet if there's something different about Erza, then it is something about her eyes and her voice.

He continued.

"Her eyes holds so much pain, yet her voice holds the innocence that I have never seen. She's like an edelweiss that should not have been tainted by blood. It makes me think that something dreadful happened to her in the past yet I can't quite put my finger on. And whatever happened, I can't just take my eyes off at her inner purity."

Then a shallow silence followed before he continued.

"And that purity, to a person like me, it makes me so protective. Of it… of her."

Irene didn't know what, but she felt two sense of odd sensation spiraling up in her mind. She dreaded it. Like an angel of darkness, and the angle of light, waging a relentless war. Like that, her feelings stormed, gnawing and slashing each other apart growing away from angel to a rabid dog. Natsu was right, and her logical side and her undying love for her sister absolutely agreed. Like a divine axiom, his words were nothing she could disagree. How can she when she agreed to it first before his? Yet under the layer of her analytical mind, her subconscious raged and roared in the gloom.

So, she silently called him, yet she dropped her honorific for the rarest time. It was her way of catching Natsu's attention.

"Natsu?"

His lids lifted and between the bare slit that he opened, she could see his eyes rolling towards her, her brown meeting with his regal jets. His eyes told her everything that she could go on with her question.

"What does my sister means to you?"

His eye widened slightly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What does my sister means to you, Natsu?"

His body raised from the backrest of the couch and his hands that once supported back of his head fell down to his knees. His brow raised momentarily before they fell to make a small crease on his face.

"She's someone deeply I care about. Like you… like Mari… or like Randi… Like my brother."

That did nothing but Irene to bite her lip. She furrowed her own brows, asking him once more.

"Are you sure? Or is she something more?"

A silence followed. Natsu raised his body even further, now leaning slightly to her. Then finally, he parted his lips.

"Where are you going with this, Irene?"

She responded, her breath dragging slightly.

"I saw how you look at Erza."

Natsu looked at her, himself gasping out a small, 'ah'. His eyes fell as he stammered out his words.

"Look, whatever you saw, It's not what it seems. Erza is…"

Irene's fingers twitched as she growled.

"Don't you lie to me, Natsu! I know a face when I see one! Even the brightest insect knows it!"

The silence followed once more, and that suffocating deathly silence: The kind that froze the air with the coldest breeze of winter despite the warm fire, the one that withered the weeds and trees. It was that kind that pressed on both of their shoulders and filled their lung. Like of a punching of a gladiator, it struck their stomach. It was until Natsu lifted the silence, his voice almost coming out from his mouth lips like a whisper.

"Irene." He paused. "You… are not jealous are you?"

She retorted, crossing her arms as she turned slightly away.

"Don't mistake me, Natsu-sama! I'm not!"

"Then what is it?"

Irene didn't respond, and at that was all Natsu needed from her. Suddenly, he stood up and Irene turned her body slightly in confusion, wondering his abrupt motion. She questioned, somewhat meekly, uncharacteristically of her.

"Eh? Natsu- sama?"

Then, he carried his feet to the door with dark shadows covered on his face. Hiding his expression, whether it was intentional or not, it did nothing but raise the web of tension between them. Irene watched him go, and his hand raised to the door knob, opening it. The wind of the outside night greeted him with its chilliness, and it coursed through the fabric that he wore, and the hair that lay. She called out to him once again. Confused, and concerned her voice raised at the end.

"Natsu-sama?!"

His footstep stopped and it rang her mind like a drum. His movement felt heavier and yet she did not know why. Why was he walking away from her? Did what she had said triggered something that she shouldn't? Was it because she mentioned Erza?

The salvo of thoughts drilled into her skull. His voice echoed in her head.

"You are not jealous are you?"

Perhaps she was. Perhaps she wasn't. even if she was jealous, she wouldn't know. The attraction was something that she, yet something she had never felt herself before. When she stood in Makarov's office, she had seen how Natsu look at her sister, that eyes speaking of undying attention and attraction. She had known that she had some things going on for him on her mind, yet it was the moment that she truly realized.

Had she been imploring the same attention? She might have, and she might have found it unfair that she wasn't getting enough attention.

That brief reminder of her sister, Erza, one who seemingly have caught his heart was the reason why she wanted to talk to him in the first place. If he wasn't willing to cherish her like Erza then at least he can hear her out.

It came to her as much of a shock when she saw him walk out. She almost frantically twisted her body and ran out to the door, trying to get hold of Natsu. 'You…you can't just ignore me like that…! Me, from all the people!'

Her feet slid on a polished wooden floor and opened her mouth to scream out to him.

It never came. The door left ajar, and he stood outside facing her over his shoulder with his usual smile. Then watching Irene's hectic expression, his brow furrowed down, and his lips gathered to form a small O. He questioned.

"Is something wrong?"

Irene was confused. She was genuinely confused. A large sweat dropped on her forehead.

"...Eh?"

It made him confused as well. Thus he brought his hand waved around in front of her. He didn't mean any harm. He just wanted to breathe in some fresh air. So, why was Irene acting so oddly?

"Um, Irene? You in there?"

It did not take any more than five seconds to recover, and it took less than a second for Irene's hand to struck Natsu's cheek like a fish.

"Hey! What gives?!"

Natsu growled out as he held his cheek, rubbing it with his palm. Yet, his form quickly shrunk at Irene's fierce, world-defying shriek.

"Why did you suddenly left, NATSU?!"

The womanly scream had nothing feminine inside. It was more of a war cry of a savage warrior. Natsu stared at the eyes of the enchantress, and once brown was replaced with igniting furious flame, erupting out like a volcano, and its heat as hot as the core of the sun. Like a unchained beast about to go berserk, she glared at him. Her both fist raised, and she held them out like a pair of mace. He quickly raised his hands in his defense, confused more than ever.

"Jeez, I just went outside to get some air, that's all! Why are you so angry?"

"What...?"

Irene's expression fell, and nothingness was all she could express at the moment. It was like pouring an ice water over a fire, and it dissipated her anger just like that. A flash of hope sparked in her mind.

"So you didn't leave me because I disappointed you?"

A pink brow raised up on his head.

"Uh... no?"

Irene leaned closer, her expression becoming more hopeful.

"And you didn't leave me because you liked Erza more?"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"You are jealous."

Another slap shot through the air, and his cheek echoed with satisfying noise. Irene screamed through her gritting teeth.

"I AM .NOT. JEALOUS!"

Natsu screamed back.

"That was unnecessary! If you aren't jealous, then why are you so angry!"

Her mouth shut again, her eyes falling once more to the ground. Natsu didn't say anything afterward, quietly waiting for her answer. Irene gulping down her pride and answered. It came out quieter than she intended to be. She even added back the honorific. It sounded just too natural.

"Natsu- sama... it's just that I...

I admit that I harbor certain feelings to you... these feelings, something that I never really experienced myself... and I just can't help it. I know that I can't be jealous of my sister, she caught your heart somehow, and I can't be angry at that. It's only fair. Actually, to see my sister lucky enough to catch the attention of someone like you, I can't be any more happier, but I can't help it, Natsu! I can't help it!"

"When I harbor this feeling when the attention is going to someone else... it's sometimes hard to bear. The disappointment was all that was left when you stared at Erza, it's just all the-"

Her words cut short as she was pulled towards Natsu, and before she knew it, she could feel the warm, yet hard stomach on her own, and she unknowingly breathe in the scent of the alpha. Her mind raced, and her face heated helplessly.

She felt his arm wrapping her hourglass waist, his powerful muscle snugly fitting in, yet tightly enough make Irene's escape useless. She never planned on doing it anyway. Then from her head, the edge of his chin touched, and the hard edges of his jaw damped by the scarlet field that flourished on her head. A gentle scent of shampoo entered his nostril. She could do nothing but stare at his prominent collarbone.

She whispered out.

"Natsu-sama?"

Another set of hand raised to the back of her head, petting her hair. Then he spoke.

"I never knew..."

Then he pushed her away gently, and Irene's body let out an irritated moan at sudden separation. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He smiled back.

"You know, suddenly I want to go that baking place... what was it called?"

Irene blinked, perplexed and dazed. She answered him anyway.

"You mean, bakery Natsu-sama?"

His smile widened at her answer, and a set of a dimple formed on each side of his cheek, his teeth flashing underneath.

"Yeah. Let's go to that place. Bakery."

She curiously asked.

"Why would you wish to visit bakery right now, Natsu-sama?"

Then all the sudden, he grasped her hand and almost dragged her behind. Her legs scrambled to catch up with him.

"Wait a minute, Natsu-sama! It's late night! No bakery is open this time!"

He ignored her, yet this time lifted her and gave her a piggy-back ride. Irene blushed madly at him, her fingers quivering not knowing what to do. Then his legs dashed to towards the street, forcing Irene to follow him no matter what. She screamed top of her lung.

"We don't even know where the bakery is!"

* * *

.

.

.

"I...need... I need strawberry cake..."

That was the first thing she said when Erza opened her eyes. Wiggling her body in its comfortable bed and blanket, she tried to raised her body up. However, her body collapsed like a shattered brick as the reality crushed down on her.

No cake for one week.

NO CAKE FOR ONE WEEK!

She felt her soul leaving her body as she spread her limbs in very- unwomanly manner. It was enough to mistake her as like a drunken old man laying on his back. Her eyes comically white, she whined loudly, wiggling her body like a child.

"Strawberry cake! Strawberry cake! Strawberry cake!"

To regular citizens of Fiore, one would mistake it was something in relevance to coffee to Erza, but no. It was something more profound than that, and her, and perhaps even her sister went by a single motto in front of their cake. **_Fragaria Crustum Lux Mea._** Which translates to, Strawberry Cake is My Light. It was the fuel that she needed to survive, and it gave her a purpose in her life. Without it, living wasn't living.

Then she felt the first symptom of craving became evident on her hand. She lifted it and brought it to her eyes.

Her fingers were shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes snapping wide open, she kicked the blanket with her fit and rushed to the bathroom. However, it quickly came to a realization that she could not find it. She dashed to the nearest door and threw it open, however, she was met with empty wardrobe with several cloth hangers lifelessly hanging around on a metallic pole. Angrily, she kicked it closed and rushed towards another door, which thankfully met with a graceful mirror and a wash sink.

She hastily maneuvered the sink with her shaky finger and splashed cold water on her face, trying to keep her sanity from going berserk.

Her eyes raised to the mirror in front, inspected herself as she shut the faucet. Thankfully, she could still see clearly.

Walking out from the bathroom, she frantically looked around. Her hands crept to herself, hugging herself tightly. Her eyes rolled one to another, and her feet moved one to another to the surrounding, confusion and insecurity shaking up her core. She continued to dash around in a circle like a hamster.

She screamed inside her head.

'Wh...where am I...? Who brought me here...? Why am I not in my dorm?!'

She dashed to the window until her foot was tugged by something cold and metallic underneath. And Hugging Erza could nothing to prevent herself from falling, and with a loud, and chirping yelp, she fell flat on her face on a carpeted floor.

'Wha...what was that?'

Pushing herself from the ground, she looked down to see what it was, and her eyes blitzed open faster than thunder striking her. She shouted,

"Wha? My armor?!"

Then her eyes followed the rest of its piece, ranging from her cuirass to pauldrons, pauldrons to her gauntlets. Then her eyes fell on her own, and she discovered herself wearing a white blouse that she wore under her armor. Her mind stormed in absolute chaos. It did not take long for her become enraged.

"Who have undone my armor!"

Then her logic followed,

"WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED MINDED SAVAGE TRIED TO MOLEST ME!"

Yet she could be angered without her core energy source, and her body slumped on the ground, heat and boiling steam dissipating away. With her eyes empty and soulless, and her face livid like a corpse, she quietly muttered.

"Re-equip..."

A golden light encased her before revealing he in a pajama, patterned with multiple red crosses on a pink background, the fabric softly lay over her body in most comfortable manner. It was night and she was in a bedroom, so he figured this might be the most fitting outfit.

She was starting to feel drowsy. She craved for her cake.

However, she knew that she could not fall to sleep before she figured out what happened here. It wasn't wise to sleep in unknown territory. So barely managing to gather her energy, she stood up from the ground, before walking limply to the bed before crashing her weight onto it.

Her eyes scanned the surrounding and her eyes once had intensive acumen was now filled with diluting smokes. She found it extremely difficult on concentrate to anything. Yet it didn't mean she couldn't.

Watching, the colors of the room she's in, fading in the moonlight, she blinked once and twice to clear the fog that curtained over her windows of irises. Cheap carpet draped over the floor, and white walls standing on all sides like a pale mortified snow, it did not take long to figure out she was in some sort of hotel room. The bed she was sitting on, was also white, yet it was big enough for two people to sleep in, and the couch that stood there as if it was expecting someone to sit on.

Then she recalled the last thing she could remember, that is, fainting from master Makarov's cruel punishment that she did not deserve.

So it made sense. She was in a hotel room because she wasn't allowed to enter her dorm. Her face became pale once again, as it was same as kicking her out from her house for one month...

So she was stripped off from her favorite food and she was without a home... that practically made her a homeless.

Her body jerked in a short burst of quiver at the revelation, and she did not like even a single inch of it.

Then the question remained... who brought her here. Was it her sister who brought her here? It was likely, yet there was nothing that conclusive. Besides, if her sister decided to take her armor off, it was more probable that she placed her armor in more... uniformed fashion rather than simply laying them around on the floor.

Was it Natsu? Was it him who took brought her here...? Then was it him who carried all the way here and took her armor off so she could lay on the bed?

It was only explanation, and her fragile heart burning like a shooting star, drumming in her ear like a battle drum, a powerful heat erupted from her core, to her head. Was it really Natsu who undid her armor? Was she really in Natsu's embrace when she was unconscious?

Her legs shot up and crossed onto another, and her hands shot to the gap between them, bringing down the edge of her pajama with it, stretching it. She intensely stared down at her stretched cloth with a deep red burning face, even brighter than her hair. A huff of cloud escaped from her nostril and her mouth, and her eyes remained as wide as a searchlight.

She shook, and she could not control it. More she imagined Natsu holding her in his arm in bridal style, carrying her under the moonlight with no one around in the street, caused her body to shake even more. Then she had to clench her teeth tightly to keep them from rattling her brain.

She suddenly felt dizzy again, and the world began to spiral around her. Barely conscious, she felt a trickle of something ooze of her nose, and she wiped it off mindlessly. However, it continued to come out more and more, and like before, she wiped them off. Then it came more until she found her sleeve damp. Slightly annoyed, she raised her sleeve to see what the heck was dripping from her nose.

Blood.

She was nose-bleeding. She immediately shot up from her bed and dashed to whatever she could find to cover her nose. She was horribly mistaken if she thought she could actually walk. Her feet touched the floor, and the first thing her body did was to fall on the small tea table next to her, smashing her nose, making another nostril to bleed. Erza screamed in pain and rolled around on the floor as she grabbed it with her hands. Yet the blood pumped like no tomorrow, covering all her face, her neck and to some part of her cloth. Eventually crawling on her all four limbs she reached to a tissue box, reaching out her hand desperately.

.

.

She felt numb again. Like her brain just melted. As she lay flat on her back on the floor, she muttered out loud.

"I really want Strawberry cake now..."

* * *

.

.

.

"Eh? Natsu-sama? You are buying them all?"

Irene asked her in shock, although her eyes spoke otherwise.

"Yeah,I'm buying them all...?"

Irene's mind was like it was going to burst out from her chest. Was reason why Natsu wanted to come to bakery was this…? To buy all the strawberry cakes for her? For her and she alone?

It was a divine blessing, and Irene could not take her glimmering eyes off to glorious heavenly food in front of her. The frosting on the cake, how those alluring red strawberries stared back at her in a most tantalizing manner rendered her senses useless. Before she could found herself drooling mindless at creamy, fresh soft yet firm red gold, she asked Natsu in confirmation.

"You…you are buying all these fo…fo… for me?"

Natsu nodded, and that which, she could only whisper,

"Natsu cares about me."

Yet on the back of her mind, despite the desire for a cessation, it continued to barrage her in salvo continuum.

'How was he going to pay?'

As far as she knew, Natsu had no money. She asked once more, this time, her brow furrowing in suspicion.

"Natsu-sama, this is all good and all… but if I may ask, where did you get your money?"

Natsu replied smiling like a child and questioned.

"The money? Well, I was hoping I can pay with something else?" Then he pulled out a something from his pocket, which immediately caught Irene's attention.

She asked, leaning down to an object curiously.

"What is that?"

Natsu simply smiled.

"Oh, it's just some lump of coals that I picked up while ago."

Irene's stared at him incredulously, and with almost baffled expression. It was kind of look when she gave to an idiot or a special need child, a large surge of disappointment smothered her growing excitement. She spoke, before whispering that she should never have doubted his stupidity.

"You are paying him with this pathetic stuff? Why do you have them in your pocket?"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Just watch."

Then he began to exert immense force into the coals, clenching them tightly with his hand. Then from his hand, fire sprouted, however, it never touched the coals. It was so concentrated that she could barely feel the heat from where she stood despite the fire glowing in blinding orange color. It did not take long for him to open his hands back. Irene immediately recognized what it was.

A light from the ceiling glimmered between his fingers, and he placed it on the counter. Irene remarked a small content awe.

"Diamonds?"

The baker snatched the gems and stared at it with his mouth drooling with saliva, and Natsu didn't hesitate on taking all the cakes he put on, each of them nicely packaged in a box.

"We are really lucky that this town has many stores working 24/7. I should have expected it when there's such a big marketing industry blooming in this place, each store competing each other what-not."

Natsu simply smiled back, and he added,

"and I've secured all the strawberry cakes in this place."

Irene, however, tried to look as calm as she could. She was not a person who was easily swayed but those cakes, and him! It was just a perfect combination of her favorites. She crossed her arms and looked away slightly. She tried to give him a still angry-disappointed look as best as she could, pushing all her might to her lips not to make them smile.

"J...Just because you purchased all these items for me, it doesn't change the fact that I am still disappointed at you…"

Holding a large bags of cakes, each boxes inside stacking up to one another, he motioned her to follow him. Then his gaze fell onto the empty table on the corner, which he sat. Irene took her seat across the table, facing him. Another hopeful glimmer poured out from her milk chocolate iris, seemingly brighter than the stars that illuminated the sky's zenith. Her fingers curling as they interlocked each other, and her mouth shut tight in anticipation, her lips forming similar of those of a feline.

She was patient. She could wait all day if she needed to be! It was like a hunter waiting for his prey to come out from its den, and her eyes scanned every millimeter of his motion. His hand then came out from the bag and opening up one of them.

"Here. Let's have one now. I bought them for you after all."

Yet her hands remained between her thighs. Soon she was once again graced with the cake's majestic beauty. The sweet scent of sugar, bread, and fresh strawberry entered her nostril, and it tickled her nose enough to make her mind go mad. However, her concentration on her senses was absolute and remained on her seat patiently.

Attempting to relax, she breathed in an air large before exhaling it out. She leaned to the back, crossing her thigh as usual. However, Natsu had enough reason to believe that she was extremely hyped to eat the cake, and she seemed to be exceptional excited at the fact that he had bought it for her. So he waited too, curious how long it would be until Irene to take her own piece. The seconds passed, yet she was yet to make her first move, but the look on her face, how she peeked at the cake while she tried to keep a straight face was quite difficult to miss for him. Natsu smirked in amusement. He asked.

"What's wrong, Irene?"

Her staring eyes snapped up to Natsu frantically, quickly answering him,

"D…don't think you can bribe me to forgive you, Natsu-sama! It takes more than just simple cakes to resolve my feelings towards you!"

His smile broadened.

"So you are not going to have these cakes? Hmm… that's a disappointment…In that case…"

Irene's eye snapped and millions of bolts of shock electrocuted her at a single time at what she saw. Her iris dilated to a speck of dots, and her teeth shut tight with their force almost enough to shatter each other. It was like seeing herself being brutally slaughtered, and all she could do was do scream inwardly in terror as Natsu's fork stabbed the ethereal alabaster flesh of her precious, magnificent, glorious and regal cake. Then like a sword, it tore it apart and the chunk of her cake was lifted into the air and slowly made its way to his mouth.

She roared out in pure anxiety and fear, and from that point, she lost all of her control of her hand. Her hand soared through the air in a blitz, its fury unassailable, unwavering and unabated, it smacked his cheek in decimating force.

The cake flew away like a rocket launched to the moon, leaving a trail of frost behind like a dust that came behind the rocket, and Natsu was slammed to the wall, breaking through it, before crashed onto the street outside. Irene ran to the falling cake and quickly summoned her silverware. She screamed out on top of her lung.

"My cake! Do you think you can escape me so easily?!"

She grabbed the spoon floating in the air, then with a powerful thrust, she stabbed the cake at its core. She shouted out from undiluted glee and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth, making her cheeks to bulge out like a happy hamster full of its delicious seeds. Some bread pieces as well as frosting covered her lips and everywhere, however, her eyes sparkled with pure joy.

Irene happily remarked with her mouth full of cake.

"Fragaria crustum lux mea!"

Then gulping down the content down to her throat, she happily hummed as she forgot about Natsu, this time picking up another piece, devouring it once again. Natsu picked himself up like if it was nothing, and walked back to her, however, her eyes were all too fixated to the cake that she never noticed him approaching her. It was until the very last moment she realized his existence. She hastily turned around, her body shaking as she gulped down her saliva as well as the content.

She shouted out,

"Na...Natsu-sama!"

Yet all she met was a smile.

* * *

.

.

.

As Natsu walked on the empty street, his eyes raised to the big circular moon that suspended itself on the sky. A rare occurrence, and something that never happened in his half a millennia of isolation. The shimmering lights of millions of star that dusted all over the black carpet, and the lunar beam that gently blanketed over the cobblestone street with lilac fields, he breezed in the soft smell that the light gave to him.

The weight that pushed him down felt lighter than a feather, and his head slowly turned to his shoulder, meeting with a scarlet hair hanging from his shoulder to his chest, then down to his stomach. A soft snore escaped from the girl, and he could feel the air sucking in and breathing out through the gentle grazing of his skin.

Both of his lip's corner lifted up regardless of what his brain told. He spoke silently.

"You silly girl. Always so prideful."

It was too funny for him really. To see such girl going absolutely berserk on the cake, and quickly falling asleep after devouring the whole thing, yet denying continuously that she wasn't for the whole time she fell down to the desk.

Feeling the girl sleeping away from his grasp, he lifted her up slightly by giving her a small shake. She reacted with an irritation, letting out a moan as she mumbled something unrecognizable. Natsu's smile broadened once more, and the bags that which he held on with his hand on his back swung side to side.

He enjoyed the serenity that this place offered, the stark contrast from what it was used to be in a day…

Again, he wasn't still sure if he belonged here. He wasn't sure if being human was what he really needed, yet his master insisted.

He re-lived the emotion that he thought it was lost through the endless time. The human emotion, so genuine in all aspect, in all angle. If he could feel them, then did that mean he was already living as a human, not as a demon? Or did it mean that demon was also capable of feeling human emotion?

Then what made something… human? Or did it mean characteristic of human was something that was defined by drawing a line between what was and what was not?

Whatever it was, he was thankful that he was able to feel them and even more so with the girl laying on his back, snoring obliviously. He would never have felt them without her, without the rest of the girls.

And especially, Erza... but he had a feeling that that will not be the same anymore in near future. If he could understand them better, if could reach out those crystal like emotions untainted by his nature, then he felt like he could see the world where he cherishes Irene, Dimaria and Brandish on the same degree as Erza.

But then he knew that Irene liked him, despite her violent choice of method of expressing herself, and Natsu felt that he might be also falling for Irene as well. Not as a care like brother-sister, nor guardian, but the same way he felt towards Erza. Perhaps when Irene showed her most feminine side in the hotel, and when she ate those cake was the moment that speared his heart. Yet nothing was all that conclusive. He just knew that he felt slight suffocation on his lung, and his heart beat fast each moment her warm breath grazed over his skin.

Before he knew it, he was already standing in front of the hotel's doorstep, and just like before, he opened it before entering.

The lounge was empty, and the reception area was unoccupied like it had been when he left. Passing the room, continuing up to the stair to the hallway, he reached to the door at near end.

Irene stirred from his back and rubbed her face on the contour of his neck. He whispered once more.

"Silly girl... '

Everything was quiet now, and finding himself a solace, he wasn't sleepy no. But the prospect of resting did seem favorable. Expecting to see the smaller scarlet girl sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room, he unlocked the door before he opened the door knob... yet unfortunately, he was not prepared for what was about to attack him...

Erza's ear perked up as she heard a heavy footstep closing into the door. She shouted out in her mind weakly.

'That's gotta be Natsu!'

Sniffing her nose at the blood congestion that formed in her nostril, she tried to pick herself up. She could not let Natsu see her in such a mess. It will certainly disappoint him, she figured. Her legs wobbled as she walked to the bathroom, however, her entire body froze as her nose picked up the familiar scent. The scent was so familiar and so recognizable that she was able to sniff it through her congested nose.

She shouted out,

"Natsu? Strawberry cake? Here?"

What was meant to come out as a proper sentence came out nothing more than a set of words, which she immediately began interpreting her own understanding... and through her hazy head, she could only do it so much.

Then the door knob turned to reveal a tall, muscular man standing with someone else on his back, sleeping with her head laying in his head's crook. She tried to turn around in shame, blushing again, however, something else caught her attention before she could manage it properly.

It was something pink on his head, as well as something red on his side...

Her hazy brain began to fit in all the puzzle pieces that she had collected.

Pink on Natsu's head, Red on his side... Strawberry cake...

Then she shouted out happily as an idea bulb briefly lightened up.

"Natsu's a strawberry cake!"

Natsu's eye traveled to Erza in slight surprise. He had not expected Erza to be awake wide awake. However, all those blood on her face, on the floor and the wall made him think that Erza just cut herself in her sleep. However, he was immediately tackled by her, before her sharp teeth bite into his head.

Natsu yelled out loud.

"Erza?!"

However, she ignored as she continued to bite his head, singsonging happily like a bunny.

"Strawberry cake! Strawberry cake! Delicious Strawberry cake!"

The sudden momentum was enough to knock Natsu off his balance, turning around desperately to stay up, he barely managed to get to the bed before collapsing onto his side, throwing his bag, both Irene and Erza to the bed. However, it wasn't long until Erza pounced him again. Natsu shouted in bewilderment from the continuous assault from the girl and he threw his hands to keep his distance away from her, however she managed to get pass it, biting onto his head once again.

"Erza! Stop it! What the heck are you doing?"

His words went completely unregistered as she nibbled onto his head with merry pink blushes forming on her cheek. Her eyes closed as she did so, and her hands grabbed his head like a hamster grabbing a seed, and oddly enough, she thought she was really tasting the cake.

How terribly wrong she was!

A sudden flash of a streak of light danced in the air as the surrounding became pitch black. Erza yelped.

"Yahhhhhh!"

And thus, Erza kneeled on the floor tear forming at each corner of her eyes, holding a large lump on her head. She whined loudly as she tried to cope with the pain. Muscles contracted all around her face, eyes closing and her smooth face cringing, thus Natsu could not help to feel sorry. On top of that, now that she was using her unmasked voice, it was hard not to listen to his heart and just hug her like a teddy bear. Yet he remained with his agitated face, veering at Erza through his dark orbs. He spoke, almost in commanding tone, and him sitting on the bed while Erza kneeling on the floor made his figure more authoritative than before.

"Erza."

Erza raised her head, her eyes opening staring back to him. She stammered out.

"I…I.."

"Explain."

Natsu crossed his arms. Erza's eyes fell to the ground feeling embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Then turning her head away from him, she attempted a formal apology.

"It…It was my mistake on assaulting you Natsu…I admit my recklessness, because of me you are hurt…"

Then on the next word, her face brightened like a sun, and the heat that radiated from her face was enough to make her entire body hot. She knew that she just lost a lot of blood, and how she is still managing to blush like that was out of her knowledge.

She heard her heart drumming her ear canal, and the air seemed a lot denser and heavier than how it used to be. She had trouble breathing properly.

"Pl…please, please punish me…"

Natsu muttered to himself, shaking his head from side to side.

'Looks like I have lots of girls to punish in these days…'

"Yes, Erza. I will punish you. But not now. You still haven't explained why you did you thought I was a strawberry cake."

Erza remained blushing furiously, still trying to avoid his drilling gaze. Gulping down a fearful saliva pooling inside her mouth, she spoke almost like a whimper.

"I smell a strawberry cake… and your hair was pink and…I really really wanted to eat a strawberry cake…"

Natsu tabbed his palm with his fist in realization.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Makarov banned you from eating strawberry cake!"

Then his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Were you trying to break the rule, Erza?"

"No! No, I wasn't! I was just…"

She stammered nervously, her pajama drenched in her own sweat.

"just what Erza?"

Natsu leaned forward with an amused smile that which Erza could no longer reply back. She could literally see the pores on his skin, and from that distance, he was simply too close to her. All she could do was to quiver and tremble helplessly by her own excitement. He asked once more, this time, different question.

"And what about the blood stain on your sleeves and your face? What happened?"

Her head fell at his words, and she knew the exact answer to that question. Her lips shaking and her body sweating, she tried to move her vocal chords, but she they refused to move. They even refused to breathe out a single molecule of air. Yet her mind screamed,

'It's...It's because of you dumb idiot!'

Natsu's eye closed, and leaned back and reached for the bag that lay next to sleeping Irene.

"In that case… let's test it out…"

Erza's nose twitched, and she immediately noticed that the box he was taking out was none other than her dear strawberry cake.

Her eyes sparkled with sheer joy, and her jaw left ajar at the excitement and anticipation. Natsu was giving her the cake! From all those people, one who actually cares about her! He was going to save her from her misery!

She shouted out loud, rising from the ground trying to hug Natsu.

"Natsu! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

That was until he held out his hand with a smile.

"Erza! Are you trying to break the rule?"

Her body freezing instantly, she lowered her face in shame and returned to her position, both her legs kneeled and her fist tightly grabbing the fabric that covered her knees.

She mumbled out.

"I... I'm not..."

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind if I do this?"

Then picking up the plastic fork inside the package, he scooped out a good portion of the cake... and ate it. Natsu hummed as he savored the taste of it, and he could understand why Erza and Irene were so crazy about the cake. It wasn't so bad. Not bad at all.

Erza would say the otherwise...

The blood on her face rushed back to the bottom, and her white skin became even paler than it used to be, and like of a corpse, its color was deathly blue, and violet. From her mortified skin, her jaw fell open and the brown iris that reflected the moonlight like a gem reduced to a pair of hollow white orbs completely devoid of soul. The shadow creased over her as her body shook in shock and decimating, excruciating horror.

She wanted to reach out and take the cake from his reach, however, she knew that that would mean her breaking the master's punishment, and for her, that was something that she wanted to avoid at all cost. Yet it was an absolute terror. It was like her light suddenly stolen away, and her fuel being robbed. What was worse that she had to watch her light, fuel, and her soul being devoured by the man...

Perhaps was this Natsu's way of punishing her?

He was a cruel man. He was a cruel cruel man indeed. To steal her heart and punish her ruthlessly like this...

She wanted it to end. She would rather be struck down rather than seeing her cake being devoured by someone else. If she can't eat it, then at least save her from watching the cruelty being performed in front of her eyes.

She had no choice... it had to be done. There was a word that she wanted to call him by. Like how her sister calls him, 'Natsu- sama', and how Dimaria calls him 'Natsu senpai', there was a word that she wanted to use to address Natsu.

She had been thinking about it ever since she had lost the bet, yet she told no one as she was uncertain whether he would like it or not, or from the fear of being judged differently by others. She didn't even address it with her sister yet. She wasn't ready, but now she had no choice.

She had to play the gamble in order to see the success, and if she was successful, she knew two things that will happen after.

One: Natsu will cease her punishment. Two: The word probably will be stuck with her for a very long time...

Yet, gathering her courage, she gathered her arms and legs tightly to the center. She clenched her lung tightly, and her trachea shut tight. Her lips and her eyelids closed, almost digging into each other's skin, she readied her final resort.

Then in one go, she shouted out, letting her pristine clear voice, the ringing of a perfect set of chime echoing throughout the small room.

 _ **"I'M SORRY ONII CHAN!"**_

Natsu's heart stopped beating that day. Coughing violently, wheezing through the air, he stuttered back. His face heated up brilliantly and his body began to sweat like no tomorrow.

"W...wa..what. What did you just say?"

Erza repeated, although this time smaller, timider.

"I'm sorry onii chan..."

Natsu found his body incredibly difficult to control. Quickly turning around to see if Erza has awaken Irene, he was relieved to find she didn't. It was a wonder how Irene managed to sleep despite all the screaming. It had to be some sort of sound enchantment he deduced.

Turning back once more, he spoke to Erza as professional as he can, yet his voice slightly trembling at the end.

"No, E...Erza!"

Erza's hopeful eyes fell, and once glistened with bright gold under the color of chocolate now refilled with gloom. Her shoulder slumped, and her head fell limply. It seemed like all hope was lost. A drop of tear fell at end of her eyes. Then another, and another. How can Natsu be so sadistic? To reduce Erza to this... Holding down her tears, she began to whimper.

Her soft, chiming whimper followed by another and another, and to Natsu who was extremely vulnerable at this state, he could not take it anymore. He had to do something before he does something he will regret... he had to stop that whimpering!

It was like angelic cry. Heavenly cry and each of them drilled and pierced his heart hundreds of times. He could not breathe, and as they entered his heart, his desire of Erza to make her his grew larger and larger... it was unbearable.

He shouted.

"F..Fine! You eat it! here! You can take all of it! I won't even tell Makarov!"

Erza's expression perked up, her melancholy cleansed away by Natsu's announcement. The rain cloud that fogged her eyes dissipated away, uncovering the sunshine beneath. Her lips sparked in a heartbeat, and everything about her came back to life. Her heart beat in hopefulness, yet she replied…

"But master Makarov said…"

Natsu cut her off, his face blushing furiously, desperate to rest his mind.

"You want the cake or not?!"

Erza stared at him momentarily before fully digesting his words. Her smile broadened wider. Then she jumped onto Natsu, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Natsu onii chan!"

Feeling her soft breast touching his chest, Natsu flushed even more, steam exploding from everywhere of his head. He didn't know whether it was intentional or not, but whatever it was, it really made him to loose the grip on himself slowly.

He screamed out the fume that was building in and threw Erza on the bed before rushing to the door as if his life depended on it. Erza watched him run away with millions of question marks floating everywhere around her. Her head tilted perplexedly, however her interest immediately shifted as her eyes lay on the cake. Her eyes sparkling with joy quickly picked it up, slicing a spoonful before stuffing her mouth with the treat. She began to chew the cake, savoring the rich taste. She happily remarked with her mouth full like a hamster.

"I love it!"

And Irene snored from the back obliviously, her hair falling everywhere, a trail of her saliva drooling from her sides, sleep talking,

"Strawberry cake...mmm"


	24. Chapter 23: Demon and God

_**A/N ::The following has not been beta-read. The improved version will be uploaded soon. Read, Fav and Follow, leave a review. Thanks.**_

* * *

 _ **…Acnologia…**_

Apocalypse Dragon Magic = one trillion 1,000,000,000,000

 _ **..Natsu Dragneel..**_

.

 **God Form = Aleph Null**

Demonic Dragon God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer+ Dragon Magic) = G64

Demonic God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer) = Skew's number

Dragon God Slayer Magic (god slayer+ Dragon Magic)

-Elemental – googolplex

-Helios - googol

-Zeus - googol

-Demeter -googol

-Ouranos - googol

\- Gaia - googol

-Poseidon - googol

-Hephaestus - googol

-Theodon – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

-Genesis – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

 **Demonic Dragon Form (The Dragon Prime) = one decillion - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic (Curse+ Dragon Magic) = one octillion-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

God Slayer Magic

-Elemental – one sextillion (Combination) -1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

-Fire – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Lightning – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Ice – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Sky – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Earth – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Water - one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Metal – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Reality (Has resistance to Time Magic) – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

\- Creation – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

 **Etherious Form = one quintillion- 1,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Curse Power = 1,000,000,000

Dragon Slayer Magic (or rather, Dragon Magic) (Natsu with restriction reduces these to a quarter.)

-Fire – 1,000,000

Re-Equip Mechanica- Varies

 _ **...Irene Belserion...**_

Elemental manipulation-100,000,000

Enchanting- 100,000,000

Reconstruction – 1,000,000,000

(The mass of the Earth- 5,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kg- translation estimate in power= 99,000,000,000,000,000- nine hundred ninety quadrillion) It was the earth that almost killed Natsu, not Irene.

 _ **...Dimaria Yester...**_

 _Age Drive- 1,000,000,000_

Take over, Chronos- 100,000,000

Time manipulation- 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Brandish Mu...**_

Command-T – 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Erza Scarlet...**_

Re-equip: The Knight- 70,000 :D

.

.

 _ **...Lucy Heartphilla...**_

Celestial magic- 49.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

.( Be grateful that I gave you almost 50 Lucy. I wanted to give you a solid 1 but Jimmy said no.)

Readers: 1

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 23: Demon and God

.

.

.

* * *

Blinking her eyes, she let the vision return to her. The darkness covering on her pupil fell away like a crumbling of a thin sheet of aluminum. She blinked once more, this time, her eyes reflected the ray of pale light that escaped that glided from above. She lifted her head to see what it was, yet she lay it back as it was just an old window. The blurring in her cognitive senses now gone, she shifted her legs out of the bed she was on, and let them touch the wooden surface beneath. Her entire muscles tensed as a loud, shrieking of wood pierced her ear.

Finding herself in an old apartment, she recalled the past event to see if she can figure out how did she get here. Her pair of gold iris shifted to the ceiling, and as expected, there was another bed on top of her, its metallic frame and the white, ripping deteriorating mattress roofing her beneath.

She asked quietly.

"Brandish?"

She stood up, and the rotting wood beneath her depressed. She growled out in a whisper.

"Damn it..."

Nonetheless, she turned to see her friend expecting to be sleeping like a sloth, and she did indeed. At least in her perspective as she criticized everything that she did and she was as if it were done by some half-baked, deficient and senseless animals, and by what she meant by half-baked, deficient and senseless animals, she meant anything that shared attributes of the low-speed ratio over high weight. The lower level of intelligence came in as a bonus.

For now, Brandish looked like a sloth, so she decided to call her that way until she forgets about it. She had to thank Brandish however as she assumed it was her brought her here, yet she still planned on calling her such nickname. After all, that's what the best friend do, she reasoned. Her orbs fell on the other side of the room, and was met with lots of lots of shopping bags that piled one another. She quietly mused.

"That's gonna be trouble when we travel... Suppose I need to pack the things we're going to need..."

She looked out to the window and it was still night, so she thought it could wait until tomorrow morning. For now, she needed to go back to sleep, but it was a hard thing to do when she had just woke up. Feeling bored out of her mind, she drew out a black marker from one of the shopping bags. Her lips crawled up in anticipation, and climbing up the rusting metallic ladder, she popped the head open with the marker pointing dangerously close to her friend's face.

Then she let her hand freely fly.

* * *

.

.

.

She emptily looked at the lacrima powered clock decorated with a blue humanoid feline character that which her friend called "Happy." She found herself bored again in the little apartment that had barely any air she could breathe on. The prank that she pulled on her friend was indeed entertaining, yet it wasn't as much until one gets to see the end of the prank. The end, the point where she got to see Brandish's reaction all that mattered.

Thus she quickly found herself staring at the clock hoping the time to go quickly. It was ironic for her to wait for the time. The vessel of Chronos from all the people. She could, fast forward the time, but that also meant she will get older as well. She wasn't planning on that.

It was already tomorrow. In fact, it had been tomorrow for the past hour ad half.

She sighed deeply and walked to the window carefully trying not to bother the ground, and thanks to pacing around in the room for several times during her wait, she found certain spots that noises didn't occur.

She grabbed the clock and faced it in opposite direction, now its content slightly reflecting the old window. Then her eyes traveled out the glass. As expected, there were no feet on the street. No homeless men, no jocks and punks drenched in cracks walking around, no whores and no drunks. Perhaps the guild's influence did make people behave...yet the place seemed little too deserted at night for her.

She hopes that the marketing place was least better, the large trading nexus such as Magnolia were bound to have late night merchants and late night cafes and bars. She mumbled to herself.

"I guess that's where I'll go."

Then a small flash of light appeared on her hand, a money bag dropping that which she caught easily. A basic summoning magic that both she and her friend found quite useful. Grabbing the brown string that closed its lips, she pulled it to check the inner content.

Another sigh escaped her mouth.

"I guess I am really broke.. It was much better when I had so much money back in the days. I guess I gotta take one of the jobs soon."

She stared the outside street again, greeted once again with uninteresting sight. But then her face perked slightly up as she saw a person walking from the end of the street, his way directing to the hotel she was in.

She knew the man, and that alone was enough to lift her up. Grinning like a fool, she quickly grabbed the key, carefully maneuvering her feet as she crossed the floor, eventually running down outside. She didn't even spend her time on dressing properly.

Opening up the building door, she ran out to him as she waved her arm widely, bouncing up and down happily.

"Senpai, over here!"

Natsu waved back at her, and Dimaria ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Natsu cracked out a small laugh, that was until he felt her soft mounts pushing against his upper stomach.

"Di...di...Dimaria!"

She replied with a smile broad as a daylight.

"Thank goodness you came, I was bored to death, I almost killed myself, senpai."

Natsu stammered out as he cursed his luck. Not because he wanted to avoid her, but the fact that she had to exert her particular womanly parts onto his body. The desire to rest his blood pressure dissipated at that moment, and the heaven didn't seem on planning on granting his wish. Slumping his head forward, he spoke weakly.

"I... I see."

Dimaria stepped back and released him from the bear hug, resting both of her hands to her waist. A light frown appeared on her forehead.

"but I still haven't forgotten about you hitting my head, senpai! So that makes us even!"

She continued,

"And thanks to you, I'm awake now, and can't back to bed! You are responsible for this, senpai, so take up the responsibility!"

Natsu raised his hand as he took a big large step backward,

"Wha, wait. What does you not sleeping has to do with me?"

Dimaria ignored him and returned with a shout.

"Take responsibility!"

"Okay, okay! What do want me to do?"

She hummed for a moment, letting her thoughts sink in. However, eventually finding herself unable to come up with anything, she just shrugged.

"Well, anything. Just nothing that is boring."

Natsu's expression lifted. Thankfully it wasn't anything that required him to do anything laborious, and he just had an idea. Stepping forward and his tall form blocking the moon, he let out a feral grin.

"How about let's do something exciting then?"

A smile formed on her lips as well, as she was all in for anything that was boring, and if it was fun, then she didn't require any more seconds to hesitate.

"Oh! Oh! Senpai! What is it!"

She bounced lightly.

Many of thoughts were running through Natsu' head at the moment whether he should tell her of his plan or just let her be excited as she is. In fact, what had in his mind wasn't particularly exciting, at least not to her, that is. When he said it was exciting, it purely meant for him as the stress recently has been piling up like a mountain on top of his head. Dimaria was here, and he had to punish her soon or later, as well her training queuing… so why not do the same thing at once?

He admired his spark of ingenuity, grinning like a fool like he always used to, and the prospect of 'fun' that he will receive in near future did add to his feeling. He lay both of his hand atop of her each shoulder and spoke slowly, and distinctively clear.

Dimaria's sudden enthusiasm gone, she did not like that dark aura that he gave off, and his hands felt oddly heavy. She sporting a perplexed look, asked her senpai as her mind brimmed with distress and concern.

"S…senpai?"

Natsu perversely replied. He was cruel. Cruel indeed.

"Yes, Dimaria, you and I are going to have lots of fun together tonight. You and I alone!"

She was confused, unsure if she was supposed to be excited, flush madly like a tomato or to become a shivering, frightened little girl. The way he spoke was reminiscent of a predatory wolf, an alpha wolf ready to devour his prey; a perfect description that fit in both ways depends on where she looked at. Carefully, she asked.

"Wha... what are you planning to do, Senpai?"

His fingers squeezed her shoulder, and she could feel its tips almost digging into her pauldron. She did not like a bit. He replied,

"Do you not remember what I said after the test, Dimaria? I'm going to punish you..."

That was all she needed to confirm everything, his predatory gaze, how his finger dug into her skin, and that dominating aura that he emitted. He was going to fuck her. er face brightened immediately like a fire as soon as the idea entered her mind. Was it going to be fun? She had no other answer but a solid, concrete yes, a thousand yes.

His word spoken after her little scuffle with Erza re-emerged from back of her head, floating like a titanic ship on a tiny lake that it barely fit in, and it's shadow loomed over her rest of her brain, whispering continuously, 'I'll punish you...in the training sessions...', usurping all her primary thoughts to lustful, lecherous, and perhaps inappropriate thoughts.

She quickly discarded the last word. Lewdness was never inappropriate.

Filling her lung with the chilly night air that soon turned hot as it entered her flaming body. It was like a radiator on extreme temperature, or like a volcano spitting out magma relentlessly. Air felt like it was cooking her inside her armor, and as it progressed, she found herself extremely arduous to breathe, and even sucking an ounce of air strained her lung. Like something was pressurizing her from all directions, like squeezing brutally from everywhere, that was how she felt like.

Her heart felt like it was made out of gas, or a butterfly fluttering its wings. Yet it pumped blood so fast to a point she saw everything hazed out at the corners of her vision. Her body felt so sensitive however, so vulnerable to pleasure...and all the good things to come.

Her eyelids closed half way and looked at him in dreamy expression, huffing out lust induced air. She whispered out loud huskily.

"Senpai..."

This was it. He was going to take her virginity away, and she will be his...

The misunderstanding was a god's way of pranking him, as Natsu thought, it was absolutely clear that it was going on right now. He smacked his forehead, his blood pressure again rising up in both ways, one anger and frustration, and other her his lust. He thought he had enough with Erza, but Dimaria just had to bring it up again...

He just shrugged. 'More reason for me to punish her.'

The things that he had to resolve...

Eventually unable to stand Dimaria's hunger, he chanted his magic in a low whisper.

"Arc of reality, Universe 17."

Then he continued.

The surrounding began to tear, shifted as the halo of golden light spread, teleporting them to a different dimension, where the time flowed differently. For a long time, Universe 17 had been his little special fun place, where he lay destruction when he had to. There were others of course, yet laying destruction on other universes did not seem to please his master. He had advised him to use 17 if he had to as he may or may not have broken the other universes…he did not wanted to get into the details. Whenever his master pointed it at him, he always answered ,'At least I don't have powers to completely annihilate it, and I didn't destroy it…'

Natsu and Dimaria's eye cringed immediately as the powerful light illuminated the sky, and it did not take long for them to open them again. The moon was still up there.

There seemed to be some variations and they were bound to happen as there were no perfect mirrors of universes. This one, unlike his, seemed to harbor more people at this time. People staggered as they saw them appear out of nowhere, confused and shocked, yet they all moved on to their business after they saw their Fairy Tail mark.

The trust on the guild in this place remained equal it had seemed. Dimaria asked out loud.

"Sen...senpai! You're gonna do it in front of all these people?!"

Then she shouted out loud, making several to look t her briefly, and some parents to cover their child's eye.

"Let's show them our love, senpai!"

Natsu growled out.

"Would you like to be gagged?!"

Which she replied with lights in her eyes.

"Yes!"

He pinched his nose. These girls are going to kill him sooner or later... Then a voice shouted from the background, a voice of a teenage boy around 17 or 18.

"Hey, who the heck are you?!"

Then he remarked, continuing his obnoxious yelling. Natsu had no interest of the boy originally.

"Why the heck do you look like me?"

That caught his attention. Natsu turned around, and indeed the boy was right. They both looked alike, the difference that separated them, at least visually was their height, muscle size and their age.

Compared to the boy, Dimaria was easily able to see through the ages that her Natsu had spent.

He looked older, yet the aura that emitted, compared to the boy felt much more ancient. Like he was half a thousand years old. Natsu would agree. A hint of frustration sparked back of his head. He had imagined this universe will give him less nuisances, but it seemed that he was wrong.

He spoke, his tone draping over the hundred shades of shadows, covering them with the darkest tar, an expression that he often used for intimidation.

"Get lost, kid."

The boy stomped the ground hard, fuming his anger.

"Hey, who are you calling, Kid?! I'm eighteen, you know!"

Natsu stared at the boy for several more minutes, before turning away from him, resting his eyes on his ready to train Dimaria.

The boy fumed,

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!"

Then he shouted again, realizing something.

"Wait a minute….I know this smell!"

"This is exactly the same nasty stink that I smelled in Hargeon!"

He continued.

"And you destroyed our guild last night!"

Natsu stared at him in disinterest momentarily, before speaking to Dimaria.

"Mari, would you mind taking care of this kid? I'll see your punishment as paid if you do."

She looked at him and then looked at the boy. Then she looked back at him, earning a light tick mark on Natsu's forehead.

"Dimaria..."

She raised her hands in her defense.

"Wait, senpai! You don't even know what I was thinking!"

Natsu quickly retorted.

"Don't wanna know, Dimaria!"

Then the boy shouted from the spot, rudely interrupting their little scuffle.

"Are you gonna fight me or not? Or are ya just another cowards?! Having guts to destroy my guild but can't fight actual person-"

Natsu was thankful of this obnoxious boy. His little insult seemed enough to trigger Dimaria's interest as well as annoyance. Or so he believed.

The real reason why Dimaria showed sudden interest was purely moved by her desire to get stronger, and the reality that she was in, the fact that she was weaker than her Natsu never left her side. It was just that she less recognized it as her source of a hindrance. After her lesson, it never bothered her, only that now it had become her objective. She knew that she won't be able to affect Natsu in battle now or any near future. That, was a fact, and the margin between him and her was simply still inconceivable, but that never meant she couldn't try.

So she figured, if she could not beat her senpai, then perhaps she could get a vicarious triumph from beating the younger Natsu, Natsu from this reality, whom which was not her ally.

That meant she can fight him whatever she liked. There was something she had been planning to use, and assuming this Natsu is also God or Demon or Dragon whatever, her new plan should give him some damages.

Her senpai notified her.

"Dimaria."

And she nodded back, lowering her body. Turing her gaze back to younger Natsu, she hollered out.

"So, you wish for a fight?"

He answered, banging his fist to his palm, his face cringing with many creases, his eye narrowing, brow furrowing in anger.

"You think you can get away with destroying our guild? Because of you, all of us are working our asses off! So, You are not getting away without my revenge, and I don't care what gramps says!"

Then he added,

"Just be thankful that you didn't hurt anyone, or else, I would get real angry!"

A brow raised from Dimaria's, and she narrowed her eyes incredulously, wondering his intelligence. It seemed that her senpai and this man did had something in common. That was stupidity.

"Hey, who exactly are you talking to? me or him?"

The boy scratched his head momentarily confusing himself, but then he quickly recovered, screaming once more.

"Tha…tha that doesn't matter! I'm gonna defeat you both so it doesn't matter who I'm talking to!"

Dimaria quickly shrugged, and her senpai called out to her,

"Do me a favor and make this quick. We need to move on to your training. I have no plans to waste our time on this boy."

Then she replied,

"Senpai, Time is all I have."

Time stopped around her, and the air itself ceased to flow, and energy that floated, that filled the world stopped, freezing the space in the extremely cold state. The light traveled and reflected the objects around her were now suspended to where they were. Like a photograph, everything stood still, and it was her Natsu senpai moved, and him alone in her domain.

The younger one stood like a statue, and all of his muscle froze like ice just like how it was suppose to be, and to Dimaria's pleasure.

She turned her head to her senpai with a gleeful grin,

"See, Natsu senpai, this is how things suppose to go."

Then, she quickly kneed the boy's crotch with her armored knee pad in tremendous speed, and such decimating force pulverizing the boy's jewel. The fabric and the content inside rippled around as it struck, and Natsu almost cringed as he felt the shock wave blowing his hair. It felt like him getting hit by a crotch. He would have normally expected a jaw strike for a quick finish, but that crotch slaughter did seem to work... and it was something that he should have seen coming from someone like Dimaria...

Dimaria turned back to him,

"So now what, Senpai?"

He shrugged, replying as he didn't have any particular set place for training her. Anywhere isolated worked.

"We just get the heck out of here. We got training to do remember?"

Her lips lifted at his words, and quickly forgetting about her victim who proved to be extremely less entertaining, she walked towards him. 'Finally, something exciting!' Her body began to feel the heat at the prospect of love sharing session that she will have with her dear senpai. Previously grinning, she approached him with lewd aura pouring off from her. With her eyelids half closing in, staring at him with that certain expression. However before she could do anything, Natsu stopped her by placing his palm on her face.

Then he whispered with irritation.

'Now everything's gonna be the death of me... cruel fate!'

Why must things go wrong one after and after continuously? He swore that his master was toying with him right now, and wet he meet him against someday, he was going to make sure to avenge himself. Then all the sudden, he felt a powerful surge of electricity running down to his spine as he felt something wet on his finger. Veins protruding hundreds in his forehead and his face burning, he let his eyes fall to his hand, confirming his suspicions. Dimaria looked at him in the eyes lustfully her lips smiling mischievously and, hungrily licking and sucking his fingers, yet slowly enough for him to feel every sensation from his fingers. He growled out internally.

'That's it!'

He muttered.

"Arc of reality, world rift"

With it, she and he were gone completely, teleporting to a different place, releasing the flow of time.

.

.

.

Natsu of Universe 17 roared out in sheer agony, and he wailed and screeched as his body collapsed to the ground in a ball. That excruciating pain, that decimating, devasting and mortifying pain throbbed and brutally murdered all of his senses, and the electricity of pain traveled to his brain, rendering them whiter than it was before. Everything erased out from his head to the point he was unsure of who he was or where he was. The pain did not remain on his crotch, and slowly, it crept up to his bladder, then to his stomach. That numbing, pulsing pain that gave him such a bizarre feeling on his stomach and his chest as well as on his balls, eventually caused him to throw up all of his contents.

Weakly rolling away from his puke, his eyes turned white and forms appeared on his mouth. He reached up to his hand in hope for his salvation, yet none came until eventually a familiar sound hollered out to him.

"Natsu! Why are you slacking off! Now get back on building the guild!"

It was Erza the Titania. At least she would understand him... just barely to open his mouth, he weakly stammered out as he still cringed into a tightly curled ball with his single hand stretching out to her.

"E...Erza... some guy who... who... who looked like me and...and some chick a...attacked me..."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I see..."

Then all the sudden, her foot struck to his stomach, adding to his cruel and malicious pain, only making it more unbearable. She shouted out to him as she grabbed his collar before dragging him back like he was an object.

"Now, no more slacking off! Get back to the work!"

Natsu's desperate cry echoed in the street, overpowering the sound of the cloud.

"Erza!"

Birds flew over the sky.

* * *

.

.

.

The vibration of her lacrima; she groaned in irritation in her sleep. Then it vibrated more next to her seat to the point it made her frustrated. Like she would have handled her alarm clock, she threw her hand over it, shutting off its oscillation.

A voice spoke through the lacrima, effectively waking up her fatigued mind, and like a caffeine pouring to her bloodstream directly, it alerted her, and her body shot up with a light quake.

"Ultear! Where are you?!"

His voice visibly agitated he shout-whispered to her. The fuming that man spoke through the wasn't something that caused her to bother, rather it was who spoke, and it was more of a shock than fear if her jolt meant anything else. It was almost as if telling of her secrets out in the public, where all men and women can see, and the possibility of telling of her plans out in public usually never was good.

Thus she quickly muted her lacrima and stood up from her seat and made her way to the small public bathroom as discrete as she could but possibly most less obvious way. Thankfully everyone was asleep, and they should be. When she reached the bathroom, her other hand grabbing the lacrima ball, she ushered the door to open, yet it was locked, and she only saw the red 'locked' sign moment after.

The luck seemed to be on her side as a small child, a girl with black twin ponytail walked out with a sound of flushing toilet, on her both hand carrying a doll each. A little girl bumped into Ultear, and letting out a squeak, she dropped them. Ultear's eye followed, laying upon the scattered dolls on her feet. A dragon plush, and a doll dressed in a pale blue dress, the color of ice, or reminiscent of chilliness.

She found it disgusting, and she continued on her way stepping on the doll, ignoring the girl who cried as she did. For a moment, she didn't care about keeping a low profile. That doll was disgusting as it reminded her of her mother, and that alone justified everything. Quickly dismissing the detestful thought, she refocused her directive.

Creating a simple sound barrier around her in the bathroom, she unmuted her lacrima. She let out an amused smile.

"Ah, Siegrain sama. What business did you wish to discuss in this such a late hour?"

He responded from, and he sounded angrier than she had ever seen, and she found it humorous, her little doll attempting to grow its little backbone.

"Ultear, We just had an important council meeting, yet you were the only one who didn't show up! I had to make up a lie to accommodate it appropriately. Then I suspected you were helping me to resurrect him on the tower….but I was unable to find you there either… where are you?"

Ultear cursed inwardly at her luck. The important meeting that he spoke of did really bother her nerves, more so as she imagined it was about the familiar, massive energy surge in Magnolia, the exact same one that she had felt in Era.

For now, she decided to break his backbone.

She placed her hand above her lacrima, and swirled her fingers in the air, letting them glide over the smooth circular surface of the transparent orb. She spoke casually.

"Well, I do apologize for not informing you, however-"

The sound of him parting his lips to speak through, yet it was cut before he had a proper time to respond as the effect was instant. His voice immediately dropped and his anger seemingly dissipating away.

"It matters not any longer, do you not agree, Siegrain sama?"

Second passed, and he calmly replied, his voice deprived of revolting fire,

"Yes, Ultear... it matters not no longer."

Her smile broadened, and she loved the feeling being the god over someone, in such instances, she was the goddess and Jellal was her clay that she molded. She continued.

"Siegrain sama, but pray tell, What those fools of the council did discuss in the meeting?"

His reply was immediate, and she could hear his lips spreading.

"They had discussed the fairy tail and the source of powerful magic, yet those fools think it was one of another Fairy Tail's reckless usage of magic, and they are actually fearing the guild now than abhorring it. The meaning of disbanding the guild was indeed discussed."

He paused for a minute,

"Unlike those fools, I have gathered some interesting information about the source of magic."

Ultear asked interestingly,

"Oh?"

"I have reason to believe that this new red-haired figure is indeed from the west continent."

"and why do you think so, Siegrain sama?"

He responded,

"The word is, the west continent have gotten completely annihilated, and the surviving residents of the place left it and arrived at Hargeon. I have re-confirmed the information by calling in the captain of the ship and asking him."

"Then Siegrain sama, it seems that our enemy is hiding in the Fairy Tail is it not? Do we have any idea why their land destroyed? And do we have any more information on the girl?"

He paused once more, and ruffling of a paper was heard clear through her lacrima. Then things got quiet again, his voicing filling in the place. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

"The reason of destruction is unclear but...The girl's name... is Irene Belserion... of the twelve spriggans..."

Ultear's eye snapped wide at the news. This was not a normal news, or anything that she was used to living under master Hades. She knew not who this Irene Belserion is, or what magic was, the single fact that she is the infamous spriggan, the elite guards of the Emperor Spriggan of Alveraz was more than enough to render her senses numb.

Her entire body went chill, and it explained everything... that immense power surge...and although she didn't know much about Spriggans, in fact, none of Council member did, she knew that they were the most powerful, and there was no one, no one in Ishgar who can match their strength... There was one, God Serena, but he had gone AWOL.

It would be a lie if she didn't fear them, and the very fact that now one of them is likely to be related to Fair Tail...She replied lowly,

"Then I shall visit the Fairy Tail, and confirm the spriggan's presence, Siegrain sama. Would that be alright?"

He agreed, before she cut off her feed. Shakily, she unlocked the door and opened it, letting out a nervous breath. It had seemed that there was now something that she really had to worry about, and heaven was not on her side this time. Her brows furrowing and her lips dropping, she placed her hand on her forehead in frustration.

She wondered if Lullaby means anything to those Spriggans, to this girl, Irene Belserion... She had no idea how she will counter her if she met her. She believed her resourcefulness and the power of her magic, yet she doubted it will do anything against to her.

No matter what, she had to avoid it. That girl had no reason to come after the Lullaby, and she sincerely hoped it would remain that way.

Then a loud wail of the previous black haired girl jumped to her ear, throwing her off balance. She growled angrily at the kid,

"Get out of my way, kid."

Then she pointed a finger at her,

"It's him! He's the one who stepped on my dolls, mommy!"

Then Ultear's eye raised to the overweight, huge female standing behind her like a cave troll, glaring at those beady eyes like a fat rabid canine.

She cursed at her luck once again.

* * *

.

.

.

"Here we are... middle of the desert."

Natsu spoke as he floated in the air while Dimaria dropped from the air like a boulder, her face hitting the sand straight, she stuck comically into the large, endless burrow of sands that burned the air above ceaselessly, like a ground of hell.

She stood up from the ground, recovering herself from the drop, and from the burning sand that sizzled through her skin, she let her protected rubbery material under her combat boots to shield her away from them.

Narrowing her eyes even further at the blazing sun, she lifted her hand up to see the fire orb that floated in the sky. Furrowing her brows, and her eyes almost like a slit but glistening with her long feminine lashes and dark markup around, her mouth corner lifting up in discomfort, she asked,

"Wh...why such a terrible place like this...? This place highly reminds me of Ramar."

Natsu replied with a right side of his lip lifting up.

"Well, I picked this place because it is isolated. Or would you prefer to fight middle of the city?"

Dimaria retorted slightly, huffing, not liking the place he had decided. She would much rather share her first experience with her senpai in a cooler area than doing it under the irritatingly hot sun. Then her eyes widened in realization of what he just said.

"Wa..wait, Senpai, did you just say fight?"

A wide, and anticipating smile crept on his lips, and cracking his neck and his hand, he stared at with hundred layers of shadows overlaying on top of another.

"That I did, Dimaria. I originally planned on teaching you how to draw your god power to maximum, but nothing beats real-life experience does it?"

It was like being struck with hoards of elephants raining down from the sky, her face going pale, she backed away. It seemed that her concern indeed became reality... Her body feeling suddenly cold and shivering, she stuttered,

"Sen, senpai! I'm, I'm suddenly real sleepy, now! I should, I should go back to bed! Aren't you sleepy as well, Natsu senpai?"

His killer smile faded, and agreed. Dimaria sighed as relief washed over her mind.

"Then let's go rest...?"

She suggested, then Natsu's smile returned, and both of his hand dropped on her shoulder, grabbing them firmly. One hand digging to her white tank top, another digging into her gold pauldron.

"Dimaria, but I'm really really excited to teach. Aren't you exicted to learn new things?"

She tried to back away, but found it impossible. Her heartbeat skipping in terror, she responded,

"No...not really, senpai?"

His smile grew wider.

"Bullshit."

Then Dimaria felt air sucking in around her, yet she found hard to breathe... it was an indication of the sudden change of air pressure of an environment. Dimaria's eyes snapped open at her almost cruelly smiling senpai.

She shouted.

"Wait, senpai! I'm not ready! I'm not ready!"

Air shot out for Natsu's body, a shock wave of energy and immense pressure of power burst outward, and Dimaria was flung helplessly from his grasp before plunging into a sand. Gagging and huffing, heaving arduously attempting to breath in through her lung, she lifted herself, yet she found it almost impossible at the sheer force of his energy radiation, and once again, she felt the gap between him and her ever so clearly, as she found herself like an ant compared to a titan colossus, and perhaps even a titan didn't fit the description properly.

It was a while after when she emerged out from the sand, and she stood in awe at what stood in front of her, and just like she had seen, it was a demon from the deepest, vilest of hell. His body covered in dark, jagged scales that formed like a muscle, and that red- mortifying light of hell's core bleed through the edges, and his body standing now much taller than before, he looked he was ready to destroy her all over again. The crater that he punched underneath reached far out enough to fit fifty whales inside, and usurping flames of unheavenly rage spread around inside like a ring, encircling his form like a halo of an underworld judge. From those flames, the immense heat that it generated was enough to melt the sands to create quartz and glass.

Despite the overwhelming fear, a reminder of who she was, she clicked her teeth. She had no chance of even beating him, yet she decided not go down without a fight. She shouted,

"Alright! Senpai, if you decide to go like that..."

Then swiftly maneuvering herself from the spot to much more secure location, she shouted once again,

 _ **"Take over GOD SOUL!...CHRONOS!"**_

Her power immediately skyrocketed, and the large bold gold line that ran through her body glowing powerfully with her rightful power, and Natsu was graced pleasantly with the energy of god, although it was still weak. Yet a smile spread on his mouthless face. That distinct power of god, how he enjoyed experiencing it.

By her energy, The sand world beneath her scorched with fire, and her own crater dug under that outlined by dancing red burning fabrics. Just like Natsu, the sand became black and from them occasional glass glistened.

She descended, with her head lay back and her arms spread wide. Then she lowered her stance, getting ready a battle. She loudly announced,

"Here I cometh!"

Then with energy circling her, she bolted straight to him, and he welcomed it with open arms, his stance still relaxed despite the air around her blew around intensely, her front heating up by sheer friction of her body and the oxygen, and through the speed, the sound cracked and whipped as she soared forward. Yet to Natsu, the speed of the goddess was like of a child walking towards him. It was a child running at him at best. One of his hand grasped a fist and as his eye tracked her, he threw it perfectly to where might she land her attack.

Her fist,and his connected, and powerful blades of air lacerated, brutally slashed through the sands, blowing away creating a massive sandstorm. What was sand showed bedrock underneath, and the amounts of sand were now reduced to flat ground. Light erupted from their fist, and immediately launched Dimaria back, making her tumble around like a ragdoll, but eventually managing to lock her limbs to the ground, landing securely.

It was only after a second when she felt the pain grinding up to her hand. It wasn't like stinging needles, it wasn't like another fist that connected to hers.

It was like a sledgehammer made out of heaviest and densest metal in the world slammed onto her's. Her sensory nerves fired away its agony, pulsing and throbbing as she had blinked in and out of her god form. Quickly shaking her hand to throw off her pain, she tried to initiate her second attack.

Yet his voice growled with a whip of an air slashing onto her, blowing the sands once more, hitting her body through the edges of oxygen did no pain to her.

"Dimaria, shield!"

As she saw his fist plunging down from the above like a meteor, her visceral senses roared and implored her to do as he spoke. She never disagreed her guts, and immediately, and as fast as she could, she raised her arm and created a barrier just enough to deflect his attack.

And she did. His fist bounced off of her golden guard but it vibrated the entire hull, and she could literally feel the power behind it as the vibration traveled through her hands, to her arms, rattling her bones. However, the attack he threw wasn't anything special, it was just a regular physical attack performed by some ridiculously powerful demon. She reasoned that she barely had any time to add her power to reinforce it, yet the sheer force behind it, it made enough to make all of her muscles ache from trying to defending it.

Then Natsu shouted, his left hand rising back to the air, his large, and wide chest stretching.

 _ **"Abbadon's Crushing fist!"**_

Her god eyes snapping open wide by the energy that he had imbuing to that attack, he plunged it down to her, and it fell upon her protection just like before, right into its center. She had only a fraction of second to strengthen her shield, and she felt the power of the impact right to her core. The shield shattered like a blossoming glass flower and the carnage of explosion that spread and encaged her, the chaotic, calamitous flame that ravaging her godly form ruthlessly was like being skinned alive from face to her toe.

Then the intense, demonic flame rained down to the sandy ground like a molten magma being poured down in incredulously fast speed, and their frenzy, their fury and resentment that it exerted onto the ivory- brown, tan ground was enough to actually turn it to make it evaporate upon immediate contact.

She had never seen the fire so intense enough to vaporize the ground, then again, her godly body was knocked away immediately, her form dissipating away, and returning to human form. She suffered in merciless, unrelenting pain. Gasping for breath, from the pulsating, gut-wrenching torment, she scrambled as she lost her control of her stance, finding herself retreating once again. She shouted once more, summoning her god form to lessen the effect of his assault, and to be ready all the time.

She stared at the demon walking towards her, his footsteps slow, heavy, dominating, trembling the earth with his power. He spoke,

"Dimaria, the purpose of our training is simple, to help you draw out the maximum potential power of your god form… and for me to spank the shit out of you."

She shouted back from her spot, still trying to take in more air to her system.

"Elder! I understand the first intention, yet I do not understand your second! Why must I be punished"

His steps became a jog and jog became the full sprint. The ground literally shaking from his etch step, the bedrock of the desert cracking apart, he shouted through the rumbling of the earth.

"You exactly know what it is, now GET OVER HERE!"

The pain was still there, and still had trouble getting up as that one attack was enough to knock her god form out. She stood up, and stretched her single arm out, pouring in as much as magic she could muster into the single endpoint.

The javelin of energy pierced the space and air, and rushed towards the fast approaching demon., and upon impact it detonated in massive scale, expending hundreds of times larger than its original size. Thick and dark smoke created a wall, blinding both of their vision.

Yet the heat and explosion did nothing but to fuel his vigor, and the glow that bled out from the edges of his armor brightened even further, and his eyes glaring like the unmatching fury of the sun, they drilled through the smoke eventually laying themselves on to her.

Then in a blink of an eye, wind soaring and vortexing at the sheer speed that he generated, he reappeared right in front of her with his left first forward, and thankfully the priestess of Chronos was able to duck his attack at the end of a second. She was now in close proximity to his abdomen that was completely defenses. However eyeing his knee ready to strike her, she decided not to go for the stomach punch. Being struck by a knee that size and that powerful to her chin was not something that she would risk to land a hit on her senpai. An idea formed from the back of her mind.

'Perhaps I can trick him to think I'm going for a hit, and I can make him loose his balance after that!'

She drew her fist to his stomach and just as she had expected, his knee came upward. A hopeful spark formed in her mind, and swiftly she dodged the assault to the side, and struck his other supporting leg. Natsu however made everything too easy by simply becoming airborne. Landing on the exact same spot, he twisted his body and shouted,

 _ **"Erebus's Raging Oblivion!"**_

From his featureless face, a circular orb formed at the position that was close to where his mouth might be, then from it, that immense inferno, that baleful purgatorial inferno surged out like a falling of Apollo. The light from his attack blinded all, and the gathering of his curse was so powerful that the air around it became white, and the bedrocks around him were melting away like water, but then froze again by the average pressure that it emitted.

Dimaria knew that that was kind of attack that she wasn't sure able to survive, and fear drilling into her mind, she jumped to the air ad fled to the sky. She was right and watching the chaotic blast glowing in a sphere as it touched the ground, devouring anything that was near and inside, made to believe that today was the day she was going to die.

His attack, if he continued like this... but she really had no plan on dying today. Dimaria screamed with fear and anger struck to her heart.

 **"ELDER! ART THOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"**

However her shout became inaudible by the painful scream of the earth, that roaring as his blast lay decimation on the ground, and nature trembled like a massive earthquake. Then the defecating sound and the light faded, and what was left of the ground was nothing more than a massive crater, deep, and wide. Dimaria could even see the molten magma sprouting out like a geyser in its most depressed center like nature itself was bleeding.

Natsu looked up to her giving her a wave.

"Hey! MARI! HAVING FUN?!"

Dimaria snapped.

"NO!"

Her voice traveled, echoing the empty land, then he replied happily. It seemed that laying destruction really did help him to release his stress.

"Well, TOO BAD! HERE I COME!"

Then from the ground he rushed up to her, kicking the ground, creating a massive spider web-like crack underneath, and causing debris of rock and boulder and air flying off in a circular pattern.

Dimaria clicked her teeth, and knowing that his next attack was going to be just as devastating, that which he didn't seem to care, she decided that this was the good time to use her planned skill.

It was composed of two parts. One was simple power enhancing spell, but she never really had opportunities to use it even before she met Natsu as there were none who were able to counter her in god form, and those who can counter her were all her allies, like lord Zeref or the Magic King for instance. She had speculated several times that Irene is just as capable as Magic King, she knew she was extremely powerful, but she could only guess as she never truly had a fight against her.

Yet, Natsu on another hand... it was little different. She knew that he won't kill her, and he was indeed her ally no doubt, but she was highly concerned of her well-bing. She figured it was wiser to strain herself a bit than being pulverized by him.

Gathering her arms, flexing them, she shouted,

 _ **"Age Drive!"**_

Her power skyrocketed, an indication of red light bleeding off from her bold curved lines on her body was all one needed to confirm that she had become powerful. The shockwave of circular gold energy blasted wayward, with a loud boom, shaking the air, oscillating it like a large invisible gong.

Natsu inwardly smiled at sudden increase of her power output. This was good news, and certainly good for her.

Magic was like a muscle, more it was used, more it got stronger, and it didn't require special potion or some oddities to make one stronger, if one finds himself training continuously, it is guaranteed that he will get stronger. However, he can only get stronger by the influences around him.

Thus why weak one rarely becomes stronger, and it was the reason why the weak guild always remained weak.

One always had to be influenced by other, something that is stronger or at least that was its equal.

Thus he had all the reason to smile at her, and often giving a dent to one's magic container helped to evolve its power. He would applaud to the power that she had, as it seemed she didn't even release her second origin. Then he wondered if she already was conceived or yet to...

Natsu's trained eye analyzed her spell quickly before landing a blow to her, then he quickly realized the power output didn't increase because she physically (or magically) became stronger but because she was literally increasing her energy input by ten folds. He thought to himself,

'Fool, That's gonna consume her reservoir quickly!'

Then his punch was thrown, but then it was blocked by Dimaria's own, albeit she had to use both. She cheered to herself, 'Finally!' And exerted her magic onto her each hand, both of them shaking, glowing furiously through the cracks between the fingers with Natsu's hand still trapped.

Natsu pulled out his hand rather easily, however at the last moment, it exploded, throwing Natsu back by the inertia. He muttered to himself as tingling pain entered through his senses,

"That is an improvement..."

Adjusting his status in the air, effectively stopping in the middle of his falling he turned back and looked upward, but a powerful kick struck his face, his neck stretching to the side, throwing his head with a painful thud. Dimaria then shouted,

 _ **"Age Scratch!"**_

The wave of pain barraged his body, from his toe to his head, and even the protruding horns on top of his head, it pulsated intensely, however Natsu already had experienced this spell on his first encounter with her, he knew how to get around with it, although he had to admit, the pain was much more significant than the last time.

Like the electricity jolting his nerves, his body shook and he slightly furrowed his bridges and his brows in order to compensate the pain. However Dimaria did more than giving him the non-physical pain. Without even hesitating, she mercilessly threw her fist to his broad chest, then another to his stomach, then followed another and another, each of them imbued with intense, and enhanced spells.

Then she gathered her hands and struck his head, forcing Natsu to the ground, and he dropped like a dead bird, landed on remaining desert area with a loud splash of tan particles. It was like seeing him diving into a gold water.

Time passed, and the power, the light and the waves of energy that she had emitted remained the same, although she started to feel the first after effect of her spell beginning to take place.

Her barrage of consecutive punches really did take out a large portion of stamina it seemed, and even more so than she might have liked. She was already huffing. Then she saw the ground glowing in bright red, before they exploded, followed by a massive surge of blood red beam. She did not know what it was, but the speed that it approached, the way it was purely colored red seemed like a bad news. Snapping her eyes wide, she pushed her arms to the ground and cast her shield.

The massive torrent of red tower smashed to her barricade, and it surrounded it before continuing up to the heaven. The sky turned dark from the pure blood red color of the massive baneful pillar, and like of a dying sun, it illuminated the whole world with red as far as her eyes could see, but then, she had to avert her eyes as she poured all her magic into her shield make sure she didn't die. The shield began to shake unstably. She did not like sound of that.

The world became so hot that everything in close proximity began to evaporate away, and things that she thought it wouldn't burn began to burn. Like rocks and ores inside the rock for instance, yet they soon became smoke and dissipated into the air. The air, the oxygen on another hand, turned thick and white, and like a cloud, it formed a ring around the pillar. Soon, the melting of the world, the floating gasses that were once rocks and sands oddly became white as well...

Then it happened, from the blood red pillar the nuclear explosion occurred. With two set of assault tormenting her, she could not help to pour in rest of her magic into stay alive. She was sure that if she didn't use her Age Drive, she would have been gone already. Sweat formed on her forehead, and she could feel her shield giving up as through the massive sound of an explosion. She was only desperate that the attack would end soon...

Thankfully, the explosion short lived. Her eyes raised up to see the aftermath of the attack. She saw a dark, malicious and detesting cloud that resembled mushroom remained like a statue, fixated on the ground where the tower blasted from. Then as her eyes fell down to the earth, she gasped slightly. The world around it, was gone. Simply gone. It was like seeing Alveraz falling all over again, although it was in smaller scale. The crater that once he created was gone, and replaced by much, much larger one, and it stretched almost to the horizon, it's rim covered by tan power falling down like a waterfall.

From spots to spots, magma boiled, spitting out its viscous fluid to the air, oozing on the ground and covering it. Then from its center, Natsu stood, his eye fixated to hers. Dimaria gulped down her saliva. After a short exchange, he rose up from the spot and gazed at her on equal altitude, speaking.

"That...hurt... a little, Dimaria."

She responded, heaving and huffing at using too much magic to defend herself, her form limping forward like a weak old woman,

"That... hurt a little too, Elder."

Natsu then eyed her form, then commenting,

"I knew your Age Drive would deprive of your magic rather quickly. To prove you the point, I decided to use one of more relatively powerful attack. You are already out of energy."

She replied, swallowing her thick saliva down to her throat, then heaving,

"I knowest too, Elder... For that I hath saved the second part of mine plan."

Natsu crossed his arm, her reply gaining his full attention. Then from her spot, Dimaria shouted, as her spine stood straight once more, pointing her arm to the heaven, commanding the time.

 _ **"AGE OF CONTRADICTION!"**_

Natsu felt it, and as the master of his art, Elemental god Slayer magic, he sensed and felt all the things around him, and the spell she used tickled his senses in a very odd way. It was peculiar and odd, so odd that he had no word to describe it.

Then he realized, She was doing something that is strictly forbidden, and like a brick wall, it struck his mind to the core. However, he simply watched her in amused expression as he had never experienced something quite like this.

That is... the reversal of time.

"Reversing the time. Dimaria? You know that the Prime God himself banned this art."

However the answer that he received was something that was far more interesting.

"Nay, Thou hath mistaken, Elder."

He raised his darkly armored brow ridge, and questioned.

"Oh?"

"The Age of Contradiction does not rewind the time. The time still flows like used to, as it does nothing but simply changing the axis that it flows. Mortals liveth the world as if they liveth the normal, unaware of the shift of the time."

Natsu understood the concept. It was something that he familiarized during his day as a 'Scholar'. The universe worked in perfect equilibrium, if there was one thing, then there was always something that negates it. Negative time was one of them. He muttered in shock, and he was pleasantly surprised.

"You don't mean... we are now in negative time zone..."

Dimaria nodded, which he asked.

"What's the purpose of you doing this, Dimaria?"

A smirk formed on her lips, the new vigor poured into her body. Her form lowered, preparing for the next assault, she replied.

"Elder, While this incantation lets the time flow in the different direction, it also affects my magic as well."

That was enough for Natsu to realize the whole thing, and he pointed at her with his finger, waving back and forth slightly,

"Ah... so you are using it refill your energy..."

Her lips only broadened, then she replied.

"I am now readiest for our second battle, and I tell thee, Elder, I shall do the spell over and over again."

Natsu let out a heartful laugh, before himself also lowering his form,

"An endless wave of battle, That's more like it."

He briefly wondered what would happen to this universe if Dimaria continuously shifted the flow of time reversed. However, he quickly dismissed the thought. After all, Universe 17 was his little personal playground.

Was it?

.

.

.

* * *

How many hours had passed? Hours? It had seemed so, and judging from the color of the sky, that which it spread its incandescent orange to the violet region of the falling moon, it just had to be. Was he feeling tired? Did the fatigue worn him down? It would have normally, he was still susceptible to the fatigue, although he was much more resilient than regular men.

For now, no. He wasn't fatigued, the spar, as he called little did nothing more than but to get him excited, however it was a let down when his companion eventually fell from the lack of vigor. Staying all up at night, traveling to a different dimension and fighting for hours in the hot glaring desert seemed to take a toll on her stamina despite the consecutive regeneration.

He figured she was finally sleepy, though he'd prefer the otherwise...

Yet he was thankful that Dimaria still managed to vent his stress for quite a lot. He would have done some regrettable things if she didn't. Things that not need to be mentioned.

Recently, he found himself carrying girls on his back quite often, from Irene, then Dimaria after... He wasn't particularly fond of it, but for now, he didn't mind much. He simply hoped Dimaria wasn't mock sleeping just that she could molest him.

He looked up to the sky once more, and muttered,

"It's morning. "

It also seemed that he is now making staying up all night as one of his habits.

Yet he felt like he didn't require to go to bed. Besides, he still had nowhere to sleep. Thus he had nothing in his mind other than dropping Dimaria off to her bed.

His mind wondered.

"What should I do...?"

There was still time until the sun fully rises, and he knew that he still can't go for the Well. He also had that Lullaby to kill, which he didn't care much...

Yet it seemed that there was still something for him to do before Erza wakes up. Or Irene wakes up...then a memory popped into his head, and he felt absolutely stupid for not doing this earlier.

Finding his father was always was and has been a top priority, and to find his father, he needed someone who knew about the dragon. Like he has reasoned before his battle against Erza, there was only one man he knew who likely had information.

He muttered to himself.

"What was his name? Lux? Luxanna?"

"Luxanna?... Was it Lux or Luxanna?"

He walked on the empty street, now glistening with orange by the orange lantern that peeked between the buildings. He let that name sunk in, and it became clearer as he walked the silent dusk, its cold and refreshing air entering nostril. He spoke loudly.

"Both of them are a girl name, but he's a guy...

Could it be that Lightning Dragon is actually a drama queen?"


	25. Chapter 24:The Calm before the Storm

_**A/N ::I apologize for late update. The days has been pretty hectic in my country, politically and environmentally. I also had several important test, so my days have been stressed quite a bit. I promise to upload more often in near future.**_

 ** _Also, some people told me that the pacing is quite slow. Which, I happen to agree. This chapter will be the last chapter before the stuff actually happens. After this chapter, I promise you the shitstorm that you've never experienced._**

 _ **The following has not been beta-read. The improved version will be uploaded soon. Read, Fav and Follow, leave a review. Thanks.**_

* * *

 _ **…Acnologia…**_

Apocalypse Dragon Magic = one trillion 1,000,000,000,000

 _ **..Natsu Dragneel..**_

.

 **God Form = Aleph Null**

Demonic Dragon God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer+ Dragon Magic) = G64

Demonic God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer) = Skew's number

Dragon God Slayer Magic (god slayer+ Dragon Magic)

-Elemental – googolplex

-Helios - googol

-Zeus - googol

-Demeter -googol

-Ouranos - googol

\- Gaia - googol

-Poseidon - googol

-Hephaestus - googol

-Theodon – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

-Genesis – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

 **Demonic Dragon Form (The Dragon Prime) = one decillion - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic (Curse+ Dragon Magic) = one octillion-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

God Slayer Magic

-Elemental – one sextillion (Combination) -1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

-Fire – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Lightning – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Ice – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Sky – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Earth – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Water - one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Metal – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Reality (Has resistance to Time Magic) – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

\- Creation – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

 **Etherious Form = one quintillion- 1,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Curse Power = 1,000,000,000

Dragon Slayer Magic (or rather, Dragon Magic) (Natsu with restriction reduces these to a quarter.)

-Fire – 1,000,000

Re-Equip Mechanica- Varies

 _ **...Irene Belserion...**_

Elemental manipulation-100,000,000

Enchanting- 100,000,000

Reconstruction – 1,000,000,000

(The mass of the Earth- 5,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kg- translation estimate in power= 99,000,000,000,000,000- nine hundred ninety quadrillion) It was the earth that almost killed Natsu, not Irene.

 _ **...Dimaria Yester...**_

 _Age Drive- 1,000,000,000_

Take over, Chronos- 100,000,000

Time manipulation- 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Brandish Mu...**_

Command-T – 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Erza Scarlet...**_

Re-equip: The Knight- 70,000 :D

.

.

 _ **...Lucy Heartphilla...**_

Celestial magic- 49.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

.( Be grateful that I gave you almost 50 Lucy. I wanted to give you a solid 1 but Jimmy said no.)

Readers: 1

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 24:The Calm before the Storm

.

.

.

.

* * *

The beckoning of the sun, from that abysmal darkness that draped over them, they chanted. From a grain to a grain, from a pebble to a pebble, they sang the song that yearned the veil of the orange light. Whence their tiny souls reached upon the heaven's eye, it ushered itself to the sky as it pushed away from the night's scythe. Sun smeared its light to the night and they were once again, like the day before the night that was fallen upon them, they glistened in hundreds of beautiful light, blinding the world.

Eyeing the world once again glimmering like a polished gem that veiled by the orange light, his eye stuck pondering whether he should extol the world or to scowl his face and condemn everything. The world never beautiful, and they were never reflected onto its eye and never once succumbed to it as he never aspired. Other's praises only sunk to somewhere behind his back.

Had he wished for once the world wasn't unforgiving as it was! Yet the blizzard, that dagger like snow cut through his flesh like a raining needles, sending vindictive and vacuous pain all around. That cold. That brutal sensation, when the ice was so merciless when it burn through his skin…

He could train, he had to get stronger, yet the method never struck his head a bell, in fact, none did, and they all floated around his head like stars in the heaven, floating, suspended in a vapid darkness. A man can attempt to fly, fly as high as he can, but they will never reach the stars, he believed. Perhaps that thought brought him some comfort, the idea that even Belserion can't reach the stars…

He couldn't sleep. He tried, turning and twisting, shifting and steering in his bed desperately, he really did. Yet that rest never visited, and he was left, helplessly on a bed like a lost child waiting for their parents to come in a midst of starvation.

Or perhaps a prisoner in this accursed room bound to bed forcefully unable to lift his body like he used to. He wanted to wail, scream and shout, but he knew that that will call that pinked hair witch. A lazy witch who didn't bothered to heal him properly.

It was still early in the morning, and his mind began to wander to elsewhere, to his guild. The door opened with a usual clicking noise, that metal doorknob unlocking and the hinge rotated smoothly with well-maintained grease. Laxus growled, snapping out of his mind faster than a dead fly,

"You bitch, about time you come."

The figure spoke,

"Didn't realize you were so anxious to see me, Lightning dragon."

Laxus' posture stiffened the figure's voice. He then immediately noticed the change of air, that unmistakable scent yet diluted with something else… His eye veered to the one standing next to him, and he recognized,

"You…"

He spoke threateningly.

"I remember you… you're that new shit who came with that red-haired bitch."

The figure responded,

"Oh, Harsh words Lightning Dragon…"

"Shut up, and why the heck did you come here?!"

Then a surge of pain on his chest rammed his senses, Laxus biting his teeth in pain, and the figure spoke darkly,

"I would not move if I were you. That rupture on your lung only will get worse."

Laxus ignored his remark and shouted as he attempted to lung at him. His legs kicked from the bed and the blanket flew, however, he was pathetically dropped as soon as he got out from his bed, and all that greeted was a cold wooden surface to his cheek. The pain only became stronger as he did so, and growling as he heaved through the pain was all he could do.

The figure lowered, and couched to meet his gaze, and smirked.

"Does it hurt? It's hard to cope, isn't it?"

Laxus, however, cut through his words and roared,

"If you came here to gloat, then spare me the shame and get straight to the point, you shit!"

Then all the sudden, the man's hand lunged to his neck and he was lifted in the air, and Laxus's limbs limply dangled around. He could feel the grip strengthen, and each of the man's finger dug into his skin like pincers.

Laxus tried to breathe, yet none of the air came inhaled as his trachea was shut tight. He struggled and heaved, beseeching for air, but it only cause the man's hand's to hand to clamp even tighter. Laxus could feel the pain in his neck and wondered if this was the pain to feel if he was to be decapitated.

His both hand rose to the gripping man's hand, and desperately tried to claw it away, but that did nothing. The memories of a day past began to accumulate in the back of his head. That intense, striking fear, that ugly, hoarse, and devastating fear he remembered when he was forcefully being ruptured from his lacrima… he remembered that trapped sensation and it only grew stronger with the environment. Then fear was what cloud over his mind. Not the man who was holding him, no, but that traumatic experience that came on over and over and over like a purple moon's equinox. It made him, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, the most steadfast mage in the Fairy Tail to shiver by it, and it consumed over his body.

He wanted to gulp down his pooling saliva, yet the muscles on his neck were locked completely, and the blood began to congregate in his eyes, making them red. The man had taken notice of the condition so he dropped his body to the floor, allowing the weight of the man to strike to flooring, granting him another graceful pain.

Then he spoke with hint of anger,

"I would suggest you shut your mouth of yours, Lightning Dragon. There's nothing, not even a shit about you that allow you to throw insults at me."

Laxus growled under his breath, holding the panging rib with his bandaged hand,

"I will fucking kill you!"

The man spoke,

"As expected, you don't learn."

He continued,

"I would have your mouth torn open under normal circumstances, however, I require something from you so I cannot."

The man approached and lifted Laxus with two hands, before throwing him to the corner. He once more screamed in pain, however, the man muffled his scream by forcing his hand onto his mouth. The man whispered,

"I know it hurts, it's okay, it's okay… It will all fade away if you tell me what I need."

However, Laxus found extremely hard to concentrate on his word as his vision spun out of control. Then several light taps on his face made him refocus once more, and he just barely, just barely able to grab his slipping consciousness. However, that burning sensation, that pulverizing and shredding sensation that viperously bit into his skin was enough to perspire a cold sweat like a pig.

Then he was brought closer to the man, Laxus spoke, his voice diluted with fog,

"Wha…what do you want….from me…?"

The man spoke,

"An information."

Laxus cringed as he felt his hand gripping on his neck once more, and he found himself locked in place with no path to escape. He has trapped once again.

The sunlight smoldered the bits of shadow that loomed over his face, and the darkness that enveloped him retreated just a bit, just enough for Laxus to see the man's expression clearly.

He was immediately met with eyes of a devil. And they bore a hole through his brain. That dark eyes, those pitch black eyes that were reminiscent of a depth of a hell, and the tiny light that was burning red in the middle glared like a molten lava underneath, below thousand miles away. The man's pink hair seemed darker than he used to remember, and he wasn't sure if it was his mind playing the trick or it always had been. The man spoke, each word clear, striking his face like a boulder,

"Where. Is. Igneel?"

Laxus answered back,

"Wha… what?"

However, he was grabbed by his shoulder and pushed brutally to the wall behind, leaving a spider web crack behind. He howled in pain once more. Yet the man growled in frustration, shifting his head, clicking his teeth, he roared,

"SHUT UP!"

Then he threw the lightning mage to the bed, making him stumble slightly on the thankful cushion that it provided. The pinked haired man did not give him a single second to recover.

"I am not asking again, WHERE IS IGNEEL!"

Laxus shouted out loud,

"I don't know!"

The room became quiet, until that muttering of the man,

"Bullshit."

Then he chanted,

"Re-equip."

A sword materialized in his hand in a golden flash, however unlike the conventional item, the material that it was made from, the design of it told Laxus that it was something he wanted to stay away from.

Then its tip smashed the brick wall next to him, and before he knew it, the blade touched his neck. Laxus gulped by the power that the blade emanated, that tremendously deathly magical power that almost matched the power of that red-haired witch.

His fingered curled under the plaster cast frame as the man spoke darkly once more.

"Where. Is. Igneel."

The silence fell once again, and feeling the edge of the blade slightly sinking into his neck, he quickly responded,

"I don't know!"

Then he added, "I don't even know who this Igneel is!"

The man lowered his form and looked straight to Laxus's gray eye. Laxus quickly avoided his haunting gaze. Seconds passed, yet it felt like a whole hour to Laxus. The mental and physical stress that he was put in, it was starting to become unbearable.

The pinked haired man lifted the blade up and dematerialized his weapon away, yet the gaze remained unchanged. It did nothing to alleviate Laxus's condition. He spoke.

"You truly don't know?"

The lightning mage responded,

"…I don't."

Then immediately, the man roared with his fist smashing right next to his head, and Laxus could feel the impact, how the shockwave undulated his head, how it jittered his vision was unlike he had ever seen. The fist itself never caught his perceptive eye, and all he knew that it was there. He could still feel the force carried in the air on his face.

Then he looked to the side. There was no crack, there was no falling brick. There was just a single hole. A clean, perfectly round hole to fit one's fist inside. He could see the light beaming into the inside so he assumed the man punctured a hole, and he could understand that the fist ad flew so fast that it literally atomized the wall and created a polished and clean round hole on it.

He shook a little by a small display of his power. Fearing and wondering who he is, he asked in a great panic.

"Who… Who the fuck are you?!"

However the man did not respond to his question, he only remarked, lifting Laxus by his collar.

"You disgraceful shit… How could you not know?!"

Laxus flinched away from the roar, and even temporarily shut his eyes at the sudden rage spreading like wildfire.

"YOU! YOU ARE A LIGHTNING DRAGON! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!"

Then without a thought, he shouted back, and almost little too quick to his liking, a kind of reply that he would normally call an act of a coward.

"I'm not a dragon! I'm not a dragon!"

Realizing how pathetic he sounded, he quickly added.

"Can't you see?! I'm a man, not a beast!"

The man growled at his word, his voice too feral like a wolf, or a tiger, or like a lion of the pride. It was kind of voice that struck fear in his eye like a giant needle.

"Igneel's no beast."

Then he let go of his grip, and the lightning dragon slayer found himself sliding down from his hand like a tissue paper, yet he landed with a bone crushing thud to the ground.

The man parted his lips once more.

"He's my father."

His eye veered onto the blonde men like a pair of demolishing red, demonic sun in the darkness of hell. Whatever that was about to escape from the mage's throat stuck in his neck as the blazing pairs fell down on him. He felt his body becoming drenched in his own sweat. Laxus watched as he continued.

"I was a fool. I had thought that Dragnification was a regular occurrence to all slayers, however apparently not it seems."

Then the man did not speak for another whole minute, and all he did was staring down at Laxus. With the sun rising even further, dusk replaced by the morning, it made his senses extremely unnerving.

The way he looked at him under the complete undiluted and unfaltering silence, how hopeless himself was like an hour long torture to his dignity. He would almost beg for his own demise only if the man decided to speak again.

"The Lacrima. Where did you acquire it?"

A simple question came in like a full blown force on his face. He stuttered at the pink man.

"Wh..what?"

The man's eye narrowed at his shock, however, he did not say a word, letting the silence drape once more. Then he finally spoke, putting a period on every single word, stating them clear and loud as he could.

"Lacrima. Where?"

Laxus answered, still shaking but with slight pride in the back of his voice.

"My…my father gave it to me—"

The man spoke immediately after,

"So you don't know."

Laxus's spine tingled and his mouth dried. He lay silent like a corpse.

"You are a lot more useless than I thought."

He hated that word. That term, useless, was something that he loathed the most. Him, from all the people in Fairytail being useless… His pride did not allow that.

In the past years, he strived to be stronger, more powerful. That was his purpose, that was his life for that he can get the same recognition as his grandfather. He knew, undoubtedly that he was the strongest until they came along. So he growled at the man.

"Don't call me useless, only if I was healed, I will smash you shitless!"

The man gave no reaction, he seemed more amused than anything else. Yet Laxus continued,

"Even if I'm not the strongest now, one day I will be, and I'll gut you alive when that time comes!"

"You seem confused." The man suddenly spoke.

"What?"

However, the man continued on.

"You seem confused between being useful and being stronger."

Laxus asked, confused and disoriented of the world,

"What the hell are you talking about!"

The man did not even say another word as he shifted his body, turning away from him as he slowly walked away. It irritated Laxus and boiled his blood to no end. To see someone who barges into the door and humiliate him like a dog and simply walk away like nothing has happened despite his shouting and ventilation of anger, how could someone do that? How can someone disrespect him to such extent? He cursed at his own situation, to find himself constrained under the invisible cage. He wanted to rush up to the man and grab him and demand anything. An apology or a revenge anything that could calm him down.

He screamed to the man.

"Just who do you think you are?! What's the meaning of all this?!"

The man stopped his footing. Inhaling air as if trying to calm himself down, he turned his head slightly to the side.

"I have no business with you. I apologize for the interruption."

A vein popped on Laxus's head, and he attempted to stand up despite the pain the throbbed. His hand flew next to the wall, grabbing white painted wall, or anything he can grab on to, and raised himself. His muscles burned and his footing was unstable, yet he managed to stand. It was all because of rage that was fueling him.

"Don't you ignore me!"

Another vein popped on his neck, and he immediately coughed after. Continuous screaming was starting to take a toll on his breaking body. The man spoke once again.

"You should be more tolerant to your own body."

Laxus growled under his heaving breath.

"You don't tell me what to do. No one!"

The man only scoffed at his words, and spoke,

"You are not yet in a position to be so."

Then his footing collapsed and kneeled as his two hands supported him from falling further down. The shadow cast over his face in anger.

"Shut up!"

The pink haired man turned his body around and silently looked at his bane of sanity. There was no emotion behind it other a quiet anger. His pair of dark orbs only stared down at the broken man. The blonde man continued to growl and bark, yet to his eyes, it was like the strongest mouse screeching refusing to believe that it is weaker than a dragon.

It was like watching Dimaria all over again. He thought to himself.

'Perhaps it is a common trait between all blondes?'

Eventually, unable to triumph against his own curiosity, he parted his lips, his voice cold and dominant like of an alpha, he questioned. His brows furrowed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Why? Why do you want to be stronger?"

Laxus was not planning to cower away like he did before, and was adamant on keeping his conceited dignity with all he could.

"Whether I wish to be stronger or not is none of your fucking business, pinky!"

Even if it required to be resolved on assailing insults at the man.

"Perhaps it's not. However, without the directive, strength means nothing."

He answered and continued after a short rest,

"I assume you wish to become stronger because you wish to be recognized?"

Laxus did not reply, yet he narrowed his eyes as they ventilated with full of vice and uproar of anger. It was simple anger, an anger out of a rejection of thought.

"How the fuck do you know?! You know nothing about me!"

The man replied shortly

"That battle that you had with Irene spoke many things about you."

His feet moved, and he began to circle side to side as if he was interrogating him, and Laxus hated that. If anybody, it should be him empowering over this pink haired man, not the other way around.

"I know your kind, but at the same time, I don't. However, I do know that you seek for power. Power for what? For fame?"

Not a single word escaped from his lips, he could only constrict his muscles tightly and shake his body in simple stupid anger. Laxus shifted his form from kneeled to more fitting of himself, his legs crossed, and his body slumped back almost like a corpse.

"So, why?"

He asked, slightly catching Laxus off guard, however, he steeled himself at his question, and his lips remained heavy.

The man did not say anything either, patiently waiting, yet his face told him that he already knew he won't answer his question. Then a smile formed on the man's face. Not one of those caring smile, no. It was an enigmatic smile, one that no one can see the true intention behind it, and one that haunted people's soul in great weariness. Laxus was no different. He wasn't sure if he was mocking him or simply just smiling at him. However, above all, Why the sudden shift in expression? He remembered they were almost growling at each other, looking to tear apart each other's limb. So what's changed?

"If you looking for a fame, then I won't stop you.

However, I believe there are other ways than using simple strength."

He continued.

"There's a new girl, Lucy. She came to this guild with us."

Laxus interrupted.

"What does she has anything to do with me?!"

The man's smile faded at his action, yet he continued.

"I hear that she's looking for a companion for her first job. Go and help her."

Laxus growled out loud, "There's no way I'm going to-"

This time, he cut off Laxus's words, and how he held out his hand to stop him simply spoke of his authority.

"I am not forcing you to. Just know that there's different path."

Then he lifting his hand he let it enveloped by golden hue, before imbuing into blonde's body. Laxus thought it as an attack and attempted to avoid it. Yet his sudden struggle only made the pain to punch his ribs, and that powerful surge of torment made his eye tear up. Just a little. As he thought he was meet his future god-knows-what, the light circled around him, and small flakes of etherion particles floated up from his body.

His eyes widened in shock at what was happening. The pain that pulsated subsided, and he could feel his fractured bone, damaged tissues merging onto another. The fatigue and the agitation from the stress began to alleviate, and all the sudden, he was feeling rejuvenated.

Shocked at this oddity, he quickly ripped off his bandages and plaster casting to see to confirm his state. His senses were no liars it seemed. Just like he felt, he saw his limb, his chest clean and wound mended without leaving any scars. It was as if he never had that battle against that witch. Laxus then lifted his head in confusion at the man, unsure of the meaning of this.

He replied, almost as if he was reading his mind.

"Just in case you choose the path I've mentioned. I can't have you walk all the way to the guild like a dead man, could I?"

Then he turned his back, his plain white shirt bouncing off the veil of sunlight temporarily as he did. He spoke quietly almost to himself,

"I wasted too much time here."

Laxus shouted,

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?! I'm not done with you!"

The man ignored him and began to walk towards the exit. Each of his footsteps drummed in Laxus's head, and those chronically echoing sound got louder and louder as they moved further away. His eye traveled to the man's hand, rising at the doorknob, slowly turning the metallic orb. Laxus hastily spoke once more as his own dilated into a mere speck of dots.

"Wait! Just at least tell me your name!"

And thankfully, the man stopped his action, leaving the door left ajar.

His figure darkened as the rims became washed out by the raining down lights.

He answered,

"My name is Natsu. The son of the king."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Erza groggily lifted her hand to the side, where usually her alarm clock was. Her consciousness adrift, already drown by sleep, she didn't realize her surrounding, or rather she couldn't. Her palm smashed to the side in an attempt to shut off the alarm that never rang.

As someone who cannot wake up without an alarm, it was something crucial to her living. Yet at the same time, she absolutely loathed that obnoxiously loud chirping noise that rolled her eardrum.

Perhaps it was her automatic compulsion that she had built up during the long ages, that desire to smash the clock satisfyingly and wake up without any stress.

Yet the texture felt different. She expected to feel the dreaded sensation of metallic coldness on her palm, but she was met with comforting warmth in addition to a relative softness. It was soft at first touch, yet it quickly became hard with something underneath.

Confused at the irregularly of such mundane event, her curious hand traveled further to an object, investigating what was causing such phenomenon.

Her fingers gripping and wiggling on the surface of peculiarity, pinching and tugging the object to her desire, one of her digit fell into a hole. Yet her mind still imbued with sleep, her face remained unchanged, that which, her lips parting slightly and her lashes touching the cheek.

She had no idea what it was. In fact, if someone was to ask her where she was, she won't even be able to answer that either.

The point was, Erza adorned a stupid face as she let her hand venture into the unknown.

Then trying to feel the odd hole, she wiggled her finger even further.

Hot breeze wrapped her finger, and she flinched away as her brow furrowed. That feeling alone was enough to shake Erza out of her from her sleep. Though, her eyelids remained closed.

Her mind stirred into consciousness, and as the time progressed, she came to realize that the breeze was not most the pleasurable one. It was damp for one thing, and how the rest of the hole squeezed her finger around worsened the feeling. Then her finger sucked in, before pushing it back out.

In her mind, Erza contemplated hard on whether she should pull it out or not. Yet, her curiousness decided her to no to, so her finger remained.

Her eye wasn't ready to be basked under the powerful ray of sun yet.

Yet her mind ready to explore further, she dug another digit into this oddity. This time, she was met with something different than a hole. It still sunk her finger in, yet this one had a larger cavity inside.

Wiggling her another finger around, she realized that this one's opening stretched, and it did not alleviate her feeling a bit. In fact, she was starting feel grossed out.

So she snapped her eyes wide open. She stared and blinked.

She blinked again.

Irene's face stared straight back at her, her eye lips closed, tranquil as ever like a sleeping baby, yet her nostril was stretched and her mouth was hung open, stretching to the side as saliva drooled out from another point.

Erza blinked and traced down to her own finger that was connected to her sister's face.

Then she realized.

Panicking and completely grossed out, she pulled them out. Unfortunately for Erza, Irene's head followed as her finger was stuck in little too deep.

Her face beat red from sheer embarrassment, and her head rushing in great need to separate her finger, she threw her free hand to her sister's face and used it as a leverage to pull them out.

Erza's eye grew wide open in relief as her finger separated with an audible pop. She shouted out loud in washing relief.

"Yes!"

However, little she did know, her body was hanging at the edge of the bed. She screamed in shock as she fell from the bed.

"Yahhhhhh!"

And desperate to hold on to something, she grabbed the blanket and dragged along with it. Unfortunately, for Erza, the blanket carried Irene with it, and as it fell on Erza's body, her sister collapsed on top on her.

She tried to move away from the falling body, however, the way she fell on her made impossible for Erza to move. Then her body struck her stomach, her chest then her face like a titan fall. She sputtered out of her saliva under the impact and she gagged, heaved through the air, and it wasn't just her weight that made her struggle. It was the fact that vision became completely dark, and her lungs being smothered by her large, two pairs of orbs pressing upon her face.

Erza roared out as her knighthood being disgraced by her sister under past 5 seconds.

"Sister! Get off me this instan-!"

No avail, Irene continued to sleep, completely ignoring her ashamed rage. Erza feeling her lips bluing, she quickly grabbed her sister's body and threw her off to the side. She cared little on how hard she threw her. She simply wanted to live!

She denied being mortified by her sister's humongous mounts!

Irene's body flung to the side, to the bed, and Erza inhaled new fresh and cool air into her lung, refilling it to the brim. Her eyes grew side open and her lips curved up to the side in pleasure and in undiluted satisfaction. Then she was left with her eyelids half closed, enjoying as much as ecstasy she could muster.

It was short lived.

A large, then horrible crushing noise filled her ears and she winced and cringed helplessly at the sound. "What the?!"

She turned her head to the side to the bed, however, there was no bed. To her next, there was nothing but a floor, and where was once a window and a wall were left with large opening that morning air flew in as a breeze.

Erza screamed out as her jaw hit the floor.

"SISTER!"

She rushed up to the opening and looked down the ledge in panic, in worry that she might have harmed her big sister. She expected her sister to be hurt, however, she tripped at what she saw.

Irene was sleeping on the floor, outside the cobblestone ground in her pajama. Her face looked completely unhindered, and she snored happily as if nothing happened. Then groggily she lifted her head, finally waking up after all that crazy events. People around her; the few early people making their way to their business took a large scoop away at her, and stared at her odd expression. Irene looked around, her hair messed and tangled one to another like a large clump of ball reminiscent of an afro. She blinked and blinked once more, her brain still submerged, just now barely getting out of her haze.

Her blurry vision was immediately greeted by painful and unforgiving orange sunlight above, she squeezed her eyes with an irritated groan. Then she scratched her itchy head through her prominent hair as hard as she could. She could have sworn that her scalp has gone red but she cared less.

Scratching once more, she looked around again confusingly. Her vision started to get back, and strangely, she found herself laying on the middle of the street. Trying to see if her eyes are trying to fool her, she patted the ground several times, before fully realizing that she was indeed middle of a street.

She wondered why.

Then she looked up at the sound, distinct sound of her sister's voice calling to her. Irene smiled, waving back at her still groggily.

"Hey, good morning Erza!"

Erza's concerned face fell into a disbelief. Her eyes turned comically white, and her jaw fell with a large drop of sweat falling down on her forehead.

Erza snapping out of her shock, she shouted out to her.

"Big sis! Are you alright?!"

Yet Irene continued to wave and smile at her obliviously. She replied,

"Appreciate the concern Erza, but the morning dew refreshes my mind!"

Erza sweat dropped once again, and her hand fell to the floor as well as a head. Indeed, this was Irene talking about. She was a fool to think that she could be harmed in such an easy way. She collapsed on the carpeted floor and lay her face on it with her arm spread out.

Feeling the sense of relief washing over her, sleep began to creep in corner of her eyes. Her eyelids grew heavy, until…

"Erza! Little sis! A question to ask; Why am I down here!?"

Erza's eye snapped open from her collapsed state. Her spine electrocuting with a powerful bolt of energy, and her body growing chill, she began to sweat cold sweat all around her. Her eyes shook as fast as her heart beat thumped inside her core. Then her eyes grew wide like a saucer as they stared at nothing, yet it felt like she was staring at her doom.

Surely Irene will do something cruel to her. Although it was only a few days that she had been reunited with her sister, but she knew enough that her sister can be cruel when she wants to be, and she knew well enough that she won't be an exception.

After all, if her memories of her hazy days recalled properly, Irene was indeed one cruel individual for start with.

She cursed at her own fate. To be punished by her master, then soon from her sister… not to mention she still had one punishment remaining from Natsu…

'Why am I the only one who gets punished so frequently?!'

.

.

.

.

* * *

Brandish stretched her limbs and gave out a big yawn before climbing down a ladder. Her eyes hazy and her mind still foggy, she automatically maneuvered to the small bathroom like she had been living in this run-down apartment for ages. She removed her clothing and grabbed a large towel hanging on the wall, before closing the bathroom door behind.

It was a small one indeed, and it made her wish she could use her magic and make the place bigger. The frustration was almost killing her, yet she reasoned it was thousands of times better than not even having one.

She opened the door and twisted the knob inside, letting the hot water pour out from the top. Steam immediately covered the entire area, and the mirror that in front of the shower had become foggy, obscuring the entire view.

She entered the shower and let the water hit her back of her neck, and it rushed over to her back, draping over it, before falling off the floor. They washed over the nagging and pulling sensation from all over her body, and the pleasure coursed inside her core, and she let out a long, pleasant sigh.

When she finally stepped out, the tiny room was so stuffed with moisture and heat, it had almost become a sauna, and she greatly enjoyed the heat on a cold morning.

Her hand reached the mirror, and she was in a particularly good mood. In fact, her life has been getting better in recent days. No war to worry about, no need to struggle her head for winning tactics, and certainly less concern for that Acnologia.

She cleared out the fog… and she blinked at what she saw. She then rubbed her eyes, yet it still remained as clear as it was; a dark and thick lines of words, clearly written, "WHORE" on her forehead. If that wasn't enough, there was a drawing of man' genital on her left cheek.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. Then followed by another and another. Her teeth clenched and fist shut tight. Her white skin reddened due to hot water became even redder, now almost glowing like a red beacon in a foggy shore.

Her blood began to boil, and then…

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

"DIMARIA YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

The bathroom exploded, and the room they were in. Dimaria screamed as she abruptly throwing from her bed, and landed on the floor on her face flat. Woods and bricks fell apart, and then the whole building collapsed down like a deck of cards in the wind. Dimaria shouted as she recovered from her position.

"What the fuck is your problem, you dumbass ugly whore?!"

Brandish approached her with a towel covering her body, and slapped her face as hard as she could, throwing Dimaria off the ground.

"What the fuck have you done to my face?!"

This time, Dimaria replied, slapping Brandish's own.

"Exactly what you think you dumb bitch!"

Brandish's face turned from impact, yet quickly recovering, she threw her fist to her gut. The fist fight continued, and people started to gather around at the spectacle.

Each of their punch ripped other's clothes off, yet Brandish's was already long gone. Men began to stare at the fight perversely as they fought naked. Then one of the spectators, a kid shouted.

"Ewwww! They are naked!"

Both Dimaria and Brandish snapped out their fight and looked at each other, and to themselves. From their bruised and reddened stance, they both stood stark naked, showing their jewels openly to the world with no shame.

Their entire body glowed like a light bulb, and immediately with not even a millimeter to spare, they covered their body with their hands, screaming,

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""

.

.

.

.

* * *

…thus Natsu slept on a bench outside the street, sitting yet his back slumping, his one arm over the backrest, his head using it as a pillow. His lips remain parted, no, opened like a whale slurping down a hoard of shrimps, and let the saliva inside to drool out like an idiot.

Even in his immortal body, it seemed he still suffered from sleep deprivation, or maybe it was just that his human instinct remaining inside his body, telling him when to sleep and when not to. He didn't care, yet sleep indeed was something that he endorsed. The feeling of bliss was simply undeniable.

However, that did not explain why he decided to sleep outside like a hobo. People walked around the street, starting their day was all either highly entertained or disgusted by the visual that they were greeted with. Few of them even decided to be brave and pull some prank on him, such as taking his shoes and throwing away in the bushes, chuckling and insulting at Natsu.

Yet, Natsu simply slept with his mouth wide open. He had been longing the rest, he wasn't going to let it pass away. One of the kid, dressed in school uniform, his age no older than perhaps eight approached him with a black marker and began to doodle on his face. Drawing and writing as his hand told he managed to turn Natsu into a piece of modern art.

Then two people approached from behind, first busy arguing each other, but it didn't take long for them to take notice of Natsu and a kid.

"It's your fault that we've gotten into this mess, Dimaria!"

Other replied,

"so what?! We took care of it didn't we?!"

That did nothing to calm her down, it only made her rage out even more. Brandish raised a finger at her own face, screaming,

"You did this to me! You owe me!"

However, Dimaria's irritated face fell, and let out a small chuckle.

"Ah, Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot why we were fighting."

Brandish roared,

"Why you-!"

Dimaria, feeling better than before as she remembered the prank she pulled, she simply laughed at her friend's anger.

"Oh, Brandish! Stop being an angry pig for something so trivial! Honestly, why we were fighting anyways."

Brandish snapped.

"It's not funny! Do you want me to do the exact same thing to your face?!"

Dimaria simply waved her hands, staring away from her.

"Nah, I'll pass. But thanks for asking me."

Her eyes directly met the familiar face not too far away from her. The man, the color of his hair and that distinct smooth yet perfectly sculpted the face with angled cuts, it was none other than her beloved senpai.

Then she briefly recalled the moment last night, how she and he battled to each other for whole night, until the sun came, it was truly a memorable moment. Speaking of battling some abnormally powerful immortal demon deity, she realized that she had only slept for less than three hours at most.

She just felt the fatigue washing over her, and now that all the pressing matters were gone, her body relaxed even further. Her eyes drooped and her mouth let out a large yawn, her cheeks touching her tear ducts, squeezing them lightly.

The lack of stamina made her feel like she wasn't alive.

Yet her senpai was there, the only problem was, there was some stupid kid standing over him, doodling some sort of odd animals on his face. It was just enough to make her stay awake for few more moments.

She shouted to Brandish, who was screeching at her.

"Ah, shut it, Randi. The markings are gone now!"

Then She began to dash at the kid with fire in her eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SENPAI!"

Brandish furrowed her brows and shouted from behind, letting out a frustrated growl.

"Get back here instant, Dimaria!"

Yet ignoring her, Dimaria rushed at the child. The child veered his head as he noticed incoming threat, but then, his entire body froze.

What he saw, as not a human. It was something far crueler than the demon, the massive speed that it was rushing at him, the literally flame in its eyes, it's disfigured face told him that it was his worst nightmare.

Less than a second, it was right upon him, and then he saw its foot flying at him straight in his face. Then he felt nothing. However, to Dimaria, she felt a huge sense of victory and relief.

She watched the kid fall from her senpai, however having no patients to wait for the gravity to do rest of its work, she kicked the kid in the air, and lay comfortably on his laps.

Brandish watched the whole thing. She shouted at her friend in disbelief.

"Mari!"

One might have expected she was concerned for the child, but no. Her mind remained lock on to her friend. She could maybe hear the sound of bone breaking, but she dismissed it as she approached her. Her footstep quivered the ground as if large silverback gorilla was hurling its way to a blonde girl with vengeance fueling its eyes. But then it had subsided as she saw Natsu peacefully sleeping. Her voice lowered significantly, almost nearing to a whisper

"Mari! How dare of you to ignore me like-"

However, Dimaria pushed her finger to Brandish's lips and blocked them from speaking further more. Even though her eyes were closed, her head on Natsu's laps and ready to fall to sleep anytime, she managed to place it perfectly.

"Shhhhhhhhhh-, Brandish. You don't want to make him angry do you?"

Brandish pushed her arm away from and retorted,

"I am being quiet you asshole!"

Dimaria replied, her voice drooping, and cracking at each end.

"But you are angry. If you will excuse me, me wanna go back to sleepy…"

Then she followed,

"His lap is indeed comfortable. I could sleep here all day, all night…"

Then true to her words, she did fell asleep, completely ignoring Brandish tantrum, that which, she watched her with half enraged, half disbelieving stare. Baffled by her friend's atrocities, such as writing on her face that she had such a hard time erasing, and ignoring her as if nothing has happened, make her hand twitch to throw it on her disgustingly peaceful face.

If only he wasn't here… she would have done it thousand times already. She clicked her teeth at her current situation.

But then, her eyes traveled down to a black rod underneath her, and without hesitation, she picked it up.

It was a black marker that the kid had.

Then an idea formed in her head, and her eyes sparked with approval, and her lips curled and stretched in anticipation.

She popped the marker's cap and simply threw it away, and began to draw her devious plan. However, that did not stop her from continuing. There was Natsu, and the child's drawing was incomplete.

As someone who greatly enjoys arts and masterpieces, she wasn't going to let it end there. Her lips grew even further, to a point that her cheeks were making her eyes narrow.

Holding back her giggle and laugh, she finished her art, and let the whole world see.

She knew absolutely 100percent that the world will endorse her new work.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Irene's eye twitched at what she saw. She rubbed her eyes and stared back at it once more. She wasn't certain what to make out of it. Dimaria! She was sleeping Natsu! On his laps! She asked Brandish with her voice dangerously low.

"Is this why you made me come here, Brandish?"

Brandish coolly replied.

"Quite the contrary, actually. Look at their face."

And she continued.

"Looks magnificent, don't they?" Irene then immediately realized, that those odd black markings were much more than what they seemed to be. She huffed.

"Serves them right. They do look quite happy with those markings, I must say."

Brandish smiled, proud of her handiwork. Then she asked,

"What do you think, Erza?"

However, Erza, who was once clad in her usual armor, one she saw in the hotel room was gone. It had come to her realization that, in fact, she was hiding behind Irene and her large hat.

Irene scooped out of her way as she turned her body around to Erza, scolding,

"Erza, it is impolite to hide when others ask of their art. Don't be coy and tell her."

Brandish's eye almost exploded at what she saw. A faint dust of pink shaded her white skin. Erza was no longer wearing armor, nor proper clothes. Instead, she was wearing a firm bikini in white, with loose straps hanging on its surface as decor. Her feet adorned with Ug boots heavily modified to look like a feline's paw, and her hand wearing a paw-like glove, she looked like she was doing some cosplay. However, that was not something she was heated about. It was another thing that she had.

On her scarlet head, two soft and fluffy ears in reminiscent of a house cat protruded on each side, and a tail hanged behind, waving around side to side. Both were perfect alabaster white, matching to her skin so perfectly. Erza immediately averted her eyes to the ground in shame and embarrassment, still insecure without her armor, and by that fact that she had become a public display. However, what was most embarrassing was that she was wearing a cat collar with a golden on the front. If that wasn't enough, Irene put a strap on her collar, which she held in her hand as if Erza was her pet.

Brandish stuttered.

"N…neko neko!"

Erza immediately gathered her hands in the front and squeezed her head and shoulder to her chest. Her face was almost burning like a fire, and the heat that radiated suffocated her lung.

Brandish stared at her tail and newly grown cat ears, wondering whether they are enchanted like Irene used to or they were real. However, she quickly snapped out of her reverie and asked,

"So? What do you think of my new drawing?"

Erza meekly lifted her gaze to Brandish then where her finger pointed at, Natsu and Dimaria.

Her eyes struck wide at the drawings on his face. Then she let out a burst of a coy giggle, still insecure, not enjoying nonetheless.

She commented shyly.

"It's…it's very fitting."

Irene added,

"And certainly entertaining. I love what you did you him."

Then Irene chuckled as she lifted her hand to suppress it, preventing to explode. Yes. Irene did enjoy what she was seeing.

Erza slowly lifted her finger to point out,

"But… are you planning to leave him like that for rest of the mission?"

Brandish asked, then she confirmed.

"Mission? Ah, you must mean the test that you are leading.

I mean, sure. Why not. I like sweet revenge."

Erza raised her brow, her hands were still gathered but they were relaxed than before, and she was feeling slightly more comfortable, just enough to ask her a question.

"Revenge…? Did… something happened…?"

Irene responded from her side, playfully pulling the strap on her collar.

"Does it matter sister? That's what he gets for being too close with Dimaria. Besides, I have you right here. Shouldn't you be more worried about this punishment that you are receiving? It wouldn't be much a punishment if you don't squirm."

Erza could hint the jealousy and satisfaction in her sister's voice. Whether it was of Brandish's mischievous 'revenge' or the punishment that she was receiving, she wasn't sure. She replied anyways, lowering her head and blushing madly once more.

"You… you are too cruel sister…"

"Cruel? You are too naïve sister. If I had been cruel, I would actually turn you into a cat."

Erza's face became mortified, and the blood on her body rushed down to her core, turning her whole skin livid. She stuttered horribly as she asked.

"Wait.. you… you can actually turn someone into a cat?"

The scarlet enchantress's smile grew as she leaned forward closer to her sister's terrified face.

"Why? Are you curious? Should we try it out?"

Erza quickly stammered out almost too quickly.

"No! NO! I…I'm fine sister!"

Irene replied before she turned her gaze back to Brandish.

"So, what's next?"

However, Brandish simply shrugged.

"I would guess that you gather at the guild for the initiation for the second partition of the test, but I wouldn't know. Ask Erza."

Irene turned back to her sister with a questioning look. Erza quickly responded,

"I…well… uh, actually, we can head straight to the train station… after we pack our luggage, of course…"

Brandish asked, pointing at her newest artworks,

"How about them? We can't leave them here."

Irene and Erza blinked, then slowly, Irene narrowed her eyes at Erza, which she lifted her hands in her defense without a second to hesitate,

"Si…sister! Why are you looking at me like that?"

Irene didn't respond for a moment, building tension in Erza's mind. Then she finally parted her lips and turned back to Natsu and Dimaria.

"It's nothing Erza."

She walked up to the bench that they were sleeping on and she pulled out her staff, before casting magic on them. A white light flashed momentarily. Both Erza and Brandish closed her eyes and opened them again when the light faded away.

Their jaws dropped to the ground.

The bench was gone and instead, there laid a king sized bed, covered with thick and expensive looking blanket, then inside, both Natsu and Dimaria lay stark naked, their face looking onto another.

Erza felt that sensation rising up inside her core. She didn't know, but absolutely hated the fact that Dimaria was sleeping with Natsu in such lewd and inappropriate position, as if they are a couple. If anyone else, it had to be her who should be sleeping with Natsu like that, not that Dimaria.

Yet again, simply looking at the image in front of her made her heart skip. Blood rushed back to her face, and it glowed once again like a searchlight, brighter than the sun. She breath became ragged at the implication. If she was with Natsu like that… if she was with Natsu like that… no, she was going to be like that soon. When Natsu decides to lay his punishment upon Erza… when that time comes, when he finally takes her virginity away and mark her his…

She rubbed her thighs together and noticed her inlay inside the bikini was getting wet. However, she was snapped out of her fantasy as Irene gently slapped her cheeks.

"Sister! Daydreaming is fine, but not when you are needed!"

Erza let out that short, crystal-like yelp before composing herself.

"Wh..ha…ha…what is it, sister?"

Irene pointed her finger at the bed, which was now turned into a large bed mixed with a carriage.

"I need you to pull that for me, Erza."

Erza quickly snapped, blushing madly,

"W…what?! No.. no way! You've given me enough humiliation, sister! That is just too far!"

Yet, her sister smirked, letting out a mock grief

"Erza, how can you hurt your sister's feeling like that? Maybe I should strengthen your punishment further…"

The once prideful knight raised her hands in fear, shouting back,

"Fine! I'll… I'll do it, sister…"

It was so horrible. The authority she had, or the dignity she held onto, and her greatest fear was being exposed in such degrading way possible… yet without a word, her eyes averting down with great shame, she began to pull the carriage like a lowly worker, or perhaps even worse. Even her power as advisor/judge for the test was being diluted by her sister's cruel torment.

She only wished this was the end of chaos. Then her sister remarked.

"Come on Erza! I'm not letting you off until we get to the station!"

Erza wanted to cry.


	26. Chapter 25: The Prey

_**A/N ::I apologize for late update... it seems that my days are becoming more chaotic... I have some news for you guys. I have uploaded new illustration of Natsu's armor as well as new version of Ea Dragneel up in my profile. Yay!  
**_

 _ **Second, well, I'm going to military.**_

 _ **No, I am not shitting. You see, I live in south korea, and we have mandatory military services for all able men, regardless of their jobs and physique. I've been signed as KATUSA, which is abbreviation for Korean Augmentation to US Army... and because of that, I've been stressed out. I honestly don't know how my future become. Thankfully, the joining date has not yet been dispatched, but I suspect it will be around next year July.**_

 _ **Third, I've been selected as candidate exchange student for my university and the university in France. Specifically, the university's name is Pantheon Sorbonne...This just makes matter even more complicated.., and because of military, I may have to give up this opportunity... and when will I even learn French?!**_

 ** _Fourth, I've been developing my own game. if you are interested or have questions, you can PM me, or if you consider joining, then by all means!_**

 ** _Fifth, My school art exhibition d-day is coming, (I major in art and we do exhibition at end of each semester)so I've been working my ass off to model with clay and casting with plaster :( I had very little sleep past week._**

 ** _Sixth, I am working with a small studio on a short film. (I cannot tell you what it is)_**

 ** _Seventh, my finals are coming... :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**

.

.

.

 _ **BTW, this chapter is faster paced, and it seemed appropriate**_

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 25:The Prey

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lucy remembered what Mirajane said, 'If you want to take up for a job, then the board is right there.'

So she stood right in front of it, staring at the papers that hung on the wooden board, each of then of different classes with different amount of awards.

Yet, she could not choose. Almost half of them involved going into someplace dangerous and defeating something, possibly killing. Then there were some involved something somewhat milder than barging into the hostile region and killing things. Such as recovering a book from some mansion, and guarding a caravan, and catching a thievery.

As the newest addition to the guild, she lacked the power that the others demonstrated. She had seen what others can do, Irene's obscene magnitude of power, and Natsu's strength of his magical(?) armors that defeated Erza, the most powerful female mage in Fairytail: Titania. She had not seen both Brandish and Dimaria's but she had concluded that they were just as powerful as them.

She felt like the weakest one in the guild and felt left out. She even wondered if coming to the guild was a right choice in the beginning.

Thus, she was unsure if she had the capability to uphold any of these missions.

She let out a large sigh and walked out of the board and sat on a stool in front of bar stand. She was even considering to be a bartender. Almost.

The guild wasn't very quiet at the very moment when Mirajane opened the door. Everyone of them talked about the battle yesterday. From to the mumblings and shouting, she could make out some words.

"From the way I see it, man, that pink haired kid is weaker than Erza. I mean, there's no way he can defeat her like that."

"I dunno, It seemed pretty clear to me. Pinked hair dude definitely won…"

"Yeah, that was scary. And he used only one armor while Erza used all of hers."

Another chipped in,

"Not all. I'm betting she has a whole lot more up in her sleeve. Maybe She went easy on this guy and lost deliberately."

"Nah, Erza isn't someone who's that merciful. She wrecks all of us without question. I say the kid got lucky."

The first one raised his hand and shouted,

"High five man!"

The latter returned it nonchalantly. The others spoke,

"Well, kid's pretty strong I give him that. You think he got any chance against Laxus, though?"

"Dude, that Laxus. Don't even start it. Don't care what happens but it was a good thing that the new girl destroyed him."

Other sympathized.

"Well, I actually felt kinda sad for him. She was immensely strong. Have you guys felt her power?"

They all agreed, and Lucy could hear their remarks of Irene's seemingly infinite power, and that only made her be ashamed even further.

Getting stronger was never on her mind. She only wanted to become a Fairytail mage, but now that she has become one, she couldn't help to feel left out.

Then all the sudden, the liveliness of the guild suddenly died down like a graveyard, even Mira, who was working on the next order, stopped what she was doing and stared at the other side.

Lucy turned her gaze too, and her eyes locked too, and she felt the dreaded coldness creeping up to her body.

On the entrance , Laxus stood, with all of his injury gone.

Lucy had heard about Laxus, mostly from Mirajane. From what she told, Laxus was a powerful mage, S class, and the grandson of Master Makarov.

That, and his intimidating look, his words during the fight, had pretty much told Lucy to not to mess with him.

What was even more unnerving for her was that he was standing there for a good several minutes. It was as if he was looking usurp the throne.

Why was he here? Lucy had no idea. Was he here for his revenge to Irene? To vent out his humiliation that he received? Or was he here to do something much more volatile?

Then slowly, he lifted his foot and began to walk towards the guild bar.

Lucy flinched at his movement and could see Mira behind her getting visibly tensed. It was odd. Was he approaching her or was he reaching for the stars?

However, before she realized, he was already standing in front her, his figure just as big as Nathan's literally towering over her smaller frame, blocking the light that rayed from the entrance door left ajar.

She muttered out loud in shock.

"Wha…what?"

He stared at her through his narrowing eyes, looking down at her frame. Mirajane spat from her stand, leaving the kitchen untended.

"Back off Laxus. What are you planning to do with her?"

Laxus's eye flashed briefly as he looked at her, before veering away. He was almost ignoring her, only acknowledging her presence.

Then he spoke,

"Are you Lucy?"

His voice seemed visibly forced, yet at the same time his voice came out smoothly. To Lucy, it felt natural and despite if he was little dubious of his own words, Lucy knew that he wasn't here to throw insults at her. However she saw him doing so to others, but this time, it felt quieter and calmer. What changed? Or is it just her?

She responded back nervously. She hoped to god that he wasn't here to kick her out or anything. His large figure had much more intimidating aura than Natsu's.

Or perhaps she hasn't seen Natsu's terrible side? She had no way of knowing until she saw it and compare it by herself.

"Ye..yeah. That's me…"

She would have tried to stand up for herself in normal circumstances, but he wasn't all that bad…

Mirajane asked once more.

"Laxus! Stay away from her!"

Laxus once again ignored her and replied back to Lucy.

"Get up. Let's go."

Lucy asked him, her eyes flashing with a perplexed look.

"Wha…? Go where?"

His response this time came quicker than the last and could tell that he was raising his voice slightly.

"Weren't you going to go on a job? Get up."

At first glance, none of his words registered in her brain, then one by one, each of them slowly creeping back to her head, they started to match themselves like a puzzle. Then it made sense, only then, it fell on her body like a huge boulder, punching her head, jittering her visions and her soul.

Her entire body froze in disbelief.

"Wait… Are you being real?"

Laxus did not answer, only he crossed his arms to give her an annoyed look. That alone told Lucy that this wasn't some cruel joke.

Even Mirajane and rest of the guild who were close enough to hear their conversation was netter state than Lucy. To Laxus to ask a new member to go out mission together, it seemed too good to be true.

Mirajane asked herself if Laxus finally came to his sense after beaten up by Irene, or even wondered if he was suffering from brain damage. Yet , it was shocking nonetheless.

Lucy jumped from her seat and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Laxus immediately knocked out of the air. His face slightly paling, he could only fathom how this small girl had so much strength inside. However, his pride still high and mighty, he refused to look weak, thus he tried to remain as he didn't feel anything. His face was rock solid like he used to. It was nothing more than to mask his suffocation. Just when he felt his conscious drifting Lucy let off him. Laxus quickly inhaled as much as the air he could, cursing and growling silently.

Lucy, however, remained oblivious to his condition as stared him gratefully. She chirped happily.

"Then let me pick a job! I saw a perfect one up on the board! I know I can do this now!"

Laxus blinked several times as he watched her hop to the board and return to the bar.

"This one please Mira!"

Still having a tough time believing what she was seeing, stared at her for a while before finally snapping back to reality. She shakily took the paper and eyed it, immediately recognizing what it is, she let out a hesitant smile.

"Ah… Everloo mansion… retrieving a book?... I'll get master notified, Lucy."

Lucy fisted the air excitedly, her all blue vanishing away, and feeling more confident than before she grabbed by Laxus's hand and spoke,

"Come on! I'm ready as I'll ever be!"

Blinking several times he simply nodded with a confirming humming. Walking past her he made his way to the door with Lucy following from the back.

People stared at him as he opened the door, then a voice shouted from the back.

"You asshole should be still in bed! Why are you here!"

Laxus turned his head to the side, only his eyes veering at the man behind him. Laxus nonchalantly spoke,

"Good to see you too, Fullbuster."

Lucy stepped back a little from Gray, putting herself closer to the lightning mage.

Gray stepped forward with a threatening fist and growled. Laxus only turned his face back to forward and motioned Lucy.

"Come on, let's go."

Lucy nodded before glancing back to Gray. Then hurriedly followed him wondering what made Laxus get so much hate, then again, he was an ass. Although it seemed he was nicer to her… not that it mattered, but she was still glad that from all those people Laxus was the first one to approach her and start a mission together.

But what caused Laxus to be nice to her? Was there something she didn't know about?

She briefly questioned, but swiftly dismissed it followed after him. For now, the mission was all she had to worry about, and just when things are starting to become better, she couldn't let other factors to turns it around. So she focused to Laxus and to her destination. Somehow, she knew that the mission will go great, perhaps even better than current situation that she was enveloped in.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Finally! I am free!"

Erza shouted as she stretched her arms in the air. Greeting the pleasure of her salvation from her torment. She had never felt this much satisfaction of reaching the station. Her iris dilated like a speck of dots, she hastily turned around and asked her sister, but it was more of a demand.

"Sister! I have finished what you have asked! Now release me from your accursed costume!"

Irene's lips formed a big smile in amusement and dispersity of her sister's voice. Yes, it was extremely satisfying and entertaining to watch her sister whimper like a puppy as she carried the carriage. It was even more so when others stared at her in lust and heart filling in their eyes. How Erza's face brightened in red, how she struggled to walk another step!

She has wondered whether the punishment was indeed too cruel, but what was entertaining was entertaining to her. There was no way she'll miss her chance messing up Erza. Not a single chance. However, she truly meant it when she'll let her off once they reach the station, however, she was starting to get a slightly different idea of messing her up a little but further…

"Of course, Erza. I am a woman of my word…"

Brandish who was standing next to her was literally radiated by Irene's potently ominous aura. She knew that Irene was planning something sinister for her sister, and to be honest, she was truly starting to feel sorry for Erza. Just a little bit. However, feeling extremely uncomfortable standing next to Irene as she feared Irene from time to time, she sneakily back peddled from her spot.

Erza did not notice her walking away, but she did wait patiently with her stature ready to return to her former glory. Magic enveloped Erza for a short amount of minute before quickly fading away, and much to her excitement, her usual blue skirt, and white blouse had returned. Yet Irene' smile only broadened.

Erza quickly inspected her clothes if there's nothing wrong with it and once satisfied, she chanted,

"Re-equip!"

With a flash of gold light, she donned her Heart Kreuz armor returning to her proper and righteous glory of a knight. The feeling of relief washed over her body and sense of security returned to her. She felt like she was ready to take out entire dark guild on her own in a single day.

That fragile self-was gone with the armor, and with it, Erza stood with her each hand on her waist, looking vigilant and more confident than the world's finest warrior.

"Hmm, yes. Finally!"

But then she noticed,

"Huh? Brandish, is something wrong?"

However, the bobbed haired girl only stared at her with a mild blush and raised her finger towards her head.

"Nothing too much out of ordinary except those two ears on your head…"

Erza questioned.

"Ears?"

Then she raised her hand to her head, and indeed, there were ears, but not those fake cat ears that she had on previously, no. These felt so soft, warm, most of all it felt real. A slight chill rushed to her body and raising both of her hands to inspect, rubbing her fingers furiously onto each ear, she had finally realized that these were connected to her head, her own flesh.

Once again, Erza's face began to brighten in embarrassment.

"Si..sister! what is the meaning of this trickery?!"

Irene then began to snicker at Erza's shocked torment. She waved it off, walking past her,

"Don't be too ashamed, Erza. You look very cute in those ears. Not to mention those your tail makes you even more adorable."

She asked to herself, 'Tail? I have a tail as well?'

Erza's face glowed even more. Blood rushed into her face and her body began to heat up. With the armor on, the heat dissipation was almost none.

"Do…Don't say that! I refuse to believe I am cute, sister! I am a knight! Su..such a weak term only hinders my perceptions!"

Irene, however, patted her hair several times like she would do to a cat, and pulled her cheek playfully, giggling some more.

"Of course it does, lil' sis!"

Erza's eyes snapped open as her hand stroked her head. It was would usually feel ashamed and embarrassed to be treated like a child under regular circumstances yet this time, it felt oddly pleasant. No, it wasn't just simple pleasure… She felt fantastic! It felt just as good as eating her favorite cake!

Her body shivered in pleasure, before snapping back to her senses, growling angrily at her sister,

"S…Stop that sister! Don't treat me like your pet!"

But then, another hand brushed against her tail, making her flushed again with pleasure. She looked back with pink-red blush, and shouted,

"Brandish! What are you doing?!"

However, Brandish did not reply as she continued to stroke her tail. She muttered to herself quietly with her eyes closed happily. "Ah~ It's so fluffy!"

Erza desperately looked for her way to escape from being molested even further. Struggling to keep her senses, she frantically looked around, attempting to find anything that might digress their attention. Yet it was so hard. With her sister playfully pulling her cheek, and Brandish stroking her tail, she felt like she was going to pass out in pure pleasure. But then, thank the heavens, a speaker blared from the top of the station with the information board powering up to show a train arriving soon.

It was the one that was heading to Hargeon!

"Sister! Brandish! The train is arriving! The tickets! The tickets!"

* * *

.

.

.

Ultear intended to investigate this Spriggan as soon as she can. She knew that one wrong step would be the end of her miserable life, and just when things were just getting started, she refused to let it end so ruthlessly. Exercising extreme caution was an absolute necessity here. She knew she'll have to contact her master as soon as she can, however handling the situation was first.

She had to confirm with her own pair of eyes. It was few times of her life that she didn't trust her magical senses.

However she was torn between two things, to postpone the acquisition of Lullaby and investigate, or simply ignore it and acquire Lullaby as fast as possible. And she did some thinking during the night, yet she never reached a proper conclusion.

The train was running, and there was no way she can make this train run faster or jump out of the train to use something more… drastic. She was stuck.

She could only wait on her seat for the train until the time arrives. She had considered contacting the Oracion Seis for the man named Sawyer, yet she found it unpractical. Just waiting was the best thing for a moment.

However, as she thought the situation, stranger it had become. If indeed this… Belserion is here, then why hasn't she approached the king or council first? Surely If someone critical as her would attempt to contact the nation's authorities in prompt? Why was she hiding then? If she was hiding, then what' the meaning of sudden burst or energy that she emitted? Most curious and disturbing of all, why was she residing in FairyTail?

Thus the purpose of this investigation. She wondered if rest of the council knows about it, and the result of the knowledge. Would they activate the Face?

A small speaker alerting, she snapped out of her thoughts and memories of last night temporarily, and looking out the window, she could see that Magnolia was getting closer. All the train was connected to Magnolia, even to the one that is headed to Clover town. She would have to transfer to the other train soon if she were to continue her mission… However, she figured, such a great threat had to be dealt with as soon as possible, thus it would be most ideal if she can somehow distract her. She intended to deal with her discrete as she can, but that was no longer an option. She'll have to do something slightly more… drastic.

She had to distract her if she was present. She eyed Kageyama from her seat, and much to her surprise, and even though the train was slowing down, the man was still sleeping. Yet it was just perfect. She took out her ball of Lacrima and began to imbue her magic into it. She had to contact the local authorities and put on a warning, she knew that this will cause some wildfire in the town as well as rest of the council, however, if the others knew about this, then they would certainly take action. Although unsure of the consequences, it was the best thing she could do to create a scene, enough to distract this Belserion.

As the station coming into her view, she quickly projected her thought into her lacrima before sending it to the most ranking officer in the regime, or preferably, the mayor.

'A red haired female with a leopard staff, oversized hat, Extremely dangerous and suspected to be in Magnolia.

Apprehend the subject on sight.

-Ultear Milkovich- Magic Council signed.'

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kageyama only woke up from his slumber when the train was fully stopped. Seeing that the time has brought him to a morning, he naturally stretched his arms and gave out a big satisfying yawn. His hands then traveled to his pocket to ensure that he still has the Lullaby in his possession. It was still there, resting in his deep pocket inside his white coat. That was all he needed.

People around him walked in lines, noisy, some talking and some patiently waiting in line, trying to get out. He himself was not a man of a patience when it came to a crowd. Giving a good snapping on his fingers and his fist, he readied for his little "magic practice", before unleashing to the crowds. Just a little. Not powerful enough to destroy the train, but enough to make them cower in fear at his shadow magic.

People scurrying away pathetically was always a sight to see. He did start to feel wary of his action, however, yet he was sure none of them knew who he is, and above all, he still had the flute. When the soldiers come, he will be long gone before they figure it out who did it. Relinquishing the moment for a brief time, he stepped outside and the sun struck his narrow eyes, he cursed to himself slightly before continuing on his path.

He looked outside the station and he cursed once more again at the large building on end of the town. That semi-occidental building was extremely hard not to notice. He muttered to himself.

"Right… Magnolia. Better run before one of them figures it out."

It was unfortunate that he had to make a stop here, however without any alternatives, he was left with no choice. For now, he had to wait and keep vigilant of others.

Thus he sat on the nearest bench and lowered his head. Eventually closing eyes. He simply had to wait for the train to come…

Until then, he figured he's going to fake sleeping and keep aware of his surroundings. Thankfully, it wasn't long. The information board told him everything he needed to know on next schedule.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ultear waited impatiently in front of the opening, rolling her foot at the crowded passengers packing themselves like a can of sardine, and that man, waiting with his arms gathered, timing for the train to stop so that he could open the door.

She wanted to kick the man and hack the way out although it was all against her attempt of the covert operation. She knew she had some time. She knew she had sent the message to the city's mayor, and it will only be few minutes before he spreads it to all the guard's barracks and offices, and no doubt it will reach that hated guild's doorstep.

That woman will take actions, and whatever maybe, all actions leaves a mark and even more so when it came from her. A strange woman, unpredictable, she had no idea what she will do, but she was certain that it will buy her time to catch Kage and its Lullaby. Besides, with the entire town alerted to find the woman, the things ere likely to plunge into a chaos.

Thus, did she had time? Yes, she had time. The only reason she wanted out was fresh air. She reminded herself once more to never take the public transport.

Then the man opened the door, and she was the first one to step out of the train to breathe in a fresh air, the good air, fresh air of the morning calm.

Unfortunate that she had to say something otherwise about that in coming moment.

As soon as the cold refreshing air breezed against her skin, (or the mask that she was wearing) and entering her lung, and just as she was about to feel the freedom from the sardine can, people exploded out from her back. Ultear's teeth shut tight in a shock while her lips urged to move outward. Her eyes snapped and her iris dilated while undulating unstably.

Then she was carried away from a torrent of people. Her hands reaching out to spaces above people in desperate attempt to hold on to something failed, and screaming and wailing all gone ignored as footsteps of people literally roared out the station, perhaps even louder than the train's brake disk screeching.

It was after a few moments later she escaped from the stampede of human. She inhaled roughly as her legs carried her to the nearest bench, wobbling in great shock. She wrapped her forehead with her fingers and stretched her neck to the back.

"Ugh… my head.."

Rubbing her temples her eyes traveled to the surrounding in a search of Kageyama, and thankfully, it wasn't exactly hard to find him as a wave of shadows danced not too far away from her. She cursed at his stupidity.

"That fool… he is basically broadcasting himself to the public…"

She ought to seek a solution, but for now, she had to stay undercover. She hoped Kageyama doesn't notice her or him in this matter, as for now, she dressed as a man. There wasn't anything she could do but to watch the member of the dark guild wreak havoc.

So many things to worry about, but so little thing that she could do… She just hoped that the distraction is taking in its effect until the train arrives. But then, just as she was about to ease her mind a little, something struck her head.

She veered her slight at her lacrima and reviewed the message. Her eyes rolled onto the words and rolled again, realizing her fault. At first, she didn't know what but just followed her guts to read the message, but upon reading once and twice, she finally let her fault sink in, and it horrified her.

Her face grew pale as blood rushed back to her body, her feet grew cold.

It was her name. She had literally written her name on the message while she could have faked as other. It was no better than Kageyama's stupid act. By ordering the whole town to hunt down this woman, she was also providing Belserion a vital information, and a someone powerful as her, she had no doubt that she can find her sooner or later.

It will be her who will ultimately become said spriggan's distraction. She wanted to smash her head against the wall at her own stupidity. How could she be so careless? Did her emotion take her over while she was writing? She didn't know other than she ran out of options.

She gulped down her saliva and shakily lay down her lacrima. There was no solution, but to pray the gods that she won't be discovered. Belserion was in this town, and Ultear herself was getting so close to her goal.

Then something, no rather someone….no, two particular individuals caught her eyes, both of them wearing such armor (?) that she knew no origin of.

* * *

.

.

.

It has only been two or three hours since Natsu felt asleep, now he was waking up. There was… a disturbance in the air. A familiar scent. So lowly, so pathetic to a point it wasn't even laughable. Yet he somehow knew of this scent. It was faint, yet it was there and it was unmistakable. It was not a dragon no. It was dark. Menacing, but as menacing as a pile of shit could get.

It made him open his eyes. The light entered his eyes, but it was nothing serious. It was little bright to his liking, but perhaps exactly what he needed to wake up. He squinted his eyes to adjust his bloodshot eyes, but despite it, he saw perfectly clear around him.

But then, his eyes shot open at surrounding. He threw his blanket and quickly looked left to right. There were people all around him, men and women staring at them with a shocked expression, some even laughing at him. Natsu didn't understand what was happening, but it found it unimportant until he looked down to see where he was.

A bed? But then, he felt something missing around him. Seeing the white blanket covering his body, he lifted it to see under.

His eyes popped out of his sockets. However, under the blanket, there wasn't only his body. There was something else next to him, and his body shaking, his neck slowly turned to the side.

He screamed out loud.

"DIMARIA!"

The girl next to him flailed her arms around out of control, panicking and heaving her swallow breath, she shot up from the bed with a matching scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then she snapped her view to the side in half anger, half confusion.

"Se…Senpai!"

Natsu roared,

"Why am I naked?! Why are you naked?! WHY ARE WE OUT HERE IN PUBLIC ON A BED!"

Dimaria blinked at Natsu several times and looked around, and indeed, she and her senpai were surrounded by hoards of people spectating.

She looked back at herself before looking at Natsu, then she realized, her face glowing and reddening at the implications.

"Senpai and I… naked… sharing a bed…?..."

If Natsu learned anything about Dimaria during his stay with her, he knew that Dimaria was a sick pervert. So, before she could say anything further, he threw his hands at her.

"Dimaria, don't you dare!"

The valkyrie sputtered out her words, immediately ceasing what she had in her mind.

"Bu..but, senpai!"

Natsu shot at Dimaria a stern look, before shouting out loud.

"Re-equip: Midas Armor!"

A flash of usual yellow-gold hue glowed around his body before fading away to reveal himself in an armor. It was a golden armor, but not just few part painted or etched in gold, but the entire armor from head to toe were covered in gold plating, it's surface consisting of both smooth and brushed finish, each different surface separated, and under each plate a powerful orange glow emitted through those separating lines.

Its helmet was round, yet, tiny lines that glowed in very same color separated it into many pieces, its form jagged yet forming that regal-looking form, fit for the king. The body was the same, pieces separating but following his muscle lines, it radiated with the same posture.

Dimaria shouted from her side,

"Senpai! What about me?!"

Then his helmet lifted and folded into the backside of his chassis. He stared at Dimaria with annoyance and questioned.

"You aren't the one who did this are you?"

Dimaria lifted her both hands in her defenses with her eyes widening, her golden iris dilating small,

"No, No! I didn't do it!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Dimaria for several more seconds before letting out a large defeated sigh.

"Alright… well, oddly you look innocent enough."

While Dimaria lifted the blanket to cover herself as much as she could, Natsu stared at the people around him, contemplating whether he should just kill them all or not. Unable to decide, he whispered to Dimaria from his spot, but his whisper was loud enough for others to hear.

"Dimaria, would it matter to the guild if I kill all these people?"

Dimaria replied, her face still beat red,

"Well, I imagine that would be bad for the guild's reputation… and I would normally try to avoid killing."

"I hear from both Brandish and Irene that you are ruthless against your enemies?"

Natsu questioned.

"Senpai, we spriggans are all ruthless against our enemies, but these people aren't one of them."

Natsu nodded at her response and looked back at the people, but this time he spoke loudly so that everyone can hear. That demonic red glow illuminated from his dark eyes in threatening menace.

"Agreed, However, I am curious of what noise they will make as they bleed to death…"

That was enough for all the crowd to run away for their lives clearly fearing his words might become reality. Watching the people run away, Natsu dropped his diabolic frown and returned his gaze back to Dimaria.

The war maiden questioned,

"Was that intentional from the start? This whole killing people thing?"

"No, I was actually pondering, but it worked out, didn't it?"

Natsu replied as he approached the bed.

"I suppose, senpai."

Then he summoned the armor that fitted Dimaria, the exact same one that she wore in the boat, one that had gold and silver etchings on. Dimaria's face immediately contorted in displeasure as it suddenly surrounded her body, tightening some parts of her limbs, and her chest.

"Senpai! Not this one!"

Natsu grumbled at Dimaria's remark, and a vein throbbed on his temple as he shut his eyes tight.

"Dimaria, just wear it… I don't need more stress than already is…"

Then she remained quiet, but that unsatisfied expression, the encumbrance that she felt was still etched onto her face, she got out from the bed and crossed her arm, looking away from Natsu. However, her look shifted as Natsu motioned her to follow him. His equally annoyed expression dying down but replaced with a furrowing of his brow and his jaw clenched shut. It was a type of expression that made Dimaria ignore her frustrations and focus on what Natsu was attempting to do. However not knowing that he was doing, all she could do was to stare at him with a perplexed expression.

"Never mind that, we have something else we should be more focused on."

Dimaria replied with a shrug.

"I guess, you normally wouldn't get serious all the sudden unless something's up."

"Two things."

Natsu raised his two fingers as he looked around to gather where the heck he was, and the source of that specific energy.

"One, Makarov has permitted your company on my quest to find "The Well of the Dead,"

Dimaria added with her joke/sarcasm, but there was a piece of her mind behind that word.

"Oh, I guess we are indeed inseparable, Senpai. Perhaps we can have a…"

Natsu immediately cut her off, continuing his rest of his words,

"Second, the Lullaby."

Dimaria slumped forward slightly.

"Must you cut me off so tersely, senpai?"

However, Natsu took only a few moments to reply to her before trying to sense the source.

"Only when you attempt to hinder my senses, you see, Dimaria, right now, I am sensing the exact said demon…"

That had caught her attention quickly and stepping closer to Natsu, standing right next to her and steered her head around like a searchlight.

"Are you sure, Senpai? I'm not sensing anything…"

"That might be because you are not as keenly aware of demonic presence as I do."

He replied, his eyes briefly catching her look.

"Senpai, I am aware of their presence and their curses."

She continued.

"Two of our former colleagues were demons as well."

"Maybe." Then Natsu began to move his feet forward, and she followed closely behind.

"But I am one, albeit only half."

She shrugged from behind, stumbling slightly of the suit's cumbersome joints, but quickly catching up.

"Ah. Well, good point."

Then he pointed head towards the energy and narrowed his eyes dangerously like a predator, he muttered.

"It's getting stronger. It's got to be here somewhere."

Dimaria didn't question him. She trusted her senpai, he was not the one who would deceive one who's close to him. Also, what's not there to follow? If Lullaby isn't there, then it isn't there. From what she gathered from Larcade, it was not a threat, but a minor nuisance. She had no care for a bear cub, however, she was more concerned about what comes after it.

She had confidence that she alone can lay destruction on their little hellhole, but she had to admit that taking them out alone could prove to be a small challenge. However, Ethan was here. Perhaps this may turn out to be a lot simpler than it should have been, and the Tartarus may collapse like a pile of rocks laid by a child. Perhaps it may turn out into a pure chaos.

Anyhow, Natsu was an unknown factor, and whatever happens, she was hoping to get some action. That and sleep of course.

She still has only slept for four or five hours at max. She demanded to sleep for 12hours.

She looked up to her senpai and asked.

"It's Lullaby, isn't it? One that we are seeking to kill?"

He responded back as he's legs carried him forward.

"Yes, but for now, it's more of a curiosity rather than upholding a mission...'

Then he remarked suddenly, "It's coming from that way." He paused for a small breath before continuing, "Whoever is carrying that Lullaby is certainly wise, as expected from someone attempting covert ops. Although I can feel that its closer, I still can hardly feel it."

The valkyrie chirped in from the side.

"Or that it's because Lullaby is pathetically weak."

Natsu shrugged as he pointed to the boarding area, where people were getting out of the train.

"Come on, it's that way."

Then tentacles of shadow erupted from the ground, where the people was, and they were piteously thrown around as it whipped around like a mad serpent, then an individual emerged.

Needless to say, Natsu knew exactly what it was, and as if Dimaria was linked to Natsu, she let out an amused grin. Finally, someone to tear apart, lioness destroying a mouse, such is a way it should be.

Natsu approached the man and the light tension that draped over him lifted. It was same as he having that man cornered. He hollered out casually.

"Hey!"

That immediately caught his attention, as he severed his magic and turned to face him in confusion.

"Huh?"

However, before he could say anything further, he was lifted up into the air with a terse grip on his neck. He flared his limbs, thrashed and kicked his legs as he tried to pry out Natsu's hand. Veins popping on the man's neck, breathing cut off and desperately trying to move his lungs to breathe air.

Natsu spoke, his voice still casual yet his grip only tightening further.

"So, you must that smuggler that my Mari here have talked about."

Dimaria's eye flashed at Natsu's word, and her grin only spread further in joy. She whipped her short hair as her neck flung backward swiftly, and her golden eyes staring at the man like an anticipating predator, she threw a simple gesture,

"Yo."

Natsu shortly looked back at her before returning his drilling stare at the blacked haired man.

"Let us…socialize. After all, that's what we do, isn't it?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

It had been only a few minutes since Erza went off to buy tickets and Brandish ran off to ease her "nature's calling". Finding nothing to do, she walked behind her sister and decide patiently there. She was a woman of patience; however, it was far better waiting with her sister than just simply staying alone. Then her lips curled up as she felt something in the air, some sort of transmission through ether nano particles. Gaining a light interest, she caught it with a simple gesture with her hand.

It seemed to be sent with haste from what she judged from its encryption level, and although her forte was enchantments, she was familiar with such magic. Breaking through the barrier that it had, she was able to visualize the words through holographic orange words.

Her smile grew with amusement. She whispered to herself,

"Ultear Milkovich huh? I'll be remembering that name, dear…"

This woman was near; and from the feeling, she wasn't alone. There as another in the station, weaker and insignificant. However, it was odd as there was the presence of a demon, but not like Etherious kinds. This one was most in its primitive form of demon magic, most basic, not even related to curses. She had to wonder for a short moment until she came to her senses and realize what it was.

It had to be Lullaby.

As she saw her sister purchasing tickets, and her cat ears perking up and twitching adorably, she almost tempted to give another petting. However, she reached her hand to her shoulder to stop her. Erza asked.

"What is it, sister?"

Irene smiled.

"Sister, can you get the one with multiple passes in a day? I'm afraid that we'll have to take a brief detour."

The knightess lifted her eyebrow, and her followed in a suite as she watched her quizzically.

"Sister, I understand your mastery of magic, but we can't afford to let any distractions get to us. A single week is a very short time you see…"

However, Irene insisted.

"But this is quite important."

Erza narrowed her eyes, but she quickly let it go was her sister returned with an equal gesture. She sighed and her tail, and all her feline attributes slumped with it.

"Fine then. If you think it is that important, then I have no choice. But at least tell me what it is."

Irene lowered her voices as she motioned her sister to come closer. Then she whispered.

"would you consider it important when some dark guild has Zeref's Demon in their possession?"

The red-haired knight's eye widened like a doe under a searchlight, her ears perking up, she shifted uncomfortably on her stance and whispered back as her brow furrowed.

"Sister! That is… Where did you acquire this information?"

"I do not know the details, but I know where it is located, trust me on this."

Erza's voice raised slightly.

"You know where they are?!"

Irene yawed her head to the sides, but a smile crept on her face. "No, not the guild, but the one who's smuggling the demon…"

Then she eyed Erza before continuing.

"Sis, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Erza's eye flashed back at her, and an eerily smile cornered her dimples.

"You mean we capture him and torture him to give us all the information and destroy the Zeref's demon?!"

Irene smiled back with an equally menacing grin, and their matching eyes were like a pair of twin lasers melting metal.

However, all the sudden, her smile got even deeper and darker.

"We could do that… but why not play a small game with him… ?"

"That man can be a rat… and we can be cats… we let him take us to his little itty bitty hole. Then we can feast upon his corpses and his friends…. From the inside…"

Erza seemed to like the idea, and although she admitted it found it slightly cruel, but she had very little rooms left for dark guilds. However, what about the demon itself? It wasn't just any demon. It was Zeref's.

That name put so many mixed emotions to her mind, then to her spine, all the way to her brain and her heart. Fear, anger, misery and all things that made her weaker clashed upon that name.

Her body shivered briefly before catching a breath. Zeref was known as the most evil mage that ever existed, of course, he was dead long long ago…or she believed. But the fact that it was him that Jellal has gone insane…and the fact that she had to suffer as a slave by his worshipers was enough to knock her breath out and loose her balance slightly.

She hoped Natsu was there in the past... he would have saved her when she needed to help the most. If not, at least her sister… things could have gone much different.

Erza snapped out of her thoughts. It was Zeref's nonetheless, and it was dangerous. So who would deal with it or Irene had plans laid out for it?

"Irene, sister, what about the demon?"

Irene smiled at tapped her sister's nose as Erza's eyes focused onto her nose tip.

"Relax sis, Natsu-sama is already on his way."

The younger sister's eye shot wide open.

"What?! He already knew about this?"

The elder waved her hand nonchalantly,

"He only knew recently, so don't worry too much about it."

Then automatically, she slapped her sister's bottom, which Erza let out a shocked yelp.

"Now get us those tickets for us will you?"

Erza's face flushed into a hot red, blushing furiously and her eyes dilating into specks as well as brows furrowing in embarrassment, her fingers curled into a tight fist, and her tail shot out like a rocket from behind. She growled through her teeth,

"Sister! Stop that!"

However, simply returned a playful smile, tapping her non-existent watch on her wrist.

"Hey, Erza! The train is coming soon~"

Erza only growled and shot a dagger at her before returning to the booth. Irene didn't take her eyes off of her sister and her tail. As she thumped away with her fist on her side, huffing angrily, how her white tail swaying side to side was just too adorable even for her.

She could only let out a content sigh. However, her eyes rolled to the side and let out a sickening grin. She whispered.

"Ultear…. That mask won't hide you from me…"

* * *

.

.

.

Brandish stepped out from the building she was in, a not particularly very clean building, and she expected no less from such public bathroom. But the heavens, she was sure that her tiny apartment that she slept in was more hygiene than that bathroom that she was standing in front of. It made her wonder if all the residents of Fiore were all had terrible bathroom manners. She could almost smell its stinging odor of ammonia from where she was standing.

The bathroom inside the train was much cleaner if she remembered correctly, and that alone made her regret her decision. Perhaps it was better off if she waited until the train arrived. However, she just let out a sigh and shrugged.

"What's done is done, I suppose."

Then her eyes traveled to the other side, where both Irene and Erza were getting the tickets. She decided to leave them as they are, as there was no point of idly standing near them and looking awkward.

Catching a bench not too far away from her, she walked towards it but she briefly stopped as she watched Natsu and Dimaria through the crowd.

"Ah, they are awake!"

For her, it was a bad news. She would have killed cats to see Dimaria being mocked by the public… although she did feel guilty of putting Natsu in a same situation, besides, if Natsu gets angry… thankfully, he didn't seem to be a type of man who would get angered by mere pranks.

For Natsu, he had greater agenda, like all the man with greatness does. Now that they are awake, she did get curious about where they were going. It didn't take her long to see them stop and Natsu holding the man's throat up in the air. The chaos broke in the station, and everyone in the station was panicking. Frankly, they were already lots of commotion before that… Some of the people bumped into her as they ran away, and as more and more people ran, more irritated she got.

Suppressing the desire to shrink the people and squash them like bugs, she decided to avoid them.

She remembered the bench before. Surely people won't be able to bother her there, as people don't walk over the benches where people were already sitting. Pushing through the crowd, she situated herself and sat on its edge. More and more people rushed away until that section became completely empty. There were still people around nonetheless, just not in their proximity.

It only came to her realization that there was another man sitting next to her. How could she notice when people were swarming over her like rabid horses? Suspicion raised, and her expression shifted to a cold gaze. Her eyelids closed her eyes to half, and her lips shut tight, her pink flesh pushing each other making them perk out slightly. Yet her eyebrows remained almost still.

From her slouched position, she straightened her back as she watched the man in horror. Then she noticed… something unnatural of him. Just everything about him didn't speak of normal, and that expression on her face. It was not of despair, but shock.

Letting out a small breath to calm herself, she spoke out to the man.

"There are many kinds of fear, but it seems dread and terror isn't one that you are feeling."

The man flinched at her words and slowly turned his head towards her. His face sweating terribly, he spoke through clattering teeth.

"Wha…what are you talking about?"

Brandish didn't respond, only she remarked to herself,

"Interesting."

Then there were no words crossed between them, and she could feel the air around the man getting more colder and tensed. The man began to roll his foot, and his interlocked fingers loosened to poke and tap his thigh.

Brandish frowned, then she asked.

"You are not a man, are you?"


	27. Chapter 26: Standing with Monoliths

_**Hooray for me... ah... exams are over now! I should be able to upload faster now :) I am now aiming to upload next chapter in next week, 12/19/2016 :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I did my best for this chapter,( I am unsatisfied with it)but I hope you guys like it :) It's just that there's so many things going on, it's kinda hard for me to wrap my head around it properly. If you have any sort of criticism, please PM me, I would appreciate that very much. But no insults, fowl languages or anything disrespectful. :)**_

 _ **So here's new chapter, and I love you all :)**_

 _ **oh, one more thing. I know that Irene is supposed to be Erza's mother... but it is too late to change now, unfortunately. However, this is AU so let's keep it this way.**_

 ** _P. following is not yet beta-read. Read it at your own peril._**

* * *

 _ **…Acnologia…**_

Apocalypse Dragon Magic = one trillion 1,000,000,000,000

 _ **..Natsu Dragneel..**_

.

 **God Form = Aleph Null**

Demonic Dragon God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer+ Dragon Magic) = G64

Demonic God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer) = Skew's number

Dragon God Slayer Magic (god slayer+ Dragon Magic)

-Elemental – googolplex

-Helios - googol

-Zeus - googol

-Demeter -googol

-Ouranos - googol

\- Gaia - googol

-Poseidon - googol

-Hephaestus - googol

-Theodon – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

-Genesis – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

 **Demonic Dragon Form (The Dragon Prime) = one decillion - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic (Curse+ Dragon Magic) = one octillion-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

God Slayer Magic

-Elemental – one sextillion (Combination) -1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

-Fire – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Lightning – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Ice – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Sky – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Earth – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Water - one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Metal – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Reality (Has resistance to Time Magic) – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

\- Creation – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

 **Etherious Form = one quintillion- 1,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Curse Power = 1,000,000,000

Dragon Slayer Magic (or rather, Dragon Magic) (Natsu with restriction reduces these to a quarter.)

-Fire – 1,000,000

Re-Equip Mechanica- Varies

 _ **...Irene Belserion...**_

Elemental manipulation-100,000,000

Enchanting- 100,000,000

Reconstruction – 1,000,000,000

(The mass of the Earth- 5,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kg- translation estimate in power= 99,000,000,000,000,000- nine hundred ninety quadrillion) It was the earth that almost killed Natsu, not Irene.

 _ **...Dimaria Yester...**_

 _Age Drive- 1,000,000,000_

Take over, Chronos- 100,000,000

Time manipulation- 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Brandish Mu...**_

Command-T – 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Erza Scarlet...**_

Re-equip: The Knight- 70,000 :D

.

.

 _ **...Lucy Heartphilla...**_

Celestial magic- 49.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

.( Be grateful that I gave you almost 50 Lucy. I wanted to give you a solid 1 but Jimmy said no.)

Readers: 1

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 26: Standing with Monoliths

.

.

.

.

* * *

"You're not a man, are you?"

Brandish's eye pierced through Ultear's soul, and they stalked her as if she was helpless prey.

"That womanly perfume and feminine gesture you are making as you tremble in fear…"

Ultear gulped down the pooling saliva. Her body shook even more, uncontrollably. Her entire body was drenched in sweat. She felt cold crawl up her spine. At this point, she wasn't sure if she was quivering from fear or from the now seemingly freezing temperature.

Brandish continued, her eyes never leaving Ultear's.

"I know you…"

It seemed as if darkness was radiating from Brandish as she stared, maniacally at Ultear. Then, all of a sudden, her hand soared through the air. She rapidly stood up, removing her weight from the bench with her one leg standing firmly, still on it. Her dark face completely vanished, and with utter fear, Ultear glanced. A large, unnerving smile appeared on Brandish's face. One that could scare a little child or give a man constant nightmares for years to come. Ultear watched the woman's finger stop a mere inch away from her face before she began to scream.

She had a very, VERY bad feeling about this girl. That smile was extremely unnerving for one.

"You are GAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Ultear's left eye twitched. A second passed. Her brain worked rigorously, trying to process what she had just head and trying to verify it legitimacy. Her previous fear of her blown cover and failure to acquire Lullaby simply popped like a floating soap bubble. Yet something else took over her mind. Was it panic? It could be a different kind of fear. No. Her face brightened a lush pink and she quickly stood. She blurted out with a stutter.

"W-W-What? I… How ridiculous! I am not a gay! I am a wo-merrrrn…

She coughed briefly before continuing.

"Man, you see?!"

She cursed at herself for almost slipping up and giving away her true gender. She then realized the extreme irony of the situation. Technically, she _was_ cross dressing but she was adamant that clothing alone does not dictate one's gender.

Brandish announced excitedly, her eyes sparkling both with joy and ecstasy. She moved inch closer to Ultear and stared directly into her eyes.

"IS THAT A WOMAN I HEAR?!"

Ultear quickly raised her hands whilst her eyes simultaneously shot wide and with it, her iris dilated, changing into small shaky dots of black. She screamed back, loudly.

"I'M A MAN, YOU PSYCHO!"

Brandish let out a small huff of air and then a small snicker. Her hand covered her lips, and her brows furrowed but her eyes had a lingering, ominous glow. Then, her snicker broke into a giggle, then a hollowing laughter that shook the ground around her. Brandish's body fell into a violent convulsion, her legs barely standing and entire body shaking.

Ultear fearfully watched the girl breaking down, changing composure almost immediately. The more she stayed with this girl the more fear she felt. However, this fear was very strange to say the least.

What was wrong with this woman?!

Brandish then picked up an item lying nearby.

"Oh, truly? Then what's the meaning of this flamboyant ball?"

Ultear blinked and checked her own sides, only to realize that her Lacrima was gone. A tick mark appeared on her head and she screamed.

"My-My ball! Give it back or I'll take it by force!"

However, Brandish ignored her as she inspected the lacrima. She muttered to herself quietly.

"It seems that this ball's size is rather odd. I'll fix it for you…"

Then all the sudden, the lacrima "ball" began to grow. It became larger and larger gradually until it was the same size as Ultear's torso. Brandish happily giggled as she dropped the "ball" on the floor once again.

The ground immediately cracked beneath the immense weight. Ultear's jaw comically fell and hit the ground as her soul left her body. Brandish didn't seem to care for the other girls (Possibly man, or gay cross-dressers) condition as she remarked happily,

"There! A huge ball to match your flamboyant beauty!"

Snapping out of her misery by shaking her head, Ultear barked violently. Several tick marks throbbed on her forehead looking like they were about to explode.

"What the heck have you done to my "ball" you psycho!?"

However Brandish ignored the scream. Her hand reached out and snapped Ultear's hand. She then began to drag her quickly. Ultear screamed once again.

"What's the meaning of this!? You let me go! NOW!"

Brandish's eyes flashed back while the area around her upper face darkened significantly. A wide ominous smile spread on her lips. Ultear's hairs spiked up much like a cat as she watched the shocking performance. It was like a monster or some sort of rabid beast that was watching her, and she did not like an a bit of it, not at all.

"Since you are gay, let me introduce to the favorite man I know!"

The Demolisher responded to Ultear, not caring for her previous words. She then called out loud, directing her voice forward, towards the small group of people standing a fair distance away.

It was the people that Ultear had laid her eyes on. The ones that were wearing that mysterious armor.

"NATSU! I FOUND A MAN JUST LIKE YOU!"

Ultear shouted as she flailed her arms, clawing her fingers onto the bobbed haired girl's own arms. Arms that were gripping her like a pair belonging to some giant crab or lobster.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN JUST LIKE HIM?! AND WHO THE HECK IS NATSU?!"

All her attempts to grant herself freedom were gone. Thrown down the drain by the Spriggans obscene strength. Moreover, she felt more useless and pathetic then she had ever felt before. It was like a potato sack. Yes, that is how she felt. It was only few more seconds before she heard Natsu's response.

The individual, adorned with golden armor that encased his slim yet muscular body, and his pink hair spiking up in untended manner turned his eyes towards her. His jaws and cheekbones perfect, and his eyes sharp yet ancient. It would usually be enough to make Ultear attempt to flirt. However, with the current circumstances…

At this particular time, her blood ran cold. Like it was made from the water that would spring forth during a deep freeze. It clogged and solidified in her veins leaving her feeling like she was stuck.

"Huh? Brandish? What's going on?"

So many things were going haywire in her head. For instance, standing not too far away from Kageyama. Her current cover was almost as good as blown. Thankfully, none of them would know who she really was. She had multiple covers, and each of them shrouded her identity like the draping of a black curtain over the windows. Layer over layer, personality over personality. When one thinks they know all about her she would change. That was the kind of person she was.

More reason for her to be relaxed, but not this time. Not when all the problems had collapsed on her at once. She would have to retreat in a worst case scenario.

Next to this pinked haired man named Natsu, there was another individual also wearing armor. Colored in chrome yet engraved with gold. It seemed to signify that she was someone of dire importance.

In fact, both of them seemed that way.

"Randi, Senpai and I are currently very busy right now. I suggest you go bother someone else."

The blonde girl paused. Then she continued.

"I suggest you go play with your imaginary cat friend."

A large tick mark appeared on Brandish's forehead. She gritted her teeth and flashed daggers at her friend before turning attention to her favorite man.

"Natsu! Look who I brought!"

The man looked at her with perplexed eyes but he quickly noticed someone behind her. He moved back to see who it was.

Natsu raised his eye brows.

"What's he doing here?"

Brandish raised her finger and pointed toward the man, blaring.

"Guess what?! I found this man staring at you and turns out he is gay!"

Ultear's expression turned to that of a horrified child. Her eyes dilating and her teeth clenching tightly as her lips parted. She snapped of the girl's grip and screamed out in her defense.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

Natsu opened his lips to say something that was actually productive; however, the dark haired man who was struggling shouted out towards the man that Brandish once held.

"Zalty! What are you doing here?!"

Ultear stepped back at Kageyama's shout. Snorting with a deep frown, she lowered her body dangerously. She whispered to herself. 'Damn it. I knew this would happen…'

She did her best to ignore him but she could not hide the fact that that mage of Eisenwald attempted to salute to her and ask for help. That did nothing but catch the attention of the mages currently standing around "him."

Both Dimaria and Natsu turned their head towards the captured mage. Then a smirk formed on Dimaria's lips.

"Senpai, looks like this rat here knows that man."

Natsu nodded and turned to the bobbed haired girl.

"Brandish, good job for capturing and bringing over that man. Thanks to you, we can finish the job easily."

Brandish didn't seem to realize. Blinking numbly at both, she just stood there, hundreds of question marks appearing over her head. Dimaria shouted at her friend's obliviousness.

"Damn it, Brandish, the mission! The mission! Do you not realize that?!"

The girl blinked once again but she quickly clapped her hand as she figured out the "puzzle." Her eyes momentarily opened wide before returning to their usual state.

The excitement of meeting another individual like Natsu. (At least from her perspective) quickly vanished away as she turned her body towards the man behind her.

Brandish replied coolly,

"Thanks for reminding me, Dimaria. The excitement had me carried away."

Dimaria only scoffed but that didn't do anything for the former. She continued to stare at the cross-dresser.

"So, your name is Zalty."

She spoke, and Ultear flinched. Everything was spiraling out of control but thankfully there was no Irene Belserion here. The absence of the Spriggan was her only source of luck today and she thought perhaps she could use it as her advantage.

Besides, these were strangers who had never even met a Spriggan in their life, so surely these mages aren't that strong. She thought but didn't know. Then her eyes traveled to where their guild marks were. A smile formed on her lips.

'So these are the mages from Fairy Tail, huh?'

Yes, she tried to minimize the contact with these mages but now it seemed inevitable. Also, they had Kageyama in their hand which means they were disturbingly close to the Lullaby. She did not like this.

She had to figure out a way to retrieve the Lullaby. Saving Kageyama and taking care of the Eisenwald was no longer her business. She had to uphold the mission that her master had given her. That was that.

Then if so…

Her brain began to flash at almost light speed. If these are just regular mages from Fairy Tail, considering that they are all extremely destructive, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if only two of them managed to capture Kageyama. Even so, they are not the most infamous of them all, she reasoned. If they were strong then the whole of Ishgar would know as well.

Yet here she was, pondering who might those two, no, three were. It didn't really matter now but whatever or whoever they were, she was sure she could handle them. However, if it came to the well-famed Titania, she wasn't quite sure. Then again, just like that accursed Spriggan, she wasn't here.

Just three random, unknown Fairy Tail mages and a lowly dark guild mage. Nothing to be afraid of.

Perhaps she could use them to her advantage to quickly get out of here. OR she could just eliminate them all here.

'No. Not here. There are just too many eyes around.'

She quietly thought.

From her lowered form, she stood up once again. Then she began to laugh hysterically, earning a strange look from the bystanders, yet the two Spriggans and the demon god remained still.

Ultear responded to Brandish as she stretched her both arms like a cross.

"Yes, you may call me Zalty. Also, you really think I am one of yours, Kageyama?"

Natsu and others stared at the conversation observantly, yet their eyes seemed like they were drooling out of boredom. Kageyama shouted back.

"What are you… What the heck are you talking about!?"

Ultear laughed quietly before crossing her arms.

"It seems like I have to state my true intentions. My dear Kageyama, I followed you to hunt you down and every last one of your guild, Eisenwald."

Kageyama shouted from Natsu's deadly grasp.

"WHAT?! You... You…"

However, Ultear smiled ominously back, replying.

"I never betrayed you. I was never your ally. When I offered the salvation of your guild, you walked right into my trap like a cornered animal. That was my first chapter of my tale."

The mage struggled and his magic began to fluctuate violently around him. The dark shadows waved aggressively, his arms flailing like a captured wild animal. He screamed and veins seemed to bulge from his forehead.

"Why you! How dare you!?"

However, his magic was quickly suppressed as Natsu's hand grasped tighter on his neck. Kageyama gasped for air and the black aura was immediately vanished. He let out several painful coughs before finally managing to say,

"You… you…shit. Let me go!"

However Natsu shrugged, and chanted.

"Re-equip!"

Then a helmet, shaped similar to what an executioner wears appeared on Kageyama's head. However, this one had no eye holes. It was like a round piece of rough-unpolished plate that was fit to become a helmet but didn't.

Kageyama found it impossible to speak or move. Dimaria questioned.

"Senpai, you're bringing out another one of your toys. What exactly is this one?"

Natsu shrugged once again, answering calmly.

"Well, for this one, I don't have a name. It was originally made if so I can draw magic as an energy source. It was just a failed experiment so I thought it would be a perfect item to shut him up."

Brandish followed with a question of her own.

"And how exactly does it help?"

"Well, it sucks magic faster than one man can generate. It wouldn't pose a problem for any of us but a man like him…"

Brandish nodded.

"I see. It is wise considering we now have another interesting individual that we'd like to talk to. Any disturbance would be annoying. Isn't that right Zalty?"

Zalty let out a deep and small laugh before he answered her.

"Don't worry. I am speaking of the truth… However, I have to track the Eisenwald guild as soon as I can. Now that you have my prey and one of their members, it would be appropriate for me to let him go so we can follow him. Besides, the train that he's supposed to ride is coming soon."

A loud speaker echoed throughout the station, its word blaring that the next train had just arrived, and it was just little enough to convince them. She hoped at least.

Natsu stood quietly. He just stood there and didn't say anything. He only stared at the green haired man standing in front of him. Brandish didn't say anything either. Then Dimaria voiced her thoughts.

"Well, I don't really care what happens as long as we get the desirable result."

Then Brandish spoke quickly, her gaze turning away from Zalty and heading towards both Natsu and Dimaria.

"I do not trust this man."

Then she paused.

"Our objective is to destroy Lullaby. Getting involved in such a non desirable task is likely going to give us a long detour. It will be inefficient…"

Natsu aimlessly threw Kageyama to the floor, and the man cringed in pain. He quickly added.

"Sorry. This guy is just really annoying."

"I agree with Brandish. Usually, most efficient method is the best method. However, remember that our ultimate goal is not to destroy Lullaby, but to give a warning to Tartaros. Lullaby is simply just one of many ways to deliver it."

Ultear flinched as soon as they began to talk about Lullaby, but what intrigued her most was what this 'Natsu' said. There it was again. That word "Tartaros". Did Fairy Tail know that Grimore Heart didn't know?

'I knew that those demons were somehow involved but I never expected it to be this bad. To see them possibly having more knowledge than us while we're the one who are directly in contact…? How absurd.'

But then, it was ridiculous. She knew that Fairy Tail had nothing against her own guild. The only mages who might be able to hold their ground were few in number. Expecting that these were just more nobodies from the guild and hearing that they believed it were possible for such weaklings to threaten Tartaros… It was well… A joke.

Then she heard him finish.

"But slaughtering an entire guild and killing their demon sounds more impactful doesn't it?"

Ultear was lost at words. While she was mumbling like a fool, Dimaria reached towards the man's inner pocket to find anything that might resemble demonic. Then feeling something round inside his jacket, she did not hesitate to pull it out.

It was some sort of flute. A flute with three eyed skull. She stood back up and notified her senpai as she waved it around like a light-stick during a rave night.

"Hey senpai. Look! Look!"

Natsu faced her, and then his eye traveled to the flute. He was able to recognize its demonic presence. Ultear screamed out loud almost too quickly.

"Wait!"

All three people turned back to Ultear, their eyes all gazing down directly at her like a three pronged spear, making her incredibly uneasy. Her skin began to perspire in cold sweat, and they drooled over her like a waterfall. She felt her spine tingling and her lungs jolted by an invisible force.

Her hands trembled uncontrollably because of her nerves.

"Wait! It's… it's dangerous for you to handle that! Let me! It is much safer!"

All three of them did nothing but stare at her. Several good seconds passed. Ultear felt like she was about to lose her consciousness by simply watching their intense stare. It was terrifying for god knows what. Then Natsu responded.

"Fuck you, I'm taking it."

Dimaria added,

"Yeah, fuck you. Senpai's taking it!"

Brandish simply nodded.

Ultear could not believe what she just heard.

'Wha-Wha… Uh… um… Wha? What?'

It was like a chaos. Pandemonium. The most simple of thoughts began to collapse. Nothing made sense and more she tried to think, the more her brain began to scramble. So much so that her mind had become as tangled as a kittens yarn ball.

'Nani!? Nani!? Are they really going to kill Lullaby while it's in weaker form? Is this end of my mission?! This can't be!'

She snapped back to reality and attempted to persuade them.

"But I have experience with it! Let me handle it, please! You have to trust me!"

Once again, they did not respond but then, Dimaria snickered as she put a hand on her lips. Brandish was the same.

Ultear froze once more.

"Are-are you mocking me!?"

However both of their snickers ended as Natsu placed his arm over Dimaria's shoulder as he stepped forward. Brandish seemed to notice as well.

"Let me guess, from judging that you said 'salvation' and 'trap', I assume it was you who gave Lullaby to this man?"

Ultear shouted in desperation.

"No, it is not!"

Natsu furrowed his brow at the cross-dresser (?).

"Are you sure? Then why are you talking like you know what it is?"

Ultear's eyes began to spin. She quickly raised her arm and tried to deny it but it couldn't be helped. She knew that she just screwed it up. With her head going haywire, she needed to recover and at this moment, she wasn't even aware of what she was actually saying.

"Wait a minute! Wait! Yeah, fine! I own it! So, give it back! It was mine in first place so it's only right if you give it back to me!"

A smile spread on Natsu's lips, and he walked closer to Ultear. He stopped right in front of her face. Brandish watching him closing in on the greened haired self-proclaimed "man." Whilst she watched she was starting to form strange ideas in her head. Something lewd. Something that related to boys and making love.

A disturbing smile stretched her lips from ear to ear as her entire face turned beet red. Steam began to fume out from her ears, and she watched Natsu intently as she prepared her camera. Then Dimaria decided to smash her head, and just like Dimaria had thought, Brandish came to her senses.

Ignoring a small commotion, he spoke to Ultear.

"It belongs to you, huh? Then you must be someone from a high up place. Isn't that right, girl? After all, it is not easy to own such an item that is a creation of Zeref the dark mage…"

Ultear's eyes snapped wide open at his words. It was like an arrow that shot through all the walls of false facts and truth, striking her core. This man knew too much from so little but above all, what confused her most was the fact that he seemed to know that she was actually a woman, not a man.

But how? She knew that her mask concealed everything. It was practically impossible to tell and she was sure of it. Then how did this man figure it out? Then she remembered.

'That womanly perfume, that feminine gesture that you are making as you tremble in fear…'

She mumbled to herself.

"Did my act give it away so easily?"

She could have sworn she had spoken as quiet as possible, but the man seemed to hear her. He responded.

"You cannot fool the nose of a dragon, girl. The smell of a female is unmistakable. I can smell it under that little disguise of yours."

Then it made sense. This man. This, Natsu was a dragon slayer. Of course, the nose of a dragon would be more than just enough to identify one's gender. He was right. Although it would not hurt if she tried to feed him false information.

"You got me there."

She closed her eyes, and Natsu responded.

"I knew it. So, which important family do you come from? Or is it a guild? Or perhaps you are from… the government."

Ultear opened her eyes, and she replied without a hint of emotion behind it.

"Wrong. I was born into a dysfunctional family. My father left my mother, and my mother abandoned me and locked me in the Bureau of Magical Development. I simply happened to find the flute there and kept it myself. So, I affiliate with nothing. I am merely a rogue mage. That is the truth."

Natsu's eye narrowed at her. He replied calmly.

"I see…"

.

.

.

* * *

Erza ran as if there was a group of pit bulls running behind her, and Irene couldn't help but blink at her sister's odd behavior. Then, Erza screamed at her with her, fluffy white tail wiggling behind.

"Sister! WE MUST HURRY! THE TRAIN JUST ARRIVED!"

Then she felt her sister's arm firmly grasping her forearm before she was dragged along. It was almost too chaotic to realize but the speed that she was running, despite the heavy armor that should be weighting her down, was like a cheetah on a magic mushroom.

Irene reminded herself if she was being dragged away.

'I wonder what they really taste like. Most importantly, what kind of effect would it cause Natsu sama?"

Feeling herself being dragged like a little child by her own **_younger_** sister, began to get to her nerves. So she decided to hit the brakes. Using a magic below the ground, she quickly raised it to create a wall before Erza could react.

The impact was immediate. With a large crushing noise and clunking of metal, Erza half-way smashed though the wall, only her head poking out at the other end with a large lump.

Erza screamed angrily.

"What was the meaning of this sister!? Let go of me this instant! We must have to catch the train!"

Irene however spoke in relaxed manner; her voice loosened up, yet continued to carry a slight hint of annoyance.

"Sister, Calm down. The train isn't going anywhere for the next twenty minutes. Besides, please stop dragging your older sister? It feels distasteful and it is no way a nice treatment of an older sibling. Isn't that right, Lil' sis?"

Erza grabbed both sides of the wall and pulled her head out with ease, leaving the wall to crumble. She bowed respectfully,

"I apologize, sister!"

Irene simply waved her off carelessly while she looked around.

"It's fine sister. I'll remember to punish you after."

Erza's body froze, and cold sweat began to cove her. This area felt particularly cold in these times because of the season. However, she came back to her senses when Irene remarked.

"Strange. Where Natsu-sama and everyone go? The bed is still here but they have disappeared."

Erza decided to take a look around, and thankfully for her, it wasn't very long before she found him and the rest of the gang. Interestingly, there were strangers as well, talking with them. From the aura that she could feel, even though she was in good distance away, she could tell that the conversation was serious indeed.

Erza poked her sister's arm quietly, catching her attention. Then she pointed in the groups direction.

Irene smiled at the man but she couldn't help to feel disappointed. She really wanted to see Natsu running around naked freaking out people. She sighed.

"I guess it couldn't be helped…"

Then she gestured to her sister.

"Let's go Erza. They are right over there."

Erza nodded cheerfully.

"Yes sister!"

However seemingly forgotten what just happened a few seconds ago, she grabbed her sister's forearm once again and began to make a dash at Natsu. Irene angrily shouted as she was helplessly being dragged along.

"ERZA! PUT ME DOWN!"

However, she was completely focused on the one thing that was in front of her. It was Natsu. Everything blacked out for that fraction of a second. She wondered why Natsu looked so particularly handsome while he was standing there. He was like a prince.

She screamed at Natsu in sheer excitement and anticipation.

"NII CHAN~~~~!"

That seemed to catch Natsu's attention, along with everyone else.

Then she realized. Her face turning blue, she looked to her side, and then her entire body ran cold. Her entire nervous system itself, shut down for a single moment. A terrifying feeling casted over her body as her eyes met her sister's.

Irene looked pissed. Genuinely pissed.

As she felt her future being shattered by her own sister, she felt another sensation on her feet. Her eyes snapping wide open, she looked down, only to realize that she had been tripped.

It was really bad news.

Erza's face was first to collide on the floor, then Irene's was next. The marble made floor cracked like a spider's web and its fragments and rubble flew all over, through the air and more. Both sisters were now tangled in one another; they rolled towards Natsu and Ultear. Ultear realizing the danger impending, quickly moved aside. However, the events were not as lucky for Natsu as he was engulfed by the crimson ball.

Natsu screamed comically before they hit the wall, coming to a full stop. However, Natsu's demise wasn't quite over yet.

He opened his eyes and he saw nothing. However, it was warm… and soft. It was also damp but not so much. It was just enough to make his face feel comfortable. There was weight indeed, but it wasn't unpleasant. The way that it firmly pushed against his face relaxed him a small bit.

Whatever it was, he felt like he earned if after all the chaos. He let out a long, deep sigh. However, as he did so, the something that pressed against his face began to move and tremble. It became hotter and hotter.

Oblivious to what it was, he touched the side of an object that was pushing down against his face. It was round, big, and soft. His hands rose up, and the object became thinner, however that silk like feeling, smooth and soft, was still there. Then suddenly, he felt something against his hands. They were much like what he was feeling on his face.

Firm, smooth and around. Its flexibility and its texture much like a very soft… pillow but made out of the world's finest materials. The odd thing was, as his hands inspected it, the object trembled even more, generating mass amounts of heat in the process.

He wondered what it was. He spoke out loud. It was muffled, yet his voice was still made clear.

"What is this?"

Then he noticed a pair of lips touching his own. Was somebody kissing him? However, that felt wrong… These lips were too soft and large to be called "lips." Then what was it? All the sudden, his face became wet, and the object above him made a very, very lewd and erotic moan. Then a gentle, trembling yet nervous voice followed.

"Nii-Nii-Nii Chan… I…"

Hundreds of tick marks appeared on Natsu's forehead. His face becoming red, steam venting from his ears and face. He pushed the girl away. Then he roared out.

"ERZA! I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!"

Erza quickly got off from Natsu and began to bow down, smashing her head to the floor. However, already feeling violated, a simple apology wasn't enough for him to forgive her. There was one punishment that she needed to make up as they betted during the battle and there was another pending.

Then from behind him, Irene stood up and shouted.

"Erza! Your punishment will be doubled!"

Natsu began to think that Erza was purposely receiving punishment because she is secretly a masochist. Speaking of Irene…

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her dangerously.

"Irene… Were you the one who put me naked on bed in public?"

Irene gasped lightly, covering her mouth with her hand. She spoke as if she was shocked.

"Oh… Natsu-Sama isn't as stupid as I thought! It is certainly a surprise."

It did not take a second for his face to crumble into rage. Fire raging up from his body, he smashed his fist on back of Irene's head, earning a pained yelp from the enchantress.

Irene quickly crouched and massaged her head as she angrily stared back at Natsu with tearful eyes. However, he lowered his body next to her ear, and whispered.

"I'll save the rest of the punishment… for later."

Irene's body froze, and her eyes widened in a fraction of a second mostly in fear. She stared back at him, still as a rock. It was just like when he was enraged. That red glow under his black eyes was there, shinning like molten lava in an eternally dark abyss.

Then he continued.

"Don't worry. Your sister will be receiving it with you…"

That did not make it any better for Irene nor Erza but unfortunately, that wasn't Natsu's problem. Still agitated by the whole disturbance, he felt the compelling need to destroy something. Unfortunately, it was impossible for him to do that here.

He spoke to Dimaria, and Brandish, the two only "sane" girls at the time.

"Mari, Randi, I need to go for a while. Would you mind looking after them?"

Dimaria urged however,

"But Senpai! Take me with you!"

Natsu shook his head.

"I'm sorry but it would be dangerous for you to go with me this time."

She tried to argue, but the more she looked at him the less confident she got. What she tried to say was all lost in the end, only allowing few words to escape from her lips.

"But…"

Natsu ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. The mission is still being upheld."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ultear was confused. No, she was beyond confused. That red hair, oversized hat, and weird sense of style. There was no doubt that woman, aging perhaps 20-ish, was that Spriggan. Then name the man Natsu said himself. Irene.

She was here, so near. Ultear never realized. That woman was supposed to be the most powerful mage to exist during the current years, and she doubted she would ever meet her, at least not at this point in time.

'That means...'

She quickly looked around the station. All the guards were going about their business, looking at people idly, not even caring about the Spriggan that stood in broad daylight. Why so? What happened to her message?

There had to be someone who hijacked her message, but then, who? If there was someone who hijacked said message, then they would be expecting her.

She looked at Irene once again and wondered in fear, so much so that she hadn't even realized that she was now on the floor, having fallen in fear.

'Does she know who I am? That woman… Irene Belserion.'

She had to get out of here and assess the plan before it became even more chaotic. However, that would mean she had to retrieve Lullaby without looking suspicious.

Or… would she have to abandon the plan totally.

She had no idea what to do at this point, and that was right. Perhaps the wisest thing to do here is just to give up and focus on the next demon. Yet something else intrigued her. She repeated her name.

"Irene Belserion…"

Yes, it was a large threat, and yes, there was tremendous risk with being involved but this woman was still largely an unknown variable. This meant she require further investigation. The presence of the Spriggan reduced her chances of enslaving the Lullaby. And so it would be best for her to change direction slightly.

She would still attempt to uphold her original mission, but if that fails, it would not hurt to bring in information about Irene as compensation.

She was sure that it would serve her master well.

Then she watched Irene speak.

.

.

.

* * *

"So, that's that. Natsu-sama won't return until he destroys something so we'll have to progress without him."

Then she turned to Dimaria and Brandish.

"When I was standing with my sister whilst she purchased our tickets, I had sensed the presence of a lower demon. I assume you have it?"

The Valkyrie did not question as she displayed the cursed flute, and just like before, she carelessly shook it around like a toy. Irene smiled in satisfaction.

"Let's break it and finish it here. For Natsu sama, it is more important to retrieve The Well then waste his time on such a pesky fly."

Brandish stepped forward, catching the enchantress's attention.

"I would normally agree to your proposal, but the lord specifically told us to destroy Lullaby when it transformed. He said it would be just enough to catch Tartaros attention."

Irene responded with her usual amused smile.

"Was it really him, or was it someone else?"

Dimaria stopped waving around the Lullaby and answered her casually.

"Technically, it was Larcade, but does it really matter?"

"Suppose not. Anyways, let us board the train now. Which way are we going?"

Irene shrugged, and then hearing her question, she chirped in happily with flowers blooming all around her.

"Oh, sis! I know! It's…"

Then Dimaria slouched down and ripped the mask off from the dark mage. She asked.

"Where were you headed?"

Kageyama growled.

"Like I'll tell you-."

A terrible sound of a breaking nose echoed around the current area. His scream muffled by Dimaria's hand, no one in the station seemed to notice what they were doing. Before the gang could blink, the man's arm was dislocated and broken horribly. While Ultear was watching the even unfolding like a dim-witted idiot, and Erza staring at them in dread (because they ignored her). Irene and Brandish were the only ones keeping a straight face.

"So, where were you headed?"

Dimaria asked with a satisfied smile. Kageyama didn't waste another second to respond.

"To Clover Town! To Clover Town!"

She petted the man's head.

"See? That wasn't very hard? Now, where is your guild?"

He kept his silence. Dimaria wasn't satisfied yet. When she was just about to break the other arm, he quickly screamed out.

"K-Kunugi station!"

Dimaria whispered.

"Good boy."

Then all the sudden, Kageyama saw no more, and he did not know why. Erza, who was watching them, was snapped right out of her stupor. Unsure of what just happened to the man; she approached the lying body and placed her fingers on his neck, checking his pulse.

It was gone.

She asked.

"What just happened?"

Brandish answered for her.

"Isn't it obvious? He died."

"Yeah… but how?"

She pointed at Dimaria like nothing happened.

"She used her magic. That's all."

Then she continued.

"Kunugi station is this way. Come on."

Erza momentarily looked where she meant, and it was completely opposite direction of where the test goal was. Returning back to the dead man, she questioned.

"Dimaria, what did you just do?"

Dimaria stood back up, but she waited several seconds to answer her. It wasn't because of guilt or nervousness. She was comfortable with killing someone, and it was often enjoyable when it was her enemy. It was annoyance, the reasoning behind why she had hesitated. She honestly did not see the need to answer her question.

"I killed him. Does it require further explanation? He's from the dark guild. You shouldn't care."

Erza looked back at the corpse for another second before standing back up. She was a knight. Yes, she was a mage, and she was never knighted by others. Even so, that never stopped her from being one. After all, it was her magic. Thus, it made her look down on anything that required unnecessary death. That was something that she looked down upon. Also, she still hasn't escaped completely from her past self yet. Not until she resolves it with the man she loves. At once, hundreds of thoughts struck her. Yet, shaking her mind, she concentrated on the present issue. She sighed deeply.

"While I hate them just as you do, killing was uncalled for."

It was right. Even though this man is a criminal, taking other's life was something that she couldn't do with keeping a straight face.

Dimaria shrugged without a response.

"So, what should do with him? If we leave him here, the guard will definitely try to catch us for sure."

Erza asked.

"That's easy, sister. Brandish? If you would."

Then what Erza saw was something that she had never seen, right in front of her, with Brandish simple gesture, the body began to shrink in incredible speed. It didn't even take a full one second to render the man as small as a grain of rice.

Erza didn't know how to respond to such demonstration of magic. She only stared at Brandish with her eyes as wide as a searchlight. Then she remembered what the girl said in her first meeting.

'She did say she can control the size of any objects…'

The knight shouldn't be surprised, but to see that this girl can control size and change it at such an incredible speed… it was astounding.

'So this is what she meant.'

But then again, the implication of such magic was vast, as such, for Erza, it was incredibly tempting to use it for her cake, of course, when her punishment was lifted. She then watched the demolisher pick up the small body and place it in the bottle she had.

"My plastic bottle has been defiled."

Then the knight exclaimed as the former Spriggan put away her bottle inside her backpack.

"Why are you putting inside!? Shouldn't you be more respectful to the dead at least?"

Brandish simply commented,

"How admirable."

The knight's body tensed at her response. It no way should people be doing this. When she was just about to tolerate the killing, they had to make it worse. Then a hand rested on her shoulder, catching her attention.

Her sister called,

"Erza."

They both watched Dimaria and Brandish slowly making their way to the train.

"You've never been in a war."

Irene spoke. It was more of a statement than a question. Erza turned slightly.

"But I assume you killed and watched people die from young age."

Erza didn't say a word, as if she was waiting for more.

"I am not different. However, I see that you never killed people from the moment you found your magic."

The knightess responded.

"How di—how do you know?"

Irene smiled.

"I can tell. I'm your sister, remember?"

Erza stared back her sister's eyes with a poker face, maintaining that hard-rigid look as for as long as she could but Irene's pair drilled through her wall like it was nothing. When Natsu took her down during the battle, her wall crumbled. What good was it now when she tried to build it from ground up? Irene's eyes were made it seem like they already knew everything about her, but then, when she was about to break away, Irene smacked her rear and even thought she wore her armor, she could still feel the impact perfectly.

Erza yelped.

"Eeeee~~~ S-S-Sister! Stop it!"

Irene just gave her a short yet hearty giggle, before gesturing the train.

"You better get going. Those two won't get anywhere without the tickets."

"What about you?"

Erza asked.

"I'll be there soon. I gotta handle that man first before I join you."

Irene spoke, mentioning that weird green-haired man. Erza leaned back to see the man and yes there he was, looking more confused than ever. Erza furrowed her brows.

"I see. Just don't do anything rash. We've already caused enough trouble. I feel like guards are already eyeballing us."

Erza knew those eyes, and she knew what her sister was saying without hearing them. Reassurance. She trusted her sister, and she knew that nothing would happen. With that in mind, she walked to the train but just before that she gave her a cute, playful tongue before huffing her cheeks.

That was for smacking her bum.

Irene just simply seemed to smile back, before facing Ultear. Then she spoke, her smiling immediately dropping, faster than a fruit fly blown away by the wind.

"So, let's talk. Ultear Milkovich."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"So, let's talk. Ultear Milkovich."

Ultear's jaw shut tight at those words, and they were so tight that one would fear she might shatter her teeth. Her face muscles solid as a rock, sweat rolling off her head. What she had heard was beyond terrifying.

At that moment, she knew that she made her worst and last mistake ever in life.

She should have run away when she had her chance instead of sticking with it, but her goals… She blurted out.

"I… I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Zalty. I do not know of this woman named Ultear."

Irene let out an amused smile.

"Is that so?"

Then quicker than the time mage could react, Irene lifted her mask to the air with end of her staff. Ultear's eye shook wide and trembled as it flew away, hitting the ground with an ear-shattering crack.

Her mask was destroyed, broken into a thousand pieces. It was beyond repair, and with it, her transformation magic was gone, lifting the veil that shrouded her, revealing a young, slender yet voluptuous woman in dark clothing.

She could feel her face going ashen, and her lips livid. Just like that, she felt so naked in front of a goliath. She shouted in shock,

"How!?"

Yet no more words came from her mouth and it only amused Irene even further. She mocked her respect.

"It's an honor to meet you, councilmen. To whom do I owe the pleasure? But one must wonder. Why is someone as important as you hiding in a plain sight in a search of a demon?"

Ultear hesitated but quickly recovered her ground and countered.

"Same goes for you, Spriggan! What is your purpose here?"

Irene let out a low yet foreboding smirk at her response.

"Relax; I am not here to wage a war against this beautiful nation. It would be a great pity to see all these people dying hideously in their own blood, don't you think? My sister won't like that very much, and it would certainly be a bad influence on Natsu-sama. Though I suppose I have over done things a bit…"

Ultear muttered,

"Sister? Natsu-sama…?"

She saw her talking to Erza Scarlet, addressing her as her sister, and now she looked, the woman looked almost identical to the famed Titania. But then, this man Natsu. What was his identity? She stepped forward, almost in desperation. She had to know.

"Tell me! Who is this Natsu!?"

Irene clicked her tongue, and rolled her eyes down at her almost sympathetically.

"Tsk tsk, I would suggest you be careful, curiosity can kill you."

She paused,

"However, I suppose I can amuse you a bit, Councilman Ultear Milkovich. Natsu-sama is my prince, and he is my lover but to you, he is the lord of all demons. Yet, above all, he is your god.

A single word crossed back of her head: Tartaros. Did that imply that he is the master of Tartaros? But then she scoffed slightly at her last phrasing. Yet those words just brought more questions for her, even more questions that she was dying to know.

Yet it would be another incredible risk, wouldn't it? Ultear wasn't sure how long she would survive.

"Oops, I told you little too much didn't I?"

With it, Ultear was violently thrown to the wall. Smoke and dust covered the area, and she tried to move. However, she found herself paralyzed. It was like her body was frozen. Irene slammed the her staff into her neck, it's split point piercing right through the wall next to her flesh, brutally chocking the woman.

Ultear gagged, trying to breathe in air but it was no use. Biting her teeth as hard as she could to fight off the pressure, she attempted to move her fingers, arms or anything. She could not even summon her spells. They were all fruitless.

She screamed out,

"Guards! Gu-Guards!"

Yet no help came. No one in proximity even bothered to look at her. It was like she was invisible. Then Irene's face appeared as smoke cleared, and she was merely a centimeter away from her face. Ultear shook with fear. Irene Belserion's face looked hundreds of shades darker than how it used to be.

"Don't worry about the guards and people. I had made some… arrangements, if you will. "

Ultear's lungs were felt like they were shrinking, and the pain she felt in her neck began to travel around sending waves and jolts around her body. It was like her whole body was on fire. She began to feel more and more desperate as she started to suffocate. Saliva drooled next to her tongue, where it limply laid on side of her mouth. Her eyes began to roll back and her lips grew purple. It was like she was bottom of the sea, some unknown forces trying to squeeze her internal organs, so painfully.

Ultear cursed herself internally.

'Damn it… damn it all… you… fool.'

If she only could turn back the time itself. Ultear hated herself so much. Her plan. Her everything, to be ruined because of her own stupidity. She knew there was a possibility she would die, and she knew how dangerous this Spriggan was. Yet, she did it anyway. Ultear thought she could manipulate them to remove herself from the danger, but she never expected them to know so much about her. She certainly didn't expect things to turn out so horribly. For the first time, Ultear didn't know what to do.

Then all the sudden, the pressure lifted a bit, and the air rushed back into her lungs, leaving her dazed and disoriented but alive and confused. Irene lifted Ultear's chin.

"Don't worry. I am not planning to kill you just yet. You seem like a very useful girl, aren't you? I imagine you are, seeing that you are playing pet for Tartaros. Or… are you not?

Ultear didn't respond.

"And because you are in high grounds, I imagine you have lots of power within this country. After this incident, you will report everything to your fellow councilmen. That is exactly what I want you to do. Explain everything. In. Great. Detail."


	28. Chapter 27: Lullaby

**A/N: Hey guys, as promised, new chapter!**

 **By the way, it seemed like there are some people who are not very sure who's going to be in Natsu's Harem, so make all things clear, I'm going to write them all here. The following won't be changed.**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Irene**

 **Dimaria**

 **Brandish**

 **Ultear**

 **Sayla**

 **Also, I have uploaded more illustrations up in my profile, It's Charon Dragneel v.2 and Ea Dragneel v.2**

 **Dimaria's kid, Ria is coming soon.**

 **Lastly, do you guys want OVA Christmas special or New year Special? If you want, what do you want me write about? If you tell me in either review section or PM, I'll make sure to read them all.**

 _ **Beta-read by Burning Temptation**_

* * *

 _ **…Acnologia…**_

Apocalypse Dragon Magic = one trillion 1,000,000,000,000

 _ **..Natsu Dragneel..**_

.

 **God Form = Aleph Null**

Demonic Dragon God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer+ Dragon Magic) = G64

Demonic God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer) = Skew's number

Dragon God Slayer Magic (god slayer+ Dragon Magic)

-Elemental – googolplex

-Helios - googol

-Zeus - googol

-Demeter -googol

-Ouranos - googol

\- Gaia - googol

-Poseidon - googol

-Hephaestus - googol

-Theodon – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

-Genesis – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

 **Demonic Dragon Form (The Dragon Prime) = one decillion - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic (Curse+ Dragon Magic) = one octillion-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

God Slayer Magic

-Elemental – one sextillion (Combination) -1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

-Fire – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Lightning – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Ice – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Sky – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Earth – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Water - one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Metal – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Reality (Has resistance to Time Magic) – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

\- Creation – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

 **Etherious Form = one quintillion- 1,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Curse Power = 1,000,000,000

Dragon Slayer Magic (or rather, Dragon Magic) (Natsu with restriction reduces these to a quarter.)

-Fire – 1,000,000

Re-Equip Mechanica- Varies

 _ **...Irene Belserion...**_

Elemental manipulation-100,000,000

Enchanting- 100,000,000

Reconstruction – 1,000,000,000

(The mass of the Earth- 5,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kg- translation estimate in power= 99,000,000,000,000,000- nine hundred ninety quadrillion) It was the earth that almost killed Natsu, not Irene.

 _ **...Dimaria Yester...**_

 _Age Drive- 1,000,000,000_

Take over, Chronos- 100,000,000

Time manipulation- 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Brandish Mu...**_

Command-T – 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Erza Scarlet...**_

Re-equip: The Knight- 70,000 :D

.

.

 _ **...Lucy Heartphilla...**_

Celestial magic- 49.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

.( Be grateful that I gave you almost 50 Lucy. I wanted to give you a solid 1 but Jimmy said no.)

Readers: 1

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(a possibility)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 27: Lullaby

.

.

.

* * *

"So, here we are. Almost at Kunugi station."

Brandish spoke up from her seat, notifying the rest of the gang plus the extra member. She briefly eyeballed the woman sitting across from her seat, eyes locking for a short moment before the other mage looked away. However, Brandish's eyes didn't move. She eyed the woman continuously causing said woman's facial features to brighten ever so slightly.

The demolisher stared at her dumbly for few more seconds with her empty eyes. It only seemed to make the woman across more anxious.

She finally spoke with a straight face, her voice colorless, matching her looks perfectly.

"I see that you have finally succumbed to your gay nature, you ero-hentai-ecchi pervert. People would actually mistake you as a woman."

Just as the dark-haired girl tried to retaliate, she was rudely ignored by everyone else and was forced to quite down. Titania voiced out her thoughts.

"It would be best if we split up. Some of us can already be at their final destination and prepare for their plan while attacking head on with their guild."

Dimaria added,

"Why? We can just kill them all here."

Brandish questioned.

"What about Lullaby?"

"Well, that chick can summon it. She owns it so she should know better than anyone else."

Dimaria gestured, her metallic finger pointing at the ashamed girl. The time mages face was bashfully hiding underneath her dark hair. Brandish didn't comment on the gender assumption. Whether it be because she took no interest in the idea or another reason entirely. It was unknown. She did not express anything. At least, not out loud.

Erza pointed out,

"That doesn't really pose a problem, I suppose. However, I fear for the aftermath. If that woman is really from the council, if the others figure out that we forced her to summon Lullaby… Well, I don't know what they'd do to our guild."

The war maiden responded nonchalantly, crossing her legs before swinging them back and forth. A simple act of boredom. The whirring of the armor she wore was rhythmic almost.

"Our guild, hey? Well, if she is indeed the member of the council, then she's got a lot to answer for."

Brandish added.

"Like why she handed the Lullaby flute to a dark guild. Although she had answered, I don't think that was the truth but that won't matter soon enough."

There was a short silence, and other than the sound that Dimaria was making, it was completely still. Yet, one could hear the sharp intakes of the breath that the dark haired girl released. That was, if they were listening carefully enough.

"So, what is the final plan?"

Erza broke the silence. Then Irene replied, standing up.

"Simple, we play their little game."

Everyone looked at Irene with odd expression. Sure, they didn't mind it but Erza wondered if Irene had forgotten she was still in the middle of a test. Time was essence here. Irene continued,

"But like my lil' sis said, let us split up. That doesn't seem like a bad idea."

Erza nodded happily at her sister and her tailed wagged behind her. No one else was complaining, so the silence was taken as a confirmation.

"Suppose that leaves us with who's going where."

Brandish nodded at the enchantress's remark. She raised her hand and announced,

"I shall go face the guild. Anyone interested in joining me?"

Dimaria sighed. Untucking her other leg before moving her thigh, she stood up and gave a sympathetic look at Brandish.

"Well, poor Randi has no friends. So… I guess I'll just have to play a good girl today and entertain her."

The country demolisher's face crumbled as it became a lot darker than previous moments. Veins popped on her forehead, as she shot daggers back at her. Dimaria gave a mere smirk in reply. Irene seemed to be approving the team. She turned her side to the ashamed girl sitting on the train seats.

"That leaves us with just three. Isn't that right, Miss Milkovich?"

She lifted her chin just a bit to face the enchantress, yet she was still caught up by the whole situation that she had been thrown in. She didn't know how to respond.

It was just all too sudden. Her reveal as Ultear Milkovich and her complete fail of the quest she was tasked with. Not to mention, she was dragged along with herself fully exposed by the red-haired woman standing in front of her. Forced to sit down next to them like a pet or a slave. At least, that was how she felt. It was completely shameful to her.

She shook her hand slightly. She wanted out of this situation, now. It had already done too much damage to her pride. For now, she had to convey necessary information, an auxiliary mission appointed by herself, for herself. To think that this would be a necessary sacrifice to accomplish her goal, there was little comfort in that.

Ultear was an ambitious woman, and although she may be gathering information, there was no way she would tell the truth to rest of the council. Especially Jellal. She would only tell the truth to her master and him alone. If that woman wanted info spread about her then there had to be a reason behind it.

If there was anything she could do to retaliate, this was only option. Ultear stared back at the enchantress as she bit her lips, her eyes speaking of weak promise.

'Things will not go as you please, Belserion. Even though I cannot fight you, there are some things I can arrange.'

Irene let out a smug smile at Ultear's distress.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Then she turned to Erza.

"Would you like to follow me as well, Sis? I won't force you."

Erza replied.

"Well, sister. Technically you are still partaking in the test and I am still your supervisor. So, it would be only appropriate if I accompany you."

Irene nodded at her sister, and announced to everyone else.

"Then let us separate here. We all know what to do, yes?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"When is he coming? He sure is taking his sweet, little time."

The man's echo resonated throughout the small wooden hall as he walked around in circles. He was getting frustrated as second after second passed, the constant footsteps that filled the cold marbled room reminding him of the ever ticking time. He felt as if he was being mocked. By time, no less.

He immediately stopped. His eyes traveled to the entrance, and yet, there were still no signs of him. There were multiple dead rune knights dotting the area. At least they provided him with some level of entertainment. Killing prey was always fun.

His hand traveled to his scythe behind him, than to the handle as if he was about to draw it. But that slowly turned into light tapping. His fingers danced as they were itching to use the weapon. A weapon that would draw blood.

He was starting to consider hijacking the train, and getting Lullaby himself. Then a tap resonated through the halls. However, it wasn't his.

Something else. No. Someone else, walked. He quickly turned his back and slammed his massive scythe into the floor, cracking it into multiple pieces. He shouted,

"If anyone makes any more noise, I will decapitate your head!"

His guild standing in the background began to murmur before stepping back at their ace's anger. One of the small mages shouted back.

"What gives, Erigor?! We've done nothing!"

However Erigor wasn't buying it, and he smashed the ground once more, striking fear into their pitiful bodies.

"Silence!"

Voices immediately died down, and the trivial noises that shuffled the air such as clothes and sounds of moving equipment all dissipated as well. Yet, the chronical tapping remained, and it vibrated through the air. Only then, Erigor knew that it wasn't coming from his guild members. Someone else was here with him.

He voiced out his inner thoughts.

"Looks like he's finally here."

Finally, it was the moment that he had been waiting for. He was sure that this would be his opportunity to commit an act of revenge against the council and the rest of the mage guilds. He would do so by killing their masters first.

That sound, it had to be Kageyama's. It just had to be. He hated when things didn't go according to plan. Everything had to be perfect, if not, well, venting his frustration on the living always seemed to do the trick.

The lights that streamed down on through the entrance literally blocked all areas of view, so he could not tell yet. Then as the seconds passed, a figure formed. However, it was not the figure of someone he expected.

Erigor squinted his eyes, and they became clear in the light. A shadow formed. That of two people, both of them were females. He immediately grabbed his scythe and attempted to jump at them. However, something heavy was thrown, and using his own reflexes, he mercilessly sliced the object.

Something warm flew in the air, and it touched his blades, his hand, and his cold, rigid face. His pale and deathly skin was tainted with red hue, some of it entering his mouth.

He licked the substance and knew that it was blood. His eyes traveled around the flying object that was passing his body, that which he sliced in half.

It was a corpse. The corpse's intestines erupted from the bottom, and like a tail, it moved freely as it traversed the air. He could see the whiteness of the spine, and the dark red color of muscles. The dark shadows covered the rest.

His eyes traveled further up, and a lacerated white coat came into his view. Following it was corpse's arm, then its head. A head that carried such a familiar face.

That closed eyed, oddly smiling face. The dark hair. It was Kageyama no doubt.

Pieces of Kageyama touched the ground with a large thud, blood exploding around him. Yet, through all the chaos, Kageyama's face was still visible, stuck in an expressionless state for all eternity. Also, his bloody, white coat was now covering the majority of the gruesome vista.

The guild members stared at the sliced corpse not knowing how to react. There it was. The shadow mage... Dead. He was the one who was supposed to bring the good news. They began to step back, and some of them stared at Erigor in fear.

It seemed that he was the one who killed had killed Kage without reason. Erigor didn't speak. Something was going on, and it wasn't good. Then the figures that were obscured by the light became increasingly clear, and he was able to make out their full appearance.

A bikini and coat clad short haired girl from the left. A blonde girl with strange looking armor from the right.

The latter spoke aloud.

"Don't worry. He was dead long before you sliced him half."

Erigor couldn't help but grin at the introduction.

"Huh, then I assume you are the one who threw his corpse?'

The other raised her hand, her face completely devoid of emotion.

"No. I did, and one more thing..."

She motioned her blonde companion who didn't hesitate to throw something that she held in her grasp. It flew like a shuriken in the air, yet Erigor grabbed the object with ease.

It was Lullaby. He stared back at them in confusion, but then, that quickly exploded into a zealotic laughter. His face cringed like a mad man, and his protruded eyebrows only became more prominent. His mouth spread wider than hyena, his laughter was no different.

He shouted at the duo in delight.

"What kind of fool gives their enemies the goodies!?"

However they remained still, moreover, they looked extremely bored. They waited for something to happen.

"No matter. Thanks to you, I've got what I needed."

Swinging his scythe, he smashed the wall next to him. He gave a mocking salute to them and to his guild.

"Take care of them for me would you?"

With that, he vanished through the wooden crack, powerful winds blowing from behind.

It was all too sudden, and the silence and numbness filled in the air. Dimaria complained, placing both her arms behind her head. Much too relaxed at the current moment.

"That's it? This is much blander then I thought. So, Randi, how do you wanna do this?"

Her eyes gazed to the gathered guild members, some of them already drawing their swords. Then one of them spoke out loud, throwing his arms up in the air before yelling.

"Come on! You heard him! There are only two of them!"

Another agreed, and then another and another. The shouting became a mass synchronized war cry, ready for their assault. Brandish scoffed at their scream, from her point of view, this was all pointless child's play. She turned her eyes to her friend.

"Mari, let me take care of this."

The Valkyrie replied with an amused smirk and said,

"Do as you please, Randi."

Brandish nodded, and stepped forward, announcing to the dark guild with a calm and collected voice,

"No, I will fight you alone."

Their cries immediately ceased, and one of them, the one who standing in the very front shouted out.

"Hah! You alone?! Just where on Earthland is your head at? Do you really think you can fight us alone!? You must be delusional as fuck!"

A light vein appeared on her forehead. She replied.

"Even better, I will give you a handicap by fighting you barehanded, no magic."

Then she slid down to her battle stance, one leg out, one leg in and both of her hands staying out front, forming a tight fist next to one another. She glared at them with extreme killing intent. She continued.

"But know that you have no chance of laying a single scratch on me."

The man shouted, swinging the sword violently up front, he dashed at her trying to slice her apart.

Brandish ducked down. Her short hair following in grace, she then slammed her fist to the man's chest, breaking his ribs and puncturing his lung. Pushing the man aside with her leg, she motioned the next few to come.

They were all gritting their teeth so audibly, even by her standards. It only brought her some entertainment. Stepping forward one by one, all of them began to dash at her, swords raised above their heads, charging.

A blade swung towards her head, and she swiftly dodged to the side and grabbed the man's arm before rapidly twisting it until made multiple crunching noises like that of a breakfast cereal being trampled. The man screamed in pain and dropped his weapon. With no time wasted, she quickly punched the man in his face as she moved on to the next target.

A man came at her with a stab, but she turned her body 360 degrees and raised her leg, only to slam it with a terribly strong force at back of his head. Blood and teeth gushed out of his mouth and he collapsed. Then multiple daggers flew through the air, no doubt thrown by multiple attackers. Quickly sensing the incoming blades, she raised the man's body and used it as a meat shield. He screamed in pain as they pierced his flesh.

Brandish threw the man forward, disturbing the next set of flying daggers. Then she used the corpse as to jump in the air higher, and slammed her leg down on the next assailant's forehead. A cracking noise filled the halls, and with it blood came torrenting out of his skull, if you could call it that anymore.

A man with an axe rushed at her from behind, another from the side. Ducking down quickly she slide her leg in full circle. Both men lost their balance and fell, and Brandish did not hesitate to grab the men's axes, slamming them through both men's skulls, and she danced with them; an executioner's dance.

From a far, a mage caught her eye trying to charge up his magic. She pulled an axe out of one mans skull and threw it at the mage, from afar. It pierced though his chest, breaking ribs just from the force of the throw. It impaled his intestines and liver. Blood poured out of the wound as did many other internal organs no longer held down by skin or muscle.

She quickly turned her focus back to the fight, and was met with a blade flying straight at her face. However, catching the blade's handle in midair, she used it to disembowel the closest man, before decapitating him. Blood squirted out yet she didn't care as she moved onto her next target. Another man lunged at her, she responded by stabbing the blade into his neck. It cleaved through his throat like a hot knife would through butter. Letting go of the blade, she dodged a vehement slice.

It was large scimitar, and its curved blades sang of blood, but not for her. Dodging another lacerating attack by spinning, she used her momentum to strike the man's head with her boot. He quickly lost his footing and she followed with a devastating uppercut, completing dislodging his jaw.

Then a scream followed as man's dagger ended up pointing at her throat. Striking his sword arm, she disarmed him and turned him on his back before gripping his neck tightly, breaking it instantly.

That wasn't all, but the fighting paused for a second. Brandish could see fear and hesitation in their eyes. She took a good look around and of course, she was surrounded. Yet, there were corpses littered all over the floor, bathing in their own blood. She simply smiled at them as she wiped the blood off of her face.

"Just letting you know, I'm not planning to let any one of you escape."

Just as soon as she finished her word, one of them ran up to her with his hand charged with magic. She caught him by the arm and redirected it to one of his comrades, sending him off across the small wooden hall. Then she grabbed the former by the hair and smashed his face upon her knee. The man screamed and yowled. And so she continued to slam his face until it was nothing but pulp. He wouldn't be screaming anymore.

Another mage charged at her with a ranged attack charged and a sword equipped. Bolts of energy flew at her, but dodging them all like a feline, she let them attack their own members. When he got close, he raised his sword to take her down. However, Brandish rushed in as she slammed the man's stomach with her fist, crushing and rupturing his inners, tearing them apart by sheer force, and his spine exploded from the other side.

As she turned, a hand gripped her arm, and then the man's fist traveled towards her face. However, seeing the attack as if it was in slow motion, she easily dodged by moving her head. Then breaking the lock, she slammed the man's own fist into his face multiple times until he collapsed down on the ground, face mutilated with his own hands.

Brandish looking around and seeing only about ten left standing, rushed in to finish the battle. One of the brave charged at her with a spear. Blood splashing as they approached, she quickly ducked down and grabbed a dagger before the man could make it any closer. When it was close enough, she broke his stance by slashing the dagger at the spear point. The simple momentum of the attack was enough for the man to lose his footing.

Seeing one of their men in danger, another dashed from the side with a twin set of swords, flaring them violently. Narrowing her eyes, she moved closer to the spearman and pushed him towards the incoming attacker. The man using the spear was sliced up like a beautiful cut of the most pristine meat.

She used this chance well. The fallen man was used as her footing. She jumped and with the same dagger, pieced the assailant's eye socket. . He screamed in pain, and dropping both of his swords, he grabbed her hand trying to pull it out but it traveled deeper and deeper until it pierced his brain. Blood oozed out from his eye socket, from his ears and from his nose.

She whispered to herself.

"Two down, Eight to go."

She slammed her leg on the closest man's rib cage and brought him down. A man charged at her from behind, but foreseeing the attack, she grabbed the man's hand before using him like a club. With him, she slammed the former over and over and over until body was separated from the arm. Blood splattered around the area of impact. Another ran up to her and his last moment, he switched his weapon to fool her.

Brandish did not smile, but only stared emotionlessly as she broke the man's neck like a chicken.

She whispered once again in monotone.

"Five down, Five to go."

A fist flew at her, swiftly dodging it like nothing, she jumped forward as she threw her own fist right back at the man, hitting his jaw. Then she mercilessly struck his chest, then his face, then his stomach and on and on. A ballad of breaking bones resonated through the hall, and the man was reduced to a lump of bloody meat. Once down, the woman kicked the body and it smashed against the other man standing behind. Both were thrown into the wall.

There were only three of them left, and after all of their comrades fell within their field of vision, they felt hopeless. Most of all, without a single use of magic. That was the most fear mongering point of all. They began to back pedal. They all raised their hands in air in their own defeat and in hopes of surrendering. One of the men, without a nose and spiky green hair, spoke.

"Pl-please! We-we-we surrender! S-spare us!"

Another followed,

"We won't be bad guys anymore! Please! I'll give you anything!"

Yet, their pleas only fell upon deaf ears. She only replied.

"Seven down. Three to go."

.

.

.

* * *

Natsu grabbed the gray sand beneath him, and let it fall from his grasp. Powerful solar wind blew all around him, blowing away the grains he just held. The wind pushed them far away, never once touching the ground.

Yet his gaze stared at the planet that shinned below him. The way the rays of sun bounced off from its surface was simply magnificent. He had seen many planets of different sizes, shapes and colors but none of them matched the beauty of his home planet.

He didn't know why but it did. It was almost nostalgic in a way. He wanted to destroy something at first, but now that there was nothing around him. Oddly enough, that destructive desire died down.

He just stared at the blue planet. He decided to take a seat and enjoy his solidarity. The whole Earthland was the same size as his palm.

Then a short thought struck his head.

'It would be fun to take over this world.'

However he quickly shook that thought out. There was no way he was going to take it over for fun. It was simply absurd. But then again, the beauty of the planet had captivated his eyes for a long time. He wondered what Erza and Irene would think from his vantage point.

He broke his contact with the blue planet and gazed down to the gray, lifeless ground.

The moon was always silent, and he knew that. The absolute silence, the loneliness in space. Usually it killed him. He had been alone for so long, and normally he would have dreaded it. However, from all the recent events occurring, some time alone didn't sound like it would hurt too much.

Then again, his thought traveled back to Erza and Irene. Maybe Dimaria too, but it was mostly Erza. It made him wonder what his feeling towards her was. The more time passing in this empty ground, the more images of her flashed in his mind and the more he began to reflect.

'What am I really feeling towards Erza? Do I just want to protect her? Or do I… love her?'

He couldn't tell as he was barely experienced with either.

It was surely complicated.

Many thoughts had come and gone, it was weird but some reason, he welcomed it.

His eyes traveled at the sun before closing his eyes. With his both hand on his back of his head, he lay back on the moon's grainy surface. Sand got into his hair, but his armor still on, he really didn't feel much. He only knew that it was soft from the feeling that he received on the back of his head.

Perhaps taking off his armor completely was a better idea. There was no reason for him not to do it now. His body glowed for a brief moment before the light completely vanished, leaving him stark naked.

He was a naked man on a moon. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

So he just decided to sleep. The warmness of the sand, and the sun provided more than enough to make his body relaxed. Fire Dragon Slayer magic was the first magic that he had learned so anything hot and warm was always welcomed.

He reminded himself to come to moon more often.

.

.

.

* * *

"So… This Lullaby. It has to be destroyed no matter what. However, I wanted to ask you about the demon itself."

Erza questioned as she tilted her head.

Irene replied as she crossed her legs and arms.

"Oh? What is it, Erza?"

"Since we are the one who are destroying Lullaby, I thought you could tell me about its strengths and weaknesses."

The enchantress only let out an amused chuckle.

"Now, now Erza. I think you are mistaken."

The knightess gave her a quizzical look, and how she furrowed her eyebrow causing her cat ears to move. While trying to maintain her stern gaze, Irene giggled. It seemed almost too comical to her. Erza now being frustrated decided to ask despite Irene's giggles.

"What are you implying sister? I don't think I understand."

Irene answered through her small snicker.

"Sister, unfortunately we are not the ones who are destroying Lullaby."

Erza's eyes widened and she slammed the window in surprise. She shouted out loud.

"Sister! You must be joking! Who else is going to destroy the demon if not us?! As far as I know, no one else knows the demon is going to be released!"

Irene had to enchant the glass at the very last moment before Erza struck it. Irene put a hand on her forehead and deeply sighed.

"Erza, please don't attempt to break everything."

Erza shouted back.

"Sister! Don't change the subject! Are you telling me that there's someone else who knows about this!?"

She sighed once again.

"Erza, please. If you sit down and promise you won't scream, I will answer you. You are scaring the crowd."

Erza looked around, and her sister was right. People sitting around her gave her an odd look, some angered and some looking highly disturbed. Groaning slightly in frustration, she had no choice but to remain calm.

She replied.

"Fine…"

Irene let out a smile.

"That's better. As to answer your question, it's simple. Natsu-sama is going to destroy Lullaby. Alone."

Erza was going to scream, but she was able to shut herself up at the last moment before resorting to whispering.

"What?! Onii-chan is going to destroy the Lullaby!?"

Irene casually nodded, on the other hand, Erza was freaking out.

"Sister! How can you be so calm about this! I know Nii-chan is strong but I don't think he can face such demon alone!"

She continued.

"Don't you think we should help him at least?! Sister, you are the strongest, right? Right?! We could help him…"

However, she closed her lips when Irene put both her hands on her shoulder. She spoke.

"Erza. Of course, we can fight the demon, and to be honest, I can kill it before it realizes. But, that's not necessary."

Erza questioned.

"What do you mean, sister?"

Irene's gaze seemed to get darker.

"Lil' sis, are you sure I am the strongest? Are you completely sure?"

Erza was blank, and she could only murmur back as answer.

"B-big sis. What are you…"

Irene smiled at her.

"Erza… you are in for a rude awakening, indeed."

.

.

.

.

* * *

It wasn't eavesdropping when they were talking right next to her so openly, and so far, she was hearing everything that they were saying crystal clear, not missing a single word. But of course, this woman sitting next to her wanted her to know everything that was going on, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

Once all the talking had been complete, she felt as if an arrow had gone and punctured her skull. It was just simply mountain over mountain of information. Also, this man. Natsu…

If there was one thing that she knows about him it was that he was a dragon slayer. She did recognize that dragon slayer magic is indeed a lost magic, and a powerful one at that. However, could this one really be that powerful? She did indeed hear that this man was stronger than Belserion… if so, and if indeed this man was going to face Lullaby, there was no chance of putting Lullaby under her command.

She smirked at those thoughts helplessly.

'What am I thinking; my mission is as good as failed.'

Then she lifted her head slightly when she heard their conversation once again cease.

Again, with her near- prisoner like state, she was starting to feel more nervous about the surrounding area and the sudden stop of conversation was one of those reasons. It felt like they were staring her.

She looked through her short bangs, expecting them to stare at her and perhaps mock her as every person would a prisoner. However, they didn't. They weren't even paying attention.

They were both staring at the window, and it seemed so peaceful. It was almost absurd. Here she was, worrying about everything, as tense as ever. And then there they were enjoying the scenery all the sudden.

It didn't make any sense. How come even Titania didn't seem concerned, she looked like she was daydreaming if anything else. Did they see this as a sort of picnic trip?

The train rocked a bit side to side, and the silence that captivated the area was quickly broken. What usually relaxed her was actually making her tenser.

She wanted to ask why, but it felt like she was not in any sort of position to do so. However, gulping down her rock like saliva, she calmed her senses and asked them.

"I have a question if you don't mind me asking."

Titania was the one who turned her gaze first.

"Yes, Councilmen Milkovich?"

"How can you be so relaxed? You do realize that this is Lullaby that we are going after?"

Irene answered, however.

"Councilmen, I don't think it is Lullaby you should be worried about."

Erza shout-whispered.

"Sister, you don't possibly-!"

Irene held out her hands, stopping her sister from commenting any further. She stared at Ultear without bad intention, but something about her smile was extremely disturbing to Ultear's senses. However, she simply closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"I understand."

She was sure that Belserion was threatening her life, and there was nothing she could do to fix that, so she accepted it. Yet Belserion seemed to have different agenda.

"What do you mean, you understand?"

Ultear lifter her head and opened her eyes once more.

"What do you mean? Surely, I am your prisoner, someone valuable as me would have a lot of uses.

Irene let out an amused laugh which confused both women. At the end of the laugh, she responded.

"I believe you are mistaken. We have everything under control. Even if the demon goes out of control, it is still not a difficult task. So, no. I am not worried about it, nor should you be. After all, capturing it and putting it under your command failed miserably before you started thinking about it."

Ultear flinched visibly at Irene's word, and Erza was no different, confused and agitated from what she just heard. She wanted the truth.

"Sister! Councilmen. Ju-just what the heck is going on?! Why there are so many things I am blind too?!"

Ultear shouted also while maintaining the volume,

"How do… When did you figure that out!"

Irene pointed out, before giving a certain eye to Erza. She backed down knowing exactly what that meant. She did say she was going to find out soon enough.

"Please, I can see through your plan quite easily. However, you had everyone fooled so I suppose I can applaud you for that and I won't even tell. That aside, you should be more worried about what follows after."

Ultear questioned.

"What would that be?"

And Irene responded to her.

"The war is coming."

Silence. Once again, everything became so still. Erza and Ultear breathed in quickly, yet they couldn't let it out. It was suffocating, but there was nothing they could do about it. Not only that, they understood the situation but doubted it with their own ears and mind.

It was so devoid of sound that one could hear the AIR moving around the cabin.

The train rocked once again, and that sound of metal wheel rushing over a small lump on the track filled the atmosphere, but it was quickly replaced by silence all over again.

That was until Erza finally whispered.

"Irene? Sister?"

Irene didn't respond, only stared at her sister with her arms crossed. Ultear was just about to speak but a sudden announcement woke them up from the deafening void.

[Clover Town Station. Anyone who is going to Clover Town Station should get off the train at this stop, now!]

Then the message repeated several more times before shutting itself off. Silence filled the cabin again.

Irene was the first to stand up. Grabbing the staff that stood next to her, she adjusted her cloak and her leather jeans.

"This is our stop now. Come on."

.

.

.

* * *

'Is it a bit too early?'

Erigor thought to himself as he looked down at the guild master's building, a place where all the guild masters would meet on a regular basis. From the air, the town was filled with people, houses to houses, and allies to allies. They were all useless to him. They served no purpose in his revenge plan. He had to kill those who had powers. He then gazed to the flute and a smile formed on his elongated face as all the joy rushed into his head.

"But soon, very soon, the act of revenge will be mine to commit. I will kill everyone who defies me with this flute! I shall hold the ultimate power!"

Grabbing the flute a little tighter in anticipation of what's to come, he roared in laughter.

It was a simple joy, and the idea that he will have such sweet revenge really allowed him to do anything. If that was the case, he was willing to wait until they all arrived. He wasn't very far away, and he could see the carriages. He could even make out people's faces from this distance.

There was no problem. He knew when to blow the flute and when not to. He just had to see those fuckers crawl into the building and that was all he needed for his final agenda to take action.

A second passed.

Then it became minute, and then it turned into an hour.

Erigor was trying to be patient and he had the reason and time to be. However, he didn't want too. He was the one who had the God's scythe after all. He could kill them anytime with the item that he was holding. He would kill them all at once.

He wondered what kind of face they would make as they died.

Then his eyes flashed at the scene that played out in front of him. An ordinary carriage parked in front of the building was opened. But it wasn't the carriage that interested him. No. It was the middle aged man stepping out of the carriage. That was his prime goal. His aged hands lifted the curtains and door, clearing any speculation the reaper had left. There he was, and he was absolutely sure now. That short man was so short, and that unmistakable spiky white hair that stuck out in tufts. It had to be the master of the flies' guild.

"Fairy Tail."

He had no doubt.

If that man was here, that meant all the other guild masters were also here.

Once again, a feral grin formed across his lips.

"Oh? Looks like all my plans have fruited now."

He gazed at the odd skull of the flute and asked. No. It was really more of a declaration.

"The time has finally come! Do you lust the end? I shall grant it to you."

"Let them hear the beautiful song of death."

He lifted the flute to his lips, putting it in a position to play. Just as he was about to exhale the wind, he was rudely interrupted.

"Cease this at once!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Don't we have to hurry?"

Erza asked while looking at the magical car that was parked on the street. Irene and Ultear followed it as well.

"Why so, sister?"

Irene questioned back. It almost felt like she was testing her. Annoyed by her antics she furrowed her eyebrows and pouted.

"Isn't it obvious? Even though Randi and Mari took care of the guild, someone must have escaped to start their final plan, and I assume they let one go intentionally or else there wouldn't be a reason for them to hand over Lullaby. After all, you told all of us to play the fool. Then that would mean someone is ready to summon Lullaby at Clover town!"

Irene smiled and petted her hair adorably while rubbing her cat ears as well. Erza blushed at the sensation all the sudden. Cringing from the sudden mesmerizing pleasure, she complained.

"Sister! Stop doing that!"

Irene however insisted.

"Erza, you are right, but still. Trust me. Time is on our side."

Then she turned to Ultear.

"Now councilmen. Why don't we take a little walk?"

Ultear didn't respond, only staring daggers at Irene, yet all she returned was smile.

"I can feel the demonic presence not too far away from here. Whoever is carrying it must be near."

Irene announced to all, and Erza replied.

"I see, what should we do with him?"

Irene tapped her chin with her finger for a moment, before snapping her fingers.

"How about you fight him, Erza?"

The knightess pointed to herself.

"Eh? Me? Not a problem sister…"

Erza seemed little shocked by Irene's sudden decision. Ultear followed,

"I think what your sister meant was your plan on taking him down."

Irene responded with a bright and confident smile.

"My plan is to make Erza take him down!"

Veins throbbed on both women's head as they shouted out in unison.

"That is not a plan!"

Irene seemed oblivious to their reasoning. Then an idea clicked in her head. Smiling menacingly, she suggested.

"Erza, how about I give you a piece of Strawberry cake as a reward?"

The knightess cat ears perked up at those words. Her eyes flashing, she wiggled her tail in joy despite it being a cat tail. Her eyes flashed brilliantly, and her chocolate iris glistened like amber in the sunlight.

"Strawberry cake!"

Irene clicked her tongue.

"Uh, uh. Not yet. I'll give you one after you defeat him."

The cat knight gave her sister a big salute before dashing faster than light.

Erza ran and ran, faster than she could imagine, and the armor she wore felt like feathers. She felt like she could fly by simply imagining taking a bite of such a delicious cake. Not only that, the thought of scaling up her cake came into view.

No one could resist that.

Suddenly, a dust storm formed behind, yet she didn't care. Her eyes were fixated on the man floating in the air. She pushed away people and objects blocking her path. She needed to get to the hill, where the man was.

Then something flashed. It was enough for her to cease the thought of her cake.

That man in the air, she was sure that she had seen him somewhere else before. That dark and oversized scythe, silver hair and terrible posture. After she observed his features, her eyes traveled to his hand.

Then she finally understood. The whole reason why the dark guild was trying to get a hold of Zeref's demon so badly. Why would they pick the Clover Town as their target? Why not Magnolia, why not Era? Why not Oshibana? That was because Clover Town had one thing that others did not. It was a place where all the legal guild masters gathered to discuss the latest issues.

From what she recalled from her master's agenda, today was the day her master was participating in the meeting.

That man was planning to kill all the guild masters.

That was something that she could not accept.

All the thoughts of cake dissipated, and she bit her teeth tightly as she summoned a spear before throwing it at him, catching his attention. She roared out in fury.

"Cease this at once!"

The man immediately stopped his actions and turned around to face her. Erza continued.

"I know you. You are the Ace of Eisenwald! So called "Grim Reaper", the death god."

Titania shouted out from her newly sprung stance, her tail straightened in full alert. Then she stepped forward to charge at him. Erigor spoke back, still in his own defensive stance. His one eye covered by his silver hair, he stared at her menacingly.

"I see that my fame precedes me, Queen of Fairies. The pleasure is all mine, but no matter, you will die by my hand."

"What is your plan with Lullaby?! Are you trying to unleash it here, where the masters of legal guilds are?!"

Erza shouted back, but the Grim Reaper only became more agitated by her constant yelling. Blood seemed to boil underneath his pale skin, and the tattoos that littered his skin seemed to glow brighter although it was merely a trick of the mind. He gritted his teeth, but that quickly turned into full fledged laughter.

He screamed out his thoughts.

"Would it matter if I talk to the corpse to be? Probably not. If you are here to stop me Titania, then try with all your might, but know that I will get my revenge."

"That's enough!"

Erza roared, then with a flash of light around her body. The armor disappeared and replaced itself with different armor, the name of which she chanted out loud.

 _ **"Re-eqiup! Heaven's wheel armor!"**_

A set of revealing armor enveloped her skin, and metal formed like a large flower on her center. From her chest to her shoulder was left unarmored, but then pauldrons shaped like a wing appeared from both sides. Wearing a gauntlet and wielding a twin silver sword, she elegantly stretched out her seraphim like wings from her back. Her skirt flowered down from her waist before being covered by silver plates which decorated the armor with light edges. Before the death god, she stood like a queen.

"Ready to be punished by the light of the Fairy!? _**Blumenblatt!"**_

She lifted herself into the air, matching the altitude with her enemy, and charged at him with her swords. As she dashed multiple swords appeared from behind her. However, Erigor responded by creating a purple circle, pushing his wind towards her swords.

Due to strong wind, Erza quickly lost control and her spell was cancelled. Yet expertly maneuvering, she landed without a crash. She narrowed her eyes, and whispered.

"A wind mage?"

The shinigami looked down at the knight with venom in his smile. It was obvious that he was enjoying seeing the queen of fairies struggling to get close to him. He mocked.

"What's the matter, Titania? You seem scared, and shocked."

Erza grinned back.

"You think I am scared? You amuse me. I've fought wind magic user recently. Besides…"

She took control of her swords again, and the fallen swords rose back up, beginning to form a circle behind her.

"He was much stronger than you! _ **Dance my blades, Circle sword!"**_

By her command, swords flew directly at the scythe wielder. Deepening his eyebrows, he screamed out,

 _ **"Strom Bringer!"**_

With a gesture of his hand, he created a powerful tornado, cutting up Erza's armor. However, to her, it was only small dents and scratches. There was nothing serious. However, she was losing control of her ground once again, and found it immensely difficult to cast any spells.

Crossing her arms in X, she tried with all her might to hold her ground, and through the thick walls of wind, she narrowed her eyes to see the target. Her swords floating in circle, wobbled. The more powerful the wind became, the less control the Knight had over her swords.

She gritted her teeth, but through the wind, she saw the human figure behind. Smiling at her own luck, she discharged her magic, and her swords soared through the wind, cutting through the wall before landing on Erigor.

"Hmph. Looks like I have underestimated you."

Once again, a purple circle appeared, summoning up the wind to blow away the charging swords. However, just like the wall, they cut through the wind. Erigor cursed at them. A sword flew near to his side, barely dodging it he flew away. Then flying side to side, jumping and completing a series of acrobatic moves, he had managed to dodge them all, even the one that had separated.

Scratches and slices appeared on his skin but otherwise no larger wounds appeared. He still seemed fit for battle.

"Why you stupid fly!"

Erza wasn't done yet. A powerful light erupted in his tornado, and from it, she rocketed out like a bullet, faster than one could normally perceive. Holding two daggers at each hand and wearing leopard armor, she closed in before he could properly react. She shouted,

 _ **"Sonic Claw!"**_

Hundreds of afterimages were left behind as each of the swords spun and slashed at the man's body. Erza crouched behind him with her daggers stretched to each side. Her hair danced in the air.

Erigor responded with a large thud. He groaned out in pain.

"You…"

Punching the ground with his one hand, he tried to stand up. Erza walked towards him and pushed him down with her foot.

"Stand down, Erigor of the Eisenwald. If you surrender peacefully, no more harm will come to you."

"You think I would EVER surrender to fly like you?!"

He roared out, and a powerful shield began to emanate from his body Before Erza could realize, it was too late. Gnawing winds engulfed him, and those powerful winds sliced and slammed at her bare skin, throwing her out several meters.

Landing like a feline, she muttered out.

"What was that?"

There was a throbbing pain in her leg. Her body pumped blood to her leg trying desperately to repair the damage she had just been dealt. Hundreds of nerve endings fired off, indicating the pain. It was manageable but a wound on her leg was no way to fight another properly.

The ace of Eisenwald lifted himself and flew into the air once again, maniacal laugh following suite.

"Behold little fly! This is my _**Wind Mail**_! Nothing, not even your blade will penetrate my armor!"

.

.

.

Ultear pointed out to the fight happening in front of her.

"That doesn't look very good. Aren't you concerned as her sister?"

Irene simply waved her hand nonchalantly and sat down on a blanket that came from nowhere.

"That's fine. She can take care of it herself. It's Erza for god's sake."

.

.

.

Erza stared at Erigor with fiery eyes, like an eagle before it plunges into the jungle, snapping up unwilling and unknowing prey. The same could be said for Erigor. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. She jumped up to the man with her powerful kick before quickly reversing her grip on the dagger and plunging them down like a fang. However, just like before, she was thrown down like a ragdoll. Before she landed, she chanted once more.

"If that's the case, I have something just for you!"

 _ **"Wind god Armor!"**_

Light shinned before quickly dissipating, beholding Erza with tribe like clothing. Swinging her curved sword, the air that surrounded Erigor began to shift a little. The reaper could feel it.

Gritting his teeth, he poured more magic into his armor to keep it from being disturbed. However, the current that Erza generated became stronger and stronger, creating a low pressure between the two mages.

Erigor shouted out from his armor,

"You can control wind?! No matter! My wind is stronger you fly!"

However, Erza wasn't interested in his little game of strength. She was more interested in something else.

"Ignoring me, Titania?! Have this!"

The death god swung his arm, and multiple projectiles of air shot towards Erza and from her stance, there was no way she'd be able to avoid them. She had to control her sword to gather more air.

Slashes of immensely concentrated air sliced her skin and the fabric of her armor. Yet, no blood came out. She did not groan nor huff from pain. Her Wind god armor was providing all the necessities to protect her from the attack. She just stood there standing like a tank, taking every shot Erigor threw at her.

Erigor visibly shocked by the Titania's resistance, raged and screamed out loud.

"What?!"

"Erigor! Don't you know that same type of magic cancels out each other? You are a fool if you haven't realized it."

Veins throbbed on Erigor's forehead at smart-ass response.

"I won't be lectured by a fly like you!"

The wind around him became stronger and stronger, until the figure became unrecognizable. Then he placed his both index fingers in an X-shape and summoned a single dark violet circle. Then from it, more branched out, and began to circle around the magical core.

He then released an immense torrent of wind, soaring rigorously, striking and tearing apart everything in front of it. The wind became so thick that it became clearly visible and the rocks and sharp debris flew along with the current, making the attack even deadlier like some sort of natural unison raid.

The ground trembled at its power and it approached Erza like a torpedo, however she stood there, her eyes narrowing at her large amount of concentration. She muttered to herself.

"Just a bit more…"

It was getting closer, and she could feel herself being vibrated by the force of the wind as well, and just as it was about to strike, she inhaled as much as air she could before shouting to herself internally,

'NOW!'

She plunged her sword into the ground, and a paramount of force burst out from it, its fury even stronger than Erigor's. It clashed against it for a second before quickly prevailing over it. Its aggressive force vigorously pushing away his trump card. A breeze compared to a hurricane.

Like a massive detonation, it rushed outward in a sphere, the ground cracking at sheer pressure. The air heated around by its monstrous velocity, and then little by little, it ate away the ground and the rocks that were imbedded beneath. Erza's hair flew everywhere, and even the armor that she wore began to tear into shreds. Her legs wobbled a bit but she was sure that she'd still be able to fight.

Then it engulfed Erigor, tearing apart his clothing. That wasn't all. It clashed against him so strongly that it knocked air out of him, and even fractured few ribs. Blood came rushing out from his mouth, and gagging by the force, he fell from the air before being blown away. His scythe shattered into bits, and was reduced to nothing more than hundreds of sliver shreds. He could even feel his hair being ripped apart by the roots.

He couldn't even scream. The only thought that repeated over and over in his head was denial. He still denied Titania's strength despite her current actions.

It wasn't long until he was thrown on the ground like a bag of sand. Bruises covered his body and his vision became blurry.

Feeling the rush of air passing away from his body, he felt impact no longer. However, something was wrong. He wasn't able to breathe.

Just as he tried to stand up, the knightess rushed towards him with a flash of light, changing into a darker colored armor. Her hair covered her face like a stream of blood, and her eyes shinned like the core of hell. Multiple sharp spikes adorned the rest of the armor, and her legs carried her like a savage beast while both her hands carried an unnecessarily large mace.

Raising up her giant weapon, she screamed internally like a caveman.

 **'OOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHH!'**

Erigor quickly tried to summon his magic, but quickly realized that it was impossible. That was when he finally understood that there was no air around him. It was too late for him to do anything when he saw the pitch black mace plunged down on his head.

A burst of energy pulverized everything in proximity, and the ground shattered into bits, eventually creating a massive crater. Air rushed back in immediately. Dust and debris flowed in, blocking the sky.

That was when a powerful sound of an explosion shocked the whole of Clover town.

.

.

.

* * *

"What did she just do?"

Ultear, disoriented by the whole event, asked Irene. Irene responded while chewing her favorite strawberry cake, that once again, appeared out of nowhere. Ultear couldn't help but sweat by perhaps the most powerful being's mundane reaction.

"Ah, I see that my sister is just as smart as me. You see, councilmen, in order to disarm her enemy, she created a vacuum by blowing out all the air in proximity, and when he was left defenseless, she simply struck him with her most powerful armor."

Ultear watched Titania with a new found look. So it was indeed true. The famed Titania wasn't only destructive, but also intelligent. Again, that was perhaps why she is called the Queen of Fairies.

Irene spoke to the time mage.

"Now, isn't it your time to shine, councilman?"

Dark haired girl stared at her dumbly, before finally realizing what she meant.

"Oh. I see…"

However, it did not take long to realize that she didn't know how. She lifted her finger.

"Uh… You see, I don't believe I know how to summon its demonic form."

Irene twitched her eyebrow. She replied, crushing the fork by its handle.

"What exactly does that mean, councilman, Milkovich?"

Ultear lifted her hands in her defense.

"You see, I mean… uh… I was actually expecting the dark guilds to summon it for me…"

Irene furrowed her eyes at her, and stared intensely. Fire erupted in her eyes, and she stared at her as if she wanted to absolutely murder her, a kind that Ultear rarely saw from her enraged master, yet even that didn't compare to hers. She gulped down her saliva and began to sweat profusely. Thankfully for Ultear that was short-lived as the enchantress hollered out to her sister.

"ERZA!"

Erza responded.

"IRENE! STRAWBERRY CAKE!"

The elder screamed back.

"I'LL GIVE YOU WHEN YOU MANAGE TO SUMMON LULLABY!"

The younger sibling didn't seem to be very satisfied to hear that.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU PROMISED!"

Irene answered.

"WHAT DID I PROMISE THEN?!"

The younger's reply echoed back.

"YOU PROMISED ME TO GIVE ME A STRAWBERRY CAKE WHEN I DEFEATED THIS MAN!"

Irene was silent.

…

…

Then she shouted back.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

Erza's frustration was clearly visible.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE, SISTER! GIVE ME MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!"

"I SWEAR I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU IF YOU SUMMON LULLABY! I PROMISE, DEFINITELY THIS TIME!"

Erza screamed out.

"UUUGHHHHHHH!"

Irene shrugged at Ultear, giving her a smug.

"See, everything works out."

.

.

.

* * *

Erza narrowed her eyes at the unconscious man. Reaching out towards his clothes, she began searching for said flute. Then finally touching something wooden, she pulled it out without hesitation.

There it was, Lullaby, staring back at her with its ominous three eyed sockets. She felt nothing by staring back at it. If there was something, it was anger. Veins pumping on her head, she gritted her teeth as she began to choke the flute.

"Transform you savage! You will give me my beloved cake!"

Lullaby seemed to look frightened by Erza's raging face, but it still didn't transform. She began throwing the flute around from rock to rock, abusing and eventually grinding it with her teeth, muttering all kinds of curses to the flute.

Yet still, nothing happened. Erza began to feel hopeless.

She looked up at the view from where she crouched.

The sun was already going down, and she was basked by its orange sunset, yet she felt nothing but dread. She realized much time had passed.

Depression filled her system, and all the energy drained out of her body.

She remained crouched, but she gathered her limbs to tighten up herself into a small ball. Picking up Lullaby, she began to doodle around on the ground.

She was on a verge of crying. A sliver of tears formed in each corner of her eyes. Just as she was about to shed her tears, a loud voice growled out from the flute.

 ** _"AAAAGGHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"_**

Erza's expression immediately lifted. She called out her sister, throwing away Lullaby to the other side unintentionally as she lifted her both arms in triumph.

"Irene! Look! Look! I just summoned the Lullaby!"

There was no reply of her sister, but only thing that she received was a roar of a demon from behind.

A dark purple circle formed on the sky, and a wooden demon descended from the heaven, stumping its massive foot to the ground, it made its presence known to the world by giving an enraged scream.

Erza immediately turned to face Zeref's demon, but she stepped back a bit at the size of it. It was simply huge. Its size towering over anything she had seen, with its split body it stared at her venomously, each eye watching her closely.

The demon roared out once more.

 _ **"I grow tired of this childish play! I shall consume all of you, and I will start with you, woman!"**_

Erza gritted at her luck. There was no one, not even her sister replied back. It was her verse the demon no doubt.

It opened its mouth, and once again that familiar demonic circle appeared before blasting off a massive beam of yellow energy. The Fairy queen snapped her eyes open, and screamed out,

 ** _"Re-equip! Adamantine Armor!"_**

She wasted no time on gathering both shields and putting them forward, casting her most powerful defense magic possible.

The blast struck her head on, and the streaks of energy split into multiple pieces as it collided with the shield. The knight could feel the impact literally vibrating her core. Yet she steeled her stance, she stood like a titan, still but powerful. The blast melted the ground around, but she still did not move. She only grinned at the power of the demon.

As soon as the blast dissipated, Erza soared through the air as she re-equipped into Heaven's Wheel Armor, shouting.

 _ **"Dance my blades, Circle swords!"**_

Multiple swords materialized from behind, creating a circle, before all of them launched rapidly at Lullaby. The demon hurled its body to dodge them, but being too slow and large, all of the hit the marks, slicing through its wooden surface. The giant demon screamed in pain, but Erza had no intention of stopping there.

Using her wings, she advanced herself closer, and right in front of its face, she shouted again,

 ** _"Trinity Sword!_** "

In a split second, she slashed its face in a triangle, and the demon stumbled back. It tried to grab the flying knight, but to no avail, she was just too quick to catch. Dodging its hand quite easily, she replaced her armor, and her eyes never left her target.

 _ **"Re-equip! Black Wing Armor!"**_

Her holy look changed into that of a more demonic one. She roared out as she shot through the empty area of the demon's stomach. Looking up the giant's body, she ascended with her violet sword prepared.

"HYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Her sword sheared through the wooden flesh, and entered the demon's body. Breaking everything inside, she thrusted herself further and further inside until she saw the other end's opening.

With a powerful explosion, she escaped the demon through its mouth. The demon screamed in pain, and began to react more chaotically. While it was struggling, Erza landed on the hill to calm her breath.

She cursed at her situation.

"I haven't had my cake and now this? Where is Onii-chan anyways?"

Lullaby seemed to regain its stableness, and it veered at her with death reeking all over it. Its body now glowing in dark purple, it opened its mouth once more, screaming,

 _ **"DIE YOU PESKY HUMAN!"**_

Then a blast struck the ground, which Erza barely managed to dodge. The explosion was stronger than before, and the ground was all gone, leaving only dark burnt marks and flames that burned brightly.

Just when the knight reached safety, she was mercilessly struck by the giant beast's arm, and she was slammed into the ground, not putting up any resistance.

She screamed out in pain, groaning and heaving. She grabbed its massive hand to free herself, but the pressure was simply out of her league.

"Gahhhhh!"

She struggled. She tried everything she could, but there was nothing she could do. The pressure got stronger, and the ground around her shattered as she sank deeper and deeper into the earth. It felt like her lungs were being squashed and her heart pulverized. Then the forced drilled her senses over and over and over.

Gritting through her teeth, she tried her best to hold in the pain, but billions of jolts electrocuted her mind restlessly. Her mind was almost blanking, and her consciousness drifted in and out. she could not think, nor she was able to do anything coherent. Only thing she was doing was screaming through her teeth.

She bit down her white teeth so hard, and her muscles moved besides them as it got more pronounced. Then she coughed out her non-existent breath, but liquid followed with it. Salty, and the familiar taste of iron draped over her tongue, and she knew what it was. It took less than a second for her perfect teeth to go red. Then it genuinely burnt her insides. Just when she thought the pain was simply unbearable, Lullaby's other hand joined in, pressing her to the ground with all its strength.

The effect was immediate. Like a meteor striking the earth, she was drilled into the ground even deeper. She could even feel some of her ribs shattering at the simple force. Her lungs and heart squeezed, her limbs grew still and she screamed in pain.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Tears squeezed and fell from her eyes. Then an image formed in her head.

Fire.

She imagined a fire.

Her heart beat drummed in her ears.

A light flashed around her, re-equipping faster than she had ever before. She roared top of her throat.

 ** _"BURN TO HELL YOU DEMON!"_**

Her eyes dilated into specks, the size of a dot, bloody veins appearing all over her pearl white cornea. Fire exploded and it spread from the demon's hand, igniting to its arm, then everywhere like an enraged dragon breathing its flames upon a city.

The wooden demon immediately released her as it roared out in pain. It stumbled and fell to the ground trying to clear out the fire burning its body.

Erza weakly lifted herself from the crater, blood seeping out from all over her body. The pain throbbed everywhere but she could still stand. Yet, she couldn't tell how much longer she had.

Using her sword as a staff, she staggered forward. She let out a satisfied smile at the scene. She escaped, and the Lullaby was burning. The fire spread on the ground, then from tree to tree. Soon it covered all the area around her in circle.

It was supposed to feel like it was burning. It was odd. She felt so cold. It was literally freezing and her fingers felt nothing.

She wondered why.

From afar, she watched a large streak of scarlet, rising to the heaven, and little she knew that the Demon was healing itself.

.

.

.

* * *

Irene warned Ultear, she dropped her cake and started paying attention.

"Councilmen Ultear Milkovich, I warn you, do not use your book until Natsu-sama arrives. That book is not what you think it is."

The Scarlet Despair never looked more frightening. Her eyes narrowing, staring at Ultear like those of a dragon, she spoke and her voice shook with authority. Ultear could only nod at her words. Ultear tugged the book deeper into her sleeves. Quickly avoiding the other woman's deathly gaze. She looked back at the demon.

She was in awe. She whispered.

"So, that's the Lullaby in the flesh."

The more she watched, the more tempting it was to use her book. That demon was everything that she hoped. A demon of death! For a moment, she cared little about herself and the Spriggan standing beside her. All her attention was on the giant demon.

She watched it tearing through the ground, attacking Titania. It was slow, but that was to be expected from a demon like it. However, the destructive power it had was close to that of the Jupiter cannon, albeit weaker. She could feel its black magic resonating in the air around her.

She gazed back at Irene, who was looking at her sister as well as the sky. She looked more tense than before. She could sense the woman's distress, but it was fortunate for Ultear.

She grabbed the book.

Lullaby was right there, in the flesh, waiting to be captured by her and to be enslaved to serve its purpose once more. Irene was distracted. This perhaps maybe the only time left. She eyed the Spriggan once more, her gaze remaining strong.

At this point, Ultear was fighting her inner turmoil. Her original plan or the compromise? What was more important? Her mission or her life?

A massive explosion occurred in the distance, and she could see that the demon was struggling slightly. Ultear's eye dilated and she cursed at her and everything else.

It was tearing her apart from the inside. Then followed explosion after explosion to the point where it was unbearable. Ultear veered at the Scarlet Despair once again, and she could make out a whisper.

"Why is Natsu-sama not coming?"

Then a terrifying scream vibrated all around Ultear. She quickly fixed her gaze at Lullaby. She could not believe what she was seeing.

Lullaby was burning! She shouted to herself in desperation.

She did not think, and from the sheer emotion, she pulled out her book and opened it, hoping to control the demon and complete her mission. When Irene realized what Ultear had done, it was too late.

Her eyes snapped wide and she roared at Ultear, throwing the woman to the floor.

 _ **"YOU FOOL!"**_

Ultear gagged and coughed out blood from sudden force. She screamed out in defense.

"I-I'm trying to control the demon, can't you see?! Your sister won't be harmed if I place it under my control!"

However, the pressure only became stronger. The girl began to choke, she heaved and coughed but it got stronger to the point where it could snap her neck. Tears squeezed through her eyes as they pooled. She opened her mouth like a fish as her tongue drooled out to the side.

Irene screamed at her face.

 _ **"DID YOU REALLY THINK TARTARUS WILL LET YOU CONTROL THEIR DEMON?! THAT WASN'T A CONTROL TOMB, IT INCREASES ITS STRENGTH**_!"

Ultear squeezed out her voice,

"P-please…"

Irene wanted to kill this woman, but she knew that it would mess up everything. Releasing her distastefully, she decided to switch her priority, leaving the councilmen coughing to catch her breath with a red face and blue lips.

The enchantress's eye moved as fast as she could, seeing that wasn't enough, she casted her eye magic.

A gargantuan eye emerged from the sky in search of Natsu Dragneel. Irene searched and searched, rolling her eyes everywhere. Blinking and appearing everywhere around the globe. To her surprise,

Natsu wasn't here. He wasn't on the Earthland. To Irene, that only meant one thing. She screamed out loud as she lifted her head to the moon barely visible through sunset.

 _ **"IS HE ON THE MOON?!"**_

Gritting her teeth, she lifted her staff and plunged it down to the ground. There was only one option left, and that was to find a way to signal him through powerful energy. Ultear questioned in a daze.

"Wha-what are you going to do?"

Irene growled out.

"Something necessary."

Then from her staff, a single circle appeared. Then another appeared on top. However, it continued to stretch as another circle appeared on top of another. It rose to the sky infinitely, climbing up to the clouds. Ultear watched Irene in admiration and fear.

'That many magic circles in a fraction of a second? What is she planning?!'

Then she screamed.

 ** _"I'm going to strike the god!"_**

A massive pillar of red energy discharged and expelled a ridiculous amount of force, all of them exploding at once. It ignited brighter than the falling sun. The entire sky lit up, colored a blood red and it soared through the clouds up to the stratosphere, until it reached space. It was like a cosmic flare.

It rose and rose until it completely disappeared in sight.

Irene hoped that her guess was right.

.

.

.

* * *

Erza trembled at what she saw. She only saw one thing, and nothing else. Fire was still burning on the Demon, but it no longer seemed pained. It grew larger and stronger, its wounds all closing up. Dark energy glowed in its eyes, and from its limbs, purple energy seeped out.

The red fire that surrounded him turned purple and its wooden surface became completely dark. The demon seemed brainless. It roared at the Knight with frightening screech. Everything about it spoke death.

A short and helpless breath escaped from her lips. All she felt was despair and hundreds of questions swirled in her mind.

How? How did the demon suddenly grow stronger?

Then she coughed out blood. She could literally feel the demon's black magic spreading all over the place. Titania lowered her stance and grabbed the sword once more, but her legs wobbled terribly.

She was going to fight, no matter what. It seemed the fate has destined her to do so.

Enlarged, Lullaby opened its mouth and discharged an even more powerful blast. Erza had no idea if she could dodge that. However she had to do something. She screamed out loud from the middle of her heaving breaths.

"Re-re-equip! Flight armor!"

Letting her legs carry her as fast as they could, she moved to the side allowing the blast to explode next to her. The shockwave struck her back, and she was sent flying into a mountain, tumbling and rolling like a corpse. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

She was completely hopeless at this point, and the ground sunk as she was plunged into it. Her back hurt. It hurt so much that it felt like she was once again facing Natsu. Her face crumbled in a pain, she barely managed to dodge an incoming fist at the last second. Then another fist struck just next to her. She gulped. Its movement was extremely improved as well.

Erza saw the next fist flying towards her. There was no gap between her and the attack. She knew she was going to get hit this time. There was no questioning it. As she saw its massive fist flying towards her, she only hoped that it didn't kill her.

It was near.

She could feel its blazing surface closing in. She closed her eyes, and at the last moment, she cringed in fear.

Yet, it never came.

So, she waited a bit longer.

…

'Am I dead?'

She questioned. Confused and bewildered by the situation, she carefully opened her eyes.

Pink hair.

His muscles. His figure even more absolute than Zeus. He stood there in front of her, his back facing her.

His one arm stretched out, single hand touching Lullaby first.

He turned his head towards her, and gazed at her over his wide shoulder.

His eyes were hidden under the dark shadows that his hair casted, but she was certain that those gazes were meant for her.

He stood there, his entire figure shinning like gold and best of all, in Erza's opinion, he was naked.

Natsu then pushed the demon back with his single finger, throwing it away before opening his palm, darkly muttering.

 _ **"Elemental God's Brilliant Arrow."**_

Erza had never, never ever felt something with so much power. It surpassed her sister by far. It was deadly. It was crushing. It was simply obscene, outlandish and unimaginable. The blast that torpedoed towards the demon was so bright; it literally white washed every color. Erza closed her eyes immediately but she could still see the light seeping through. There were no shadows left in this word.

Then there was this powerful force that simply knocked the air out of her lungs. It was enough to make her stupid and screw her senses. Where is this gargantuan, inconceivable force coming from?

Was she scared? She didn't know. She really didn't know.

There was no sound. There was just white brilliant light. That was it.

Slowly, the light faded away and the world darkened changing back to its original colors. The orange sun was visible once again, but it seemed a lot darker than before. Erza opened her eyes and stared back at Natsu.

He was still standing there but this time, his hand was so close to her.

It was reaching out to her. Her eyes traveled to his head and she noticed he was smiling. He had the softest smile that she had ever seen, and it felt like she could drown in his smile. It almost made her completely forget what was happening.

Erza blushed madly, and breathed more unstably as she locked her eyes with the man she loved so much. Her heart kept on pounding, and whispered out meekly,

"O-Oni chan…"

Natsu asked.

"Are you okay?"

Erza screamed in her head.

'AM I OKAY? AM I OKAY?! I DON'T THINK I KNOW!'

Then slowly, out of reflex, she kept her eyes down. She didn't know why, but her instincts took over and her eyes continued moving down until she saw his…

His…

Fearless little dragon, Dinky, Baloni. You get it, the thing every man has.

…

It was huge even in its flaccid state.

At that moment, Erza lost all the blood she had in her system through her nose, before blacking out.

.

.

.

* * *

The train moved side to side. They all had to make a run from the angry guild master, but nonetheless, they all made it safely. Councilman Ultear Milkovich left hours ago, and everyone was reunited once again.

The room inside was quite noisy despite how the gentle moonlight graced them, bathing their skin in a pale hue like a snow. They didn't really notice, though. So they just kept on talking through it as the constant sound of clunking filled in the empty niche, like a lullaby. Yet, from the noisy cabin, Natsu's gang found peace.

Conversations started and ended, such as

"I made sure they couldn't use Lullaby because I stuffed it with my pads."

"What kind of pads are you talking about, Mari?"

Or,

"Natsu-sama! You can't slack off like that! Do you know how dangerous it was? Erza could have died!"

"But you could have helped her until I had come along, right?"

"Tha-That's… um. I was busy!"

"I don't believe that, Irene. You were slacking just like me, weren't you?"

"I wasn't!"

That was how Erza described the sight that was drawn next to her. Her eyes closed and sometimes fluttered open from time to time as she stared outside at the passing scenery. With her chin supported by her right hand and her elbow tucked by the window frame, she just stared outside. The white moon would appear and hideaway behind the clouds as the train continued its path causing the many pieces of the outside world to blur past. However, she only concentrated on the far side of the world. The horizon where the earth and the heaven kissed.

The train shook again and her body followed along but no one cared.

Erza had many questions, yet again. She felt no chaos in it. It was what tended to calm her thoughts. Just wondering and wondering and wondering until eventually she hit a dead end. A finger tapped on her shoulder, and it broke her from her chain of thoughts and pushed her back the grim reality she called home.

She turned head, and met with a finger poking her cheek. Erza responded with confusion written all over her face.

Brandish replied with a straight face.

"I've got you."

Erza narrowed her eyes. She asked.

"What is it, Brandish?"

Brandish pointed out to the other side of the seat.

"Irene has something for you."

The knight's eye turned to her sister, who was offering a cake. Erza's narrowed her eyes and stared at the plate, contemplating what it was, until she the strawberry on top.

Her eyes flooded with joy.

"Si-sister?"

Irene replied.

"Here, you've earned it and I promise. We all agreed to keep this as a secret from the hentai (perverted) old man."

Erza observed the surrounding, and they all nodded, even Natsu was smiling at her with reassuring eyes. She blushed again. She muttered out.

"E-everyone…"

Then her sister gave her a fork, cleaned and shinning like a bright star in front of her. Erza was about to cry at everything, and her sister.

She took the fork gently from her, and slowly descended towards the most alluring cake. It stared back at her with so much seduction. Her fork got closer and closer, ready to pick up the most important part. The strawberry.

Just as she was about to pick up that glistening strawberry, Irene quickly picked it up and began to chew it in delight.

Erza's fork froze, and she stared at the cake intently.

She just stared at the cake.

It was like her whole body was paralyzed.

She was still smiling, as she stared at it.

A drop of water ran down her eye.

Then another and another.

More and more appeared but she kept smiling.

That was until she screamed out like a child through her sobs.

 _ **"IRENE, I HATE YOU! I REALLY, REALLY HATE YOU!"**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Place: Unknown_

A girl stared at the moon through a high powered telescope. It was the most powerful one she could find, although she wished she could both find and afford a better one. Originally, she had brought it to inspect the moon for the ritual but today was different. It had different purpose, and oh boy, it was a good thing that she decided to bring it along with her.

A white haired man asked from behind her.

"Is everything good, Meredy? Are you sure the Moon is good for the ritual tonight?"

The girl responded, her finger twirling the short bangs that fell from her head.

"Oh yeah, it's perfect! So perfect! It's rigid, hard and so big!"

The man was oblivious.

"That's good. I'll see you at the shrine tonight."

The girl did not respond as she was fixated on the surface of the moon. She smiled perversely, a kind of smile that one would not expect from a little kid but worse. Then that smile turned into a creepy laugh, and extreme heat began to emanate from her body. She began sweating and panted, heavy breaths constantly leaving her lungs. The feeling became so intense that she ended up rubbing her thighs.

"Eh-heh-heh… Yeah, it's so perfect! Eh-heh-heh-heh!"


	29. Chapter 28: A Promise

**A/N: Hey people! It's 2017 soon! hooray! I hope you all had wonderful time in Christmas :) and I also have special message from our favorite beta-reader,**

 **Jack, erm, um. no. uh, Burning Temptation!**

 **B-R/N: "Thanks for reading the work guys, enjoy the chapters. Lots more to come!** **Also, have a good 2016!"**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys. If you have questions, please let me know in the PM section, and from next time, I will answer them here, on author's note!**

 **If you liked the story, then please leave a fav and follow and lots of lots love! No homo. It ain't gay when I say no homo!**

 _ **Beta-read by Burning Temptation**_

* * *

 _ ***UPDATE!* This powerchart now indicates the maximum power output, and their max resistance scale.**_

 _ **...Acnologia...**_

Apocalypse Dragon Magic = one quadrillion 1,000,000,000,000,000 ( number adjusted)

 _ **..Natsu Dragneel..**_

.

 **God Form = Aleph Null**

Demonic Dragon God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer+ Dragon Magic) = G64

Demonic God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer) = Skew's number

Dragon God Slayer Magic (god slayer+ Dragon Magic)

-Elemental – googolplex

-Helios - googol

-Zeus - googol

-Demeter -googol

-Ouranos - googol

\- Gaia - googol

-Poseidon - googol

-Hephaestus - googol

-Theodon – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

-Genesis – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

 **Demonic Dragon Form (The Dragon Prime) = one decillion - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic (Curse+ Dragon Magic) = one octillion-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

God Slayer Magic

-Elemental – one sextillion (Combination) -1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

-Fire – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Lightning – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Ice – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Sky – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Earth – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Water - one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Metal – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Reality (Has resistance to Time Magic) – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

\- Creation – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

 **Etherious Form = one quintillion- 1,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Curse Power = 1,000,000,000

Dragon Slayer Magic (or rather, Dragon Magic) (Natsu with restriction reduces these to a quarter.)

-Fire – 1,000,000

Re-Equip Mechanica- Varies

 _ **...Irene Belserion...**_

Elemental manipulation-100,000,000

Enchanting- 100,000,000

Reconstruction – 1,000,000,000

(The mass of the Earth- 5,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kg- translation estimate in power= 99,000,000,000,000,000- nine hundred ninety quadrillion) It was the earth that almost killed Natsu, not Irene.

 _ **...Dimaria Yester...**_

 _Age Drive- 1,000,000,000_

Take over, Chronos- 100,000,000

Time manipulation- 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Brandish Mu...**_

Command-T – 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Erza Scarlet...**_

Re-equip: The Knight- 70,000 :D

.

.

 _ **...Lucy Heartphilla...**_

Celestial magic- 49.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

.( Be grateful that I gave you almost 50 Lucy. I wanted to give you a solid 1 but Jimmy said no.)

Readers: 1

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(still don't know...)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 28: A Promise

.

.

.

* * *

"It was monstrous. Yes. I believe there aren't any other words that describe his power."

Ultear spoke from her position, as other councilmen stood aligned with her, circling the ground that glowed a deep blue hue. The others gazed at her in both interest and fear as they had all felt the huge surge of energy that had trembled earthland.

The power was a hundred fold of what they all sensed in Hargeon and their visits to Fairy Tail.

Since then, the council was on full alert, wondering what the power was and the danger it potentially held to both them and the community.

"It's all because of that damnable guild called, Fairy Tail! They always go on destroying, having out on the legs and the loops and now this?! Their reckless acts must end here and now! I say we disband the guild!"

An elderly man, standing no taller than his colleague Yajima, was a man named Yuri. His screamed echoed in the small room, aged skin wrinkling even further as his white brows furrowed in displeasure.

Another man responded, his age the same as Yuri but unlike Yuri, this man was taller. His figure was one of the tallest in the council room.

"Yes, the guild has been nothing more than an obstacle. With the incident in clover town, we cannot let this slide with a mere warning. We have to take more drastic action."

Multiple voices agreed, however a hand rose to silence them all. The one standing in the center, adorning a long graying beard, moderate armor and a wizard hat, face speaking of authority. The man spoke loudly.

"Silence, all of you."

The lack of sound rattled many of them but they all stood gazing at said man. He also returned the gaze, his stare much more stern and professional.

"While I despise Fairy Tail, the problem that the guild poses and the matter of its address can wait. The main problem is this… man. The one who holds a dangerously colossal power. Tell me, Councilman Milkovich, do you have the man's name?"

Ultear nodded.

"Yes, Chairman. I believe the man's name is Natsu Dragneel, and I have reason to believe that he joined the guild with this woman named Irene Belserion.

Jellal shot a warning gaze at Ultear, but she dismissed it without a thought. With mention of that name, the whole council erupted in a large discord. Their voices were thrown everyone, echoing loudly through the wooden hall. Sounds varying from the panic that consumed them to the simple clicking of teeth, a nervous chatter that indicated their fear of the name "Belserion."

The chairman screamed.

"Silence!"

Their outlandish chaos immediately ceased. Satisfied, he questioned carefully.

"Tell me, Councilman Ultear, isn't that a name of a Spriggan of the west continent? Are you telling me that one of our enemies is here? With the guild!?"

Ultear confirmed.

"Yes, that is the truth. I have several pieces of proof to back my claim. One, the energy that destroyed Hargeon matches with the outburst of magic that we've detected. It was 100 percent identical.

Second, my sources tell us that the west continent has been completely obliterated, and the people with them. There are also the confirmed deaths of other Spriggans as well, that of which I can only assume Belserion somehow managed to escape and land on our ground.

Third, I have my eyes as a witness of such dangerous woman."

The councilman's old eyes grew wider with the woman's last words spoken.

"You have seen her? Are you absolutely sure that the woman is Belserion?"

"Yes, I am absolutely sure."

The chairman let out a painful sigh before speaking,

"Can you tell us more about these two individuals?"

Ultear continued her explanation.

"Yes, chairman. Although this gentleman named Natsu Dragneels intention seemed unclear, Belserion attempted to kill me, which only can be interpreted as a threat to the council but most interesting of all, it turns out that she is Titania's older sister."

The one named Yuri shouted out from his position.

"More reason for us to disband the guild! I knew all along that they were working with our enemies. They were planning to rebel against the authority of the council! Do you not agree, Oga?"

Oga was the man who responded to him earlier in agreement, and with his hatred towards Fairy Tail, his decision on the matter hadn't changed.

"Yes, and archenemy at that! This goes against so many laws of the magic council! The acts of terrorism, vandalism, threat to the government, and if I can remember there are a dozen more laws they have broken! I say we apprehend the Spriggan and the man and sentence both of them to death!"

The other's opinion on this matter grew louder and louder, before one of them shouted out.

"May I please have your attention?"

As other's turned their eyes, a small man, no taller than Yuri who was heaving his own breath. His chin elongated, and his bushy eyebrows covering his eyes, the man coughed several times before making his point. The chairman asked,

"Yajima, what do you have to say?"

He responded, his breath more stable.

"We need to think much think more logically here before our emotions get the best of us. First of all, we have to acknowledge that this is Fairy Tail we and a Spriggan that we are talking about. Right now, the popularity of Fairy Tail expands all over the east continent.

There are many other guilds that have branched out from Fairy Tail and all of them hold a very close relationship with it. Not to mention that there are millions of followers across Earthland. If we were to sentence them to death, then the public and the rest of the guilds, as well as the core members of Fairy Tail will seek revenge or act out.

Also, as we all know, this Spriggan… Well, if she truly does pose a threat to us, then we mustn't try to kill her. We should try to befriend her."

Before the entire council went berserk once again, Jellal stepped in.

"Yes, we should try to befriend her."

Oga, and Yuri and many others watched him as if he was out of his mind.

"Councilman Siegrain! What's the meaning of this?! Do you truly believe all that nonsense?!"

Jellal however, was adamant, but he steeled his eyes against Ultear, whom returned his gaze with arrows and daggers.

A tiny spark formed in their eyes, and they didn't like one bit of it.

"I actually agree. While they are destructive, we must understand that this is a Spriggan, thus there is no way for us to capture her, and with our strongest, God Serena gone, the possibility has hit the solid zero. Thus if we cannot eliminate her, the only option for us is to keep her on our side. Don't you think?

Then he added.

"Plus, there are lots of benefits that we can gain from a Spriggan, don't you think? I believe one of the Wizard Saint seats are empty."

All the council seemed to gain interest at his words but to Ultear, things were going haywire. This was not as she had planned. She had sworn revenge against that wretched woman but now they were all trying to form an alliance with her. She shot a venomous gaze at Jellal. How dare he try to sabotage her goals! Her puppet!

It was unthinkable, but when she thought all the terrible things were over, the chairman spoke.

"I agree with his suggestion. And so we vote. To those that wish to eliminate the Spriggan, raise your hand."

Ultear immediately shot her hand up in the air.

Then she looked around, and all realized that she was only one. Everyone, The Chairman Gran Doma, the man stand beside her, Crowford Seams, and the rest, were staring at her with blank expressions. She grew extremely uncomfortable with all eyes on her.

Sweating a little, she slowly lowered her hand. Only then all of them broke contact. The chairman continued.

"No one. Good. Now to those who wish to form an alliance with the Spriggan, raise your hand."

As soon as his words finished, all of their hands soared through the air. Ultear was only one who kept her hand down.

Once again, all of them stared intensely at her, making her uncomfortable. Sweating like a pig, she reluctantly raised her hand.

Gran Doma announced.

"Then it is decided. With a unanimous decision, we appoint Belserion the position of Wizard Saint!"

Ultear screamed out loud, scrambling and making up lies to change their conclusion.

"Wait! But the man Natsu! He saved me from Belserion's threat! Shouldn't he be rewarded not the woman who tried to kill me?!"

Crowford stroked his beard.

"Yes… although we make her a Wizard Saint, we still have to punish Fairy Tail for all the destruction they have caused."

Ultear shouted from behind.

"She tried to kill me!"

Siegrain suggested.

"I say we apprehend Natsu Dragneel to perform a fake trial. After all he was the one who destroyed Clover town. Technically the damage expends to the other guilds, if you think about it.

The councilman rubbed his chin as he muttered out loud.

"Hmm. Fake trials, that's good enough to warn them without buying hatred."

Ultear wanted to die.

.

.

.

"That was… unexpected."

Seigrain's voice echoed in his dark room, unlit by any means of illumination. The only thing that let them see was a streak of sun light that gradually descended from a tinted window.

He continued as he found his seat on a wooden guard of an elegantly fashioned chair, yet its legs hideous in the shadows that his eyes did not reach. Much to his pleasure, he found satisfaction in sitting on this oddly shaped chair.

"Ultear, I believe I have told you to not to mention anything about that Spriggan. Yet you did it anyways. I would like a through explanation."

Ultear stood on the other side of his room, slightly bowing to the man. It was a sign of false respect, but swallowing her pride, she started her act to fool the man. After all, she did make this man see thorns as luxurious cushions. After a bow, she opened her lips; her head fabricating several word choices that would change the subject matter swiftly. She was not very comfortable talking about the Spriggan nor her alleged actions of double crossing Jellal.

"Siegrain-sama. I apologize deeply. However, with multiple incidents regarding the Spriggan, it was likely that it would be found out sooner or later. Although Siegrain-sama, what should you do with the sacrificial subject? With this man, Natsu, we have a more effective subject. Why not use him and not Titania. I mean… The sheer magnitude of his power. Surely he would do."

He shook his head.

"No, we stay on course. We cannot change the plan whilst it's in action. I suspect that will create more chaos than we can deal with."

Ultear asked, gathering her hands in front of her body, courteously.

"Then how are you planning to deal with him? From what I've seen, I suspect he is very close to Titania."

Siegrain hummed deeply, placing his fingers on his chin. He began to rub them gently. The world washed away by thoughts as he traveled deeper and deeper into his mind, thinking about the process that would ultimately lead to success.

He muttered out loud.

"We should distract him."

The purple haired woman followed.

"But how?"

The place became quiet once again, and she waited for his response. The silence, the quietness and lack of sound was reminiscent of what she had felt inside the train during her 'travel' with Belserion's group. Yet, this was more… relaxed, if that was how she could put it. It was an odd feeling. Watching her puppet moving, staring at nothing as he plunged into his own thoughts, making her wait for his command.

She knew that it was because she wasn't the one being controlled. Yet, it was a nice change from that deafening and suffocating atmosphere. Then he spoke, making her smile ominously.

"I have an idea."

She loved when her toys thought they were in control. It was indeed a nice change to become what she had been for the past years of her service in her guild.

She'll amuse him, for the sake of that key. However, for that moment, she didn't listen to him as her mind began to slowly, and gently relax, moving into a state of deep thought. So deep, she didn't notice Jellal start to speak.

She whispered in her mind.

'That man… Natsu Dragneel.'

She wondered what Irene Belserion meant when she called him God. Sure he was powerful, but did that mean he was an actual god? If indeed he was, then would she be able to put him under her control? She didn't know, and honestly, she didn't want to know. It was an interesting thought at least.

Then her mind wandered further.

'If he _is_ a god, then can he grant me wishes? Can… Can I save my…'

She quickly shook that thought away. She remembered how he literally disintegrated Lullaby with single clean attack, and more interestingly, how his energy was so concentrated that it left no residual power or ether-nano behind. Above all, his magic really did feel divine.

She still could not forget that golden hue. That monstrous, colossus, and absurd power that he emanated. When his power discharged, it was like she was meeting with god himself.

Yet, it was odd. Did he not say that he had the sense of a dragon? If he was in human form, then he had to be a dragon slayer. But… The magic he used felt nothing like dragon slayer magic. Was there some sort of divine dragon slayer magic?

She didn't know the answer but it was worth investigating. She had to meet him once again in person. She still had so many unanswered questions.

Then again, there was Lullaby, the demon. And that book that was supposed to be a control tomb. She cursed that name, speaking every possible vulgar word under the sun. She wanted to destroy that guild. That damnable guild Tartaros!

How dare they attempt to make fool of her! She knew that this had to be reported to her master as well as the other members.

Other members…

Her eyes shook wide at the realization and she almost choked as she suppressed her shout.

'Meredy!'

As far as she knew, she was given an exactly same tomb. A tomb that did not control the demons but enrage them and strengthen their magical and physical abilities tenfold. Although she trusted Meredy, that magnitude of power that Lullaby gained through activation of the tomb was beyond that of even Titania. She had doubts, and the concern for her adopted daughter only grew larger.

Besides, the power that Deliora possessed was well beyond Lullaby. If Ultear's own mother wasn't able to kill it… Meredy wouldn't…

She had to contact Meredy as soon as she could.

Then a voice followed.

"Ultear, are you listening."

Siegrain or Jellal's voice was calm yet there was a slight hint of frustration peeking through. That was enough to snap her out of her thoughts. She smiled back at him, asking,

"I'm sorry, Siegrain-sama… I was lost in thought. Would you mind repeating one more time?"

.

.

.

It was odd. Natsu looked at clock once again. That round glossy object that hung on the wall, ticking, constantly filling in the silence.

Arrows pointed at the specific number, short arm on the two and the longer arm on the twelve. He wondered how it had gotten so late already.

Perhaps he slept too much on the moon. No. He didn't regret that a single bit. He noticed all the girls were sleeping; the last person awake was Natsu. That made him feel out of place.

He didn't know why, but he felt like blending in, but even something as simple as sleeping seemed difficult at this point. He stared at his little group, or to be honest, small community. He didn't know what to call it. A group. Team perhaps? Team what?

Then the cabin shook lightly, and with it something fell on his shoulder. It was slightly heavy, but not quite heavy enough to be damaging. Something silk like tickled his nose. No, actually. It was closer to his neck and collar bone then his nose. He gazed down to see what it was, and immediately, his lips lifted up.

It intentional so it was fine by him. Instead, he lifted his hand and placed it on her head, stroking her golden hair slowly, and gently. The man felt the soft velvety sensation running down his hand.

She moaned something incomprehensible after several strokes, and dug her face deeper down into his body. Then her face rolled to the side, her nose digging down into his skin.

He watched Dimaria sleeping so comfortably, and so quietly. That serenity washed over her. That wild personality she exhibited was nowhere to be seen. There was only soft, comforting snoring.

He stroked her hair once again, somehow enjoying the sensation that washed over his nerves, travelling from his fingers, and then palm, to his brain.

That stillness that she currently showed, and that texture that glided over his skin only made him smile even further. It wasn't out of his secretly impure or libidinous soul, but rather out of his usual thoughtful mind. It was a friendly smile, the one that who would give to who he cherished.

Then he realized that this was the first time he gave this sort of smile to Dimaria. He smiled even further at that fact.

That was until he felt uncomfortable. The maiden breathed right onto his skin, and all the sudden it became extremely ragged and hard, the hot air spreading and flowing across his rippling chest. His heart beat began to increase, pumping more blood every second, especially to his face. Feeling the heat rising on his entire body, he tried to lift her head and place it in its original position. Unfortunately, just when he moved his arm, the girl slid down completely, and her face landed right on Natsu's crotch.

Natsu cringed, brain going completely haywire. Then when he felt her nose touching his jewel directly, he cringed even further. The hot air breezing into his underwear didn't make things any better. His heart pumped faster and faster.

"Just a day ago, I was the one who punished her being so perverted, now I am turning into one."

Unable to take the feeling anymore, he decided to lift her head again. He could smell the eminent disaster but was unsure how he would take care of it.

However, right before he touched her head, Dimaria let out a perverted smile. She drooled slightly and began smiling, creepily.

"Eh heh heh heh."

Natsu's distressed expression turned 180 at that laugh. Veins popped all over his face. He harshly grabbed her face as a whole before he pushed her up with one hand. He growled out quietly as he squeezed her cheeks, making her look like a puffer fish. Despite his harsh treatment, the girl giggled perversely again.

Natsu refused to know what was going inside her head.

"Nope. Not a chance."

He veered at her, wondering if that was true, but alas, there she was, still sleeping and smiling like the world's greatest pervert. The muttering of gibberish made Natsu shiver uncomfortably on his seat. However, thankfully, she was sleeping. If she was awake, he would not have been able to control his fists.

But because she was sleeping, he managed his temper.

Sighing deeply, he massaged his forehead before closing his eyes tight to calm his nerves. That didn't take long.

Ignoring Dimaria, he focused back on the rest of the scene. In front of his seat, there were bags and trinkets, something trivial, filled with miscellaneous items. Then on the wall, there was Irene's staff, sitting idly as if it was waiting to be picked up again.

The train shook slightly, and her staff began to lose balance, before falling down towards the floor. Natsu swiftly reached his hand out to snatch it before it hit the ground.

It had seemed that they had decided to use the empty seat to put their entire luggage collection. Next to it, Brandish sat. Her breath was quieter than a small breeze on a grass field. Resting her head on her own bag, her hair flaring all over her face. He didn't realize until this point. As she was sleeping she seemed so…

So…

Normal.

She looked like every human he had met thus far. Those who walked in Hargeon and those who passed beside him in Magnolia. She looked like the other passengers who were sleeping on the train. He didn't see much difference between her and a regular citizen, at least, when she was sleeping.

That also applied to Irene. Sleeping across Erza and next to Dimaria, facing the window. She looked so normal too. That was if he decided to ignore her magic. While sleeping, she had her braid undone, and her long and gracious red hair traveled all over the place. Half of the bangs covered her face and some of them entered her mouth. Some just crumbled into a mess.

Irene often turned while she was sleeping. That was what Natsu observed. She would turn her head, and place and re-position her head to find a more comfortable position.

His lips formed an automatic smile.

He didn't know why, but with her hair loose, she looked… better. He didn't know the word to describe her… What was it? She looked…

He pondered, thinking hard.

She looked… adorable?

He wasn't sure if that was the right word, but that was only one that came to mind.

He reminded himself to tell her that once she woke up.

Then his eye turned her little sister, Erza. He was sure that she was sleeping also. Yet, her hair remained still. It was like it never moved at all while she was in slumber. He didn't find anything odd about it, however. He just assumed that was how she slept and instead, he gazed at her.

The paleness of the moon light gently kissed her skin as it draped over, her skin reflecting the light back like an eternally wide and alabaster snow field. It shinned brilliantly underneath. On that field, there was no crease. He could not see her face directly because she had turned her back but even from that point of view, through the light reflection on the window, he could make out her features.

Her dark-scarlet eyebrows. That perfect nose and her cherry like lips. They all stood still as if nothing had ever happened. The pain that she had suffered, and the joy, frustration, anger, sorrow and more. The emotion that she expressed was gone in the past, faded into antecedent of time in a form of memories.

There was this some sort of ambience around her body. That calming and tranquil aura that reminded him of a pale white star, floating in an infinite sea of sound. A star that never felt pain, that never felt anguish, and never seemed lost. A star that only knew innocence, radiating that whiteness, reaching out into the void.

That was how she slept.

But he questioned.

'What is this lingering emotion on her face?'

It was there. It was faint but it was there.

Erza suddenly shuffled, and that led Natsu to avert his eyes, and close them. He let out a deep sigh as he remembered.

'I still have to talk about her secrets.'

He took a gaze at the clock once again before he made himself more comfortable.

Two twenty.

He laid his head to the side on the wall, and tried to go to sleep. He felt like there was going to be something that would stress him immensely in the morning. Call it a dragon's visceral intuition, if you will.

He still couldn't sleep but he forced himself to close his eyes anyways, hoping that the rest would come in due time.

Then there was another shuffle, at first he ignored it, but there was another followed by another. Wondering what might be causing it, he opened his eyes into a slit, just enough to see the images moving before him.

In front of him, a streak of red hair passed before it disappeared into the darkness. He fully opened his eyes and realized Erza had disappeared.

He them stared at the door of the cabin, which was left open. He could hear Erza's footsteps getting further and further away until it became faint thuds like Dimaria's heartbeat.

He stared at her seat again. Empty. Brandish was the only one who was occupying that seat row, and she seemed oblivious about any movement. However, even though she was sleeping, she seemed to take notice that she had more space. As if her actions were automatic, her limbs sprung out like a drunken person. She certainly looked comfortable, and her usual reserved self was nowhere to be seen.

Without Erza, it looked so empty. He asked himself aloud.

"Was Erza faking her sleep?"

Minutes passed.

More minutes and it quickly became an hour.

The clock clearly indicated that it was three thirty.

Well, more over an hour to be exact.

Natsu had been trying to catch some shuteye, but unfortunately, that didn't work out. Strangely, he found himself fully awake in the night more than he liked in the recent days. He looked to his side with a light interest, just to see what the girls were doing. Dimaria was there, this time her head lying on Irene's shoulder, her hand touching the said woman's chest.

Natsu stared at her, a giant sweat drop forming on his forehead. He shrieked quietly as he saw Dimaria began fondling Irene's buxom, ample mount. The blonde girl giggled creepily, and Irene moaned, delighted in her sleep.

Natsu didn't know how to comprehend the situation but it had seemed that Dimaria was a pervert through and through. She seemed to now be making Irene her victim. Then there was Brandish, who was sleeping like a king with her limbs spread out, her left leg crossing his own. That didn't exactly make him comfortable. Combining her oddly pleased smile with her saliva drooling on her side, it made him dread his life.

Besides, the train was no longer silent. The horrible blaring of their noses literally shredded that gentle sensation. It made him question if these were indeed girls.

Yet, there still was no Erza.

The place felt so strange without her. The passing of an hour became worse to bear. Then frustration and concern pooled his mind. Feeling that hot and annoying jolt on his cranium, he eventually decided to go look for her.

Standing up from his spot, he stepped outside. Then he expanded his magical senses throughout the train. It wasn't difficult to locate her.

There it was. That unique power that only Erza had, and just like a light house in a dark empty world, and like a pale white star floating in an eternal void, she emanated her presence throughout space. Natsu didn't hesitate to move towards that beacon.

He walked through and eventually navigated to the end. At the end, there was a door. The door that opened to the outside, where the rush of wind struck the surface of a window.

The glass often rattled, and the dragon could see Erza stood outside with her armor fully equipped, leaning on the metallic guards, staring at the tracks that ran away both of them, leaving them behind.

Her hair flowed majestically in the wind. That redness, that color of rose and fire dancing like a sacred creature in the night. He could do nothing but to stare as they captivated his eyes. He didn't want to let go.

It took a full minute for him to realize that he was staring at her dumbfounded. Not wanting to waste time any further, he opened the door. Erza didn't seem to realize someone was there.

He automatically let out a smile, and leaned next to her, letting his hair dance with hers in the bellowing wind. If there was one thing that powerful air was good at, it was calming his mind. To see that Titania was doing also, seemed to further improve the moment for him.

Together with her, he stared at the running tracks. He spoke.

"Hey, Erza."

.

.

.

She had many things to wonder. The thoughts and ideas continued to run through her head. She did have some sleep, yes, she found herself awake soon after.

The images just kept on flashing inside her head, and as if she was standing in the past, she could still feel that power just undulating in her core relentlessly.

She knew that Natsu was strong, but never imagined he could be so overwhelming. She could not hear what Natsu spoke when he used the magic, but she was certain that that amount of power was just enough to destroy the entire world ten times over. Yet, she felt so much control in that brutal power. If not, then her prediction should surely have happened by now.

So how were such things possible?

The knightess thought it was a blessing that he directed it all towards Lullaby, and the fact that Natsu was on her side. However, this raised the perhaps the most important question of all.

Just what was he?

She had realized that she knew nothing about him, yet she was giving so much trust to this man. If she could know more about him, it would put her mind to ease. Then it made her to wonder about herself, to fall in love with a man she barely knew. It went against everything she believed in.

Then a familiar voice called out to her from the side.

"Erza."

Erza peaked to her side to see who it was as she was slightly frustrated that she wasn't alone. However, when she saw Natsu, she let out a sharp breath as her eyes grew wider.

She stared at his hair moving like a pink cherry blossom under the moon light. The locks smeared against his perfectly shaped, chiseled face. The lights reflecting at the rims made him look an angel standing next to her. His white shirt waved side to side, and it contoured his muscular body, making him look almost shirtless.

Erza began to stammer meekly, fighting the blush and the heat that tried to overtake her.

"O-Onii-chan?"

She suddenly shivered at the heat that struck everywhere. All she did was stare. Natsu took notice of her sudden tremble, and wrapped his arm around her waist, before pulling her closer to his chest.

He must have thought she was cold.

Erza could immediately feel the warmth of his skin, draping over her shoulder, and let it flow around her. Her scarlet hair touched his chest, her soft hair kissing his hard and warm surface. Tremendous heat pushed outward from her heart at the suddenness of his action.

Then it beat, drummed her ear and her core. Feeling her blood moving all over to the tips of her fingers and her toes, she yelped quietly as her body cowered. She felt dizzy, and almost lost her balance for a second.

Both her hands touched his chest, and her ear listened to his heart beat, but that was unintentional. Unlike her, his was steady, like how a normal heart should beat.

Feeling the sizzling breath as she was trapped in his embrace, she looked up to him with sweat forming around her temples. Her words shook even more.

"O-O-Onii-c-chan…?"

Her legs were even shaking.

He replied, looking down at her with his gentle smile.

"Yes, Erza?"

She remained quiet; honestly, she wasn't even sure why she called out his name. To gain his attention? She didn't know.

Then they stood there like that, watching the tracks reaching the horizon. Erza finally mustered up the courage to approach him with a question.

"O-Onii-chan… Why are you-?"

He replied gently.

"I saw you missing, Erza. I was worried, so I came looking for you."

Erza muttered.

"He was… looking for me?"

Then he followed.

"But we also have a promise that we made ourselves."

The scarlet haired girl looked up to his eyes, asking,

"Promise?"

Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, a promise. You promised to tell me about yourself, and I promised to tell you about me."

She looked confused than ever, and she tilted her head, speaking quietly,

"We did?"

"Yeah, we did."

He responded, his gaze now returning back to hers.

"We made a bet, didn't we? Before the fight."

Then a light bulb appeared on her head, and her eyes snapped wide at his words. She now remembered clearly. A bet she and her Onii-chan made before the battle. He was the one who emerged victorious. However, what she remembered from that day seemed to differ from what he actually meant.

Just thinking about it made her want to throw herself on the track. She stammered out, her voice quivering like a little girl.

"Bu-but O-Onii-chan, I thought… I thought… I thought you were… you were going to-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. The rest only echoed inside her mind.

'You were going to make me yours.'

Natsu gave her a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I know you were thinking about something else, but that's not what I meant."

She wanted to rip her hair roots out. Growling and gritting from embarrassment, her entire body glowed a deep red. At this point, even her hair was redder than a flame. Her blood boiling and going livid at the same time, she lost all her logical functions and started to act like an insane woman. Insane, I tell you. Screaming like a caveman, trying to throw herself onto the track, literally. Natsu screamed from the back, trying to stop her as best as he could without injuring her.

"Oniiiiiiii-chan! Let me go! Oniiiii-chan!"

"Erza! Get back in here!"

"NO!"

"ERZA!"

.

.

.

.

It had taken several minutes to cool her down, and she was now panting on the floor with her back rested on a plated metal wall. She stared at Natsu angrily.

Natsu gave her an apologetic look.

"Erza…"

However, she puffed her cheeks like a squirrel before she shot daggers at him.

"Hmph!"

He sweat dropped at her act and honestly, he wasn't sure how to handle situation. He tried to talk to her again.

"Erza… I'm-"

He was immediately cut off.

"HMPH!"

Her reaction was much harsher than before. Natsu only let out a weak laugh at her antics. She announced her thoughts out loud, her arms crossed on her chest.

"I still want to throw myself."

He reached out.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't even give him a look.

"I'm okay, so don't ask me! hmph!"

However, she let herself peak at him before puffing up her cheeks even more. Natsu rested his head on the other side of the wall, and watched the track pass underneath. He was so close to the ground that it had felt as if he was flying above them. The moon was still hanging, but slowly, it lowered itself down to the ground.

The sun was not up yet. He wondered how many hours passed, and when he looked at her again, Erza was staring at him with a blush. Then their gaze met, and she quickly whipped her head around giving another angry scoff. Yet she looked a lot calmer now.

He decided speak.

"What were you thinking about?"

She gave him a little peak, but didn't answer. Natsu asked.

"Please."

Her lips did not move, and only silence was his answer. When he was about to give up, she spoke.

"Wh-why do you want to know?"

He responded.

"Because I care. I care about you."

Her mouth went shut, and she began to blush a beet red. She averted her eyes from him as she responded.

"O-Onii -chan baka…"

She continued, gulping down her pooling saliva.

"I was- I was thinking about… Uh, many things."

Natsu gazed at her intensely, she blushed even more.

"I was-I was thinking about… you."

Then she quickly added.

"I was just wondering how strong you were, that's all!"

Natsu let out a big laugh, which she stared at him with confusion and bewilderment.

"If I tell you about me, would you tell me about you?"

Erza didn't respond, and then she added.

"That was the term."

Then she meekly added.

"But I really do want to know you."

Natsu responded.

"I do, too. That's why I made the bet."

Erza finally let out a small smile. It was small, but that meant a lot, and watching her smile, he finally decided it was time to tell her a part of his story. He didn't take lot of time. There weren't many hours to spare and so as the facts were obvious to him, he knit picked out the most important parts. He also thought there were points that weren't worth telling her.

Such as, him being the brother of Zeref. That might not be a good idea. He was aware that the people of Ishgar did not look upon Zeref too kindly, and he did not want Erza to get the wrong idea.

He reached out his hand to her, giving her another smile. He asked,

"Wanna grab hands?"

Erza looked at Natsu with both hands gathered onto her beating heart, unsure of what to do. Her face flushing even deeper into red, her eyes wavered and undulated at all the romantic thoughts that ran through her mind. They were like waterfall a million meters high. They fell upon her consciousness, washing over her logical thoughts, creating massive ripples.

'Onii-chan wants to grab my hands!'

She could not deny the fact the he actually cares deeply for her, and she was now wondering if he was harboring feelings towards her just like she was towards him. She was a nervous wreck, and that pounding never stopped. Gathering her courage, she reached out carefully towards his hand, with her own and slowly grabbed it.

Erza could feel his fingers, his skin wrapping over hers. The realization struck her heart like cardiac arrest. That warmth that soothed her skin was undeniably amazing. It only led her to curl her fingers even further, not wanting to let him go. She whimpered unstably, barely believing that she was holding his hand like husband and wife do.

Then he muttered with a smile.

"Arc of reality: World Drift."

A gold ring appeared, and she watched it glow with its heavenly color. Then it expanded, and expanded, touching the metallic floor before turning red and dusty. Before she knew it, the entire world had been changed.

She looked around in bewilderment, not knowing what had happened. Her excitement calmed for a moment. Sweat showered her body as she looked around frantically, having absolutely zero idea what was going on. Her eyes shaking, her mouth shooting open like a deer, she babbled out her unorganized thoughts.

"O-Onii-chan, Onii-chan, I- where… where… I…"

Natsu lay his finger on her lips and gazed at her intently. It did not take long for her to lock said gaze with her own.

"Erza, it's alright."

She gulped her saliva down, hard. She knew she could trust him. After all the things he had done, there was no reason for her to be scared. Then she could feel his finger touching her lips. Her blood pumped everywhere, and she was starting to get slightly dizzy just by it.

He reassured her.

"Erza, you said you wondered how strong I am. I wanted to show you."

The Titania shook her head internally, and coyly nodded her head. Natsu grinned as he backed away. He gave her a look, telling her to make herself ready.

Knowing that what he meant, and having already felt his massive power, she responded back with a nod, backing away several good meters.

Wind began to blow, dusting the air away from the ground. It only got stronger and stronger. Then it turned into a powerful howl. Erza had to cover her eyes from the wind. Then she noticed the incredible heat radiating from the man before her… wait, no longer a man.

He glowed a dark red as he grew larger and larger, and she began to realize the sheer magnitude of his power as it began to emerge. Her eyes snapped wide open as the powerful pressure started to crush her shoulder. The weight was like a meteor striking her down. Her breathing became ragged and more difficult as the seconds passed by. Then, she had to bite down her lips to keep her consciousness from going adrift. The ground began to crack, and she was forced down on legs.

However, it did not end there as all the sudden, gargantuan tidal wave of energy white washed all her senses, making her hazy, confused and unfocused. Narrowing her eyes, and trying as best she could to watch Natsu unchaining his power, she gritted her jaw hard. She almost felt like there was blood pooling in her mouth. That sore iron taste, she knew so well from previous years.

When she returned to focus, she could not have been more shocked. She let out an audible gasp at the visage that stood in front of her.

What was standing was not Natsu. It was a dragon. A gigantic dragon with hellish flame spewing out from the edges of the dark boney armor that covered it. Its red beady eyes glowing like an Armageddon, like the core of the earth, ignited with such decimating authority and power. Then its wings spread, its pitch black surface completely showing the sun, tenting over her.

She felt it. Titania felt the aura that this dragon had. That demonic and draconic power it held! It was simply colossal, and vast like universe itself. The energy that followed with it was much obscener and benumbing. It made her look so utterly pathetic compared to it. She never felt so weak and lost in her life. What was worse is that obliterating wave of behemothic power smashed her tiny little body over and over and over again.

She could not even help but swallow her saliva, nor fear. That crushing feeling that she is being pulverized into little slivers of dust by the presence of this giant was simply overwhelming. The fear was just as great as her wearing no armor, if not worse.

It reminded her of how he struck fear when she talked to him in the forest before the test. She remembered how weak and helpless she felt against him. It was that situation reproduced to a much higher caliber.

The titanic dragon had a large size to match its vast strength. It looked so villainous and demonic. It held the look of absolute authority. It had a vibe that it was the boss of… well, everything.

She asked carefully, and thankfully, as the power hadn't crushed her. At least, not yet.

"O-Onii-chan? Is… is that really you?"

Natsu lowered his head to the scarlet girl. In this form, she was so small that her entire body only came half of the height of his draconic head. Erza began to back pedal nervously, and she stared him back with those shaky eyes.

He spoke, his voice resonating with great baritone and dominance.

"Erza, it is all right. There's nothing to be afraid of."

She quietly asked.

"You-you are a dragon?"

He answered as smooth as he could. He didn't want to make her any more scared than she already was.

"You could say that, but I wasn't always a dragon from the start."

She questioned.

"What do you mean?"

He raised his head and began to explain about his past. About his solitude in the realm of nothingness, and how the Prime God trained him. He told her everything about himself without doubting the trust they both shared. He only left out his brother, but other than that, he told her everything.

And Erza was listening intensively. Her fear soon calmed down little by little and was slowly replaced by upbringing admiration rising from her heart. However, she had not forgotten how terrifying he was.

The most fascinating thing she had heard was that he is an only pupil of the Prime God, and the fact that he was over 450 years old.

It made her to look at him differently. Her eyes that only held love was now blended with profound admiration and respect. However, she also felt pity. The fact that he had been alone for so long. It must have been devastating.

Thus, she decided to call him differently. Onii-chan didn't seem to boat well to a person who she was so struck by.

She asked,

"Umm… Onii-sama? Can I call you that? Onii-sama?"

Natsu replied, his voice rumbling.

"Erza, anything is fine but please do not call me that. Makes me feel like I am your superior. Besides, Irene's calling me that. "

He added, his dark voice rising a few octaves, scratching his horn with his claws like a large hatchling.

"She's killing me with all those honorifics."

Erza tried to argue back. However, she was cut off by him.

"Don't worry. I'll be your superior when need to be. You can call me Onii-sama when that time comes."

She nodded before continuing.

"Thank you, Onii-chan."

Natsu let out a deep rumble from his throat, reminiscent of laughing. Then he asked.

"How about you, Erza?"

She sighed with a smile, looking down at the red ground beneath. A Sudden weight pushed down on her shoulder, and this time, it was coming from her own chest. Her heart felt so heavy, like it was being squeezed by chains and hung on a thousand-ton dumbbell. It just felt so damn empty and cold. Then it just got worse when she just thought about her past.

It has been a decade since she joined Fairy Tail, and she had never ever told anyone her past. The only person that she told about was her master, Makarov.

For many years, she had zero intention of telling anyone of her dark past that haunted her. That was until he and her sister came. She has been planning to tell Irene, but she never had a chance. Yet, she was ready to tell her as she was only her remaining family. As for the others, she had felt that it was better for them to be in the dark. They never needed to know. They never asked anyways.

But now, here she was, for the first time actually telling someone about her upbringing. She hasn't even talked to her family yet. Was she prepared? She didn't know. The past memories only swelled up her emotions. That anguish and pain, feeling of betrayal and sorrow during her time as a slave all resurfaced like floating oil. She didn't realize her eyes were swelling. She let out a shaky sigh once more, trying to force down her emotions.

"Compared to you, Onii-chan, I'm really nothing."

Natsu lowered and lay his body on the ground, and responded.

"There is no story that is worth nothing, Erza."

Erza nodded and finally in whisper, she spoke.

"I… grew up in a village called Rosemary. It was a small place with not too many people. I lived there peacefully with my family and with my sister.

Her voice started to crack.

I remember going up the hill all the time to play with her when I was young. When everything was good, they came to us. They came and killed everyone. My mother, my father… Everyone."

Natsu asked, his energy flaring for a brief moment.

"Who came? Who came and killed your parents?"

She answered, now gritting her teeth.

"The cultists… Zeref's cultists. They slaughtered everyone."

She continued after a short pause to calm herself.

"Then they captured all the children including me, and enslaved all of us."

Then she looked up to Natsu with a sad smile.

"Yes, I was a slave."

Natsu closed his eyes at those words. His mind flashed. He remembered his master telling him that slavery was supposedly a bad thing. A being that does nothing but work like machine. He was starting to feel embarrassed by himself because of the fact that all lives were machines; at least he considered them to be. However, that doesn't mean all lives are meant for slavery, does it? He reminded himself to ask that question to Irene or Brandish later.

However, there was one thing he had to ask his brother personally. This Zeref's cultist group. After he retrieved the well, he had to ask him straight away. Putting his concern aside, he responded.

"I don't care if you were a slave, Erza."

He added.

"You were still Erza Scarlet, weren't you?"

Her smile spread further before asking him, yet he could see her smile was wavering thin.

"Do you know why my last name became Scarlet?"

The prime dragon shook his head. To recall the facts, her sister's name was Belserion. He wondered why her last name is different. She answered.

"To be honest, Nii-chan, after I was captured, I screamed out for my sister and my family to save me. I was a nuisance for them. So from the first day, I was beaten, tortured. When I woke up, amnesia took over. I couldn't remember my father or mother's name or faces. I couldn't even remember my name the first time. All I remembered was I had a sister named Irene. Time passed and memories came back slowly, but still. Most never returned. Then I was taken into a prison block with other children. There was a boy with a blue hair."

She paused as she clenched her teeth.

"His name was Jellal. He was the one who gave me that surname because I couldn't remember."

She stared at the black dragon with her eyes furrowed, pink with tears. She let out a fatigued sigh.

"Memory is a funny thing, Natsu-Nii. I am not 'I' without my past. They are like amber, captured like a gray picture, our filaments of consciousness stuck as if it's always there in our head. But the sad truth is, they fade away as the night dusts over them… and it destroys people as it destroyed me.

This Erza Scarlet, the one who I am now, the identity given by a boy I barely knew about is all I have left. Without the guild, and without my purpose, what will I be?"

Natsu questioned her. Well, it was more of a statement. He then unfurled his wing to drape her with his warmth.

"Erza. I think you are confused with who you really are."

She didn't reply, and taking that as a queue, he continued.

"The way I see it, you were Erza scarlet the moment you decided to break the barrier that you've built-up, and the moment you opened up to me and your sister. You threw away your past self."

When I see you, I see a child. A girl who went through so much pain, and because of that pain, you never lived your life as a child. Missing that time of life and trying to fit in, you created a wall to block yourself in and clung to the guild to find what was missing from you. But you never found it. Thus the wall got bigger and thicker, still trying to play a role in the guild, you became lost."

Then he asked her.

"Erza, I want to know. I want to know what it's really like to be human. Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because it is something that I've lost through memory. Like you. I feel that it is something that is part of me that I never became."

He finally added.

"Maybe we can find ourselves together."

Erza stared at his eyes silently, and she looked through those dragons' irises and gazed at his human ones. Onyx ones that glowed like beautiful obsidian.

She stared at him some more.

Then all the sudden, she ran up to him and hugged his face as best as she could. And they stayed like that for several minutes. They didn't care what happened to them, and they cared not about the time that has passed. They were like that, with both of their eyes closed.

Erza finally broke out, and smiled brightly through her teary eyes. As her dimples formed, her lips touched her cutesy cheeks, a trail of tears rolling down. Even though she was trembling slightly, she cheerfully shouted out.

"O..Onii-chan, you silly b..baka. You are already a human! You are already feeling it now! What it's like to be human! To care, to love!"

Natsu hummed.

"Maybe, but I still need help."

She tiptoed and poked his nose playfully. She spoke,

"Okay!"

The way she touched his nose made him tilt his head, above that he was more confused about her sudden approval.

"Hmm?"

She pulled out her fingers toward him and made a strange gesture. A fist, but her thumb and her pinky pulled out.

"We'll find out together! Onii-chan and I!"

He questioned.

"But, what's gesture you are making?"

The red haired girl explained.

"This is pinky swear! We make promise by doing this! It's something that I used to do when I was a kid!"

Then she added.

"Now turn in to my usual lovable Onii-chan! We can't do a pinky swear if you are in dragon form!"

Natsu let out a rumble, a laugh. Then quickly through red and dark flame, he returned to his human form, once again standing just a head above Erza. He looked down at her gaze with a wide smile on his face, and just like her, he made the exact same gesture.

Erza instructed.

"Now, follow me!"

She locked her pinky to his, and he followed. Then she pressed her thumb, and he did also. She looked at him with a pink dust covering her cheeks, her pink eyes gone, replaced with the eyes of a child. Then she added.

"There's one more thing that we need to do!"

Suddenly, she pushed herself to towards him, tiptoeing just enough to reach his lips, and firmly pressed hers to his as she closed her eyes.

Time froze, and Natsu stared at her with his dilated eyes. His brain began to run all at a hundred miles an hour. He was displaced by Erza's sudden boldness. His blood pumped and his face began to glow. But then, all that emotion soothed out, the chaos of feelings re-arranged itself, and it started play like a delicate and beautiful symphony inside his mind.

He closed his eyes, and embraced her. Erza returned the same. They remained locked for how long? Time passed again, and they didn't care. At that time, their mind was rushing, but it was calm. To Natsu, it was odd sensation. Indeed odd but he had to say, he welcomed it.

Erza was the first one to break out. She apologized sheepishly, averting her eyes to the ground with both hands gathered in the center of her body. She shifted her body side to side as she opened her lips.

"S-Sorry… Onii-chan for being too sudden. This is my first time. I-I tried to follow from the book but… Are you… Are you okay?"

Natsu smiled back, his hands holding Erza's softly.

"I'm okay, Erza."

Then he asked.

"Are you okay?"

At that, she smiled, blushing deeply.

"I'm okay, Natsu-Nii."

.

.

.

Natsu caressed his hand on Erza's hair, running it down gently as he could. He petted and stroked it affectionately as he stared outside.

They were back in a train, but they were not inside their cabin. Everything was so different in there. Irene and Dimaria sleeping on same seat just like before, however, they were taking up all the seats on one side. Only that seemed chaotic, however, it was nothing against Brandish's sleeping.

She was using her entire side as her bed, and with the blanket that covered her, he had to wonder where it had come from.

Simply put, there was no room left for him to get in there. He had to take Erza elsewhere. Thus he was sitting on a temporary seat that was situated outside the cabin, next to the exit door.

There was where he was tenderly petting her head, and she was sitting on his lap, her head resting on his crook. Her hands touched his chest as he held her waist.

Natsu could feel her chest rising and falling steadily in his embrace and the soft sound she made as she dreamed. He stared at the window, and already the sky was changing its color.

Smiling at the fact that they are spending time together, he decided to get some sleep as well. So, he rested his head on the wall, and let the darkness take him away. Before he knew it, everything became silent.

.

.

.

Brandish stared at the couple as she walked. She stared at them once again, her eyes turning every minute. She stared and again, and she wasn't looking at the general direction of where couple was, she was more directly gazing at Natsu. She was doing this so often that it made him uncomfortable. Natsu growled out.

"Brandish, can you please not stare at me with a straight face?!"

She ignored him as she stared some more, before turning her gaze forward. Natsu let out a long sigh as he massaged his head. Through his fingers, he could see Erza giving him a genuinely guilty look from the front, before Irene dragged her by the collar.

She was being dragged around like a sack of potatoes with her all limbs tied. That didn't look very pleasant either, based on the current situation. Natsu found it somewhat funny, but it wasn't something that he could laugh about as he was in similar situation. Most of all, he could literally smell the murderous tension between the girls and him.

He could even feel Dimaria staring at him from behind. That sharp eyes piercing his back was putting him in an even more stressed mood. Also, just by how Irene dragged he sister, her entire body fuming and almost stomping away like a dinosaur, proved that she wasn't on good terms with him either.

That was just part of his stress. Second one was the fact that he was only one who was carrying all their bags. It didn't feel heavy, but had a sense of unfairness. This wasn't really nice, was it? Something just didn't feel right about it.

Natsu turned his head to the Brandish to ask, but ended up almost pissing himself at what he saw. Brandish was staring at him again with her blank face, and it had seemed that she was staring at him for a long time.

He questioned,

"Brandish, why am I the only one who's carrying all the luggage? Why do you keep staring at me?!"

She replied with monotone, almost whisper like voice. Her face muscles didn't move an inch as she did so.

"You really don't know?"

Yes. She was a perfectly expressionless and she made herself look like she's been lacking sleep for ages. She continued.

"You really are a pervert aren't you, Natsu? To take advantage of Erza when she was sleeping yet to deny that obliviously. Natsu, you are a true hentai-ecchi-pervert. You are disgusting. You are ecchi. You are hentai. I hate you. I feel embarrassed. I want to strangle myself before throwing myself into the sea. Even talking to you makes me want to puke."

Natsu sweat dropped.

"You don't look all that embarrassed."

Then he roared out.

"Don't say that kind of thing with a straight face!"

Brandish answered again, blankly staring at him.

"This is my embarrassed face right now."

A vein appeared on Natsu's head.

"Oh, really?"

Then all the sudden, her bikini strap came loose. It was too late for her to realize that they were already bouncing. Brandish stared at her body emotionlessly.

Then…

Her lungs opened and she screeched out of control, squeezing out of as much as air she could. It sound liked she had howled.

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Using her cloak to cover herself up, she immediately lowered herself into a tight ball. Her face began to turn beat red, and tears smeared out from each of her eyes. She glared at him with all her hatred, before rising up and kicking him right up to his crotch. She screamed.

"You pervert!"

Natsu was extremely confused why Brandish was suddenly kicking his crotch with so much passion. He stared down at her frame in bewilderment. Then a jolt of pain traveled through his system. Then a humongous feeling of pain followed. It was so bad that Natsu would rather have been hit by an exploding planet. Actually, that was similar to what he was now feeling. Actually, not really. This was WAY worse.

He fell down on the floor grabbing his jewels, gritting and heaving. His breath was ragged, trying to calm down his senses but it only got worse as the pain traveled to his stomach.

Brandish shouted.

"How can you try to steal woman's swimsuit while they are wearing it?!"

Natsu screeched out through the pain.

"Wait! I didn't do it!"

Then at the corner of his eyes, Dimaria poked her tongue out. It wasn't long until Brandish took notice of it. She roared out to her as she punched the blonde in her face.

"You slut!"

Dimaria punched back,

"Shut it, whore!"

Irene, who was agitated enough already, was reaching her peak and was about to breakdown. She tried to ignore it as best as she could, but a rock flew and hit the back of her head.

That was when Irene lost her cool. Erza looked at her with fear.

"S-sister?"

Irene ignored her and dashed towards the dual with both her fists raised. She roared out like a caveman before joining the fight, creating massive chaos amongst the small group.

Erza's face turned that of a mortified child as the situation seemed to only get worse. Completely losing all her color on her skin, she screamed out at them, trying with all her might to stop them.

However, her shouts never reached and all she could do was to wiggle herself like a caterpillar. While Erza struggled, Natsu was still dealing with the pain on the ground.

The people of Hargeon began to avoid them until one of them shouted.

"Gu-guys?! What are you doing here?!"

Natsu was the one to notice them first. It was a girl. Having blonde hair and white skin, he immediately could tell who it was. He shouted back through pain.

"Lu-Lucy?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The chaos ceased, and Irene, Dimaria and Brandish all stared at her. Even Erza was staring from her spot. The celestial mage stuttered out loud.

"E-Everyone?! Wha-why-why are you all here?"

The group, finally relieved of the tension just stood there. Irene was the first one to respond as she stepped forward to free her sister.

"We are on a mission of course."

Lucy stammered.

"Mission? Are you telling me you are on the same mission I am?"

Erza finally stood up from the ground, and while she did, Irene finally decided to remove those feline elements on her sister. They flashed with a bright scarlet light before disappearing. She had found her sister had enough of her torture. As for Erza, it was an extremely relieving moment. Stretching her arms and joints to feel the freedom from the ropes and extra body parts, she relished the sensation.

After a few moments of enjoyment, she coughed to once again begin faking her voice. She wasn't ready to use her real voice too openly yet. She would only speak to Natsu and Irene. Brandish and Dimaria were just extra luggage. Finally finding her old voice, she answered Lucy's question.

"Actually, Natsu and my sister are still taking SMMT test. I am just here to supervise them. As for Dimaria and Brandish, they are here to assist me."

Then she asked.

"How about you, Lucy? What brings you here?"

Lucy let out an awkward smile as she mumbled out words.

"Well… you see. I-"

Another voice answered Erza's question.

"We are here to retrieve Gray."

Irene's lips lifted up cryptically, and a dark and foreboding aura proceeded to spread around her. She welcomed the others.

"Judging from the recovery, I suspect you've been well, Laxus Dreyar?"

The tall man, his height and body size similar to Natsu, quickly averted his eyes. He didn't respond to her words. He even stepped back when his eyes met Natsu's. Laxus growled out quietly at his luck.

Erza questioned.

"What do you mean, retrieving Gray? Did he start something stupid again?"

The blonde celestial mage answered her, again, with her sheepish smile.

"Well. Gray said he wanted to prove himself… So, he kinda took the S-class job. Uh, yeah."

Erza roared out, her old persona returning once more.

"WHAT! THAT IDIOT MUST BE-"

Natsu squeezed her shoulder gently, and she quickly suppressed her rage.

" -out of his mind. He isn't qualified to take it, yet alone going solo without supervision."

Laxus spoke.

"That is why the old man ordered us to retrieve that idiot before he kills himself."

Erza questioned him grievously, her voice seeming to go down a few octaves, if that were possible.

"You are surprisingly being friendly despite the recent outbreak, Laxus."

Laxus muttered, eyeing Irene and Natsu.

"Things… ugh… happened."

Titania crossed her arms and stared at the lightning mage dangerously, before asking.

"Alright. Which job are you talking about?"

"Galuna."

She let out a frustrating sigh, but Natsu gave her a reassuring gaze, which Erza needed deeply. He reasoned.

"Erza, perhaps this is a good chance for us to experience what S-class mages do for their job. Let's try not to look at things only from one side, alright?"

She asked with concern, her voice retuning to what Natsu was used to. She had to whisper.

"But… Onii-chan, your test!"

He smiled back.

"We still have six days. I'm sure we can make it."

Then he shouted at Irene.

"Irene! You mind taking a little detour?!"

The enchantress let out a satisfied grin.

"I'm with you always, Natsu-sama! Don't worry about me!"

Then she added menacingly.

"But you are the one carrying all the bags until you make it up to me!"

Scratching his head, he asked the others.

"How about you guys?"

Brandish responded,

"I have nothing to do. I don't even know what I'm doing here."

While Dimaria was more optimistic about the response. However, one could describe her response some-what cocky.

"Well, without me, you can't find your goal, so apparently, I am the most useful one here. Aren't I senpai?"

Natsu sweat dropped again. However, that was all she needed. With his lips slightly curled up, he turned back to her. All of them locked their eyes on him, as he stood center, his blooming smile turning into an exciting grin.

He announced readily.

"Alright. Galuna it is then!"

.

.

.

[Galuna Island]

The island was silent. Silent enough to fool the birds. The trees grew and rested like usual, and the animals all returned to their nests to prepare for the day approaching. Yet, inside the dense forest, there was a ruin. A shrine perhaps, and inside, a giant figure sat, encased in ice.

A group of people surrounded it, and between them a little girl aging no more than eleven was performing a strange ritual.

Or was she really?

As far as anyone could tell aside from the watching group behind, the girl seemed to be having fun. With all those questionable dances and movement, she performed only proved that she wasn't really doing a ritual. Yet the people behind her were either too stupid or oblivious to see the fact.

Not knowing about the ritual to melt the ice, they just assumed it was part of the procedure. However, as time passed, one by one, slowly, they began to question her method.

All the sudden, the girl shouted.

"I am the master and conqueror of chaos! The hell fire of purgatory is at my command, twisting in obsidian flames. The scarlet cloud may once again be free. I am the light to this madness. It waits. Waits for screams of destruction, and grotesque sin. With this, I accept your darkling spirit. Pierce my soul with your power! Be hold!"

The girl raised her fist in a very unorthodox pose.

"Dark and dark! Yahahahaha! Yahahahaha!"

The wind blew from the south.

. . . . .

On her fist, there was nothing. There was no magical power that radiated from a marking nor was there this… "Dark flame" that she mentioned during her incantation. Then she suddenly collapsed onto the ground, screaming in pain.

"Ahhhh!"

One of the man standing behind asked in concern.

"Me-Meredy, is something wrong?"

She shouted out as she ignored him.

"Ahhhh! I can feel the intense flames of shadow crawling into my soul! I can feel the power of chaos and darkness pulsing inside me!"

Then she sneaked a peek at them, seeing that they seemed genuinely concerned, she continued her act.

To her, at least, it was an immense joy as she had never expressed her inner self this much in a single day and night. Of course this had nothing to do with Moon Drip, but that was why she was doing it. She was able to act like this ever since she had learned the truth about the tomb.

She still remembered Ultear contacting her, telling her that the tomb did not control the demon, it only strengthens it. This meant there was no way to control the demon. Thus, there was no purpose in releasing it. For now, she had to wait for Ultear.

She knew that she would come. Only that it would take time. That was why she was expressing herself so seriously.

Meredy had to thank Tartaros for that. For giving her a way to show off her second-grade syndrome fully. Even better, there were people watching her! It never made her tired.

With her eyes glaring with lights, she laughed like a maniac. There was no way she'd be releasing Deliora, and there was no one around to stop her showcase of 2nd grade syndrome.

"Ya! Hahahahaha! Prince in the moon! With my twisted blazing dark, dark flame, I shall release thee, oh great one! **YES I FEEL THE POWER! YES! YES! YAHAHAHAHAHA!"**


	30. Chapter 29: Giving in

**A/N: First chapter of 2017! So, I have made this chapter little special for you all! This chapter's for grown ups!  
**

 **Before we being, I'd like to reply to some of the review.**

 **Kazuka764**

 **Well, my reaction was... well, you could say stunned, but also satisfying. It was because now I finally know the truth. I can already see many writers writing about their bad family relationship! However, she will remain as her sister in my story!**

 **DOPVen**

 **That's coming in near future :)**

 **RizomataNyan**

 **Indeed! But just wait you meet Wendy!**

 **Now, Ja NE!**

 _ **Beta-read by Burning Temptation**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! Skip this chapter if you don't want to read it. It won't affect the plot!**_

* * *

 _ ***UPDATE!* This powerchart now indicates the maximum power output, and their max resistance scale.**_

 _ **...Acnologia...**_

Apocalypse Dragon Magic = one quadrillion 1,000,000,000,000,000

 _ **..Natsu Dragneel..**_

.

 **God Form = Aleph Null**

Demonic Dragon God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer+ Dragon Magic) = G64

Demonic God Slayer Magic (Curse + God slayer) = Skew's number

Dragon God Slayer Magic (god slayer+ Dragon Magic)

-Elemental – googolplex

-Helios - googol

-Zeus - googol

-Demeter -googol

-Ouranos - googol

\- Gaia - googol

-Poseidon - googol

-Hephaestus - googol

-Theodon – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

-Genesis – one octodecillion- 10 powered by 57

 **Demonic Dragon Form (The Dragon Prime) = one decillion - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic (Curse+ Dragon Magic) = one octillion-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

God Slayer Magic

-Elemental – one sextillion (Combination) -1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

-Fire – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Lightning – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Ice – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Sky – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Earth – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Water - one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Metal – one quadrillion-1,000,000,000,000,000

-Reality (Has resistance to Time Magic) – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

\- Creation – one trillion-1,000,000,000,000

 **Etherious Form = one quintillion- 1,000,000,000,000,000,000**

Curse Power = 1,000,000,000

Dragon Slayer Magic (or rather, Dragon Magic) (Natsu with restriction reduces these to a quarter.)

-Fire – 1,000,000

Re-Equip Mechanica- Varies

 _ **...Irene Belserion...**_

Elemental manipulation-100,000,000

Enchanting- 100,000,000

Reconstruction – 1,000,000,000

(The mass of the Earth- 5,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kg- translation estimate in power= 99,000,000,000,000,000- nine hundred ninety quadrillion) It was the earth that almost killed Natsu, not Irene.

 _ **...Dimaria Yester...**_

 _Age Drive- 1,000,000,000_

Take over, Chronos- 100,000,000

Time manipulation- 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Brandish Mu...**_

Command-T – 10,000,000

.

 _ **...Erza Scarlet...**_

Re-equip: The Knight- 70,000 :D

.

.

 _ **...Lucy Heartphilla...**_

Celestial magic- 49.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

.( Be grateful that I gave you almost 50 Lucy. I wanted to give you a solid 1 but Jimmy said no.)

Readers: 1

* * *

Prologue

Alvarez Arc

Hargeon Arc

 **{{{Lullaby-Galuna Island Arc}}}**

 **Tartarus Arc**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Tower of the Heaven Arc**

 **Oracion Seis Arc(still don't know...)**

 **Edolas Arc**

 **-Revelation Arc-**

 **Tenrou Arc**

 **-Ankhseram Arc-**

 **\- Ascendance War Arc-**

 **-Universe 17 Arc-**

 **Grand Magic Game Arc**

 **-Dragneels Arc-**

 **-The Garden of Millennium Arc-**

 **-The Legends Arc-**

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 29: Giving in (Sem-OVA)(Lemon)

.

.

.

* * *

Natsu shouted,

"Re-equip: Sky Diver!"

With a golden flash, he emerged with his casual hyper velocity suit. Now adorning his armor, he worked his joints by swinging them side to side. Each of them made a satisfying cracking noise, that which he couldn't help but smile at. The man turned to the group and punched the panel side of his helmet. In turn, this led to the faceplate of the helmet flipping open, a mechanical hurling sound accompanying it.

"There's no way I'm going in there."

He spoke, pointing at the ship. The ship was wooden, just like many of the others sitting, forgotten on the dock. However, with its run down state, the man felt even less encouraged. Besides, he still hadn't forgotten the experience that another of the sea vessels provided. Not to mention, unfortunately, he ran out of patches. However you looked at it, the trip was going to be painful.

Just thinking about it was detrimental to his mental health. Natsu couldn't stand transportation. He shouted, pointing at the ship.

"You know I have motion sickness, and you also know I ran out of patches! If I go on there, it would be like an attempted suicide!"

Irene approached him with a sultry look. Batting her jet black yet beautiful eyelashes and staring directly to his soul, she pressed herself onto his back, her ample breasts squeezing between. They could be compared to a pair of water balloons. These water balloons, however, wouldn't explode.

Natsu felt them. Her chest was the perfect blend. Not overly large, but not too small either. They were like a soft cotton cloud but wobbled with the same consistency as jelly. The sensation complemented both the firmness and suppleness that he felt. The ample volume and weight shifted constantly. Because of this he was immediately struck, stuck standing there stupidly like a kid in a candy shop. The simple feeling of Irene's ample bosom was enough to plague him with a terrible ocean of ungodly tingles and thoughts.

Said ocean of thoughts suddenly stormed, and a tsunami was initiated in his mind as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed them even further into his back. The poor man's face flushed with alarm. He could literally sense her perky tips standing like a pair tiny erasers surrendering to the cold of the outside world. As he stood there, the tips rubbed slightly. Both felt their breath suddenly intensify.

Natsu's tried to pull together words but anything he said came out a scrambled mess.

"Ir-Irene! What are you doing!?"

As if his words were on que, she began to close their distance further. The dragon god could feel her hot breath breezing down his shirt. The air around him suddenly felt hot and the rickety ship that lay before his eyes became the most interesting thing in the world. He shut mouth, closing it as tightly as possible to suppress the pleasured moans he was about to release. The man growled out, yet his voice continued to break as he fought the lewd battle inside his head.

"E-Every one is looking at us!"

Irene's seductive smile dropped, clearly annoyed by the situation. She then closed her eyes. A droplet of water fell from her eyes, now pooling with moisture. She whispered almost silently.

"Natsu-sama doesn't want me anymore."

Natsu stammered out.

"That… That's not it, Irene! It's just-"

Her voice rose.

"Natsu-sama doesn't want me anymore. That's why he doesn't want to get on the ship! He wants to abandon me!"

If that wasn't enough, Erza, who was watching her sister with murderous eyes, ran up to Natsu and pushed Irene aside. In her mind, this was an issued challenge and Erza the "Titania" Scarlet, wouldn't lose to her own pompous sister. She then pressed herself into him just like her sister. Erza's nose was almost touching his neck.

The dragon began to shake uncontrollably both in anger and lust as the two girls pushing against his back, drove him nuts. That thorough groping he received was anything but amazing. Yet, with both girls acting sweetly, he felt uncomfortable. Both women seemed to be emitting a sweet yet murderous aura, obviously directed at their sibling. The pair was fighting to win him over and that was nuts. Erza finding no place to put her hands because of her sister's already placed arms, wrapped her own arms around Natsu's neck, becoming more intimate with him in a single instant. Then with her clear-crystal and shimmering voice, she whined adorably.

"Natsu Nii—chan ~ How about me? ~ You don't like me, Onii-chan?"

Something in his head throbbed horribly. It was constantly racking his brain at such a pace that he was slowly losing control over himself. He began to feel hazy. With the loss of control, the "thing" in his mind took complete control. The flaming blaze that begged and yearned to be freed was now spewing, escaping its prison that held it for so long. The hell fire of his desperate desire. That is the monster that had been let loose. It yearned for him to provide a solution to its longing. From back of his mind, he knew exactly what sinful act it hoped for him to commit.

It was as if he was no longer himself. The lustful flame that boiled inside him began to gnaw at his mind. Slowly, his pairs of his obsidian eyes dropped to meet theirs, and his head began to close in with both siblings. The disciple of the prime opened his lips, the cloud of emotions dancing on his tongue. He wanted to express it, now.

However, he was able to snap back to normal at the last second, and knowing that couldn't go any further without repercussions, he quickly bit his tongue. The urgent feeling that boiled in his stomach was obliterated by the prejudicial pain, and thanks to it, he shook of the lingering emotion clouding his mind. However, this was just a temporary solution. He didn't know how long it would hold his primal desires off.

He screamed pathetically.

"Please! Save me! I'll go on the ship! Please!"

Then, out of the blue, Dimaria ambushed the small group from behind. Her aura emanated jealously and nothing but that. She tightly hugged her senpai, clinging to his back like a small monkey would its mother. She howled at the other girls.

"Get away from him! He is my senpai!"

The momentum from her leap combined with the weight of the suit that she was wearing was enough to cause the poor man to stumble forward and eventually collapse on the floor. The two scarlet girls were still hanging on as Natsu fell. The entire scene made Natsu look a terrible sex offender.

By being on top, his hands were supporting the full weight of his body. Erza and Irene stared at him from below. Their hands gathered on their chest, spirits broken. Worst of all? Natsu looked like a rapist looming over them. If anyone had walked by, not alerted of the situation, they would have believed a muscular man was dominating a group of innocent women. His head began to spin.

Brandish pointed, standing next to Lucy.

"See that?"

Lucy nodded with a mortified and disgusted face. Brandish continued with her usual blank face, eyes never leaving Lucy's own dazed pair.

"That is how perverted that man is. He is ecchi, hentai. Look at him. He's eyeing both sister's perverted parts with his own perverted part fully erected. Look, he's inserting it to both of them at the same time. Now he is ejaculating and impregnating them both. You should try to avoid that man at all costs. He will do the same thing to you."

The blonde girl responded as she let her word sink in to her head. Blood rushed to her face, leaving her lips completely pale and devoid of any color. What was more horrifying was the idea that he had two private parts! To Lucy, it was her worst nightmare. Brandish stared at her silently for few seconds before adding.

"What are you making me out to say, you blonde perv?"

Lucy shouted with anger.

"You just made that up by yourself! How come it's my fault now?"

Brandish pointed her finger the blonde once again, her neutral face never changing.

"Shut up. I am now calling you sticky-white hentai instead of that man."

Then quietly, she muttered.

"How unfortunate. It should have been me under there, not them."

A light pink blush dusted her cheeks to which Lucy tripped, fuming in anger.

"You don't make sense at all!"

Brandish snapped back, still maintaining her neutral expression.

"Shut up, sticky-white hentai."

As the group fell into chaos, it was Laxus who decided to load the luggage onto the deck. However, being a dragon slayer, one could see his face becoming ashen just as soon as he set foot on the ship. Yet, instead of screaming for his life like Natsu had, the blonde kept his mouth shut. Even though he hated it, this was the only possible way to get to Galuna island, whether he liked it or not.

He promised himself that when he gets the chance, he would beat Gray until he saw only black and blue. Transport was horrid and so he wanted to get there as soon as possible. The sooner the better and the less pain he will receive. Fortunately for him, Lucy took notice of his efforts and followed him onto the deck. She even had those motion sickness pills that he had requested. Laxus half growled at her.

"Lucy, tell them to hurry the hell up."

She sweat dropped a little but she acknowledged his words nonetheless. She waved at the group.

"Guys! Get on the ship quick! We won't be getting any closer if we argue constantly!"

Natsu shouted.

"Tell him to fuck off! I'm not-"

However, his arms were restrained by both of the scarlet haired sisters before he could make any more remarks. The elder spoke of the two spoke, pushing onto the man once again.

"Natsu-sama! You promised us. You said we'd be together on the ship. You're not running away from us, right?"

The younger sister continued.

"How mean, Onii-chan, trying to run away from us! That's so mean!"

Irene pressed herself in even further. Erza did the same, faces being only several inches apart, they began to whisper. However, it was evident that she wanted Natsu to hear them. The so called whisper was much louder than expected, considering the distance.

"Erza, Erza, I think Natsu-sama is mentally ill and partially incapable. He can't handle a ship."

"Sister, sister. I think Onii-chan has had very bad trauma when it comes to ships."

"Erza, Erza." She repeated "I have a solution that will work one hundred percent."

"Sister, I too have a solution that will work one hundred percent."

They both nodded in unison and looked up at Natsu, smiling at him as innocently as they could. The dragon stared at them obliviously. Then all the sudden, they kicked him in his crotch. The combined force of the two girls was so powerful that it ripped through his intricate guard, and smashed right into his jewels. That proved to be very effective, disabling the man almost instantly. He yowled out in pain. However, he was ignored as the sisters began to drag him towards the wooden ship.

Natsu cursed for his life. Mumbling to himself about how painful it was and how he would punish them. He looked more pathetic than the couple of beggars sitting across the street. Yet, all his words were unheard by two resolute sisters, and before he knew it, he was thrown into the ship like a bag of sand.

The sailors boarding the ship watched them clearly but all showed signs of fear when their eyes met Titania's. They all ended up fearing for their lives. The clear dominance she possessed was enough to thwart their gazes.

Irene remarked after shortly scanning the surrounding area.

"Erza, is this a pirate ship?"

She nodded in reply, her voice dropping slowly.

"Yes, I have forced their captain and his crew into submission. These people belong to me now."

Irene grinned at her sister, before giving her a thumbs up. Erza returned a message cutely by sticking her tongue out. The way how she managed to switch personalities so quickly was a truly fascinating. Natsu pointed his finger at them from the floor, his free hand grabbing his sore jewels protectively.

"Is-Is everything over now?"

Both of them smiled in unison.

"No."

They looked innocent from afar, but from Natsu's perspective, they were as terrifying as his master, especially when his master was angry. He knew something bad was going to happen in the morning, but never expected it to be this bad. He began to hate his life even further, which seemed to be happening a lot as of late.

.

.

.

The dark wood above blocking the sunlight dimmed the room almost like an eclipsed night before a foggy and dull oceanic suffused inside the cabin. Morning air tainted by that dust and salty moisture flowed through the almost completely closed hull windows. Salt and dust made the air rough and unpleasant. It was both filthy and unhygienic.

He wanted to get out of the bed or at least be untied. Yet, ever since the sisters locked him on the bed, the ship rocking had completely rid him of any power. He felt dazed and disoriented. It was only possible to know he was looking up. All other sense of direction was lost with the swirling waves beneath.

His face suddenly turned a pale white, a swirl of the most hard-hitting nausea he had ever felt before. Side to side, the boat continued to rock, almost rhythmically. However, the man felt no pleasure in the pattern, it was hell to him.

Soon, it became so horrid and terrible that it was almost unbearable. The restraints that held him, rattled terribly as he tried to free himself. Yet, not a single wave of energy flashed through his body. Transportation was his greatest weakness after all.

He hated being a dragon for this reason. The stomach signaled an emergency, and all he could do was bite his tongue and hold the feeling down. Being locked up powerlessly on the bed was bad enough. He didn't want to sleep in a bed full of his own vomit.

For some miraculous reasons, he was able to hold it down. It seemed that it was all mental strength.

With his spinning eyes and bluing face, he looked outside. The sun and the bright blue ocean illuminated in great contrast. The sun, looking like a great pearl floating in the sky, surface so smooth and the ocean extending like a lapis blanket across the horizon. The mixing colors were that of a stunning jewelry store that he glanced in Magnolia. They stared at him alluringly, telling him to come closer. It was like showing a picture of oxygen to a dying man. It was a tease and the situation was nothing but insulting.

He had to punish those girls. He simply just had to. But how? How could he do such thing when he was tied up on a bed in this sort of state?

Feeling terrible, he just lay on the bed, consciousness drifting in and out.

Then a door clicked, and Natsu quickly focused on the sound. His eyes narrowed, waiting to see who his visitor was. He shouted in anger when he saw a female frame enter the room.

"Irene!"

However that anger quickly subsided as the urgency to free himself restarted. She cooed.

"I see that you are having a hard time, Natsu-sama."

He growled back at the woman, yet all Irene did was smile. Knowing that he was harmless at this point, she sat right next to him on the bed.

"Do you know why I've locked you here on the bed, Natsu-sama?"

He roared out with all the strength he could muster.

"Like hell I know! Get me out of here!"

She clicked her tongue.

"Natsu-sama, if I let you out of here, it wouldn't be so fun, would it? To make this more worthwhile, I will tell you why."

She continued, crossing her legs.

"To put it bluntly, I know you kissed Erza last night."

Natsu blared out, his face going paler, losing the color he once had.

"How… How the heck did you know?!"

The enchantress let out a ominous grin as she poked his chest continuously.

"We all saw you letting my sister sleep on your lap, and I saw how you held her. Just that action alone tells me quite a lot, Natsu-sama~."

She accentuated his name at the end. Natsu felt like he knew where this is going, but for now, he had no choice but to follow along.

"O-Okay! Just… What the heck do you want from me?"

Her finger landed on his chest. And slowly, it drew a line to his belly, sending a pulse through his body.

"It's simple. I alleviate you from the sickness, and you give me the pleasure I need."

Natsu didn't think a second before he hastily made his decision. The idea that he'd be able to survive this torment was good enough. He shouted out.

"I'll do it! I'll do it, damn it!"

Irene smiled satisfyingly.

"Very well, Natsu-sama."

A simple light glossed around his body, and just like that, his sickness disappeared. It was gone. Natsu blinked then once again. Flexing his wrist to check his strength, he proceeded to break the ties on the bed, easily freeing himself. A sense of relief washed over his body. However, his body tensed as he quickly remembered the second part of the plan.

With sudden force, he was put down on the bed once again, this time, it was different.

Irene's soft hands gripped each of his biceps tightly, her face only millimeters away, staring with a lewd expression. She bit her lips before she whispered into his ear. Her hair covered his face ending with his nerves firing multiple times at the soft touch. As the scarlet locks moved, he breathed in her alluring strawberry scent.

"Natsu-sama…"

Her whispered words breezed into his ear, and he shivered. He had no idea what to do in this sort of situation. He asked somewhat fearfully.

"I-Irene?"

She continued to whisper in his ear. With each word spoken her lust increased and it came to the point that she spoke so softly that he felt every word slip into his head.

"Natsu-sama. Because you kissed my sister before me, it is only right that you make it up to me."

She continued.

"I WILL beat my sister. I will beat her by having you to take my virginity away."

It was like a shockwave hitting his face, and before he could turn his head away from her, she stared at him creepily, locking their eyes in place. She closed in, and she let her weight and gravity to do the rest of the work as she loosened her arm.

Her two mounds pressed on his chest. However, they were so close to his face that he could literally feel the heat that radiated off them. The bare pale light that streaked from the window bounced off from her almost alabaster skin. The mounds before him looked the softest pillows a man could imagine, like a snowy cloud, probably the same softness as one as well. The similar feeling he incurred only hours ago, returned. The soft yet firm texture, harmonizing.

Something felt wrong to Natsu. He knew that she was pushy and assertive but never imagined it would be to this extent. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, and narrowed his eyes. Then he pushed her away, flipping her body, and locking her down to the bed with her stomach top sided. Irene yelped at the sudden movement. She spoke eagerly, her craving and longing clearly showing. The woman's eyes opened wide as she exclaimed,

"Ah~, Natsu-sama. So blunt and dominating. Mmmm"

Natsu shouted, pushing down her further with his prevailing grip.

"Irene! Listen to me!"

However the girl didn't seem to listen. She was now a prisoner to her own lust. The woman below him wasn't accepting any of his words. Natsu roared.

"IRENE!"

That didn't do the work. She shouted back his name.

"Yes~ Natsu-sama! That's it! Let's make hundreds of babies!"

Natsu's face turned a fowl red both in anger and embarrassment. Fed up with her continuous antics, he resorted to his final action. He slapped her.

A loud noise cracked through the air, and everything went silent.

Irene stared at him. Her eyes shook, and the throbbing pain that lingered was enough to knock her out of the lustful state she had been put in. The shock was evident on her eyes, and she stayed like that, her lips unable to move due to the sheer shock and pain of the action.

"This isn't you."

Natsu spoke carefully and softly. It almost came out like a whisper. Then he followed, his voice slightly rising.

"And don't give me the bullshit, saying I don't about humans, because I very well damn know that this isn't normal."

She didn't reply, and he didn't say anything either. It was him who opened his mouth first after several seconds of silence.

"I know why you are acting like this. At least, I think I know what it is. But please…"

He begged.

"Please not this way. If- If I'm going to love you, I would rather love Irene, not… this."

And if we are going to do it, then let's do it for real, not from greed or setting a score or any kind of ulterior motive. Just you and I."

"Natsu and Irene."

She responded, after a long deafening silence.

"You and I."

Natsu nodded.

"You and I."

Then she asked.

"Then… What about, Erza?"

He gulped his saliva down at the name, momentarily stunned.

"Erza?"

Irene nodded silently. Natsu didn't reply, and she added.

"She wouldn't be very pleased if she heard you and I shared bed together."

He asked, tilting his head.

"Sharing a bed? Aren't we sharing a bed right now?"

She couldn't help to break out a small giggle at his naïve attitude.

"Natsu-sama, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but laugh. We _are_ on same bed right now but it usually refers to 'sex' as they call it."

Natsu formed an 'O'.

Sliding aside, Irene stood on the ground and re-adjusted her clothing. She spoke.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

She let out a smile. Finally, a smile that wasn't cruel or masked but one that felt genuine. It was one that he hadn't seen from her for long time.

"It's a surprise."

Then she added.

"But get ready, because you are still making it up to me. Now, you need to add a score, because you slapped me."

Natsu had to ask in concern.

"Sorry about that. Are you… okay?"

Her lips spread wider.

"Nope. But you'll make me."

Then opening the door, she walked outside. Her footsteps traveled further away as he was left alone.

.

.

.

When the door opened again, Natsu had to express his shock silently. Irene stepped in, and that seemed normal, but what followed after, pulled in by a chain left him speechless. He shouted out loud.

"E-Erza?"

There she was, standing behind Irene, her hands tied in a solid steel chain. She had her eyes blind folded by some dark black fabric and her mouth gagged by a round, red ball. That wasn't all. Wearing an apron on front and only a string-like thong underneath, she left nothing to the imagination.

Natsu could see her. His lapped up all the details with his eyes. Erza had Amazonian curves that complimented her fine physique. Her pale and smooth skin was as beautiful as a flowering lily. Her apron covered each of her ample bosoms, perfectly rounded. It covered her like a veil over a blossoming flower. Her beauty was never more expressed than this very moment. Her paper-thin yet perfectly formed eyebrows rose up slightly in concern and light fear as Natsu watched her with a predator like gaze. A dust of pink dotted her perfectly milk white skin.

Her deep scarlet hair fell around her body. It seemed to shine in the light. It was almost glossy, like a beautiful scarlet lipstick.

The woman hummed in recognition of her lover, but was forcefully pulled in by her sister. She stumbled forward helplessly and blushed even further as she was exposed.

Irene tightened the chain to the bed before giving Natsu a hungry look.

"Well, Natsu-sama. If we are going to do this, then it's best if we all do it together."

"Isn't that right, Erza?"

She whispered to Erza, who in only moaned in reply. Natsu asked.

"Wha-What's going on?"

The enchantress answered.

"Natsu-sama, have you ever slept with other women?"

Now understanding what Irene meant, he shook his head. She continued in mock surprise.

"Wow, so a 450 year old virgin? That's a first."

He didn't know why but that word stung his pride as a man. He never realized it would be that painful to hear. However, swallowing said pride, he spoke.

"Suppose it's time for me to step up."

He added.

"I'm ready. My question is, are you guys both ready? If we do this, there's no coming back."

Irene once again, sat on Natsu's body, and smiled.

"You don't need to ask me that. Also, because you hit me, I get to go first. Oh and before that, I need to take care of two things."

She stood up and untied Erza's blindfold, which dropped down onto the floor. Erza stared at her sister with her eyes wide, shimmering and trembling with mixed emotions. Was it lust? Was it surprise and fear? Erza had absolutely no idea. She was standing on the deck just few minutes ago. She wasn't dreaming, and she was absolutely sure she was in reality. Then her vision darkened and she lost all control over her body. She remembered collapsing.

Once she regained her consciousness, she was tied up, blindfolded, and dragged by her sister. She knew it was her because of the voice. Did she kidnap her? She wanted to scream and question her, but her gag stopped any noise escaping her throat. Then the voice of her lover falling, calling out her name cleared up everything.

She knew she was now here for Natsu. The fallen blindfold cleared up everything. However, it seemed that her sister had something else planned alongside with it. She whispered to her.

"Erza. Why don't you watch how your sister takes him first? After all, I'm that sister and I have beaten you."

She wanted to shout, yet the muffled scream was all that came out. She was the one who kissed him first, not her sister! If anyone else deserved to go a round with him, it was her, not Irene.

She watched her sister undo the knots on her hair, and then watched as they fell apart like a cascade of wine, draping her back in simmering scarlet locks. In a simple motion, her long and dark leather jacket fell down on the floor, revealing her usual jet black bikini cloth, cupping and holding both supple breasts. Erza watched them bounce slightly as the clothes fell apart. Then followed her jeans, then boots, eventually leaving her almost completely naked.

Erza blushed at the view. It was the first time seeing her own sister naked.

Natsu was in no better shape. His breath became slightly ragged as he saw her undressing, only leaving her underwear behind. The piece that enveloped her mounts were reminiscent of what Brandish wore, but the other piece underneath was like a string. A black g-string to match her younger sister. It was low, barely coming above the usual line, looking like it was about to fall down.

It was miraculous that it stayed still. Her long silky hand traveled to her black "bra" and with a click, her bra strap loosened and fell to the ground.

He was in awe. Her body was just like her younger sister, Erza. Her curves, hourglass-figure and volume were just as perfect. Sculpted with absolute precision. She looked astonishing. Her plentiful and sizeable mounts stared back at him with their creamy skin. In the center of each, her lightly pink areola marked its place, sizing no bigger than a quarter. Perhaps a little smaller, but nonetheless perfect. They all glistened under the sunlight. Her nipples stood like a little tiny eraser, perking out from the perfect mount, firm, hard and erected. The nipples seemed to beg Natsu, hoping for a suckle.

He stood up from the bed and slowly, made his way over to Irene before she placed her hand on Natsu's chest, pushing him down. Natsu obliged quickly. Then he felt his body almost freeze. He could only move his head and his face. That was all.

Irene lustily whispered with a smile, stretching her lips to her cheeks, forming a dimple around it. Her bright pearl teeth flashed a brilliant white underneath the red-cherry like lips.

"Natsu-sama. Please let me take care of you."

With a touch of her magic, his clothes turned into a gas, before dissipating into air, leaving him naked, not even his underwear remaining. Her eyes flashed when she caught sight of his little dragon, admiring how big it was despite its limp state. She could see it twitching and knew it was only a matter of time until it stood fully.

Like a feline, she shook her bottom libidinously, left to right as she crawled up to his face, before planting her lips on his own. Then through their lips, she opened her mouth slightly to let her tongue enter his mouth. Natsu responded by welcoming her in. It felt right.

They danced slowly, yet lasciviously, touching and feeling every part of each other's wet tongue. It was a dance of intense and musky heat. Saliva drooled out of their mouth, the sloppy sound of their mouths meeting was all too audible to Erza, making her heart beat quicken. The knight's face was now the deepest red possible. Forgot hellfire, it had nothing on the amount of heat Erza was producing.

After their dance, they began to explore the new territory, feeling the smooth and polished teeth and slippery insides of each other's mouths. They moaned in profound pleasure. Especially Natsu's as his deep voice resonated inside his chest, echoes traveling through into Irene's on body making her tremble in ecstasy.

They shared air, and heaved through it. Their faces burning deeply in a shade of red, Irene was the one who had to break apart. She felt like suffocating not only from the lack of air.

Her smile broke off automatically at what just happened as she huffed with difficulty. Natsu hummed in pleasure. Then Irene slid down, drawing a line as she licked his chest, then his nipples then his stomach. She tried to go further down, but she had to stop as something blocked her path. It was his Natsu Jr, fully erected. Her eyes shook wide at its sheer monstrosity.

She began to regret slightly at the size of it, and just looking at it made her mind to go blank. She didn't know how big it was, but it was as tall as her forearm, and the diameter seemed to be just as same as well. Its head was almost the size of her fist, if not bigger. Combined with the veins that throbbed and the pulsating waves made the large object seem dangerous.

It wasn't circumcised as well, yet the layer of his lightly tanned skin pulled back slightly at the end revealing the color of its skin. Lightly pink, matching his hair almost.

Staring at it with fear and awe, she had to take a full minute to take in what was standing in front of her eyes. Natsu asked with a light smug on his lips, taking an amusing by her confident act melting away.

"Something wrong?"

Irene beamed her smile.

"Nothing. It's just much larger than I expected."

With that smile, she lowered her head to its tip and her delicate fingers pinched its end, gradually lifted it down. The vessels and skin throbbed at the lustful pulses her own body gave off and she could feel that travelling through her fingers. Just by those simple movements, she was able to tell how excited he was. She gazed up at the man as she lowered herself even further, her nose almost glazing over it. He twitched slightly at the sensation of his skin being molested by Irene's breath.

His heart began to race as she lowered her mouth onto his manhood and her thick saliva lightly leaked onto his head. Her lips touched the tip of his little dragon and a powerful and but soft sensation washed over his rod, traveling all the way down through his body.

Natsu had no choice but to heave out air at the sudden pleasure slamming his soul. Then slowly, her mouth opened further, taking its pink head in inch by inch, until the entire tip was engulfed in her warm and wet mouth. The dragon arched his head back as his senses screamed with what he considered the ultimate pleasure.

He could feel her wet tongue underneath his manhood, brushing and sliding, polished teeth on the sides and above providing a soft stimulation of his nerves. He could feel everything inside. Irene's mouth was full and there was nothing that would fit in further.

Already full, the eldest scarlet sister couldn't take anymore. So she decided to open the flood gates, forcing it into her throat. Natsu suddenly jerked lightly at the tightness of her throat. This was a virgin throat, if that was a thing. Her face, body, and skin began to perspire profusely. Blood pumped everywhere, making her beet red. Bangs and strains of her hair fell in front, covering her face and everything below it.

Irene was coughing and gagging like a dying person before she realized she couldn't take anymore. Her saliva drooled out of her mouth, and slid down his shaft like thick honey. The liquid traveled down his balls and dribbled onto the blanket, pooling.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, and she looked at him once more. She had her brows raised, and her eyes drooping. Gradually, removed her mouth from its lustering pink head. A string of saliva connecting the two broke apart.

She spoke, and she smiled once more. Her smile, however, was now filled with thirst and lust.

"Natsu-sama."

He replied back, huffing lightly through his nose.

"Irene."

Irene then proceeded to kiss his tip, which gained a pleasured moan from her lover. Now knowing that she could only take the head, she grabbed his penis. She couldn't even fully encase his dick with her hand, all fingers stretching. Seeing him twitch at the sudden jolt of pleasure allowed her to realize that she was at least doing something right.

And so, she advanced to the next stage. She opened her mouth once again, and like a Popsicle, she slid to a stop and then moved back up again. She gagged once again as she felt her head hitting its limits. Tears sprung out, and Natsu heaved out his breath as he moaned her name.

"Da-Damn, Irene."

However, she didn't stop there. With her firmly squeezing hands, she began to waver gradually. Then her mouth followed, sliding in and out at the same speed. Every time she slid out, his cock throbbed violently, and his senses exploded in ecstasy.

He had never felt something this pleasurable. He had been to heaven. This was even better. It felt just as good as when he first learned his god slayer magic. The pleasure, the excitement and the lust that clashed like a storm inside his head was almost indescribable. It literally erased all other concerns he had for the mission and the world at that very moment. All that was left in his consciousness was him, and the deafening sensation of lust.

Irene didn't stop there. She sucked and sucked more and more, slurping the saliva that drooled over her mouth and over his cock. The sound she made filled the entire room.

Erza was not deaf. The noises were there. In fact, it was so loud that it was almost deafening. Maybe it was her imagination. She wasn't sure. How could she be? Her eyes shook and trembled at what she saw, her mind clashing a hurricane of powerful libido of greed and urgent lust that dominated and craved for the man. So, how could she make anything out properly?

All that was in front of her was the lechery and longing of her instinct. As she watched his monstrous cock that barely slid in and out, she heard that disgusting slurping and sloppy noise, she became more desperate and desperate.

She implored it. She beseeched and begged for it as much as she could. She wanted go up there and push her sister to take up that position. She didn't care if she couldn't take it all. She would end up like her anyways as it was simply impossible to take something like that.

She wanted him! It was pity that all that came from her mouth was gagged garbles and noises.

Natsu arched his back at the sudden change of the pace, and he had to bite his lips, cringing his face as hard as he could to stay conscious. She slurped his cock faster, and faster, and the tears began to fall from her eyes. The saliva that fell only lubricated his aching shaft. Her sun-red hair flared uncontrollably.

He heaved and huffed through the air, biting down at the new-found pleasure, moaning helplessly.

"Irene. Shit… Fuck… Fucking-ugh!"

The groans soon became shouts

"FUCK!"

His penis throbbed much more violently then before, and his heart pumped his blood like it was going to explode. He could literally hear his own heart beat drilling into his ear like a jackhammer. It felt so hot, and he sweated like a dog in heat. His spine tingled and the veins on his rod pulsated. All the blood seemed to shoot away from his brain and travel to his… erection as he began to feel lightheaded.

He felt something coming from inside. Like something from his body, wanting and desperately rise out of him. Whatever it was had no patience. Irene knew what it was, and noticing that he was almost at his limit, she began to suck and lick the slippery and polished end even faster. Her gagging and slurping sounds chronically hit all three of their ears, and that only intensified the mood.

He shouted out in ecstasy and trance by that powerful jolt.

"IRENE! I'm… S-Shi-FUCK!"

The paralyzing enchantment on his body broke off, and his hand grasped the blanket as tight as he could. Then in a split second he felt it. Something hot originating from his loins. It wasn't a small quantity like you'd expect. No. It was a huge load. It was like an explosion, a bomb going off. Like a volcanic eruption of his enticing white seed.

He raised his head to watch his liquid burst out of his tip, into her mouth. Irene tried to swallow it. However, she had to pull out quickly because of the massive quantity and the intense heat that it radiated. Not to mention the powerful pressure. Coughing and gagging, her face became red, and all that white seed oozed from her face like goo.

Yet, his explosion did not end there. It splashed the rest of her face. Her nose, eyes and hair was covered by his hot draconic-demonian seed. Like a bucketful of paint that had splashed on her face, it created a thick and musky layer before it dripped down her face onto her breasts.

As the cum dripped away, the cloudy scent of his sex and his seed allured her nostrils. Kindling and arousing her instinctual side almost too seductively. She moaned and whimpered as the desire became more unbearable. That scent. That thick, musky aroma of his cum drilled and melted her brain. Then slowly, and gradually, it snaked down her core, encasing her will like a prison.

Erza, who was watching the whole scene, shook her body. She didn't know why, but she never knew that the scent of man's cum was this arousing and intoxicating. She knew that this wasn't normal, but she didn't care. It made hornier and more desperate.

She moaned out, her eyes not focusing on anything in particular.

"Ah too-too much."

However, it was different to Natsu. Yes, the sensation struck his soul, but that fire… Well, that fire that stormed inside like pandemonium, clashed and ravaged his mind. Each pleasuring wave that he was struck with loosened the binding of his demonic self. Then he emerged once again. He wanted. He wanted more. At this moment, his instinct took over. But most important of all, he let it be.

His hand soared to Irene's body before she could recover, and before she could realize, he was on top of her. His dark shadow casted over her body. However, all she could do to was to mutter his name as she stared at her with cloudy eyes.

"N-Natsu-sama."

Natsu leaned forward and growled deeply. His voice was much lower than usual. From his usual dark eyes, a demonic pupil began to emerge. It was much stronger than she had ever seen. Those hellish eyes, one that sang of universal, titanic power. The power that brought him the rightful dominion of her body. They drilled through her eyes, and she was sucked into his eyes like a rat caught in a trap.

"Seed of The Prime Dragon, the demonic dragon is the strongest of the all seeds. To think that you dare invoke me with your sin. This mustn't go unpunished."

Then he whispered in her ears.

"And for you to taste my seed. That's really a sin. However, I see that you are desperate for more."

He continued.

"You beg and you shall receive."

Irene whispered hoarsely.

"Please."

"I can't hear you, dear Irene."

Her voice rose several octaves. It almost came out like a scream, but wasn't quite the same. That was enough to satisfy the Prime Dragon.

"Please, Natsu-sama!"

His lips broke out in to a feral grin. His grin was like of the male lion of the pride, it shook her to the core. Irene shivered at the thoughts.

Natsu moved back at bit and slid his hands along her silky-smooth legs, taking in the softness of her skin. The scarlet elder cherished the sensation that tingled her thighs, and beamed out a lustful smile.

Then his eyes locked on her undergarment. He did not hesitate to lift her both legs to see the flower that lay between. He had to admire the sight for a second. The plump lips tightly wrapped by her thin piece of triangle clothing, shrouded in black, outlining the shape underneath. He could see the fabric lightly contouring the slit in center. Best of all?

It was wet.

In fact, so wet that the liquid smeared the fabric, drenching the undergarment. Her G-string was completely drenched, and the nectar that escaped drooled inside her thick thighs before pooling beneath them.

He smiled once more at the sight before digging his nose in, savoring the texture and the scent of woman. It was plump, and had that perfect light bounce when his nose dug in. The wet stickiness, the warmth and smell made it so much better. Irene immediately jerked back at the sudden assault of the dragon, and her mouth let out a long inevitable moan.

"Ahhhnnnnnnn!"

She had the scent of berry. He didn't know why. It was musky and warm because of her liquid oozing out. Wanting to relish it even further, he stuck his tongue and slid it across her vagina. Yet it did not go in. He wasn't quite ready to give Irene that treatment. He would give it once she deserved it.

His warm tongue brushed across her blossom, grazing on the liquid supplied. Irene let out another heaving moan, and it only made him more lustful.

He could feel the two separate mounts on sides. Gentle. Soft. Almost velvety. Then his tongue traveled to little crevasse between. He could feel a small nub on the top. Sticking out like a hard eraser, and standing out even through the dark fabric. It seemed to beg him to be sucked and fondled.

Natsu decided to grant her wish. He first gave it a lick, and she responded with a light moan. Then he twirled it, before beginning to nibble at it lightly.

Irene's eye snapped wide open at the sudden jolt of pleasure electrocuting her clit, and that pleasure shot up to her brain, momentarily freezing her thoughts. She arched back once more as she yowled out louder.

"N-Natsu-sama!"

Seeing that as the que, he raised his fingers and rubbed the entrance. Again, he was right with the sensation. The entrance was just as soft as her mounds. Irene shut her teeth tight at what's to come, and with light tears on her eyes she breathed.

Then without warning, he pushed his index and middle fingers in all at once. The panty was burnt by his magic in a fraction of a second, leaving her pussy completely open and vulnerable. It was just the way he liked it.

He wasn't worried about Irene as he only dematerialized the cloth molecules. However, she had to yelp out loud at the shock. Something swelled beneath, and she knew exactly what that was. The liquid that oozed out from her vagina drooled out to his finger, lubricating it. Her neck shot back, and her jaw muscles became prominent, but then her mouth opened widely as her mind began to travel cloud-nine.

His finger slid in and out as he sucked on her clit and she wiggled and moved her body all around, trying to keep her sanity intact. Yet, all of It crumbled down when he entered his third finger, crooking them at the same time. It rubbed her spot. The special spot. His finger excited her, and how his lips and tongue played upon her clit made her go insane.

Her thoughts all jumbled and the basic function of her body, halted, all she could think about was pleasure. All there ever was. His fingers moved faster and faster and that wet sound that echoed in the room became increasingly louder. Every time he slid his finger in, her moan became louder, and her breathing became more difficult.

Natsu grinned ferally at that. Her pussy twitched and throbbed. He felt something coming, and Irene knew exactly what it was.

Then just like Natsu, Irene exploded. She screamed out top of her lungs in ecstasy and rapture of her mind. Her soul completely drenched by the bliss, she shut down all of her thoughts and relished the intoxication that smeared through the tiny crack in her mind. Then her body automatically responded, her back completely rising from the bed, arching up, her limps spasming chaotically as she squirted out her nectar. No, it wasn't a squirt. It was more like a powerful fountain.

The dragon's face was almost drowned by it, and before Irene could recover from her euphoria, he leaned forward and grabbed her breast, his thumbs fondling her pink yet-now-lightly-red nipples. He bit down his teeth and growled dangerously. His face was only a centimeter away from hers.

"You slut. You dare to cum without my command?"

Irene however, could not make out what his words were. Her mind was hazy and all she felt was pleasure and bliss that enveloped her. Not knowing what he was saying, she grinned stupidly at him. Her focus less eyes barely locked upon him as saliva drooled on her sides.

It looked like she was ready, and Natsu was willing to break her all the way. He was right. There was no going back.

He placed his right hand on near edge of his cock, and gently. Gently nudged on her entrance. Her already wet, stick and drooling pussy; the mounts around pressed alongside with it. It only proved how delight it was. Irene moaned in delight at the sudden pressure, then he began to huff out her breath in short bursts as he began to rub her pussy and the clit with his head.

The stickiness. The viscous fluid that connected them slid in between, making the rubbing much more smooth. He nudged it once, then twice, then thrice. At the fourth time, he pushed in further, finally entering her vagina. The liquid that perspired inside her began to ooze out like honey, and her body trembled in pure euphoria. For her, it was already too late to warn him about the size. Her throat trembled as she breathed in the dense and sizzling scent of sex.

"Na-Natsu. Natsu-s-ma. It-it won't fit…"

The rest of her word followed in her head.

'That thing. It's going to break me.'

However her warning fell blind to his ears, and slowly he pushed in further, to which she groaned in shock and pain. It was so big. She knew it was big but to see that her vagina barely taking in… Her neck arched back and her eyes rolled back in her skull. She felt like she was going to faint. However, thankfully, he stopped moving. It was just enough time to concentrate on staying awake.

Natsu growled at what he saw, clearly unsatisfied.

"It's not even a head in, and you are on the verge of fainting? In that case…"

His body began to work its way through, even deeper.

"I'll just have to make you used to it!"

He pushed in, and Irene groaned and huffed. Tears rolled down her eyes as her sides kicked at the pain. The pain however, was a lot less than before. Slowly, the pleasure kicked in.

As his dicks head entered through, her tight vagina and the entrance firmly cocooned around it. The pink flesh of her pussy wrapped perfectly and tightly not leaving a single air molecule left inside. He could feel her velvety insides. The wetness, the warmth and softness, it was all there. What was even better; she was tightening around.

He whispered to her ears.

"Look at you, already tightening your little cunt."

She tried to shake her head in denial, but she couldn't as her body felt completely frozen. The tears won't stop sprouting and her lips unstably quivered. Her tongue felt hot and desperately wanted to return to the cavern it had previously explored.

Natsu noticed her head trying to get closer to his. However, he wasn't going to give Irene that luxury. Instead, he pushed even further, and further. Her pussy stretched to a size that it never been, and the nectar that oozed out almost stopped.

His giant penis fit in more than snug. Her pussy was literally choking his manhood. Even more so when she tightened around it. Yet, he still had half a ways to go. He wasn't willing to let the rest go to waste. Thus, he pushed in even further. His brows furrowed at how narrow it was, and he suddenly hit the end. However, he knew there was more. He could still feel the small entrance at the end. It was soft, and damp. Irene stammered out unstably.

"W-Wait… Natsu-sama. That's my cervix."

He replied.

"Oh, is it?"

However, he pressed it through, and Irene screamed out his name as he did so. The pleasure and pain both punched her brain. The harmony of emotion stormed inside, as they obliterated anything she had previously felt. Her jaw fell limply, and her tongue fell out stupidly. Her eyes rolled back once again, and she definitely knew she will stay this way for a long time. The dragon found pleasure in her reaction and he dug in deeper and deeper until he finally felt the limit. He could see the nice and thick bulge on her stomach.

The limit of his cock, and her vagina. Or rather, her womb. Sweat rolled down on Irene's body at the heat, and she stared at him weakly. Before she could pant, he slid out. Completely out. It forced Irene to shoot up her head in confusion. Thankfully, that was short lived as he rammed it in.

At once, all the way to her womb. Irene's entire body rocked and spasmed. The simple force of the push moved both her body and the bed! Her hair flailed like a wild animal.

Her body arched back once again, but it bent back forward as her dam broke out once again. A massive jet of fluid shot out through the tight entrance as she quivered and stammered gibberish.

Without notice, her mind soared to the heavens and to the clouds. Her soul now dumped in absolute ecstasy of sex, traveled to the highest of the sky zenith. Reaching out to the stars.

She had never been this alive. She could feel the throbbing pulses of his veins, and she could sense the burning heat that emitted from it. She panted out, swallowing her drying mouth, she inhaled sharply before he screamed out his name, this time, completely ditching the honorifics. Her brain had no longer had enough juice to do so.

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

He groaned out. He raised his chin as he looked down with his fiery eyes.

"Ugh, fucking tight."

He pulled his cock out, the juice squirting out, and he rammed it in again. Once again, with great force. Irene moaned in delight, screaming out his name again, and again.

Erza stared at the obscene scene taking place. Her eyes quivered. Completely locked at her Onii chan fucking her sister's brains out. She panted. She could feel her entire body heating up, and the heat was something that she couldn't control. She wanted to beg urgently. No. She wanted him to notice her that she was here, staring helplessly at them.

She pulled her chains, twisted them, and struck them, doing everything possible to free herself. Yet, none of the ways she tried worked. Her brain was on the verge of breakdown. The frustration was unbearable. She was like a prisoner here. What could she do but stare at them!?

As she sat on the wooden floor, feeling the cold and sea sweated side slithering onto her skin, she began to realize. The reality that she was in, watching her sister being taken by him, being locked and chained.

Was she… Enjoying this!? Before she could understand, she was rubbing her own thighs. Her own nectar seeped out through the fabric, and drenched the wood beneath. Her face was red like a red-giant. One that was on the verge of collapse. It wouldn't make much of difference to say she was in similar condition.

Then as their pace speeded up, a more powerful feeling erupted in her core. She gazed at them intently once again.

Natsu thrusted faster and harder than ever. The force shook the entire bed, and his cock slammed in and out of her womb, bulging her stomach repeatedly. Her limbs shot up as they enveloped his body.

Irene screamed top of her lungs, her face forming a perfect ahegao. Her mind went blank, and the obscurity of her vision grew darker and darker. Her entire body glowed red as it perspired like a wet dog. She was losing grip of herself. There was nothing inside her head. No. Rather, she felt like there was nothing in her at all. Everything was so foggy and hazy.

There was no past or profound philosophy or concern that used to chase her. There was only brutally blissful euphoria. Each of the man's savage thrusts hitting the top her womb brought her closer to the heaven.

Then that pleasure ravaged her, it pulverized her mind.

She wanted more. She wanted his cum. She wanted him to shoot all of his hot seeds inside her womb. She wanted him to make her his forever. Irene didn't care what would become of her, she just wanted him to fuck her for all eternity.

She screamed out top of her lungs as she exploded her orgasm as powerful as the others she had.

 **"FUCK ME! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! NATSU! FUCK! FUCK!"**

She had to scream until she ran out of breathe. She gasped audibly, before she started all over again.

"FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER, HARDER, HARDER, YES! YES! YES! YES! UGH! AHN! AHN! HAH! AHN! F.-FASTER! FASTER! FAAAASSSSTTERRR!"

At this point, she wasn't sure what was going on. She relished every millisecond.

Natsu's smug grew wider at watching the great Spriggan being reduced to this… Whatever this was.

But it reminded him of a slave. Sex slave? Sex slave of the dragon? Then she just had to scream that word.

"I'LL BE YOUR SEX SLAVE FOREVER! PLEASE FUCK ME!"

He rolled his tongue as he adjusted his head. Then he broke out his feral growl once more that resonated from his core. To Irene, it was blast of pleasure, and she sent another wave of orgasm. Her finger nails dug in further into his back. It was fortunate that his body had tremendous resilience. His hand raised and grabbed her cheek. They squeezed like a puffer fish. She looked utterly pathetic.

"Very well then. During our intercourse, you shall address me as your master."

She had no objection to that and through her agreement; he gave her what she wanted. His body thrusted at an inhuman speed, and the sudden change of his pace sent her into orgasm, yet again.

He felt the liquid drenching his legs, and how they trailed down to the blanket. The sheer blunt of titanic pleasure clashed down to her like tsunami. Her mouth agape, tears sprouting out, she chocked at her own emotion.

Then she had forgotten how to speak.

Natsu began to huff lightly as he also felt his own pleasure rising from his root. He was about to come again.

His movement became more violent, thrusting deeper than ever before, and slamming harder, he gritted his teeth as his hand slammed on to her neck. He didn't choke her, no. But it did help him to hold down just a longer.

He growled like a wild animal before biting down on her neck. Blood was drawn, yet she didn't scream, nor show any signs of resistance. The purpose of this bite? To mark Irene Belserion as his mate. Finally, they had been united.

His body was so close that he could feel her massive, supple mounting bouncing violently underneath. It was all thanks to her rock hard nipples sliding on his skin. He could even feel her abdomen bulging in and out as his body glided over her.

Those things, just like her clenching tight cunt, aroused him to no end. Eventually, despite his effort to hold it in, he had to release it. He roared.

"FUCK!"

The powerful sensation soared from his roots and it shot into her womb in colossal tides. His seed shot out the end of his manhood, filling the woman's womb to the brim. She spasmed uncontrollably as a jet stream of her own womanly nectar, sprouted out. Finding no place to go, the seed remained inside her stomach, bulge only becoming larger.

She had now looked like an pregnant woman, and Natsu could feel his own cock surrounded by his own cum. Yet it kept on coming, and eventually through a tight passage of her cervix, it traveled down her vagina until it reached the end.

Through her choking cunt and through that tight rim, his cum bubbled out before dropping down onto the bed, drop by drop.

Natsu arched his back slightly as she gaze down at his woman. Her eyes were lost. They had no souls in them all at. Like a blank brown canvas, they stared back at nothing. That once glittered was no more. Irene now adorned that stupid smile, giggling like an idiot, her of all limbs loosened as they fell besides her.

Groaning, he slowly pulled his cock out, and his cum followed in suite. Like a bucket, they poured out relentlessly through her gaping, and twitching pussy. Then they quickly over flowed, creating a lake of his semen. Her lower half was swimming in it. With his left over cum on her face and her breasts, it was just as good as her being completely drenched in it.

She was reduced to something so low.

Yet, even though he had broken Irene, he still felt largely unsatisfied. His cock still twitched as it stood like nothing ever happened. The only difference was that it was now encased with white cream all over. Thankfully, he still had her.

His eyes locked on Erza.

Erza didn't know how to respond. She was moaning, shaking and quivering at what they were doing, implore and beseeching him to give her the same attention. She rubbed her own thighs and she leaked her own sweet nectar as it pooled beneath, then smearing onto her apron.

Now that he was directly staring at her, her body was completely frozen. She sat there paralyzed like a prey in front of a fearsome predator, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

When she desired something so great, and when that suddenly knocked on her doorstep to present itself as a real situation, what could she do?

She could only stare.

Then slowly, she began to whimper. There was a small fear behind it. She had seen what her Onii-chan has done to her sister. He had brutally fucked her relentlessly with his monstrous cock that now he had broken her.

What will he make out of her? Could she even be sane after all that sex? She wondered, and she feared that fact. However, she wanted this. She had been desperately asking it for a long time.

Since the battle, she had the idea of Natsu taking her virginity away. It was just that she never imagined it would be in these extreme conditions.

Before she realized, he was standing in front of her with his penis fully erected. He stared down at her as if she was a lowly peasant. She knew that he cared deeply about her, but something about it made her feel…excited. Something sparked inside her, and she couldn't deny it. She stared back at him and his massive rod.

It looked so much bigger when it was so close, yet she could not express anything when she was gagged like this.

Natsu lowered himself down to match his height with her. He crouched as he lifted her chin up.

"Erza. Erza. Erza."

"You are special to me, you know that?"

Then he whispered.

"I want you. The question is… Do you want this? Do you want me, Erza?"

Erza did not reply. She could only whimper weakly in her state. Her eyes locked tightly with his, her brain frozen, she didn't know what to say to him. A second passed, and Natsu redrew himself from her. Realizing what she had done, she tried to grab him but remembered that her hands were tied. She shouted through her gag, telling him to not go.

Natsu complied, and once again, raised her chin once more. He asked the same question.

"Do you want me, Erza?"

She let out a meek reply of a single nod. However, that wasn't enough for Natsu. Growling, he grabbed her chin and lifted her up in the air, before smashing her back to the cold wooden wall.

His face was so close to hers. She could feel his breath.

"Do you want this?"

His voice was almost a whisper. This time, Erza's nod became more frantic, and more confident. She hummed in confirmation.

Then she noticed how similar this situation is compared to the books she'd read. She had borrowed countless times, and this, having a woman gagged and tied onto wall and let her watch her lover fuck her sister. It was lewd and obscene. It was as sinful as it could get. However, those types of books were the kind she enjoyed. Then they went best when the beating and submission came in.

She remembered how much fun time she had on her bed fantasizing about it. She used to live in her trance like state when things became prurient. Yet, here she was, on a verge of ending up just like her fantasy. The man taking her, however, was her own Onii-chan. It was amazing!

Erza did like Natsu's calmer side. He was gentle, caring and thoughtful but she had no objection when he became aggressive and domineering. In fact, she welcomed it with opened arms. She only hoped he was more like this in future as well.

Natsu's lips rose slightly on each side, and his hand moved to her backside. Then she felt the ball being removed from her mouth. She watched him with confusion. She finally spoke.

"Onii-chan?"

Natsu placed his forehead on hers, and placed each of his hands on her cheeks. He whispered.

"How much do you want me?"

Erza's mouth quivered at those words. Gulping down her pooling saliva, she whispered back.

"A-A lot. I want you."

Natsu smirked at that.

"I saw you stuttering in your corner as you watched me fuck Irene. I saw that expression of yours and I believe I know exactly what it is. That lewd and perverted expression. Yet, that's all you can say to me, Erza? I must say, I'm very disappointed."

Erza tried to interject. Her voice came out a lot higher and faster she hoped it would be. She wasn't much of a fan of that. It made her look weaker than what she actually was.

"Onii-chan! That's not it! You got it—"

She however, was immediately ceased as he placed his lips on her plump strawberry pair. She was rendered helpless by his sudden action. Her breathing became unstable.

She didn't know what to do but freeze again. Her heart almost stopped at what he did next. He opened his mouth and swallowed her fruit like lips as whole, and bit it down gently with his teeth. He nibbled it around, savoring her gentle and almost plump feeling, before he pulled it before releasing them.

There was a light bruise on her lips, but she never noticed it. Then she watched him like an innocent little girl, wondering what he'd do next.

He came to her once again, pressing his to hers. Natsu remembered what Irene did to him, and he was willing to teach Erza the same thing.

He tilted his head as he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into hers. Erza didn't know what to do. Her hands now toying with her nectar drenched apron, she could only ponder as his tongue knocked her doors.

She knew what it was. She had read it countless times from her book. Finally mustering her courage, she opened her lips. Slowly, hesitant but gently.

Natsu however, didn't waste a single time entering her mouth. His tongue barged in like a hungry wolf and inspected all there was inside her mouth. Her smooth and perfectly chiseled teeth and her wet, slippery tongue. How hard her roof felt and everything that existed within the confines of the Fairy Queen's mouth. He explored and memorized every part.

Erza moaned deeply as he learned about her body.

Then she felt his fingers sliding underneath her graying apron, and she twitched at the sudden contact. Through her mouth, she let out a shaky moan under the kiss. Natsu felt her hot thickened air escaping.

Erza was becoming more unbearable as his fingers explored in further. She wanted to do something in return. Show some sign of resistance if you will, yet in her head, she could not decide.

Then his fingers slid down and down, contouring her voluptuous and athletic body, he cherished every inch of her. Then when his finger touched her dark thong that was already soaked by her sticky honey, he suddenly stopped.

But then he pushed himself further in their wet kiss. His other hand gently grasped her tied hand and lifted it all the way above her head. With his beastly grip, he locked them on the wall.

Before she knew it, she had her back on the cold wood behind. She had her legs spread with her knees bent, his hands intertwining with hers.

She felt so vulnerable and weak. Yet… she liked it. It put her sexual desire into overdrive. It was her dream come true.

With her arms raised and tied, him kissing into the corner where no escape existed, she knew she had to do something in return.

The dragon then tapped his finger tips just right above her clit.

She moved forward as she began to work her tongue inside his. With a grin, he let her enter without question as if he had been waiting. With his permission, she too, explored inside. How his teeth felt, and such.

It didn't take long for their tongue to dance. They struggled and fought, pushing and pulling, playing a battle of tugs. Although it was Natsu who won always. In the midst of their fight, they also danced. It was their most sexual dance and Erza moaned and hummed deeply at it, greatly enjoying their interaction.

Natsu's eye flashed red. Before she tried to savor the moment further, he drew his mouth away. From her tongue to his, a long bridge of lust filled saliva formed. It continued for long before it snapped, creating a droplet, falling down onto the floor.

She tried to reach out again. However, her head arced back at the powerful surge of pleasure originating from her clit. She yelped out loud.

"Ah!"

Then she weakly stuttered. Yet her body quivered by itself. She gasped.

"O-Onii-Chan."

She yelped louder as Natsu flicked her hard clit.

"Eeeep!"

Now she noticed that he had his hands insider her thong. Well, if you can call it a one. He flicked it several more times before he began to massage it in a circular motion.

Erza immediately cringed as her body in to a ball as his action knocked her air out of her. Because she had wanted this for such a long time, and watching him fuck her sister, she was already in an extreme frustration. At the fraction of a second, she felt something swell up inside, and her juice leaked out even more. So much that it had carried away to Natsu's hand.

She twisted and turned, cringed and quivered as he toyed her. Her heart beat galloped insider her ear, and her stomach began to feel funny. It almost felt like she was going to urinate, but there was immense pleasure building up. It stacked upon her previous lust that she had built, and it only grew intensified.

She had to release it. If she sure that she was going to go insane. So she finally let it out. However, he seemed to have different agenda. He had felt her pussy twitch restlessly, so before she exploded, he cupped her pussy with his hand. Natsu could feel the fatness of her little mounts and the stickiness of it.

Unfortunately for Natsu, that only enhanced her blissful exhilaration. She surged out a massive torrent of her clear juice all over his hand, and it sprayed through the little gaps through his fingers, splashing on his face, his body, to his leg.

His face darkened considerably. He lifted his hand and her thick slimy nectar extended like a string to his fingers before dropping down. He placed front of her mouth, and motioned her to suck it.

Erza thoughtlessly obliged with her head drowsy with rapture. She sucked and sucked until his hand was left clean. She had even gone as far as licking it. He growled at her.

"Erza, Erza, Erza. You aren't so innocent at all, are you? Squirting like this before I get to the good part."

She muttered out quietly.

"It's-it's not like that…"

He raised his brows.

"Oh?"

He grabbed her hand roughly and freed her from the wall before throwing her onto the bed. His pooled semen splashed onto her body.

The scent of his cum entered her nostrils once more, increasing her lust. It was like a drug. Making her hazy. Her eyes filled in pure delight, she tried to taste it by reaching her tongue out.

Then her hands were jerked back as Natsu screamed.

"Liar! Weren't you just trying to lick my cum?!"

Erza wanted to say something, yet no words came out. Natsu spanked her bubbly round ass.

*Smack*

Erza screamed out in pain. But she found it odd. Why!? Why was it so pleasurable?

"AHHH!"

He whispered into her ear.

"You are a bad girl, Erza. You need discipline. Now beg."

He smacked her ass again, and it jiggled and bounced playfully as the force pulsated her mound. She arched her back once more, screaming in delight.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY!"

*Smack*

He roared.

"BEG!"

"PLEASE! I WON'T LIE AGAIN!"

*SMACK!*

Her entire body trembled.

"AHHHHHH~~~! PLEASE~~~!"

*SMACK!*

"ONII-SAMA! PLEASE!"

*SMACK*

"I'M A LYING SLUT!"

*SMACK*

Her mind shattered.

"I'M YOUR SLUT, ONII-SAMA!"

His hand stopped, and he watched his little handy work glowing in beat red. She quivered and trembled in ecstasy. She panted and heaved, trying to adjust her mind. She didn't have much time. Natsu lowered his body onto her back. She felt his massive cock just above her ass, and his rock hard chest on her shoulder blades. He whispered to her ear again.

"Now I know you aren't lying. For that, you'll need a good reward."

He only nudged his finger at her entrance. Yet, that small stimulus was so powerful. For whole time, the pain was amassing into sheer pleasure, and it all concentrated underneath. She immediately exploded. The jet stream of her crystal warm liquid spewed from her womanhood, spraying all over the place once again. She arched her back as her scarlet hair flew wildly. Her breasts and ass jiggled at the violent and aggressive spasm.

"Ahnnnnnnnnnnn~~~!"

The dragon grinned at that. He knew she was ready now. He placed his cock at her entrance, and began to nudge it in. Erza shook at the sensation. He whispered into her ear. This time, he was so quiet that she was just barely able to make out what he was saying. It felt like he was inside her ear.

"You can take it, Erza. Gently now."

She bit her lips as his head inched in further. That thing inside? She groaned through the pain.

"Onii-chan that-that won't fit."

He whispered back.

"It will fit. Trust me, Erza."

He slid it in further, met with slight resistance. Luckily from all the sexual foreplay the lubrication that she excreted the entire time made it whole lot easier for Natsu to enter. She was still tight. To be honest, she was even tighter than Irene. It clenched around his little dragon like a clam would a pearl. Even with the resistance put forth, he continued. He slid further in and felt a wall blocking his path. And so, Natsu pushed.

Blood oozed from her now sore womanhood. Erza flinched at the pain, but it quickly dissipated as Natsu's hand glowed, immediately stopping the blood, healing the wound and ceasing her torment. The pleasure rushed in like a tornado and it clashed with her soul and her mind. But above all, her Onii-chan finally took her virginity away. It was like some sort of oath that meant she was his forever. A blood pact almost. (Pun intended)

At this moment, she grew hazy and only felt the constant pulsing in her head. Natsu then whispered.

"That's it. Let it in, gently."

Erza bit down her teeth as she groaned.

"Hnnnnnnnnn—"

His head was now fully in, but it kept on going. Deeper and deeper. Her wet slit clasped so tightly around his steel rod that even he, a practical God, found it hard to push. However, he pressed on, and just like he expected, she took it without question. She moaned and huffed. As he pushed in, Like Irene, he bit her neck, drawing blood. Finally, like her sister, Erza was complete.

She twisted and tightened her fingers, but nonetheless, it slid inside almost to the end. He knew what it was now. Already having experience with Irene, it had to be her cervix. It was moist and soft just like her sister's. It wasn't rigid or hard at all. There was a little firmness but he knew he could go further.

And that was what he did. Slamming his dick into her womb, his head struck the top, and it created a big and voluminous bulge in her stomach. She screamed at the top of her lungs, not leaving an ounce of air. Luckily, this scream wasn't in pain, it was pure orgasmic bliss.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ AHHHHHHHHNNNNN!"

With a scream, she orgasmed once again. She could see only her future, being ravaged and ravished by her Onii-chan over and over and over. The uncertainly she had felt was all gone now. She screamed inside her head. This is what she wanted! His cock. It made her full.

His penis slid out, her natural lubricant falling off as it followed his rod, before he slammed it back inside her now sore womanhood.

He groaned out in pleasure.

"Ah fuck, Erza. Your cunt is so tight that I'm about to cum."

And she replied back, her mouth trembling, barely managing to make a sentence.

"T-Take me please. Please fill me up."

He whispered back.

"I intend to."

He started to thrust in a slow pace but each of it was so powerful that it knocked her breath out. Her butt and her breast jiggled as his balls smacked onto her body. The bulge on her stomach traveled in and out. Her eyes rolled back and her teeth clenched tightly. Foam filled up her mouth before she lost control of her muscles. Her jaw fell and her tongue dangled like a mindless idiot.

There was another brutal, unforgiving thrust, then another and another. The world around her became all blurry and foggy, as the titanic pulses of pleasure obliterated and shredded her mind. There was nothing inside. She could not remember what she had for breakfast, she could remember what she did last night. She couldn't even remember herself.

She could not speak. No words came out as she screamed. Her ecstasy and thrill filled in the air, and she breathed them back in, filling her soul with extreme libido. Her mind traveled to the zenith of the god and stayed there. It put her into an eternal trance like state, feeling only his massive manhood, slamming her.

She was going insane, and she had become just like Irene. She exclaimed top of her throat.

"YOUR COCK! ONII-CHAN! I CAN FEEL IT! SO DEEP! SO BIG!"

Natsu's pace even became faster and deeper. The bulge also became bigger. Her scarlet hair flared everywhere chaotically, and her breasts and ass bounced and jiggled dramatically. Then she forgot how to speak. She didn't even realize that she had forgotten.

"AH! HAH! AH! AH! AHN! AH! HAH! YES! YES! YES! **YES!"**

Followed by the wet and slippery sound that his dick made whilst inside her. She orgasmed once again. She tried to move her muscles, but this time, Natsu was lying on top of her. She couldn't move nor could she say a single word.

No scream came out as she orgasmed, yet his vicious thrusts only became faster. That was until they both reached their limit.

Natsu growled as he spewed out his white seed. Exploding just like before. The dragon's seed filled her fertile womb to the brim, expanding exponentially past its normal size. Instead of carrying a baby, she was carrying his cum. She immediately came when that thick and burning seed hit her womb. She spasmed viciously before she went limp, blacking out.

Sighing deeply, he let his penis fall out and that torrent of semen poured out like a waterfall.

He realized that in his sexual plunder, he had marked both women. They were now his, the wives of The Prime Dragon. The magical seed he had provided had done its part. The women were marked as their magical containers were.

Still unsatisfied, his eyes lingered on Erza before locking with Irene. He spoke as he grinned.

"Time for round two."


	31. Chapter 30:Giving in pt2

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay... It's just that I've been caught up with work... Anyways, here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Also, I've uploaded Ria Dragneel, daughter of Dimaria! Please go have a look!**

 **P.S. This has not been beta-read yet.**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 30: Giving in pt2

* * *

Natsu was a demon.

He was a demon that shelled dragon's soul and its blood.

He was a demon that wielded god's power.

Thus when he came inside them he knew for a fact that several things will happen. His seed, infused with his curses and dragon's magic, will leave them a permanent mark on their magic container. However, he had no idea what kind of effect it will have on them.

Every person had a different container, and that was likely to mean that they will all have a different reaction to it. That made him concerned, what was worse was that he didn't stop at the first round. He continued to share his intimacy with both sisters until he reached third. third as in, three times on each girl.

He was so intoxicated by his own lust that he neglected the aftermath completely. Yet it would be a damn lie if he said it wasn't enjoyable. And even though it was his first time, the experience was nothing like he had ever been.

For the first time, he felt more Natsu then he previously was. He never knew that this fulfillment of his sexual desire would render him such so. For a long time, he tried to fight over it. Tried to control it thinking that it will make him less formidable. Knowing from the words and knowing from the experience differed a lot.

He looked forward to doing it again as his experience was more than pleasant. If only he didn't go overboard…

He grimaced at his own action. Even with all these power, there was little he could do. Besides, the effect probably has been scaled up to three folds. He knew that it won't be lethal, but he never knew. He wasn't the one with clairvoyance.

He looked around the mess he made and rubbed his own forehead. Two girls were lying on the bed unconscious, and the stench of sweat and his own…liquid was starting to get unbearable to his nose. As only one who doesn't get affected, and the mess that he has made was absolute revolting, he decided to take up the responsibility to clean them up.

While at it, clean the girls as well.

He touched the wall and spoke.

"I haven't used this magic for a while now, I suppose."

His hand and his forearm glowed in a deep hue of gold, then around it, multiple circles flickered before fully materializing. Each circle glowing with unknown symbols undulated with a deep sound of space. That powerful wave energy surged from it, and even though he was only letting out a fraction of it, it was enough to shake the entire hull. From his tip of his fingers, golden sphere emerged, and lines stretched out from it to connect each other.

 _ **"Reality God's object rearrangement…"**_

Then he pondered for a bit.

"Let's see… uh… one."

From his hand, rectangles of light emerged, and like a virus, it spread and expended across the entire cabin, covering everything except for the girls themselves but what covered them. Then they ate them away, replacing them anew.

When the magic swept and gone, the room was clean, and that musky odor was gone with the saltiness of the sea. The beautiful aroma of wood candled the room. The bed's fabric surface now smooth like a newly bought, and the mattress soft, the girls seemed to be liking them. The mess that he had made of the girls were gone as well.

He eyed his hand, then he gazed to the girls. If he cannot know the outcome of his action, then is it possible to tweak their containers to prevent the worst?

It was never done before, as he lived alone for so long. It was also the first time to use the magic upon actual lives. He gulped down his saliva and began to calculate the formula. His heart beat drummed slightly.

"Let's see if this works…

 _ **Reality God's Life rearrangement…"**_

Then in a split second, a realization struck him, and he quickly shot his arm upward, redirecting it above.

He growled.

"What the fuck was I thinking? I've already put my raw magic into them. More contact with my magic will increase the odds of the worst…"

For now, he decided to stay by their sides and take care of them. He walked up to them and blanketed them over, and took his own seat on their sides.

Then the entire ship stopped. The sound of chain dropping down echoed the entire hull. Natsu raised his head to the window and saw a wide field of ivory beach spread on a turquoise ocean. However, the view wasn't exactly attractive. Dense fog covered the ground, and they didn't seem very inviting. The whole island felt grim. He sighed deeply.

"Already arrived? That was fast."

He knew that the artifact was near the island. Then that would mean he was extremely close to it. However, he didn't get up or prepped or anything. The only thing he did was to get his pants on. He didn't want others to see him naked when they barged in to inform the arrival.

Then a loud girly shriek echoed from the bridge.

.

.

.

* * *

Laxus looked down.

Then he looked back up.

He looked down again.

Lucy claimed from the side. "La..Laxus…?"

He snapped at her.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!"

He could not believe it. Was is this some sort of side effect of the drug? As a dragon slayer, the motion sickness was inevitable. Thus he had "Nicely asked" Lucy to buy the pills that allowed him to fight it off. It did work, however at the same time it didn't! It had to be the pills. There were no other explanations.

His eyes twitched at his own shrunken body. His proud height now sizing a tad bit higher than Lucy, and his muscles gone, it rendered him weak and feeling pathetic. His clothes were too big for him as well as it slumped over his shoulder.

His chest also felt heavy, and his crotch felt empty. He sweated at the reality. He sweated like a pig. Lucy shouted out loud.

"But, Laxus! You are a girl now!"

He retorted as he straightened out his arm back.

"Damn it, I'm not a girl!"

Lucy screamed back,

"And your hair is long!"

The lightning dragon quickly grabbed his…her(?) hair, and that snapped his eye open. He screamed in terror.

"My hair really is long!"

Never in his life, he had felt this much of humiliation in consecutive days. First, he gets beaten up by Scarlet's sister, and almost get his magic stolen, next day, he gets humiliated by that pink haired man, now this? He wondered what did he ever do to deserve this. He snapped off at Lucy, who was idly standing by.

"It's all your fault! It's the pills, isn't it? Or you put something in it, isn't it!"

Lucy shouted back.

"Excuse me?! Why would I bring some defective pills to turn you into a girl?! Besides, where on earthland did you get that idea?!"

He argued.

"Well, then what else would turn me into a girl?!"

Lucy clenched her teeth as her hand turned white. She wanted to slap him really bad. That was until Dimaria shouted from the shore.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Laxus did not expect to be discovered so soon. Panicking, but trying to act condescending as he can he quickly grabbed Lucy's shoulder before he pushed her to a dark corner. Lucy tried to resist him, but that proved to be fruitless as he placed his hand above her mouth. She flailed and panicked, however still finding female Laxus's strength prevailing, she had given up. That did not mean she stopped staring at him murderously. He instructed calmly

"Listen. From now on, I am not Laxus. I am Lax… …Lux… Luxanna. Okay? I am Laxus's twin sister, I don't care what you say, that's what you will tell them, understood?"

Lucy shot daggers at him, before finally nodding. He sighed in relief as he released her. She asked, concerned.

"Okay, fine. But are you sure it's the pills? Can you at least explain to me what the heck happened before you're changed?"

Laxus furrowed his brows as he hummed lightly, but it did not take him long to recall.

"Look, it's got to be the pills. A gold light flashed from bottom to top as soon as we arrived, and I did nothing but wait ever since I took them."

The celestial mage huffed as she rested her hands on her waist.

"We'll see. Aside from that, what are you going to do about your clothes?"

He growled in irritation.

"Hmph… my clothes are fine."

The eyes that Lucy gave him was just as sharp as his, and she seemed clearly frustrated also.

"No, you big dummy! If you keep those clothes, everyone will get suspicious of who you are! You need to do something about it!"

He raised his voice, yet he quickly lowered his voice down as he shook his head and sidestepped a bit.

"No, I am not changing my clothes."

Since she had ran out from her house, she never had any more angry moment than this. Fed up with his antics, she grabbed and pulled out his leather belt.

"Yes, you are!"

And Laxus wondered if this girl was clueless of who he was or truly concerned. Whatever it was, he hated it. He tried his all might on keeping his pants… he never knew things would go this chaotic.

.

.

.

Dimaria and Brandish stared at the noise from below. The blonde time mage looking uninterested but clearly annoyed she scowled as she tilted her head at her friend.

"Do you think we should check what the fuck is going on up there?"

Brandish half-whispered.

"I will go check on Natsu."

Dimaria barked at her.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!"

She replied back, this time putting more emotions behind her words.

"Irene said she'll crush you if you come into Natsu's room. I think she meant it."

The valkyrie remembered that. When Erza was on the deck, it was Irene who kidnapped her and warned her very dearly. Dimaria may be a spriggan, but the gap between her and Irene was substantial. Not to mention her fear factor. She growled.

"Whatever, I'll just stop time and barge in! Even Scarlet Despair herself wouldn't be able to lift her finger while I'm at it."

Brandish pointed out.

"If Natsu figures it out, he won't be very pleased that you've stopped the time without his permission."

Dimaria roared,

"Why do I need his…."

Yet the Demolisher cut her off.

"Because he's your senpai. You don't want to disappoint your senpai, do you?"

The time mage grimaced at the idea, and she couldn't help to tremble slightly by her own frustration. Brandish added.

"Besides, Since you are the one who suggested checking that noise out, you should be the one checking it."

Dimaria finally gave up. Sighing deeply as she hung her head low, she complied.

"Fine… "

Brandish only nodded at her.

.

.

.

* * *

"So what the heck is going on here?"

Dimaria asked as she turned around a corner. Then all the sudden, the noise ceased almost immediately as a large coat flew at her. The maiden simply bent her torso to the side to avoid it. She wasn't fazed at all. Still donning that spiritless expression, she continued on. However, she stopped moving when she saw what was standing in front of her.

The two individuals stared straight back at her with blank faces. However, the moment they realized they were not in any position to explain the situation properly, Lucy started blush madly from embarrassment and a vein throbbed on Laxus's head.

As expected, the war-maiden saw things how she liked. A beastly grin appeared on her face.

"Ah~ So That's how it is, eh?"

Lucy half- shouted.

"How-what do you mean?"

Dimaria smirked as she shifted her weight to her side, resting her hand on her waist.

"WEEELLL…. I see the thunder boy there somehow transformed into a girl… and I see that Lucy is taking off HER" Dimaria accentuated that particular word…Clothes. Hmm Geez, I wonder what that means."

Then she took a step closer to their faces.

"I didn't know you two were into this kind of thing… Surprise, surprise."

Both of them shouted.

"It's not what you think it is!"

Then Laxus added,

"How the hell did you know I transformed?!"

Dimaria pointed her finger out.

"Your clothes."

Laxus face palmed as Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. Then the valkeryieasked.

"So how on earthland did you managed to transform into a girl?"

Lucy replied before Laxus could blame it all on her.

"He thinks it's the motion-sickness pills that caused the transformed him, but I don't really find that convincing…"

The priestess of Chronos waved her hand as she huffed at their ignorance.

"Pills? That's bullshit."

She knew that it wasn't the pills. The effect of it was way too simple to cause anything substantial. Besides, the effect didn't seem to a transformation spell. It was way more advanced than that.

She narrowed her eyes.

"There's one possibility…"

.

.

.

* * *

Natsu's eye widened slightly at a dim light glowing from Erza's back. The color, similar to her hair but in deeper and darker, it shined like a molten metal, and the form it took was reminiscent of it. Yet slowly, that shapeless form began to move, morphing into something bigger. Large points separated to from some sort of complicated lines, and the rest combined to form some sort of thick circular ring around it.

He examined it further, pulling her blanket slightly lower. It looked like a shape of an egg. Then a glow faded, etching some sort of tattoo into her skin. His eye turned to Irene, and just like her younger sister, the circle materialized and glowed like a deep lava.

Natsu knew of these marks, and he was astonished that they will be the one who was granted such magic. He was fully aware that the result could be just about anything; it had ranged from gaining nothing to actually becoming a dragon.

These two… just received that… just obtained the latter.

He let out a shaky breath. His hand shook not knowing what to do as the information flooded in inside his brain. Then his finger glided over their back. The felt the warmth of a fire. It was a fire that he was so used to. He exhaled again, this time, shorter.

His mouth corner began to raise slightly as his eyes glittered with joy. It washed over his spine, tingling and firing up billions of neurons inside his head. Then his smile grew wider and wider. He whispered at the aura that his own magic being embedded into their magic.

"It's… It's so unreal…"

However, the joyous surprise did not cease there. His mark, the magic that was imprinted in them wasn't just any fire dragon's magic. It kindled with the ashes of his father.

It wasn't contaminated, diluted or.. or.. tarnished by his demonic blood, it was the raw magic of his. What they had in them was his father's magic as pristine it could get. It was immaculate.

That was the fire of Igneel. He remembered so clearly. Although he could not remember what his physical form looked like, he knew of his magic all too well.

His finger ran through the etched lines, the deep abyssal light, shining through his skin in dark red. He felt it through his every nerve on his lips, savoring the sensation of it. It was simply a blessing. A droplet of tear formed around his eyes. He muttered out his name softly.

"Igneel…are you watching this?"

He sharply exhaled once more as he wiped away his tears. However, as soon as he cleared it away, another followed. He smiled even further. Then his gaze fixated on to their sleeping faces. He kissed their forehead as he continued to whisper endless thank you.

The lights on their back began to fade, yet the tattoo remained. With the strong magic that fluctuated slowly became calmer and calmer until it made a perfect harmony with their original magic.

Natsu simply stroked their cheeks lovingly at the secession of flux.

His mind was finally at ease, and the girls didn't seem to flinch or grimaced at the changes. They seem as comfortable they could get. However, he could not leave them here and be off alone. He had to stay by them. He wanted to the first to tell them when they wake up. He wanted to see the look on their faces.

He wondered.

"Will they like it…?"

Besides, he just mated them. With those marks, these women were his wives if he strictly followed the way of dragons. He couldn't just leave them here. He didn't know what, but he felt, even more, protective of them. Despite the good news, he began to worry.

What if there is some sort of unforeseen incompatibility? What if they suddenly go through a horrible pain? These were thoughts that crossed his mind.

Stresses began to pile up on his shoulder. He felt hot, and not in a good way. His nerves felt like they were being electrocuted, or being poked by needles.

He began to massage his face.

Then all the sudden, he was tersely interrupted by a loud bang. Natsu jerked slightly as he looked upward. He wasn't in any mood to tolerate anyone who bothered his vexation.

The demonic dragon blinked several times as he stared at the door with an exasperated eye. Then he began to sweat a little at who was standing on the doorstep. The will to beat the person up faded, instead, a light fear took place inside his mind.

The bobbed green hair, that cross-shaped headband… it was Brandish.

Brandish stared at Natsu.

Then Erza and Irene.

Her eyes blankly traveled back to Natsu. Brandish slammed the door shut before she walked away.

He rolled his at the level of stress weighing upon his shoulder. Groaning, he dashed at her and opened it back up, shouting,

"Wa…wait, Brandish!"

Yet she continued to walk away at a fast pace. He quickly grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him. She shot venoms through her mouth.

"Let go of me… hentai."

Natsu was surprised at Brandish's reaction. To see her be actually mad at him. She no longer had that empty expression. Her turquoise brows furrowed at him. However, he pushed her to the side and locked against the wall.

He had to extinguish this fire, he had to. He sternly spoke.

"Brandish, please don't take this in a wrong way."

He was puzzled over what he was supposed to say. He knew that finally marking his woman was a good thing… but at the same time, he had this terribly dreadful vibes that ran across the body. If he would tell the truth to her or Dimaria, he positively swore that the result would be more than disastrous.

Brandish asked, tightening her grip.

"Then what were you doing in there… hentai?"

Natsu answered.

"Just… normal and casual thing…"

Brandish narrowed her eyes.

"I see…"

The dragon huffed out in relief, however, what followed drilled his head.

"So you were normally and casually having sex with normal and casual sisters. And you were also normally and casually creeping at the sleeping girls in a normally and casually renewed cabin.

Of course, a normal and casual hentai like you would normally and casually rape then and act like normal and casual."

She continued.

"Indeed, you are a normal and casual hentai."

Natsu tightened his finger on her shoulder as his face began to tremble unstably.

"Please don't say those things… you are making my life so miserable…"

A tear swelled in his eyes. Brandish's scowl turned neutral as she replied.

"I was joking. Now please let go of me. Your fingers are hurting my shoulder."

The great and mighty dragon almost tripped at those words. Despite how he acted, the Demolisher went straight to her point, wasting no time.

"I am here to tell you to continue on your mission. You are here to get the artifact, correct?"

Natsu made an expression. He knew the importance of it, however, that had to wait as there was only Erza and Irene on his mind. He had to overlook them. He just had to. He still had five and a half days, and he believed that was more than enough to get the artifact in time. No, to be honest, he didn't care. He came this far, yet he was ready to give it up like that for the sisters. That damnable S-class title was just a title after all. Besides, if it is meant for his brother Zeref, then he can stay on the island as long as he like.

The gem waited millions of years. He was sure that it could take another week.

He stared at her back and replied.

"I am… but I can't."

Brandish narrowed her eyes.

"Is it because of them?"

Natsu nodded. Brandish frowned.

"That's noble… however, you said it to yourself and your brother, Lord Zeref. You promised to save him and defeat Ankhseram, did you not?"

He quickly responded.

"I'm going to do it. But that can wait."

Brandish's voice rose higher in bewilderment. Her calm demeanor beginning to crack.

"So you are holding it off because you had sex. Are you listening to yourself, Natsu?"

He sighed as he looked up the ceiling, touching his forehead with his hand.

"It's more than that. You wouldn't understand."

She lowered head yet her gaze on him was still sharp as ever. Her hand rose to his gripping arm.

"I don't have to understand it. But you can still explain."

She added.

"Besides, there are only handful of people in this world who actually knows who you are."

Natsu's eye fell onto her sharp turquoise eyes. He his eyes drilled into hers, as she's reached to his. The air felt rigid around. Eventually, he let out a long sigh. He took a step back and motioned her.

"I need to show you something."

Natsu took off to the room, and she followed without questioning. The hall felt longer and dimmer, and when he opened the door, they were once again greeted by the warmth and sweet aroma of woods. When he stood next to the bed, pointing out to the tattoo, Brandish's eye turned wide. She snapped her head back at him.

"What are those?"

Corner of his lips lifted slightly.

"The mark of the dragon. "It's a bit of my magic… that I've inherited from my father. However, them… unlike mine, theirs are pure."

Then he added.

"It's identical to my father's"

She asked,

"So you have grown even more protective of them."

Natsu grimaced slightly.

"I'm worried about them, you know. What if they are in pain…but we can't see them?"

Brandish didn't reply. She was starting to understand the complex feeling that Natsu was experiencing. Herself, as someone who lost her parent at a young age, she knew that longing. However, unlike her, who was orphaned for near decades, he was alone for half a millennia. The pain she felt when she found herself alone was nothing compared to his. But to suddenly feel his father's presence from his lovers…

Then Brandish asked.

"What if I lend you a hand?"

Natsu stared at her. A subtle smile appeared on edge of her lips.

"I can help you by looking over then while you are gone. Unless you've forgotten, I kinda look up to Irene like a sister, you know."

"But, Brandish. If things go wrong, what will you do? I'm only one who knows about a dragon."

She replied, her eyes still locked on the tattoos.

"I'll find a way. But you, you still have a promise to keep to your family. Besides, catching the guy who ran off and the exam? You've got a lot on your hands right now."

Natsu didn't say a word. Brandish added.

"Besides, that's Irene and her sister we are talking about."

His finger twitched a little.

"Alright."

He seemed reluctant, yet now sensing the trust in her words, he decided to step back. Then she was right. He had a promise to keep for his brother. The promise to save him from his misery.

For a while, he had forgotten about that, how he cannot live without killing things that he loved. He wondered what Zeref was doing at the moment, or how he handles the pain. And here he was, standing like an idiot, forgetting that torment.

Saving his brother was his top priority, and whatever this artifact was, anything that will lead to Ankhseram worth investigating into.

Both sisters were important to him, however, that didn't mean he can continue to drag his mission.

"Thanks for making me realize…I can trust you on this, right?"

Brandish replied.

"You need to give more trust to your allies, Natsu."

Natsu stared at her, but then, he cracked a smile. Before Natsu walked through the door, he summoned a red cylindrical metallic rod to her.

"Just in case… if things go really south, slam its flat face to the ground hard."

Brandish asked as she inspected the object.

"What does it do?"

He replied.

"You need to give more trust to your ally, Brandish."

Then he made his way to the hall. The demolisher's lip lifted at his words and half-shouted.

"Get out of here, you ecchi!"

.

.

.

* * *

Dimaria called from the sides when Natsu tried to walk out of the deck.

"Oiii~! Senpai!"

Natsu stopped his legs and stood where he was, only his head moved where she was at. Yet they were ready to move anytime as he was impatient. He called back to her.

"What is it, Dimaria?!"

She pointed out to Laxus, who was standing next to her in the shades.

"Did you do something to him?"

His eyes swiftly traveled, expecting to see a rather grumpy looking detestable pseudo- dragon slayer. Yet his pupils dilated into a speck of dots at what he saw. A girl stood there, yet that violet shirt and the signature headset remained in her head. Not to mention a lightning shaped scar. Her hair flowed down little past her shoulder blades, and bangs on front stood like they've been jelled intensively. Below her, a black pants were lying like a dark trash bag, and the coat was ruthlessly thrown on the floor. She…he was half-naked.

However, that wasn't why he was shocked. The only thing that crossed his mind about that individual was just a female Laxus. His thoughts on the figure simply ceased as his dark pupils saw Lucy standing there staring at the sides with her arms crossed. She didn't seem very pleased.

That didn't interest him either. He didn't even question why she was mad. Instead, what interested were their hairs. All three of them were blondes.

He shouted out.

"Hey, three of you, could you stand little closer to each other?"

Dimaria's brow raised, as other's stared at him like he was crazy. She asked,

"What for, senpai?!"

He just requested them to do so.

"Just do it!"

Laxus, knowing that he shouldn't joke around when that man was around, he complied reluctantly. Lucy also stepped closer to the rest. Natsu smacked his palm, exclaiming,

"Ho! Now you look like three deserted mountains covered with dead grasses! The contrast between you and the bright tropical background really brings out the devastation even further!"

All three of them tripped to the ground. All three of them screamed at him.

"Don't turn us into a piece of modern art!"

Dimaria stomped angrily and shouted right in front of his face.

"Just tell me whether you did that or not!"

Natsu's eye traveled back to female Laxus. He had to blink several times before realizing what she was talking about. He explained.

"Oh!"

Then he added.

"I think I may have…"

However, he cut off as he batted his hand.

"You know what? We don't have time for this, guys! Let's go searchvGray!"

Then just like that he ignored all of them and walked off to the beach. The three stared at him in bewilderment, Dimaria was the first one to get a grip on herself and she ran right up to him. Lucy was second.

However, in Laxus's mind, a burst of thought struck him. If he was going to search for Gray, then the chances he was going to be busted immediately. He screamed at them to wait, however, while he was hesitating, they were already rather far away. Eventually, not wanting to be discovered that he is actually Laxus, he made a split-second judgment. He ditched his favorite headset before running after them.

.

.

.

* * *

The S-class mission, it was one that was supposed be "challenging", Natsu recalled. Also, since such artifact is buried so near, it wouldn't be a lie if he secretly looked forward to punching something. Yet it seemed that further he became to the shore, quieter it became.

He expected the island crawling with ungodly beasts and abominations waiting to ambush him, and he wanted some sort of powerful warden guarding the place. Unfortunately for him, that never came.

All that greeted him was silence and the continuous sound that his feet made. His feet, and well, and theirs too. His keen visceral senses began to dull a little by the mundane walk.

However, he tried not to look the situation one-sided. The speed and efficiency factor did seem to came to a play at this moment. After all, no battle meant no wasting his time and attention to details. Which meant he can concentrate his thought solely on the mission. The uneventful trip also allowed him to expanded his magic radar to his sleeping sisters. It was an easy commitment as this was the second best thing to do.

However, all also made him regret choosing to go find Gray. If he didn't he would already be been finding the artifact and back to the sister, never minding how eventful/uneventful it might be.

His head turned back to the group. Dimaria stayed close behind, her both arm raised to the back of her head, her eyes gazing at the wild flora that flourished on the side, yet never lingering on one. From somewhere, at some time, she had picked up a straw-like grass and began to nibble on it.

Her leg joint whirled as she walked. He found it somewhat funny. Although she continuously complained about her joint problems, she didn't seem to make a fuss about it now.

Behind her, Lucy and Laxus followed. Laxus being the farthest and expectedly, still pissed off for the reason unknown to him. The celestial mage was on her guard. She looked visibly scared, and her eyes remained vigilant. The fact that her hand was inside her pouch, where she hid her keys, stated that she was ready to fight anytime. The fact that they are now in mission area did seem to spook her.

Then she pointed her finger forward. She shouted. "Everyone! Look, a gate! And it's huge!"

Just like she announced, there was indeed one. Laxus blew out a whistle.

"Impressive gate."

Dimaria didn't comment. She just spat out her grass and stared at it. She didn't seem to be impressed. However, to Natsu, it was finally something interesting. A gate heavily reinforced…that had to mean something. He pumped his fist and shouted excitedly.

"Ah! The enemy territory on twelve o'clock! Let's beat up everyone!"

Dimaria's eye widened slightly before she broke out a grin. She cracked her neck and her fingers as her eyes beamed with anticipation.

"Is it finally a time for a fight, senpai!"

Then she quickly lowered her position. Ready for an assault. However, Lucy and Laxus wasn't so sure. The place seemed to quiet to be a fortress…however, they assumed that it was so readied themselves too.

Natsu ran like a bull with his fist raised. He prepped himself a fraction amount of his Fire Dragon magic.

A miniature fire, a size of a dime appeared on his hand and he punched the wooden wall straight through. Shockwave wrecked the wall and crushed it like a cardboard. Then from the impact point, the fire turned into a fiery explosion. It turned the entire thing into a million of splinters, and even they turned into ashes as the flame continued to burn.

Stopping the time, Dimaria quickly passed through the explosion and appeared on the other side. The machine's robust motor and hydraulics whirling with power, she smashed the guard towers that stood on the sides. Their enemy dropped from the platform like dead bugs, and the rest on the ground screamed and panic. Some of the men tried to grab their weapon.

However, Laxus turned himself into an electricity and flew above the impenetrable wall of flame. He shouted in the air as he materialized back to his human form. His feminine scream came out octaves higher.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

He had his own reason to actually put himself into a battle. It was some sort of competition against Natsu.

Of course, he never claimed or told anyone. It was a thing that he had set for him for himself as he still believed that he was humiliated by him because he was weak and injured. Now that he is fully healed, albeit, in a different body, he was sure that his magic will best his. The competition grew even stronger when he first heard Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic.

The long stream of electricity lay destruction everything that stood in its path. It was a miracle that it hit none of their enemies. It only electrocuted them enough to disarm them. However, despite how much power he had put in, his wasn't as powerful enough as his. He growled angrily and prepared a more powerful attack.

Lucy screamed from the rear, drawing out her celestial key. "Gate of the, I summon thee! Taurus!"

By her command, a figure emerged through golden light. Before she could even finish her summoning, the cow celestial spirit remarked perversely as his hand wiggled.

"Moooooo! Miss Lucy's breasts as perfect as ever!"

Holding her desire to send him back, she swiftly commanded him.

"Go, Taurus! Help them!"

The cow spirit happily obliged as he cracked a huge glee. Screaming out his bovine battle cry.

He charged at the enemy with his two handed ax rose, however, a Natsu screamed from above.

"Alright, here comes the big one! Fire Dragon's Radiant Descent!"

Once again, he didn't even use his quarter of his power.

He stomped the ground with his fist and his knees bent. The flames set ablaze from where he stood and began and spread everywhere destroying everything. The buildings burned and flung away like twigs, and people dashed for their lives but eventually charred by the flame.

They all screamed in pain and stumbled onto the burnt ground with all four. Taurus, standing right below Natsu, was immediately annihilated.

However, the destruction didn't end there. The ground cracked and rumbled, and the fire wave spewed towards even further, to Laxus, to Lucy, and to Dimaria.

Lucy shrieked in terror as the fire approached her. Laxus gritted his teeth as he dashed to her and stood in the front, making himself a meat shield. The igneous plasma rushed past them, disintegrating their clothes away and leaving them red and bare. Then the pain began to pulverize their senses, Lucy's was more tolerable thanks to Laxus, however for him, it was an absolute nightmare. It felt like the skin and his muscles are being torn, ripped and shredded by billions of butcher knife. Blood congregated on his eyes and tear rushed out from them. Veins popped on his neck, and he screamed in terrible torment, desperate for the pain to fade away.

When the fire passed away, disintegrated itself, the "enemy base" was gone. There was nothing other than a charred black grounds cracked in hundred parts. The wooden structures turned into ashes, and the defeated men were twitching comically on the ground as ashes flurried down in the air.

The only people standing were Natsu and Dimaria. As for Dimaria, it was mostly the armor that protected her. However, it would be a lie if her magic wasn't responsible. The golden Time mage clapped her hand enthusiastically as her hand formed a small "O". Little dark ashes covered her face, and her hair was bit more loco than her usual wild style. She cheered as she blushed lightly.

"OoOoOoOo~ Senpai! The flame was warm and felt very soothing!"

Her armor glowed in hot molten red.

Natsu grinned back.

"Well, it is just enough to knock them out."

Then he commanded her.

"Anyways, the only reason I let them live was to extract information. Let's line them up."

Dimaria stopped clapping and saluted before walking off to capture the defeated enemies. From the ashes, two individual sprung up, sitting out the dust that filled their mouth. The smokes arose from their red-burnt skin.

Laxus screamed out in fury while Lucy was desperate to hide her hides from Natsu's. For a moment, the lightning dragon slayer seemed to have forgotten that he has been turned into a woman. Two pairs of mounts jiggled disturbingly as he walked up to the pink haired man. He grabbed his collar and raged, his expression resolute to lay a revenge on him.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR! YOU ALMOST KILL ME!"

Natsu first pointed out with an unamused expression.

"Just because you are a woman now, that doesn't give you the rights to swing those fucking tits right on my face, Honda."

LAxus, realizing that he is naked and he is a girl, he shrieked a girly scream before desperately trying to cover up his chest and the crotch. Natsu then continued, now free from his grasp,

"Second, I didn't know you were still following me. But I don't feel sorry for it, though."

Veins pushed up on his metamorphosed baby pearl-like skin, as he shamefully crouched down with his all limbs covering up his body. His teeth jagged comically as he began to bark like a rabid pit bull.

Natsu however, cared little on the pseudo-dragon and continued direct his attention to his mission. He had no room or time to spare the conditions of those he didn't care about.

He watched how Dimaria struggled, so he carried himself to her, completely ignoring angry she-man. He summoned forth his flame and began to use them as ropes to bind the enemies as Dimaria brought them over.

It didn't take long to apprehend them.

The brother of Zeref and his follower stood resolutely with their arms folded, however, oddly for Laxus and Lucy they kneeled among the enemies.

Lucy had to question. Her eyes widened like a saucer.

"This isn't fair! Why do we get to be tied up with them!"

The pinked haired man replied nonchalantly.

"Oh hey, Lucy. Didn't see you there."

That gained more fuming from the blonde duo. Natsu didn't care. He announced to the rest.

"Attention, all of you!"

He slowly began to pace around.

"I… no, We are the wizards of FairyTail. We are here to apprehend an individual called Gray Fullbuster, and I want you all to speak truthfully where you've kept him. As you've witnessed, we have obliterated your fortress. And the only reason I let you all live was to extract the necessary information. You'll make sure, to tell the truth."

Then his feet stopped at the eldest.

"Or that little fire binding you have there will explode."

He added, leaning closer to the eldest.

"and only I can control the flame…let's start with you."

Natsu's hellish eyes scanned the old frame. He grinned savagely.

"I like your side burn."

.

.

.

* * *

Dimaria watched her beloved senpai interrogating the prisoners, and couldn't help to appreciate the approach. She grinned amusingly at how they cowered in fear. It brought the old memories of her, her time as a spriggan of the empire. She would threaten and toy with the prisoners in all the ways that were of unspeakable. Although his actions were more softened, but the petty reactions of the prisoners were what made it all magical.

Then her eyes shortly veered at the blonde duo. The man turned girl seemed to be waiting patiently with closed eyes, yet she could see his/her jaws sliding against the teeth. Lucy, however, shot her and her senpai a disapproving look. Dimaria responded with a gaze with her own.

'Problem, Dumb Blonde?'

Lucy shot back at her in bewilderment.

'Problem?! Are you being serious right now?!'

Dimaria r her teeth. She could not understand this girl. Natsu was doing what is necessary and she was simply appreciating him. What was so wrong in applauding the right thing? And what so wrong to enjoy something she liked? Or is this girl simply so naïve?

Ever since she brought herself to the current position, and ever since she heard hee senpai's speech to her, She decided to live by that word. Use the power to protect her dears, and be shit brutal to her enemy. Her senpai was doing that, and she has been doing it, so she saw nothing wrong in it.

So Dimaria replied with her eyes.

'What you gonna do about it?'

Her golden eyes shimmered like molten iron against Lucy's soft eyes, quickly averting her down. It was like a pair of brightly glowing, intensely heated swords were stabbing at Lucy and she was terrified. It wasn't just regular infuriated eyes, the celestial mage had to argue. It was kind of eyes so devastating that it was enough to shut her up as quick as a falling star.

The celestial mage grimaced as she looked away. Dimaria lightly frowned back by her reaction, feeling unsure of what she just did. However, she convinced herself that it was a right thing. She promised herself to talk to her later.

Then the both girls flinched slightly when Natsu's calm voice arose vehemently.

"Where is he?!"

It was clear that the eldest was fearing his life. Natsu placed his hand on his forehead and began to countdown. It was no doubt, a countdown to his imminent, merciless death. He had to scream out.

"Wait!Waaaaaaiiitttt! You, you got it all wrong!"

Natsu's devilling eyes once again glowed with its abysmal red, and they moved side to side, inspecting him. Almost as if they were searching inside his mind. Then their eyes locked. Natsu grabbed the elder man's collar and threw him across the field. He controlled his strength just enough to threaten the man.

The elderly man screamed in pain, however, he remained largely unscraped. Natsu's demeanor changed swiftly as he asked Dimaria.

"Dimaria, could you give him a hand? Looks like he's having a trouble."

Despite the words, already knowing his brutal personality, she exactly what he meant. She nodded and proceeded to the fallen elder, and she placed her armored foot on the man's head. Slowly pressurizing him. Laxus's eye snapped opened at what was going on. His senses quickly told him that these people weren't actually enemies. He didn't have any concrete evidence, but that was what his gut told him. Lucy was no different.

Natsu crouched down to the man and questioned.

"You are really testing my patience, are you? Trying to tell me your bullshit excuses, but sure. Do humor me. Speak. I'm giving you thirty seconds."

The man's elderly voice screamed out in desperation.

"We…we are not your enemies! We are the victim! We are the one who sent out for help! The mission! The curse on this island! You…You were attacking the wrong people!"

The blonde duo gritted their teeth. They screamed out, however, their voices were quickly muted by Natsu.

 **"Reality God's law _rearrangement_ : Silence."**

His hand glowed with golden circles and bands. Both of the duo tried to speak but found no word came out from their mouth. Stupefied, they stared at the air, unable to believe what was going on.

Natsu added.

"Didn't ask for your opinion."

Dimaria was slightly shaken by Natsu' impulsiveness. She asked him carefully.

"Umm… Senpai, Do you think I should let this geezer go? I think what he's saying is the truth."

Natsu quietly stared at Dimaria. His glowing eyes once again gave her that distinct chill down to her spine. After a moment, he replied back.

"Sure. Go ahead."

She dropped as she removed her feet. She kneeled to the man and helped him back up. Then out of blue, she felt like apologizing. She didn't know what went over her head, but it was something that she'd never do in the past. Yet, she knew it was a right thing to do now. Hate being awkward, she blurted it out as casual as it can be. Her voice was terse despite she meant it. It almost sounded a sardonic mock to other's ears. All except but Natsu's.

"I…um… well...sorry."

The elderly man grumbled unpleasantly. Still not used to apologizing, she wasn't very satisfied that this old geezer didn't appreciate her apology. Before she could create an anarchy, Natsu approached him and questioned.

"Now, tell me. Where is Gray Fullbuster? If you were the one who sent out the request, surely he had gone through here."

He replied hastily.

"The one named Gray Fullbuster, he has headed to the temple."

Then he continued.

"But please! You cannot bring him back! There's a curse on this island! If not him, how are we even be released from the curse?!"

Natsu replied cynically.

"That's where our opinions differ."

He placed his hand on his head, and once again, his hand glowed in bright gold.

"Reality god's mind redaction."

Suddenly, all of the prisoner's eyes rolled back and collapsed to the ground. Dimaria asked, wondering what he just did.

"Senpai…? What did you just do?"

"I simply erased their memories and replaced with a fake one. They will think the curse has destroyed their little buildings, not us. They won't even remember us."

Then his mood lightened up a bit, stretching his arms as if nothing happened.

"Ahhh~ Now I feel better! We now know where this ice prick is, and we finally got some actions!"

The time mage couldn't help to sweat a little, but she quickly cheered with him.

"Yeah! Finally something! By the way, are you going to use that spell on me?"

Natsu broke out a shit-eating grin as his hand brightened again. He wiggled his fingers perversely.

"I dunno, Mari, Should I?"

Then approached her slowly and slowly. Dimaria would have screamed for any erotic acts, but from her past experience with him, she knew that his definition of fun was a lot different from hers. Fearing her life, she began to back up a little. She weakly begged,

"Wa..wait, Senpai! Please! You know I love you right?! Please… wait! Wait!"

Then her scream echoed in the whole island.

.

.

.

* * *

The time mage looked down on her armor. Then she rubbed her eyes and looked down again. She moved her limbs, and she sat down and stood back up again.

She twisted her waist side to side, swung her arm and did everything she could to test it, nonetheless, it was all the same.

The armor was new. Or was it transformed? She couldn't really tell.

The chrome armor that embellished gold lines and engravings was now adorned new design. Its form, now sleeker and fixed with feminine curves that brandished her womanly lines, draped over her joints perfectly. The plates were now covered with majorities of gold color and the rest was decorated with thin silver lines with golden runes running alongside. Her gauntlet, unlike before which was a basic cylindrical form, now actually looked like her forearm except it was simplified. Instead, multiple lines ran across it, making them look like some sort of muscle. That went same for the rest of the armor as well.

She stared at Natsu for answers. He let out a subtle smile.

"Well, if I said it was purely for mission efficiency, then I probably get smacked…But that aside, I remembered how you complained about your armor. So, I made some changes."

Then he added,

"Do you like it?"

Her hushful mouth slowly crept up, until a full smile flooded over her healthy light golden skin. She dashed at her senpai for a bear hug. Natsu only sidestepped, making her trip and fall. Dimaria complained.

"Senpai! Please take my love more seriously!"

The Prime Dragon gave her a hand, which she took it without a question. He spoke.

"Well, I'll take that as thank you very much for the new suit."

She huffed.

"Of course I am! This was crafted by you just for me, senpai! I'll cherish it and wear it all the time!"

His sweat dropped a little at the last sentence.

"There's really no need for that… Anyways,

He decided to change the topic quick.

"I've added several new types of equipment to your suit. You are a sword user, right?"

She nodded, curious of what he is going to do. Natsu stepped closer to her and pressed a panel on her back.

Something popped from it, and he quickly drew it out. With a metal slashing noise, a sword flung out. However, it wasn't just a simple sword.

The handle was ergo-grip which sat in hand perfectly and comfortably. The pummel was curved and gold, and its metallic part stretched to the guard, which was minimalistic. The blade itself was floating, divided into multiple pieces. Only the edge was a single piece that ran across the blade all the way.

Natsu handed it to Dimaria.

"Here."

She held the sword and inspected her new blade. A pang of nostalgia riled up inside her mind. It reminded of her backsword, and the size was similar as well. However, by the slightly curved blade side, she could easily identify as a saber. She gave it a twirl before she placed the blade side on her hand. The sword made a titanic wind splitting Swoosh before coming steadily.

It was perfectly balanced.

The time mage finally felt battle ready completely. Her equipment was complete, and her movements were perfect, and her magic was in optimal condition. She grinned back at her senpai, whistling joyously.

"It's quite a sword."

Then she added, jesting at him lightly.

"I don't think I'll have any problem on taking you out."

Natsu leaned forward with an amused smile, as he returned with his jest.

"Oh~? I can't wait."

By that time, they had forgotten about both Laxus and Lucy, who were still struggling on freeing themselves. And it has taken several more minutes for Natsu to remember their existence, on top of that, it wasn't even Natsu who noticed it. It was Dimaria who had to mention it to him.

He turned his attention to both and hollered out.

"You guys are still here?!"

They tried to scream back, yet they couldn't do anything. Not even a single squeak came out. Natsu stared back at them with confusion. He stared back at Dimaria blankly, looking for answers. Taking away her sword on her back, she motioned at their neck.

"Senpai, you made them mute… and they can't move because of the fire rope thing."

Natsu finally remembered. A light bulb appeared on his head.

"Oh."

.

.

.

* * *

Lucy wanted to give up, and to be honest, regretted to asking them to join her and Laxus's search. Things have gotten way over chaotic than she liked to be. The only reason she was around was Laxus, and after this was over, she made herself never to come across Natsu and his gang.

She did not want to get in such trouble…never. Then her eyes traveled to Laxus and turned sympathetic. He was still in his female form, and watching him staring disgustingly at her bra with a furious blush on his face made her wanted to cry for many different reasons. However, she was sure Laxus was feeling the same way.

He groaned and gritted his teeth at his own predicament, but had he any other options?

His clothes were burnt down thanks to Dragneel's rash action, and it was Lucy who was lending her clothes to him. That was his only choice, and despite he felt ridiculed and shamed for resorting on wearing something epicene to his original clothing, he decided to do it anyway. He had to thank Lucy later. To pinky, a swear of some sort of revenge. However, how the heck was he supposed to wear something he had no experience of?

He watched Lucy approaching him from the sides, and asked with a wary smile.

"Um… Laxus? Do you need help with that?"

His egotistic-self faltered a little. He stared back at Lucy's undergarment with a blush before haughtily answering.

"I can do it myself."

Lucy's attention returned to her own. Laxus, realizing that his words might have been too harsh, he muttered under his teeth.

"Maybe… I can use some help…"

That brought a small joy to her lips, and Laxus handed the bra to her, letting Lucy do furnish his new body. Thankfully, that didn't take long. Lucy reminded him.

"You know, this is my clothes that you are wearing. So, please don't do anything to damage it."

Laxus grumbled.

"Not planning on it."

Then her eyes narrowed.

"Wait… you weren't thinking anything inappropriate when you were staring at my bra?"

A light vein throbbed on his temple.

"Why the hell would I?"

The celestial mage sighed as she relaxed. She began to rummage through her carrier for the top and bottom. She decided to go for a plain sky gray shirt and regular shorts that were slightly darker. It was casual as she can be. As for Laxus, because of the lack of clothing, she chose for something similar. Grey tank top and grey sweatpants. After closing her carrier, she called out her spirit pet, Plue to do her bidding.

She stroked its fur several times before asking,

"Okay, Plue. Can you bring this carrier back to the ship? Just put it where you found it, alright?"

The dog yelped with an approval. Its tail waggling behind as it trotted to grab the luggage before departed. Lucy watched her dog disappear into the bushes. It was a little sign of concern from the owner of the spirit. Hoping that he'll travel back safely, she stood up and faced her companion, who was already standing with his hands in his pocket.

The celestial mage called out to Natsu.

"Hey, we're ready!

Then she sincerely begged. And Natsu, can you please please not do anything stupid and impulsive this time?!"

However, he wasn't paying attention. He and Dimaria were more interested in watching ants passing by. They both stared dumbly, legs crouched. Natsu asked, completely ignoring Lucy.

"Hey, Mari, do you think it would be a great idea if I make a swarm intelligence based armor?"

Dimaria asked,

"Swarm intelligence? I don't think I know what that is, senpai."

Laxus and Lucy growled out,

"Can you at least acknowledge our existence?!" Natsu stood up from ground, dusting himself. He shot a gaze at both of the blondes. He replied.

"You know, Dimaria and I and pretty used to this… cloth disappearing act now. So we just go along with it. It's a lot less stressing when you don't worry about it."

That drove them to their edges. It was pretty depressing and annoying when Natsu continued to ignore them. However, when he spoke those words, it became clear that he was listening to them all along but pretending to play deaf and blind. He looked like he was deliberately ignoring them. That was what made them mad. Had enough with Natsu's antics, Laxus finally walked right up to his face.

Despite his new body coming a few centimeters short than previous, his eyes still held the same rage and seek for vengeance. He pushed his chin up, trying to look down on the practical god. His lips frowned profoundly like a demented boxer, and they curled up to show his draconic fangs. Then he pushed his chest to his, slightly pushing Natsu back. He growled.

"You know what? I had enough of you treating us like some miserable shits. What? You think you are better than us?"

From the background, Lucy agreed. She told herself that she would do the same. She peeked her eyes at Dimaria. All she did was break out a wry smirk at the whole scene with her arms folded. That nonchalant and sarcastic behavior made Lucy even angrier.

Laxus continued to confront Natsu.

"You think you are really better than us? I don't care who you are. Son of king, bull shit, I don't care. Tell you what, let's settle this here and now.

Let's do it. I don't care I turned into a fucking chick, I had enough."

That seemed to get Natsu's attention. He replied.

"I'll pass."

Then he motioned her to Dimaria and began to walk towards the ruins. Dimaria acknowledged and followed closely. To Laxus, it was another mockery over his pride. Even if his threat didn't make him show any reaction, then there was only one option left for him. He planned to hit him hard.

He twitched as he roared.

"Why you... Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"

He gathered a tremendous amount of lightning around his right fist as he twisted his torso. Then he extended forward, launching one of his signature attacks. The oversized version of his fist flew straight to Natsu, however, it was struck down to the floor with a single strike by something else. The fist exploded upon impact, leaving the ground burnt as remaining electricity sparked.

Dimaria stood firmly behind Natsu, facing Laxus. She growled at him.

"He refused to fight. So you will listen to him and stand down."

She added menacingly.

"Or I shall be your opponent."

However, he tapped Dimaria's shoulder.

"That's alright, Dimaria. You know I won't be affected by his attack."

She stepped to the side, asking,

"You are planning to fight him, Senpai?"

He shook his head, now once again facing angry Laxus.

"No. I'm not.

Then he half-shouted.

"Hey you, Audi!"

Laxus screamed back with his fist becoming a blend of pale yellow and red.

"My name is fucking Laxus!"

Natsu ignored his last statement.

"Do you want to know why I am keep ignoring you?"

He continued.

"I am ignoring you because you pretend to be someone who isn't. You are only what you are because your father gave you that lacrima. And you didn't even go through an effort on searching one."

Natsu stepped closer, and he did not stop until he was standing right in front of him. The Prime Dragon stood taller, and he looked down at the lightning dragon's smaller epicene frame. However, as words escaped the actual dragon's mouth, each of them struck his soul like a sledgehammer. With his soul slowly crumbling, his form also shrunk away as well. He took a step back, yet Natsu kept the distance.

"Yet here you are, pretending. You are the mockery to all dragons."

He added,

"And I could care less about those like you."

Laxus clicked his teeth brutally, and he chewed his lips until blood drooled out. His eyes turned pink in rage and shame, and tears began to pool around them before they rained down to the floor. His now long hair becoming a complete mess, he struck Natsu's chest with all we've got.

"Shut up!"

He threw another punch, this time imbuing his dragon slayer magic into it. He screeched top of his lung until his throat was sore.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Each punch that laid upon his chest grew stronger and stronger, and the electricity that exploded upon strike rendered chaotically. The burst of yellow and blue streaks of energy circled around them before it became bigger and bigger. The ground rumbled and it became dangerous enough for Dimaria to move Lucy away.

Laxus threw the final punch with all he had got, and he expected the end of it. However, the electricity that was gathered began to be all sucked away. His eyes popped at what he saw.

Natsu spoke, slurping away his magic completely.

"That is dreadful. It's bland. Tasteless."

He added, staring directly to the lightning mage.

"You done?"

Laxus wanted to cry. He really wanted to break down and wanted to cry until his life ends. He had thought he could best Natsu. At that raging moment, he was giving all out. Like a waterfall that streamed down to the floor endlessly.

Yet he was standing, sucking his magic dry. He was completely resistant to his lightning magic.

He felt his legs tremble before they gave away. He collapsed on the floor weakly and his knees dug into the ground as his emotion escaped. Once again, it was filled with dread and shame. He muttered.

"Im…impossible."

Natsu was cynical.

"If you want to gain the same respect that I would give to my people then you'll prove me your worth."

Then the world became silent. Yet it was quickly ended.

"Either that or become a dragon."

Lucy stared at the scene wide eyes, not knowing how to interpret the entire thing. She stood, not knowing where to focus. Dimaria decided to leave her alone as she walked next to her senpai. Natsu noticed her bewilderment.

"Lucy, I don't have any ill feelings towards you. If anything happens, blame it on your companion."

He added, hoping to alleviate her from the shock.

"Your companion is a black hole. I can't see anything around him because he sucks up all their existence as well."

Dimaria gazed at the celestial mage with small pity but never made an eye contact as Lucy did nothing but to stare at Laxus. Natsu breathed the air heavily.

He spoke airily.

"Come on. Let us uphold the mission.

He added.

"The sun is setting."

.

.

.

* * *

Gray screamed in pain.

It was his mistake. He should not have entered the temple. If he had known the structural integrity was failing this bad, then he probably had not entered. He and that stupid curiosity were to blame.

Then again, this was an investigation. It was only appropriate for him to check whatever. It was fine all along until that ground decided to collapse.

He tried to move, but he couldn't. When he fell, the bricks didn't give in because it was empty underneath. It was a damn sinkhole, and when he fell, he must have affected the edges and walls of the hole. Because boulders were laying top of him.

Not only that, His ankle was sprained badly, and judging by the terrible pain on his sides, he probably had broken several ribs as well.

Nothing boated very well. He looked around to access the situation better.

He muttered through surging pain.

"Cave…?"

His vision was hazy, and his head felt like I've just ridden a roller-coaster and thrown out rudely. It was disorienting and hard to focus, yet slowly, his vision returned. It seemed his eyes weren't playing some trick on him.

He was in a cave indeed, and there was no light source other than a faint light that came from the other end, as well as from the collapsed ceiling.

He tried to move, trying to see if there's a possible for him to slide away from the boulder, but there wasn't. It only increased his pain further. He bit his lips to suppress the pain, but that did nothing to his throbbing pain that pulsated throughout his body. He groaned through his teeth as sweat rolled down from his temples.

Gray shut his eyes tightly as the sweat entered his eyes. With the dirt mixed, it hurt his eyes like a needle poking in them. However, he swiftly opened his eyes. His dark brows lifted as his forehead followed, folding up. His lips stretched to the side as they tried to open, however his jaw kept them shut. He gazed at the rims of the boulder, and concentrated his magics there, summoning pillars of ice.

The boulder that crushing him immediately lifted into the air, suspended by multiple ice columns. The ice mage breathed heavily as the pressure ceased, and as the pain slowly dulled. Yet it lingered.

He grasped the ground, grabbing the pebbles and dirt alike, and slowly dragged himself to the sides. Then he rested his body on the damp wall as he groaned continuously.

After catching few breaths to calm his nerves, he quickly encased his wounds with a little bit of ice, treating them with cold. It wasn't whole a lot, but there was little he could do.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

The cave was pitch black, and himself having no illumination magic, he was left in the dark. That wasn't a good sign. If not was the dim light that spilled from the ceiling, then he would have been completely lost, and the faint blue glow that came from the other side told just the same. Which meant he needed to be moving, not staying idle.

There were simply too many unknown factors in the dark. He growled through pain as he lifted himself up, using the wall as his support. He faltered a little as his injured ankle slipped away, but he quickly regained his balance. The crumbling sounds of the ground echoes throughout the area ominously. It was like a calming night before the storm. It was too quiet for his liking, although he expected nonetheless from some unknown cave.

Touching the wall, he continued to navigate the path. Although it was dark, he could tell that he was going through a curve. The blue light that smeared from the other side became stronger as he continued. If there was a light, then it would usually meant for an exit, so he didn't question the possibility.

All he needed was to get out of the cave and somehow get some help to treat his wounds properly.

Then he felt the great chill creeping around the place. Before he knew, he was standing in front of the light source. It was huge. Was it some sort of giant crystal? He couldn't tell at first due to the suffering. However, he felt disturbingly familiar energy that seeped out from it. Then he narrowed his eyes at the giant object. There was something inside it, that he could tell by the dark silhouette that encased inside like an amber.

The chill, that familiar energy… and a giant being encased. It struck his brain like a bolt of lightning. With it, he almost felt his heart stop.

His tired eyes snapped wide open from the shock, and the torment immediately vanished. But he lost control of his legs, and he collapsed. His limp jaw immediately clenched with confusion and anger at what he saw. He remembered it like a back of his hand.

He shouted out to no one.

"Why is this here!"

He shouted once again.

"What the fuck is going on!"


	32. Chapter 31: Treading on Thin Ice

**A/N: Hello, everyone... I... was going to say something but I forgot... I tried to remember but it just doesn't come up. It's like my head is foggy...**

 **Anyways, here's a new chapter. If you have questions and want to point out criticisms, feel free. But please keep them short, and please no more obvious questions with obvious answers. There was a guy who kept on writing complaints in a really long essay for every single chapter I've put out. I wonder if that's all he does these days...**

 **However, please do PM me if you see any errors! Constrictive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Oh yeah, I'm gonna be pretty busy from now on, but will try to upload new chapter on a weekly basis.**

 **I dunno man... I feel so stoned right now, so tired too. Haven't slept for three days...**

 **Beta read by ValinNight**

 **Beta read by Christopher Dragkrow**

 **...**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 31: Treading on Thin Ice

* * *

"Why the fuck is this thing here?!"

Gray just had to scream from the top of his lungs. After all that terrible loss, the past that he wanted to forget was standing like a wall in front of him mercilessly. Last time, he stepped away from it like his mentor told him to do, yet this time, he couldn't.

It was almost as if the demon was looking deep into his very soul with those dead white eyes. It was those eyes that caused him to shake in fear, or in other words, he with by the sight of the encased demon would be more precise.

Gray had almost forgotten to breathe. The memories of this demon destroying his village had always haunted his mind, the image of the seen body of his parents always caused his heart to drop. It always did, every time he thought of it. It was almost as if the demon he had not seen for so long was telling him to remember those hidden memories that he tried so hard to lock away.

Then everything flashed inside his head and flooded his mind. The emotions that he had felt when his mentor killing herself returned. It first started with sorrow, then regret and finally, rage.

Standing in front of him, was the demon of destruction. The demon that took his mentor away from him.

He wanted to dash at it and destroy its face. cloak knew he couldn't. Deliora was still, out of his league. He knew that as he never could surpass his mentor. That aside, his body was disabled horribly.

He was in such condition that made him walking a great challenge. Fury soon extinguished by the situation that he was in. However, the temperature began to drop around him. It became colder and colder until the moisture in the cave became crystallized.

He suddenly felt so useless. There was nothing he could for her and to Deliora. He gritted his teeth as he whispered.

"Not yet…"

He began to talk to no one particular.

"I'm not useless yet. This thing should not be here. Which means someone has deliberately placed it this place for a reason…. I need to find out who and why."

With it, he placed his hand on the ground to steady himself. He slowly stood up, albeit slow and sluggish. After some struggle, he finally balanced himself without falling or requiring others to support.

He knew that shouting for his mentor's demise won't change anything. To solve what on of him, he needed answers, and they won't reveal themselves if he stayed in the cave.

He needed to find a way out of here, and he wondered if the villagers knew anything about it.

However, the question was something much more fundamental. Gray angrily growled.

"Where the fuck is the exit anyways?"

Then all the sudden, a voice echoes from the far side. Without hesitation, he threw body to the side where he can take a cover. A loud thud made an echo, but not loud enough. He slightly flinched at the pain surging back, but he did his best to suppress it. Dragging his body further, he hid behind a solid rock.

The voices became louder and louder with their incrementally growing footsteps. The one with the sly voice was the first one a was able to make out.

"The voices seemed to be coming from down here..."

The other made a whimpering noise. Gray couldn't see very clear due to his position. He had to pick a spot that wouldn't hurt his injury too much, and it seemed that he had to compensate it with the field of vision.

However, it was clear that the latter sounded a lot like a canine. The voice spoke once more, now finally revealing themselves.

"I hate waiting during the day."

The man had a ridiculous choice of hairstyle. His hair was navy, it was as if he had put on a gallon of wax, they all stood up like some sadist's spear. It made him wonder if that was to compensate his shortness. His brow was thick. Too thick, and to combine it with the hair, the man would have looked like a comedian, if not for that disgusting smirk on his face.

The other individual was just like he had expected. He was lanky and tall with facial feature disturbingly reminiscent of a dog. He even had its ears. The smaller man spoke up, jesting.

"So, Toby, were you exposed to the moon drip? You have something pointy things on your head."

The latter raged out. Veins popping up everywhere. Oddly, even his scream shouted a lot like barking.

'I've already told you! They are fashions, you jerk!"

"Relax, I'm just teasing you. You don't have to be so mean about it."

The shorter calmly stated.

Gray almost felt insulted. Was Deliora have brought here by these walking comedies? However, his attention was focused on their conversation. He whispered quietly.

"Moondrip? Could that be...?"

Then this time, a feminine voice echoed from the other side, approaching them from the back. She called out.

"Yuka, Toby."

Gray murmured.

"So that's their name..."

The woman continued, her voice shaking with genuine concern.

"Something terrible has happened."

The other two males seemed to catch her tone and turned to their sides to face her. Gray gulped his saliva down. The air felt oddly tense, and something told him that something grievous will happen.

The shorter man responded snappily, while the other waved as he whimpered.

"What now, Sherry?"

The female finally made an appearance, and the ice mage kept a close eye on her. Her hair was long and pink, tied into twin tails. She was wearing an outfit that was similar to a maid, but with some variations. For instance, the long feathery tails that were attached to her back.

The woman placed her hand on her heart and replied with anguish. Her voice echoed, that made her voice even more melancholy.

"It's Angelica. She has been attacked, and I'm sad."

The dog man, named Tobi barked angrily.

"You are crying because somebody beat up your stupid pet rat?!"

Sherry opened her eyes and steeled her blue iris towards the both men. She spoke in a resolute manner, yet calm but still, with a hint of sadness.

"She's not a rat. She's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us."

Then she added, sparkles appearing out of nowhere.

"She is... love."

Gray now felt even more insulted. He quietly growled from his spot as he moved further to see them clearer. He could feel his body straining, but he felt he could handle.

"Just what are these people?"

The shorter man muttered sternly.

"Intruders, you say?"

The girl spoke as her eyes traveled to the giant ice.

"It is almost time to collect the moonlights again... Oh, this makes me so sad..."

The twirled around, her brows furrowing in concern.

"This disruption would displease the Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out...

"Yes, We must find them before they see the first moonlight."

The navy-haired, wax obsessed man grinned cruelly from the side.

"Indeed."

The girl added.

"Since they have seen Deliora, we cannot allow them to leave. We must give them an eternal rest... Yes... we give them... love!"

The dog man frowned at her antic.

"Uh, you mean death, right."

It was that moment the pain suddenly decided to surge back into his senses. It wasn't from his ankle no. It was from his ribs. He didn't know what, but it felt like his broken pieces were digging into his flesh. His eye shook at the massive pain, and he bit his teeth brutally to suppress it. Saliva drooled from the sides, and his body began to perspire coldness. He grabbed the side to freeze it again, but at the contact, he cringed. a He should have stayed still when his body gave him that warning.

To his worst luck, it only became worse, until he finally screamed in pain. However, he slammed his mouth shut with his palm. The ice mage's iris shook at the realization.

He mentally screamed.

"Shit!"

The footsteps followed like hungry hyenas spotting their prey, and cold sweat dropped all around him. He desperately scanned for places to escape, but he was stuck on his position. The pain wasn't getting any better for him to run away. He was a dead man already. He screamed even more.

"Shit shit shit shit!"

The footsteps were getting louder, and they drummed into his ears. Veins popped everywhere around his body. With no escape and his body broken, he was like a breathing corpse. He gritted once again.

"Not yet!"

He looked at his trembling pale hands. They were dirt and blood covered, but they were the least damaged part of his body. Mustering up his will, he roared like a lion as he summoned his ice magic.

 _ **"Ice Make: Wall!"**_

Immediately, a single large barricade rose from the ground. Quickly repositioning himself, he shouted as he slammed both hands on the ground.

 _ **"Ice Make: Icy Geyser!"**_

The floor froze by his command, and a spear like pillars shot up from the ground. He could hear the screams from the other side. Then it became quiet.

He grasped the rock and raised himself from the hiding spot. He wasn't sure he defeated them, but this seemed like a perfect moment to escape.

Then a voice shouted,

 _ **"Doll attack: Rock doll!"**_

Gray spun quicker than a milling machine at the sound, and it was followed by a loud banging noise on his wall. The wall cracked with deafening echoes, then quickly, it exploded as the second strike followed.

The pieces and sharp fragments of ice showered his injured frame. Although barely affected, it did slip his footing. That did not boat well with his body. He growled in pain as his ribs once again slammed the ground. Despite the huffing by the grievous pain, he quickly rose back up and prepared to defend himself.

The girl shouted.

"There you are! Go my lovely doll! Give him our love!"

The rock made creature bellowed in response and ran towards Gray, leaving him little time to defend properly. Without hesitance, he put forth his magic. If he cannot defend, then it left him one other thing to do.

At this point, the best offense was the best defense. His head quickly whirled thinking what magic would be most effective.

The creature was made out of a rock. The solution was simple. He positioned his hands quick and summoned.

 _ **"Ice Make: Cannon!"**_

The ballistic ice torpedo flew towards the rock creature with a powerful recoil. Although it threw him back, he managed to hit the target. The beast's head shattered on impact, and the sound reverbed through the area.

Taking this chance, he quickly scanned the other's location. The one named Toby was quickly closing in his distance, and the short man was staying at the back with his hands on is back. He almost seemed nonchalant about it.

Gray decided to take care of the one in proximity. He quickly shouted,

 _ **"Ice Make: Cage!"**_

With a circular blue rune forming a circle, the cage formed around the dog-man. He slammed his body to the icy polls before kinda to his ass. He barked out like a dog, which seemed fitting. Gray couldn't help to let out a weak laugh at that. He did indeed look like a mad dog in a cage.

His dark eyes snapped back to the other opponent. The girl did not cease her attack. She shouted once more, Her hand touching the rocked wall.

"Doll Attack: Rock Doll!"

The ice mage growled.

"Damn it, how's she keep making these creatures?"

However, remembering what he did back then, he quickly summoned his ice cannon and blew it apart. The girl whined by the second destruction of her summon, but it sounded like a melody to Gray's ear.

It meant he was doing considerably well despite his condition. However, he barely knew how long he could continue to fight without treating his wounds. He knew that leaving the broken ribs rolling around his body will tear the muscle, and possibly, stab his own organ. He had to get that sorted out quick before he could do anything.

Fullbuster hastily refocused his priority and shouted.

 _ **"Ice Make: Slide!"**_

He intended to put himself on a slide so that he can move faster without using his broken leg. However, nothing was created. Gray looked at his hand with confusion, before trying it again.

He growled in frustration until he noticed the color of the ground. It was turquoise. A voice asked him fro above.

"Having problems with your magic?"

The ice mage snapped his head to the source. It was that short man who was casting a spell on the ground. He grinned disgustingly at him, and Gray knew that that wasn't a good sign. He gathered his hands to deal with his man.

 _ **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"**_

Once again, nothing happened.

Gray cursed out loud.

"Shit!"

It took a second to notice a faint green hue around him. Yet it was too late to react.

pierced shock surged through his nerves, and the pain lingered on his injuries increased by the ten folds. Gray growled out beastly. His teeth clenched tightly, and veins pumped his eyes red. His iris dilated back like a speck of dot, and his body curled pathetically to resist the pain.

"Arghhhhhhhh!"

Yuka spoke calmly, yet his arrogance was beginning to ooze out like a rotten purée. His lips crawled up at ice mage's torment. Snickering, he commented.

"Amazing, yet foolish. Did you really think you have a chance fighting us with that body?"

Gray looked up as tears formed in his eyes. He wanted to summon his magic badly. He wasn't sure how long he could take the continuous suffering. However, somehow, his magic allowed him not. Yuka smirked as if he knew what was going through his head.

"Trying to use magic, are you? Don't be foolish. My magic allows me to form an anti-magic field. All your attempt is nullified by magic. So, don't waste your energy and die."

Gray wasn't planning on losing his life today. He quickly grabbed the plentiful dirt beneath and sprayed it directly on his eyes. Those caterpillar-like-brows didn't help on Gray's sudden retaliation. The Fairy Tail mage immediately took the chance as his opponent's magic weakened. He pushed his torso as hard as he can. Then he stretched his arm forward. He shouted.

 _ **"Ice-Make: Sword!"**_

A sword materialized in his hand, and it mercilessly impaled through Yuka's stomach. Blood spurted out like a red geyser. Yuka didn't scream, however.

Sometimes, when the pain knocks one's brain when most unexpected, the great deal of shock often froze all nervous system. If Gray and the rest remaining enemies could describe what happened, that was how they would. Sherry urgently called out her rock doll and punched Gray.

He skipped to the side like a ragdoll. He suppressed his pain as he smiled. Gray couldn't help but smile. To see his sword impaled in his enemy's chest like a wood pole on a vampire, and to see that disgusting smile gone, he just felt great.

Coughing out a little bit of blood from his mouth, he shouted.

"How is it! Not so easy, isn't it?!"

Yuka's magic flared, quickly disintegrating Gray's sword, and he growled out.

"You dare?!"

He pushed out his magic towards Gray. Which he could not avoid at all. Gray did his best to raise a wall, However, it lightning as green aura slammed his creation. The powerful explosion howled all around the ice mage's body. His body because out once more, this time, he hit the wall and a horrifying sound of cracking echoed in the cave.

Yuka's eye raged at Gray. Unsatisfied with his resolves, he tried to stand and get more personal with Gray, however, he pathetically fell to the floor face flat. The pink haired girl desperately shouted from the back.

"Yuka!"

She turned her focus on Gray. Despite the horrible explosion, dark haired mage still retained his steeled stance. The man huffed and coughed more blood, however, Gray smiled. Deeply concerned by the ice mage, the doll maker frowned deeply as she ran to the short man. She did not expect for an injured man to hold himself in such extend.

That made her slightly concerned. Then something struck on her mind. She realized that she had seen the man's magic somewhere. In fact, she was very familiar with that ice magic. Somewhere close, and very often.

Her eyes shook wide unstably as the memories fell and crushed her brain. Lightning and tar-like clouds loomed over her mind. Her face gone ashen, and her stomach turned inside out.

She screamed uncharacteristically.

"My lovely doll! Strike that man with all you've got!"

Her love being her rock doll, the doll acknowledged her command and rushed towards Gray. Gray, however, wasn't fazed at all. Blood oozed out of his body, but his mind and his body were much more resilient than the will of her enemies. Miraculously, he stood up from the ground. He swung his arm with much magic he can imbue in short amount of time.

He shouted.

 _ **"Ice-make: Knuckle!"**_

Pillars of fists congregated from the bottom of the floor and brutally uppercutted the doll. Each knuckle was powerful enough to destroy a rock, and it did his ability the justice.

The doll's body split in half even before the summon could approach near. Gray grinned at the woman.

"What…? You thought I would go down so easily…? I am an S-class mage, you know…"

It was a bluff. Gray didn't know why he said it, as it just blurted out. Perhaps it was a bit of his desire to be one. However, the female mage seemed to believe him. She shouted in fear.

"W…what? Impossible!"

However, that fear quickly washed away at what she saw. Gray weakly grinned at the sudden changes of her emotion. He shouted out.

"What's the problem? You have morals to attack those weaker than you… I guess you come little short on guts on attacking those stronger than you…"

Sherry smiled slightly at his words.

"I suppose I am. That's why I won't be facing you."

Gray's smile faltered in confusion. He almost whispered out.

"What are you…"

A voice spoke from the back,

"Hello, Gray. Long time no see."

and it took less than a fraction of a second to remember who it belonged to. His eye snapped side like a wild doe who never heard a gunshot, and his heart nearly ceased. Adrenalin ripped apart his blood vessels as he roared out with rage.

"LEEEEOOOONNNN!"

Then his vision suddenly blurred, and his mind grew uncontrollably hazy as the back of his head felt funny. His stomach contents almost felt like they were rising up to his mouth. Then he felt something he hasn't felt for a long time. His fingers and toes felt cold. Numb. Then his vision rolled up to the ceiling without his intention.

"He collapsed to the ground before completely blacking out.

.

.

.

* * *

"Senpai, can I ask you something?"

Dimaria spoke from Natsu's side. The pink-haired man's eye peered to the sides. He answered nonchalantly, putting his hand behind his head.

"Sure, go ahead."

Dimaria copied Natsu's action, placing her both hands comfortably. She looked up to the sky slightly.

"Well… what to say...? I saw you using Reality God Slayer Magic…but I remember you using Arc of reality… are they the same thing?"

Natsu blinked at her before looking away.

"They are different… Arc of reality can only allow me to shift through realities…and it's much more energy conservative than Reality God Slayer Magic…

"The latter, however, allows me to have control over all the existing reality… however, I cannot create new objects or laws...I can bend them, however"

Dimaria questioned.

"What do you mean by that?"

Natsu let out a small smile.

"Well, it just means I can only play with already existing blocks. There's another magic that allows me to create, though."

He continued.

"It's called Creation God Slayer Magic. But it requires me to have a great understanding of object before I am able to create it…"

Dimaria's ear perked at it before her eyes grew wider. She questioned as he arms fell down to her back, her fingers interlocking each other.

"Okay! Can you create animals?"

Natsu's heart clenched at her word. His eyes grew dark and he slumped forward. It was true. As long has he had a great grasp and deep knowledge of it, he can create pretty much anything. However, coming in contact with life only recently, he knew nothing of animal biology. He only knew of certain species in all that vast taxonomy tree. Those were human, dragon, and demon. Which, was exactly what he was, meaning that he got wrecked and ass handed by his master multiple times. He can try to create animal based on the anatomy he knew of...

But then again, even though he creates an animal, human or any kind of life, there was no guarantee that they will be alive. They may just be a lump of meat.

Dimaria asked again.

"So can you create animals Senpai?"

Natsu's body quivered lightly, then it got stronger and stronger. Dimaria's brow raised at his change of mood, and she bowed forward to see Natsu's expression better. Confused by his action, she asked.

"What's wrong, senpai?"

Then it struck her. Her eyes dropped to usual, and her lips stretched to each corner of her jaw as her brows gathered center.

"Eh~ There's something that Senpai can't do?"

Natsu didn't say anything.

The girl's torso rose back as well as her hands, placing themselves on the back of her head.

"That's so lame~, Senpai! I thought senpai was omnipotent, omniscient, omniarching and omnificent! I guess senpai's just a big baka with brute strength... what can I say? Dumb people are usually are the one who comes as stronger than smart ones..."

River of tear began to roll down on each of his eyes. Then his both hand shot to her collar and shook her like it is the end of the world. He howled as water ran down from every facial hole.

"Why do you make such a big deal about me not able to create animals! Yeah, I can't make animals because I don't know how and I'm not a god! I know I have lots of lots of lots of lots of power but there are still things that I can't do, you know! I'm not perfect!"

Dimaria narrowed her eyes mischievously.

"Like what, senpai~?"

Natsu stared at her blankly. Before mumbling, "Like...creating...animals?"

Dimaria's lips only grew wider at it.

"Oh? But you have your god form right? You still can't create animals in that form?"

Natsu's body collapsed onto the floor, his back facing her, he began to mumble like an insecure mental patient. Dimaria sweat dropped on his action and crouched next to him as she patted his shoulder with a nervous smile on her face.

"Relax, senpai, it's just a joke. But making lives is a pretty big deal so don't worry about it..."

It seemed they were talking about such things as if they were trivial and mundane stuff from everyday lives. Creating lives? Bending reality? Those were the things that Laxus viewed as the plane of gods, not humans. Such superficial powers were dangerous and unpredictable it should not be wielded by people... that was what Laxus thought. Then also believed such power didn't exist.

But then, there's this man, Natsu Drganeel who claims to have such power... Laxus wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Everything that he does drove him mad. He's there, withstanding against his barrage of attacks like nothing, and controlling the reality like he owns it, and then he can even create things?

He could not react properly, other than just to stare at him with side eyes. The information was still hard for him to process. Then he looked down on his body. His epicene body. He whispered.

"Did he...?"

It was clear as daylight now. He was the one who changed his body, not the pills. It had to be his magic, which only indicated that Natsu was speaking the truth.

Laxus backed up slightly as an idea began to formulate in his head. That idea was shock and fear.

However, that quickly turned into a fuming rage, as if they were the only thing to fuel his anger. Just before he tried to confront him once again, Lucy stopped him in his track with her hand on his shoulder. She shook her head while giving him her most serious frown.

Lucy was right. From all logical standpoint, Laxus had no possible place he could go on top of Natsu. Even his calm and collected self was breaking apart in that man's presence. However, just whenever he sees Natsu, he couldn't help 'not' to stand down like a lowly dog and listen to him treating him like an insect.

He let out a large sigh to pent out any waves of anger remaining in him and decided to let it slide for once. Even though there was nothing he could do about it in the first place.

He spoke up to everyone.

"All of you, listen. We need to find Gray as fast as we can. I can already see the moon up the...!"

Then he froze at what he saw and quickly turned his gaze to Natsu. Laxus couldn't help to growl at him.

"You... this is not a time to joke around!"

Natsu, however, blinked like a chicken before deciding to ignore him. He smiled at Dimaria as if nothing ever happened.

"Let's go Dimaria."

Laxus gritted his teeth at it. However, it was Lucy who backed him up. She exclaimed as she pointed her finger at the rising moon.

"Guys! He's serious! The moon is purple!"

Both Prime Dragon and the Vessel of Chronos stared at blonde duo with empty eyes. A chill breeze filled in their space, making the two strongest members to almost shiver . It felt like penguins were about to walk across the gap between them.

Valkryie was the one who first to speak.

"You don't know?"

Lucy's eyes turned into buttons at her words, and it was the one that made her feel extremely stupid. She didn't know what or why, as she didn't know the answer, but she felt that she was supposed to know. It wasn't very different to Laxus. However, unlike her who is feeling ashamed, he was only donning a confusion.

The time mage continued.

"It's called Moon Drip. It's an ancient ritual to melt any ices."

Lucy questioned.

"Ice...? But why there's an ice here? There isn't any high mountain that might gather ices, and we are still in middle of summer."

Dimaria simply shrugged.

"Hey, the island's name is Galuna. The name has literally Luna in it, maybe it has to do with the island itself. Who knows?"

"Actually, there is an ice here, or something similar"

Natsu spoke up, catching everyone by surprise. Dimaria asked quizzically.

"There is?"

Natsu nodded.

"I wasn't sure at first but now I am certain. We've all felt it just now actually."

It was Laxus who caught Natsu's word first. He muttered, looking at the direction of the wind that blew.

"That cold we just felt..."

Natsu continued.

"That cold air isn't supposed to exist, and even though there's a cave, there's no way for the wind to blow out. Top of that, I could just feel that the breeze is a lot lower than the freezing point... it's all impossible unless someone created intentionally."

Lucy shouted.

"It's gotta be Gray!"

Which, caused Dimaria to slap her own face by the result. She remarked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Now you are making it sound Gray's the one who's performing the MoonDrip ritual? Nice logic there."

Natsu stepped forward and corrected her.

"No. It doesn't necessarily imply that Gray is the one who's causing out. However, this proves that someone is responsible for the ritual and it is an ongoing process."

The Valkyrie nodded by her senpai's conclusion, more satisfied than Lucy's. She added,

And they mustn't be very far away. It is difficult for a cold wind to blow in hot summer unless it is close by."

"The problem is... where..."

Lucy hummed, placing her fingers on her chin. Laxus quickly answered.

"Simple. we follow the wind."

However, Natsu closed his eyes, seemingly detaching himself from the discussion. All three watch him as he suddenly pulled himself away from the gathering and standing alone. His brows wrinkled as his jaws began to move.

Then he opened his eyes and raised his hand. Faster than a lightning strike, a torrent of red and dark beam size of a car exploded out from his hand. It tore everything that stood apart into shreds and completely annihilated them. The massive sound of destruction echoed throughout the island, alerting the birds.

The ground was paved clean like someone scooped a spoon out of pudding. Then the trees, everything around it was gone without a trace, not even ashes fell. Then at the end side, it tore right through the cliff, creating a cave.

Natsu turned around and gave them a smile with a thumb.

"See? Shortcut."

Lucy sweated furiously as Laxus took a giant step back. Their eyes trembled by the sudden destruction that happened faster than they could blink their eyes. It was like a short burst of flash to them, then everything was gone.

Dimaria, on another hand, could see everything. Which she commented as she applauded.

"Oh~ Good job, Senpai!"

Lucy had to scream.

"AHHHHH! NO MORE DESTRUCTION! PLEASE, NATSU!"

.

.

.

* * *

There wasn't a single living soul who didn't feel the ground rumbled, and that echoes of powerful force were unmistakable. It had caused everyone to raise their guard. The cultist who have been assisting in the ritual, and the small group of people who've been trying to unseal Deliora.

They all knew that the earthquake wasn't normal. It couldn't be, simply. The island was a peaceful one, if not, then it would have been impossible to construct such a massive temple. a

As for the group who just faced with certain ice mage, this wasn't a very welcoming news. In fact, that short burst of rumble allowed them to get a good hunch how powerful this man could be. No doubt, they had to be from Fairy Tail, and it opened whole another possibilities that there's just another person on the island.

They could be a lot more. For the one, dubbed Cold Emperor, couldn't do much other than frustratingly staring at the point of destruction. So far, one of his trusted was injured grievously, and the other was completely mortified by the fact that he has been caged like a dog.

The only one who was capable of battle was Sherry. The Cold Emperor raised his head towards the girl, then he motioned her to come closer. The pink haired twin tail asked courtly.

"What is it, my emperor?"

"Bring me the prisoner."

The girl nodded and made herself to the cell to carry out his orders. It didn't take long, as she ordered her pet to do her bidding. The great rat carried the dark haired ice mage and threw him next to Sherry. Just behind the Cold Emperor.

Gray's conscious snapped back into place as the stone ground smacked his body like a hammer. He growled in pain and reacted like a trout out of the water. That sound of a heavily damaged body slamming onto the ground was cringe-worthy.

The cold emperor could see that his vision was hazy. Just watching him unable to concentrate proved that, and to see him chained with anti-magic cuffs, he looked more pathetic than ever. The white haired ice mage thought it was almost fitting to inferior mage like him. Seeing that the time is running out, he approached him and crouched. He clicked his fingers background Gray's ears. He spoke,

"Knock Knock. It's this side, Gray."

The Fairy Tail mage's head turned to the sound. It didn't take a second for his face to turn into anger and shock. He growled through pained breathing.

"Leon...!"

It sounded more guttural than any sound he had made in Gray's life, and blood coughed out from his mouth. The cold emperor, or rather, Leon simply smiled cruelly at his old fellow student.

"Gray... I was hoping our reunion to be more... pleasant than this, but I see that that cannot be done... after all, we can't undo the damage we've caused in the past..."

He continued.

"But let's cut to the chase here... You aren't alone here, right?"

Gray growled as he tried to pushed the ground down.

"Wha...what the heck are you talking about...?"

Leon's smile was constant, and it was the one that carried such ominous presence, it made Gray disgusted. White haired man's brow rose by Gray's remark.

"Don't lie to me, Gray... I know as a fact that you've brought someone with you, and I am certain that it's more than one person. So tell me, Gray. Where and who are they?"

"Don't know...what you are talking about."

Gray cringed by the sudden pain that shot on his ribs.

Leon's smile faltered.

"If you lie to me once more, Gray, I can promise you that you won't get live another day."

Gray Fullbuster had no idea what he was talking about. However, his head began to work out the implication of the situation. He had 'stolen' the S-class mission, thus that meant that he should not be here. Then remembering how would master Makarov react, it had to imply that he had sent someone to retrieve him.

The A-class mage stared at the Leon once again. Gray's inner voice exclaimed.

'That would mean that they are already here on this island...and since only S-class mages have the given authority, either one or two S-class is here...'

His chain of thoughts continued.

'That would mean Erza is here...'

Leon questioned, his patience beginning to wear thin by Gray's lack of reply.

"What's the matter? Too shocked and scared to answer?"

Gray's pained lips slowly lifted up at the realization. Then he shot his eyes to Leon with all the confidence in the world.

"You are right. I have my nakama here on this island... I don't know why you are here, but whatever that reason is, they will put an end to it."

Leon's cruel smile returned.

"Oh, Really? I'm looking forward to it..."

Then he stood up. His hand traveled to Gray's hair, grabbing it handful, before lifting his head. Gray gritted his teeth in tried to pull Leon's hand away from him, yet the cuffs made him impossible to do so. He couldn't even lift them properly.

Leon lowered his torso a little to match the height, looking directly into his old friend's eyes.

"As much as I wish to fight your friend, unfortunately, we are little short on men power here... So I am planning something that is... less civilized. I hope you don't mind, Gray."

.

.

.

* * *

Meredy heard it. The burst of an explosion. As a chuunibyou, her attention immediately shifted to the golden light that pierced through a pillar of dust and smoke. Her little hand was holding fabrics and needle. Strings were knitted in disarray and cut pieces of fabric were resting all around her. Her room, a temporal office, was in fact, was filled with those kinds of stuff.

It was little unfortunate that they were all blown away by the shockwave. Like dead fallen leaves it surrounded her like a hurricane. Needles and lump of strings and fabric flew everywhere, and what she was holding was nowhere to be seen.

Thus she had plenty reasons to be interested in explosion other than being a simple chuuni.

Meredy shouted as she shot up from her seat.

"Explosion!"

Then she ran to the window, quickly grabbing her favorite scope on her way. She exclaimed once more.

"Who dares to interrupt the great dark flame master!"

She looked through the scope like an eagle, eager to find the culprit. Her eyes scanned the whole region. Then when the smoke cleared away, the whole ground was gone. Meredy smiled amusingly, before resorting into a chuckle.

"Kukuku, not a bad explosion magic! But you have to do better than that to challenge me!"

Then her pair of green eyes shifted to the people above. They shot wider than a full moon as the vision struck her brain.

She was certain. It was unmistakable. It was that dreamy man she saw on the moon. His hair was more vibrant than she had seen, and those sharp features of his face, she was certain it was him. Above all, the ultimate factor, was, of course, his hair. He had never seen another man with pink hair.

That made her see the situation little over the boundary. Herself not knowing what pink haired man may imply, she immediately had to assume that he and she shared a particular interest in expressing themselves in rather peculiar- inhuman way.

A blush began to appear on her head for hundreds of reason. If they were any worth mentioning, which probably are not, they were something like this.

1\. He was hot.

2\. He was 10years older than her ( At least in her view, and from what she had seen from countless mangas)

3\. He was Chunni

4\. He is probably an otaku as well.

5\. His hair was pink like hers.

6\. Etc…

She breathed heavily, her lungs wheezing out a rough and hot sizzling air. Meredy began to smile in highly disturbing manner. Saliva drooled out from her mouth as she let out her laugh once more. However, this time, it was a laugh that no one would expect from a girl of her age.

"Eh he he he...So he has come to challenge me a dual..." She ran to the sides and swiftly grabbed her makeshift staff.

"However..."

Then grabbing a white cloak to drape herself in, she stood firmly to the door.

"Unfortunately, I have some business I have to attend to."

She wanted to fight the man, but that had to wait. There was still things that she needed to resolve. Now that her job is technically over, the ritual was still unnecessary. However, she could not prolong her performance once again. It had seemed that they were slowly suspecting her.

Obviously, things were going wrong, and fast. She had hoped Ultear be here until the sunset, but she hasn't come yet. Which lead to Plan B, and she liked that one better. It was dirtier, but it tied the knots with a finale.

She'll have to take care of the matter with her own hands. She wiped away her mouth and slipped her drooling saliva to make herself more presentable. She had to dress to kill.

The mages of Lamia Scales, minus Leon were simple mages that were insignificant to her. They were weak, and not known well. Thus she saw no problem in killing them. The guild will be frantic when they discover their mages turn out to be dead.

Meredy stepped outside after softly clicking the door open.

'I can make it look like an accident... besides, Leon is not part of any affiliation...However, even though the ritual succeeded, I see very little chance of them coming out alive...they were dead people from the start. They were to be killed by Deliora in the first place.'

Then she continued as she began to walk out of the corridor, heading to where Leon usually is. If she killed Leon, then there was only one other person she had to take care of.

However, she figured that man could wait as he is not on the island. Taking care of the closest would prove to be most effective... Then at the end of the day, Leon and his little gang dies, Deliora never gets be awakened, and the Moon Drip's effect will be all canceled. The whole resurrection of Deliora never happened, and the gang was dead by a tragic accident.

Suddenly, her firm expression contorted into a perverted face again. She was already setting up the next part of her grand plan. When after she takes care of Leon, she planned on dueling that pink haired man. She cared not about the outcome, but the idea of meeting him in person drove to an ecstasy.

She slapped her own face to keep herself focused. She was nearing the summit of the ruin, and Leon should be waiting for her alongside with everyone else to start the ritual.

Her smile fell into her, what she called, "Battle mode". Her expression was completely evaporated from her face, and turned into robotic, stoic person that she was known for to her enemies.

When she reached the said place, just as expected, they were all there, minus that saiyan man. Leon was the first to greet her.

'Good evening. Are you here for the ritual?"

Meredy did not respond. The man simply shrugged it off and continued.

'I want you to speed up the process tonight."

Then he moved aside to reveal certain ice mage chained behind him. He motioned her.

'We have unwanted guests tonight. They are more coming."

Meredy's eye became focused on the dark haired man. Then her green iris dilated In recognition.

Her young face quickly contorted like a wolf at the sight.

'Gray Fullbuster..."

.

.

.

* * *

"I sense magic up ahead."

Natsu suddenly spoke up, his voice echoing inside the cave. Everyone stopped their feet and turned.

Laxus asked.

"How many?"

"Two, Dimaria."

The pink haired mage responded while looking at the said girl, once again ignoring Laxus. Which, Laxus found it insulting it.

The armored blonde female drew out her sword as the interlocking of metals resonating the cave.

"Are they a threat?"

"No, but the energy that I'm reading is quite odd."

Then he turned to others.

"It would be best if you prepare."

The blonde duo nodded, readying themselves a battle in their own way. The chilling air grew cold as the light from the outside became blue then dark navy. The interior became almost impossible to see, and only glowing lights were coming from the armor that Dimaria wore.

It was just barely illuminating around them, just enough for others to make out each other's faces, but that was it. That orange luminescence merely bounced around their skin, but quickly faded away into blackness.

Lucy's body shivered as a chill struck her in a quick short burst. She crossed her arm around herself to keep the warmth to herself. Yet that did not prevent her from the cold getting under her skin. Laxus's focus digressed to Lucy.

His eyebrow twitched and the corners of his lips struggled to not let out an irritating growl. However, his hand traveled to her, before pulling her close to his body. Lucy blushed at Laxus's action, but she didn't say a word.

She looked up to Laxus who was staring away from her. She stretched her neck to see his expression, but she could already imagine how it would look like. Lucy closed her eyes as she lightly joked.

"Huh, your hair is kinda soft and fluffy."

Her smile grew at Laxus's body stiffening. He growled out, still looking away.

"Shut it..."

Lucy sighed in small satisfaction. Then she felt something burning in front of her face. Feeling the burn getting intense, she turned her eyes but quickly averted them.

It was Dimaria staring angrily at her with her golden eyes turned red. Fire ablaze behind her, a clear representation of her anger. She huffed before continuing her way right next to her beloved man. Her expression evaporated as her smile spread like dandelion seeds blown away in a spring breeze.

She clung to his arm like a baby monkey, before happily shouting,

"SENPAI~~~ ! "

Natsu's expression turned sour as he watched at how Dimaria's sword literally stared back from mere inches away from his eyes.

"Dimaria, get that sword away from me."

She pulled away from him sheepishly, placing her sword behind her. Lucy, deciding to change the topic, she complained.

"Hey, can we get some lights here? I can barely see anything..."

Natsu stopped and stared back at her, blinking. Then he snapped his finger, summoning a small flame.

"I can see perfectly in the dark... is your eye malfunctioning? Should I take a look?"

Lucy stepped back as she awkwardly smiled, holding out her hands in refusal. Then again, she wasn't sure if that was a joke or insult, or actually genuine.

"Uh... no, I'm alright."

Natsu shrugged and turned back to continue. However, he stopped as Dimaria let out a big whistle.

"Something wrong, Mari?"

She swirled around, just stopping at the half way, and lazily cocked her head side towards Natsu. She pointed out with her thumb.

"Look at all these ices... Looks like there was a battle here. Perhaps these are the source you mentioned earlier?

His dark eyes inspected the scene and shook his head.

"No, they aren't. But I guess this is one of the reasons why Lucy is shivering."

Flame floated beside him grew bigger. A grin appeared on his mouth. He spoke excitingly.

"Should I blow them apart?"

Laxus and Lucy screamed in unison.

"NO!"

Natsu's lips turned into full blown glee, he waved his hand back and forth.

"Relax, I'm just playing around."

Then he proceeded to walk towards the icy wall as if there was nothing there. Slowly, ice around him began to fade into golden light. Slightly and one by one, they crumbled like dry clay before floating away into the air. Lights of gold, each of them illuminated the cave. Like hundreds of firefly dancing in the air, they waved back and forth like there was no gravity.

The lights were dim by itself, but the gathering of them in swarm was like bringing the milky way right before their eyes.

Then the warmth of each light filled up the entire cave. It wasn't hot. The temperature just enough for them to be at eased at.

Lucy admired the beauty as Laxus growled at the back. Dimaria's eyes veered at Laxus briefly, before taking them off. She scoffed as her brow gathered.

Natsu continued to walk forward, dissipating ices into golden lights even more. Then slowly, from the end, it faded away into darkness.

The others quickly closed in the distance.

Natsu announced.

"There it is."

Lucy questioned.

"What is?"

"The magic sources that I spoke of."

Everybody's eye traveled to see the what Natsu spoke of, and there stood a massive ice starring back at them. Lucy gasped in awe once again by its size of it. To add, it had that faint blue glow that made it look enchanted with some power of a sort.

Then their eyes traveled to what was inside. For Lucy, it was her first time seeing such thing. Her joy and bubbly moment immediately washed away, refilling with panic and freak out. Her eyes turned wide like a pair of saucer before she collapsed on her bottom.

She screamed as she pointed her index finger at it.

"Wha...What is that?!"

Laxus responded while crossing his arms but not fully because of his newly grown chest. He resorted to resting them beneath.

"Apparently, it's some sort of beas..."

Natsu cut him off.

"Demon."

Laxus blinked, before continuing.

"It's a demon."

The pinked haired dragon shot dagger at him, barking.

"Shut up! Who told you to repeat me!"

The lightning mage wanted to throw his punch at him but knowing that he would have no stand against him, he suppressed it. Dimaria spoke up.

"Senpai... I am sensing something strange from it...Something unnatural."

Natsu seemed extremely pleased with her words. Standing taller than her, he easily ruffled her hair as if she was a little child. The tanned girl did not complain, but played a part, giggling like a kid.

"Oh, Dimaria? You've been practicing your sensory skills?"

"She took out her tongue as she smiled. From behind, the transformed blonde girl(guy?) narrowed his eyes to make out what they were sensing, but he failed to catch anything that stood out.

Lucy asked, her brows quilling up in a puzzle.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm not feeling anything?"

Dimaria pointed out.

Well, dumb blonde, you need finesse, and skills to pick up what we are sensing."

"The celestial mage growled angrily.

'Hey! Don't call me dumb! I'm still new to all these! Besides, I'm sure Laxus is sensing the same thing as you guys!"

"Natsu's eye steered to the Laxus's. The lightning dragon slayer didn't look very comfortable. His arms were all stiff and veins were throbbing on his forehead as he frowned in concentration.

The prime dragon turned back to Lucy, pointing at the lightening mage's face,

"Nah, he doesn't. Look at that face. Look at how dumb he looks. That's a face of a special-need-child."

Laxus screamed at Natsu by the meaningless insult.

"What does that have to do with sensing magic?!"

The pink haired man replied uniformly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to throw an insult at you."

Laxus growled as he tried to scream again, however, he was quickly ignored as Natsu turned his attention back to Lucy.

"You see, Lucy. The reason why we are saying it's odd is because... well, first of all, it's too faint for a demon of a size that big. Second is the ice."

She repeated.

"Ice?"

He nodded.

"What I am sensing from the ice isn't one of that energy that I pick up from artificials. This one feels extremely different... It should emit that constant, linear radiation of residual ether-nano particles, but I sense a distinct pulse from it."

Dimaria added to his explanation.

"Like a beating heart. Like the ice itself is alive."

Lucy spoke airly.

"Like the ice is alive?"

Dimaria's eye turned to Natsu again, this time, them hoping for an explanation.

He caught her eyes and answered his best explanation that he could think of.

"That heartbeat of ice... The way I see it, there are several possibilities. Based on my accumulated experiences on Earthland, the one that makes the most sense is that someone has turned itself into an ice...

His Head mind briefly traveled to Irene and Brandish. Then his eyes rolled up to the demon resting inside.

"To contain that demon."

Dimaria's brain puzzled together the pieces into one picture. She followed after when she realized it.

"That would mean that someone has been performing MoonDrip to release the demon inside..."

She commented,

"And doing it on a remote island that no one visits? How clandestine."

Lucy gulped down a large pool of saliva that congregated in her mouth. She shook slightly as goosebumps painted all over her. Laxus voiced out alone.

"This is bigger than I've thought... now I understand why this is labeled as an S-class mission."

The time mage asked to female Laxus, letting out her cold smile.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna destroy that demon. Then no strange rituals."

"But that doesn't explain why the villagers were cursed?"

Lucy spoke up.

It was once again, for the genuine dragon to answer. Dimaria however, already knew the connection between them, which was why she was laying back casually like she was staring at idiots.

"I believe it's a side effect from using MoonDrip. While it creates liquid to melt the ice, some of the particles fail to condense so they turn into a vapor. When the vapor accumulated into the atmosphere, it creates a thin layer of its particles, affecting everyone inside."

Dimaria jumped in lazily, explaining it further.

"So curse, that they are speaking of, is not actually a curse. It's just that the MoonDrip has altered their memories and appearance to believe that they are human."

Lucy questioned, slowly catching the concept.

"So... you are saying that those villagers were demons from the start?"

The golden priestess shifted away from the wall and walked towards them, she confirmed with a single nod.

"Probably."

Then she turned to face her senpai, remembering the action that Natsu took. Her eyes narrowed in concern, but her eyebrows remained locked. Her lips stretched side to side but it kept a straight line.

"Uh, speaking of villagers..."

He asked,

"What of it?"

She continued, dropping a big fat sweat,

"You erased their memories... but now that we know their memories have been altered in a first place, don't you think two of them might...collide to each other?"

From behind, Lucy nodded as well, her lips turning sour in a worrisome manner.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too..."

However, the god's disciple blinked, dumbfound by their concern, apparently, having a hard time understanding it. He didn't see a problem with it.

"What are you talking about? Why would it affect the each other?"

Dimaria chuckled nervously, her face slightly going livid by Natsu's stupidity.

"Well, senpai... you see... I just thought maybe since they are both memory altering magic... I just thought they might not be so compatible with each other..."

Lucy nodded hesitantly once again from the background. Natsu tapped his palm with his other hand in realization, a lightbulb appearing on his head. His face turned almost cartoony, reminiscent of a cat face.

"Oh! I see what you mean."

He smiled as he raised his hand to scratch his head.

"I suppose your concerns are understandable.

But I guess I'll have to explain it in detail to you guys... Once again, any kinds of reality shifting magic can only shift things that are concrete. For example, when I changed your armor, Dimaria, all those materials that constitute it are already existing pieces. Which means that I've already invented them some time ago in the first place. Or let's say I want to change the law of the universe. I can bend them to a certain degree, however, I cannot create a new concept."

"However, I cannot create or mold something out of pure imagination or from simple memories. Dreams, imaginations, and memories are something abstract, and they are ambiguous to decide whether they are real or not..."

As I have explained before, there are a special type of magic that allows me to create that doesn't exist, Creation God Slayer Magic, the only restriction being that it has to abide by the cosmic law, and having a good understanding of something that user wish to create... For instance, if I want to create a planet that spits out fucking candies, whatever universal law it abides and whatever what mechanism it depends on, as long as it submits to those terms, it works.

"I digress, but the point is, because of the inherent properties of memory, it is impossible for me to use Reality magic to directly delete them."

Both girls asked in bewilderment.

"So you didn't erase their memories?"

Natsu waved his hand.

"Well, I couldn't delete the memories itself, so I erased their neurons and synapsis... It was kinda difficult because I had to nitpick those specific ones. You see? I may not know alot on animal biology, but I do know about humans,dragons and demons."

Which was true. He had alot to learn about his own body during the training...(That came out wrong)

And he spoke it so casually, too casual to a point it actually unnerved anyone who listened to it.

Lucy shouted as her face turned blue.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

The dragon hummed as he voiced out his thought process.

"But yeah... I could have used creation magic... or I could have used both of them to completely erase its existence... but the result might be pretty catastrophic."

"That's enough of that... what should we do with that big ice thing? Should we destroy it?"

Laxus questioned, hoping to get back to the topic quick. Then for a first time, Natsu properly acknowledged him. He stared at the demon inside, then his focus slowly drifted to the ice itself.

Natsu, once again, felt the pulses pumping the magical aura in a steady beat. Frankly, he was also in dilemma. He wasn't sure if he could just destroy it and save whoever became ice. For one, he didn't care much about why this person became one. It interested him as much as flies flying around in random fashion. However, he could not ignore that nagging feeling about this ice.

It was once a human after all. It made him wonder. How long had this person stood here guarding this place? How long had it been sleeping? After all, it was alone inside the cave, standing in solitude and unchanging despite the flow of time. More he questioned, it made drew him into its mysterious surface.

Laxus once again asked, feeling somewhat pleased and satisfied that he is acknowledging him.

"So? What's your decision?"

Dimaria stepped in.

"Senpai, I can destroy it if you want! Who cares if somebody died. No one will know anyways. If that ice is really a person, It would be best if we put it out of misery."

Natsu's hand raised slowly, stopping whatever Dimaria was planning.

"No... we are not destroying it..."

Then a sound of the explosion echoed throughout the cave. It wasn't near, and from the way it resonated, they could hear that it happened outside. Natsu's acute eyes swiftly turned to the sudden burst of energy, quickly pinpointing the location.

He growled slightly.

"Battle... something is going on outside."

Laxus followed as well,

"Did someone followed us here?"

Natsu shook his head.

"No. I can feel that it's actually happening above us."

Lucy whispered.

"That's the temple."

The pink haired dragon stared at the ice one more time, before breaking away. He gazed up at the ceiling, looking through the rocks to see the flaring magical auras. His eyes narrowed at one particular magic and furrowed his brows as it felt strikingly familiar with the ices that encased the demon, and the ice walls that blocked the cave.

He called to Lucy and Laxus.

"Looks like we have our ice prick. Let's get a move on."

A circular golden ring appeared in the thin air, the internal showing complete scenery. It rippled like water as if it was a gateway to somewhere else. Natsu motioned the others to enter. Dimaria was the first to understand. Already having seen the gateway multiple times, it wasn't a strange sight for her. However, she asked,

"How about you senpai? Are you coming with us?"

Natsu let out a faint smile.

"Yeah. I'll be right with you in a sec."

Reassured, she returned her smile before entering the warp space. The two duo followed in suite although reluctant. The circle remained opened, and he, standing alone in the cave with the tomb of ice. His vision lingered in the empty space a bit longer, before turning to face the cold coffin.

He intendedly stared at it for a long time, as if he was looking through the soul of the ice itself. For how long? He finally spoke, his voice echoing in the darkness, only lit by the cold blue, ashen light of the chill ice.

"You are quite an interesting woman, aren't you?"

Letting out a big sigh, his head turned to the side as his eyes veered at the back. He announced, his voice dropping several octaves low.

"I know you are there, Councilman. Stop hiding from me."


	33. Chapter 32: For the Ice

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's the new chapter. Before I go any further, I'd like to tell you guys some changes that I've implemented.**

 **First, as you've seen in previous chapters, no more power charts. Second, no more Arc list. If you guys want it back, I'll put it back in.**

 **Lastly, I wanted explain how Natsu's God slayer magic works, and clear up some misunderstanding. His Elemental God Slayer is little different than conventional slayer type magic. It is difficult to think it as an individual, because it is rather a convergence of multiple slayer type magic.**

 **To illustrate it better, think of a sphere that has multiple holes on its surface. Each of the empty area represents the god slayer magic that can be added in. The center point, the sphere is a base of a Elemental Slayer magic, but cannot be used alone. When more than five elements exists in the sphere, the sphere can work as a conduit to combine them into Elemental magic.**

 **Thus when he is using Elemental God Slayer magic, it means he is using Fire, Metal, Ice, Water, Earth, Sky, Light, Shadow, Reality, Creation, etc... at the same time at once.**

 **However, Elemental God slayer's conduit also tolerates the completely different type of slayer magic, such as Dragon or Demon Slayer, although it cannot bring out its full potential.**

 **The method of avoiding this limitation is to merge Dragon and God, or Demon and God. Perhaps all of them. Even though they have different type mixed in, it will still be classified as God Slayer magic, and the user can bring out its full potential power.**

 **There's a higher form of this magic, and it is called Infinity God Slayer magic, and only can be achieved by Elemental slayer user. But I'll discuss that later because that's a completely different story.**

 **Finally, there are other types of God slayer magic that Natsu doesn't know. This is because his master intentionally left those out. I cannot tell you about them because I'll be spoiling too much...**

 **Anyways, if you have questions, please let me know. I'll answer them as long as they are on the topic and not spoiling too much. Leave a review and spam me those favs and follow!**

 **Beta read by Christopher Drakrow**

* * *

"Ultear. You have become nothing but a disappointment in recent years alongside with Meredy. While you and your little child are slaving over demons and the tower of heaven, the others already have gathered the keys to reviving him."

She remembered his voice clearly.

"Have you given up? Do you not wish to see your mother? Isn't that why you've joined me, Ultear?"

.

.

.

Ultear arrived by boat that night. Below the high moon, she could imagine Meredy preparing the ritual to start. Almost. Not after when she had learned what Tartarus might be planning. Ever since then, she developed this urge to personally wanted to barge into the guild and pay a visit for tricking her, but then again, Hades were already planning on it. Despite what her master told her, to reassure her, telling her not to worry more, how can she not when it concerned her?

Her footsteps grew louder and louder as she thought more of it. For now, she had to find a way to avoid his order, and she was desperate.

She knew that she wasn't alone island, and that made pulling Meredy out more pressing than ever. Tightening her brows, she rushed towards the temple. Already knowing the island, she avoided village and went straight through it. The time was not her friend this time, and walking through the dense fauna was her best solution at the moment.

Her footsteps became faster. After foot then another, it became faster before she began to dash, then turned into a full sprint.

There was no way Meredy will survive.

Her master was crazy. That was the only thing that was running through her head as she ran.

Her hair flared around as her legs carried her as best they are capable. Her tight battle suit flowed and shifted alongside her body, that which she had worn to impel herself faster than her usual dress or kimono attire.

She usually did not wear it unless she found the situation's that much of worth of danger. Thus, alone wearing it alerted her mind once again how critical the situation is.

The gravity of the situation was just as grave as the Lullaby incident, if not worse, as Meredy's life depended on it. If the intel was correct, that man is on the island.

Already seen... no, felt the magnitude of his power so up close thoroughly with all her senses, she knew the danger of that man. She didn't even have to think about it. Just remembering it made her entire skin to quiver, and goose bumps to drape all over it.

Then it made her blood to rush out of her face, and her stomach to turn inside out. She even felt lightheaded while she was running. That was not a good sign, so she stopped thinking about Natsu Dragneel.

At this moment, she did not care who or what he was; she only wanted to deviate all things away from him. To her, if she as a farmer, he was the bringer of grasshopper swarm and disasters.

He will destroy everything.

Her breath began to turn efforted, and the muscles started to strain. How long was she running...? That question quickly faded as she bit her lips tightly, tight to the point that her skin almost bled.

Then, from the cliff, beneath the temple,

 _ **KAAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

She tripped over a rock by the sound and the rumbling of the earth. Ultear winced in pain as she tumbled on a dirt ground, her skin dusted and scratched by the mixed fragments of sharp rubbles.

Her eyes struck wide at the explosion.

"Already?!"

The dark smoke lazily climbed the air, and trees, rocks the cliff that was under the temple had disappeared without a trace. Already having experience with such magic, and the burst of the golden light she had seen, she needed no more than a second to realize who it was.

She pushed herself ground with a powerful kick. Her heart rushed even faster than her legs did and cold, deathly sweat rolled down from every inch of her skin.

Her head screamed in panic.

'Meredy cannot be fighting Dragneel! It's too early! She's going to die! Everyone is going to die!'

She was not letting that happen. Not on her watch when she still was able. The rumbling of the earth ceased, and she ran faster than she had ever been running.

She could see the cave not too far away, and she knew that it was where they were battling. It was the only place that was still fuming with heat with the abnormal formation of the ground.

Even from her position, the charred ground was crisp like a burnt pan. Fire blazed all around it from point to point; it was the remnant of his energy still dancing around. Then there was cave itself.

She could clearly see that it wasn't just blasted apart. The sharp rocks that surrounded it was the evidence of an explosion, but that wasn't all. The rims of the entrance were molten, as it was still red with glowing heat, and like magma, they hung from the ceiling dangerously.

However, to her, there was some relief seeing that the compromise of the temple. It had meant that Meredy wasn't fighting him yet. There was still some time to retrieve her and bring her safe.

By this point, she figured that she would be still up there, in the temple's summit. But the question was, had she ran away or was she heading in this direction, where the explosion occurred?

If the latter was the case, then it seemed unsolvable. Ultear knew that she would not get in an unnecessary fight, but still, she was a child with a severe case of a 2nd-grade syndrome. There was no telling what she will do.

Her body collapsed to the side as she panted for air. Stretching her shoulder, as she calmed down her breath, she looked above the cliff.

The place seemed to be quiet up there. Ultear whispered through her head.

'Have I been worrying too much?'

Getting back up, she decided to head to the top with her flight magic. However, she stopped as her eyes became distracted to the cave. A strange thought ran through her head.

'That position, it leads where Deliora is sleeping... What is he planning to do with it? Or... is he entering for something else entirely?'

If he was going to destroy it, then perhaps it was worth seeing. After all, Ultear had no reason to complain when he was going to kill the demon that led to her mother's bane.

Her thought traveled to the ice that encased it, but she shook her head out of it. Her mother was dead, and she hated her with all her might. If Dragneel was going to destroy Deliora, then it was worth a seeing him ending her mother's existence.

Originally, she wanted to see Lyon Vastia and Deliora to tear each other apart to death, in doing so, wiping away her mother's last trace. Then she wanted to track down Gray and kill him personally. With her name changed from Urtear to Ultear, all of Ur's legacy would be gone.

That was her ulterior motive, however, if that man was doing something similar without the Tartarus's intervention, it was something different entirely. But the worst part was, he was much more dangerous. If Tartarus's demons ruled the underworld, then he ruled above the gods.

He was much more than she could chew on. However, she couldn't miss the golden opportunity. For the past week, everything derailed from her track. The Lullaby project collapsed like a sinking boat, and her revenge plan on Irene failed miserably.

Then when Hades wished her to stay out of the Deliora and let Zancrow take over it( but even that deviated from her plan by miles), she thought everything she had planned was gone. She only focused on Meredy.

Things seemed little different now. During her last contact with him, the feeling was mutual. In fact, in the council, she vouched for him. She had a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe she can change things around to her desire for once.

She looked up to the sky and detected no blimp. They weren't here yet, and that meant she still had time.

She whispered.

"Meredy is safe... for now, and I probably have some time left. I can still turn this around… but I need to know what's he doing in there? All I need is just a quick peek."

She continued, setting her foot to the darkness,

"Meredy… Please wait just a little longer. This is my redemption, and my revenge to Hades."

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 32: For the Ice

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **3 hours before her arrival**_

"Ho? Truly, Ultear? That is fascinating."

Hades spoke as his aging voice echoed in a hall, his body leaning forward in interest.

"Do you speak the truth?"

He asked, brushing his white beard. Ultear responded with a firm nod.

"Yes, master. All that massive energy spikes were his doing."

Hades did not speak. He slowly rested his back to the soft padding of the chair, and bumped his hand lightly at his head in a steady manner. It seemed to be intentional. He often did that while thinking about something deeply concerning.

"And he… is a dragon slayer… but with divine prescence?"

Ultear nodded once more, absolute with her observing.

Hades opened his mouth, his hand brushing over his forehead.

"He may pose a significant threat to our operations… however, I am interested to know why you didn't bother to eliminate him yet."

The dark-haired girl's body flinched at those words. To eliminate him? It made her wonder if Hades was out of his mind. She had felt his power. There was no way she can terminate someone who's force proceeded Hades by million miles. His power was simply unassailable and tyrannical, by attacking him meant digging her own grave before the battle even began.

Her voice came out strained.

"Master, he is not someone you can think of lightly. He was much more than I could handle."

"Is that so? That is indeed disappointing. Your action will prolong his revival. Do you realize that?"

She closed her eyes as she knitted her brows tightly.

"I will not disappoint you again. Please, allow me to finish what I've started."

However, his respond was abrupt and short.

"No!"

He spoke adamantly, standing up from his throne.

"You will not. From now on, you will stay out of this."

Ultear chocked her breathe at his decision. She breathed out,

"Master!"

Hades' eyes locked onto her dark wine colored eyes, and she dared not to look back. She helplessly steered hers away from it to the ground.

"Ultear. You have become nothing but a disappointment in recent years alongside with Meredy. While you and your little child are slaving over demons and the tower of heaven, the others already have gathered the keys to reviving him."

His footsteps echoed as he climbed down the decorative stairs that buttressed the throne. Ultear could hear his voice drilling into her ears, then lurking to her core.

"Have you given up? Do you not wish to see your mother? Isn't that why you've joined me, Ultear?"

Ultear rushed out her answer.

"No! I haven't given up!"

Hades' eyes narrowed her reply before walking pass her.

"We shall see."

Ultear turned to face his back, but the master of Grimoire Heart didn't give a glimpse of his gaze back to her as he continued to move away. His voice began to fade, and the echoes were louder than it was.

"If he is that powerful, then I'd like to test his strength."

His legs stopped.

"Meredy is still on the island, yes?"

The time magic user responded with a solid yes. However, her eyes slowly grew wider at the implication of his words. She hastily shouted as she stepped her leg forward out. Her hands tightened as her fingers became red.

"Master, you can't have Meredy to fight him!"

The senior man pivoted around as he bellowed out. His cape followed in suite.

"Silence!"

Her jaw automatically snapped to the ceiling. To be frank, that shot a bit of fear into her system, but as well as hatred and anger. She could feel her muscles tensing up by a swirl of emotion storming inside.

Hades continued.

"Meredy will fight this man. I shall take no more questions from you, Ultear. However, if she cannot defeat him, then I'll have someone else more suitable for the job as a backup…

I wish to see if this dragon's magic can hold its own against the god's."

.

.

.

* * *

"I know you are there, councilman. Stop hiding from me."

Ultear's entire body froze at his voice as he directed it to her. However, that did not prevent her from running away from him. By the time, she had heard all the conversation, and she now knew that destroying Deliora wasn't in the plan of his. That meant she had to reach Meredy quick before pulling her out from all the battle that was to come.

She did not want to be caught by that man as he turned her guts upside down and squeezed spine like an anaconda would. He was the one who would send a shiver down to her spine, and no one on earth had done that, other than that certain spriggan. She had known that Dragneel's power was unimaginable, but now, she knew that he was above that. This man wasn't just a dragon slayer.

When Irene Belserion mentioned her that he is a god, she wasn't exaggerating. This man had the power to bend the reality and create the world. By them alone, to her, he was more than qualified to be called God. That only provide her more reason to get Meredy out of the island.

However, even that seemed hopeless. What can Ultear even do when Natsu has reigned over the world, and she dwelled on it? How far can she even run from him?

Alas, she was right when she saw the entrance of the cave no longer existed.

She looked forward, and there was a wall, what was worse was that it began to move towards her. It was as if something was pushing it behind. She had no choice to back up until she ended up to a point where she started.

Then she was helplessly thrown back like a cowardly animal. That was when she felt his overwhelming power seeping out through of his container. The pressure suffocated her. Her lungs were as if they were being squeezed out of the air, and the blood rushed back to her toe. Her heart beat quickened like a frightened mouse. She huffed and heaved out her breath, desperate to breathe, but it only became harder as the time progressed. Ultear tried opening her eyes, but she could only barely squeeze them open through her messy hair.

However, she could see the man standing over her with an unpleasant face. She could feel his ire and vexation throughout her body clearer than a simple-minded torture. The man spoke while glaring down at her as if she was an insect.

"Might I add, I do not enjoy being stalked."

He added.

"I should just kill you right here."

Dark haired girl's eye struck open like a fearful dog. Her disparity grew even further at his word. She feared of dying already. She wasn't ready to die yet, not without saving Meredy, not without accomplishing her goal. If she died, then she was wasting her complete devotion and time for nothing. She hated that. She despised it with all her soul.

A tear began to run down from her eyes when she found no part of her body moved. Her throat felt heavy, and her pooling saliva became too difficult to swallow. She tasted her mouth ceiling getting salty as her heart sunk deeper into the ocean below. Then it sunk her guts with it like a chain following a million ton of dumbbell.

Why was she so weak? After all this training and time, she could not believe her state. A state where she was so weak that she couldn't do anything. It was like a moon crashing down on her like a massive avalanche of the meteor.

But then, all the weight and pressure vanished without a trace. Like as if it wasn't there for the first time. Ultear watched him speak as her mind grew hazy.

"But not now… Not ever, as you interest me also."

A faint smile cracked on her ashen face as joy seeped through it. All that was running through her head was a single thought on infinite loop.

'I'm alive… I'm alive… I'm alive…'

Then the world grew dark on her before she drifted away to sleep.

.

.

.

* * *

Natsu stared at the fallen woman with stern eyes. Then they traveled to the ice, before starring at it for a rather short period. Then they fell back to the deep violet haired girl.

It had seemed that he wasn't mistaken for realizing two similar energy signatures. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Still having multiple questions to ask her, he decided to keep her here. After all, it would be rather troublesome to locate her when her energy was paling compared to his gangs.

He voiced out loud.

"You are a very strange girl, Councilman."

He crouched at the girl before picking up her motionless chin with his index finger.

"We need to have a talk after I come back. During then, make yourself at home."

Natsu stood back up, and he looked back at her, pondering whether it would be a good idea to just leave her like that. He couldn't help to feel that he was keeping a prisoner, which was unintentional. Although, he had no problem with doing it.

However, understanding that she won't wake up anytime soon, he thought it would be a good idea to make the place more hospitable. In that way, she'll live perfectly fine until he returned. He didn't have a superb understanding of what human exactly needed; he decided to use his experience to gain that most similar thing. The light flashed in the cavern. When it faded away, a simple steel framed bed appeared. The one he saw back in Magnolia, but without aging rusts. A clean sheet of a blanket that draped over her body and he did not forget about the pillows.

He growled to himself.

"Fuck, I am becoming way too generous.

He glared at the woman for several more minutes, carefully observing every detail of her magic. He couldn't help to let out a scoff.

"Tsk... I need her to be herself when I begin to ask her anyways."

He thought out to himself as he summoned a tiny transmitter on his hand. He spoke,

"Dimaria, expect a delay. A problem arose."

.

.

.

* * *

Meredy did not hesitate to attack Gray. She had every reason to, like Gray, he was the one who was responsible for Ultear's fate, then as her primary goal. He was weak and injured. She could see the man's suffering, which that she watched without remorse to shed.

A blade formed by her magic had materialized before they launched to the Fairy Tail mage. However, a wall of ice raised from the ground, but not cast by Gray.

Lyon took off his helmet and dropped the metal piece to the ground. His body hunched to the back as he ran his finger through his hair. He glared at Meredy menacingly.

"What are you doing? He is an asset to our goal."

The pink haired girl's emerald eyes snapped onto Lyon's. She raised her hand as she quietly whispered.

"There's no more goal, Lyon Vasita. Stay, and I shall end this quick."

Teal a mere soared like eagles rushing to its prey, and Lyon quickly dodged them as he stretched his hand out, summoning forth his magic.

 _ **"Ice make: Tiger."**_

Cold vapor sucked into to his palm, and with a circular blue rune, the creature appeared.

His ice-crafted tiger roared as it rushed to its opponent. However, a single blade launched at it, fragmenting it to hundreds of pieces before it could even reach any proximate distance from Meredy. Lyon scoffed as he swung his arm to the air, once again, chill air congregating into his hand like a swirl, before sending out his magic.

 _ **"Ice make: Eagle."**_

The girl narrowed her eyes as she watched the ice creatures fly at her. In a circle, it flew from all sides. However, she launched herself to become airborne at the last moment, crashing all of his creatures into one spot.

Fragments of ices flew everywhere, and Meredy flew in the center. She spoke in a powerful yet quiet commanding voice.

 _ **"Maguility Sodom."**_

Multiple blades appeared in and soared at the enemy, and Lyon swiftly formed a barrier in between. However, this time, the blades did not end nor short-lived. They kept on coming like an infinite salvo of attack.

Lyon's eye struck wide at his barrier shattered at the constant assault. Before he had time to summoned another, they pierced trough his body, striking all of his nerves. It made them fire a bombardment of agony.

Dark red liquid tainted his clothes, and he howled as he fell to the ground like a ragdoll. Dirt and rocks scraped over his face, making his initial image to turn sullied. He spoke, raising himself from the ground.

"You dare to attack me? What's the meaning of this?"

Meredy's voice was cold and rigid.

"I see that our conversation is unnecessary. I shall destroy my objectives, and you are just an obstacle."

Then she continued her barrage of attack, sending her blades at him at none stop. The white haired mage quickly re- composed himself before punching his hand to the ground.

From the tiling of the temple, spikes of ice raised with a loud, destructive noise. It propagated itself until it reached to Meredy, then it exploded itself into larger and greater pillar.

The ice encased her without a time to react. Lyon knitted his brows as he stood up. Questions and confusion riled up in his head; however, he could not help to feel the sense of betrayal from her. She was the one who offered him the help, yet she's the one who's turning away from it.

Lyon raised his hand to release his magic once more, this time, he wanted to put her in her place. But then, from the ice pillar, pinkish energy enveloped. It had glowed like a sickly mist before it cracked it. Yellow energy spilled out from the seams, and it grew bigger and bigger until it disintegrated into hundreds of pieces.

The chucks and particle of ice flew out from where once the pillar stood, but instead, the girl stood firm with glaring death at Lyon. Pinkish energy radiated from her body. She growled in a whisper.

"This is getting bothersome."

Lyon's eye dilated into a speck as he raised his hand up in the air, creating a magic circle. He shouted,

 _ **"Ice make: Ice Dragon!"**_

From the bottom, a serpentine dragon rose and struck Meredy with brutal force. That did nothing much to her. As only a simple force slammed her, it was bearable. She growled as the attack launched her into the air. The girl pointed her hand at the man, and from her wrist, a pinkish circle appeared before it extended to Lyon's body.

He floated into the air as his entire body glowed in pink before he fell to the ground. Then from his wrist, a beam shot to unconscious Gray's wrist.

When the light faded away, Lyon watched Meredy confusion. He spoke,

"What did you just-"

All the sudden, all of his senses screamed in misery. His eyes struck wide painfully, and saliva mixed with blood oozed out from his mouth. Meredy also collapsed. However, she was not as severe as others.

Lyon's face collapsed into something more reminiscent of a dying wolf. He screamed, yet it sounded guttural.

"What have you done! Ahhhhh!"

Meredy replied as she stood up from the ground with relative ease, although she wobbled a bit, she made it looked a lot easier while Lyon was helplessly panting with his face on the ground.

"I'll amuse you... This is called sensory link... it allows for me to share others feeling, suffering, and even death."

Lyon had snickered at her before it turned into a full guffaw. Meredy's eye locked to Lyon's. He replied through sharp breath.

"You are foolish to cast that spell! By using it, you are dragging yourself into your doom!"

The ice mage did not expect her to smile in return.

"I believe you are mistaken."

The pink haired girl raised her wrist, and the pink circle enveloped it once again, however, this time, completely disappearing from her. The other links that appeared on Lyon and Gray's remained unchanged. Lyon watched her canceling herself the spell to her own and realized what the meant.

Lyon growled as he tried to stand to attack, yet he immediately collapsed onto the ground. The pain, itself calamitous and heinous, surged from his ribs to his brain.

With that pink glow around her, she approached Lyon darkly. She spoke.

"I am a part of the Seven Kin of the Purgatory... Do you think I am that foolish to let myself be brought to a demise that easily?"

She continued as her face locked into a motionless frown. A shadow loomed over her face as she glared at Lyon.

"I will kill both of you here, and do not expect me to grant you an easy death, for you have both sinned."

She raised her hand, and summoned her blade once again, however, they did not fly to Lyon, but to Gray.

They sliced through his motionless body, and Gray wailed in terrible pain as it knocked out from the unconscious.

"YAHHHHHH!"

Then Lyon screamed in unison, as the torment sliced through his nerves. The white haired mage cried through grave agony.

"You... dare...! I am the most powerful one here! Don't think I will be defeated so easily!"

He pushed himself from the ground albeit pain started to strain his bones. Clenching his teeth and his veins throbbing on his head, he poured down all the concentration into his magic.

A magical rune began to appear on his hand, and with the vortex of icy vapor sucking in, he roared out his creation.

 _ **"Ice Make: Dragonfly!"**_

Hundreds of insectoid sharp ice spikes shot from his hand, directed to Meredy. She quickly sidestepped to avoid them, yet they followed her closely from behind. She reached out her hand and shot bursts of blades at the dragonflies, destroying them one by one.

The last one, however, she failed to see it in time, and when she did, it had already struck her from the back. She growled in annoyance as she tumbled forward. Her eyes snapped to Lyon and swiped her hand, sending off her blades.

Lyon quickly raised the barrier, then as expected, they sliced through them, however simultaneously, he slammed his hand to the ground. That allowed him to avoid the blade as well as summoning his spell easily.

Once again, the sharp spike shot up from the ground, and they continued its way towards her. Meredy eyed the magic's arrival, and she kicked the ground as she avoided it to the side. When the ice pass by, she pushed her arm out to summon more magic.

However, Lyon was already on her face. He has already prepared his spell. The lion-shaped ice encased his hand, and he punched her in her face ruthlessly The girl was thrown back by the man's force, and she tumbled to the ground before she came to a term with the field.

She commented in a light shock.

"Your magic increased all of a sudden?"

Lyon screamed as he ran towards her, ready to throw another punch.

"You betrayed me! After I had prepared all these, you betrayed me, didn't you?!"

Meredy blocked his assault by grabbing his hand with both of her tiny hands. She glared at him as she spoke,

"I betrayed no one. I never was a part of your expedition."

Then her leg flew to his stomach, and with a force that nobody expected from a child, it brutally kicked him to a point his breath was knocked out. The ice encasing on his had shattered, and she continued to kick his stomach over and over like a machine.

With every strike, she exclaimed,

"Though my purpose of joining the quest is somewhat similar to your intention, I have a greater goal than you."

Lyon growled before he summoned ice geyser from the ground. Even that, she avoided like nothing. He shouted out,

"What are you babbling about?!"

"I wanted to see you suffer. Both you and Gray Fullbuster. Once you release Deliora, I knew either two things was going to happen. One, either the demon kills you..."

Her hand plunged into his ribs. It was the same location where Gray's was broken, and that attack amplified his villainous pain by ten folds. At the head numbing viciousness of the torment, he felt entire body almost becoming paralyzed.

"Or you cast yourself an Iced Shell to go back to ground zero."

Her leg ruthlessly kicked his ankle, which he collapsed to the side like a dummy with a terrible load of suffering.

She stood over him, her shadow cast by the moonlight behind.

"I knew you were going to die either way, and that was what I wanted. And that is the only way you can repay your sin."

The ice mage struggled to get up or cast magic or anything, yet he found everything to be impossible when the most throbbing area was chaining him down. A blade raised from the air and slowly, it sunk until its tip touched the man's head.

She muttered.

"Thankfully, I get to kill two birds with one stone... After this is over, Ultear will no longer have to suffer from the past."

Then all the sudden, a block of ice struck her behind, which ended up stumbling to the sides. The blade was gone, and Meredy swiftly turned to face the new source of the attack.

The voice spoke,

"Sin, sin, sin... you keep talking about sins for this woman named Ultear... I'm sick of not getting answers, why are you so fixated on killing us... what's this sin bullshit you are talking about?"

Meredy's cold stare suddenly contorted as her emotions began to rise up inside. Then all of her rages roared out in a single go, as she threw her blades directly at Gray. She screeched in a fury,

"You don't know?! How could you not know?! You are the reason why Ultear had to suffer!"

The blades pummeled him back to the ground as his eyes shot wide as they dilated in unrelenting, intolerable pain. His clothes shredded and blood oozed out from everywhere to a point he almost drowned in his blood. Muscles were torn, and bones were broken. Then that amount of suffering transferred all to Lyon and went through the same amount of torment.

"You both killed her mother! THE BOTH OF YOU KILLED UR!"

At that point, the time seemed to stop completely. The pair of ice mages didn't know what or how to react to hear that name. Where they supposed to be surprised or where they expected to cry in misery? Or were they meant to do both? However, when they heard it, the realization and confusion both struck their head like a shower of a meteor. Same thoughts ran through their head, as such, 'Who is this kid? Or, how does she know that name?'

She continued as she raised her hand in the air once again, preparing to rain down her blades once again.

"Ur took you in, and you drive out her daughter Ultear, and repay her by killing her! Ultear never got to see her mother again because you killed her like that! YOU DISGUSTS ME!"

At all the sudden, Gray screamed.

"You idiot! Ur is not dead!"

Lyon's eye shot at Gray in shock and anger. He screamed,

"SHUT UP! If it weren't for you, then she would never have to turn herself into that fucking piece of ice!"

At those words, Meredy froze.

"What..."

The blades seemed to stop also, and she stood there like as if she was a mannequin. With her eyes struck wide open, she stared the empty air, unsure how to register that information. Then her emerald eyes turned to Lyon before she whispered.

"You knew... yet you attempted to melt her?"

The white haired man gulped down his saliva as Gray stared at him with a great shock and disbelief. A shock was an understatement, and Lyon could feel just as well feel what Gray was feeling through the sensory link.

He screamed out to Lyon in bewilderment.

"You what?!"

Lyon didn't need another second to answer him.

"Shut up! It was you who made me do this! This is the only way for me to prove her that I am stronger than her! What else would you do?!"

The Fairy Tail mage growled in a fury despite his injuries.

"You selfish shit! Is strength all you care about?! You would go that far to prove your strength?! How the fuck are you going to prove her if she's dead?!"

Lyon screamed back.

"By killing Deliora!"

Gray shouted, veins popping around neck,

"Stop your nonsense! You are living in your own little world, and that's all you care about and follow blindly!"

"I don't care what you say. I'll achieve my goal!"

"How can you fight Deliora when you can't even save yourself?!"

Then, Meredy roared out.

"SILENCE!"

Her magic aura flared out violently around her as her pinkish energy represented them. They danced around her like a snake, and her eyes were darker than they were. Her knuckles were so tight that her hands were turning white and pale pink, and from her lips, a streak of blood dropped to the ground.

She growled.

"I've had enough of your excuses... you are all the same... disgusting..."

More blades appeared from the top of their body, and each every one of them glared menacingly at them, absolutely ready to cut them into an abhorring lump of rotten meat.

"I cannot satisfy myself by just slicing only Gray. I want Lyon to feel my blades sink into his body as well..."

Between the blades and their body, not even a millimeter of distance existed. They both knew that it was an instant death if they even tried to move a little. Sweat mixed with blood pumped out from their body, and their heart rushed in anxiety, fear, and shock.

Then the blades lifted slightly before all them sunk in. They thought they were dead until they heard those particular words, followed by a powerful ray of a yellow electric horizontal pillar.

 _ **"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_

.

.

.

* * *

Laxus could feel the heat of the battle as soon as he entered through the gate, and when he did, he perfectly pictured the situation. There, he needed no explanation to digest the ongoing scene. But, it was more precise to call it a one-sided beat down.

Then there was Gray alongside with someone he did not recognize, but he assumed that he is Gray's ally or some sort. However, no matter what direction he looked at, it was just baffling to believe it truly.

Was it a little kid that Gray was fighting, and was defeated even though he had an ally? Laxus growled at him as frustration and annoyance pushed up from his core like a volcano. It simply made him wanted to go straight back to his guild and let Gray die.

He even made him wonder why he decided to take up on Makarov's offer. Gray was weak, and he felt that someone who's weak and pathetic as him held no place in his guild. To summarize how weak he was, he couldn't even defeat a little child, a girl, who's age probably no older than that Macao's sorry excuse of a son, even if that isn't enough, he was lying on the floor like a corpse.

Then, he remembered what that pink haired man told him no too many days ago. Then the sensation he had felt when that man revealed his reality-altering magic. In a broader perspective, the weak and strong was relative in a sense. Gray was, indeed more vulnerable than himself, but he was miles behind that Dragneel guy. Also, there was no telling how strong Natsu's companion was well.

His eyes turned to Dimaria, who was watching both Gray and the white-haired man shouting at each other with a wry smile. His stature faltered a bit. That woman was one of the closest followers of his. Just like Belserion. There was no telling how powerful this blonde girl might be.

Ultimately, there were much more who were stronger than him, and at the same time it made him feel pathetic, it made him feel humbled. Like how they maltreated him, he was, and has been doing the same thing to Gray and to rest of the guild.

Then his eyes locked onto Lucy's. Her gaze turned and watched him stare with puzzlement. Thus he quickly avoided with a dust of pink smearing into his cheek. He frowned at it uncomfortably before staring back to the scene.

From his next, Dimaria spoke voicing out her thoughts.

"Ah, so that's how it is~ Ara, ara... The situation is rather complicated, isn't it? Releasing Deliora for vengeance, and other to redemption, then the last to stop it."

She continued with mild interest.

"Oh dear, are they dead?"

She eyed Laxus. He prompted an attack with annoyance.

"Fine, fine! I'm going!"

Thus he began to suck in air as much as he could. His female body began to bulge a little with growing muscles. A pair of fang began to protrude themselves as his body arched back. Then finally, he roared out,

 _ **"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_

With it, a gush of electric torrent rushed towards the pink haired girl with little time for her to avoid.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_

Both men turned to see what it was. For Gray, it was sheer confusion. He was sworn that he heard Laxus's magic, but the voice... it wasn't male at all. Rather, it had sounded like a female. Like as if a girl was shouting. As the electrical torrent rushed by and crushed the enemy, he rolled his head to the side to see who or what it was. Then all the sudden, a figure ran by across his skull.

Lyon saw it clearly as well, the figure of a woman. Both of their eyes struck wide at what they saw. Then the golden streak vanished to the other side, where Meredy crashed into. Yet that image was imprinted into their brain like an etching to stone. Their heart rate raised dramatically, to a point it was dangerous for them. Their eyes sparkled like they had seen the most beautiful pearl in the world. Then it was worse when they both shared their emotion through the link.

The exact same thought ran through their head, remembering her golden hair and healthy alabaster skin with a perfect curvature. 'Who...who's that beautiful girl?!'

Unfortunately for Meredy, the shocking feeling was much more physical. The abhorrent agony rammed her nerves like millions of surgical needle puncturing into her. The painful didn't describe the shock was in, and her body uncontrollably trembled as the force threw her off to the temple's pillar.

The stone pillar cracked at the impact, and the web-like seams spread all the way to the bottom, making it fall over. Meredy quickly rolled to the side to avoid the collapsing stone and turned her head to the attacker.

The golden light flashed, and with blistering speed, the blonde girl with predatory eyes rushed right to her face, leaving only a centimeter apart. However, Meredy coughed out blood and saliva as she felt something hard struck her stomach.

Her body arched back at the revolting pain, then the blonde female shouted,

 _ **"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_

Her fist shrouded itself in a yellow electrical light before she threw a uppercut to the child without remorse. Meredy found herself struggling to fight for consciousness as she was thrown in the air. For a moment, the shock from her chin impacted her brain with such immense and sudden force that she blacked out for a second.

However, amazingly, she quickly recovered. Her eyes snapped to the blonde lightning mage despite her body still suffered from the shock. She clenched her teeth hard as she flared up her energy. She screamed though the grave agony.

 _ **"Maguility Sodom!"**_

Teal blades shot through the air, and Laxus let out a feral smile before turning into a bolt of lightning. However, as soon as they struck his body, he was thrown out of his untouchable form. With a guttural scream, he(she) was thrown back to the ground on his(her) sides.

The blonde dragon slayer quickly stood up with confusion, unsure of what just happened. However, he attempted to approach her once again with the same trick but ended up receiving more injuries than he liked.

The blades cut through his female tissues, and blood oozed out from it as the force knocked him out of his lightning form. Meredy growled at the woman.

"My blades not only attack the opponent physically, but it also attacks the nerves itself. The pain is inescapable."

She continued as she lowered her body, summoning, even more blades in the air.

"Now, die!"

Laxus, however merely laughed at the girl's threat. The female lightning dragon slayer opened her lips.

"Is that so?"

The blades flew over, and he slid into his stance, gathering as much as ether-nanos into his hands. Then he stretched it far with a clenching fist. From his epicene fist, a rather large copy of his hand flew out but covered with lightning.

"Then I'll just have to deal with you from a distance! _ **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"**_

The fist soared through the air, throwing away all the blades that came in contact. Then they were all diminished into nothing by the light. Meredy watched the attack coming straight at her, and she quickly dodged to the sides.

Then a voice spoke from the back of her ear.

"Bingo."

 _ **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!**_

The weapon impaled the girl's body straight through her heart, and the girl cried in pain. Tears sprouted out from her eyes as the full impact of beastly and horrendous agony oscillated her core. The pink haired girl growled as she summoned her blades. Teeth clenched until to a point her mouth bled, and her eyes turned red by the congesting of blood.

Without a second to hesitate, she launched them all at once; They impaled the woman turned body relentlessly without a second to spare. They sliced through the skin, her tissues and muscles, and the pain grew greater as his nerves fired off more scream than it should be.

He quickly released himself from the lock and retreated, however, he did not only rushed back without insurance. He did not want this girl to shoot those magic blades as he tried to escape. He roared out,

 _ **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**_

The roar of the dragon blasted towards Meredy's little frame at point blank range, that which, immediately caused her to stop the spells and fall to the ground to her knees.

The continuous shock of electricity was so much for her to handle, Seven Kin of Purgatory or not. An enormous yellow light blinded the world for a second before it faded away. Only a shadow of her remained in the light for that moment.

When it faded away, there only remained an unmoving body of Meredy, covered in dark, crisp burnt marks and orbiting miniature lightning. That electron's sharp buzzing noise clicked here and there around her, and the ground was cracked like a meteor was crashed down to the ground.

From the impact, Laxus also tumbled in the field, but unlike her, he was able to secure his landing eventually. His feet was dragged as he firmly placed them into the ground, and the rocks shattered behind his heel. His body continued to shift backward until it came to a full halt. He grinned at what he saw.

He pivoted around, placing his hands on his now widened hips,

"See? It's nothing. It's just a kid after all."

The way he spoke was arrogant itself, but while Lucy and Dimaria stared at him with cold eyes, the both males on the ground gazed at him as if they were looking at the goddess. Laxus didn't seem to catch their fixated stares as he approached Gray. Lyon quickly shot a jealous stare at Gray, but he didn't need to see it.

The lightning mage spoke, suppressing all he can to trash talk how pathetic Gray is.

"Now get up. We are going."

Gray could not find his voice properly for a moment. The heat rose to his face, and he stuttered out like a fool at her (his) sudden words.

"Go..going where?!"

Laxus responded harshly.

"Where in the hell do you think we'll be going?"

Gray's mind started to go haywire upon hearing her response, and even Lyon, who was sharing emotion, started to feel his heart pump like a revving racing engine. Strange thoughts began to emerge out from the white haired mage's head. Because of that, Gray was feeling the exact same thing. At this moment, Gray hated Lyon even more for implanting such a lewd and strange ideas.

However, he could not help himself from it. He was literally locked between Laxus's acute gray eyes. The Fullbuster was mesmerized by it. Before he could think how to respond, his mouth started talking without consensus. Then it was too late when he realized it.

"Well, um, you see, I'm not ready to go that far… I mean there are steps we need to take before…

Her hands soared to the collar and raised him up in the air. Gray's limbs dangled like some sort of horrible decoration, and he stared at the blonde woman with confusion. She growled right in front of his face.

"Shut it! We're going back to the guild! Old man's orders!"

The black ice mage stared at with wide eyes. It was the moment that he did not feel any discomfort or agonizing injury on his body. The shock was so great that the felt like a dumb fish staring at empty air.

"Guild? What? You're an S-class? No way, I never have seen you before!"

All the sudden, the girl's body froze, then her body began to sweat profusely, like a broken dam, or like rain pouring in a storm. Her emotion locked like a doll also, and from her hand, Gray slid out, dropping to the ground, increasing the excruciating pain once again.

Oddly, the girl seemed to react to it as well. When gray yowled in a wave of torment, Lyon and the girl hunched back to contain it. However, unlike Lyon, who was coping relatively well because of his position, the girl stumbled back before she collapsed. She was a ragdoll, and her limbs spread out like a dead jellyfish.

She stared at the sky with empty eyes with clenching teeth. Blood congregated in her eyes, making them pink and swollen, and saliva drooled out from her sides, unable to swallow any of it. She moaned and growled through pained huffing. When Gray realized that she was actually in a great deal of pain, he started to see the picture. His eyes snapped at her wrist, and surprisingly, a familiar mark was drawn on it.

Slowly, Gray started to get dizzy, and his vision was growing darker and darker. All that stimulations that was accumulated were begging his body to get a rest, and he did go on despite the continuous warning. He muttered.

"Fuck… not now…"

The last thing he saw was that pink-haired girl standing up, and Lyon lost consciousness with him.

.

.

.

* * *

Laxus had to admit that the pain was great. However, it was exactly intolerable. He had gone through worse pain than this before during his fight against that scarlet witch.

That was him getting nearest to the verge of seeing the afterworld, and it was that much more vehement and nefarious. It was to the point that crossed the line that he would call, revolting and odious. However, what had caused him to collapse all the sudden was the sudden, uncalled and unexpected bombardment of torment all across his body.

He had to suspect that her epicene body was not used to the pain just yet, and he supposed that is why he found himself paralyzed when he was struck by it.

The torment was residual. It did not cease to force him down, but concluding that it wasn't overbearing, Laxus slowly exercised to calm his breath to become more constant and stable. He could feel that the terrible discomfort starting to alleviate a bit, and he found himself a grip on his own mentality.

Then a shadow stood over his face. He pulled back his head to see who caused it. He only let out a bitter yet amused laugh at who it was. Oddly, he wasn't too surprised by it.

It was that girl, staring at him with a pair of sickly, vicious empty green eyes. Her face was again emotionless, and she seemed to have no soul as she walked closer to his lying body.

She spoke.

"Laxus Dreyar. The wizard of the FairyTail… an associate with Gray Fullbuster, I suspect…"

Then they turned almost demonic.

"Must be eliminated to reach my goal."

The lightning user smiled inwardly at her.

"Well, I'm defenseless now kid… but answer me something for me before I let you kill me… what have done to my body?"

Meredy silently stared at him for a few long seconds. She narrowed her eyes with her unforgiving gaze, suspicious of his actions. She slowly hid her hand behind and prepared for prompt casting. She answered.

"Since you are going to die anyways, I'll amuse you. I have simply linked your sensory receptors to Gray Fullbuster's."

She continued.

"When I kill you, then Gray Fullbuster and his friend will die."

Laxus's smile eventually broke out. It was almost an uncontrollable urge but to laugh at her. His laugh grew bigger until it became a sick guffaw. It echoed throughout the temple, resonating in between.

The Seventh Kin's head tilted to the side in confusion. She asked emotionlessly.

"Why are you laughing, Dreyar? Even though I can't kill you, I still have Lyon and Gray immobile. I only have to kill one of them, and everyone will die."

The lightning dragon's smile stretched even bigger. He spoke, slowly pushing himself from the ground. "Well, that just means…"

Suddenly he shouted,

"I'll just have to knock some senses into you kid! _**Lightning Dragon's ROAR!"**_

It was the point-blank range attack. Meredy knew it was coming, so she immediately summoned her own.

 _ **"Maguility RAY!"**_

Flashing streaks of light had emerged from her back before they continued their way to Laxus. However, when his roar reached her, he quickly shut his jaw and moved forward. Her massive attack crushed the ground behind, cracking and dismantling the stone slabs into nothing more than pieces of wreckage. The explosion occurred, blasting air like sharp circular blades. Then already moving so much faster than the attack, Laxus wasn't affected by it by the slightest.

Meredy's eye flung wide open like a pair of imploded balloons. She shouted desperately,

"H…How! How did you dodge that attack?!"

Laxus appeared in front of her face once again, smiling cruelly,

"I am just better, kid."

He gathered his fist in the air, and shouted,

 _ **"Lightning Dragon's Jaw!"**_

At that short moment, an enormous amount of ether nano gathered into his both interlocked hand. From the dark night, thunder and lightning crashed into his grasp, and his whole body glowed in a spark of violent energy. Then all at once, he struck the girl's stomach unforgivingly, crashing down all that accumulated electricity in a single go.

Meredy had no chance when it struck her. She screamed top of her lung, unable to withstand the power of the attack. It was like her body was going to explode, and every one of those heinous and accused needles struck her like she was some voodoo doll. Piercing through her heart, and through her back. She howled top of her lung, unable to contain the remorseless suffering.

 _ **"Ah! AH! HA! AH! AH! ACK! AH!"**_

The ground shattered and his electricity traveled all over the ground, shocking everything around it, and thankfully, just not enough to harm Gray or that white haired man. Laxus wasn't an idiot.

The eventual explosion occurred, and the ground shook until the dirt soared like a flock of dead birds. Meredy's eyes were wide open when she suffered that torment.

Dirt rained down from the sky, and Laxus spoke, grabbing the girl by her collar.

"Now give up, kid. Undo your sensory links."

The child's body trembled, and a tear ran from her face. She stared at his face limply, yet her eyes were still strong with determination and will. However, it seemed like she was giving up. Another streak of water ran down and washed the dirt off from her young skin, and her emerald eyes glowed even stronger.

She whispered.

"I'm not giving up…"

Laxus's knitted his brows at her reply.

"Just give up, kid or you'll end up dying."

However this time, she shouted. Her own hand began to glow in bright pink

"I'm not giving up!"

The lightning mage threw her out for reflex, unsure what she was going to do. Then, a mark appeared on her wrist. Then which, Laxus realized.

"You cast the link to yourself? You must be out of your mind, kid!"

The girl raised herself up to her knee, and screamed,

"I don't care if I am crazy! If I can make Ultear happy!-"

Two identical teal light blades appeared on each side of her neck.

"-I will gladly take my own life! AND I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!"

'Then all the sudden, a blade sunk into Laxus's stomach. Every one of them stared at it. The time seemed to stop ticking. Meredy's eye shook as she gazed at the golden blade with horror. The blood flowed out like a waterfall relentlessly from his stomach, and it drenched his clothes in dark sickly red, before they ran through his legs, then to the ground. Laxus also stared at it in complete dismay. His jaw fell ajar, and an overwhelming sense of horrifying pain propagated itself into all of his nerves.

Yet no word came out from his mouth. Only blood. Meredy also watched herself bleeding from her mouth like a paralyzed animal. Blades disappear around her as she began to register the traumatizing, nefarious and ruthless pain. Tears poured out from her eyes, but her face remained locked, the only thing that ever moved was her raised, and knitted eyebrow and widened eyes.

Both Laxus and Meredy turned their gaze to his back.

A figure stood in golden armor.

Dimaria merely smiled at them with her eyes glowing in gold.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wha…what are you doing…?"

Meredy asked dumbfoundingly, still shaken up by the whole ordeal. Dimaria answered,

"Putting an end to your little soap opera, kid. Don't be sad, you were pretty cute."

Meredy argued, although she seemed unstable and trembling, her voice was still adamant. She began to crack at the enormous wave of pain entering even more and more.

"You… you are a fool. You don't seem to realize what you've done…"

The child coughed out blood violently before she fell onto all four. Blood drooled out from her mouth to the ground, and she felt her muscles starting to give away. Yet she continued.

"You've… only… turned…things to my favor."

A weak laugh escaped.

"By killing us… you killed everyone."

Laxus knew that the girl was right… however what made him more enraged was the fact that that girl decided to kill him… her own member of the guild. His eye glanced at her with mixed expression, but his vision was growing darker by the second. His voice shook with weakness. He could tell that he was already losing too much blood.

"What… have you… done…?"

However, her smile only grew wider, and the lightning mage could hear her lips parting away. She was so close to his ear, it sounded like it was coming from inside. He could even hear her steady breathing.

"What have I done?"

She whispered,

"I've finished the mission."

Then she stood up with the sword still inside him, then she turned slightly to the side, calling someone up,

"Gray! Come over here."

Meredy watched the scene unfolded as she had seen a ghost. She thought the tanned woman was bluffing or making a cruel joke with her. However, seeing that him walking at them like nothing ever happened froze all the mechanisms inside her brain.

She whispered.

"Wha…what?"

Then there it was, Gray Fullbuster. Fully healed without a trace of injury, walking upright with his shoulder up and wide. He glanced at her with a stoic expression. Meredy's eye slid to his wrist, and to her surprise, there was no link. It was simply gone.

Dimaria spoke, catching the child's attention.

"Surprised?"

The pink haired girl muttered in disbelief, still unwell from continuous coughing.

"How..how could this possible? Is this some…sick… illusion…?"

Laxus also growled under his breath, trying best he can to stay conscious.

"Y…you… explain! What the fuck is going on here?"

The time mage let out an amused scoff before proving an answer.

"It's simple. When you were fighting this lightning…girl, I carried myself to Gray and undid his injury."

.

.

.

 _ **10 minutes to prior**_

Dimaria observed the battle with all her senses, but couldn't help to let her smile slip away.

"My my... looks like our new girl needs some help."

She glanced over to Lucy.

"Isn't that right?"

Lucy's brown eyes peered at the armored mage, and by the circumstances that her guildmates were in, her brows gathered in center.

"Yeah… but how?!"

Dimaria's eye narrowed in at her.

"Don't tell me you want to run away?"

Lucy's eye snapped open in surprise. She pivoted around with her arms raised.

"That's not it!" Then her both hands lowered to her chest.

"It's just that I don't know if I can be any of help!"

Dimaria stared at Lucy with absentminded expression. Then as if she was oblivious to Lucy's power, her expression lifted as she blew her a wink with a thumb's up.

"Believe in yourself!"

Lucy dropped a large sweat before she gazed at Dimaria's eyes decisively.

"But… but you can do it, right? You are always with Natsu and Irene, so you must be strong, right?!"

Dimaria's cheerful expression fell as she turned her watchful eyes at the ongoing battle. She hummed for a minute before replying,

"There's a thing I could do to end the battle."

Lucy quickly added adamantly.

"No killing."

The priestess's eye glanced back. Lucy added once more.

"Please."

The Valkyrie's answer was a simple apathetic nod, before she executed her plan.

.

.

.

 _ **Present**_

Meredy questioned, her body now almost giving up. Her entire skin sweated in cold.

"But… that doesn't explain… how you removed the link…"

She lowered her torso once again, her eagle eyes staring directly at the child's.

"Let me tell you something kid. My magic, allows me to control time, and when I say time, I mean everything."

Dimaria leaned forward even further.

"I can even rewind the time to the point you were born if I wanted to if the laws allowed… and I can even make it completely stop. Which means I can kill you anytime I want, and you'll never see it coming, nor realize it."

Her smiles spread.

"That's right kid. Let that sink in."

.

.

 ** _5 minutes to prior_**

"What's happening to my body…? I feel…fine?"

Gray went on to move his hand, getting a feeling of himself to ensure he was still alive. Then gripping the ground, pushing them, he sat up. He looked down to his body, patting his body to feel any injuries.

However, they were gone. His skins were fresh as new. There was no scratch mark, no laceration or traces of his dried blood. He exclaimed, his eyes opened wide.

"Wha…what just happened?"

Suddenly, a finger traced over his chin, lifting his head up to see Dimaria standing in front of him. She spoke flirtatiously,

"Hey there, sleepy head…"

Then her face turned 180 before she grabbed by his chin to lift him up.

"Get a grip, you useless excuse for a mage!"

The Fairy Tail's ice mage screamed in pain as he was brutally pulled up by a woman.

"Aw aw aw aw!"

Dimaria barked,

"Shut it!"

Gray wasn't very pleased with sudden discomfort when the thought it was all over. He screamed out,

"At least tell me what's going on!"

Her machine like grip fell, and Gray quickly pulled himself out as he started to massage this stinging cheeks.

"I simply to use my magic to turn your body to a state before you were injured."

She added, suddenly pulling out a black leather whip.

"But I kept your head intact. Now bow like a slave for your master's gracefulness."

Gray decided to ignore her. His eyes carried to his wrist. As expected, the spell was also gone. He muttered.

"Ability to control the time…"

Then he spoke up, remembering the other individual.

"What about Lyon?"

Dimaria blinked absently before she pointed her finger to the white-haired mage.

"I just removed his link…."

Her eyes veered off to Laxus.

"As for him…"

.

.

.

 _ **Present**_

Meredy whispered in realization. Tears sprouted out from her eyes once again. The feeling of failure and disappointment crumpled on her, and it was as the whole temple was collapsing on her little frame. The facts, the reality, and the result hurt her mind like a thorn cutting her heart.

If she could do something, she would, but she felt weaker and hazier as the time went by. She eventually failed to stand and fell flat on her face. She felt like she was actually dying. Perhaps she was. She found her barely remaining strength to turn her head to the side. Blood pooled over to the side of her mouth. Her eyes became soulless, yet they remained opened.

She could only breathe out,

"I…failed…"

She closed her eyes. That pang of dizziness transferred to Laxus as well.

"H..hey… what's gonna happen to me?"

Dimaria patted his head like he was her pet before she whispered.

"Don't worry. No one dies."

With it, she pulled out her sword. Laxus fell on the ground with a miserable thud, and his face drenched in his own blood. He drifted out to the void.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ultear saw a faint golden light leaking into her eyelids. Her perfectly formed eyebrows furrowed at the unexpected glow, but her muscles relaxed by the captivating sensation that glided over her body. She imagined an ocean, floating inside and drifting away leisurely. Following the water, just waiting where ever the current takes her.

All her muscles melted away, and her bones became mellow. Her heart was slow and steady like of a constant clicking sound that bamboo made whenever the water was full. It had put her feelings to cloud-nine. She savored it again before she became extremely confused.

The last moments before she blacked out flashed to her mind like a beam projector. Image by image, they struck her like a hammer. Her delightful enjoyment evaporated in a blink of time as she shot herself up with a loud, audible gasp. She released her eyelids as her brows lifted up. However all she met wasn't a vision. It was a horrible pain on her entire face.

It had felt like she had been punched by someone. She moaned at the stinging, and blistering sensation on her nose. Her entire expression became contorted and she raised her hand on her nose, trying to massage that horrible feeling out.

A voice spoke.

"Would you please not wake up all the sudden?"

Ultear opened her eyes once again. This time, she saw... him.

Natsu Dragneel. He spoke casually.

He spoke casually just enough to send shivers down her spine.

"You're gonna break your face if you keep on doing that."


	34. Chapter 33:To See Mother

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Beta-read by Christopher Dragkrow**_

* * *

If Ultear had forgotten how she could breathe, then that might not be an understatement. How many times had she seen him this up close?

Two times?

She recalled, but her head was too haywire to process any thoughts properly, yet even remember. Facing the unknown ignorantly, and confronting the same thing after knowing were an entirely different thing.

When people sees the unfamiliar, they would choose to run their curious mind over it, but would also opt to be run away in fear.

Ultear picked none.

She, instead, choose to try to manipulate it, while she had zero knowledge of it. It was usually the most foolish one, but the best con woman saw no difference between knowing and not knowing. The best one understands the flow of the other's intention, and without information, and it plays along while pulling the string clandestinely.

She had been doing that for a while. However, this was the moment that she finally realized her senses were wrong.

She knew, thus she ran.

A bright light entered her eyes, and she broke away from her consciousness. It bounced off from her blood-wine iris, and it pulled quickly into the black lake on center.

"Earthland to Councilman, Earthland to Councilman. Do you copy?"

The light pulled back, and her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Then she was met with pink locks.

That prompted her attention back to reality. Natsu snapped his finger front of her face with a small doubtful frown.

Ultear immediately retreated in fear. Even his slightest movement made her heart freeze.

She could still feel the pain on her nose and knew that this wasn't just a horrible nightmare.

Yes, it was her second time seeing him up close.

How different one's perception might become when you realize that they were actually different than from what you imagined.

"Wha…what do you want?!"

She breathed out. She could not contain her fear. Even though she had failed to contain it from the start, that didn't stop her from continuously trying. If she had to be afraid, she preferred to do it alone. She refused to let anyone see her fear so openly.

The dragon stood back up, yet his eyes never left her. He cracked a chuckle.

"It's funny you say that Councilman because I was going to ask you that."

Natsu paused.

"So, what's your intention?"

That made her click, her brain quickly re-adjusting the situation. She remembered why she was here, to turn the things around for her cause. That was why she was here. If the moon drip was just going to melt her mother, and if Deliora cannot be tamed, then it was better for both of them to be destroyed.

The fear that held her down as still present, shaking her soul ever-so-horribly, yet knowing that this might be the decent chance for her to start her scheme, she had to suppress it even further.

But would it be meaningless for her to start pulling strings? Would it be better if she just came clean and told him of her plan?

It was inconclusive. Everything was fuzzy, and even her finger nerves trembled without a sense of touch.

Time ticked by. Although it was just under a minute, every thought process went faster than a lightning strike, yet at the same time, it felt so long, even longer when those dark abyssal eyes were drilling into her.

She spoke, breaking out of her lock,

"I'll answer your question if you can answer mine."

Her reply was shaky at best. But it was something.

Natsu's pink brow lifted in a mix of amusement and surprise. He lazily turned his head to the side, before turning it back to her.

"Very well."

This time, her pitch raised unintentionally at the end, cracking her voice.

"Why are you here? Why are you on this island?"

Natsu stared at her silently. As if he was observing her face, and he seemed to take time on doing so. The silence was suffocating, that is, before he finally shattered it.

"I have my own business, but mind you, I'm not here for ice. I am merely taking a detour."

He continued,

"Does that answer your question?"

Ultear nodded.

"Now how about focusing the conversation about you? Why are you here?"

She gaped her mouth for a deep breath. She thought to herself before speaking.

"I'm here to meet you."

At that, her fingers curled into the ground and grasped whatever she could tightly. Dirt, rocks, whatever it was, she could feel the cold solids pressuring into her palm. Before she knew it, her hand was drenched in her own sweat. She had little focus on them to realize that.

The disciple questioned.

"Councilman? Personally coming to meet me on this remote island?"

He breathed in frustratingly as he ran his finger through his pink locks.

"I wonder what it could be? I also wonder where did you acquire such intel? Which begs to the question…"

He crouched down to fix his gaze into her eyes directly at the same level.

"Are you the part of this Moondrip ritual?"

Ultear wasn't so surprised to hear that from someone like him. After all, he was powerful and powerful often comes with knowledge. From the short time she had spent with him in back in the station told her that his intellect and mind was just as keen as her. Then with his draconic senses, physically, there was no escaping from truth.

It didn't hurt her from telling him the actual truth. She could always bend them to fit the situation.

"I am. I was the one who performed the ritual. I was the one who tried to melt the ice."

Natsu questioned, yet it was more of confirmation.

"To release the demon."

She let out a hesitant nod. She only hoped he didn't catch it.

"Foolish. The incident with the Lullaby…

Ultear quickly cut his middle of the sentence almost too sudden.

"I know, that's why I stopped the ritual!"

Natsu clenched his teeth in annoyance, and he stared at her with a stoic expression. Yet his eyes told her that what his emotion conveyed. It wasn't very pleasant.

"Then why are you here?"

Her breath cut short, and slowly released her lung unsteadily. She pushed her grasping hands further into the ground. She answered.

"What if I told you, that I am here to convince you to destroy that demon?"

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 033: To See Mother

* * *

.

.

.

Dimaria whipped her mechanical backsword and wiped the blood off before slamming it on the ground. Its sharp blade created a small fissure and sunk beneath, the rocks and dirt firmly grabbing it in its place. She then put her hand on Laxus's back and started to heal the wounds, as well as canceling out the sensory link magic.

It had become quite some time since she had used her magic directly on people or even object in this matter; she didn't know why. Her mind wondered off. 'Would I be able to restore the Empire if I wished to do so?'

Then she quickly shook her head. Restoring the entire continent and the empire of that scale was likely impossible even for her. Then again, Chronos forbid her from using it more than 24 hours. She let out a long sigh before accepting it once again. He provided her magic, and she shouldn't complain.

A light groan came from below. Dimaria removed her hand from the man and began to poke him.

"Yo, lighting boy, get up."

He groaned once again. Impatient girl's forehead throbbed with multiple veins. She smacked the man's head, causing distress among the rest of Fairy Tail mages. Lucy fretfully spoke,

"Hey… you're gonna knock him out unconscious again."

Gray's brows furrowed at the mention of the blonde girl being a male.

"Wait, what? Hold on. Him?"

Lucy scratched her head while smiling nervously.

"Well... Um… it's complicated."

The black ice mage growled out in a shock, as hundreds of strange thoughts began to surround him.

"Don't tell me that's Laxus!"

The blonde celestial mage and the time mage, as well as the lightning mage herself(?), nodded in his reply, while directly staring at him with blank eyes. Dimaria added.

"You didn't know?"

Gray furious shook his head. The time mage added nonchalantly.

"Wow, you're dumb."

While Gray tried everything that he could to explain himself, Lucy took a big step away from him while giving him a creeped out look. Then she asked Dimaria about what to do with the pink haired girl.

"What should we do with her? We can't just leave her here."

The priestess didn't give a second thought before lifting her up and placing her on her shoulder.

"I'm going to carry her back to the guild. Why?"

Lucy sweat dropped once again.

"Uh… seriously?"

Dimaria's expression became contorted into something sinister, how her lips spread apart, she reminded her of a rapist. Then her hand began to wiggle in a very perverse manner. Her irises turned into a pair of heart, and she started to blush like a maniac.

"Yeah seriously… there's no way I'm letting this cute loli left behind… I'm taking her! She's mine!"

Then, her expression turned normal. She spoke up.

"By the way… When is senpai coming? He sure is taking his sweet time."

Lucy asked, and before she did, she was already miles away from the former spriggan. She almost had to shout to deliver her question.

"You mean Natsu?"

Dimaria's expression turned sour at a distance between them, but she nodded nonetheless. Laxus lifted himself up and examined his wound, but surprised for a second time how perfect that woman's magic was. There was not an inch of the scar left on his stomach. It was clean and smooth like of a newborn's.

It caused to Gray to look away from Laxus. She(he?) was lifting his(her) own shirt dangerously close to two mounts above. He could almost see them in fact, which made him extremely uncomfortable.

Gray wasn't sure how to interpret the situation, but he couldn't help to check out the curves that the Lightning mage gained. Laxus shouted, noticing his gaze.

"Hey, you! Knock it off! Stop giving me that perverted glare!"

The ice mage took a step back, his brain freezing for a moment.

"How come any of my stares are perverted! It's not my fault you turned into a girl!"

Then a black fire had to erupt from a distance.

.

.

.

* * *

"Destroy that demon?"

Ultear nodded at his callback. Natsu glared at her before speaking,

"I can just kill that demon without your persuasion. But do enlighten me."

She pulled her head back before breaking the contact with him. She turned to the side and pointed at the ice coffin. It was intended to make her point, but it was also for her to stay away from his piercing gaze.

She wasn't sure how long she could correctly withstand if she hadn't.

"That demon is a matter of my personal business. No politics, no secret war. It is something very personal."

Natsu's gaze turned too. She announced,

"That demon's name is Deliora. The demon of destruction and it is the demon that destroyed my life."

His reply was cold.

"Explain."

Ultear slightly cringed at his frigidity. Nonetheless, she still responded.

"It took away my mother."

Natsu could almost imagine the pain. After all, he wasn't much different in this kind of matter. He knew of the guilt and suffering when he lost his father. Still this day, he could remember that decimating sensation like yesterday. Even though the time passed, it was something that transcended the time.

Things were bound to be faded away. Even the books that humanity has written, and even the building that they built never lasted a thousand years unless it was lucky. And the memories alter, and changes fade into a void even quicker than them.

The emotion that he felt was that powerful. Thus he knew what this woman was talking about, and that made him look at her differently.

However, that didn't mean he was planning to play by her plan. He couldn't see her through clearly, but he was getting this hunch.

A vague idea.

"That's unfortunate… and I know because I've lost my father when I was very young."

Ultear glanced at him, letting out an ambiguous crackle.

"I suppose we both share a common ground..."

She asked,

"Is he…?"

Natsu shrugged.

"I don't know."

Ultear spoke, starting to get a little bit more comfortable around him. Her voice lightened up a bit, and the insecure trembling became more stable than before.

"Then you understand why I want to kill that demon."

Natsu's eye returned to the woman.

"I do… However,"

Dark haired girl tensed visibly, not expecting him to say something otherwise. She had thought she hit the jackpot when he revealed that he also have a missing parent. She thought she could relate to him so that she could eventually lead him to do the job for her. At his last words, she was getting an appalling sensation tingling all over her.

"Why do I get this feeling that you are lying to me?"

Her heart stopped again; then it petrified in a fraction of a second before it turned to dust. Her blood went cold and dry, and her skin decimated like she was a corpse. She was sure this was how being dead feel. She stumbled to choose right words.

"Lying?"

Natsu stepped forward to the ice encasing. His back turned to the girl. Then he placed his hand on the cold surface of the ice.

"I do believe your plans for revenge. But your mother isn't dead, is she?"

The girl's teeth clenched tightly, so hard until her teeth cried out of their pain. From fear to angst, then to anger, she didn't know it was that easy to turn her upside down like that. It was as if he hit the bullseye of her mind, and it was as if he knew how her mind ran.

Her mother was dead. She firmly believed in that.

Ur had been dead for a decade, and she hated it everything of it. She even hated her existence and ashamed that she was even related to her.

Then all the sudden, this man questions her belief.

Was it a conviction or was it a delusion?

There seemed to be a little line that divides them. Even that was ambiguous.

She exclaimed, raising herself higher to her knees.

"She's dead!"

His torso turned around with his face frowned lightly. He seemed more concerned than annoyed or angered.

"Are you sure about that?"

He asked, and Ultear snapped,

"She's been dead for a decade, what's the point of this?!"

"Because I believe the otherwise."

He patted the ice several times.

"When I saw this ice, I felt the same magical presence when I met you for the first time. Back in the station, you dressed like a man. I digressed, but this ice didn't merely emit ethernanos, it released them in a pulse, and that pulse is a lot like a heart's beating."

Ultear could not believe what she was hearing. She wasn't surprised. She was shocked. Natsu continued.

"It feels a lot like you. It feels like a female, so I assumed it was one of your relatives. But when you said your mother was dead, I knew that this ice had to be your mother."

"That 'thing' is not my mother! It's just a piece of ice! Just an ice! Ice cannot talk, and Ice can't breathe air, and it is certainly not a human!"

Natsu insisted.

"Alive or not, she is your mother, and you wanted to destroy her with the demon?"

He walked towards her, his broad shoulder swinging back and forth, and his eyebrow furrowing even deeper.

She could read his expression, but she could not understand it. Why wasn't he angry? Why did he not went berserk like an angry god like he did back in the 'incident'? She looked at his eyes and saw compassion. Why isn't he frowning like he did just ago?

Then she quickly retreated her action, calming down her nerves. There was nothing she could gain by becoming emotional. She spoke to herself,

'He just caught me off guard. That's all…'

But when she stared back at his eyes, she couldn't help to feel uneasy on his new side.

He asked, concerned.

"What's wrong with you? What has she done to make you hate your family so much?"

Ultear growled, looking away from him.

"You'll never understand."

Natsu sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Then Ultear shouted, albeit little hesitant.

"Then, what's wrong with you? Why are you so being considerate all the sudden? Did you not tried to interrogate me?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, councilman. Whenever I see anything related to family, I can't help it. Call it an attachment if you will, but I think there's nothing wrong with that...

…From where I see it, whatever your problem you had with her, killing her will never solve the problem. In fact, that will only worsen it."

Ultear growled.

"You still haven't answered my question!"

The pink haired dragon answered.

"My answer to your question is no longer is relevant. Why do you hate your mother?"

.

.

.

* * *

"What was that?"

Lucy shouted as the pillar of fire ceased to flow up in the air. Laxus turned her head around and gazed at where once the explosion was. The place had gotten significantly quiet afterward, and everyone's breath stopped for a moment. He whispered.

"Something that isn't friendly."

Dimaria walked up to her sword and pulled it out from the ground, her suit whirling as servos worked its way out of the hardened ground. She dusted off the dirt and let it fold back as she slid it down to her back.

"Whatever it is, we're getting out of here. We still have mission left to do."

Gray questioned.

"Like what?"

She pointed her finger at him with a neutral expression.

"Like getting your sorry ass out of this island for one."

Then she added in a whisper, "and finding that 'Well'"

Gray shouted,

"Wait! I'm not getting out of here until I solve the problem!"

Laxus interrupted.

"Solve the problem my ass, you were the cause of this mess. Now I'm getting you out of here. Gramps got a lot to say to you."

"Since when did you listen to Master?"

Then his dark eyes slowly descended to his pair of newly grown mounts. He coughed out loud as he mumbled. He turned his head away.

"I…I think I understand."

A tick mark appeared on Laxus's head and grabbed Gray to his collar. His fang grew from his mouth as his face crumbled up into an incoherent rage. The creation mage wasn't exactly in a good mood either as he never liked Laxus in recent years. Just when they were about to start a fight, another explosion erupted from the forest. Lucy pointed out.

"Guys…? Is it just me or is that fire is getting closer?"

Dimaria answered, throwing unconscious Meredy to her back, giving her a piggy back ride.

"It's getting closer… and it looks like it's heading towards us."

The lightning mage added.

"It's probably because of that little girl that you are carrying."

The priestess's expression turned that of a feline and crept her hands around the girl adamantly.

"That can't do… Whoever it is, that someone will have to pry her out over my dead body!"

She spoke up as she threw her fist in the air, calling out resolutely.

Laxus turned to face the area of the explosion. As he had expected, the forest was starting to burn down by the flame, and woods collapsed, creating a terrible shattering noise. He voiced out his emotions.

"Whatever it is, that thing is really starting to get on my nerves."

Then the ground began to rumble. Gray shouted out loud in panic, trying his best to keep his feet steady.

"Damn it, it's an earthquake!"

Laxus screamed over the ear shattering rumbling.

"It's not an earthquake, it's the temple, it's collapsing!"

Lucy followed, the only one in the guild who fell over by the shake,

"It's gotta be that explosion! It's gotta be that explosion!"

She flared her arm with no control, and it wasn't long before Laxus crawled over to Lucy and protected her. Then Gray had to make a dash to unconscious Lyon, gripping him just enough to securely in place.

Only Dimaria was left unhindered by the collapse, as she was quickly teleported (precisely, stopping the time before it had any effect on her,) away to more firm grounding. She muttered as she glared at the ruined temple.

"Tsk, what a nuisance."

Then a voice spoke from her side.

"Finally! I was hoping to get some exercise before I slaughter that pathetic little dragon! This island had given me enough headaches with its idiotic woods!" It was a voice of a man, and from the start, it was horrendous to her ear. It was high pitched like some sort of clown or a jester, but it had a psychotic tone carpeted underneath. She immediately knew that she'd hate this individual to the world's end.

She turned to the side, her suit whirling in a suite. She called out with a halfhearted, annoyed scowl.

"State your name, stranger. So that I won't have to murder you in vein."

The man answered, his long unkempt blonde hair flurrying by the heatwave around him.

"Name's Zancrow… one of the Seven Kin of the Purgatory. And you'll lead me to the dragon slayer."

.

.

.

* * *

"…Why do you hate your mother?"

Ultear wasn't ready to answer that question. Not ever. She had sworn that she'd never trust anyone other than herself. She didn't even trust Hades, as she had given him very little liking. The only thing that she was thankful was his magic. That was all.

If she didn't trust her master, then what chance she will give to him? She still didn't get it. The reason why he was suddenly concerned for her.

She growled out, stepping away from him.

"I will never tell you."

"This isn't a matter of pride or privacy, Ultear. This is beneficial to you and your mother. So why? What has she done to make you hate her so much?"

Her voice raised significantly. Her eyes began to dilate into dots and her heartbeat quicken with building up rage.

"I told you, I will never tell it to anyone! Not in a million years!"

Natsu stepped forward even further, his shadow cast over her smaller body, and she could do nothing but to step back.

"Stay away from me!"

"How can I stay away when it is you who wished to see me? You wanted a resolution, but I only want to offer you a better one. But I can't give you if I don't know."

He paused.

"I still don't like you for many reasons. For instance, you are dishonest and manipulative. There's not an ounce of trust I can put on you, councilman. However, I am still willing to help for the sake of your family. That has been my drive since last hundreds of years."

Ultear became silent, she averted away from him and stared at the wall with complexity. Then she muttered.

"You'll never understand… things that I had to do to reach to this point…No one will understand me."

"How can I understand when you are not even telling me?"

That was his answer, and then he raised his both hands in the air with his palm open wide. A dark red-hellish energy flared on his left hand, and the golden one sparked on his right.

"I'll let you choose then."

"I can either destroy the demon and your mother…or I can give you a better solution. It is your choice."

The dark haired woman stared at the glowing orbs in his hand. At first glance, she could see that the hellish light, seemingly representing her desire to end her, her mother's legacy. However, was that what she really wanted?

She hated her mother, yes. She wanted nothing to her, but was the feeling any real, or was it an excuse? A wall that she had built to condemn her purposely?

She raised her hands and observed them with shaking eyes. Then the magic she had learned from Hades… what would this mean if she truly hated her mother?

What would Arc of time be? What would Last Ages mean to her then?

She lifted her eyes once again to the man, and this time, locked onto the golden glow. Ultear could not lie when she saw the light of it. It was like seeing a fire on a cold dark night. Itself generated no heat, but the sensation, the vibe that she was receiving through her magic container had made her mesmerized.

She asked.

"Better solution? You never told me what it is."

Natsu merely let out an odd smile.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?"

She repeated his word on the back of her head and whispered it several times.

'Does that mean he has a better solution than the last ages…? There's no need for Zeref? No need for ultimate magic world…? Lastly, no need to rely on Hades any longer?'

It sounded like music to her ear, but she wasn't sure if she wanted that. It looked too good to be true and frankly doubted it as it almost sounded surreal and fake. Yet, this was Natsu Dragneel, the strangest, if not most powerful man she had ever seen.

He didn't seem like a type who would lie, but the dilemma was killing her inside out. But it didn't take so long to reach a conclusion. It was her final destination, for so long she had performed every little errand that Hades ordered, and tried to master her magic to reach her goal. She desperately desired Zeref to grant her wish so that she could achieve it.

She closed her eyes, before staring back at him. However, there was no strength behind. Her soul that reflected on her rosy window was weak compared to how she had been for so long.

Her heart skipped a beat, and yet her entire body felt numb.

Like there was nothing in the world but herself.

She felt like what was in the beginning. Fragile.

She lifted her lips finally.

.

.

.

* * *

"A Dragonslayer?"

That clicked something in her head, and she pointed her hand at the man standing on the ruin.

"He's over there."

Zancrow followed along while blinking with a stupefied expression.

"Oh, thanks."

And he began to continue his way to the man. However, he stopped when she turned her gaze away from him.

"Did you really think I would let you go that easily?"

The blonde spriggan hummed as she turned back, then completely unthreatened by his antics, she just nonchalantly responded.

"Of course, because one of your kin is in my possession."

She motioned to her back, indicating the child. He recognized the girl by her pink hair. His eyes struck wide for a moment, seemingly surprised, but he threw his back as he started to laugh like a maniac.

He shouted out to her with psychotic eyes, his red iris spinning colorlessly like as if he was high.

"So what? I will still attack you, and might as get rid of her at the same time! I always hoped to get rid of her ever since she joined!"

Her expression turned by the discomfort of the situation.

"Here I was, hoping that you would say no. But I guess it couldn't be helped. How pitiful."

Dimaria's hands were still firmly placed on the child. She was still adamant on keeping her close to her, and she couldn't afford to put her away from the zone as it seemed inconvenient. She did not want to walk a mile to hide her somewhere safe.

It meant that she'll have to fight him with no handed. By that thought, a smile crept onto her lips. This man, Zancrow didn't seem like the type who could actually damage her. If there was a concern, then it had to be his fire.

She knew of dark elements, as it was a result of a Godslayer's magic. All of them had the single characteristic of being unnaturally black. As a priestess of Chronos, and being the user of divine magic herself, she knew exactly why they displayed such.

It was a result of an incomplete, and unstable form of spells that lead it to exhaust in dark form. For Godslayer's magic to achieve that particular golden color, one required a massive amount of magic and mastery of control. Like herself and her senpai, per se.

Herself having that deep golden color and her senpai's brilliant, almost blinding golden color, meant that their magic had no difference from actual god's magic. The only their strength differed.

Her thoughts carried back to her initial ideas. To her, this man was nothing more than a joke. She questioned to herself,

'Wouldn't it be entertaining to see him break while I use only legs?'

Thus she took the initiative. The suit's servos and hydraulics made their machine noise as she jumped at the man. Her kick had thrust faster than Zancrow reacted, and he was struck like a baseball as her golden armor contacted his cheek directly. His cheek flared in red as it rippled through the impact, and the circular white air blades exploded from all sides, throwing the man into the woods. His body didn't stop there, as he smashed into a tree after tree before finally coming to a halt. The sheer force was disgusting to describe accurately. To be frank, she admired her suit's agility and strength briefly, although she doubted it was anything from its fullest potential.

Blood and saliva even bits of his teeth launched out from his mouth, and wood splinters, mud, and dirt covered the man in its most decadent form. He tumbled to the ground like a doll before finally balancing himself. His pain, however, only seemed to bring out more joy. He wiped away the blood and started to laugh again, despite the swelling cheek turning blue.

"Now, that's what I call a proper hit! I'm starting to like you! Too bad I'll burn you to ashes!- _ **FIRE GOD'S BELLOW!**_ "

Dark flame spewed out from his mouth, and it was nothing new to Dimaria. She slammed her ground hard, creating a small crater behind, and dodge it with ease. Then she used her other leg to propel herself forward.

Zancrow pulled his fist back, screaming, brimming with arrogance. Darkened energy gathered around on his fist, extending to his arm, before exploding towards the woman. The attack was, of its sheer size, it was something. If regular mages of her newly joined guild were to face that spell, then she would have thought it troublesome.

Not when she was the one facing him. Not when the fire was facing the time itself. She grinned in amusement. She gazed at the dark flame approaching her at tremendous speed. However, everything seemed to move at snail's pace to her. She moved her body to the sides as the blazing fire passed by her, and she jogged to the mad man's side, before placing her foot on his rib. The flame exploded at its touch, and the angry heatwave of the fire devoured anything that surrounded it, either turning the fauna's luscious green to hollowing brown, or completely turning them into ashes.

The time whirled back to its proper pace. Zancrow shouted out, throwing his arms around and spreading his knees.

"Turn to ashes you weak…"

He never got to finish that sentence, nor did she wanted to know what he was about to say. Thus she kicked,(push) his ribs as hard as she could. Once again the machines worked their tricks as it launched him to the woods with alarming speed. Zancrow never understood what hit him, but next thing he knew, he was lying on broken woods, with a giant log resting on his stomach. He tried to push away the log away, but the weight of the massive log proved to be too much of his physical strength. He merely laughed at his own situation.

Dimara approached him with dark eyes, staring down at him with murderous eyes.

"Get up. We're not done here."

His body began to cover itself with stygian forces, before it grew its size, growing to the log, completely disintegrating it. He pointed at her while he maintained that deranged smile.

"You're aren't half bad. I'll give you that!"

He continued, jumping onto the higher platform to create some distance between.

"But what good is your speed against the power of the divine!"

He roared out, once again filling the air with a high-pitched sinister guffaw. Only Dimaria stared at him with no urgency. The kin of the purgatory gathered his arm in front, and between his palms, a single condensed flame materialized.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!"

Igneous balls soared towards her in a matter of a second, then another followed after, like a machine gun. Then they grew bigger as they traverse the air, before touching the ground, creating a massive explosion. The shockwave of each volley expanded the air, sharp edges of oxygen kicking violently to objects all around it.

She narrowed her eyes and acted before any of them could hit her. His attacks were fast, and they gave a little time for her to dodge any of them. However, that was unorthodox for her to say such thing. After all, time was on her side.

Kicking the ground in vicious speed, she launched herself to the sides by a hundred meter at once. When Zancrow turned his arms around to aim her, she was always in front of him. Explosions and dirt splashed behind her, and she could almost feel the girl slipping away from her grip.

Fastening the girl once again to her back, she shot her eyes to the god slayer before jumping into the air, bringing down her heel strike directly at the man. The speed and the force behind it were purely detrimental. Even she could feel the weight and the force behind her heel. There's was no way any kind of living soul might survive that. However, this time, he avoided as if he had expected it, and the ground shattered upon the impact with an echoing sound of the eruption. Dirt and debris flew skywards like dynamite had exploded, and the color of thin air turned briefly into white as they sliced through the trees and alike, leaving their skin mangled and deformed.

Zancrow might have avoided the impact, but he was no exception to the aftershock. Everything was demolished within the close radius. He cringed at the short of a burst of throbbing pain, and before he could recover, Dimaria punched the ground with her legs before landing a perfect blow to his guts.

He gawked at the force driven into his stomach. It was as if his entire abdomen was falling apart like dead leaves, and his intestine was turning inside out, or perhaps, spilling out of control from his belly. His eyes widened, and blood condensed by his white eyes, making his blood red iris even more defined than before.

Before he realized, his skin was torn on where the impact was, and he was already spilling out his blood. He yowled as his flesh slammed through the woods, his back beating and slashing against the constant breakage of trees whipping by. He rolled on the ground several times, before finally coming terms with the decimating force.

He coughed and heaved through the air as he grabbed onto his bursting stomach. It was like his guts were spilling out. Zancrow registered no senses on his arms or even his legs, and his vision refused to focus on multiple images of the scene layered over of one another. He had no power to stand up, but when he found the strength, even it was minuscule, he was brought down by the pain again. He kneeled with all his limbs touching the ground. He heard and watched the woman getting closer to him. He raised his head to bark at her, but instead, no air squeezed out. Instead, his blood burst out from his mouth and his nose. It was like a cascade of blood as they exploded out simultaneously, and they pooled around him like lava from hell. Like a pig. Pig in a slaughter house, slaughtered and gutted by the butcher; like a pig squealing before it puked out its blood.

Dimaria crouched at the fallen man. "I've fought you with no magic and no arms, but this is what you bring up with, Godslayer?"

"That position looks good on you. A befitting look of a mortal who addresses the god… you might as well as stay there for a while."

Zancrow screamed his guttural roar, but it came out weak and pathetic. Like the last calling of a rat before the cat devoured it.

"I'll fucking kill you! No one dares to challenge against the God!"

Yet, the vessel of Chronos smirked in amusement.

"Wrong, in fact, l know of someone who's challenging against a god…"

Then she stood up and placed her foot on his head, bringing him down to the ground until his face drowned in his own blood.

"And you are not worthy."

.

.

.

* * *

Ultear opened her lips.

"I want all this to end…"

The dragon's face turned sour and dropped his hand. The only red light remained alive. He growled slightly, almost wanting to strike this stupid woman. He choked out,

"Very well, then."

An energy glowed even brighter, its color now reminiscent of decaying blood. Its sinister light beamed through his fingers, casting shadows and illumination to entire cave. It was like a miniature red giant star on the verge of going supernova.

Then, he closed his hand, and the orb shrunk into a size of a pebble. The cave rumbled by its power, and even Ultear could even feel it. The power of it all through her five senses. Then suddenly, she shouted.

"I wish for my suffering to end!"

The light grew brighter and brighter, painting the world with the color of hell. The rumbling sound became even louder. Ultear whispered while clenching through her breath.

"I want my mother back…"

A smile bloomed on Natsu's lips. The world became dark like the light was turned off.

He responded through the darkness.

"You'll have her back."

From behind him, golden light erupted like a fountain of Midas. Then it washed over his body, and it reached to hers, drowning her presence. Before she knew it, she was closing her eyes and shielding them. Slowly and slowly, she felt her body feeling lighter.

Like she was made from feathers and clouds. Then, everything flurried away, even the graceful lights that enveloped her.

.

.

.

When she opened her eyes, she quickly blinded by the brilliant light. Her natural dark hair glowed in violet due to the strength of it, and she had to squeeze her eyes tight try not to be permanently blind. As the time progressed, she became more adjusted to the light and lifted her eyelids slowly.

She spoke.

"Where am I?"

Her eyes shifted side to sides, and she saw a deep sky blue horizon that stretched to infinity, and by the rims, it was particularly lighter, eventually turning into a bright white. She looked at her leg and the ground. No rocks were left, there was only an uneven mirror below, reflecting herself to some extent, but terribly distorted.

When she looked up, the sky was same as the ground, yet smoother. It reflected her face pretty well. Then it made her realized that she was in some sort of room: the room that is infinitely long.

A voice spoke from behind.

"You are still in the Galuna Island. It is your consciousness that I've brought you here."

Ultear whipped back and watched Natsu entering the room out from the space like it was made out of liquid. She whispered in confusion.

"Wha…"

"This is a pocket dimension that I've created for our specific purposes. There's no need for panic."

She stared at Natsu with her mouth left ajar, yet her expression not able to express any of her emotion. Confusion was an understatement. She looked away and stared off to the endless horizon. Natsu spoke once again, passing by the side.

"I should apologize for the lack of objects, my creation magic isn't as powerful as you think. This universe was the best I could do at the short given moment."

He motioned,

"Come. Let's talk a bit before we continue."

Ultear didn't reply.

"So, why?"

She felt her body sulking at his blunt question. She was confused and unsure of everything. She didn't even know why she was here, or why he created this place.

She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to lift her veil. After all, she had been hiding her true intention and her past to everyone. Only Hades knew of her troubled past, but even he was unaware of her goal.

The dragon saw her struggle and reassured.

"Don't worry. I would not go this far if I wasn't willing to give you my trust. You have my trust for now but councilman, but the trust goes both ways. I know because I had some rather… annoying experience in the recent past... but the point is, I can't help you if you can't trust me."

He was right about that. Trust had to go both ways. At the last moment, she decided to push what he offered. The most part was her desire to see her mother again, hoping that his solution, whatever it may be, provide what she wanted. It may have been a blunt desire that came quicker than lightning, but that came from her heart.

Thus, she was willing to put her trust to what he offered. It was only appropriate for her to address this properly.

She repeated his question, still unable to maintain that eye contact.

"What made me kill my mother…"

Natsu gave her nod of confirmation. After she struggled for more, trying to organize her thoughts, she finally spoke.

"Because she abandoned me…"

Natsu spoke up,

"I remember you telling me that. You were locked up in a Bread of Magical Development."

It was confirmation. He continued.

"I take that was the truth?"

Ultear sweat dropped a little. She corrected him.

" _ **Bureau**_ of Magical Development…"

"Is that why you became to hate your mother so much?"

Natsu asked and Ultear nodded.

"But there's more than that…"

He raised his brows.

"When I was locked up in the facility, I was experimented on due to the unnaturally high level of magic. I was never treated like a human or a young child in there… I was just a subject. A tool for them to exploit my strength."

His eyes opened a little at her. He had heard of slaves and occasions of it. He was familiar with that term, as such, Erza was one. But he had never heard of a human using another human being as an experimental subject. Originally now knowing, but now understanding that Slavery is unethical, it made him frown deeply at what she spoke of.

Had he not had that revelation given by Irene, he probably had never understood it. Thinking it back then, as he once saw life as just a mere working machines, he might have thought it was okay.

That made him cringe internally. He breathed out.

"They experiment on humans? Were you the only case or were there others?"

Her expression faltered a little, trying to remember her horrible memories that she did not want to look into. Natsu saw her skin going ashen. He quickly added.

"No need to answer that if it pains you."

The dark-lavender shaded woman nodded quietly while keeping her rosy eyes down. Natsu frowned even deeper as his thought process became deeper.

'Erza was a slave, and Irene was a slave of war… and this councilman was an experimented subject…so many souls with troubled past…I wonder what Dimaria and Brandish's past are.'

Natsu's attention returned to her as soon as she continued.

"There… was a time I escaped that accursed facility. Then went through snow and coldness to find my mother… it took me day after day to find her. I still remember the biting chill that paralyzed my toes and fingers and the hunger that I've felt… walking without food for how many days?"

His breath came short as Ultear paused. It was like his mind whirling wanting to know what happened next. Her voice rose an octave higher, before dropping down.

"Then… I found her. I was so happy when I saw her face, I wanted to run back to her and grab her. But, not after what I saw."

He asked quietly.

"What did you saw?"

Her voice dropped even further. Her body even shook a little as her eye grew dark.

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"Before I knew it, my mother replaced me. So I returned to the lab on my own will. Because, what I've seen… It was something that I could never forget."

Natsu rolled his tongue around his teeth in discomfort. He questioned.

"Thus you began working on revenge? To kill your own mother?"

Ultear didn't reply, and Natsu waited patiently for her answer. A drop of tear hit the ground, and its noise echoed like water falling onto a vast underground lake. Then another fell until they rain downed from her eyes.

Soon, she sniffled and wept. She gasped for breath silently as if she didn't want to show, but failing miserably. Her knees grew weak before she collapsed on the ground. Her knees hurt by the unevenness of the ground, but that mattered a little to her.

Natsu hesitated, but able to understand her position, he walked closer to her before kneeling in front of her.

She turned her head away in shame, but could not dry her tears. She could not help it. It was this congregation and accumulation of emotion that she tried to hide under the false propositum. More she thought about it, it let her water gate to be opened even further. She hated her mother, but at the same time, she didn't desire it. She never asked to hate her own mother. Her cruel fate made her do so.

The time that passed, it had been too long: Too long since Ultear wanted to be sided by her own mother.

Then, she felt something embracing her.

Her tear crawled back into her tear ducts, and she found herself gasping for breath. It wasn't because her lung was collapsing for being choked physically. It was more accurate to call it mental choking.

His hand then gently grabbed her back of her head and guided her to his shoulder. Ultear's heart almost went into an arrest at the realization. She opened her swollen eyes.

She couldn't help feel to be empowered yet, weak at the same time. It was an odd sensation. Something that she wasn't used to, but she knew what it was. Feeling the Dragneel's embrace to drape over her weakened soul, she slowly raised her both arms. They traveled to his back until she found her another hand. Then they interlocked, circling his torso, bringing his presence closer to hers.

Ultear was pleasantly surprised… and perhaps, started to see Dragneel in a different way. Whatever it was, things were starting to get clear. Despite his brutality and massive strength, he was compassionate. That, and he was no longer her enemy.

.

.

.

* * *

Dimaria was relatively enjoying the moment.

The cries of fallen Godslayer were almost like music to her ear. Of course, she was succumbing to her desires for a moment, but it didn't hurt to enjoy the rare chances of torturing the living soul. She had no plan to kill him, yet. That would ruin the fun, and cats rarely miss their fun.

With her menacing smile, she lifted her leg and pressed it on his arm, then slowly, she began to crush it with force. The vessel of Chronos could hear the horrible cracking noise beneath her. Then the fire god slayer's scream followed.

"AAAAAck! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

He screamed like a cornered rat, which only brought more enjoyment to her. She leaned down and spoke quietly to the man's ear.

"And how? Hmm? Do tell when you can't even lift your own finger?"

However the mad man only repeated his words, and they were simple and extremely limited, as such as, I'll kill you, or fuck you… or the fantastic combination of both, I'll fucking kill you.

It only seemed to make her bored by his continuous repetitiveness, and her excitement slowly died. Frustrated, she pushed her feet further in a single motion. Dimaria growled out.

"If you keep on saying those words, it'll just make me more curious!"

Zancrow's body flared as the massive torment stormed over his brain, wreaking havoc to his mind.

Blood squirted out from where his arm was, and by the sheer force, his hand was severed. It twitched briefly before it died. Zancrow heaved out his breath before closing his eyes. The priestess noticed it and kicked him right in his jaw, launching his limp body to his back.

"I did not permit you to die!"

Yet he replied nothing, although he was brought back to his consciousness. She lowered herself to meet the man to her eyes, and she whispered.

"I can't let you die now, my little god slayer… Not until I break you."

Then the voiced had to come from her back, which she stopped her torture momentarily before staring at the back.

"Dimaria! Dimaria!"

The said armored girl recognized that voice from anywhere. Then, she confirmed who it was when her pair of golden eyes met with the calling girl: that blonde hair with that stupidly large brown eyes… and that pair of large bouncing breast. It was that dumb blonde, Lucy Heartphilia. Dimaria growled out in frustration.

"Tsk, Not now…"

She lifted herself up before adjusting her piggy back ride to the unconscious pink haired loli. Then it reminded her not to prolong the entertainment. Usually, she had no problem killing in front of children… or killing a child for that matter. But she decided not to do that when this certain child was present. It wasn't because of moral reasons. Dimaria merely wanted her to be pristine and genuine loli as possible. Although, she suspected that the girl has already seen many deaths, but that did not compare to her nakama dying.

Because she believed it was more preferable when she was left pristine; as she had planned something so unspeakable, vile and sinister to her. It made her skin to raise goosebumps all over her in excitement. Then her eyes traveled back to the closing in guildmates. Lucy, the thunder boy and the ice prick, as her senpai addressed, they were too naïve to accept the torture.

As far as she had seen, the guild might not even allow her method of enjoyment to be exercised within the guild.

Allowing them to see her like that usually generated a bad unit cohesion. So, she left the Godslayer to on his own, finally giving him time to properly recover his head, and from the pain. She thought out loud as they came closer.

"I guess it won't matter now."

She freed her left hand and shifted the girl's weight to the right, and without a surprise, the suit managed to hold the weight with no problem. The little things sometimes did make her forget she was wearing some kind of super armor, not just a regular one.

She whirled the time back of the god slayer partially. Just before his hand was cut off. And when they arrived at the scene, his arm was still in one piece, just the way she wanted it. They just didn't need to see the worst.

Lucy hollered.

"Mari! What happened! Who is this guy?!"

Which, Dimaria answered, pretending the last minutes to never happen.

"That's" She emphasized it before rolling her eyes, thinking a proper way to describe him. "-Starfire's little secret cousin who lived in a closet for the past ten years."

Gray and Laxus arrived as she spoke. Which Dimaria quickly introduced the assailant to the rest of the gang.

"-his name's Zancrow, and apparently, he's from this Purgatory group. Just like this girl."

She motioned to the little girl behind. Then she added,

"As for the record, they aren't dead."

Laxus voiced out his concern.

"That would mean that whatever this group is, they are aware of what we are doing. It could very mean that they are tracking us."

"That's bad news. If these were the weakest, then how stronger could the rest of these kins be?"

Gray commented while Lucy asked for the blonde time mage's well-being. Which she replied without trouble. But she stopped a bit when Lucy asked for the blood on her feet with distress. However, Dimaira was quickly able to pull herself together before answering her. It was just blood. She wondered what was so alarming about it.

"Lucy, have you seen blood before?"

The celestial mage answered with a nod. The time mage shrugged.

"Well, there's another one."

Lucy's arm shot back.

"How can you be so nonchalant about it!"

The former spriggan blinked several times before giving her an answer. She turned back, and let the loli to face the celestial mage. Then she gave the little girl a firm squeeze on her both sides of her butt cheeks. Lucy screamed as her face turned bright pink.

"How's that any relevant, you pervert?!"

"It cleanses my mind..."

Then Gray had to interrupt them before things go even further south.

"Guys! Guys! We need to focus on our situation!"

Laxus agreed.

"For once, he is right. There might be more of them around here... and even that kid was pretty high, and from what I imagine, that dude is on a similar level as the kid."

Lucy's redrew herself from a banter with Natsu's self-claimed student and recovered to the topic. She expressed her concern, her voice pitch getting high and loud.

"What if they decide to attack us at once?! Laxus might hold, but Gray and I are completely helpless here!"

Gray pouted, looking away from the discussion, clearly not very pleased with how Lucy stated it.

"I wasn't even healed back then..."

Despite what they told him, it was still a spear through his dignity... To be defeated by a kid wasn't something to be proud of. Then he added.

"I'm sure I can take on that Zancrow guy on my own."

"Wrong. If you think you can defeat him by yourself, then you are either dumb or delusional."

It was Dimaria who cut in his exclaim. Gray's eyes twitched violently as her words pulverized his remaining dignity. Then his eyes fell under his own shadows. By the moonlight, he looked substantially darker than he was, then his skin went livid like his blood was drained out of his system. He slumped forward in defeat.

The lightning mage questioned, bringing him(her)self forward,

"So that guy is similar level as me, I assume?"

However, Dimaria shook her head resolutely. "She's stronger than you. You won't even have the power to fight this man, yet alone beat him."

"Then what does it make you?"

The priestess whipped her head at the sudden question. "Hm?"

"Then what does it make you? Just... who are you exactly?"

Ice mage repeated his question. However, she wasn't willing to tell them the truth that they weren't ready for.

"I can control time. Didn't I told you that?"

Then much to her annoyance, Gray had to be persistent.

"I know you told me that, and it is not we're not going to you trust you. But who are you really? To control the time? Do you realize how crazy that is? There are hundreds of people wishes for their times back, but you. You have it all."

The gender bent Laxus added in a while frowning slightly.

"And you follow that pink bastard around as if he's your husband or like something…"

Dimaria's brain froze for a second as all the wonderful thoughts exploded like a firework. Laxus continued. "Not to mention he can bend reality… it really makes me question who you really are."

Gray shouted out in disbelief, feeling more and more insignificant than before.

"What? He can bend reality?!" Despite the commotion, it seemed pretty pointless to Dimaria. They were simply not ready for the truth… but just like Irene showed up her power back then, she thought it wouldn't hurt to show herself little further. 'I guess I'll have to reveal it to them sooner or later.'

Then she asked dumbly, picking her nose, but her armored finger was simply too big for her tiny nostril.

"Why are we talking about this again? I just wanted to tell you that you two are pathetic, and the conversation just went way off." She added.

"It went so far off that it's like it grew a pair of fucking wings… not that I really care."

Lucy shouted in frustration, clearly unsatisfied by her lack of interest.

"This is a big deal for us you know! Look, I don't know about Laxus or Gray, but I came with the guild with you! I thought you guys were all at a similar level as me! But to know that you had this much of power and the fact that I never knew about it… it's simply too overwhelming and makes me look like an idiot! Urrrrrgh!"

The plating and several intricate mechanical parts of her hands retracted into Dimaria's arm guard. She watched it with fascination as it revealed her own skin, and continued to pick her nose while giving zero focus on Lucy. She commented.

"Hmm, yeah. You are an idiot."

Gray stomped the ground in exasperation.

"Okay, Fine! We can talk about this later!"

Laxus crossed his arms.

"Right… let's get back to this guy." He gestured at the fallen, unmoving body. "What's up with his strange fire?"

Dimaria let out a chuckle, putting her hand aside.

"I assume you are all familiar with Dragon Slayer?"

All three nodded. The lightning dragon slayer inquired however as her question only brought out more questions.

"Are you saying that he's a fire dragon slayer or something? But that doesn't explain why his fire is black."

The take-over mage shook her head.

"That's because he isn't. He's not a Dragon Slayer. He is a God Slayer."

Those two words struck everyone's mind like a sledgehammer. Laxus stuttered, unable to believe what he just heard. "Go…God Slayer?"

Dimaria nodded. "From the start, you never had a chance to defeat him, lightning boy. But not to me. He never stood a chance to give me a scratch… what a useless god slayer." Then she kicked the said man to his ribs brutishly. The body jolted before coughing up blood once again, before letting out audible breaths. The rest of the gang took a step back for a precaution. The spriggan only glanced at them amusingly before adding,

"I guess that ultimately brings to your original question…"

She motioned Laxus to come, which he followed. The blonde take over mage handed over the girl to him, and he took her without question, as his mind was more focused on one thing. She continued, walking past the certain god slayer.

"What am I? What am I to cripple this man?"

Then she crouched down to the god slayer's back and whispered in his ears, while she maintained the eye contact with the gangs.

"You must be dying to know as well, god slayer."

She stood back up. "Since you kept on asking, I decided to clear it up before we move onto anything else."

A smile spread on her lips.

 _ **"Take over- God Soul: Chronos."**_

.

.

.

* * *

Ultear watched the emptiness that stretched to infinity before her, yet the white vapor floating in the air aimlessly clouded the horizon. However, she felt like she could see through the smoke and grasp the infinity by the strange sensation she felt from him. Then she felt his whispered as his fingers ran through her hair.

"You must have been lonely, you've gone through a lot. Now I understand."

"It no longer has to be…"

He redrew himself from her and lifted himself up, then offered her his hand.

"Now, come here. I wanted to show you something."

Ultear took his and helped herself, and followed his direction.

It didn't take long, after a quiet walk, Natsu stopped. The girl repeated his action, ceasing her steps right behind him. He spoke calmly.

"Ultear, if you had a chance to talk to your mother now, would you do it?"

A light pierced through her head, and that clenched her heart like that of a giant crab, and it made her wonder how many times her heart became such state.

She didn't even question how. After all, she had seen, the question of how no longer mattered. He was the only one who was closest to being a god. Thus anything that seemed impossible, improbable or inconceivable to her seemingly made sense to him.

She didn't care what magic or trick he will be using, but at this point, she didn't start to believe him when she could just trust him.

To meet her mother again, to Ultear, it was good enough. She will meet her and already knew what she was going to do. She was going to receive her second chance.

The vengeance that there was replaced with longing of her own mother, and it beckoned her to call out herself. Unknown to her, her eyes became teary again.

"Yes! Yes!"

Her shout came out much higher and quicker than she expected them to be, but how did it matter anyways?

Natsu lips spread in satisfaction, and stood aside, letting her see what lied behind him. Ultear's jaw fell, and her legs trembled at the sight. Emotions, like a hard, yet molten rock, they rose above her trachea. Her lungs had forgotten their functions for a moment, and her teeth clenched tightly. The ceiling inside her mouth had gotten saltier, and it made her nose feeling terribly congested.

Because there was her mother with her eyes closed, floating in the air on her back.

She ran like a child seeing her mother for a first time, pushing Natsu away unconsciously.

"Mother!"

She stopped right in front of her and collapsed. She stared at her with trembling wide eyes as she slowly descended her hands, unsure what to do. Then she let her fingers touch her mother's skin.

However, it went through like she was a ghost. Shocked, she whipped her head around and questioned,

"W…what is this?!"

"Her consciousness. And remember, that body is your consciousness as well. Metaphysical entities cannot interact each other physically."

She muttered,

"Then how…how am I going to talk to her?"

He responded to that.

"Unfortunately, you can't."

Ultear stared at him in disbelief, starting to think that she had been toyed with. However, Natsu gave her no chance to continue further.

"but that doesn't mean you can't truly interact with her."

He motioned.

"Place your hand on her forehead and concentrate on your past. It may bring out painful memories, but it is necessary."

She asked, lifting herself up from the ground.

"Wh..why? What does it do?"

Natsu merely smiled at her.

"You'll see soon enough."

Hesitantly, she followed as he instructed and closed her eyes. Then she began to rewind her inner film to remember her past, from the very beginning she could conceive. She remembered how her life was like when they were still together. The details were fuzzy, and she wasn't able to make out the most of it, but the image of her face, what action she took and what her emotion she wore were still clear.

Then she decided to move onto her next set of memory, the one that she remembered when she was first awoken in the lab. However, as soon as she shifted, she felt something odd. The whole world of her thoughts became distorted.

The colored images started to break down in layers of different colors, offsetting to each one another. Starting from something trivial as a random play ball to a ground and walls. They began to flicker and flashed into white and black. The world around her began to break into squares before they vanished into emptiness.

Ultear started to freak out by the distortion of her memories. However, she could not pull herself out.

From above, the masculine voice echoed.

"Please concentrate. You'll understand soon enough."

Despite her spiritual form, and even herself in the memory began to sweat as if it was real.

The world flashed in a burst of a second one more time, all the objects simultaneously returning to their original presence. But they vanished as quick as appeared. Then she was left alone in the darkness, with no ground or sky.

Then in a single flash, the whole scene materialized in a blink of a second. She was in her house again, not that wretched lab. However, the edges of her vision were blurred and grayed, as if she was looking through a bottle glass. That wasn't all, as she noticed something even stranger.

She didn't remember being this tall when she was 4 years old. Then the body began to move on its own.

.

.

She watched her body guide itself in the hallway that remembered.

The yellowish brown, dirt built wall stood side to side as wood structures niched in between. At the corner of each wall, there was a light tarnish, but most of them were clean like newly built walls.

At the end of the hall, there was a door, its décor as common as those of a factory-made. However, she had recognized it, the lightly colored, that rectangular door with mundane metallic door nob.

Her body grasped it and opened it, and met with a rather small room but brightly lit by the candle at the sides. The room, unlike the hall, had pinkish wallpaper on all sides, momentarily making her forget that this was supposed to be a northern area. It was the warmth, the comforting atmosphere.

The eyes briefly traveled to the window, and it reminded her once again that it was a snowing night. The glass window vibrated at the howling of the wind, crashing onto its surface. The flakes that rained above were more like a blizzard in the dark night.

Then she focused onto the bed below the window. There was a girl, perhaps a no older than four or less, covered in a white blanket. Her hair was dark, but with a slight tint of violet, but she couldn't make out her eyes as it was closed.

However, she didn't need to know anymore to realize that this kid, was actually her. That was Ultear who was lying on the bed. Then the body she was in, it had to be her mother. She was in Ur's body. She felt her heart sink for many reasons.

Her mother's arm raised to and glazed over her forehead, and even the present Ultear could feel that her child self's head was hot.

Then she spoke,

"It's okay, just hang on just a little bit longer. Docter will be here soon…just a little longer."

Tear sprouted from her eyes, and she wanted to shut her mouth with her hands, but she was not in control of her body. The doorbell knocked from the other side. Her mother quickly raised herself and gave a small peck of a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be right back, honey."

Then she quickly moved back towards a door and closed it behind, and dashed towards outside, already knowing who it will be.

She opened the door, and a man stood in his thick clothing covered in fur and snowflakes. He had a white hair but had no wrinkles to prove his age, and his dark skin contrasted deeply. Icicles dangled at the end of his defined nose, and part of his hair was slightly frozen by the cold. The man also had a frown, but it seemed that it was formed due to long ages of thinking and stress. Perhaps it looked harsher because of his lack of eyebrows.

Ultear felt like she had seen this man before, couldn't tell where.

Her mother spoke.

"It's you, doctor! Please come in."

She stepped to the side, allowing the man to come in, bits of snow blew with the man as he walked inside. He made a smile, but Ultear could tell that it was forced. Unfortunately, her mother didn't seem to realize that. The man spoke.

"Thank you. Your daughter? Let me see her."

The ice mage hastily closed the door behind and walked passed him, motioning him to follow.

"Oh! Please, she's over here."

She opened up the door, and Ultear was greeted by the fellow-feeling of the room again. However, she could not shake off the ominous feeling of the scene. The so called doctor walked to Ultear's past self and placed his hand over her head. Ur, her mother, Ultear, watched it from the sides, and she could tell that her mother was nervous. She would not let her hand rest, continuously fidgeting them.

The man spoke,

"Yes, I can see that she is quite ill."

Her mother asked.

"What's causing her? The others told me that they never saw this before…"

The man responded, pivoting his body slightly to the side from kneeled position.

"Excessive magic, it seems."

"Can you cure her?"

The man hummed for a moment.

"I can't, unfortunately, …but if…"

He cut himself short.

"No, that would be risky…"

Her mother desperately asked.

"It doesn't matter! As long as I can save her, please!"

The man stared at her with red beady eyes. It was as if he was staring at Ultear herself.

"If you insist… I suggest you take her to Bureau of Magical Development. This kind of illness is a rare kind. It is no wonder why others didn't know… If it's anything about magic, they know. They would what to do with your daughter."

.

.

.

* * *

Everyone fell to their knees at what they saw. It was the sense of fragility and shortcoming that reached over their soul like a spine. Even the half-conscious Zancrow could feel the presence of the God. The real God. Not in the form of Godslayer. Despite the sensation that nullified their nervous system, their eyes were fixated every so strongly at the golden light that emanated from her body. The strength that she displayed was objectively Leviathan, and if they remembered the feeling that Irene blasted away, this God was on par perhaps even stronger than her. They could not tell as their senses were overloaded by the magic.

Laxus whispered while unable to close his own mouth.

"Go…god soul… to turn into an actual god…"

Dimaria Chronos replied from the charred crater that she created, rising above into the air to look down on their trembling body.

"The primordial god who was revered by Milderians, his and I become one… thus I query, how can he ever hope to surpass me?"

Then the form began to fade away as she touched down to her footing. After golden smokes had dusted away from her body, she returned to her armored form, her confident smiling never ceasing to rest.

"So? Any more questions?"

Dimaria snatched the unconscious pink loli from Laxus before continuing her way back to the temple, to locate her senpai.

No one spoke a word by their frozen brain, and they were all locked to where she ascended to the God. However, Zancrow stared at her. He would never forget what he had seen.

And he will never forgive.

.

.

.

* * *

"She… didn't hate me?"

Ultear whispered as she watched the scene unraveling in front of her.

"She… she didn't just leave me in that place because of my magic? I was… sick?"

The deep baritone, masculine voice spoke from the back of her head.

"Councilman Milkovich, concentrate. There's more."

She immediately caught her mother speaking.

"Wha…what are you saying?"

The dark haired, time mage scanned the area around. She was no longer in her old room anymore. The place was cold, barren, the walls were cemented with gray, colorless and emotionless concrete, and the ground was metal. In front of her, there stood a man in white lab coat and a hood covering his most of his face.

"I am truly sorry for your loss."

Her mother screamed, her ear piercing bellow raged like a desperate fire.

"What are you speaking of!"

The man did not reply. Ur harshly grabbed the man by his collar and dragged his face to her own. Her teeth clenched and her eyes became swollen.

"Stop lying to me! Where is she?! Where is my daughter!"

The man spoke, his voice completely devoid of emotion, just like the wall that surrounded him.

"That information is compromised. I can only tell you that she is no longer with us."

She screamed even louder, her neck starting get sore, and voice cracking at the end.

"Compromise bullshit, WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

The ice mage shook the man violently, but his lips were sealed as if it was bolted by iron.

"I'm not believing any shit that you're saying until I see it with my own fucking eyes!"

The man calmly spoke.

"Please, escort this woman outside of the facility."

The guards approached her and pried off her hands off from him with their brute strength. Finding her force insufficient to pull herself out, she wailed out desperately.

"LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO SEE MY DAUGTHER!"

However, she was starting to being dragged away from my men. She screamed, tears bursting out from her eyes. Her voice broke, and she screamed like a mad woman, thrashing her limbs to free herself.

"Urtear! Urtear! NO! NO!"

Then the world once again flickered, before faded away. Ultear felt herself pulling out by her back, then she saw no more.

She opened her eyes. The white light struck her pupils. She almost didn't expect that. She was still in the same dimension(?)(Ultear wasn't able to remember what Natsu told her.)

She blinked her eyes to readjust herself, but when she did, her body fell back with her entire weight into it. It was Natsu who had to support her from the back.

Ultear blinked once again, not noticing his presence.

"She…loved me…"

She whispered.

"She didn't abandon me…"

Her eyes fell to her mother's.

"Mo…mom…"

Natsu spoke,

"You are crying again, councilman."

She wiped off her tear without a word. But they just kept on coming, and she had no control over it. Natsu spoke once again.

"You mother never hated you."

She whispered, her mind feeling empty and broken, staring at her own reflection above at the glass like a plane.

"Did you know?"

"Even if I knew, would it matter?"

"I suppose not..." That was her reply at his answer.

Ultear stared at the ground emptily.

"After all these times… I devoted myself to turn my time back to see her again… so that she'll never hate me… so that I would never hate her."

"Now, I don't know what to do."

Natsu merely commented.

"You are quite a hypocrite, councilman."

"I guess I am."

Natsu lifted her up, and Ultear adjusted herself standing with two feet. Albeit stumbled a little. He questioned.

"You never wanted to kill your mother in the first place, right? In fact, you loved her despite what happened."

He spoke as if he knew everything, but she saw nothing wrong with his words. She could merely nod.

"I don't know what to do anymore after all this."

Natsu spoke calmly, grabbing her by her both shoulder.

"It's time to go."

Her eyes locked onto her mother once again. This was the last time she'll ever she her again… and to see her like this, and to know that she was never an abandoned child, know that she was loved, Ultear felt like she had gained everything she had wanted. Her mind was ready to leave the place, as she accepted everything now. However, she could not take her eyes off of her.

Natsu suddenly spoke.

"And one more thing."

He reached out his hand above her mother.

"When I meant a better solution, I've meant it."

Ultear's deep rose colored eyes sparkled in her own tear as they grew wider and wider at his last statement. Natsu merely smiled.

"No family deserves to be separated, including you… and when she wakes up, say hello to your mother."

.

.

.

* * *

Irene woke up from the bed with earth shattering pain on her head.

The pain had no mercy as it penetrated to all her five sense. Six senses if you can count her magical sensing ability. The tsunami of torment she was experiencing did not compare to the blow that she had received by her lover before they even had a relationship, back in Alveraz. It was not a physical pain that one would consider as muscle-tearing pain, no.

It ran deeper than that, and for her to feel this much of pain, it was rare.

Her ears rang around her head, echoing the nonexistent long beeping sound reached the other side of her ear, continuing to the end that begged to exist. Even though she had woken up from the slumber, she could not open her eyes. She did open her eyes at the very first second, but she had to keep them shut by the blinding light. They penetrated her pupils like a pair of the needle but then made by someone shining one's searchlight right onto her eyes. She had thought her eyes were bleeding for a moment. Then her skin and her inner magic container were like it was melting by the immense heat that she had never felt. It was like her body was being burnt alive.

Her lips curled and her soft scarlet eyebrows knitted down to the center, ruining her beauty. Her hands traveled to the side of her head before firmly grasping them in a hope to adjust the pain to more tolerable levels.

Then a voice shouted next to her. It was like hundreds of merchants in Magnolia blaring at her ear at once. She screamed out, lashing out her strange torment.

"Shut UP! SHUT UP! STOP SCREAMING!"

It obeyed her, and it ceased itself. But when even the silence was painful what more could she do other than try to make peace with it? Thus she did just that, calming down her own breath, and she tried to concentrate on just one thing that came to a head.

Pink hair, his slightly tan skin with chiseled face… and fire. A fire that spread from the Olympus to Tartarus… she just kept on concentrate her thought on that image. Then the pain started to crawl back to her favor. The ringing in her ear reduced to minimal, although it was still lingered somewhere back of her head, far behind. Then from her nostril, one that only smelt nothing but blood, started to adjust itself.

Then the pictures began to draw inside her head. She smelled fabric, clean and freshly made. Then followed by a scent of pine resin that soothed her throbbing soul. Pass by the wooden odor, she could smell females.

Females. She didn't know why, or what made her think that way but she was certain that they were females. It came like an instinct, and it seemed natural.

Before she opened her eyes, she checked her own magic that once flared out of control. It was like it refused to be controlled. It still felt incredibly hot, but slowly, she brought herself closer to it. Then she realized that it was like a fire. Some sort of fire… no.

It was a fire of a dragon. She was clear. It had to be dragon's fire, but not just any kind of fire, but its pure, magical form. And then, it significantly felt similar to Natsu sama's. It was not very friendly with her. It was violent, brutish and impulsive when she approached it, it only flared out its potent heat all around.

However, more and more she made peace with it, more tolerable it became. She finally reached it out and touched it… before finally accepting the energy. It washed over her. It was like a cleansing, and the pain she had felt was now completely vanished. Yet the hypersensitivity was still there. She could still feel both females breathing next to her. However, they longer strained her.

Then she felt something in her mouth. Specifically, her teeth. She rolled her tongue around her teeth to get a feeling of it. There she noticed a pair of sharp fang. Fang that was somewhat wasn't human, but closer to a beast like. Oddly, though, it didn't bother her.

It empowered her.

She felt… alive. And she felt powerful. Much stronger than she was. Then this draconic igneous energy that flared and trembled inside her core with untiring vigor traveled all around her vein, pumping alongside her enchanting magic and blood. At that moment, she felt like she could actually take on Natsu in a real fight. It was more of a feeling, however, but that still meant a lot to Irene.

She opened her eyes, ready to see the world with her own eyes.

Then the room she was in made her remember everything that happened before she woke up. Everything… which made her face to heat up by the wonderful memories… it was so vivid that she almost thought she was re-living that particular past. However, quickly returning to her usual self, she whipped her head to the more familiar scent.

It was a smell of a dragon. How could she describe the scent of a dragon? It wasn't exactly odorless… but she would say that it did feel a bit salty, but at the same it, there was a lingering scent of sweetness. Then it smelled like… her sister?

Alas, and it was. Next to her, there was Erza, naked. Her hair covering the half of her face, and some strands entering her mouth… she breezed softly as her body curled up in a ball. Feeling more certain of herself, she then stared at the second source.

It was Brandish. She stuttered out, grabbing her own forehead.

"Brandish…? Wha…what happened? Where's Natsu-sama?"

She answered, her face completely blank like she always was. Quintessential Brandish…

"You had sex, and Natsu took off for a mission."

Then she added, screaming (or perhaps pretending to be screaming) in a very flat and quiet, weak tone,

"Yaaaaaaaahhhhh….. Irene chan Ecchi…"

The enchantress could now see why Natsu was freaked out by her emotionless expressions, as it did the same to her. However, things changed when the bobbed haired turquoise girl's expression furrowed.

"But things aside… are you feeling alright, Irene?"

Irene's eyes left the girl's and landed on her own hand. She opened and closed it several times before coming to a conclusion.

"Alright is such a subjective term isn't it, Brandish… but I think… I think I am alright. For now."

Although I feel different."

Brandish chimed in.

"Your eyes look different as well… Maybe you are pregnant. That's why."

Irene's face brightened once again, completely ignoring what she had said first.

"Wha..wha..what?! Me… pregnant? Oh… oh…." She started to hug herself tightly.

"Of course, I would be pregnant… oh, how to took me during those intense sessions. He-"

The words entered Brandish's brain but quickly wiped out before they could properly register. Her face became dark before she growled.

 **"Die."**

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Brandish shook her head while maintaining her blank look. Then she pointed her finger to outside. "By the way, there's something you should see."

Irene's eyes landed on the window that she was pointing at, but at her angle, all she could see was her own reflection.

She looked different. It was her eyes. More precisely, her pupils. They were slits. Like those of a dragon. But they suddenly turned back to normal, to her usual human looking eyes. She rubbed her face before she looked again. It was still normal.

The green haired spriggan spoke,

"I told you it looked different. Can you stand up by the way?"

Irene tried to move her own legs, but as soon as she put her force into it, her stomach and her crotch sent a pang of pain. But then, she couldn't even lift her own legs. It was as if they weren't part of her body.

"I don't think I can. My legs feel weak…"

It wasn't all that surprising to Irene. After all, she was completely wrecked by him.

"But what is it?"

Brandish snapped her finger, and immediately a platform outside rose to Irene's level. But with it, something followed. Irene narrowed her eyes although it was needless. She could still see perfectly in the dark, but the force of habit made her to.

It was some creature and seemed to be humanoid. It's color, she was certain that it was deep green with several darker spots on its body. Oddly, their appearance didn't look all too menacing. They had a face like a human after all. Although they seemed to be zombified somehow. Or where they brain-dead? She wasn't sure, but she was certain that this creature had no consciousness. Before she could inspect further, the creature lunged at the window before slamming its face into its brittle surface, easily breaking it. Irene pinched her nose by the foul smell that it leaked, and Brandish did not hesitate to raise a smaller earthy pillar from the ground through the creature's head. Its blood splattered, although not far enough to touch her or her sister.

Irene questioned. "Is that the demon from Tartarus?"


	35. Chapter 34:Of Ice and Fire

**A/N: Hey volks! Welcome to the last chapter of Lullaby/Galuna Arc! I Also have several new drawings up in my profile so check them out!**

 **They are Dimaria and Irene, Prometheus version! And I've also added my attempt to recreate realistic Erza in 3D. Let me know what you guys think, and fave follow and review, and have a great day!**

 **BTW! I've realized that I have a mistake on tagging the chapter number correctly! It's fixed now so it's good to go!**

 **Beta Reading currently pending.**

* * *

"Isn't that a demon from Tartarus?"

Irene questioned, pointing her index at the corpse. By that greenish texture of its skin, and how that humanoid figure deformed so unsightly made it quite obvious that the creature was a demon. However, she did not know why it was here, or how it got here. So, presumably, hence the recent activity that she and Natsu, rest of the group had taken, it had to be from Tartarus.

Because it was highly unlikely to meet a natural living demons, the chances were no greater than being struck by lightning. That, and she rarely got wrong. She was once the prime minister of Alveraz. She was always right…. Well, most of the time.

Guttural noises roared from below, and the demons began to climb the pillar. Brandish briskly dropped the rocky column that she raised, then crashed it down to earth, killing them instantly by the blunt impact.

She answered, twirling back to Irene,

"I don't know. I've been killing them for a while, but they seem to keep on coming be to no end."

Irene tilted her head.

"Keep on coming? Perhaps they are being produced? If they are, then they have to be from Tartarus."

Brandish scowled, looking back at the window.

"Do they manufacture their own demons?"

"From what I hear, to a certain extent."

Irene answered, taking a hint from her.

"I take it that you haven't figured out where they are coming from?"

The younger, short haired girl only nodded at her question. Upon her reply the enchantress raised her brows, realizing how silly her question was.

Of course, she didn't know the location, she seemed to be fixated on keeping the demons out while she was in slumber. The eldest mage spoke up, letting her lips to do smile on their own.

"Thank you, Brandish."

The said girl nodded once more, after giving her a thumb's up. Then suddenly the hull shook with an ominous growling noise, followed by a shattering noise from below. The demolisher's eye cast a slight concern before she gestured with her hand an upward flowing motion.

The ground below the ship skyrocketed, soaring through the air to keep the demons away. The demolisher hissed.

"I raised the platform to avoid any more of them coming near… but looks like some of them managed to get inside."

Irene broke the eye contact. It seemed Brandish was doing all she can within the set limits, yet there she was, staying in bed. Her face colored with embracement by the fact that she had been looked after by experienced mage. It should be her job to take care of them, not the other way around. Though in truth, lots of her ego died after the fate-changing incident.

'Suppose it was changing for everyone.'

The bottom line was, she refused to stand idle. If Brandish couldn't spot the sources, then someone had to. Killing them didn't seem to be a problem, but having no end of it was not so pleasant, even to her cruelty displayed during the war. Then there was a matter of her newly gained power. Hundreds of question arose, and it would not be a lie if she wanted to test them out.

She wiggled her toes again, trying to feel the senses back. And she didn't understand what, but the pain was unusually going away fast. Perhaps it was the effect of gaining that draconic energy? Little by little, she lifted her knees and moved them to the sides of the bed.

Her foot touched the wooden floor, her nerves nourishing the cold sensation below, she saw that she had no problem returning back to normal. Irene stretched her limbs and summoned her casual leather clothing, however, she had ditched her hat, as she found it cumbersome after the continuous travel. Then, she shifted her weight to her feet, carefully. She stumbled a bit and quickly grabbed the wall for support, but as the controls returned to her, everything became how it should be.

She stood up like there never was a pain on her lower half.

"Thank you for looking after us while we were recovering. I had a good rest. I suppose it's time to return my gratitude more properly."

She spoke as she stretched her body. Then she ran her fingers through her unbraided hair, getting loose of those tightened locks that her sleep had rendered.

"Besides, I am eager to test out something."

"Understood." Brandish answered. "but be careful. It seems like the intercourse with him did take a toll on you."

Irene was forced to blush without warning by her mention of her previous activity. When the ideas and memories flooded back, her mind was already surrendering to her past, cherishing the each and every second of it. Her face brighter than her rich tone of mercury-red hair, Irene looked away from Brandish while staring down at the ground, her hand grasping her heart and another holding on lower part of her stomach.

Her heart dashed a million miles, and her lips formed a content yet lewd smile. However all her love-struck greed only gained Brandish's deathly-cold stare, even more so when the scarlet girl whispered,

"Although he was scary and rough, I'd like to do it again…I don't mind if my body breaks."

The demolisher hissed.

"Just go die."

Irene tilted her head, still not catching what Brandish just said.

"Huh? Did you say something, Brandish?"

She shook her head swiftly, then pointed out,

"I'll stay here. I've told Natsu that I'll look after both of you while you are asleep… and Erza is still not awake."

The scarlet mage had felt it was more suitable for her to take care of Erza. But then she looked down on her hand, stretching it several times, feeling the foreign power surging from it. It probably wasn't a good idea to perform her any sort of destructive magic too close to her. Yet, it wasn't a good idea to use it any near the ship.

Then that set the course of her action, preparing herself for a flight. Brandish will do her job, then it was time to hers. Relieving of her work had to be done.

She asked,

"Brandish, you think you can take care of demons inside the ship?" The younger girl nodded, elder continued.

"Good. I'm heading out. I'm going to look for the source of these demons and finish them all at once."

"Understood." Brandish complied, and watched her leaving the ship by the corner of her eyes. Yet, she gazed fell back to sleeping Erza, turning into slits. She lips pouted a little.

"Tsk… I wanted to go out."

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 034 : Of Ice and Fire (Last chapter of Lullaby/Galuna Arc)

* * *

.

.

.

Ultear felt her body once again, this time, feeling her heartbeat. She opened her eyes, and the cavern darkness surrounded her. That faint glow was gone, and the corpse of Deliora rested inside the pit where her iced mother was. She could make that out due to faint light of the moon above the. . Darkness smothered her, the lack of stimulus rendered her heart and lung to squeeze themselves tighter than a pressing of each top of clam. However, that was soon replaced by the soothing light of the orange gold- igneous aura from the center of the ground. A sound followed that crackling sound that echoed in the vast space of the cave. Next, to the fire, there was him.

Natsu Dragneel, tending the fire with his magic. Then her eyes traveled to his side. There was a piece of blanket and a mattress, between them, there was a woman. Ultear's tired and swollen eyes beamed in surprise and recognition. Her heart dashing millions of miles, she hastily rushed towards her with all four limbs, kicking the gravels and dirt behind.

"Mother!"

Natsu stopped his work and carried his keen jet coal like eyes at the violet girl. A smile spread on his lips as he watched the girl touching her mother's skin for a very long time. Her eyes began to swell as her fingers traced on her face. Then Ultear's entire body began to shake as her some of her hair strands began to stand. It all had happened before she lunged at her mother with open arms, hugging her tightly, digging her face into her mother's embrace.

His dark eyes dropped, and his smile faltered as he remembered his father. Well, the glimpse of him. At least this girl still recognized her. It made him question if whether his father Igneel can recognize him after 450 years… But above all, he wondered if he can recognize his father. Natsu had forgotten about him so much over the past years, yet he was still adamant on searching him. The question is, when?

His smile continued, but it no longer bore that satisfaction. It was a bittersweet smile.

Then he watched the girl cry into her mother's chest, her tears washing over the blanket that draped her. Ultear's voice miserably crackled, letting out hiccups in between. Yet she continued to cascade her burning salted water. Then her whispered echoed in the cave, in unison her cries, "You are real… you're here.."

It was as if she had exploded with emotions, and in some sense, it was truth. Natsu felt her incessant hurricane of joy and surprise, and he perceived her cries as encouragement and salvation of her past crimes. With a sigh, he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Councilman, she needs rest…. And there are some things we need to discuss."

Ultear raised her eyes at him quizzically, her pinkish eyes swollen with all the tears that it had shed. Natsu added,

"It's about your mother."

She remained calm, waiting for him to continue. Yet occasional wet hiccups interrupted her silence.

"When I've pulled her out from the ice, things… were missing."

Her stomach content felt like it was rising up by that simple words. She breathed out, shooting herself up, grabbing Natsu by the collar. She glared right back at him with disbelief.

"M…missing?! What do you mean missing!"

She hastily pulled her hands away as well as retreating her stare. She stammered out.

"I..I mean, she's back… and if she's back then everything should be back, how can it not? It's part of her, and it should be, she's my mother and how can we ever go back to normal, I mean-"

She shut her mouth. She whispered,

"I'm… I'm sorry."

…what were missing?"

Her voice cracked at the end.

Natsu crouched down and motioned her mother's arm, which she couldn't see it because of the white blanket. Perplexed, but slowly getting the sense of it, she reached it out. She prepared for the worst. When she touched her arm, it just sunk right in. Ultear whispered,

"No… no…"

Then she went on to touch her other arm, her hand fell to the ground through the fabric and air. There was no flesh. Feeling more desperate and her heart trembling to the core, she rushed her hands to feel her mother's legs as well.

They weren't there. Ultear clenched her teeth tightly as her head fell to the ground. "Why…?"

He answered quietly, "It was the Moondrip. The spell had melted away part of her body. I couldn't recover it."

"So it was my fault…"

She exhaled, then inhaling sharply. She couldn't blame it on Meredy. After all, it was her whole had instructed her to perform that ritual. Ultear realized how foolish she was if she hadn't known about him, and the events that were knitted with that condemning Tartarus, her mother would have been completely lost… It was her fault, but there was nothing she could do to fix that. Then her deep magenta eyes raised to his. Still kneeled down by her mother's side, Ultear reached out and grabbed Natsu's leg. She spoke, her voice broken,

"But… but you can fix her right?"

Natsu didn't reply. She continued.

"You said… you can create and bend realities, right? You… you can fix her right?"

"I know… that I've done nothing right… and you've already given me so much, but please… I beg of you."

She weakly submitted her both hands to the ground followed by her forehead. Her voice trembled even further.

"Please… just… just this one more time. It doesn't have to be everything… just enough for her to live freely. If not for me, do it for her. I beg of you like this."

When he didn't speak, her heart sunk. Her fingers dug into the ground as she started to rise up. Perhaps she as asking too much from him. After all, having her mother back was her final destination, and he had done that just for her in a sake of her and her mother. What more could she ask from him if not she being arrogant?

Then, yet, he finally answered.

"Very well then."

A joy of expression flooded out of Ultear's system. Her head shot up and met his deep obsidian eyes with a hopeful look. Before she could open her lips, he held his palm, motioning her to stop.

"I will give her all limbs. However, there are terms. Should you agree, I will grant it."

The violet-magenta eyed girl nodded eagerly.

"One, I will not restore her biological arm, but with bionics, for I am more comfortable with it. Second, once the first term has been executed, you will promise to grant me every access to the council archive."

Grant every access to the council archive… it was an odd request, but there was nothing that she could do. She was the councilman, and the spy at once. She had been digging the council's archive, manipulating them discreetly. Thus, it was not a problem for her. The council was always too big of a place for dying old men to fill in their bottomless pockets. Simply put, it was a place for fools, and she would have no problem to add another ghost in their playground. Thus, the answer was yes.

She nodded fast.

"Yes. I can do that. I can…"

She trailed off as she realized it was a bargain, but a good kind. It was one the best kind of non-zero sum game. Although she had felt she was still coming short against him.

He nodded, and put forward his arm and cast his spell.

 ** _"_** ** _Creation God's Acumen."_**

Natsu's keen eyes flashed with a golden light, and circles appeared around his arm together with Ultear's mother. From the circles, a razor thin lights beamed down to her skin, then observed into her body before glowing brightly. Then they reconstructed themselves on her skin in form of mesh, or a wireframe. Then it continued down, drawing the basic outline of her limbs, calculating where it starts and where it ends, and how it used to look like.

He moved his eyes side to sides, working out the inner mechanics of the limbs. To reduce the weight, he planned on using metal to a minimum, even if he used, it was a mesh of B2 steel-aluminum/nickel alloy, weaved with carbon nanotubes. Above it, he lay out the for the alternative choice for pistons and motors, that is, synthetic muscles. Although he lacked on biology, he did have a good sense of anatomy for constructing his own suits to fit his bodily structure. God Busters were the archetype, one of the strongest and lightest series suits that he had ever build, as they used the advanced form of similar actuator. Seeing that he had done the inner workings, he spoke,

 ** _"_** ** _Creation God's Machina."_**

The particles around the circles dragged themselves into the layouts that glow gold, and once it entered, each of them gathered to their spot, turning into the material that constituted the whole thing. They rushed in like a sandstorm, then the outline was gone within a second, replaced with the physical objects. When the structures were formed, multiple non-metal plates materialized around it, neatly covering up the machines under.

Those were her new limbs. Each of them colored with white with several glowing blue bits here and there, and the plates literally glistened like a finely smoothed marble.

"There. She might have some problems with it in the beginning because it will be the first time those limbs picking up the commands."

"Also," Natsu added, "I'll have to monitor the limbs for first several days for calibrations and stability tests, so She'll stay with me for a while."

He made his way to the unconscious woman under the blanket. Ultear shouted,

"Wa..wait!"

Natsu glanced at her with his brows raised. The violet girl continued,

"I…I'd like to come as well. I need to take care of her… and when she wakes up, I'd like to be there."

The divine dragon cracked a soft smile. He nodded in understanding. "If that's the case, then it's fine by me."

She wanted to look after her parent, there was nothing wrong with that in his book.

Natsu crouched down to pick up the sleeping woman, but Ultear motioned again, catching his attention. He asked,

"Okay, what is it, this time?"

She gestured her mother's body, which he finally understood. "Oh. Right. She's naked…" Yes, it would be very problematic to carry around an unconscious naked woman. He pulled off his white shirt and handed over to the girl.

"Here, have her wear mine for now. We'll situate her with better clothing later."

She took it, but as soon as she touched the shirt, she was resorted to pinching her nose and holding the cloth with an edge of her finger. She whispered to herself. "It… it stinks…"

However, she wasn't in any position for to desire for more. Thus she took without much complaint, though she bore that terribly miserable and grieving eyes as she had put it on her mother, muttering "I'm sorry mother" for the entire time.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, he didn't hear that. He just kept on looking for a place that would serve him as an exit. Then suddenly, his eyes shook wide as he felt a familiar surge of energy, followed by another one. Realizing that the power signature matched to Dimaria, he looked above at the ceiling than the wall, immediately picking up her location. However, it quickly faded into her usual regular form. Starting to become concerned about the immediate use of God form, he checked her pulses through magic.

He felt a sense of relief washing over his body as her magic flowed steadily.

'Of course, she's not the one to lose that easily.'

However, he could never tell the entire situation of her side. Although he doubted she would be in trouble, he wasn't the one with the omnipresent body, nor omniscience. He didn't know everything. Plus, he still required to regroup with her. He would be checking her as well while he's at it. Ultimately, it made him a little difference. Then he raised his brows.

'Since when did I started to care about her so much?'

Then when the second energy spike jabbed his senses, his face paled. It was not Dimaria, no. It was something that he begged to find.

He muttered.

"Igneel…?"

"No… no… that's… that's Irene…"

Color returned to his face as joy screamed out of his bust. He signed contently, looking at the sky where she was. He whispered to himself.

"Looks like she's finally awake. In many different ways, perhaps."

Ultear veered her eyes to Natsu, noticing his change of expressions. She asked,

"If you don't mind me… did something happened?"

Natsu responded with a nod.

"Yeah, something great just happened."

The questioning look still lingered on Ultear's gaze, not knowing what he meant. However her eyes fell back to her mother's sleeping face, then nervously avoided it. Natsu motioned, picking up her mother by his back.

"Come on. Let's head out."

.

.

.

* * *

Irene scanned the ground from the sky, letting the wind gracefully glide over her skins and her body. The dense fauna beneath should have made the scanning difficult, but it wasn't. In fact, she could see the ground as if she was staring at it at a nose distance away. She could make out everything, even the tiny bits of grass.

Thus, finding the demon hoard was easier than walking through the park. Even more so when the large crater and charred ground centered on the forest. To be exact, the circular area that was once a forest. It only placed that didn't wood on them, but leftover structures, possibly done by the indigenous. Or, done by Tartarus perhaps.

Again, it looked to be artificial, standing middle of the forest in circular form, with the ground severely charred. On the darkened soil, she could see the creatures dwelling clearer than staring at stars under crystal skies. Each of them was humanoid like she had encountered, the difference seemed to be their skins or the shape of the horn. Other than that, they were the same.

She could easily confirm that they were the hoard. She stopped herself in the air and gazed back the vertical earthen pillar. She frowned lightly.

'It's not far away… but from her point of view, it would be quite hard to spot…'

Then she shifted her eyes to her free hand, instilling some of her energy into it. She opened it, before firmly closing it. Slinging her staff to her back, she stretched out her another hand and let her hand glow with her magic. Both of them shined with bright red under the cold icy moon. She muttered to herself,

"The power of dragon… one of the great power that Natsu-sama possesses… to hold it in my hand."

More she repeated those words; more it became surreal. To be honest, she was still dumbfounded by the fact that she now held the same power, although it seemed to be working under lower caliber.

The power of dragon… By no means, she had none nor were one, and although she had a vast knowledge of them, including Acnologia, she had never known that one such being could grow so powerful. She had felt that for the first time when Natsu-sama transformed into a dragon.

That was when she was on opposing side. She remembered that trammel of herself. The majestic and prideful being, such as her, being hopelessly dwarfed in the presence of him, was not an easy thing to forget. If it weren't, then she wouldn't have followed him so easily.

Then to suddenly gain that power was simply more than a Christmas gift to a child. To her, it was a blessing upon blessing. It was such because she believed what Brandish told her, and it made sense too. It would be strange not to think that he wouldn't make her bear his child after all those sessions. In essence, he gave her two things at once.

She had to gulp down her pooling saliva to keep the heat down. She refocused onto her hands.

Irene felt her newly born draconic power surging through her, and she closed her eyes. She questioned.

'What if I can use this power to augment my magic? Is such a thing possible?'

She furrowed her eyebrows as she concentrated more. Searching for the root of the igneous power, and where they branched into. When she dug around her magic with within her, it came to realization fast that the magic wasn't entirely connected to her. It did blend to her own, not at the same time, not quite. It was more like a piece of puzzle attacked to the rest, hanging in there, but also can exist own its own.

This draconic magic that harmonized with her existed outside of her magic container, and it wasn't branched off to anything. It wasn't even connected to any of her magical nodes that transferred power to the user.

It was like learning the magic for the first time.

Everyone had the latent power to collect the ether-nanos, and once they learn to collect, they would grow a container in their body to store those energies for more effective usage. However, to collect them first, one had to learn how to channel them.

It was the same principle with dragon's magic. Although herself not familiar with using such, there was no difference in the method of adapting, albeit this one was million times more impulsive.

And if there was anything she excelled at, was magic. A grin stretched her lips as she invoked fire on both sides of her hands.

The once she had thought burning no longer affected her if anything it soothed her. She slowly, she raised the threshold, wondering how much she can hold before she attempted to reach her final goal. The fire around her hand had increased in size before they crept around her arm, then it encased her entire body.

She hurriedly shut down the magic inflows. Irene breathed in the air and briskly burst out flames at once. This time, the flames were much more stable. The flame changed its red color to blue, white in the core, and its rim turned into pinkish red. The changes of color were the result of her impeccable optimization, drawing out maximum energy with very little magic. It was just like normal fire, as bluer color meant it burned better.

"Looks like it's ready… shall I test its effectiveness?"

She briefly scanned anyone from the build who might be close to her, and thankfully, they seemed to on another side of the island. She could even feel Natsu's energy, and seeing that he was deep underground, away from the charred land below, she could relax and release the power.

Remembering his signature and most basic spell, she breathed in the air, then called upon the spell.

 ** _"_** ** _Fire Dragon's ROAR"_**

A circle in a shape of dragon called upon, and from it, a massive torrent of detrimental heat and plasma erupted out before smashing down to earth with its mighty prowess. A circular heatwave exploded out from the falling igneous pillar, and it detonated around it, wreaking havoc on the area.

The air around it became opaque white, and the blazing wind thrashed around the impact zone, rooting off the trees and rocks alike. As the explosion grew, the orange light brightened the cold night like a second sun.

When the explosion was gone, the generated crater was bigger than before, and all that remained was a just collection of ash and thick black smoke that painted over the air. However, Irene furrowed her brow.

The once blue-ish fire turned red again.

'Perhaps the flame of the dragon is intrinsically red… maybe it's not something that I can force it into burn in more efficiently… but I released the same amount of magic and it was hotter. Why so?'

She pushed aside her question for now.

"Perhaps I had overdone a little."

Irene gazed at the ground, and indeed, her attack had made half the island annihilated. She could even see the water filling in from the sides.

"I suppose that calls for my next set of test."

And that was exactly what she attempted. She returned her concentration back to the dragon's magic and worked her way on connected them both. As they were already harmonized, and she had learned to use her dragon side, it was not a difficult task.

Her genius brain only took a minute or so to bridge them together. Then she ran through again, make sure that everything functioned properly. It was simple. It was drawing the raw energy of dragon and utilizing it to her more familiar form of magic, enchanting.

It was a new class of enchanting.

So far, in this world, there were several types of enchanting. Herself, was the High Enchanter, implying that she had the highest form of enchanting magic that existed on Earthland.

This new form, if her calculation was correct, it should overpower her past self by a significant margin. She believed that this would make her Continent One a mere joke, and even perhaps, Universe One and more.

Again, it was a new class of enchanting.

She called it, Master Enchant, if it didn't exist before, then it did now.

Irene pulled out her staff and prepared herself. The enchantress breathed in deep and stretched out her staff with both hands and channeled her magic.

It rushed in like a massive waterfall to her body, then to her staff. It almost felt like she was releasing more than she could, but nonetheless, she continued. She was about to witness a moment that will change her, and she was eager to see that.

Her arms ached, and the pain suddenly surged from the back. She clenched her teeth harder and let the magic continue to flow. When the pain spread to her front, then to her arm and hands, she glanced down.

She could not see what was going on due to her clothes, but her hand proved otherwise. Something… like a tattoo, but shining with intense magma color moved around on her skin, and it only seemed to be growing.

Then her eyes turned into slits, and her brown iris turned amber, before glowing in the bright orange light. Finally, she shouted out at the crater, releasing all her energy.

 ** _"_** ** _DEUS DE VITA!"_**

Upon her shout, the dead and demolished ceased their death process by fire, and from by ashes by ashes, they returned to the soil, raising the platform and restoring what was once were on the island. From the raised earth, plants started to grow back again. The massive crater that sunk the island was gone now, replaced with lush of life.

It was an enchantment that created life by recycling the dead.

When everything returned, Irene promptly ceased majority of her energy and landed on the ground. She immediately took off her leather cloak and raised her shirt. Her eyes scanned the newly formed tattoo around her body. The lines that glowed in orange was now rested back on her skin, and it stretched from her hand to her arm, all the way to her back.

Perhaps it was another way around. She carefully traced down the tattoo. It wasn't a single line; rather it was made out of multiple sharp curves. It started out fragmented from her hands, then as it raised to her arm, the fragmented formed the shape collapsed into more singular form. From that point, the inner parts of the tattoo, mainly away from the edges, were emptied and replaced by intricate lines. Then they stretched all the way to her back.

Then she also noticed the markings on her shoulder, and it stopped just right on her left chest. She realized that it had a shape of a dragon. The entire tattoo was a dragon.

Without any reluctance, she threw away her combat boots and rolled up her pants. It was same as her other part of her body. Although it was her right side that had it, its shape significantly looking like a tail.

Irene rested her head on the wood, slightly dizzy after what just happened, but she was sure that some rest would take care of it. After all, she just did something significant after just waking up.

She closed her eyes and let out an un-lady like a yawn, stretching her limbs satisfyingly as well. The Enchantress, however, was not a fool to make herself too vulnerable. So before she closed her eyes, she made a quick enchantment throughout the environment around her, surrounding it with a powerful barrier.

Then she finally drifted away into sleep. A quick sleep she hoped. She was going to return to the ship and her sister. But a quick nap first. The moon was still up in the air anyways.

She whispered,

"Brandish…please look after my sister for few more minutes… hmmmm.."

Then an explosion snapped her away from the sleep. Explosion with energy that she was all too familiar with. Her eyes shot open and glanced where the sudden energy fluctuated. Her brows furrowed as she reached out for her cloak. It came from the ship and that fire…

Irene voiced out,

"Erza?"

.

.

.

* * *

"I guess that take cares of demon problem."

Brandish spoke, watching the flame laying destruction to the place, then she sweats dropped.

"Though she's over compensating… a little too much…"

She returned her attention back to Erza, yet her thoughts still lingered on Irene. She remembered none of the fire attributes that Irene just exhibited just now. To add that she now had slit eyes, it only confirmed what Natsu had spoken.

Irene now had a dragon inside, or was she the dragon now?

Brandish hand grasped tightly on the red metallic rod that he gave. It wouldn't be long until Erza wakes up, and seeing what Irene could do, it only made her more defensive.

Irene may have controlled such power, but that didn't mean Erza could. While they are blood-related, the elder's power was colossal compared to her younger sister. There was a chance that Erza couldn't handle such power properly.

Perhaps Natsu was right. He had all the rights to worry about them, and he also showed uncertainty, which only added to the fact that Erza might nod wield the same outcome.

Brandish prepared herself, holding the rod tighter. She didn't know what it was. Natsu never told her so. She growled,

"Bastard…at least tell me what this is…"

It wasn't long until she felt the heat coming from the bed. Erza's body began to move, but something wasn't right. Brandish couldn't tell how but she could not ignore that foreboding feeling that suffocated the air.

The scarlet haired girl's hand reached out for air, before dropping to the side. Her fingers curled into the sheet, grasping tightly as her skin began to perspire. Her entire body began to shake, before screaming out, eyes snapping wide open.

"Gah!"

Brandish took a step back, her brows furrowing deeply in concern.

"Erza?"

The said girl curled into a tight ball, before lashing out violently. Her teeth clenched and saliva drooled out from the side of her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the side, where Brandish spoke. Erza tried to say something, but no words escaped her throat, and all she could do was to fight the pain. Brandish ran, and held Erza's hand tightly. Gulping down the fear of the worst, she steeled her face, and spoke,

"Erza, fight it."

She wasn't sure if that was right expression, but that was all she could give. Irene seemed to do the same. Erza's brows knitted up as her cheeks raised to her eyes. She squinted as tear spouted from them, and her teeth clenched even further.

Suddenly, she threw Brandish to the sides as she screamed out of pain. The demolisher quickly recovered and returned to her. When she did, she was forced to retreat. Fire blazed everywhere in erza's proximity. It was as if she was fire.

The fire carried to the bed, and Erza tried to get out of it. She stumbled to the ground, but she fell like a rag doll. The Scarlet girl threw her hands on her head, trying to cope the pain, but it was no use as it only intensified.

Brandish took a step back even further and watched Erza's body glowing brighter than before. The entire hull shook, and the heat radiated from her was painfully strong. It felt like her skin was being peeled off by standing near. Her eyes shot wide when orange light beamed through Erza's eyes, turning them into slits.

Then the bikini clad girl lost her footing when the pillar started to shake.

'This… this has to stop!' then holding the rod with two hands, she slammed it on the floor. Just then, Erza's flame detonated, engulfing everything in her inferno.

.

.

.

* * *

Brandish fell. She felt from the sky. She felt the blade-like wind roared by her ear, glazing off from her skin. The cloak she wore burnt out, holes and remaining fire gnawing up the rest. The ashes that fire left behind soared upward. Soon, she remained nothing but her dark bikini. Despite that lethal heat, it didn't burn her. Not even a single skin remained untouched from the fire, if anything, it was her long cloak that somehow caught fire.

She glanced at the rod that he gave. It had transformed, and its shape no longer a rod, but some blaster… but it looked too simple to be called as a weapon. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was certain that it did block her from the fire. At the end of the odd looking barrel( it had none, but did that two guiding rods for the projectile to fly) there was a holographic shell made out of blue hexagons.

On its middle, there seemed to be some sort of aiming system, and a big font that read "No Dragon Energy Detected."

'Some sort of inhibitor?'

Her iris narrowed in by those words, and mercurially, she rolled in the air and brought up the earth to her foot. She landed swiftly by her experienced senses and commanded the ground to go up further, where she initially was.

Up in the sky, though the smoke, Erza stood with her both hands covering her forehead.

Brandish felt pity for her. She almost thrashed like an animal. Then again, what she was putting down was no longer Erza, but a dragon that has lost control.

Brandish screamed,

"Fight it, ERZA!"

The howling of scarlet girl ceased, and her head slowly raised towards her. The demolisher gasped slightly by her looks.

The Titania, younger sister of Irene and supposedly Natsu's favorite girl had changed. The slits, at least they seemed to retain some form of consciousness. This time, her iris was gone, only left with the bright orange cornea. Her fangs seemed to grow even larger, and what was worse that the part of her skin was replaced with red scales. Then from her back, a pair of wings made of fire spread.

Brandish had minimum knowledge of what dragon's power could do, but she could feel its power… and did not look very friendly.

Erza screamed, and breathed in the air, before unleashing it. The massive beam that exploded out of her mouth barreled towards Brandish, and she did not hesitate to bring her shield up. Then she shouted,

 ** _"_** ** _Command-T: Reduction!"_**

The torrent of fire shrunk to a minuscule shot that didn't reach her shield. Erza, however, only growled further before charging at her. Brandish's eye snapped wide and jumped off the platform. The dragon girl's claw pierced through the pillar, and it crumbled from the top like a shattered lego.

Brandish fell again. However, she brought her device forward and aimed it at Erza. The aiming system beeped for a moment before locking onto her. She fired promptly. In the end, a disk-like projectile shot out with a powerful electricity, and it recoiled on her shoulder hard. Which, she took it unreadily.

She had feared she had missed the shot, however, when the disk flew right at her despite the off trajectory. The demolisher hoped that it somehow had to affect her, but when Erza smashed it with her burning fist, the hope shattered with it.

Brandish cursed, wishing that Dimaria was here.

"That gorilla is always gone when I need her the most…"

Then turning herself in the air, she landed as she raised another platform from the ground. Erza breathed once again, striking her ground immediately when the detonation occurred, the demolisher had no option to leave it again, jumping down as she consecutively raised the pillars. Every pillar she raised another explosion followed.

Eventually, she reached the ground, and she had nowhere else to go down. She turned back and quickly aimed back at Erza. The dragon girl didn't seem to care what it was as it continued to lunge at her.

The aim locked, and she fired once again, hoping to hit the mark. Yet, Titania destroyed it once again with a single slash. Brandish screamed out,

"Erza! Get hold of yourself!"

It fell on deaf girl's ears. The dragoness landed on the ground, and the soil crumbled around it, creating a wave of crater around her. Then she dashed at Brandish without a second to spare. Erza's claw burned with fire once again, and she smashed it against the former spriggan. She urgently raised the device to block it. Although the shield canceled out her attack, the blunt force directly traveled to her arm, which made her throw back in force.

Rolling on the ground, she jumped back expertly to land back on her feet. 'That force is literally scaring me… It's almost like a real dragon was punching at me…I can't continue directly like this. I need to do something…'

The demolisher glanced at the ground, and briskly raised the pillars side to side, attempting to trap Erza. However, even that seemed fruitless when she mercilessly smashed them with beastly strength. Then in a blink of an eye, the dragoness slammed the ground and burst forward at her. Brandish gritted her teeth as she prepped to defend herself. Erza approached, and when she smashed into the barrier, the demolisher instantly pivoted around, letting the dragon girl hurl pass her, and striking the ground. The land exploded upon her attack, and she swiftly turned before calling upon her breath.

Realizing that what she was doing, Demolisher pushed the ground up, and shouted,

 ** _"_** ** _Command-T! Increase!"_**

The thin wall's size rushed its increase and density. When the fire breath met, it shook violently, its soil and rock started to melt by the heat. The remaining water that remained in it evaporated within a second, and the dirt and sand that were stuck between the rock glowed in vicious red, before turning into orange-white, dropping down to the ground in a liquid form.

Then the rocks began to sizzle. Slowly and slowly, the center of the wall became red, and like lava, it drooled down to the ground. The flamed continued, and eventually, it burst out from the other end, Forcing Brandish to raise another platform to protect herself.

She looked around and saw a small pebble. She hastily picked it up and apologized.

"Sorry, Erza… but you give me no choice."

Like a pitcher, she threw with all the momentum she had, and it soared through the air. Then she chanted out her spell.

 ** _"_** ** _Command-T, Increase!"_**

The pebble grew mercurially in size to a boulder, then to a size of a meteor in a matter of seconds. The dragoness watched the colossal weaponized pebble flying at her. Upon the impact, Erza started to gain energy.

It was the last thing Brandish confirmed when the makeshift meteor hit.

What she next saw made her jaw drop to the floor. Erza's hand stretched forward. From the ground, an eruption screamed out like a volcano. The ground shattered around it, before sinking down to hell beneath. The crevasses that were formed leaked out a deathly orange light and heat, and when the meteor struck, it gnawed through it, before the pillar of destruction entirely engulfing it.

Like that, the rock size of a large mesa was annihilated without a trace left behind.

Brandish narrowed her eyes as the powerful heatwave struck her frame, and was forced to bring the shield up further to let the air cool for herself to breathe. Through the narrowed vision, and despite the lights being distorted by the heat rising from the ground, she could make out Erza.

She walked towards her like nothing had happened.

But then, a familiar screamed shouted from her back.

 ** _"_** ** _Deus Calamitatis!"_**

Red circles materialized on all sides of Erza, and hundreds of hands emerged, each of them glowing with hexed energy. Then they all sieged at her limbs. She screamed and attempted to break free, but harder she shook tighter it became. Brandish whipped her head around to see her rescuer. She shouted,

"Irene!"

Irene shouted back.

"Whatever you were trying to do, do it now!"

She promptly nodded and lifted the mechanism and focused on Erza. Upon the locking indication, she pulled the trigger. The disk flew right to dragoness's neck, and it unfolded around it before the mechanisms worked itself to tighten the bond. After several mechanical noises, the effect started to take in place.

The scales that grew around her began to retreat back to her skin, and those vengeful orange eyes faded back to her usual form. Lastly, the pair of blazing wings vanished into the air.

Watching her sister returning, Irene released her magic and quickly rushed to her, draping her naked body with her cloak. She helped Erza to stand, letting her lean next to her, but as she was tired due to changes, she didn't have much power before she collapsed to the ground as well.

However, she still had the power to do it gracefully. She asked, placing the younger's head on her collar,

"Erza… are you okay?"

The girl didn't reply for a second, finally mustering up her force, she nodded silently. Then she spoke,

"I'm sorry…for causing such a mess…"

Brandish sighed deeply from the back, dropping machine to the floor. The elder patted her head, soothing her down.

"It's alright. It's over now."

However, Erza couldn't get over it. She had to explain to them that it wasn't intentional. She didn't even know the cause of her action. That sudden lust of blood, she didn't why, but it felt like she was reduced to a mindless animal.

She hated it. She hated every second of it, and all of them made her just wanted to break down to tears. Erza didn't realize she was such a weak person.

"I don't know why I did it… I don't know… it felt like it wasn't me…"

Her voice cracked up at the end. "I'm so sorry."

Irene hugged her tighter. "Everything is okay now. You don't have to be sorry."

The demolisher, watching the scene from the back shifted back and forth uncomfortably. It had felt like she shouldn't interrupt their moment. However, feeling the need to calm her down somehow, she approached Erza, and also gave her a hug. She then firmly grabbed her shoulder, gaining her attention. She lifted her meekly head with tear starting to swell in her eyes.

It made herself question whether if this was the same girl who wrecked chaos just a minute ago. She mentally whispered. 'She just needs a neko neko headband and would be perfect…' Shaking off her cat fetish, she reassured her,

"Hey, nobody got hurt. For now, we need you to recover. Okay?"

Erza gave her a nod and pulled herself away. Irene sighed as she lay back, her arms supporting behind. She motioned to Brandish with her head.

"I would assume that this will be resting?"

Brandish replied.

"Yeah… it seems."

Then everything became quiet, and all three gazed their eyes at the shoreline. Watching at the deformation of the ground, what's left to be pillars still standing here and there, and finding peace in their mind by the reflection of the moonlight to the sea.

The short haired girl finally added after the serenity.

"I hope nothing crazier happen soon. We had too much for a single day."

.

.

.

* * *

Ultear observed the thing with her eyes narrowed to slits. Then she stepped to the side and narrowed her eyes even further. Her brows even knitted to center at her concentration. Unsatisfied, she trotted to the back, but she could not make sense of it.

She had thought she had gotten used to his... godly powers, but apparently, she wasn't. The one that was so intently staring at was one of those things.

The things that she could not understand. Still not getting a single answer that she wanted, she trotted back to the front again, scanning everything that she sees.

It was a mirror...? But she knew that it wasn't. It was flat like a mirror, but that was all that resembled. At the edges, the circular object glowed in bright gold, like his magic, but what it had inside was almost like a lacrima screen or some sort. It had completely different scene resting on its surface... and him. Ultear carefully placed her finger in, and its surface rippled like how water would. Shocked, she redrew it back her sides.

Then suddenly, he shouted, startling her heart to almost enter an arrest.

"Councilman! Are you coming or not?!"

He seemed to be frustrated, shouting with that hint of annoyance at the end. He added watching her hesitate.

"If you aren't coming then I'm taking your mom!"

Ultear didn't notice it first, but upon hearing his claim, she realized how strange that actually sounded. He seemed to notice it too. He shouted from the other side.

"Uhh... That's not what I meant! I'm definitely not taking your mom! I mean I'm taking her AWAY-" He emphasized it, -for medical and technical examination!"

Everything became silent. Ultear sweat dropped, and that, she even started to feel cold although she wasn't affected by it. He shouted again.

"That came out wrong—Hey! If you keep making me imagining things like that, that means your mind is in the gutter!"

Her eyes narrowed back by his lameness, wondering with difficulty to figure out how on earth this man was the same man that she used to know by? She whispered aloud.

"I think you're only one here with the perverted mind..."

"Anyways, if you are not coming, then you know what's going to happen!"

He growled out angrily. Ultear shouted back, standing back up and dusting her battle suit.

"Dragneel-dono, please just give me a moment!"

She gulped down her pooling saliva and pushed her hand into the... mirror thing. Then she let her entire body enter. It felt like she was walking through a waterfall, except it was static. It would be more accurate if she described it as, transcending feel, or walking through a thin sheet of water, but that wouldn't be realistic... though she wasn't sure what was and what wasn't.

He was the one who messes up everything ultimately.

In a few seconds, she was stepping in a different place. It seemed to be that she was still on the same island, so she assumed it was a different part of the place. Then she looked back and watched the circular mirror-like object vanishing into the air. She questioned.

"What was that?"

He answered casually, but he was already walking ahead, not looking back to catch her distressful eyes.

"An inter-dimensional space tear that can be used as teleportation gate by ripping the fabric of space and stabilizing each tear with ether-nano diffused dark matter."

Ultear stared at him with blank looks, her eyes turned into a pair of black buttons. Natsu added.

"It's a portal."

"Ah. I see."

When she answered, his attention was already elsewhere. Then he asked a rather blunt question.

"Councilman, What kind of magic do you use?"

Ultear flickered her eyes, unsure of his motive.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer." His authoritative voice returned, and by it, she did not hesitate a second.

"I use time magic...and... ice as well."

Finding his sudden change of tone strange, she raised her brow, but that was cut short when he pointed at the unlit forest in front. She couldn't help to recoil by its unsightliness. It wasn't the forest itself, but what dwelled in it. She muttered,

"What...what an unsightly creatures... could they be the undead?"

Natsu only furrowed his brows further.

"No. They aren't undead. They are demons."

She questioned.

"Demons?"

She knew that this island was inhabited by demon villagers... and she knew that Moondrip could affect their mind, but she never realized it was this severe. It had seemed they lost their consciousness and acting out of their instinct. They just stood there, glaring at empty air with their soulless gray eyes Their skin was malformed, and even the younger one's skin seems to droop unnaturally. She muttered.

"What happened to them?"

Natsu didn't reply to her question. However, he just commanded.

"We need to clear them out before they get to us."

Ultear had no problem with that but didn't like the fact that he was keeping something from her. Whatever happened, he seemed to know. However, knowing that prying information from his is essentially hopeless, she followed his rules.

She placed her hand forward, and her lacrima ball materialized, before shooting itself to the hoard of a demon. Then it multiplied, hitting all of them like a scatter cannon. It was a simple job. She turned back to him, hoping that he would explain the least of the situation. However, perhaps she hoped for something that wouldn't happen.

"Let's keep a move on. We need to regroup with the rest."

She questioned.

"The rest?"

This time, he nodded.

"Yes. The rest. They are waiting for me."

Ultear was starting to get nervous a little.

"Are they... on this island?" Natsu nodded again. "Even the Fullbuster?"

The dragon sighed, remembering that he was the cause of this family problem. "I understand your desire for revenge but try not to kill him."

She grabbed her head, and her eyes rested on her mother again. She was here now. For her, that's all that mattered. For her sake, she was willing to suppress her resent towards him, but that still didn't justify for the sin that he had to commit. After the solace that bloomed while she visited her past, she understood her mother's decision to take him under her wing. When she lost her, she must have been lonely all alone. Ultear understood that feeling. The yearning to meet the same blood, she had been feeling it for a decade.

Thus, she was at least willing to give him a chance to explain himself. Although it was reluctant. Ultimately, he was the one who killed her mother.

"I won't. In fact, I think I am quite lucky to meet my mother's pupil."

Natsu questioned.

"How so?"

"He is, after all, my mother's pupil." She glanced back at her mother.

"My mother must have seen something great in him… without me, he was her legacy I suppose."

Then her eyes rested on Natsu before she broke the contact.

"So, I'll talk to him. See if I can understand."

Natsu only stared back at her, observing and trying to read her emotions. Unable to get anything, he looked away from her, finally breaking the gaze. Then he stared off to where Dimaria was, and as he had expected, she was close by.

Even better, she and her gang were heading to his location. He spoke up to Ultear.

"They are here."

Her rich red eyes raised and made him wonder a little, once again hoping to catch what she was thinking, but then she furrowed her thin brows slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing." He patted his hand on her shoulder. By his sudden touch, she unintendedly held in the air.

"I'll leave you to him, then… and I probably should leave your mother as well." He crouched down and rested her on her back, before standing back. "Well, I suppose that's it. Wait here, I'll go get him."

.

.

.

* * *

Natsu walked in the forest, watching his steps not to step on the bloody carcasses. It didn't take long for him to spot Dimaria. From his position, it looked like she was the one who was leading the team, the rest hanging behind like some lost soldier returning from battle. Laxus, who was the closest, was still a woman. His brow raised at his… her state in a rather remarkable manner. Though the magic was indeed, not meant to yield such result, it had seemed that it's affecting duration was longer than he had anticipated.

He wondered why the most useless things were the one that showed the best performance. Then he gazed back to Dimaria, her armor's surface particularly clean despite the traces of blood on them. There was, indeed, some dirt painted over it, but it seemed to taken no damage. The blood didn't seem like her own as well, judging by her usual sarcastic face that was ridden. Then his eyes fell on what's behind her back, but with the majority of it covered by her body, he could only tell her that Dimaria was carrying something.

Lastly, there was Gray and Lucy. He didn't see anything different about them, though still greatly disliking Gray. He called out to his student/lower classman.

"Dimaria! Over here!"

Her response followed promptly.

"Senpai!"

She began to run, before stopping in front of him. She shouted her eyes never leaving his half naked form, "I missed you so much, senpai! Can I have a pat on my head?"

Natsu remembered asking why he suddenly cared so much about Dimaria… he was rethinking that again. He shook his head.

"Not happening."

She pouted, before approaching even closer, closing into his face.

"Then, senpai, Kissu~~~!"

He pushed her away with his hand on her face. Dimaria stomped the ground angrily. "Senpai! Please consider me as your woman!"

Still grabbing her by her face and pushing away as far as he can, he called out to Gray.

"Hey you, fucking ice prick!"

That caught his immediate attention. Gray hissed, barking like a dog as he approached him.

"What the heck is your problem?! Why are you cussing out on me!"

Natsu motioned to his back with his chin.

"You were the one who made this mess, now go. There's someone you need to meet."

He ceased his anger almost like a switch turning off. He stood there knitting his brows up, yet his pale face is still red like someone had scorched him with fire.

"What? Who is he?"

"It's she, not he. Now go. She's waiting for you."

Gray shot him a stare, but Natsu shrugged it off. He wasn't sure if that was supposed to be threatening, but it seemed like something he can just ignore. Natsu watched him heading to where he pointed, then seeing that he followed, he turned his attention to Dimaria, then to the rest. He did so by letting go of her face.

He questioned.

"Dimaria, who's that behind you?"

The said blonde spriggan glanced back and smiled. She twirled around and bent forward like as if she was showcasing a newly bought backpack.

"Oh, this?" Her lips stretched to bottom of her eyes, her eyes flickering like a child in a candy world,

"This is my new squishy—no I mean this is Meredy!"

Natsu raised his brow and folded his arms, giving her a miserable look. Dimaria face went a little pale, understanding what he means. Immediately dropping her antic, she rested the girl next to the tree.

"This is Meredy."

Her voice was now sounding more professional this time.

"She's from this organization called Seven Kins of Purgatory. Whether it is a guild or some government is unclear, but she seemed to be related to Gray's past. She specifically told us that she is here to avenge a woman named, Ultear. The woman we've met in the station… Do you remember her, senpai?"

Natsu nodded and smiled at the irony.

"Yeah, and I just met her… in fact, Gray is heading out to her."

The armored blonde questioned.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Their relationship doesn't seem to be peachy-peachy."

The dragon replied.

"He'll live. But, Mari, do you think she has relevance to this… Seven Kins of Purgatory?"

She crossed her arms.

"Senpai, if she is related to this girl, then she ought to be in same organization… besides, we've just met another one… and guess what, senpai?"

"Hmm?"

Dimaria's lips grew wide again.

"He's a god slayer."

Natsu asked, certainly intrigued by new knowledge.

"Was he the reason why you had to resort to your take-over magic?"

She shook her head. "No, that was just for show off. He couldn't even scratch the armor." Then she blinked slowly, catching the Natsu's thought behind.

"Wait a minute…" she muttered while her golden eyes locked tightly on Natsu's.

"You were worried about me, Senpai?!" that caught Natsu by surprised. Unprepared by her shout, he quickly looked away with a light dust of pink smearing into his cheeks.

"Sh..shut up. I wasn't worried about you... And next time, don't use your God form like that."

Dimaria rolled out her tongue, giving him a silly look.

"I get it, you big tsundere senpai!"

Natsu looked up to the sky and sighed deeply, whispering inside, 'Oh no… suddenly I don't wanna live anymore…' Then from the back, Lucy who had been staying awfully quiet finally spoke up.

"Uh, guys?"

It was Natsu who responded first, which Dimaria took great offense to. "What is it, Lucy?"

She pointed at the demon, her face fear stricken by their horrendous look. "Are… aren't they from the village?"

Laxus walked closer to examine the corpses, he confirmed.

"Yeah… they are from the village… what happened to them?"

Natsu didn't speak a word, only staring at it with steeled eyes. Lucy proposed,

"Maybe it's those Purgatory guys… I can't think of who would do this…"

Then from the back, Dimaria's eyes flashed momentarily, before staring back at her senpai. She spoke in a whisper, her brows climbing up in deep concern.

"Senpai…"

He turned around and whispered back, letting the other two blondes to imagine the situation.

"You've seen it, didn't you? The Eye of Chronos…" It was not a question, and Dimaria nodded. Then she spoke,

"Senpai, what have you done?"

Natsu never saw this side of her, the serious undertone that made her determined and uptight. He knew that he'd done something wrong. She continued.

"That memory wipe thing seemed to have done just more than erasing memories... and I fear for the aftermath that might hold our legs down. If these demons are part of the country…"

Natsu finished the sentence,

"The authorities won't be so idle."

Dimaria nodded, "Perhaps we should be more careful from now on…" However, her serious tone died after, and her lips spread like a fox. "…or perhaps we can try to pull some strings. Ultimately, it wasn't you who killed them."

.

.

.

* * *

Gray thought he had died. Even worse, he had thought he was in some sort of heaven. If he was alive, then he must have hallucinating things. His legs lost their balance, and he fell to his knees like a dying dog. He thought he had lost all of his nerves in the lower region of his body. His feet felt cold although he couldn't feel them. Then he felt his blood rushing away from his face, his pale face now painted with sickening ashen color.

He raised both hands, even them, were arduous, taking too much vigor from his energy. Such thing, he didn't know it was possible. Yet, the condition of his body did not matter to what he was seeing in front of her.

It was like the fate itself was playing a joke on him, and by it, he felt nauseous, and even fear struck. That was only a part of an iceberg of his storming emotions.

He couldn't opt for his feeling, and all it felt like they were driving him insane. However, at the moment of infinite time of his staring, he managed to speak one word.

"U…Ur?"

His mind was in the past, and in the present at the same time, while wondering what that pink bastard had in his mind, and staring at, who was once his everything. It was simply blood chilling. Then it made him ask, 'Did he know?' then followed by 'Why is Ur here?'

Gray remembered his ability to change the reality. Could this be it?

But then, that didn't answer why there was two of them. One laying on the grassy floor, one crouching at her, caressing her others face. He couldn't quite make out the former's limb due to the blanket around her, and the shadows of trees didn't help. But he couldn't help to ask if they were just people who resembled her? Questions only flooded his mind.

Then the latter spoke up, ceasing her movement. "You are here."

The male ice mage didn't respond to her, only his eyes fixed onto her dumbfoundedly. She rose up, and her eyes raised above to meet his dark pair of clouded orbs.

"Gray Fullbuster… Pupil of my mother."

Gray choked out, his jaw falling down robotically yet his face remained unchanged like a wooden soldier, and his entire body still as billboard poster.

"Mother…You…?"

His words were unwilling to take flight, although perhaps, they never formulated in the first place. And the woman didn't seem to bother his chilling numb.

"I am Ultear. Ultear Milkovich. Ur's daughter."

It was like a tank smashing through building blocks, and them pummeling his head. He arranged his face, but his muscles didn't move an inch. He stopped and drew in a sharp breath, trying to shake down the bewitched sensation.

"I remember you, you… you are her."

Yet, when she cut right to the point, it made his mind stumble back.

"Because of you, my mother had to make her sacrifice, and because of that... I despise you."

She growled, her red eyes brighter by the second passed by, and the paleness of the moon only added to that effect. To Gray, it was like a pale goddess of the moon was playing her wicked tale, calling it fate. It was a scary thing that how the past return to face him in all of these times. Perhaps she was willing to call that as a fate too.

Then she added.

"And yet… you have forgotten about it, didn't you? While I had to live every day under the torment."

Gray finally responded, blood pumping back to his heart,

"You are wrong."

His voice raised little bit further.

"I've never once forgotten about her."

Then his eyes fell to Ur, his eyes starting to water. "We've all missed her… and I never got to amend for what she had done for me."

Ultear was starting to lose her mind. She shouted, veins appearing on the side of her neck, yet her eyes telling the otherwise.

"Then, why didn't you?! I spent my entire life trying to get her back! Things that I've done! The blood on my hands! What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU-"

Her voice cut short worrying that she might wake up her mother. She calmed her breathe by inhaling the night's air deeply. She brushed her gathering tears away. Gray responded.

"I'm sorry… but that was something that I couldn't do."

Ultear retorted.

"Bullshit!

"I tried to find a way, you know. I couldn't do it from where I stood. But I realized that she wouldn't want that." Gray responded despite her visible anger and hatred.

Ultear hissed, tightening her grips urgently, "What are you talking about?!"

"She wouldn't have wanted us to get blood on our hands for her. She always told us to live for ourselves, so that we can dream onto our future to its fullest."

Then he added after a short silence.

"So, I'm sorry. It wasn't something I could do… but I guess that doesn't matter anymore because she's here. You've got her back. Your mother."

Ultear couldn't find her words. Her grip loosened and her eyes faltered until they couldn't fix on to his anymore. Instead, they fell down to her mother's sleeping eyes. She opened her lips.

"In some way… it wasn't me who've returned her."

Gray had a feeling that he knew the answer. He asked. "Was it him?"

Ultear caught his meaning immediately.

"Yes… it was him."

Her eyes raised. "But I think I know now why she favored you so greatly." However, the Fairy Tail mage's head shook. "No. She never favored anyone. She told us that she loved us all."

She closed her eyes, and opened back again, noticing that Gray was gazing to her mother, she did the same. The moon was shining brighter than it used to be as if it was meant to be. For a moment, they couldn't see anything except her mother and his mentor. Ultear decided to accept his words and found another side of peace of her mind. And to Gray, everything seemed to wrap around, and he felt the knots of each other's pain undoing themselves, freeing them so gracefully. He didn't know what but he felt so light, and seemed Ultear was feeling similar. Like as if they could grow a pair of wings and fly to the heaven and touch the gods. She whispered finally.

"I suppose we'll get to know pretty soon."

It seemed like the omen of halcyon times would continue.

But Gray spoke, pinching his nose.

"Man, where's this strange smell coming from?"

The girl slapped her forehead, too embarrassed to answer.

.

.

.

* * *

When the pillar of fire was seen from the other side of the island, Natsu knew that it was Irene once again. Seeing the debris and tree falling off from the sky, he discharged the barrier, barricading less experienced mages from the harm. Laxus shouted, unsure whether he should be pissed off or be glad.

"Since when did you started to care about me?"

Natsu replied, not even returning the gaze.

"I still don't care, Luxanna. I tried to protect Lucy, but you happened to be inside it."

Laxus growled from the back. "Why you…" However, Dimaria walked up to Natsu, cutting off what the dragon slayer was trying to say.

"Senpai, what was that?"

"It was Irene… and seems like she's doing just fine." The dragon replied while donning a content smile.

"Are you sure she's doing fine…?" She asked, and he gave a firm nod in reply. "Brandish said she can take care of it. She has all my trust!"

Dimaria couldn't help to drop a large sweat. "I think you are giving little more than what you compensate…"

He turned back and motioned them to follow. Dimaria obeyed in response and picked up Meredy before trailed closely behind. As they walked to where Gray went, the lightning dragon slayer gave Lucy a hand, which she took it gracefully. He looked away in annoyance, but they walked together nonetheless, following the pink haired man without questioning.

Lucy's eye drooped over, before snapping wide open. She whispered,

"Laxus…"

He raised his brows in response.

"I'm… I'm beat."

Laxus scoffed, still not facing her. "You're sleepy despite what just happened?" "No… I mean, my leg hurts."

He glanced at her, and he briefly met her brown eyes, before breaking away. He growled, lowering his body.

"Come on. Get on my back."

Lucy's eye opened little wider. "Huh?" However, Laxus's voice became more unstable as he kept motioned her.

"Tsk… hurry up!" Lucy just kept on staring at him. Although he somehow turned a woman, it seemed he was still Laxus after all. She wondered why he was so uptight most of the time, and when she saw him like this, it made her forget all that.

She proceeded to rest herself on his back, her arms hugging his neck like a scarf and dug her nose into his shoulder blade. His body seemed to tense up for a moment, but he ignored it. She felt the body lifting up as she was carried into the forest, following Natsu and Dimaria.

Her eyes fell a little by the warmth but gazed at the pink haired man and his armored follower. She whispered inside. 'They look like a couple…' Then she closed her eyes, finishing her thoughts.

'I wonder if Laxus and I can be one…'

.

.

.

* * *

That following night, everyone centered around the campfire. The red and orange light flickered, illuminating the area just enough for them to provide that comfort. The sound of crackling filled in the air like the perfume of a goddess, pouring the warmth and that ambient sensation to the world. Then the sounds of the ocean washing up onto the shore followed in suite, sometimes, filling in the emptiness that fire rarely created, or coming together in a perfect lullaby.

Everyone slept in the comfort that Lullaby brought. Almost everyone. All but Natsu. He was still wide awake, unaffected by the fatigue, he was the only one who watched the wave washing up on the shore. At this angle, he could see the mainland glistening with yellow lights. It was faint, only visible to dragon's eye.

Then his eye turned to the girls, who were all sleeping in their own weird ways. Brandish was sleeping on her little platform that she raised, and Dimaria… was sleeping on her armor that was unlocked flatly on the floor. Her snore and saliva decorated her look most decadently. He never thought one could use his armor like that. Next, to her, there was Lucy, who was the most normal person that he thought there was, sleeping inside a sleeping bag like that… though he wondered how she got it. Ultear was sleeping separately with her mother, and he understood her, feeling uneasy with his gangs… especially Irene.

When he turned his eyes to Irene and Erza, he freaked out a little. It was like a dark two creatures glaring at him with fire underneath. But then, he realized that they were still awake. Perhaps they were staring at him in the first place. He didn't know. He had lots of things going on in his mind.

He gave them a little wave. Both of them stood up before sitting next to him side by side. Irene spoke first, followed by Natsu.

"Natsu-sama."

"Onii-chan."

He raised his arms and rested them on their shoulder while his fingers touched their velvety cheeks. Natsu began to caress them gently, stroking their smooth skin lovingly. He whispered, his gaze staring at ocean still. "I was worried."

Irene teased while resting her head on his shoulder.

"No, you were not."

Natsu smiled back at her, gazing into her brown eyes. "and I was excited as well."

Irene playfully smacked his chest before returning to his embrace. Natsu grinned at her before turning attention to Erza, then to her collar. He asked, his brows furrowing a little.

"Erza, how are you feeling?"

Her hand raised to the large metallic choker on her neck, playing it with her finger. "I'm feeling better but…"

Natsu whispered back. "But?"

"I'm scared." Erza dug herself further into his chest, shaking a little.

"How so?"

The younger girl's brown eye raised, all of her dragon attributes gone. They glistened like a pair of finely refined amber. "when I woke up… I suddenly went…"

Natsu already knew what she was talking about, but this was what he feared as well. He had watched Irene control her dragon self expertly already having mastery in her magic. However Erza was a different story. He thought to himself, 'She must've gone out of control… it would only explain this inhibitor collar on her neck...'

Although he knew, he couldn't tell the exact severity of her condition as the inhibitor suppressed her dragon magic. He couldn't risk taking off as well while everyone was gathered. So he decided to ask.

"Erza, what happened? Can you remember?"

The girl nodded weakly and arranged herself out his chest. She hummed in thoughts, closing her eyes and putting her hand on her chin. "Hm… Onii-chan, hmm, yeah. The first thing I saw was fire."

Natsu tilted his head. That didn't really explain anything. "Then? What happened?"

Then the girl spread her arms up in the air, her brows frowning with seriousness.

"Then it went, Kapooooosh~~~!"

The Prime Dragon couldn't help to let out a nervous chuckle. She continued making her gestures.

"And then it went, BOOM! And I was like, shoosh, then next thing I saw was this collar!"

Irene snapped. "They don't explain anything, Erza!"

Erza growled out, smashing her hand into the sand angrily. "How dare you, sister!" While she was throwing her anger out, Irene decided to explain to Natsu.

"Natsu-sama. I didn't see everything, but I think I can explain a bit of what I saw."

He nodded, allowing her to continue while patting Erza's head, calming her down instantly.

"When I approached her, she had red scales covering the majority of her body…and had wings made out of the fire. It was distinct and stood out even though I was far away… and the power she displayed was immense. I almost doubted it was my sister."

Every description struck Natsu's mind like a truck. His eyes shaken, he broke his gaze from Irene and returned to Erza, who was staring at him back with wide puppy like eyes. He whispered like he had lost his soul. Then his hand dropped from her head like a machine before cupping her jaw, his fingers clamping both sides of her cheeks.

"Did you…"

Erza responded, feeling the weight of the situation. Natsu continued.

"Did you just unlock your Dragon Force?"

It seemed much severe than he thought. It was a miracle that her body withstand that much force at once. His body shook a little, for a first time, and for a long time, feeling the fear. He didn't want to lose Erza. To him, she was one of those things that brought calmness to his mind. Losing her would be like losing his father again.

However, he quickly regained his composer. He knew there was a solution. There was always a solution despite how grim or terrible the situation is.

He started to count his options. First one was to use his magic to get rid of the presence of dragon inside her. However, it was something that he would never do. He could not risk another terrible accident, he couldn't let her become like those demons. If he did, then he would never forgive himself. The second was to upgrade the collar to suppress it even further. Yet it was a solution that didn't seem to appeal all that much.

Which lead to the last option. He spoke. Grabbing Erza by her hands.

"Erza, how would you like to be a Fire Dragon Slayer?"

* * *

.

"Fire dragon slayer?" She whispered back, before whispering back again.

.

She blinked, she had trailed her big brother/ lover figure, but still, her head was locked on what he said last night, her heart beating as she was half confused and half excited. Then a voice shouted from the below.

.

.

.

"Senpai! I've got it!"

The powerful ray of orange, purple morning sun beamed down to the island as Dimaria shouted out from the bottom of the ocean. What was once an ocean, to be precise. She stood on the silky and muddy ground, not inside of depth of water. Instead, they stood aside like a gargantuan wall, splitting aside to create a path for her to pick up what they have come for.

Even to add her benefits, the ocean floor was raised to match the ground level, courtesy of both Irene and Brandish. However, if that wasn't enough, she didn't even have to walk on the muddy surface, as Natsu had thought her how to use the propulsion capabilities of her suit.

She literally just had to fly there and pick it up, which she did it without breaking a sweat. She repeated, shaking it side to side,

"Senpai! Irene! I have it on my hands!"

Irene's eye had glowed in delight before she flew down to the ground, literally snatching the gem from her hands. She looked it to the sun, letting the light reflect its dark surface, make it glimmer with its odd beauty.

Yet she frowned. "Are you sure this is the right one?" She asked Dimaria,

"I'm not picking up any energy from it." Then she casted her spell over the stone, red energy scanning to see if she had missed any. Dimaria scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Then she waved at Natsu, beaming a smile at him.

"Senpai! Are you gonna come down and see it?"

Natsu answered back,

"No, it's alright. I can see it from here just fine!" Which was true, and he didn't need a scope to see it clearly. But however, he shouted back, remembering the promise he made.

"Actually, I'll be down in a sec!" He then patted Erza on her shoulder, smiling, "Erza, wanna go and see it? You were supposed to be our supervisor in this test." The Scarlet stared at him for a moment, question marks flying out of her heads, then she chirped out, remembering the test.

"Oh! Oh.. onii-chan.. I almost forgot. Sure, take me with you."

Natsu nodded and playfully picked her up by her legs, before carrying her like a bride. Erza squirmed at his sudden movement, blushing like a school girl once again. Her eyes yet fell to his neck, not able to make a proper eye contact. Like that, he walked over the surface. Erza wasn't sure if he was teasing her by putting her in inescapable position for so long.

It was like her heart was about to burst… but she smiled, cherishing the moment. When they arrived, he still didn't let her go. Catching some predatory stares from two other girls. Sweating a little, he put her down, catching their jealousy instantly.

He spoke. "Come on… don't be like that. Let's put that aside for now and see the gem."

Irene walked over and jumped on his chest, forcing him to hold her not to fall. Then he realized he was holding her just like Erza. She then handed over the gem by rubbing it on his chest. Natsu fought back the blush desperately, trying to keep his cool as best as he can.

He opted for moving on with the topic, putting Irene down. He held the gem closely and inspected it.

"So… this is the 'Well of the Dead?'"

All the girls nodded other than Erza. Natsu returned to his eyes to the gem but rested them back to Erza. He questioned.

"So… are we a pass?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. You have to take it back to the guild… and let me see… we still have two days left, excluding today."

Irene commented.

"That's more than enough time. Despite all the detours, I guess we did it, isn't that right, Natsu-sama?"

He nodded, then he briefly shot a gaze that only the spriggans knew. Both Irene and Dimaria caught his meaning and frowned before brightening up back again. Dimaria threw her hands on her head, walking off to the shore like nothing happened. She spoke unsarcastically loud, "Ah, ha ha! I wonder what my squishy- I mean, Meredy is doing?"

And Irene suddenly started to grab Erza's cheeks and started to squish them. The re-equip mage stared at them with stupefied expression, having a zero clue what's going on. Then she started to complain at her sister for treating her like a kid.

While the chaos broke loose, Natsu whispered.

"Zeref, hang in there just a little longer."


	36. Chapter 35: Ab Ovo, Demonium

**A/N ::Hello Hello Everyone: ) How's everything going? (I may be little bit drunk) But fuck…fuck that! Thanks so** mut **Fo ur support and love, we've come a long way… already 35 chapters! Isn't that nice? Yeah? And also, Welcome to the next BIG ARC, Tartarus! Yes, You can expect a lot from this chapter! To think about it, the precious Arc was a stepping stone for this arc to happen!**

 **Just to give you a sneak peak of what to expect: New Enemies!**

 **Natsu trains Erza and more!**

 **Dimaria's new power up, and result of the test!**

 **Irene becomes one of the ten wizard saints!**

 **Ultear's new magic!**

 **Romance with Mirajane (finally)**

 **Sayla!**

 **Zancrow's fate… meh**

 **Now I will take my time to reply to some of the reviews that caught my attention.**

 **Kazuka746**

 **Thank you that you like my work! Danke!**

 **So sorry about my mistakes. I should have known… aside from I'm not a native speaker (Nerd Voices EAARGHGHGH!) There's isn't much excuse I can lay out… I'll make sure to look out for them in the future. But it would be awesome if you can point out which chapter you see the most mistakes. Hopefully, I can start making changes from there J**

 **Also, as for the demons… well, I agree. They didn't deserve it, and I did feel bad about writing them… but he is still uncaring for most of the people, as he only focuses on certain people he likes. He have mentioned he wouldn't mind slaughtering the people in the station, and still the same person. Though, that's going to change in this Arc. He will start caring and show appreciation for the lives.**

 **As for Ur, haha, well. I guess I do love robots (Scratches my head sheepishly). But yeah. Truth to be told, on my first drafting sheet, I actually had for both Dimaria and Natsu to help Ultear to recover Ur's limb… but I realized that I couldn't do that because: Dimaria does not look very kindly to an another time mage… and having them both so closely like now in my story is already dangerous… although Natsu can force Dimaria, I figured that wouldn't be right. So that's pretty much no go until they find a proper resolve. Secondly… I kinda debated myself whether ice shelled Ur is should be considered as an animate or inanimate object, and I came to a conclusion that she is still alive… which meant Ultear' magic would have no effect on it. But above all, I kinda envisioned new Ur as Adam Jenson from Deus Ex Series….**

 **Guest**

 **Thank you as well! I will do my best to bring in good stories!**

 **Trewill91**

 **Hmm. Okay. Well, I'm not sure whether you are paying attention or have forgotten, but although Prometheus Irene is weaker than her cannon counterpart, she is still powerful enough to go against August… Besides remember the original tattoo was a shape of an egg, only to be changed when Irene controlled it? It means it's still in its premature state. As for Erza's dragon slayer magic, I think the answer is pretty obvious.**

 **Dark S.A.M.A.E.L**

 **Thank you, my friend! I'll try to go back and change as much as I can!**

 **Without a further a due, Here's the new Tartarus Arc! If you see errors, please point them out and I will fix them!**

 **I... I don't know what I'm doing...**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

She wasn't sure what she perceived, the odd sensation that crept in under her skin. Perhaps it was because she hadn't perceived anything for ages. Then, she didn't know whether it had been a long time or it had ever passed since her inevitable. After a moment she realized that it was warmth that enveloped her, filling in the emptiness that wavered in its deepest form. The warmth made her heart beat… not it made her hear her own heartbeat. The sound of mortal flesh that she didn't know she had yearned.

After her hearing, the comfort kicked in, layering over the warmth, caressing her skin like a velvety blanket. She embraced it a little bit further, trying to feel it washing down on her skin. She rolled her head, finding her way to dig into the soft padding that rested underneath her head. The scent of a sweet bouquet of flower entered her nostril, floating inside, finding the niche in her zone emptiness.

It felt like she had been melted away.

Slowly she lifted her heavy eyelids, opening her eyes like she used to in every morning pass. Light flooded to her vision, blinding her eyesight. However, it slowly became clearer, eventually making out everything around. The wooden furniture that rested next to her bed, and the window with a curtain that was left ajar, letting the sunlight to pass clearly. Then how the scenery moved passed as fast as the train.

She hadn't realized anything out of place until now. Her eyes locked to the window, staring at the world moving past her. Touching the pillow and the blanket, she rubbed her finger through its soft textures before bringing up to her face. She realized that it wasn't hers, nor the entire room. Nothing inside the place was remotely similar to her room.

She raised her eyelids even further, the droopy mind gathering its pieces, focusing itself on the place that she was in. She whispered,

"Where…am I?"

The voice answered, the soft voice that of a girl which felt so familiar.

"We are in Magnolia of Fiore. Welcome back… mother."

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Tartarus Arc

Chapter 35: Ab Ovo, Demonium

* * *

.

.

.

She blinked several times, doubting whether she had heard her correctly. "Mother?"

The girl with red eyes and her long violet hair cascading from her back responded with a nod. She placed her hand on her chest, tilting her head ever so slightly. She could see water congregating on the bottom of her red eyes.

She spoke once again, this time, raising her voice a little. Yet it came out harsh and cracked like a piece of wood burning in a fire.

"…U…Urtear?"

She wasn't sure, but this girl… her violet hair and her look, although she was an adult, her looks were reminiscent of her daughter that she had lost ages ago. She had spoken, but she had thought she was hallucinating things. Yet she wanted to believe that this girl was real… if not, then at least she wasn't seeing things. It may as well be that this girl looks similar to her daughter. However, she had hoped for the otherwise.

The girl nodded once again, this time quicker. Her pair of snowy skin grabbed her hand before resting it to the side of her cheeks. Then it struck her like a tsunami.

Her heart skipped several beats, and her lung squeezed, yet she stared at the girl with shock and recognition. Her words quivered.

" U…U, Urtear…? My baby…?"

The girl nodded even more, quicker by the second. Her soft fingers curled into her hand, and her face started become contorted. Her brows raised up as her lips stretched to side, opening to show clenching teeth. Tears moistened her eyes even more, rendering them glistening under the sunlight.

Then Ultear lunged at her, hugging her tightly by her torso, digging her head into her embrace. Her mother was the same, wrapping her hands around her daughter, her eyes watering just like hers before she broke out to wail. Their tears soaked the clothes and fabric in between like a flood. They choked on their own tears, their body trembling in the countless lightening of emotion.

Ur raised her hand to stroke her daughter's hair, trying to feel its texture, yet they quivered like an earthquake. It still felt so surreal, the overwhelming reality that struck her had felt more like a dream. Dream that she always dreamt of, the day that to meet her daughter.

Her hand then lowered down to her face again, then to her back. She whispered, still finding hard to believe. She had to convince that this was still a dream. Otherwise, it would hardly make sense to her. "Is…is it really you, baby?"

Urtear, her daughter, was a small girl. How long did it pass to see her as a full-grown woman? How many years did she never met, and how many histories of her daughter did she had lost?

The girl whispered back, coughing in between.

"It's really me, mother… It's me… it's been so long."

Ur muttered back, her eyes opening to face her, to greet her glistening red eyes.

"How… how long?"

"Fifteen years, mother. Fifteen years."

Ur repeated, trying to digest the information. "fifteen years?"

A smile broke out as her lips spread, her healthy white teeth flashing underneath, yet her brows kept upward, and somewhere in her eyes, the edge of sadness still lingered. Her lips quivered a little to think of a word. Then she exclaimed quietly, rubbing the cheek of her daughter.

 _"_ _You've grown!"_

Ultear nodded back, beaming up her own smile. Her lips stretched apart to let her teeth briefly shine before they closed. Then they opened again, albeit weaker, never forming that full smile. She replied,

"I guess I have…"

Then she was reminded of him. The how he saved her, and how he saved her mother from the misery that seemed eternal. She could not be more grateful to him, as he was her ultimate salvation from the horrifying life that she lived under Hade's surveillance. Did she wanted or asked to be that way? No, she had no choice but to succumb to his rule for her sake. For her mother's sake. He had promised that Zeref can bring the Grand Magic World, allowing her to master her Lost Ages, and that was the only reason she had followed him. The people she had to kill with the mask on, the sins that she had committed, it was like they have been washed away by that man overnight. Of course, there was a powerful sensation that she has been doing nothing for the past years. Had she met him earlier in her life, then perhaps she never had to go through them…

Despite that, she was grateful. To feel and touch, and talk to her mother like this again, and in spite of the losses of her biological limbs, the fact that he was doing so much for her wanted to rush at the man and bow deeply once more.

The admiration and the respect that she felt towards him didn't even match anything that she had felt. She assumed it would feel similar if she had met Zeref… It was hard for her to hide the blush that was starting to sit over her cheeks.

To be honest, she was willing to do anything for him. Like she was devoted to saving her mother, she wanted to devote her everything there she was to his. Such thing that he had given to her could not be traded by simple lives. Even her own life, perhaps.

She remembered how Irene mentioned him as a god. If anyone asked her if God existed before, she would have said no. Not like any god, the one with everything. The one who processed All-Seeing-Eye. If it didn't exist before, then it sure did now.

That man was the sign of that, the man with devilish pink hair, Natsu Dragneel.

 ** _Boom Boom Boom Boom!_**

The rumbling sound approached closer, and the both women's cry ceased and turned their head, disturbed and confused by the sudden noise. The wooden door struck open in such brute force like it was being shattered, yet unexpectedly, a girl stood in her pink locks stood unapologetically. She had a certain distressed look in her eyes. Then she was followed by a man behind, his hair also pinks like hers. He had that similar shocked expression coated on his face.

The girl shouted first,

"Mom!"

Which was immediately followed by the man, "Wha…what?!" He looked even more distressed than the girl.

The child ignored him and dashed to the pair of women with her hands gathered on center. She hastened her speech, her brows furrowing deeply.

"Mamma! What happened!"

The man screamed from behind, "Hey don't say such thing to get her the wrong ideas!"

The child turned her head around and tilted sideways. Yet as the moment she turned, her look shifted like she-devil, grinning like a psycho maniac with billions of shadowed layer looming over her eyes. The most frightening factor of this smile was that she somehow still retained that innocent voice. She questioned the man,

"What's wrong, daddy?"

Ultear watched the scene unfold, not realizing what the girl was implying, but as soon as she caught the wind of it, her face started to brighten up in rose red. Snapping off from her bittersweet greeting with her mother, she shout-whispered to her adopted daughter.

"Meredy! What are you doing?!"

The girl only gave her glaring starlit eyes with a thumb's up. Unfortunately for Ur, she was already getting the wrong impression of them. Her eyes widened, and tear sprouted out even more like the heaven has been broken. Her pearl-like skin became red with all the crying, and the rims around her eyes became sickly dark. From her mouth, she was no longer able to contain her saliva, and it started to drool by the sides. She let out a hiccup before starting to choke on her tears. She spoke, her voice starting to crack.

"M…my…my baby has been married…?!"

Then her eyes fell on the little kid, and to the man, then back to her daughter. Both had pink hairs, and the child's look was somewhat similar to Urtear when she was so little. Ur muttered out,

"Already have a kid too?"

She bawled out, hugging her daughter once again.

"How could you marry without me?!"

Ultear's face heated up like an oven, and her eyes started to go swirling without a focus. She screamed out the top of her lung, yet her brain failed to make any coherent sentences. Eventually, she found herself spewing out gibberish, though she didn't even know.

Natsu grabbed the side of his head as his eyes bulged out in panic. For one, Ur, supposedly the councilman's mother should not be under such immense pressure as soon as she woke up. Second, he did not married to councilman! Their relationship was strictly professional! Unfortunately for him, the door slammed once again, more people rushing to the scene.

"ONII~CHAN!"

"NATSU-SAMA!"

Natsu slowly rotated his head to his back, meeting a pair of scarlet nightmares glaring like starved lionesses that have met their prey. Then in addition to that, one blonde girl was sticking out from the back. He could say the same about her.

"WE HEARD EVERYTHING, SENPAI?!"

They stormed in like a tsunami before staring bark like a hoard of pit bulls at him.

"What's this marriage I hear, NII-CHAN!" "EXPLAIN to me, NATSU-SAMA!" "You are going to marry me first, senpai!"

Natsu cried out to the heaven.

"Why the things must go this way?!"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **2 hour prior.**_

Natsu stared at the monitor. [Searching for Error: 97%...Run time: 1 hour and 37 minutes… Time remaining 1minutes.]

Then his eyes raised to the text above.

[Diagnostic Ran: 8 times. No Error Found…]

A small electronic beep alerted his deep eyes. [No Error Found. Total Runtime 1 hour and 38 minutes… Run again?]

[Y/N]

His finger fell like an elephant on a bold-boring letter Y.

He felt nothing. Nothing at all. He supposed a man who lived 460years would have adjusted to waiting 12 hours without regarding any form of stimulus might have endured nicely as he stared at the screen with mild surprise.

"Good morning Onii-chan…" Erza's crystalline yet soft voice called out from the door that left ajar behind. Natsu turned his eyes to meet the girl of his life, his lips automatically moving up by meeting her gleaming pair of ambers. He greeted,

"Good morning, Erza. How's the sleep?"

He watched the girl rubbing her eyes dozily, cleaning her lips in the process. Her hair was unorganized and terribly in disarray, something that he didn't expect from her. She didn't seem to notice it either. She smiled back in reply. "Yeah, the bed was really good… I never realized this train had first class rows."

"Me neither."

Natsu turned to the sides, distancing away from the tedious task that he had at the moment. The girl suggested, her eyelids starting to close a little. "Onii-chan… do you want me to get something for you…?"

He breathed out with a flash of a sweet smile.

"Not at the moment… but thanks for asking."

He rolled his jaw briefly, yet his eyes starting become mischievous. He raised his fingers,

"But looks like someone needs to go back to sleep!"

Then he lunged at her, grabbing her by her waist before carrying her off like a bride, and touching his forehead to hers lovingly. Erza squealed in delight. "Onii-chan!"

She squealed again, "Onii-chan, but it's already 9!"

He briefly kissed her forehead before brushing aside her hair and stared directly into her glistening candy-like eyes. Then his dark orbs fell to her dark metallic collar, and removed his gaze it, feeling the sudden rigidity of his heart. He spoke quietly before slowly laying Erza down to her feet.

"It is, already?"

Natsu looked around the room, reminding himself that he wasn't in his old house that he used live under master's guidance. It was a cabin inside a train. Yet unlike the wooden walls with a rather small area, one that he was in was rather big. Gigantic in fact, compared to what he had seen, and the size was adequate enough for one to start a living. The walls and the ceilings were decorated with fine craftsmanship, luxurious, shining with gold painting and such. Then there was a small couch, occupied a dark yet pale woman, resting her head on the bed in front. It was a bed that was big enough for two people, yet she didn't sleep in it, Instead, in it, there she lay her recovering mother that he had been monitoring ever so exhaustively.

Watching the councilman's quiet sleep, he supposed that she fell into her slumber some time ago, yet the 12 hours didn't felt long. The girl then shifted her body, sliding out her arms that firmly tugged beneath her head, she moaned. She inhaled air tiredly as she raised her torso, her bundled hair following behind like a lump of dark cotton.

Natsu acknowledged her presence. Although he had been with her in same room overnight, it seemed appropriate to at least recognize her existence. His and her relationships were strictly professional. For him, there was no room for meaningless empathy for the deal he had struck. Though, he did had some personal feelings towards her. He had thought the councilman wasn't a bad woman if he could trust her little bit more.

"Good sleep councilman?"

The violet girl turned her half-opened eyes to him, staring at him dumbly before finally replying,

"Who?"

Erza pulled Natsu's shirt several times, staring at semi-conscious councilman with a miserable look, "Onii-chan, Onii-chan, she is dumb."

The time mage, snapped herself out of her sleep as she stomped her foot to the ground. She stood up and growled, a fire sparkling in her eyes.

"Erza Scarlet, if my memories serve me correctly, it was I who assigned for the 1st Class cabin!"

Knightress responded, fire igniting in her eyes as well, glaring at her murderously, ripping the calm morning sunlight with her zig-zagging billion bolts of spark.  
"Ho? Then who's the one responsible for the mess aside from Gray?"

Ultear shout-whispered, not taking chances to make things too noisy all the sudden with her mother around.

"That does not mean you can insult me with such derogatory term! I am still the member of the council, and I can use my power whenever-"

She was cut short as Erza raised her hand, her voice falling back to her past self, dropping few octaves lower as a deathly thunderstorm loomed behind her. She only spoke one name.

"Irene Belserion!"

The darker mage's voice froze as fast as an ice cube shattering on the floor. She gasped for air as her lung started to choke itself. Her wine of eyes turned into a pair of an empty white button, and her entire body shivered out of control like she had just gotten out of a pool.

"Ha? Ha?!"

She breathed out, her brain crumbling up like a piece of paper, perfectly burping out inhuman language makings. Natsu mused out a thought, cracking out a smile at their banter, often finding interest in such trivial moments. However, upon hearing Irene's name, Natsu asked, stopping their growling immediately.

"Speaking of which, How's everyone, Erza?"

Her battle borne eyes turned sweet as soon as he asked.

"Everyone's having breakfast, nii-chan. I actually came here to check on you hoping that you might join us…"

Her voice trailed, finishing with a small blush. Natsu ruffled her hair like touching an incredibly fluffy doll. "Maybe. I join you when I finish here... Why don't you go and get yourself a meal?"

She plush her lips as she let out a cutesy smile, and nodded happily before trotting away. Ultear yet stopped her as she walked away, and received with a threatening gaze from the scarlet girl once again.

"Wait, Erza Scarlet!"

Erza responded,

"What is it?"

That fire in her eyes was just as damaging to her mentality to prior, yet she didn't back down, gulping down saliva once again, she questioned,

"How's Meredy doing?"

Ginger girl's expression softened up a bit. "She's doing fine. In fact, she's getting along with one of our group quite nicely."

Ultear raised her brows at the news,

"Oh, is she?"

Erza nodded before continuing her way to the door. Natsu quickly flashed her a smile with his pearl-like teeth. She took it with berries in her eyes, with a fresh scent of a broad cheerful smile coming after, leaving the room with coloring his lips with delicious after taste. Ultear commented from behind.

"She's completely different around you, Dragneel-dono."

Natsu turned and situated himself back to the monitor, staring it back, but without much of attention. Ultear continued, "the public seems to call her as Titania… the queen of Fairytail. I'd imagine she'd be more like a pushy type."

"She is." Natsu replied. "But not the way you know of."

Natsu shut the monitor with a swipe of his hand, and a miniature version of its screen appeared around his wrist in a holographical form.

"There's a lot that you don't know about her, then there are kinds of stuff that she doesn't even aware of herself. That sometimes scares me."

Ultear questioned, tilting her head slightly as she ran her fingers through interlocked hair.

"Why so? You are... the closest one out there to a god."

The pinkette didn't respond, she wondered if she had chosen a wrong word. Yet moment after, he replied, standing up from the seat once again and walking towards her.

"I didn't train to become a god… and being powerful doesn't make you one."

His holographic screen carried over to her wrist while he was talking, and it took her to notice that when he finished his sentence. She asked, raising her wrist, momentarily staring at the similarity between archive magic and the holographic figure.

"What is this?"

"That's a monitor to show conditions of your mother." He added, "I figured you should know, too."

Ultear blinked before giving him a grateful look but froze when she stared at the numbers she couldn't read, yet she merely chuckled meekly, suddenly feeling the urge to move back to original topic.

She had a feeling that he will flood her brain with his outlandish terms that she didn't even hear of, and she wanted to avoid that if possible. She stared back at him, remembering how he looked at the scarlet haired girl. She knew that gaze upon just a simple look, the eye of the lover it was, and she wasn't foreign when she came across that expression. She had many contacts with different people, and tricked many. It wasn't uncommon. She stated.

"You love her."

Natsu turned his eyes back to the woman, looking mildly surprised by her claim. "I do."

She questioned, hoping to dig in little further in their relationship.

"How so?"

He didn't even hesitate a second. "I know a bird from this world. Quite common from what I hear. You know a raven, right?"

She nodded, though furrowing her lips not following where he's getting to.

"I suppose It's like seeing a raven."

Ultear furrowed even further. What did he mean by Raven? The bird represented nothing but the foreboding darkness of misfortune, and apparently, the relationship between Erza and him was anything but a raven. One would describe as a pair of swan ogling each other. Why raven then? Was there something that she was missing?

"I suppose she is averted by most people... Those who knows Titania usually does not wish to associate with her. I take that you are no different?"

Natsu flashed a hint of anger that Ultear failed to catch. He questioned. "How do the people see her?"

"Her reputation is one thing that she lacks among of her attributes. She is quite infamous for her authoritative manner. Reported several times that she's far more controlling and punishing even for a mundane task."

He let out a vexing laugh. "I suppose I was right. She is indeed a raven."

Ultear crossed her arms. Natsu continued.

"But know that even the darkest raven has the whitest skin."

Ultear didn't need anymore to hear to confirm everything. His words came like a tidal wave, washing up her confusion in less than a second. Yet it started to bother her. The plan that she had associating Erza Scarlet, and Jellal… Ultimately the part that using Erza as a sacrifice was never the part of her plan, but she could imagine the rage off from him when that happened.

"You do love her, then… how much, though?"

Natsu growled slightly, making Ultear uneasy about the whole topic.

"Are you testing me, Councilman?"

He hurled his way to her and grabbed her by her arm before smashing her against the wall. "I may have helped you return your mother, but that does not mean I trust you."

She asked, her voice slightly breaking up by the crawling fear from her stomach.

"What will you do if wasn't for my mother?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She shook her head quickly, which he released her from his bruising grip. She didn't know what to say upon reminding the monstrosity of what he is. She apologized.

"I… I'm sorry. Perhaps I went little too far. It was unfit for me to do such thing to who saved my mother and I."

She brushed her arm as she bowed deeply. "Please, forgive me."

She added, "You may not realize it, but you've completely changed my fate…"

Natsu huffed, narrowing his eyes at her. She glanced his unforgiving look and stuttered out.

"I…if you are willing there's something I wanted to tell you…"

He narrowed his eyes even further, her whole torso heating up like she is being microwaved by his dark pair of eyes. She half-screamed from the shame.

"I know you don't trust me, but it's important… the reason why I asked you about Erza is because this concerns her deeply!"

That caught his immediate attention, and he opened the door and tilted his head to outside, motioning her to carry the conversation to a different place. She followed his command without question, and Natsu followed after, closing the door. His dark pink brows as dangerous as she first saw him. He walked past her to the end of the long and small hall, to the outside railing that hung on the side of the train. He unlocked the door, and the wind rushed in, and once again, he motioned her. He spoke.

"Let's talk about this outside."

Ultear made a puzzled expression, she understood his intention to hear her out somewhere more discreet, but didn't know why it had to be outside.

"Why?"

A shit-eating grin spread on his lips that sent shiver down to her spine.

"So I can throw you out whenever I catch you lying."

.

.

.

* * *

"NO~~~~~~! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'll never do it again!"

A screamed echoed in the cabin, though no one heard the little pinkette's desperate scream. A pair of dangerous lights lit up behind her from the shadow with a cruel hands that reached to restrain her. The loli flailed out her arms desperately, yet to the darkness that was reaching towards her, it seemed that they did nothing to her forlorn situation. She turned and slammed the fog condensing glass door. The glass oscillated upon each strike, but they refused to break let alone let her out from her damnation. She turned back and cried again, tears sprouting out from her eyes.

"NO~~~~~~!"

Yet no help came, and at the moment she felt everything was lost, miraculously, the door opened, letting her much needed escape. She grabbed the nearest towel nearby and started to dash towards an exit to this whole place… if there was one.

Unfortunately for her, the luck dried out as she slipped on a wet floor, falling down on her limbs, and towel falling apart to expose her private areas to the predator. She teared up again, helplessly watching the evil getting nearer and nearer. She stuttered out, trying to crawl back, but she found herself on a wall.

Then the hands soared to the girl's body and started to grope every inch of her body. A voice exclaimed perversely, its hands reaching down to her thighs, making the little kid cringe.

"KAWAII! I LOVE YOU MY SQUISHY!"

Then she was pushed into the assailant's chest, her little face being smothered by the giant, voluptuous pair of breasts. The loli screamed for her life, yet it only turned into a muffled gibberish by the bottomless ravine that her breasts created. Even worse, it never reached anywhere as the place was filled with the attacker's exclaim.

"AHHHHHH~~~~!"

.

.

.

* * *

Meredy sniffled on her chair, trying desperately to dry out her tears as the chef and the attendants dressed as maids placed out the First-class, on board cooked plate on her table. Before even they placed it, she could smell the mouth-watering scent of the light tanginess of the lemon and the strong smell of perfectly cooked bacon, and alas, she was right. Yet they never came to her as the most striking thing as most of her thoughts were still haunted by the event that just happened.

On her table, there lay two identical buttered and firm English muffins layered with crisp and brown bacon that waved like graciously, and above it, perfectly poached eggs that retained stunning bright healthy white color. On top, it was drizzled with vibrant, uplifting yellow hollandaise sauce that had a pleasant scent of citrus. Perhaps with a raining sunlight through the curtains, she supposed it looked better with all the glistening fresh moistures on top. On next to the plate, they placed a cup of creamy looking white gold yogurt with blueberries, which she didn't even look.

However, as everybody was patiently waiting and talking to each other like it was a mundane, everyday morning breakfast, Meredy only stared at it like it was a dog food. On regular circumstances, she was sworn she had dug right in before they even placed everything, but not today. Not when she was terrorized with…. That blonde woman. That blonde woman with hairs of a dirty old mob that never cleaned, and her fingers like a slimly earthworm with the color of deceased and pig's skin… she remembered how the pig's skin looked before dissection during back in the day when she still went to the school. She even remembered that pungent chemical odor that came from it. Lucky she didn't go to that freakish school anymore…and even luckier when Ultear and her friends burned it down to ashes.

Then this woman had to torture her. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the attendant placing a plate of pale colored pancakes, explaining they are the poppy seeds- whatever. With empty eyes, she lifted the fork and stabbed her food without much emotions.

She didn't like how her food was staring back at her. It whispered, _'Let's see if you can eat me or not when you have that harpy next to you…'_

"Yes!"

Meredy snapped off from the food and shot her shocked eyes where the sound came from. It felt like her heart stopped when that sudden chirping struck her ear. Then, not surprisingly, there she was… the woman that beat her on that temple… the accursed witch who claims to control time just like her Ultear…

The woman's eyes shun brightly at the little pinkette.

"I get to sit right next to you, my little squishy! This is just perfect!"

Meredy closed her eyes briefly, trying to hold down her erupting fear- before opening them. She stood up a halfway before picking up her chair by the armrest, and she walked all the way to the end of the table. She whispered terrifyingly, even her thoughts becoming jittery by her presence.

 _'_ _No! I…I need to get away from her!'_

Then a woman across the table, whom she first thought as Erza Scarlet, or who had striking resemblance intervened.

"Dimaria, please. Look at that girl quivering. You need to leave her alone for a while. Cats don't even bother a dog when it's eating… at least give her that much of respect on the dining table."

Meredy's eye shortly traveled to the scarlet haired woman. She screamed internally while giving that thankful look. _'I.I love you, red haired oppai!'_

Dimaria sulked her shoulders a little bit before letting out that unsightly grin again, and she blew a grotesque kiss to the loli, which she cringed terribly. She exclaimed, giving the pinkette a wink.

"Okay then, We'll have more fun time after breakfast, okay Squishy?"

The child muttered while attempting to avert her eyes as far as she could.

"It's Meredy, not Squishy…" Yet, catching what she had just said, the blonde priestess exclaimed while throwing her index finger.

"I shall call you squishy! Now, you shall be my squishy!"

Meredy wasn't sure if that struck her nerves or what, but she knew that she couldn't just stand there and become her plaything.

She knew she was being held as a hostage. It had to be, or it wouldn't make sense at all. She was beaten, and next thing she saw when she woke up, was people that she did not recognize other than man… That pink haired man.

Her brain froze momentarily.

That man was here on this train! She definitely remembered seeing him somewhere in last night, and she was certain that he was still hanging around. These people might be her enemies, but she was certain that he would understand and let her go, or at least, relieve her from this excruciating torment given by that blonde witch.

Suddenly, she stood up, knocking the chair back and slammed the table with all her might. Dishes flew out of place, and the beverages, the decorations that filled up the table launched from the table like rockets. Brandish, who was drinking coffee by the side of Irene had her elbow struck by the sudden movement threw the cup to her own face, which the content splashed without any mercy.

Irene was no better as she accidently pushed her spoon little too far. Her cheeks got swollen, and tears formed on the bottom of her eyes. She had to move her head away to cough like she never been.

Dimaira was only the one wasn't fazed nor affected. She didn't seem to realize the chaos as she happily munched on her own breakfast.

Meredy disregarded them and screamed out,

"The pink haired man! I need to see him!"

With that, she dashed away to the door, leaving two spprigans very angry.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yaaahhhh! I'M SORRY DRAGNEEL-DONO! I'M SORRY! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Ultear screamed top of her lung, and her lips flapped around like bird's wing as she hung dangerously to the rushing rail track beneath. However, that creepy eyes of Natsu Dragneel continued to shoot. He pushed her slightly further away, and the only thing that was keeping her alive being his single hand grabbing her collar, it only added more suspense to Ultear's mind.

How the wind shrieked onto her ear, blowing her hair like it's about to rip her roots apart, and almost feeling how close the ground was nearly made her wanted to crawl back to Hades. She watched as he brought his face closer to hers, and she could literally feel the heat coming off from his skin.

"Is it really the truth?!"

He screamed in her face, which she retracted her neck like a turtle. She screamed once again, begging for her life.

"It's really the truth!"

She watched him narrow his piercing eyes carefully, then all the sudden, she was ruthlessly lifted in the air. She threw her eyes open in shock and flapped her arms around. Before she could do anything further, she was thrown outside like a ragdoll.

Ultear saw how the track run pass right in front of her eyes, and the roaring sound of the metallic wheel sprinting over on the rail was like a guffaw of a ghastly beast. Her lung squeezed her air out as much as she could, staring at her damnation helplessly…

She expected the pain to strike her, collide her with that noxious agony. Yet, nothing happened. Her eyes fell to the ground with stupefied expression, unable to make sense what just happened. She was touching the passing steel rail. She could see the details of it, the rust that it had, and the gravels that littered in between then. Ultear could even sense the hurricane of air that made her hair waved like a flag.

Why was it like that?

The dark time mage expected herself to feel the sharpness of the rock tearing her skin on her palm, yet it didn't happen.

It was like she was standing above some sort of illusion, and the passing of the outside scenery was nothing more than a projected image, the wind that blew around her just trick of her mind…

She turned around, looking back at the man whom she feared to.

"What… what just happened?"

He closed his eyes and gathered his pink brows, seemingly plunging himself into a deep thought. Natsu responded by putting a hand to his chin.

"Hmm… just as expected, I can layer over other reality on different reality without causing their collusion…"

Then instructed.

"Councilman, can you pick up that gravel please?"

She blinked her teared up ruby-like eyes several times, but she obliged nonetheless, easily picking it up from the floor, despite that fact that it was moving at jaw-dropping speed. Natsu muttered,

"However, it still allows the interaction to a certain extent… hmm, I'll have to think about this further…"

Ultear questioned angrily, puckering her lips,

"D, Dragneel-dono! What's the meaning of this?!"

He responded, completely neglecting Ultear's frustration,

"Oh, well… hmm. When I was with you in that cave…I was actually needed somewhere else…and since I can't really be at two places at once, I just thought it will be a good idea to bring the places to me."

Ultear barked angrily, her face heating up in red, enough to match the color of her eyes.

"Then, please don't use me as your guinea pig Dragneel-dono!"

Natsu suddenly reminded himself, changing the topic.

"By the way, the thing that you said… are they really the truth? About this… Jellal and Siegrain?"

She recomposed herself quickly. "Yes… they are the truth…and I am the person to blame…"

"Why is that?"

She looked away. "Because I am the one who made him to lose his mind over Zeref… and it is too late for me to back out either. If I stop now, then those who I closely associated with will not stand idly. They will come my head for sure… I'll be honest, I have already put myself into big trouble by not returning to them."

"Them? I assume you mean the Seven Queens of the Lavatory?"

Ultear corrected, "Seven Kins of the Purgatory…and Hades." "He goes by Hades, but his real name is Precht Gaeblog…"

Natsu questioned, folding his arm around,

"So they are the root of Erza's danger?"

She shook her head, "No… Using Titania as the sacrifice was never part of the plan… that was purely from Jellal's head."

"And you let him?"

"I didn't know back then…"

Natsu hummed as he brought his index finger to his lips, curling it up on its surface, his furrowed brows to match the seriousness.

"Why are you suddenly telling me this then?"

Ultear's eye rested on the swiftly moving tracks, and feeling the rumbling of the plated steel floor vibrating to her core, she quickly looked away as she began to shiver. She scooped herself little further in as she replied,

"I… it felt like I had to do it. After all the thing you've done, and when I learned your relationship with her, I felt like it was necessary."

Then she added, "And frankly, I wanted to gain your trust… I didn't want to be looked like a liar from a man like you."

He questioned.

"Why my trust?"

She quickly replied as she had thought it over million times in her head, "To stay away from Hades!"

He closed his eyes once again as he breathed in the air further, mildly disturbed by the possible web he had possibly gotten himself into. Then, this woman… Slowly, he lowered himself to her eye level, bringing his face close to her, making her frightened all over again.

"My trust?" He repeated, which she nodded meekly in reply. Natsu continued,

"Then there's something you can do for me." He placed one of his hand on her shoulder.

"Back in the Galuna Island, I ordered you to kill the demons. Yet you and I do know that they are the actual residents of that island…"

She caught the wind of his words immediately.

"You want me to do something about that?"

He nodded in reply, continuing. "I assume that the explosion that Irene caused… and the demon shenanigans will not go unnoticed by your people. Which means, they will know that we were the one responsible for it. And I can't afford to have any of your people's dogs following us."

Ultear suddenly broke out a laugh, confusing Natsu greatly.

"Dragneel-dono! You are asking for something of a child's play!"

He raised his brows as he let Ultear speak. "Dragneel-dono, allow me to explain! First off, although the public considers council as one government organization, if you dig in just deep enough, you'll see that no member of the council trusts one another, only to be weaved as a whole by a single thread called King. The each council members are always planning something under the shadows on their own… those secrets are hidden so dark, not even amongst ourselves know them to the fullest."

Then she added, raising her index finger informatively,

"However, for most of them, the goals are the same. They only desire for more greed and gold… They may seem very considerate of magical guilds and the general public, but they are not. You see, we humans use magic not because it is just there, but it benefits us. It eased us with the mundane tasks to such things that are beyond our comprehension. However, to the council, they wish to exploit it. The council was built upon the foundation of greed. Whenever the magic brings them, they all must have to go through a gate called, profit."

"Thus they wish to monitor each and everyone who wields magic. And those what they find most valuable are hidden away by the people or labeled as Forbidden Magic or Dark Magic in the name of protection. You'll be surprised how many different and bizarre magic user that they are secretly training… and you'll be most surprised to see that there more dragon slayers that you might think, some of them you've never even heard of."

Natsu whispered to himself, his eyes slightly shimmering hope to meet more dragon slayers. He just hoped that they are the real deal, not those half-assed dragon slayer like Laxus. Then he questioned,

"So… you are implying that all I need to convince them is just money."

She nodded, "And it's one of the reasons why Irene Belserion will be selected as the new Wizard Saint… and with her power, there's no doubt she'll become one of the Four Gods of Ishgar."

Ultear let out a frustrated sigh. "I suppose they all have their agenda with the woman from the west."

"Wizard Saint? Four Gods of Ishgar?" He asked, and she gave him an exasperated look.

"Dragneel-dono… The Ten Wizard Saints are ten of the strongest mages in the continent… and the Four Gods implies to the top ranked fours of those saints group."

Natsu's eyes shook wide as he held down her shoulders tightly, his fingers almost digging into her skin.

"What?! Why is Irene selected, not me?! Wait… what do I get?"

Ultear watched him sympathetically, "I'm sorry Dragneel-dono…you actually got a prison block."

Natsu half shouted, his draconic/demonic fang growing more visible,

"P,p,p,prison? Wait a minute, wha-why-huh?! This isn't fair!"

Ultear quickly tried to cheer him up by throwing a thumb's up. "But I vouched for you, Dragneel-dono!"

The dragon slapped his face in disbelief, finding the councilman more useless than helpful. He stuttered a bit, trying to derail fomr such a depressing topic.

"Okay. Okay, fine. Let's…let's talk about that later. Let's talk about you. Let's talk about…Hades."

"If that's what you wish… of course." Ultear responded comfortably, happy to provide him with more information about the man she'll serve. Hopefully, more trust she'll receive, further she'll become from that accursed airship. That didn't mean she was ready to hear him. He asked bluntly,

"Then what business did this man have with my brother?"

At first, she didn't realize what she was hearing, and she was about to pass onto answering his question. However, that particular word trucked her over.

"Wa..wait a minute! Your Brother!"

Natsu nodded if it wasn't anything special.

"Hmm. Yeah. Zeref is my brother."

Her heart refused to beat, but then, how could she explain this heat that started to build up on her body?

"Z, Z,Zeref… is your… brother?"

"I suppose it can be little weird… He is an emperor too. Hey, I haven't seen him for a while. I wonder what he's up to?"

If she didn't admire him enough for the power and the goodness that he had granted to her, this certainly did it to her now. If admiration wasn't enough, then it might as well be love or undiluted obsession.

She called it being passionate. She started to blush madly, and the heart that beat her inside kick started itself, making it beat faster than the light could carry her. To be with such a great being like himself…

At this moment she knew. She knew whom she was going to live for the rest of her life.

"O,o,o,of course… It is no surprise such a great one like yourself is related to Zeref…"

To her, it was like she was literally inside of a sun. Perhaps burning center of oven, or perhaps the center of the earth. That heat came from her, the massive throbbing and intense temperature that thumped on her chest that raised to her face was starting to become unbearable. She breathed out arduously, exhaling the sizzling air that burned her, but that didn't seem to do her any good. She even let her tongue out to dissipate some of that heat. Her eyes started to stare at him like she was hit by a powerful aphrodisiac.

That was why she stuttered like a fool with sparkles in her eyes, which Natsu had to take a step away from. He spoke nervously, holding out his hands,

"O…oi, Don't give me that look!"

Then she jumped on him, pushing her chest as close she can to his own. With ease, she found herself squeezing herself tightly into his embrace, looking up at the man into his eye from her lower position.

"L…Lord Dragneel~!"

She closed her eyes and gathered her lips forward, hoping that maybe, just maybe get a taste of this god of the man. Her eyes fogged by the sudden rush of lust, she only brought herself closer to the man. She could see him, despite how he cringed back like if he was staring a lowly peasant, she could see his cheeks starting to coat itself with pinks. Then she could feel his perspiring skin, how they cling to his skin a moment before their befalling.

Ultear was enjoying the moment, as herself was known to be a very domineering woman, and despite the position, she stood from him, no matter how low it was, she very much liked being higher than her fumble their minds. Thus, more Natsu struggled at the sudden shift of their position, more assertive she became.

Ultear moaned.

She just had to get a little closer. She could feel his breath blowing onto her lips. _'Just a little bit more! Just a little bit more!'_ She screamed inside.

But then, a ring of alarm just had to put a stop to her action. A tick mark emerged from of her forehead, which she growled out in frustration. Ultear eyed Natsu inhaling, exhaling air deeply before bringing up his holographic monitor. The width of it, and how it obscured the great one's (Natsu) face was like putting a wall between them, and Ultear did not take it very pleasantly.

Suddenly he gasped loudly enough for her to flinch. He closed the monitor to his wrist and looked back at Ultear, this time, with none of that insulting eyes. The dark time mage could read the floating emotions behind the pool of his eyes. Some sense of joy, relief perhaps.

She questioned quizzically, dropping her lascivious manner. "What's wrong Lord Dragneel…?"

His dark eyes continued to reach her. He replied.

"Ultear, I have a new to tell you."

She widened her eyes in confusion, her thin brows rising up at the same moment. He reached for her wrist and held it in front of her, letting the information sink into her brain. She read the readings on it carefully.

Like a big bang, or like an explosion, or perhaps like an expansion of everything, the news struck her soul. Then it dragged her soul out of her body as sudden emotions riled up inside like an untamed beast. Her body felt like a cage, and the animal that resided inside her needed to be free.

The news did her just that.

Ultear gasped loudly as she covered her mouth with two hands, yet they did not fool the moisturizing eyes that were being swollen. She choked out carefully, wondering if she wasn't hearing things out of desperation.

"Is… is she…?"

He nodded. "Yes, Ultear. She's coming back. She's waking up."

Ultear whispered. "She's waking up…In spite of all the things that happened, she's finally waking up…" Then she enthusiastically shouted, "Wh…what should I do? What am I supposed to say to her when he opens her eyes?!"

It was the truth. Despite her long, gruesome pain of planning to get her mother back, she hasn't thought that deep. She never really thought the day will come so soon, but when the fate came knocking on her door, only she realized she wasn't prepared. Then she added,

"Would she… recognize me? After all these years?"

Nor Natsu knew the answer to that question. However, he did know what had to be done.

"She'll recognize you, I'm sure of it. But, You told me that you wanted to be by her side." He added, "So go. And when she wakes up, say hello to your mother."

.

.

.

* * *

When Meredy reached the end of the hallway, she had thought Ultear was running away from something mildly frightening. Though, she gasped at finally seeing her. She shouted, calling out to her mother,

"Ultear!"

The woman turned her face to her and beamed up a wide smile. "Meredy!" Before Ultear could say anything, Meredy cut in, her child mind still captivated by the pink haired man.

"Ultear! Where is that pink haired man!"

"Eh…? He's over there…?" The dark time mage pointed her finger to the door, leading the way out to outside. Meredy didn't even give her a reply as she dashed outside, leaving her bewildered.

.

.

.

* * *

"Pink haired man! Pink man! Pinky! Pinky!"

Little girl slammed the door open with every might, the steel frame literally vibrating by her force. And alas, just like her mother explained, he was there, standing, staring at her with a dazed expression.

Meredy screamed, her eyes locking onto his pink hair.

"KUOOOOOO! I…I can feel the synergy between he and I! The power of pink!"

Meredy's expression turned immediately sour, before becoming dark. Then an evil grin smeared on her little face before she brought her hands to cover it as slowly and dramatic as he could. Once she found herself in a certain position, she glared her radioactive-green eye between her fingers.

It was her syndrome acting up again, hence, the chuunibyou loli.

"So we have finally met, Pink Man! Kukukuku… I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time… Last we've met, it was a thousand years ago over the bridge of darkness, I hope you haven't forgotten our promise…"

Natsu stared at her dumbly, having zero ideas what she was talking about. He pointed out, "Oi, kid… I may be old but calling me I'm over thousands of years old is just insulting."

The girl seemed to flinch, and her hand fumbled to find a door knob that she kicked open. Then slowly, she walked backward closing the door in the process.

"Ku ku ku…seems like you cannot take my verbal insult, so you've resorted to retreating back. Pathetic…Ku ku ku…"

A tick mark appeared on his head. He growled out,

"Kid, Just who the heck are you?"

The little pinkette froze during her retreat, and seem to tremble slightly before she stood back up. She let out an choking, sickly chuckle, which only brought even more confusion to Natsu. Without warning, Meredy forcefully kicked the door open all the way and slammed into the wall. She stood resolutely with her two feet planted firmly on the ground, and she shouted out with much dominance she could muster.

"WAGANA WA MEREDY! My calling is that of an archwizard, one who controls explosion magic, the strongest type of magic!"

.

.

.

* * *

Time had passed since Ur learned the truth behind the relationship of Ultear and Natsu. Seeing the sun now directly above the train, she figured it would be around lunch, and from the window, she could see the town and the lake closing in.

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be disappointed or happy that her daughter hasn't married yet, but it did seem that she did take an interest to him. After hearing what he had done, she wouldn't mind letting marry her daughter.

Then again, he seemed to have many girls who sought the same thing.

Ur sighed on her bed, tucking her head under the pillow. She already felt so old… while her physical body was still in her twenties. She wasn't sure, not when she realized her body had changed.

She slid her left hand to her face, her eyes scanning the white composite that she supposed as her new skin. She still felt lucky. After all, she still had her body… it would not be herself when that happened… to imagine her entire parts to be replaced with these… machines.

Then the depressing side pooled inside her mind. The thought that her flesh made arms and legs were lost forever, and the reality that she had to live with this attached to her.

Yet it was odd. She didn't even realize that these were machines. It had a look of a machine, that was for sure, but the sense of touch, the textures, and the temperatures were still there. It was just like she still had her arm. Had she lost her vision, she would never know.

She opened her hand and closed again, watching the dark muscles moving underneath the white plating. It flexed like flesh. Then she brought her other hand and glided her fingertips slowly over it. The tingling sensation flowing on her arm were just as real as this world.

She was glad that this machine was silent.

Ur lifted the pillow and gazed at the sides. Some faces, she knew, some she didn't. Actually, there was only one face she recognized. That was her daughter, and she assumed, the other girls were all her friends. The girl, supposedly her 'granddaughter' seemed to have her fun time with a certain golden mage.

 _'_ _What great friends my baby made…I can see that they are all powerful mages too… to know that you aren't sick, I'm so proud.'_

Her minds drifted to her pupils, reminded by the friends that Urtear had. _'I wonder if they had all grown up too… I wonder what they are doing.'_

Then her daughter approached, followed by the man named Natsu. He spoke something, but it never really caught on to pace of her thoughts, as she was carried away in her own mind.

'Natsu Dragneel… He seems like a nice man…'

"Mrs. Millovich?"

Ur's eye returned their focus. She questioned, letting out a smile. "I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that again? I feel still slightly dizzy."

Natsu returned his smile as well. However, it was her daughter who spoke in his place.

"Mother, Lord Dragneel simply wanted to say that we have almost arrived at the destination."

Natsu looked at her with a mild surprise, and then spoke,

"That, and I wanted to address some of the things about your new limbs."

He added, "Can you stand up?"

"I'll give it a try…"

Ur slowly moved her legs to the side, before pivoting her body around and letting her new legs touching the ground. Immediately, the padded sensation on her foot tingled her brain. It was the first time she touched the ground since she woke up.

It had felt she was born anew, and in some sense, she was. Slowly, she shifted her weight to the ground, and her body slipped forward, which Natsu rushed and grabbed her from collapsing down. He spoke, "Easy, easy… take it slow. Your limbs might not act as you want them because they are still learning your neural languages."

Ur joked slightly, her head concentrating on standing with two feet. "Mr. Dragneel, are you always this technical?"

He didn't reply, only intently staring at her movements. Ultear spoke instead, grabbing her mother by her hands, supporting her.

"Mother."

Then a voice spoke from the front, Ur didn't seem to catch as she was too focused on balancing herself. "Onii-chan? Councilman?"

Natsu replied, taking his eye off from the Ultear's mother momentarily. He made a smile at her that he always gave. The sweet, and caring. "What is it, Erza?"

Ultear didn't seem too bothered. Erza responded nonetheless.

"She's probably need new clothes… some of us should go ahead and buy something for her. She can't walk around like a patient all the time."

That seemed to reach Ur's ear, and she still being her twenties, perhaps it was one of the first things she found relatable to these younger generations.

"Clothes? Oh… there's no need for that. I'm sure I can manage…"

Ultear cut in, glaring defensively at the knightress. "Mother, I can buy the clothes for you. I'm sure I have better taste picking a right one!"

Of which, Erza took offense to. "Councilman! Are you ignoring my hospitality?!" Ultear bore her teeth. "What if I am Titania?!"

Her sister, Irene only took an amusing at their banter, and Brandish only focused on the pink haired girl as Dimaria began her daily dose of torture.

Ur also let out a smile. She commented, "Looks like they are a good friend."

"I wouldn't go as far as friends…" Natsu quietly added before he lay his back to the female ice mage. He exclaimed,

"Good! You are now standing!"

Ultear quickly turned her head around to see it. Her eyes fell down to her mother's leg, scanning before she made an eye contact with her mother. She held her arms out to her mother, and Ur did the same, hugging each other once more. Ur tucked her chin on her daughter's shoulder, and from her standpoint, Natsu was standing directly in front her with a pleased look. The girls in the background seemed to stop their fun for a moment, and two scarlet sisters were gaze at her like how Mr. Dragneel would.

Her dark eyes moved on to meet his. Then the corner of her lips lifted on their own. Her perfect teeth underneath were presented like showcasing beautiful ice sculptures. Then her smile, it was a contagious one. How it glowed brightly under the sunbeam that leaked through the cabin, bright as the sun itself, it spread the whole room like a subtle-sweat aroma of a blue rose.

Her eyes shined like her eyes did as she rested them on a man who brought her back.

She silently moved her lips, but never quite speaking any words. Just moved her lips. That was enough for Natsu to understand her. His smile broadened and replied.

"You're welcome."


	37. Chapter 36: The Generation X

**A/N:: Hi, everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Tartaros Arc!**

 **Thank you for reading this far! I hope enjoyed the previous one, if you didn't, just write what you disliked and what you wished to see fixed in the review section! I always appreciate all the reviews as long as they are non-violent. They are the most helpful one you know?**

 **Like the very useful review from Dragon King Acnologia :D**

 **First off, wow. I absoletly endorsed your Dragneel no Monogatari! Fucking love it, and like Gordon Ramsay says, It's absolutely stunning! This story was actually inspired by yours, so it's really a great honor to get such detailed review from you.**

 **As usual, I'll address them one by one, Because it is (I whisper) necessary… (Licking tongue sounds)**

 **1\. Timeline and setting: I really wanted to try sublte approach. I wanted readers to figure out the setting and the time of the scene as they read along, but unfortunately, it seems that that's not working very well. I will add the locations, and perhaps, timeline to every beginning fo the scene.**

 **2\. The monologue: Aye, will do. I will take out some of the redundant one and add more dialouges in the future! ( might as well and go back and fix them while I'm at it hehe)**

 **3\. Um, eh, Natsu. He's smart at what he does, just not smart with human related stuff.**

 **4\. S-class exam. This was my mistake. I thought I have added reason for take this test, but I just went back and checked, it wasn't. It's fixed now. For convience, I've also added some lines in this chapter to explain the necessity of the test. Really thank you for pointing this out to me.**

 **5\. Lemon: Fortunately, I do have an excuse! It was a new year when I released that chapter so I wanted to something of an OVA like chapter, but still has something to with story. A gift to people who've been following…I think…**

 **Daniel2610994**

 **KONOSUBA!**

 **EDIT- I just realized fouth generation dragon slayers were actually a thing.**

 **So I chaged the name to 4th gen- Gen X**

* * *

.

.

.

 _"All hail Master E.N.D…. the true lord of all demons, the ruler of the underworld, our Savior and our God."_

 _~?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _-One-month ago-unknown location-_**

"Have you felt it, that tremendous power?"

The feminine voice spoke throughout the dimly lit hallway build by the brick. The walls, the floor, and even the ceiling were fashioned with dark gray-emotionless stones. Sometimes, they were decorated, carved with intricate etchings but they did not make to alleviate the terrible mood that the place created. It only worsened, with their skull like arts. The murals that were occasionally painted on the sides were drawn with hundreds of men suffering, burned alive in the fire, and above it, there were paintings of demon watching over them.

Much more masculine, deeper voice followed after, agreeing with the female.

"The power... the power that isn't magic.

"It was a curse no doubt!" A different voice commented, its pitch much higher than the rest, the gender of its voice shrouded with uncertainty. The first feminine voice returned, its voice just as sly as the first place.

"That amount of curse power… to know that there's some other demon that surpasses us so greatly…"

"This may be just a hypothesis… but do you think it's him?" The male questioned.

"You don't mean…?" The female trailed her voice.

The male-only kept silent, which others only could perceive as a nod. The whole place grew quiet after that. Seconds passed. One… two, and each tick the time passed, the nosier their heartbeat became. Or, it sounded as such.

"Although that may be most idealistic, there's also a possibility that it isn't." She spoke calmly, yet still recovering from the bold statement that the man has made.

"Yes! Why would he act up all the sudden when we all know he is sealed?! It's impossible for us demons to use our abilities when we are sealed!" The pitched voice chirped in.

"Or even be conscious…" The female trailed.

"Ultimately, the answer is inconclusive." The male spoke, and the pitched one commented, "No, you are just delusional! Ge hehe."

The man ignored and continued his proposal. "We can send in the lesser demons and have them clarify for us… If the same fluctuation occurs, we can know for sure."

"Experiment to find out if it yields same results?" Sharp, a high pitched-strained voice exclaimed, "But the force came from the west! It's not even near this place!"

"I have a feeling that it's going to come near soon…" The voice of the man came lower than it normally did, and the female who watched spread her lips in delight.

"In that case, then it would be best if we start the preparation…but how?" The female seemed to take a liking to an idea.

The screeching tone of speech almost cracked the air with the sudden increase in volume.  
"Oh, don't be silly! There's always a way! In fact, I exactly know what to do, gehe…in a way that the blame may not reach us when the consequences backfires.."

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 36: The Generation X

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _-Fairy Tail's Guild Hall-_**

"The result!"

Makarov shouted as he closed his eyes, stopping his breath as the moment he raised his hand for a final announcement.

Everyone fixated their eyes intently at their master, who was standing in the middle of the table in the cafeteria, easily catching everyone's attention whether they wanted or not. To be the truth, at the moment he voiced out his plan to announce the winner, everyone rushed in like a tidal wave to the guild. Even the members who are outside the guild somehow got wind of it and made their way back to the building. It was evident that everyone was expecting it.

Even Mirajane, who were time to time suffered from the reflections of her past-self focused herself to the result, not realizing the seared fish on her pan was starting to go dark.

In the center of all eyes, There was Makarov, and next to him, there was Natsu and Irene, who both had a confident smirk on their face. When the others couldn't even breath in the air freely, they were the only one who was able to.

Makarov shouted, dragging his result.

"Of the SMMT is!"

The loud guild, always filled with banter and screaming were all quieted down like a dead mouse. Or… a hoard of dead mice. The building was so quiet that the passengers who walked by had to fix their ears to make sure they didn't imagine things. Everyman inside the guild, all the guild members could even hear the sound of air moving in and out of the building. The subtle temperature changed in the building, and that gentle breeze that often carried in from outside from time to time graced their five senses.

They all furrowed their brows, the girls, ruining their beauty, and men's look now becoming of a group of Neanderthal.

After the terrible silence that squeezed the air out of their system, finally, Finally, the old man announced his finger pointing at the victor.

"IS DIMARIA YESTA!"

"WHAAAAAT!" Everyone screamed at the most unexpected. Every man and every woman in the guild had thought it was Irene who was the winner, but apparently, their master seemed to have a different plan. Mirajane's pearl-like eyebrows flipped over as she accidentally dropped the pan to the floor, and Lucy, who was sitting on a bar stand near her nearly fell over.

Natsu and Irene were left shocked, their mouth falling apart, unable to move them as if they were dislocated for eternity. Natsu screamed, grabbing Makarov by his collar, shaking him infuriatingly,

"Hey, Geezer! What is this! Why is she an S-mage, not us?!"

Irene agreed as she roared,

"This is absurd! Are there no rules in this pathetic excuse of a test?!"

Dimaria, who was staring at the result for the whole time, found herself confused more than ever, her eyes turning itself into a pair of black buttons. "Eh?"

However, Makarov remained calm despite the countless complaints flooded in from everyone, shouting the test was a frauded. Eventually, he raised his hand, and motion them to quiet them down. He cleared his throat.

"I know, I know… however, I have judged fairly according to the rules of the test."

Dimaria pointed to herself, staring at the old man in perplexed expression.

"But I didn't partake any of the tests…"

Everyone seemed to agree, however before any of them made objections, he raised his hand once again, effectively silencing them.

"Actually, you did. You did assist them in finding "The Well".. and besides, everything has been graded based on the report that Erza gave me."

Irene and Natsu muttered quietly. "Report…?" Then their eyes shot to the certain knightess standing on the second floor, with her old demeanor back, crossing her arm like the enforcer that she used to be. Her collar was hidden well by the armor she wore, but ever so faint, they could make it out beneath the silver plate. Perhaps it was easier because they already knew it was there.

They quickly retreated by her look for a bit, not because she looked intimidating, (if she had been their enemy, then they would have found it rather amusing) but because they knew the reason why she was doing it.

The insecurity that she still had around the guild… the guild that she trusted turned out to be not so forgiving. Erza was adamant on only showing her true self to the closest. So far, that has been Natsu, her sister Irene, not particularly fond of but Dimaria (not that she had a choice as she followed her 'Onii-chan'), lastly, perhaps Brandish and Mirajane. It was best of a joke if not found to be so unfortunate, to know that her most trusted people are the one who she just met.

Thus, Irene and Natsu felt uncomfortable as they were reminded of the bitter tragedy that their knight was facing. Yet, they tried their best to act like such thing didn't exist.

"Just what kind of stuff did you write on the report!"

And Irene added, "How can you do this to your sister!" Then she quietly added through her inside voice 'I could have visited your office without the bother of the guild, whenever you need me the most…'

A similar thing was going through Natsu's head.

Then Erza replied, her voice firm and authoritative, finding some comfort behind the mask that she wore,

"Facts! Oni—erm Natsu! Sister!" Yet both could tell that it came forced, perhaps she was more used to being her true self by during those short yet intimate times.

Natsu veered his gaze back to Makarov, "Gramps! Do you still have that report?! Can I see it?!"

Makarov simply nodded in reply as he handed the paper that was tucked away in his leather belt.

"Here you go. Try not to rip it this time, Natsu… I need it to save it into the archive..."

Watching that he handed the paper to Natsu, Irene rushed to the sides and squeezed herself next to Natsu. Everyone else seemed to catch an interest as they closed in, some stretching their neck like a turtle to see what's written, some simply talking to each other… guessing.

Irene read out loud, holding the paper with her Natsu-sama.

 **"** **Final Report, Irene Belserion… Did not give me the strawberry cake that she promised… Natsu Dragneel… Made me go sleepy-sleepy, then made me very angry… I saw fire and Shoosh… Dimaria Yesta… she found "The Well of The Dead" by herself….**

Natsu roared, ripping the paper apart.

"THIS IS NOT A REPORT, DAMN IT!"

Irene agreed, pointing the finger at Dimaria as she screamed in the Makarov's face, who had his white hair blown away by Natsu's action.

"I must agree with Natsu-sama! I do not understand the connection between strawberry cake and my performance! To add, I wish to address why Dimaria was on the list!"

Makarov, who already recovered from the troubled state, he coughed several times before discussing them one by one.

"First and foremost, I remember saying that Erza is not allowed to eat any form of strawberry cake for the week, and seeing how Erza mentioned it on the paper, I can only assume that you attempted to blackmail her to do your bidding… Now, that's cheating so that automatically cross you out from the test… and for a reason Dimaria was on the list, I did say I was letting her participate, didn't I? Also, once you get any form of outside help, the providing individual automatically gets assigned to the test without their consensus."

Natsu barked angrily.

"That's a shit rule!"

The guild master continued,

"Well, the first reason is to eliminate cheaters. By having that person thrown in the test, as the most S-class tests go, that individual will no longer have the luxury to help the others, instead, will be left defending or winning the game for one's self. Of course, if he did indeed continue to help during the entire test, that will be recorded, and the those who were on receiving side will be graded accordingly. It's all part of the fair play...

That means the moment Dimaria picked up that artifact, she's been added to the list. Not to mention that everything that you two did was nothing but torturing Erza, and Dimaria only one who actually did the test, hmm hmm."

Natsu twitched his entire body.

"Wait…then… is this official…?" His face began to pale as he screamed inside. 'Shit! Shit! I… I thought I could help Erza being an S-class… not to mention the greater chance of getting more information on Ankhseram!'

Which was the truth… to a certain extent. higher the position was, higher the chance he can access information with such clearance.

Irene was no different as her head squeaked loudly around to Dimaria. She whispered quietly, letting the fact sink in, trying all her might to make peace with it.

"I've…I've been bested by the one below me…? I…from all people, Irene Belserion…"

The said blonde's girl golden eyes starting to grow wider before they were lit with stars. She stood up from the chair, the massive strength of her suit accidently breaking the wooden furniture beneath. She placed her hand on her waist before shifting her weight to the sides. Her usual condescending and sarcastic smirk leaped beneath her eyes, broadening like an empress.

She lifted her chin up as she stared down at Irene.

"Who's your superior now, Irene?"

Irene growled back to the old man. "I…I dissent the rules! It is flawed!"

However, he shook his head. "Well, even you disagree with the rules, there's nothing we can do. The rules have been made by our first guild master…Now you see why the popularity of the test decreased over the years."

Although she disapproved it, it seemed like there was nothing she could do about it. Then she quickly shot her sizzling eyes to her sister, who tilted her head quizzically midst of crisis between the guildmates underneath. Irene brought her hand to her own neck and gestured slitting her throat.

Erza's eye grew visibly pale, though no one had seen it. No one cared.

Then Makarov announced again,

"Although the new S-class mage is decided, we still can't ignore the performance that you two showed us in the battle."

Natsu and Irene's eye turned slightly hopeful, and she briefly turned her eyes to her sister, shooting a murderous gaze once more, freaking out the scarlet knightess.

The old man continued. "The results are the averaged out from your total performance so don't expect anything out of it…"

Then he handed two yellow envelopes, which both took them eagerly. Irene didn't hesitate to open it, pulling the paper to read the final result.

Her body froze when the letter read in a bold Romanic font: B-Class

It wasn't even A, but B… she flipped the paper and read it again, it was still the same. She angrily held it out to Makarov,

"Master Makarov! Is this some kind of cruel joke!?"

He began to sweat like a pig before he took a step back. His eyes growing dark and his lips turning purple by the enormous threat that he had just felt. He shook his head like he had never done before, regretting his decision to let them take the test in the first place.

Irene diverted her amber eyes to the pinkette demon/dragon, wondering what result he received. She watched him pulling out the paper slowly, and even from her perspective, she could see that his hands were shaking, and the sweat started to roll down from his temple. His face turned red from the anticipation. It almost looked like he was really desperate to become an S-class… even more than her. She wondered why, though.

Then she could see the tip of the letter sticking out, and her eyes blitzed open by it, and it hit her like a shockwave.

That curved letter… that curve… there was only one letter that had that kind of curve. She shouted prematurely, "Na…Natsu-sama! You're an S-class!"

However, that excitement wasn't what Natsu was feeling. Shaking his fingers, even more, he quickly pulled out the rest in one go.

And what came out of it, shocked the both.

The bold letter of C.

C!

 _ **C!**_

The class that came just above the worst D class, and he was even lower than Gray…Last time he checked, Gray was A-class.

Irene choked while holding down her laughs. Natsu turned slowly, and very ominous and murderously to Makarov. His dark eyes now completely devoid of life or emotion, but filled with dark clouds looming over.

Like a robot, he stared at him, quietly asking,

"Oi… gramps…looks like you've lived long enough… It wouldn't make a difference if you died today, would it?"

Irene squeezed his shoulder firmly before giving him a warning shot. Then she spoke calmly, closing her eyes.

"Natsu-sama. We've both got the worst result... Let us not have these letters decide us. After all, these are just letters… There's always a way getting closer to what we seek without ranking up our class…"

He only gave her a weak, defeated look, before he slumped onto the wooden table. Irene sat next to him, resting her staff to the sides as she patted his back gently. Natsu groaned out.

"At least you're being recognized as one of the Wizard Saints…"

Her eyes opened up by surprise. Unlike him, she knew what they were. One of her former co-workers was one of them, after all. However, that shock quickly fell into her amusement. It seemed that her trick did that she pulled against that certain councilman did fruit something rather gracefully.

She whispered to herself, 'As expected, they must have been so afraid to assign me as one of their lackeys…to surveillance me closely probably.'

"Natsu-sama? Where did you get such information?"

He pushed himself up with miserable eyes, staring down at her smaller frame. He groaned frustratingly, running his hands through his pink locks.

"From Councilman Milkovich… and guess what?"

"What?"

His voice followed his looks. "I'm getting arrested."

Irene looked away and quickly suppressed her laugh once again, almost choking by the end of it. She had to dry her eyes quickly to look unsuspecting as possible. Natsu narrowed his eyes,

"Irene, what are you doing?"

She waved her hands, "Nothing, nothing, Natsu-sama…. Though I must say, that is very unfortunate."

Natsu replied. "and I don't even know why I'm getting arrested."

"didn't you asked that woman?"

He muttered, "Well, she got carried away before I had any chance… but for you, Irene."

Then the pinkette pointed, "You are selected because apparently, these councilmen are all just greedy individual."

Irene merely smiled, satisfied with such information. "Ah, Simple people they are." The pink haired man furrowed his matching brows, "Is all human like that? Is greed what drives human?"

She took an interest in that observation. She couldn't help to ask, "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged. "I've been observing quietly since I learned about the difference between life and machine… the ability to decide one's survival." He grew quiet.

"But then, there is Dimaria, who once had this…absurd thirst for more power, and Le…Lux? Whatever, a delusional lightning dragon slayer, and then… there's this entire council operating for money…"

Irene looked at him quietly for a short moment. She let out a smile.

"Greed…To some, they are the reason to live. But, Natsu-sama, a good amount of greed is only natural to everyone. There's no harm in yearning something. However, not every human operates based on greed."

Her eyes then traveled to Erza on the second floor, who had been staring back them with a remorseful look on her face. Irene continued. "Like Erza. Have you seen anything that's greedy about her?"

Natsu answered, looking away, "You mean like strawberry cake?"

Irene shot him a look, "What did you just say, Natsu-sama?!"

He stuttered a bit, remembering the beating he had received a week ago. "N…nothing."

"Well, Natsu-sama. We're not necessarily bringing harm by loving strawberry cakes a little bit more than everyone."

Natsu gave her a skeptical look. Irene repeated. "Maybe a little bit more… but anyways. People lives for many things. Sometimes for the bad, sometimes for the good. So please, don't try to generalize us humans like that."

He agreed, his eyes locking onto Erza.

"Generalization is a bad thing…"

He mused to himself, 'I suppose that applies to me as well…' Then he spoke up, eyeing Erza as he automatically let out a smile. Yet unlike his gentle and caring one, there was a malice mixed into it.

"Speaking of Erza…"

Erza caught his eyes and immediately rushed down from the second floor, donning a guilty look by the whole time. She sat in front of them, gazing at two figures silently but never quite meeting their eyes. Yet as soon as she sat down, she was grabbed by both pairs of hands.

Slowly, Natsu's and Irene's head raised to face Erza, both of them unnaturally smiling too sweetly at her.

"Erza, how about we go and train your dragon slayer magic? Irene will be there too. It will be fun and exciting! Don't you think Irene?"

"Yes, of course indeed, Natsu-sama! We can finally have some quality time with our cute and adorable, little sister! Just thinking about it makes me cover with goose bumps!"

"Hey hey, Erza? What do you think? Wanna go spend some time with us?"

"It will be hyper!"

Erza tilted her head once again, not understanding whether they meant it or they are trying to so something odd to her. However, she did know that both of their behavior seemed strange.

She couldn't think straightly… that feeling of dumbing down. Erza wasn't sure where it came from, but it appeared to happen ever since she had sex with him.

She questioned.

"It will be fun? Are.. are you telling the truth?"

Natsu nodded.

"Of course! Besides, we've planned a new style of training! There are all kinds of cool stuff… like armors and strawberry cakes…"

Erza didn't need anymore to hear. She raised her arm as high as she could do, knitting her eyebrows to look professional as possible, but failing as she screamed in delight.

"I…I wish to partake this excellent training session, onii—er, um Natsu!"

From the chaotic background, the seemingly celebrating mood for the newly appointed s-class mage, the old man's voice shouted out once more. His hand shot to Erza directly as soon as he heard that specific term. The term that Erza was obsessed of.

"Erza! Because you tried to disobey my no strawberry cake rule! I shall extend it up to one month! No strawberry cake for one month, ERZA!"

The knightress slammed the table hard as she stood up from the table, shakily. However as soon as she left the support of the chair beneath, she fell down to the floor like a rag doll. She had thought one week was the worst, but then when she thought it was over, her master came and struck her so brutally… she never thought of the idea of not eating such treat for an entire month. The idea was horrid, not malicious, no it was vicious, evil, wicked, nefarious, noxious, and all thing; everything that was related to bad.

For sure, Erza had thought this was her bane. The end of her story. Strawberry was life, the strawberry cake was the light, and Strawberry Shortcake was the truth. The morality was the strawberry cake, that was the ultimate meaning of life, and origin of life, as well as the afterlife.

Then to know that that has been stripped away… she felt like she had lost everything…

While Erza was on the floor, completely still like a dead person, Natsu and Irene only stared at each other, starting to feel sorry for Erza's demise for her cake craving.

Natsu spoke.

"Maybe we should just train her like normal."

Irene nodded, "I agree…I also think a month without strawberry cake is just too cruel…"

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _-Near Fairy Hill-_**

She was used to the place, the hill that rested near her dormitory. The sun was starting set already, and she wondered how long it had passed since they arrived the guild. '

"Onii-chan… are you sure this is alright?"

Erza spoke, standing in front of Natsu, watching him carefully removing her collar hidden underneath. Erza never thought the place that she was so familiar could so feel different… in a good way. She stared at his deep, intricate eyes, unlocking the collar with perfection. She had almost fallen into the pool of his eyes if he had not spoken.

"It's alright Erza."

He continued, his eyes never leaving her neck,

"The reason why you won't be able to control your dragon magic…"

He suddenly stopped, his fingers maneuvering expertly over complicated mechanism,

"…is because you lacked the dominance over it. You see, for dragons, it's all about dominance."

Then he added, smiling at the end as a touch of a sweet.

"Well, most of the times."

His eyes met her eager eyes as he lifted the collar and removed it from her neck. Irene spoke from the back.

"Natsu-sama, Erza, Please no kissing without me."

Natsu broke his contact with the youngest and veered off to smiling Irene, standing there amusingly beside him. He responded,

"Irene, please. I wasn't going to. We've just started training."

Yet Erza hid her eyes behind her scarlet hair, her pair of bright ambers starring down at her own fiddling fingers in front, blushing like a love-struck high school girl. She knew that it was inappropriate to kiss him in such moment, but she certainly didn't mind.

Thousands of pink flowers blossomed behind her like a firework.

Then she questioned.

"Dominance?"

Natsu nodded,

"You see Erza, the power you've received from me is still in its infancy. And intrinsically, human and dragon don't mix very well. They both have a very different magic threshold."

He added an explanation. "So usually, when it comes to training dragon slayers, they all start young when the body is still adaptable to changes. It's likely that your power has gone berserk because your body has already fully grown. Basically, it had no place to go.

You just have to show who's the head until it fits in."

Erza questioned, pointing at her sister who seemingly mastered it. "How about Irene, though? She was all right…"

Irene merely smirked replying, "Lil' sister, It just means your big sis is that good."

Natsu lifted his brows at Irene, before clarifying to the knightess. "Well, for Irene's case, her mastery of magic is quite remarkable, and since she knows lots about dragons, it wouldn't be much of a surprise… but in her case, she forced it with her magic."

The enchantress puckered her lips. "I didn't." Natsu motioned her to come closer.

"Can you take off your coat for a moment?"

Irene's eye batted playfully by his request, which only gained a frustrated look from him. She obliged, showing her red and black dragon tattoo that stretched all around her back.

Natsu voiced out his thoughts, and Erza gasped a little, herself unprepared to see such tattoo.

"Well, you did force its growth. To be honest, you shouldn't even be moving. That sudden change can be both dangerous for you and for the dragon magic."

She furrowed her brows, scoffing as she put on her coat again. "I get it! I'll let it rest for a while."

Natsu approved with a nod. The youngest scarlet sister questioned again, lifting her arm and waving it slightly side to side, trying to catch his attention.

"Onii-chan! Why isn't my power being as violent as before? Will I get that much of tattoo like Irene?"

With her eyebrows knitted, she didn't look very approving of them. She didn't mind them, it was just that an amount of markings on her sister's body was much more than what she would consider as 'Decent,' and with one already she received on her back, she just thought it was little too much.

"Erza, the tattoo will grow when you activate it… but if you keep it steady unlike Irene, it will only appear when you use it."

Then he added, "As for the power, it's because the inhibitor doesn't actually suppress the power. It only puts it to sleep."

The knightess looked down at her own body, then to her hands, wondering what would have happened if it was left unattended. She grew quiet at the result of it. Then suddenly a hand rested on her head, brushing the silk like strands of it. Erza looked up, dissipating the horrible thoughts.

"Erza, for today's training, it will be all about control. You think you can do that?"

She quickly looked down again, remembering the pain and the terrible feeling that she received when she had no control over her body.

Natsu whispered as he placed his head against hers.

"Don't worry. I will be with you the whole time."

She finally lifted her head as she gave him the hesitant nod, but it quickly turned resolute. Her steadfast courage returned to its surface, her determination and willingness covering up her shy self like it never existed. With her Onii-chan, who was an actual dragon, she was sure she can pull it off.

"I can do it."

A satisfied smile spread on his face. He instructed.

"Alright. I'll release the dragon magic, Erza… Whenever you are ready."

Erza breathed in the air, before closing it. She could feel both Irene and Natsu staring at her expectantly. Frankly, she never asked for such power. But if it was him, she accepted it. The threat was inevitable, but she was certain she could handle it. After all, this was one of the ways for her to become similar to him.

She asked herself. 'What's going to happen from now on?' that uncertainty scared her a little, yet she couldn't become weak in such moment. She had to be strong. She had to be ready.

Then she opened her eyes. "I'm ready!"

Natsu nodded, and set his hand on ablaze, before throwing it down to the ground. The flame spread, yet never burning anything. Then it circled her around, encasing her.

Immediately, she could feel it. The pain surged into her frame like she had been hit by a train. Erza collapsed onto her knees, growling, and groaning. She heaved through the pain, managing her breath carefully as she could. Yet it only became more laborious, like her whole body was being stabbed hundred times.

Tears swelled up in her eyes. Her fanged teeth bit each other like it belonged to one of those great whites in the sea. Then her entire body trembled as it perspired too much. It had felt like she was plunged into a pool of lava, her fleshing being devoured by the heat and flame. It was the closest feeling to being burned alive.

Then she felt his touch on her hand, she couldn't feel it however as the torment overpowered her senses. As if her fingers were being sliced open, and like her guts turning and twisting like a beast was swirling inside, she could only scream through her teeth.

She howled like a mindless beast for a moment, yet Natsu didn't let her go. However, he whispered,

"Erza. Do not let the fire consume you. It is your ally, and it is your subordinate. But do not enslave it, just show it. Show who is stronger."

Those words… they were oddly clear. She was certain he had spoken, but it resonated inside her head. Like it was some sort of telepathy. Though already having some experience with such things, she strained her muscles to respond with a painful nod.

He whispered once more.

"Show… who you really are. Show the purity of your magic, Erza Scarlet."

She did just that, biting the pain even harder, her face contorting as it turned redder and redder.

Erza mustered all of her from her magic container, pulling every drop of it, then she gathered it to center. She could feel the raw power of herself, but she almost lost focus when the fire within her started to retaliate.

It had felt like someone kicked through her sprinting heart. That terrible stabbing sensation spread through her body like needles in her system. Then like an explosion, it reached her head, losing her grip on her magic, letting them go. The veins on her neck protruded, and despite the on-going pain, she drained all her will to regain her focus.

Immediately, her magic obeyed, this time, growing even bigger. And she wasn't planning to let them go for the second time. The red- ruby light illuminated everything inside her, shining the dark internal within, as brilliant as the dragon's fire. Then like a red giant star, it expanded. Floating inside of her like it had been for eternity, the halcyon times, despite what was going on to her body.

It meant she had that much of control. She was an S-class of FairyTail, and as an S-class, the one who represent her guild, the plan of failure was never written in her book. Then there was this draconic power. The power of her onii-chan, the real dragon; she was going to make it hers. She could not deny it and wear that collar forever. It was given to her by him, and she shall receive.

Then she found something odd of herself. The moment she had thought she gathered all of her magic, more came out from the container. However, this time, the color was different.

'Wha…what is this…?'

It was the color of platinum with a hint of gold, and the light overpowered everything with-in her.

'what is this light? The formation of the power… how it vibrates everything around me…? What is this…?'

'I…I don't know… but it feels right. It feels like me. It feels natural."

For a moment ignoring the curious mind that attempted to storm away from her effort, she dragged it towards her center, making the original orb even greater than before. The ball of energy started to undulate with power, and slowly, she was starting to lose focus. Yet she screamed out,

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!" to snap her mind back to its place.

The pain that stabbed her all over wasn't getting any better. From her kneeled position, she lowered herself even further, trying to cope with the endless torment. She grabbed the grass beneath as her her fingers shook uncontrollably. However, the fauna lay beneath had turned to black the moment she held it.

Natsu grabbed her hand once again, then her wrist, before his hands carried to her face. He whispered.

"Erza. This pain is just a passing of your years of suffering. Show your powers to the dragon inside you. Show that you are not weak but strong!"

She roared out, trying to hold the magic all together once again. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

It was like a miracle. She had no other words to describe it. The flame that violently struggled to control her retreated like a domesticated sheep, and the blazing surface shifted to become slow and stable. Then she felt it happen, how the draconic power dragged itself into her core.

It merged in like was like it was meant to be. Then from her senses, pain longer registered. At once, the fire that roared around her calmed her stinging flesh. Like it was telling her to relax, its crackling sound whispered in her ear that there was nothing to fear.

The flame soothed her soul and the power that she concentrated descended back to its original form, nourishing her mind.

Erza opened her eyes. The brown amber iris now sizzling with the orange color of the flame, her pupil slit-like of a dragon's.

"Wha… what's…What happened?"

Then she lifted her hands carefully. Her eyes widened at what she saw. There were no scales, just her creamer like skin. A sound of fire that rustled around her, and the movements of the air, she could feel, and even hear them. From her nose, powerful scent of dirt, and calming smell of fire entered, ticking it them before she sneezed.

That wasn't all. When she lifted her eyes, she could see all the way to the guild's entrance and make out who were standing around it. She looked on her onii-chan once again, no longer feeling the pressure of the fire. She exclaimed as she stammered out, having difficulty to digest the changes.

"Onii-chan! Onii—I… I feel different! I..I can see everything, and smell and hear… the world, why, why is it so bright and noisy? I never realized how the dirt could smell so strange…"

She quickly lowered her body at the sudden scent of strawberry tingling her nose. The most peculiar thing was that it came from beneath. Erza blinked before blinked again. She looked down took a sniff of her body. She exclaimed, her draconic eyes turning into a pair of stars.

"I smell like strawberry!"

But that excitement quickly extinguished when she saw what was happening to her gears.

"My armor! It's melting!"

She panicked, hastily pulling off her red-glowing plates, before throwing away as far as she could. Then it was no different with her clothing as the flame ate away her blouse and blue skirt. Not knowing what to do, she stripped naked, throwing them once again, unaware of her surrounding catching fire. She did smell something thick and musky behind, but oddly, she found nothing wrong with it.

Erza quickly inspected her skin to see if she had any blistering or burn. Yet, surprisingly, there was none, and it remained clean, smooth was ever, questioning her back as if she had mad. She muttered,

"Fire… is not affecting me anymore?"

She lifted her head to her shoulder as a leather coat draped over her. Then she heard her sister whispering to her ear.

"I see, Lil' sis. Trying to use this opportunity to make love with Natsu-sama…"

Finally realizing she was naked, she hid behind her hair, her eyes looking down at the charred ground. Then two fingers held her chin before lifting them up, and right in front of her, the obsidian eyes stared back at her.

Erza fought the blush, though she miserably failed at it. She muttered, "It's not like you both don't like it…"

Natsu however, brought her closer as he hugged her tightly. She found herself resting her head against his chest. She breathed, letting her hot air brush against his chest but when he began to spoke, his deep, soothing voice calmed her down. Though it was calm, there was a tremendous joy in his voice. In fact, she had never heard him this excited before.

"Erza, You did it…"

The knightess- no, newly born fire dragon slayer looked to the side momentarily before bringing a broad smile to her own. She whispered,

"I did it Onii-chan… all because of you."

He shook his head as he sat on the ground. "No. That was all you, Erza. I told you, all it needed was to show your power."

Erza looked away, slightly embarrassed, her mouth puckering and smile at the same. Irene sat next to her, commenting,

"Erza, you can put your flame away now."

The scarlet fire dragon slayer flinched slightly. Quickly, she shut off her magic, the fire dissipating like she was an adept pyromancer. It came naturally to her. Like she was born with it.

Natsu exclaimed with a grin, his eyes scanning at her like a searchlight. He whispered to himself with joy.

"Erza Scarlet… A real 1st Generation Dragon Slayer…"

"Actually, Natsu-sama," Irene interrupted. "She isn't"

His brows raised, "She isn't?" Erza followed, her draconic eyes traveling back and forth two figures.

"I'm not?"

Irene explained. "Natsu-sama. As you know, Laxus Dreyar is 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer, his power granted by the lacrima implant… and 3rd Generation Dragon Slayers are those possess both the training from the dragon and the lacrima. then there is 4th generation, artificial beings who are created from the dragon lacrima. "

Natsu growled, his pink brow furrowing disapprovingly. "That Lacrima again… I'm starting to think you know about dragon more than I do."

Irene crossed her leg as she leaned over his shoulder. "Hmm, I once had a colleague who was a dragon slayer. Let's say I experimented him…He's a 2nd gen, by the way."

He raised his brows, not sure what she meant. To Irene, the experiment had multiple meanings. "Care to elaborate?"

But she made a dark smile in return, which bothered him greatly. He whispered, eyeing oblivious Erza. "We'll talk about this later."

The master enchantress caught the wind and quickly returned to her regular voice, Natsu did the same.

"but I digress… My Lil' Sis here… and I," she placed her hand on her head, ruffling it once again, gaining a frustrated look from Erza, "are something beyond all three, don't you agree?"

She continued, "We didn't require your teaching to learn dragon slayer magic, nor the Lacrima."

Natsu added,

"I've directly embedded my power into you…" Then suddenly, he reached out his hands to both of their stomachs, his skin brushing against theirs. Erza yelped while Irene lustily approached him closer with sultry eyes. "Why is it, Natsu-sama? Are you already eager for your child?"

However, he remained silent, inspecting them critically. Nodding, he removed his hands. He spoke, "Hmm… Seems like my theory is correct then."

Erza whispered. "I'm…I'm pregnant?"

He shook his head as he sighed in relief. Erza on the other side, had that bitter expression as she rubbed her own stomach. Her lips pursing with her brows knitted upwards, she seemed disappointed. Natsu continued, unsure how to approach this without sounding cold.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to say this, but remember what I've said how human and dragon don't mix together?"

Both nodded in response. However, Irene being smart she is, she already knew the gist of where this was going. Natsu nonetheless, continued to explain.

"It seemed like… my…uh,"

Irene raised her brows, finding joy in Natsu's sudden lack of confidence. She spoke in his place. "Your DNA? Your cell? Or, is it your seed, your sperm, your cum?"

Natsu furrowed his brows, slightly blushing. "My cell. My cell infused with my own power. Let's settle at that –anyways—."

He cleared his throat to get more serious.

"Because two kinds don't intrinsically mix, my cells took a different approach. They've merged into yours, transforming you into dragons… but dragon slayers for now…"

Erza questioned, finding the whole thing almost hard to believe. "Would… would it mean that I'll eventually turn into a dragon?"

Natsu nodded. "Eventually…" He carefully examined her expression, he asked. "Erza… are you okay with that?" However, her shocked face relaxed as she stared at him back. This time, it was her who grabbed his hand. She spoke, albeit her sudden assertiveness showing, she still trembled slightly, "Onii-chan, I'm sure it will fine… I'm becoming like you, so it will be just like husband and his wife…"

Natsu gulped his saliva down, suddenly his back feeling unbearably painful by the needle like stares that Irene shot. She lunged her arm around his, holding him closer to her as much as possible. She half-shouted, "Well, Natsu-sama! I do mind being a dragon unless you marry me! You'll have to take responsibility for what you've done!"

Seeing both his and Erza's stupefied face, blushing madly as his mouth opened ajar and their ears steaming comically, she found her action most appropriate and released him from her tightening grasp. Irene trailed her eyes, now understanding Natsu's theory, or the mechanics of it. She voiced out her thoughts.

"Aside from all these teases, the theory of yours made me wonder. If it's the cell like you had said, then would it also mean any form of dragon's cell? Would it work with the flesh also?"

That was a scary thought, as he could already think of the implications of it. Irene continued.

"Using dragon's flesh to grant one's their ability… perhaps even as going as far as implanting their heart to human, injecting their blood or devouring one…"

Even for Natsu, it sent a shiver down to his spine. "Devouring a dragon while it's alive… when the magic still lingers in its system…"

"If it really is your cell that what's granted your ability, and I suspect you are right, then it the latter implications makes no difference, Natsu-sama…"

Then Erza commented, gathering her brows to center as she felt discomfort in such ideas.

"Let's just say we've got the best of them."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the youngest Scarlet took off her sister's cloak as she re-equipped to newer sets of gears, hoping that they won't melt this time. Irene took it gracefully before folding it on her lap. Erza asked to everyone.

"So, the question is, what are we?"

Natsu whispered, looking down to the ground with his arms crossed.

"The new kind."

He knew now, the fact that upon this rock, there now walked something that the world has never seen before.

The Generation X Dragon Slayers.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _-The Market Plaza-_**

Meredy ran around in the market, as it was the closest thing that there was to FairyTail. She still believed she was taken as a hostage by that ridiculous-nonsensical legal guild. As much as she wanted to run away and return to rest of her friends, Ultear was still here. So as Ur, now her grandmother.

However, that wasn't why she was running around like a rabid bunny on steroids. It was because of all the outfit stores that scattered around. To add, they were absolutely stunning!

She had seen countless cosplays, but these were simply immaculate, the details and the construction of it were clean and intricate, the way she loved it. The best part was, she was venturing all over the place for next item for Ur to wear.

She didn't care if Ur didn't want them or not, she was getting them.

Ultear watched her daughter with a helpless look, like as if she has given up. Her mother, the original ice creation mage stood while giving a pat on her back.

"Mommy is fine, Urtear. Meredy is just really cute, don't you think?"

Ultear lifted her weak gaze back to her mother. "Mother… you aren't hoping to wear what Meredy's bringing right?"

Then she scanned her mother's new look. "That outfit that you just selected looks much better than hers, you know. You'll actually look normal."

The outfit, Ur's taste didn't change at all. It would be an odd thing to change when she was still the same person decades ago. The only difference was the undershirt and the colors of the outfit. The similar pilot leather coat that she used to wear, and the dark jean… her shirt just being plane white, if anything, she looked slightly more… mature. Slightly.

Ultear then commented, "Um, Normal as in… 10years ago, Mother, that kind of pilot jacket is so outdated!"

Ur scratched her sides with her index, looking away slightly.

"Honey, you are making me sound like I'm forty."

"Just promise me not to wear Meredy's, they are dreadful… I keep telling her that otaku stuff is a just bad influence, but she just won't listen!"

Ur broke out laughter.

"I don't think it's that bad! I used to read manga when I was her age! And besides, you sound like you're older than me!"

Ultear blushed in embarrassment. "Mother!"

Yet Ur didn't respond. Her eyes only gazing peacefully at the child in the distance.

"You also were just like that child."

The daughter stared at her mother for some time, before breaking off, staring at the little pinkette rushing with excitement.

"Does it feels just like a yesterday, mother?"

The mother nodded. "It feels strange, dear." But a smile spread as she looked at her daughter,

"but I don't mind it at all. You're with me now, isn't it?"

Ultear nodded, whispering out her thoughts,

"Mother, how long I've waited for this moment…"

Her mother's hand had raised to Ultear's dark violet hair before she started to pat it like she was a little kid. Ultear shouted again, "Mother!"

Ur merely smiled back at her. "Hmm, I've always wanted to do this… You know what, sweetheart? We probably should follow her. It's not safe to let a child run around alone in the market."

"Mom, despite her age, she's a very powerful mage. We don't have to worry about a thing."

However, Ur pointed out.

"but the market is a big place, and she can get…"

Her eyes drifted back to the child, her eyes widening at the fact that she was gone. "…lost?"

Ultear smacked her face. Ur scorned her, but despite their family status, because of their actual ages, it more looked like the older sister was growling at the younger one.

"I've told you Ultear! You've done it! Mother always knows the best, and you should listen to her-"

Ultear shouted again, "MOM!"

.

.

.

Meredy stopped for a moment, looking around the crowd, no longer can find both Ur and Ultear. She scanned her surrounding once again, hoping to get a glimpse of them between the people, then it came to her understanding that she was lost. The cosplay outfits, she couldn't find them. She supposed she could find more stores if she ventured further, but that seemed not the case.

Everything around her was now just weapon stores, like this whole district was an armory. Then the canal, the bridge that she did not remember seeing before lay between the building, large people carrying out crates to the ship and such.

She was the only child here. People bumped against her little frame, none of them neither apologizing or giving any form of attention. Meredy felt invisible.

Though she tried to look for any information, any map or sort, there didn't seem to be any. Meredy had to growl,

"How come this place doesn't even have any map!"

"However, me, being the glorious Archmage that I am, will generously ask these people for help! Ku, Ku, Ku…"

She randomly picked the closest person and asked… very politely.

"Oi, you! You there, fat man! Can you tell me if you had seen two dark haired women?!"

Perhaps, shouting was more appropriate in this case. The worker turned to face her, and she half-screamed at what she saw. The man's face was harsh. That was the only word she could describe at. The man had dark finger-like eyebrows and those massive ridges that shadowed his dark beady eyes were like of an ape. He had an oversized nose, its color showing red, signifying that the man was drunk.

He spoke, his voice guttural like he had not spoken for ages. "Gerrt lost lil' twat!"

Saliva dripped down as he spoke, and she almost feared that they would melt her skin if they landed on her. She shouted, "Don't you ignore me! I demand to know!"

The man seemed to have a short temper. He dropped his crate, shattering the woods and spilled out all the contents. Merchants and Mariners, mages, and knights, adventurers and entrepreneurs alike, all stared at the sudden disturbance. It was a surprising how the noisiest place can go so quiet like that.

A man ran towards a worker, whom Meredy assumed as one of the blacksmiths. He started to shout at the larger man.

"Hey, you! What have you done! Look at them! Loo-erk, loo-look! These were for the royal knights- Now I'll have to go back and polish them all over again! Why you reckless dimwitted-incompetent-!"

Before he could even finish the sentence, the brutish man threw the blacksmith away. The blacksmith struck the wall behind and screamed in pain before he dropped onto the floor. Blood oozed out from his head, yet Meredy could tell he was still alive. She furrowed her eyebrows and readied her magic, waiting for the man to charge at her.

Yet that never came. Instead, from behind her, the black fire flew towards the man, which he couldn't avoid. The worker screamed in pain as the fire circled around his clothes and flesh. Meredy had never seen the man of that size run that fast before.

Before she knew it, he had jumped into the canal splashing water all over the street. The little loli swiftly turned, displeased by the help that wasn't necessary.

"Who did that?!"

However, the moment she turned, she was faced with a familiar face. Opening her emerald eyes wide, she gleefully shouted as frustration vanished.

"Zancrow?!"

"What are you doing here?! Did master send you here?!"

Then she scanned his new clothing and his looks, uncertain whether he was indeed one. The man still had red circling eyes and long porcupine-like hair. However, unlike before, he was now dressed in a suit. A black suit with a yellow tie to match… the man even had gloves on, which it held a banquet of flowers.

Meredy shouted,

"Wait… wait, what? Are you really Zancrow?! What happened to you?!"

The fire god slayer glanced at the girl before moving away, replying.

"Old sucker didn't send me here, kid."

She curiously asked, following him behind.

"Then why are you here?"

The man held up his hand still holding to flowers, and growled out loudly.

"I'm here for that woman. The woman of blonde! The Time God! And this time, WE'LL SETTLE THE SCORE!"


	38. Chapter 37: People Comes and Goes(Update

**A/N (If you don't give a bat shit about what the author has to say, then go ahead and skip it.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVISION NOTE! 2017-03-16**

 **The following has been revised**

 **-Added Mirajane**

 **-Fixed the spanking scene to be more appropriate**

 **-Better planning for revenge**

 **-Created plausible cause for Irene's action**

 **-Dimaria still a b**** though, slightly toned down however.**

* * *

 **Ahoy me fellow bipedal apes! I'd been receiving lots of criticism due to the errors that I've made in this chapter.( which was a good thing.) So, I decided to revise it, and fix the things that all of you have mentioned. The comments really made me think and look back and see what I did wrong.**

 **However, there are some things that I'd like to address before you continue reading the story. This time, I'll answer them all combined.**

 **-S-class must become an example to other mages.- True to some extent, but I actually see that differing from mages from mages. There are lots of questionable S-class (or its equilibrants) mages in manga and anime who exactly weren't the 'Moral compass'... So I don't think it's an axiom.**

 **-I don't like how Irene treats Erza- Well, it should be fixed on this chapter now. A bit better I think...**

 **-Dimaria went too far- I completely agree. It should be better now. Sorry about that.**

* * *

 ** _Old responses_**

 ** _Hello, everybody! Very IMPORTANT! I have UPDATED the very first Natsu's fight in the story, which was AJEEL VS NATSU! I have taken all you people's input and attempted to  IMPROVE it! Please tell me how it's like in the review section! Any criticism or some sort will all be appreciated as long as they are appropriate! which means no meaningless insults!_**

 _I BEG YEEEEEE! (kneels and cry) I know it's a_ haslte _but please go have a look! (I'm actually feeling proud of my new fight scene... sorry...I'm an idiot. Please don't rape me)_

 _Now that's out of the way, allow me to reply!_

 _...Dragon King Acnologia:: Glad you liked it! And you are right. I do find Erza's sudden mastery of new magic sometimes little too unrealistic. I'm not planning to go easy on her_ ofcourse _! And with this arc, it will be perfect opportunity to use her new magic!_

 _Also, as for Irene's opponent, unfortunately, there won't be someone powerful enough to fight against in This arc :D But there will be mentions of something like that :) Oops, did I spoil too much?_

 _And lastly, I would love to go through your story again and give you some of my inputs, however, I already see your story really_ good _though. Besides, English isn't my first language so I'm not sure how much I can give my own advice... but I will definitely try! :)_

 _._

 _..._ daniel2610994 : _: Nah bruh, I think... that was meant for someone else... it was my fault to make it unclear! Sorry for misunderstanding! I love you (No homo)(Kissy face) Still love you, though._

 _As for Dragon Slayers, well, every people have_ different _effect on their body when dragon magic enters their systems! these two were just really lucky :)_

 _._

 _...Fire Dragon King:: I prithee- Fret not! I hath yee_ the most fascinating _tale or sort prepared for you in this Arc! Look out for the future_ chapter, : _: Deus Ab Inferno_

 _._

 _...Crow of Hecate:: I understand :) But their results were average from the two test they have taken. both of them failed the second test, so they get F, and they both passed the first test :)_

 _But hey, Irene gets to be Wizard Saint, right? And Natsu... well, he has his harem. I really don't have more plans for him to become S-class anymore though unfortunately._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now! onwards to new chapter!**

* * *

Four hours.

Gray knew because of how the sun lay low, the sun barely hanging itself in-between the frame of the glass window. He had been able to take a peek at it from time to time despite where he sat, the low-lit orange sunlight lit the guild hall.

He looked away, only to stare back at it again. After a while, he moved away from it, finding another chair that he can sit on, hoping that there's something else to stare to occupy his mind. He supposed he was not himself today. As known as one of the biggest trouble makers in the guild, it was rare to see him calmly staring at something with such empty eyes.

He tucked his chin on his palm, humming in a low tone, and the tones that he didn't even know.

Then someone approached from the sides, and he didn't even realize. He assumed he was dreaming.

Actually, he was almost sleeping, but at the same time, aware of everything that went around him. The guild was particularly noisier than the other day because of the celebration. He didn't mind, in fact, he would go up there and join the rest if it wasn't the dilemma he faced.

The same dilemma that he had for the last four hours. The proble-

"URK!"

Gray gasped for air as something wrecked his back like an elephant's leg. He turned around, screaming,

"Fucking- WHO DID THAT?!"

Then his eyes quickly rested on the girl. He looked away as he muttered at the air.

"It's you, Cana."

She let out that boisterous laugh that he never actually got accustomed to, the clear indication that she was drunk, though knowing that all that she was, the party and the lively hood of its mood, he shook it off as he assumed it was all normal.

"Ya haha! What's that sour face on you, Gray?"

Then quickly she leaped with apparent joy in her eyes, grabbing his arm and dragging out of the chair.

"Come on! No one should be left out of the party!"

He merely retorted.

"Not in the mood."

The force only grew stronger, and with all that alcohol in her system, he found it terribly hard to resist her gorilla-like strength. She shouted as she pushed herself closely to a level that Gray called uncomfortable. "come on! How about a drink?! It's gonna make you feel a whole lot better!"

He yanked his arm away and tugged it beneath the table, and took a generous distance away from her. He growled,

"Just leave me alone, Cana!"

The girl ceased and dropped her antic immediately. She placed the bottle that she held in her hand and put it on the sides. Gray could see the spilled contents that pooled on the surface of the table. It was an indication how disorganized this girl was. He didn't care, but he oddly felt uncomfortable seeing the dark liquid dripping out.

He dared say it looked like piss. Though this girl wouldn't even realize if she was drinking a piss or beer when she was drunk.

Gray's eye raised at the sudden quietness of the brunette, and silently, she sat next to him and began to rummage her back pouch, pulling some of her cards on the table. He looked away,

"Don't."

The girl insisted.

"You still need to talk about it. If drinking doesn't help, then sure, this cards will do."

He scowled, still his gaze locked onto something else- he wasn't sure what. Then again, it didn't take long to begin half-dreaming. The girl spoke, and Gray listened. But at the same time, he didn't hear what he was supposed to hear.

He woke up when she slammed the table.

"Gray!"

He snapped his attention to her, finally locking onto her face. He had thought his heart fell down from the chest for a moment. He growled in annoyance.

"What?!"

She growled back at him.

"Gray, just tell me!"

"It's not that simple!" He roared, but he retreated back as he stared at Cana's surprised look. He looked around for a moment, yet the guild disregarded him as they continued to drink and dance.

He sat down, realizing that nobody else had the conscience of caring or looking after his problem. Cana sat, her shocked expression slowly shifting in a more of a bemused.

She stood up and reached for her bottle of beer. She poured it into her mouth before eyeing Gray one more time.

"Alright.

Suit yourself."

Then she strode back to the crowd. He could hear her whisper at the end.

"At least try to enjoy the party…"

He looked away, feeling the regret that started to soak in. If he hadn't face such problem, he would have to sink himself in that stride of drunken men.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, and to be honest, he never knew that such problem could haunt him like this.

Perhaps it was because he never actually thought of it. Maybe he had imagined, but they merely ended like a dream. That terrified him.

The thought of leaving the guild.

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 37: People Comes and Goes

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _At the Guild Hall: Evening_**

Dimaria knew. She knew what Irene, Erza, and her Senpai did. She didn't saw it, but she had heard it. Not directly, but from what Brandish told her. Ever since then, she had been carefully looking at them, observing them whether if she was telling the truth.

It wasn't like she didn't believe her, it just that it was beyond her comprehension. It was one of those things that needed to be confirmed with her own eyes. Then she saw it. How they had the power of her senpai. The power of the dragon. That of course, doesn't actually confirm that they had sex, but still… it didn't sound fair. But then, she watched them from time to time, how Natsu would rub his nose against Erza's, or from time to time, putting his nose into her hair.

He never did that to her. Not ever once. She was planning revenge ever since, yet the idea newer arose from her head. She had tried those How-To guides that she had borrowed from some petite girl that she didn't even know, but they never worked.

There were no solid plans. She was never a tactician.

That was Irene and August's job. Not hers. She could maybe fool one person, but not a whole brigade of former spriggans and some godsend man.

So she sat on the bar stool, toasting to her own problems. She never realized the barmaid intently staring at her with those bubbly eyes.

"Hmmmm~ What is it, Mari?"

Dimaria nearly jumped from her place. The stool rocked back and forth as she tried to balance herself at the unsuspecting greeting.

"Gah! Hey, tone it down will ya? No need for shouting into my damn ears…" The spriggan massaged her ear. Yet the silver white barmaid just stood obliviously with her ever gentle smile unabating.

She clasped her hand as usual.

"What do you mean?"

Dimaria just veered her eyes away, "Just…never mind." She hoped this girl would go away. It wasn't like she could help her, is it?

She eyeballed the platinum girl several times uncomfortably. "So… are you gonna just stare at me whole day? Don't you have like…barmaid stuff to do?"

Mirajane piped her answer. "Oh, I do! Just wanted to congratulate to fellow S-class." That raised Dimaria's brows.

"S-class? You? Wow, that's like… unexpected." Dimaria scanned the girl for a moment. "You don't look like much, no offense."

The barmaid tilted her head as she answered casually. "I get that a lot, hehe. I'm not an active mage, though."

Dimaria answered, "No shit."

The snow white woman leaned closer, "But I can still help you get around the whole thing. There are rules and restriction that all S-class has to keep, you know."

The time mage muttered, "Damn when I was a spriggan, I got to do whatever I wanted." She raised her voice. "So I guess you are pretty close to Erza?"

Mirajane hummed, "I guess, she and I used to be rivals back in the day." That perked the blonde's ear. If she knew Erza well, then that would mean…

"Oh, okay. Actually, there's something that you could possibly, maybe help me."

Dimaria scooped closer, and Mirajane leaned further. It had seemed the barmaid was quite eager to help the new S-class out. The god soul mage whispered,

"You see, I'm planning a revenge against Irene and Erza… I was hoping you can give me some insights on that."

Mirajane clasped her hand again. "Oh, that sounds interesting! Sure! I'll help! What do you need?"

Dimaria scratched her head. "Well, the truth is, I don't even have the basics laid out. I'm never a planner, you see." Then she slammed the bar, rattling glass cups.

"But I need this one to be perfect!"

A smile spread on Demon Soul user's lips. "Why don't we start from the start? Can you explain everything to me? I mean, everything…"

.

.

.

Dimaria found it perfect. The plans of Mirajane was just as exquisite as the one that August and Irene would propose. Thus she decided to follow accordingly, not missing a single detail.

For today, she didn't wear her armor. She wasn't even wearing her underwear or her bra. Just oversized tank top and a pair of short hot jean to seduce her senpai.

She was starting to like this guild. The guild of Fairies, the place that once that she swore on defeating, the place that held such treasure. If she desired, she could level this place without they ever noticing, and she could take their greatest secret hidden beneath the surface of happy-go-marry fools.

Why would she? This place had so many great individuals, like… Mirajane… and Mirajane. Besides, the recent upgrade placed her above Brandish, that whore of a woman. Thus, her first act of revenge started, which she just did it without a particular reason.

She shouted, still receiving Brandish's hateful stare.

"Yo~Brandish! Looks like you are fitting in just as I am!"

She growled, wearing a cat cosplay with all her limbs on the ground. Her usual stoic and cynical expression literally evaporating as it did so.

"Dimaria you bitch! Why do I have to be your pet?!"

Yet Dimaria taunted her, sitting on a kingly chair, throne perhaps-but-not-quite, crossing her legs like an arrogant slave owner.

"Oh? Randi~Randi~ I thought I had a cat, but it seems like I had a dog, hmm what should I do?"

Then her eyes suddenly gone dark and sinister. Dimaria was already thinking so much to do with Brandish today. After all, this celebration was meant for her, and she was willing to take advantage of it as much as she could.

That was enough for Brandish to bear her teeth, but she quickly stopped fearing the worst that Dimaria could do to her. Dimaria watched her lower herself and beginning to act appropriately as her pet.

"n..n..Nya…"

The time mage laughed out loud as she started to pat her head. It did nothing other than to annoy the turquoise spriggan, and Dimaria took joy from it.

However, she frowned at the sudden discomfort of her seat. She complained.

"Senpai! Don't rest your arm on my shoulder! You are too heavy!"

Dimaria wasn't sure how long it had been since she had requested her senpai to join the celebration. When she went to fetch him, he seemed to be having his moment with those gingers.

Suppressing her anger, she began her second act of revenge.

He seemed reluctant at first, but he did seem to realize that it was her special day and eventually joined. Which, she absolutely loved. Natsu Dragneel, or END, Dragon, or perhaps, the God's Pupil, had so many things that were similar to her, such as they both had the power of god at their disposal, and they were insanely powerful. Or, she believed.

Ultimately, by the end of the day, she was certain that he will take her away in the bed. She could imagine him ravaging her flesh in the night, and she shivered in joy by just her thoughts.

That was which is why she was sitting on his lap and forcefully taken his shirt, and his pants off.

Yes, Natsu was seconds away from being naked.

That…and he had a bow tie on his neck… which was fortunate for her as he didn't seem to know what it was. He was just as oblivious as a little kid. And she was going to take full advantage of it also.

Natsu responded with his own growl, shouting at Dimaria. "Dimaria! Then there's nowhere to rest my arm! Do you really expect me to hold them up for entire time?!"

Dimaria shifted her golden eyes in mild shock. She honestly didn't think of that.

The time mage chirped,

"Oh! Senpai, you should have told me so! Here, let me remedy that for you."

Then she took his hand and guided to her breast. The blonde-gold girl inhaled sharply the moment his finger sunk into her ample and firm yet soft mount and dug herself deeper into the man's embrace. She moaned, "Ah~ Senpai!"

How good it felt not to wear the armor for once!

Natsu flinched terribly at her, losing all of his minds over her sudden action, his focus plunging down to the abyss that he called "breast" He gawked, immediately attempting to remove his hand. Yet, Dimaria halted with her own grip.

Natsu stuttered.

"D..D…D…Dimaria! What the heck did you just do?!"

She glanced at him lustfully, whispering with the thick mixture of libido.

"What. Do. You. Mean. Nat. Su. Sen. Pai?"

Each syllable she spoke ended with a cutesy yet lustful accent that added Natsu's discordance. Then Irene approached in a way that Natsu did not expect.

His eyes shot open at the proud enchantress standing next to Dimaria. She was wearing something that he had never seen before, and at the same, oddly revealing. The black bunny ears that hung from her head, and the corset-like clothing tightly wrapping around her voluptuous and curvaceous body seemed enthralled his mind even more. Then her legs, the fishnet stocking.

Of course, this was nothing compared to what she wore when she shared the bed with him, and her sister. That did not mean this made her any less attractive.

Natsu wasn't sure what was eviler. Fondling Dimaria's breast or staring at Irene's body… Though, knowing that Irene wasn't a type of woman who wished to be degraded, he expected her to be infuriated.

However, he was wrong. To contrary to his belief, she seemed to be enjoying. It was noticeable with a mild blush on her face. She shouted to Natsu, noticing his stare.

" Natsu- sama! Don't look at me while I'm wearing such an embarrassing outfit in front of all these people!"

She looked away with flustered cheeks. However, he noticed her lips forming a lewd smile with trickling down saliva. All of which greatly confused Natsu. 'Wa..wait a minute… What? She is actually enjoying this?'

Dimaria shouted.

"Hey, Irene! For a lowly B-class like you, shouldn't you try to be more entertaining to higher ups?!"

Irene then snapped the moment she realized it wasn't Natsu who was ordering her around.

"I'll murder you, Dimaria!"

She instantly summoned her staff to strike the blonde girl, but she halted when the time spriggan broke out a boisterous yet, mocking laugh.

"Irene Belserion! If you don't follow my command, I'll have the entire world to know your secret weaknesses!"

The enchantress immediately back down, unsure of what Dimaria was saying. As far was she was aware, she didn't have one. Or so it would seem at the moment at least. In spite of not knowing, she wasn't planning to leak out such dire information. Irene prepared her staff once again.

"I will not have the world to know them! I shall blow you apart before you open your damn lips!"

Dimaria merely smiled amusingly at her threats. Of course, knowing that what this ginger was capable of, she was actually rather treading carefully. But already suspecting retaliation from her, she had came prepared.

"Oh, really Irene?"

Then from her pocket, she pulled out papers what seemed to be ticketed.

"My, My, What's this? A couple's ticket to the movies?" Then she let out a mock surprise, "What? Free strawberry shortcakes on its nearest café, not just one but two?"

Irene froze, her staff nearly slipping from her fingers. She shouted with stars lightening up in her eyes, "I demand you to give me that ticket to me right now!"

The time mage cracked bemused giggles at how Irene was easy to control when it came to strawberries. The fact was, however, these tickets were fake. She didn't even seem to notice that. Which Dimaria found it to be very entertaining. She spoke, waving the fake tickets in the air,

"If you follow my command for a one good day, then I'll consider… if you don't…" she gripped her both hands on the papers tightly. "I'll rip them!"

The mighty enchantress shook at the mere papers, but the implementation of those papers was so great that she would not go blind eye. Such opportunity to receive free strawberry cakes and go watch a movie with someone she loved was a fortune upon fortune. She didn't even question how this blonde girl acquired it, her mind was already too much fixated on tickets themselves.

Irene tightened her grips, not believing she has succumbed to such lowly position, to do someone else's bidding to receive a reward… however, at the same time, such lovely ticket seemed a worth.

She clicked her teeth and tightened her grips. She shouted, "If I do this, you'll promise me to give me those tickets! Understood?!"

Dimaria cleared her throats like a great general of some powerful armada, "Khuh-huh, what a riotous subordinate that I have! Are you going to follow my command or not?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I am merely doing this for one time only! So if you-KYAAAAAA!" Irene was shaken again at how Dimaria tore the ticket slightly on its edge. The time mage spoke, her lips grinning in malice.

"Should I continue, Irene?"

Irene's shoulders slumped down. "F…Fine. I give up."

Dimaria bellowed, "Not good enough, Irene! Look at senpai! You gotta mark a good impression on him, don't you think?"

The enchantress glanced at the pink haired mage and noticed his face was bright as his hair, glaring at her stupefied expression. He nearly looked he was terrified and turned on at the same time. She whispered, 'This is so embarrassing…'

Yet the blonde spriggan didn't seem to give a thought about how degraded Irene was. She smiled even more at how her plan was going so smoothly.

"Now, Irene. Call me, Goshujin sama!"

Irene barked, "Never!" However, the moment Dimaria's hand reached to the tickets, she shrieked loudly before succumbing to the gracefulness of the holy ticket.

"KYAAAA! G…Goshujin sama!"

Everything was perfect. To Dimaria's mind, everyone was turning like a gear like a clock, moving on in a way she had anticipated, and how they turned was so flawless and impeccable like how she handled her blades. To her, it was graceful.

However, there was one last piece of the puzzle to her revenge, and she knew she'll never be satisfied without it. The ultimate moment she had waited for so long and all her plans came down to this, Erza.

The idea was so cruel and decadent, such disgusting thought that would have never formed without a specific help from the fellow S-class.

She patted Brandish's hair like a villain, and she whispered as stared her wolfish eyes to the air.

"I'll have to thank Mirajane for this..."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _FairyTail Bath_**

Erza sighed in relaxation as she dipped herself in a warm bath. Despite her resistance to heat, it didn't mean the hot water hadn't any effect on her. She was thankful for that… though Erza wasn't used to bathing outside of her dorm. In fact, she did everything in her dorm, so it was quite unusual for her to use the guild's bath. It was mainly because the punishment that she was receiving from her master, that is, still no entrance to her dorm.

It had been almost fifteen days, so she still had another fifteen. Erza sighed again, pulling her silky hair up to a bun. She still had nowhere to go.

Though, having a hot spa seem to resolve that momentarily as she could just… forget about it. Then there was no one else around her, which was again, she was thankful for.

Although this was the time when the place should be the busiest, the party seemed to occupy them, and the sound of their drunken scream didn't reach the bathing area.

Usually, she would not stand their reckless behavior, but she decided to turn a blind eye for today. With the new power on her hands, she had thought she had enough pressure.

Though, she whispered out her thoughts,

"It would still be nice to bathe with someone…like my sister…. Or maybe… with Onii-chan."

She blushed as the heat invaded her. She still could clearly remember that moment, the moment she wouldn't mind having again. She continued,

"I…I mean, he and I are already in a relationship. We… we've reached that part, and surely bathing with him wouldn't pose any problem…"

Erza didn't mind having a bath with men as long as they were someone she knew. She even had bathed with Gray in the past.

So why would bathing with Natsu pose any more problem than that?

She didn't know, but she knew he was different. A special case; the one that made her heart beat like crazy. He was the one who made such a dominant girl so submissive.

Maybe it was that. She felt vulnerable. Weak around him. However, she felt protected and loved at the same time.

"He already saw my body…so…maybe I should ask him next time."

She usually preferred dragging somebody. But not to him. Not to her onii-chan.

Erza closed her eyes and breathed in the air. The hot water was starting to feel cold. She wondered if her new dragon slayer magic can do anything about that. Yet the moment she closed her eyes, she was receiving new sensations that weren't there before.

She took a big satisfying whiff followed by smaller ones. Erza knew this smell! Her eyes shook wide open upon recognition, her head turning immediately to its origin with perfect motor control.

Then alas, there it was. Strawberry cake. It's majesty resting on the edge of the pool. It wasn't a large chunk that impressed her or anything, but the strawberry cake was strawberry cake. Taking a whiff of it again, she confirmed with a nod.

"It is an indeed a strawberry cake… it's just a bite size….But…"

She leaned closer as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It wasn't here before… who could have put it here?"

The knight picked it up and a paper fell below. She caught it with her excellent reflexes before it delved into water. She read it out to herself,

"Eat me…"

Erza knitted her brows. "And an odd description. Doesn't explain much, but…gladly…" she threw the piece into her mouth.

.

.

.

Erza slid opened the door and covered herself a warm towel to soak in rest of the water. She hummed lightly, reveling in the moment that she just had her favorite dessert while she had a hot relaxing bath. She turned around on a mirror that stood on the sides. Her eyes glanced up and down as they inspected the tattoo on her back.

It still hadn't changed. It's egg-like oval shape still remained like an etching to her skin, gently glowing in deep red. Then she checked her fangs and her iris.

The fangs were small. Tiny. It wasn't as significant as her sister or Onii-chan, but she could tell it was there, though its size made them look like it belonged to a cat rather than a dragon. Her iris wasn't changed also. She scanned her eyes once again, humming silently at how they stood unchanged despite the dragon slayer magic.

It seemed like they only changed shapes when she was in battle. She didn't mind them.

She shouted, "Re-equip!"

Just like that, water was gone. Her hair dried out to return its sublime silkiness, and the polished armor summoned around her body. They draping over her with the bravery and honor of a knight and as she was, she walked upright, her brown eyes sharp as ever before. With the refreshed state of a mind of the body, she felt her energy returning to her.

The magic, the strength of it. Such were all she needed for the rest of the day. Or night perhaps.

But what separated from her to rest of the knights and knightess around the globe was the fact that she was a dragon slayer. She smiled gently at the fact, feeling the closeness to one she admired and loved.

Or…perhaps the fact that she's the only knight who was obsessed with strawberry cakes…

Her eyes widened at what laying on the floor. It was another bite-sized strawberry cake! Erza quickly looked around for any surveillance. She already had one bite, and that meant she had broken the master's rule from day one… but she couldn't help it.

How can she even get a hold of herself when the another one was glaring at her with its alluring scent? The knightess huffed frustratingly as she paced herself to the cake before picking it up with her long delicate fingers. "another one?"

"Who could be wasting such a good strawberry cake?!" It seemed like it was meant for her. So she just ate it without much regards. No one seemed to be watching anyways.

Then she saw another one only a meter away. Her amber-chocolate eyes traced the cakes to its end. They trailed outside. She whispered to herself.

"Maybe perhaps someone is trying to lure me into something…"

However, she wasn't an S-class for nothing. She knew the tactics, the methods of acquiring them all without falling into a trap.

"I will never get discovered if I restrain myself on the pieces outside...once I ate everything here, I can just walk like nothing has happened!"

She shook her fist in confidence.

"Gotta eat them all!"

If heaven existed, here it was now. She was having all the dessert she had wanted right after her steaming bath. What could possibly be better?

The Scarlet girl picked up the cakes with her mouth as she crawled on her all four. The fierce and authoritative figure, infamous among the people and mages alike, was munching on the pink cakes with a happy squeal.

Yet she never knew she was digging her own grave.

'these are so delicious! I've never glanced at them because of their size, but these are much better than I had expected!'

Erza squealed in delight as she savored the taste of each of them before devouring them all. Yet she could realize she was already outside. Outside as in the guild hall, where everyone celebrated with their drunken happiness.

Erza cursed them. They could drink their alcohol all they wanted, she was going to get drunk by these cakes. Though, she had found the oddity of their quietness to be most unnerving. She whispered out in curiosity.

"Has the party finished?"

She glanced outside, peeking just slightly to check it with her eyes.

Everything was quiet, and lights were turned off. The guild without people seemed more desolated than a badlands of a desert.

Yet, she was thankful for it.

'It certainly seems like it!'

The knightess crawled again like a cat, her cake sensing radar to locate next piece of it, and according to her deductive analysis and mathematical diagram and coordinates, she speculated that the 37th cake was positioned one meter away on 12 o'clock.

Yet, there was none. Erza wasn't happy. "No..no cake? Where is it? It has to be here!"

 ** _BOOM! BLAM! TING-!_**

The floodlights suddenly beamed from the ceiling, blinding Erza. She shut her eyes tightly. Then on an unsuspecting moment, she felt so tight… no, it felt like something was wrapped around her tightly. Erza couldn't move. Her legs and arms have been fully bound together on her back by a single knot. But then, she didn't remember she was in this position in the first place. She tried to speak but realized something gagging her. It felt like someone has taken her hostage and banded her like a prisoner.

She opened her eyes.

"Wahhas?! Wauuuahuuuahhhuuu!"

She urgently looked around in confusion and haste. People. People everywhere, and most of all, they were someone she recognized. These were from the guild!

The Scarlet re-equip mage raged out, attempting to flail her arms and summon her sword, but she couldn't. She couldn't even use her magic.

She screamed inside her head.

'Wha…what is going on! My cakes! Where are my cakes?! These people, why are they staring at me? Why am I captured like this! This is wrong! I will not allow my honor to be sullied like this!'

She looked around and her eyes immediately locked on to the certain blonde mage, grinning like an animal to her vulnerable and shameful form. Erza knew those eyes, the eyes of a villain.

'D…Dimaria?! You! What have you done with my cakes!', but to be muffled by a gag.

But then, her entire brain shattered at what she was sitting on.

'ONII-CHAN?!'

Erza shouted with all her might, doing the best she can to move her lips.

"Onuuuu-aaannnnnggg!" She wasn't sure if she wanted his attention or not. On the first hand, there was this desperate urge to be rescued.

Then the feeling of shame, the anger of unfairness boiled beneath her. She refused to let him see her like this, when she was tied down in weak, vulnerable form.

She wasn't sure, but she just wanted to.

Then, she heard Dimaria bellowing out to the entire guild, but to more specifically, to drunken Makarov.

"Oui! Gramps! We just caught Erza eating those cakes again! What should we do?"

Erza's body shook at the implications of it. Her spine ran cold and the warmth she felt from hot water evaporated as the iciness crept into her system. Her blood started to ice, and slowly, every slowly she moved her neck to where the master was.

Makarov's drooping eyes raised momentarily at her shout, but he never spoke anything due to drinking battle that he partook against Cana.

Apparently, the defeat seemed inevitable as he slumped on a tableside like a big old blob.

Thus, it was someone else's job to answer him in his place. Erza had feared who it might be, as there was only one Master's assistance. Mirajane.

Like a devil she was, she stood next to him expectantly. She shouted bubbly and as oblivious as an innocent child with her both hands cupping to make sure she could deliver her words.

Her baby oasis eyes flashed momentarily, herself smiling, "Master says to spank the naughty children!"

Erza roared out of the injustice of the guild's jurisdiction.

'Wait! I've been deceived! You got this all wrong! The real criminal here is Dimaria, not me! Hear me, everyone!' Yet her plead reached no man's ear.

Dimaria approved the response. "You've heard it, Irene! Spank her!"

Erza's mind sparkled with hope when she heard her sister's defiant shout.

"Dimaria! I will not hurt my own sister!"

The knight's eye glimmered as well, looking at Irene with wide puppy eyes. 'Big sis~!'

However a tearing sound was heard, and her big sister's courageous vigilant ego was squashed down like a bug. Erza was the first to retreat mentally at how Irene collapsed. She heard the party wardrobe blonde taunting at her.

"Irene~Irene, look! The paper's been already half ripped! Should I rip it all the way? Or are you going to listen?"

Erza pleaded at her, begged and implored best she could with her own shimmering eyes, giving all the poor 'save me' look at the big sister. The knight watched the inner struggle of the enchantress. She shook, her eyes shadowing in a dark unknown. Erza's hope started to die down.

"Damn it, everyone, what the heck is going on?! Erza? She's here?! ERZA!"

Erza's drooping eyes and sinking mind bolted right up to the surface when she heard her Onii-chan's cry.

However, the golden mage forced his head into her breast, whispering, "My, my, I couldn't hear you, senpai~!" Her eyes returned to Irene.

"Irene, smack Erza until I say stop! That's my final verdict!"

"Y..yes… goshujin sama…"

Erza's eye grew desperate, hoping her sister not to succumb to Dimaria's decadence. Irene whispered quietly, her knitted brows showing the limit and her pressure. Erza could understand her sister was being forced. Something was controlling her no doubt, and that was Dimaria and that paper…

'What has she done to you sister?!;

"I'm sorry Erza…I have no choice but to listen what she says…"

The knightess watched the enchantress eyeing with a plead.

"Sis, I've enchanted your senses so you won't feel pain. Don't worry, I've strengthened your skin to be tough as steel. Just hang in there, Erza. Just long enough to earn me that ticket!"

'Big Sis! Wha..what ticket!'

With such exclaim, she smacked her once again. Erza began to blush maddeningly the moment her palm mercilessly slapped her skin. Erza didn't mind the pain.

There was no greater than a pain as losing someone else, she believed. However, to feel pleasure from it felt wrong on so many different levels. She screamed inside her head. 'Wha..what is this? Had she enchanted to feel pleasure!?'

Erza moaned unwillingly as the blissful sensation invaded her brain. She chanted to herself like a mantra.

'This isn't fair! I've done nothing wrong! I've… I've… No! It feels… It feels….'

It made her feel like a lowly pervert rather than a knight.

She curled her fingers in tightly, 'No! I'm not a pervert! I don't feel good at all!'

Then another struck, tears swelling up once again, her head arching back by the core-shaking pleasure. She moaned through the gag, and she started to breathe heavily. Her eyes fell onto Natsu's who was still being smothered by Dimaria. Erza's eye turned to a slit on her dragon form.

It was her fault! This was all Dimaria's fault! The build up of rage towered over any emotion that she had. It made the cold, confused soul to boil in its own heat, and the furnace of her consciousness steamed with a desire of vengeance.

She screamed like she was about to go berserk,

"DEEEEEAAAAAAARRRIIIIAAAA!"

Then Irene's hand came with another, her rage evaporating all the sudden comically.

The knight cried out that night with all her might, her lung squeezing all her air out by a forced out ecstasy. Soon, she found herself in a trance like state. Such circumstances, it was painfully humiliating and even, mortifying. She wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

Yes, she did ate strawberry cakes, but there had to be some kind of exception right?

Why was she supposed to be punished like this? In front of all these people? She hated it. She wanted to hated it.

But then, why was this so exciting? Why did she felt so good?!

Was she suppose to be mad or was she suppose to lose at its blind happiness?

"HMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

She bit her lips trying her best not show her expression, but she shivered in the pleasure. The entire guild cheered. She didn't know why but this... This was turning her on. She refused to believe it. IT had to be her sister's magic.

It simply had to be! But then again, she was reminded of the books that she had enjoyed, to realize that this wasn't foreign to her. A voice whispered into her head.

 _'Erza! This is like one of your stories! The one with a main female protagonist being displayed and punished by the male counterpart! I saw you reading with every night! I bet you even fantasized about it too! Didn't you Erza?! You like this, don't you?!'_

She retaliated back, to something that ought to be her conscious.

'No! You are wrong! I don't like this. At .All! This is… this is …'

The voice countered,

 _'Then how would you explain your body? Look at you! You say this is because of your sister, but that's not what's actually causing you to blush, is it?'_

Erza couldn't reply.

Perhaps the voice was right. Then it spoke, _'I'm always right, Erza. After all, I'm you.'_

But then, her deflated ear perked up when she heard Natsu shout again. The glimmer hope never shined brighter than this moment, and she sincerely begged for his intervention. She tightly closed her eyes.

"If anyone of you stares at my Erza one more time, I'll slaughter you!"

Her eyes raised, tears quickly drying out. Her mood immediately brightened up, and her spanking ceased. She screamed out through her gag.

"Onuu-aann!"

She watched Dimaria screamed out, "Wait, Senpai! Today is my day! I won't let you ruin it like this!"

Natsu hastily spoke, "I'm sorry, but this is getting out of control! I need to put an end to this!"

The priestess reached out to Natsu, who was already making his way to Erza. She watched him re-equipping into his regular set of clothing. "Senpai, wait! You can't do this to me! Wait a minute! Wait!"

She grabbed Natsu's arm, she sounded more desperate than ever. Erza found it strange, to see Dimaria to plead like to her onii-chan…

"Senpai! Please! Don't do this! I'm…I'm an S-class! I order you to stop senpai!"

Natsu didn't listen and yanked his arm away from her and started to unbind Erza's knots. He also gave a shot of disappointment to Irene, which she pulled herself away.

The magic around Erza lifted, she then suddenly felt her magic slowly returning to her.

Erza quickly re-equipped into something more of appropriate clothing as the storm of emotions confused her mind. She still wasn't sure what to feel about the experience that she just had, nor had no idea whether if she had to thank Dimaria or Irene for that.

But then, the golden time mage seemed angrier than before. Erza almost stopped breathing when she heard a sudden shout from Dimaria.

"Natsu!"

Erza glanced around, wondering if Brandish and her sister were having same reactions. And they were. Her onii-chan, however, looked most surprised at her action.

Dimaria whipped around and started to storm toward an exit. Irene whispered,

"Natsu-sama. Go and take care of her."

He didn't need to hear any more. And just like that, Erza watched her onii-chan walk towards the girl and stopping her on the track. He shouted, his voice returning to that authoritative tone.

"Dimaria!"

Everyone merely stared, not knowing what to expect. Even in their drunken state, they seem to understand that. All the sudden, the party didn't look like a party as everyone grew so quiet at her sudden shift of mood. All of them intently stared at them.

Natsu grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the exit, and let her body face his.

"Dimaria, I'm sorry, but this needs to stop!"

She screamed, "That's not it!"

Erza couldn't understand, and looked her onii-chan wasn't having luck either… thought she was starting to get a hunch.

Natsu replied, "Then what is it?"

Dimaria looked away, clenching her fists, her teeth. She growled. "Fine. Whatever."

She ignored his furrowing brows, Erza noticed Natsu was having a hard time comprehending what he just heard. Dimaria looked around, "Fine! People, the party is over! Get outta here!"

The people kept their silence, unsure how to react to the sudden abrupt ending of the celebration. She shouted again,

"Fine! I'll fucking go out then!"

She watched Dimaria rushing out the building, and once by one, people started to leave, murmuring complaints as they made their way out.

It wasn't much after the guild suddenly grew empty. Her sister spoke.

"We need to go after her."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _That Night: Magnolia Street_**

They were able to catch Dimaria not long after, and they found themselves walking side by sides. However, Dimaria was never around Natsu. She stood the furthest, walking next to Brandish most of the time.

The silence unnerved them too much. After that much of chaos, this type of mood didn't seem to fit them too well. Even to Erza, she found it to her discomfort. Then she had realized she has gotten used to the chaos of this group. By this time, she hadn't known that she was now yearning for something to happen.

Erza glanced at Dimaria from time to time with venom in her eyes. She had watched the girl glance back also. She supposed the girl recognized her anger. It had seemed the blonde time mage didn't seem to fond of it as she glared back with the same kind of hate.

The problems only seemed to stack up. When the girl thought the worst has gone passed, a familiar voice called from the back.

"Erza Scarlet!"

The entire gang stopped and turned like a corpse turning over. Only Dimaria pivoted around like a normal human being. Erza's eye had widened before she started to growl at the woman she saw.

"Ultear Milkovich!"

The said woman raised her hand to her lips and laughed haughtily. She remarked.

"Erza Scarlet! I've seen how you were treated in the party! It was indeed a sight to see!"

Erza roared, her eyes flashing in red before they turned into dragon's slits. "How dare you laugh at my tied up and defenseless form! To make it worse, you even had guts to see my sister perform that wretched ritual! I shan't forgive you for this!"

She pulled her sword out, before dashing towards her. However, she was stopped by Natsu. She found herself being lifted by her back, the armor she was wearing only to serve as a great Erza-hanger. "Erza. Let's…let's not cause any more chaos…"

The knight flailed her arm childishly as she screamed out in rage,

"Onii-chan! I demand you to let go of me at once! I must strike justice to that wretched witch!"

The sight seemed bemusing to Ultear even more. She continued to taunt Erza,

"In fact, I just came up with a great pet name for you, Erza Scarlet! From now on, You are Meat! I shall address you as Meat!"

Erza sputtered, "M..Meat?! Sister! Onii-chan! Do something about this! That…that woman is mocking me with such indecent terms!"

Irene shouted from the back, whom she was now wearing her regular clothing. "Councilman! It's funny seeing you here! What business do you have with us?"

Ultear seemed to flinch a little by her presence, the aura of that scarlet enchantress made her unnerved. Yet she recovered rather quickly.

"I…I've actually come here to meet Lord Dragneel!"

Natsu pointed to himself, slowly putting down Erza to her feet. The moment she touched the ground, she barked like a mad dog and attempted to charge at Ultear.

Natsu had to raise her up in the air and direct her to opposite side. She flailed her arm once again, trying to break free.

"Onii-chan! Let go of me! Let me…!"

He decided to ignore her for a moment. He spoke to Ultear.

"Me? Alright. What is it this time? By the way, where's your mother?"

"My mother is actually right behind me. She and I had to go find Meredy because she went missing for the past several hours. If not, we would have come straight up to you."

Like she had said, Ur walked towards them holding Meredy by her hands. She greeted,

"Mr. Dragneel! It's a pleasure to see you again."

Meredy chirped.

"Kuooooooo! The synergy!"

Natsu decided to ignore the weird loli. "Hello, Mrs. Milkovich. Pleasure is mine. How are your limbs?"

"They are working fine… thank you again for what've done for me. I honestly I have no idea how to repay you."

He held out his hand. "Don't worry. Your daughter has it covered. Isn't it, Councilman?"

Ultear almost chirped out a reply. "O…ofcourse, Lord Dragneel!"

"Anyways, let's hear it. Why did you want to see me?"

She eyed the people around them for a while. She spoke.

"Actually, let's talk about more discreet location… I have something rather… sensitive information."

Irene voiced out.

"Very well. I do have a place in mind-"

Ultear cut her off. "Actually, This is for Lord Dragneel only."

Irene stared at her momentarily, her eyes giving the councilman a shot of warning which she took cautiously. Eventually, she broke off.

"Very well, then. We'll wait here."

Ultear spoke to her mother and Meredy as well. "I'm sorry, but you guys need to wait here as well. This is… important."

Once again, Ur seemed to catch a wrong idea. Though Ultear preferred it that way. It wasn't worth it to let her mother know the truth.

"Okay dearie~ Have fun you two!"

Ultear motioned him, and he followed, walking to a dark alleyway.

.

.

.

* * *

"I've actually come here to talk about your imprisonment."

Ultear whispered, making sure no one was overhearing the conversation. Natsu questioned, a small vein throbbing on his temple.

"My imprisonment…Councilman, I understand that this is a rather sensitive subject, is it really require for you to get so close to me?"

Ultear glanced how she was touching against Natsu, her chest and her leg pressing against his in the dark, cramped passage.

She confirmed with much enthusiasm.

"It's necessary!"

Natsu coughed uncomfortably. He asked.

"Alright… fine… be that way. Why imprisonment?"

"Lord Natsu, do not fret the imprisonment. The council's interest only lies on sending a warning message to the Fairy Tail. Since you've joined and due to the strength you possess, the council only thought it would be most practical to arrest you.

It is a mock trial, so it will only take no more than three days before you are released."

He muttered.

"Basically, I'm just a scrape goat…that's insulting."

She gave him a thumbs up once again.

"but I still vouched for you, Lord Dragneel!" she continued. "However, Lord Dragneel, the best part comes next. You said you wished an unprecedented access to the council archive, right?"

He nodded. "That I did, why?"

A grin appeared on Ultear's lips.

"Lord Natsu, think about it. Because they are locking you up for mere three days, they will attempt to prison you to the closest. Hence, the only place there is the basement of the council building. Lord Natsu, for three days. For three days you'll be inside the council building. What better chance do you have but to cease this opportunity?"

Natsu hummed in thoughts.

"You are right… this is actually rather very fortunate."

But he questioned.

"But I do not know the layout of the place. I'll need a guide."

She traced her finger along his chest.

"You have me, my lord. I am the member of the council. No one will suspect a thing. The question is, can you perform a thought projection?"

Natsu grinned by her question.

"I have something better."

Ultear smiled back, taking a liking to his vague answer. "The escorts will be here by tomorrow morning. They will take you and Irene…for her, as you know, the you-know-what reason."

He questioned.

"Wouldn't it have gone better if we called Irene as well?"

Ultear knitted her brows.

"Lord Dragneel, you aren't very good with women, aren't you?"

"I try."

.

.

.

* * *

"Ge..get away from me you succubus! Stop hugging me so tight!"

It was Dimaria again, finding solace and peace of her mind by rubbing herself to Meredy. Meredy was now her stress-relief toy, and she did nothing but quietly hugging her, sighing continuously. Ur merely watched and laughed.

"They are certainly getting along very well, aren't they?"

Brandish stared at them with cold eyes, observing them, laying out facts.

"I agree. The little girl seemed to show an excellent sign of adaptation. If this continues, she might end up being that slut's personal slut."

Ur broke out a laugh, surprised how calmly she could say such thing. She pointed, however,

"Please don't say those things! It's not very appropriate for a child to hear that!"

Brandish pointed out again, nodding as if she had made a great discovery.

"Hmm, you sound so old and lame."

Both words struck Ur like bolts or Roman ballista, making her suddenly depressed. She muttered. "You are making me feel like I'm forty…"

Brandish wasn't very great at lying something. She spoke nonetheless.

"But you sound like one, you act like one. You are a cougar aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I know your tactics. You are trying to seduce Natsu so that you can take him for yourself."

She threw her index finger, getting closer than before,

"You, hentai."

Ur sweated, wondering how on earth she was getting all these wild ideas. "That's not it, you know…"

The turquoise girl crept closer.

"If you seduce him, I'll take every video of it and keep it for my scientific purposes."

"That…that's creepy."

Irene spoke up, trying to loosen the strange tension between the two. She still had to wait a while until he and the councilman returned. She preferred to have something more of a civilized talk than this…

"By the way, have you decided what you will do from now on? The decade is a long time to this world."

Ur recovered from Brandish's stare. Irene was right. The world did change a lot since the past 10 years. Besides, this region of the world, she barely recognized it. As a mage, she had this urge to explore this new world.

To live again, to receive the second chance meant something precious to her, and already having felt how the near death was like, she learned to cherish her life little more than before. But then, now that she was here, she wanted to accomplish so many things that she couldn't do.

Above all, to stay with her daughter was the number one priority for her. She answered, her eyes falling in uncertainty.

"I've been thinking…. And Honestly. I don't know. But I want to explore this world. Go to places that I've never been, travel to see something magnificent. And I want to go back to my old house."

She continued, smiling forming on her white skin.

"I want to see if it is still there."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Corner around Natsu's gang_**

He had been following them. Observing from a distance.

Gray didn't why, but he had been avoiding his old master. However, he had heard it, the wishes of Ur. He had watched her from the corners, trying to muster up his will to talk to her, yet seeing her asleep and actually living felt so different.

It had felt so surreal, it still seemed like he was dreaming. He just couldn't find his courage. So he just stood there, watching her, listening to their conversation. It felt wrong, but he couldn't help it.

But it seemed like his speculation was right. His master wasn't planning on staying. Of course, she wouldn't be staying, it was too obvious. She was just awoken from her decade of sleep, and her daughter was one of the councilmembers. It only made sense for her to stay with her daughter.

Yet he wondered if she had known he was here with the guild, would she at least consider staying?

Gray looked back at the guild. The place that he called home for such long time, and the place that he had found a family.

But what will he do now?

'Every bird leaves their nest to find new home… perhaps it's my turn to leave the nest.'

If Ur was leaving, then he should follow. Master Ur meant the world to him. Perhaps, even more than Fairy Tail. But it pained him as he stared at the building. It seemed to whisper back at him, locking its non-existent eyes to his,

 _'Where are you going? Gray? Please don't leave us…'_

Yet it had been a long time since he was thinking about this, and he had already made up his mind. After all this time, it doesn't felt right to just ignore her and stay in the guild. Before he was fairy tail mage, he was a student of her.

Though, it also felt wrong to leave the guild so quietly. At least, he should pay a visit to him…

"Gramps wouldn't like it if I just suddenly disappear…should I… leave a letter?'

He whispered, before walking away, no longer minding the conversations. He was certain that Ur and Ultear will leave Magnolia by the next daylight.

He supposed it would be best to go pack his stuff, now.

* * *

.

.

.

"I want to see if it's still there."

Ur paused, before raising her eyes to everyone. Erza, Irene, Brandish and Dimaria who had been playing with Meredy gazed at her in understanding. They didn't need to speak to deliver their messages. To Ur, one glance was enough. She continued,

"But, It seems Urtear is adamant on staying here. She is even considering joining the guild of yours."

Irene and Erza raised their brows. Meredy shouted desperately,

"Wa..wait! Would that mean I have to stay with his ugly poop monster?!"

Dimaria slammed her knuckles to her little head before twisting them savagely. "Aww~ Squishy, that makes me ready sad! It hurts my mind!" The little girl screamed in pain, "And you are hurting my head!"

Irene disregarded them and asked, "Is she really? That's interesting to hear… what will happen to her council work then?"

Ur answered, "She says she'll continue. She hasn't explained fully but… it seems something deep was going on on her work, so I didn't bother asking details."

Erza shouted, herself not endorsing the idea of someone she considered her rival joining the same guild! Who knows? Maybe this girl becomes an S-Class just like her and starts to mock her with most ridiculous terms.

"No! She can't be in the same guild as ours! She's evil! She's evil!"

Irene and Ur merely watched her throwing a temper tantrum. They both smiled. Irene spoke.

"Looks like my sister and Councilman would fit in very well."

Ur also replied, "I second to that."

Then from the alleyway, Natsu and Ultear walked out. Natsu gave them a smile and waved at them gently before throwing Erza a stern glare.

"Erza, you've been behaving, right?"

Erza nodded, although her face turned to like a feline, her back sweating profusely. "Onii-chan! I've…I've been a very good Erza!"

Ultear however, laughed at Erza's action. "You've been a good Meat, that's what!"

Erza growled,

"Why you… You see this everyone?! She's calling me Meat! I can't stand her insults anymore! She's a cunning, fake-boobed harlot!" ,

Ultear shouted blushing, covering her breasts.

"What did you say, Meat?!"

Erza narrowed her eyes, before lunging at Ultear.

"I know you are wearing pads, you harlot! I'll prove it to everyone!"

Ultear screamed in terror, her hands doing their best to protect them from the ginger predator.

"These are genuine human flesh, you savage meat!"

Once again, it was Natsu who held them up high in the air, stopping them from tearing each other apart. He half begged to Irene.

"Please… put them to sleep, so they don't cause chaos anymore…"

The enchantress complied, ceasing their yowling swiftly, replacing them with a quiet snore. Their limbs dropped like as if the fight never happened, and the street around the became so quiet all the sudden.

Natsu almost let out a smirk to see they could be so peaceful when sleeping like this…

"Thank you, Irene."

"Your welcome, Natsu-sama." Then she suggested, "Perhaps we should go to our lodging? Unlike you, we do require to rest during the night."

Natsu nodded, before asking Ur,

"How about you? Do you have a place to stay?"

Ur scratched her head. Smiling nervously.

"Well… we've spent most of the day finding Meredy… so, no. Not really. I was actually hoping the guild might provide a guest room."

Brandish raised her hand, trying to get attention from her. "From what I remember, the guild doesn't offer any lodgings. They do have beds in the medical facility, but I suppose that could be cumbersome."

If you don't mind, we actually should have a new house built for us. The place should be big enough for everyone."

Meredy asked,

"You do?"

Dimaria merely nodded in reply, herself not feeling very well with Natsu around.

Meredy screamed out in terror, trying to get away as far as that weed haired witch. "Get away from me, you succubus!" She continued, swiftly hiding behind Ur, shooting an intense glare with her peeking eyes.

"In fact, I'll sleep with Zancrow! He has better hair than you, and he isn't a pervert like you!"

Dimaria's furrowed brows lifted as soon as she heard that name. She had to do something about her frustration… and it seemed Natsu was too adamant on hearing her out.

She was her senpai, but she suddenly had no longer had that love towards him anymore… no, that wasn't it. She still had that fire inside of her, that desire to make him hers, but it didn't burn like it used to.

Not when she knew everything that went around Erza, Irene and him, how he always acted for them, not her.

She had admitted long ago that she perhaps did go little too far, but it wasn't fair to her.

Nothing ever seemed fair for her. Why does she have to give that much of affection to someone who rarely looked after her? The armor that he gave to her…. It only felt like a gimmick compared to what he did to them.

It just wasn't fair. She wasn't a fool. She knew he and they had sex. It just wasn't fair for him to treat her like this, pushing her away.

She needed to crush something.

The god slayer would do…

However, Meredy was a different story. She shouted out, "You…you can't beat Zancrow! He's a God slayer! He's a lot stronger than you!"

The Chronos' vessel approached her and started to pinch her cheek with a dark overlay of aura present in her eyes.

"You really think so? Wanna test out that theory, kid?"

Ur nervously stammered, feeling incredibly awkward standing between Meredy and Dimaria.

"I really hope you can talk about this somewhere else…"

Meredy thought her doom was getting nearer. The only protection between herself and that succubus was Ur. Without her, she knew positively that this woman will rape her. Tears formed in her eyes, already imagining the scene in her head. Her face grew pale just by thinking about it. She gathered her knees and covered her crouch urgently, her eyes never leaving Dimaria.

"N…No!"

But just when she thought everything was lost, a voice screamed from behind.

"Who…who's fucking defeating me?!"

Meredy's and Dimaria's eye shot wide at the new comer's voice. Even Brandish, Irene, and Natsu, who already had their back turned away looked back, wondering who might it be.

Meredy shouted in delight.

"Zancrow! Where were you?!"

The man walked in his full dark suit. The man looked ready to propose to someone with that confident smile on his face. But then, that turned to irritation when he spotted Ultear, Ur, and Meredy.

Especially to Meredy.

"Kid! Never, Ever run around in the market alone! Do you have any idea how many times I've got lost to find you?!"

Zancrow continued,

"but enough of that! I have a greater purpose! A small pain like this won't change me! Because…"

He stood straight, and shot his hand towards Dimaria, pointing his banquet of flowers to her.

He shouted in confidence,

"I've come for you!"

He added, and that word shook everyone's mind, Even to Dimaria, even to Irene, and lastly, to Natsu.

 ** _"My darling!"_**


	39. Chapter 38: Resolve

_**A/N**_

 **I will keep this short.**

 **Please do check the newly updated chapter 37People comes and goes, and chapter2 Thus there he stood- if you have read the updated version, please let me know what you think.**

 **I can't give you better contents without your inputs.**

 **That aside, if you have questions, let me know, please follow and fav if you haven't. any criticism are welcomed.**

* * *

"Please! accept my token of love!"

Dimaria stood, feeling of dread and disgust slapping her battered mind. She scanned the man on the front, not sure whether if she heard right. So she blinked, and looked again, praying to Chronos that this wasn't happening.

"The moment you've defeated me, I've been only thinking about you! The fierceness of a lioness! Striking me into my heart!"

She found that ironically as she was essentially praying to herself in a sense.

Yet he stood there, with flower stretched out to her face, barely away from her by an inch or two. This man with his wretched ego, to think that he can approach her. Dimaria wasn't the one who was attracted to men unless it is something truly special

Her senpai was something truly special. It was a shame that all these happened because he was so ignorant.

"We are met by destiny! You, my sun and I am your sunflower-"

A voice responded to this blonde man's words, 'There isn't a single shred of destiny between us, God Slayer, if there is one, there is your bane.'

She curled up her fingers and blood started pump around her system. How dare such lowly being attempt such ridiculous acts? However, she just closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

She still wanted revenge on her senpai. She wanted him to follow her, like how he does to Erza and Irene. Maybe…

She opened her eyes, glaring at the man once again. Without a word, she snatched the banquet and pulled the God Slayer closer to her. Dimaria peeked to see Natsu's expression.

He stared at her with his pupil dilated. His brows knitting in perhaps, anger. That was exactly what she wanted to see. But that wasn't enough. She needed to see he was still here for her, not because she was his student-like-figure.

She spoke clearly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Fine. I just took it."

She slid her arm around his and pulled him along, never giving a glance back to Natsu, or Erza.

"Let's go to somewhere else, any place we can get some booze…"

.

.

.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wanted to unsee, but that was no longer an option. He wasn't sure what he did wrong, to make her walk away from him like this.

Dimaria was his student, right? He was supposed to be his guide- teacher like figure right? But was it the truth? Was that all their relationship had been?

He briefly looked back in the time to remember, and ever since he had promised her, he only trained her once. And that was little over a week ago. It still, it felt like it had been ages.

Perhaps he had been little too distant with her, he wasn't sure. He didn't know what to make of himself.

However, he knew one thing. He knew how infuriating it is for another man to take someone away from her. That man… that god slayer.

That pathetic excuse of a god slayer… but it was her choice, right? He wasn't sure again. It was his first time.

Though, it still felt like that man stole her from him. Then he stopped.

'Why? Why do I think he stole her from me? From me?' Did she ever belong to him? He didn't know why he was talking to himself as if she was his for this whole time. Maybe that was the case. He tightened his fist as he watched the pair walk away.

He never felt something so heavy and rigid in his heart. The feeling inside, was it the same feeling that he had when he was abandoned? Was this anger or sadness? What was the difference anyways?

He clenched his teeth, and slowly hurled his way to her. He had to grab her, at least talk to her.

However, before he made any further, someone yanked his arm, pulling back to his place.

Natsu growled,

"Let me go, Brandish."

She spoke flatly.

"Don't."

He narrowed his eyes. "Let me go Brandish. I'm getting her back."

She repeated herself. "Don't follow her, Natsu. It makes you look less of a man than a child."

He raised his eyes to meet every other's, who had been staring at him silently. Brandish continued.

"It doesn't suit you. Dimaria won't like it either."

He furrowed his brows, sighing deeply to himself and looked up at the sky as he closed his eyes.

"Fine…what do you suggest me to do, then?"

Brandish questioned,

"Is Dimaria that important to you?"

Natsu didn't answer, just silently closing his eyes. Brandish turned around and motioned to everyone else.

"Everyone, please. Would you mind leaving us with some time? Should you need to sleep in my house, it is located on the hill south to the Fairy Hill. It shouldn't be a long walk."

Then she threw the key, which Irene caught expertly. "Your house? That's unheard of."

"But very well. Good luck with Dimaria then."

Irene knew what was going on exactly, and she knew that no one else here knew Dimaria better than Brandish. Though she imagined her method of carrying out such job might not be the most conventional, she knew Brandish was the one. After all, they were friends.

She soon picked up her sister by her back, and Ur followed the same.

They slowly made their ways to the building, giving an eye to Brandish one more time. She merely nodded back.

Which then she turned to face him. "We need to talk."

She pulled a small cassette player from her nekomimi backpack

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 38: Resolve

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Magnolia Street: Near cathedral**_

"So? Why?"

Brandish asked, walking next to the sleeping canal, eyeing Natsu from time to time. The market that used to explode with sounds and people was quieter than a dead fly. People walked from time to time, but usually, they were couples, either drunk or sober, going to places to places that still opened during the night. Mostly Café or Bar some sort.

She glanced at them, and she slowly slid her arm around Natsu's and pulled herself closer to him. Natsu watched her with a surprising look.

"Brandish?"

She whispered. "Try to act more natural, Natsu. There are only couples in this place. I find it appropriate if we make ourselves to look like one."

He sighed again, thinking that he got completely played by her trick. But, that didn't seem to be a case.

"So why? Why is she so important to you?"

Natsu looked away. "that's a hard question to answer when you are acting like this…"

She asked in monotone, "Are you implying that we are dating?"

"Well, if you cross my arm like that…"

She denied, cutting him short. "I'm not. I'm just asking a question. I don't know what you are talking about."

He sighed again, thinking that it was best to answer that question. Despite Brandish was here or not, he found that it was still a hard thing to give a concrete answer. Dimaria was… important. He reflected the past again, how he was concerned for Dimaria's safety in the Galuna island, how he stared at her while she slept next to him from time to time. He carefully opened his lips, clearing up his words, although he wasn't sure if he was saying it right.

"You know, When Mari told me she wanted to be my student, I... accepted due to a small agreement. To be honest, I thought of her as my student more than anything. I knew she liked me, but… I wasn't really willing to give that kind of affection."

She raised her brows,

"So, you never liked her in the first place?"

He shook his head.

"Well, if you are staying with someone long enough, then you bound to know that someone for better."

He paused before continuing,

"Dimaria…is … well, acts… a lot like me sometimes. My master told me I'm often irresponsible, reckless and childish. She reminds me of myself."

Brandish spoke, "Dimaria is a selfish girl."

"She always acts before thinking, she believes she needs to be the best out of everyone. She is arrogant, and sarcastic and has no conscience for those who are weaker than her. All these factors only tell me that she is not a very appealing woman. Does this still makes you like her?"

He stopped and veered his eyes to the chair next to him. He motioned Brandish to sit, which she followed.

"You are right. But despite all that, upon the moment of battle, she's most coordinated. She knows when to hold back and when to advance. Her magic might need improvements, but her motor skills are one of the most decadent ones I've come across. I've seen it, I'm sure you've seen it as well."

"And beneath that cover of a battle-hardened woman, I suppose she's someone who just wants to be loved…"

He finally added, "She tried so many times, but I pushed her away. I'm a fool, only to want her back when she leaves me."

Brandish's eye glared momentarily. "Dimaria still loves you."

"We girls know. Don't ask."

Natsu sighed, Brandish asked again.

"but do you? Do you really love her?"

He spoke, "I suppose I do."

The girl continued. "It doesn't sound like you are really affectionate."

Natsu closed his eyes, before opening them again, looking directly into Brandish's eyes. He didn't like how Brandish can just bluntly say something like that, but he supposed that was the truth. He never showed much of affection through his surface.

He knew that had to change. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Maybe I liked the technical side of her things. That doesn't mean I liked her personality also."

He continued,

"If I could just go there and show her…"

She cut him short, "Why don't you show it here then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm her friend, Natsu." She answered. "Friends always look out for another, despite how we act most of the times… If you really want her, then I wish to confirm it. Does she deserve you? Or do you deserve her? These are the questions that have not been answered yet.

Usually, friends like us try not to butt in other's relationship, but when things come down to this, I have to do it. Because she isn't happy without you. Neither are you."

Natsu breathed deeply, and looked away for a moment, staring at the other couples on the sides. He returned, this time, staring at her directly into her eyes.

He spoke.

"I'll be going far away tomorrow morning. It's for the official business so I won't be back for three days."

Then he grabbed Brandish's chin, before gently lifting it.

"Deliver this for me."

His other hand reached for her hand, locking it firmly to the chair and he brought himself closer to her. Brandish scooped back in confusion, but her eyes widened when his face so close to hers. Then all the sudden, her lips met his. No, he swallowed her lips, before gently, biting into her bottom. His tongue slid, its end knocking the door to her mouth. She didn't know how to react, but to stay frozen at the sudden heat rising up from her heart.

So she just remained, letting him do whatever he wants. She felt his tongue entering her mouth, then to her teeth, finally meeting her own. His twisted around, before retreating back. He bit her lips once more, and his tongue glided once again. This time, he studied the inside of her mouth, feeling the teeth, and the ceiling… Brandish never felt this much uncoordinated. She wanted to tell him that it was enough; that she get the message. But it seemed too late. Her heart was already beating too much.

He pulled out, a string of saliva bridging between his tongue and her lips. A hot vapor escaped from Brandish's mouth by the unsuspected kiss.

Then he grabbed her both cheeks and whispered into her eyes.

"Mari, you've been trying to tell me. But I failed to see. But Mari, that promise we've made, things that I wanted to teach, I want to show them all. I want to keep that promise, but I'll need you. Mari, I love how you smile when you sleep next to me. I love how you whine whenever I looked away. I love the fact that how you are so playful whenever you are around me. Such things that I want from someone I want to teach forever. I want you to be with me, Dimaria Yesta. I will be back in three days. I'll miss you, so hang in there. I'll be home soon. I won't be far away too long."

He smiled. "Can you deliver this for me?"

She stared at him quietly, only the sound of her cassette rolling in her backpack ever streaming gently behind.

She exhaled rather arduously. The turquoise spriggan finally answered.

"I'll keep the kiss. Maybe share it with her…

…But I'll make sure to deliver what you've said."

He smiled once again. Then he reached out to his pocket. "and one more thing…"

Brandish's eye immediately shot open with surprise. Eyeing the object carefully, she handled it the best way she could. She whispered out, "The Well of the Dead? Why….?"

Natsu answered, "Let's say I just need people I trust to safeguard it for me. The magic doesn't work on the gem by the way."

She observed it several times, before hiding it away. "Okay. I understand."

.

.

.

 _ **Magnolia Market Place**_

Dimaria stood on the bar recollecting what just happened. She wondered if she had made a huge mistake. Perhaps what she did was too selfish of her, but she couldn't help it. Maybe everything was her fault.

If she didn't plan on something so severe like this, then none of these might never happened. She might even be with her senpai again.

She could have spent the normal day like every other day… so did she do a right thing? Everything happened so fast, she didn't know anymore.

Dimaria swirled the beer like how she would do it to a glass of wine, emptily staring at it like it was a most interesting object in the world. Then there was this man that she decided to use as bait… This weakling. This waste of oxygen.

Did he genuinely think she would actually go out with him?

Her mind still lingered in the face of his. The pink locks that kept wild, that feral grin that sometimes he held. But everything about him made the beer taste like water, and the images of him often flashed when she took every sip of it.

She never knew alcohol could be this smooth. But she knew this beer wasn't anything fancy or expensive. It was one of that cheap one that even beggars could afford. She hated the taste of it, but she ordered it anyway, hoping that perhaps she could drink down the melancholy inside her.

Dimaria wanted to dash back at him. She missed that scent of his. Although he had been little too rough on her from time to time, she was starting to miss that too. It was a wonder what times can do.

She thought she would have known by now.

However, she wanted to know if he really loved him. She had been trying so hard, desperately asking him to give her more attention, but he never did that.

She hoped he would come for her.

Her golden eyes fell on the door. Waiting, and waiting. Every second felt like a repetition of her imagination. It had looked like he was about to burst through the door with rage, and beat this man down and take her away.

She didn't care if he grabbed her by her arm and yanked savagely, she just needed that. She wanted to confirm it. Anything would do.

Yet, he didn't come. And it already had been a full hour. And a half. It irritated her to no end. Dimaria growled, "Is he even coming?!"

"Darling- who are you talki-"

Dimaria clenched her teeth and barked, "SIT!"

"y…yes mam!"

Zancrow plunged his ass back into his own chair, stop scooping over to her side. She barked out orders again.

"Who told you to sit on a chair! You are a dog! Sit on a floor!"

Terrified, he hurried away to the floor. "Your wishes are my command!"

She furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at the door once again. She screamed out,

"Does he even care about me?!"

She had enough with him. She didn't even care what happened to her anymore. The guilty feeling she harbored evaporated just like that, replaced with irritation. The facts were simple, he might even not care about her at all.

Or maybe, he had given up on her, letting this.. this dog to take her away. "I don't care he's my senpai or not by this just have gone way too far! Why can't he understand it?! Why? Is he really that stupid?!"

Zancrow chirped in. "I'm not as stupid as him, and I actually care about you!"

Dimaria's eye flashes red, and she placed her foot on his head, pushing him up and down forcefully.

"Who told you to talk, dog? Do you want to be slaughtered again?!"

"No mam!"

The anger never subsided, and it rose and rose until it eventually exploded top of her head. Unable to take in anymore it, she grabbed the beer bottle and threw it to the door, she growled.

"Baka Senpai! Just go and die!"

But the moment she threw it, the door opened. And the person who've entered the door caught the bottle easily before tossing out to the trash bin to the sides.

The person spoke,

"You shouldn't be throwing glass like that, Mari. Do try to think before you act."

Dimaria slammed the table, surprising everyone in the building. She roared,

"Brandish!"

The emerald woman strode through the tables casually before pulling out a chair on her table. "Relax, I'm not here to taunt you." "I noticed you are drinking such a crap beer. It doesn't suit you, Mari. I'm ordering the better one." Brandish shouted out the order next, raising her arm.

The take-over time mage glared at her for a second, trying to read out her intentions. And alas, Brandish wasn't hard to understand.

"Don't tell me, you are here to talk me out? Well, I'm not going until senpai apologizes."

Brandish stared back at her.

"Is that why you are here with this man? Who's this trash?"

Zancrow stood up and barge into Brandish's space uncomfortably, he growled,

"How dare you mock me, I am the one and only god-"

Dimaria commanded, "SIT and SHUTUP!"

He grew quiet once again. Brandish furrowed. "I see that you got yourself your own Martin Hollow."

"Senpai will come. I know you talked to him. He loves me right?"

Brandish didn't answer. Dimaria hesitated, before repeating, "He loves me right?"

Still no response, only she did was to stare at her friend's soul, with her arm crossed to another. But Dimaria patiently waited. She had time. She always had time.

Finally, Brandish opened her lips.

"Natsu went back to pack his belongings. He's going away for some time."

The blonde girl immediately ceased her breathing. She closed her eyes, and stretched her neck to her back, massaging her head by the pain that started to throb. She heaved through the air as her fingers curled in. Her heart slowed down, and she grew cold.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you-"

"You heard me correct. He's going away."

The blonde shot her arms to her friend's coat, grabbing her by its lapels. She clicked her teeth, and her golden eyes glared murderously at her cold, unemotional face. The table shook, and the contents spilled out to the sides.

"Don't bullshit me!"

She screamed. "Don't lie to me, Randi! He's not going away!"

Dimaria's face scowled with intent to murder, like a psychopath, similar to those of a serial killer. Yet, Brandish remained calm. Her tone was flat as ever.

"He's going away, Mari. He's going away. It's the truth."

The blonde's hand slowly uncurled, and Brandish moved back slightly by the moment she was free. Dimaria stared at her emptily, her entire body frozen like a mannequin. Her spine went numb, and the everything around her seemed to fade away.

"It's the truth isn't it?"

She whispered just barely. "But why?"

Was it the revenge that she pulled? Has she gone too far? But did that really matter? Was Erza important to him that much? So much that he would abandon her? She whispered again,

"Is…Is Erza going with him?"

Brandish shook her head too, much to her relief. Dimaria fell down to her seat with an audible thud, but her eyes remained empty, never watching at anything despite how they opened wide. Her golden iris just sat there without much strength behind.

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

Brandish raised her eyebrows. Her voice rose.

"You are telling me that you don't know? Mari, I know you are a pervert, but what you've done in the guild is no way acceptable."

"I get it! I get it…I guess I should apologize to everyone." She paused, "Maybe to Erza as well…"

The beer came up, the server walked towards them and placed the new brew of beer before walking away. Both quietly mused at the bubbles that formed above the golden liquid and the perspiring glass, its tears climbing down to the floor pooling over them. Brandish suddenly asked.

"But what will do you if Natsu had taken Erza with him?"

Dimaria rubbed her hands on her face several times before tugging her chin beneath her arms. She weakly rested herself on the table, her cheek touching the wooden surface.

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you don't wanna know?"

"I don't even want to think about it…"

Dimaria continued. "But…is it really me? Am I the problem here?"

Her friend just shot a glare that clearly said, 'you know it.' And she was right. Dimaria whimpered.

"But… but… I just wanted to make him realize how unfair it was…It's not fair."

"I tried so hard… why doesn't he give any attention to me?"

Brandish scoffed. "He doesn't give attention? What about any attention?"

She pointed herself, "Natsu never gives me any attention, and you are here complaining?"

"You need to wake up Mari. The whole world doesn't revolve around you. He doesn't revolve around you."

Dimaria growled. "Just shut up, Randi…"

Brandish furrowed her brows deeply. She closed in, resting her arms upon the surface.

"Mari, you are being childish again."

"Just shut up, Randi…"

"I'm just trying to help, Mari. Keep on denying won't get you anywhere."

Dimaria broke down. She dug her fingernails deep into the woods, chipping them away. She screamed, the table finally breaking by her force.

"You know exactly what I am!"

Dimaria continued, her torso rising up from the table, "You know exactly how I am, and I know exactly what I am! I know I'm arrogant! I know I'm sometimes over the board, and I know…I know… Damn it!"

"I'm selfish, Randi. I always had what I wanted, always took what I wanted… but… but I've been trying to suppress it best I could. But this is all I can do. I'm not asking him to kiss me, or… or stare at me like how he does to Erza… but at least… at least he can give me some attention…"

Tears formed at the rims of her eyes, before they escaped to her skin, dripping down beneath. Her golden pairs beamed with glistening emotions, themselves boiling within. She repeated her words.

"Right? At least… at least he can give me that, right?"

Brandish spoke, "You have your armor…"

"I don't want his armor!" She snapped. "I want him!"

She retreated back, whispering. "I'm probably being selfish again…"

Brandish looked around, not feeling very comfortable with her friend making such commotion. As she had expected, much of the people were eyeballing her. She could see it through their drunken banters. She didn't approve much of it. She rose and motioned Dimaria.

"Come on, let's go outside. I have something to show you."

Zancrow spoke from the ground. "If my mistress is going, then I'm goi—"

The time mage barked out, "I'VE TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!"

.

.

.

"What is it?"

Dimaria asked out loud carefully, curious of what her friend prepared for her. Brandish spoke,

"Natsu wanted certain messages to be delivered."

Her perfect thin brows raised. Even with all that drinking, she managed to keep herself to look perfect as always. She wanted to look nice around him, she hoped he would come.

"Is he coming?"

Brandish shook her head. "No, but there's something for you…" She looked away, breaking away the eye contact that she was so familiar with. The blonde spriggan noticed her cheeks starting to blushing slightly. She wondered what could it be. Brandish suddenly hopped, something that she rarely saw.

"You alright, Randi?"

"I'm good. It's just that… its method is unconventional…" She whispered to herself, "Here it goes…"

The emerald mage shot her eyes through Dimaria's, and the latter gasped gently at the suddenness of it. She stepped closer and softly held her chin up, making the blonde girl stare back her with confusion and nervousness. Her head started to spin, her focus followed as well.

 _'_ _W…wha.,, wait!_ _What is she doing?! What?!'_

Dimaria could feel her friend's hot breath breezing over, and she immediately attempted to crank back her neck. She stepped back, but only to meet a wall behind. Next thing she knew, she had touched her rounded lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs.

Dimaria had no time to react before she felt her friend's breath seeping down to hers, and she inhaled in knowingly, but at the same time, not knowing why. Brandish tried to bit her lips, but hers felt sloppy, somewhat uncoordinated like the armature she was, and Dimaria could see that. No one needed to be a genius to see. Then her tongue delved down to her mouth shyly, nor Dimaria was prepared of her sudden moves, but she let her anyways. Her head angled and started to tremble.

The time mage felt so hot, the heat coming up from her made her wind billow but quickened at the same time. It became ragged, before finally, Brandish pulled out.

She whisked her breath away with her parted lips, each other feeling the lingering pillowing sensation of each other.

The blonde girl's hand reached to her own mouth, her finger tracing along the delicate seams. She shakily drew her air in again, before finally asking,

"Wha…what was that?"

Brandish questioned, blushing by the moment. "He wished it delivered. I tried to imitate him, but I see that I've failed."

"One more thing." She hastily brought out her backpack and pulled out a cassette and a certain. She handed out to her. Dimaria recognized it upon just glazing her eyes on it, though her voice started to crack by the whirlpool of emotions "t… Well of the Dead?"

"Natsu told me to give this to you. But the cassette player is mine. That's something that I've prepared in secret. Take a look if you can."

Dimaria took it dumbfoundedly, not knowing what just happened. She watched her friend turning away, before bidding a farewell.

"I'll see you at the new house then."

The blonde mage watched her go, unsure how to reply, her fingers fumbling along the tape and the gem. Her body had trembled before she called out to her. "Randi, wait!-"

The turquoise girl stopped only after few steps away. She turned half way facing her. She asked, "What is it?"

Dimaria didn't answer. It took some time for her to do so properly. However, she eventually opened her lips. Though her fingers curled in even further, how she looked away broadcasted the world that she wasn't being herself.

"He… senpai is going far away… He'll… he'll need some medications for his motion sickness…"

Brandish pointed out.

"I don't recall any market or pharmacies that open this late night."

"We'll find one." The blonde's voice rose up. Brandish didn't reply. Not directly at least. Corners of her lips raised just a little. Perhaps that was all that it needed.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Near the New Residence**_

Irene knew the problem as soon as she saw it. It was apparent that Dimaria loved him but to think that she would go that far… it almost didn't seem like her. The planning something was not like the Valkyrie that she had known. Thus, it wasn't hard to deduce that someone else had their hands on it.

She had to admit, to use the cake against her and her sister was a clever plan, a plan to exploit her weakness very well. She promised herself not to be easily abated by such pantry.

Although the fact that the fellow spriggan humiliated her infuriated her to somewhat extent, she couldn't be helped to feel sorry for her.

She had been there once, and although Natsu remedied that quick and easily, for Dimaria, it seemed far worse.

Love was a definitely scary thing. She almost hated Erza for that. Though it never meant Erza did anything wrong. Ultimately it was Natsu's fault for not paying too much attention to those around them, and Erza fell in between. She was being preyed like a victim for something that shouldn't be considered as a sin.

When Irene finally reached the house, she looked up. Ur followed as well. The enchantress watched her eyes glitter. She assumed this was this woman's first time seeing such a large mansion. Though it was a lie if she wasn't impressed herself.

Irene lived a life as an advisor and prime minister of Alvarez Empire. She was the definition of wealth and luxury, and few things impressed her when it came on the money.

The place was huge in size, but it wasn't high as the guild building. However, how it was stretched made the place reminiscent of a castle retreat of some king.

She whispered, listening to Ur whistle. "Those two again… no wonder they are so broke."

Ur blushed as she spoke enthusiastically.

"You must be really really rich, Christ, look at all these things…"

Irene chuckled, letting the key float and letting it unlock the door.

"Well, we kinda used to be."

The door clicked, and the both entered.

The hall that they were standing had a white rococo style design, with the vibrant coloring, the gold inlays, and the curly-royal markings, it looked legitimately the place belonged to the emperor.

The walls were made with pearl white marble stones, and there were no seams that segmented them. It was a massive solid piece that made the buttress of the wall. On it, there was darker, and richer colored stones that edged around. In front of the wall, there were pillars, two pillars each wall supporting the ceiling above. Each pillar had a very roman-greek design, and on its foot, it was covered with pure gold, themselves shining brilliantly.

The ceiling was round, hundreds and billions of golden, thin sculptures decorated with swirling curved flowers diverging but eventually all gathering to the center. On its center, an artificial light beamed through, raining down white blooming lights to the massive diamond chandelier that hung below. Each every diamonds, the brightness of them and how they shimmered in the light made them look absolutely magnificent. Then there was a stairway that led up to the second floor, which itself had its own hall and hallway guarded securely by the golden railings.

Lastly, a pair of the colossal window that replaced an entire wall. The wine-purple curtains resting aside.

The place was even had furniture in places. Irene liked the convenience of it. She spoke up, catching Ur's attention.

"It would be the best if we head on to the bedrooms now, we have to get these get rested properly."

"I think I would get lost…" Ur pointed out, "I've never seen anything remotely like this, I'm telling you."

"I see," Irene responded.

"Then follow me. I'm not unfamiliar with the structures of such houses." She added, "Once we reach there, let's just choose any room. We can get situated ourselves properly when the rest arrives."

Ur followed after her, once they both reached, they did exactly just that before making themselves comfortable. Ur's case, she took a hot steaming shower. It was one of the first one things she wanted since she had woken up.

She found the hot water running against her skin absolutely fantastic. And as Natsu had explained in the train, her new limbs had no problem with water, which meant for an opportunity for her to stay in there as long as she wanted.

However, for Irene, she just required a quick bath before resting next to sleeping Erza. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning: New Residence**_

Ultear stood at the door with a wide spread smile. Wearing the white kimono that she used to, she felt ready to get back to the council. She could still use coffee, but the carriage was already waiting outside.

She didn't even have time to put her makeup on. Though she supposed she could do it while she was on her way to the Era.

Then people approached her, which Ultear immediately knew by just listening to them. She looked aside, watching the Lord Dragneel, Irene Belserion and her mother walking towards her.

Natsu wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jean that he always used to. Thankfully this time, they didn't smell. They seemed acceptedly clean.

Irene, however, caught her eyes the most. She did not stride with her usual black leather clothing. Instead, she draped a white cape-like cloak that covered up her neck, resting beneath her chin. Underneath, she adorned a rather revealing set of top that which looked rather distinctively like dark bands covering up her chest and her waist diagonally. They exposed her skin under her breasts, sides of her ribs, and her belly button, yet just enough to make the woman equally attractive as imposing character. The enchanter also had a white skirt that rested on her knees with the diagonal bands traveling all the way around the skirt. Then the additional waist cape-dress, its regal alabaster whiteness of it, how they rested on her legs rendered it, and the rest of her to look like a queen.

Ultear wondered if that's what she wore for a formal meeting. If anything, it did make a better impression of her than the casual clothing.

Her mother was wearing nothing but her bedroom pajamas, obvious just waken up to see her daughter's face before she leaves. Ultear really appreciated the thought.

She greeted her mother first. "Good morning mom."

Ur smiled back, waving her mechanical arm tiredly. "Hey, honey… can't you wait a bit longer? Leaving this early?"

"You know it, mom… duty calls. Gotta attend to the council."

The lavender haired girl felt her mother's rigid hand caressing her hair lovingly. "I know… but I was hoping you could stay a little longer. I just had you, and now you're leaving for three days."

"It's just three days, mom."

"I know."

"If you are too worried, Mrs. Milkovich…" a deep masculine voice added, "You can perhaps meet your old pupil in the guild. I'm sure Gray is desperate to see you."

Ur's focus shifted to Natsu, her head tilting,

"Gray…?" then her eyes widened, remembering that name. "Gray Fullbuster? He's here? How about Lyon?"

Irene followed as well, "Well, we do not know of this Lyon but as for Gray… I've heard from Natsu-sama that he's your pupil. He praised his skills quite highly."

A vein throbbed on Natsu's head. "I did not!" He hissed in her ear, which she only playfully poked his nose.

"Mother, that wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, he's your pupil… But do me a favor, please?" Ultear asked, "Please beat him up good so that he wouldn't try to put everyone in pain again. You and I know very well of it."

Ur blinked couple times, before grinning to herself. "Maybe, daughter. Maybe not. Anyways. Don't try to stress yourselves… and don't forget, use condoms!"

Ultear blushed maddeningly, growling through her teeth at her mother. "Mom!"

Natsu however, leaned closer to Irene, whispering, "Irene, what's a condom?" Of which, she broke out a laugh by his sheer ignorance. It couldn't be helped.

The frogman stood behind cleared his throat loudly enough for them to break their moments. The councilman Milkovich announced,

"I guess this is it. Well, before you head to the carriage, Lord Dragneel, Miss Belserion, you should both consider leaving out some of the essential items. The council confiscates any items before anyone can enter."

Natsu furrowed his brows a bit, albeit he wasn't surprised. The place like that would not want any information leak. Irene pointed out to him, "Natsu-sama, the gem."

"Don't worry, Irene. It's already in safe hands."

Nor he wanted to give out such important items so they can peak at it. He had no reason to trust them. He addressed to the youngest female councilman.

"That should be all."

Ultear nodded in response. "Great, now please follow me to the carriage."

She ushered them to the vehicle. Natsu stared at it briefly, himself baffled by the level of technology. However, he was more shocked to see new kind of humanoid-amphibian specimen standing next to it, waiting with the door opened. Biology was simply a fascinating subject, wasn't it?

Ultear was, as being the councilman, was first to enter. Natsu motioned Irene to go first, which she beamed a smirk before making herself comfortable. But then she furrowed her brows, she asked.

"Natsu-sama, I've enchanted myself a spell, so I won't get sick. Do you want one as well?"

He shook his head. Natsu folded his ear to show a little tabloid sticking on the back of it. She exclaimed a silent remark. Irene asked, "I thought you used all of it. Though, I don't believe you bought it yourself."

He raised his brows. "Why you think that?" He questioned.

"Natsu-sama, last time I know, you used an entire gold on buying a single sticker."

"So?"

"Natsu-sama, you are dumb."

Ultear piped in. "I agree. Lord Dragneel, Excuse me for my words but, that does sound pretty dumb." Then she called to the council assistant.

"Do you agree as well?" The amphibian figure nodded its head. Irene pointed her index to the creature. "See, Natsu-sama? Just get it over it. How come you don't know the simplest rule of exchange?"

Natsu grumbled, looking away with his ear reddening in shame. "Fine, I get it! Just shut up, already!"

Irene suddenly pinched his cheek, "Aww~ I've never seen Natsu-sama whining~ It's so adorable!" then she motioned Ultear, who had been staring at them both with puppy eyes. "Why don't you join me? He won't bite."

Ultear reached out her hand, pinching his another cheek before bowing desperately at such a great being. "Lord Dragneel! I'm sorry! I'm sorry~!" But her pinching only grew stronger. Multiple veins throbbed on his head.

"Oh, Imma bite real hard if you two don't stop."

Irene was the first to retract. Ultear could see her skin paling by his growl. The spriggan nervously chuckled, "Natsu-sama, let's not joke to ourselves too much."

Ultear could understand why this woman got so nervous, but then she just had to wonder where the guts to bother him came from. She had to applaud for that, the bravery of this woman. However, Natsu wasn't seemed like a type to hold grudges, though Ultear was aware of their relationship.

Then she watched him enter the carriage. He sat nearest to the door and looked outside. She didn't know what he was looking at, but he seemed to be observing it intently. He had flashed a smile before the door closed. He finally averted his eyes.

Irene asked, "Natsu-sama? What are you staring at?"

He gave her a softer look. He rested his head on the head rest and replied with a breezy tone.

"You know who it is."

Ultear just stared them confusingly but decided not to ask, but she was sworn she heard him whispered something when he gazed outside back then.

She couldn't make it out properly, but it seemed to go something like this.

 _Thank you, Mari._

.

.

.

Dimaria watched the carriage go away, and the glance that her senpai gave before he rode away shot right through her heart. She could have run down and hugged him, she could have bid him a goodbye.

But she couldn't. Not when after she knew she had disappointed him. After those shouting that she directed to her back in the guild, she couldn't dare to raise her head and face him like he used to.

Light flooded through between the seam between the curtain, and the sound of buzzing noise filled the emptiness of the room behind her. She sat, still staring, remembering the final smile that he gave. Her heart fluttered for the first time, the enthusiasm died, and the feeling of butterfly rose slowly from her stomach.

Her fingers still held the cassette player, and they weakly traced along the edges absent-mindedly. She knew that the recording ended long ago, but she just kept on playing anyways. She didn't mind the empty noises it made.

Finally, the gears inside clicked, and the noise stopped all at once.

The room seemed to stretch with the void, but she never felt that emptiness.

Her hand searched its way to the gem next to the player and held it tightly. She didn't know what but a warmness crept into her eyes. She brought the gem closer to her heart.

She whispered back to her senpai though he could never listen. She only hoped the air, the wind or the magics somehow carried her words to his. She knew they couldn't, but she did it anyways.

"Your welcome Senpai. I will wait for you, until you return."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **At the Bar.**_

"Hey, wake up. Bar's closing for the day."

Zancrow opened his eyes, his face resting flat on the ground. Saliva pooled around his mouth seemed to indicate he fell asleep though he never remembered it. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

He was in that bar still. The owner spoke again. "Finally, dear lord… not get outta here!"

He pivoted his head to the man, his crazy bed hair waving like a mace behind. "Fookin' Wut?"

The man screamed, "I told you to get out of here!"

Annoyed by the attitude that this man shot, Zancrow immediately rose up and grabbed him by the collar.

"How dare you speak down to me! You wanna get burned alive, huh?! Wanna get burned alive?!"

His red beady eyes spun, and the sharp teeth behind his lips flashed like they belonged to a shark. The owner cowered as he quivered with fear. "Hey, ta..take it, easy man."

Zancrow shouted again.

"Now I shall rest here again until my mistress returns, got it!"

The owner nodded in understanding. The god slayer finally let him go and laid back on the floor again. Zancrow barked once again.

"Now, Sue! Leave me be!"

"I…I got it, man!" The owner had stammered before he dashed outside. Zancrow wondered where his mistress had gone off to. He wouldn't mind getting off and actually go search for her, but then. He was still tired for some reason. He had wondered why, but then, his thought process ceased when his hand rested on something soft.

He turned his head and cranked opened his eyes from going asleep. But then, he screamed out in shock at what he saw.

" ?!"

Then he realized he was middle of an ocean of empty bottles, and next to him, a pink haired girl was sleeping quietly with all her limbs spread. Zancrow cried out in terror.

"W…what the fuck happened last night?!"

The girl, Meredy, his Nakama and Ultear's adopted daughter moved slightly before opened her eyes. She rubbed them dozily before raising her torso. She let out a bug yawn.

Her green, half-closed eyes traveled to Zancrow. She smiled meekly. "Good morning Zancrow…"

Her cloth slipped out from her shoulder, which she didn't grab. Fortunately, it stopped its way down, but that was enough to make Zancrow's to explode with strange imagination. He stammered out,

"Y..Y…Yo…kid…What the…?"

Meredy flashed a smile again. "Thank you for teaching me new things, Zancrow… You were kinda scary last night, but um… It was really fun too…"

Zancrow was never more scared than this moment. It was so horrifying that it made his mistress's God from to be dwarfed in comparison. Unable to contain his stress, his eyes roll back, and foams climbed their way out his mouth.

The god slayer had fainted, and that was never a good thing.


	40. Chapter 39: Monsters

**A/N. Hello, people. Just straight out, I wanted to say big thank you to everyone!**

 **Other than that... well, I just bought a car a week ago, and some kid threw a fucking rock at it while I was driving... there was no serious damage thankfully, but fucking, I had to go and catch that kid and haul the bastard straight up to his parents. Turns out the kid lives with his grandfather. huh...**

 **Another thing, have you read the FT chapters? Holy shit, August died so quick... at this point, I think Mashima is just rushing. At least in my perspective, if someone is going to make a powerful character, then it must require equally strong plots and resolves to back it up.. and to me, he ruined it.**

 **Like Cannon Irene. she was so likable. Her personality and the power. she did have a decent backstory which I hoped he had spent more time on, and like... he killed her just like that.**

 **August, Larkade, Irene, such a good characters going into wastes... I am hoping to see some fanfics based on this. At least I want to see Irene being a proper mother in some fanfic as well. Oh well, I shouldn't complain. That's why we are all reading fanfics right?**

 **RIGH M8?**

 **Anyways, onward with the chapter! Please follow, fav for more contents! Leave a review, and please let me know if there are questions!**

* * *

When Erza woke up in the morning, it was already late nine, the sun in the sky, floating up there like it used to.

She never liked waking up so late. It made her wonder what happened to the early bird she once was, waking up in five or six, go around her morning routine around the town, wash, and get a piece of cake.

Ever since he came, everything had changed.

She felt relaxed than before, no more of that pressure and tension like she had been freed.

So she supposed it was all for good. Before she knew it, she was getting used to this… lazy uncoordinated days.

Getting used to was a bad thing, but then again, she had been self-domesticating to be someone who she wasn't for the past decades.

She ruffled her messy hair before scratching her back lazily with dozy expression.

Erza moaned as she tasted her own mouth, her jaws opening and closing yet her tongue remained sticking on top before making a popping noise to an entire room.

She muttered.

"Where am I?"

The room was big. Large, no it was infinitely greater than any room Erza had ever lived, and no doubt dwarfing her hall of armor in FariyHill.

She found herself resting on a bed that was equally large. Feeling the velvety wine like, dark violet blanket and bed sheet, she savored the feeling as she brought it up, brushing it side to her face.

She gazed the humongous room again. The white, creamy color that painted on the walls, colored and decorated so expertly to a level she didn't know possible. She woke fully up at this point, her eyes opening wide.

The sunlight from outside beamed it. It reflected around, shining the ground spots to spots. Even that was enough to make the room glitter with luxury.

Erza stood up, and let her bare feet touch the floor. The coldness of the marble crept in, which she quickly redrew them.

She had to re-equipped any footwear before she could think of and stood back again.

Yet, the knightess whispered to herself. "W..what a beautiful place…"

.

.

.

Erza walked the humongous corridor, its ceiling as high as Roman Colosseum and decorated pillars stretching it the end that she barely saw. Every time she approached a door that rested on the sides, she reached to an empty room. It was odd. The door was large enough to make her assume it was something of importance, yet they were all empty. Even the furnitures weren't there.

She was starting to think this was an abandoned mansion, yet it was too pristine to be called as one.

After several minutes later, the corridor opened up to grand, colossal hall. The ceiling was a dome, great windows replacing the walls with the decoration grandeur, the golds and diamonds shimmered like a battle to shine further. she had mistaken that she was in some sort of palace.

Perhaps even some other world. The knight gaped her mouth open at the sheer size of it.

Then a voice spoke from below.

"Good morning, Erza. Good sleep?"

A voice that she recognized, and with a fragrant scent of coffee. The Scarlet girl reached a railing at the end and gazed down.

Brandish was drinking the morning beverage on a tea table next to the window. By the look of her hair and the clothes, it seemed like she had awoken not too long ago. Her pajama was the proof of that.

Erza responded back. "Good morning, Brandish…"

She looked for a stair, which that wasn't hard to find. "Brandish… what's this place?"

The turquoise haired girl answered, sipping another coffee.

"Do you like my new house?"

Erza almost chokes at her reply. "New house?!" "What kind of place did you grow up in to afford this kind of house?"

Brandish didn't saw any point in lying.

"Let's say I used to work for a country."

The knightess nodded, "I see…"

Then Brandish pointed out. "By the way, the kitchen is that side. Just across the dining hall."

Erza stared at another large door underneath the staircase. Brandish spoke again. "Dimaria is waiting for you there."

That name immediately brought up her memories. She furrowed her brows and her face heated up. She growled,

"That…that harlot, what's she doing here?"

"This is her house as well. She paid an equal share to build this place. Of course, she would be here."

Erza blinked to herself several times. "I mean, why is she waiting for me?! More cruel pranks I pressume?!"

Brandish didn't reply as she calmly sipped another of her beverage. The girl looked away to the window.

Erza inhaled deeply to calm her breath before she pivoted around swiftly. Then she walked away, but she didn't let the anger escape with her air.

The girl kicked the door opened and bellowed as rushed into the dining hall.

"DIMARIA!"

But she wasn't there, just a long decorated table with empty seats. Yet, she heard the said girl's voice chatting, though it was muffled. Knitting her brows even further, she continued her way to the kitchen.

She was starting to become more frustrated with all this mystery.

Erza showed zero mercy to the second door as she kicked it hard as she could.

"DIMARI-"

Her voice froze, not because of anger, but at what she saw.

The kitchen was a disaster. Like something exploded, the ground was charred, and the walls were splattered with doughs and powders.

It made her wonder if a child had laid its maleficent destruction on this kitchen.

Her older self momentarily kicked in just before she was able to comprehend. Her brown amber eyes locked onto people standing before her, then her nose fixated to the smell. It calmed her down like catnip.

She sputtered out.

"Dimaria?!" Then she looked to someone else standing next to her.

"Mirajane?!"

The both women stared back at the stupefied knightess. Erza shouted out again.

"Wha… what are you…?"

Then on the kitchen table, despite the chaotic appearance around, one thing stood pristine and immaculate.

Its color was creamy white like of a wedding dress, and the roundness of it made it look as soft as swan's majestic feather. Decorated with curly creams, it only made the object even more beautiful. Then on its top, there were red berries that she thrilled over. Ultimately, it was something that was even more magnificent than the entire mansion itself.

It was a strawberry cake, and it stared back at her with its cream glittering by the sunlight that beamed through the cracks of the curtain.

Erza muttered. "Strawberry cake?" it was more of a whisper, and by the time she was running out her breath.

The three's pairs of amber, gold, and sapphire met. Dimaria finally greeted. "Oh, Erza!" Mirajane chirped in, clasping her hands.

"Mari and I were baking a cake. We were about to go find you!"

Erza breathed again in confusion.

"Find me…?"

The blonde girl stepped forward. Yet her eyes fell to the sides. It never made contact with Erza's orbs.

"er…. Um, Erza, The cake's for you. Makarov just lifted your punishment, so…" She scratched her head. She whispered. At last.

"And…and I'm sorry...for everything."

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 39: Monsters

* * *

.

.

.

"Franmalth…so what have you found about this… man?"

A voice asked in its shrouded form, it was a female no doubt. Her pitch was slightly at the lower end and mixed with that sultry tone it made the owner most authoritative in her rightful way.

"I believe the rumor has been circulating that the both demons were destroyed. I'd like a full report of the result."

She continued.

"The man comes ever nearer, and I believe we are starting to run out of time."

Franmalth responded. His voice was still terribly hard to listen to for anyone. The sense of cruelty and venom reeked off from his entire existence. His physical body showed no difference either. The huge lump like body with stick-like limbs, the creature wasn't normal by any means.

Then the single bead like abyssal eye had to make everything worse.

"Gehehe, Oh, I've got the reports alright!"

The creature disgustingly rubbed its hands before pulling out a scroll behind his back.

"This is the report that you've been asking for!"

The woman's eye fixated on the document that he handed, which she took without a word. Others who just have entered the room, or the anyone who have been already standing and was about to leave, all stopped for a moment.

They knew it was something important. A masculine voice rung from the end of the dark, purplish hallway.

"Good. We'll need that report. I've been so anxious I've never slept ever since."

The sudden chill crawled into the place, a type of coldness that they all got used to. The woman raised her head, and everyone else did the same.

"Hello, Silver. Still wearing that human form?"

The man greeted as well. "Hello, Kyouka. Still sexy as usual."

The said woman gave him an amused smirk, before opening up the scroll. She quickly scanned it, before suddenly ripping it apart to shreds.

Behind the billowing pieces of papers, she stood with her facial expression filled with anger and distress. Even with her armor, everyone could see it, the presence of unpleasant aura behind her.

"What is this?!"

She shouted to the whole room, though it was specifically for the cyclops. "Is this the truth?!"

"Hehe, It's the truth!" The creature's voice never ceased to give those unnerving edges. Kyouka glared her piercing eyes through the slit of her armor, darkness from within.

It only caused the others to shuffle around in agitated for answers. At one point, Silver voiced out his thoughts,

"I wonder… what could have possibly made lady Kyouka so troubled?" the man leaned next to the wall, tugging his arms into a cross.

"Why don't you enlighten us?" His head lazily turned to face the woman.

Kyouka didn't plan on being so silent for too long anyways.

"The man isn't E.N.D… as some of us have predicted… but he is the God Slayer."

The entire hall erupted in chaos, the screaming and anger raging all about, some striking the floor with fury, some screaming in undecipherable yowls. Eventually, the avian-like woman roared.

"Silence!"

The hall became as quiet as a tomb. Then one of the voice spoke up from behind. Like Silver, its voice was deep, but it was grim and dark. Even perhaps, sinister.

"Lady Kyouka… Is this… ** _God Slayer_** the cause of our kin's bane?"

He spat out the word, 'God Slayer' with much abhorrence. She answered. "While it is true that us Etherius are being hunted… I don't think this one is specifically responsible for their death…"

"Hmmm…" The former mused. "We have to consider that their books have been disappearing as well…" Franmalth chirped in. "Though, gehe, He is responsible for killing demons… but not Etherius!"

"Those flies are not to be compared to us, Franmalth." The woman warned. Silver gave a disapproving smile at her while commenting from the back,

"That may be, Kyouka… It won't be long before he starts finding us. That wouldn't be very pleasant, would it?"

The avian female shifted her focus back to the man. She moved her lips in the sense of anger, but she decided not to show it.

Silver Fullbuster wasn't wrong. With the sudden attacks of unknown sources, the number of the lesser demons has been on the decline. In a first week, she neglected as she was aware of risks. Besides, she never truly cared. However, week after week, more demon she sent, more ended up dead.

Even with the ones that she wasn't aware of, and the corpses only piled up to the point that skyrocketed to heaven. It came to her attention that the guild had used too many resources already.

No one knew what was causing their death, but every agreed that it had to be someone. That someone who knew what Etherius was, and hunting them down in a very calculated manner. If she had known who it was, then she would have taken some drastic action. However, there were no witnesses.

Kyouka wasn't willing to take any risk.

But then, this God Slayer had to come and make matters worse. It was a disaster upon disaster.

It was unfortunate as she hoped him to be E.N.D…

She finally spoke, veering away from the man.

"Then it would only mean that we'll have to act now," Kyouka questioned. "Where is this man?"

The blob-like demon answered, "He is currently in a move to Era as we speak!"

"So he is." The avian creature voiced out. "Then perhaps this is the perfect time to test that pest's trust."

Silver raised his brows. "You mean that Crawford guy?" Kyouka nodded, before commanding to other lesser demons.

"You and you! Tell this human to squeeze out every bit of information about this god slayer, understood?"

Demons saluted before heading their way out. The place had gone quiet. But the moment they left, someone else had entered, catching everyone's attention.

The darkly lit hall seemed to light up by the woman who had entered. Even though there was barely any light, they reflected on her round pale skin perfectly, before bouncing off to shine a light. The contrast of her skin, the hair she had flowed down like a dark velvet. It's color deep and rich jet black, it only made her blossoming pearly skin to shine brighter.

Then there was a circular tattoo on her forehead, a large pair of golden horn protruding from her sides. It's figure big, but yet delicately curled upward like a sophisticated woman that she was. With that, and a white band that she wore under her hair, right above her forehead proved that point even further.

Lastly, there was an attire that she wore, a beige colored leopard kimono, yet the clothes only wrapped loosely around her voluptuous frame that which rendered her even more provocative. Thus there she stood like a moon in the darkness of things, only herself glimmering with frigid light.

The woman bowed deeply, a clear sign of admiration to the leader of the place.

"Kyouka-sama, the preparation for retribution has been complete."

The demons leaned forward. Even to Kyouka, it was a surprise. "Has it already?"

The former only nodded, before calmly replying,

"I've managed to aquire a help from someone who claims to know the hunter."

A smile spread on the avian female's lips. "Very well, Sayla. You've done a good job."

She continued, "let them enter. Let us see those faces."

The pale woman motioned at the door, which it opened again to reveal a single silhouette. Its form was slender and thin, but had enough muscles to show that this being had experiences.

The most noticeable, the cross on his back. The being stepped into the hall, finally revealing himself to the rest. Everything about him was white. The skin, hair and the clothes showed everything about this man completely opposite of demonic. This being was closet there was to a sacred.

Before Kyouka shouted any further, the being spoke calmly. His hand gathered on center like he was praying. His voice was tranquil and peaceful like himself, which everyone loathed.

"Fret not, everyone. I am your ally, for I am the son of Zeref. I shall all lead you to the victory...that is the will of my lord."

* * *

.

.

.

Natsu could smell it, the reeking scent of bad omen, the dark ominousness of the place. Then he could see hundreds of magical presences sparking up in his radar like a Christmas tree. It got on his nerves, the place call Era, where Ultear and rest of her councils resided.

Surely, it was a wonder how did Ultear manage to breath in this suffocating atmosphere.

The place was large for one, and it had a capital tower in its center with walls around. Outside the walls, there were Roman columns surrounding it.

Buildings and structures alike cramped all together as if they've been compressed by some machine, it wasn't a pleasant sight to see.

The air made him hold down his lung, and it was the sight that made him to desire ripping his eyes out.

Lastly, there were soldiers. Not just one or few hundreds, there were thousands over thousands.

Every each one of them stood at the sides as the carriage entered. Natsu could feel the burns of their laser-like gaze.

Never being stared at, he found it to be overwhelmingly unpleasant.

It was unbearable.

He looked at the sides of his seat in curiosity, wondering Irene was holding up.

Yet, unlike him, she just sat there with her leg crossed. The Belserion only smiled at the incoming gaze.

Natsu couldn't notice a single thing that showed the similarity between him and her.

If anything, she looked ready like she was always. Irene looked like a queen ready to take the ceremony.

Perhaps it was the cloth that she wore. Maybe it was the posture, but what he did saw was the regal confidence of this woman.

Irene spoke up, noticing his gaze.

"I see that you are nervous, Natsu-sama."

Natsu didn't answer. Irene scooped to him closer. She asked sultry, her eyelids closing half way down with her delicate fingers tracing along his chest,

"Would you like me to relieve you of your stress?"

The pinkette groaned, looking away. However, it did not stop from Ultear to screaming at the scarlet woman by her sudden act of seducement.

"Absolutely not! Y..you are now in Era! You..you shan't perform such outrageous things in front of the councilman like I!"

Irene chuckles, leaning herself closer to the violet-haired woman who trembled with her cheeks radiating with heat. Irene's had lifted the woman's chin, and she whispered,

"Ooh, something tells me that that's not why you tried to stop me, dear councilman."

Ultear backed away with her chin retracting into her shoulders. Irene merely chuckled again as she rested on her seat.

"Just to let you know, councilman, he and I are…let's say, engaged."

Natsu quickly shot a surprised look at Irene. He asked, "Did I?!"

The enchantress placed her head on his shoulder and giggled, "Ara… Natsu-sama, we've already shared bed…and you promised for more. That counts as engagement in my book."

Natsu just stared at her dumbfounded, his brain freezing by what he had just heard. He had a hard time comprehending. That went same to Ultear who had been stuttering like a fool with her eyes turned into a pair of buttons.

Thankfully, before Irene could make any more comments, the carriage stopped. Their body rocked forward slightly, breaking them out from the odd conversation.

Natsu's eye return to the soldiers outside. A few of them made their ways to the carriage, and the amphibian man revealed himself.

The dragon watched the frog opening the door. He courtly motioned Ultear.

Councilman Milkovich stood and ducked her head slightly before making her way out of the vehicle. Forgetting Irene for a moment, she let herself breeze into her favorite place, the place that she had accustomed to.

She stood like a member of the council, her back straightened and her raising her torso. Ultear Milkovich was now the woman in charge, and she had the rightful authority of this place.

She was the boss now. Of course, Irene never bought any of that. Natsu realized that when Irene stood next to her, She looked like a queen. Ultear was… well, still a councilman.

Ultimately, Irene used to rank higher than Ultear when it came to politics. Perhaps that aura still remained around the scarlet girl.

When Irene stepped out with Ultear standing aside and soldiers making the path for her, Ultear looked like she was escorting a queen. Natsu chuckled internally and made his way out despite knowing what will happen.

'Any time now…'

As he had expected, the frogman cuffed his hands. Natus voiced out his thoughts.

"Cuffs to match the brute, isn't it, little man?"

He leaned closer to the amphibian, the creature sweated profusely. The soldiers raised their weapons. Irene smirked in amusement, and Ultear halted their guards.

"Lower your arms, soldier. I have him under control."

Then she whispered in his ear.

"Please, my lord. Try not to break them… If you do, I don't think I can be of any help beyond that point…"

The demon answered, smiling darkly,

"Don't worry. I intend to keep them safe."

.

.

.

"Initially, they wanted to start with you, Lord Dragneel," Ultear spoke as she walked hastily through the corridor.

"They wanted to get the…worst side out of the picture first." She added, looking back to Natsu, stopping on her way.

"I didn't mean to offend you, my lord."

Natsu raised her hand at that. "No worries. I understand. Of course, they would see me as their undesirable." He then looked at Irene, standing next to him with a bemused, yet puzzling smile.

"Their main show is here."

Ultear agreed. "That would be correct. With our arrival, the rest of us seem to get more excited."

She then glanced at the spriggan,

"They are all eager to see what the spriggan of the Alvarez can do." She added,

"The Wizard Saint Ennoblement should start soon. You should get ready at the gate…I hate to admit, but with your power, I don't think it's easy to not to deny your worth… but be ready, because there will be those who will not agree."

Irene summoned her staff at that. She lightly tapped the floor with it.

"Would you classify yourself as those group, Councilman?" She asked.

Ultear responded, feeling uneasy to answer. "I..would like the lord to be the decide my judgement.."

Natsu smiled, "Councilman, I personally prefer the fairness…after that questionable test that she and I have taken, I think that's call I can ask for really."

The violet girl's ruby eyes locked onto his dark pairs softly, before she nodded coyly as a return.

"Very well, then, my lord. I shall judge her fairly."

The pinkette turned his eyes to Irene. He raised his hand and brushed it along her scarlet silk before he rested his lips on her forehead ever-so-gently. He whispered.

"Good luck in there, Irene. I need you to become one."

Irene's lips stretched at that as sweet sensation rising up in her heart. "Don't worry, Natsu-sama. I plan to put on a quite a show."

Then she hooked her finger on his cuff's chain before removing them from her sight. The only remaining thing that stood between her and him. She then pushed her lips against his.

It was a short one, and Natsu opened his, returning the sweetness of it. Irene broke away first,

"Natsu-sama, please take care of yourself. Mind you, no dungeon is made for someone like you."

He smiled at her concern, finding the maiden side of her rather refreshing from the previously aggressive behavior. He then placed his hand on Ultear's head, before ruffling it like she was a small child.

"Don't worry. My councilman here got it covered. Isn't it, Councilman, Milkovich?"

Ultear didn't like the idea of anyone handling her like she was a child. Even though it was Natsu Dragneel. Perhaps, she had been treated as one severely from her mother recently, but she reminded herself that even Hades didn't treat her like one. Ultear supposed it was natural.

She pouted her lips as he quickly combed her hair back. "L..Lord!"

Then the door opened in front of them. Neither Natsu or Irene knew where it led, but Ultear seemed to know.

The Era itself was a mystery. He wouldn't be surprised if the door ushered straight to Tartarus. Thankfully, it was just another of that amphibian creature that entered. The creature spoke,

"Councilman Milkovich, the rest of the councils requires you at the moment."

Ultear blinked, and Natsu removed his hand from her. She spoke,

"Tell them that I will be there shortly."

The creature nodded before backing away. The violet girl breathed the air in deeply.

"I suppose this is where everything begins, everyone."

The others remained silent, knowing that what will soon begin, letting the situation sink in.

The guards approached them from behind and held Natsu by his arms before dragging him away. Natsu did not resist. He took one last look at the girls, staring at them with a reassuring smile.

The two smiled back, while Ultear nodded as well. Natsu watched the other guards approaching them before escorting them to the other side.

Soon, Natsu found himself ushering into dark, dimly-lit basement. He looked back once more, and he no longer saw the girls.

He assumed they went to do their jobs. He mused to himself.

'Well, it's about to start mine.'

* * *

.

.

.

The council building was indeed a dark place. Of course, the basement was dark, but that wasn't what Natsu meant. The whole building was like the inside of a filthy machine, it was worse than his first night in Alvarez. Yet, he couldn't help to smile at all the sudden.

He was memorizing the way in, and mapping the rest of the paths. He carefully eyes the passaged that passed by and remembered them. Behind this… corrupted place, he was starting to understand the buttress of it all. Now all he needed to know was a key to topple them all, to get what he wanted.

Surely, Ultear will bring that to him. He couldn't help to smile at that.

Such places were bound to have many secrets. Natsu, as an engineer, his curious mind only pounded like a beating heart.

The guards spoke.

"This is it."

All the sudden, he was thrown into the cell. Natsu didn't stumble or fall. He just took in like it was nothing. He didn't have much feeling about the harsh treatment.

It only made him…natural.

And that was even scarier.

The guards proceeded to close the door. One of them mocked. "Stay in there, you dog! FairyTails mages like yourself are nothing but a nuisance. If it weren't for you, we would have been living like kings."

Natsu raised his brows at that. Never minding a damp, cold and filthy stone floor, he questioned,

"What do you mean living like kings?"

The guard spat at the sides. He retorted,

"Like as if I'm going to tell you!" Then he tappped the other man, motioning him. "come on. Let's go. Our shift is almost done."

Natsu eyed them as they left. Once again, he found himself alone, this time, it was somewhere much smaller. It was a place that was significantly unpleasant than the previous ones.

Though he never really minded them. He was more focused on everything happening inside the place.

'Living like a king… what an interesting remark.'

Then he remembered the massive army outside. He knew that Era had political significance, but that did not explain the sheer quantity of the soldiers.

To him, the answer seemed rather obvious. He mused out,

"A coup?"

The dragon smiled in amusement. "That's interesting."

Then he shouted out to the darkness. There wasn't seem to be anyone present, yet he called.

"The darkness does not protect you. I can see you clear as daylight."

The shadow didn't respond, but seconds after, a footsteps echoed in the dungeon. The sound vibrated the murky and filthy world like nothing else, if anything, it only sickened him to his core.

From the shadow, a man emerged, his face revealing by the flickering candle light that hung on the wall. A striking blue hair, and a noticeable black tattoo on his eye, and with the coat that he wore seemed to represent he was someone of importance.

The man's smooth voice sickeningly ran through the accursed dungeon.

"I've heard the rumor that great Dragneel of the West has been captured by my subordinate… I've come to check it for myself."

Natsu stood up lazily. His chin raised and looking down on the blue haired male, he opened his arms to the sides widely.

"Well, Here I am."

The dragon found himself easily towering over the man. It made the man looking alike prey to the dragon, and he found that amusing. The man answered.

"Yes, here you are."

He continued, gathering his hands in the center.

"and you just have made my life much more interesting... I must thank you for that. The world is such a dull place, don't you agree?"

Natsu smirked at that reply. He rested his sides on the wall, yet his gaze remained at the shorter man.

"The contrary. It's unfortunate that I don't share the same view on this world."

The pinkette deeply breathed in. "but I suppose you aren't just here to talk to a prisoner…" He glanced the man's clothes.

"And you look like someone pretty important. A councilman perhaps?"

Natsu moved his jaw around, momentarily looking away. He grabbed the iron bar and leaned himself closer to the man.

"So why in the world has such an important man like yourself has come to meet a lowly prisoner like myself?"

The bluenette chuckled at Natsu. "I don't think lowly would be appropriate for you… after all, I know that you are the one who destroyed the west continent."

Natsu merely grinned back. "Oh? The words really do travel fast. I hope all the council knows?"

"Only I do."

Natsu removed himself from the bar and turned back. He strolled to the other side of the wall.

"The guild ranked me C-class by the way. So,"

He clasped his hand, "Why are you really here?"

The man seemed to nod in amusement at that. The man bowed, "I don't think I have introduced myself to you. I am Siegrain Fernandez. The one of the council and the 5th Wizard Saint."

The man continued. "I've come here to make you a proposal."

Natsu hummed silently by the man. He turned back to face him, carefully eyeing the man's calm, abhorrent demeanor. The pinkette didn't give any particular reply. His eyes told him to continue.

Siegrain continued.

"It must be terrible for you to get captured, likes of you have so much potential…but you are a beast. A monster to eyes of people. To kill such amount of souls without a thought."

"In a way, you are a murderer. The thing is, I just have heard a news that you have massacred all the people of Galuna Island… Of course, I find the recent rumor most amusing. However, I can't say for the rest of the council.

I wonder what they will go to do when they find out, Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu kept on being silent. His mind was starting to grow impatient by the man's tone of voice. By the lack of the prisoner's reply, the blue haired man finished his words.

"It couldn't be superb, would it? Only I have these information, which means your fate lies in my hands… whether you rot here, or you get to become free."

The dragon snorted. "What is your request then?"

A grim smile spread on the councilman's lips. "It is simple. I will set you free. In return, you will bring Erza Scarlet to me. I am simply the captain, and you will obey until this contract ends."

Natsu almost crushed the wall when he mentioned that name. His brows knitted down and leaned towards him further. Only a metal bar separated him from the man and the dragon.

"What do you intend to do?"

Siegrain smiled. "Isn't it simple? She is dear to me." "I don't think there isn't a better explanation than that."

The Dragon, Natsu wasn't fond of this man already. He answered. "I find those words untruthful councilman."

The blue haired member raised his brows at Natsu's remark. "Oh?"

Pinkette's upper lip pushed up. The fangs beneath beamed in white like a pair of daggers shooting at him, which, Siegrain backed away.

E.N.D spoke,

"Do not drag her into this, Councilman Fernandez," Natsu growled, his deep, grand baritone reverberating throughout the dungeon. "You think you can contain me? Even without my magic, I can destroy this place billion times over. Remember that ** _, captain_**."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, and slowly from behind those dark eyes. Siegrain found something that was so abysmal and baneful. Which that glowed like a magma that was about to erupt, it was like looking straight into the center of the earth. E.N.D spoke again, this time, his words drilled into his ears, and they ravaged and carved their way in like they were scrapping off his flesh.

"And when your ship sinks, there will be no one left standing to stop that."

All the sudden, Siegrain found the muscular man standing next to him. He looked into the cell he was gone, and he slowly turned his head in confusion, only to be stopped by his word.

"I know where you truly are, captain. Having a great time on your tower?"

Siegrain felt his spine freezing up, and his nerves paralyzing faster than a death of a fly.

"Next time when you see me, grow some spine and meet me flesh to flesh…"

* * *

.

.

.

"Now, the council shall begin its Eleventh Wizard Saint Ennoblement! All attending members must rise and greet the participant!"

A voice echoed in the grand hall, its design aggrandizing, exaggerated to rendered the councilmen to look more 'intimidating.'

Each of the members rose from their seat that which located on a much higher platform in circles. When Irene entered, she had an impression of some sort of arena, yet again, the place like this was quintessential for her.

Thus she merely stood comfortably like how she used to, holding a staff like great spriggan as she was.

Irene's eye scanned the standing members. The most of them looked quite mundane, and with the quick energy scan, she didn't feel anyone with the particular level of power. Some were higher than others, but it was like measuring an ant to an ant. It had seemed like unlike spriggans, the council wasn't picked based on power.

Irene mused at that, of that which she frowned upon. It was highly likely that these magic councils had no proper understanding of magic. Perhaps just another more of those nobles who lust after money.

'Natsu-sama was right. These councils are just jokes. Something like this will never happen in Alvarez…'

Then her eyes locked at Ultear, who had been gazing at her. Both of their eyes flashed in recognition.

Irene heard some old man spoke.

"Irene Belserion. The former Spriggan of West Continent, We officially welcome you to the Ishgar, the Kingdom of Fiore, and to the Council of Magic, where your trial for Wizard Saint will begin."

The enchantress supposed that the large bearded man with a snake-like staff was a headmaster of this council. She respectively bowed, a courtesy that she was trained as a prime minister back in the days.

"Thank you, councilmen. I am humbled to be present, to be granted of such title. I shall uphold any responsibility that it may require, and carry on to my fullest."

The bearded man, Gran Doma eyes around the rest of the members. His second in command, the man with oversized twin gray beard seem to gaze back at him with approval. The rest appeared to share a similar opinion to his.

He bellowed as he found the bowing of the most powerful woman appealing. It only bolstered his confidence and his authority. It made him think greater than what he actually was.

The voice of an amphibian rang across the hall. "Now all members shall be seated." Thus everyone sat quietly. The ruffling of clothes and wooden furniture was all that was heard.

The creature announced once again. "Now, the ennoblement shall begin by the grandmaster's wish."

Grand Doma didn't seem very patient. Irene could read that written on his face. Like an excited child, he suddenly burst out the order to the attendants.

"Bring out the Super Magic Power Finder!"

Irene looked around, and the rest were the same, looking at her like she was some sort of meat. She was disgusted. Apparently, her arrival has been expected and waited upon. Yet it told her a lot. She assumed that a spriggan joining their power would mean something significant in both political and militaristic power, which all nobles desperately desired. Secondly, knowing that these… insects are thrilled, she knew that they weren't entitling her Wizard Saint to keep an eye on her. They had a different purpose.

She didn't know what, but she was starting to get an idea.

Then she remembered the army in front. The size of that army was enough to siege several cities, and knowing that their armors and weapons weren't simply training materials, it meant only one thing for her.

'They are preparing for a war…? But with whom?'

Irene then watched the attendants bringing out a rather large floating lacrima with several metallic pieces floating around. Even with her expertise, she had not seen equipment as such, but it didn't look too complicated to duplicate.

It had to be one of those things that only exists in Ishgar. Gran Doma tapped the ground with his snake-like staff, halting the creatures.

He spoke,

"This lacrima is called Super Magic Power Finder. This will allow us to determine your strength and position you to a comparable position."

He added.

"You may start by striking the lacrima. And once you perform your spell, each of us will rate the appropriate rank."

Another voice spoke from the sides. It's voice higher, it belonged to a tiny man with large protruding chin with bushy eyebrows.

"Do not worry too much, . Even though the spell isn't strong, you still will be guaranteed of Wizard Saint. This is just a matter of ranking."

Irene raised her brows. 'That only makes things more tempting to use my Master Enchant.'

Her fingers drummed on her staff several times before she started to swing it prepare her position.

'Although Natsu-sama ordered me to relax, I can't help it. I suppose a simpler version should suffice.'

Irene closed her eyes and breathed in, remembering the sensation that she felt back on the island. She knew of that igneous force that erupted inside her, that sheer power that beckoned to be used and to lay destruction.

She brought her staff closer to herself and held it down with both of her hands. From her body, the small wind began to breeze around her. Then the air became faster and faster until it turned into shrieking blades that slammed to the ground.

The stone marble around immediately shattered by the barrage of impact. The cracks spread around like a spider web, then the debris that pulverized once again, each time rumbling the earth with tremendous power.

Soon, the entire building was shaking, the rocks and chunks of golden decoration fell from the wall, and the floor dug in even further, digging the ground, showing the earth beneath. Even that wasn't enough, it reached to bedrocks.

Dirt, building debris and stones in billion pieces floated around her weightlessly, like she was a black hole, dragging them to her.

Then the entire council felt it, the sheer pressure, the level of her magic power. It was like someone had smashed a sludge hammer to their heads and spine, and batting them until all the bones were powdered. Like a meteor falling and destroying and burning their organs, that was how they felt.

They crouched by the weight and pressure. The visions around them began to distort, and the air grew heavier and heavier until they literally had to squeeze their lungs to breathe.

Then the force around her exploded like a devastating tsunami, like an Armageddon it rushed and knocked, ripped and torn everything apart. Like an unrelenting, savage and merciless gale, the tempest that yearned for annihilation.

Every mage in Era felt it, and they all knew it was something that they should laugh at. If anything, they feared it. Feared her power like little pathetic sad rats trying to hide away in their holes. To councilmen, that was what they were.

Although, thankfully to Ultear, she wasn't foreign to this feeling. The woman quickly glanced at the lacrima and noticed something wrong.

It was already shattering. By the time the power stabilized, Grand Doma had shouted urgently.

"The Lacrima! She hasn't even used her Spell, and the numbers are still rising!?"

When the moment the councils held their grips, they could not feel her power skyrocketing leaps and bounds to the degree that they never felt it was possible.

But they were shocked for a second time when they noticed changes in the scarlet woman.

They all could see some sort of tattoo on her body, glowing in dark draconic red, its line moving along as if it was alive.

The light shined through her alabaster white cloth, breaking through with sheer, unhindered and unabated power.

Irene stood proudly with her might, raised her staff and bellowed.

 ** _"_** ** _DEUS LAMDA!"_**

When she screamed to the air, through the building, even though the ceiling was never breached, a beam of light exploded. Every one of them was forced to lay down and squeeze their eyes, though, it was never sufficient enough to hide them from the blinding light. The place rumbled even more, and the cracks on the wall started to appear, traveling everywhere.

With a fraction of a second, the light concentrated into a single origin point, before bursting onto the lacrima.

The lacrima vanished into the light even before it crumbled into collections of dust, and the light continued further until it drilled a hole straight to hell.

Slowly, the quake ceased, and the pressure lifted. The floating rocks and rubbles dropped down to the floor that didn't exist. Irene was only one standing to what was once ground, as she was floating in the air.

Was it floating? The council wasn't sure. It looked more like she was standing on air.

After the gargantuan tornadoes of power and sounds, everything grew silent. The council was quieter than a catacomb, and all stood still, not even breathing, just gazing, staring at the woman with the dumbest expression. Their muscle refused to take command, nor their brain able to comprehend what just happened.

It was as if the air had frozen and their body made of plaster. They knew exactly why. If Irene Belserion had the energy beam just slightly less concentrated, Era would have been decimated, wrecked and pulverized into smithereens

Gran Doma was the one who first made a sound. Yet it wasn't his voice. Rather, it was his staff falling to the sides.

Even that metallic sound trembled inside their ears. Slowly, the members started to breathe again. Yet it came out unstable. Shaky at best. The shock, the trauma had made their most basic function like it was the world's most arduous task.

The Grand Master stuttered, not knowing what to say as his brain fired up too many neurons simultaneously

After saliva spitting out from his mouth without control, he finally shouted nervously.

"B.b.b..b…br…Bring out the coat…"

Even that voice died down like a fly. He continued in much weaker voice.

"There's a new God of Ishgar in this world…"


	41. Chapter 40: Loki Part1

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's another chapter for you. hopefully, it's not disappointing because things are now starting to spice up. (I knda rushed this chapter a bit so I hope you guys forgive me. It was whether now or a week later and didn't want to leave you guys suffer )**

 **Answer to Daniel2610994**

 **Hey man, I think I get an idea what that phrase means! Haha, good to know something like that from different languages/country :) As for question to Edo Erza and crafting a sword similar to Ten Commandments, don't worry. Natsu can craft something much greater than that without a problem. Little spoiler, (but I don't think it will matter) Natsu will create an airship in response to Blue Pegasus's one. He will even create one to go against King Faust :)**

 **Hagox, you are awesome, thanks for enjoying the chapter!**

 **And shout out to rest of you who leaves a review. Always any kinds of criticisms are welcomed, without it, I wouldn't have been able to reach where I am right now.**

 **If you enjoyed, and wants to keep them keep coming, leave a review below, smash that fav, and follow please!**

* * *

"You've stolen my gem, boy…" A being spoke, its voice rumbling the air with its supreme power. "Very well then…I shall test you, the disciple of Theos Aphenes. Everything around you will be my weapon, my swift and powerful sword. Let us see how you will fair."

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 40:Loki Part1

* * *

 _ **Location : Dragneel Residence-Near Noon**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"How to plan… for dummies."

Dimaria read it out loudly. The title of the book that she never really found catchy. The contents were equally dull, which was at the end, unhelpful. Yet it was a book that that library girl had recommended it, so she decided not to be too judgmental about it. She was certain that girl had no ill intention.

She seemed like a nice girl. Levy… was it? She picked up the book and held it under her arms securely before heading out the door. She had asked Brandish if she wanted to come, yet the turquoise-haired girl didn't seem every interested. That girl was likely to have more interest in the house rather than being actually active.

Dimaria sighed stepped outside, her golden eyes, and her mechanical armor greeting the sun that shined underneath.

It was almost noon, and in front of the door, she was met with two other girls standing, which she recognized with a smile.

"Hey, guys. Are you guys going to the guild?"

Erza responded. "Yes, and I was hoping you would join us." Which Mirajane followed innocently.

"We are all S-class together. And we were also hoping to show the ropes around."

The knightess nodded in agreement. Dimaria replied, her armors silently whirling as she shifted her weight.

"Nice. That's really considerate. I appreciate that."

Mirajane stuck out a tongue before skipping out to the sun even further. The light bounced off her platinum hair and snow-white skin, making them literally glimmer with pure white. Dimaria almost had to squint her eyes. Yet she chuckled anyways.

Erza gave a hand. Dimaria stared at it in puzzlement, which the knight replied,

"No more hard feelings Dimaria. After all, we are all in the same boat now."

The time spriggan took it and shook without hesitation. "Thanks, Erza."

.

.

.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Dimaria asked loudly as the trio walked down the road.

"Hmm… well, I'll probably return to my bar again. I really can't leave it unattended too long." Mirajane replied with her usual calming smile. Dimaria motioned to Erza, which the scarlet girl pointed herself in uncertainty.

"Oh, I thought getting all my furniture moved into your mansion. Brandish told me that I can live with you all. And since Oni-er-Natsu is going to live there, I had thought it would be for the best."

She followed. "I hope I'm not too troublesome."

The blonde girl's eyebrows twitched slightly, but she removed that jealousy with a swift end. She had thought she had gone over the feeling, now that she knew her senpai loved her also, but it seemed that there was still a residual emotion behind. She promised to not to succumbed to it easily. So, she let out her usual faint smile with restful eyes.

"I don't mind at all Erza. Perhaps we can spar with swords sometimes. The place's got a training hall as well."

Erza's rosy brows lifted. "Training hall? Wow, I certainly didn't expect that." Mirajane added as well.

"Well, If the place is that huge, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise, Erza. Don't you think?"

Dimaria agreed, leaving Erza to make her intelligently inferior to the rest. The fierce red mage bit her teeth in annoyance. A vein throbbed on her temper, but the others just laughed it off. Dimaria letting out her boisterous guffaw, Mirajane covering her lips while giggling with composure.

Soon, the laughter ceased, and once again the tranquility filled in the gaps. Walking towards the guild in such time was peaceful. Mirajane asked suddenly, her body leaning forward in curiosity that she had. Dimaria nearly choked on her own breath at the briskness of it.

"By the way, Mari-chan. What kind of magic do you use?"

Yet Erza chimed in before Dimaria could answer.

"She can control time!"

Mirajane raised her brows, staring at Erza with her wide blue eyes. "Hmm?"

Erza repeated excitedly.

"She can control time!"

Dimaria had felt like she just gained her advocative. She now knew how her senpai felt like. She didn't mind being boasted as someone incredible, as she was so there wasn't much say in that. But she preferred showing it herself rather than someone else. It truly made her feel awkward.

Mirajane mouth left ajar. "Wait, she really can?"

Her baby eyes swiftly turned to Dimaria's gazing at her with disbelief. The barmaid didn't breathe for a second before finally catch them, although barely.

"Th…that's incredible."

The blonde just scratched her head sheepishly.

"Well… I used to be a priest…"

"Priest!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Used to be? What happened?"

Dimaria answered. "Well, lots of things… war, and…stuff." The platinum girl stared at her momentarily, before finally breaking off.

"Still, that's incredible. It's not common to see priests to actually serves as mages."

Erza dropped a comment. "That's true. The priests are always protected behind the church. Rarely see them out on the field and battle." Mirajane still stared at Dimaria as the knight continued to talk.

"She would be more of a battle priest."

Dimaria pouted, but she tried her best not to complain too much. Then Mirajane clasped her hand.

"And you can control time!" She added, "You are practically invincible!"

The blonde armored mage wasn't sure to grin in self-esteem or to frowned at. So she just stood at the sides blinking awkwardly smiling. But then…

"So what is it called? Where did you learn it! How does it work? Can you show it to me? How does it feel? Have you ever stopped time before? Oh, my! Oh, my!"

Dimaria was never prepared for the onslaught of Mirajane's endless questions. She felt her soul leaving her body for the first time. Honestly, she was hoping to take this time to learn what it is to become an S-class. It didn't hurt to know, and perhaps, she can get friendlier to the guild. Knowing more people and getting used to this new life was important eventually.

She was once the officer of the Alvarez. She knew the rules and followed them collectively despite her cynical and careless demeanor. There was a difference between her and Ajeel.

Even though it was a lot more boring, it seemed heck a lot more interesting than just answering all of her questions, and she was sure that Mirajane will generate them as fast as Dimaria could answer.

She held up her hand in slightly foreboding fear and screamed. "Wai..wait! You said you'll show me the ropes, didn't you?"

Mirajane blinked several times. "Oh yeah. We did, didn't we?"

"Well… what did you want to know?"

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Location: The Guild_**

 _Knock knock knock_

Dimaria knocked the door several times before she entered, each of them just a little tab. She though had to careful not to break anything. It was a library no doubt, it was a necessity to ease her abused mind after endless Q&A session with Mirajane.

She believed the girl was a nice human being, and that smile that she once found annoying was no longer was, but rather actually soothing. However, under that mask of her, she knew that that innocent, oblivious bar-maid was actually a devil in disguise.

It seemed apparent that Mirajane was doing all sort of these things to her on purpose. To Dimaria, she could just read if off from her face. But she had to pity Erza. That redhead had no idea she is playing a victim.

After knocking the door, she swung opened the door. The place wasn't anything grand, but its size was humble enough to be called the guild's library. Never really finding books at her the most appealing object, she quickly steered off to find that tiny girl.

It was quite apparent that the book-loving-girl was in here. The shuffling sounds of pages after pages were the proof of that.

So the blonde time mage easily navigated herself to her, turning several corners, her mechanical armor making silent clicking and whirling noise every time she walked. However, even all those noises didn't seem to hinder the girl's focus.

Dimaria applauded to that.

Turning around the last bookshelf revealed that girl she was searching for, and she automatically broke out a droll smile. She should have expected the scene, but even despite knowing, it still made the former spriggan smile.

That concentration on the little girl's face, the tightened brows as blunette's eye burning laser onto papers. Then that semi-unkept look on her blue hair with decorated flower pins activated Dimaria's mischevious nature again. And the scattered books, completely blocking out an aisle, only made the blue haired girl to look more fun to tease. Dimaria had to alert the girl.

She slowly made her way to behind the studying girl and leaned as close her ear. Then she pursed her lips and exhaled into the ear canal.

Whoooooooo—

"Kyaaaa!"

The girl leaped forward in surprise. Tripping and falling, stumbling around by the books, she eventually threw herself around the floor like a soccer ball. The petite blunette turned urgently with a mild blush, but excitement and laughter. She giggled nonstop, words barely escaped from her mouth.

"Hahaha! Hey! Hehe, tickles!"

The girl turned to face her assaulter. She wiped a tiny bit of tear forming in her eyes as she smiled energetically.

Dimaria answered, "Hey there egghead-Levy. I came to return the book."

It was Levy alright. "The book?" She asked while tilting the head. Dimaria handed the book to her. Levy immediately realized.

"Oh right! I remember now!"

"So how was it? I hope it was any help." She asked as she took the object. Dimaria replied by furrowing her brows, her face cringing up slightly.

"Eh…. Sort of." She shrugged. "I guess it kinda worked… but honestly, It was Mirajane who helped the most… but still. Thanks for helping me out."

Levy giggled as she scratched the back of her head. She turned and skipped towards the counter. The spriggan followed, hearing the girl humming in joy. Then she heard her question.

"So, how did it go?"

Dimaria raised her brows. "Which part?"

Levy walked around the counter and opened up a list. Finding the title, she checked it with her inked-quill before asking back.

"Huh? Which…part? Am I missing something?" She blinked obliviously. The blonde girl beamed a surprised look.

"Wait a minute… you weren't there last night? The party?"

The library girl chuckled awkwardly as she scratched her cheek. "Well… I'm not really a party person, so…"

Dimaria lip cornered up on one side. Scanning the petite girl from bottom to top, she answered. "Yep. Totally. No surprises there."

Levy just laughed it off as she brushed her comment to the sides. The blonde mage continued.

"But thank Chronos you weren't there last night." She looked away slightly. "I… kinda regret doing it."

Levy stopped. Her tiny brows gathered in the center as she leaned forward in concern.

"Did something happened?"

Dimaria responded, stilling looking away, somewhat reluctant to answer. "Well…" Levy quickly added realizing how uncomfortable she was.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to!" However, Dimaria shook her head. "No! I'm fine. It's just that…Senpai and I almost broke up."

Levy cringed back, feeling the pain that what Dimaria went through. She exclaimed. "Ouch!"

"IS everything okay now?"

Dimaria nodded in reply, smile turning back to her lips. "Yeah… everything worked out in the end, I suppose…"

Levy made a sour face. She asked, curious, "By the way, who's the senpai? I mean, you're an S-class! This senpai must really be someone to catch your interest!"

The time mage let out a weaker laugh. "Oh, he's something else alright. He's my senpai after all."

"So? Who is he? Is he in the guild? Is he… Laxus? I mean, he's an S-class…" Dimaria furrowed her brows as her face wrinkled up in disgust.

"Ew, what, him? No way! Never in my life! My senpai is Natsu!"

The blunette gasped loudly, gathering her hands to her mouth, making a baffled and shocked expression at her remark.

"What?! Natsu? You mean the guy with pink hair? Wait, he came to the guild with you, right?"

The blonde made a proud smile as she crossed her arm before nodding in approvement.

"Yep, that's him!"

Levy exclaimed. "But he's C-class! How come he's your senpai?"

Dimaria almost tripped at her shout. She could never go over that fact. The idea that her senpai was so far below in this guild's ranking system…

"But he's still my senpai! Besides, you've seen him fight Erza, right? He beat her fair and square!"

Levy made an odd expression at that. She looked up, tilting her head side to side, "Well... I guess. But don't you think Erza kinda went easy on him? I know he's a re-equip mage just like her but, Erza is really strong."

Dimaria pouted, "Ah, come on, not you too! He beat her anyways! And he won! Right?!"

Levy decided to just go along with it, smiling and laughing awkwardly at the blonde's adamant replies.

"Hahaha… maybe…haha..ha…"

It only made Dimaria frown further. She rested her armored hands on the side of her waist. "Hey! What's up with that laugh? You don't believe me, don't you?"

The blunette hated to cause any misunderstanding. Besides, at least to her, this topic was starting to become slightly more uncomfortable. She certainly didn't want to anger her when she is just getting to know her. So, she derailed off from the topic.

"Hey hey! I mean, un, by the way, I've never asked what kind of magic you use!"

Levy shouted, a bulb of idea ringing in her head, as it was a perfect thing to talk about something else. She continued.

"No one really saw you using your magic, you know?" She eyed the golden intricate armor she wore, before her eyes completely locking onto it to give it a full-blown stare.

"Are you a re-equip mage just like Natsu and Erza?"

Dimaria looked at her own armor, wondering what could so fascinating. "No, I'm not. My love of armor and being a re-equip mage has nothing to do with it!"

Dimaria stared back at Levy, who was literally drilling a hole into her plates with that laser-like eyes.

"But the armor! I've never seen anything quite like it! What kind of armor is that? There are no books mentioning this!"

Dimaria blinked. 'I guess, senpai's armors are indeed unique. They don't use magic at all and has all kinds of things inside…' She answered eventually.

"Actually, Natsu senpai made it for me…" Levy chocked. "He did?!" She continued, still bearing that surprised look. "Wow, He must be an amazing blacksmith…"

She added, "Can I take a closer look?"

Dimaria nodded, and Levy took it as an approval. Turning around from the other side of the counter, she leaned herself forward to the armor, taking a good look at the parts. She scanned it, from top to bottom, every inch of part of it. Yet the armor seemed to be sealed completely like there was no opening for air to enter. The plates, some small and some large, encased the impressive figure tightly around, and the plates interlocked to each other but sliding around when she moved her joints. Despite the rigidity of it, it made the armor look like a second skin.

Levy summoned her magic. But she asked politely before she could proceed any further. "May I?"

Dimaria bemused when she saw the petite girl's eye glitter in fascination. She smirked and asked.

"Rune spell?"

Levy laughed shyly. "Sorry, I wanted to study it further…"

"I'll let you do whatever you want when he comes back. I don't think I can just let anyone pry apart his inventions."

"Sorry sorry, hehe, I guess I got carried away little too far…. But if this armor isn't your magic, then what's yours?"

Dimaria blinked again, and she quickly looked around in fear of someone else eavesdropping. Or concerned that Mirajane would be there. That devil of a woman was difficult to deal with when she bombarded her with questions. Thankfully, she wasn't around. She motioned Levy to come closer and whispered.

"I can control time."

Levy's eye turned wide as a saucer. "WHAT YOU CAN CONTR-Umph!" Dimaria quickly sealed the library girl's mouth. She hissed. "You mustn't scream! She might hear us!"

She eventually let her go, allowing Levy to breathe once again. This time, she exclaimed through a rather noisy whisper.

"You can control time?! How?"

The spriggan was starting to feel that this was a big mistake. Perhaps she shouldn't go around tell people she can perform such skills. She replied with a small hint of annoyance.

"I used to be a priest of Chronos… before you ask, yes, I can revert the time, and yes, I've stopped it for multiple occasions."

Levy almost fainted when she heard those remarks. "Ca…can revert time…?" She sputtered out, her brain starting to feel blank and white. "That would mean… you could change anything if you wanted to…"

She gasped to herself, her jaw hitting the floor. She was shocked at the implications of it. "the mistakes, blunders in the past will never be there then…" Then her voice fell. "I wondered if there was a power like that…"

Then she went head and asked, "Then… why didn't you revert the time if you regret what you did last night?"

Dimaria grimaced. "I supposed I wanted to see what will happen. Even though I can stop time and change the past, some things are best left as it is… and there are things that time can never change."

Yes. There were things that time could never change. The inevitability of life… the fall of Alvarez… She added then, "They are not just worth it. It is often best if you just let the time flow. Because Whatever it is, I'm sure things will turn out fine at the end. The events, if you can call it that, they eventually balance out each other. So even though with the power I have, if you own it, and live long enough, you'll realize that it is sometimes best to leave the time as it is, whatever the terrible or amazing the events might be."

Levy muttered. "Wow… that's… pretty deep."

Dimaria smiled at that. She asked. "There aren't a lot of books about time in this place do they?"

The blunette shook her head. Dimaria grinned as she pointed to herself.

"Well, you can ask me if you have questions… but one at a time alright?"

Levy pointed out. "You know, you should definitely get back on being a priest again."

The blonde piqued her interest at those words. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I can see you being a priest…if you believe what I'm saying."

Dimaria grinned at that. "I'm still technically a priest you know. Or else, I wouldn't possess such power. Just not the one who would listen to people that are."

Although she remembered her time when she was a child. That was a peaceful time back then, the time when she visited the Chrono's temple every day. She muttered to herself.

'It wouldn't hurt to become a full-blown one once again, though.'

.

.

.

Dimaria waited on next to the stair, waiting for both Erza and Mirajane to show up. They had promised to come and help her on the second floor, but so far, they were not showing up. Already being about thirty minutes past, she was starting to get frustrated. She was never the patient one, and if was possible, she wanted to fast forward the time, yet again, she was sure that her senpai would never approve of it.

Her mind not standing the boredom, she scanned the guild for any good distraction. Everyone seemed to be in their place. That weird dancing freak in spandex was still doing that creepy crap in front of little kids. And that fat man was still drawing… whatever he was drawing... And as always, the cowboy woman with long green hair was staring at the native American looking mage.

Just another mundane day, wasn't it? Then her eyes lit when she saw a bowl of lollipops on the sides.

Wiggling her fingers, she licked her lips before she carefully removed the most delicious one before hastily ripping out the cover, sucking on it. She smiled in delight.

Thankfully, that was when her boring torment ended. A voice called out to her from the second floor.

"Hey, Mari! The place is ready! Master says you can come on up now!"

Dimaria veered her focus to the voice. She grinned boisterously before climbing up the stairs.

"You guys certainly took your time. I thought I was dying of boredom."

Mirajane responded with her usual smile, always bubbly and happy.

"Sorry, it's just that there were some things we had to prepare. It's over now. Hm,~."

The time mage sighed. "Thank God for that… so, what's the deal?"

Erza approached her on her sides, her armor clinking as she walked her steps. "First off, all S-class mages have their own office that they use for whatever they wish to, as long as they abide the guild's rules, and the nation's law."

Dimaria asked, pulling out her candy out of her mouth. "Such as?"

"Such as murder, blackmailing, anything that someone might consider illegal, of course. Other than that, there is no limitation." Erza motioned the girl.

"Mirajane and I personally made the preparation to suit your needs. It's this way."

The blonde mage raised her brows in mild surprise. "Oh… huh, I didn't expect that. Thanks, I guess."

This time, Mirajane answered, her crystal-like voice even more evident as she spoke, a clear sign of excitement. "Erza wanted to thank you for baking that cake. So I jumped in and helped her as well." Then she clasped her hand lovingly.

"We are all S-classes now. We should all be friends!" She exclaimed.

Erza ushered them to the door, the one right next to the knight's. Then she opened the door, revealing a well-decorated room with a royal- violet colored velvety curtains. The office wasn't as grandeur as her mansion, but it was well-lit, and she could see that Erza had put lots of effort decorating it. The desk was an oak, and the walls had weapon decks for her swords.

Dimaria stated, after taking a good look around, she said,

"Nice. I like it. Thanks really." She gazed back to Erza before entering her own office. She eyed it around one more time before she frowned a little. Tilting her head at the sides, she asked,

"Why does S-class gets their own office by the way?"

Erza replied. "S-classes often have lots of work and request coming from all the world. Private offices became necessary from time to time, so Master Makarov decided to create them."

"I see…"

The rest of the girls entered the office, and Dimaria walked around the room in interest and mild satisfaction. She noticed a large leather chair, and she immediately jumped on it.

However, it shattered upon her armor's weight and its strength. She muttered, her bottom hitting the floor. "That just happened… shit."

Mirajane chuckled a little. "We'll make sure to get more sturdy one! Don't worry about it."

"Hey, thanks. Don't know what to say really."

The platinum girl exclaimed. "You don't have to say anything! I'm just happy that I have another S-class who is a girl!"

Dimaria looked away, feeling unsure about everything. The hospitality of them despite what she had done. From her background, the Alvarez was a cold, unforgiving place. There was no place to breathe as everything as competition after the competition. There was a bitter battle happening everything within the nation, and she had to deal with that everytime. In the end, Dimaria was a calm yet collected, but short-tempered and selfish woman when things did not go as her plan.

Dimaria enjoyed when her opponent struggled, and she delighted the most when the enemies died painfully in front of her by her hands. She has seen blood, and a lot of it, Dimaria was a violent, cruel individual. She doubted these girls knew that.

She wondered if they will still show her the same warmth if she had told them who she really was? What will their reaction be if she told them she serves Zeref? In reality, it was Natsu that she was serving, but her senpai wasn't kind of man who has that same aura that Zeref had. Natsu was a lot more friendly in usual. But still, it made no difference at the end. They were both Dragneels, and they were both incredibly dangerous.

Mirajane asked, noticing a small scowl on her new guildmate's face. "Is something wrong?"

Dimaria stared back at the pair of blue eyes. She crossed her legs and arms. "Why are you guys are so kind to me?"

Both Mirajane and Erza blinked at each other at the bluntness of the question. Mirajane scratched her cheek, before answering. But that answer required no time to formulate as it came straight from her head.

"You silly, we are all friends in the guild. Right, Erza?" The knight nodded.

"Many people comes to the guild for many reasons. Some to gain fame, some to earn some fortune… or some of us come for help." Erza added this time, following up Mira's answer.

"But a lot of us came to the guild to seek guidance, shelter... Everyone here in this guild has their own stories. When there's nothing much you can depend on, you learn to care about another closest.

Dimaria noticed Erza's eyes wavering a little at those words. She watched her continue. "Nobody in this guild does commit an act of kindness for a reward. If there's a something slightest that they want, then that would be for that someone else to show the same kindness to others, just as how we did to them."

"Which is why S-class in out guild has to be the example."

Dimaria stared at them momentarily before getting onto her feet. "S-class has to become an example?"

She asked, "What about that lightning boy?"

Mirajane and Erza frowned upon that name. The barmaid spoke first. "He means well. He cares about the guild… it's just that his method is skewed…." Then she glanced at the scarlet girl standing next to her.

Dimaria muttered again. "Be kind to another? Huh…" She voiced out her thoughts. "I'm not good at being…kind."

Mirajane titled her head. "but you and I baked the strawberry cake together in this morning?"

The blonde time mage averted her eyes. "It was just necessary."

Erza commented while her eyes lighting up. She threw a thumbs up at the both girls. She exclaimed, "The cake was peerless!"

The spriggan scoffed. "Whatever."

The snow white girl mentioned. "You said you were once a priest right? I'm sure you were kind and caring person back then!"

Dimaria snorted again. "That was long ago. Things changed."

She muttered to herself. 'I was naïve. I was weak.' She added, this time louder, "and I keep telling you, I'm still a priest. Just not the same kind."

Mirajane just giggled at that. Dimaria glanced at the barmaid again, not understanding what was so funny about. The girl spoke up bubbly,

"You know, Mari-chan, things still change."

It was the truth. Things changed all the time. Dimaria looked again in the past, remembering how things got so different around her. How her life got so different upon his arrival. And so, she had changed. From that blood-thirsty woman to….whatever, she was now. If she changed, then what was so hard to understand that she can still change?

Can she be any different now? Was such hospitality was a nuisance to her? She no longer had an answer for that. She wasn't sure.

'To return to who I was in the past…'

Perhaps, it was time. Time for her to become someone different. She knew the fault that she developed in that empire. If she let go of them all, then would learn to become such person? Brandish always pointed out how she was all the time. The mistakes and blunders she made, and she knew that her friend was right all along. She just never properly listened to her.

But if she changed... Would her senpai still love her? She knew he will. She was certain of it. Finally, she spoke, her golden eyes meeting the pair of ambers and sapphires.

She asked.

"Where's that cathedral again?"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Location: Tartarus**_

.

.

.

"My name is Lance, I came from far away land." The pale haired man walked in a circle in the hall of demons. He spoke calmly as if there's nothing in the world that he didn't know.

"As this lady has said, I have seen what this… so called hunter can do. The one who had been slaughtering your kind."

Silver growled at his wall, his arms still crossing one another. "God damn it, just spill it out already."

Lance pivoted around as he positioned his both hands on his back. He spoke somewhat agitated, finding the disturbance during his speech unpleasant.

"I was just about to get there, Silver Fullbuster."

The ice demon slayer leaped out from his wall in surprise. He exclaimed, pointing his finger at the monk,

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I assure you, all will be explained in times." The monk responded, and the avian woman also shot him a warning eyes to calm him back. Silver growled as he leaned back, crossing his arms again.

"The individual that you are facing is one who processes enormous power. I have heard what you've done to battle him. There will be no surviving in that. At this rate, you will all die."

Kouyka drew a dagger-like a stare at the man, asking, "Then what is he? Why does he have so much power?"

"He is immortal. He cannot be slain, at least, not in a conventional way. His name…is Natsu Dragneel…

"He is responsible for your fall."

From the leading female's side, a cyclops announced, "What? Natsu Dragneel?! Impossible, that God Slayer?! Lie! I've seen him being captured! How come he can be at multiple places at the same time? What kind of power is this?"

Lance replied despite that outburst. "He is not omnipresent. However, he does have an army beneath him, something that no one had ever seen. He needs only one of his troops to annihilate the kingdom." Then he questioned to the entire room.

"Answer me this, have you detected any signatures coming from them?"

Demons looked around, while Kyouka continued to stare. Salya on the other hand, remained calm and collected, although one could see that she was distracting by her thinking. She gazed her eye at the floor, remembering the scout mission she had sent a while ago.

Finally, she replied. "I can't say I have."

Lance answered back. "Correct. His soldier does not have signatures because they do not have one…"

Kouyka questioned, "Are you implying that these are Etheriuses just like us?" However, he shook his head.

"They are not. They are machines."

"What can we do to defeat them?" The last voice of demon slayer echoed.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Location : Era, Magic Council**_

.

.

.

"Lady Kyouka gives her command. Your order is to specifically find out everything you can about Natsu Dragneel." One of the armored men spoke. The room was well lit with the ceiling's chandelier. The walls had paintings all over, decorated with framed that made of pure gold. At the behind of armored men, there was a fireplace, the flame flickering like it's about to ignite the sun.

In front of these men, there was a desk and a bearded man. His figure towering and round, his head and the facial hair matching, he looked at them displeasingly. He stroked his beard as he questioned them. "How's the pay?"

The another one replied this time. "Lady Kyouka has not mentioned the price."

The bearded man continued to stroke his beard and looked away as if he was watching a pair of insects. "Tell her that I'm not interested as long as there's no money involved."

The two looked at each other, before one of them spoke, "She promises lots of money in future. However, without your involvement, the fate of Tartarus may be in jeopardy."

The bearded man asked disinterestedly. "How so?"

"This man named Natsu Dragneel may be related to END…however, he is a god slayer. With the recent decrease of demon population, Lady Kyouka fears that this man might be responsible, and will head to Tartarus. She wants to make sure to know everything there is to him before making any moves."

The old man glanced at the two menacingly, before finally coming down to a conclusion. "Hmmm… I suppose the destruction of the guild wouldn't be so great my boat either." He added, motioning them away.

"Fine. Tell her that I'll interrogate him after the judgment."

The armored demons walked away to the door before vanishing into dark, sickly ashes, and the remained fell to the floor before rotting away into the air. The old man spoke once more, grimacing at what just all happened.

"Damn demons…"

.

.

.

* * *

"Lord Dragneel!" A voice hissed in the darkness. Natsu looked around at the sound, soon, realizing that it was Ultear. He rose up and approached the bar. Never in his life, had to be been this glad to see someone he knew. He hated being left alone when he was just getting used to people around him.

If he wanted, he could just stay in the cell like he did in the god's plane, but he refused to. That was the completely different scenario. He already had prepared everything, he hated to sit here and pretend he couldn't do anything.

If it had another minute, he might have ripped through the cage and walked straight out. He was thankful that she was here to prevent him from making matters worse. He shouted in delight. "Councilman, It's certainly good to see someone I know for a change."

He quickly went on and asked.

"So, how did it go?"

Ultear replied, bringing herself closer to him. The lantern she carried lit up, making her presence ever clear.

"It went… well." She hesitated. "Irene had become the First God of Ishgar." Natsu raised his brows. "First god of ishgar? Does that mean she became the top then?"

Ultear nodded, which only brought joy to Natsu's lips. He then eyed Ultear, and he frowned. "Did she done anything that might have hurt you, Councilman?"

The violet haired girl stepped back at the sudden question and gasped sharply, though she did her best to hide it. She replied, placing her hand on her chest, tightening her lips,

"Um…my lord, Irene's demonstration had destroyed the hall… but I'm all right." She added with an appreciative smile. "But thank you…"

Natsu glanced at her, watching her white skin flickering by the lantern's fire. "Good. I would hate to see my councilman getting hurt for something as such. I hope Irene realized that without you, this mission will fail."

He looked to the sides carefully, and raised his chin and closed his eyes. His senses traveled all across the Era, searching for proximate souls who might overhear them or could be classified as a threat. Ultear however, reassured him. "We are not being followed, my lord. The rest of the councils are busy dining."

Natsu gazed back down at the woman. "I see. Then we don't have much time… why are you choosing now out of all time I will spend?"

The dark-haired time user answered. "Because I have heard information that one of the councilmen is going to spend a lot of time with you… It will be best if we execute the plan now." Then she questioned. "My Lord, you have spoken about something better than the thought projection?"

"Yes."

The violet woman motioned him, backing away from the cell. "It will be best if you use that now." Natsu chuckled deeply, before raising his head again. He closed his eyes and spoke.

"Don't worry. I have prepared it right here."

The walls around Natsu slowly became liquefied. The hard stones dripped down onto the floor like it was made out of thick tar before the viscosity became runnier. Eventually, it flowed down to the center like water. However, Ultear had noticed that the walls were still there. It was as if this… the odd liquid was covering them like in a fragile layer. It seemed apparent that it can make itself invisible.

The transparent liquids flashed in a little dots of hexagon everywhere in dark orange color before. The clearness of it became obscure, and the actual color of it returned. It was gold. Or was it gold? The reflectivity of it, she was sure it was something similar. Then they gathered before slowly rising up to the center. Itself formed a limb and the body, before finally forming a head.

Ultear recognized the figure. The powerful form of the creature that liquid reconstituted into, and the orange lines that ran alongside the figure, it matched the armor that Natsu wore back in the Magnolia Station.

The pink haired dragon crossed his arm with a bemused smug. "Yeah, it's the same exact Midas Armor. You didn't know it could do that, did you?"

The young councilwoman had to close her jaw manually to cease that gawking and numbing expression. She muttered, surprised that Natsu never ceased to shock her. But after all, she shouldn't be too surprised. She wondered what more of 'him' he is hiding.

"That…that's fascinating, My Lord." Then she asked, pointing her index finger by curiosity. "But can it shape shift into something more… less palpable? The form of the armor would catch eyes from everywhere it goes."

Natsu frowned a little, understanding what she meant. "The armor can liquefy and turn into anything that it touches" He continued his explanation. "It will only need one man to fool everyone."

Ultear mused. Then she voiced out her thoughts. "Then she should make haste. The jurisdiction will start in few hours."

Natsu placed his fingers on his head, and from the suit, his voice rung out clearly, yet distorted manner. "Surely. We do."

The armor pointed at the dark corridor. "Well then," Then it liquefied into a pool of gold before dissolving into the cracks and rendering its material completely transparent. The voice spoke once more. "Lead the way."

.

.

.

Councilman Ultear Milkovich rushed her pace as she climbed up the circular staircase, before making a swift turn. A long hall, this time constructed with white marble stones stretched all the way to the other end, where the dark wooden oak lied. At the side of it, a single warden was guarding the entrance.

Ultear approached the man and ordered.

"I need to access the archive." The warden spoke in a monotone, "Please show me your identification, councilman."

Ultear brought her hand inside her kimono sleeves and pulled out a card like paper, before showing it to him. The guard took it carefully and inserted it between the cracks of the door.

The door's edges glowed in deep reddish pink before it slowly opened up. The warden returned the card to her, and Ultear urgently took it before giving an eye to the man.

A drop of liquid fell down from above, hitting the warden's head. He looked up to see what it was, but there was nothing on the ceiling. However, Ultear knew what was going on.

She gazed at the large lump forming behind the warden, and in a split second, the golden goo jumped at the man, completing besieging him from head to his feet. A terrible sound of breakage was heard throughout the hall, yet there was only a muffled pained scream. Eventually, the warden fell out, like a broken doll, his neck tangling in an odd way, a clear sign of his death.

The liquid rose back up, transforming into a warden. The complexion of his skin, the white robe he was all mimicked completely the same. Ultear observed the transformation before gasping once more.

The suit… Natsu, or the warden, spoke. "Come on." Which, she quickly knocked her sense back before quickly nodding. The armor lifted the corpse by its shoulder and threw it into the shadowed area before following Ultear.

Inside the place, it was dark, only a single airborne light flooded the room, and despite that, the majority of the area was shadowed. There was a pillar structure that stood from the wretched dark abyss, and each of them standing as tall as the mountain, they stretched all the way to the other end. The pillars themselves were no regular pillars. They were shelves. Shelves filled with an endless tablet like lacrimas that dimly glowed in the darkness within.

Ultear motioned, "Welcome to the Archive of One-Magic. Every knowledge about the magic that has ever been recorded is stored in here."

She added, "I hope you find what you are looking for my Lord….but we'll have to be quick. Searching an entire archive will surely take lots of time."

She pulled out her own ball of lacrima and read it out loud. "It's already been an hour."

The armor replied as it stepped forward. Automatically, a stone platform rose from the abyss, supporting him wherever it went. "I agree. The place is indeed huge." The machine pivoted its neck around, "Impressive structures."

Ultear questioned, closely following it from behind. "Without the Super Archive Magic, searching through them would be very time-consuming."

The armor replied back. "That won't be necessary, Councilman. This armor will take care of it."

Then from its foot, flames ignited before it became airborne. Ultear gaze vigilantly as she observed how he effortlessly floated himself in the air. The golden liquid suit maneuvered itself towards the closest pillar and glided its digits on its surface, before picking up one of the tablets.

"Hm-hmm, these will do."

The girl commented down below.

"My lord? Without the super archive, there isn't much faster way looking through them, so I'm not certain what you are trying to achieve?"

The suit's hand raised quicker than the air whip. It responded with that same, deep, distorted voice. "Can you be quiet for a second?"

The armor floated down, its human-like eyes scanning each tablet as fast as the light. Then, it swam away to another pillar, muttering to itself,

"You are right. It will take too long." The supposed fabric of the machine opened up like they were plated armor and inside, a brilliant orange light illuminated the area around it. From the center of the light that it emitted, a wave of two-dimensional line burst out like a shotgun. Upon each projectile's contact, it spread around with thin gold edges, until they ripple around to the top, and then to the bottom.

A sound similar to water drop echoed in the entire air.

The suit raised its hand, and with it, the room exploded with lights.

The dim lights were that barely shined the area was blinded by holographic cubes that floated in the air, and each themselves' surface structures constantly shifting its form. A thousand lines sprouted out from each cube and connected to each other to form a network.

It spoke, rather, Natsu exclaimed. "I might have to turn off the mimicry for a moment." With it, the liquids transformed back to its default state, the faceless structure of a machine that was.

The pillars shined brighter by it, however. From the dark abyss, below, she could see the rough ground glaring beneath, finally revealing its face that was eternally hidden. Ultear saw each connected lines firing up some sort of stronger lights to one another, pulsating with energy.

She heard him whisper in deep scattered voice.

"Initiating the full scan now." The machine turned its neck. "Councilman, can you keep an eye for a sec? This won't take long."

With it, the enormous wave of information flooded into the machine's system. Natsu muttered to himself. "Let's see..."

"god… God, vitality…"

Flashes of information swept his vision, but he quickly browsed them all without a problem. "Vitality…A.. Alphabet A…" He paused, before exclaiming softly. Yet its tone was so dark and menacing. He growled. "Ah… there you are… Ankhseram. The God of life and death… his realm… located… unknown. His appearance… unknown… His power… control the life of men…"

Natsu growled once more. "Half a thousand years seemed yet to affect the archive size of this large… The artifacts…Aegis Bane?"

He repeated. _**"Aegis Bane…"**_ "A sword that destroys etherion itself… Interesting. Given to…the queen of… Dragnof… Status… unknown? Odd. Who is this queen of Dragnof?" he paused once more, surprised to see what was written. "Redacted… someone came and intentionally erased it. very well then, what are the others?"

"Solus… destroyed…Vitality Lacrima…owned by Zeref… destroyed, Vitality God Slayer Magic?" That caught Natsu's eye immediately.

"The ability to control the vitality of all living things and use their life force as one's energy. Who's owns this power?"

Natsu felt a sense of threat about this type of God Slayer Magic that he never heard of. He hastily looked through, and he easily discovered.

 _ **"Olympus."**_ He knitted his brows. "What is this Olympus?" Then he growled once more in frustration. "Argh! Redacted again!"

Then from below, Ultear voice's rang loudly. "Lord Dragneel! Someone is coming!" Natsu quickly responded through machine's vocal chords.

"Understood." "If that's a case, then I'll search for one last thing before I redraw."

"Dragons… the list of all living dragons… let's see…"

 ** _Aldrich_**

 ** _Acnologia_**

 ** _Beraphia_**

 ** _Ellianore_**

 ** _Falou_**

 ** _Imber_**

 ** _Lacus_**

 ** _Oblitus_**

 _ **The list of surviving Dragon Slayers…**_

 _ **Aasir Ou-kulee**_

 _ **Emma Ljungman**_

 _ **Erik**_

 _ **Fredrick Reed**_

 _ **Gajeel Redfox**_

 _ **Laxus Dreyar**_

 _ **Rogue Cheney**_

 _ **Sting Eucliffe**_

 _ **Vikus Rivera**_

 _ **Wendy Marvell**_

"So… that's the whole list it seems. I know you all now. I will find you all."

Ultear urgently shouted from below, snapping off from his concentration. "Lord!"

Which was followed by another voice? Its owner was an old aged man, but Natsu could judge that he was a large man through the tone of his voice. "what is going on here?!"

Natsu quickly shut off the energy, and within less than a seconds, all the cubes and web of orange lines dissipated into thin air. The machine floated down and landed next to Ultear, before whispering into the darkness.

"Do not worry councilman… I was never here."

The old man spoke once again. "Councilman Milkovich? What are you doing here alone? The rest of the councils are worried by your lack of presence!"

The violet girl quickly turned back to face the man. Thankfully, the man didn't seem to realize what happened here. The light, fortunately, was gone the time he approached. It was all the better for lies to kick in.

"I was merely checking the data on these recent activities of demons on Galuna Island, Councilman Seam.

That immediately turned the old man's attention. "Ho? I have not heard of this. Are you certain that it was the demons?"

Ultear calmly rested her heart at ease when the man seemed to buy her lie. Which wasn't a complete lie, of course. All of it would make it hard to cover it up when the man sees the truth. She just needed one that obscured the facts and lies. The rest, she just had to feed him more of it until he becomes so sure of himself.

She glanced back that the archive and prayed. 'I hope you got what you came for, my Lord… I bid you good luck.'

The time mage answered. "They were demons for sure… These demons are getting more restless. From the Lullaby and these demons from Galuna Island... But we can talk about this in future… now, is there's something you need?"

The elderly man responded, "The judgment of Natsu Dragneel is about to start… Councilman Milkovich. Have you not informed yet?"


	42. Chapter 41: Loki Part2

**A/N:**

 **Hi everyone! honestly, I can never thank you enough for your support for this story! Everyone, have a cookie! Where ever you live in, what age you are, I am all equally grateful.**

 **Honestly, I have never though I will reach 400,000 words in my life! Yet, there it is, and I still can't believe it, and all thanks to you, and helping me shaping and reaching to this point.**

 **I must say, it was a heck of a journey, and it still will be in future because I have a whole lot of stuff prepared for you.**

 **Now, some of my stuff will carry onto _._ The page will be about all kinds of interesting and fascinating characters, some are even from this story, Prometheus, and I am truly excited to share them with you guys. **

**Also, in , I am planning exclusive contents for Prometheus, and don't worry, every bit that's related to story will be free or charge :), because for you guys, for that I love you all! (Most of them will be free... I think.)**

 **The page will fully launch at _2017-04-15_! with the new chapter! **

**Now, I see that I have quite a delightful review from you all. Thank you fro taking your time for reviewing, and so I shall answer them!**

 **Hagox:** Thanks for enjoying the story! As for your questions, no, they are not from Iron Man. I have their awesome illustrations on my Profile, why don't you give them a peak? :) and more of them will come in my new page! Also, as I have explained in the first few chapters of this story, Irene is Erza's sister in this universe! (makes a nerdy noise) yeah, when I first wrote the story, it was before Irene's identity was revealed... so... yeah!

 **A surya teja:** yo man! Thanks, I'll certainly do my best!

 **Dragon King Acnologia:** Delighted that you loved my chapter, man! and yeah, murder scenario will be taken very seriously in this Tartarus Arc! Just wait and see, my friend... just wait and see... kukuku

And yeah! I can't wait for the next chapter man! Man, I gotta leave that review someday! I'm keep forgetting! Mind-blowing= Love

 **daniel2610994 :** man, that's a difficult name to write! Unfortunately, Natsu's power reveal scene wouldn't be that grand... but I hope this chapter satisfies you! and yeah! Edolas Arc... whoo! I can already see the fun of writing King Faust and entire Edolas gettin' REKT by God Natsu! GET REKT ED0LAS n00bz hax0r n0 sc0pe 360!( I can't write english, I am 9 years old)

 **Midnightscar17** Thanks!

 **Meazm:** My old friend... I salute you of my thanks!

 **NxE092015:** You too as well! Love, kissy face (no homo)

 **Ironfist713** Thanks!

 **desdelor97** Thanks!

* * *

.

.

.

"Yes, father. They are behaving just as you have planned."

Lance spoke through the lacrima that he have brought. The silence followed in a dark violet room filled with decaying bricks. He continued, answering whoever was behind the crystal orb.

"They seem to believe who I am. The fake alias had no problem. As long as I keep the truths, it will only be a matter of time until they fall."

A silence swept through once more, and the white monk intently listened with his breath holding.

"Yes, father. I understand. But is it wise to let my uncle to be involved? If I attack his…companions, he will not stand by idle."

Lance flinched slightly as he furrowed his brows. He shook slightly before finally responding,

"Father, I still don't it is a good idea…"

However, he was cut middle of his sentence, forced to hear what the other had to say. Eventually, he closed his eyes and let the orders sink in. He sighed.

"I understand father… I shall do as you say."

Then the connection cut off, and the monk rested his magic. He turned, and the lacrima cracked, before disintegrating into fine dust. Some floated in the air, the particles gliding like an ash falling from the sky, like those of dark, sickly clouds of the volcano.

Lance muttered to himself alone in the darkness.

"Father… what has gotten into you?"

He tightened his hands and walked out of the door. The hinge sung the omen of damnation, as such, Lance felt his mind crescent.

He continued out to the corridor calmly, his smile and his eyes masking the true weight of his emotions. That was until he was stopped by the pale demon that he knew of. His pseudo-halcyon face shattered for a second but he brought his masque again.

That golden horn, the jet black hair and revealing beige kimono, it was that pale goddess who led him to this place. He greeted.

"Greeting, Sayla. I believe his lordship's grace blessed you with a fine evening?"

The woman of majestic figure stared back at him dangerously. Her eyes narrowed as her calm, emotionless stature cringed lightly. She replied.

"There is no afternoon in Tartarus, Lance."

The monk smiled in return.

"My mistake. My apologies." He paused, tilting his head. "You look rather unwell. Is there something you are concerned of?"

The goddess of the chill moon stabbed through the face of his. She had gotten deathly quiet after his speech, to the point that made everything so eerie and unpleasant.

She finally spoke, and Lance could feel his heart beating faster at the situation. Something felt off.

"I would say the same thing to you, monk. Is my presence distressing you?"

The white monk did his best not to express his emotions.

"Quite the contrary, I am rather delighted to see you here at the moment."

"Then you would have no problem discussing things with me."

Lance beamed a smile silently. The pale goddess questioned.

"What were you doing in that room?" Lance kept the expression as it is, but the corners of his lips deformed ever so slightly. He responded. "I was merely praying. Is it wrong of a monk to pray to the Lord whoever it worships?"

The woman responded threateningly.

"I find that hard to believe that you were praying, monk." She then raised her arm, chanting, "Macro!"

Her dark eyes glared with red, light emanated through the dark hall. She intently used it on the monk, believing she could force him out of all that he knows.

However, the monk only stared back at her with a subtle smile. "We both know that won't work. I have the blessings of our Lord."

Sayla slowly lowered her arm displeasingly. She furrowed her brows at the uselessness of her magic against him. The pale demon reached closer and warned.

"I may have let you in, but remember that I will kill you without remorse the moment you betray Kyouka-sama. Is that understood?"

Lance nodded firmly, "I understand."

Sayla narrowed her eyes one more time before turning back. She had gazed over her shoulder before she left. She had spoken.

"Remember that you are merely a tool for us to demons. A quill and ink for us demons to write with. Such items can be replaced anytime."

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 41:Loki Part 2

* * *

.

.

.

The throne room came to his eyes and sensing that demons were there, he had set his path. There was no need to alert them of his presence.

"Lance. Good, you are here."

The leader of the demons, Kyouka of the nine gates had already spoken before he had made any words.

She advanced.

"We're planning what shall we do to counter this Natsu Dragneel. Surely, your insights will help us significantly, Now, tell us. What do you propose."

The monk did not answer. Only his eyes scanned the demons around him. Then his locked on to the pale goddess', before snapping off to her 'mistress,' as Kyouka's voice raised.

"We Etheriuses are not a patient kind, monk. Do what you come here to do."

It came as a threat, and Lance no doubts it was one. He opened his lips. For a moment, he was unsure if this was a good idea, but he was forced to speak anyways. He was sure his father knew what he was doing.

"Right now, there is no way to defeat Natsu Dragneel directly. You've all seen that."

He hesitated once again. It wasn't that he dislike the idea of sending these demons to their by demise by someone else, it was the after the storm.

He knew what happened to the kingdom that his father had built, how it collapsed under a second. It happened once, it will happen again, and when that time comes, he was sure there will be no second chance. Automatically, his fingers dug into his palm.

"However, there are ways to let him fall to his bane indirectly…I hear that he is affiliated with certain guild...with his grace on our sides, we can turn them against him."

Sayla, standing next to the throne exclaimed.

"We can tear him apart from the inside…such thing would require a great preparation."

A demon of blue color and edged experience shouted out from the corner. "Let's tear them apart, damn it!"

The pale demoness calmly interrupted him.

"Ezel, this is merely a prologue…no, the preface of what's to come. Some orders must come forth first in this story."

Kyouka hummed in amusement. Her thin jet black lips spread vehemently at the idea of the monk.

"How pleasing to hear such an exciting plan…it reminds me of a visage of decapitated king's eye staring back at her betrayed wife and subjects."

"How can we execute this plan then?"

Lance replied. He grabbed his hand by his back and strolled around the hall with his furrowed brows.

"I have one of them covered, but you'll have to do the rest." He stopped. "I believe you already have an asset in Era. You can use him to exploit his weaknesses."

The leader of the nine gates drummed her needle-like fingers on the stone throne, and her lips never ceased to express those cruel smirk. Humming to herself in delight, she bellowed,

"Franmalth! How much longer?!"

The cyclops approached with his palms wickedly rubbing each other.

"Not too much longer, Ge he! By tonight we should get all the report!"

The avian demon smirked at the response. She exclaimed.

"Good. I cannot wait any longer to move to the next plan…"

However, she did not expect to be interrupted by the pale goddess standing beside her. "Kyouka-sama."

The lunar demon stated calmly, her both hands courtly gathered on center. Yet she narrowed her eyes at the monk as her pair of dark lavender orbs fixated intently.

There's a matter I wish to speak."

Franmalth wobbled closer to his leader, and the rest of the demons heed closer. Some of them resting their unrelenting rage as her tone pique their interest highly.

"Currently, we must address the depletion of the resource to Launch a full assault when the moment requires of us…

I'm sure the plan of the monk will work. However, I doubt it will be bee enough to kill him… we'll need a massive army, and powerful demons to kill."

Kouyka crossed her thighs as she scratched her chin. She observed,

"Sayla, it is a bit unusual for you to assume the future that has yet to happen."

"My mistress, I am merely planning for the absolute outcome… one must realize that there are only two ways for this tail to end. His death, or our extinction."

A sly yet masculine male voice exclaimed from the sides,

"Well, that's not gonna happen." Kyouka agreed.

"Yes, such doom will never rain down on us. We are demons, the kind superior to pathetic humans. There's no way we will loose."

The pale goddess frowned at those word before looking away in concern. Yet, Lance smiled at those words. How can he not when the demons knew no difference between a tool and a weapon? A weapon that will destroy them that was.

He voiced out the answer loudly to the hall.

"There are still demons roaming in this world. I believe you can still gather them all by exemplifying the recent slaughters."

Sayla's voice raised slightly.

"Are you suggesting that those demons are worthy of becoming our army. You speak of nonsense, monk. Or are you trying to ridicule Kyouka-sama?"

However, her leader raised her arm, ceasing her middle of her speech. "My dear Sayla, that's quite enough. You doubt him too much, after all, it is you who brought him to us."

She continued. "I am sure he has more than that. Isn't that right, Lance?"

The monk nodded gently as he closed his breezy eyes. "Yes. I believe it requires more recourses to create a demon rather than simply gather what's out there. Even better, you can shift their form with minimal needs."

The skeletal demon of a bishop like appearance voiced out deeply. "I like the sound of that. It is efficient. The question is, how many more demons left out there?"

Other spoke.

"Hmmm… seeing that this god slayer isn't killing natural demons, they should be a lot of them out there…" It's voice deeper, belonging to a shark-like a creature.

Kyouka spoke. She rose up from her throne and stepped down from it. Then she motioned Sayla to come near.

"Sayla, seeing that you've done a good job recruiting this monk, I see that it is only fair you should go gather these… natural born demons." She added. "Bring that little minion of yours if you have to."

Her wicked spear like finger traced along Sayla's soft pearly skin. She whispered to her ear. "I will reward you when you come back with success."

The chill goddess's skin blushed intensely as the avian demon's word entered her mind. She eventually nodded.

"Yes, mistress. I shall seek them out and gather them all here. All for you Kyouka sama."

The leader chuckled. She responded. "No, my Sayla. All for Mard Geer, and above all, for our true master, E.N.D."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Forest outskirt of Fiore**_

Sayla wasn't sure how to digest the situation, how she so easily took monk's decision. The idea to take in some common man-friendly demons into Tartarus was not only disdainful but absolutely ludicrous.

But the consensus has been made, and she was tasked with bringing them all together. Then Kyouka had approved of her decision. She bit her lips slightly, by the idea that she might be played by the monk.

Had he planned this all along in that room? Did she bring him only to be played like a toy? She wondered if that man grinned like a wolf when Kyouka had ordered her to go out alone.

When after this is over, she planned on investigating further. She had not realized it back then, but she was starting to notice some strange actions from him. She furrowed her brows as she advanced her path into the woods. "Is it strange that I am the only one who noticed his behavior?"

She muttered to herself. "I've started a tail upon bringing him to Tartarus, it is a tail that I'm writing...Only I can finish it. I will make sure he won't betray us all."

Then she stopped her track as she was met with a large wooden wall standing in front steadfastly. She looked up and inspected it. Her dark violet- nigh black eyes looked around the wooden wall and realized that it was made hastily. Pursing her lips in not liking of the sudden intrusion, she reached towards her sleeve and unraveled the scroll. The paper opened with a satisfying beating of air. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned the content before bringing her pairs back to the wall.

She whispered to herself. "This wall wasn't here before according to the books." She traced along the rugged ropes that bound the logs. "It's recent."

"If that's a case, then I'll just have to remove it from my path."

Around her, the book was summoned from a dark indigo circles and circled around her weightlessly. Just as she was about to launch an assault, a voice shouted.

"S…stop!"

She did as the voice spoke. Sayla raised her head and met with a particular figure leaning against the top of the log. There was only one. The lights that beamed through the sky blinded the character's face. Sayla couldn't see who it was, but she attempted to anyways. The figure spoke again.

"Turn back! Wh..where ever you came from!"

The voice seemed to belong to a male, and by the tone of it, he was dumped in a pitfall of fear. The pale goddess responded back. "Open the door, or I'll burst through."

"No! You… you can't do that! Just… just go back! We don't need any more trouble!"

Sayla narrowed her eyes dangerously. But soon she realized a traces of odd features of the man. She tilted her eyes in curiosity and asked aloud.

"Are you a demon?"

The man seemed to cease breathing. Sayla wondered if the man just died. It took several seconds for him to answer back with proper breathing.

"No…no! We.. I mean, I'm not a demon."

"Is it?" Her voice was monotonal. "Then it wouldn't matter if I kill you here."

That caused the male to gasp out in shock. He quickly announced to the demoness.

"Wait! I am a demon! I am! Don't kill me, please!"

The lunar demon did not respond to his words. Only she was disdained by demon's such cowardly act, then again, she mustn't be surprised. These demons were below her anyways. Though fed up by the male's antic, she made herself airborne and floated up above the wall.

From this side, where she was no longer restricted by the shadow, she could see the demon's feature under the strong evening sunlight above. He had a blue skin with a minuscule fang. The eyes were red alike of blood, but they were brimmed with horrors. He held a traditional loincloth that she assumed it to be this demon's everyday wear and a primitive spear to match.

Aside from the pathetic demon that quivered with fear, she gazed her dark eyes to in front. It was a small village. Each house, no, huts were no larger than two meters in all dimensions, and they were gathered around a bone fire. It was a settlement or sort, surrounded by the wall, which she finally understood, as well as the trembling male. The villagers of whom scattered doing about their business immediately ceased their work about, and stared at her.

The voices were heard. "W..what is she?" "Is she a demon like us?" "Loo..look at those horns!" "Why does she look so much like a human?" "Is she here to kill us all?"

She was able to hear them all. The previous male fell down to his back with his jaw gawking at her, and the rest of the villagers were the same.

Some brave ones reached for their weapon, but even them she could sense fear from their hands, their motions. How they stared at her, how their hand trembled as they held their wooden spear.

From the center, an old male made his way to the front, and Sayla immediately noticed it. This one had the most ornaments attached to the body. She assumed this was their leader of the sort. The pale goddess raised her chin as she gazed down at the creatures.

The leader, in this case, their chief shouted.

"W..who are you?! State your intentions!"

His aging voice cracking over at the end, but he seemed to be bravest of them all. That did not stop her to look down on them, however.

She announced ubiquitously from the air.

"I am Sayla. The one of the Nine Demon Gates. My intentions are peaceful."

How the sun beamed behind her as it sunk into the horizon made her look grand. The villagers were the clear proof of that. Being amused by their reactions, she lowered herself to the ground.

The chief demon muttered while backing up. "The Nine Demon Gates…? You are an Etherious! Wha… You should not be here!"

Sayla scanned the expression of the aging demon. "I am here to investigate this place. Why have you built the walls? Is this about the tales of demon hunting?"

The aging male quickly responded, "Yes! It's about the demon hunting! Now you must leave!"

"I am not leaving until I reach the end." The Etherious was adamant.

"You..you'll only bring us death! Do you not know?!"

The pale demoness wasn't pleased with the tone of voice. However, she controlled herself before she could squeeze out an answer from him.

"What I do not know? I presume you are not concerned about my health."

The haste in the male's voice only become quicker. "You do not understand! He will kill us! All of us!"

The previously speared demon approached and explained from the sides. "There… there's our brother clan down at the Galuna Island… they… they've been all slaughtered by him… the hunter."

Sayla's eye widened at that information. It had seemed that this hunter was now started to wipe out every demon in existence. However, that just made everything better for her. It made everything significantly easier for her to manipulate these demons without her magic or violence.

She whispered. "Is that so?"

"Then you are need of help."

The chief shouted. "We don't need help! We can manage on our own!"

To the pale goddess, the contradiction of facts and opinions disdained her. The sticks and the weapons that the villagers held and floated up in the air. It then surrounded her in circles but orientated themselves to the elderly demon.

With her swift command, they thrust themselves to him, only to stop right at his nose. The demons surrounding him and the chief himself fell back down in shock and fear, before trembling pathetically.

The Etherious woman answered to his claim. "You assert to manage on your own while you cower away."

Then she looked around. Sayla announced to the whole village. "This Demon Hunter has been an increasingly severe problem for us all demons. The story that your chief has told you are correct. He will kill us all."

The villagers were quiet, unsure when or what to respond. She resumed. "However, not when if we were to act. I, along the rest of the Etheriouses, have figured out this hunter's identity. We are attempting to exploiting the hunter's weaknesses. Despite that, we are in need of a hand, and so as you. While we have the resources, we simply lack in power."

The chief muttered,

"Wha…what are you trying to say?"

"Do you really think you stand a chance against the hunter in this state?"

"…"

Sayla questioned. "Do you love your people?"

The chief bellowed angrily. "Of course I do! What kind of a question is that!"

"Then you wish to protect them. But is this mere twigs and stones what they deserve for their lives? Their friends? Their family? Or do you want them to have something that they can protect themselves with?"

The chief did not respond to her question. He only whimpered. But then, one of the demon from behind shouted.

"S…she is right, chief! We don't have a chance against the hunter!"

Another voiced out. "Maybe we need a better equipment..."

Which was followed by another and another until it overwhelmed the elder? He knitted his bleached brows and eventually spoke.

"You are right… we can't protect ourselves properly like this…"

He raised his eyes to meet the pale woman. He questioned. "What is the deal?"

A subtle smile formed on Sayla's lips.

"Simple. We give you our resources, and you take them to fight the hunter. In the end, you'll be helping us getting rid of him… However, this tale is too much of a single clan to endure. This is a battle for our species' survival.

We'll need more demons. Spread the words among your demons. The Tartarus is offering their hand. We are battling against the hunter. We are forming an army to defeat him. We shall be the hand, you shall be our papers. Together, we will write a saga of demons to sing 'till the moment of the ending years."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **The council hall: Evening**_

"The scared council's trial of a criminal, Natsu Dragneel will now begin. All presiding members must rise from their seat!"

The voice rang out the trial hall. The place was not as big as the Hall that she took her ennoblement, but it was a decent size.

Irene rose from her seat that was situated next to Ultear, which was at the very corner of it. Her, the scarlet mage being the most recent addition to the wizard saints, she was given the opportunity to see how trials work in Fiore. Though, she feared that this trial will not go as the standard procedure.

She eyed Ultear, whom which returned her gaze. Irene could see concern and displeasure from Ultear's eyes. She was sure Ultear saw the same thing from her as well.

Although this violet haired councilman had already explained the situations, Irene still did not like the idea. She would have if it came to someone else, but when it came to him, it didn't fit well with her ideology.

If best, she desired the council to release Natsu without punishment. However, according to Ultear, that wasn't the case.

The both shared the same look. The voice spoke out once again. "Now the Head Master Sir Gran Doma will enter."

The bearded man came from the back of the hall and climbed up to the highest of the chair. He spoke. "All of you, you may seat."

The sounds of chairs ruffling in the hall echoed momentarily before dying out. Irene glanced at her pure white cloak with golden engravings with medals that she wore over her royal garment. She never forgot who she was, and this attire only confirmed it.

She tightened her jaws. If she were now the First God of Ishgar, then it would mean that it was possible to prevent the council from making the worst punishment. Perhaps they would reduce it to one day from three.

Who knew? It was worth a shot. Being locked up in a cage did not suit to Natsu very well.

Irene heard Gran Doma bellowing out loud.

"Bring in the Criminal for the trial!"

The first god of Ishgar raised her amber glowing eyes at the opening wooden door readily. Ultear, however, seemed not to be all that focused at the initial time. It was as if she was thinking about something.

The door opened, followed by their lover, her leader, her dragon and her god. It was a sore sight to see that he was chained and carried into the hall by the guards.

Natsu stepped onto the raised platform, facing against the councils. Irene and Ultear's eye met with him. It was like he could read their emotions without trying. He merely gave them a reassuring smile before facing back to the rest.

Gran Doma stared back at him venom. Even though both Irene and Ultear sat the far side of the hall, they could see his face perfectly cringing up at the sight of him.

He raised his papers. Before he looked at them, he took a long resentful glare at Natsu Dragneel. But then, he didn't even read the words on the papers he was given.

The headmaster ripped them apart into pieces and crumbled the documents into a ball, before throwing it on the floor.

Irene furrowed her brows at the insult that the old man had just thrown to him. Ultear shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she turned to Irene with wide eyes. The Scarlet enchanter gave her a similar look before returning back to him.

Thankfully, he didn't seem affected by the elderly councilman's offense. Gran Doma spoke to the entire hall. His volume of his speech was more than necessary to a single man.

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail…" The man leaned forward, gazing down lowly at the pink haired man as if he was a pathetic creature.

"Recently, there has been a severe case of Hargeon and Clover Town… five hundred buildings damaged beyond repairs, the destroyed properties, multiple injured and severely wounded.. are you responsible for all this?"

Irene watched Natsu stepped forward.

"Yes, I am responsible."

But he did not stop there. "That is what you want to hear, aren't you, Head Master Gran Doma? Even though I wasn't the one who caused all the damage."

The Head Master slammed his serpentine staff to the floor and raised up from the seat infuriatingly. He bellowed, his eyes dilating and vessels of pink forming at the edges of his eyeballs.

"You, insolent brat!"

Natsu disregarded him.

"Let's go over the facts. One of your properties, the Lullaby was stolen by the dark guild Eisenwald. The demon was unleashed. Thus, a particular mage of Fairy Tail bravely fought against it alone, despite the fact that it only grew stronger to a point she no longer could fight.

I simply intervened. Do you think I would let the demon run wild and kill the mage and run the whole continent amok?

What do you think will happen if that mage died and if I let the demon to do lay more chaos?"

He pointed out. "but of course, you just ripped all the details to shreds. You simply do not care. You are busy for other…things."

Irene's lips automatically raised by his figure. She found the aggressive of his very attractive in the circumstances like this. It was such action that she would take as well. Alas, perhaps she had too much influence over him.

It was like watching mirror reflection of herself. Despite the victorious smug that she let out, Ultear's eye shook in genuine concern. Her hands raised to her mouth and gently covered them.

The Head Master slammed the table in front. Veins popped everywhere on his neck.

"WE Would have stopped it, you arrogant child! Even if not your guild, there are hundreds of mages across the continent!"

Natsu smirked. "Even if that was Tartarus?"

"What?!" The entire council rose from the shock. Gran Doma bellowed, "Tartarus?! Bah! Non-sense!"

The Dragon's abysmal eyes switched his focus to the blue haired man. The tattoo on his face was still the same. Only that he looked more pathetic and infuriated then the previous meeting with him. He released a mocking smile.

"When I've reached the Galuna Island, I've come across the demons of Tartarus, disguising as men." A voice questioned from the side, belonging to a tiny elder, Yajima.

"Do you have any evidence that these people were actually demons?"

"I say you see it for yourself."

The another questioned. This time, it was a large man standing next to Gran Doma. His figure was of that of an impressive size, but he had a clear sign of aging. That gray bread and drooping eyes never fooled anyone.

"So, what have you done with those demons?"

Natsu motioned to Siegrain.

"Councilman Siegrain knows. Isn't that right, councilman?"

All their heads moved to face the said blue haired man, who leaned back uncomfortably on his seat. The Head Master questioned. "Care to enlighten us, Councilman Fernandez?"

The said man's eye veered side to side, before sighing despicably. He shot eyes of condemnation to the dragon before finally speaking.

"He… neutralized them."

The pinkette grinned at him. The Councilman Crawford Seam questioned.

"Then are you not afraid that Tartarus might retaliate?"

The Dragneel answered soothingly, yet the depth of it was astronomical, the power of his voice, it was humbling.

"Were you afraid I might do the same to you as you arrested me?" The none of them replied.

"Councilmen, I have walked the surface of stars and witnessed the smallest occurrences that you would never comprehend. I have seen it all, from a birth of an atom to a destruction of realities, and yet they stand against me, thinking they could do harm. Do you really think I am afraid?"

"So, what will you do, councilmen? Do you still desire to keep me in a cell?"

Gran Doma growled.

"You are a monster! That is what you are! Guards! Throw him in prison!"

Irene quickly raised her hand. She calmly spoke ubiquitously, especially to the Head Master.

"Pardon my words, Head Master. If I may?"

"Do you have objections?"

Ultear stared back at her from her sides. The enchantress voiced out. "Natsu Dragneel is my assistance. I may be powerful, but even at times, I require his presence. I was hoping you could overlook his punishment. Without him, I may not work at peak efficiency."

Ultear raised her hand also. "My fellow councils, I must agree with her claim that he is a valuable asset in the battlefield. Despite his… attitude, he has proven his resourcefulness and strength in Galuna Island more than enough."

She added. "If you it's required, then allow me, I and Irene Belserion, the First God of Ishgar will monitor him."

The rest of the council whispered to each other. That was until Crawford interrupted. "Order! Order! Everyone!"

Gran Doma growled as he stroke his beard. He announced. "Very well then. I shall put him on parole. After all, this was supposed to be a mock trial ultimately."

Siegrain however, spoke out from his position, leaning back in his seat as he crossed his arms. "Head Master, are you actually attempting to overlook what he had done? For once, the demons he had killed may not even be from Tartarus. As we are all aware, there are scattered demon clans around the continent who hold no ill wills against humanity. So such, the King had graciously granted them as citizens of our nations.

If he killed any of them, then he must be accused of the murder of innocents. With the severe property damage and the behavior that he had demonstrated in front of us, I say these are one of many capital crimes."

Ultear argued. Ultimately, it wasn't Natsu who killed them. Both Irene and Ultear knew the truth, who they are really guilty of. At least, she had to speak the truth. The murder of innocents was not a light crime, and she knew it as she had killed many under her life of Hades.

The same went to Irene.

"He is not responsible fo-"

She was cut off. "Yes, I have killed them all. But can you prove that they are not connected to Tartarus? Even if they weren't, how can you explain the usage of Moondrip to awaken Deliora, the demon of Zeref?"

Ultear shot a shocked look at Natsu of his intervention. She could not understand the sudden change of his mind recently. Up until the train ride, he had specifically asked her to avoid the slaughters in Galuna yet, he was no taking all the blame. 'Why…?'

Natsu resumed.

"So, councilmen. Everyone. Your honors, I ask again.

What will your decisions be?"

.

.

.

* * *

After the trial, Natsu was released. However, the cuffs on his hands still remained. He was dragged outside by a pair of guards. He joked lightly, laughing out in the air. "You can release me anytime now, people."

However, instead, another pair of guards approached with glaring cuffs that were significantly bigger. They replaced it on his hands. Natsu noticed what they were. The magical restraining cuffs. He knitted his brows in confusion.

Then he was being dragged along again tersely like an animal until they reached the corner. There, a man waited, and he recognized the face of it.

The man spoke, his guffaw creeping up on his wrinkled skin like a loathsome man. He rubbed his hand each other, despite the size of him, it made him look sly and cunning.

"I believe we have already met, Natsu Dragneel. I am Crawford Seam. We need to talk."

.

.

.

"My lord! Why? Why did you do it?"

Ultear questioned out loudly as she waited outside of the building. Irene stood with her staff, her long scarlet hair freefalling upon her alabaster, ethereal white cloak. Epaulets crafted of pure gold rested on her each shoulder, showing them off to the entire world.

Ultear narrowed her eyes at Irene. Oddly, the cloak brimmed with too many lights than the usual. She carefully questioned. "Um…Ms. Belserion… your cloak seems bright than what it was before…?"

Irene claimed as her eyes literally turning into a pair of stars.

"Isn't it?! I've added a unique enchantment on the fabric so that it shines no matter what!"

A large drop of sweat rolled down from the side of the time controlling woman. Irene asked aloud, however.

"Natsu-sama isn't coming out."

"Perhaps the documentations weren't completed?" Ultear suggested. Irene furrowed her brows. "Councilman, I am aware of your position but please. I've been working as Prime Minister during my stay in Alvarez. I know that is not of petty papers."

Ultear raised her brows at her claim. "Prime Minister?" Irene gave her a haughty look. "What? Is that so hard to believe?"

However, she snickered. "No, It's just, well… that's quite a degradation…" Irene shot Ultear an angry look, which that shut her up immediately. Irene warned.

"Councilman, I will have you turned into an animal if you mock me again!"

Ultear dropped to the ground and bowed comically. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The enchantress huffed as she shifted her chin away. She spoke, "That being said, you mentioned something about Natsu-sama?"

"I mentioned? Oh yes… well, it's about the trials… Frankly, I cannot tell whether I should be grateful of what just happened or be tormenting. What he did in there… it was reckless but at the same time… I am uncertain."

She added. "Why did he want to cover the truth so that he can take the blames?"

Irene stared at the girl momentarily before looking away. She answered. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

But I thought what he had done was acceptable. After all, being like him doesn't deserve to be looked down upon, unlike what your council did."

Ultear frowned. "But they are, I mean, we are still the council. We still have power over politics, and you know how scary that is. You know that yourself the best. Lord could have been in serious trouble had we not intervened."

Irene escaped an amused chuckle.

"Then you must know that the politics isn't always right. In midst of chaos, politics and government are almost wrong every time."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **In front of Fairy Tail Guild**_

"Ur…?"

"Gray?"

Ur replied at her old disciple with an incredulous look with her raised brows. She folded her polished arm.

"Master…Ur?" Gray stuttered, his legs shook as he stood facing the living and breathing master. Ur nodded again, this time, stepping closer to him.

"Gray? Aren't you going to hug your master?"

However, that barely registered on Gray's stoned brain. He stood there like a bumbling idiot, his jaw moving a like a fish in a tank.

He whispered. "I thought… you were going to leave…"

"Well, here I am, aren't I, Gray?" She said by opening her arm. "Now, come and hug your master!"

Gray stumbled forward weakly, before finding strength to walk. He set his foot after another until he was right in front of her. He slowly raised his arms and guided them to her back.

Then suddenly she pulled him in, and he was forcefully rendered to wrap her with his limb, and so did Ur. The both creation mages stood like ice as they were, but what Gray was feeling was completely different from his master.

It was the combination of shock and numbness. Soon until it was replaced by the sheer sense of happiness.

From his cold skin, warm tear sprouted out. His dark iris dilated into a speck, and his nervous system started to go haywire. He trembled as his fingers dug into his master's leather bomber jacket. But he felt the warmness of her master emanating from deep within.

They finally broke free, and Gray continued to cry with frozen body. Ur smiled. "I'm disappointed in you, Gray."

Gray was lost for his words. "Disa…pointed?" Ur nodded and quickly knuckled his head while screaming into his face.

"You knew I woke up and didn't even bother to say hello?!"

"Ow!"

Ur bellowed out in rage, this time harshly pinching his cheeks and earlobes. "How could you do that to me! I expected better of you!"

Gray screamed in pain. "Gah! Master Ur! It hurts! It hurts! It's going to rip apart!"

"Oh, I am going to rip them apart, you miscreant, troublemaker, delinquent!"

Gray shouted, reaching out his arms,

 ** _"_** ** _I…Ice make shield!"_**

Immediately, hexagonal walls arose from his hand, pushing Ur away from him. She smiled in amusement. Ur found interest in his antics. She then observed her mechanical white fingers and curled them several times.

She remembered Natsu's word, the functionality that she can still use her magic, it is not better with these arms. She had wanted to test it out, but never had an opportunity to do so. She wiggled them excitingly and muttered with a curious glare to her student.

"That's how you wanna do this, huh?"

A competitive smirk formed on Gray's lips, which he replied. "Master, I won't let you take me down so easily!"

Ur shouted, "Hah! Gray, you are just like I remember you! You've never changed a slightest!"

Gray replied back.

"And so are you, sensei! Here I go, **_Ice make: Ice Cannon!"_**

A cannon immediately formed on his hand which he grabbed. Then a shot of torpedo expelled from the barrel directly to Ur.

Ur narrowed her eyes and held up her hand. She spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _Ice make: Rose Garden."_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Levy squinted her eyes irritatingly in her library at the sudden shake of the guild. The books fell from the shelf like cats and dogs. Eventually, one of them fell on her head.

She yowled in pain and rubbed her head as a silly bump arose from the impact point. Turning her head to the door, that opened ajar, she could see guild people running outside. Some of them screamed for a fight and such.

She sighed. It was likely of yet another guild fight. She shook her head and stood up from her counter seat and made her way to the scattered books, picking them up one by one.

Levy whispered. "Seems like everyone's having a party."

Party and brawl were good and all, but she sincerely hoped they would tone it down a bit from time to time. Then a door abruptly shot opened.

Levy squealed out in surprise, and books sputtered out from her grasp like a rainfall.

"Hey, Levy! My lovely lovely lovely Levy-chan! Do you wanna go see the fight?!"

It was Jet and Droy again.

She let out a meek giggle as she responded them. "Hey… um… Thanks but I'll pass… I still have some readings to do…"

Jet slouched her arms in depression. "No, Levy-chan… don't leave us!" Droy shouted at his companion.

"Jet! It's because you've asked. If I had asked her, then she would have said yes!"

The bluenette library girl chuckled awkwardly as she picked up her book again.

"Maybe.. hahaha…"

Then she hastily went on to push them out from the library while they were bickering to each other. She locked the door and left it at that.

The petite brushed her hair and wiped the sweat on her temple with a long tired sigh.

She watched the clock, and it was already reaching nine. Unfortunately, the guild was going to close in two hours. Then her pair of bright eyes fell onto her books and works.

Judging by the size of the papers left on the desk, she still had many things left to do. It was like that stupid feeling.

Time flies, and she moved and thought vigorously to make most advantage of it. Yet, when the day ends, she found herself moved not much more than the position she had begun.

That was the one thing that irritated her. She wondered out loud. "Should I just ask Dimaria?"

But then again, there was no telling she would actually slow or stop the time just for her.

After collecting all the book, she sat back in her seat, gazing at the empty air only lit by a couple of candle lights.

"No… I shouldn't… I guess I'll have to bring them to my dorm tonight."

She started to pack up several things around her. Unorganized pencils and writings. Notes and lacrimas alike. The girl moved the papers, but then. Something shined abnormally under them.

Levy knitted her brows. "Huh…? What?"

She moved the paper aside and picked up an odd looking gem glowing in the very peculiar dark light, its edge but pure white, contrasting with the gem.

The jewel itself was colored jet black and had lines running all over the place. That was until she felt something great from it.

She whispered aloud. "What is this…? How did this get here?"

She inspected it, closely, but was unable to figure out the identity of it. A curiosity exploded in her minds like a firework. Thus the librarian rushed urgently to the lacrima section and began to look for an item matching the description.

Despite the small frame she had, her eyes were like of an eagle as they scanned the hundreds of books at one go. Understanding that it wasn't there, she moved onto the artifact section, of which, she found none.

Frustrated, and running out of breath, she collapsed on the ground. That was until the gem had shined brighter.

She looked aside, and slowly crawled at the glowing oddity before picking it up again.

Then it spoke, its voice deep and calming and tranquil, ethereal like never moving, imperishable entity. It was something godly.

"Hello, Levy Mcgarden. It is nice to meet you."

The power of it immediately shook her to the core asap, faster than she could breathe. She felt her spine-chilling at the mention of her name. She carefully asked.

"W..what? It can speak?" She added, "H..how the hell do you know my name?!"

The gem replied.

"I know you. Levy Mcgarden. From your birth to the point you've grown up to this stage."

That terrified her. "Wha…what are you?!" She scuffled back to the wall, but she only bumped herself at the corner of it. Yet the voice was still there, it was soothing like usual. Soon, a strange energy of dark ghostly tendrils emerged from it, reaching to the petite girl.

"Relax. There's nothing to fear from me."

The tendrils touched the head of the girl, and immediately, her eyes had gone dark, and soulless. They came out of focus as if she had been dead.

The voice spoke once again.

"For that, I am your creator, for that, I have given you my power. Now… release this gem for me."

Levy spoke emptily, like a soulless husk.

"Yes, master Ankhseram. I shall do as you command."


	43. Chapter 42: Loki Part3

_**A/N**_

 _ **First thing, first... I won't be able to update the story for the next two weeks a tops. I have a pretty important exam coming, and I really can't afford to get bad grades on it.**_

 _ **I'm really sorry, I hope you all understand. This will also mean that my release for page will be delayed. The page is there, but I haven't figured out the payment plans yet.**_

 _ **I hope the test just goes away :( I was so excite to start a full launch. But that will just have to wait!**_

 _ **Now, allow me to answer you all :)**_

 _ **hagox: Don't worry, It wasn't Ankhseram that was trapped in there:) and as for Jellal... I have a plan for him :) and I won't be very nice!**_

 _ **NxE092015: Damn right! Thanks!**_

 _ **daniel2610994: Well, this is your chapter then! I hope this will substitutes for Natsu's greatness!**_

 _ **Meazm: Hehehe, the shit gone real man. It's the real shit!**_

 _ **Midnightscar17: Muhahaha! Don't wory. Levy won't be the only one...**_

 _ **(I may put on an update in next week... i dunno. I might**_ ** _procrastinate my studies)_**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 42: Loki part3

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bring me the weapon!"

Crawford growled as he hurriedly strolled into a caged room. The two guards followed from behind closely matching the pace of the vice head councilman. Their footsteps echoed the damp, dark hallway covered in dripping water and moss. From the side of the hall, another two soldiers approached with an elongated spear shaped like a giant ballista. The actual weapon, the metallic side was shrouded with dark energy. It had not kinds of reflections that reminded anyone of actual metal, rather a sinister and venomous oddity.

The councilman grabbed the weapon and hurled it forward. From behind the guards, a new set of guards joined, this time about a dozen of them. Unlike all others, they were armed from head to toe fully enough to mistake they were marching to the war.

The only thing that separated them from actual battalion was the person they were dragging at their center. He was chained everywhere, each iron of chain glowing with ominous blue runes emanated within. The man wore an oversized collar on his neck, and its size was enough to break the man's spine. Then the weights of cuffs on his each limb pushed him into the ground every time he took another step.

The man was Natsu Dragneel, and he had no idea why he was being dragged around like a criminal whom had been sentenced. He kept quiet, eyeing the halls and everything.

Then he was rudely pushed forward. He stumbled forward at the sudden push and the guards in front of him grabbed him and pulled him down to a chair. They quickly tied him down firmly. Natsu himself tested the bindings were. He confirmed that they were firm, made with high-grade steel, enchanted to restrict the magic. It was obvious that it was designed to contain someone powerful.

He smirked as she looked up at the approaching old man. He spoke.

"This is rather rude. I thought you just wanted to talk to me?"

Crawford barked. "Silence!" The man's character shifted immediately.

He drew the weapon to Natsu's neck.

"Who are you, Natsu Dragneel? Why are you here? What's your purpose?"

Natsu glared an angry look at the councilman before glancing at the weapon. He could feel the ominous energy of the spear, the large chunk at the end. It seemed to act like a hole, sucking particles inside. Like ether-nanos, but rather slowly.

He answered. "Well, you just said it yourself. I am Natsu Dragneel."

The councilman's brow knitted deeply as well as his lips. He growled as he held his spear and stabbing into Natsu's chest. Natsu grimaced at the sudden intrusion of the edge. "Gah!"

"Don't you think you are clever, Dragneel! I will stab over and over until you cooperate!"

The pinkette shot an enraged look at the Oldman before pulling his arms upward. Yet the chains prevented him so. Natsu growled out, "Go fuck yourself!"

The spear's tip sunk into his chest once again, and blood spilled out from the deep wound like an explosion. Natsu shot his head upward as painful scream burst out from his throat.

"UaaaaaaaHHH!"

Crawford grabbed Natsu's hair and pulled him mercilessly to his eye level. He repeated.

"Who are you, Natsu Dragneel?!"

However, Natsu merely smirked despite the throbbing pain in his bloodied chest. "You know, with attitudes like that, I do not think I want to tell you."

Veins bulged out from the old man's sickly temple. He gritted his teeth before grabbing the spear one more time and puncturing his body.

Like an enraged animal, he barked out as he stabbed the man's body over and over. The first strike on his stomach, then to his left shoulder and then his right heart.

Blood spurted out like never before and sprayed everywhere in the dark cell, and the chains rattled like an earthquake. Natsu's deep growling pain filled the room once again to a brim.

"FUu-aCK!"

Crawford huffed as his eyes pulsed with his blood vessels. He leaned forward to his face. "Aren't you afraid of death, Natsu Dragneel? If you do not tell me, then I will have you experiencing it here and now. Even if you do not answer, killing you will be only beneficial for my organization and me."

He held up his spear once again.

"Aren't you in pain, Dragneel?! I will have your answer!"

The pinkette could feel his blood rising to his throat. They mixed with saliva and drooled out at the corners of his closed lips.

He licked his own blood before spitting out to his face. Natsu chuckled as he swallowed the rest.

"I'm not telling you anything. Just beat it, old man."

The councilman did not act despite the insult. He only narrowed his eyes dangerously. He pointed towards the spear as he growled at the Fairy Tail mage.

"Do see the tip of this spear?" Natsu glanced it. The old man continued.

"The tip of the spear has the power to destroy ether-nanos themselves. However, it only activates when it's met with a proper user. Let's see how you are as it strips away your own power."

Natsu murmured. "Destroys the ether-nanos? Aegis bane?"

The aging man darkly chuckled. "Ah, you are aware of it then. Then you should know the magnitude of power it wields."

The pinkette huffed heavily before asking him. "What have you done with it? Why is it a spear, not a sword?"

The councilman replied, his thick, wood like finger covered in blood tracing the blade of it. "Are you shocked? The Aegis Bane was destroyed. This is mere a fragment of it, and it still holds power to kill everyone."

Then he added, "Anyone, even you, God Slayer."

Natsu huffed at his claim. "Oh yeah? I'm still alive, you senile fool, bring it!"

Crawford crackled his teeth once again before bringing his spear. However, he halted as a full, diabolic grin emerged on his lips like a feral wolf.

"I was about to call him, anyway, you little brat."

He bellowed out, "Arsen! Come forth!"

The footsteps followed immediately by his call. It reached to where Natsu was from the deep darkness of the passageway that laid in front of him, yet he could see through it perfectly. Then he sniffed the air, sensing awfully familiar presence within the area, especially coming from the man. When the metal bar opened, and when this man, Arsen entered, Natsu was able to clarify everything.

The man was dark. Gothic was what has reminded him. The dark lipsticks and dark eyeshadows, adorned with dark and wild hairstyle alongside with rings and facial jewelry made the man's first impression to be awfully strange for Natsu as he has never seen such make up on man. Then the dark luxury clothing that the man wore with frills on the wrist only buttressed the personality of this man.

Natsu joked despite the blood dripping off from his chest and his lips.

"Oh, yeah. He looks so terrifying."

Crawford tabbed Arsen's shoulder. "He is more than what you are, Natsu Dragneel. He is the true God Slayer."

Arsen raised his palm gracefully at the old man before pushing his arm away from his shoulder. Despite the thin stature of the man, his voice was deep and cracked at the end as if his throat was dry.

"Please, save the introductions for me, Mr. Seam. I can do it on my own."

The councilman only nodded. The gothic reached out his palm which Crawford immediately handed the weapon to him. Then he presented himself by stepping forward. The pale eye ridges and his jet black brows shadowed his eyes. The sunken cheeks only highlighted the deficient form of a man.

Arsen spoke.

"I am Arsen. The seventh member of the Olympus, I am the Vitality God Slayer. It is a pleasure to meet another God Slayer like this."

"If may I ask, Mr. Dragneel, what is your attribute?"

Natsu remained quiet. Arsen merely chuckled quietly as he brought forth his weapon. "I suppose I'll figure out soon enough."

"What am I allowed to do with this man?"

Crawford answered by bringing his both hands to his center, fingertips touching to another as he let out a fiendish guffaw. "Do whatever you wish to do with this man. If you can, just kill him. After all, the Tartarus claims that this man is nothing but then a trouble."

Arsen replied. "I cannot believe you are with those vile demons, Mr. Seam… however…." He raised his spear. "I have forsaken my god ages ago."

Then he threw the spear straight down to his heart, barely missing it by a centimeter. Natsu's body trembled like an earthquake as his spine launched backward with agonizing pain. Then from Arsen's hand, a dark energy glowed before it enveloped his spear.

The spear itself hummed with power as something began to activate, and Natsu knew it got to be the true power of what this shard of Aegis Bane can do.

The goth spoke. "I shall demonstrate what my weapon can do, Mr. Dragneel. You see, when the weapon is held by the rightful owner, not only it can destroy your ether-nanos, it can also suck your vitality."

He continued. "Expect the most pain that you'll ever receive, Mr. Dragneel. I really hope you do cooperate."

Weapon shined with energy as it began to suck his life force away, then he felt it, the destruction of his power magical power. If anything, it was most disgusting pain that he have ever tasted. Thus, his body twisted from the chair, and he did best he could to break free from the grasps of chains.

He bit his teeth as blood pooled even more. His eye turned red, and red liquid oozed out from his nostrils. Natsu's skin began to perspire in coldness that felt throughout the body.

He growled out through his teeth, his pink brows covered in blood knitting, his eyelids barely opened, "W…what the fuck is this…?"

Arsen spoke. "Haven't I told you, Mr. Dragneel? You need to pay attention more… Now tell me. Who are you? Why are you here?"

At this point, Natsu was starting to understand the intentions of that twisted old man. He remembered him mentioning Tartarus when he was speaking to this Arsen.

It only meant that he was involved with recent demon activities somehow, and demons somehow supported him. It also meant this man had connections with them. The question was how and why?

Natsu thought to himself. 'Money… it's got to be money and greed. Man and their fucking empty desires. This is what they will do to get a hold of them…'

He was starting to get disappointed these people, the man, is this what his master wanted him to be?

Natsu couldn't understand. He could not see the beauty of it. Irene had spoken that some amount of it was good, and judging all humans by it was an act of ignorance, but now, he was starting to lose trust in those words.

Then, what was this Vitality God Slayer in for? He was most curious about it, but for now, none that mattered. Natsu suddenly grinned.

Arsen raised his brows in disgust. "What is that you find humorous, Mr. Dragneel?"

Natsu replied. "I have never thought I'd meet a God Slayer who wields the power of Ankhseram. I find it… ironic."

"And what is it, that you find most ironic?"

A smile spread on his lips. "You are a lot weaker than I thought, Arsen."

The goth's brows furrowed immediately, and it was obvious that calling him weak hurt his pride more than he should have. But at this point, Natsu didn't care as he knew what was to come. The voice of the pale man trembled as his skin grew redder.

His both lanky hands reached to the spear that was stuck on his chest and plunged in deeper until it penetrated through the back, tearing apart his ribs, his lung and coming out at the back of the chair. Blood sprayed everywhere before it gushed out like a waterfall. Then those dense red liquids gathered themselves into a big puddle beneath.

"That is rich coming from you, Mr. Dragneel when you have my spear stuck in your heart!" The goth breathed in air sharply before backing away. He spoke, his voice trembling with rage, yet remaining surprisingly calm.

"You will tell me, everything, Mr. Dragneel. I would hate to kill another God Slayer like I!"

Natsu replied weakly as his head rested on his sides. "You are nothing like me, Arsen."

Arsen's eye became blooded right away, and with a beastly scream, he landed his fist onto his face.

 ** _"_** ** _Guhh! Vitality God's Crushing Fist!"_**

Natsu's head immediately pivoted to side upon the darkly glowing fist struck his cheek mercilessly, and with it, he could feel the power of Ankhseram, the literal sucking of his life-force, and he felt his body suddenly growing weaker with a single punch.

Arsen threw another one on the other side, making his head to turn again. Saliva and blood spurted out from his lips. Natsu chuckled. "Nothing like me, Arsen…"

"Gaaaahh!" the Goth pulled the spear out from his body and tossed it away like a twig before throwing an onslaught of his attack on Natsu's face.

"Do you not understand the situation, Mr. Dragneel?!" The dark fist struck his chin, and the throbbing pain in the jaw made Natsu's head spin. It burst his skin a bit, and blood once again decorated his tanned skin. Arsen continued as he threw another punch straight to his eye.

"Do you not see the position you are in?!" Natsu's eye swelled in blue, and he had no time to recollect himself as another one flew into his mouth.

"I am the strongest here! You, on the other hand-!" the goth brutally grabbed Natsu's hair and pulled him savagely out of his position, before slapping him to the sides without a second to spare. The pinkette was knocked out of his breath, and the Vitality God Slayer reached for his hair again before dragging his head back, only to be punched again.

"Are bound by these magic restricting shackles! Weak! And Worthless!"

Natsu remained silent as he heard the goth calming his own breath. With a few huffs and heaving the air, the pale man adjusted his attire and picked up the spear. Natsu finally spoke, his voice cracking at the end.

"Stop it, will you? I've had enough..."

Arsen breathed hard before pointing the weapon at him. "Are you ready to talk, Mr. Dragneel?"

Natsu raised his bruised and bloodied head again. His jaw opened in ajar weakly like his lips had been paralyzed. His wild pink hair was dusted with black and was messed up even more, and mixed with blood and sweat, it looked like it was unattended for a decade. He finally whispered.

"I'm ready."

Crawford found great pleasure in his response. "Very well, good. You did a great job, Arsen."

"My pleasure, Mr. Seam."

The councilman stepped forward and leaned down on his knees to face the pinkette with eye to eye. "Now, tell me, Natsu Dragneel. Who are you?"

Natsu stared at the man, blood dripping off from his forehead.

"I am Natsu Dragneel… brother…of Zeref Dragneel… and I'm on a mission." Suddenly, his lips spread. "To kill Ankhseram."

Such claim only made the two to back away in shock. Arsen's brows raised as his eyes spread wide. His pupils became dilated into a speck of dot before bursting out in a laugh. He pointed his finger at him.

"To kill Ankhseram?! The brother of Zeref?! You make the funniest joke of all time." "do you think you have a chance against him, Mr. Dragneel? While you are tied up helplessly?"

Natsu merely smiled as he spat out the pooling blood. "I am telling the truth."

Crawford growled and quickly dismissed it before he started questioning him again. "Then what is your connection with Tartarus?"

"I have no connection with Tartarus. Do you wish to know all about me? Fine then."

"My full alias is Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D. I was born in X387 and fathered by Igneel, the Fire Dragon King. After his disappearance, I was adopted and trained under my master, Theos Aphenes, I have returned to the Earthland to see my own brother, only to realize he has been cursed by Ankhseram. He was an emperor of the Alvarez, the nation that I've destroyed, killed their spriggans without remorse and effort. With the request of my brother, I have reached here, and I have found this Tartarus to be in my way."

The both gasped once again, this time, a chilling air filled the room when they both realized the something off behind the tone of his words. There something that emanated within that screamed that he was telling the truth. Like a cold metal pressing against their chest, it was too real, and almost too hard to believe.

Both stepped back once again, but Crawford lost his balance and fell to his bottom. He stuttered out, unsure if he was hallucinating or just have heard the truth.

"W..what are you saying? These can't be possibly real… you…?"

He spoke as if he had seen a ghost. Arsen, on the other hand, completely froze himself when he heard the name of the prime god.

There was no one in this world knew of that name other than those who were in Olympus, even to them, to him, that name was shrouded in mystery, but at least he knew what it was. Theos Aphenes was the god of everything, the one above every being in the cosmos, and he knew that this other-worldly god ruled supreme as he was the very definition of infinity itself.

Arsen needed no more proof than hearing that name. He pointed out his index while he stepped backward like an idiot. He gaped like a dumb-struck fish. His cold sweat fell like a roasting of a pig under a sun. His makeup melted away by the sheer amount of liquid that he spilled until his cloth was completely drenched.

He stuttered out, "You…You…You are the Elemental God Slayer, aren't you…?! T..the one from the legends? The God Slayer who wields the power of everything?"

Natsu responded. "I didn't realize there was a legend about me, already."

Arsen felt something perplexing about him. Something wasn't right here. It was wrong. "If… if you really are the legendary Elemental God Slayer… then why didn't attempt to break free?! Why did you let yourself be harmed?!"

Crawford screamed from the side in fear and terror. He quickly clung onto Arsen's back while he shivered like a pathetic little child. "Forget his whatever-god slayer! He… He is the E.N.D! The E.N.D! The… the lord of all demons! Why didn't he attack us already?! Wh…why? I don't understand!"

The pinkette only smirked at their expression. He answered finally as his body slowly turned into liquid.

"I let myself to be harmed to understand. To know the true intention of your councils." "Fortunately, I got a little glimpse of what Olympus is, thanks to you. Now, the only thing that I have to do is to spread the news to everyone, what the council really is.

Don't you realize, councilman? Associate of Olympus? When the insects don't show themselves, it is best to drag them out, and that's where you, Crawford Seams comes in. The perfect hunting tool for the scumbags like those from the Tartarus…"

Crawford bellowed out in fear and fury. "Y..you are not going anywhere!"

The Elemental God Slayer responded.

"Of course, not. I was never _here._ "

Then his body started to jitter unnaturally. Like he wasn't not made of flesh. His body morphed, and the blood turned themselves into gold liquid before seeping back into his form. Then with it, he transformed. The clothes and fabric he wore turned into gold metal, and his body became simplified, and his face was replaced with a smooth golden plate.

It took a moment to realize that what just happened, and then, the puppet, whatever it was, liquefied itself as it drooled down to the floor.

At this point, they both realized, something was incredibly wrong.

The earth started to tremble, and the ominous vibration knocked down the guards and the duo to collapse onto the floor. The ceiling shattered down, completely isolating them, and the Vitality God Slayer looked around in fear to see the place to escape, but there was none.

As the building devastated with the sudden force, Arsen realized that this wasn't ordinary force. This was pressure, the type of pressure that he had never seen or experienced before. It was as if the ether-nanos weren't Ether-nanos at all, but something entirely different.

Arsen quickly gasped aloud as he grabbed his own neck at the pressure of force literally choking him to death. He huffed and heaved, trying to inhale air, but even the air felt extremely heavy. It made him feel like he was breathing in the iron vapor.

He eventually coughed out blood, then, even more, blood as his whimsical body started to strain. Never in his life, he had thought he had been so close to death. When he thought it was the worst, it only became even more unbearable when he actually felt the weight of empty space crashing down on him from above. The room became distorted even before his vision started to go haywire.

His eyes rolled and threw up blood out of his mouth. Crawford wasn't doing much better, if not worse on his sides.

Then the bones on their body started to give away. Crawford was first to feel it, as his femur pulverized. He screamed until he couldn't, then tears followed as he cried out desperately in help.

Then all the sudden, the pressure was gone. It just simply vanished like it was never there before.

The wall shattered before them as the both finally caught their own breath. Thankfully, the bricks never touched any of them. They didn't know if it was luck or intentional. Behind the shattered wall, a figure stepped in, and at first, they both could not see the image as the light blinded everything. Though, they felt themselves being weightless in the sudden vacancy of pressure. The dusted rocks and debris floated around weightlessly around the room, and even worse, if not most odd, the space around the figure was contorted horribly as they were looking through a lens. The floors and rocks around him flickered out of existence before popping in back again. Then the lights outside of golden light jittered in multiple colors of red, green and blue.

The being was simply disrupting the fabric of reality upon its existence.

In the center of it all, the figure stood in air.

It was completely covered in gold light, like the light of the divine. Then slowly, through the suffocating storm of the tremendous emergence of the light, the pair of blue eyes surfaced.

They were something godly, and as they were, they sent awe and fear into their system. The moment their eyes meet the pair of blue, they had forgotten how to breathe. Like their mind was empty but a white blank, the presence of it completely washed their minds out.

When Arsen finally found his voice, he immediately exclaimed. "It…it's the Prime God himself… he… he is here!"

However, the being spoke, and when it did, the atoms around the world, the air, spacetime and everything else trembled by its depth of its power. It was abysmal, endless and infinite.

"Have you already forgotten who you were just speaking to, Vitality God Slayer? I am Natsu Dragneel, amd this is my truest form. Thanks to you, I had enough time to figure out the tricks of Ankhseram's magic."

A dark light covered in light edges emitted from his hand as he opened his palm, shortly closing after. "I have his power in my hands…All I have to do now… is to make it… stronger."

Then the being turned its attention to Crawford, who was laying there like a dead corpse, staring at the entity without a word or breath.

"You, Councilman, however, was most useful to me. I have to thank you for telling me the truth."

The golden entity raised its hand. "And you will lead me to it."

"To the lair of hell."

* * *

.

.

.

Zancrow walked out of the police department with a sour expression on his face. To him, being shot down the local authorities was never on his bucket list, and if he had been there just a second longer, he was certain that he would have slaughtered everyone side.

It was a miracle that he managed to recollect his uncontrollable anger all thanks to Meredy, that is, the girl he got in trouble in the first place. Which he shed not even a single gratitude towards her.

Zancrow was reported because somehow, he ended up sleeping with Meredy doing acts God-knows-what during those nights. Whatever it was, he knew that her being half-naked when he woke up and the congregation of beer bottle did not sum up to a good resolution.

And so apparently, that, an unfortunate thing happened. He was interrogated by the authorities alongside with Meredy, and he did his best behavior not to wreak havoc, for the sake of his newly serving mistress.

Yes, he did smash tables from time to time, but Meredy gave that most spine-chilling glare to him when he did that. The threat that she gave him was so vile and unspeakable for a child that it rendered him to look at her as if she was some sort of demon overlord.

Every time he turned volatile, she would suddenly cling to his arm and call him her darling, and that had made the situation hundreds of time bad than already was.

Zancrow wasn't sure was going on with his life anymore. Ultimately, his goal was now to serve his mistress, but what lay between him and her were mountains of hardship. But all the pious trial was hard, and he wasn't going to give up soon.

He suddenly raised his fist into the air, screaming loudly to no one particular.

"You'll see! Mistress Dimaria will be mine! I'll make sure of it! Yaha! Ha! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Meredy poked his side with narrowing eyes. The pair of gleaming emerald eyes shot those venomous looks.

"Zancrow. What are you saying? Nani Nani? You are trying to hit on that disgusting hag?"

The fire god slayer immediately backed up. He pointed at her with his finger as he took one huge step back.

"Shut up y… you fucking weeaboo! Get away from me! Stay out of my life!"

The little pinkette roared out, "If you call me weeaboo one more time!" She raised her little hand in front of her body and reached out her other hand to cover the half of her face. Meredy still adorned that egocentric, biased, and delusional smile, but that never changed what she was going to do.

"My dark fist of thousand sins will not forgive you, and it orders this body to strike its judgment on your face!"

Just like that, she jumped and swung, of which Zancrow was able to avoid with extreme ease. The little loli screamed out, "Stay where you are!"

The fire god slayer roared, "Like hell, I will!"

The little pinkette quickly pivoted on her heel and raised her fist again. "Deus Vult!"

"How the hell do you even know that phrase!?"

"Non Nobis Domine!"

Eventually, finding her assault having zero effect on him, she decided to resort to something more… drastic manner. The child quickly ran towards the blonde man and grabbed his arm tightly before making the puppy-eyed look.

"Please don't leave me! I'll do anything, I don't care if you want to use my body in every indecent way! I don't care about your sickly fetish on little-underaged kids! Please don't abandon me!"

The moment she screamed, everyone in the street halted and stared at the duo with horrors on their face. The mothers quickly pulled their child and covered their eyes, and every man shot a disgusted look on Zancrow.

Zancrow took another step back and grabbed Meredy's shoulder before shaking her with haste and nervousness ravaging his senses.

"No, what?! W…what the heck are you doing, kid!"

However, the only face that she made was a sinister and decadent smug that haunted his mind. The people started to whisper, and the god slayer took notice of it. Immediately finding dangers of his future, all because of this demonic child, he bellowed on top of his lung.

"O..okay! Fine! Just do whatever you want! I don't fucking care!"

Her smug turned to a satisfied smile. She took no more second to hop on Zancrow's back and commanded as if she owned him.

"Now Zancrow! Carry me to Fairy Tail! I'd like to see Ultear today!"

"I'm not your horse damn it!"

Meredy ceased her antics all the sudden, however for Zancrow, he could feel immense danger looming behind him. He started to sweat profusely of what implication might become. He slowly turned his head, and he was not ready to see what he was about to see.

It was a costume. A costume like of a female, the girly frills and the pink hue of fabric made his mind to almost puke. The girl spoke darkly, the figure of her shadowed by a hellish fire behind her, her emerald eyes were only thing that he was able to make out.

"What would you prefer, Onii-chan? Horse or a Magical Garment Girl?"

But then, they all stopped when the ground shook. The duo immediately turned their heads and Meredy lowered her outfit. From afar, at the building that she recognized, a dark smoke-like energy floated around.

Meredy narrowed her eyes by the sickly energy that it gave off. Even Zancrow felt that, although, it was something so shocking that it made him forget the past 5 minutes of his history.

Upon the release of that strange power, the both former Purgatories understood; it was not a regular phenomenon. They weren't even sure if it was magic at all.

The fluctuation that it gave off, it was so distinct and venomous that they weren't even sure if the power was man made. It was something much more sinister than any poison, and yet, despite both the users of lost magics, they weren't sure what.

Meredy whispered. "It's coming from Fairy Tail…"

Zancrow looked away by the mention of the guild.

"Bah, who cares about those flies? Let's get the hell out of here."

Yet Meredy's eye remained locked onto the guild building. Sure, she had no connections with it, but couldn't help to feel that she shouldn't run away.

"Something is wrong."

"No shit, kid! Let's get the hell outta here!"

"No, I mean, something is really wrong! I… I recognize this power!"

Then a long large growl echoed through the entire Magnolia. That hauntingly deep, low growl resembled nothing like of a beast that walked on the earth, and it ran through the every nervous system she had in her body, entering from her ears, then to her entire spine, then to her fingers.

Meredy suddenly felt cold upon realization. Yes… she knew of the sound. She knew everything that there was to it.

She whispered out. "It's… It's Deliora?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ur had ceased her assault when the dark energy flowed out from the building. The color of it was pitch black, dusted with hundreds of stars. She had no idea what it was, but she knew it wasn't safe.

So she dashed to her standing pupil who was on its way and quickly pushed him away. Gray fell down to the floor dumbfoundedly unsure of what just happened. Ur hastily raised herself back. Seeing that the smoke was a threat, feeling the dense, deathly energy that is, she shouted as she stretched her both arms forward.

 _ **"Ice make: Rampart!"**_

The wide crystalized ice wall roared from the ground, and the color of it shined with blue brilliance as it stood against the contrasting energy. The size of it was large, but it was unlike anything that Gray could create so fast, so large. Even from his position, he was once again awestruck by his master's ability.

Yet as if the smoke had conscious of itself, it crept to the sides weightlessly, and the wall wasn't enough.

The female ice mage knitted her brows and summoned her another set of the spell. She stepped forward, and clasped her hand, chanting,

 _ **"Ice make: Snow Prison!"**_

From her mechanized hand, powerful energy glowed before the big circular double runes materialized at the sides of the colossal wall, and from it, geysers of ice soared out like fangs everywhere, not letting single molecule of air to remain between each of them.

As it was summoned, it immediately created a large circle with man-sized icicles pointing inwards. The chill of the crystalline water was immediate. The spectators shivered at the sudden drop of temperature around them, and perhaps the presence of a moon didn't help at all. The water molecule that floated in the air sunk down to the ground the create that dense mist and the sheer feeling of it was enough to freeze anything. At this point, Ur was certain, she had stopped whatever that deadly aura was.

She rested herself and spoke, walking towards Gray,

"Gray, kid! Are you alright?" Gray furrowed himself as he stood back up. He gazed at the huge ball of ice. He questioned. "What was the black thing?"

"It came from your guild building, Gray," Ur responded. "Something obviously went wrong. Do you know of anyone who might have caused this?"

"No, sensei… I can't think of anyone… the magic of it was too dark to be any of our magic…"

Then a sudden deafening crack shot through their ears. Ur and Gray's eye had dilated in shock before they faced back at the ice orb. Then another crack was formed, and it ran down from top to the bottom before the entire thing became jagged like a spider web.

Finally, the orb was shattered. The bit of ices and pieces of it flung down to the ground and to the air. Gray hurriedly summoned a wall between the fragments and the people, protecting them all.

Ur bit her lips at the dark smoke escaping. Then the smoke formed a circle in one quick stroke in the air. This time, it was Gray's turn to attack the unknown smoke.

 _ **"Ice make: Arrows!"**_

He crafted a bow of ice, then the salvo of needle-like ice spikes torpedoed at the floating energy, yet all of them only penetrated nothing as the smoke rematerialized although it was pierced by the arrows.

The Fullbuster screamed. "Whatever it is, it's not working!"

Ur replied back, her senses picking up an awfully familiar energy. She motioned at her pupil. "Gray, wait! Stop whatever you are doing!"

Gray did as she was told, and lowered his arms. However his fingers were still curled in deeply. He was ready to get back in action whenever it was required of him.

Ur quietly observed the formation of the jet black smoke. From the circle, a wall was created in the center. Yet it was odd to call it a wall. She didn't know what it was, but the inside of that circle felt hollow.

It was as if there was whole another space existing inside. 'Wait… this isn't some kind of wall…'

Her eyes snapped wide.

"That is a gate!"

Yet her breath ceased when something growled deeply within. It was a voice that she had recognized all too well.

Ur took a step back, and Gray as no different. He shouted in anger and confusion, not knowing what was going on. "W…what the fuck?!"

A hot sizzling charred air escaped from the gate, and everyone smelled it. It was a smell of destruction, chaos. There was something great behind that door, and only two ice mages knew the true identity of it.

Then something shined from it. The pair of yellow eyes, the eyes that they had recognized, the same one that caused so many pain for both of them.

There was no questioning that. Upon seeing it, Gray was once again plagued by the past that already happened. The haunting history of it, the agonizing pain that he suffered.

Gray was an ice mage. It was impossible for him to feel coldness, but this time, he was feeling it. And it came from his spine.

Ur, on the other hand, gritted her teeth by the shock. She had so many emotions towards this demon that it was impossible to explain. This demon was the cause of her near death experience, wasn't it? This demon was the center of all her problems, and she had never expected to see it again.

How did it come back? Didn't this demon suppose to be dead? Hundreds of questions struck her brain like a truck. She knew that something dead can't just come back alive. There had to be a cause. The one who pulled strings.

She lowered her position and prepared for a battle. She shouted at Gray.

"Gray! Get a hold of yourself." Gray's haunted eyes stared back at her master. She continued. "You said you wanted to kill Deliora yourself, didn't you?!"

The male ice mage only stared back. "You are my pupil, and I know that wasn't a half-baked lie!"

"The question is, are you the same Gray that I used to know?"

Gray took a step back at her words. Ur screamed through the roars of the monster. "Are you the Gray I used to know?!"

The fairy tail mage bit his lips as he remembered the day when he went to face the demon alone. It was a day that he killed her master. It was something that he had dreamed of repenting, and now think of it, the opportunity was right there. His master was back, and so as Deliora. In front of her, he can finally lay revenge on this ghastly beast, the one that took away his father and his mother.

He tightened his knuckles.

"I am the Gray that you used to know!" His voice rose at the end. "So this time, let me fight it! I'll give it to it! What will happen if anyone messes with my family!"

He cried at the end. He shot his hand forward triumphally. Oddly, he had found solace to himself. The last scream of Gray Fullbuster was a handshake to his weak self-regretting mind from his subconscious that brimmed with powerful emotions. At this moment, he found that middle ground, and he knew exactly what to do with it.

However, Ur placed her hand on his shoulder. She replied, her eyes narrowing by the hot wind storming from the gate.

"No, Gray. Don't think that you are in this fight alone. You and I are in this together."

Then she looked at the demon slowly emerging itself from the gate. The fur that reversed legs, everything was just the way she remembered.

"Because I have something to say to that demon as well."

The demon roared out its fury at the new world that it entered, and it lowered its eyes at both Ur and Gray.

The giant beast huffed as it narrowed its eyes. From the look of it, it seemed to recognize the both of them. It growled as it turned its face side to side like a mad dog, before slamming its chest in an uproar of ire.

Then it opened her mouth. The particles around the air gathered at the center. A dim yellow light glowed where it gathered, and it grew larger and larger until it became large than its head.

The energy radiated from it had the magic around everyone tremble. Even at the distance that the duo was standing, they could feel the magnitude of it.

Nothing was changed about this demon of Zeref. Just like decades ago. It was the same. But not everything.

This time, something was different for him and Ur, and that was the fact that he was standing beside her.

The both ice mage grinned at the reality of it, and they embraced it. Because of this time, Gray and Ur knew things will change for the best.

* * *

.

.

.

"Levy, child! You must stop this!"

Makarov ordered at the petite blue standing in front him in the guild hall. And there she was, staring back at him with those empty, soulless eyes that were clouded by force from the gem.

It lay on her neck like a necklace. The dark tendrils that came out from it surrounded her thin neck. Makarov knew what it was, as he knew that Natsu had recovered the artifact.

But he never realized "The well of the dead' can possess a human. Or was it? Was it that Levy voluntarily used it for some purpose that he had not able to predict?

Master Makarov knew anything about it barely, thus he supposed anything could happen, but it also meant that he had no idea how to rectify this chaos. He continued.

"You must stop whatever that you are doing!"

Then an infernal roar echoed from the outside of the guild. "Wha… is that… a Zeref's demon…?" He hurriedly turned his head before focusing back to her again. He questioned,

"Levy! What have you just done?!"

The girl stood silent for another second before finally opening her lips. But they barely moved, like her skin was made of out dead tissue, she moved like undead. Then her voice was just as emotionless as her look.

"Makarov Dreyar." "I have only done what was told to do."

Makarov stepped forward. "Then as your guild master, I order you to stop! This is getting out of hand! Whatever you've just released, send it back!"

Levy responded like a machine. "I refuse. You are not my true master. I follow only one master."

"True master?! Child, what are you speaking of?! Who is this true master?"

A faint simper smile appeared on the girl's pale skin. Yet it felt unnatural. Like as if it should not be there, and that spoke of so much bad omen.

"He is your master as well, Makarov Dreyar. He is the master of everything. Every magic that we use was a gift that he gave to us."

Master Makarov argued.

"Well, the child I know is smart and kind enough for not to cause any of this chaos! Levy, listen to me, you need to wake up! Whatever you are planning, this can only lead to violence!"

Levy, however, shook her head. "You are confused. You do not understand, so you are scared."

"I know what's standing in front of me, child, and that isn't something we should all be happy about!"

"You are wrong. You do not understand… but I've seen the truth. The vision. He showed me everything." Then Levy questioned.

"A question for you, Dreyar, if you will indulge me. What are we?"

Makarov raised his aging eyebrows at the nonsensical question. "What are you talking about? We are human! And so are you!"

The soulless girl answered back. "Correct. We are human. Yet we are born, but for what? We rise on this rock, but at the end, we all die."

"I've spent the time in the library reading the tales of so many great people in the past, yet regardless what they achieved, they all just turn to dust. When we… finally accomplished something, our inner nature of mortality throws a stone at us. Then we are nothing against the inevitability. It kills us. It kills everything.

Why must we humans be chained, held back and suppressed by the mortality? So many people died. The brave soldiers who risk their lives, the great adventurers who seek out the hidden treasures, and those of genius minds discovering the secrets of nature. Then the innocent souls who were murdered… why is the thing way it should be?"

She finally added. "Why can't we just live… forever? Don't we all want to live forever?"

Makarov was taken back. He was terrified of the idea of being immortal coming from a girl like Levy. However, as an aging man, he also had the same idea of his death that will eventually come.

There was no human being who weren't afraid death that he could not stop. Death, by its own definition, was a cessation of existence. Yet, he was passed that point. He was a guild master, and he had enough time to think about it in the past.

He was afraid death, but not because he will die, but because what will happen to his children.

Master Makarov answered.

"Yes, we all want to live forever, but Levy, child! Humanity itself is a big question mark! Without the death, it becomes nothing more than a question without an answer! If you want something for the best of humanity, this isn't the way! What you are doing is wrong!"

Then all the sudden, the second set of roar echoed. This time, it was different. This one had the male and female voice mixed together. Master Makarov knew what it was immediately. He bellowed in confusion.

"W…what?! What is this? Another demon?"

Levy replied. "You know very well, Dreyar. I have summoned the demons that were dead not too long ago. One of them being Lullaby. More will come, and they are all part of the plan."

The old man realized the magnitude of the situation. Everything was going out of hand quicker than he could handle. He shouted, the anger and panic rising from his old core.

"If your intentional are true, then why are you summoning demons!"

However, the pale librarian only gazed back at him emotionlessly. She didn't respond, nor flinched by his threat. The bluentte brought her gem outward to Makarov. Waiting emptily for a minute, she finally opened her lips at the old man.

"I am creating the world where death is just another life process. To achieve it, I have merely opened the gate to my master's realm.

From now, more demons will enter, followed by undead and hollows. It is the act of convergence. Between the two worlds."

"You are going to kill them!"

"A temporary tragedy in the indifferent universe. But soon, they will all return as hollows. Death will be irrelevant."

The old guild master trembled his fist. Laying down his long wooden staff to the ground, he shifted his position for the worst case scenario. If Levy wasn't able to do it by herself, then it was best if he does it by himself.

"I don't care about this limbo you are talking about, but what you are planning is nothing more than a cold-blooded genocide! If you aren't planning to stop, then I'll force you, child! Don't make me do something I'll regret!"

From the girl's corpse-like skin, her blue brows furrowed slightly.

"Makarov Dreyar. There's no need to fear. I can make you see the way as I do. I can help you understand the beauty of it."

Master only warned her. "Do whatever you want, I'll never be swayed!"

Once again from her pale face, a robotic smile spread. Possessed Levy Mcgarden spoke.

"Then, would you like to see her?

Would you like to see your wife again?"


	44. Chapter 43: Ragnarok Part1

**And... hello, EVERYONE! Finally! Yeah! Ugh!**

 **Love? No? Okay... (me go cry in the corner)**

 **First, off, the hardest tests are over, which gave me time to quickly write this chapter. I still do have two more, but they aren't really an exam. One of them is actually sculpture, and other is writing an report, and that is due may 8th, which means I have some time... (but I should get it started now)**

 **Now, allow me to reply to some of the comments!**

 **Hagox: Thanks and here's the new chapter for you! P.s, I know it may be a hastle but I would really really appreciate if you could use the account and not as guest? I mean, it's fine and you don't have to but guests are kinda hard to track and reviews has to be moderated first :) Anyways, tahnk you for supporting and loving the story!**

 **Daniel2610994: Yo man, thanks a lot. fortunately I think I did well on the test... not moving onto sculpting and writing boring reports... ugh... anyhoo, Natsu will always triumph! Most of the time... but don't let that dissapoint you, because I sure do have a hell of a lot more awesome things to write and share!**

 **Dragon King Acnologia: Thanks man, and yeah, writing Meredy is always a treat because she's just so fun :) And as for Levy, well, I actually needed Ankhseram to start attacking Natsu in some sort of elusive way, and levy seemed the most vulnerable..hehe, and don't worry. Levy isn't the only one that he processed, and you see in future :) As for him being the antagonist, well, is he an antagonist? I really can't answer that though, but he certainly does seem like one doesn't he? But who's the real villain in the story? Hehe... I'll leave that up to you :)**

 **Guest: Hello guest! I really appriciiate the comment but will absolutely love you if you could use the actual account. It's just that I can't really afford to moderate all the guest comments coming through, and would hate to dismiss such a great reviewer like you. Plus, you fav and follow my story, that would help me really a lot, and will help me get pumped up to juice more stories!**

 **Meazm : Levy! hehehe**

 **midnightscar17: Well, I can understand the frustration but remember? There was nothing normal in the Prometheus! Don't worry my friend, there will be epic battle against Tartatus :) But before that, I really need these twists to develop for epic battle to come in the future :) I hope you stay tuned for it! It's big!**

 ** _Oh, BTW, when all of my works are over_ , I am planning to make a smaller titled story called _Mr. Dragon and His Maid_ , the main characters being Natsu Dragneel and Erza**

 **I was hoping to get your inputs on it. AS you can see, there are two versions.**

 **First one, Natsu and Erza, sets time on modern time, and Erza is absolute genius in combat and war. She is the youngest sergeant major of the marine, however, the problem is, she's been retired due to the sudden end of the war. The country started spending more money on peace treaty, and the veterans were being already forgotten, and so as Erza. She now lives in a broken down- single room apartment, barely having any money to live another day.**

 **And Natsu on the other hand, is a rich entrepreneur, and CEO of Dragneels Conglomerate who actually helped to achieve peace...for reasons yet to discover. And one day, Erza bumps onto him and accidentally ends up nearly killing him. Instead of being sent to the court, she has been forced to serve him as his maid!**

.

 **And the second one, itakes place on cannon universe, however, Zeref does not exist! Instead, Natsu is the main antagonist! He is also known as Mao, the demon lord. Erza is the champion of mankind, and the hero. One day, they battle against each other face to face. However, Erza looses and forced to become his maid!**

 **Which version do you perfer? I will try to make a poll for it!**

* * *

.

.

.

"Arsen, aren't you a fool. Did you honestly thought I would be affected by you and your gimmick?"

Natsu Dragneel spoke in his god form, his body flowing with colossal and gargantuan power that Arsen could never fathom, enough to fry his brain by just attempting to understand the glimpse of it.

He spoke again, stepping closer to the member of the Olympus.

"Did you really think I would let myself tortured? How did it feel to destroy my metal puppet? Do you not feel so petty after knowing that you've thought better of yourself?"

Arsen trembled. He wanted to back away as he quivered, but he had no power over anything around him. He wasn't eve able to move his legs. Like they were molded with wax, the both limbs were stuck in the worthless torso of his.

But then, to make it worse, the area around him had no gravity, and the Legendary God Slayer was staring back at him into his eyes like Zeus staring down at the insects before the moment he threw his spear.

The divine one then placed his nebulous golden hand over Arsen's spear. The sudden force activated from his godly body, and with a distinct and odd, growling sound, the shard of it broke off and floated into his hand.

Natsu Dragneel spoke.

"But I should consider myself lucky."

He grasped the shard tightly, but all the sudden, Arsen burst out laughter. It was shaky and forced, but there were a certain satisfaction and anticipation behind his dark eyes. Despite his jaws trembling on its own, he threw his finger at Natsu, with his pupils dilated into specks, he laughed.

"H..HahAHAHA!... Even though you are the Legendary Elemental Slayer, you are a fool for holding the fragment! It will destroy your powers!"

Yet, Natsu only stared back at him with a pathetic look in his eyes. He raised his chin and answered.

"My magic transcends all forms of magic. In this form, I become unreachable by all forms of power. Do you think this measly fragment of his artifact will damage me? The one that only uses the lowest form of ether-nanos?"

He continued. "So I will be taking it. Then I will find all the fragments, Vitality God Slayer. I have someone special who loves swords, you see. So again, I should thank you… but It pains me to say it."

The shard disappeared from his hand as he opened his palm again. He directed to Arsen.

"Because you disgust me. It disgusts me that Ankhseram has his own disciple."

All the sudden, platinum white-gold energy exploded from beneath the gothic god slayer. The immense pressure rising from the top, and how he was locked into the place began to squeeze his body. "But I won't be killing you, where's the fun in that?"

The radiant golden glow died down around him, and his larger body returned to its original state. The deep abysmal ridges that radiated ocean blue hue merged with the body, the color shifting to a tone of a regular human.

The deity like figure's ambiguous face that only had eyes had changed to a male's face that Arsen tortured. The pink hair locks, tan skin and sharp eyes, and the towering figure.

It was almost too difficult to believe that this was the same man. The large and sharp figure was ruined by the clothes that he was wearing, he looked a random guy in a gym.

But alas, this was Natsu Dragneel, in his human form. He grabbed Arsen by his collar and lifted to his face by one hand.

"Because the dead body doesn't have what I need."

A flame ignited on his right hand. "So, let's talk."

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 43: Ragnarok Part 1

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **"Ice make: Rose Garden!"**_

 _ **"Ice make: Rampart!"**_

The combination of ice magics flew in front of the demon, creating a large barricade between them. The energy blast from Deliora soared like a long wave of the beam and struck the wall like a hammer. At first, the ice wall seemed to support it, but as the demon put more energy into it, the greater the force it became.

The two ice mages quickly made their way out of its proximity and jumped to the sides. The wall eventually gave up, the spider web like cracks decorating it. In the end, the yellow blast bore a hole through it, and the rims around it started to melt by the heat.

Large steam exploded around the impact, and the duo could feel the power of it, even though it was 10 years ago, they could still feel the strength of that single blast. However, the ice barricade was never enough to stop the demon's attack. The explosion continued, and slammed onto the ground, destroying the everything beneath.

Gray screamed. "Damn it! The blast is going to kill everyone!"

"Not when I have something to say about it!" Ur shouted from the side, "Watch and learn, Gray! _**Ice make: Rosen Wing!"**_

Ur quickly pointed at the ground, and from them, two circular runes appeared. An ice made wing rose from the ground and formed a protective cocoon around the stunned mages and town folks.

The magic she put it through was much more than what she had invested before, and that made Gray leave shocked. Then, he re-confirmed the power of his master through the effectiveness of it.

Once again, the water vapor exploded, but the lost ice molecules regenerated as fast as it was melted, and the structure of it was so dense that the blast never made it through. It only spread over it, rumbling the earth.

The blast ended, and the icy wing shattered at the end into million bits but leaving the people inside intact. Soon, the people realized what just happened, and they started to cheer loudly. Ur shouted,

"Not now people! It's too early to be celebrating!"

Gray agreed. "She is right, you know! Get out of here, it's too dangerous for any one of you to stay here!"

Ur grinned back at her disciple and turned to the demon. "It's my turn, you bastard," Gray responded from the side. "Right behind you, master."

She started to dash at the giant creature, and with the building up momentum, she jumped into the air. And she jumped higher than before, thanks to her cyborg legs. The air blasted sideways like circular blades, and the wind rushed past her. Leaping up sky high, she placed her both hands on beneath, and shouted,

 _ **"Ice make- Ice volcano!"**_

The earth beneath the demon sudden cracked, and from underneath, a powerful energy detonated upwards with a terrible noise. The energy immediately materialized into ice, and pierced the creature from the bottom and continued upwards. Like bullets that rained from the ground, like the hot lava that exploded from the actual volcano, the spell did exactly the same, except it was frigid cold.

The blinding energy from it engulf the demon by the whole, and Deliora howled in pain. The light died down, and the demon emerged as a solid piece of ice, but that did not live long as it started to move again.

Gray stretched his arm, following up Ur,

 _ **"Ice-make: Ice fist!"**_

A Large volley of fists, each of them as big as demon's head plunged into its flesh. The demon stumbled backward, but it had no significant effect, yet Gray kept on summoning them. The continuous casting was straining him, but he kept it up despite it.

The demon raised its arm to protect itself from the incoming fists. Ur landed behind and bellowed,

 _ **"Ice make: Titan!"**_

She cast a massive wall of magic rune in the air, and from it, the titan emerged. It was humanoid, but had no distinctive features, only it looked like a bipedal giant. Ur then motioned her punch, the titan shadowed her movement.

The ice creature's fist slammed the unsuspecting demon by the back of its head. The demon stumbled forward with a mighty cry, but Ur wasn't finished. The giant ice humanoid followed its master's command and raised its leg, and plunged it down to demon's reversed thigh, trapping it behind.

The demon fell onto its knee, and the ice giant did not hesitate to choke the demon before pushing it forward.

The ground trembled at each step it took, and with a towering force, it slammed its face into the building in front.

The demon growled in pain upon the stone structure struck its bone. It pushed its face out of the wall and glared back at the titan. With a speed that baffled anyone, it spun around and threw a left hook at the ice creature.

Its fist struck the giant's left shoulder and exploded instantly. The ice shattered and its shoulder was nowhere to be seen, and like it had been lacerated, its left arm fell to the ground. Ur attempted to restore the damage, but before she could cast another spell, another fist from the demon struck the titan's head. With the shockwave, the head rolled to the ground.

Gray had to dodge it to the side. He roared as soon as the rest of the titan fell. _**"Ice make: Cannons!"**_

Surrounding him, the multiple cannon barrels appeared. He prompted the fire, and all of them launched their torpedoes instantaneously. The shots made their way to the demon's body but leaving no significant mark other than knocking its stance.

Gray shouted, "Damn it! It's too strong!"

Ur replied from the sides, "Not yet!"

Then she crossed her arm, casting her signature spell. _**"Ice make: Rosen Krone!"**_

From her, a massive rose like sculptures rushed out with thorny veins. It then quickly surrounded the demon, effectively binding it. Ur bellowed, placing her hand on the ground. "One more time! _**Ice make: Ice volcano!"**_

The earth gaped once more, however, the effect was different than the last time. Immediately, both ice mages could feel that this one was much more powerful. It shattered the roads and everything else near, and threw back all the standing people to their bottom.

Deliora was no exception as it was launched to the air mercilessly by the sheer force of it. Then the massive hailstorm followed, raining down from the sky like arrows from the gods. Each of them pierced the demon. However, the biggest of them struck its left chest, impaling it, then nailing it down to earth. Ur knew she couldn't stop. If there was anything she knew about this demon, it was that this thing was tough to kill.

But then, a different set of roar came from behind. Gray rushed in and immediately created the shield in between.

 _ **"Ice make: shield!"**_

The energy blast struck Gray's ice, but it wasn't enough to defend him properly. The younger Ice mage was thrown back by the explosion, failing to stop anything. Burns and bruises coated the man's frame, yet he remained fully conscious. He growled in pain, however, "Damn it, that hurts!"

Ur looked up at the origin of the blast. Her dark eyes opened wide at it. "No way… another one?"

Yes, it was another one. But this one looked different. The wooden look of the creature was the first give away, and then there was the third eye middle of its brow ridges. However, she was certain that this was still the Zeref's demon, and the worst of it, she had never encountered this one before.

"We have to fight another one?!" She exclaimed in shock.

But that was changed soon when she heard a macho scream coming from the guild. _ **"AHHH! TAKE OVER BEAST ARM: STONE BULL!"**_

It was a large burly man with white hair and a stitch mark on his eye. His arm transformed into an arm of a monster, and he launched himself at the demon's face, its oversized hand firmly pressing onto the wooden creature's head.

The man roared, "Eyaaah! Helping another mage is MANLY!" Ur saw a glimmer hope when she realized the guild's mages are joining the battle. The macho continued, pumping its fist into the air, "Especially when it's our nakama!"

The wooden demon screeched loudly. The sound of it was enough to confirm that it wasn't too pleased about it, and it suddenly grabbed the man and threw him down to the ground. The ground shattered around him, creating a small crater size of that macho man. "AHHH! BEING THROWN INTO THE GROUND IS NOT MANLY!"

Ur squinted her eyes dangerously. Perhaps it was too early to hope for anything… Thankfully, there were more coming to give her a hand. A distinct voice spoke up from afar.

"We'll keep this one busy! You and Gray just do whatever you were doing!" It was a brunette with a bikini. She then focused on the angered demon and started to initiate her attack. Ur quickly looked at back Gray with a mild surprise.

"I didn't realize you made some friends! I'm so proud of you, Gray!"

A vein throbbed on his forehead. "Sensei…"

Just as they finished their exchange, the fallen Deliora growled as it broke free from the thorny bindings. The creature looked damaged, and the blood of the demon dropped down to the floor, creating a large dark puddle. Gray exclaimed breathlessly.

"That thing's still alive…"

However, the master ice sorceress told a different story. She smiled at the creature bleeding. "No, that thing is dying. What bleeds can be killed… that demon is no god."

It raised its head and opened its mouth once again. The ice duo could see the particles sucking in, they both knew exactly what will happen. Ur gave a smirk at her disciple and gave him a hand, which he took it gratefully. He felt the coldness of her synthetic hand, but never minded it. "Let's finish the job, sensei!"

"No need to tell me twice!"

.

.

.

* * *

"No… this can't be…" Makarov stared at the figure standing before him. It was a woman, and it was someone he had recognized all too well despite the passing of age. The dark hair and tan skin, the gray eyes, she was the exotic beauty.

She looked like she had never aged from her youth. Makarov stepped forward to touch her, he whispered.

"Mariya…? Honey…? My dear? You…"

He reached his hand to her resting fingers, but they never met. His aging fingers ran through hers like she was a phantom. His eyes struck wide open by the realization.

"Wha…?"

He stared at the blue haired girl holding the necklace. He growled angrily, "What's the meaning of this trick?!"

"She is waiting for you, Makarov Dreyar." She responded. "I can heed her yearning from here. She desires to be reunited with you… and I know you want the same." "You and Mariya can reunite. She didn't need to die, you don't have to die, nobody has to die."

Makarov clenched his hand. He stared at her deceased wife staring back at him with restful eyes. She had her eyes closed, but it still felt like she was looking at her soul. It was like its in the past, like the day he met her, standing and waiting.

Even though as a phantom, she was so real, and he knew that she wasn't an illusion. It was true. He missed his wife greatly. He wished to be reunited with her but never thought of bringing her back from the dead.

He felt down to his knees and stared back at her. Without knowing, tears were already running down his wrinkled skin. Makarov was torn between decisions, and knowing that nothing really was normal in his family, he perhaps thought it was okay. He wanted things to return normal, when the day everything was fine. Nothing was never the same since Mariya died. His son, Ivan left the guild, and Laxus became aggressive.

Then realization came to him like an avalanche. He reached out his hand to her one more time.

"Only if I could hear your voice again…"

But the ghost did not answer, only she rested calmly like she was sleeping, waiting for him to wake her up.

Levy responded. "You can hear her voice when you accept his gift. Everything will be perfect."

But that waked him up. If she returned from the dead, then what will be become of the world? There was no grantee that things will come back to normal. But above all…

"Sorry, I cannot accept it because I do not deserve it."

The processed girl furrowed her brows. "Why is that so?"

"Because what I deserve is the same path that all men and women walks, not cheating the way around! I know she wouldn't want it, either! Besides, I still have a family to take care of! Nothing's gonna change until sorts these bastards out! That includes you, child!"

He continued. "Do I miss Mariya? Yes, but hell with that offering and that twisted master! I'm going to see her anyway in future!"

Levy's emotionless face became suddenly twisted. The voice of her grew deeper and darker. The glow around her necklace seemed to radiate more energy than it used to be.

From her eyes, the dark energy danced around as it smoked into the air. She growled, taking a step forward.

"Are you denying my master's gift?"

Makarov joked half-heartedly as he prepared for a battle. "I don't remember giving you any gift, child."

Levy growled, dark energy starting to swirl her around. Makarov gagged by the power of it. The energy was so dark and corrupted that it made him wanted to puke. It was reminiscent of watching a decomposing corpse under a grave. Even that wasn't enough, it felt like it was sucking out his life force by it just being there.

The girl stepped herself out forward as the dark energy began to consume her. The image of her became much more sinister, and the way she spoke made it unnatural. When she spoke, it was no longer her voice, but rather someone else's. It was dark and vibrated the surroundings.

"This is the unexpected outcome. I have not calculated this circumstance. Perhaps it might have been better if I had taken control of all of you."

Makarov gritted his teeth. He knew this was no longer Levy, but someone else entirely. "Who are you! What's your purpose here?!"

"My purpose does not concern you, human. It is the matter between gods… I only require you to accept the offering. "

Makarov shouted back. "Never!"

"Unfortunate. Another old human to deal with. I had to kill the other one."

"You… you killed someone?"

"Killed and trapped his soul. His prominence in magical power was most useful to me… another subordinate for the battle to come in not so distant future."

The figure that took control over Levy threatened. It continued. "And I shall grant you the similar fate."

"Sorry, but I'd like to die by my old age." Then the old master ripped his own clothing to reveal his aging body. However, with the sudden lights of gold, the frame started to grow larger and larger until his head touched the ceiling.

By the time he was fully grown, he was a giant. He exclaimed, his voice booming over by his size. "I will free my child from you, no matter the cost!"

The dark shrouded figure tilted Levy's head. "That won't be necessary."

Then it lowered Levy's body. The dark energy stormed around her erratically, but it seemed to have full control. The wind of it pushed Makarov back and was forced to shield himself from the incoming blasts. The girl's arm swiped in a circular motion until the both made their contact. The both palm facing outwards, she held index and middle finger on top, and pinky and index on the bottom.

Her eyes glowed in red as she spoke.

 _ **"Death Pillar."**_

.

.

.

* * *

" ** _Take-over : Beast arm, Iron Bull!_** " Elfman shouted as he charged at the demon. Then at the heel of the Lullaby, he threw his tremendous punch to shatter the woods into splinters. The iron hand and the wood met, and it effectively bore a hole through it. Lullaby screeched in pain as it lost its balance. Elfman escaped a satisfied grin and held his fist high one more time.

"HA! You are weaker than I thought!"

Then he roared at his nakama throwing volleys at the demon from afar. "Cana! I'm ending this!"

 ** _"YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"_**

He threw his punches in a blitzing speed, the every each strike was so blindingly fast that the air around became shard as a razor blade. Then like a jackhammer, he tore the rest of the heel and its foot apart into smithereens. The splinters of woods and its dust exploded behind, and his bulging muscles rippled upon every impact, shattering the rest of it.

Elfman screamed, "I am not done yet, demon!"

He then thrust himself in the air and slammed his fist into the demon's chest. "Yaaaa!" The demon's eye struck wide at the impact, and from its chest, cracks appeared, and slowly, it traveled all the way to its head. Purple lights exploded outwards from the cracks, and eventually, the demon was fragmented into hundreds of pieces before detonating into the air.

The white haired macho laughed out loud! "Haha! It seems like this thing was a lot weaker than I thought!" He exclaimed at Cana, "Erza told that this thing was hard to beat but apparently, I am stronger than her! I am the man! OOOORRRRAAAA!"

Cana slapped herself by Elfman's antics. She pointed at the ice duos fighting other creature. "Shut up, Elfman! There's still another demon on the loose!"

Elfman raised his fists. "I know that you know!" He let out a full blown, battle smile. "I am all pumped up! Let's teach these demons what we are made out of!"

The both made their path to the other demon that the ice mages were fighting, but then, Elfman was crushed by the sudden force from above. It was the wooden hand that looked awfully too familiar. Then the sheer weight of it, and the strength started to crush him even further.

It knocked his breath out completely, and blood spewed out of his mouth at the impact. "Gah!"

Cana screamed, "Elfman! Hold on!"

She pulled out her card and held it towards the hand, and shouted, _**"Thunderbolt's fate!**_ " From the cards she drew, powerful electricity ravaged the wooden hand, freeing Elfman. "Elfman! Now get up! Hurry! The demon…"

But she never could finish her sentence as a purple energy blast rained down on her directly. "AHHHHH!"

Elfman slammed his fists into the ground and rose up as quick as he could. The purple blast came down like a colossal pillar. It engulfed Cana immediately, and the casted shadow of her body was the only thing that he was able to to make out.

Then there was her pained scream. Elfman growled as he rushed at the continuous blast. "Damn it! Cana! _**Take-Over Beast Arm: Stone Bull!"**_

He swung his transformed arm at the beam and struck it as hard as he could, hoping that he could redirect it. But that was fruitless. Elfman hastily rushed inside and eventually held it up like a shield. With his free hand, he grabbed Cana by her torso and jumped out of it.

Elfman promptly carried her somewhere away from the demon and laid her down against the wall. He shook her torso worriedly. "Cana!"

The blast was unforgiving and deadly. Burn marks were everywhere, her tanned skin now charred, some of them were even peeling off. Blood seeped out between the damaged skin. She heaved through the air before letting out a sharp cough. She growled, squinting her eyes at the torment. "Damn it… that hurts like hell…"

"I'm fine… that blast just came out nowhere… damn it."

The take over mage urgently suggested, "We need to take you to Polyusica." He grabbed her hastily. Cana slapped his hand away. Elfman furrowed his brows.

"I can still fight, you macho!" She held the wall to support her, and carefully stood back up. She added,

"Look, I may not be able to attack proximity el pronto, but I can cast ranged spell." She winced in pain. The buildings around started to collapse, but thankfully, none of them landed near the two.

However, it had set the possible danger around these parts of the buildings. "What was that anyway?"

Elfman stood back up. "I'll go have a look at it." He rushed out of the cover and peeked at what was causing all the destruction. His white brows lifted up in shock at what he saw. He had to step back and rub this eyes to confirm what he was seeing.

The wood chunks and scattered splinters floated up and merged back to its original form. The fragments solidifying into a single piece, creating the torso, the head and the rest of the limbs.

The demon had returned from the dead miraculously. Elfman noticed the black aura around the re-attaching parts. It didn't take long for him to realize something was awfully wrong.

He shouted back at Cana pressingly.

"The demon! It's coming alive again!" He roared out as he summoned his beast arm again. "Watch my back, Cana! I'm going in! ORRRAAAAAAAHHHHH-!"

He sprinted at the resurrecting demon, and jumped sky high in the air as best he can. Coming to around its knee, he smashed its cap without remorse.

His brute strength kicked in, and its part sunk down and a demon with it. It's head faced Elfman's. The fairy tail mage glared back at those three menacing eyes.

"Come on! Show me what you've got!"

The wooden demon raised its arm and slammed onto a human, but he rolled to the side and kicked the ground hard. He jumped forward and punched its cheek, shattering it like a cardboard.

"I don't care if you come back alive! I'll just smash you all over again! HMMMPH!" He raised his transformed metal arm. He took a deep breath and bellowed with all his might.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Then at his final strike, he roared out even louder, and his power came with it. "ORAAAAA!" His beserking salvo of punches ended with one swift blow, plunging deep into the skull of the demon.

It became motionless again, and Elfman stepped down from its wooden body and rested himself. With the continuous punches, his muscles were getting sore, and he could feel the cramp settling in on his left bicep.

"Argh!" He winced. "damn it, did I overdid it again?"

He broke out a half-hearted laugh at his condition. But he looked back the creature and muttered to himself. "At least this thing's dead now."

However, something felt wrong. It was off by far. Around the splinters, he could see the dark aura surrounding them. He squinted his eyes as his brows furrowed. He felt his heart sink when they started to move again.

He gasped out loud and looked back at the demon frantically. "What the…"

The demon was coming back alive, and when it did, it stared back at him with those eyes vehemently, like the drills about to bore through his soul.

"Damn it… is there's no end?"

.

.

.

* * *

Mirajane had to do something. The creatures were on the loose, and she knew she cannot fight. It had been too long since she trained. 2years were certainly a long siesta. However, there was perhaps a thing that she could do.

She looked at the people and saw them scattering away, some of them not knowing what to do, staying in one spot, trembling in fear.

She muttered to herself, "Where's Erza and others…?" Whatever they were, it had seemed that her brother was doing his best to buy some time. For now… at least.

The platinum girl grabbed her dress and quickly made her way to the civilians, helping them to get up, and getting them to safety. She knitted her white brows in concern.

"Are you okay?" The people stared at her dazedly. Most of them seemed to have no idea what was going on other than simple chaos. Mirajane lowered her frame and helped the injured to stand up. She motioned the rest.

"It's this way! I'll get you to safety!"

The people just stared at her. It was evident that they were all confused. She shouted again, this time louder. Her voice was cracking at the end. "THIS WAY! I'll GET YOU TO SAFETY!"

She then held the injured tight, and with her free hand, lifted her dress. The barmaid ran, shouting back at people repeatedly. "Please hurry! I can get you to safety! It's this way!"

Mirajane knew that it was safe under the guild's cellar, and the building wasn't too far away. She quickly guessed the distance of it. with her quick thinking, it didn't seem to take more than two minutes.

Though, two minutes in battle was a long time. Thankfully, the people were following behind. But then she heard the scream of Cana.

She immediately stopped and looked at the direction. Her eyes widened in shock and gasped loudly as she heaved through her breath labourously. "No! Cana!" Then her little brother entered, she stepped back with her heart sinking but was instantly relieved when she saw him rescuing her with ease.

Feeling reassured, she quickly continued her path. She knew that things will go well at the end. So far, the Fairy Tail endured lots of hardship, and she believed in the strength of her brothers and his nakamas.

Ultimately, she knew that the guild will survive, but the ominous aura kept on squeezing her lungs tightly. Mirajane hated that feeling. It was like someone was choking her down.

To be frank, she wanted to get out there and help her brother or help Gray and the other ice mage. She knew that if it was Mirajane two years ago, she would have been a lot more helpful, but not this time.

Mirajane Strauss knew that old take-over mage was dead long ago. She looked back at the civilians and bit her lips tightly.

For now, this was what she could do, and she decided to believe what she can to best. She ran, and announced,

"We are getting there-! We…!"

She stopped once again.

But not the middle of the road, but right in front of the building. There was a figure standing at the gate. It was about to open it, and Mirajane was sure she had never seemed someone dressed like that.

She could not tell the gender because of the cloak that it wore. It was hooded, and colored dark. It was more like a gray, and it wasn't the finest material. It had a texture of very rough wool.

Mirajane rushed at it, and demanded,

"Who are you?! Did you summoned the demon?!"

The figure stopped its movement, and slowly, moved its head to Mirajane. The shadow shrouded everything so she could not see its face.

But when it spoke, the familiar tone of voice instantly registered to her brain. She knew of this voice, yet, it seemed different. It was calm and tranquil like it was filled with kindness and reassurance.

She let the figure speak.

"Hello, Mirajane. I have come to aid you all." The figure continued.

"You do not have to worry anymore. I can take care of this."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **"Death pillar."**_

Makarov widened his eye at that spell. He knew what it was, at least, heard of it. The Ahkrseram black magic…! He closed his eyes tightly, readying himself for the inevitable death.

It was a shame, to go down without even lifting his fist. He felt the sensation of dread and terror sinking in. The images flashed through his head as he accepted his fate. His children, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Gray, Elfman, Bisuka, Aljack, Droy, Jet, Reedus, Micky… and the recently joined, beautiful busty girls like Irene, Dimaria and Brandsish…but above all, the perhaps most regretful and concerning,

Levy. The blue haired girl who had a strong passion towards books and studying. He didn't know what went wrong to her be possessed like this. But whoever this… cause… he was certain it was related to Ankhseram.

And that meant Zeref… and it made more clear with his demon rampaging outside the building.

Makarov was afraid. Not because of his death, but the future.

Something big was coming, and yet, here he was, not able to lift a single finger. But then, a familiar voice shouted from the back.

Then he heard no more.

 ** _"_** ** _Age Seal."_**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Several minutes ago...**_

Meredy concerningly watched the battle unfold at the guild. She knew she had no reason to worry about them, but the Deliora and the people…

That demon was the center of all problems, and she knew that its revival won't take anyone's fate in this town's fate too kindly.

That included herself. Deliora was the immortal demon and was nearly impossible to kill. Her eyes turned to Zancrow. Her emerald eyes flashed.

"Zancrow! You need to go and kill the demon!"

The fire god slayer growled back. "And why do I have ta?"

Mereday stepped forward and pushed her arms upwards defiantly. "Because that thing will kill everything!"

A sudden feral grin smeared on the pyromaniac's face. "it will kill everything?"

He leaned next to the brick wall and crossed his arm. His spinning red eyes seemed more prominent than before, and like the devil itself, he stared down at her with excitement and malice.

"It will kill everything?"

He asked again, and Meredy nodded. The god slayer raised his torso back, and chuckled delightfully.

"Then let it. Let's watch these people die. It will be fun."

He said that with such a little care, but Meredy was used to that already. "Zancrow…" She furrowed her brows.

Zancrow leaned down at the girl to match the height and taunted her.

"Aww… looks like little Ultear's pet has grown a soft spot for the weak." Then he added. "Look at those mages."

He pointed at the guild. Meredy turned her head and could see mages battling against the demon. She narrowed her eyes and was able to recognize the magic. The ice off it, and she was certain. She whispered to herself in shock.

" Tha…that's Ur?"

The fire god slayer continued. "I want to watch those feeble weaklings die in their own blood bath… hehe."

Meredy snapped, "But that's Ultear's mother!" Zancrow stopped his continuous guffaw and stared back at pinkette's emerald eyes.

He repeated, "Ultear's mother?" Then he scoffed. "Like hell, I care. I want to see how weak they are!"

Then the earth shook. Meredy could see the blizzard seemingly erupting out from the ground. But the worst of all, at the other side of the guild, another one was emerging. Zancrow whistled. "Hehehe… looks like things are getting more fun."

The pinkette crossed her arm in frustration and anger. "You are the worst! Then I'm going!"

Zancrow whipped his hand. "Then go. I don't care."

Meredy stomped the ground angrily. "So you don't care if Ultear's mother died? Do you know what she will even do to you?"

The pyromancer ceased at her words. His blood ran cold for a moment before quickly recovering to normal. He stepped back a bit. Meredy continued. "That's why Ultear had to spend so much time with you all. Do you even realize that? She never liked it, but she listened to what Hades said anyways."

However, the god slayer laughed as he threw his head back. "Bahahahaha! What a joke!" A tear sprouted from his eyes, and he poked his finger on her forehead and pushed her back like a baby's toy.

"You think I care about that? I want nothing but fire and chaos! If Ultear wants to leave, then lucky me."

He licked his lips. "I get to kill her without worrying too much… I never liked that woman anyways…"

Meredy stepped forward, and slapped his hand away. "You jerk!"

Then she screamed, "This hentai is trying to rape a child! Help! Help!" Zancrow raised his fists. "Kid! If you don't shut up, I'll just kill you alongside with her!"

The little pinkette gritted her teeth. "What?"

Zancrow replied, "Exactly what I said. I am a god-slayer. There's no one to oppose my powers! If you side with Ultear, then that would mean you have betrayed the guild."

He licked his lips. "Then you'll repent with your blood."

However, all the sudden, something hard and solid smashed onto his head. A voice spoke,

"And you will repent by shutting up."

Meredy recognized the voice, but not the image of it. She had heard of it before, and she recalled that it did not match with something nice.

The voice belonged to someone so vile and despicable, it was the only being in the world who struck fear in her heart.

Then she looked up at the owner of the voice. It was a hooded figure so she could not make out the face. But through the hood, she could see the blonde hair trailing down to her neck. It was short but too long and well combed for a man.

Zancrow immediately rose and tried to threw his fist, but the figure caught it like his was a baby's. Then the figure pressed the nerve point of his hand, and the god slayer winced, then yowled in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow! Shit!"

The figure warned. "Sit dog!" Zancrow subconsciously followed her command like a machine. The hooded figure continued,

"Hand!" Zancrow followed and started to pant like a dog while waggling its virtual tail. Meredy sweat dropped at sight, unsure how to comprehend it.

The pyromaniac took more than several seconds to realize what he was doing. He raged, "What the fuck! Why are you treating me like a dog?!"

The figure smirked. Meredy could not see it, but she could make out through her breath. Then she raised her hood.

Both Meredy and Zancrow screamed in shock and terror for very different reasons. For Meredy, this was the bane of her existence. Her face gone pale and took a huge step back. As for Zancrow, he knew he had sinned, and he feared for his life.

The woman was none other than Dimaria Yesta.

She spoke.

"Hello, you two." She smiled by tilting her head to the side, placing her both hand to her center politely. Both grimore duos stared back at her with stupefied button eyes. They spoke in unison.

"Eh?"

Zancrow screamed by pointing the finger at her. "You are not my master! What have you done to her!"

Dimaria roared. "SIT!"

The god slayer became a dog once again the moment she barked out her scream. The time priestess then turned her attention to Meredy, then gave her the most calming smile. Meredy took another step back.

Her face was ashen, and already bluing due to the shock. She exclaimed internally. 'I don't know what but that smile is making me want to puke so bad!'

Dimaria gathered her hand. "Meredy. Don't worry. I no longer have the desire to pain you any longer." Meredy blinked her eyes, and hastily brought her staff, that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Get back you harlot! Pervert! Ecchi! Hentai! Biiitch!"

However, that didn't do anything for her. She was just kept on smiling, maintaining her persona.

"Meredy, You can't say those things."

The pinkette kept staring at her incredulously. "This isn't some cruel way to trick me, right?"

"No, it isn't," Dimaria reassured.

Pinkette narrowed her eyes. "Like really really?"

"Really really."

"Like really really really really?"

"Hmm hmm, Really really really really."

Meredy kept herself silent. But then, "Like really really really…"

Dimaria finally snapped. "Meredy, we can go back to the old ways if you so desire."

The loli urgently shook her head. "Okay, I get it! I won't do it!" She slumped forward with a huge sigh. She looked up and asked.

"What happened to you though? And…. Why are you here?"

Dimaria kindly tilted her head, "Well, I can't answer the first question now… but for the second, I sensed the magic of Zeref."

The both Meredy and Zancrow stared at to each other. The pyromaniac repeated, catching his breath by the name.

"Zeref…"

Dimaria continued, "And it is getting dangerously powerful." Meredy pointed out. "You mean the demons?"

"No, there's even greater risk than demons. The real threat is in the guilds, and what's summoning it."

Then Dimaria whispered to herself. "Looks like the well of the dead worked at the end…"

Meredy questioned.

"And what are you planning to do?" Zancrow pumped his fists. "She is the most powerful being in the universe!" Both Meredy and Dimaria shot a deadly glare, making him whimper like a dog. The time priestess responded to the loli.

"I am the priest of Chronos, God of Time. I think I am able to assist them in my own way."

Stars immediately lit behind Meredy's emerald eyes. She rushed forward and grabbed her by her cloak and questioned excitingly.

"Then can you stop time?!"

Dimaria only gave a smile with a nod. Meredy's smile even got wider as she started to implore her.

"Then please please please please please say _ **, ZA WARUDO**_! When you stop time!"

The spriggan placed her finger on her lips in confusion. "Za warudo?"

Meredy threw her hands in the air while nodding vigourously. "Hmm hmm! _**ZA WARUDO**_!"

Dimaria scratched her head while smiling awkwardly. "Ha..haha…"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Guild**_

"In the midst of pandemonium, when the power of Ankhseram gets loose, only I remain standing in this world."

Dimaria spoke calmly as she undid her ties on her cloak. It fell behind to the floor as she continued to walk forward. Underneath the cloak, it revealed a gold and white garment, some covered with silver plates. She still wore the golden armor that her senpai gave, but the new garment only doubled the beauty of the woman.

It was mostly white, its color pristine and pearly, but every each end, it had gold lines decorating them. On front and side of her waist, a long fabric rested on her knee, draping over a short white skirt that opened up on the front.

The clothing showed up lots of her shoulder, and the top leaned on the sides of her arm, making them look oversized. However, they were held by the long piece that connected to the silver gold collar. Lastly, she wore a white cape that wavered behind.

She looked holy, like a real priestess.

"I lived as a priest, and now I formally return as one."

Her eyes fell to the ground, her long and dark eyelashes covering up her glistening amber, brown eyes. She raised her arm and directed to frozen Makarov.

"for the sake of everything."

 ** _"_** ** _Age of Denial."_**

All the sudden, the things around her began to move backward. Makarov became small, and the dark aura sounded Levy dispersed into nothingness. The ashen skin returned its color, and her empty dark eyes became those cheery brown again.

From outside, the destructions undid themselves as collapsed buildings and roads rebuild to their formal state, and people who were injured were healed completely.

Both Ur and Gray moved backward, and the blizzards that erupted from the earth returned to its surface before completely gone.

The ice barriers that skyrocketed were gone, and the demon that entered the gate returned to the gate.

Finally, all things became normal, and Dimaria released her spell.

 ** _"_** ** _DISPELL."_**

Levy dropped down to the ground like a corpse. She moaned quietly as she hit the ground, but didn't move. From her neck, a dark gem rolled down like a pebble.

Dimaria quickly grabbed it and secured it to her sides.

Makarov screamed, "Levy, You must stop this! What…eh?"

He ceased and confusingly looked around, unsure of what was going on. But seeing the petite girl falling down to the floor, he immediately rushed out to the girl and grabbed her fragile form.

"Levy! Child!"

He exclaimed, but the girl did not respond. Her eyelids remained closed. Panicking, he placed his ear on her chest. It was faint, but he could hear it. The steady heartbeat of a girl.

Dimaria spoke from behind. "She is merely resting. The black magic has strained her body, that is all. Rest easy, master."

But immediately, a tick mark appeared on her head when she realized what the old man was doing. Master Makarov was grabbing Levy's breasts and smiling perversely back to the priestess. A single drop of saliva drooled down from the old man. He responded, "Eh?"

Dimaria's face had gotten hundred times darker as she raised her fist, and without a single remorse to shed, she struck his face, breaking his nose instantly.

The old man screamed, "EYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The priestess muttered. "I should have just let you die, master Makarov."

"I'm sorry…." Makarov sniffled as he held his nose. The former spriggan looked away from the perverted old man and stared outside of the guild, before drawing out the gem.

She whispered.

"the Well of the Dead… The portal to the otherworld…"

Then she announced, "The worst has been disposed of. I must report this to my superior, Natsu senpai must know about this."

However, the gem started to glow brightly again. Dimaria's eye widened and quickly grabbed it as tightly as she could, shattering it into multiple fragments.

Each of the pieces dropped down to the floor, and she did not hesitate to blast her energy to the dust. Yet, they did nothing to the glow.

Master Makarov shouted. "Dimaria Yesta! Get back! That is the same aura that possessed Levy! It will do the same to you!"

However, Dimaria did not move. The tendrils worked its way to the blonde girl and began to surround her. But then, they flinched away as if it was shocking, and retreated back to the dark aura.

It began to spoke.

"I see…"

Dimaria smiled at the glow. The dark figure continued. "I have heard to the vessel of Chronos, but to see it myself here on this mortal plane."

The priestess answered, "I am protected by the lord of time. You cannot control me."

"Indeed. That would mean I would start a war…" The being continued. "I see that you've reversed the time."

Makarov whispered in shock from behind. "Re…reverse the time."

"It was a foolish attempt, vessel of Chronos." The dark figure spoke ominously. "Even though you have freed the girl, and shattered the gem, you cannot stop what's to come. In fact, you've made it worse…"

"You've shattered the gate of my realm, you have released it on this world."

The being seemingly smiled.

"Are you ready to see your old dead comrades? Dead by the hands of Etherious Natsu Drangeel?"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Near Fairy Hill and Dragneel Residence**_

 _ **.**_

Erza took a deep breath and held in the back before releasing. After resting for a second, she breathed in again. Her cheek bulged out like chipmunk, and then, with the best she's got, she shouted,

"Fire Dragon's Shout!"

Nothing came out, not even flakes of embers. She huffed and raised her brows. She placed her finger on her chin and started to think about why.

Sun was already gone down, and ever since Dimaria left her office, she had been staying in this spot and practicing her new dragon magic.

It was a place where he first helped her control it, so she assumed things might work out better if she practiced it here, yet nothing seemed to happen.

That had been like that for a quite a while, and it was starting to frustrate her.

Erza summoned a quill and scroll and crossed off her list, and looked down at the rest of the contents, reading,

Fire Dragon's Yowl…Fire Dragon's Rage…Fire Dragon's Bellow… and etc. and etc…

She sighed to herself at the fruitless attempt to summon the dragon side of her. But, desperately wanting to achieve something until her onii-chan came returned, she decided not to give up.

The scarlet mage narrowed her eyes at the scroll and placed it down on the ground. She took a deep breath again, and shouted,

"Fire Dragon's Yowl! RAGE! BELLOW!" She spoke all of them at one go, yet again, nothing happened.

She growled at herself. "ARGGGGGGG!" She glared at the scroll and started to stomp it relentlessly, pouring out all her anger and frustration. However, the moment she vented out her anger, her body began to catch on fire.

Erza did not notice that until the scroll began to burn. Her eyes stuck open and her perfectly shaped scarlet brows raised. She raised her hand to her eye level and observed herself engulfed in a flame.

Then stars filled her brown eyes. She shouted, her cheeks raising and her lips stretching with happiness.

"I did it! I did it! I summoned the fire!"

Quickly composing herself and looking around to make sure nobody was around, she coughed as her face turned stone cold.

"Now… how do I extinguish this fire…"

But she realized that she had no control over it what so ever. A tick mark appeared on her head, and she punched the tree hard.

The wood instantly shattered before catching fire. Erza blinked, realizing what she had done. With her quick thinking, she grabbed the burning tree and tossed it as far as she could with a mighty roar.

"EYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The tree was nowhere to be seen. She dusted herself and turned her back. However, she heard something whistling at the distance.

Erza raised her brows in confusion and looked back.

Seconds passed, and she wasn't able to comprehend the situation. That was until her brain finally figured it out.

Her eyes bulged out in shock. "NOOOOOOO!"

It was the same tree… falling directly onto FairyHill. Burning down FairyHill would mean the bane of her fate, and she realized that all too well. Tears sprouted from her eyes and water drooled from her nose as she sprinted like a rabid bunny to the building.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Unfortunately, the tree was already nearing the roof of the building. She urgently kicked the ground hard and jumped into the air. The instincts kicked in her head, and without a second of spare, she screamed top of her lung.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

From her mouth, a massive torrent of flame gushed out to the falling tree. It instantly incinerated into nothing.

Erza felt the air moving around so fast, and the intense heat of her magic and her eyes struck open for the second time.

She stopped her magic and landed directly into the building, crashing the wall and windows. Rubbles and dust scattered, and Erza spread her arms on the wooden floor.

Erza let out a few chuckle at first, but soon, in turned into a full laughter. The excitement and the sense of achievement rushed into her system. And she rose, and dashed outside, completely failing to recognize the building was burning down behind her.

She screamed out, "ONII-CHAN! I DID IT!"

However, her excitement died when a spear of ice skyrocket at her guild. Erza took a step back by surprise. She could see it perfectly with her new predatory eyes. Something was moving from afar. It was giant that she was certain.

Then she picked up someone battling against it, and she realized it was Ur and Gray. She furrowed her brows as she whispered.

"Something's going on in the guild…"

She bit her lips as she continued to observe them. Then, from the top of the guild's building, a circle emerged. It was completely devoid of color, and it rather more looked like a hole. Clouds around it spiraled down inward as if it was sucking in something.

She gasped loudly when she picked up an unnatural screech coming from the hole. At first, it only started with one, then soon, it followed by another and another.

Until she realized, that there was a war starting at her guild. And for some reason, it only felt like this was the start of something sinister. With the adrenaline pumping in her veins, she was able to cease the fire around her.

She tightened her hand before shouting, "Re-equip! Black Wing Armor!"

Erza had to fly over there as quick as possible. She knew her dragon slayer magic wasn't ready. She drew her sword and let her bat wing work her way up to the sky. She knew of her ability very well.

Putting back her excitement, she focused her attention to the creatures raining down from the sky. Now, with herself battle ready, she intended to protect that guild, whatever that threat was.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

"I came to report," Crawford spoke as he entered the throne room. However, this wasn't the real Crawford.

Natsu had killed that man ages ago with a single strike on his forehead. He had disposed of the body without a trace to recover. There was no blood dropped. This Crawford, the one walking into the center of the hell was Natsu's puppet, the Midas.

With the information in his hand, he decided to infiltrate the dark guild and find out all the things he could. Plus, knowing that the Tartarus wanted intel on himself, he thought it was the perfect opportunity to feed false information to them.

Upon entering the throne room, he was met with many Etheriouses. It seemed that they were anticipating his arrival. Natsu who controlled his machine smiled from the back.

'This is going to get very interesting…'

He noticed the avian-like female demon sitting on top of the throne, then another one with golden horn standing by her side. He assumed that she was the avian's servent. Then the other demons were scattered around the room, standing idle, with their eyes fixated on him.

"Ahhh… Crawford Seams… the worm finally returns…" The avian demon spoke, her needle-like fingers tracing along the stone armrest.

"So," She spoke, "What do you have for us? Who is this Natsu Dragneel?"

Crawford answered,

"Natsu Drangeel is indeed a FairyTail mage… he seemed to surrounded with many powerful mages."

From the back, a man complained loudly. "Yeah, yeah, we know that. Get to the chase."

Crawford, or rather, Natsu looked back and narrowed his eyes. He noticed that that man standing wasn't a real man. The man seemed hollow, like as if he arose back from the dead. He refocused to the present.

"Yes, of course! I shall then."

"Natsu Dragneel is specifically a Fire God Slayer, originated from the ground of the west. He does not have any family relatives and has no allies in the guild. He may be part of fairytail, but he prefers to remain as a rogue."

Then demoness with golden horn spoke. "What of the slaughter? Do we know his intentions?"

Crawford raised his brows. Natsu cursed at himself for that.

He never heard of such thing, and honestly, he wasn't prepared for it. His eyes rolled frantically at the surroundings. The demons shuffled around and were glaring at him with murderous intent, much more than before.

It only got stronger, and Natsu could feel their intensity all the way remotely. The pale female demon questioned, stepping forward.

"Don't tell me that you have forgotten your purpose, worm. Why is he killing off demons?"

Natsu stammered a bit at first, not knowing what to say or reply. His genius of mind started to work its way to figure out the answer. There were few things that he desired from this outcome. One of that thing was to prevent Fairy Tail from being blamed on. He didn't care about the guild, no. Not much really. Now that he had information that is far more valuable than what that guild could offer, that building held no more purpose to him.

However, there were people who he was fond of, and one of them, he cared greatly. For the sake of her, he preferred things out of her way. There was no reason to get her involved in stuff like this.

But secondly, he wanted to know every one of these demons, and what they are capable of. With these things in his mind, he answered.

"Ah yes! Pardon for my old age… Natsu Dragneel is slaughtering the demons because he believes they are not the necessity of this world… He seeks to eliminate them all."

A giant demon with shark-like features growled. "Shhh…Damnable God Slayer… thinking that he is above us all…"

Not only that, everyone else's face contorted in deep displeasure. The avian demon showed her displeasure as well. "What an invalid logic… Is is the humans that are not the necessity, not us. Cleary, this God Slayer is thinking over his head."

The Demoness standing beside her mentioned her, "Kyouka-sama." "Of course, Sayla."

Natsu stared back at the two demons, now knowing their names, and knowing them alone did a lot for him.

Kyouka continued her questions. "Good then, you have said that he works as a rogue.. have you figured out his weaknesses?"

Natsu grinned at that. "He is weak against curses it seemed. But that is all I could find."

The demons looked around, and one by one, a satisfied smiled formed. One of the demons spoke up. "What the hell? This could be easier than we have thought!"

Salya voiced out her thoughts. "Kyouka-sama. If he is indeed a rogue, then it would mean that it is easier for us to turn his guild against him."

The pink haired man raised his brows. He watched them continue. "It can be anyone, all we need is something that he can be blamed on.

Natsu or rather his puppet questioned. "But are you sure that will be enough? Natsu Dragneel isn't just anyone."

Kyouka stood up from her seat, and suddenly, she launched her fingers through Crawford's body. Blood sprouted from his chest, and his eyes widened in shock. Natsu growled at the sudden attack, but there wasn't anything he could do other than playing dead.

Despite the surprise of her volatile action, he let the puppet fall to the ground. However, he still had the machine turned on. He was still able to eavesdrop everything.

"Kyouka-sama. I do not believe killing Crawford was a good idea." Kyouka questioned. "Why is that?"

"Because he was our valuable asset to manipulate the council. Without him, it will only get harder to get our hands on the human's world."

There was no response from Kyouka. However, a long audible sigh was heard.

She finally spoke. "You are right, Sayla. I was too rash of my actions. Are there any suggestions?"

There were no answers. But then, the pale goddess spoke again.

"Kyouka-sama. There's still an option left."

"what is it?" The avian demon questioned with a mild surprise. The pale demon answered calmly.

"We still have a backup."


	45. Chapter 44: Ragnarok Part2

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone. First of all, I'd like to say thank you all who have been following this story, it was absolutely a miracle to see I've come this far, thanks to you people. Second, I wish to apologize for making everyone wait this long. The school and my first public exhibition squeezed out every ounce of my life, and had to work vigorously to meet the dead line. Sadly, the result did not go as well as I've anticipated so I've been down for a moment. Not to mentions my Finals, which also did not go very well...**

 **However, I'd like to believe that I've learned something important through this experience, and I now know what to do and what not to do.**

 **Recently, I've been wanting to try something I've never done before. (Yes, I am still trying to launch my but haven't found any time yet...and likely that I'll do a collab with one of my friend who is also an artist.)**

 **And I am also trying my best to invest in VR contents.**

 **Now that I have some free time, I decided to return the writing I've been doing, and now I am still intending to finish it. One more thing, The new story, and his maid will launch in this saturday. So, if you are interested, check it out!**

 **I can't hold you guy any longer!**

 **Here is the new chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **If you have any questions, suggestions or thoughts, please either PM me or holler me up in review section! Either one of them is fine!**

 **P.S. Any profanity and verbal assault is not allowed. If you do, don't expect a reply.**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 44: Ragnarok Part 2

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **In Council's Dungeon- Era**_

* * *

"We have a backup."

The demoness announced, then audio started to cut off. Natsu furrowed his brows immediately and attempted to throw every possible solution to it, yet the machine did not budge. The last thing he wanted was to let them figure out that they have been infiltrated, then again, there was no way for them to know it was Natsu Dragneel who have snuck under their noses.

The news that real Crawford was dead traveled to no living men, as dead tells no tales.

Natsu adjusted the audio once more before it became static.

"J…..en…i….we c…in the co…."

He furrowed his brows again and dropped his mental sync. The last event made his mind discerning it critically. For a moment, he felt his back running cold. It was there only less than a microseconds, but it was there definitely. Moreover, that did not make him very pleased.

"But how did it got cut off? Were the demons aware of that it was a machine?" Natsu had several questions that needed to be answered, but none mattered more than the last sentence of that pale demoness had spoken.

"It sounded like a name…" he whispered to himself. Then he turned his head to the vitality god slayer, who had been beaten up to a bloody pulp. He was sitting half dazedly on the stone floor drenched in his blood. His eyes were both swollen that it covered his both irises, and his lips became as large as his fist, not to mention the towers of lump on his head.

Natsu barked. "Do you know anything about that?!" Arsen shrieked in fear and quickly held up his both hands protectively.

"I'm sorry~~~! I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt me!"

Natsu growled as he held him in the air. "You idiot!" and he smacked his head one more time. Arsen recoiled back by force and scurried away like a dying, cornered animal. He then screamed on top of his face, his white feral teeth only a millimeter away. "Do you not hear me?! Who the fuck is this back up?!" His roar drilled into the goth's earholes.

Arsen fearfully claimed as he covered his face with his both arm again. "I don't know anything! Please!"

Natsu frustratingly hissed like he was going to bite, Arsen quipped in fear again. "Useless!"

Then he veered his attention to the dead corpse next to him. IT was the real body of Crawford Seam, and his body was starting to enter the first stage of degradation.

The pinkette muttered as he pushed the dead man with his foot. "Too bad I killed this old man… I could have squeezed out more intel on these demons…"

He furrowed his brows. "But no matter. What's done is done." He raised his hand snapped his finger at the body. The fire instantly burned the dead without even leaving the smoke. It all happened in a blink of a second, and the vitality god slayer who was two steps away from his own death shirked by the sudden heat that almost burned his flesh.

The goth's eye widened at the sight of it, burn was not the right word to describe what he saw. It literally evaporated with fire, and it happened with his mere finger snap, that looked nothing more than a child's play.

Yet, Natsu smirked at the man, and Arsen could not tell, whether if he was enjoying it or not. It was that mysterious smile that screamed bad omens. Natsu continued,

"But I still need to know why they are targeting me… yet, it seemed unlikely that they'll fight me face to face…"

Then he remembered Lullaby and Deliora and the book of Tartarus that they attempted to control. Then something flashed in his head. He stood rock solid in realization.

"Were they targeting me in the first place? Do they actually know that I am E.N.D?" Even for Natsu, it was scary. It would mean that these demons were preparing for a quite long time. With a growl, he lifted Arsen up and hurried outside the room.

With a short moment, guards rushed at him with their weapon drawn. They seemed alerted and was evident that they have felt his godly presence. They threatened. "Halt! What have you done to the councilman?!"

Natsu however, emotionlessly walked pass them. The sudden force repelled both guards to the wall. Their bone shattered immediately, and they screamed in pain alongside the horrible cracking noise that echoed the hall. Arsen just stared at the people dying as he was dragged by, and there was nothing he could do.

The Elemental God Slayer had no interest in dealing with them. He had bigger stuff to worry about, and that was to find their backup. He just killed their primary, and that would mean that they have already activated their second agent. It was likely that their secondary was already receiving orders.

More guards rushed in the narrow hall, and Natsu walked pass them. The force again threw them into the wall ruthlessly. Bones pierced through their skin, and blood squirted out like from an overfilled balloon, and their symphonies of dying guttural cries as blood filled up their lung screamed into his ears, but he heard none.

Perhaps he was going back to what he was before, maybe not. Whatever it was, he had no care for these people. They were not the center of his attention.

His eyes glowed in red again. "Just wait for me, Tartarus… I won't kill you just yet. It is useless. I will rip out your limbs first, only then, I will root you all out."

"Let's start with your back up, shall we? But before that…"

Natsu summoned orange orb in his hand, and promptly crushed with his vice like grip. The glowing energy exploded like liquid through his fingers, dripping down like blood, pooling to the ground. It was a kill switch, something that terminated all the commands and programming of his golden, mechanical puppet/armor.

"I'm going to need a small distraction from that side."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Magic Council Court Yard- Era**_

* * *

"Miss Belserion! Miss Belserion! At the cellar! The dungeon!"

A man with a short hair approached Irene from the side. Judging by the clothes that he wore, and the cape he adorned, the scarlet woman figured him as one of the higher ups of the military, perhaps the captain of the guards, but certainly not a general. He didn't have that aura.

Irene knew at first glance. She intentionally wavered her new wizard saint cloak to emphasize it before lifting her chin up in the air. She smirked arrogantly at the man and questioned,

"Captain, I presume?"

The man sweated like a pig after seeing Irene's haughty antic, and she seemed to be more proud of the fact that she was wearing the coat rather than recognizing her arch-position of the wizard saints.

The man stuttered for a bit. "Um… yeah. Captain of the guards, My name is Mesh… how did you know I was the captain?"

Irene smirked at seeing the man. "I've lived enough to know it all, Captain."

Then she pulled out her staff on her back and held it steadfastly beside her. "But I assume you had something for me?" She readied herself.

Mesh spoke, his attention returning back to the urgencies. "R, Right! There's an enemy down at the dungeon! I've just lost all my squadron!"

Then Ultear, who was standing behind Irene made her presence known. She questioned. "What of the rest of the councils?"

"They are relocating to safety as we speak…You should also…" Ultear held up her hand. "No. That won't be necessary."

The captain insisted, "But you cannot! It is too dangerous to be here!" Ultear narrowed her eyes. "Are you ordering me, Captain?"

"Of course no, mam!" He immediately bowed to her. "But the rest of the councils have already…" Ultear cut him off. "and what of Siegrain? Has he evacuated as well?"

The answer was straightforward. "No, But I have ordered the men to find him and take him to safety."

Ultear furrowed her brows, and muttered to herself. "and Lord Dragneel is nowhere to be seen… what's going on here…"

Irene, however, smiled at the time mage's concern and the distress of the captain, finding it rather amusing, she started to walk towards the dungeon. Ultear called, "Miss Belserion! What do you intend to do?"

Yet, the enchantress continued her way. She responded, "You are worrying about something that you shouldn't."

Mesh shouted in disbelief. "But my men were killed!"

"Then I just have to make sure their death were not in vain." She replied, and asked to Ultear. "Would you like to come as well, councilman?"

"Someone must investigate the assailant despite the cowardly men hiding behind their cage." Irene continued. "Though I'd say me alone would be more than suffice, but I fear that this is something that you must witness as well."

Ultear nodded as she walked to Irene's side. "I'll follow then." She ordered to Mesh then, "Report to the rest of the council that I will not be joining them." Mesh's eye struck wide. "But…"

The violet time mage raised her hand to cease his insistent mouth. "Enough, Captain." She pointed at Irene,

"I have the first god of Ishgar joining me. There's nothing for you to be worried."

The guard captain bowed respectively, "Understood, milady. Then, I'll go and do as you've asked."

Ultear nodded as she watched he retreated, and Irene gave an odd smile. Once the man was out of their sight, Irene walked to the dungeon, where she picked up a billowing energy. She opened her lips.

"You know why I've asked to you to join me? Do you recognize this power?"

Ultear slowly started to perspire profusely by the overwhelming power creeping into her nervous system. She gulped down the pooling saliva in her mouth, and her iris quivered. It was like she finally removed her restraints and showing off her real emotions towards this force.

"I do recognize it... His power never dwindled…."

Irene smiled at the girl's ashen face. She questioned. "Do you fear his power?" Ultear did not reply, and she halted middle of her track. Irene stopped as well, waiting for her response. It never came from her.

"Fearful is fearful when you perceive it as one."

Ultear questioned at her. "How about you? How do you see it?" Irene replied. "How can I fear something that I do not understand?"

"Then…?" The time mage trailed.

"I'd say I only feel curiosity and respect towards his power." Then Irene turned. "Now let us haste. Natsu-sama seems to be in trouble."

.

.

.

"Help!" Guards screamed in terror and pain as Natsu walked closer. The man held no effort of his action, the violent thrashing of his power, unchaining it was all he needed to subjugate the army of men. By the sheer pressure, their body was being broken, and through the cracks, blood spewed out of it. The sight was unholy, with the red demonic dots that shot out from his both eyes, and the red blood spraying in his face, there was nothing that was divine.

The guards only flooded out from the door what Natsu conceived as an exit. They came, only to be crushed by his power. The moment they stepped their foot in the corridor, the first thing that spoke was a desperate scream. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Natsu felt no grievance or guilt as the man died horribly. One of them came straight up to his face with his 'magical' spear drawn. The dragon-god E.N.D stared back at the man. His obsidian orbs with demonic eyes were like of a dragon's and lion's and every dangerous predator that there was, and how Natsu raised his neck as the man approached had so much resemblance to demon lord staring down at the mortal.

To simply put, Natsu Dragneel was crushing them down like Achilles. The man reached Natsu. He roared top of his lung as he lunged at him. "Die you bastard!"

The blade however never touched Natsu. The man was crushed down on his knees, and the bricks shattered as he did so. The weapon dropped down to the ground with a loud cling. The man's bloody eyes rolled up to Natsu last time before blood draped over his face. He growled as he died. "I'II Kill you!"

The man never spoke afterward. Natsu stepped on the corpse indifferently, and Arsen was being traumatized by so much death at the same time, inside a dark, narrow corridor. His eyes were shaken like a real earthquake.

Then larger guards walked. They both wore a different attire, the armor was heavier. Clad in unpolished, battle-worn steel, it seemed like these were veterans. They held a halberd infused with lacrima. It looked a like a staff. They raised their weapons and pointed at the Elemental God Slayer, and promptly fired.

Blue beams flew towards Natsu, but all of them were deflected with no effort. By his magical pressure, the lasers were bent down to the floor. Smirking at the meaningless assault, he raised his hand and grasped his hand. Immediately, the elites' armor crushed down like cardboards.

Their muffled scream and crushing metallic sound shot him no more guilt than a dying sound of an ant.

Thus, he narrowed his eyes at the familiar energy. Realizing who it was, Natsu cut off his power to a negligible level. The door was ripped open, and two figured strolled in, and like he has expected, It was Irene and Ultear.

His furrowed brows relaxed and a soft, inviting smile spread on his emotionless, harsh face. He called in delight by the familiar face.

"Irene. Ultear."

Then he eyed the new cloak that she wore. The whiteness of it bellowed at him the importance of it, or rather, her. Irene. And Natsu being the one with keen eyes, he knew what it meant. It only brought more smile on his face.

Just like that, like the slaughters have never happened. Natsu exclaimed.

"Irene! You succeeded?!" The Dragneel's perfect white teeth gleamed by the broad smile. But then, Irene did not smile back. Natsu's brow shifted to a discerning look. He questioned,

"Irene?" Then he moved his attention to the violet-haired time mage. "Councilman?"

Their lack or response had made the place disturbingly quiet. Only after a full minute passed, the First God of Ishgar responded.

"Natsu-sama." From her pearly skin, a smile finally broke out. She then rushed in front of him, now standing only a few steps apart. She called again. "Natsu-sama." The second call escaped chocked, somewhat hoarsely. "I've succeeded."

Dropping Arsen to his back, Natsu brought her forehead to his and whispered. "Good job…" Irene nodded, "We can now have all the power necessary to move bigger in this world." She added, "We will find Ankhseram, as you have commanded."

Natsu answered back breezily as he gently moved aside her velvety hair, "I never commanded anything, Irene... But yes. We will find Ankhseram soon."

From the back, Ultear followed, looking around the dead body draping over the floor and hanging from the walls. She couldn't help to but ask,

"Lord Dragneel… did you killed them all?"

Irene stepped aside to let him answer. "Yes, I did."

Ultear whispered in concern. "Lord Dragneel…" But before she laid out her thoughts, she asked him. "But Lord Dragneel, what happened to you, if may I ask? We were deeply concerned about your sudden absence…"

Natsu walked towards her with a broad smile and started to ruffle her hair like she was a little kid. "Aww, Councilman was worried about me?"

The time mage insisted, trying to hold down her anger and blushing at the same time. She bit her teeth hard as she answered, throwing her both arm at the back, tiptoeing, "O…of course not! Please stop treating me like a child!"

Irene asked from the side. "Yes, Natsu-sama… I was actually concerned of your sudden disappearance. Did something happened?"

Then she pointed at the corpses with her staff. "Did something happened to cause you kill all these men?"

The pink haired dragon god slayer answered. "There was a councilman named Crawford Seams. He attempted to interrogate me."

Ultear raised her brows at that name, recognizing it instantly. "The vice headmaster?"

Natsu continued. "He is affiliated with Tartarus. IT seems that they are after me." Ultear looked around once again. "I see… but mind me, was it all that necessary to murder all these guards?"

The pink haired dragon raised his brows at her, giving her puzzled eyes. "They were in my way." He answered, his voice deep but without the menace that he held. "It was self-defense. Isn't that what you humans say all the time?" He asked, but without a threat, it was actually a positive inquiry.

Ultear pointed out. "I don't think this has anything to do with self-defense… besides, this would only bring out anger from the rest of the council."

Irene confirmed. "She is right. Even though that Crawford is working for Tartarus and he attempted to torture you for interrogation, killing these guards won't do justice. You've only provoked the council…"

Natsu stepped forward with his resolute steeling. "Even so, they have a second man working for that guild of roaches in the council. I plan to find him and kill him for myself…and I need t know why they are specifically targeting me, despite the all the things happened. Wasn't Zeref the one hunting down all the demons?"

"They don't know that! Even I didn't know Crawford worked for Tartarus until you told me so…" Ultear exclaimed. "Whatever you tell them, they will try to deny. Besides, we don't have any evidence…and slaughters of their guards, they will see it as direct challenge to their authority."

"Well, do you see it that way? Do you, Councilman?" Natsu questioned, and Ultear kept herself quiet for a second. "I wouldn't, but I know very well as the fact that they will."

Natsu hummed in thought, then he faced Irene. "What are you plan to do?" The enchantress responded. "Help you escape, of course, Natsu-sama. This place does not suit you."

Ultear nodded back. "She is right, my Lord. You staying here will only raise a further conflict with these people. You need to stay away from this place."

"And risk you losing your position, Irene? I think not." Natsu answered back. "And I told you, I am not going anywhere til I cut off Tartarus's arm." Then he added,

"Besides, I am a criminal now. I was already the enemy of the council the moment I stepped on this land." He added, "Run away or stay, it would matter very little to all of us at the end…"

"What will you do when you have to prove them wrong…?" Ultear questioned. Natsu raised Arsen by his arm. "I have him."

"Who's he, my lord?"

Unlike the time mage, Irene already had figured out what kind of energy this man had, and what type of magic he uses. The smile on the enchantress's lips became bigger by the facts. She quietly exclaimed n delight. "I see… God Slayer of Ankhseram?"

Irene licked her lips as her eyes fell on the pale gothic man's half-dead body. "I can't wait to dissect his magic, Natsu-sama. The experiments and research I can do with!"

"I'll hand him over to you when things become clear, Irene. I need this man to prove myself to them. It Is most practical."

"I see…I suppose there's no way of persuading you, is it, Natsu-sama?"

Irene prepared her staff, and Ultear turned her gaze back to Natsu as she summoned her lacrima orb.

"Then, I, Irene Belserion, The First God of Ishgar will apprehend you by the authority of the magic council."

Natsu smirked, already reading Irene's head. "You are going to arrest me? Heh." He decided to play along. And Ultear was not a fool either. She quietly asked.

"Please make the fight believable, My Lord… and please try not to inflict too much damage." The pinkette almost burst out a laugh, but he maintained himself.

"Don't worry. I'll try to make it painless as I can." He threw Arsen to the floor once again. With a tightening of his fist, a flame erupted. He spoke last time before their little battle.

"and thank you… for understanding."

Irene responded. "Your welcome, Natsu-sama. Now you owe me again."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-Tartaros-**_

* * *

Sayla narrowed her pair of obsidian eyes to the dead body of Crawford as her mistress strolled around the hall, announcing the plan to the courier. The lesser demon nodded in confirmation and quickly dissipated himself into thin air.

Sayla wasn't paying much attention to their conversation. Perhaps she ought to ask the others when the time required to be. But right now, she furrowed her brows at the strange movements of the corpse. The pale goddess wasn't sure or how to make out this situation, but knew something was wrong.

It was as if the body was liquefying, and as far as she was aware of these… pathetic human anatomy, humans didn't do that when they died.

They would rot, not melt. However, no one seemed to realize this peculiar phenomenon. The entire demons were all too focused on their delusion that they will kill this Natsu Drangeel by their hand, that they weren't paying attention.

Then she noticed faint golden light coming from the center of the body. She did nothing but continue to observe it. If anything, she was curious, and as a respectable scholar of the underworld, it intrigued her. But then, she suddenly felt something surging within.

Her senses tingled, and she didn't what, but she was certain it wasn't magic nor curses. The power was raw, undiluted, pure energy. Her eyes snapped wide open in shock. She urgently shouted at the entire hall.

"Everyone! Get out of here instant!" Kyouka and others spun around in confusion, but quickly understood when they saw strange light exploding from the dead body. Lance, who was staring at the whole scene kept his usual smile, quickly removed himself from the hall with a flash of golden light.

Demons were left to protect themselves or flee on their own. Seeing that the detonation was imminent, Kyouka crouched low and crossed her arm in X protectively, and the others did the same, Franmalth jumping down from the window and such. Silver Fullbuster immediately raised a barrier to trap the explosion.

The light spilled out from his ice barricade. From a single light to multiple, the cracks became larger and larger until it was pulverized.

Then with a volatile and destructive power, the explosion erupted out from the body. The building rumbled, and the ceiling fell from the top. The stone walls shook before collapsing to the ground, and the decorations and paintings were eventually reduced to ashes.

A brilliant light filled the dark, ominous land, and it took everything with it. Sayla, who was the closest to the body, could feel her skin burn and her curse energy draining as quick as heaven falling from the sky. Despite that, with her pearly teeth biting her lips, bleeding, she poured all that she had into protecting herself.

The eruption of this raw power gnawed that everything she was, from the clothes to her abilities. She felt her blood rushing backward, but never had time to mind that. Her attention was all on protecting herself from the blast.

When the lights died out, darkness crept back in. The dark purple lights of the sky filled in the blanks, but all the demons were left blind for an entire minute. Even though they had closed their eyes and shielded themselves from the light, it still punched its way through.

After a blundering like a fool, their vision slowly returned, and so as Sayla's.

She stood there, blinking, her eyes completely drained of life, unable to process what she had just experienced. Her legs shook at by the power of it, and she immediately lost her footing and fell down to her knee.

She couldn't stand. The pale demon, the Goddess of the cold moon felt so weak. She wasn't sure the cause. Whether it was herself pouring all her power into creating a barrier or feeling the raw power to her skin, one thing was sure. That energy was one of the most destructive ones that she had ever seen. It was a miracle that she survived.

Blinking again with her mouth agape, she started to examine herself. However, her fingers shook terribly as she traced along her clothes, or rather, what was left of it.

The blast had burned and torn apart the most of it, and her regal dark kimono was now nothing more than a charred fabric that hung on an injured demon. From her body, gashes, and bruises decorated all of her white skin. Blood was already trailing out from her burst skin. Then, she felt something cracking from the top.

Then a fragment fell from her head. It was golden. Sayla's heart sunk.

Brushing her finger at her two massive horn, she tried to examine her worst fear. Then there, she had felt it, a thin line that ran along her horn. As they reached her skull, the lines disappeared, but at the edge of it, the cracks were spread like a spider web.

Her iris shook, and carefully, gulping down her saliva she applied a small pressure at the end. A part broke away without much resistance. The pale demoness took in a sharp breath.

"M…my horn…"

A hand touched her shoulder, it was a sensation that she was familiar. Sayla looked up with her blood rushing out of her system. "Mistress?"

Kyouka was in no better form. Her helmet had multiple cracks, and her attire was just as badly torn as she was, not to mention hundreds of injuries.

"I know, my Sayla…" the avian demon looked at the destruction before her.

The base was obliterated in half. The entire top half was gone to nothingness as if somebody cut through it and threw it away. There were only rubbles, and what was left of the base. "I know…"

Then furrowing her brows, she turned to the rest of the demons, which were nine demons gates.

They were the one that only survived. The rest was filled with a sea of corpses, thousands, and thousands of them. She gritted her teeth in humiliation and vexation.

She announced. "We've been watched… " Then a voice disrupted her from behind. "We need to investigate. It very well is the council that turned on us."

It was Silver Fullbuster. Sayla stood back up with her eyes lowered down to the ground in shame and pain. She replied, "He is right. It is necessary. It is our currently the best option."

Kyouka remained quiet, trying to keep herself sane in the worst time like this.

"How is the Hell's Core?"

Sayla replied, "The blast shouldn't have affected the lower floors. Though I expect some damages, Kyouka-sama."

"I see…" The avian demon murmured. Silver spoke, "Whatever you command, we'll listen, boss."

"Then Silver Fullbuster," Kyouka announced. "You are the one here who most resembles human. I want you to take a trip to the council…" and she whispered into his ear.

"While you are at it, make sure our backup is still under our command… and do confirm what that old insect had said. Is Natsu Dragneel really there…?"

The demon slayer craned his neck back to whisper to her in response. His lips spread wide at the mention of Natsu. "Will do, boss."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fairytail:Magnolia**_

* * *

Gray's bowls churned as he stared at the heaven. His iris trembled at what he saw, and the white cornea shimmered in despair, and he didn't even notice the time ticking away, chipping away his life force little by little. He attempted to breathe, but like an idiot, he stood with every wisp of air clutched in his lung. Even Ur wasn't doing any better at what was falling from the heaven.

As they stood there turning into stones, trying to kickstart their frozen brain and remembering how to breathe, heaven tore itself apart.

From the sky, not one, or two, but billions and trillions of creatures fell. And they could clearly see, that they were, in fact, humans. Or once had been. They were corpses to be exact, undead, zombies or whatever you wish to call it.

They only regained their consciousness when someone came screaming at the hoards. Both mages instantly recognized who it was.

The dark pair of wings, and the black armor to match, it was Erza Scarlet who was rushing at the raining enemies. In the air, she screamed out her re-equip spell, changing into heaven's wheel armor, blasting circle of blades straight to the creatures.

She looked like a tiny dot, but the both could still see her in the sky. Only then, Ur woke herself up, and then Gray. Gray shouted, "W…what the fuck is happening?!"

Ur, however, maintained her figure and quietly kneeled to the ground. From below, an ice blue light appeared, before the pillar of ice rose from the ground, taking her into the air. Air billowed away from her skin, and a pair of ice-made wings sprouted out from her back. She flew up like a hawk, beating her eagle-like wings up into the sky. She was able to reach Erza in an instant.

She noticed Erza screaming for another spell. Ur stopped her. "Miss Scarlet, wait!" The knightess's movement halted and stared back at Ur with confusion. Ur smirked, and placed her palm at the hoard, bellowing out her spell.

"ICE MAKE: Rose Garden!" From her cold mechanical hands, a tremendous energy erupted out in the form of thorny roses. It rushed at the enemies and froze the thousands before they shattered into pieces. Erza furrowed and smiled at the result. Expected of Gray's master and Councilman's mother, she was an accomplished mage, but nowhere close to taking them all at once. However, Ur knew what she was doing. She knew the Erza's presence in the guild.

"Erza! You are needed with the guild! Go and prepare them for defense!"

The scarlet haired girl's realized what she meant and stared down at the ground. She watched guild members coming out themselves in the open, each of them charging their own spell one by one. Yet, it was a pandemonium. There were no orders in there.

Erza started to lose her flight capability in the air. Despite that, she shouted at Ur. "What about you?!"

The ice make mage responded. "I'll hold them off!" Erza stared at her for a second before steeling her resolve. Nodding to comply, she completely shut off her flight spell and started free falling to the ground.

Air passed by as he spread her arms out, re-equipping into wind god armor, she used air to land securely to the ground, dampening the impact, manipulating the oxygen around her like a pillow. She shouted back again,

"Re-equip Lightning Empress Armor!"

Gray narrowed his eyes at Erza. It was Erza after all, the one who stood the first every single moment. Yet she was an S-class that made the things a little bit more reassuring. It justified her action, but he always thought she was getting over her head. Despite that, he ran to her sides. He called,

"Erza!"

The scarlet knightess looked around to see the male ice mage running towards her in urgency. Erza nodded firmly, her eyes calling the battle cry, her stance absolute on the ground. Gray questioned, "What's Master Ur doing up there?!"

"She is buying us time!" She responded, then she pointed her weapon at him in an authoritative figure. "So stop strolling and prepare for the battle!"

Despite the urgency that the battle had struck him, her growl made him whimper like a frightened dog. But the moment she turned away, his usual tone returned and looked up at his master.

"Noway… I'm going up there. I'm not going to listen to you, Erza." Then he struck down his fist to the ground and summoned an ice pillar just like Ur, launching himself into the air.

Erza spun around in surprise. "Gray!" She aimed at the ice mage and bolted out a lightening. It was meant to shock him, and she never expected Gray to block or evade it. Gray, however, hastily stepped aside at the incoming strike, before letting the pillar raise him further. The scarlet knightess hissed at the incompetence of her comrade and cleaved the ice as hard as she could. In a single strike, spider-web like cracks spread around it, before crumbling to the ground.

Yet, he was stubborn, and by the fact that Erza can't control one of the mages under her infuriated her. However, there was forced to give up to prepare the raining down enemies.

Hurriedly, she turned away and ran to the scattered members to gather them all.

.

"Shit!" Gray screamed. Not quite making to his master, fighting against the monsters in close, he started to fall back down. He shouted at Ur. "Master!"

Ur looked back down, and her dark eyes widened at her student. "Gray! Don't come up here!"

However, that warning fell on the deaf man's ears. Gray bellowed out his spell in the air, pointing at the monsters.

"Ice make Arrows!" Ice made bow created on his palm, and he pulled its string, throwing a salvo of arrows at them. That was where he was wrong. Perhaps the sudden adrenaline made him misjudge, but that never change the fact he had neglected the possibility that the arrow might hit Ur.

Ur had to change her focus to raise up the barrier, and that was never a good thing, and ever was enough against the sudden attack. The arrows did hit the enemies, but one of her wings shattered. She has pulled away from the battle abruptly, and that never made any difference at the end, if not, it only worsened the situation. Ur's brows crumbled up in urgency and shock.

"Gray! What are you doing here?!" Ur lost her momentum and started to fall down, yet she was more concerned about her student. Gray responded back. "Helping you! I'm not leaving you alone master!"

Ur growled, and she never did that. "But look at what you've done!" That struck the younger mage into his soul, slapping his brain mercilessly. Ur veered away to the sky, and there was more of them.

There were even more of them. Through the dark hole in the sky, raining down like the heaven. Then in between the humanoid creatures, she suddenly felt the commanding presence among them.

It punched her nerves into senseless, and she was left gaping her mouth like a fish out of water. For a second time in her life, she felt fear. She knew how it felt like, that cold feeling despite her resistance. How her guts twisted, and her heart forsaking its beating, muscles losing control before finally giving up their movement, her skin turning solid and its surface covered in perspiring ice…

But finally, after all, heart crushing moment, she was able to speak. "W…what is this obscene power…?"

Gray was the same, and he stared at what she was seeing. From the pit in the heaven, something fell. It was an individual, person it was, or what it had been.

After a second, the figures became much clearer. The man had a long dark hair, unkept and spiking up like a porcupine. He also wore a tattered white robe on top, and baggy pants that looked much like a middle eastern clothing, and the person itself plunged down like he was made out of the sand.

Ur shouted, "Gray! Move aside!" She pushed Gray with her body, propelling herself with magic in the air. In the air, despite the fact that they were still falling, she had managed to push him away. From the sky, a pillar of sand threw down like a javelin, and she was directly beneath it. Ur reached out her hand to form a barrier.

"Ice-Make: Shield!"

Hexagonal ices encased her front and blocked all the sand raining down on her, and she was shocked once again at the power of it. In fact, her ice was starting to melt from the first contact. Steam exploded, and she could hear every granule hitting the barricade like a machinegun. Ur's arm shook slightly at first, but slowly, she was able to stabilize herself.

Then like a radar, she picked up the said enemy approaching closer, and Ur bit her teeth and prepped for a counter. The sand dissipated, and the man appeared in front of her with twin axes, ready to strike her down. The man raged like an animal as he screamed,

"NATSU DRAGNEEEEELLL!"

From such a short distance, Ur's lips pulled up in disgust by the man's feature. This was no longer a human. His face was half-gone, and she saw yellowish-bone sticking out, and the flesh was rotting all around. She saw muscles moving underneath those fowl tissue, and its left eye was completely missing.

The undead screamed again like savage it was. "NAAAATSSSUUUU DRAAAGGGGGGNEEEEEELLLLLL!"

Ur's brows raised in amusement this time. She then unleashed her power.

"Well, Mr. Dragneel isn't available at the moment!" "ICE MAKE: FIST!" Her hand formed a titanic hand and punched the undead straight up. "Make Appointment next time!"

She beamed an automatic grin at the blown back enemy, but that smirk dropped as soon as she realized how fast she was falling.

Turning her eyes, her dark eyes to the horizon, she could barely see the skyline on its verge of disappearing into the mountains. Then she turned her gaze to the ground and gasped briskly as she realized how the earth was rushing towards her. Gray shouted at her with his hand stretched out.

"Master!"

Ur's nerve shot a painful jolt in her systems multiple times, biting her lips, closing her eyes, and deforming of her pearl-like face followed after, indicating that she is stressed having no clear way to secure her pupil and herself.

Cursing at herself, and the situation with everything related to it, she threw her arm to below him and growled through her clenched teeth. "Ice make snow!"

From her hand, an incredible amount of snow fell onto the harsh cobblestone ground. It covered it wholly white, and it built up like a comfortable and inviting humongous pillow just waiting for Gray to plunge in.

Unfortunately, she had no time to create her own, alas the reason she had bit down her lips, spewing out profanities. She spoke to herself,

"Shit, this is going to hurt…"

The dark gray ground stared back at her emotionlessly, but it never did felt so brutally terrifying. Like it was being struck by a massive cargo train would suffice as a description, one would wonder, but then again, there is no real way of knowing it. That brisk suddenness as the harsh winds glides over the skin.

For her, Ur, everything became black so abrupt, and she felt no pain after that.

.

.

.

.

Gray felt the mountain of snow catching his body gracefully as the weight and gravity delved himself deeper into it. He felt no difference of temperature between the gale he experienced and the pile of snow. Then he felt the surface of the earth, striking to his shoulder blades like a rough iron hammer.

He gasped and howled in pain as the damage sunk into his body. Yet he quickly hopped out, shouting out for his mentor. "Master!"

The second after, he felt the impact. The critical result of a person falling down from the sky, and it shook the earth a bit. Like a miniature earthquake, but barely, just enough to feel it under his feet. He tried to move in closer, but he pulled himself away from the flying debris.

Dust and rocks covered him, and some cut his skins and clothing, but quickly recovered and dragged his body to the impact zone.

The fairy tail mage's body froze. Then his brain followed after. He slowly felt his body giving up, and it was his legs that surrendered to the visage in front.

With an echoing thud, it padded itself against the ground. A small drop of liquid formed in his eyes, before they began to run down on his skin.

In front of him, he saw red, and he whispered in disbelief and shock. "M…master…?"

.

.

.

"Everyone! Get in position!" Erza commanded as she ran towards the guild. However, her command barely reached everyone's ear, and someone even screamed through chaos. The active members of the Fairy Tails were the one who seemed to aware what needs to be done, but yet, to all those lower- ranked mages, they seemed confused, terrified.

Some mages are actually in high rank but so unsure of themselves. To Erza, this complete chaos was none other than indefinite crisis scenario. And the fact that she could not deliver her words to any of them made her inside boil.

The scarlet knightess stepped forward and screamed top of her lung, her rage instantly erupting out from her core.

"I said, GET IN POSITION!"

And finally, that had some effect. Everyone ceased their movements and stared at her with a shocked expression. Their eyes were popping out like a giant bubble from their eye sockets, and their jaw dropped down to the floor with their lips turning blue.

The place had gone dead quiet within a microsecond. Every member's heads were directed to her, and their pupils were fixated on her enraging red aura behind her, and that demonic red eyes she held that glowed dark hellish yellow through the aura.

All of them gulped down their pooling saliva, and like a scared rats, they moved to form an immaculate military formation. Erza's fire had gone down by the satisfaction of the order finally settling in.

"Good."

She exclaimed. "Now!" She began to relay series of commands that she had in mind. "All the ranged mages! Reach for the highest building you can find! I want you all to use any spell that can target multiple enemies!"

She pointed at the roof of her guild. "The one with the strongest attack should get the clearest point!"

Her eyes were already turned at the turquoise-haired woman as well as a native American man. Once again, her orbs glared like inferno staring straight down to their soul. Their face turned blue, and sweat rushed out of their body.

Erza barked. "NOW GET TO IT!"

Immediately as soon as her order finished, all the ranged mages dashed away. It seemed apparent that they were more terrified of Erza rather than the enemies raining down above. Yet, Erza opted for what worked the best at the moment and was quick to dismiss them all.

She switched her attention to the rest of the guild, who were waiting patiently for her instructions. "All close quarter and melee combat mages!"

The scarlet girl roared.

"You are all to be waiting here until I give the signal! Understood?!"

Their responses were feeble, and that made her feel unpleasant. She raised her voice even further. "I said! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

This time, their voices got louder, and finally, that lead her to smile. Then she looked around the surrounding, then finally, she questioned to the entire crowd. "Where is Elfman Strauss!"

That man had a distinctive figure, and he was easily recognizable. Him alone not making an appearance in this sort of battle was odd to her. One of the mages spoke to her.

"I…I saw him fighting the demon…"

Erza's murderous stare turned to his, and without a second to spare, she walked authoritatively at them man and held him by his collar. "And then?!"

The man trembled in fear. "I… I don't know, Erza!"

Erza put him down and searched the surrounding, then off to the sky. She murmured to herself.

"This is bad… Elfman is crucial in this kind of situation."

The knightess then spotted something tall and white running towards her. Thanks to her draconic senses, she was able to tell who it was with ease. Her mind was now put at ease, and she mentally applauded at how everything was now adjusting itself the way she desired.

She motioned at the large melee mage.

"Elfman! Were you slacking off in this time of crisis?! Did you not see the portal?!" She half- growled.

The giant man scratched his head apologetically. He seemed confused. "I'm sorry Erza… I feel…strange…"

Erza narrowed her eyes. "How so?"

"I don't know… I feel like I was in rage and my body aching all over... but I don't know why…" Elfman struggled to explain, yet the scarlet mage cut him off.

"We can talk about your symptoms after the battle, can you still fight?"

Elfman nodded, stretching his palm. " I think I can."

"Excellent then. The others are up the buildings to give us the aerial support. You and the remaining must react to my order for the main assault. Can you do that?"

The giant man nodded once again.

However, all the sudden ground shook with multiple debris launching off into the sky. Everyone seemed to be slightly uneasy at the abruptness of the shock, and the knightess quickly turned her attention to the point of origin.

Then she looked up, fitting the puzzles together.

"Ur is down…" She spoke to herself. Erza shouted in a fury. "Gray that fool!"

Then in a spur of the moment, a terrible and beastly roar came through up in the sky. Everyone's attention immediately jolted up in distress.

From the portal, a head emerged, and it was a head that Erza remembered. She knew of that wooden figure. Yet, Erza couldn't help to smirk at that.

"Lullaby… Zeref's demon." Then as loud as she could, she bellowed. "Bisca! Alzack! Everyone! NOW!"

The snipers and the rests of the ranged mages understood. Their prepped their barrels, staves and hands and everything else for the attack and promptly launched their assault.

From one to thousands, the ether-nano energy bolts from rays burst out from them. A thousand salvos of FairyTail had begun, and it did not take much for them to reach the enemies, striking them relentlessly and simultaneously.

The explosion occurred in the clouded sky, and it spread, draped over it like a curtain of fire. With her dragon eyes, Erza could see the creatures being annihilated in a blink of a second, yet she knew that wasn't enough.

She could even see the Lullaby struggling in pain as the magical attacks pierced through its wooden frame. Its body eventually shattered completely, but the splinters floated back to form its original form.

Erza raised her spear, and directed at its chest, and fired her lightening shot. Then the lightning chained the every enemy that were in its proximity, electrocuting them all.

Yet despite that, it reformed itself, and that wasn't a good sign to her, but what was worse was that it wasn't the only demon that escaped from it. Like it was some sort of suite, another giant beast emerged, and it was the one that Gray talked about.

Then lastly, an insane amount of power collapsed onto her body, and everyone else's shocking their brains out.

The others exclaimed. "Wh…what is this enormous power?!" All Fairytail mages had felt something that was so massively and ridiculously powerful before. That was when Irene battled Laxus, when she released her power. For Erza, she had felt the power of an actual dragon.

Although this one was nothing to compare, it was still significant for Erza. Much more so to the rest of the guild. Erza unconsciously bit her lips in distress.

She announced at the guilds. "I am going for the worst! Attack when necessary!" "Elfman!" She called.

The said man furrowed his brows and readied his burly fists.

"What do you want me to do?"

Erza simply spoke, "Smash." And with it, she re-equipped into her heaven's wheel armor and flew off to one particular enemy.

Elfman grinned as he summoned his beast arm. "Piece of cake."

.

.

.

"DRAGGGNEEEEELLLLL!" The man roared as his bloodthirst face deformed. By looking at him made Erza avert her eyes automatically. His figure was so mangled, revolting, it led to believe that he was undead. Yet the moment she heard that name, her ears perked up.

"Onii-chan…?"

The undead's empty eyes turned to Erza. The man spoke with its ghastly voice, breathing in the air with difficulty by the rotting throat of his.

"You… you know Natsu Dragneel…"

Erza tightened her grips of her weapons, preparing to counter any movements. She readied herself with solid footing up in the air. "What do you intend to do with him?!"

The undead replied with his voice coarser than ever. It was like he was eating a mouthful of sand. "Revenge!"

The undead catapulted himself to Erza as its diabolical beady red eyes screamed for the massacre. A single ax summoned in his hand promptly as he rushed in. Erza had to retreat back to compensate the precipitous speed, but her automatic reflexes kicked in as she managed to bring up her swords just in time.

The both weapon clashed with the most vibrant yet dangerous noise the steel and sand could make. The knightess bellowed out her battle cry as she exerted her sword up, using her guard to break the stance. The undead reeled by the outright brute force of this woman.

It seemed slightly surprised. However, he quickly recovered before he started to rampage. "AHHHHHHH! Where is DRAGNEEELLL!"

Erza roared back. "I am not telling you anything!" She brought up her sword, and with her magic, she started to soar at the sand mage. However, the moment she brought her blade, a barrage of sand bullets showered at her like a wave of a tsunami. She tried to guard herself, but never did so effectively by the hundred of them raining over her.

Eventually, some of them bore through her metal, sunk deep into her body.

Erza gasped in pain and stopped breathing for a second as the force registered into her head. A spider-like cracks appeared on her armor, and there were immediate bruising on her skin. However, what made the sensation more abhorrent was the fact that how dry the sand was. She could literally feel her skin being withered by a simple touch.

The enemy then summoned his weapons again, this time dual wielding it. Through the distraction, he dashed at her and lashed its axes like a vacuous beast. Erza's eyes undulated in urgent crisis and snapped open wider than a deer caught in a searchlight. She had no time to spare. The scarlet knight hastily brought her weapon up to guard herself again.

Just barely, just barely it was able to stop. And she stopped it with the tip of her blade. Her widened brown eyes slightly trembled seeing upon the enemy's blades. They were so close to her, only a centimeter away, and she could see every granular bit of them. She could even feel the heat and the dryness of it.

Those things were standing right above her head, and it made her heart beat faster than ever before.

Adrenalin kicked in, but she wondered if that was ever enough.

Then a terrifying sound cleaved its way into her ear. It was that sound of cracking metal.

That came from her blade. Realizing what is going on, she quickly propelled her sword at the undead and summoned a new pair of swords. The man spoke. "YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME!"

He roared as he ripped her broken sword apart and he proceeded to slash at her relentlessly. Erza had to dodge the incoming onslaught hundred times, and she didn't even have time incite her re-equip spell.

She knew that one strike from his attack would mean the end of her. She was not planning to let that to happen to her. "WHERE. IS. Dragneel!"

Erza growled through the endless dodging. "Over my dead body!" It was that moment that the knight finally readied her swords. She raised them up and concentrated on striking down. The undead continued to assault, but she expertly managed to evade them despite the peril of it. She shouted, dashing across his body.

"Pentagram sword!"

Five deadly slash marks appeared on its body. Erza turned around to face the foe again, yet she was appalled at what she saw. She exclaimed in dismay.

"What?!"

The body dissipated before forming back into one human being. As the sand gathered, his back turned to his front, and his inverted limbs returned normal. It was like he had switched his front and back.

The being spoke. "Pathetic!" as he delivered a humongous sandstone from the sky. "Did you think, I will simply be killed by your petty attack!"

Pillar struck the knightess down without remorse to spare. It hammered the backside of her head, and it was like being pounded by the giant wrecking ball. That mighty and terrible, nauseating pain drilled into her skull. She felt like her head was splitting open. She coughed out blood, and soon, she felt her back of head getting soaked. It probably had to be her blood…

Erza could not focus at all, and her vision was going haywire. But the enemy was not a fool to wait for to recover. The knight barely saw the attack coming and decided to go for something that can protect her indefinitely.

"Gah! Re-equip! Adamantine Armor!"

In the nick of time, she managed to barricade herself but never expected what's to come afterward. Slash marks appeared across her shield. Soon, they slid off to the sides like it was made out of butter.

Erza gasped in pain. The pain only came after she realized what was going on. She lowered her head to confirm it, and it was too late to do anything.

"Blood..!" She shouted to herself. Tightening her eyebrows, she roared once again in all of her might. Changing into her Purgatory Armor, she swung the titanic mace at her enemy, striking him like a baseball.

It was a perfect shot thankfully, and the undead was sent off flying down to the ground.

Like a meteor, he plunged into a building after buildings, creating one solid line, then burying himself into debris. Erza then shifted into her Black Wing Armor and launched herself to the ground before re-equipping to her Purgatory Armor.

She landed with a massive impact and threw the earth into a small turmoil, and without hesitance, she brought down her mace at the pile of debris, where the undead was. "Aaaaagh!"

However, the sand reformed despite the destruction, and they collected back themselves behind her. The undead drew its weapons as its eyes glowed in the sickening red light. "So foolish!" It exclaimed as he rushed in. Erza rapidly spun around to counter, yet the dead man ducked under, slashing her sides.

The knight yowled in pain, and the undead being burst into the sand and covered over her sword arm. He reformed back to humanoid shape. Erza gasped as her skin felt the dryness of it. She attempted to pull her arm away from its vice- like grip. More sand congregated on her arm, however, and in only became harder to move.

The scarlet hair girl gritted her teeth as she watched her arm being sucked dry. Her pearl-like skin started to mummify, and the panic rushed in. The girl gasped in shock and terror, and her head whirled fast in a short, powerful burst. Even more, adrenalin rushed into her blood stream to the point of going insane. Her eyes became red in urgency, then her senses overloaded into uncontrolled chaos. Thankfully, at the last moment, an idea passed through her head like a streak of lightening.

"Re-equip, Sea Empress Armor!" She screamed in panic.

Then she forced down her magic on her sword, slashing towards the arms that held her. Water exploded from them, and like a stream of the jet, it cut through the undead's arm like a burning knife cutting through a chunk of flesh. Instantly, his arms were solidified.

Yet the undead screamed no pain. It only jolted back in shock. He growled in anger. One could literally feel his rage cracking through his skin. "Water…"His voice was hoarse and dry as the desert personification. "Water! Water! WATER!"

The undead man's eye became wider than what was considered as normal. IT opened up so unnaturally like the phantom beast, and its glowing red iris shrunk down to a bewitching speck of dot, and they aimed at her like a sniper scope, like staring at the prey.

His shoulders bubbled and wavered around like the sands themselves were organic, and from it, his arm sprouted out in an instant, regenerating himself.

"WAAATTERRRR!"

Erza backed up, and the undead came in like a vacuous rampaging beast thirst for blood. She then slammed her blade into the ground. Water erupted from below like a geyser underneath the undead. However, it separated itself into two parts before merging into one again.

At that moment, he was already in front of her. The knightess pulled the sword out and slashed it up, Water trailing behind for sword. The sand user summoned its dual axes and brought them against her. Both of them clashed, eventually her sword ending up shattering into pieces. Erza had to throw her sword away to replace them new.

She spun around, ducking down, and slashed his body simultaneously as she dashed towards his back. The undead's body was solidified upon impact and was cut through. Before it could retaliate, Erza kicked the ground and forced her body up, then with all might, she thrust her twin blades into his neck, severing the head clean.

Then she let her swords sink into his body, and she pushed his frame away before changing back to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. A golden light flashed, and hundreds of swords came with it. Circling behind her like Erza was some deity, they only grew in numbers.

The knight let out her final battle cry as she sprinted towards him. Her hundred blades flew with her, slashing and thrusting into his solidified body. Then she punctured through him, entering from his back, escaping from the other side. Her heavenly swords drilled into the undead's body like a jackhammer.

The undead's body collapsed with a massive hole in its center, but that was only for a moment. Erza never anticipated the next movement.

Erza felt dizzy. She felt odd. It was a sensation that she wasn't all too familiar. It was something hot in her core… no. It came straight from her back, then to her stomach like it was one solid line. That was how the sensation transferred.

Then pain registered after that. Her lips grew pale, and her vision had become hazy. She was no longer able to focus at all. She coughed up blood, no. This time, she threw up blood. Her head jumped down, puking out all her red liquid onto something big. Solid. It was shaped like a javelin and was soaked in her blood. "Wha- no…"

Her body never felt so cold like this. She shivered a bit in sudden chilliness, before the numbness in her legs sunk in.

Erza whispered again. She could not feel her legs. "No…wait…" Blood drooled down like a red Niagara, tracing down her legs, dying her lower half with dark red liquid, it then puddled down around her feet.

The sand made javelin disintegrated into dust, and all that Erza now saw was her face reflected on her blood below her feet. Her face, it was red as her hair, not like the roses, but red as the eternal fire below the ground. Like the darkest venom and the oldest of wine, her reflection stared back at her. The petrified eyes, stupefied look was all too evident, and all that painted over with red…

She, however, gulped down the torment and suffering and grabbed the sword she dropped. She then thrust its blade down to the earth. "I'm… not going down…"

Blood was still escaping her, and with her damaged spine and gut, she miraculously tried to stand back up. She growled out in anguish and with fiery determination. "I'M NOT GOING DOWN!"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT HIM!"

Rising up from her own blood, despite the dwindling power, she managed to stand up. Erza bit her tongue and spat out her red liquid. Her teeth were already tainted red like she had been chewing on raw meat. For that moment, when she erupted of infernal will, and that igneous presence behind her made her look like a savage beast bracing for the fight for death.

The sand assembled into the undead again. It did not speak, however, in its red satanic eye, there was that amusement. He saw her like he was staring at an insect.

Erza ignored that and bellowed her spell. "Re-equip! Purgatory Armor!" She rushed in with her mace up in the air. Droplets of blood trailed in the air, and her steps became harsher and erratic like of a mindless beast.

Her brown eyes saw only the enemy standing in front, and ran like a stampede. With a most guttural growl, she brought down her mace into his head. "UUUAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!"

She continued to smash him viciously, brutally pulverizing him into the sand again. "NATSU!" "He IS EVERYTHING TO ME!"

The undead summoned tendrils around the body to strike her. Erza threw her mace away and shouted, "RE-Equip! Flame Empress Armor!"

A single sword and her dragon shaped red armor enveloped her and reached to him in point blank range. She speared her sword deep into its heart and finally, she roared the most unrelenting shout that her throat can manage.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

The sand made cirrus burst into flame as the draconic fire furiously ravaged it. The powerful, violent and scorching fire of the newborn dragon mercilessly melted them away in torrid, blazing, sticky glass before it was blown away by the sheer force of it.

The undead's eye split open in a powerful wave of terror as it recognized the sensation of it. He shook his head frantically in a speed that no mortal can. There was no escaping from the fire so intense up in close. The flame boiled the earth, and the air became thin and changed into the rapid hot storm. The wave of heat started to turn his body into crystals, and every sand there was had no chance to escape.

His figure shifted and changed in desperation. He tried to escape from it. Then, his body became unrecognizable and more erratic, unstable. Large glass icicles blew away from his back, and his front became molten lava.

Erza's armor chipped away, even itself unable to control the fire. At this point, Erza thought of nothing. Her head was empty, and she was moving on based on her instinct. Right now, her instinct told her to pour every last drop of magic into this attack, and that was what she did.

The undead's movement halted, and its figure was now shadowed by the igneous light. Then finally, Erza's fire died down, and the enemy with it.

The knightess stood there as the flame vaporized, and when it did, she picked up nothing other than a mangled, disfigured glass. She heaved out her breath arduously. Gulping down her own blood mixed saliva, she stared at it continuously.

She could hear nothing, however like there was no war occurring behind her. Then a tsunami of bovine sluggishness flooded over her system. Erza lost her balance.

In a burst of a moment, the girl's eye rolled up with bubbles vomited out from her mouth.

Erza collapsed, and her vision darkened then.

.

.

.

Elfman roared in his battle cry as he continued to demolish the wooden demon that was attacking hm. But he could not shake the feeling that he had fought this demon. "TAKE OVER! Beast arm Iron Bull!"

He slammed its head like a boulder smashing into woods. The demon struggled to maintain balance, and yet it didn't do much other than knocking it down.

However, that was a great feat for him. He didn't know how much the time passed, he was sworn it had been an already a full hour.

Other mages also lend him a hand on taking care of demon, but ultimately, the regeneration never did help them by any means. The endless assault against the monster was staring to wear their stamina thin, and for Elfman, the one who engaged in a fight the most was in the worst condition.

Cana screamed at his side as she heaved out her breath in difficulty. "Elfman! This thing is not going down!"

Elfman growled as he threw another punch at its jaw. "I know that!" His muscles were throbbing. It was a desperate scream of his body for relaxation.

However, a powerful yellow ray beamed towards them. The mages were forced to move aside. Even Elfman saw the danger of it and quickly dodged himself to where the beam cannot reach him. His muscles ached even more.

The power of it was tremendous, and it shot down to the ground like a single massive laser, cutting through rocks and buildings alike. Then soon after a while, an explosion erupted from the ground. The Fairytail mages felt the heat of it, and it was like standing near a volcano. Cana shouted,

"Wh…what the heck?!"

Elfman agreed. "That was dangerous!" Then their eyes locked to the creature standing from afar.

"It's another one!" He exclaimed. Cana responded from the other side. "The others and I will distract it for you! You go ahead and finish the job!"

The white macho replied.

"I'll finish the job alright! Just leave this to me!" Elfman turned to face Lullaby, prepping himself to attack again. "Alright then, Let's end this!" He sprinted with at the demon, and it was still being regenerated. He did not give it anytime to recover itself. Jumping up onto its frame, he struck down its arm.

It responded with an attack of its own. Elfman ducked down to avoid it and raised his fist in the second wave of assault. It's wooden arm slammed onto his, and he responded with a devastating smash.

The cracking sound of wood breaking echoed the whole street, but that Elfman wasn't entirely left undamaged. He fell off by the impact. However, it showed no problem to one of the most capable close- quarter fighter in the guild. He landed expertly to the ground, slamming his iron arm to dampen the impact as he kneeled like a hero.

Yet, the Lullaby was already finished recovering, and it opened its jaw. Then there it was again, and it was the same sensation that felt just a while ago. He felt like he knew the movements of the enemy. Elfman pondered, and it disturbed him greatly. "What's going on here…? Why do I feel like why I am fighting this demon for eternity?"

Elfman suddenly roared in pain as the titanic hammer hand struck him down from the sky, and that moment, he knew he made a grave mistake. He cursed at himself for being so distracted by a mere thought but regretting it was already too late the demon's hand plummeted him down to the ground.

The earth shook below, and the stones and woods flew everywhere as Elfman size crater imprinted on the street floor. He clenched his teeth, swallowing his torment, he tried to raise himself back. Yet, the demon's finger began to curl around him, crushing his body ruthlessly.

The macho felt his limbs being squeezed, and the bones being pressured like he was an insect. He gritted his teeth, wiggled himself for freedom, yet that was impossible. He struggled to at least free his arm Fairytail mage could feel his lung being clutched by his own ribs. Then a sharp pain punched his nerves, and he jolted out a most terrible scream out of his mouth. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yet this mindless demon only sought pleasures from the mortal's pain and exerted even more pressure. Then, it cracked out its deafening laughter. Elfman heaved out his breath. He found the simplest task of breathing like the most arduous work. Now, wedged in between the devitalizing long needle-like fingers, and the most humiliating laugh, he could only howl in endless suffering. He ragged out his breath, and then, in the spur of the moment, he heard his bone shattering like glass.

Elfman could not scream for a moment, stuck in aghast, he stared at his own body. The demon smiled and catapulted him across the buildings. His dense body crashed into the walls, going through one another, it demolished an entire block before finally coming to a stop. He flung out the other side of the last standing building and crashed onto the street.

Groaning to himself, he hurriedly shoved himself up, yet the undulating pain on his arms quickly shot him down. He squeezed his eyes to cope with the injury.

"Shit…I can't move."

He raised his head, staring at the skeletal wooden demon standing not too far away from him. Elfman could still see its head poking out between the buildings, and those three beady eyes stared back at him. The demon opened its mouth, and Elfman remembered this attack.

No, he felt like he remembered it, but he could not tell where. He was certain that he had seen it, but could not tell when. It felt like a dream to him. He was already so sick and tired of the seemingly infinite carnages. He'd destroy, then this demon would rise back up, starting the fight all over again.

Elfman was already at his limit. He coughed out blood and grinned back at the monster. Elfman knew what will go to happen next, but he could not react. He cursed at himself.

"Ahh… shit."

Then a blazing wave of heat showered over him.

.

.

.

Mirajane scurried through the guild door with people following closely behind. She held the door so that they could enter quickly, and watched them gather in the center. The barmaid then shut the door and locked it, though she knew it wouldn't help much in this situation, at least it made her feel a bit more secure.

The terrified murmurs and crying of children immediately filled the hall, and she could understand them all too easily as she was not much different from them. She was just only technically a mage, with a power she had, she saw herself the equal as these people. Thus, it wasn't a lie when she was actually terrified of the situation.

In fact, she was terrified of everything. For her younger brother fighting out in the field, then the rest of the guilds, Erza… Thus more reason to help these people... She shouted.

"Everyone! Please! Into the cellar! It's big enough to fit everyone!" Mirajane lifted her dress to reach the cellar trap door as fast as she could, and she opened the door so everyone can get inside.

The people followed her without question. Everyone knew the friendly neighbor Mirajane Strauss. Then the building shook all the sudden. People started to panic.

"The building's going to collapse!" "What do we do!" "We're going to be trapped in here!"

However, the platinum girl responded as calmly and reassuring as she could. "Everyone! There are food and wine in a cellar! It should be enough until the crisis ends… If the building collapse, I'm sure I'll find the way to rescue all of us!"

A man asked, "How about you?!"

Mirajane contemplated for a moment, wondering she should enter or not. She looked back outside where the battle was occurring. She sighed mentally. Of course, there was nothing more she could do to help them at this point. She eventually answered, putting a most gentle smile she could pull out in such a disastrous moment. "Everyone, I'll stay up here. Someone needs to guard this place, right?"

Everyone nodded in understanding. A woman gently held Mira's hand graciously, "Oh thank you! Thank you very much!"

The barmaid simply returned her smile. "Not at all! Now, please, stay in a cellar until everything is safe!"

The woman retreated, and the barmaid gently shut the door. She wiped off the sweat from her forehead and pulled out a chair to seat behind a stand. She could see the scenery outside the window, but the image was insufficient. She knew there were demons and undead soldiers raining down from the sky, and that was about it.

She sighed deeply again as she tucked her chin weakly. It was that feeling of depression sinking in again, and she hated when it came to haunt her in the moment of crisis.

Then there was again, the terrible music of explosion detonating outside that shook the building whole. The glasses and silverwares trembled with their own clanking noises, and Mirajane sat in between them, surrounded by the facts.

Each of their sounds represented her uselessness in this kind of situation, and it was something she begged not to come in forever future. It seemed like it won't as well, then something must have happened.

Yet she persuaded herself. "It's alright…I am still trying to be useful. I did help all these people, and helped my guildmates from distractions...all I have to do now is watch over them."

A sudden voice sprung out from the upper level.

"What you are doing by talking to yourself?"

Mirajane whipped her head around in surprise. "Who's there?!" She shouted in distress.

"Please relax. It's just me."

It was a female, and when the barmaid realized who it was, she lowered her guard. "Mari?" Dimaria was watching back at her with concern. Mirajane could tell it quickly from this side. She wondered if the time mage noticed hers as well.

"Oh my… you look… different." Mirajane exclaimed. "You certainly looks like you'll capture Natsu's heart the moment he looks at you."

Dimaria lost her composure and blushed a bit. But quickly regaining, she raised her hands to her chest and responded gracefully. "Thank you Mirajane. That means a lot to me."

She climbed down the stairs to get closer to the beautiful barmaid. "but is there's something that concerns you…? I can read it on your face."

Mirajane tilted her head. "Oh? I'm not really feeling anything."

Dimaria stared back at her curiously but soon came to understand when she saw her shaken baby blue eyes. She let out a sad yet reassuring smile. "So, It is…"

The barmaid decided to change the topic. "But… what's happening outside? Why the sudden demons…? Just why the war?"

The time priestess looked away as her eyes showed signs of guilt and shame. "I'm sorry… It's all my fault. Now the past has come to haunt us all."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Dimaria lifted her eyes up. "It's because I've destroyed 'The Well of the Dead.' I thought I could have stopped everything, but I've only made it worse."

Mirajane furrowed her brows slightly. "the artifact you uncovered? It was a portal?"

The priestess nodded. "It was a portal, but it was also a lock…" Mirajane, however, became even more curious. "Portal to where? Is it… the gate of hell..?" She looked outside to see her guild members furiously fending off the undead soldiers.

Dimaria answered. "Something similar. It is a portal to dead men's realm. Underworld would most likely to fit as a description… and judging by the demons of Zeref, it summons the souls by the chronological order. "

Realizing what she meant, Mirajane finished her sentence. "So the reason why those demons came first?"

"but then… why? Why there are so many people?" Mirajane's eye snapped open in realization. "Doesn't that mean there was a massacre recently?! Where…"

Dimaria did not reply. She looked up to see the millions of undead showering the earth. She recognized the clothing and the weapons they used. It was a sight she was familiar with.

Yes. They were from her old empire, Alvarez. She nervously rolled her eyes back to Mirajane, her golden iris shaking not knowing what to tell her. The priestess knew exactly who annihilated them all, and all that happened in less than a second.

The time mage looked back at the field. She thought to herself. 'These people does not need to suffer because of me, because of senpai…'

Dimaria sighed deeply as she felt her head starting to ache. Mirajane stepped closer in concern. "Are you okay, Mari?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking, Mira."

Trains of Thoughts were running tracks in her head. These people, at least this girl needed to know the truth, but then, she was distraught of the after the storm, what might people think of her, but most importantly, her senpai, Natsu Dragneel.

If these people knew… no, more specifically, if Erza Scarlet knew that it was Natsu who slaughtered the billions… Dimaria hated to think what will happen after that.

"I need to go and mend my mistake."

Mirajane stared at her momentarily. Dimaria asked, "Would you like to come as well?" But she did not reply, her mind was somewhere else clearly. To the priestess, it was clear that the girl was still captured by the horrifying idea of massive slaughter. Mirajane replied,

"But the all these people…"

Perhaps she deserved to know some truth. It wasn't like the secrets can be kept forever. Dimaria knew what to tell and what to conceal, but it didn't seem okay to leave these people entirely in the dark not knowing what or why they are fighting. Especially to this girl.

Dimaria thought that, to Mirajane perhaps, knowing that she cannot fight, perhaps watching her guild members fall while she hides is a most excruciating moment to experience. At least, to her. So the priestess offered.

"Why don't we go out on the field together?"

The platinum girl questioned. "M..me?" She sputtered, "But I will just get in your way!"

"Don't worry." The golden time mage replied while smiling. "It won't be a problem for me."

She added, "Besides, there are some things I need to tell you."

The barmaid tilted her head. "But… what about the people? Someone needs to be here to look over them."

"Mira, they'll be alright here. Besides, Master Makarov is still upstairs. I'll make sure to tell him."

Mirajane hesitated. "But…I… I am…"

Dimaria's smile fell a little. "So, It seems…" she continued. "I apologize. Perhaps it is better for me to go alone. But still, you need to know the truth."

"Truth? The truth about what?"

"The truth about everything."


	46. Chapter 45 Ragnarok part3

**_A/N: Everyone, PLEASE READ. I don't want to bother anyone, but please, read this. this will only take a few seconds!_**

 **Hello everyone. First off, I can't express how sorry I am bringing this new update so late. I had a fair share of very important stuff that needed to be taken care of. They are mostly done now, and probably, I may be able to crank out more chapters in faster pace.**

 **One of the most important things that I need to take care of is what to do with my 3D stuff...**

 **You see, About six month ago, I made Erza Scarlet, semi-realistic, in blender cycles,PBR shading and all texture being minimum 4k. some of them are 6k. I am also making Natsu(of prometheus) right now. But after making them, I really don't know what to make. Obviously, I can't do animations because the render time will take too long, and I am not particularly good with animation. I can do some, but its not just amazing.**

 **One of my idea is to make a _VR 3D illustration._ I've been studying VR, and I want to utilize it as much as I can. Also, I think it will be fun to see some of the Fairytail scene in full blown VR. But what else? **

**I want your recommendations. What do you want to see in VR? A scene from the cannon? Or scene from other Natza fanfics? Or maybe from mine (my heart skips)**

 **Please tell me what you want to see. I need your ideas, the community to inspire me what I want to make.**

 **Everyone of your reviews, comments, PM are all very precious to me!**

 **BTW, if you want to see my works, (Erza and more) please visit DeviantArt-ironmanjae, Artstation-Jay Choi, Google plus-Jay Choi!**

 **Now them! Onward to the chapter! If you have questions or comments, let me know! and smash that fav and follow!**

* * *

"There was once a nation called Alvarez. It was a mighty empire, populations of a billion, ruled by the cursed mage. The place was filled with wealth, and its military, magical power was stronger than all others combined. Even than Isghar.

But then, he came. He fell from the sky out of nowhere, claiming that he is emperor's brother. He wished to vanquish him. That man possessed no sense of humanity in his soul yet wielded an enormous power, power, unlike anything they have felt. In a single day, not even that… in a mere second, everything was wiped out of their existence. Like they were never there in the first place. All living souls and their culture, their history, all erased in a single second… After the unimaginable destruction, only the powerful survived. They tried their best to retaliate, hoping to defeat him… but only to be slaughtered by his own hand.

They all thought they were going to die by this…being. At the final moment of their battle, one girl tried to sacrifice herself to another. Through this moment, the man realized the wrongness of his action. When he and the emperor arrived, he wanted to give this man a chance to learn the way of a human. Thus, he sent him off, and the rest of the survivors to Isghar."

Dimaria stopped, trying to catch her breath despite her quiet, whispering, gentle voice. She fluttered her dark, long eyelashes to catch Mirajane's gaze. The barmaid's sapphire eyes returned with uncertainty and puzzlement. She questioned, stepping forward slightly by her interest in the subject.

"They are here? What happened to them after?"

The priestess answered.

"Mira, all these happened only a few months ago."

Her reply collapsed onto girl's cranium like a solid brick. Her baby blue eyes snapped open like a deer, losing that glistening pure color in the process. She looked up at Dimaria, and watched her gold-copper iris staring back at her. Platinum girl's crystal white eyebrows lifted up, and her jaw opened ajar, only her teeth reveal ever so slightly below her livid pink lips.

She gasped loudly as she covered her mouth with her hands. The barmaid squeezed out,

"No…Wait… you don't mean…? You… you are?"

Dimaria had to nod in acknowledgment. "Yes. I am one of the remaining survivors."

Mirajane rushed and draped her arm around Dimaria, and pressed her body deep against hers. The barmaid's voice was almost cracking and was the verge of shedding tears. "I can't believe you had to go through all that…"

Dimaria however, gently pushed her back and gave her the most reassuring smile, once again, her golden-copper eyes glowed brightly under the candle light of the night.

"I am a strong woman, Mira. If I weren't, I wouldn't be standing here with you. You don't have to worry about me."

Mirajane argued, "But… you are seeing them coming back again… I can't even imagine how you are feeling."

The time priestess gave her a small bow before touching her heart with her hand. "Thank you, Mirajane. Thank you. But please, I am quite alright."

Mirajane decided not to press too much about it. Though, she still had one more question remaining. Who was this man? Who is this person who annihilated the entire nation and its people so heartlessly?

But then, after a brief thinking, it wasn't all too difficult to figure out who it was. The answer to everything, the man who brought an apocalypse. She gasped loudly once more, but this time, her reaction was much more pronounced. But even, she looked straight out terrified.

To the pure platinum barmaid, it struck her faster, stronger than a falling meteor, eruption of a volcano, and an earthquake that shallowed a continent. The sense of horror and decimating unadulterated fear rammed into her skull, drilling all the way to her heart. It had felt like she was suffering from a cardiac arrest. Blood rushed out her pale-white skin, rendering her look like a corpse. Her pink lips turned ashen, and she lost focus in her beautiful blue eyes.

She murmured.

"N…no way… It… it doesn't make sense."

She gasped a loud, finally gaining some willpower after spending an entire minute to stare at the air.

"It doesn't make sense. He… HIM?!"

Dimaria gulped down her saliva. She knew this was going to happen, though, she knew she could remedy that. Altheast she thought she could.

"Out of all those people… he is… he is that monster?!"

"He was just unsure." Dimaria defended.

"No way… I thought…. I thought…" she heaved out, breaking a contact with her briefly. "But he was such a nice person."

Mirajane trailed out. "I barely even got to know him…"

She tried to find an explanation from Dimaria's concerning face, and she obliged.

"Mira, I know what he had done. But mistake also lies in our hands." She continued,

"We tried to assassinate him."

Mirajane replied in horror, her voice almost whispering, trembling at the end almost. "but… but that doesn't justify his massacre!" She added, starting panic,

"What did those billion ever did to him? They were… they were innocent people! Right?"

"How could he just kill them all like that?!" Her voice escalated, and Dimaria tried her best to defend her senpai.

"But he is changing! You saw him, you've talked to him, you know how he is." Before she knew, her voice was rising as well.

"He is trying to change, Mira. Please, give him a chance. He will only get better…. And he made me who I am now." She added, "He helped Irene, he even helped Erza…"

Mirajane exclaimed, "Erza!"

"I have to tell her."

Dimaria grabbed her hand in the rush of panic. She almost lost her control. "Erza can't know!" Mirajane shot back, her innocent eyes finally lighting up with intentions.

"If there's anyone who needs to know the truth more than anything, it's Erza!" "I know what's going on between those two, I don't want to let her in the dark!" Then she exclaimed.

"She has a right to know!"

Dimaria fought back. "But the consequences! We are in the midst of war, now isn't the time!"

Mirajane snatched her arm from the priestess's vice like grip.

"Why are you telling me all these?!"

She shouted, her eyes almost shaking and her frame reverberating in sync. Dimaria stopped for a moment, "Just why?"

"Mira, please… there's no need to be upset."

The barmaid's expression churned immediately at her answer. "No need to be upset…?" Her voice became unstable.

"Oh, I'm not upset. I am terrified!" Her voiced shattered into bits at the end.

"Mira, someone had to know. I knew the truth will unveil, and with him in the council, it was only a matter of time before his sins reveal. But someone had to know, be prepared for the terrible truth to come. I knew that you are the right person."

The priest added,

"You are an S-class. You are friends with all others. You always get the first hands on information. But above all, you know Erza."

Mirajane did not reply to that. It took for her to take an entire minute to formulate any kind of answer.

"He… he is with the council? In Era? Alone?"

"He is with Irene and Ultear. He won't do anything reckless."

Mirajane had feared that Natsu will destroy Era. Destruction followed him like a toddler, not the other way around. That was how Mirajane viewed Natsu now, after knowing the truth… but she also knew that Irene is a powerful mage. Perhaps things will go alright this time… The platinum maiden asked with her eyes falling to the ground in uncertainty.

"What is he to you?"

Dimaria stumbled for a word. She knew what he was to her, but she could not make out what to say. So, she eventually settled for the best.

"Prometheus."

Mirajane looked up slightly but did not speak. She kept the words to herself, whatever they were. Despite the war outside, the place had gotten strangely quiet. For a moment, there was a large flash of orange light outside, and it blinded the rising moonlight. The igneous light spilled through the guild hall and illuminated both females brightly on their sides.

"Prometheus…" Mirajane trailed.

Dimaria tried to answer back. However, she froze before she could speak. A sudden pang of sensation drilled to her body like a javelin, and she was forced to look up where it came from.

She knew this energy, the power that was quite similar to senpai, but weaker, not quite there yet. However, its draconic presence was there. However, all that energy suddenly vanished like it never existed. That made Dimaria's heart to go stop. There wasn't her senpai here. If he had arrived, she would have known. Thus it wasn't him. It was Erza.

The time priestess murmured. "Please… not already…" Then she gave the barmaid the most concerned look. "I need to go, let's continue this conversation later… but please, you know the truth. Be careful, that's all I ask. It is a dangerous information."

She turned and reached for the door, however, she halted when she heard the footsteps behind. Surprised that Mirajane moved, Dimaria turned her head to face her.

"Is there's something you need?"

Mirajane nodded. "Mari, take me with you." Dimaria's thin golden brows and lips lifted slightly. Mirajane continued,

"I know the truth now, and I don't think I can idling around while my nakamas are fighting." Dimaria stared back at the girl's blue eyes. Just like before, it was filled with new kinds of determinations.

That oblivious innocent barmaid was nowhere to be seen in them. For a long time, the priestess saw something different. It led her to smile.

"Then, I'll notify master Makarov."

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 45: Ragnarok part 3

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Location: Era, Magic Council_**

"Okay, that worked." Silver Fullbuster murmured as he steadied his footing. He momentarily opened his palm to reveal a dark, purplish lacrima. It was an item that was used to transport the messenger demons. Just like how his guild had sent demons to Crawford for relaying orders and information.

"Now, where's to go now…" He pondered. A door caught his attention, and from the other side, he could tell something was going on. The door burst into flames.

Silver's hand latched onto its handle and imbued his ice demon magic. The frost spread like a shockwave around the door in a circular pattern, and the wooden structure became frigid cold and the fire that surrounded it immediately extinguished. Without a much effort, he was able to punch his hand through the frozen wood, shattering it apart like a flat piece of glass.

"What happened here?"

He questioned as he entered the passageway, and like expected of this place, like the door, blazing inferno greeted him. He couldn't help to smirk at the irony of this place.

"This place feels and looks more like hell than that damnable guild."

It was true. The roof was about to collapse, and the walls had hundreds of cracks, deteriorating the structural integrity of the building. And the dead corpses lying on the floor did not help to alleviate the mood. Silver knew the designs that they wore, these burning dead bodies. That foul looking helmet and the turquoise colored fabric provided him all the information that these people were indeed the soldiers of the council.

Clearly, something was here, laying destruction to this place. And it struck hard. As he stepped his foot into the torrid hall, he breezed out his breath. The cold air of his lung made collided with the hot, and it surrendered to him without resistance.

The ceiling rumbled unsteadily. He didn't even require to look at the source. Simply firing his ice spell at the approximate location was just enough. And he just did that.

However, deeper he reached, a thought emerged out of his head. He murmured.

"Kyouka told me to investigate…We had thought we've been betrayed by the Crawford, but that seems unlikely now. Judging by the destruction, was it an inside job?"

He growled. "We might even have another group of bastards aiming at our neck."

Then he felt a spike of energy soaring up in a monumental scale like the God had plunged down to the earth. The ground shook violently as the energy fluctuation hammered him wild to his bone, air squeezed out, his ether-nanos drained, and his blood rushed back to his spine. He gawked as his saliva escaped from his mouth stupidly. Water ran from his nose, tears sprouted and sweat rushed out from his skin. He coughed and heaved to stand, but he eventually collapsed onto his knee.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted through his gritting teeth.

The walls began to shake, and the support that he had built was showing the first sign of destruction. He frantically looked around as dust and rocks crumbled down to his frame. Gasping for another breath, with all his might, he reached his hands out and created an ice barrier before everything crushed upon him. The rocks and woods roared in its most pain cry as it plummeted down, and the sounds of steel bars in between them screeched to his eardrum as it bent.

Soon, the quake died, and the sudden spike of decimating energy dissipated. Silver Fullbuster looked up through the barrier and pressed his fist. A burst of his magic exploded, it erupted like a volcano. It pushed away boulders without a problem, and they spun several times, throwing themselves away from the Demon Slayer, before landing around him in a large circle. Up above there was no more roof. The hall was completely destroyed, yet the main buildings still seemed to be intact.

He gazed his dark eyes to the cathedral like structure in the center and knew the energy's origin. He could still feel it in the air, its particles still reverberating into his bone. The demons slayer clenched his teeth and his hand at that fact, his dead soul shuddered at it.

"Do I have to get over there…?"

He growled out. "It's the only lead." Yet, he was able to straighten his objective over the sheer terror that he was experiencing. "Damn it, she owes me now…." He recovered and started to pace himself to the energy source. The pace turned into an urgent sprint. He had a feeling that he was walking straight to his grave, in fact running at it only made him look like he was begging to die quicker. Silver let out a heartless laugh.

"What the heck am I getting myself in to…?"

Then his figure disappeared into darkness, ice surrounding him from all sides.

.

.

.

"w…WHAT blasphemy! What kind of fiend is causing this much of destruction!" One of the council members screamed inside the bunker, deep below the ground. However, even through the hundred layers of protection encasing it, they were not able to escape the sheer volume of power. The earth trembled at its touch, and councils were left to shake with it. But it was only worse because of the hatch was still open. They were waiting for Ultear to join them, at least, a very few were.

"We must shut the hatch! It will kill us all!" One of them screamed frantically as his eyes shot open like a deer caught in a flashlight. The uproar of consensus erupted within the bunker, including the councils, even some of the high up generals declared for their safety. Though, Captain Mesh spoke the otherwise.

"Wait! Everyone, we still have lady some members left!" He shouted through the chaos , and thankfully, those who agreed followed after, albeit few. It was both Yajima and Gran Domo who listened. The bearded mage uncomfortably brushed his hand on his golden serpent staff.

"Who's still out there?"

Mesh replied. "Lady Milkovich, Lord Crawford and Fernandez, sir."

The eyes of the head master veered through everyone in the hall as his eyes became narrower and narrower. The sign of disdain was visible on his face, the idea of compromising for his own safety and his goal did not seem to boat well with his ideals. He groaned in detest and annoyance.

It was ultimately Yajima who made the final decision, however. "They are still the valuable members of our council. The both prodigies of magic, and whatever that is shaking this place, I am sure they'll get here to safety without too much trouble."

He added,

"Let's just say we should open the hatch a little longer."

The headmaster flinched his eye for a moment and shifted his gaze to the door left ajar. He groaned once again as he brushed his own prominent beard. "Fine then. Just five more minutes." Then his venomous eyes met the aging eyes of Yajima, or rather, his oversize eyebrows. "But after that, we are closing the hatch. No matter what."

"Very well. Five minutes should be enough. They are prodigies after all."

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_**

Natsu launched with his most basic attack, yet a substantial amount of his corrupted dragon slayer magic flowed with it. It wasn't as powerful as the full blown spell, but it was enough to shake the place and for a mock battle. His hand burst into a dark carmine-red fire. It blistered with terrible scorching heat, hot enough to melt anything near it. It just being there already evaporated the moisture out of the dungeon.

However, Irene stepped up, performing the mock battle that they had promised, using her new found dragon ability to suck in his magic. She winced slightly. She hasn't attempted to absorbed other's fire, yet alone Natsu's. However, her mastery of magic allowed her to quickly adapt to it.

She exclaimed, after completely sucking up his attack. "I can't feel my tongue, Natsu-sama! It's all tingly and burning!"

Natsu's perfect lips spread at that. He teased, "Well, what did you expect? I've known this magic longer than you, Irene!"

However, for Ultear, it was a shocking revelation. She shouted in surprise.

"Wait! Lord Natsu is a God Slayer but also a Dragon Slayer as well?!"

The pinked haired legend taunted with his devilish, wicked smile. "Why? Is my little councilman scared?"

Ultear snapped in anger, her face flustering up by his comment. "Me…I? Wha… I'm… I'm not scared! Just shocked, that's all!"

"Then you know exactly what to do when I do this!"

Replied Natsu as he rushed in with another attack. **_"Fire Dragon's Claw!"_** with it, his feet ignited in flames, and he flew in directly at Ultear. Which, she panicked slightly and shouted at the ceiling above.

 ** _"_** ** _Flash Forward!"_**

The brick ceiling collapsed on Natsu, which put him down to the floor instantly. However, Natsu easily dusted himself up and grinned. "Ho? That's interesting."

Then he lifted his hand towards her, seemingly grasping the air. He pulled it towards himself. However, what followed was the wall behind Ultear. However, Natsu having no real intention to hurt them truly, he just ended up pulling the base of it.

Unaware time mage ended up tripping over. She fell on her back, her usual white kimono lifting up in the air. Natsu's eye turned wide as his face had gone red. He shouted at Ultear, pointing at her undergarment that flashed briefly as she fell.

"I knew it! It's black!"

Ultear's eye widened in shock. She quickly pulled her fabric down and gathered her legs while screaming at him. "W..what?! It's not!"

Irene rushed in from the back and chopped his neck with her palm. She shouted angrily. "Natsu-sama!"

But then, Natsu turned and grappled Irene's wrist and forcefully pushed her against the wall, though little did he realized what he was actually doing. There she was, the First God of Ishgar helpless. Heat radiated from her cheeks as her eyes scanned how close he was to her. She batted her eyelashes seductively and moaned to the man who had captured her.

"Now now, Natsu-sama. Has your thirst of my body not yet quenched? I didn't realize you desired me so badly. Was the battle you speak of was a metaphor of this… lustful action?"

Natsu's tan skin shifted into shades of red, although, in a very different way.

"W…what?! No! This is supposed to a battle! Not… not…Argh! Irene!" He shouted in frustrations, trying to hold mixtures of emotions that suddenly bombed his mind.

When the things became oddly strange, something came up from behind. It shattered the mood completely, and if not being teased by Irene wasn't enough, it had to that pathetic excuse of a god slayer who bothered him… and them.

A small voice spoke up from a corner. "Hey… um, I know this is all good and all, but I've got something to tell you…"

It was Arsen, still beat up like a ragdoll in a corner. Natsu barked.

"SHUT UP!"

The vitality God Slayer cried in terror. "I'm sorry! But this is important! Please!"

Natsu pushed himself away from Irene and stared at the goth man with a death glare. Even Ultear and Irene ceased what they were doing and stared back at him.

The elemental god slayer raised his brow and crossed his arm. He looked at his two female companions. Irene simply shrugged while Ultear giving him an uncertain look. She questioned.

"Do you not see we are in middle of something important here?"

Arsen sweat dropped. Their definition of battle seemed little too weird for him to digest…

"Ah! Please! I…I'm really sorry… but this is just as important, I assure you!" He cried in panic.

Natsu lowered his body and stared right into his eyes. He growled like an animal to his face. "Make it quick. And it better be important, or else…" He cracked his fists. "I'll beat you to a bloody pulp again."

Arsen screamed in terror, and that just showed how badly was his back drenched in cold sweat. "It's, it's important!"

Irene rolled her eyes. Natsu merely chuckled by her antic before he turned his attention back to him. He raised his brows again.

The goth man coughed. "Um… well, I may or may not feel my master's presence in Magnolia…"

The elemental god slayer immediately seized the man by his collar. He barked in front of his face as his brows knitted down in seriousness. His dark profound onyx eyes briefly glowed in red.

"Ankhseram?!"

Irene questioned, while Ultear remained oblivious of the situation. "Are you certain or not?!"

However, the response from the goth man was ambiguous. "Well… I mean, Magnolia is pretty far away and…"

Natsu was on the verge of striking him. "Are you fucking toying with me?!"

Arsen's body skipped. "No! Absolutely not! Never! I definitely feel him!"

Natsu growled as he let him go. Pulling his hair back, he groaned again in frustration. If that damnable god did was in Magnolia, then whatever it was, it wasn't a good sign. It was also his chance to meet this god in person, and that was more than enough to open the portal. He chanted, "Arc of reality, world rift!"

Arsen screamed inside, although he was sweating profusely, his wicked smile spread like a mad man. ' _YES! Now my master Ankhseram will destroy him surely! Let's see who'll have the last laugh, legendary god slayer!'_

Irene stopped him before he could step inside. "Natsu-sama! What about the demons that you were hunting for?"

Arsen screamed again, _'WHAAAAAT?! NO! Why won't you enter!'_

"Irene, you and I very well know that Ankhseram is our first priority!"

Irene's dark scarlet brows furrowed down as she returned her gaze back to him. "Natsu-sama, please think about this. Why would Ankhseram be in Magnolia out of all places? Even that god slayer is unsure."

Ultear, however, was the only one who felt left out of the conversation. Thus she just stared at the back ground not knowing what the heck they were talking about. Her eyes turned into a pair of buttons, and her mouth sucked into itself from all this awkwardness.

She felt like she had to partake their discussion, but she didn't know how. Thanks to that though, she felt something off from the end of the hallway. She briefly gazed the entrance. She notified them all. "Everyone, someone is coming."

Natsu scowled at the situation. His attention shifting towards Ultear. His dark eyes met hers, and the former dark mage ended up slightly drooling at him with a creepy smile for reasons god knows what. He commented,

"I know. I've felt it too…"

Irene nodded in agreement and chimed in. "Yes. Though it feels familiar… I suppose we need to make a quick decision."

Irene continued. "Perhaps it is better for you to send us. If there's indeed Ankhseram there, we can try to evacuate the guild. Or aid them if necessary. Given the ranks, no offense to you, Natsu-sama – but our positions will be more useful if we were to rally them."

Besides, if he was to attack the guild, I'm sure he won't launch a full-scale assault."

The elemental god slayer raised his brow in puzzlement. "What are you implying, Irene?"

"I'm suggesting two things, Natsu-sama. One, either that man is trying to relay a false information…or Ankhseram is using Magnolia as part of his greater scheme."

"You talk as if you know Ankhseram." Natsu murmured, but Irene was quick to respond to him.

"It isn't a complicated logic, Natsu-sama. You plan on killing him, and you took one of his artifacts. If god isn't blind, he would know. He would do something to retaliate. Don't you think?"

Ultear shouted. "W..what?! He plans on killing the god?!"

Arsen screamed again internally. _'AHHHHHHHH!'_

However, the dragon slayer duo just nodded like it was nothing. Natsu craned his neck as he expressed his concern. He didn't like the idea of sending her to so near the God of life and death. It didn't boat very well. There was too much risk involved… However, if it turned out to be fake, then he would only waste his time staying there. He was still in middle of catching that Tartaros's limb. It would be a waste of everything it seemed.

Besides, it wasn't like he could create a clone himself, or use one of his machines for another reconnaissance. Natsu pinched his nose, still reluctant to accept the idea. "Irene, what you are asking is too dangerous. Do you realize you can be killed in an instant if he wanted to?"

Irene mocked her grief as she faked her tears. "Oh! Natsu-sama! How could you underrate me like that!"

The Dragneel held her by her shoulder tightly, shaking out of her mask.

"You know very well what you are going into!"

The enchantress snickered by his words. "Oh, Natsu-sama! You are too cautious! I am well aware of what I'm going against. I am not willing to fight him at all. I only plan on rectifying this situation. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Natsu stared at the girl's eye intensely, looking for any of that uncertainty and fear. Yet, there was none. She was as confident as the day he first met. Perhaps it was one of her foolishness. However, Natsu trusted her. Irene Belserion wasn't a fool who cannot judge when to retreat and when to engage.

Maybe… just maybe it wasn't a bad idea. And it wasn't like she knew who this Tartarus agent was. There was only him who could realistically track him. He was a part demon after all. Natsu pinched his nose.

"Fine. I suppose it can be done… but still, you two…"

He added, grasping firmly onto Irene' shoulders once again. "If you see Ankhseram, I do not want you to engage. Just run. I will never forgive you if you do."

The elemental god-dragon slayer turned his attention to Ultear. "You too, councilman. Be on your guard, and never engage him. Stay away from his sight."

Ultear stuttered in shock and confusion. "W…wait! Lord Dragneel! I never agreed to this!"

Ultear continued, "and if we were to disappear, then it would defeat our purpose fighting him!" However, both Natsu and Irene raised their brows as if they were staring at an idiot. Natsu answered first, suddenly grinning broadly, ruffling up hair again.

"Nah, if you guys suddenly disappear, it would perfectly make sense." Then his easy smile twisted vehemently.

"To those fools in the ouncil, it would mean that I defeated you both." Ultear shrieked by his sudden dark aura. Though, she calmed herself back when he ruffled her hair again into a giant mess.

Ultear growled in frustration as she tried to comb hair neatly in most frantic manner. Natsu continued.

"Besides, Erza is there, as well as your mother."

The time mage dropped her eyes to the floor in realization. "Ah…" She trailed, knowing how foolish of her to forget such important fact. The presence of Ankhseram could very mean danger to everything she held dear. It provided her reason to join Irene.

The enchantress walked towards the gate. "So, it's settled then?"

Arsen chanted to himself, his eyes darting at the trio as his iris dilated into a small speck. ' _NO! IT MUST BE THE LEGENGARY GOD SLAYER! NOT YOU, YOU BITCHES! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!_

All trio nodded, and Ultear followed closely behind Irene. The enchantress stopped and let the time mage pass first. The world rippled as she entered.

When it was Irene's turn, the pinkette stopped Irene before she stepped her foot inside. The girl looked back at him, her eyes riddled with confusion. She asked,

"Natsu-sama?"

Natsu held her cheek gently and lifted her hair up. Slowly, he gave her a tender kiss on her forehead, before neatly resting her hair back again. Irene's eye wavered softly. Her cheeks turned pinkish hue as she looked up into his eyes, Natsu returned it back with his own.

He whispered. "Be safe."

Irene grinned as she exhaled sharply. She pulled his collar down to her level, and whispered to his ear. "You know I will."

The girl let go of him, yet Natsu remained there, touching her forehead with his. "I guess I'll see you on the other side."

They separated, and he let her go. Irene waved as she entered the gate, and it closed shortly after. Yet Natsu stood there as if he was staring at the ghost of his girl. He inhaled deeply and finally stepped away.

Arsen also just stared at him, unsure of what to react upon seeing this new side of Natsu Dragneel. The elemental god slayer/ dragon slayer spoke to himself as he turned to the other end of the hall way. The broken wooden door was still there, as well as the corpses of armored men.

"Someone is coming." Then he turned to the goth.

Natsu growled. "What?" He added, lowering himself to Arsen's level. He crouched down like how a high-school delinquent would.

"By the way, If I sense any second motives from you, I'll make sure you can never ever become a father."

Arsen's eye popped out from his sockets. ' _NOOOOOOOO!'_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Location: Ankhseram's realm, above Magnolia_**

"Councilman Milkovich, are you alright?"

A voice of a female rung inside Ultear's head, and like her skull was inside of the metal bucket, she found herself extremely disoriented. She fluttered her eyes open, and the sudden flash of light poured in. Yet adjusting herself further, she was able to make out everything. Yes, that scarlet hair and draconic hazelnut eyes. Wasn't that the Lady Belserion?

Before she could speak of anything, Ultear felt something rising up from her stomach. It rumbled through her core, and her lungs squeezed the air tight. Realizing what it was, she quickly covered her mouth and craned her torso up, before turning back to the ground with her arm to support her weight.

Immediately, she puked out all of her stomach contents on the floor. Ultear groaned, feeling quite hazy again.

"Uuuuugh... Wha…what happened…."

Irene answered, "We are not in Era anymore."

Then she waited for Ultear to recover from the ground. The councilman wiped her mouth and got back to her foot. Her dark magenta eyes scanned the surroundings slowly. Then, she wasn't sure what she saw anymore. The sky was completely dark and filled with violet clouds. There was no ground that she could see, but she was certain she was standing on something. Then there's was that odd black orb floating in the air... She questioned.

"What is this place…?"

Irene replied as she placed her staff to her back. "We are in the realm of Ankhseram."

Ultear's eye snapped open. "Does that mean we are dead?!"

The Scarlet enchantress replied with a sigh. "No, we are not dead yet, councilman. Please stop making stupid comments."

Ultear's growled furiously by Irene's response. She fired back. "Then why are we here?! This isn't Magnolia, care to explain that to me, O, great and almighty First God of Ishgar?!"

Irene raised her nose high by Ultear's remark, and the time mage was unsure for a moment whether the enchantress was unable to recognize sarcasm.

"Thank you, Councilman. Since you have admitted my superiority, I'll gladly answer. Natsu-sama did teleport us to Magnolia, however, as you can see we are not. I suspect it is because this realm is actually above that town. Its presence is so significant that it is destabilizing any form of transportation magic, making things to suck into this place."

She pulled out her staff again and tapped the ground. The hollow ground began to form shape, and as her scarlet magic spread like a halo, more appeared. The below them was a humongous hole. Like someone had torn it apart, it was there, then surrounding it, the armada of creatures crawled. Each of them was trying to escape, and once they did, they fell into the hole, yet, it wasn't an abyss that Ultear had thought.

Right below it, there was a building that she recognized all too well. She exclaimed,

"Th… that's Fairytail!"

Irene monologued, "Interesting… it seems like that god slayer was correct after all." Then her eye flashed with a yellow cross. Ultear recognized this magic back in Lullaby incident. The eye itself always gave her that ominous and strange sensation. The gargantuan eye, it was like the all-seeing-eye, the eye of providence, the eye of the god.

How it rolled around in the air and stared down at the ground, observing everything of the world made Ultear wanted to look away.

Irene gasped softly at what struck her vision. It was like seeing Hargeon again, but worse. On below, surrounded by blood and sand, there was her sister Erza, broken and drenched by her red liquid. Her eyes closed and her mouth filled with bubbles, she was spasming out of control. Irene snapped.

"ERZA!"

It was like Hargeon all over again. Erza was hurt, bleeding, not in control. Yet she was here standing, unable to protect her when she was needed of her.

Irene's eye dilated into dots and blood vessels spread across her pearl white cornea. She clenched her teeth so hard that she almost tasted iron from them. That rage skyrocketed through her head, and from her creamy skin, veins throbbed and bulged out. But then, it halted briefly as she caught someone near Erza.

The enchantress recognized who it was, although the figure wasn't what she was familiar with. The golden hair, tan skin, and that armor. She had recognized that face from everywhere. IT was Dimaria. Although she did not remember the attire, she discarded it.

And the blonde girl was running. Behind her, there was that barmaid. Mirajane… was it? She did not recall the name properly, but the seriousness of their expression and the fall of her sister showed how critical the situation was. Irene could not joke anymore, nor taunt at the situation.

The moment she saw Erza, things had gotten personal. Extremely personal. She gritted teeth. Thankfully, both Mirajane and Dimaria were running towards her sister. If anything, that made her reassure just a little bit.

She stopped and shifted her gaze. On the other side of the area, it was entirely covered with ice. Knowing that there wasn't ice mage around and understanding its magnitude, Irene knew it was Ur. But then, she found her lying, covered in snow, bleeding. And that pathetic excuse of her 'pupil' was on the floor crying in front of her. Growling at the scene, she hastily turned her head to her sister again.

Next to her, Dimaria and Mirajane was there. Irene watched Dimaria halt and looking up to the sky, directly to her ocular projection. The barmaid followed and stared at it, but she seemed profoundly disturbed seeing Irene's floating eye up in the air. For a moment, Irene and Dimaria exchanged a look of understanding. For both girls, a single gaze was all that was needed.

Sighing in relief, watching Dimaria's hand glowing gold and surrounding her sister's body, the scarlet enchantress pulled away from her spell. A yellow cross on her pupil faded, and she closed her eyes.

She turned to Ultear. The violet haired councilman asked. "So…? What's going on down there? Is my mother alright?"

Although she had asked, there was no need for it. The expressions of the scarlet haired woman were too clear that it signified something horrible. Irene glared,

"Looks like you are required. That pupil of your mother is useless!" Ultear furrowed her brows and stepped closer.

"Oh." Then the girl discarded any thought on Gray. "So is my mother alright?"

She wasn't even concerned about Gray, no, his entire existence wasn't there in her brain, simply. Irene responded, "Blame it on the pupil."

Then she added and questioned. "Can you fly?" Ultear didn't catch the context and responded with a tilt of her head. "Yes? I am capable of flight."

"Good." Irene knitted her brows, and without warning, she kicked Ultear by her side. The violet haired girl screamed in terror as she was pushed off the ground. Her hair whipped back by the fall, and her eyes swelled up in tear. Her brain suddenly ceased to function as she was helplessly fell into the hole below.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The girl's red eyes wiggled comically as her jaw fell to her chest, and she was wailing, crying and salivating obliviously at the same time.

The first god of Ishgar bent down and watched the councilmember plunging down to Earthland, and eventually, her scream faded away into the sound of a mosquito. Irene whistled.

"That's quite a drop."

.

.

.

Ultear flapped her arms as helplessly. It had taken quite a while to properly think again. But regardless of her fall, she understood Irene's action. She had told her that something isn't right with her mother. How can such simple words hold such meaning? Ultear was foolish. Her instincts fired off from all sides, screaming that her mother was hurt. She was sure of it. Perhaps that was all she needed to get back to her feet, pushing away the sudden shock that tried to capture her as a whole.

She gulped down saliva, narrowed her eyes, and swallowed her breath.

Wind billowed around her, and she shifted her attention to the scenery. At the proximity of the event horizon on the sky rims enveloped the gate, she saw billions and trillions of humanoid creatures howling in terrible orchestra suite; they crawled and swarmed up on another, using other bodies to besiege the hole like their lives depended on it.

She soared down through the hole, and thousands of their deteriorating images flashed passed her so closely like the brisk and terse wind itself. Some of them were the verge of reaching her, she had almost felt their arms passing by. Yet, never the less, never catching her by the lightning speed of the gravity.

Their undead visages repeated over and over and over like infinity. Ultear yet averted her eyes from them and fixated onto the ground below. Finally, her brain returning to a normal state, she spread her limbs a far, and let the air drag her behind a bit. The sound of her clothes howling and the terrible orchestra of undead was all she heard, and what seemed like an infinity finally ceased in a matter of milliseconds, and light heavenly swan white of moon burst into existence and greeted her with explosive hello.

A voice rung from the background, and Ultear turned her head to its origin. Once again, the gargantuan eye of Irene Belserion floated upon the sky, watching over the battle below. The commanding voice of God of Isghar announced loudly to the world.

"People, all the members of the guild, don't be afraid! I am Irene Belserion! I return from the Era as a bearer of good news…"

.

.

.

Mirajane and Dimaria looked up again as they started to heal Erza. , The familiar eye of Irene Belserion floated, and her voice was heard like a crystal despite the cries of war.

"...From Era, I return to you as a Wizard Saint, but not just any, but as a FIRST GOD OF ISGHAR!"

.

.

.

Gray ceased his tears as he looked up in the sky. He could feel the blast attack of this immortal Deliora charging with a devastating rumble in the air. He was with his master Ur, who's seemingly stopped breathing, by his own stupidity all over again. Yet even though all these turmoils stepped over him, he rose and looked up. He gasped in air and stopped breathing for seconds as he heard the voice of Erza's older sister ringing from the sky.

"… But I am also here to deliver a sad truth. My sister, Erza had fallen. But don't let it hinder your senses."

.

.

.

Cana heaved out her breath as she struggled to throw any more of cards. In fact, the cards she had were starting to run out She and Elfman were separated, and she had no idea how he was faring at this moment. Only worries accumulated over her, and her stamina and her armament starting to show its bottom. Then from all that terrible things, a voice announced.

"We are strong, and we will be victorious. I will lead us to our triumph…."

She looked up in a sky to see the announcer. An eye floated in the clouds, gazing back at her and everyone else like it belonged to someone great and powerful. But, she knew who this was. Cana recognized the voice of her. Then people around her stared back at it just like she did. All of them unable to close their lips. For a moment, the brunette felt some sort of reassurance from Irene. She knew she was powerful from the test, but to see her like this… 'Erza's sister is the First God of Isghar…?' A smile spread on her tired mouth. She exclaimed. "We… we can win this!"

.

.

.

Ultear finally deployed her flight spell and slowed herself down as she adjusted her fall speed. She was now seeing the ground, and the entire of area draped with snow. The time mage was immediately drawn to it. She had heard what Irene said about her mother, and by the state of it, it did not look very optimistic. And across the snow field, to her shock, Deliora was still standing. Her eyes snapped open in shock and confusion.

Irene's voice continued from the back.

"…I can destroy the portal. Once it is destroyed, the victory is for certain. Until then, do whatever it takes to stay alive. If you are injured or hurt, avoid fighting and seek the closest retreat. Both Dimaria and Mirajane will help you recover."

Then she ended,

"Good luck everyone."

Ultear scoffed at Irene's act. It was highly unlike what she was. She was very well aware that she wasn't this type of her person. Possibly, Irene was likely to just take advantage of being compassionate. But that didn't matter now, what mattered to her was her mother and that disgusting Demon.

She bent her torso back as her head lifted up. Her dark and rich violet hair wavered as she brought herself a complete stop in the air. Thus, she stood, floating right above Gray, with her both arms spread out like an eagle, and her legs slightly crossing each other.

Ultear, for a moment, looked like a saint. Then she shouted,

 ** _"_** ** _Ice make: Rose Garden!"_**

From her hands, magic exploded, and its power soared right before her in a shape of crystalline roses. Like geysers, one by one, they rushed at its enemy before encasing the demon itself completely.

Gray, however, stood there like a fool, blundering confused and dazed. He spun around in confusion, he exclaimed,

"U…Ultear?!" However, Ultear landed ignoring him, she rushed passed him. She halted when she gazed at the unmoving body of her mother, snow around her soaked with blood. Then right there, she froze completely, like she had been made out of ice. Ultear knew something was wrong when Irene mentioned it, but she didn't realize the real magnitude. Squeezing her fingers tightly until they became white and red, she rushed down to her mother and kneeled, putting her ear right onto her chest.

Ultear closed her eyes as she held her breath. Gray approached from behind.

"I… I thought you were gone!" He exclaimed.

Fist soared to his jaw instead an answer. Ultear's eyes were shaking, and tears were starting to shimmer around her eyelids. She clenched her teeth hard, she knew now what Irene felt just back then. She shrieked as her fist plunged into Gray's jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

The male ice mage was thrown back by her sudden explosive force. IT was already starting to swell dramatically. Gray only stared back at Ultear in shock.

The girl grabbed his collar and growled to his face, glaring back at him with hatred and rage.

"You piece of shit!"

Then she threw another punch to his nose, breaking it instantly. Blood started to rush out from his both nostrils. "It was you WASN'T IT?! My mother sacrificed herself again! BECAUSE OF YOU!" She summoned the sword from her hand, its form entirely made of magic.

"I should just kill you!"

Gray watched as the sword came to his face, and he closed his eyes. He had no idea what to think at that moment. However, she was right. His master was how she was because of his foolish actions. IT was his fault after all.

However, the sword never came but plunging into the side of his head, just an inch away from him. At the sound of magic particles clashing into the snow and ground, he opened his eyes and shot his eyes to the weapon. Then he looked back at Ultear, his eyes quietly asking for answers.

Ultear responded through a growl,

"But I am not killing you because she isn't dead."

Her sword retreated, but she warned, "That is the only reason I am letting you live. I simply do not wish to break my mother's heart when she wakes up."

A sound of ice cracking howled from the back. Ultear knitted her brows as she threw her hand at Gray's, before forcefully attempting to raise him back up. She barked,

"Get up!" But Gray was still looking like a fool, not sure of what's going on. Ultear yowled in ire again, "Are you deaf! I told you to get up! I'm not forgiving you unless you kill that demon."

Then she added, "And I am only willing to lend you my hand, for my mother's sake."

Gray stared into Ultear's eye, realizing what she meant. His senses started to return to his brain as he figured out what was going on. He broke off the eye contact and gazed down at the ground. However, Ultear could not afford to wait for his meaningless moment of revelation. Her patience completely dried out, she bit her teeth again and pushed him away.

"Hhhhhg… Fine! I don't need a fucking idiot to kill Deliora!"

The Fairytail mage watched the daughter rushing at the demon, summoning her lacrima orb, multiplying it, and use it to throw a salvo of strident and devastating assault. The ices that encased the beast chipped away and bore a hole through its body like a gun shot. As the ice and blood exploded, they trailed a fine granule into the air behind. It was like someone had sprayed flour behind.

The demon screeched in pain as it stumbled back. Its energy charge died down, but it only took a moment for a demon regain its footing. It roared, roared with rage that grew with the pain that accumulated with in its body. It rolled its chest like a drum, like an angry silverback gorilla, before charging itself up to launch another attack.

As Ultear continuously fought the monster, all that Gray did was to stare at the ground like he was in some sort of eureka moment. But perhaps that was right, as he was continuing to battle himself internally on what he should do.

He squeezed his palm and clenched his jaw but never showing his teeth. His meager jaw muscles had flexed under his skin before he gulped down a pool of saliva in his mouth. Gray shook. He knew what to do, but at the same time, he didn't.

HE knew he had to fight the demon but wasn't sure how he could get over with his mistake. Then a thought emerged in his head, but Ultear had no idea what he was going to do until he started to move. But perhaps Gray knew this would somehow resolve and fix his mistake.

The former leader of Purgatories skipped through the monster's attack and threw her fist to the ground. She shouted,

 ** _"_** ** _Rewind!"_** The ground instantly shattered, sinking the demon with it under the ground effectively. Like the bedrock underneath was just a soft sand, it merely sucked everything around inside as well.

Ultear grinned at her tactics. She knew that the landscape changed over the time, and that was she aimed for. The demon, however, threw its hands at the ledge, but Ultear was too smart to let it escape.

She spread her arm as her orb returned to her back. With a wide, confident grin, she cast her spell, her eyes never leaving the beast.

 ** _"_** ** _Parallel Universe!"_**

Hundreds of orbs, no nigh infinite of them emerged, and as Ultear threw one of them, all other followed in uncountable paths, yet each of them close to the original. Like a shot gun it was, they punched through each demon's hand simultaneously, piercing through its flesh effortlessly, and some fragmented deep inside.

Of which, she had all planned to be. All did Ultear did was to lift up her index and middle finger, and they detonated internally, ripping apart its entire bones to shreds. Demon helpless fell into the abyss. However, Ultear wasn't done yet. Just a simple fall to the hole won't kill the demon, that she knew.

Thus she chanted, **_"Flash Forward!"_**

The hole filled its gap again, and the demon was completely stuck in it, only its head peeking out. She had immobilized that demon, much easier than what Gray could conceive.

Gray was in awe, but she was right, he couldn't just stand here and watch her do all the work. That way, he would never repent for what he had done.

He stepped forward and walked toward Ultear. He murmured. "You are right. Ur is hurt because of me. And there's only one way for to fix all this."

Ultear momentarily stopped and derailed her sight from the demon. She sighed in frustration. "Finally… What are you planning to do?"

Gray crossed his arm in an X. He exclaimed. "This is the only way!"

However, it only made Ultear to anger. She immediately slapped his face without warning, with the most resentful expression she had as she looked down on this man.

"Stop being over dramatic! Iced Shell?! Are you serious!"

Gray recovered quickly. He shouted in his defense. "What are you doing?! This is the only way! I've…"

The former dark guild member growled as she punched his face again. "Fool, I can't fathom why my mother decided to take you as her pupil! You are so idiotic that I can't even look at you!"

"Iced Shell?! How selfish and ill minded person you are, Fullbuster! What do you think the consequence is going to be?! What will happen when my mother wakes up and discovers the great Fullbuster turned into a chunk of ice?!"

She shouted, "Have you ever thought?! Do you even give a damn, Fullbuster!" Ultear was starting to lose her mind. She could already feel herself losing control of her emotions. Yet, for her, it justified everything. This was all too personal for her.

Gray argued, "Then what am I supposed to do?! We can't kill Deliora! It's immortal!"

Ultear laughed darkly, almost bitter in a way.

"Immortal? Gray Fullbuster, if Deliora was immortal, then how did it die back in Galuna island?"

The male ice mage countered, "You must be kidding me! It's standing right there!"

"That thing is just an undead! My mother did it, and two more ice mages are standing here. In what odds should be become unsuccessful?"

Gray stood there as he let her words to sink in. But the demon was stuck right there, only its head poking out, its satanic yellow eyes staring right at him. The creature blasted its energy attack, yet Ultear raised the ground and summoned ice at the same time, blocking it without a much problem. Ultear added, "Do you fail to see the reason why I am one of the council? I possess a vast power… and I dare say close, if not stronger than my mother."

Gray raised his hand and stared at it for a moment. He looked up again. He still seemed uncertain, but his antic appears to vanish. He finally asked.

"Then… what am I supposed to do…?"

Ultear grinned in satisfaction. She summoned her orb again. "Simply kill that demon."

Then she pushed him towards the creature, and Gray did his best to keep himself stable. Biting his lips again out from determination, he shouted. "Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine!"

 ** _"_** ** _Ice make: Cold Excalibur !"_**

The ice make mage summoned the sword fashioned entirely ice, and its form glistened thoroughly with magical power. And unlike he had pulled out, this sword increased in size by two-fold. In fact, it was one of his most powerful arsenals.

He rushed as he held it with his both hands, and rushed at the head, trying to impale through its head, of which he did. The blade sunk straight into its head, freezing everything that surrounded it. It spread around and into its flesh, and the painful quaking of demon began to slow down.

"Heyaaaa!" He bellowed his cry, and it was an attempt to pour his energy even further.

Gray froze the beast, yet, that did nothing to kill it, nor even close to damaging it. The ice cracked piece by piece and the crack spread like a spider web. Then the ice exploded upon both Gray, Ultear like a white fragmentation grenade. Its pieces flew everywhere as it struck everything. That included Gray and Ultear. The former dark mage plunged her fist to the ground as she shielded herself and the fairytail mage both. Plants cracked through icy-scape and soared into the air, and Gray skipped, trailed behind before he came to full stop.

The ice mage winced in pain. "Damn it!" His skins were scraped off, and blood started to leak out, but nevertheless, he stood up again. "My attack isn't doing anything!"

Ultear shouted in anger from the back, approaching the demon with her attack of her own.

"Then keep going at it!"

The orb that bored a hole into demon's hand shot back to Ultear again, which she grabbed it expertly with her single hand, like if it was a volleyball. Then using the momentum of the orb, she spun and threw back the orb at it again.

 ** _"_** ** _Luminous Minutes!"_**

She chanted, and the orb emanated bright white light and multiplied itself in the air. Like a miniature meteor they were, they rushed into the enemy's head and punched it through relentlessly. From every direction, a streak of light clashed into its skull, and the damage was clear as the demon struggled to keep itself focused.

Ultear commanded to Gray. "Now Fullbuster! When the thing is weakened!" The ice mage acknowledged immediately and prompted to summon this spell. The ice spell, the weapon he had thought it was powerful enough was certainly not quite met the strength he had expected, and he knew that he required something more powerful. Gray set his hand flush on the other's palm and turned to the side. His poised low and bent his torso to his side, his fists away from his body. His teeth bit down as the energy accumulated. Finally, after all that incredible build ups, he released,

 ** _"_** ** _ICE- MAKE UNLIMITED: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!"_**

Tremendous ice erupted from him to every side upward into the sky like an explosion itself had been frozen. Then it shattered into billions of pieces and whirled itself to a tornado. In a split of seconds, the molecules forged thousands of swords that spiraled out from Gray.

With a single hand motion mixed with his wild cry, he threw a thousand blades at his enemy, and all of them sliced, lacerated, impaled the demon without remorse. Gray did not stop until he ran out of stamina and magic.

The demon howled as they cut through its flesh. Like the destruction of its hand, the effect proved to be just as effective. Blood of the hell's spawn spewed out everywhere, like those of a massive volcano, its dark, thick oozing liquid sprayed into the air. That moment, Gray knew he had done something. He let out a triumph smile.

"I did it! The thing is bleeding!"

Ultear rushed in at his side and pushed him away. She held her palm towards the creature and bellowed. "It's not enough!" A streak of light flashed by her hand, and her immense magic rushed out with her ice fragments before they reformed into something devastating.

 ** _"_** ** _Ice Make: Rosen Krone!"_**

Ice borne massive roses thrust out of her hands, and its sharp spiked stems followed in a spiral motion. It rushed and captured the enemy's head tightly, and it spread and spread until it bound the demon in a solid statue. Ultear could sense that the demon was dying. Call it instinct, or her terribly sharp battle sense, but she knew. If her time with the Hades had thought her anything, it was a method to slay the enemy. Learned from the old since she was young, she just knew.  
However, despite the small victory that she felt, and perhaps to Gray for actually being useful in the fight, the sudden earthquake threw them off simultaneously.

The land rumbled, and cracks began to appear. Gray lost his balance but managed to stay on his knee. He shouted as panic rushed in.

"What's going on?!"

"The demon! It's trying to free itself!" Ultear exclaimed. Its movement created small ravine all across the guild district, and the building itself was starting to shake uncontrollably. The time mage looked around to see if she could fix anything, and just like her and him, everyone was having trouble standing up. That included the enemies.

Finally, the Fairytail's guild collapsed, though, Ultear was ready for that. That building never looked so sturdy from the first place, she recalled. She growled, as her red wine iris flashed in bright magenta.

 ** _"_** ** _Rewind!"_**

Gray alerted from behind. "Ultear! Behind you!"

Ultear Snapped her attention away, and her glowing red eyes darted towards the enemy. She clenched her teeth at what's to come. From the air, the beast's arm fell right upon her, and she stood there frozen. Her brain shook, screamed at her body to move aside, but her muscles refused. A sense of urgency kicked in, and its arm was just seconds away from her. She gasped and knitted her brows, her bare teeth showing in anxiety.

But then…

 ** _"_** ** _Ice make: Ice Volcano!"_**

A voice shouted from the back, and the spell erupted right below the demon's arm, where the ground was the closest. The tremendous, decimating impact from the upsurge devoured its arm immediately. The distance between the spell and the beast's arm was nearly non-existent. Thus the effect was at its peak power. The raging ice volcano threw rocks and solids up in the air, all of them sinking deep into its flesh. Then the pure white blizzard surged, engulfed the demon's arm as a whole. Its snow spread into ice, then ice turned into a chunk of ice that encased it completely. Like a statue, unmoving, frozen in time as if was…

Ultear stared how close the arm was upon her. She saw its flesh only a meter away from her head, and now that the creature's arm was frozen in the air, she slowly moved back.

The ice shattered as she took her first step, and this time, the ice took its limb with it. Both Ultear and Gray was in awe as the fragmentation of the demon's flesh chopped down into a form of glass.

Both mages turned her head to see who it was. Ultear exclaimed.

"M…mother!"

And there she was, Ur, standing by her own feet, her head covered in blood. She grinned and greeted her daughter casually, "Welcome back home, sweetie. How was your trip to the Council?"

Gray shouted as he ran to Ur's side. "Master! You shouldn't stand! You are injured!"

Ur walked forward, though she stumbled a bit, she looked stronger than ever. Ultear was in awe of her mother. The eldest ice mage spoke,

"Ha, I can't just let my daughter and my pupil in harm's way, can't I?" She winced a bit. "Deliora huh? Strange… I feel like I fought this just a moment ago… But no matter, I'd gladly kill this demon for what it had done to me." She continued, looking at the whole group,

"To all of us."

Ur wiped the blood off her face as questioned, "Ever heard of a Unison Raid, kids?"

The demon started to move again, and all three moved a step further away, securing a better footing. Gray asked back in surprise. "Unison raid?"

Ultear retorted. "don't tell me you don't know what's Unison raid." The youngest male rebutted, "I know what it is! But it requires two or more mages who are on the similar level! And That spell is incredibly difficult to cast!"

The time mage replied. "Well, then let's see how strong you've become, Gray Fullbuster."

Gray bit his teeth in frustration. It was one thing that he wasn't on their level, but it was another as he never used it at all. Yet the threat was imminent, and the fault already lied in his hands.

He stared at his own fingers for a second, unsure of whether he could pull it off, but he grasped them firmly, steeling his resolutions. Ultear's words still echoed in his head at this moment. To wash the sin, he had to kill it. He looked at the Milkovich family.

He announced. "I can do it! Let's do this unison raid! **_Ice Make Ultimate: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!"_**

Both Ur and Ultear smirked. The daughter nodded as her mother opted to go first. "Well then! **_ICE MAKE: ROSEN KRONE!"_**

The twin energies of ice clashed one another as they tried to balance out themselves. In the end, with the mixture of Gray's stupid strength and Ur's mastery, they found the perfect balance of those two. Their vortex of energy rung sharply like a thin blade in perfect harmony and rippled through the world. It was enough to cease the battle altogether. AS their combined power torpedoed towards the enemy in a shape of a dragon, Ultear quickly added the final mixture to render it absolutely devastating.

 ** _"_** ** _Parallel Universe!"_**

She shouted, and the ice wyvern reverberated and shook the whole Magnolia. It glowed brightly, its light brilliant cyan blue, and it multiplied itself into hundreds. All of them shared an equal power, and at the end of it, there were hundreds of dragons flying straight to the demon.

The first bladed dragon gnawed its way through the demon and devoured everything inside. It's flesh torn apart to shreds, and its internal liquid sprayed like a volcano of Pompeii. Demon screeched in terror and pain. Its shriek assailed everyone like a needle, but even that scream eventually stopped. The second dragon sunk into its flesh, this time, to its neck, tearing apart its throat, its spine, and artery. Then came another into its chest, then another and another in an endless unrelenting repetition. The dust and snow underneath erupted like an explosion almost.

Each and every blast, there was a thunderous clap as the ice dragons delve into its body. Gray could have sworn that it sounded like cannons going off.

At the end of the unison raid, the smoke dissipated. From the dust and clouds of ice fragments, a gargantuan Everest of ice spikes emerged. Their tails shot sky high to the air; their heads were all merged together into a singular structure.

And the demon was nowhere to be seen.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mirajane! Hold her down, please!"

Dimaria requested. Mirajane didn't hesitate to rush towards spasming Erza and hold her down with her arms. The barmaid's head almost touched Erza's forehead as she locked her down. However, fear and concern sunk into her soul as she watched the strongest mage of her guild unconscious, bleeding so much.

No, it scared her. If the S-class of her guild, the one of the most powerful mage, the infamous Titania was fallen, then what would the fates of the others be? For a moment, the image of her brother flashed inside her head.

Then she looked down to Erza again. It would be necessary to check her brother is doing well after this…

Dimaria quickly rushed in as the hold became secure. And she pulled her white alabaster sleeve and revealed her golden gauntlet. It automatically retracted then, stripping her hand bare.

Mirajane eyes glittered in amazement and shock as Dimaria's hand glowed in bright gold. Her hand touched Erza's stomach, and blood that was still pouring out of the poor girl's body ceased and reverted their movement.

It was so strange to see, watching the blood rushing back into her body instead of flowing out. It was just like the barmaid had thought. 'So she really can revert time… this is amazing…'

Then when every drop of blood was contained, Erza's wound started to mend itself again. It was a wondrous to see the person's skin reattaching themselves like nothing happened to it. Mirajane gasped in fascination one more time as she observed how Erza's skin became smooth as a baby's.

The knight's spasm stopped as well. In the midst of the battle, one could not express how calm and innocent the girl looked as she slept to her health. Dimaria retreated her hand. "It is done. Erza is safe now."

Mirajane asked. "So… Erza is all healed now? Heeeh~ Time magic is really amazing…"

"Only her body is restored. I can't revert her magic nor her mind. It's simply too dangerous… but, reverting her physical body is something that can be done with ease."

Dimaria answered as she picked up the scarlet girl, putting her on her back. "We need to get to somewhere safe. Erza can't be here middle of the battle."

Mirajane agreed onto that. "But where?" she whipped her head back to the guild. "It's too far away!"

She exclaimed, but Dimaria only smiled at that. The priestess replied as she lowered her body back to the ground. "Mirajane, no ground is too far away from me."

Then in a blink of a second, Erza was gone. Like she had been evaporated? The platinum girl jumped back in surprise. She gasped out loudly. "Mari! Erza's gone!"

However, the smile on the blonde girl's mouth never disappeared. She just stood there as her hand freely swayed back and forth above her thigh.

"It's just another time magic, Mira. It is nothing to worry about." Dimaria explained. "Erza is in the infirmary side of the guild, let us pray that she'll recover safely."

Mirajane kept herself silent, but her glistening blue eyes spoke everything for her in her place. Dimaria nodded as she looked up where the cathedral was. Just near by, that wooden demon was roaring its magical power. The destruction was immediate, from the collapsing of buildings to fire spreading… and the mages of Fairytail didn't seem to do much against the threat.

Dimaria knitted her brow in both concern and frustration. "That demon is causing too much havoc… Where'd Brandish?"

The barmaid, however, realized something was wrong with the demon. Mirajane was certain that Elfman was engaging that beast, however, her brother was nowhere to be seen. She didn't simply need to see him directly know that he's still fighting. Elfman's fighting style was almost chaotic. She recognized his doing from anywhere and everywhere.

To see the demon's destruction, clearly, Elfman was inactive. Or, something was wrong with him.

She inhaled sharply as she covered her own mouth. She exclaimed in urgency. "Mari! Quick! Elfman!"

"Right!"

Then from the demon's wooden mouth, a long, thin collar of purple energy erupted outward towards the ground. Mirajane panicked upon seeing that. She screamed, "Elfman! I'm coming!"

Mirajane lifted her dress and started to sprint. Dimaria followed close by. "Mirajane! Hold me!"

Without a question or hesitation, the barmaid grasped her hand. The time mage pulled the girl closer as she activated her magic. The world rippled like water by the Dimaria's spell. From her, a golden energy spread in circles, and it spread to the entire world. Mirajane momentarily stared as the time started to slow down around her.

She could literally see the flares and ember particles floating in the air as if it was caught in slow motion. She could even see the dust particle flurrying pass by her skin. Her eyes had trailed them before they shifted to the far side of the battle. The wooden demon, that stood at near the cathedral, its arm steadily moved upward in the air like a weary bovine giant.

Then out of this nigh-stagnant world, Dimaria launched herself forward in a blitz. A single kick to the ground was all she needed, and Mirajane ended up holding Dimaria much tighter than she intended to be. Slicing through the air, the former spriggan propelled herself like a bullet, and the drives on her legs pushed harder.

A sudden orchestral -Whooom-, the explosion of air was all Mirajane heard.

In the end, it didn't even take five seconds to arrive at the scene. Dimaria halted steadily, and Mirajane hopped off of her, making her way to where her brother might be. However, Dimaria did not let go of her spell.

Mirajane being caught by the battle was not was ideal from what the priestess understood. The priestess shouted,

"Mira! Hurry!"

For Dimaria, it would be a lie if she wasn't concerned even a slightest. She intended to fix this all, and death of any was not what she had in mind.

The district surrounding the cathedral was already in ruins. The innocent girl gasped at the sight, and her foot ceased to move briefly. The ground was shattered, wholly decorated by the blistering craters. Buildings were demolished, and fire covered the land. Then what terrified her the most was the smell of burning flesh. She was lost for words as the revolting scent attacked her nose.

Her brother could very well be the source, and with that idea, a fear sunk in. She felt her heart turning cold despite the fire that she was surrounded in. A panic set in, and she urgently pushed her feet into the closets streets and buildings to look for her brother.

She shouted, calling for Elfman. "Elfman! Elfman! Can you hear me?!"

However, the time priest held the girl's arm. "Wait! He can't hear you!"

Mirajane pulled her arm away from her in fear. She screamed, "Why?!"

"Mira, I've slow downed the time. Our voice won't reach their ears!" The barmaid's head dropped by that answer. Then she looked up at the demon, which stood just across the block. Its three beastly eyes seemingly stared back at her soul.

That made her remind her of her past. The painful past that she tried to hide away, and it felt like it was about burst from her heart. She grasped her own collar tightly and averted her eyes from them.

"I…I still need to find a way to reach Elfman!"

Dimaria answered. "If I may… if your brother is still active, I can try to pick up his magic."

The barmaid pleaded. "Yes! Please! Try it! Anything to find my little brother!"

That which Dimaria did. She closed her eyes and craned her neck up. A moment passed, yet it seemed like an eternity. Mirajane's finger fidgeted her own clothes nervously, and she bit her own clothes, nibbling them until she punched a hole through. Her legs shivered slightly.

Mirajane almost jumped in urgency when Dimaria opened her eyes again. The platinum girl asked,

"So?! Is… is my brother…?"

Dimaria's brows lifted as she averted her eye contact. "I can't sense him." She answered.

How can such a simple word hit the girl like a brick? Her response came to Mirajane like hitting back of her cranium. She stuttered, not believing what she just heard.

"W…what? Tha…that's not possible…"

Mirajane refused to believe what she had heard. "You got it wrong! There must have been a mistake! My brother isn't dead!"

The priestess responded as calm as she could. Even she felt the urgency kicking in.

"Mirajane! I…I didn't say he is dead!" She added. "He may be just unconscious!"

The barmaid trailed. "Unconscious…?"

"Yes! Unconscious! My brother must be just tired from the battle! Or… or injured at the worst case scenario!"

The crack in her soul… Dimaria already saw her figure starting to crumble down. Mirajane continued to shout like an insane woman. "My brother… He isn't dead! He's alive! Somewhere! We just need to find him!"

Then she sprinted off the collapsed buildings as her head frantically looked for anything that resembled a human. She screamed like a mother bird looking for its offspring. "ELFMAN!"

"ELFMAN!"

Yet, Dimaria stood there. Just staring at the girl. She never realized how a figure can be broken in a short time. Though, it would have meant that this seemingly innocent girl was already broken from the start. Yet, no one in the guild had time to help her get through it. The priestess was sure that everyone knew of it, yet no one dared to speak of it.

She remembered what that barmaid said yesterday. The girl had a terrible incident in the past. She said she had lost someone.

The calling of Mirajane faded to the background.

'She lost her family.' Dimaria's own heart answered that question. It didn't matter whether it was her mother or father or even a younger sibling. It was clear that Mirajane lost her family. That was the only answer she could get based off from the girl's sudden insanity.

Mirajane was doing her best not to lose a brother. That was all. Dimaria snapped out of her trance and focused back to the girl.

The weak-framed barmaid was already trying to lift the burning woods. Her clothes were already tattered, and her creamy skin was scathed and bruised.

Dimaria rushed in to help the poor girl. She lifted the woods with ease, and Mirajane backed away. Then like twigs, the battle priest threw them away. The white haired girl rushed in without a thought.

The time priest followed and realized that they were in some sort of building. Mirajane screamed.

"Elfman! ELFMAN!"

Even though people outside her time magic cannot hear Mirajane's call, Dimaria just stood still. It wasn't right for her to bother her anymore. The only thing that she could do was to look after this girl and find her brother as well.

Dimaria did as a quick scan of the place, using her sense again to pick up any residual magical energy. Yet, this place was simply over filled with demonic curses.

"Mira, I don't think your brother is here. Let's move to the other building."

"It's this way!" The barmaid announced even though she wasn't sure where to go anymore. She was just trusting her instinct. And Dimaria could see through it, though she didn't question her.

Thus the searching went on. Building after building, they came out with nothing but more scrapes and injuries. For Mirajane, it only became worse as the situation became direr.

She ran out of the street exhausted. The dark ashen smokes were already filling her lungs. She coughed as her eyes became teary and swollen. Her crystal eyes became pink due to the fire around her. She felt like her body is being dried out.

Air was torrid, and the temperature was unforgiving. Her legs were giving up, and her stamina was dwindling, yet Mirajane stood up again, her tireless eyes still darting everywhere to find her brother.

Then, Dimaria shouted, her eyes narrowing at the figure. She exclaimed. "Mira! Over there!" She pointed it with her finger.

Mirajane turned to see it. At the end of the street, there was a figure reminiscent of a human. No, it was a man! She recognized the looks of her brother. She knew of his clothing and posture. Even in his limp state, that macho muscles stood out the most.

And the figure was covered in debris. Thankfully, there was no fire around it. Her heart lifted and sank at the same time. Her blue eyes became pale, and blood rushed out of her system. Mirajane sprinted towards the fallen figure, calling out to his name again.

"Elfman! Elfman!"

Dimaria followed closely behind. But she knitted her brows at the figure. She muttered to herself. "Why am I not picking up any magic from him…?" Then something struck her like a crack of lightning.

'Wait… is he…?'

But she shook her head as she chased her. Mirajane stopped, heaving her breath by the burst of sprint, and she collapsed to her knee. She gulped down her saliva trying to catch more air and moisture. Her mouth was already turning dry, and her throat was hurting. In fact, every time she tried to breathe, she felt like she could swallow her own throat.

The barmaid, however, gave herself a no time to recover. She quickly pushed the man and rolled him to his side. She was begging. "Elfman! Elfman! Please don't die on me…Please!"

Then, when the man revealed himself, the innocent girl lost control of herself. Words were cramped, stuck by her own throat, her brain ceased to function. Her eyes undulated at sight at his face.

It was Elfman… but this was not what she had expecting. Blood covered everywhere, and his flesh was already burned, some part of his skin was charred jet black. The scent of charcoal drilled the both girl's noses, and it was coming from him… and the foul odor of cooked human.

Mirajane turned averted herself from the horrifying sight. She gagged as her eyes teared up. Coughing and suffocating, she kneeled down and puked all of her contents. She screamed. "NO!"

Dimaria rushed into check the man's health. If he was still alive at all. However, Mirajane was too busy to digest the situation. From her mouth, the one with the finest figure howled out the most guttural and primal scream.

"NOOOO-ckkk!"

She coughed again, catching her breath. Tears and saliva drooled out from her uncontrollably, and her entire body shook with no sense of restraint. The girl wept. Her pure white skin became red from all those cries, and the cosmetics on her eyes and lips smeared away by her fluid.

She howled again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dimaria caught a glimpse of the platinum girl's image, and her golden eyes snapped open at the sudden explosive energy she felt from her. For a short period of time, even her, the vessel of god feared it. The mountainous power that rocketed sky high…and she never thought it was possible to see that oblivious girl to lose control.

Finally, she understood why this girl was an S-class. There was a reason. There always was a reason, and she knew very well.

From the pale, gentle maiden, dark infernal energy roared with blistering cries. Sinister power, reminiscent of demon's raved around her in a purple form all around, and Dimaria could do nothing but stare back at the girl. Then, the priest's heart skipped when she heard the next sentence.

 ** _"_** ** _TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!"_**

.

.

.

* * *

"so… This is the world of Ankhseram."

Irene muttered as she looked around the realm. "I didn't realize Natsu-sama and Lord Zeref's wishes to become true so quickly like this." She chuckled as she covered her own mouth. "Isn't this too ironical?"

"although I am here, one of the strongest mage on Earthland, can't even lift a finger… If I had power of Natsu-sama, I would have long gone for a search of Ankhseram… and kill him myself. How unfortunate…

But no matter. I'll just have to show Natsu-sama of this location. For now, I just have to do my part."

Irene rushed upwards into the air as her eyes locked to the jet black orb in the sky. From it, she felt deafening power beating from like a heart. all that power that radiated... she knew that was the core of the realm, or whatever causing the hole to remain open.

She can't just let it be, can she?

She saw no problem with that. The dark purplish energies danced around her, and some, even black. These strike of magics were just like the one she felt from Zeref. Thus she knew that this was all Ankhseram's power.

Though, these were too weak to do any real damage to her. She did feel her power being sapped away a little, but there was nothing she couldn't manage.

She was Irene Belserion, The First God of Isghar. Perhaps letting these attacks strike her, she might become used to these… and who knew? She might even be able to use these magic.

It was an exciting feat for her. For being stronger than ever, and to gain the god's power… It was truly something vastly different.

As she flew higher, the gargantuan jet black globe became more apparent. The runes around it flashed like a heartbeat. She grinned at the sight of it.

"Beautiful… If I can take all that power by myself…" But she stopped that thought. She knew she was trying to push her luck. Irene was here to do destroy that thing, not to take control over it.

She prepared her staff.

In a matter of seconds, ether-nanos gathered even faster than light. All that power then condensed into one single dot that size no bigger than a dime. Then the ether-nanos sucked in in a circular wave form. Every each wave, the sphere became larger and glowed brighter. A sound of energy charging echoed in the realm. Scarlet energies began to circle her around, and it expanded further. Electricity erupted from it, crashing and burning all material bodies instantly. All the material objects were blown away or vaporized.

Irene bit her lips slightly as she knitted her brows. She knew this wouldn't be enough. She only started charging! The world rumbled by her own might, and the fabric of space began to contort by the devastating accumulation of her energies.

The scarlet orb began to change its hue, and that blood red energy rendered white. At that moment, the world violently shook again. However, it was a quick, powerful burst of the quake. Then she felt it, how tremendous her power actually is, with the power of the dragon. Grinning herself in pleasure, she did not hesitate to pour all herself in. He howled, "YAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Her staff sucked up the power like a black hole. The images of the world became blurry, and the light of it overpowered the shadows around. Irene's figure herself became twisted by the heat and pressure coming from, yet it showed no effect on herself. The ground that stood far below her was annihilated, and even the debris of it pulverized into atoms.

Her hair whipped by the vortex, and her staff started to undulate by its own power. At the end of her staff, A single gigantic magical circle appeared. Then in a flash, they multiplied, stretched outward to the air. What was one became trillions of runes, and every one of them in different shape, they all aligned to her staff in a perfect vertical line.

Finally, she released all her power at a single go. She screamed,

" ** _DEUS EXCITIUM! DESTROY EVERYTHING IN MY SIGHT!"_**

It was the reckoning day of the apocalypse. What was dead was not to breathe again. Was not to walk again. The dark purplish clouds were not to be, the air was not to exist at all. Her blast ravaged and devoured, destroy and consumed everything.

Everything. It crawled to every corner of the realm and draped them over her authority. All that happened in a single second. Her powers concentrated from none directional blast to a single thin line. It flew straight into the globe, piercing though, emerging from the other side like butter. Immediately, the dark globe melted away from the center, where the energy passed through. In fact, the torrid scorching heat and the wind billowed in god forsaken level that it blew everything away. Even the molten pieces of the orb. What seemed a penny sized hole became as large as the globe in a matter of seconds, and the internals of it glowed in devilish red orange, like a magma that had just erupted from the volcano. However, the explosion continued upwards, and it gnawed away everything, spreading miles and miles away.

From afar, the detonation looked like a gigantic flower that slowly became bigger and bigger, reaching to the end of this world. Compared to that, Irene was literally invisible. She had made an explosion that was trillion times larger than her size.

The wind billowed against her skin, its blazing sharp yet, impactful air struck her body like a meteor collapsing onto her. Yet, Irene wasn't affected by her own magic. It was hers after all.

Yet, the stress on her body began to show. She swallowed her breath for a minute and cleaned the sweat rolling down from her cheek. She whispered to herself.

"I may have used more magic that I have intended. But despite that, it got the job done.."

And she was right. The portal beneath her starting to close. Irene hastily made her way to the closing gateway.

She knitted her brows as she became closer. Irene was only few hundred meters away. She was confident that it won't even take a single second to fly past that. That was until something grabbed her.

"YOU!"

The voice roared. "What have you done to my realm?!" Irene's snapped open as the dark tendrils got hold of her legs. She brought down her staff and struck it down as hard as she could. The energy she had imbued exploded on them again, though, it didn't do much.

Irene looked up at the stranger, and her eyes snapped open again. She had no idea what or who this was, but she was starting to see. The dark formless body…

She exclaimed, "Ankhseram!"

The god roared, "Did you think I wouldn't know?! Did you think you could escape?! Did you think you could ruin my plan?!"

Irene did say anything as something vastly different shook inside her. She knew Ultear feared Natsu-sama's power. And Ankhseram's power was on par with his, yet, it felt different. While he felt scared, holy, this god's power felt… venomous. It showed Irene what fear tasted like.

Just like the first day when Natsu-sama lost his composure for the first time in the Alvarez.

She growled at the god. "You think I am frightened? YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO NATSU-SAMA!"

The god bellowed in a fury. "You dare-"

However, his words halted as a flame struck him from behind. The god howled in pain and looked at his assailant. Irene was able to use this opportunity to escape his grip… but she did not believe what she saw.

From behind the god of life and death, a blinding light of her explosion still rained down. And through those light, she saw a shadow of a creature. Not just one, but hundreds of them. All of them too familiar to her. They came down in a hoard and besieged the formless god at once.

The creature's wings spread in the form of a bat, but things told me that they weren't bats.

One of them, its color shadowed, crashed into the god directly and pushed him away. The creature spoke to her, and its deep rich baritone voice rumbled the air.

"You have the power of his! You are one of us! Now fly, hatchling!"

And just like that, Irene has pushed away into the portal. She watched it close right before her, and it disappeared into the air. Irene Belserion returned to the Earthland.


	47. Chapter46: Changes and Awoken

_**A/N::: This won't take long! I promise!**_

 ** _Sorry for the late update~su~! I've been... very busy~ but! I've just started my ! the full launch! is today!_**

 ** _Thus I wanted to celebrate this by taking a free FT only commissions from you guys! the details are in my .on!_**

 ** _If you are excited as I am, My people! If you are interested in arts and drawings! Please check it out! And if you want that free commissions!_**

 ** _www. P,a,t,r,e,o,n /singularities_**

 ** _Just take out those commas and copy/paste to get there!_**

 ** _And if you know what's going on with my VR project, then please visit my DeviantArt! NAtsu is nearly done!_**

 ** _now then, without anymore delay, I present to you, chapter 46!_**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 46: Changes and Awoken

.

.

.

* * *

Silver Fullbuster had no idea what he was getting into. After that power of titans shook him to his very bones and souls, he knew that it will crush him instantly like an ant if met directly.

He was the one and only ice devil slayer, he was the only being in this world who could be on par with E.N.D. He liked to believe it that way, and he was certain of it. Which meant he was possibly the strongest being in Tartarus, perhaps even stronger than Mard Geer. Although that statement required to confirm, there was no questioning that he was powerful, if not, the most powerful ice mage in the entire world.

He would be damned if he ever met his equal. Yet, he laughed at that idea. Then there was this surge of power.

Silver Fullbuster was not a man of weak heart.

But he was drenched in his cold sweat, and his strong, broad shoulders were trembling with fear. His focus often shifted in and out, and saliva drooled down without control when he lost too much of his mind.

Every step of his foot felt like he was chained by ten megaton iron balls, and his shoulder weighted down as if it was shrouded with a steel collar. He felt like a criminal stepping towards to a heading block. Perhaps Silver knew that he was walking to his own death.

But the only thing that kept him going was his mission. That surge of power was his greatest lead. Whatever was causing it, it must hold great value, and if it was someone rather than something… He'll be damned, may the god have mercy on his soul…

He knew he was getting closer although the energy there was now non-existent. In fact, all that energy just vanished without a trace. But it was clear that it came from this way, the broken corridor that ushered him underground.

And he was right. Once he stepped his foot to the stairway to the place what seemed to be an underground dungeon, his nose cringed at the piercing stench of iron. Then his footing slipped and collapsed on his back. He hastily pushed himself up, but he gagged the what he touched below. Not even the torture room inside the dark guild wasn't as gruesome as this…

His armor and his cloak were now drenched in human blood, and they painted all over his hands and his boots.

He unconsciously gritted his teeth at the repulsive sight. But he wasn't even ready to see what was beyond. Once he reached the lower ground, he kicked the door open. The dark hall greeted him, but not like the one he was used to.

From the dark corridor, iridescent red lights radiated from within with malevolence, and the repugnant odor of death overwhelmed his nose. From the dim light that entered through the tiny holes that what prisoners would call as, 'windows,' he was able to make out what was inside. White bones flashed as the lights passed by, and they glimmered with death and the reflections of the lake of blood that pooled inside. Organs spattered brains, and skulls that were missing eyeballs were scattered around the floor like the scene of the horror movie.

From all these corpses, the lake of blood did not match the description… There was not a single thing that reminded him of the dungeon that he was used to. No rocks remained gray, and no ceiling remained flat as every inch of its surface was covered with broken bones and lumps of blood dripping meats. None was in their recognizable shapes, they were all minced so disgustingly that he originally had mistaken them as rotten linens.

Silver felt the blood rushing backward as his intestine flipped inside out. Sour, pungent liquid rose from his stomach, and he shut his lips tight to swallow it back. He almost had lost focus again as his eyes trembled in disgust.

It was like some mindless beast had rampaged through this place, no. That would be an understatement. It felt more akin to human thrown into a meat grinder, and splattered them across the floor…

And as his line of sight slowly rose, he was met with a figure standing tall in the middle. Another man was kneeling next to it, a sign of subjugation it seemed. Silver's sense was going absolutely haywire, and it thrashed and banged itself inside his head. It screamed at him, no was begging him to run away. But he couldn't do that.

Not when was so close. But that deathly aura and the spine chilling sensation were all there was, and that was enough to wet his pants. The man, whom standing tall question him from afar.

"What are you?"

Shit! That single word wrapped Silver's brain all over. That was the question that he had in mind. Without thinking, gulping down his saliva down to his throat, he nearly screamed at him out of pure fear.

"Silver! Silver Full—"

In less than a second, man rematerialized in front his eyes and pushed his finger on his lips.

"I didn't ask for your name."

The wind rushed Silver frighteningly, enough for his knee to bend down automatically. Cold sweat rolled over his body all over, and he could feel than running down between his knees. But it could have been urine. He didn't care, nor wanted to know. The man's eye told him to not to question him back. The ice devil slayer saw a faint red glared behind the man's pupil.

By now, he was able to see him clearer by the choke inducing proximity. The man had pink hair and stood slightly taller than him. Donned with a minimalistic white shirt and plain dark jean, clothes outlining his muscles, despite his impressive physique, there was nothing remarkable about him.

But what was this overwhelming fear that he felt?

The man opened his lips once again.

"Hmm, no wait, I remember you." His finger never left Silver's skin, in fact, it drilled in closer. The undead of the Tartarus's teeth shivered in pain. It was as if it could just break apart in seconds. Though was it even possible? Was it even possible to punch a hole in man's face, his bone with a single finger?

"I saw you from that wretched hall that I saw, that disgusting rat hole that you call Tartarus." Then from this lips, a satisfied smile spread, and it was a smile of a true demon, not the Etherious one that he used to, but the same one that Deliora that his family was killed by—no, it was a smile of death.

"I intended to hunt down your petty backup, and mutilated him so unsightly and send him to your place as a sign of warning… But I see that there's no need. The ant just came straight to me."

His finger pushed his face even further, Silver's neck craned. 'W…what does he intend to do?' The devil slayer questioned himself. Then his eyes lowered to the man's finger, it suddenly glowed in bright gold.

Silver Fullbuster literally felt Ether-nanos congregating on the tip of it, Silver panicked. That man was planning to drill a hole into his skull, from his mouth! However, the man removed his finger and directed to the sides.

The sudden blast of power erupted from his finger and bore a hole to the side so clean that the cold brisk moonlight poured in without any scatter. There wasn't even dust or dirt left, as they were annihilated into thin air.

To know that everything happened in fewer seconds than he could blink his eyes… It was terrifying. Silver didn't even know there was a hole or he fired the shot when he realized. The sound of the explosion came afterward when his proper brain function reacted.

He spoke quietly.

"You seem terrified, I assure you, there's no need to be." His smile spread. "I'm not going to kill you just yet. I want us to enjoy this moment…"

Silver Fullbuster knew of those cruel smile, and it was an upcoming bad omen of the massacre, done by the one who had done too many slaughter to the point it was normal.

"Let's play a game, Undead of Tartarus." The pink haired man spat out the term distastefully as his face suddenly crumbled into folds. Then he looked around to his back, where the other figure was, and I also turned, my eyes catching the man. The picture became clearer as he squinted his fear-drenched eyes.

The man was half-beaten, bruises and cut marks spread all around his pale skin, and some wounds were already closing by the dried blood. He wore a dark gothic clothing and had matching dark hair. Perhaps, he looked more sickening because of his red, black and white color contrasts. He looked like he has just risen from the corpse.

The pinkette with immeasurable power shouted, "Arsen! Get over here!"

The gothic man did reply at the beginning, he only shuttered in fear, just like Silver was. But then, the man barked.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"

The pale man urgently blurted out, "Y..y…yes!" Then he lifted himself up and scurried his way to Silver. However, the movement of the pale man was somewhat arduous and forced, I imagined it had to be his wounds, no doubt came from that death-reincarnate.

The devil slayer carefully examined the pinkette, noticing that he wasn't paying attention to him. His back was shown, but despite that, that terrible aura resided like the bright, absolute sunlight in the day sky. It was too great that he felt nothing else than that… However…

'He…he isn't looking at me… perhaps this is my chance to escape..'

A thought emerged from his head.

'Yes, I…I need to recollect myself and re-examine how I'll approach this… Not, I should never have come here! I need to go to gather that traitor, Crawford…!'

Silver slowly backed himself and reached for the staircase. The pinkette still wasn't looking at him. Perhaps this was the chance, he could maybe just be able to escape this. If the god and goddess up in the sky mercifully blessed him with impossible luck.

But it was worth trying. He quickly threw his ice spell at the pinkette in an attempt to freeze him.

 ** _"_** ** _Ice Devil's RAGE!"_**

Purple blast rocketed out from his mouth. It self, wielded a tremendous power, enough to freeze and destroy any foes with ease. However, he never thought it would suffice to stop him, just enough to slow him down.

As the demonic energy made its way to the pinkette, Silver kicked his foot as hard as he could to propel himself back… However, it was never enough.

The man in pink hair growled, his face scorching with fires of rage. He barked dangerously as if he was talking to a dog.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, TRASH!"

Once again, that tremendous, humongous and gargantuan, titanic and overbearing power, the power that pulverized the gods and its creations flared like a sun's corona, no, that wasn't enough to describe it properly. It was never enough.

The immeasurable death-grasping power plunged devil slayer's body down with quintillions of megaton weight. After that exert of power from him, silver felt his resurrected body being harassed by an endless pain all over his frame. By the sheer force, saliva launched out of his mouth, and a stream of blood came after. His eyes bulged out, and sweat showered over him like a waterfall. He bled through his nose, from his mouth, and from his ears. Veins popped, protruded all over his neck and his temple, and he could only cry out in unbearable agony.

"UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The ground shattered by the pressure, and the air became thousand fold heavy that he could no longer breathe. Silver felt like his bone was breaking apart. And then, something rose from his stomach.

 ** _"_** ** _GUUUUAAARHGHHGHHHGHGHHKKKK!"_**

One of the most powerful beings of Tartarus, one of the nine gates vomited onto the floor by the fear, stress, shock, and monstrosity of pain.

Then finally, the pressure lifted, and Silver felt himself collapsing to the floor. Tears trailed down from the undead's eyes. He silvered and trembled as he screamed to himself mentally.

'T…this power! What is this power! This power shouldn't exist! This is… no...!NO! What is this man! What the fuck is he…?! Wha..what the fuck…!What the fuck! What the fuck! WHAT THE FUCK!'

The pink haired man…no monster started to talk to that Arsen, but his words never reached the devil slayer's ear.

"Arsen, deal with him." Then he lowered his stance enough to meet Silver's eye. "And you, a lot." Silver could barely look at him after withstanding that impossible pressure.

"If you fight this shit-head, and somehow, by any chance make out alive, I'll spare your life… just enough for you to carry out my order." Then his eyes turned back to the goth.

"and you, god slayer. If you win, you will not be castrated." Then he grinned as if this was a sick joke. "You can mark my words."

However, the same thought revolved around the both weaker men, and it was exactly the same. 'What the heck is he planning to do?!'

As for Arsen, it was evident he will not win after all that abuse from that Legendary Elemental God Slayer. For sure, he knew that his fate was sealed the moment he tried to trick him and his women, he was going to get neutered no matter what… But what if that wasn't the case? By the look of that Devil slayer, his condition wasn't so great either, and he was weaker than himself it seemed.

In the end, the both men drew the same conclusion.

'He is trying to make us kill ourselves…!'

As for Silver, he had no intention of dying, at least not yet. There were still things to do. It was him who rose from the ground first and threw in every curse power into his hand before punching the goth's chin. The devil slayer cried out the most primal shout as the purple blast erupted from his hand.

"YaAaAargh!"

His white teeth showed like a rabid chimp, and Arsen, due to his weakened state, was unable to detect the attack and launched up into the air. The goth mage, however quickly returned to his senses and landed onto the ground albeit somewhat unstable. He stumbled on his foot and managed to regain his balance.

The Vitality God Slayer realized that this was perhaps his only chance, but couldn't help to let out an unpleasant growl at his opponent's magic. 'Ice devil slayer magic…'

He had heard of such magic before and thought it was a lost magic, even rarer than his god slayer magic. Yet, there was one using it, and he was standing over there.

It was a shame to fight this man, but it was perhaps a luck to get this rare chance to feel this magic. But despite all that, as a former member of Olympus, he believed the God slayer magic surpassed all. He watched as silver gathered his energy, breathing in the air around him. Arsen knew what it was.

For Silver, it didn't matter who the opponent was as long as it wasn't that monster. He slew many demons in his past and considered one of the most terrifying members of Tartarus. He couldn't lose here, not here when he couldn't even accomplish his final goal. With all his might, he bellowed out to the God Slayer.

"Ice Devil's Rage!"

Once again, diabolic purple blizzard, snow and sharp ice fragments erupted from his mouth, and its sheer force covered the entire hallway, blowing away the battered corpses away from them. His magic reaches every inch of the corner and left with nothing but sharp irregular chunks of ices. The blood froze by the immense drop of temperature, and anyone who lived supposed to be ought to be frozen like a glacier.

Yet, Arsen responded with the power of his own. With the same gesture, he sucked in the air and shouted back. **_"Vitality God's Bellow!"_** Unlike the purple, his power was dark, almost jet black like the man himself, and they spewed out in torrent towards his devil slayer magic.

They both on clashed one another, and through the path Arsen's shout passed, the corpses started to rot away at a sickening pace. Great gale billowed inside, and the whole place rumbled with imminent warning of a collapse. Yet, they continued the battle like that never happened.

Despite the magical residue that silver had, a tingling pain enveloped his entire frame. Through the armor, they came, and it was such an unpleasant experience that he had no desire to get in any closer.

Their clash of slayer magic ended in a draw, laying destruction to the entire hall. The bricks and such flung outwards, creating a massive crater instead of a dungeon. The full moon was already visible up in the sky, and it could not have felt any colder than before… And yet here Silver was, thinking that he should not feel any temperature differences within his body.

He exclaimed, backing up from the makeshift arena. "W..what is this?! What kind of sick magic is this!"

It was like his body was crumbling away by that simple clash. He carefully measured the God Slayer's power, and it wasn't on such level to make him feel such so. Then what was causing him to shiver? What made him feel like he was losing blood? His vitality?

The goth answered, finally gaining confidence in himself. "I am a vitality god slayer. I control the life force and use it as my weapon." He answered, and he started to dust himself clean while gazing at Fullbuster.

"You are undead, aren't you sir? I had felt your presence long before you've come here."

Silver growled. By knowing that this enemy could block his 'Rage,' it meant that he wasn't an ordinary mage, who had decent attacks. This was a God slayer, just like that man he heard from the report, Natsu Dragneel. Another type of God Slayer… He thought it would be good to know everything he could about this one before he could encounter the primary objective.

So, he had to stall his time.

"What are you talking about, you punk?" He questioned, covering up his other hand in case of unforeseen assault. He was secretly charging up his defensive/offensive spell.

Arsen answered. "Quite simple, sir. It means undead is something that I specialize in. Now watch, and lose this battle for me!" He shouted at the end, Arsen's dark eyes suddenly glowed in foreboding red. He blitzed backward like a whip, and he shouted,

"Vitality god's Final judgement! Lay his judgement on dreaded souls!"

Five circles appeared in front of his hand, and they blazed out sickening dark energy like wild fire, before encasing Silver. Beneath him, another black circle materialized and glowed in white brighter and brighter as the seconds passed by.

Silver sensed the danger and quickly let his magic loose completely. From his body, purple glow spread and exploded like dynamite. The entire crater was crystalized into a thick, dense layer of wicked ice, and Arsen's arcane circles sunk inside Silver's spell, which rendered ineffectively.

Silver then jumped forward with his fist, and growling in determination to put this arrogant God Slayer down, he covered his hand with the icy gauntlet, and let his ice encased limb launch at the goth's cheek.

The younger quickly dodged below, and his eyes slowly grew open as his face was directly aligned with Silver's abdomen. A sickening smile spread across the goth's bruised face as if he was shouting, 'I've got you now!'

He roared, **_"Vitality God's bellow!"_**

Silver was supposed to be drained of his soul, and his energy. The effect had to be immediate, and Arsen understood the magnitude of his own power. In fact, it was so monstrous that it once had killed the opponent who had similar strength as him.

That man was from his former affiliation, Olympus. Then he was resurrected by his former leader. But there was no Olympus here anymore, no there was his old leader. This was between the Devil Slayer and God Slayer. That direct blow, from a distance so close, and even though this older looking man was undead, he would surely die, if not, severely weakened.

Or that was how it should have been, Instead, before Arsen could even complete his shout, a knee soared from below, and sunk right into his jaw.

The goth could feel his bone giving away a little, and blood squirted out from his neck. The blunt force of Devil Slayer's attack whacked the goth's brain out by miles. His head turned white, and his spine jumped out from his back. Sweat dropped from all over as he was introduced to immense pain. He could smell blood from his own nostril, and that iron stench spread all around his face, filling up every sockets and hole inside his cranium. But that stopped to as his breath suddenly cut out by the pain.

Arsen stumbled back as his consciousness short circuited. "Uuuuuuuu!" He groaned out. He thought he had gone used to the beating by that Legendary God slayer, but it would seem not. In fact, if he did, he would be labeled as a freak…

Yet he collapsed to the floor. Silver immediately jumped on this framed and punched his face again.

Blood spurted out of young mage's mouth, and his nose was already broken by the powerful armored punch. Silver saw the hope of defeating him, and he raised his hand to prepare his most powerful spell, one that he saved up when meeting E.N.D

It drained lots of his spell, but that should not a problem, as he was undead. There's nothing left in him other than ether-nanos, and the depleted can be regenerated without problems. Arsen watched the man's right hand rise into the air. Rays of light engulfed his hand and started shake by his own might.

Arsen quickly activated his own counter measures. "Vitality God's Negative Explosion!" Dark waves of energy billowed from his body, and Silver was forced to retreat as he felt himself being weakened by these tar-like waves.

He jumped back and lost control of his spell. Silver's brows knitted tightly like lumps of mounts on his forehead. He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Damn it! I almost had him!"

However, the dark aura lingered around his frame like a sticky tar and did not come off easily. He felt his power literally being sucked out from his skin, they escaped in the form of white smoke. The vitality god slayer did not hesitate to suck them all in, that was when silver realized the tide has been turned.

That damnable God slayer was his obstacle to his mission. Thus he had to do everything in his power to defeat him. However, little could be said what he could now as his life force was being… Devoured by his enemy. Silver lost his stance as his stamina began to dwindle, he eventually kneeled onto the frozen floor, heaving out his own breath.

"Wh..what the heck is this?! Is it really true that this man actually controls life forces?!" He exclaimed as sweat drizzled down from his nose. Things did not look very good, and it meant that he'll have to end this quickly before that goth can attack.

His muscles fought back, telling him there's no more power remaining, but Silver's absolute command over took their cries and lunged forward with all his might. It was now or never, which meant he had to prepare his final assault or something to keep that goth from attacking him.

From his single left hand, he produced a fist sized violet orb, but he kept the other hand away from the battle. Then without warning, with his peerless eyes, he plunged it straight into the man's stomach, but that never met a contact.

Arsen was already reading his movements. He exclaimed, sidestepping from his fist, "I can already tell your next action by just looking at you, sir!"

The god slayer then exclaimed, "Now, I must excuse for your inevitable death, I must protect my manhood no matter what!"

'What an odd reason for this death match.' Such thought quickly passed through Silver's head, yet again, that man with pink hair…if that man willed it and wanted it, then it ought to turn out as true. There was no defying that man's words. That man was like a god, absolute ruler of all magic.

Yet, for Silver, he had no intention to lose either.

There was a reason why he used his left hand to attack him. His left hand was weaker and not as flexible as his right, but it was all under his plan. By throwing his left hook, it caused the God Slayer to step to the right…

Silver immediately curled his arm around Arsen's neck as soon as his fist passed. He had successfully managed to lock him down, and he was now in the direct line of sight against Silver's right fist.

When the goth realized, it was too late. Silver's right punch, imbued with his ice devil slayer magic, landed straight onto his head. Arsen screamed in pain,

"AaaAarghhhh!" Blood seeped out between his teeth, and one of them knocked out, trailing a string of blood behind. Silver wasn't done yet.

Spinning around for momentum, he threw a round house kick to falling Godlslayer, and the blow landed on his chest. Horrible sound of cracking filled the air. It wasn't just his sheer power that laid down such detrimental damage, but it was imbued with magic as well.

In the end, it was a brute force, combined with physical and magical power.

Yet, Arsen persisted and stood up from the ground as if he hasn't even started yet. Silver growled,

"You are still standing?"

The god slayer spoke, "You wonder? Now watch me!" The damages that he received by Ice Devil slayer became undone slowly, the opened wounds, cracked bones, and missing teeth all grew back to the point of the stage before the battle.

"Surprised, sir? I can use the life force of others to heal my wounds!" He added, "while I cannot heal myself from the damages done by someone much stronger, but you are around my strength!"

Silver shouted in a fury, "What?! When did he even took me…"

"The moment you touched my skin, sir." He stated.

"In fact, every moment you lay your filthy undead hand to me, I can draw away your energy!"

Then he spread out his arm like he was about to praise the god. "Now, continue to attack me, sir! More I'll receive damage, I'll only get stronger! But you, however…"

"You'll eventually run out of stamina and life force…"

And that pale man stood as he welcomed the elder's attack, but Silver's agitation quickly died down as he realized something. Arsen furrowed deeply at his sudden shift of mood.

"I do not follow you, why are you smiling? There's no way you can come up on top."

Silver guffawed loudly then like a mad man, then his voice dropped down low, admitting his opponent's words.

"You're right. There's no way for me to attack you… Even though I am undead, my life force will be depleted at the end… however, there's one thing that you do not realize."

"Ho? What could that be? Do enlighten me."

"I was resurrected by the work of demon… and demons live feeding off from Ether-nanos!" Then Silver swept his hand, and pillars of ice spread across the field, freezing the entire ground all over again, however, Arsen had no chance to avoid it.

His legs ended up locked in place. Arsen shouted, "so this is your trump card, sir! I can continue to regenerate myself with my own magic! Even though you've depleted your life force, your mana will not last forever!"

The last bit came out as a scream. "And I'll reduce you to a point you are no stronger than a caterpillar!"

The devil slayer snorted, but his proud smile remained. "what a pain!" He was still confident of his victory. Because…

 _ **"Ice Devil Slayer Secret Art: Ice Meteor!"**_

From the night sky, something glittered by the cold and brisk moonlight. Like a crystal floating in the heavens, it radiated with remarkable beauty. Even the Vitality God Slayer was frozen by the beauty of it. But then, it started to fall down directly to him. Arsen did not hesitate to scream out his shout based attack.

Silver spread his palm again, and blizzard swept across the broken hall, covering up goth's body. It instantly froze his mouth, in fact, his entire frame. Arsen wailed. "You think you can stop me from this! I will still regenerate, and I'll rise victoriously at the end!"

But it came out as muffled, so none understood him. The titanic ice meteorite fell from the sky. A mountainous shadow covered the land, goth's body became darker by it. The radiant glow that meteorite had was gone, and all that remained was a deathly aura that could not be forgotten.

Silver grinned in triumph. "You may be able to suck my life dry, but you can't suck my curse away…you vampire."

And the great echo of collision filled the world of the night sky.

.

.

.

Silver Fullbuster felt lightheaded. Perhaps it was because he never intended to use such powerful magic this fast. But he was certain that it also came from that Vitality God Slayer taking away too much of his power. Many factors came to him to be in such a messy state like this. But it couldn't be helped, not until he waits and heals himself. His eyes fell to where the impact landed. His ice made meteorite was nowhere to be seen, he assumed it fragmented by the sheer force that it was pressured with.

Or perhaps he still had more rooms to improve upon. But nonetheless, as his dark eyes fell to the still body below, he knew it was enough to do the job.

Was that God slayer dead? It didn't matter to him, but he preferred his death. He had a feeling that he will bother him in future. He silently muttered to the fallen enemy. "The reason why I cannot be defeated to likes of you is that I am only alive by that damnable necromancer. You cannot truly defeat me without defeating him."

For a moment, the air was silent, but from them, slow consecutive claps echoed. They disturbed the stillness of the hushed serene reticent air.

A low baritone voice followed. "Good job. I did not expect a rat from Tartarus to be this skillful. It was a good battle."

Silver's attention swiftly turned to the origin of the voice, and he cursed himself. 'Damn it, I've almost forgotten! That monster…!'

From his tired body, he did not expect to tremble even further. When he thought he was done with the barricade and silently congratulated himself, only to realize that there was a greater wall standing before him…

The man continued, making his way to Silver Fullbuster.

"Good grief, I've learned a lot from this battle. But I will save the thanks from likes of you."

Silver muttered, slowly moving his heavy frame backward. He didn't want to be any closer from that creature. "what do you intend to do?" He questioned hastily. His smooth voice never came so brokenly.

"Y…you.. you promised to spare me." It was more of a statement, confirmation of a sort.

"That I did. I expect you to know why."

But to be honest, Silver's head was as white as a blank piece of paper. Nothing came to his head when he was around.

"I…" He searched for words. The pinkette answered before he could reply. "Then, I have a question for you. During the battle, I had picked up a familiar scent from you. You know someone named Gray Fullbuster."

"…!"

"Ah, I know that expression. So, you do know him." He phrased it assertively.

Silver didn't know what to say when he heard that name, the name that kept him going. A son, someone he wished to avenge for. "How did you…?"

He was suddenly met with billowing tides of emotions that swelled inside his dead soul. He forgot about the monster on the front, he forgot about his mission and his ties with Tartarus. He shakily whispered.

"My…my son is… alive?"

A mood of that monster shifted. A solemn expression spread across his face, which left Silver in puzzlement.

"Your son is alive." "I intended to kill you as you are, and the rest of petty demons, but I've changed my mind."

It was like he forgave the Devil Slayer for the sins that he did not know. He questioned him. "W…why?"

"You want to see your son, don't you?"

Silver nodded without even hesitating, but his eyes remained keen. He tried to read this man and saw a glimpse of sadness in him. He did not know why, and it only gave him more questions than answers. Is there an ulterior motive? Was he planning a scheme? He was not aware, but he seemed he was earnest.

"Then, you shall. However, let us make a deal."

All that surging hatred from this man was nowhere to be seen.

"I want you to return to Tartarus, and tell those little demons about the opponent you have faced."

Then a sickening, gut twisting, spine chilling smile spread. "Tell them to prepare their weapons, tell them to raise an armada enough to wipe out a nation. Now go. And tell them. But at the final moment, there won't be a single one of them left standing."

Silver saw that hatred emerging out again. He stood still as the man continued his proposal.

"After that, leave Tartarus. If you do, I will guarantee your safety. However, if you don't I cannot promise of your survival."

The devil slayer answered as his eyes fell down to the ground. "I… can't not do that."

"Are you refusing me?"

His reply carried so much threat, Silver's heart squeezed. It had felt like it was thrown inside a pressurizer. He hurriedly responded.

"No! It's not that! Now that I know Gray is out there somewhere, there's no reason for me to stay with Tartarus! But, if I leave Tartarus, I will surely die before I could meet Gray." He explained as his face fell. "I am… an experiment. A guinea pig of that Demon necromancer. I am only alive because of that things wills it. If I—"

There was no need for him to continue as he heard the man growling.

"How vexing. I wish to know that demon's name. Describe him to me."

Silver blinked for a second before finally gathering himself. He nodded. "Of.. of course. His name is Keyes, and known as The Black Archbishop… He is the one with a skull like a face as his head, and wears a suit…"

The man interrupted. "I remember him. I'll make sure to deal with him first then." Silver followed in concern, "But if you kill him…"

"I know. As I said before, I will guarantee your survival."

Silver stared at him, not knowing what to think. This man was powerful no doubt, with that immeasurable, obscene power that he cannot even comprehend, this man should be capable doing such thing. But why?

What was his intention? Why does he have this terrible resentment against demons? As his head followed up with chains of questions, he had to ask him.

"But why…why are you doing this? What is the whole point of all this?"

That diabolic smile spread again on pinkette's lips. "Isn't it obvious? I hate those demons because they were nothing more than a tool, machine, designed to kill my one last family. There's no way I'll let them walk on this planet as long as I am here.

"I wish for their extermination. But first, I wish for them to flail their pathetic limb as they watch themselves slowly destroyed. I want to hear their frantic cries. I want to see their despair."

The devil slayer could not believe what he was hearing. This man was more demon than any other demons in Tartarus. That cruelty against them, why? Where was it coming from? His response raised just as many questions as he originally had. Unable to contain himself, he slowly backed away and asked. But the response he got chilled him to his bone.

"What are you?! Just… Who are you?!"

The man's eye glimmered with death.

"I am Natsu Dragneel. Remember that name."

.

.

.

* * *

Mirajane felt like she had lost everything. First Lisanna, and now, perhaps her little brother, Elfman. Even though he is still alive, she could not forgive the fate. She wanted to hate everything, and she did, succumbing to her emotions at the end as her rational thoughts ended razor sharp. She hated the demon that rendered her brother like this, and she abhorred the fate that was thrown to her. However, the one that she hated the most was herself, the one with no power, most fragile, useless of the bunch, Mirajane was little more than an ordinary folk who had no knowledge of magic.

The swelling emotions stormed over her, and swept away, rooted everything that was about her in a single powerful wave. The thought of her past surged in her mind. How she could do nothing but watch her own sister die in front of her, and how she stood idly by in the guild when the news of Lullaby spread…

When her guild members, Nakama, no matter how reckless they are, went out to help the world, what did she do? What did she do when she was standing dumbly inside that pitiful building that she called guild?

The answer was clear. She did nothing. Absolutely nothing. That was what she felt, Mirajane the Useless. She could never forgive herself, for being so weak, for being so worthless.

She didn't even stop her brother from his demise.

Mirajane's pure alabaster pupils smeared in red, blood vessels protruded from each corner of her eyes. She clenched her teeth so hard that she felt them almost giving away by the sheer force her jaw.

Her fist turned white, and she bellowed with all might, squeezing every molecule of air from her lung.

 _ **"TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!"**_

She didn't know what right mind she was in when she screamed that. But one thing was sure. This broken state of her, berserk like a wild beast, it was not Mirajane anymore. It was something else.

Purple energy erupted around her and collapsed onto her body as her flesh and bone transformed into something dark and sinister.

From the arcane circles, a woman of talons as arms, tail of a beast, and eyes of a demon emerged, equipped with tight, revealing one-piece clothing.

It was a demon now, not Mirajane Strauss. She hurled herself forward with its fist drawn and spread it outward as her eyes snapped wide with insanity.

 _ **"DARKNESS STREAM!"**_

A volatile dark purple circle appeared on her hand, and from it, multiple projectiles of hands of matching color soared like a flock of eagles at the enemy, Lullaby. Although the time was still frozen, Mirajane did not know that.

Hands, no, claws held down the towering wooden demon, and Mirajane did not hesitate to fly herself closer. She stopped just in front of its head and gathered her both hands.

The world switched color into diabolic darkness, and that encircled the night sky even darker than before. Soon, it quickly shrunk its size to the center of her hands like a miniature globe.

Veins protruding from her neck, she shrieked, throwing her both arms at the enemy below.

 _ **"SOUL EXTINCTOR!"**_

From her tiny hand, comparably small frame against the titanic demon, a gigantic torrent of blazing, ungodly raw energy exploded outwards and plummeted down to the beast. The size was nearly other worldly. It sized hundred times larger than her, making it look like a miniature version of Irene's ultimate spell, which filled the entire dimension. The energy of satanic Mirajane, despite how dark and hellish it was, it glowed brighter than the moon above, and like a second sun, it illuminated the whole Magnolia with is sheer power.

From below, one could hear Dimaria muttering to herself. "Looks like there's no need for me to stop the time, then."

And a circle spread from the priest and exploded outwards, basking the world in golden glory. Her magic ceased, and the colors returned normal, and she found herself standing below the cold white moon.

The demon began to move again, she noticed, and Mirajane's demonic ray hammered the wooden beast.

The ear- ringing screech filled the entire Magnolia, and it was from the dying Zeref's creation. Her ray, what was conceived to be weak by Dimaria's standards, it pushed away her all expectation. Was it the rage that fueled her actually made the attack stronger? The priest carefully studied the magic, and there was no way that attack should be that powerful, if not by sheer brute force.

The hammering purple beam plunged the demon down to the ground, and it sunk down to earth feet below. The ground then shattered around it, crushing the demon together.

Finally, Mirajane's attack ceased, but that did not mean she was finished here.

The enemy's entire torso was burnt, and parts of it were already chipping away. The edges of it had turned into charcoal. Such was the way Mirajane liked. The demon stumbled and its eye shrunk internally into a peck of dots upon seeing her.

The fear-ridden face clear as daylight, but Mirajane had no room for any mercy. She threw herself down, as she pulled her torso back—

—and drilled into the demon's face. Just like before, wooden fragments flew everywhere, but this time, it was different.

The creature found itself impossible regenerate again. As the beast watched her with shock and confusion, she only bore hatred and her diabolic fangs.

Mirajane had two intention when she struck the beast. One was to break that revolting face, and for a second, was to take over its regenerative abilities.

She fed on demon particles, this demon of destruction was nothing more than a treat for Mirajane to chew on, and slowly swallow it as a whole. Although she was driven to near insanity, her intellect remained intact. She remembered the facts about this demon, which was why she was able to make a split second decision.

The creature opened its mouth, but as for her, she knew what was coming already. The Zeref's creation must have felt the changes of the wind of the battle. The platinum takeover mage grinned at the fact that it attempted to resort to its ultimate.

That this was about to sing, and she had heard Lullaby's song can kill anyone who hears it. There was no way she was going to allow that.

The satan soul user delved straight to its mouth and whacked its jaw with her claw. The power of she-devil instantly transferred, and the demon's jaw dislocated with sickening shattering sounds of splinters. A shockwave of sharp bladed air burst out wards and rumbled the ground as well. Then after a second, another shockwave exploded, her claw sinking in deeper and deeper.

In the end, its jaw ripped straight off from its head. The demon attempted to flee, and she watched it scurry away. But as if she was going to let it…!

Her eyes fell slightly as she found little peace by the scene. Perhaps her demonic nature was finally showing, as she took joy watching her enemy squirm. She raised her arm and gathered her dark magic. It was a power of pure evil, just like the form she was in, and the Soul Extinctor that she had used. However, this one came in the form of blood red and glowed ominously in her palm.

As its user, she took complete control over it. The energy wobbled, but it soon grew larger and larger until her entire body was enveloped in shadow that it cast. And finally released in a single go.

Unlike the Soul Extinctor, the torpedo of her enemy pierced the air in much more condensed form, as such, it was much more dangerous. She guided the blast with her peerless aim, to the giant wooden creature's back.

And her power gnawed its way through, and finally, it exploded with detrimental power, enough to shake even Dimaria, who was standing close by.

The priest's eye seemed to open up briefly in interest. And everyone around the Fairytail building ceased whatever they were doing and watched the explosion spreading across town. The darkness magic consumed everything whole, from houses to roads, every trivia like. Gale and gushes of torrid, blazing air shot through the ground below, giving birth to a definition of 'the hell of mortal plane'. However, from that carnage of power, that loathsome glow that emitted, Mirajane was able to make out the creature inside; burning, shattered and ripped apart in to shreds, its body burning down like a dried log catching a wild fire.

The demon's scream never escaped the ball of the explosion, and finally, from her face, a smile spread. A smile of satisfaction, yet no one saw that, although everyone had a good idea who it was.

For the remaining member of Fairytail, it was only natural for them to be shocked. From this pandemonium, from this dire situation, they never expected their lost S-class to return so gloriously.

Everyone stood frozen and hurried themselves to cover up their battle-worn body from the billowing windstorm. Rocks and debris of broken woodworks and metals tumbled around the floor, and some even flew straight at them. Thankfully, they were all out of their range. No one was affected by the massive explosion at the end.

Mirajane's acute senses tried to read the enemy's presence, but now, she felt no disturbance or the demonic energy. After the smoke had cleared, there was nothing on Magnolia's center other than a gigantic crater which she generated. Rivers and canals flooded in slowly, and the edge of the crater chipped away the vast lake that was there. She had created an artificial waterfall by the process. Smoke lazily rose from the heated battleground in a manner reminiscent of smoke arising from the chimney at the Christmas Eve.

The remaining undead seemed alerted, and hastily flee from. And the shock of their face when they saw Mirajane, who controlled demon only added to their desperation. At that moment. Something fell from the sky.

Mirajane looked up in the sky to see a falling figure from the portal. A terrifying red inferno scorched behind that figure, and it tried to engulf her like a lava erupting out from the volcano. However, the portal closed, and the cloud like gases that filled its edges to a brim closed in as if the world was collapsing.

In fact, even Dimaria saw it, and she narrowed her eyes. She felt the slight distortion within the time and space itself as that figure fell. She threw away all of her questions when she realized it was Irene.

The fleeing undead dropped dead to the floor like puppets without strings. The mages even stared at the phenomenon with puzzlement. Perhaps Mirajane noticed it as well, as she was closer to her than anyone.

She exclaimed, finally her senses returning after the ruination that layered onto the town. She ousted her all her negative emotions and flew straight to the falling scarlet haired girl, she shouted, like mix of emotions swirled inside.

For one, Mirajane was happy. Genuine happiness overflowed her soul even beyond brimming. The sense of her achievement, the fact that she had done something made her want to explode. She was also happy to see that it was all over. She had listened when Irene broadcasted about closing the portal. And there she was, actually expelling all these abhorrent forces out of the mortal plane. Mirajane, now knowing that the battle was over now, her demonic soul had fallen into the soft pillows of tranquility and ease.

There was no more battle to be done, that was for sure… For now. If her brother was still alive, then she can finally take him to Polyusica and let her treat him with her medical expertise.

Then there was her new found friend, Dimaria, who now an official priest of Chronos, a full-time job, perhaps? She was eternally grateful to these two. Somehow, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was deeply indebted to them.

Then a matter of Natsu Dragneel came to her mind… The satan soul user shook her head frantically. Irene was still falling without control, and there was no time for her to keep herself distracted.

However—

When she reached the falling woman, her intrinsic senses fired up all directions. She ceased her flight stopped right before Irene, but she remained close to be able to catch her if the worst happened, that is, Irene unable to stop her rude descend.

Irene her eye flung open with a might of a dragon, and a newly gained energy flared up like a sun. Mirajane had to retreat by the magnitude of the girl's might.

The Dragon Slayer's alabaster, royal cloak's back ripped to shreds as a pair of wings sprouted out. The girl spread her arms out like a saint, and ethereal flames encased her protectively. With the powerful golden light surrounding her, adorned with a white cloak and equally white-orange heavenly wings, presented her to whole Isghar like she was a God of Fire, descending down from the sky, to aid the weak mortals.

The girl's staff was nowhere to be seen, but her scarlet hair wavered around her back like fire itself, and her otherworldly draconic wings, which had some resemblance to angelic wings, spread wide, making the girl look ten folds grander. Moon was nowhere to be seen, and the world basked in the glory of an another godly being.

The sun-like warm, golden glow was all there was, even some had forgotten that it was even 3 A.M.

Mirajane, despite her demonic stature, couldn't help to gawk at Erza's sister. She whispered.

"Ahh….! Irene Belserion…! The strongest female mage of the human history! As expected from the First God of Isghar…!"

She praised her might. When they landed, Mirajane looked to herself as she raised her both hand to inspect herself. Even Irene, despite her dragon lord- appearance, she looked genuinely pleased to see the barmaid in demon form. Irene exclaimed.

"My my, what happened, Mira? You seem different…" She examined her as she returned to her original form. Her beautifully kept, silk like platinum hair was now a mess, rolled and strands going in and out, even dirt and sooth remained. Her skin showed a minor bruising and scrapped signs, but still, she retained that baby doll like face, and her beauty was still absolute.

But Irene wasn't really interested in that, rather she was more interested in her shift of magic container.

"You grew suddenly stronger… what happened?"

Mirajane looked to herself, as she too searched for an answer. "I…I don't know. When I saw my brother… something… Just snapped."

She looked up again, meeting the gleeful eyes of Irene. "But I'm sure you know what happened! Even though I have tough time explaining to myself…"

She shook her head as her orange glow died down, yet her wings remained.

"Hmm, I may have a crude understanding of what happened… but nonetheless…"

Then an armored hand rested on Mirajane's shoulder. The girl looked back to face her, turning out to be the priestess of time, Dimaria. She congratulated behalf of Irene with a broad heart-warming smile.

"Welcome back, Mira. I know Erza would have said that. But please! I can't wait to see more of your satan form! I hope you and I can go many jobs and adventures together… Like you've always dreamed." The blonde was enthusiastic, and so was Mira.

Thus she gleefully returned her full smile. She nodded in agreement, as she hummed in delight. "Hmmm!"

Then she suddenly exclaimed. "Wait a minute… but my brother!" Before the panic could arise, Dimaria reassured her. "there's no need to worry, Mira! He's alive."

The barmaid exclaimed. A drop of tear rolled down from her cheek, cleaning away the dirt in the process. "He's alive?!"

"I am a priest after all… I've healed him to a point before he encountered this battle…"

The silver haired girl;s mind finally rested in ease. But Dimaria suggested. "However,… It is still a good idea to receive a professional medical care. Just to make sure he's safe…"

The awoken girl continued her smile, and it only grew even bigger.

From surrounding area, mages gathered one by one and stared them in awe. A cheer of victory Irene's might, Mirajane's return of her power slowly filled the air. Even Ultear and Ur joined the group, although, for Ultear, it was same as patting to herself for the success of this battle. Ur was just happy that Deliora was finally gone for good.

There was no Gray.

At the 3.A.M, very late night in Magnolia, the streets were filled with songs and cheers of their heroic deeds, and their triumph. For them, it was certainly a battle to remember. From the crowd, Mirajane full of energy announced, unable to contain her joy.

"Everybody! Today's drink is all on me! Please enjoy it as much as you want!"

A great mass of cheer erupted from the guild. Ur stood up at the highest rubble she could find and shout, "Everyone! Let's make this fucking battlefield into a fucking party!"

Ultear's eye snapped wide open like a deer. She rushed urgently at her mother with her face glowing brightly in embarrassment. "Mom! You…you can't say those things!"

Ur, however, poked the girl's head like how she used to when Ultear was just a kid. "Aww… Honey, loosen up, will you? Staying so uptight isn't right for you!"

The younger Milkovich girl's became teary eye from embarrassment, her, the esteemed member of magic council… To be treated like this in public…! Then again, there was nothing she could do other than wail her complaints.

"Moooooom!"

.

.

.

"Hello, Larcade. Fancy meeting you here." The girl answered, opening the large wall mounted window. The white monk hopped in despite his cumbersome cross behind his back.

The girl continued, this time, walking away from him as if all this was too normal. "Do you realize how late it is?"

"I am aware." He replied quietly, managing to speak like true monk who meditated for many years. "But you are awake. I hoped you'd let me in, and you did."

The girl crossed her legs as she rested her body on a couch. She raised a cup of tea, and took a small, satisfying sip, before placing on her knee.

"Next time, use a door. Doesn't a monk knows anything about decency?" There was a clear sign of agitation in her voice. She stared at the man with annoyance, her eyes were like daggers.

"My deepest apologies…but I came here bringing a rather… uncomfortable information… the matter is quite urgent."

He was sincere and wasn't bothered by her actions at all. She responded as she waved her head.

"Not interested."

Larcade was taken back a little by her bluntness this time. He grew quiet, before finally asking her again, albeit, using a different approach.

"Might I inquire why you are staying up so late?" Then he motioned outside, pointing at the faint blaring of music in the town.

"There was a battle not too long ago. Did you join them in battle?"

The girl's reply was terse no. She added, "I didn't feel like it. It's bothersome. I don't like anything that bothers me."

Larcade Dragneel breathed in air deeply. "Even though it concerns Lord Zeref? And my uncle, Natsu?"

The shift of the girl's reaction was apparent. She lay down her tea cup and plates to her side and bolted up in earnest.

"Lord Zeref? Natsu?!" Her reply became a little bit more frantic. "I… I heard Natsu and Irene left the town for the business with the council. I've watched Irene return, but not… Him…"

She continued, "Did something happened to him? Something large enough to concern Lord Zeref?"

Larcade looked around for a moment, his acute senses trying to read any people who might overhear the conversation. He raised his brows. "I hope we're the only one here?"

The girl replied as she grew impatient. "We're the only one here. Now quick! Tell me!"

The former spriggan monk's smile did not falter, but there was an ominous aura that made him uncomfortable.

He motioned her to get closer, and the girl did without hesitating. He whispered.

"My father… something isn't right… and August went missing."

The girl gasped loudly, a shock was all there was in her usual monotone expression.

"Lord Zeref is ill…? August went missing?" She reconfirmed and was replied with a nod from his side. She added, muttering to herself. "This is bad… this is bad, indeed..."

She questioned, however, not seeing the connection between this and Natsu. "So how do this concerns Natsu?"

"My father wanted to kill my uncle!"

The girl shrieked, not believing what she just heard. "I'm sorry, my ear must be malfunctioning, care to repeat."

His reply was the same. The girl furrowed her brows deeply, realizing how ridiculous this was. "Why… Why his majesty wishes to kill his brother…? I thought they were on a good term now… And we all know! We know that even Lord Zeref cannot compare to the monstrosity of Natsu's magic… Besides, didn't Natsu promised him to release him from Ankhseram's curse?"

"Yes, it was… But he wanted me to take part in it. My father expressed his wills on forcing Tartarus attack Natsu, and tear apart his allies first. So I've infiltrated Tartarus as 'Lance'…And I've done my job!"

The peacefulness in his voice was gone, and there left were bafflement and confusion.

"And now… For some reason… My father does not remember it. He doesn't even remember why he wanted to kill my uncle!"

The girl pondered a bit, her feet tapping the ground in uneasiness. "what's going on here…is that why you are here? To tell us about this… Event? Why Tartarus? Why Natsu? I don't get it."

Larcade nodded in agreement. "We must investigate this… and we must find August." He added, giving her a warning.

"but before that, you must prepare for the battle to come."

"Another?"

He shook his head. "You must understand, Tartarus is getting ready to start its second phase of their plan. They're preparing everything to go against Natsu Dragneel."

"And you know this because you've infiltrated… why tell me now, and not before?"

"I couldn't" That was his reply, and regret someone filled his voice. "My father only returned normal tonight. I am afraid I do not know the cause… But it had felt like someone had flipped the switch on and off. Until then, I was under his constant surveillance."

The girl suspiciously stared at him. "You're not being watched now are you?" "No, I'm not." It was firm, so she assumed he was telling the truth. Besides, she could not sense any magic effect being used on him.

"And Lord Zeref requires you?" "I'm afraid I do not know. He seemed confused as I am. He… Wished to be left alone for a while." The monk had gotten calmer, perhaps he was starting to regain his senses.

Finally, the girl insisted, judging by the situation, this wasn't the stuff that she would only know. The rest of the spriggans or Natsu's followers must need to know, minus Erza. And it was Natsu who had to listen to this.

"If that is the case, I recommend you to take several days of lodging here, in this mansion. This information must spread to others and Natsu."

Larcade did not expect her to provide such, at least not in a million years. She was always seen as emotionless type, so this was an unexpected change.

"Is that alright, Brandish? I hope I'm not a bother…"

She shook her head, opening the door out to the grand hallway. "nonsense. This mansion has lots of guest rooms. You must stay. The others will come later today. They all need to know."

Finally, she added with sharp determination in her eyes.

"And when they come, tell me about their phases, and everything about them."


	48. Chapter 47:Auguries of Annihilation

**A/N: GREETINGS NINGENS! IT IS I...DIO!**

 **sorry. I won't do that again. I am finally back! again! From all that painful time, here I am, still standing! I ain't got no road roller shoving up my ass like fucking Jojo. But look! I have a new chapter for you guys!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this one! Next update? Well... hmm... it's gonna take a while for sure! I've got too much studies in my hand, my mind going numb. You know you fucked up when you go high from studying.**

 **If you got anything on your mind, please leave a review! I enjoy reading through you guy's review because they let me know what you guys think!**

 **If you don't leave a review, get ready to git rekt m8. For all those who leaves a review, git gud, and you all gonna start smelling them new chapter.**

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 47: Auguries of Annihilation

.

.

.

* * *

"Ohh, Irene! You've grown wings!" Makarov stated as he rushed down to the ground floor, his small yet exuberant arms flaring like a rabid bird. Yet, bandages covered him from top to bottom, courtesy of Dimaria, of which had no effect as his perverted – kinky old eyes laid on Scarlet Enchantress's bewitching form.

"You look even hotter than usual! HO-~~" Oldman's face heated up as he approached like an old animal. His fingers and mustache wiggled like a pair of overgrown caterpillars. Irene's brow raised knitted, and her lips scowled in disgust.

She whipped around her Wizard Saint robe. "Does this mean nothing to you, Master Makarov?"

Dimaria commented from the side, her gentle smile slowly turning upside down from displeasure. "Master's priority lies in being a pervert, not an expert, nor a leader." For a priest with a regal and sacred aura, her words were as sharp as a dagger. Though, that did not stop from everyone from praising her wings. At least, no one was gazing at her obscenely. Mirajane was one of the first one to compliment her genuinely.

"But… your wings are really pretty. It's like wings of a phoenix." The satan soul-take over mage smiled, and she started to stroke it lovingly like she was tending to the cutest pet in the world.

"Mmm! It's so soft and fluffy!" She exclaimed, rendering Irene to blush. Her jaw dropped a little at how innocent that claim was. Naturally, her hand raised, and returned the favor. Acclaimed her battle, she petted Mira's hair with the same tone of voice.

"Nonsense. After I saw you fight, I'd say you should be the center of limelight today, not my wings."

And Dimaria agreed, her frown turning back to a sincere smile. "Mirajane, what you did today was remarkable. To unchained your power just like that."

"No… it's really nothing~!" The platinum barmaid immediately shied away, only to be helped, and supported by Irene again. "A barmaid who lost her power, and to finally get it back, even for us, that means something…" The red enchantress continued. Of course, her haughty behavior never evaporated in one day.

"Even though, it was me who destroyed the portal and stopped this whole fiasco, and receiving a pair of wings and gaining a title of First God of Ishgar!"

Mirajane merely chuckled, while other mages dropped a large comical sweat from their temple. Yet from the corner a voice exclaimed.

"That's right! We have two wizard saints in our guild!" Cana shouted from the back of the entire hall, everyone turned their head, and back to Irene. Everyone knew that she now was a wizard saint and the strongest one of all.

Everyone came near to check her cloak if what they heard was real. However, it was Makarov who never knew Irene became one. He was the one whose most shocked of all. Snapping out of from his perverted mind, he rushed out from the crowds and glanced his aging eyes at her cloak.

"Wait a minute- let me see-." His words cut short as his jaws hit the floor.

Irene's white- gold inlaid cloak wavered a little with a dazzling spark, enough to outshine the sun. Master Makarov exclaimed, "Hoo~~! It's true!" "And you are the First God of Isghar?!" Irene responded with a nod. He froze for an entire minute before calming his senses again. His shocked mouth shifted into an uncomfortable squeeze and coughed several times.

"Well, hm, I suppose it's not strange considering your strength…but to be chosen as the First God of Ishgar… that's something that I did not expect."

No one questioned, however. Every member knew and felt Irene's magic prowess, and they were on an entirely different scale, enough to make everyone gathered here so worthless. Yet a different question rose from other's head. Cana was the one to voice it out loudly from behind again.

"Master! What happens to her class now she's the First God od Isghar? She's currently, B, shouldn't she be considered as an S-class?"

Everyone nodded in unison, and Makarov stroked his white beard. "Well, It is natural for her to become an S-class… there's only one person in the entire world who can bear the throne of First God of Isghar… I will rearrange her class soon if she wants it."

Irene responded without missing a beat. "I'll take it."

Of course, she did not need the s-class title as it was now meaningless. She and her prince intended to get hold of the highest position to gain information on Ankhseram. However, she now had a better position than an S-class. She had the privilege to enter the council freely now.

"S-class it is then! Fitting of the First God of Ishgar!" Makarov exclaimed.

The only reason she accepted was to get closer to Erza, that was all. However, no one else knew that.

Mirajane sincerely congratulated her with a smile to fit to be an angel's.

"Welcome to the S-class, Irene!" Dimaria repeated after her as well, clapping her armored hands.

Irene turned to face them, and from the backgrounds, a congregation of the sound of clapping started to rise like a tidal wave. The scarlet enchantress smiled back at them, but particularly in both take-over mages.

She spoke, "and Mirajane. With your return, we've had only gotten stronger."

Master Makarov chirped in. "Yes! Mirajane." The said barmaid gazed down at her guild master.

"I am glad that you unlocked your magic back."

The enchantress added to Makarov's words. "I had seen you several times gazing at the quest board during your bar work." It was a confirmation no doubt.

Mirajane jerked back a little when she said that, from all these happy moments, she did not expect Irene to bring back the bad memories. However, her concern was lifted when the First God of Ishgar continued.

"Now, you no longer have to. I wish to go an adventure with you sometime with my Erza. Dimaria can join in as well. It will be girls only party."

The satan-soul mage's smile blossomed. "I would love that!"

Dimaria added, "I believe it will also provide an excellent opportunity to tune into your returned magic…" Her gentle face grew a small competitive smile suggestively.

"…Satan Soul Mirajane…"

Makarov observed from the side and remarked. "Kids, the irony of this situation! Dimaria Yesta, a priestess, yet Mirajane Strauss as a demon!" And he guffawed and drowned in his own laughter.

From the crowd, a voice raised. It was a man with navy hair. Irene nor Dimaria knew who he was. Even if they had met several times in the guild, then they had already forgotten him a long time ago.

Later it was Mirajane explained to them that Macao's the man's name.

"Wait a minute… if she has powers back… then who's going to attend the bar?!"

The other middle-aged man rushed out to his side. "No, no, no! The real important question is: now she has her powers back… does that mean things going to return just like 2 years ago?!"

The entire place had gotten dead silent and was filled with slow and painful fumes of death. The only ones who didn't understand were both Irene and Dimaria, as they did not know much of Mirajane's past.

Irene questioned to Makarov, knitting her brows little in confusion. "What's wrong, Master Makarov?"

The old man looked tired even though of imagining her past self.

"Well, Mirajane, that child was… I should say I say… very violent."

A man named Macao added, "She was dubbed as Demon Princess among everyone who knew her."

However, the enchantress was more pleased to hear that then being any concerned about it. "Demon Princess, huh? I find that fitting." She eyed the barmaid, who had been smiling with pink dust on her cheeks.

Mirajane didn't explain to her,/ but she did add a mind of her own. "People changes."

"So then… what happens now, Master Makarov?" Cana shouted instead, "Party, of course! We have so many things to celebrate?!"

"No!" Makarov cut in. "Although we have Irene Belserion as the First God of Isghar, also to Mirajane's power, we can't relax now. The battle may be over, but we do not know why it attacked us specifically, but above all, why it controlled Levy."

The concerns grew among side of the guild. Though it was only Irene who knew the source of the attack, and Dimaria was too, well informed as well. They knew that this was a lot more dangerous than it might seem. For Dimaria, she felt guilty that she had brought the war to these people, that which should have no part of. Besides, they were completely in the dark of why did this happen. However, she did not say anything.

She was afraid that this incident will lead to the fault of Natsu ultimately, and Mirajane was too smart to figure that out in freakishly short time. However, she did not regret of telling her the truth when after she had seen the potential power she had with her take-over magic. Besides, it was only her who was ready to see them truly.

So, she suggested.

"You are right. It is quite too early to celebrate. We must be ready for their…or its retribution. But now, let's all get some rest. I believe no one is in condition for another battle."

Even Cana, who was thrilled to get another barrel of wine, she reluctantly nodded. Then Dimaria suggested. "Perhaps it is a good idea for you both to see the wounded, Irene and Mirajane. Erza and Elfman should be both on upstairs, infirmary."

"What about you, Mari?" Mirajane asked. Dimaria grimaced a little, showing the sign of the seriousness of her task.

"I have some business to take care of." She replied quickly, yet maintaining her polite tone.

The barmaid tilted her head curiously. Thus the time priest added. "I have certain pair of individuals I need to attend to. The fact that they were so near the battle yet didn't attempt to provide any assistance somewhat infuriates me."

She spoke with a smile, her sacred aura undying, but that only made her even more terrifying than what she already was.

The barmaid questioned, unsure of the two. "You mean there's someone else other than Brandish?"

The blonde priestess shook her head. "I'm not planning to see Brandish. I maybe am a proper priest, but my hatred toward that woman still stands."

Irene laughed from the staircase, who was already climbing up to see her sister lying on sick-bed. It was apparent that she was concerned of her sister greatly, but that furrows on her forehead softened by Dimaria's response.

"I see that you still haven't changed, Dimaria, despite your new appearance!"

The priestess of Chronos merely smiled as her reply. Makarov announced, then.

"Alright, everyone. Get some rest, we have a lot to talk about tomorrow." Then he turned to Mirajane, "You go and see your brother, child. I'll have some of the others to take care of maintenance tonight."

She gathered her hand in front in appreciation. "Thank you, Master." Then she hurried off to the second floor, following Irene closely behind. Makarov himself has headed himself to his office as well to finish off the responsibilities as a guild master for the day. As for the guild members, some chose to stay to help Mirajane while she tended her brother, but the most left to rest for the night.

Dimaria soon left the guild, after she made sure everyone to scurry off to their own agenda. Her teeth crackled as soon as everyone was gone.

She 'gently' screamed at particular God Slayer.

"Zancrow!"

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **9 P.M. Era, Council Guild.**_

"What a blasphemy!" Ire roared throughout the entire council, or what was remaining. The hollow-dried sickening scream belonged to an old man of his skin as dark as a rotting meat, with a nose bent like a crow, blackheads embedded throughout.

And just like the man, rest of the council members carried the same aura, it boiled down to a singularity.

With his scream, echo followed behind. Then a powerful slam on the broken table alerted everyone with fury.

"What could have caused this much of destruction!" Another cried, followed by, "This is a direct challenge to our authority! It must be caught and executed without question!"

Yet, the headmaster raised his hand. "Silence everyone!"

By his order, the blaring of an angry mob of council died. Gran Doma coughed several times to catch their attention.

"Currently, we have no idea who's responsible. We cannot simply send our guards and find this demon." He added, after gazing its old yet piercing eyes to the entire crowd.

"Besides, sending them would waste our resources on executing our final plan. The damage is, already, too high as it is. We must discuss what we know first."

Despite the fiery personality he had, this rather calm demeanor was a rare sight to see. He continued as if he was accessing the situations all by himself.

"Right now, we have councilman Siegrain Fernandez, Ultear Milkovich but most importantly, the vice headmaster Crawford Seam are missing. The entire Era has shaken, there's a rather concerning size of the crater on dungeon's side… anything else?"

One of the council members spoke from the left side. Gran-Dono tilted his body very little like he was an inflexible plyboard.

"The guards had reported that both Siegrain and Milkovich had disappeared since the first shakedown. They had also reported the presence of battle that had taken place in that dungeon."

"Yes, a battle." The voice belonged to a female.

"In that battle, our mages discovered traces of magically formed ice."

"It is likely that they were related to this whole event. Do we have an idea who this ice mage is?" Gran-Dono questioned, stroking his beard slowly.

"It seemed to belong to a demon."

The hall had gotten considerably quiet than before. Even the headmaster was taken back, and he adjusted his seat uncomfortably as his eyes locked onto the female.

He let out a vexing sigh and leaned backward in his chair. "That is troubling news. Is there anything else?"

The female councilman did not speak other than shaking her head. Gran-dono continued acknowledging her response.

"If the words of we council had been attacked by a demon, this would surely bring suspicions to our authority." His voice wavered a little.

"If there's anyone who has guts to attack us like this, then it leaves us one compelling possibility."

He paused.

"It has to be Tartarus." The hall roared with anger immediately. They seemed all surprised, some shock, bust mostly brimmed with fear and concern. "Tartarus?! They had been silence for ages? Why would they act now?"

A voice asked through the uproar of the council, yet Gran Doma heard it crystal clear. "That may be, but I find it strange that they were silent for this long. They must be up to something, this may be the start of something terrible."

"It's a possibility." The female council from the back agreed somewhat reluctantly. After that, the silence continued, and no one actually dared to speak at the unerringly foreboding chill that flowed through the air. Gran Doma looked around the rest to observe them.

He drew in the air as he remembered the last of the scene before the chaos. That was yesterday evening, a very memorable event with Dragneel.

"Do you perhaps think that arrogant mage from Fairytail would be the source of the problem?"

"Natsu Dragneel? Do we know what his attributes are?"

Another voice answered. "Unclear. We only know that he has a vast magic reserve… but you are right. He must be related to this event… if it really was Tartarus's doing."

Gran-Domo stroked his beard with caution. He then spoke loudly to the entire hall.

"Even if I wish not, that insolent brat had mentioned about that dark guild specifically… the demons of Galuna island. Has anyone here has any coherent proof that Galuna and Tartarus are really connected?"

None of them spoke until a single voice seeped through the sudden stillness. "Councilman Fernandez knows." Other commented, his deep yet aging voice echoed with mockery.

"Bah! Now he is gone! From all these crucial times! Do you think he is dead?!"

The female pointed out. "We do not know, but if not him, then the only person who knows is Natsu Dragneel."

"and where is he now? Wasn't he released?" A random voice questioned to all.

The headmaster answered, his face distorting with resentment to that particular man. His face turned red, and his thick beard moved up in ire. His hand turned white as his hand grappled his serpentine staff.

Everyone's eye rested on him, waiting for his final word. At last, he bellowed. "Summon Natsu Dragneel at once!"

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Somewhere over the rainbow**_

Natsu poked an unconscious girl's cheek with a stick. He poked once and received no response from her. Thus he poked again and again until he received it. Still, he did not get any.

The girl had pale skin with jet black hair, but her frame was petite, lacked most of the womanly features. Her limbs were thin, and if not looked carefully, some might even mistake her for a young boy. But her nose, the visible lines on her waist faintly screamed that, in fact, she was a girl.

However, if that wasn't hard to confirm, she was wearing a dark, baggy clothing that was way too large for a figure of her own. If this were a man, then the attire would have been a perfect fit, but she was too small for it to wear it properly.

But Natsu knew all of that. Fed up with lack of response, he decided to take a drastic measure.

"GET the FUCK UP!" and he grabbed the air and pushed it upwards.

The ground shook below her and shot up through the sky, raising up to a gigantic pillar. The girl was flung to the bright blue morning sky like a pebble with an enormous shockwave, followed by an explosion.

And with little effort, he jumped, soared through the air in incredible speed. In less than a second, he caught up with the girl and gazed down at her.

The air was already getting thin and cold. Frost already started to set in around her skin. Natsu knew that she would die if she doesn't wake up.

Like hell, he'd give a fuck about that.

The billowing clouds air rushed passed the girl's skin, and her lips flapped around comically as air rushed by. The girl seemed to react to that. With a quiet moaning, she opened her eyes, but the drag of air forcefully pushed her eyelids back, and tear exploded after.

"Heh…? Hueeeeeeeeeehh?!"

She screamed in confusion and shock as her eyes rolled around to comprehend what she saw. She felt nothing, her feet were in the air, her body and everything else! She couldn't even see the ground, other than a dense layer of clouds beneath her.

She screamed again, this time fear. The realization started to sink in.

"Huueeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" She cried in soul-shattering terror, her entire body shaking and cold sweat drenching her clothes grossly unreasonable levels. Her jaw was so far open that one might think her mouth had ripped in half.

Bodily liquid from her lips, nose, and eyes all rushed out like a torrent, then trailed behind her like some sort of tails of a shooting star. In fact, one might state them as such because the frigid temperature literally froze them as soon as they left her body.

Her saliva, tear, and nose water running down in discord, she was the least lovely thing in the entire world.

That didn't matter to her as she fell down none stop. The clouds were still far away below.

All these, to Natsu, to a demonic dragon who could fly, was nothing more than a joke. No, not even a joke, they were slightly more than nothing. He couldn't help to let out a gloating, yet amused smile.

He started to mock all over her.

"Rise and shine, my little God-Slayer!" His smile became more taunting, all that only to insult her injuries. It became hellish even as his voice had gotten aggressively low.

"Why don't you ask your god to save you, God-Slayer? If you were indeed his champion?"

She screamed, her brain not understanding, nor recognizing any of the scenes.

"Wha—what's happening?! Save me! Please! HEEEELP MEEEE!"

She was so desperate, her voice was cracking at the end. She reached out her hand towards him not knowing what will happen, all she focused on was to save herself. Anything else came in second.

Natsu leisurely folded his arm over his head. "Well, you are not very strong, are you? Can't even fly, can't even win against that Ice Demon Slayer, you can't even act like a proper man."

The girl's eyes snapped wide open. Her brain started to tick at unbelievable speed even at this circumstance. She gawked, realizing her voice had changed; much higher pitch than what she remembered.

"My voice?!" Then she urgently checked her groin and gasped loudly again as she felt something vital missing. Something was supposed to be relatively long, protruding between her legs was missing altogether, replaced by something flat.

Natsu saw her face paling, he could literally see her blood rushing back to her body. She seemed to cease breathing, and her eyes had no longer had a soul. She whispered, spreading her arms wide.

"Ah… Good bye, world."

.

.

.

 _ **-An hour after the girl's soulless stare-**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Are you done yet?"

Natsu questioned, their feet touching to ground firmly again. He asked over the bush, where the girl was. She answered,

"N…not yet!"

The time ticked by again, even though those sounds were non-existent, he could hear it loudly as his heartbeat. He asked again. Natsu was not a very patient man.

"Are you done yet!"

The girl answered back. "I'm… I'm done!"

"Then get the fuck out of there! I need to go to see how others are doing!" His tone was starting to get more agitated, and her reply to it was quick.

"I'm…I'm coming out now!"

Bushes shook for a while until she emerged, wearing a new form of outfit. Obviously, the clothing she once wore as a man no longer suited her. Yes. Her name was Arsen. Was Arsen. With her clothing, with the shift of her gender, she had to change everything about her, including her name.

She was now, Arnstrid, a girl of a petite frame, wearing a dark gothic frilled dress, a quintessential goth loli. She took a look at herself as she curled her newly grown long hair- that was now tied into twin tails.

Natsu let out a mocking demonic smile again. "Ah? It suits you well." She immediately looked away and cursed him in a tiny whisper. However, unfortunate of her, Natsu's superior hearing heard all of that.

"What was that, Arnstrid? Care to repeat that again?"

She immediately covered her mouth, as she jerked back. "I didn't say anything!" Though, Natsu had no intention to force her out of it. As much he loved to toy around with her; the pathetic God Slayer, he felt obliged to reunite with ginger haired sisters. He also had to check up with Dimaria again.

He glanced at the goth loli before opening his palm. "You better not, or I'll blast you to smithereens."

Arnstrid remembered the beating she received last night, in the dungeon. She cowered and attempted to take a step away from him out of fear. However, Natsu grabbed her by her collar and lifted in the air.

"Where the heck are you going?"

She shrieked. "N…nowhere!"

She quickly added, "Th… there's nowhere to go anyways! There's nothing here other than… bushes and grasses…"

The Elemental God Slayer smiled sinisterly. "Yeah. That's right. I teleported us here both so no matter how fast you run, you'll still be in my sight,"

She didn't respond, didn't even attempted to flare her arms to escape. She just lay there, hanging in the air like a wet cloth by his hand, all defeated and powerless. She asked.

"Am I going to have my body back?"

He replied nonchalantly. "I don't know."

Arnstrid asked weakly. "What do you mean, you don't know… you turned me into a girl, legendary god slayer…"

Natsu didn't even glance at her as he prepared his spell. "Well, if you really want to know, It's permanent."

The loli screamed. "It's permanent?!"

He merely shrugged as if it wasn't important. "Well, that's what you get for acting like a bitch on last fight, so I turned you into one."

She mumbled. "Just kill me…legendary god slayer." Natsu's reply was brutal. "Nope." As soon as he finished his response, a golden portal opened, with images of magnolia on its reflections.

He threw the girl towards the entrance first, then he followed in.

The dimensional gate closed behind him shortly.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Magnolia Fairytail, Near noon**_

"Which one would suit me better, Elfman?"

Mirajane showed a two set of clothing at her brother, who had been recovering quite rapidly, thanks to Dimaria's reverse magic. By logic, Elfman should be able to move just fine, but it did not restore his drained stamina, and magic. Lying on a bed to regain his strength was probably the only reason why he hasn't start screaming anything related to macho.

He groggily looked at her sister, holding up two unfamiliar outfits. One was similar to a dress that she wore currently, frilly red dress with white ribbon, but it was slightly darker. The other was a set of clothing that reminded him of her old times. It was less revealing, but to some degree, it was. It consisted of dark leather pants, which had a set of large, elongated hexagonal gaps with matching strings pull them together, and a purple sports bra with crystals embedded on its center.

Elfman couldn't help to let out rather comical sweat off from his temples.

"Sis… are you trying to be back to the old times?"

Mirajane's smile spread. "Now now, don't get scared. I don't think I'll go back to how I was." She added as she put down the outfits on the end table, next to his bed.

"I'm just thinking I'll need a better clothing if I'm going to be back on the field."

Elfman seemed relaxed a bit. He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes.

"Ah… I see. Okay. You did almost scare me, sis. But If I'm honest, I don't mind it, too much. As long as you are my big sister I know."

Mirajane tilted her head playfully. "So, any of those outfits are fine?"

"Well, that's not what I said but, I guess either of them would be fine." Then he added. "Maybe the second one would be better, big sis. You are a CQC specialist... Like me!"

He raised his fist up in the air, boasting with power and confidence.

Mirajane nodded at that and took them both. She asked him before she left the infirmary. "Are there anything you need, brother? Perhaps a cup of water? Or food maybe? You'll need to eat up if you going to be back out there."

He guffawed, like a macho man he was. His laughter filled the entire place easily. "Hahahaha! You know what sis? I can't wait to fight you, now you have your power back!"

The both take over mages laughed together, and when it finally died, a terrible nose from Elfman's stomach echoed throughout the entire room. He raised his finger and quietly asked.

"Uh, maybe I want something to eat?"

Mirajane nodded, "Of course, little brother!"

.

.

.

Mirajane climbed the stairs to the first floor to get the meal that Elfman asked for. Everything was dull. Dark, like the guild itself, had turned into something dark. The energies that people had were no longer there. Cana was still drinking, but she lacked compassion. Bisca did not talk to Alzac, they too, were too busy to drown themselves in alcohol.

The damage of yesterday was evident, and the wounds were too deep. The civilians that Mirajane saved were less than grateful to the guild, and she could even notice some of them standing outside through the window.

It was probably to file a complaint to a guild master. If that wasn't enough, the fact that guild that should protect the town Magnolia had destroyed it to a pile of rubble instead, apparently angered the mayor. That man wasn't here, but she could see that it has already been addressed by the look of Master Makarov.

His clothing was not the regular silly outfit that he once wore, but a white and golden cloak. Mirajane instantly recognized what it was; it was a Wizard Saint outfit.

It wasn't as flashy as Irene's was, for she is the head of all Wizard Saints, but the authority that it held was unmistakable. Before she could grab something for her brother, she approached him with concern.

"Is something wrong, Master?"

He glanced at her before sighing in the grievance. His voice was dry as a desert sand.

"I fear that the lost may be greater than what I had imagined… The Mayor came and demanded answers. He already had reported the incident to the magic council. We can't worry about these things while we have an enemy on our back, but I am frightened of what's to become to our guild."

He looked away. "Mirajane, child. I am sorry to say, but I am unsure whether the return of your power was a blessing or a curse."

She furrowed her brows. She did not like what she just heard. "What do you mean, master?"

"The mayor thinks it was you who summoned all those demons of Zeref."

The takeover mage could not believe what she just heard. She had forgotten how to speak for a second as her brain had gotten haywire. Her eyes grew wider in shock, as her brows tightly knitted together. Her mouth opened ajar, unsure how to respond. "W…what?!"

She felt betrayed, even though she didn't know the man. Mirajane was on the verge of returning to what she was two years ago. Makarov quickly responded with his hoarse voice.

"I have already tried to explain to him that he was wrong, but he did not listen. Yet he is constantly pestering me, demanding for answers. What a ridiculous man…"

Mirajane asked nearly screaming, still trying to wrap her brain around it. Some of the bystanders rose their heavy head by her sudden outburst.

"Wh…what did he exactly say? How is my power and Zeref even related, master?!"

"Mayor believes that demonic particles that you created are what drew them in… and with civilians claiming that the dark energies are coming from the guild building, he automatically assumed this whole battle had something to with our guild meddling with something dangerous…"

His hand grasped the staff tightly all the sudden. "He even went as far as claiming that we are using dark magic, or secretly associating with dark guilds… and you being the center of it all."

Mirajane quickly questioned.

"But master! We still can send our own reports to councils, we need to tell them he is wrong!"

But he sighed deeply again. "The civilian reports come as a priority by the law. Even if we send them our own, I doubt it will change the result. The only thing that we can do is to wait and see…"

"But I assure you, Mirajane, I will try everything in my power to protect you. You are safe here… for now."

He spoke, his dry voice finally returning with life. Mirajane could only bow, but the mixture of emotions whirled inside her. Putting aside her brother's request, she quickly headed to back door. She was certain that there were no people there, and she was right.

At the outside, the once a central lake of Magnolia that spread to the horizon was gone, replaced by the crater that she made during the battle.

Her heart panged, knowing that the culprit was her, it wasn't easy to digest the scene. But she knew it was better for to come here rather than going out to the front door. There were too many destruction and angry crowds, and that was not something that she could handle.

So she looked down, avoiding the contact with the world. Her sapphire eyes rested on her outfits she held.

She couldn't help to squeeze tightly at them, nor shake off the feeling of betrayal coming from them. To gain her power again, only to be taken away once more. Was her power always the source of all troubles?

Mirajane thought she had gone over it long ago, but it reemerged itself from her deepest part of consciousness.

Anger. That was what she felt, and that was an emotion that she hadn't felt for two years. But what exactly was she so mad at? At the mayor who falsely accused her of summoning demons? Or how her magic seemingly calls of troubles? Like how her family was accused with being a demon, or how she watched her sister die because of the arrogance of her magic?

Would have been better if she had let Dimaria save her brother? If it was, what exactly she could do, then? She thought she was finally becoming useful to the guild but was that a delusion that was fabricated by her dreams? The guild was merry, joyful and full of spirits when she was nothing more than a simple barmaid.

The guild was better when she was nothing.

Anger and confusion, and everything else swirled inside her as it thundered with most devastating turmoil. She sunk to the floor and gathered her knees, unsure what to think. She let her both outfit stain by the dirt below. Mirajane didn't care about them anymore.

She thought of closing her eyes just for a minute to gather herself. She firmly encouraged herself, or at least tried to.

"Maybe all I need is a small break. Hm. I need to find a way to help my comrades. If I knew just how…"

Out of sudden, she saw a golden circle emerge out of nowhere. Then a girl was launched out of it like a ragdoll, hitting the cold, hard stone floor by her head. The child with gothic attire yelped in pain.

"Ow!"

Mirajane was startled by the sudden shift of the event. Then from the circle, a familiar image walked out. She gasped at the figure of it and took a step back. Pink hair, predatory eyes, with chiseled body and jaw., wearing nothing more than a pair of jeans and a run-of-the-mill white shirt. The attire of his was mundane as it got, but the wearer himself wasn't.

Mirajane squeaked unintentionally. The feeling of terror that she received in such a short amount of time did strange things to her mind.

"N…natsu Dragneel!"

His authoritative eyes locked onto the snow-white beauty instantly, like a beast itself was staring at its prey. He nonchalantly spoke.

"Ah? You are that barmaid." He stopped, rubbing his chin as he got closer to her. In fact, he was standing too close, Mirajane thought she was going to faint. Yet, there was nowhere for her to run. Behind her was a solid brick wall.

He leaned forward, creating a shadow between Mirajane and Natsu. Mira was sure that her frame trembled uncontrollably as he looked down on her with those devilish eyes.

He questioned. "I think I remember your name…You are the one who recommended me to take an SMMT."

His voice had gotten significantly quiet. "And thanks to you, I am C-class." He spoke as he slammed the wall behind her. Cracks immediately spread behind, and his dominance loomed over the smaller framed, alabaster girl. She gulped down her saliva, knowing that what her fate will be.

She knew that this man was capable of wiping out the entire planet if he wanted to, and also knew that he brutally murdered anyone who opposed him. He was the definition of a monster. But then…

He playfully flicked her forehead as a smile spread over his lips. "Aww… Don't be like that! Mirajane was it? I was just joking around!"

The takeover mage yelped in pain as tear sprouted from her eyes. "Hng!" Again, she was confused. Confused, perplexed, incomprehensible, puzzled, any one of them would fit her current condition.

Wasn't this man supposed to be a monster? The destroyer of the worlds and he's here joking?

"Um… oh…I… I see!" She responded, stumbling for a word. Then another voice intervened, it was the goth child previously.

"How you acted didn't look like you were joking at all…"

However, Natsu managed to ignore her completely. Mirajane asked. "Wh…who is she?"

"Another useless one-time only character with shallow background. Just do me a favor and pretend she isn't here…. Anyways." The pinkette scratched his chin as he stared at the relatively big crater next to him. "I sensed battle taking in place here. I thought of handling it myself, but I sent Irene and Ultear instead."

He added, "I had… other business to attend to, but tell me. What exactly happened here?"

Mirajane hesitated. To her, Natsu wasn't someone who can be trusted, and that was a fact. He may seem calm and caring, even playful like this, but she knew. She knew that underneath that hood, he was a real demon. Who knew what objective he held? And who knew what he was actually hiding?

So, when she heard he said, he was concerned, she instantly realized, it was Erza he was worried of. Not the guild, not the people of Magnolia, nor the demons that rampaged the town. Slowly, she began to ask to herself,

'Why did he even join the guild in the first place?'

"Well?" Natsu raised his brow, looking back at her again. Mirajane didn't talk. Natsu sighed. "Alright, if you aren't going to talk, then fine. But can you at least tell me, where Erza and Irene are? Oh, and Ultear as well."

At that, she answered, although she didn't want to. He was going to figure out anyways.

"They are up in the infirmary. Irene's fine, but Erza isn't… and sorry, I don't know about the Councilman." She spoke faster than she had expected.

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Like that, she started to dash back into the building. However, she was pulled back by Natsu's hand. Mirajane felt her heart sink. 'What is he planning to do to me now…?'

Her eyes traveled to the goth child, standing in the corner, rubbing at her own injury on her head. Something about that girl didn't seem right. She acted like she was trapped in a child's body, but her soul was something completely different. Mirajane suspected that it was Natsu Dragneel's doing. Perhaps that girl had become his slave or a prisoner.

Was he planning to do something similar to her as well? For not cooperating with him well?

Though, he asked. "I can see something's bothering you. I know that expression. What's wrong?" The takeover mage quickly responded. "Nothing!" However, her mind wanted to scream at him, because she had so many problems to worry about right now. And she yanked her arm off, though, she was too shocked to realize what she had just done.

She had just caught more suspicions from him, and that was not a good thing. She watched him furrow his brows deeply in dissatisfaction.

"Mirajane." He stated. "What are you hiding?" The platinum girl couldn't reply, and as if the air was made out of ice, she felt her entire muscle turning into a slab of the glacier. A spine-tingling sensation, the chill that ran through her vein was so real, she didn't know how to respond.

Natsu reduced the distance from her and grabbed her shoulder. Then he lowered his head to whisper into her ear.

"I hope what you are hiding isn't what I think it is, Mirajane."

Mirajane immediately pulled herself off from him and rushed back inside of the guild hall. Like she was a prey caught by a predator. Her entire body hyperventilating, her lungs squeezing her air out rapidly, she ran like her life depended on it.

And Natsu saw that, which he glared with venomous eyes at her disappearing form, by the shadows that the building provided. His attention dropped down to two dirtied outfits laying down on the floor. He didn't bother to pick them up.

He whispered to his own.

"Let's hope that you are not one of them." -(reference: Chapter 13)

.

.

.

Natsu entered the guild, and after asking Makarov of infirmary's location, he immediately headed there.

Master Makarov glanced at the new girl with peaked curiosity. As Natsu made his way, he asked her, his aging height not standing any taller than the goth-attired child.

"Child, what is your name?"

"Arse—I mean, I'm Arnstrid… Nice… to meet you, Master Makarov Dreyar?"

The old man's brow lifted up in surprise as she recited his name. "Hmm? It's quite surprising to see a child of your age know my name. Arnstrid, was it? Tell me, how did you get to know my name?"

The goth loli responded as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't that obvious? Every mage knows the master of Fairytail."

Master Makarov's surprise did not go unnoticed. He did not realize the generations of this age showed this much of interest to magic. He quickly glanced at Natsu and wondered if this child was any related to his. "Tell me, are you any related to Natsu? Is there a reason following him?" She opened her lips but did not respond.

Natsu intervened. "There's nothing between us. But if you would ask her, she would respond you a prisoner." She instantly declared. "I'm no one's prisoner, Legendary God Slayer! You can't lock me up in this form forever! I'll… I'll find a way!"

The dragon (or the superior god slayer) raised his brow in question, but his eyes immediately glared brighter, exploiting his demonic side to the little girl to terrify her to the core. "Oh, so you do admit being a prisoner."

The girl tried to argue, but her form became a deflated balloon, and she loosened her arms and head, letting then dangling lifelessly. The loli seemed to have given up any form of argument.

Natsu motioned the girl. "Wait here, dumbass. I'll be heading to the infirmary."

The girl nodded lifelessly as she made her way to the massive hall, finding one of the empty seats to rest her body on. The guild members gave her a rather compassionate look, and soon, the reputation of Natsu Dragneel started to plummet down to the floor.

"Poor girl, to be captured by that bastard. She must be just learning to use magic…" And such, and some even worse revolved around the two god slayers, and the guild.

However, despite all the bad mouthing he got, Natsu didn't even give a glance to rest of the guild members. Though, his indifferent manner of the place did not go unnoticed by others.

However, before even he came here, there were already words traveling along side the people. Some member even questioned his whereabouts during the battle. Thus, he wasn't being welcomed in the guild in the first place. Natsu's exceptional hearing listened to all their whispers, though he didn't care, he could make them out way too easily.

To the point, it bothered him a little.

"Why is he even here?" "What was his magic again?" "I think he was a re-equip mage, just like Erza." "Re-equip? didn't he beat Erza?" "She was being easy on him. He is only a C-class." "C-class! What? Since when C-class is even considered as a class?! Doesn't that mean that he is slightly better than regular folks!" "Even if he were here, he would be useless." "doesn't matter if he was useless or not, He wasn't there in the fight!" "Why is he going upstairs?" "Is he going to see Erza and Irene?"

"Irene and Erza, Mirajane and Dimaria, they are the real heroes! But he is nothing more than a cunning C grade shame!"

Makarov cut in before Natsu could react to them. He whispered in his ear, despite his short height. "Be calm, Natsu. They just had been through a lot recently. Let them vent out their anger, but please do not react."

Because he understood what Natsu can do really. Makarov thought they don't need to know his power, and Natsu agreed. Not unless it became a necessity to absolutely and utterly pulverize them by drowning them in fear of his infinite might.

If not, it was better for him to stay quiet. He believed he caused too much trouble as he was. He was thankful of their ignorance, and council's obscurity of their information sharing.

Natsu glanced at the aging man before looking back at the stairway. He responded,

"I'm not even planning. I have more pressing things to do."

Makarov raised his brows inquisitively, but the pinkette replied quickly.

"Yes, it's related to my brother… somewhat."

The guild master didn't ask any more than that, understanding how sensitive he could be on it. He noticed him turning away from the said topic.

"But enough about that. The battle here. I hope you are seeking for an answer?"

A man with older appearances responded by jerking back a little, in both shock and realization. He quickly recomposed himself and furrowed his white brows deeply.

"You mean to tell me, you knew about this battle?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, but I do have predictions, and some levels of answer." He added, "Gramps, predictions are predictions, I am filled with questions as you are, but let's say… I am more well-informed."

Master Makarov shot a certain look to him. "I know you are busy, but you could have come to help us. The damage upon our guild is much bigger than you expect."

"That's why I sent Irene and Ultear…but tell me, how is it exactly big?"

They both arrived at the top floor, where the infirmary is. Natsu briefly wanted to comment about the terrible positioning of the sickbed, but he shut his lips tight. He just let Makarov do the talking.

"I'll try to give you a short version then. There was a portal sending out demons and undead. Levy Mcgarden, our librarian, was possessed. We have successfully closed the portal and killed the rest, thanks to Irene and Mirajane, but we weren't ready for the aftermath. I am not sure if you had noticed, the town is nearly reduced to rubble. The mayor already filed a complaint to the council, and thinks we were the cause of the battle!"

Then he went on and started to explain all the little details of the battle. Natsu questioned him mostly about Irene and Erza, and he was happy to tell them all. The expression on the dragon's face seemed terrified. That was not something that Makarov saw the man's face, even though he only knew Natsu for so short.

He could see how his dark and ominous obsidian eyes darting everywhere in nervousness. Makarov thought he was about to dash off to see Irene and Erza immediately, but at the last second, he watched him restraining himself. The pinkette's hand seem to tremble, before coming to a full stop.

Though, the dragon's attitude towards the rest of the affair was indifferent.

"That's not too bad. Did you not had Dimaria to restore the entire town?"

Makarov held his staff tightly as he quietly spoke. "No, the biggest problem is that the public thinks we have associated with dark guilds and summoned Zeref's demon… and as for we are now, there's no way for us to argue back!"

The divine magic user stopped and looked at the aging man. "You are afraid of the council's judgment?" He suddenly let out a satisfying smile, enough to make Makarov think if he had gone insane.

"Then, it's a good thing I've sent out Irene and Ultear." Makarov realized what he meant as well.

"ah… I see… but, I did not know you have associated with the councilmember herself."

Natsu shrugged. "She chose to be my servant." As if, that was nothing special. Master Makarov gawked at his behavior and nearly shouted, hoping that his ear had gotten senile.

"W…what?! U..Ultear Milkovich? As your servant?!"

Natsu raised his brow, not understanding why the old man was freaking out so much.

"You don't know who Ultear Milkovich is?! She is a prodigy mage, who became a council at such a young age!"

"Oh, so, you are saying that she is stronger than you?"

Makarov instantly retreated. "Well! Hmm! I…we haven't had an actual battle so I cannot say…" Natsu gave him a certain look, and that came to his closure.

"I would like to be alone with them. Can you give me a moment?" Makarov finally took a step back.

He looked at the door in front of him. He knew that there were Irene and Erza in there. Not wanting to waste more time, he quickly opened the door, shutting up the old man sputtering about the superiority of his strength against Ultear Milkovich.

Which, he had not planned on listening to. There was no point in comparing which dirt is better. Dirt was dirt and had no value.

Natsu's attention was at the room inside. It was lit brightly, thanks to the sunlight leaking in through the large window at the side against him. In a singular row, multiple beds stretched to the end, but there wasn't whole lot much. At the center of it, images of two sisters with flaring red hair came into his view.

He nearly skipped his way at the girls, closing the door behind, secretly making sure to cast a spell so no one can overhear them. He half- exclaimed.

"Erza! Irene!" Irene, who had been sleeping jolted her head up in a pleasant surprise, and Erza groggily opened her eyes, a cutesy moan escaping from her slightly swollen pink lips.

She quickly rose from her bed, accidentally pushing Irene away by excitement. She shouted back as her crystal-like voice chimed like a heavenly harp. "Onii—chan!"

Natsu's smile spread even further. "Erza!" and rushed to her side, quickly bringing her head to his chest. And the knightess gladly buried her face in between his chiseled body, she happily moaned. "Onii-chan…"

He whispered, as his and ran through her velvety hair. Despite the bad bed hair she had, the texture of that silky sensation still remained. "Erza…do you have any idea, how shocked I was when I heard you were hurt?"

Irene pushed herself up and puckered her lips in frustration. "Natsu-sama! What about me! Weren't you worried about me as well~?" He did not hesitate to bring her closer to him, right next to Erza. He ended up hugging them both.

But he quickly pulled her away, leaving both girls in confusion. He scolded at her. "Irene! I know exactly what you did! Don't you ever try to do a stunt like that!"

Irene blinked. "N…natsu-sama…? How did you…?" He pointed at her pair of draconic wings, that resembled phoenixes.

"That. When I heard you closed the gate, I knew that only meant one thing: destroy the main source of power inside that dimension." He continued, apparently not happy with Irene's stunt. "You did that, and sacrificed too much of yourself without realizing."

His eye became darker, warning her of her future. "If you use your power like that, you'll end up losing humanity like I have." He darkly chuckled, his low tone voice slightly rumbling the air.

"I didn't have humanity to begin with… but still, Irene…" He took a step closer and held her hands. "Don't ever try another stunt like that. You'll have me worried sick. The last thing I want is to lose you."

Irene didn't speak. Usually, she would just end up making a joke to embarrass him, but she didn't. For a first time, she looked down and gazed at his hand grasping onto hers.

"I… I'm sorry."

Natsu whispered-asked. "You felt the power of Ankhseram didn't you?" Irene nodded without losing a second.

"His power was truly frightening… as expected of your enemy, Natsu-sama." But she grew a smile upon staring back at his eyes. "But your power feels stronger than his. That much, I know."

Natsu didn't speak either as that claim remained to be tested. He could only grimace at the final countdown that's to come. Erza, who had been still lying on the bed couldn't help to tilt her head in curiosity. She pointed out.

"Ankhseram? I don't think I know what that is, Onii-chan? What is it? And what does it have to do with my sister's wing?"

Natsu momentarily looked for Irene's eye, unsure whether he should reply to Erza on that matter. But Irene didn't react to him, but knowing that he trusted both of them, he spoke.

"Erza, Ankhseram is a god of life and death… I… meant to tell you this long ago, but I suppose the time didn't really allow us. As for her wings, It's completely different story, and not actually related. In a way."

The knightess seem to remember the discussion that Irene, Master Makarov, Dimaria, and her Onii-chan and herself had while back, before the Galuna incident.

"Onii-chan… I think I remember you said something about lifting a curse…" Natsu nodded back in confirmation.

"Yeah, you are right, Erza. The curse is called, 'The curse of Contradiction.' It essentially killing every time you cherish something."

The strawberry knight's cheek seemed to go pale. "That's a terrible curse…" But the blood rushed back into her system as a smile formed on her mouth again. "But, Onii-chan~!" She spoke like a melody. "You are really amazing~~ To challenge a god…" Her expression was like of a love-struck girl.

"Dragon challenging a god…So cool!"

Irene lifted her brow in amusement, as even Erza didn't know Natsu's full potential it seemed. Then she looked to Natsu and gave him a certain look saying, 'You didn't tell her?'

And he responded. 'She can't handle the full stress of my power!' Irene just shrugged back, disliking the fact that Natsu had won over her at such a petty argument.

Erza broke out of her trance and threw another question at Natsu rather bluntly. "But, Onii-chan, how did you become a dragon?"

"I was actually about to get into that." He then motioned to Irene. "Every living creatures are intertwined with magic so closely, and when exposed to certain magic, our physical body shifts to that magic to optimize it. However, in case of dragon slayers, it is a bit extreme. Dragon Slayers don't become a dragon from the start, but more magic you use, and more power you gain, you become a true dragon."

"Irene's case… she is the most extreme. Thanks to her terrible stunt she pulled off…" He shot a scornful look at her again. "The process is as known as Dragonification, and it already was begun, and too late to revert back."

"These wings are the clear sign of it… and I have never seen someone to enter this stage so fast." Although he had tons of things he was worried about, both Irene and Erza's reactions were otherwise. The cake-loving knight exclaimed.

"T..this is amazing! I can become like you, Onii-chan! The… the… the…" Her eyes started to spin, her face heating up helplessly. "the…DRAGON COUPLE And…and..and DRAGON WEDDING!"

The image of three dragons comically squeezing themselves into church came into Irene's mind, while on Erza's it was images of them making love in a lovey-dovey nest.

However, on Natsu's it was completely different. 'What the heck is a wedding?' and then the similar image of him, Irene and Erza making love in a very… very intense manner started to swirl inside his head. He quickly shook himself out of it, before it consumed him whole.

"A..Anyways! I don't fully know the process because I've experienced it only once, and that was a long time ago. Besides, in Irene's case, I'm completely clueless, other than the fact that it will only accelerate."

Irene blew him a wink and happily responded. "Then, I'll just have to keep that in mind, my dear Natsu-sama!"

Natsu blushed, and his already heating body nearly glowed in red as Irene pushed herself to his embrace tightly, intentionally squeezing her assets to his chest. She spoke, her voice dripping with wetness.

"But, Natsu-sama~~! Why should we even prevent it when you, and we sisters can truly become one~~!"

The true dragon, demonic dragon, tried to respond but had never had the chance as Irene suggested.

"We can finally bear your child?"

Natsu cracked a broad, satisfying and rather, dangerous smile. He then whispered, her face going a thousand shades darker.

"Then I'll hold on to that."

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Magnolia Near Cathedral**_

"I…I apologize for my misbehavior, my mistress…" Zancrow spoke, but none was certain if this was really Zancrow. His face was already beaten into a pulp that any of this feature was no longer recognizable. Hid both eyes swollen large, bulging like some sort of deformed goldfish, they were hideous to see. The bystanders averted their eyes immediately from him, and mothers covered their child's eyes.

Of course, the whom responsible stood right in front of him. It was the priestess of time god, Dimaria. She stood there, in the politest way that a maiden could ever do. Her neatly gathered hands, her broad and blossoming and heart-warming smile, and the faint golden glow spoke everything about her that she was the most forgiving one.

Since the battle occurred, Dimaria's reputation was on its rise among many others. However, she was the one with the most popularity. That had to do mostly with the fact that she was a priest now, and any god-related works were trusted in this place. The cathedral wouldn't even be built here if it wasn't. But also, it was because she did restore the demolitions. The one that was in her vicinity anyways. Thus, even though she was related to Fairytail, because of her position and her act, trust came to her naturally.

The scene in front, the people saw it as a priestess educating a delinquent.

Dimaria spoke gently, yet every word dripping with venom.

"Zancrow. Your apology sadly doesn't seem genuine. Would you like another punishment?"

The said fire god slayer quickly shook his head in despair. A tiny voice quailed behind her.

"Um… hey… I think he had enough? By this rate, he won't be able to walk anymore, and that would be an issue…?"

It was the small framed girl of pink hair, Meredy. It was unusual for her to quiver like this, despite being brutal and emotionless in combat, not to mention her weird way of cosplaying on occasions. After all, she was just a child.

However, Dimaria's response was brutal as ever.

"It's alright, dear Meredy. If his limbs break, then I can just heal him again." Then her face got real dark. Darker than the shadows in the night.

"then I can break him in every method possible~!"

Meredy shrieked and backed away even further. Dimaria then looked the surrounding and decided to pause the punishment. She wasn't too fond of getting stared at. The priestess looked at the Zancrow, wondering what she should do. But she ended up shrugging, completely ignoring the fact that he can't walk.

"Meredy, let's leave this place. Now that I have taken care of my business, I have no reason to stay with that man."

The pink loli immediately followed. She wasn't sure which was worse. The former Dimaria, or the current one. "O…Okay!"

But whatever it was, she was mostly uncertain of the punishment that she gave to Zancrow. Of course, she thought he deserved all the beating for acting like he was. But perhaps she had a piece of her mind that made her turn away when the Dimaria beat him.

The priestess did address why, for not helping the people during the battle. But it went same with Meredy, as she could do nothing but watching the town fall apart, and the mages hurt themselves.

But she did what she asked anyways. At least she wasn't the one who's being tortured at. As she made her leave, she could hear a faint word behind her. It was Zancrow.

"I'm…I'm not usually into S&M… but this is somehow strangely erotic…"

A shiver ran through Meredy's spine, and she dashed right next to the priestess. She never knew that god slayer was that psycho.

.

.

.

The sun above Dimaria's head and the blazing heat above wasn't too pleasant on her hooded hair. She briefly glanced at Meredy if she was doing alright- something that she wouldn't have done if she had changed her occupation- and by the look of the little mage, she seemed fine.

Although, she raised her brows under the pearly-gold hoods of hers when she looked at her outfit. She questioned.

"Meredy, I didn't realize you could change your outfit so quickly."

Meredy didn't reply, and Dimaria just observed her outfit. Red one-piece dress with a large leather belt, and an oversized wizard hat matched with a staff… she was reminiscent of the certain mage.

"Who is it this time?"

The priestess asked gently, her soft voice carrying out like a spring breeze. Meredy whispered.

"Megumin."

Dimara didn't question who that person was, nor the fact that the name was very very strange to listen to.

"She must be an amazing person. To see you dress up like her a lot."

The child looked away as she meekly replied. Her voice was almost inaudible.

"She's an archmage."

Then again, silence filled the air. Demaria felt the uneasiness with the girl, and she wanted to break that as soon as possible.

"Meredy, you seem less lively than usual. Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

Another silence. Dimaria stopped her way with Meredy. "It's okay. I won't judge." She encouraged. Finally, the child's cheeks puffed up and asked.

"I did nothing when the demons attacked."

The priestess wasn't prepared to hear that apparently and was taken back, unsure how to respond. Meredy ceased the opportunity and continued.

"Then why is Zancrow only one getting punished like that?"

Dimaria smiled, and she gazed into the girl's emerald iris.

"Meredy, the reason why I punish Zancrow more than you isn't that he didn't support the mages during the battle. It has to do something with him being a God Slayer."

"Why is that a bad thing?" the girl's voice rose.

"I suppose being a God Slayer isn't necessarily a bad thing. But how he gloats others for being what he is, is something that I can't tolerate." She continued. "Besides, he is not even a real God Slayer."

Meredy's eye widened upon hearing that. For all this time, she knew only God slayer, and that was Zancrow. To realize that he was a fake was shocking at least. "He… he is a fake? No way… That…that's not…Master Hades… I heard Master Hades personally gave that power to him!"

"and Master Hades isn't Fire God, isn't he? For one to be a true God Slayer, one must learn it from the gods themselves."

The girl's mouth gaped like a fish struck by a lightning. Like her head was short-circuited, she just stood there as she let those facts sink in.

"then…then are there any real God slayer?"

"In this world, at least as far as I know, there's only one."

"there's only one?" However, this time, girl's eye brightened with fascination. "He must be incredible…"

An automatic smile formed on Dimaria's lips. "He is indeed. And you've already met him."

"I did?"

The priestess nodded, finally telling his name.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel."

Meredy's smile grew even bigger. However, that smile ceased as she looked down to the ground. Dimaria couldn't help to wonder at her sudden shift of emotion. The little girl asked.

"then… is Zancrow going to die?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Meredy seemed to shrink smaller than already she was, as she continued to speak. "Because if priest hates the fake God Slayer… then the real God Slayer would even hate him even more, right?"

Dimaria didn't answer, but she furrowed her brows. She tilted her head closer and asked.

"Are you… worried about Zancrow?"

A nod from the girl.

"May I ask why?"

From her fallen head, the girl raised her eyes to shyly look back at the armored priest.

"Because he is still my Nakama…"

When the time priest didn't reply, Meredy knew she had spoken something terrible. He feet were already getting started to run. Who knew what kind of vile thing this woman was going to do with her? However, what she received wasn't what she expected.

Instead, all she received was a pat on her head, the woman's hand brushing though underneath her hat.

"Worrying about Nakama, that's an admirable thing, Meredy." "If it bothers you too much, then I'll consider toning down the beating."

The former purgatorial member nodded quickly. She knew that stopping the beating completely was useless. Then toning it down was the best chance she'll going to get.

Though, considering what Zancrow did, she thought this was a perfect result of a non-zero sum game.

A loud shaking noise rumbled through the little girl's stomach. Immediately, her face shot up in embarrassment.

She suddenly exclaimed. "I…I need fuel!" and with it, her otaku- chuunibyou acted up again. "I… I need fuel to replenish my magic that I use it to sustain the darkness inside me! If not, surely the world will fall into terrible chaos!"

Dimaria's lips curled to form perfect dimples on her café-latte complexion, and she went along with it.

"Oh no! That's terrible! Let us acquire some magic fuels to sustain your power before the pandemonium occurs!"

Like that, she offered the girl a hand. Meredy hesitated a bit but finally grabbed it, opening herself to this woman that she once hated the most. Then they ran into the street, to the guild, to get themselves some meal for that noon.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Tartarus_**

"It would be a shame to find the council's foolishness despite their attack on our base."

"So? Silver? Tell us. What were you able to see?"

Foreboding. Bleak, and cold. Even damp to an uncomfortable degree with the menacing vibe, the place that Silver Fullbuster was in was far from ideal home. Yet, it was what it was, a place that he became used to. It was a place where he worked as well. Worked as a dark mage, but to all to reach his final destination.

After the meeting that particular God slayer with powers the cannot fathom, there was no more reason for him to be here. If he could, if not that demon that called itself Archbishop, he could have packed his belongings and head straight to Gray,

Unfortunately, some things needed to be done, one was a request from the man, Natsu Dragneel himself. A plan to destroy Tartarus, wipe them out even before they realize, and how he used such minimal power to set out this grand scheme of annihilation made him fear even more. Perhaps fear mixed with awe.

In front of him, it was the avian demon, standing, glaring at him for an answer. Around him, there were other demons as well, with that demon bitch Sayla.

He also recognized a monk, whom he did not trust, standing on the side of the broken pillar. A dark blue light filled the room, and hundreds of tanks filled with demon particles stood, just making the place even darker than it already was. This was the Hell's Core.

The only place that was truly safe, after that immense destruction occurred. Silver returned his gaze back to yellow eyes of the avian demon

"The councils were indeed responsible." He stated, folding his arms to look nonchalant as possible. Perhaps leaning next to the pillar helped also. His masculine voice echoed slightly in the Hell's core.

"I saw them mobilizing the massive army… and they weren't just runts of the village. They were trained highly I believe they are preparing something big."

"And what of the God Slayer?" Sayla questioned.

"Natsu Dragneel…he is…the one leading the army. I've faced him in that place."

He gulped down his saliva saying his name. When he left him, he requested Silver to make him sound the most threat to these demons. However, he knew that mere description was not enough to describe his immeasurable power. Then he realized any human dialect is not adequate to describe it.

He ceased talking as he remembered it, shivers ran down from his spine. Even in his undead body, he felt cold. Freezing, like he was buried deep down inside a grave alive. Then he felt Keyes, that damnable necromancer's neck slowly rotating towards his side. Silver finally continued as he felt the demon's empty eyes glaring down to his bone. He cursed softly under his breath.

"Natsu Dragneel… We are going to need a powerful armada...no, we need… we need something stronger! I've felt the glimpse of his power, and he is not something we can fight."

The atmosphere had gotten tense, and Silver could literally feel the air choking down his throat. Everyone gazed at him with surprise. However, the leader of the nine demon gates wasn't so pleasant to hear that.

Sayla, the demon bitch standing on her side narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"You mean to tell me that our army is not enough to destroy him?"

Silver raised his brows. "Army? The native demons are useless to count them as an army."

Sayla growled softly as she stepped forward. "Even if you are demons like us, I won't forgive-."

"That's enough, Sayla." Kyouka raised her hand.

"Silver Fullbuster, as for the natives, you are right. They are nothing for what they are. So, we've applied several improvements on them."

The ice devil slayer's expression became doubtful. "We don't have resources to fully activate Hell's core."

"Do you really think so? Then look around you." Kyouka motioned in a circle. Silver Fullbuster shifted his gaze to the closest blue glass pod. The blinding light inside caused him to squint his eyes, and slowly, the image came to his view.

It was a native demon. Or what it held some resemblance to the native demon. The demon's skull was fully exposed and connected to the neck by shredded muscle tissues. Then its entire body was overgrown unnaturally. It looked like someone pumped air into its form, and every inch of muscles was bulging as if they were about to explode. The demon no longer had natural purple skin, yet it was replaced with jet black tissue that no longer looked like actual skin. They were more like a chitin, exoskeletons of the sort, covering something glowing sickly green underneath.

Something told Silver that this wasn't a regular Hell's core's process. Then slowly, his eyes scanned the whole place. There were another just like the last one, floating aimlessly in the pod. Then found another and another…until he realized the every chamber here was filled with that otherworldly demon.

There were at least thousands of them.

"Ho…how did? What are these?"

Kyouka responded, her crooked smile creeping up to bottom of her eyelids.

"We don't have resources to make stable Etherious, that doesn't mean there aren't enough to make them."

She praised then like she was worshipping some sickly god. "We'll greet the God Slayer with our army! The new breed of Etherious! With them, we'll crush him like a petty little rat!"

Everyone's lips curled at the sound of that. Even Sayla.

Silver just remained himself quiet.


	49. Chapter 48: Auguries of Destruction

_**Sorry for the wait everyone. Here's next chapter... Things were pretty damn busy, but I'm nearly finished with the next chapter and just finished this one.**_

 _ **I lost my original notes and drafts so there's going to be some changes because I don't remember the original plans, only the rough ideas and flows.**_

 _ **and lolz, I kept misspelling Gran-Doma. I've fixed that in this chapter :)**_

 _ **Happy reading guys. If you see any problems, just point them out. Say whatever you like in the review section.**_

 _ **If you don't then**_ _**YOU DON'T KNO DA WAE. FOLLOW ME I KNO DE WAE OF DE DEVAL. Ugandan Knuckles**_

* * *

Silver glared his eyes at the strange abomination that was contained inside the glass cradle. He never asked what the fluid was made of, but he was certain it contained demon particles, but to see this kind of effects from it.

The fact that these demons can make these kinds of the beast without a though rendered him mentally sick, and abhorred them even more.

He had to try his best not to release his magic, but even then, he could feel his ether-nanos seeping away little by little.

Silver calmly redrew his breath, pointing his fingers at the creatures inside.

"These new breeds, how strong are they?" He glanced at the leotard demon, who was crossing her arms under her massive mounts because she had no alternatives. He briefly gave her that dirty look, and she returned with cold, calculative, indifferent eyes.

The avian demon, Kyouka's yellow eyes brightened as her lips curled up like a psychopath. "Ho strong are they, you ask Silver? You worry too much."

"But if you like, perhaps we can give him a small demonstration of their strength. Using one for testing is hardly considered as waste." She gazed at Franmalth, the cyclops.

The mutated-overgrown orange spoke as he gathered his to his center like a mad scientist. His grin matched hers, and his voice drooled with vicious deceptions, screeching with venoms below.

"Of course! It is hardly considered a waste!" Then his voice slithered like a python as it suddenly plunged down several octaves below, like more reminiscent of a sly coyote or a cunning weasel. "..but we'll need a test subject."

Silver narrowed his eyes, by their logic the test subject would be the weakest link inside Tartarus, and since everyone here was just as powerful as any others, he had no idea whom Kyouka will pick.

As soon as Kyouka attempted to speak, Sayla quickly voiced out her thoughts.

"We could use this testing opportunity to a tactical means?"

The eye of an avian demon sparked a bit. "Tactical means? Elaborate, Sayla."

"It is now quite obvious that Natsu Dragneel is leading the Magic Council's army, and he had been sending his machines to kill the demons. How about we use this test subject to show him that we are not something to be trifled with. He tried us all with that bomb, we will do the same thing. Retribution, a taste of our power. We should show him we can kill him easily if we wanted to; that we are not some rats in the sewer that can be easily exterminated."

"Ho? Like the idea…so who will be the target?" Asked Kyouka as she trailed her thorny fingers on her metallic helmet delicately.

"Natsu Dragneel is a member of the guild, Fairytail… and he has allied himself with the council. However, if what Crawford had reported us weren't lies, then they are not in very favorable terms with each other. We should seize this opportunity and crumble their relationship… We attack the council itself."

She added. "If, given the raw power of the new breed, one of them is on par with Ezel and Toranfuzar."

She implied something significant here, and by that time, Tempester had caught on.

"One of them will be more than enough to kill them all." Kyouka raised her hand pleasingly and motioned Franmalth.

"Wonderful! Yes, killing them all would be a perfect test to display our army's power! Franmalth! Prepare the demon for the test, now!"

but then, Sayla lifted her arm to motion them to stop, the Kyouka's glee instantly ceased along with everyone's laugh. After she had confirmed that she had their attention, she announced.

"There is still something that needs to be discussed. We have merely started, as the council's obviously watching us, we must find out means to distract them from us."

Kyouka traced her claw alongside her chin and hummed softly before gazing at Salya's form.

"Is that so? Hmm, I applaud for your concise and aggressive planning. Yes, one must make proper arrangement for our plans to work. With their attention gained on us, it would be rather difficult to annihilate them quickly."

She then focused her gaze on the rest of the room.

"Does anyone have a good proposition?"

It was Franmalth's venom dripping vile voice that answered. "What about our back-up, Kyouka-sama?"

The avian demon's brow lifted in interest. "Ah, yes the backup. Is there's a chance that this one is a fraud as well?"

The cyclops rubbed his hand together as he licked his lips. "No, can't possibly. He is a product of our… so proclaimed _'Allies'_ "

"The Balam Alliance…how amusing, for them to think we're their allies." Kyouka chuckled quietly as she toyed with their nails. Her crackles confirmed everything that Silver knew, that was: The rest of the so-called alliances were merely a part of their toy, and experiment bed.

It was him who tried to steer the conversation back to the original subject. "Hm, but they are still useful to us, aren't they? So, about this backup. What about him?"

"Oh, he is our last resort on directly influencing the council! That puppet also wants for lord Zeref's power, though… I find that part rather funny. Franmalth guffawed, and his laugh was unnecessarily loud and obnoxious. It made Silver wanted to slaughter that demon.

Sayla added. "Even though he is a puppet, he hasn't been contacted by us. I suspect he'll display some hostility."

"Don't we have that female human from Grimoire Heart? I believe she is part of the council." Kyouka pointed out half-heartedly.

"Unfortunately, since the Galuna Island incident, she has gone rogue from the guild and the alliance. I'm afraid she isn't an option, Kyouka-sama."

"Is that so?" "Then she marks herself a prey… I would imagine she is now part of Dragneel's army?"

She gestured to Franmalth, of whom gazed back to Silver for confirmation. Silver replied.

"Yeah, looked like it." He actually hasn't seen her in the council, he could only presume, so he just went along. To him, lying only made the chance of their destruction easier. Even if it was the truth, then he just guessed Natsu Dragneel had extra sidekick on his side. More the merrier.

"then, I shall contact him directly," Sayla concluded. "He will want something from us as in return. As long as we keep him happy, then everything should work to our intention."

She finalized her announcement, marking the last one comma to commence the plans. "Up until now, it had been nothing more than a mere preface… now we can officially start the tale. A prologue to annihilation, and it will make such a splendid story."

As others joined in and praised the plan, Silver could only muster a whisper. He was happy by their foolishness, to be exact. Already had felt the massive power of his, he knew that their plan will only bring their demise quicker. Perhaps this was an augury to something good— He will see his son again.

He chuckled silently as he whispered to himself.

"Huhu… Poor bastards."

.

.

.

* * *

Prometheus

Chapter 48: Auguries of Destruction

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **1P.M. Era, Council Building**_

Gran-Doma walked the corridor as the rest of the council scattered. Some were still shell-shocked from what happened, but the majorities were targeting their anger towards Natsu Dragneel. As for now, things were not looking great as he liked.

From the beginning of the council, he had a plan, and that plan was to siege every possible magic of this world and use it for his own power. Now he and the rest of the councils had that power, the only thing that remained to do was to utilize its full potential; to strike the head of the snake, and then becoming it.

Yes, A coup against the king. The council already had so much power, and the king was either too stupid or ignorant to notice that. This founded nation of Fiore already depended too much on the council, it was only a matter of time before they strike him down. The plan was already in its final stage.

However, all of sudden, this Natsu Dragneel shows up from nowhere and ends up destroying the entire nation with a sweep of his feet, even swallowing up their whole continent that they can rebuild upon.

To be frank, Gran-Doma was terrified by his obscene amount of unimaginable, uncontainable god-like power. He wasn't the only one who felt it the same way, as everyone did. What was worse, that man had no self-control, easily provoked. The strategy to make Irene Belserion, the former member of Spriggan of the destroyed nation as their watchdog seemed to have succeeded, as she was the only person Dragneel listened.

He had no care of what relationship were those in, but as long as it worked, then it worked for him and everyone else as well.

And yet, when Gran-Doma thought he had found a way to contain the unholy beast, he brings Tartarus to them.

There were simply way too many variables in the equations, now he was no longer that his plan would work at all. He feared that he may have to use all of their resources to prevent Tartarus from hindering their plan. Before their final plan to be set in motion, then all barricades and disturbances had to be eliminated no doubt.

"And even that Damnable guild Fairytail…"

He growled at that particular guild. The most powerful guild of all Ishgar… They were always the first to act when 'crisis' occurred. Yet, their delusional mind and their way would certainly interrupt the council's plan. Tartarus, Fairytail, they were both the same at the end.

Gran-Doma ceased his thoughts as he faced someone he recognized. The familiar face he observed, he soon realized the man wasn't at the meeting. It was a male with blue hair, but his clothes tattered and his body damaged. The head-master exclaimed.

"Siegrain." Then he scanned his condition and furrowed, stroking his overgrown beard.

"Hmm, I see that you are alive and well, and yet were missing during the meeting. Your lack of presence… I found it quite disturbing."

Siegrain growled as dragged his left feet. He lumped to the side of the wall sliding down to the ground to set himself somewhat stable and angrily remarked. "Disturbing? You didn't let me enter the vault." "All I could get from you is that you tried to murder me…argh!" He winced at the sudden jolt pain in his leg.

Gran-Doma intentionally ignored that claim, and questioned, "Where were you during the collapse?"

`The blue haired man answered it without missing a beat, and almost aggressively. "Second in command died, and his secretive friend vanished without a trace. Every troop that charged into his location were all dead."

"Second in command?" The headmaster's brow lifted before stoking his beard again. "Crawford Seem was killed? By whom?" His voice lacked soul, and his wrinkled face began to crawl up, especially around his lips. As if he was holding down his surging joy. To that, Siegrain screamed. Veins started to extrude on his neck as he did, and his eyes reddened with his entire face engorged into something disgusting.

"WHAT do you mean, death by whom! Guess who it was!" He calmed down a bit. "Natsu Dragneel, and I've seen it with my own eyes!"

Gran-Doma's smile faltered, his eyes showed a small hint of anger. "Is your source reliable? Is he really killed by that monster?"

Siegrain spread his arms. "Are you ignoring the state that I'm in? While you were fleeing, I took my time to investigate what was going on!"

Gran-Doma groaned as he walked past him, and his serpentine staff followed with incessant thumps. His groan was weak and inconsistent, his steps were growing unsteady, and his grips whitened as his fingers shook uncontrollably. Then he halted middle of the way and turned back. His old face was crumbled up into something unrecognizable, his skin was red slowly transitioning to purple. At last, he screamed in rage.

"He killed Crawford!" Then his voice plunged down. "He killed Crawford, this! IS a crime!"

"He is mocking us! Humiliating my authority! I put him into _and, yet he decides to murder one of our most esteemed members!" His breathing was only getting louder, and his voice was starting to crack.

"This is a direct threat and crime against the council, and he must be punished! We must eliminate this atrocity-!"

Siegrain stood up. "The question is how? If we direct all our force against Natsu Dragneel, then we lose our original directive."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"I believe this calls for a meeting…" However, the headmaster slammed his staff to the ground, and the soundwave echoed throughout the demolished hallway.

"No! This matter cannot be delayed any longer! We must set our plans before he makes the next move! Right now, we have all the reasons to drag him down and destroy him!"

"The others won't like this very much.."

"Then I'll do my job as their headmaster and have them persuaded. I am certain they will agree." Gran-Doma reasoned.

A sly smirk smeared onto Siegrain's lips as he heard his answer. Something flared in his eyes, yet not enough to get the old man noticed.

"I see…well then. I do have a plan. Actually, A plan to kill two birds with one stone." Which was, more than enough to get Gran-Doma interested.

"Let's hear it, then."

And Siegrain was happy to answer.

"We plan to get your coup together and eliminate all opposing forces… You know this includes FairyTail. With the recent demon occurrences, we know for sure that he is a part of something dangerous."

Gran-Doma interrupted. "Tartarus! The rest of the council and I have concluded that he may be related to Tartarus, but none are certain."

Siegrain continued as he responded to his claim.

"Yes, none are certain. Even though he is not part of Tartarus, his relationship with demons cannot go unnoticed. This also includes FairyTail's recent attempt at retrieving a certain artifact from Galuna… I know that they had intentionally helped Natsu Dragneel, which means they had a part in it."

"That would not be enough to disband them… Get them suspended from taking request for a while perhaps, but they're like weeds that are overgrown!"

"Which is why it is necessary to get your eyes and ears out there."

"You have something else," Gran-Doma questioned suggestively as he approached the younger man with the dangerous look in his eyes. Like a hyena, he closed in with eyes of a blood-crazy rabid chimp was more like a confirmation of some sorts. Suddenly, Siegrain looked up into the air and gazed at it, before looking at the surrounding. His smile formed again as he looked back at Gran-Doma. His smile was venomous, sly and serpentine as ever.

"Looks like its time to mark my leave then."

The headmaster growled at his lack of response. "How ridiculous, don't you dare leave me here without a proper answer!"

"Ah, it seems your answer is actually coming right at you, Headmaster. The courier will answer everything. FairyTail had done something that would provide us more than enough reason to disband them forever."

Siegrain turned then began to stroll away to the other end. That part had no lights shining in, just pitch darkness. He waved at the elderly man and signaled his leave.

"Well, then. I and rest of the council shall be waiting for your decision."

Gran-Doma shouted, "What about Tartarus?!" after that scream, he had to pant out loudly as his spit exploded from his lips. He tried to reach for the blue-haired man, but he was already too far away.

"That isn't certain yet, is it? Whatever it is, It all begins and ends with Natsu Dragneel." Siegrain answered as he turned, spreading his arms open before disappearing into the shadow.

As Siegrain walked passed the shadowed area, the tattered clothes and scars on his body began to disappear. Like an illusion, they simply evaporated into nothingness and left nothing but a man in his perfect condition.

His limping leg straightened and started to match the step of his right leg. Then it became faster and faster and faster… He reached for his temple and quietly muttered to the void.

"I did it as you've asked…now, where is it?"

.

.

.

Gran-Doma's jaw dropped by Siegrain's overconfidence and scoffed at him distastefully. He never liked him, for a child to become equal among the councils, that was simply ridiculous. Yet, he just waited as is, wondering if there's really a courier walking straight to him.

Soon, the sounds of running could be heard from afar. Just like that young man said, it was the messenger, urgently rushing at him with a sense of danger written on his face. He shouted, panting and huffing mixed into it.

"Head-Master! Headmaster! I… I have grave news! It is urgent! FairyTail! F…fairyTail!"

The elderly man's eye snapped wide open before his eyes dilated into a speck. He bellowed out, his saliva spitting out everywhere through his dense aging facial hair.

"How absurd and ludicrous! To see that that child's word is actually right!" He exclaimed to himself before motioning to him.

"Yes! Come! Quick! Tell me all about that miserable guild, now!" Messenger materialized an envelope from his sleeve and handed it over to the old man. Of which, Gran-Doma snatched it faster than an eagle's hunting its prey. He ripped the envelope opened and pulled the content out. He growled out of shock and excitement and screamed top of his lung like a maniac.

"YES! YES!" His fingers trembled as his brain started to work out the plans to destroy both Natsu Dragneel and Fairytail.

He read the content out loud as he had gotten even more excited by the report.

"Demon in FairyTail! Mirajane Strauss?! Yes! Galuna…Tartarus…100 dead, and another 100 missing, 1000 injured! Disappointing number but this should do!"

He then was overjoyed by the bright future he saw from his plan, and he aimlessly started to walk around in a circle, muttering and humming as he finalized his thought.

Everything made sense now, and all parts just conveniently fit into form a perfect picture. IT was just beautiful. What was even more beautiful was the fact that it didn't need to be a truth.

Magic council was the representation of the law, and his words were the truth no matter what the other mages said. This now called for the bane of the guild.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **1 P.M. Gray's House**_

Gray felt sick. Mentally, he felt his mind was going numb from the fight he pulled out together with his mentor and her daughter. The battle was victory no doubt, and it already passed a day since, but the weak mentality he had was still pushing him down on his both shoulders. Like a pair of the meteor, like a pair of chains dangled by million anchors.

He thought he was strong, perhaps, not as strong as Laxus or Erza, and perhaps Mirajane, now that she had awakened her true power, but he believed he was on a comparable level.

Hell, he believed he was miles better than that pink haired retard named Natsu Dragneel. But now, he was deeply concerned that he may have been wrong. He still thought he was better than that pink haired Re-equip lowly C-class, but…

After that triple unison raid, he had seen how Ultear and Ur moved about as nothing happened, while he was seconds away from drying from exhaustion and deprivation.

That meant those two were a lot strong than him by miles margin, and he had a lot to catch up. Was it admiration? In a sense, it was, but at the same time, it was overwhelming guilt that was clouding him.

He had failed again, thus put his master in danger. Ultear had warned him because of that, and because of it, he felt even iller. Repeating the mistake he had done over a decade ago, once foolishly believed that he had redeemed himself from it (which turned out to be wrong), he couldn't help to cower in despair as he now saw that was nothing but of his delusions.

The realization of his fault struck him hard.

Ultear gave him a third chance to save himself from his failure, but by this rate, he knew he was going to be trouble again. That meant, no matter what happens, in the end, he will end up killing Ur because of his stupidity. Losing her master once was enough, but twice…. That was something unforgivable.

"Perhaps it was best for me to leave in the first place…"

He muttered as he sat up from his bed. He was alone in his room, like how it always was. His master wanted to stay in his home, but he quickly denied it. He couldn't bear the thought of staying with someone he nearly killed for the second time and pretend that never happened.

From his window, he could see the guild. It was already noon, and the outside world was still struggling with the chaos created by the battle.

People were surrounding his guild. Wielding pitchforks, fire, and some preparing a spell that ought to do some damage to the building. Then he saw two figures running towards it blissfully ignorant of what happened. He instantly recognized who they were, one was that blonde haired, golden priestess, and the other was Ultear's adopted daughter.

Gray growled softly at their happiness. Just watching smiling in amidst of crisis turned his gut upside down.

Then he narrowed his eyes at the angry crowd again and drew his breath. Thus finally he made up his mind.

"I guess this is the end."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Same time, In front of Fairy Tail**_

Dimaria's brow raised at the mass rallied around the guild building. Instantly, she could see this had something to do with the battle. Meredy however, didn't seem to understand it. She pointed her wooden staff at the blaring crowds and declared—

"Listen up you filthy pigs! How dare— hmph! Hmph!" Dimaria quickly got onto her knee and muffled Meredy's meaningless ranting, but that alone was enough to catch some of them's attention. Soon, one by one, the massive crowd turned their attention to her.

"What is this! Who is this woman?"

"She is a priest!"

And such words came and went. Dimaria was thankful that she still had her priest robe with her, and her hair covered with her hood. She retained that elegant and radiant form as much as possible. Dimaria had to stand up for the crowd, and that was the purpose of a priest.

At this point, she was probably seen as a vicar in their eyes. The time mage questioned.

"Good evening everyone. May I ask what the problem is?"

One of the folk shouted as he raised the pitchfork high up in the air. "Problem! This guild is nothing more than a problem! Look around us! How are we supposed to live!"

Another walked on the front with a baffled expression, but just as angry as the former.

"The Magnolia is now reduced to a ruin! We lost our jobs, families, and houses! What are we supposed to do!"

"My son is missing! How can my son even go missing! It's that damn guild!"

"They took away my family! I cannot go live on like this…!"

A soft frown formed on her gentle, golden face. Their claim was justified, but…

"I understand…" She bowed deeply at the mob. "…I am deeply saddened by your loses. Losing families and friends is something that mustn't be overlooked, I ensure you, by the name of my lord, I promise to give them my blessing as soon as possible. However, despite the Fairytail's action, please understand that they did not intend to be this way…"

"Bullshit! I saw it with my own eyes! They summoned demons! And…" A man disrupted her, but Dimaria quickly corrected. "I am certain Fairytail did not purposely summon the demons, please understand, This is just a big misunderstanding."

She tried to reason, of course, but none listened to her.

"Big Misunderstanding? That's a lie! Tell me, then what summoned a demon, huh? At least you know that much, huh! C'mon! Tell me!"

Frustration slowly built up from her core, but she knew how to suppress it. It has been too long she dealt with this kind of thing, she was still adjusting. But she redrew her breath deeply and spoke as slow as she could,

"I do not know what caused it, but it was an artifact uncovered from Galuna island…"

"Island of demons!" Someone exclaimed in horror. "So, they were responsible!" Then followed by another shouting, bad mouthing… one by one, the whole scene turned louder than a marketplace but filled with words that were unspeakable.

"Those demons and that white haired bitch-"

"Everyone, please! Stop this immediately!" Finally, Dimaria snapped. There was no longer a soft and motherly look on her face, but someone who wasn't going to tolerate anything in her sight. Then on her back, a golden clock materialized in the form of magical runes. Its arms turned every second with a long and loud, definite mechanical sound.

Tick- Tick- Tick- The energy expended in unison with the clock's arm. From a mere radius of her body, grew even larger than the guild building itself, and in less than 10 seconds, it covered the entire town, draping it with golden light.

Then as if the world was glitching, the time reversed. The collapse of buildings and roads healed itself like nothing happened, dust and fragments returned to the earth. The broken, shattered rooted trees stood up themselves, and the massive crater in the center of the lake shallowed down itself, flattening the bedrock underneath.

Everything had become the way it should be, and the effect of a battle was no longer to be seen other than pristine, and immaculate streets and infrastructures.

This was a shrunken down version of her ultimate magic- The Age of Denial, the ultimate form of spell that can reverse the space-time itself, revert the effect of diseases and wounds, growth of life, all except resurrection.

Reversing time and its correlation with magic had to do with footprints of event that has been occurred. Every event in the thread of space-time left a footprint, larger it was, more impact it had, and harder— or required more magic to restore. Other factors came into play, such as reversing destination; the final time or event that the user wished to reverse to… there were others, but they were trivial.

For mage like Dimaria, who had a massive ether-nano reserve, this was relatively an easy thing. Reversing time in a small town like this look no more than 5% of her power.

She sharply refilled her lung to finally suppress her frustration, and thanks to her magic, most of them were vented. After calm gasping, she spoke quietly to the crowd.

"I've restored your town." She paused as she observed everyone's reaction. It was filled with awe, surprise, and large shift of emotions. Some even gazed at her with admiration. To her, it was almost laughable, yet she kept that thought to herself.

"I'll give deceased my blessings soon. After I take care of this child." Then she motioned Meredy to come closer and grabbed her hand before taking her to the guild. Meredy didn't see the whole situation, but she understood that things were bad enough to just obey Dimaria.

The door swung open, and the priest quickly closed it back. She had no intention of dealing with them anytime soon, even more so looking at them. Meredy spoke beside her, and her personality during her time on grimoire heart resurfaced.

"Maybe Zancrow was right to some extent."

Dimaria gave him an inquisitive look.

"What do you mean?"

"He said it's not worth helping these people. Knowing who he is, I doubt he knew this was going to happen but still…" She paused, hesitating a bit whether she should say the word.

"Maybe we should have let them die for being ungrateful."

The priestess sighed by her reply and knitted her brows as she glanced at her with surprise. However, it died down quickly when she realized herself wasn't too different some time ago.

"You shouldn't say that, Meredy. I'm certain this is all just a bad misunderstanding. There's no need to get upset."

"You say that, but aren't you angry as well?"

What Meredy said was true. But she believed her anger wasn't directed to the crowd alone, but many things. She knew who was truly responsible here, her revered senpai had entrusted her to safe keep 'The Well of the Dead.' As it turned out, it was a key to opening the 'Other Dimension.' That was what Irene speculated, but the idea was clearly up there. If that gem was that significant, she was the one who should have been most vigilant, yet she didn't. She had no idea when that gem slipped and ended up in Levy's hand, nor destroying it would lay such devastating misunderstanding as this…

Yet, it was apparent that the people were blaming on Mirajane instead. She knew she was the responsible here and will have to do anything to make amends for her mistake. And above all, she had to apologize Mirajane the most.

Her mind was heavier than normal, but that was relieved when familiarity crept into her body. It wasn't the bar-like aura that place gave off, no. In fact, the place looks even grimmer than a graveyard. Naturally, she found that odd for she wasn't still very knowledgeable about the guild itself, but realized the overwhelming sensation was coming from elsewhere.

"W…wait…" She mumbled. "He is here?!" She nearly shrieked, and her voice cracked an octave higher.

There was no mistaking it, she knew this energy! It was… It was… She turned her head to the upstairs and instantly, all her frustration cleansed away like a pile of rubble washed away by a giant tsunami. His presence was more effective than everything else, here, and so overpowering that it dwarfed all. Anger and concern were no longer there as she fully accepted his existential magical aura.

It was truly astonishing. Her heart skipped a million beats as she quickly turned to Meredy.

"Meredy! Would.. would you mind waiting for a bit? He is here! I must see him!"

The said comical child tilted her head. "Who?" "Your fiancé?"

There was no salvation for Dimaria anymore at this point, and her face was brighter than the sun. "My my my my my Fiancé?! I… no! That's not it! He is just my senpai…"

"Ah! So you are a dere!" The little girl threw her index at her as if she had made the greatest discovery. Her voice echoed the entire hallway. Dimaria quickly defended herself.

"Huh?! Th…that's not it! I haven't even declared my love for him yet properly!"

"Isn't that what men are supposed to do, not the other way around?" Pink haired loli pointed out.

"Huh? You…you are right! I… but you don't mind waiting for a while, right? Pretty please?"

Meredy raised her hand to her chin and glared at her. Her mind seemed deeply indulged in thoughts, contemplating it would be okay or not. Seeing that she is not responding. Dimaria tried to persuade her better.

"You see… he is someone really improve—" Though, she was rudely interrupted by Meredy's shout. She roared like a spartan charging for one-sided slaughter, and her youthful face shifted into macho-like. Dimaria took a step back in terror.

 ** _"Daga KOTOWARU!_** "

"Eh?"

"This senpai is your fiancé right?! He is Natsu Dragneel right? In that case, I can't let you see him without me because I am his daughter! I was born form thousands of dark flames, and that power flows through our pink hair—"

.

.

.

Meredy sat on a table with a large hump swelling on top of her head. Her limbs dangled motionlessly like a doll with strings cut. Her shoulder slumped down, and her pink locks covering her majority of her face, she looked defeated and nearly tear-inducing.

She mumbled to herself. "I got rejected…"

.

.

.

* * *

As Erza got up, she readied herself from moving out of the patient room. With white- golden flash, she reappeared as her armored foot touched the floor with sounds of metals sliding each other, her fiery red hair flared like a wave as she did so, before resting on her curves that still was visible even though her thick layers armor.

Light from the window leaked through the curtain, cocooning her body from the back and her sides. Irene stood aside from her with her sacred white cloak dazzling with thousands of color, with her draconic phoenix wings quietly blazing in brilliant flames. Her dark royal leather wrappings underneath crossed in double X, one on her breast and on her belly and emanated the nigh- godly presence. Unlike Erza who had the look of a knight, Irene had the vista of an enchantress, of that she was.

Then in front of them, Natsu stood with his usual clothes on. He still held the eyes of an apex predator, but that gaze became mellow when met with two siblings' gorgeous look. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, and for that, there were many reasons.

Of course, there was this bewitching sensation as he carefully observed them, but there was something greater than that. Off from his face, a hint of concern flashed whenever he imagined Erza bleeding. Thus, he silently clicked his teeth when he thought of her being hurt.

Things had become calm and quiet, despite what was going on outside. Natsu and Irene knew, but there was no way for Erza to know. That was why Natsu wanted to her away from this place, possibly to the new mansion was built.

The halcyon gentleness shattered as he spoke. "This place doesn't suit you, Erza. I can't bear the thought of seeing you here, sick and ill."

He added. "I fault myself for that."

Both siblings gazed at him slowly. Especially, the knightess. "You couldn't have possibly known…I trust you for everything, and you came." She spoke. Natsu answered.

"Come on. Let's get out of here-"

However, Natsu's concentration shattered when woods shrieked with a painful high pitch. The door opened wildly and revealed a priestess with a familiar look, yet at the same time, so much different. Erza, who hadn't seen Dimaria yet, held the same expression. The time priestess held back sudden as her golden eyes were met with the scarlet duo.

Yet the trio sensed that she wanted to rush towards him. Especially for Natsu. He could see it in her eyes. The girl was practically screaming, 'oh my god omagod omagod' hundreds of times in her head. Her wide struck glimmering eyes showed everything. If it were previous Dimaria, she would have shamelessly stormed at him and beg for his attention, but this time she wasn't.

She was calm, reserved, but at the same time, sacred. Natsu watched her raise her hand to her chest. His voice shuttered.

"Dimaria?"

Erza visibly twitched but stopped by Irene, who gave her a reassuring smile. Natsu turned his eyes to read the scarlet sibling's face. The elder sister gave him an understanding nod. Then she rushed out to greet the priest girl. She exclaimed, "Dimaria!"

The priest's attention broke as the scarlet enchantress closed in. The priest spoke. "Irene… Erza!" Then she walked passed Natsu and rushed to the knightess. She asked in a concerned tone. "How are you feeling, now?"

Both girls could sense pain in Dimaria's voice. Irene gave a suggestive look at Natsu, yet all he could do was to stare at the scene, hesitant and unsure

Erza responded to her as she wasn't quite aware of what was going on between him and her. "I am doing fine…? Thanks for asking."

Dimaria forced out a smile. "Good."

Irene tapped Erza's shoulder and announced. "Erza, why don't we go for a walk a little bit? There are lots of things to catch up while you were unconscious."

"Oh, Um.. sure sister?" She stammered. "I can certainly move, it would be nice to be briefed of the situation. Is it bad?"

"Come on, let's go outside." Irene lead Erza to the door. "I'm sure the rest of the guilds will be happy to see you." Then she shot another hint at Natsu. She moved her mouth to the motion to do something about Dimaria. Obviously, she noticed something important between the two and realized that it has to be resolved.

Natsu had caught her meaning. Before he left, he made a promise and swore to himself, and to her that he would love her like he does to Erza and Irene. He cared about her, and before he knew, he realized that he loved her just like the siblings. The change had shocked him, and the sudden appearance of her rendered him paralyzed as everything he knew about her just flooded in.

He just didn't know how to handle the situation like this. Dragon customs stated that it did not matter if he kissed her right in front of here and now, where the scarlet sisters stood. Yet, the recent knowledge of humans and his experiences told him no.

Irene had just removed that question and provided him to be with her alone. The door clicked behind him, indicating the both had siblings left.

And watching her changed this much, that annoying girl he once knew was no longer there. Instead, there stood a stunning woman with unrivaled golden beauty.

So he shouted out her name. "Dimaria."

The girl's stature shattered when he stormed over her. Her grip on her chest tightened, and her fingers curled into her alabaster- gold etched fabric. She tried to hold down the excitement, but it failed as she yelped at the end, eventually releasing a river of tears.

She squeaked. "N…natsu senpai…"

He returned with whisper this time, before pulling her into his embrace. "Dimaria…."

And she let herself be as her hood fell behind and revealing cascading golden curls. His fingers dived in, and her forehead touched his clavicle, her nose burying deep into his chest. Her hot steaming tears soaked his shirt as she brought herself closer to him.

Neither Natsu, as he pushed her to his body deeper with no intention to let her go. Dimaria whispered.

"I'm sorry Senpai…. I'm so sorry… I'm…

"No, Do not apologize to me ever." He paused as lifted her chin. "I wish to keep my promise."

A smile formed on her lips like broad daylight as she replied. "I've longed for you to say that, senpai… The kiss, however, perhaps it's better for us to save it for the…."

Before she could end her sentence, Natsu pushed his lips against her. It was so abrupt that she lost control of her footing and stumbled back. The pinkette grabbed her armored forearm and guided her to the wall. His hand crept its way onto her hand, interlocking each other as they touched the barrier behind.

Dimaria squeaked helplessly as she was pushed against the wall. Shock, pleasure, and happiness soared from her heart within. His lips tasted hers, and she tasted his. They shared their breath. She decided to fight back and implored to enter his mouth. Her tongue knocked on his teeth, and he let her in, allowing her to explore every part of his as he did with hers.

They danced as they shared their fluids and their heartbeat in sync. Their heart roared in their ears like a bellowing of the sun 'til they departed. A thin line of the bridge formed between their lips, that, shattered at the end.

Dimaria's golden eyes shimmered as she looked up at him with profound emotion, and her irises were enriched further with them. She tried to speak, but she suffocated in her own thickening ecstasy.

Natsu broke the eye contact, and Dimaria quickly did as well with her face beat red. She muttered under her own breath, "You really have no shame…"

"Shame? What's that?"

.

.

.

 ** _That evening_**

"What did you do?" Erza dangerously narrowed her eyes at Natsu as she leaned towards him. "You and her alone in the room… you couldn't possibly do something lewd and inappropriate, right Onii-chan!"

Her face beat red like Dimaria's, yet mixed with anger and lust, her brain ultimately swirled down itself into a confusion. However, Irene only grinned at him, giving him a proud look. Natsu's devilish smile spread as his sharp eyes narrowed down to her red-beat face.

"Erza, did you just realized that she and I were alone in the room?"

The knightess exclaimed. "O...Of course not! I knew it all from the beginning!" She paused, her eyes momentarily shifting to Dimaria. Her lips pouted, her cheeks expanded like a hamster full of seeds.

"So, you did something lewd!" She declared, her voice raising several octaves. Natsu 's answer was firm and blunt.

"I kissed Dimaria."

"W..w…wah?!" Erza stammered. "Ho…how dare…." She threw her index at Dimaria with a maddening blush. "How dare you kiss my onii-chan behind my back!"

She rushed towards her with her each step heavier than giant's trembling the floor with her lust and jealousy. Dimaria however, returned with a smug, declaring her achievement, rubbing it to Erza's face.

Erza roared, "Dimaria! He and I even shared the bed!" Dimaria shrugged, her old persona returning obliviously to herself.

"Then you shouldn't even be angry at me for his kiss…take it up with him, he kissed me without shame."

Erza's eye flared as he faced Natsu. "Onii-chan! How could you kiss her so boldly when you have me!"

However, Natsu was calm. "Lesson number one to my little dragon slayer." And lifted her chin up to meet his dark onyx gaze.

"I haven't told you about my status as a dragon, no?" Erza held her breath and shook her head.

"I don't think you did, onii-chan..."

"My father is Fire Dragon King, Igneel… And often dragon kings have many mates."

Erza whispered back. "King…? Then does that mean onii-chan is a prince…? But… But…"

Her face glowed even brighter by those words, her iris shuttered by its implications. Knowing that he is actually a royalty, and the fact that she was dating him without knowing it... it just made her feel millions times embarrassed than what she first felt. Then Irene approached from the back. "He is a prince indeed, and perhaps a first in a line of succession? It is only reasonable for someone like Natsu-sama to have many wives."

Erza had to take a step back and look from a wider perspective. She thought Natsu was hers as first, then her sister came in second. Alas, that was already too late when he made first love to both of them already. Before she knew it, she and her sister were sharing Natsu equally in a way.

Was Erza too selfish, pretending as if Natsu was solely hers? She exclaimed,

"but onii-chan! Then what about me? You loved me, didn't you? You are not trying to justify polygamy by using your status that I only just knew? Even that's real, how can I believe that?"

"I love you Erza." He answered. "I love you for a very specific reason, love, even more so than anyone."

Irene nodded from behind, as she already accepted that as reality. That, and she already knew why he loved Erza. She and Dimaria watched him calm her sister down.

"Erza, you may think I am someone amazing, someone who is powerful, beyond of human comprehension. There's some truth in that, but in reality, I am not any better than a senile old man who's life wasted on one measly goal.

I'm tainted Erza. My magic has been corrupted far too long ago, and this magic I have is a combination of many forms of magic, a form that shouldn't exist. But you, Erza. When I first met you, I felt something profound and deep, yet so pure as the first snowfall in November."

Erza's head fell, with her eyes on the floor. She gazed at it for long without a single breath escaping in between. Finally, she drew in her breath and looked up at her man. White light, and a gentle wind breeze from the window, gently caressing everything in the room, connected her, and him, and everyone else in unity.

"Please say it again," Erza whispered.

"Please say that you love me again… I want to hear-"

"I love you." Natsu interrupted her, but his eyes were locked firm into her gaze. Erza didn't respond, and her gaze was still on the floor. As if his word didn't travel to hers, he repeated.

"I love you, Erza."

She looked up at him and responded with a faint smile. "That's enough for now. I've felt it. Perhaps we can do it all over again when this battle settles." She then shifted to the time priest.

"This time, with her. That intimate yet primal moment we shared on that ship, we can do it all over again." Natsu's face heated up, yet look on Dimaria and Irene had a different story, as if they were anticipating her to say that.

"Dimaria," Erza called. The priestess answered. "Yes, Erza?"

Then she reached out her hand to her. Knowing that what it was, the blonde grabbed it and performed a handshake.

"I heard what you did during the battle. You saved my life, and you have my thanks." The handshake of what? Perhaps this handshake had a deeper meaning. Natsu didn't know, but Irene knew exactly what this meant in multiple levels. Thus, she smiled. When Natsu asked her what they were, she just kept her mouth shut, smiling at that Natsu's adorable ignorance.

"Considering his status as a prince, I suppose it is _plausible_ for him to have many wives… but remember, I'll still be his favorite."

Erza exclaimed as her eyes unconsciously veered off to the side, obvious jealousy flared a bit from her tone. There was still an uncomfortable tone beneath, especially when she said, 'plausible.'

Dimaria smiled back, and their handshake broke away. "Is it really, Mrs. Dragneel? You and your sister didn't seem to mind sharing him… My addition wouldn't make much of a difference, don't you think?" And she bowed as the corner of her lips crawled up. The knight's face flared up in red and folded her arm to pretend she wasn't affected by her words.

"T…that's right! That's why I said, it's plausible!"

As he stared back at them, Natsu finally caught up and realized what Irene was smiling about. Irene spoke from the side.

"I guess it all worked out at the end, Natsu-sama? Or was this all part of your great scheme?"

Natsu finally allowed him to smile and pulled Irene to his side closer before landing a small peck on her forehead, causing her to let out a lovely giggle.

"I may not know about human custom, but dragon's and I go way back… and this…"

He reached his finger to her wing and scratched it below the fiery fur. Irene's persona broke instantly as she yelped without control.

"Eeep!- N…Natsu-sama!"

The pinkette's smile was already predatory. "I may know a thing or two when it comes to dragon physiology."

The enchantress's eyes were mixed with shock and lust already. Her brain was already working out the possibilities of this new sensation she had just gained… "Hmmmm~ You and I need to talk about this when things are over. I must ask you to educate me thoroughly."

She almost whispered, and her words were carried away by the faint breeze in the room- to Natsu's ear, of which he beamed in return.

"Oh, I would love to teach you everything… but I am afraid that the admission fee is too high."

She motioned the two girls bickering on the other side. "How about with them?"

"Hmm… then I'll have to reconsider."

"Natsu-sama is a greedy pervert." She jested, "One woman isn't enough to satisfy him, so he chooses to have a harem."

"Dragon Kings really do have many wives, you know? Besides, wasn't it you who taught me on this kind of feelings?"

"Does it matter, Natsu-sama? You are obviously enjoying it way too much."

He chucked at the end. "I guess not."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gray closed the door behind leaving behind a small room; a room that he rented near the guild. His pay was good, and the job he took was well-rewarded. Thus the room he had wasn't too bad for his class. Wooden furnishings, and navy colored walls to match his element, it suited him more than enough.

He held the key in his pocket and toyed it around aimlessly around his fingers. Occasional clattering sounds occurred, but the sound ceased as he pulled it out of his pocket.

He reached to the counter and placed the key there wordlessly. The woman didn't seem to get the meaning of that. Gray sighed and explained tersely.

"I'm moving out. You guys can do whatever you want with my stuff."

The woman behind the counter eyed the young teen. Other than his white coat, he didn't have anything with him. She asked, her voice hoarse and dry.

"You sure about that? I can have your stuff moved to your place… with an extra fee of course."

Gray shook his head. "There won't be any place for them."

She narrowed his vision but shrugged anyway. She took the keys and placed a paper on the desk.

"Alright, if you can sign your name here and here, then you're good to go."

He obliged, pulling a pen from the side and signing them quickly as possible. He wasn't planning to stay here any longer. Faster he got out, better.

.

.

.

Gray looked up the clock above.

6:00 P.M.

The train station was closed because of the battle. Even though it was restored by Dimaria's magic, the people simply weren't ready for that. Magnolia needed time to recover, as in whole. He growled softly at his luck.

"Damn it… If it wasn't that battle…"

Everything was going down a hill since the faught that monster. He looked back where the guild was and put his hands in his pocket.

"Should I at least tell Ur and Ultear…?"

But he quickly shook away that thought. There was no use of telling them anyways. Ur would only try to stop him, and Ultear will hate him no matter what he did. Ultear may have forgiven him, but he knew it would be a matter of time until she decided to blame everything on him again.

Besides, he couldn't dare to meet them again for what he had done. His reckless actions were a fault for all that.

So, he concluded it was better for him to not to tell anyone of his departure, even to his mentor, and to his guild. From the state it was in, they didn't need to know if one of his members was leaving.

Going up to Master Makarov and declaring his termination ship the guild required courage, and from his perspective, it seemed the master wouldn't fair well with that knowledge. For Gray, silently removing his relationship with the guild was last respect he could give to his masters, and his nakamas.

From what he knew, the guild was already collapsing. His chain of thought ceased when he heard a faint sound from afar.

It sounded moving, and fast, but slowing down at the same time. A horrendous shriek of steels roared as it came closer, only then, he realized what it was.

It was a train. Gray thought he was losing his mind. He rubbed his eyes, looked around and cleaned his ears. The train was still there, but it wasn't a regular train it seemed. With the only single engine and only two cabins, this was specialized. Even the lavish decorations around it told him that this train wasn't meant for common passengers. It was clearly built for someone important. Then the second cabin was constructed completely out of steel, and very old one at that.

Someone was here to capture something or someone. Perhaps to contain a dangerous criminal or some sort.

Gray could tell who and what it was meant for already. The train stopped, the door opened. A man in a clown china mask walked out of the cabin holding a metal staff. It had an obsidian shard embedded at its tip that seemed to glow in ominous hue. It reeked venoms and misfortune, even looking at it made Gray felt sick to his stomach.

The masked man had a white hooded coat hanging on his shoulder that held the bold sign of the Magic Council. However, the mask he wore didn't help Gray identify him, nor the white hood he wore. The man was covered in white clothing, to a certain extent to remind him of a skeleton, or a walking corpse.

Behind the man from the council, two women stood. They, too, wore similar clothing similar to his, but without masks and hoods. Both had a similar physique, but their beauty was near perfect. With jet black locks falling down to their back, they almost seemed to glow with cold, pale light. Yet, there was something unnatural about them. As if someone purposely changed their appearance…

The man spoke as he spread his arms. His serpentine voice with deep crackling baritone chuckled, Gray could feel his lips stretching like a python behind his profoundly disturbing mask.

"Ah… Magnolia… Home of that accursed FairyTail…. Pathetic."

Gray looked away as they passed by, he even closed his eyes. A woman behind him commented.

"Indeed Master, A pathetic town fit pathetic guild. The council should have sent us long before this happened."

He clicked his teeth but listened in intendedly. 'Who the fuck are they and why are they here?' He asked silently to himself.

The other woman asked aloud to her leader. "Odd. Master, the place should have been demolished… yet the damage seems to be nonexistent."

Their leader acknowledged, yet he merely responded to her nonchalantly. "Demolished or not, does it really matter, dear?" he inhaled the air deeply. "Hmm… no scent of fire either. Yet, I sense a magnificent residue of ether-nano scattered across…and curse power at the same time."

He then swung his staff in the air joyfully before clapping his hands like a Circus master. "Well, now ladies. Get to work. Chop chop."

The women nodded as in acknowledgment and rushed past him. Which left the masked man and Gray alone. The ice mage didn't even want to start a conversation with that man, despite the fact that man's words left him in question. It was him who spoke first.

"Is there anything I can help you with, boy?" The man looked to his side.

Gray didn't respond. He just decided to walk to the other side. He had no desire to be part of it, whatever his scheme was.

"I couldn't help to notice you when you are standing there next to me eve dropping." The man added.

Gray stopped in his track and looked back at him. His both hands were in his pocket as if he tried to look indifferent about it.

"You guys from the Council?" He asked back.

The man pulled up his white coat, clearly signaling the truth to his question. Gray responded that. "Eve dropping? Sorry, you were literally announcing to the whole station."

The masked man abruptly looked around like a drunken man and exclaimed. "Ah!" His voice went several octaves higher, before going down to his slithering voice.

"Does it matter? Everyones… poof!" He spread his hands at the same time. "Poof! Gone… Which reminds me, what business does FairyTail mage have…. To the closed down station, hm?"

Gray looked the masked man to his eyes, before looking away. "That guild has nothing to do with me anymore."

The masked man hunched back as he placed his hand to his heart. "Oh?" he exclaimed. "That's sad."

Yet, Gray could tell that his tone and his word mismatched greatly, and could smell his sarcasm dripping from miles away. "So, a rouge then. Yet, you still bear the sign of that guild." He pointed out with his slender, elongated twig-like fingers, and his nails as sharp as fangs. Then his next words flew out of his mouth.

"Battle occurs and a something goes terribly wrong because of someone, and that man couldn't bear to live another day with that weight of the guilt pushing down… and alas! He fled from the guild, away from the others so that he can simply just… forget about it and leave everything behind…" He paused. "I believe the story goes something like that?"

Gray impulsively growled, his senses going numb and stupid. It struck him in the form of a shock on how much that this man knew. It almost seemed he knew little too much than what Gray would consider as 'comfortable.'

"Don't you dare pretend you know everything!"

The clown swayed his arm almost mockingly, exclaiming as he spun his head around and forth like he was telling something obvious.

"Oh, I've met a bunch lot like you, you literally have a sign written all over your face."

The man paused before his tone turned into malice. "Now I would like to know what's your business here… you were here before us… almost knowing, as if we're going to arrive. Should I say it a coincidence? I think not."

Gray scoffed. "Why am I here? It's none of your business."

The man raised his both hand in the air. "Ah, coincidence, then."

The ice mage asked this time. "Then why are you here?"

"Well, I would love to tell you all about it, but then again…" He collected his hands. "It's no longer of your business, is it?"

Gray stared at him for a while, baffled that the man would use his words like this around… The clown spun his staff as he walked off to where his followers were headed.

"Well, then I must be off then. It was good to see you."

Gray glared at his back. He knew something sinister of that man, and if left alone, something terrible would indeed happen. He liked nothing of it, but should he be concerned about it? He could just return to his guild and tell everyone, but that would simply ruin everything he had planned. He just needed to be away from this place, far away. Then suddenly, ma stopped in his track and turned to face Gray again.

"By the way, I haven't caught your name yet." Gray remained silent. "Is a simple name too much to ask?"

Gray felt he sly smile behind his mask. So he responded anyway. "Fullbuster. Just Fullbuster."

"Ah!" He exclaimed. "I see, I am Jacques…."

"Jacques and?" The ice mage raised his brow. Jacques responded.

"Just Jacques… the friend. We should meet again at this station at midnight."

"Why is that? Why should I even trust you?"

Jacques waved his scrawny finger at him. "That name of yours rings a bell…" He approached the man.

"You see, I've also met a man named… Fullbuster while back. He and I didn't meet under the best circumstances, but he had the similar talent of mine." He shrugged.

Gray's eye went wide, and his dark eyes dilated into a speck of dot. He clenched his teeth before an attempt to lunge at him. However, he found himself paralyzed completely. It felt like something was grasping on his soul.

"Ah ah ah~ Not so fast. Tonight, 12 O'clock. On this same station." He then swiftly turned by his heels and strolled away. Soon, his figure dissipated into thin air, leaving only Gray behind.

Finally, he was able to move again. Gray glared at where the man once stood numbly. He found himself in a situation she didn't know how to explain. What was clear was that mention of that name, Fullbuster, ringing in his brain constantly.

He muttered under his breath.

"What the hell…"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Same time, Fairy Tail**_

Arnstrid growled softly inside as she felt the disturbing source of power. The power was disturbing not in the sense of dark energy, but the oddity of its nature. It was strangely similar to her own, but terribly modified, and shifted to something different. It almost felt as if someone had violated her magic to create an abomination. She looked around to see if anyone else were having a similar reaction, but there was none. It seemed like she was the only one who felt the disturbance… was it because of the familiarity of her own magic?

Then with a sound of a door opened, she was able to catch a glimpse of this individual. From the power that this person emitted, and how he entered told her that he wanted to imprint a certain impression. For now, she decided to listen in and figure out what was going on.

IT was actually a group of people who just entered the guild, but Arnstrid could tell that there was only one real person, and other two women had no sensible vitality coming from them. Whatever it was, it was being disrupted or hidden away. Arnstrid had to furrow her brows deeply at that.

One of the women presented the masked individual.

"May I present to you, Lord Alphonse Donatien Jean-Jacques de Lamort, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Death."

Arnstrid's eye opened at that name.

She choked as she repeated. She had heard of the organization before from the mouth of Crawford himself. Just like her, they were one of many black ops crops of the council. Every each member had one. Crawford had him, and connection to Tartarus. Gran-Doma had Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. She had heard of them but never met them in real-life.

"Four Horsemen of Apocalypse… if Jacques is here, then the others aren't too far away." "To imagine Gran-Doma to send one of his black ops, and then presented out to the public so boldly… what is going?"

She reached out and pulled one of the man's sleeve to catch his attention. Her emotionless loli face was a perfect tool to draw his attention instantly.

"I apologize for my lack of knowledge… but what exactly happened here?"

It was the navy haired middle aged man who answered. "You just arrived, didn't you? With that pink haired useless bastard… Kid, there was a war against demons here, and I don't think the council's not too happy with us, and the whole town's got their teeth on our throat."

Arnstrid questioned. "You knew the Horsemen was a part of the council?"

The man's brow raised in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about kid?"

"Please ignore what I just said… look, Jacques is speaking again."

Just like she said, the masked man spoke. "I am all very aware that the masses and public haven't heard our titles. To simplify, I am the part of many special forces of the Magic Council. As for why I am here, well, is quite simple." "Retrieve Natsu Dragneel."

An aging voice shouted from the second stair.

"And why do you need him?" Arnstrid turned to the side of the new voice, it was Master Makarov, guild master of this place. He looked even older than what he already was.

Jacques answered. "Because, the council said so, Master Makarov. They want him immediately after what happened to Era. They demand answers." He walked forward casually as he spread out his right hand to the guild master. The members cascaded aside as Jacques walked, like Moses splitting the ocean.

"And you know you cannot disobey the council, no matter what position you are in."

The guild master didn't say anything, and all eyes landed on his figure. He closed his eyes and seemed to contemplate for very long time. He tucked his hands to his sides, before crossing his arms. Finally, he stepped to the side, revealing a door behind him.

Arnstrid gasped at how easily he had given up. She knew of his reputations and infamy, and it exceeded of his reputation of his own powers. Then why did he gave up so quickly?

The gothic twin tail quietly observed everyone's eyes. Their eyes were filled with hatred towards the pink haired legend. It seemed that presence of Jacques was a god sent to them. They were all waiting to Master Makarov to give up on that legendary man… and from that perspective, it seemed reasonable.

Yet, it just didn't make sense at all at the same time.

Jacques clapped his hand loudly and announced with joy.

"Ah! Splendid! Then I must retrieve him immediately. Ladies, if you will?"

Two women moved forward, yet before they stepped their feet on the staircase, Makarov Bellowed, his aging brows furrowing down deeper, his eyes glowing almost.

"But It is forbidden to climb the staircase without an S-class mage…and you see, there are no S-classes present here."

Jacques's chin lifted in annoyance as he stared at the old geezer. He breathed in deeply before exhaling to fume off his emotions. His joyful voice instantly delved into the abyss, and it made him look like a maniac, psychopath, unstable. Arnstrid quietly clicked her tongue. As if she expected anything from that odd-looking man, his clothing was even abnormal.

"So you like to play games with me, Master Makarov?"

Master Makarov argued back. "Listen, if you are really from the council, then you know that the town's destruction had nothing to do with Natsu Drangeel! He is innocent of all this!"

"Oh, I'm sure wants you to believe it that way," Jacques responded. "Several weeks ago, Mr. Dragneel reported a presence of demons in Galuna Island…and confirmed that they are from Tartarus. Then demon scourge erupted in inland, without reason what so ever. The strange thing is, this demon appearance always occurred whenever was around… Don't you find that… odd?"

Makarov barked.

"Nonsense! Natsu wasn't even here! How dare you say that he is related to Tartarus!"

"I didn't say he was," Jacques added tentatively, and every syllable his speech had gotten a step faster. He did, however, tried to keep his calm posture.

"That is why the council is requesting him for an investigation, now would you kindly step away from that staircase, so that we can retrieve him. You wouldn't want for an awful misunderstanding, would you?"

Arnstrid saw Master Makarov scoff by the baffling action of this man, and she knew things were about to turn very ugly here. Which, she wanted no part of it. There was no reason for her to get in their way, and become another problem. For now, she had a choice. Either pretend she doesn't know or report to Dragneel right away.

Master Makarov responded, "What kind of misunderstanding? You wouldn't attack unassuming mages and innocent people here."

"Oh, you are right. Not yet, they haven't declared in public. So, of course, I wouldn't dare. But I have authority to apprehend any uncooperative citizens and mages alike."

The rest of the mages in the surrounding started to speak their mind out loud to Makarov.

"Master Makarov! Just let him take that bastard!" then the whole guild erupted into mass chaos and anger. It was like they were rioting against their guild master, and their hatred was already beyond saving. From Arnstrid's point, there was no saving without revenge.

"Where was he when the guild needed him?!" People cried in agreement. "Right!" "Where was he when demons started to attack us! I say we let the council have him!" "What's point of joining the guild when he's not even a part of it?!"

Arnstrid began to squeeze herself out of the angry mob. She could have stayed there and declared herself a victim of his cause, but she didn't. There was no real gain from it as she already tasted the very tiny glimpse of what infinity was like. Besides, she was hopelessly outsmarted by him from the start. There was no telling what he was scheming, and there was no limit to his power.

So let's assume the council did manage to retrieve him. Then what? The council will never be able to contain him anyways. If they thought they were making the Dragneel play by their rule, then they were gravely mistaken. She knew the only reason why he would play by their rule is that of amusement he felt from those who confuse themselves with a role of hierarchy.

To put it simply, Natsu Drangeel was a god, and every threat the council made to him was nothing more than a badly assembled joke.

It was mind-shuddering, terrifying.

It also meant whatever she did, there was never an escape from him. No matter what. It was better for her to stay quiet then take action.

.

.

.

* * *

Mirajane choked when this Horseman declared to retrieve Natsu Dragneel. She knew it was only a matter of time until council to take action, and they did. They were here to take Natsu Dragneel away again. This time, as a real criminal.

They only seemed to think he was related to Tartarus, and she knew nothing of that. However, she knew the Real Natsu Dragneel. The monster, murderer, vile, heartless beast, the demon god, ruthless savage that walked the earth with destruction and death.

Beneath that smiling mask of the pinkette, beneath his god-like physique, there lied a god of holocaust, slaughter, and chaos. That was the undying, inevitable truth. Compared to that, what her guildmates were complaining about were trivial. She felt pity and jealousy from those who were blissfully ignorant, but that was that.

But now, she had her chance to reveal them the truth and lead this mob to kick Natsu Dragneel out of this community. However, is that what truly wanted? She remembered how Erza looked happy around him, for who never smiled, so strict and domineering to act like a love-struck schoolgirl was a significant turn of event that could not be ignored.

She held dangerous information, and she was perfectly aware of that.

Mirajane was smart. However, she wasn't smart enough to know what to do with it. She watched the man Jacques waving his hand. "Very well them. I'll just have to stand here until you move aside. "

She had hoped she could gain insight from him, but watching their conversation didn't help at all. It only added dangerous tension that she'd rather not have. Yet, she muttered out loudly, but not loud enough to be heard by anyone else. Their angry cries were all that filled the entire hall.

"Master Makarov…?"

She didn't know. She simply didn't know. She looked up her master's strained face, exhaustion filled his aging eyes. She knew how tiresome he could be, managing the entire guild, then trying to fend off anyone who's trying to steal their member.

His tired look only added concern to her confusion. Maybe "steal" was a bit wrong to describe it.

So is lying or pretend she doesn't know a thing a right choice here? If she did, she knew she could quietly move away from all these chaos, and blames from the town folks. Her guildmates will do their best to keep her safe, that she knew. However, Mirajane wasn't a terrible person, who would use her guildmates to her advantage.

Or she could just tell them the truth and destroy Natsu and Erza's relationship, antagonize Natsu Dragneel's publicity, and put an end to everything else. From it, Irene and Dimaria will be idolized, Fairytail could manage to escape from its current bad reputation…however, she knew Erza will hate her for this.

She needed guidance, and she knew she'll need many of it… Her blue eyes turned pale as they darted towards Master Makarov. She thought to herself as she squeezed her hands tight.

'The council can't take away him now. At least… Not until I know everything, and what to do with it…'

Then she exhaled her long-held breath. ' To achieve its goal, one must confront its greatest enemy… Master Makarov will hate me for this…'

She eventually shouted, announcing to the whole room to present herself to the Horseman.

"I am the S-class here. My name is Mirajane Strauss! I can lead you upstairs!"

Master Makarov shouted. "Mirajane!" the shout had a tone of anger in it, and a hint of unexpected surprise. But one stood out of the most, and that was fear. It was almost as if he was staring at her looking betrayed. Mirajane felt great guilt in that- but she needed this.

Jacques exclaimed happily as he threw his staff to grab it again like a circus master. "Ah ha! The beautiful lady here! Or should I say… beautiful demon? Isn't this wonderful? Well then! If you would please…"

The platinum-haired girl furrowed her brow almost like a reflex. She felt her stomach churning. 'Something is wrong… I don't like him…'

Yet, she forced out a smile. It was that one smile that was honed and practiced way too many times. Alas, it was a skill that she mastered over the course of two years.

"Now this way… follow me."

She felt a hundred eyes following her back, including Master Makarov's. She felt a small struggle to pull herself back, but she continued to push forward.

Jacques followed her, and when she reached the infirmary, she grabbed the doorknob and swung it open. Yet, there was no one inside. Not even a trace of living soul was to be seen, other than the window left ajar, curtains wavering under a calm breeze. Mirajane spoke.

"He's not here." She politely responded to everyone, then addressing to the guild master. "Master, it isn't nice to keep our council delegate waiting when the desired isn't available?"

Then to the masked man, "Natsu Dragneel isn't here, respected lord. Perhaps staying nearby is more preferable?"

Jacques and his two subordinates were standing silently for a while, staring back the demon soul mage before breaking eye contact. Jacques shuffled for a bit before straightening his white coat as he entered the room. He scanned the entire place with beady dark eyes through the slit of his mask. Then he lightly threw his cane in the air before catching it, he announced as he lifted his chin.

"Ah! It seems like I've made a grievous mistake. I have some business to attend to anyway. I shall return when he is here." He motioned the women. "Come on ladies. We still have a job to do. Mister Dragneel isn't here."

Mirajane watched Jacques walking down the stairs, and to the door. Two women held the door opened for him, and as soon as he walked out, the duo followed. The place had gone dead silent then. The take-over mage watched her guild master approaching her with cold sweat covering his entire forehead. Her eyes left him and returned to the people below. They scattered, with their face clearly written with signs of great disappointments. However, one by one, they started to applaud her as if she was some kind of a hero. Then the claps filled the hall to the brim.

Master Makarov spoke as he watched the sight next to her. He grimaced painfully. Mirajane could see that even though she wasn't looking at him.

"They are way too happy to see him gone… You stood up for them. I am not certain if that's a good deed."

Mirajane answered as she gathered her hands to collect her mind.

"I didn't stand up for them, Master."

"Did you stand up for Natsu, then?" He asked.

"I… stood up for my selfish reason, Master."

That was her answer, but Makarov returned none. They stood silent for a while as they soaked themselves uncomfortably in the applaud of the guild. Finally, he broke the silence first.

"May I know what your reason was?"

Mirajane had to recollect her words to say that. She didn't expect him to ask her so quickly. But perhaps, she had seen that coming. At this point, she longer knew as she only cared about one thing.

"Master." She paused, hesitating a bit. "I… know someone who knows something… something dangerous and painful. But the most terrible part is that it's the truth. Do you think… do you think it is alright for her to tell the truth or lie to everyone else… to her friends?"

The guild master's eye froze and stared at Mirajane for a long time. He questioned as he looked back at the crowds.

"It really depends on what kind of truth that is. May I know a little more about it?"

Mirajane swallowed down her saliva. She felt like she was crying, breaking down from so much pressure up her shoulder. Like her response was automated, words flew out of her mouth to an extent she didn't intend to.

"Is that her friend's fiancé has done… horrible things, and the fact that he had joined her guild for his own gain."

Mirajane tried her best to suppress her emotion, but that was a hard thing to do.

She had to punch herself mentally as she spewed out the information, but she needed that. She still didn't tell him about how many people he had murdered, and that would be unthinkable.

Master Makarov hummed as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"So her friend's fiancé is a monster? Has he done any crimes recently? More importantly, has he moved away from his past?"

Mirajane was quick to answer. "I… some of the people who knows him told me he's trying to change, Master."

The guild master reached for his staff as he unfolded his arm. His old mustache wiggled a bit before he made his response.

"Well, I am not sure if this old fool can give you much of advice, but whatever he's done it, it's all in the past. Tell me child, how many of these people do you think were pure and innocent before they joined the guild here?"

Mirajane didn't answer as she looked down at the crowd. A smile formed on Makarov's lips.

"Thieves, salarymen, burglars and city guards… Murderers and priests, and every saints and sinner… those who seek refuge from their past, and those who seek for their redemption… and those who seek to become a hero, or perhaps those who are already a hero. But most importantly, those who join the guild to seek for a family. In the end, these truths of what they were, become irrelevant from the moment they joined this guild. Whatever they were, they are here now. With us as one unified community. A family. If he truly is changing from what he was, then that man is walking a right path."

The silver-haired girl chocked at her own breath. She had difficulty properly responding, but at the end, she managed.

"So… she should just… tell her everything then?"

Makarov groaned lightly as he stretched his back, patting it several times.

"She'll have to be careful with her words, but yes. When it's not too late. Anyways, that was just an old man's advice." Then his voice raised octaves higher.

"The best thing is just doing the right thing. Of course, one could just lie, but lies only can you get you so far. Truth always prevails." Makarov groaned again in relief as his back pain disappeared.

"If she truly loves him and he loves her back equally, I am sure they'll come to an understanding."

Mirajane didn't reply for a while. She kept on staring at the old man walking away with her baby blue eyes. She closed them as she tried to calm her swirling emotions down.

"I understand, master. Thank you… I think I know what to do."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"So the council decides to send their toys." Natsu chuckled. He then looked at the rest of his gang. Things had gotten quiet, and apologies and acceptances were made already. Both Erza and Irene, including Dimaria, were standing idle, gazing at him waiting for his command. Irene spoke with a confident smile on her face.

"My enchantments do work 100 percent. Please applaud me, Natsu-sama." The field that she summoned to hide their presence vanished and Irene pushed her chest out proudly as she awaited Natsu's praise.

However, he raised his hand to pet her hair, Irene quickly denied. "I know you'll ruffle my hair. No no, I decline." However, he ignored her and just did that, gaining angry complaints from her.

Erza questioned. "Onii-chan… who was that? Horseman of the Apocalypse?"

Dimaria furrowed her brows. "Senpai, I believe his magic is demonic in its nature." Then added, "I do not like his power… It feels impure."

Irene thought out loud. "Even with my affiliations with the council, I have never heard of them."

Natsu quipped. "That's because you just became the First God of Isghar?"

"Natsu-sama!" The enchantress's face heated up, her cheeks had gotten rosier from his sudden fact attack. "Just because you've hacked-"

Natsu stoked under one of her wings.

"Ahng~!"

Which caused her to moan loudly, making her breathe heavily under sudden jolt of pleasure. That served as a great Irene detergent.

He questioned everyone in the room, "Where's Ultear?"

Dimaria answered. "I believe she returned to the mansion to treat her mother herself. Is she required, Senpai?"

Pinkette replied as he opened up his portal. "Yeah, and that stupid ass shit Arkhamsam's fuck toy. Come on. I'll explain as soon as we get out of here."

He added. "Somethings are not going as I expected, and I intend to remedy that."


	50. Chapter 49: Auguries of Demolition

"L..Lord Natsu!"

Ultear exclaimed as she shot up from her chair. The tea table rocked violently as she slammed her hand in surprise. Cups flew everywhere with their contents. Some of them passing by Brandish.

Dimaria quickly raised her hand to stop their time, and they ended up floating in the air, covered in a golden aura. Ultear blinked her eyes several times as she gave a perplexed look. "Huh?"

However, she received a harsh ruffle of hair. She instantly retreated as she closed her eyes, pressed her lips like a child. Natsu nonchalantly remarked.

"Yo, Ultear."

Ultear snapped. "Lo…lord Natsu! Is ruining other's hair a hobby of yours?" Natsu replied as he even ruffled her hair even more.

"Awwwww, you're cute when you get angry."

Ultear's hair spiked up like a cat as her face became hot and red. Her iris dilated as her cheeks started swell like a chipmunk. She growled as she tried to pry off his hand from her hair.

"Lord Dragneel! Stop this immediately!"

Brandish pointed at Natsu and announced.

"Hentai. Do not worry, Councilman Milkovich, Natsu is a loss cause of a perverted pedophile. He only gets aroused to kindergarteners and have molested hundreds of girl's butts just by passing by. He won't try to violate your virginity right here and now where your mother's watching, nor trying to stick his magic wand to your socket and ejec…"

Natsu and Ultear growled in unison. "Oi." Natsu added, "If you say something useless again, I'll make you regret it."

Brandish took a large step away as she covered her mouth. "How lewd, are you trying to impregnate me?" Natsu stared at her momentarily as his draconic iris turned empty and hopeless. He stared at Brandish as if he was looking at some mentally sick patient. The bobbed haired girl remarked.

"Stop staring me like that." She added, "Besides, it isn't nice to interrupt our evening tea session. We had an important conversation rather."

Natsu answered as he looked around to check everyone, as he was about to close the portal behind. Yet, he instantly noticed someone missing, and it was obvious who it was. He could not miss his cute and adorable scarlet haired girlfriend/mate/fiancé who also happened to have an unmistakable goddess-like figure- Erza. Irene on the other side was encouraging her little imuoto(sister) to step through the portal.

Ah yes, Erza had never seen this kind of teleportation spell yet. Given that even Ultear, who had mastery and knowledge over countless magic, showed curiosity and confusion, it was no wonder that Erza would show similar reaction as well. She seemed almost shaken by the new means of transportation. Everyone sighed, except for Arnstrid and Ultear. Natsu proceeded to take the knightess's hands, but Irene stopped with a shit-eating grin of her own.

Natsu's perfect pink brow rose in wonder and curiosity. He anticipated what Irene had stored. He watched Irene seemingly pulling out a piece of strawberry cake from nowhere and presented to Erza. A cake with a glistening bright red strawberry with a healthy amount of cream on bottom, it looked absolutely gorgeous to the knightess's eyes.

She exclaimed after sniffing delicious scent to confirm whether she was hallucinating or not. "Nii-chan! Big sister…! This… this is…"

Irene teased, "Oh Erza~ I know you are scared but Natsu-sama's portal is so dumb and simple, it will never fail."

A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead as he growled softly under his breath. "Who are you calling stupid…" And the reaction was the same on Erza's.

"I…How dare you call me I'm afraid! I am not scared! Not scared at all!" Her beautiful voice echoed, perhaps little louder than everyone anticipated. But to Natsu, he had to grab his heart to stay focused. Yet, for Brandish, she couldn't help to speak out loud, "Erza, you are an idiot."

Ultear instantly agreed. "What did you expect from Meat? Look at those uselessly huge lumps of meat on her chest, did you honestly thought Meat could think, even at all?"

Brandish apologized to Erza with 90-degree bow. "I understand your struggle, Erza." Then she threw her thumb at her friend for the best of luck. "No matter what, we are always here for you, Erza!"

Erza's face flushed red, and her teeth turned razor sharp. Steam fumed out of her nostrils as she jumped. "AAAAARGH! Don't treat me like I'm some sort of idiot!"

Irene quickly rushed in and covered her sister's sight with strawberry cake. In fact, she did it so effectively that it entirely hid everyone. It distracted Erza from them faster than lightning dropping on a tree. The younger sister's expression shifted in a deadbeat, and her iris turned into a pair of heart with the color of a strawberry. Her jaw fell, and saliva drooled out from it, neverminding the lustful glare of her eyes.

"Ummmmm…. Strawberry cake…"

Irene continued to tease, and it worked marvelously. Erza followed the cake and stepped through the portal.

"Come on~ come on~ that's it~ Now who's a good girl?"

Yet those words fell short on Erza's ears. The planned seemed to work, yet Natsu couldn't help to sigh in misery. He closed his eyes for a second to calm his mind a bit and opened them again.

He froze.

Irene was staring at her own cake just like how Erza was. She now held the same heart-shaped iris and enthralled look on her face. Her saliva was drooling as well as she muttered something like: "Thi…this is my Strawberry cake, isn't it Erza?"

Pinkette growled. "You are hopeless." And swooped them up by their collar. The portal closed back. Just as he placed them back on the ground, Irene snatched the strawberry topping on the cake before Erza could grab it.

A streak of tear fell from Erza's frozen face.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Prometheus**

 **Chapter 49: Auguries of Demolition**

.

.

.

* * *

It was after an hour everyone started to calm down again. Wiping her tear off, Erza stammered as she attempted to regain her composure. She sniffled as her eyes still red, she looked around the hall she was in and recognized it. "The mansion?"

The hall was entirely made of marvel floorings and panels, and intricate golden decorations covering every inch of them. A diamond chandelier hung lazily on top of the ceiling, which had Roman styled dome structure. On its center, a streak of golden orange light leaked in the form of a solid beam, indicating it was already evening. The light bounced off from the crystal chandelier in a brilliant hue, illuminating the entire hall with the color of the evening sun.

In the center of the hall, there was a large rounded table with candles on. The candles were also something wasn't out of the ordinary. Each of them was colored vanilla, and its platinum cradle was also a work of art with every detail indicating it was made by an artist. That one cradle alone was enough for an ordinary person to buy a new medium-sized house and a new dorm with every furniture in if for Erza. With the candles, fitting designs of cups and plates were scattered, yet one in front of Brandish, and another for Ultear.

"Why are we exactly here?"

Natsu answered as he pulled a small loli figure behind everyone. "To make sure no one hears us" Then he called to Ultear and Arnstrid.

"Councilman Ultear and you, useless shit, there's something we must discuss…" Then he put his shoulder on Erza to move her forward.

"This is something that she needs to know as well."

Erza remained her perplexed look in her eyes. "Something I need to know about?"

Natsu nodded, while Irene and Dimaria shared a nervous expression. Brandish also had a difficult look on her face, and Ultear gulped down her saliva. They all knew Natsu's original intention, and their ultimate plan. Killing a god wasn't something trivial, nor something that must be discussed in openly. But that wasn't why they were afraid, they knew very well that he'll talk about Tartarus, it just was that the mention of their current mission of eliminating demons reminded of them the God of Life and Death and the final countdown that will eventually befall upon them.

He continued. "There's something you need to know about, and I need to you be calm. What I am about to tell you isn't something that should be talked about in public…"

He observed Erza's eyes and watched her compose herself. He gave her his iconic serious look, and she caught it instantly, knowing how exactly serious he was. Given the nigh-godlike power that he possesses, she seemed to realize anything that comes out of his mouth are not jest or a joke. She gave him a similar look and announced, "I'm ready, onii-chan. Just tell me whatever it is, I can handle it."

Natsu whispered. "I know you can." Then his voice rose, "Remember what I've told you? I am here to save my brother from his curse."

"My brother created… machines to kill himself, all because he loved the world so much. These machines were designed to kill my only family left, and that infuriates me." He added. "I knew their existence thanks to my brother, but when I heard they dared to form the guild under my name, I realized I had to destroy them all."

Erza knitted her brows, slowly catching up, but not understanding it fully. "Onii-chan, I don't follow…You plan on destroying the guild?"

Natsu stepped back from Erza, and Irene's smile spread, Brandish's expression was still stern, and Dimaria was kept her pious professional look. Ultear's eye kept on dart between Natsu and Erza, not knowing how she'd react. Yet, it was only Arnstrid whose tension skyrocketed. The conversation she was hearing, and already knowing Natsu's plan, (even partial) sent chills down to her spine.

Natsu explained as even himself noticing the shift of the mood in the room.

"Erza, you know of Tartarus, right? Can you tell me what you know of?"

Erza exclaimed as she heard something she knew about and answered with confidence…

"Of course, I know of them, onii-chan! They are the part of the Balam Alliance. They are the root of all evil!"

Yet that confidence died down as she saw she didn't know much about them. "Other than that, their presence is rarely seen… we just know that they are just out there."

Her puzzled expression suddenly had gone softer as if she finally saw the big part of Natsu's picture. She whispered in understanding, her brows collecting themselves again as she stepped closer to him.

"You want Tartarus to be eliminated?" Then she looked around everyone for an answer. Their expression just confirmed that. Then she looked at Natsu, which he explained further.

"They are completely comprised of my brother's creations. He calls them Etherious. Demon. They formed Tartarus using my name and see themselves as the top of the food chain."

From the side, Irene added. "While you were busy fighting the undead on your side, Natsu-sama and I did some digging, thanks to Ultear. Natsu-sama was able to infiltrate the Tartarus' base, and I did something of my own…" She motioned to her.

"Turns out it wasn't only Tartarus that had foul intentions…I don't know if you believe me, sister, but the council turns out to be not too so good and merry."

The knightess questioned. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, sister… The council's not what I think it seemed?"

This time, it was Ultear who answered. "As a member of the council, I justify that to be the truth, Meat. The Magic Council is not what you think it is. The question is, can you handle the whole picture?"

Erza growled even though she started to feel small. She had to know the truth, but she knew for a fact that the truth is going to be something giant she cannot accept easily, something vile or unspeakable. It was going to be ugly.

"As I've said to Onii-chan, I can handle it. AND STOP calling me MEAT!"

"Alright, Meat bag. If you wish to know all the dirty secret that council had kept…" Ultear answered. Natsu and Irene glanced at her, and Dimaria and Brandish were leaning in intently. Arnstrid was only flinched to back away from the conversation. She still wasn't sure why she was needed here.

"The truth is, the council does not care about you. We-no… they don't care about the welfare of mages and guilds alike. Twelve out of eight, council members knows nothing about how to use magic themselves. Their only interest is in how to exploit mages and magic, and archive and mark only ones that are useful. The most useful of them all, they label them as forbidden and yet they continue practicing them in secret. In the world where arcane might determines the one's power, gaining more and more of them is their goal. In result, they all have pledged themselves to some kind of dark guild, or leading them… and all of them farmed a den of war hounds who only listen to their master."

Erza responded, her voice rose in shock. "The council is…?" then she looked around everyone again. They shared the same look, even Natsu. Which he placed a small child in front of him.

"For example, this girl here." The child tumbled her steps couple times as he pulled her roughly, which she growled in discomfort.

"Hey! I can walk myself! Let me go!" And Natsu complied by lifting her up in the air like a little rabbit. He ignored her and added,

"This is Crawford's pit bull, the self-proclaimed god slayer."

"I AM a GOD SLAYER!"

Natsu barked, instantly shutting up her complains. "Who told you to talk back to me!" The girl instantly apologized. "I..I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Natsu only scoffed at that. "From what I know, he is the only one. But Crawford swore his allegiance to Tartarus… isn't that right?" He motioned Arnstrid, which she quipped in fear.

"Y..yes! I'm the only one, and Tartarus helped him gain more power!"

"Are you okay, Erza? Knowing that the council is not what the world thinks it is?" Natsu questioned in concern. Erza answered as she took a seat next to the tea table.

"I…Onii-chan, this is too much to take in…But why tell me now, not before?"

And the answer he provided, "because, after the battle against the undead, I knew I couldn't keep you in the dark. I wanted to keep you away from the dangers of my mission, but now I realize that my influence here extends so much it has become impossible. My failure to recognize the danger of the artifact has caused too many damages, I should be responsible, not you, nor anyone."

Yet, he was rudely interrupted by someone who did not expect.

"Senpai!" Dimaria exclaimed hurriedly with her both hands gathered on center and clenching them tightly on the fabric. "Everything is mine to blame!" Her eyes traveled to Erza with guilt, before they settled on the floor.

"It wasn't you who should take all the blame. I mishandled the artifact before I knew, the librarian had it. I should have safeguarded better…"

Erza's eye widened at the revelation, herself slightly afraid that it was that blue haired girl who caused the problem. "You don't possibly mean Levy Mcgarden?"

Natsu held Dimaria's hand tightly and gave it a small stroke with his thumb. "It was my fault. We very all know what he is capable of." He reassured her. Dimaria tried to argue, but he gave a perfect smile of gentle sweetness. His cheek rose a bit as his lips stretch to form a beautiful apricot parabola.

It was enough to stop her talking. Dimaria even had to avoid looking at it to get herself together. Natsu refocused to the reveled knightess again.

"The point is Erza, I was selfish. I can only say, I'm sorry."

Erza shook her head. "No, Onii-chan. I understand… but please, don't keep any more secrets from me now on. Promise?"

She drew her pinky, just like that time when Natsu revealed his dragon form. Natsu remembered and responded with a pinky of his own. He swore again. "I promise. From now on, Natsu Dragneel shall no longer keep secrets from Erza Scarlet…."

A smile bloomed on the knightess's rosy lips. But it was short-lived as her brows furrowed again.

"But onii-chan, this is… this is quite a revelation." She added. "To be honest, I never thought highly of magic council…" She glimpsed at Ultear. "That includes you." Which successfully gained a tick mark from her. Erza completely managed to disregard her anger and continued.

"No one who expertise in magic likes their approach, but I had respect to those who maintained the order. Now that I know the truth, I am not sure what to make out of it, or what to feel."

She looked at everyone in the room. "Shouldn't we spread this to everyone? Isn't this what the public needs to know about?"

Ultear scoffed at that idea. "That is easy to say than done, Meat. Don't you know the council has eyes all over the place? After that battle, I'm sure they'll send someone who is more influential, or lethal."

Natsu announced, "Which now brings to the main topic, and as a reason, I asked Councilman Ultear and Dogshit to come." "Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, who are they and why did I not see them in the archive?"

"Four Horsemen of Apocalypse," Ultear repeated. "I am aware of them, but technically they don't exist. Their existence had been classified, and yet they existed as long as the council itself. That is because they are the personal special force of Gran-Doma, the headmaster of the council."

"They operate within the political and arcane affairs, and often deployed as anti-party detergent."

Brandish spoke from the side, reiterating it after listening carefully, "So their purpose is to assassinate any emerging opposing party…Effective way of monopolizing the political force, but disgusting."

Natsu confirmed.

"So they are the black ops." "Tell me about their members."

Ultear continued. "Death, Famine, Fury, and War. No one knows their name, but we do all know that the strongest of them is War, and Death being their leader."

"But not until they announce them to the publicity. Their leader, Death… which went something like Alps Donut Jean-some shit just came to the guild." Natsu added, "The council wants me again, but that's trivial. The question is, why is the council- no. Gran-Doma is making his dogs known?"

Arnstrid wiggled from the side, and since Natsu was still holding her up in the air by her back, it didn't go unnoticed. He growled at the loli,

"Got something to say, faggot?"

Which she quipped, her voice trembling with fear. "Um…His name is Alphonse Donatien Jean-Jacques de Lamort…"

"Shut up!" He barked, which Arnstrid quickly added, "And….and…and every one of them is Demon Slayers! At least, that's what I think they are…"

Ultear remarked. "They sent them here because of the battle." Then from her lips, a smirk grew. "So they did send someone dangerous to get their eyes on Fairy Tail. I am not sure whether I should applaud Gran-Doma or laugh at."

Natsu restated. "By sending his lethal ops units, they are deliberately trying to kill off everyone who is related to war." He added. "They are making this public…"

Arnstrid raised her hand. "Um…"

Brandish pointed out to Natsu, who was still holding her up in the air. "Bring her down. You look like a pedophile."

Natsu's face turned blank as he released his grip. The goth girl fell down like a potato sack. He grumbled. "Make it quick."

"O…okay! Okay! I mean, why does council want to capture you? They can't possibly do that, no matter what kind of secretive forces they use."

Natsu's face remained frozen, and his eyes had gotten harsher. He just stood there continuously staring at her. Arnstrid hurriedly retreated from his soul-piercing eyes. It looked like she was being burnt by his sight alone. Before she knew, she was sweating cold all over her body, which led her to panic, then shudder like a mad patient.

"P…please stop looking at me like that." Her pale tiny pint-sized hands clutched her frills of her dress tightly to her chest. Her eyes fell to the floor.

Natsu emptily muttered. "What the fuck did they do to real shithead? I know you are fake. Where's the real one?"

"I… I am the real one… please don't hurt me!"

This time, it was Erza who barked. "Stop squeaking like a little kid and man up!" Arnstrid saw so many ironies in her sentence, she didn't even know how to respond. Yet, Natsu explained on the child's point to everyone.

"I am not only one they want. If they wanted, they would have tried to send something that could counteract my power, no."

Irene explained the rest as the rest of the puzzle, and they just fit themselves together like a landslide.

"Because they know they can't capture Natsu Dragneel, catching him is not their main goal. They just want FairyTail out of their picture."

Erza roared. Her eyes instantly went in flames. Everyone could see her skin reddening, her fist paling at the same time. The entire table rattled as she slammed it with her fist before it shattered into pieces.

"What?!" She growled. "Why! This is not fair! We risked our lives fighting those creatures!" Ultear responded.

"Did you forget meat? The council can do anything, and everything. They do not need whole facts, nor reasons with the power they hold."

Brandish commented. "It's an oligarchic dictatorship." Ultear added. "as long as they have control over every magic, it is. And not even a king can stop them." Erza gritted her teeth at her. "And you didn't even try to stop them? Aren't you a member for fuck's sake?"

Ultear sneered back. "Do you think I had a choice? Their plan was in motion even before I joined! I joined the council so that I can get my mother back! I took no part in their final plan!"

Natsu explained, "It's going to be when they succeed, and they had the perfect means of starting coup… they were about to start until I appeared."

"Then it's a blessing for everyone that you are here, Onii-chan." Answered Erza. However, he shook his head in disagreement.

"Perhaps, but now I've put the guild in danger." Dimaria encouraged, leaning in next to him. "But I am sure you can solve this, Senpai." She added. "You have us. From stopping Council from disbanding Fairy Tail to the bane of the God. Whatever you need, we will obey."

Irene nodded as well and stepped in front of Natsu. "Natsu-sama. You came to this world to rescue your brother. By doing so, you are also changing this world. I would have liked if the things were the way they were, but I don't mind this kind of life. Besides, now I have a wonderful man with amazing bedroom skills…"

She added. "You rule over me, Natsu-sama."

Ultear closed into the blond and scarlet mages. "You resurrected my mother." She spoke. "You did something that I sought after all my life, and I don't have to live with pain anymore. You are my savior, my lord."

The last one to speak was Erza. A smile formed on her lips as she looked at Natsu with a tender look, with profound trust.

"You already know my answer, Onii-chan. I am yours to rule, and I will follow you unconditionally."

Natsu stared at his girls without knowing what to say. He stumbled for the right word, but nothing came out of it. He spread his arms instead and approached them, pulling the entire group to his embrace. Both Irene and Erza opened their arms in exchange and returned the hug. Dimaria managed to squeeze between them and nestled in Natsu's chest. In the end, Ultear was left alone, missing the hug completely. Natsu teased. "Councilman Ultear, my back is wide oped-" Yet even before he could finish his word, Ultear jumped onto his back and draped her arm over his shoulder. She buried her nose into his back, Irene and Erza rubbed their face on each side of his chest, and Dimaria breathed heavily under the center of his chest. Things had turned more erotic than Natsu intended, but nevertheless-

"Thank you. I think… I think now I understand."

Yet, he gasped out loud when one of the girls, namely Irene, started to bite his nipple through his thin shirt. Then followed by Ultear's hand tightly clenching on his ass cheek, and Erza hand hugging his treasured gifted area.

Natsu's sweat dropped as his cheek turned red and his body heating up. "Oh~kay. This is not what I meant by hugging."

Irene teased with devilish glee. "We know, but it's just boring to let you have all the fun."

Dimaria traced her finger on his chiseled, hardened, broad chest in a circle as her old demeanor crept back in. "Senpai~ please remember to ravage us all you like after this fight~."

Natsu's gaze fell on all four girls, and his logical mind slowly turned to hunger. Which he expressed through his diabolic smile, his dragon fangs appearing between his lips alongside his perfectly arranged pearly teeth.

He growled like a hungry beast looking at his prey to feast.

"I'll make sure to remember that."

Shortly after, he turned his gaze to Brandish, who was shooting dagger at him as if he was a perverted child molester. She sighed deeply.

"Natsu, you hopeless perverted sex depraved animal, maybe I should just call the police that you are molesting a bunch of girls. Now stop staring me like that. You'll make me pregnant."

The pinkette shut his eyes in stress. "Oi." He called.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-Midnight,** **Magnolia** **Train Station-**_

Steps were heard from afar with continuous wet echoes. That however turned into the sound of thin ice shattering under pressure, crumbling then pulverizing into granular dust. Then it followed by another and another until it created echoes throughout the environment. Fog covered the entire area, and the white moon that was above was bare to be seen.

By nature, this fog shouldn't be here. Which was it was most likely due to cold air that this mage generated. Wearing nothing another than his underwear, he didn't seem to be affected by the cold at all. His step fastened and its sound reverberating never stopped and only added tension to his nervous mind.

This man was none other than Gray Fullbuster. As promised, he had returned to the station, at the exact location where he had met that strangely fashioned man.

His legs halted as he recognized the surroundings. The track, the stairs and everything, he was able to recall. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus to see anything, but because of the thick fog, detecting anything remotely similar to human was almost impossible. Not to mention that he could not detect powers or people.

Without the sound of his footstep, the train station felt dead. That shouldn't be strange considering the recent demolition of the place, but this was the first time he actually felt it through his bone.

The chilling sensation, even though he couldn't feel, it was all too real this time as it shuddered through his spine. He let out a sigh trying to keep his senses in check, and his breath materialized into a small billowing cloud before it condensed into moisture.

Then- a sudden tap on his shoulder-

Gray cried out in terror as he turned around. He let out his arm out and shot a javelin of ice. An arm appeared through the fog and swept Gray's arm with its elbow. The ice shot through the empty air and burst as it struck the wall. The mysterious arm twirled around expertly around his, and instantly its thumb pressed against Gray's wrist, immobilizing his hand.

Gray growled as he spread his free arm to shoot his ice to the attacker's face. He gritted his teeth, and his iris were already dilated into specks. It was a desperate attempt to take down the attacker clearly. Yet, a staff shot from below and struck his arm, off shooting way above where the face supposed to be. Then another arm shot through the mist and grabbed Gray's face, pushing him away.

The attacker sighed.

"Hah- you made me work out a bit there, Fullbuster."

Gray growled, "Wha- Jacques?"

"Ah~ You finally recognized me. It's a lovely evening isn't it?" It was him who answered, and Gray squinted his eyes dangerously.

"I came here as you've asked. Now tell me what you know about other Fullbuster."

"Impatient are we?" Jacques beamed merrily under his mask. "Hmm~that's right. You want to know about him because you and he are related, and you know that all too well."

"Just tell me who the fuck he is!"

"Violent are we? Expected behavior from brutes of FairyTail- and just like him…Hmm yes, you have the same hair color as well."

Graw's face crumbled into anger. "God damn it! Stop with the annoying nonsense!"

"Ooh~ I know that face~" He pointed out to Gray with his finger. "Come girls. That is the same look that man held three years ago! Ha! What a strikingly similar appearance you have there! Oh my, even the glares from your eyes…. Astonishing."

Gray rushed in and grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to his face. "If you don't fucking start talking, I'll fucking bust your head here, right now!"

Yet bandages flew and tied down his limbs and pushed him back like constraining a rabid animal into a cage. He quickly turned his head to see the new attacker, but it was that familiar life-less woman from before. Followers of Jacques. He barked out loud. "Let me go- God damn it!"

One of the women spoke. "You were trying to attack our master again. I cannot let you do that."

Jacques intervened. "It is quite alright. Let him go." With that, the woman released the ice mage from her magic. The bandages quickly wrapped into her body, and seamlessly disappeared with a faint glow. Before Gray knew, she was materialized out of the dense fog, and the other one stood on the other side. Their empty wax like eyes intensely observed all of Gray's movement, and every inch he moved made him self-conscious to the point he feared they might attack again.

He pulled his arm away in disgust and continued to face the masked one. Jacques's smile was too visible even though he was masked, even Gray could feel that unnerving smile to his bone, the one that sent chills down to his bone, giving goosebumps on his skin.

The masked man answered. "Alright. I'll just cut to the chase, then." He continued as he recalled his memories.

"Three years ago, my comrades and I were sent on a reconnaissance mission…"

Gray interrupted. "What was the mission?"

The woman rushed behind Gray, and attempted to silence him, but was stopped by Jacques's command.

"Arrête, modèle un!"

"Oui, maître." The woman halted again and moved back. Gray glared at the woman, but the gaze of her eyes, made him redraw. Even then, she didn't even move an inch. Jacques continued. "There is no need, ladies. Please do not interrupt us during this conversation."

"And to answer that question, Fullbuster, the mission is classified." Gray didn't respond to that, and he kept his mouth shut. Yet, the bit of scowl on his face and wrinkles around his eyes were enough indication for Jacques and go on. Then he tilted his head to the side and gave him another puzzling stare.

"But I should tell you anyway."

His pace quickened as he started to circle around Gray, yet his gaze left the ice mage's face and kept straight to the endless depth of cold fog. And Gray's head was fixated on the masked man, he kept his vigilance to the max as he was wary of any sudden movements of what this freakish dog from the council. The man in disguise's speech sped up instantly. "

About three years ago, I received an urgent message from my associate that I must investigate a dark guild named Tartarus, and turned out they had a dangerous weapon in their possession." He continued through as his heels striking the stone floor, its ominous sound traversing the deep fog. "So, I took my team and taken care of this weapon they had and managed to confiscate them all in secret, or we thought we did until they caught up with us.""There in the open field, we fought each other like hungry beasts thrown into a pit, like animals, like mindless creatures." "In that pit, I fought a man who wasn't a demon, yet a Demon Slayer, just like me… I found it unusual to find a demon slayer inside a demon's den, and yet, we battled. However, it was more a conversation rather than brutish fight that others performed." "The arena was filled with the blood of everyone, and at the end, Tartarus retreated… Their demons were dead, but not that man."

Jacques waved his index. "That man lived. It was only one that I could not kill, he was on par with my strength…and trust me, no living soul can match my strength, and yet, this man did."

A smile formed on his mask, and there was that particular breathing pattern when he did so. Cloud formed out of his mask.

"It was most interesting moment that I had in my entire life, I could not help to ask his name—and he answered," His movement halted and stared at Gray. "Silver Fullbuster."

"Ring any bell?" Gray took a step back as his eyes struck wide. His brain froze, his heart stopped for a second. Cold crept in from the bottom of his spine, and his knees gave up. The young Fullbuster collapsed his knee to the ground with painful bone clashing sound echoed.

For a moment, he had forgotten how his vision and focusing worked, had to recall how to breathe. From his lungs, organs squeezed, and its content escaped through his mouth without him noticing.

When his perception of reality returned, a powerful sensation of being struck on his head flooded in. Like he was struck by a two by four brick that's been thrown a half a mile away. It electrocuted back side of his head, and the pain traveled through his spine, paralyzing him once again, then escaping through his fingers and toes. He didn't even notice water dripping down from his chin.

It maybe is his tear, maybe it was his saliva overflowing. Perhaps nose water? Or all three. Whatever it was dripping down, he couldn't control it. Gray felt like brain-dead patience waiting for his terminal procedure.

Finally, he whispered. His was almost mistaken for his jaw as a slap of iron drilled into his bone— as it felt implausibly heavy. "Silver…Fullbuster?"

Jacques and his women did not respond to that, only the man in charge watched the fallen boy with his arms crossed, waiting for further response. Dark haired teen mustered up another monologue. "

But… that's impossible." All the sudden, rage rushed into his blood. It impelled him to thrust onward with murderous intent. Perhaps even more so with blood congesting in his pearl white cornea.

The teen grasped the man in disguise by his collar and brought him right to his face. Veins popped everywhere on Gray's face, even to his neck, and blood pumped so much so, his entire body turned red. He barked at the masked man as if he was going to bite his head off.

"You liar!" He growled again, this time saner. "Don't you fucking lie to me, don't you ever say that name!"

He shook Jacques violently. "That man died fucking died ten years ago!" Yet, Jacques remained calm, and slowly raised his both hands.

He grasped Gray's then slowly- "AAARRGH!" Gray screamed as Jacques dangerously warned. "Do not touch me again." J

ust by grabbing his wrist, this man managed to make Gray kneel. The pain was excruciating as it was mixed with faint magic that Jacques used.

He was amused by Gray's reaction. "You seem to have this very interesting relationship with his man because clearly, he is still alive."

Gray growled through agony. "I know you are fucking lying to me, I saw him die with my very own eyes!"

Tears began to roll down from his eyes. "I watched him die by that demon… and yet you're telling me he's alive?! Shut it with your bullcrap! Did I really come here to listen to this bullshit?!"

The masked man crouched down and pulled his right sleeve up in swiftly, and the effect of its sound was too loud. It was clear that he wasn't pleased with Gray's action.

"Look at this arm and say that again, Fullbuster!" Jacques sneered.

"I lost half of my skin because of his magic, and that is proof all you need."

Gray shouted again. "He can't use magic!"

Jacques stopped what he was doing and stared at him for a while. A big sigh followed.

"Very well then. You seem confused still. It is up to you whether you believe or not, however, if you are truly curious…"

One of the women pulled out a scroll from her back and handed it to him before he handed it to Gray.

"I shall show you where you need to go. It's not like you have anything else to do, Mr. Fullbuster?"

Gray stared at it scroll before snatching it. Yet his eyes never left Jacques's. He questioned.

"Why are you telling me all this? What's the point of telling me all this bullshit, you coward?!"

The skull-faced individual leered Gray and answered with a foreboding smirk.

"You've got no one to tell." He paused, putting his hands behind his back. "So, Monsieur. Will you be visiting Tartarus? " Gray scoffed at that as he rose back to his feet, but as soon as he realized that this freak was right, corners of hips lips rose without him being aware of.

"You know what? You're right." He eyed the scroll for a second. "I don't care if I am walking into a dark guild or not. All I care about now is to find out the truth."

His stark, dark iris rose to meet the man's decorative skull mask. "This better not be bullshit."

The man turned his back around as he mused out loud. "Well then. I suppose my job here is done for today. I bid you good luck on finding him."

His two females subordinated followed closely after and disappeared into the fog. Gray's eyes were still firmly fixed on that masked man, he could not take his eyes off even though he was no longer there. He did not like that man, but to a point, he could not deny him.

After leaving behind everything, there was nothing he could do anymore. To simplify, he no longer had a purpose. Near death of his master- twice, and death of his parents long ago. He had no relatives, he put himself into an exile- the answer was, he was a rogue.

Perhaps he was a rogue from the start. Drifting away, never settling in. He muttered again, "This better not be another bullshit." There's nothing he could do now, another than wander like a vagabond. Except… if it's really him.

If he was really alive and associated himself with a dark guild… Why would he join a dark guild? Why didn't he even bother looking for him? Why did he keep himself secret from him? Such questions now plagued his mind, to the point that it haunted him. Almost.

Gray just now had a new mission, new goal to achieve. Yet he screamed into empty air. "God damn it!"

He didn't realize he was grasping on the scroll too hard. "God damn it, God damn it, God damn it!"

He collapsed again to the floor. He spread the scroll open, but he didn't exactly watch the contents inside.

He couldn't focus. His fingers curled into the paper, and tears dropped onto it one by one.

It smeared, tainting the content with a darker shade. He trembled as vexation and self-hatred, confusion and inner turmoil stormed inside him.

He whispered the words, the same one he said before. Like some sort of incantation, and repeated that over and over again.

Like he was a broken tape.

"This better not be bullshit! This better not be bullshit! This better not be bullshit! This better not be bullshit…"

"This better not be fucking bullshit…"

.

.

.

* * *

"Boss-sama! Your objective was a success nanodesu~. I salute! nanodesu~."

A woman spoke from the fog as Jacques approached the figure.

Besides the newcomer, two more emerging figures stood beside her. One of them seemed to be much larger in size, and other was slender.

Jacques questioned them all three. "Did you record the evidence?" The slender man answered as he showed a lacrima in his hand.

"Ah yes. It is all right here. Just as you've asked, dear boss." Despite him reminiscent of a living skeleton, his voice was unexpectantly deep.

The tone was deep and smooth as butter yet had a tendency to sound as if he was gloating all the time. Also, at the end of his words, how he put it, there was a powerful scent of noxious lust.

Even as just figure only visible, his pose was enough to scare off all men, fitting to the man's voice and tone of speech. His usual pose seemed to have a striking resemblance to of a pin-up girl from a magazine.

Jacques exclaimed as he ignored the slender man's nature, obviously practiced and adapted after seeing way too many of it.

"Oui, incroyable."

"We now have one more reason to rip Fairy Tail asunder."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-3 A.M. Mansion-**_

"So, what are you going to do, Natsu?" Brandish questioned.

By the time she asked that question it was nightfall. Moon was already high up in the sky, and the room was brightly lit, the candles were just almost a luxury.

On the other side of the room, Natsu sat on a chair, leaning his chest against its backrest with his eyes befalling gently on the girl's sleeping bodies, stroking their hair gently like they were treasures.

Irene was next to Natsu and rested her head on a table with arms as her pillow. Erza had a roll of fabrics and using that as her pillow, yet her pose was same as her sister's. Dimaria was resting seated straight, yet one could tell her she was sleeping due to his chest rising up and down, and her head tilting to the side. Ultear had her body on the corner of the wall, and Arnstrid was on the floor… with chains on her neck.

Everyone was beat due to brainstorming all night, the evidence was clear as multiple papers and documents, maps scattered all around the table. Only the sleepless one was Natsu and Brandish, as the former didn't require to sleep, and the latter had way too much coffee than she had to.

"What are you going to do, Natsu?" She asked again for his lack of response.

"Obviously we have lots of options." She suggested.

"Like Irene said, we can cripple their army and magic before blackmailing both of them. Mari's plan sounds solid as well, I think. Erza's plan… personally, I don't like it, but it could work."

Natsu chuckled as his gaze broke away from the girls. "What's wrong with waging war against Tartarus and the Council?"

Brandish answered. "Too much work to do. I'm lazy." She made her way to Natsu while making sure not to awake any girls.

"Not very efficient. Not my cup of tea…besides, it will just look like another coup in the eyes of a monarch." She added. "And what's your plan? You haven't said anything yet. Got anything on your mind?"

Natsu slyly smirked. "I do, but they won't like it." He added. "There's no need to get them involved in this."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters…" He petted Irene's hair lovingly. "…Irene still needs rest to stabilize her Dragonification, Dimaria needs to keep her status as a priest so that she can keep everyone here in check, I still need Ultear in the council… and as for Erza." He sighed deeply.

"I am not sure if I can make her endure all this anymore."

Brandish looked away in annoyance. "Erza is strong enough. From what I hear, she fought zombified Ajeel alone and won."

She put an emphasis on the word zombie because she knew they can regenerate.

"And nearly was killed," Natsu argued.

Brandish disagreed, however. "Ajeel is powerful. Very powerful." The dragon in disguise raised his eyebrows, and Brandish rephrased. "He is kinda strong."

She paused again uncomfortable how he kept on giving her a look. "…Maybe? Stop giving me that look, are you trying to make me pregnant you hentai?"

Natsu slowly raised his hand and turned it into a fist. "Anyways!" she coughed quiet enough to not to wake anyone.

"The point is, he is just as strong as us, and Erza killed him. Sure, she may be weak, but she is more than capable enough."

Natsu's fist went limp. "No, you're missing the point—" He raised his hand again. "She was almost killed!" He exclaimed. "I cannot put her into that kind of danger again!"

"Maybe you should put more trust into your fiancé?"

Natsu corrected her. "It's 'mate' for us dragons."

The bobbed haired girl rolled her eyes. "What, you're gonna bite her neck as it's some crazy dragon ritual next time you have sex with her?"

The pinkette shook his head. He tried to say something to her, but he just dropped it.

"What would I even be, if I can't protect her. What does all my power even mean?"

"Stop it." Brandish asserted. "You are not you when you beat yourself up like that." "What happened to that monster who annihilated the entire continent?"

Natsu stared at her before he looked down again. There's a hint of aggression in his reply. "I still don't care about them. If they get in my way, I will kill them all."

"Obviously you still care enough to love Erza and Irene… and Dimaria. You still haven't killed us yet."

"You guys are a different story." Brandish didn't respond to that and proceeded to get another cup of coffee.

Natsu warned. "Whatever that dark liquid is, stop drinking that. Too much caffeine in blood can cause seizure—"

Brandish cut him off with a small smirk. "It's called coffee for us humans. The brown stuff? You should try it too."

He waved it off. "Chemicals don't work on me."

"Even booze?"

"What's that?"

"You're no fun, Natsu."

Natsu chuckled, but that didn't last very long. That was until Brandish questioned him again.

"You still haven't told me about your plan."

"I plan to destroy them on my own." He answered. "Not a war, It will be a one-sided slaughter."

Brandish smiled. "As I expected. It will be simple then. But I thought you didn't want yourself to be known in the world anymore. What happened to discreet approach?"

Natsu snickered. "Well, I am only known to a handful of people, and even them do not know what I really am." "So far, I consider it as a success." "Besides, I am going to destroy them both, and no one will never know who or what truly killed them."

Brandish silenced herself as if she remembered something. Her pupil was wider than usual as he stared at the empty air, before staring at him with a hint of fear. "But you can destroy them right now remotely, less than a blink of an eye, can't you?" She added. "Why aren't you doing it?"

The God dragon responded quietly. "You'll see."

The bikini-clad woman stepped down from the table and sighed. She took the cup and drank the whole content down to her throat. "Well, there's nothing I can do to stop you, but seriously. You need to put more trust over your…'mates.'"

His gaze automatically avoided the turquoise girl and landed on the scarlet duo. "I will when this is over."

The girl shrugged again and began to walk out of the door. Natsu remained silent as she left the room. Yet, before she left, she paused. Then she turned with her brows collected, pointed out.

"You know, if you really want to protect Erza from risking killing herself, maybe you should consider building her own armor."

"Her armor?" Natsu repeated.

"Yeah. She is a re-equip mage, and you know re-equip magic… besides, you build your own armor. Why not for her?"

The pinkette nodded in interest. "Huh. I haven't thought about that."

He was actually considering it. Brandish them motioned him to come closer, which Natsu refused. She sighed in irritation and moved next to him. "You should thank me for giving you such brilliant idea."

He smiled at her, yet without a cunning diabolic smile that looked too perfect to be the truth. This time, it had none of that. Brandish remembered this was kind of smile he only displayed to his lovers. Without her realization, rose-colored dust was already sprinkling down on her cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered and tried to escape his gaze.

"Stop staring at me like that ecchi hentai…" She peeked through her escape. "Come on, you need to come outside. There's someone you need to meet."

She turned away and quickly rushed towards the door. She motioned him again. Natsu's smile spread apart even further. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the door just like her.

"Is this why you were drinking it all that… coffee? Secret meeting with me?"

Brandish quickly made her way out of the room, and Natsu followed closely behind, never losing that smile for once. And the person he met was not what Natsu was looking forward to.

A man with white hair with the monk-like outfit, it was his first time to see its kind. Yet, he had the clear energy curse resonating within him. The man was not a man, but a demon. Etherious.

The smile was slaughtered on Natsu's face the moment he saw him.

His eyes turned blood red, and the rage, ire, vexation that erupted out from him was literally emanating from his face. Natsu hurled himself towards the demon and growled to its face. "What the fuck is thing doing here?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Hello, uncle… It's nice to see you too in person."

The monk spoke with too many dark bags underneath his eyes, and itself was red from sleep deprivation. His voice was weak, and his posture seemed he was about to collapse anytime soon.

Brandish had to intervene before Natsu did something dangerous and explode everything by the mood that man was in, that seemed highly imminent.

"Hold on-! Natsu, this is Larcade. Larcade Dragneel. He is one of my comrade and… he is Lord Zeref's son."

Natsu's eye narrowed dangerously as he closed into Larcade. The monk had to back up in one big step as he had gotten extremely uncomfortable just by standing near him. He muttered as his face started to pour out cold sweat.

"Ummm… Can I… Can I have some private space here?"

Natsu simply ignored his request and closed in even further to a point made Brandish to fume hot pink-red steam from her nostrils and her ears.

The demonic dragon's dark beady iris scanned and traveled every inch of the man's face, and lastly. Natsu sniffed him.

Larcade bolted back in the possibility of his gender being defiled. "OUUUUUAAAAH! NO! Just NO! This kind of relationship is strictly forbidden by the lord!"

Yet the dragon had no idea what caused him to blitz off like a rat. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Yet what Brandish saw was different. It was about to become an intense session of uncle to nephew gay love, but it didn't… It just left her highly disappointed which lead her to sigh aloud to an entire room.

Larcade's face lost color as it completely drained of blood as wheezed out words from his lung.

"Brandish…why are you sighing?!"

The bikini girl barked in response. "Larcade! Natsu wants to make love to you! Now get back over—"

Natsu slammed his palm into her head and gripped her skull like screamed in agony.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! It hurts! Let it… let it go!"

Pinkette growled as his face darkened a hundred shade of black. "Stop it, or I'll make you."

Never in her life, she thought she would be in the same place as Irene and Dimaria, now she understood them perfectly.

She whispered in fear. "O…okay."

Natsu had to recollect his mind to refocus to the monk who stood in the corner.

"So, see if I got the right idea… Zeref made you to resurrect me, and you're calling Zeref your father because of that. Right?"

Larcade's eye grew wide for a second. "How did you know?"

Natsu crossed his arms as he looked at him with a pathetic stare.

"I can just see it by just looking at it. It's that obvious."

"Now, why are you here?"

Larcade mood piqued positively as he heard that. Which he used it as an opportunity to remove himself from the corner as he saw it fit to have a 'safe' discussion.

"Ah yes, uncle!" Though, the god dragon wasn't ready to bear hearing that title, at least from this…demon.

"Uh, no. Don't call me uncle. So far as I know, you are still a book of Zeref."

Larcade was conflicted, with his pink eyes and dark circles surrounding them, a drop of tear formed.

"That's mean…"

That didn't mean Natsu was conflicted as well.

"Well… if you somehow become unbound to it and manage to become a full-fledged demon, then you can start calling me uncle…"

The albino haired monk's depression was somewhat alleviated, but the general cold mood of the room did not change a bit, thanks to Natsu.

No one was daring to speak, and that applied to Brandish as well. He had to clear his throat loud enough to break the silence. "Alright, now, go on."

He instructed to the monk. Larcade's face immediately shifted and his brows knitted themselves to center. His tone had gotten dead serious to further emphasize the important information he carried, which allowed Natsu to actually listen.

"Uncle, Then please forgive me for going straight to the point." He paused. "I was the one who triggered Tartarus's attack."

Larcade shut his eyes tightly in fear of getting struck like Brandish, but none came other than his iconic Natsu's dumbfounded stare.

"So? That's it?" It was the monk who became perplexed by his apathetic reaction.

His brain rolled and flipped upside down to search for words. "Ah, allow me to rephrase it… I manipulated them to think you are their enemy…"

"I got that part. I don't understand why this was so important." Natsu bluntly stated.

Larcade again was lost for words. He had to check if his uncle understood him correctly. But seriously, he was concerned about his lingual skills, and slowly a fear of the possibility of Natsu not understanding the consequences of such event crept on the back side of his brain.

"I…uh…You do realize what that also means?"

"What?" By now, Natsu was disinterested.

Brandish reiterated in his place. "It means the guild is in danger as well. Erza and her friend… Mirajane?" She grimaced a bit.

"Ah." Natsu softly exclaimed, which followed with… "Okay."

Larcade nervously cleared his throat. "Eh-hem, Well, uncle… I…" Which Natsu interrupted " Uh wait, hold on."

"Did you do it out of your own volition or did my brother made you do it?"

Larcade was more than happy to provide with an explanation in that regard. "It was his orders. However, I could not understand his intention of it. If not worse, he has no memories of it."

"Has no memories? Explain his intentions then." Natsu pressed. "He…wished to test you but did not explain why. It is all mystery that's why I've asked Brandish to arrange this meeting."

The prime dragon wasn't too pleased to hear sudden introductions of unknown factors. Both of them could see it on his face.

Larcade continued. "It was as if he wasn't himself." By now, Natsu finally showed his seriousness and started at the random wall as he started to contemplate. His eyes leered to Larcade for a moment.

He growled."Why didn't you tell me this from the start? Obviously, he was the one who caused it… and yet, no one knows why."

Larcade found himself safer by silencing himself completely. He and Brandish shared several nervous glances wondering what he will do. "Natsu, please don't tell me you're going to meet his brother all sudden when we're all under pressure."

Larcade argued. "But this matter is urgent. Our lord—"

"That's an idealistic view. It is more imperative for us figure out how to fix this hot mess without Natsu bringing Armageddon to the entire world. Lord Zeref can wait."

Natsu muttered. "I'm little offended."

Larcade implored him, however. "You must meet father! I can clearly sense something is wrong! You're the only one here who's capable here. Even August is missing!"

Yet, Natsu moved casually as if he wasn't listening to that. He strolled to the closet and pulled out neatly folded blankets, then he walked passed both of them completely ignoring. Larcade gasped in shock. "But even August is…"

Which Natsu interrupted. "I am going to meet Zeref." This time, Brandish urged. "Natsu!"

"At the same time, I'm not," Natsu added, which both of them stared at him with a puzzled look. The pinkette explained. "Well, it seems like it is necessary to meet my brother right now before anything worsens… I have several armors that I can remotely control, which means I can be at multiple places at once. But before that, there are few things I need to prepare before the deal with those two. But first of all…"

He walked back to the hall where everyone used it as a war room. Incidentally, it was also a place where his girls were sleeping. Brandish, and Larcade followed behind, wondering what he'll say. They watched him placing the blankets over sleeping girls. First was Erza, then Irene… Dimaria and Ultear. All except that gothic child. He finished his sentence.

"I'll have to take care of them first." He turned back to the two and added, "You two should go and get some sleep. It's not too long 'til the sunrise."

Brandish's brows rose, and her lips gathered. She couldn't say no to that suggestion, and how he put it… As for Larcade… he was just being Larcade, that was all.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Far away, somewhere on Ishgar**_

Apollo, one of his tier three armor that was capable of extravehicular and deep space exploration, it was one of his fastest armor out there. Due to its intense, extraordinary purpose, it was also one of the best-protected armor as well. The armor was entirely white with occasional black strips on every edge, and the face plate was covered with a reflective gold material with two blowing aquamarines underneath it.

Natsu locked onto his brother's energy and sent it to him. Armor bolted off to the sky and flew towards its destination.

 _ ***THHOOOMP!***_

The armor didn't take long to arrive and did so by simply plunging from the sky. It struck the ground with its fist and knees, and the earth trembled, throwing dirt and rock everywhere in the result.

Armor stood up from the crater and detected Zeref sitting on a rock not too far off. He still had his jet black robe matching with his dark hair and emo getup. It spoke, or rather, Natsu spoke remotely through its mouthpiece.

 _-"Brother!"- -"I came to see how you're doing!"-_

The armor's joints and hydraulics whirled as he approached Zeref, and sat next to the rock.

 _-"I see.. that you're still emo as ever."-_

Still, there was no reply from him. Feeling slightly awkward, Natsu stood up again and decided he should just get straight to the point.

- _"Zeref, I heard everything from the demon you've sent. Larcade, that was his name."-_ Natsu's voice resonated the air a bit with its metallic ringing.

 _-"Is he speaking the truth?"-_ He again, but this time, putting little bit more pressure.

The first time, there was a small whisper from Zeref, but that was all needed for Natsu to pick up. He gave him a pressing looking, even though it can't be seen, and actual Natsu was hundreds of miles away.

 _-"Brother?"-_

Zeref stood up and threatened. "I said, stay away… Natsu." Through the armor, he could see his brother's hands were shaking, and tears dropping out from his eyes. The dark hair that hid his eyes, he could not see, but it was still a clear sign that Zeref was facing some turmoil.

 _-"How about, no?"-_

"Stay away!" He screamed with the curse activating all around him. A burst of his curse exploded outwards consuming all living beings and turning them all dead. Trees withered, and the grass turned brown, flowered became black as charcoals. As the energy struck the armor, it alerted Natsu with red lights and warning signs.

 **[Warning! Unknown Energy Source Detected… Analyzing…]**

Which he turned it off immediately.

The armor spread his arms to show off it had no effects on it. _–"See, I'm fine. Sure you've ruined the scenery though."-_

Zeref growled as he tightened his fingers.

"That's not it… Natsu." "You must stay away from me."

 _-"Can't do that brother. Not until you tell me what's going on."-_ He added, pointing where usually August was.

 _-"Where's the old man?"-_

"August's where about is none of my concern." The black mage spoke through his teeth, yet Natsu wasn't willing to turn back yet.

 _-"I heard you ordered Larcade to infiltrate and manipulate them into attacking me. Why is that?"-_

"Natsu, don't make me repeat myself… you cannot be around me."

Yet he declined.

 _-"and you don't make me repeat myself as well." -_ The brother's intense stare seem to be fighting each other more aggressively than their words. Eyes of Zeref had a look to stop Natsu, and Natsu had the opposite.

"Gah! Why won't you listen to me!" With it, Zeref charged with dark flame-like energy gathering into his right hand. Air rushed past, and like an arrow splitting the wind, he bolted straight to Natsu's chest. Natsu growled as he put his arm up to guard himself.

 _-"Damn it, Zeref! I don't want to fight you!"-_

However, the impact was made with a sound of metal crushing. With a sharp ear-splitting metallic noise reverberating the entire area, Natsu was pushed back, losing the footing, rolling backward before he had to plunge the ground with his fist to stop the momentum.

Natsu quickly glanced the damage being done. The forearm was disfigured by the sheer force that Zeref had put in. However, its integrity was still manageable state, so he decided to deal with him.

 _-"Alright…"-_ He muttered as he faked his struggle. Zeref seized this opportunity to come closer to strike him again. He looked like he was about to kill him, and that meant destroying the armor and dragging Natsu out. Unfortunately, Zeref was wrong on so many levels.

As Natsu saw he was close enough, he fired off his blaster on his hand, which was more than enough to throw Zeref backward. The dark mage responded with a grunt, and before he landed, Natsu flew off and tackled him in the midair. Controlling his armor, he gripped his brother's face and struck it down to the ground with gravity, momentum, and his booster working in unison.

Zeref quickly responded with his own countermeasures. First, he grabbed Natsu's arm and started to pour in his black magic, which was supposed to take away Natsu's vitality.

That meant very little to inanimate objects like his armor that have been remotely controlling, which Zeref is not aware of.

With the free arm, Natsu grabbed his brother's grip and pried out before using it to punch his face multiple times.

 _-"Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep!"-_

But alas, this was all just useless as even Zeref can't take damage to this kind of attack. Even his face deforms, and his fingers break, he'll heal soon anyways. Zeref shouted in ire, "Natsu! Why can't you just stay away from me!"

However, his question was met with another punch to his face, before being thrown into the air. His body flew like a puppet with strings cut off. Natsu engaged his boosters to follow him. However, when he arrived at where Zeref might be, he was gone. Natsu instantly activated his visor again to locate him, but his sensors could not pick him up. He urgently switched to thermals, movement sensors. The both of them fruited the same result, he was gone. It was as if he was simply evaporated… until…

A massive spike of energy behind, and a shout bellowing: " **Stygian Blast Circle!"** and dark energy fell on the armor, striking him with incredible power.

Another sound of metal crushing resonated with echoes, and Apollo's white paint had gotten scratched away and revealed the metallic underneath, which dented to a shape that it should not be. It even revealed the internals glowing with millions of blue lights.

And the impact left shockwave blast to circle the entire area. Trees were rooted away, knocked back, and boulders were cracked, the ground erupted by sheer force. When the shock wave was gone, the scenic forest was turned into a ruin.

The armor was kneeling on the ground to compensate the force. However, the new wave of Zeref's attack wasn't finished as he summoned black orbs to attack him. The armor was bombarded with the dark orbs all around. Though it was quickly ended with Natsu's blaster threw an uppercut at Zeref's chin. Natsu jumped and became airborne. He stretched his right arm to his back as far as he could and hurled a devastating blow to Zeref's stomach while he was still in the air.

Another shockwave to destroy the area and the dark mage plunged into the ground, making a small crater. Zeref screamed as his face turned pale. He looked even terrified. "It's happening again…! Natsu, Go away! Get away from me!"

Natsu screamed back.

 _-"Not until I get an answer from you!"-_ By the look of it, Natsu knew another wave of Zeref's curse was coming soon. As right now, Natsu did not understand why his brother had to be this difficult. Did he not realize his curse has no effect on him since he is not 'here' right now?

To Natsu, it felt like an excuse. The curse eventually activated, yet at the same time, a message popped on his HUD.

 **[Energy Source Fully Analyzed… Countermeasure Calculated, Ready to Deploy.]**

'Ah, that's convenient' Natsu thought as he immediately activated. He stretched his arms against Zeref, and the energy released from the armor clashed with it, scrubbing the jet black energy into white ether-nanos.

The blast of Zeref's curse never made it more than a meter radius, and those got out ended with a violent shock. It threw both brothers from their position and collapsed on their back. The ground still shook afterward, and the air pressure around it shook violently as if it's a miniature hurricane. Dust and debris sucked in and covered the whole ground in fog.

Soon, the dust settled. The armor slowly rose up, and its lights illuminated through the remaining dust. On the other side, Zeref was struggling to stand up, but eventually doing it at the end.

Both remained silent. Despite the shock, one thing was clear. Nothing died, nor decay.

All that left was ruin, but that's was just a small area, on the greater spectrum, no critters were hurt. Natsu and Zeref saw a single bird returning to her former nest, and one by one, albeit slowly, animals returned to see the spectacle that's been done.

Both brothers remained silent.

Natsu raised his hand for a handshake. _-"Truce?"-_

Zeref stared at it momentarily before grabbing it with heavy breath.

"Truce."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Dragneel Mansion_**

On Natsu's head, there were holographic images displaying information and what he saw through the armor. Of course, he never ceased to stop looking at it, but this was the first time he could actually relax for a bit.

For a second, he thought he might worsen the situation he was in. Thankfully, everything worked out. Even now, he was still talking to his brother through the feed. His voices could be heard quite loudly, and the destructions of the forest clearly rang through the entire hall of the mansion.

Though, it was fortunate that he found himself a private to do it… but that wasn't all why he relocated himself to a separate room.

It was what he was working on.

The room was dark. Pitch black, and the sun was still yet to rise. He briefly looked at the time, and it was closing at 5 a.m. The sun should rise any minute now…

That meant he had to rush finishing the project that he was working on at the same time he was battling his brother. Yes, he was building something while fighting simultaneously, and even so, he didn't seem all too bothered by it. It was as if he was listening to a radio while working or, talking to someone during his work to get rid of his boredom.

It was an act of someone who was used to it too much.

Natsu stopped as he the first ray of sunlight leaked through the window curtain. The sun started to rise. Another day began without him knowing about it. He blinked once and twice, rubbed them for a quick massage and walked to the window to see the rising morning sun.

The pushed away from the curtain and let the full light break through. Light bounced inside the room and struck something shinning. It seemed metallic due to its gleaming surface, but the material wasn't.

The object looked like a figure, yet as tall as a person. This was the project he was working on during rest of the night… and it was nearing its completion.

There was mistaking it for what it was. It was an armor.

A set of armor so advanced that the user might never fully understand all of its features without the engineer explaining to one. Natsu smiled at his new work of art as he knew who it was for.

And it was meant to be a surprise gift for Erza.

"Now let's see…how should I surprise her?"


	51. Chapter 50: Demon's Lament

"So it happens that this Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail is truly a part of a Tartarus." A man's voice wheezed out of his lung to fill the entire hall. Rather than his view, it was his sigh that reached everywhere, to a point it echoed, almost. His voice was elderly, belonging to a man who has seen many things in his life, yet never partook in any illicit activities. Despite being old, it rung more evident than a chiming cup of wine glass holding it to the brim, and yet gentle and mild undertone carried gave the impression of him a 'good old grandpa.' Easily a someone who can approach without troubles.

Everyone else was staring at him in unison, and their eyes processed a sharpness that was equal to an arrowhead. Another man called out to him.

"You must agree with our Grandmaster Gran-Doma. Every possible evidence here are all legitimate, and the sources are trustworthy. Natsu Dragneel is a part of the dark guild and Fairy Tail let him join, which means they are both threats to this nation!"

The old man's lips refused to move anymore, and his eyes continued to stare at the documents that were handed to him.

Another person slammed the table hard. "Yajima!"

Yajima's bushy eyebrows lifted to reveal his aging eyes before they were sheathed away. He groaned a bit and carefully places the papers in front of him. He muttered.

"Even though Natsu Dragneel is part of the Tartarus, there was no way of knowing whether he is really one. Just because they let him in does not mean they are all part of it." He added,

"Makarov that I know will never do such thing unless he didn't know about it. Even though the guild's full of trouble, they mean no harm and they're the best at what they do…"

Several glances came and go between the councilmembers, and eventually, they were all headed towards Gran-Doma, who was already giving a death stare at the small old man. There were occasional flinches on his lower cheeks in displeasure. Clearly, he wasn't in any favor of Yajima's response. His eyes gotten red of sudden spike of blood pressure, and Gran-Doma slowly shifted his seat and reached his torso forward in aggression. His appearance was as dangerous as it was, yet he growled at him.

"Have you not heard of Magnolia Mayor's report?! Hundreds dead, and more missing. With demons summoned specifically within the guild, there's no speculations or possibility, this is just a plain fact! Do you dare to ignore the pleas of the citizens?"

Yajima wasn't willingly accepted the report, but he was ready for an argument, and defend the guild as much as possible.

"I am certain Fairy Tail had nothing to do with this. If anything, blame it on Natsu Dragneel but do not let the innocents drag into this, Gran-Doma."

Veins appeared all over the grandmaster's face, and heat congregated with it. Sweat formed, and his pale wrinkly skin turned red. He shook the table as he knocked his chair back. He stood with both hands firmly planted on the wooden deck of the table. He roared, and everyone saw how a serpent turned into a lion.

"How dare you called the criminals innocents!"

Yajima rose as well, and despite him being calm and gentle, the anger inside him began to boil. The tension between them delivered across to everyone. IT was enough to make the bystanders uncomfortable. Even the guards had expressed their concern by glancing at one another.

"and how dare you accuse the innocent mages criminals!"

There was a deathly pause. It choked the air itself, and the oxygen felt solid. Even breathing had become preposterously difficult as if they were inhaling fluorine gas, burning, melting their lung and their bodily organs. People's saliva turned jagged stone as they swallowed down their throat, slicing their esophagus like a jackknife would from within.

Yet, the two did not back down. Especially Gran-Doma.

"How unbecoming of a councilman, Yajima. The council does not favor any guild for the sake of the magic equality and people's safety." Gran-Doma's tone seemed to have calmed down a bit, yet everyone knew that he wasn't slightest.

"So, I repeat. Tell me, Yajima. Do you intend to ignore the pleas of these poor people, or do you intend to approbate the criminal activities done by these… scums?"

The small old man's brow lifted once more to become a giant in the eyes of Gran-Doma. And slowly from his temple, a vein protruded, and his cheeks flinched at the taller man standing in front.

"Watch what you say, Gran-Doma. You know nothing about magic and mages… and I am not going to answer a question that means little more than a pile of dung rotting away in the street."

Gran-Doma narrowed his eyes even further, and pronounced every word with a threatening growl… slowly.

"Are. You. Defying. The. Councils. Order?"

Which he replied withdrawing his eyes from his eyebrows,

"Council's Order or your order, Gran-Doma?" He warned. "The council requires all votes to disband a guild….You will not disband Fairy Tail without my agreement."

The grandmaster's mustache twitched again in displeasure.

"No, I will." He then held the golden serpentine staff resting on the side and slammed the ground a few times. He declared in wrath.

"As a Grandmaster of the Magic Council, I declare of revoking Yajima's authority as a Magic Councilman! Those who agree, raise your hands!"

One by one, and some of them even hesitant, eventually all of them raised. Not all of them of course as Siegrian and Ultear were missing, and Crawford was dead. But that meant very little to the grandmaster who's been consumed in blinding rage.

He looked over and spoke. "Those who disagree, raise your hands."

No one did, and the place was silent. Yajima glared at Gran-Doma with hatred and resentment, yet the look that Gran-Doma returned was a cold stare- as if the unanimous agreement pleased him. He leered at the guards standing and ordered.

"Get this man out of this tower."

And then…

* * *

.

.

.

 **Prometheus**

 **Chapter 50: Demon's Lament**

.

.

.

* * *

And then…

A crack spread the entire ceiling leaving no untouched, and dust cascaded between those cracks. Like an earthquake, the whole place started to rumble. The table broke, and the chair was shattered by the quake that followed after. Councilmen helplessly fell and scurried to find their footing yet failing continuously after one another. Gran-Doma shot his gaze up at the ceiling and yelled.

"Guards! Guards!"

However, even they could not stand eventhough they had spears to use it as a balance point. Yet alone crawling was a difficulty, forcing them to reach Gran-Doma was just plain impossible. Again, Gran-Doma expected him to be saved first. He began to bark at the guards.

"You fool! I am the grandmaster! You must save me first! Get me out of here!"

The guards looked at each other before one of them started to crawl at the old man. Then there was a massive quake again, by the time it happened, the column that supported the ceiling shattered. A good chunk fell to the ground and crushed the man beneath.

A terrible sound of his spine crackling erupted in unison of his dying scream. Blood gushed out of his eyes and nose, and he puked a glob of blood. The fluid tainted the ground, and now mixed with rock dust and grimes alike, it became much darker than what a proper should look like. Instead of red, it was brown, like rotting blood.

The other guard screamed at his comrade's death, yet he didn't move. He cried until he couldn't. Gran-Doma watched the young man's eye roll back to his skull before he collapsed. The old man growled in displeasure and vexation. "Damn it! Useless! You are all useless!"

He shouted again. "Jacques! Come back! Come and save your master! I order you!" Of course, he was just screaming in empty air. There was no way his message will get through. His eyes rolled everywhere to scan for a help. Every member was struggling. And some of them were unlucky enough to be killed already. Their body parts, torn limbs, and blood was everywhere, and the remaining alive members were rolling around in their own puke. It tainted their royal and grand, luxurious garment, their egos were nowhere to be seen. They were now just bunch of pathetic animals rolling around in their own shit.

Thankfully, his scanning stopped when he saw Yajima only standing against the wall. He was so close to the exit. One step away, Gran-Doma knew he would escape. The old bearded serpentine man's mood brightened in hope and reached out for help.

"Yajima! Yajima! Come and save me! I am the most important person here! Come!"

However, Yajima's response was indifferent. He shouted through the sonorous rumble of the earth.

"Why should I, Gran-Doma? You kicked me out of the council, you forcefully convicted innocent people for a crime! You were plotting something evil, I could sense it!"

Gran-Doma's eye snapped open.

"You...you want Fairy Tail free?! I will! I can do that! Now come and get me out of here! It is… it's a duty to save another troubled councilman!"

Yajima hesitated. He genuinely did although he knew that man's words were nothing more than a shallow lie. Yajima was a good man. Unlike others who came to the guild by their greed, he joined to make a world a better place. He was too naïve. However, as right now, he knew what he had to say.

He steeled himself and responded.

"No, I am no longer part of the council. You kicked me out."

It was then Gran-Doma showed his true face. Rage and uproar of ire and threat puked out of his disgusting mouth mixed with saliva. The man looked no better than an animal.

"You dare to leave me here, Yajima! I am the most important one here! I am the one who must survive! Without me, the council wouldn't exist, the whole world wouldn't exist! But you! You Yajima, you are nothing! You ARE NOTHING! Your life is worthless! Throw away your life to save mine! If you refuse me, I will make my army to hunt you down to the edge of this world!"

Yajima stared at the man with shock. However that was quickly replaced by resentment.

"Gran-Doma… you are delusional."

With it, he stepped away from the trembling room and vanished into the shadow. He was no longer in grandmaster's sight. Gran-Doma bellowed in wrath again, veins popped everywhere, and his skin turned into red. Yet his rage had no use against the disaster he was facing. If not, it only seemed if was getting stronger every minute passing.

Finally, the ceiling collapsed. Chunks and slaps fell above him, and there was no way to escape. He has rendered immobilized already, even thrashing was useless as the slab came from everywhere. Directly above, perfectly matching with the ground in dimension. It was same as being sandwiched between walls.

Finally, it plunged down and collapsed on his body. His fragile bone gave no resistance to a metric ton of a stone slab, shattered, crumbled before pulverized into granular form. His lungs had no time to let air escape, so they just trapped there inside, expanding like a balloon until its tissue gave up. It tore open, no, it exploded inside his rib cage- or what was once a rib cage. Lastly, the impact severed his spine, especially his neck area. He felt no pain as it was so sudden. The pain came after when he realized his vision was flying off to random places.

Gran-Doma's eye frantically looked around in confusion before finally locking onto what was remnant of his body. Blood gushing out everywhere, and organs spread the ground… when he realized what his fate, it was too late. His eyeball rolled back, and his lids started to close. The Grandmaster was dead.

A streak of purple beam fell from the sky then and drilled into the ground. The energy burned everything inside. Man's corpses evaporated into ashes. A shadow fell from above and landed perfectly on the remaining platform. Dust settled, yet the ashes and sparks still flurried inside the room. The figure slowly rose, yet all that one could see was his face.

It was just a skull. It was no man, but a beast. It roared vacuously as its blood veins started to glow in hellish purple through its jet black body. Its body bulged, and ether-nano congregated into its shape, so much that it torn apart its skin. Thick, viscous purple glowing liquid gushed out as the tear started to spread.

And then…

It exploded, destroying entire Era, killing all lives caught within it.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild**_

Natsu sat in one of the bar areas, but away from everyone else. In fact, a small table in the corner was the one they took. Irene and Erza, who was sitting in the middle of the entire bar like they owned it, were cheerfully talking to Ultear and her mother Ur, and Brandish. The girls insisted Natsu to sit with them, but he declined. This guild wasn't a place for him. He felt unwelcomed here. That was why when they suggested going to the guild for brunch (everyone overslept due to last night), he chose a sit in the corner.

It was a decent place, it was a spot he could look over then in case something terrible happened… As for Dimaria and Arnstrid, they were helping out Mirajane. Of course, Mirajane hasn't stepped away from all the bar work… for now at least. But her workload was much-reduced thanks to Dimaria and Arnstrid.

Mirajane still did all the cooking. Yet tending the bar was Dimaria's task now, and Arnstrid was doing all the small chores… and serving the table as well in a loli maid outfit.

On the surface, the things seemed calmed down a bit. Yet the entire gang knew what exactly was going on. This was no time for mindless leisure. Natsu knew that, but humans have needs, and they needed sustenance. Besides, the hard work last night, he thought he could use some rest as well.

After all, he had some time before he starts his assault. So he stared back and forth between Erza's group and Dimaria's group. He sometimes froze when his and the girl's eyes met. They would give him a heart-warming smile, and he would return it back to his own. Then Arnstrid ran to him with a tray and a mug cup. He did not know the content, but it did smell quite…nice? He didn't know how to put it.

Natsu's mood was ruined when the loli maid approached him. "Oi… I told you not to be in any proximity to me."

"I…I'm sorry… but… but Dimaria told me to give this to you…!"

His brow lifted in surprise and glanced at Dimaria. She noticed him and gave him a wave and a smile. Natsu couldn't help to chuckle at her and also returned a smile. He picked up the cup and placed it on his table. Dimaria chuckled as well and tilted her head in happiness.

A voice called from the other side. He believed her name was Cana.

"Arn-Chan! Can you give me another bottle of beer?"

The loli maid immediately bolted to the bar with hugging the tray, she exclaimed.

"H…Hai, Onee-chan!"

Cana seemed to be in bliss as she heard the word, 'onee-chan.' She hugged her chest tightly with a maddening blush. This seemed to catch some interest, so other people started to request their food as well on her. This time, it was a man in a poncho.

"H..hey, Arn-chan… Can I have some extra chips…?"

Arnstrid replied, twirling her twin tail hurriedly as she carried out cups of liver deterrents.

"H..Hai-desu, Onii-chan!" That man seemingly melted by Arnstrid's response. Natsu could only narrow his eyes by this strange event unfolding.

"What the fuck? What in the actual fuck is happening here…?" he muttered incredulously. Then from the kitchen, Mirajane walked out holding multiple plates. That sight alone was enough to catch Natsu's eye.

Of course, it was beautiful. Natsu did not know what human beauty standards were, but no doubt everyone acknowledged she was the most beautiful. Erza told him that, Irene agreed, even Brandish admitted.

But that wasn't the only reason why he stared at the platinum woman strolling out of the kitchen. The feeling of ominous aura surrounded her never went away.

After the battle was over, it only had gotten even stronger. He knew of this energy all too well. It wasn't cursed power that he usually senses around Etherious, it was something more like those demons from Galuna, yet much stronger.

Natsu never had sensed anything like it, but one thing was sure. She was a demon or has a power of demon. Either way, she was someone he needed to look out for… because when demon comes, one thing that followed inevitably after was Tartarus.

It didn't necessarily mean she was part of it, but in these time, he was wary. He wanted to make sure they feel hopeless, giving them even the slightest hope was unforgivable… given that these demons can even feel what that is…

Besides, Mirajane's action against Natsu, mostly avoiding eye contact and running away from him only added suspicion.

To be honest, Natsu did not like her.

The loli maid approached the platinum beauty to give her a helping hand, but she shook her head. Mirajane carried the plated by herself like she used to in the old times. They seemed to be meant for Erza's gang. The amount of strawberry cake it held on a single plate was enough to make it obvious, it was gargantuan.

Natsu continued to stare at her. Mirajane didn't seem to notice him yet, but the expression on her face told him that she was suppressing her emotion. Her smile was fake. He watched as Mirajane greeted the rest of the girls, gently placing plates on the table. Irene and Erza's eyes were lit up brightly, and Ur and Ultear were praising her how the plating looked so professional and clean. Brandish kept her silence, but the visuals of Mirajane's cooking affected her enough to drool without knowing it.

To Natsu, he didn't know so he couldn't tell it was great. But he supposed they were.

Then he saw the former barmaid asking something to Erza. His scarlet mate stopped middle of her action and stared at her with perplexed expression. They both said something to each other before Erza stood up. The duo began to walk towards the wine cellar.

Like that they left.

.

.

.

* * *

Mirajane looked both left and right as she started to head to the small latch inside a cellar. This was a place that not many people knew about, only the longtime guild member would know this place exists, and even then, no one really came here.

Erza on the other hand recognized this place. "Emergency bunker?" Mirajane opened the latch and climbed down the ladder. The room was small, covered in woods in most part, and a single table was placed in the center. Last time both they were down here was when they were just little kids. Back when Mirajane was brutal close quarter combatant… not that she is anymore gentler, only when during the battle.

"Why are we down here, Mirajane? I know you have something you wanted to talk to me personally, but I don't believe this amount of secrecy is necessary…"

Mirajane countered,

"No, we need it. Trust me." She paused and sat on a seat fixed on a table. She placed her hand on the others to motion her scarlet friend to sit as well.

"We need this. Everyone will know, but… I need you to know first… nobody mustn't hear…yet."

"You are making me nervous." Erza expressed quietly. The only sound between was their own breathing, and Erza's armor plates sliding one another.

Mirajane opened her lips to say something, but nothing came out. She choked by her own breath and looked away quickly. It as if she was about to cry.

Yet, Erza didn't hold her hand or said anything to comfort her. She knew Mirajane cared for her, but Erza had been cold to her always. And she still saw Mirajane as her nemesis.

Call her petty, but that's how she was. Never so forgiving to anyone who was once her enemy…

"Mirajane?" Erza frowned in small fear creeping in. She didn't like how this was going.

"What is this secret?" She stared directly into her sapphire eye, and the girl sighed. Mirajane grabbed Erza's hand, yet she wasn't ready for that. Erza jolted slightly in surprise and stared at her nemesis holding onto her hand. The knightess raised her brows in confusion.

"Erza." Mirajane choked. Her teal blue eyes were starting to turn pink by tear collecting on them.

She was really about to cry. She repeated, "Erza…no matter what I say, even how ridiculous it sounds, they are all true, you must believe me, I swear."

The scarlet knight knitted her brows. "Okay…? What is the secret?"

Mirajane inhaled deeply to calm herself. "Erza, you need to stay away from Natsu Drangeel."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Tartarus**_

"It was perfect…" the demon trailed his noxious voice in the lair of all demons, he rubbed his hands maniacally as he fixated his single eye to the lacrima orb- that worked as a display.

"Yes, it worked perfectly," Kyouka repeated Franmalth's comment pleasingly as she stared at it on her throne inside the hall, tapping the edge of the seat. She asked her loyal girl.

"What do you think, Sayla? Don't you think everything went so… marvelously? Perfectly?"

Sayla's eyes trailed down to her own collarbone and bashfully hid her neck upon her shoulder. By the perfection of the plan, how they were all killed in one sweep explosion excited her on so many levels.

"Yes, mistress… it is perfect… this is how a proper prologue should be. I've long for this moment for so long…"

Arch Bishop commented loudly. "It surely will bring a sufficient message to Natsu Dragneel…"

Kyouka stood up from her throne and walked in a circle. Her eyes never leaving the fruition of her efforts.

"Hmmm… how long until Natsu Dragneel will hear of this?" She asked the entire room. Salya answered without delay.

"I estimate within a day, mistress."

"How excellent…" She whispered as she circled her own throne. "And what happens if Natsu Dragneel decides to attack us directly as an act of retribution?"

Franmalth's voice dropped quickly, and hard.

"When we have an army of new breed waiting at the gate, I don't think so…"

"Even if he had machines to aid him, they will not be able to help him when there is no magic." A new voice entered the room. No, it was one that they were all too familiar… yet it spoke so boldly, and the owner of its voice strolled in like he was the master of all thing.

White hair, white clothes, it was that monk.

Sayla's aroused expression shifted to a shock-shaken rage. Her eyes glared in red as she immediately activated her curse power, and lifted several objects surrounded her to attack the man.

She ordered, "I demand to know where you were up until now, monk!"

Everyone seemed to slowly move their body for a possible battle. No one was happy to see the monk enter this place again. Kyouka was also one of them as well. She added to Sayla.

"Yes, tell me where you were while the blast nearly killed us all."

Sayla stepped forward trying to protect her mistress. "You are not possibly the part of Natsu Drangeel's scheme, is it?"

Larcade, or rather, Lance spread his arm merrily and exclaimed, strolling casually to the throne.

"Quite the contrary my friends." He added. "I have discovered a surefire way of winning this battle…"

Kyouka found the man's presence disturbing, and Sayla did not approve of this man's sudden reappearance. Their Arch Bishop remained clam yet primed for combat, and Tempest and Jackal threateningly stared at him for any movement.

However, the sanest of all them was still Sayla. Despite the umbrage that she expressed, her interest piqued by the mention of his machines and a way to stop them all. "What is this surefire way of winning the game?"

Larcade's smile spread wide as he approached Sayla closer, which she retreated in return.

"Dragneel has many weapons for his bidding. His machine of the army is strong… but he needs magic to summon them… and control them." He continued.

"What if I tell you, there's a way to stop the magic altogether?" He raised his voice.

"Natsu Dragneel is a god slayer." "And no man can slay the god without his magic."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Cellar Secret Hideout**_

"Erza, you need to stay away from Natsu Dragneel." Mirajane stuttered her warning through her breathing. Erza collected her brows in silence, but eyes said the otherwise. Her bright brown iris flickered under the dim orange light of the single candle, and yet they carried so many different emotions conflicted each other. They all had a saying, but Erza could not select just one to represent them all. They all rose up from her shaken, confused, and baffled core.

Erza shook her head slowly as her rich brown eyes fell to the ground. She whispered something, but it was inaudible. Maybe because her words were being suppressed by her own emotions.

She looked in the eye of her nemesis. "Mirajane… what are you saying?"

"What are you saying, Mirajane? I don't… I don't understand."

Mirajane swallowed her saliva and returned her gaze to Erza. She gulped down her fear of telling it, so she steeled herself and reached over her shoulder. Her hands curled into hold onto Erza tightly.

She spoke,

"There are things that he had done… He has done… terrible things. So awful… he is dangerous, Erza."

Erza let out an incredulous long breathe before staring back at her. "Mirajane, whatever you think he is, Natsu is not a dangerous man. He is kind. He's always been so kind to me from the beginning." She tried to convince her, but for Mirajane it was something that she could do better… because she knew everything.

The platinum mage whispered.

"Natsu did never tell you where and how he met your sister, did he?"

Erza exclaimed, "How did—" She paused, breaking the eye contact. "No… he never told me."

Mirajane started to explain. "Erza." She firmly pressed. "He is keeping secrets from you, things that he doesn't want you to know…" She tried to say calm and logical as much as possible. Tear that came out started to dry as a result, which was a good thing. She needed every brain power to convince Erza.

Yet, it only seemed to provoke her. Mirajane continued.

"Natsu Dragneel came and destroyed your sister's country, and he killed every one of them."

Erza narrowed her eyes in disbelief, and slowly her torso moved back a little. She wondered if she was playing a dangerous prank on her.

"Mirajane. Enough of this nonsense, why would he start a mass slaughter, let alone destroy Irene's country?" She paused and leaned forwards, prying away her nemesis's hands from her shoulders.

"Natsu is not a heartless man. He would never ever kill people, and he will never kill the innocents."

She started to point the finger at Mirajane, and her voice began to rise. Which echoed in a small room like this.

"He cares about me, and everyone else! When everyone cast me away, he loved me despite what I am, and how dare you Mirajane… HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT HE'S A MONSTER!"

"BECAUSE HE'S A MONSTER!"

Mirajane quickly calmed herself realizing she was getting emotional just like Erza. Though the one with murderous intent wasn't her, yet Erza seemed ready to pull out her sword and strike her at any time. The takeover mage quickly added,

"Natsu came to your sister's country and slaughtered every one of them, because of one man. One man attacked him. Your boyfriend killed tens of thousands of innocent people. The entire nation, even a continent was gone! Your sister and her friends are just survivors!"

Erza grabbed Mira's collar and dragged her to her face.

"Natsu will never do such thing! If he's that merciless, then why did he save them! Why didn't he kill them all? Why did he not killed us all when he got here in the first place!"

Mirajane genuinely answered.

"I don't know that… but what I know has he subjugated them. You may not know this, but they fear Natsu. Dimaria fears him, Brandish fears him, Irene fears him because what he did to them." She added, "Because slaughtering everyone seems to be a pretty good reason to fear him…"

Erza didn't speak, yet her intense gaze never ceased. Still holding onto Mirajane's collar, she bared her dragon fangs and growled. Before she knew, her iris were started turn draconic.

"You…liar." "You are lying to me… Dimaria loves him, Irene and I even slept with him. Does that still mean they fear him?" "Stop making up all these nonsense, Mirajane."

Mirajane argued. "That does not change the fact that he killed millions… Natsu Drangeel is a monster, and trust me when I say this, you have to stay away."

"Stay away from him!" Erza exclaimed. "He is the only one who accepted me for being what I am! And you are telling me to break up with him because of your little delusional lies?!"

"I am not lying, Erza! I'm telling you all this because I care about you! You're my Nakama! We're all family, remember!"

Erza countered, "Yeah, like you damn care about your nemesis."

Mirajane gasped. "Erza… you still…"

Yet the scarlet girl never stopped her assail towards her. "Do you know what I think? I think you are just jealous. Jealous because I have someone who actually cares about other than this…. This…stupid guild!"

Mirajane gasped.

Erza growled. "You call yourself a family? A pitiful family you are! What do you even know about the family, Mirajane? I don't need a lesson from someone who killed her own sister—"

Mirajane snapped. "At least more than you! I killed my own sister because of my fault! There, you happy!" Tears started to rise back up again no matter how much she tried to suppress it. "And I had to live through my entire life with guilt! I lost who I was, I gave up everything because of my Lisanna, and you'll never know what's like! Things that I went through!"

"Shut up!" Erza roared. "Shut up…" Her voice died slowly. "I don't care what you went through, Mirajane." She looked down before she leered a venomous gaze at her.

"I don't care…" She sneered. "Natsu will never do such horrible thing… he and I made a promise… to never keep any secrets from each other… and if what you said is a truth, he would have told me."

"Erza…" Mirajane trailed. "I know, but just because he made a promise, there is no guarantee he will keep that promise." "Natsu Dragneel is a man of the scheme. Despite his appearance, he knows how to toy with people, and you! You are just… another chess piece to him!"

She added her final words. "I cannot let my friends suffer from that."

Erza pushed her away from her and drew her sword. Her fangs grew, and her eyes turned blood red. Her armor began to heat up in red, and the hot air steamed through the armor plates. Mira's eye struck wide at the oddity of this power that she had never seen. But more importantly, she was more shocked to see her Nakama bringing her blade to her throat. "Erza…!"

Erza's hand trembled, her skin turned white then red due to the enormous pressure she exerted. The handle and the pommel started to crumble under her fingers. A tear began to leak from her eyes. Erza didn't expect it, but she let it anyways.

"Lies!" "LIES!" "Who told you all these lies! Was it Macao? Alzack? Droy? Was it Wakaba?! Who fed you?"

Mirajane however calmly pressed on. "Erza, sheath your weapon, and listen."

Erza's voice rose, "Answer me, god damn it!"

"Erza! sheath your weapon!"

"Answer me!" The fire erupted from her body with a torrent of blazing wind. Mirajane screamed back, "Erza! You're trying to attack your own Nakama!"

The inferno died a little, but herself now burning brighter than the candle, clear dense smoke and a scent of burnt wood made the air hazy. Then slowly, flame died and returned to her regular form. Yet, the candlelight was consumed by her force, there was barely any light inside. Mirajane barely could see her while Erza saw the platinum girl clearly.

She whispered, dropping her sword to the ground. A loud sound of metal clashing a stone resonated.

"How do you know all this…"

Mirajane stared at the sword which was still glowing red before she answered. "They told me. Irene, Dimaria…Brandish."

Erza whispered. "and why did they not tell me…?" Mirajane answered. "They couldn't tell you." "They were afraid this might happen… but I couldn't just sit and do nothing."

"It's for your sake, Erza. You need to stay away from him… because there's no telling what that dangerous man will do."

Erza turned to her side as she locked her eyes against Mira's. She bit her lips and crackled her teeth, veins still popping out from her neck.

"I now see that I liked you more when you were just a barmaid." She paused before turning away from her, walking away. "You'll never be my comrade, nor a family."

.

.

.

* * *

Natsu's eyes were resolute. Staring at the place where Erza and Mirajane walked in. Natsu didn't like when he felt the sudden surge of power coming from below the ground. The power was clearly draconic, similar to his own, and to his ancestor.

He knew something was wrong in that uncontrolled energy. As expected, Mirajane as a bad omen. When Erza walked out of the door, he immediately stood up and rushed towards her. He pushed men standing in his way to reach her. There were some angry cries, but he ignored them as they weren't his concern. He just had to focus on Erza.

Even more so when he noticed a deep frown and bloodshot eyes of her lover, he called out.

"Erza, what happened…?" He grabbed her by her arm and held her in place. Erza didn't speak. People were starting to stare at him.

One of them called out, "Leave her alone, you useless C class!"

Natsu glared at the man yet held no violence. He just made his eye convincingly menacing, just to make him look away from him. This caused Erza to raise her eyes to Natsu, observing what he just did before let her focus fall to the ground again.

Irene saw it unfit to stay any longer. She could not speak for Natsu's action during the battle, but she could keep everyone in the dark. There was no need for conflict within the guild than it already has. Although she was aware, it was them who were causing it, not Natsu.

"Little sister, Natsu-sama. We just finished the meal, would you like to return to the mansion?"

Ultear followed as she read the atmosphere. "Mother needs rest as well… she hasn't been feeling too well since the fight." Ur caught a glimpse of what they were trying to say. She didn't know exactly, but she has been briefed by her daughter of the incoming fight… so she assumed it was that.

"Ah right… I still feel terrible. One of my arms has been naughty lately…" she looked at her own daughter. Dimaria, however, gave them a gentle smile before returning to bartending. Her gaze was locked on to Erza as if she was contemplating about something. Natsu was the one who noticed that considering gaze.

"Mari, you've got something to say to Erza?"

The scarlet knight raised her head and looked at Dimaria. The priest felt the emotion directly drilling down to her soul, Erza's stare was that disheartening. The priest explained to her senpai.

"It's just that I promised to help Mira for today… I would like to go with you senpai, but… the people haven't been too kind to her lately."

He nodded in return. "Alright. Hit me up when you're done, Mari." Dimaria gave him a salute. "Roger roger, senpai."

Natsu looked around at the remaining group and placed his forearm around Erza waist. He proceeded to pick her up like a bride. Her body felt cold and stiff, almost like a paralyzed patient. He called to everyone else to follow him and commented on Ur's bionic arm.

"I can have your arm fixed once we get back to the mansion, Mrs. Milkovich."

.

.

.

"Natsu Onii-chan..." Erza whispered as they walked in the street. People's gaze wasn't very kind to them, and Erza felt it. All too well when she was already this sensitive. After what just happened, there was only troubled mind rumbling inside her, it consumed her. That and the foul stares that drilled her soul from these people didn't do so well to her mind.

Thus, she pulled Natsu's shirt tightly as pushed herself closer to his body.

"Nii-chan…" She spoke again. Her voice was frail, weak even, chiming like a petite hummingbird and yet…had no energy to live another day.

"What is it, Erza?" He asked, still concerned about her weak form that he thought he'll never see again. "Seeing you so weak makes my heart ache."

Erza didn't say again, and the silence remained that way until Ur spoke out loud the cold atmosphere.

"We should get a carriage." Irene agreed to that. "We should." She looked around the town. "Magnolia isn't safe anymore."

Natsu suggested. "Maybe when this is over, I can have the entire mansion moved to another place."

The knightess who clung to his body like a baby monkey agreed. "I want that…"

Ur blindingly asked her. "What about your guild, then?"

Again, there was another silence. "…" "I'll be fine. Probably."

Then a stone flew towards her, which Natsu grabbed it in the air before crushing it into a fine dust. An assaulter shouted at him, and rest of the group. "You Fairy Tail scums, get out of the town! We don't want you here!"

Natsu stared at the man fiercely with his demon eyes. Before he knew the man pissed in his pants before scurrying away. He muttered.

"I didn't realize the situation was this bad." He turned to Irene "I thought Dimaria handled it."

"Natsu-sama, no matter how you convince them, we can't undo their families' death."

Natsu nodded in understanding. "Nothing can be done for them I suppose." He saw more and more people started to gather around them. Even the child in passing shun them with cold looks. Their mother covered their eyes and dragged them away. A woman approached and crossed their path, and spat on Irene's face. Of course, saliva never touched her as it evaporated in the air.

"Murderers!" the woman screamed.

Natsu's mood darkened like those of a thousand miles abyss. He lifted his chin up and glared down at her as if he was about to crush her. Irene interjected,

"No, Natsu-sama… I'm fine. I'm fine. Let's just get out of here…"

"Good idea," Ultear exclaimed. Natsu also agreed as he opened a gate. Everyone proceeded through, leaving the angry mob behind.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mansion**

"This is bad. Without support from the people, your guild won't last another day before council catches them." Ur exclaimed.

Erza didn't say a word. Irene did, however. "After what those people did to protect the town, I don't think they welcome it… What was the word on the council?"

"I haven't been able to get through a single message… They are ignoring me."

Brandish clarified to Ultear's claim. "Which means, they've already sorted this out before then. It's only a matter of time before Fairy Tail gets disbanded." She added. "That sucks. I'm going to be unemployed."

Irene suggested, "Ultimately, the council is a problem. If there's a way, we can buy Erza more time for her guild… I can certainly reach them with my wings within a day. They would not easily ignore their strongest mage's opinion."

Natsu walked closer to Erza, who already found a chair to sit on as she stared at the empty air.

"Erza. We'll save Fairy Tail. No matter what."

"You don't have to do that… I can handle it."

He kneeled in front of her and held on to her arm tightly. He tried to look at her, but he found her continuously avoiding his gazes. "Erza. Are you alright? What happened inside there? What did she say to you?"

Erza looked up before breaking her contact with him. She looked down to the ground and muttered. "I'm okay…nothing happened…"

Natsu held her firmly. "Erza?" He pressed. Erza closed her eyes before standing back up. Natsu sidestepped to let her stand. She whispered hoarsely.

"Onii-chan… I feel tired. Can I… can I stay here for a while?"

Brandish suggested. "Would you like a private room?"

"I would like that…" Erza answered. Natsu offered. "Come on. I'll carry you—"

She rejected it, "No, I'm okay… I'll try just… find it on my own."

She started to head upstairs through the grand staircase. It wasn't too long till she completely disappeared. Natsu frowned in concern and looked at everyone else. He then suggested to Irene.

"Hey…"

She nodded. "I know. I should go and check on her." Natsu turned to Ur and Ultear and waited until Irene was gone entirely. He announced.

"We can't let the guild disbanded under my nose while I still can do something about it." He laid his eyes on everyone else who were remaining in the room, that included Brandish, even Meredy who wasn't even really a part of the team.

"I know these Horsemen will comeback to the guild regardless of my presence, that is a fact."

Ultear answered to him, "They'll no doubt attempt to publicly announce the disbanding of the guild."

Natsu nodded, "Which is why someone who's a higher position than them must sway them to do otherwise." He directly looked at her.

"It's good to have you here, Councilman."

Meredy, who was watching it from the side questioned, "But… why are you trying to save the guild, daddy? It's not like you need them."

Natsu raised his head before blinking them several times. Ultear began to sweat, and Ur simply chuckled from the back. The dragon pinched his nose as he groaned out in pain.

"Okay, stop that. Stop calling me that before you start making me feel responsible…"

That only excited Meredy.

"Really?! You would take that responsibility and take care of me?!"

Flushed Ultear shouted at her as she desperately tried not to imagine of herself living with Natsu Dragneel in a tiny abode.

"Meredy, Stop that!"

Which only made Ur laugh even louder. Ultear felt like she was dying of embarrassment because of her and Meredy. Her cheeks were puffed up already, and her lips were pouted into a neko like fashion, but her face was burning red, and steam was piping from her head. Which caused to her become stupid, she tried to meant it seriously but all that escaped her lips were gibberish mixed with words.

"M…mother! Not you too!" She inhaled and calmed her nerves. "Everyone! The lord was going to say something, so let's hear it! Th…this stupid discussion of… Meredy's adoption can come later!"

"It's not stupid!" Meredy shouted although she was rejected by Ur. "Meredy dear, she is right. Mr. Dragneel needs to figure out how to take care of his guild from being disbanded by some fools." Which she whispered to her daughter's ear. "From my experiences, co-workers(councilmen) are the dumbest of the bunch. Good co-workers are one of the seven wonders of the world."

Ultear gasped softly as she agreed completely. Natsu acknowledged Ur.

"I never had co-workers, but I'll sleep on it." "Anyways, back on the topic." He pointed out before he announced the rest of his thoughts.

"As for dealing Fairy Tail and the Horsemen, as I mentioned, Ultear will be the one who'll be intercepting them." He added, "Whatever happened to the council, you are still one of them. These men will listen."

Ultear argued, however.

"Ah… I… uh… Thank you for entrusting me with the task my lord, but… They won't listen to whom they do not serve." "I may be a part of the council but the only man they serve is…"

Natsu interrupted her. "How much?"

Ultear raised her brow. "I…I a bit confused my lord."

The Prime Dragon continued, "You've told me these dogs only listens to master who feeds them more… so how much?"

He walked to the fireplace and dug his fingers into charcoal. A handful of it broke off, and he grasped them tightly in his fist. With a little bit of magic he imbued, he generated a brilliant glow. When he opened his hand, he revealed a crystal with thousands of color pouring out of it, its size more magnificent than any kind of gemstone that Ultear had ever seen.

Ultear knew what he was holding in his hand, and Ur knew what it was, even Meredy. Of which, they could only stare stupendously and mumbling like a fool. Ur walked closer and pointed with her brows knitting closely to each other.

"Is that…?"

Natsu nodded. "Diamond. It holds no meaning other than it is a fine material for creating armors. But to you humans, they mean something even more worthless."

"I can create them as much as you need, I only need you to persuade them not to disband the guild. Change the term."

Ultear tilted her head slightly, but knowing what this leads to, she immediately kneeled. Ur remained shocked, and Meredy stared at them unsure where to look at. Nonetheless, the daughter spoke.

"What should I tell them, milord?"

However, Natsu wasn't going to let her kneel in front of him. So he followed her position. Ultear squirmed,

"Milord! You don't have to…" Yet, he looked her directly in her eyes. "I am not a lord of men, nor women." He then requested, "Tell them to only take the one who's responsible."

"But no member of Fairy Tail is responsible," Ultear asked.

"That is why I will ask Dimaria to volunteer. She will be briefed shortly."

Ultear's magenta eyes struck wide open as she realized his scheme. "You want to use Dimaria as a bait! Of course, I heard she was a spriggan, those who's as strong as God Serena, and perhaps even more… She'll be enough to eliminate all four of them."

A grin appeared on the pink haired god's lips. "You understand perfectly."

"but what about the council?" she inquired, and he rose from his position. His eyes never left, however, and more he stared, more of that demonic and draconic presence leaked out from his infinitely deep obsidian eyes. Ultear was sworn she saw a faint red glow behind it, a light that glowed even brighter, and ran more profound than the deepest region of hell.

It was the true eyes of a demon, dragon, and her god. One rightfully to serve, the one that made Ultear Milkovich shudder through her veins and soul.

She broke her eye contact immediately as she realized she could not handle his stare anymore. He had that powerful aura that made her so petty and drenched her body in cold sweat.

Natsu Dragneel's answer was swift and resolute. "There will be no council."

"Once I deal with them, find every shred of evidence of their coup d'etat against the king of this world. We're going to need them when we visit the king."

He turned to Ur and Meredy, and his godly aura was instantly dissipated. He was sure Ur and Meredy were feeling it as well, he could see it in their eyes. He knew that fear that displayed when they realize they were hopelessly outmatched.

Natsu didn't want that though. "I guess I got little carried away…" But he perked up as he tapped his palm with his fist.

"Oh, right. Mrs, Milkovich, let's look at your arm! See what I can do to fix it."

Ur stuttered, but she came to her senses eventually. Chuckling nervously at the end from time to time. "Oh. Oh, yeah. Sure… that would be great… ha haha… ha…"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild**_

"I understand, Senpai," Dimaira answered through the com. Pressing her fingers against her hear seemed to be the method of listening to her senpai's command, although she found that counter-intuitive. Nonetheless, she grinned under her hood when she was fully briefed by him.

"I understand… I felt the rough strength of that man, even four of them won't last a second against me."

The priest lifted her head as the com went off, she looked to the mess hall where everyone was talking about the guild's future. She felt a little hope in that they can be saved, thanks to her senpai. She was thankful that he was caring enough to protect those who insulted him, but also afraid that he might not be so lenient towards Mirajane.

She had many reasons for that, but they could all be explained and avoided if he listened to her. Whatever it came down to, Dimaria knew she had to look after Mirajane, she was innocent.

Perhaps she felt guilty of making go through all that, whatever happened in the cellar…

"Hey, Arnstrid, would you mind looking after a bar for a minute? I need to go and check Mira if she's doing alright…"

Dimaria smiled as she requested to dump all her work to this little maid loli. As expected of her level of god slayer, she voiced out her thoughts.

"Well… Mira-nee hasn't been up here for awhile…" Then as if she realized something, she exclaimed. Her eyes turned wide as a saucer, tears sprouting out on both, she threw her finger at Dimaria.

"Hng-nyah?! Why are you dumping your work on mine!"

Priest scratched her head. "You looked like you were enjoying it, so I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all! I'm not enjoying it! I'm a man! This is just in—" Then a request from a bar table comes up.

"Hey~ Arn-chan~ Can I have another glass of ginger beer?"

Arnstrid's mood immediately perked up and happily chimed, beaming up her smile excitingly. "Hai~!"

The time priest dubiously narrowed her eyes at her before scratching her chin. However, she did not use this time to stand idly by… she escaped from the bar and followed down to where Mirajane went. She found the place hidden oddly, entering a storage area, going into the wine cellar, and climbing down a ladder to finally reach Mirajane… she had to give it to these Fairy Tail mages for the level of concealments. If it weren't her trained magic senses, it would have been quite hard to locate.

Her golden iris locked onto a body of certain platinum girl. She had no movements on her limbs as her body leaning itself against the wooden wall behind, sitting in the corner with her head fixated on the ground that held no significance.

Dimaria tucked away her golden white good and freed her hair. She carefully approached Mirajane and crouched. She observed her silently, unsure what to say to her beforehand.

"Hey, your hair's all messed up…" She whispered as she began to caress her Mirajane's velvety silver-platinum locks. Dimaria's unarmored fingers dug into those tangled locks and unbound them gently one by one.

A sniffle came from her, and finally, she lifted her head and forced out a smile. "Thanks." Her eyes were already soaked with her tears, and there were traces of them once ran down to her chin. Good portions of her makeups were erased, though, that never stopped making her look beautiful.

Of which, Dimaria hugged her and Mirajane accepted it. Mirajane closed her eyes as she momentarily rested her head on other girl's shoulder. The blonde patted her back and whispered to her.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Mirajane nodded as she pulled herself away. Dimaria encouraged. "It's okay. It's okay. Erza will come around."

"Are you sure it's going to be okay? Did I do the right thing?" The platinum girl asked, and the blonde touched her face and brushed away her black trails of eyeliners. A faint gold aura beamed before it ceased.

"Mira, you did the right thing… At some point they were bound to know, it was right of you to tell her now before the things had gone too far. You took a risk, and I'm sure it was worth it."

"How about you?" She asked, and Dimaria asked back.

"What about me?"

"Do you think he's a monster? Are you scared of him?"

Dimaria fell silent as she pondered for right words. She managed to answer, however,

"I am scared of him."

"Then how…"

Dimaria quickly interrupted. "But not enough to not love him." Mirajane looked away as she trailed herself.

"Erza hates me now…and… as for Natsu…" "You don't have to worry about him," Dimaria answered. "Senpai…maybe brutal against his enemies but he cares deeply to those are close to him. As far as I know, he won't do anything that will hurt you… I think."

Dimaria didn't have to mention that one time he played himself as an antagonist to knock some sense to Irene. She turned back the focus to Erza.

"And she is your comrade, right? Erza will be fine…"

"She thinks I'm lying. She is trying to deny what you've told me… I just want what's best for her." Mirajane didn't reply for a moment, and Dimaria sat next to her. After a while, the platinum girl spoke again.

"Now that I've told everything to her… I feel exhausted. I probably would look like someone who wants Erza and Natsu's relationship to end."

Dimaria raised her brows. "I'm sure you didn't mean that. I thought you just wanted her to be more careful?"

Mirajane died a little bit inside as she sighed.

"Well… I won't be very honest if I say I didn't find Natsu attractive…" Dimaria's eye struck open wide and stared at her in disbelief for a short seconds before shaking her head. "What…?"

"I… wanted Erza to stay away from Natsu after knowing what I've done. He destroyed your country and killed them all. I didn't want her to become a monster that he was… but yeah. If someone has that kind of looks and truly cared like Erza told me… I'm sure I'd fall for him as well."

Dimaria stuttered a bit. "So.. so you like… Natsu?"

"I don't know… he's a monster… and I'm scared of him. But seeing Erza hurt that much, I'm starting to ask myself, 'what if I'm wrong?' 'what if he is really changing?'…"

But she sighed again. "even if he weren't a monster, he would hate me… So, I don't know."

Dimaria couldn't comment directly on that, but as her shock subsided, she did saw a slight silver lining to resolve all this. She knew the outcome will be determined by Natsu's and Erza's action, but at least she knew she saw an opportunity to turn something terrible to good.

"he is really changing… but I can't prove it to you by my words.. but you know me now. When you get to spend time with him, you'll probably realize that faster than I can tell you."

"I don't know…" Mirajane trailed again. Dimaria stood up as her armors interlocked again under her robe, and gave Mirajane a hand.

"Come on. Everybody is waiting."

Mirajane nodded at that, and the priest helped her up. As together, they walked out of the cellar. Yet, they were completely unaware of what was going on above.

.

.

.

* * *

"Fairy Tail now convicted of mass killing of Magnolia citizens!"Wakabe, Macao's friend announced his shock to the entire guild deafeningly.

It was a newspaper he was holding, and that was the first title written in bold letters. To emphasize it further, it was even colored while everything was just in greyscale. That man put so much force into his scream that he was spraying saliva and nose everywhere.

Another one commented on that. "That's not surprising… so they really won the case, huh? We're doomed to fuck…."

Everyone started to murmur after that, the entire mess hall was brimming with worried people's whisper. Their concerns gathered to a point loud enough to suffocate their own logic and reasoning, forcing them to focus their mind on a single calamity they were facing. People's voice hummed through the guild until a child's voice broke them.

It was a boy, not a girl with pink hair whom they didn't know.

"Guys! Why are all look so depressing against them? I mean, what's the worst that could happen? We've threatened royals, we've stolen things, we destroyed a town, and we all came out fine! At worst, they'll just charge us another fine. Right?"

He looked at his guild master sitting on a bar stand. "Right? We'll still be fine, right?"

Master Makarov's face was solemn, and his body was solidified. No one knew what he was truly feeling, no one but only Mirajane could see, and she wasn't here yet.

He did not speak for a while until the boy had gotten close enough. Makarov answered to the boy.

"There's a difference between threatening and murder… and there's a mountain of difference between murder and massacre…and we have no possible way of defending ourselves from the council."

"What did other guilds say?" One of the random people voiced out his thought through the mess hall.

"Currently, we received no words from them. Seems like everybody does not wish to get involved in our situation…" He answered to the voice, and he turned to the goth maid twin tail loli who was still standing behind a bar. ( she was standing on a stool because she was too small)

"You should get out of here, child. Staying here only earn you more trouble."

By the time she said that the door to the storage opened, and entered two beauties from it. It was Mirajane and Dimaria, and them was enough to alleviate the mood just a bit. As they all knew they were the real heroes here, perhaps thinking that they could shed a silver lightening when the worst comes.

Dimaria's golden eyes met Arnstrid's, and they carried a look of absolute resolution. Mirajane caught it, but no one else did. Not even the guild master. The maid loli inhaled deeply before turning her sights to Makarov.

"Um… I should?" She peaked Dimaria searching for an answer. The priest didn't say anything other than a nod. Which was enough for her to make a proper response.

"..yeah! I should. I'm still a child, and I don't know much about magic…"

A boy from earlier suggested. "Hey, I can teach you magic! I'm pretty good at it, you know?" Purple flame rose from his both hands. Arnstrid only could stare at him in pity.

"I'll have to pass on that offer, and no thanks."

Makarov tapped the floor with his staff a few times to stop everyone from talking. It was an effective method of silencing them all.

"Alright, kids! We have to be calm about this! We are all in dire situation… we must prepare for the worst to come…"

Arnstrid strolled over to Dimaria and tugged her robe for her attention. Yet the frown she had wasn't for that, it was more of a concern. "I can feel them coming…" She whispered, and Dimaria nodded as well.

"Ah, I've felt them as well. They are here."

Mirajane stared at both of them in surprise. "They? You mean them? Already? You can sense them?"

The priest confirmed with a single nod. "Yeah, with some training, it's not difficult to feel them… speaking of which, they are entering now." She added, this time in a whisper,

"By the way, try to stay quiet. I'll handle this."

The platinum girl looked at her quizzically as her perfect brows collected.

Then the door opened… no. It shattered, and something terrible came with it. Unlike everyone saw, the man, the thing entered was not Jacques but someone else. He was humongous in size, even more, massive and muscular than Elfman was.

Just like Jacques, he wore a mask but made of crude irons bolted together. The pieces of them were rendered on top of another and made to resemble something like a mask. It was rough a design, and only two slits on his face confirming that those were his eyes.

When the lights came through and reflected his iris, one could confirm that they were blood red. It was mixed with pure rage and bloodlust. He had no clothes other than his tan trousers covered in many chains. He wore gauntlets that matched his mask, and more chains dangled around.

He did not speak, only breathing through the mask like a beast…

Then from behind, Jacques entered, followed by another man. Unlike the both, this man was thin frail. His limbs were no thicker than a twig and made everyone who looked at him to wonder if he can even lift a pencil. He wore a revealing pink cloth, his torso resembled of that Spanish male dancer with an extended v line cut that stretched right before his crotch. His nipples were half showing, and his bushy chest hair covered rest of it.

Every member stared at the sight and lost for words at the variety of their… style.

Jacques announced to the entire hall.

"Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs! It is good to see you on this fine evening…"

Makarov immediately stood up. "Why are you here? You promised to return when Natsu Dragneel is here." "He is not here, and that means you should not be here. What's the meaning of this?!"

"Ah!" Jacques exclaimed. "Apologizes for my colleague's behavior… he can be carried away from time to time." He placed his hand on each man and briefly introduced them. Jacques's eye shinned as he did so, everyone could feel it in their bones as they still did not know Jacques. Whatever it was, it was a foreboding experience. Uncertainty could do a lot of things to human mind.

"Ce gentilhomme fort is Sir Bergen Armbruster who represents War, and this man of exotic taste is Agape Doll…Famine… They won't do anything extraordinary as long as you all cooperate with me."

"Cooperate?" Makarov exclaimed. "What do you mean by co-operating!"

Jacques stepped forward and snatched a newspaper that one of the members held and spread it open in front of the guild master.

"You are aware. Oh, you are very all aware…" "I bet you knew what we were going to do to you already, you are a smart man, I'm sure you've figured that out much. You are now all just… criminals."

Master Makarov sneered as he slapped the paper away from his face.

"Do as you like, then! Are you going to arrest me? Arrest everyone and throw us in jail?!"

Immediately, the masked skull Frenchman materialized a scroll under his cloak and let the paper fall by the gravity. He was presenting the possibility here, and Makarov could read it apparently.

Disbandment of Fairy Tail.

These simple letters were so bold and carried a mountain of weight to the master's soul, and it froze him over a thousand times as he helplessly continued to stare at it.

Wakabe shouted from the side. "What the heck! What the heck does it say!"

"Silence!" Lion's voice boomed through the hall followed by heavy breathing, and his breath hitting the metal mask. Every member's eye turned to the source, and it was that giant man, Armbruster. His voice alone was enough to make people piss their pants, and that was more than enough to get the reality through Wakabe's thick skull.

Jacques cleared his throat as he began to taunt the entirety of the hall.

"Oh… the idea seemed so vague, it was so~ métaphysique you did not know it was truly coming when it rushed at all of you fools. It seemed so far out, just an idea and concept… but how is it now that you're feeling it all through your bones? Can you all feel the reality?"

"Disbanding the guild?" Makarov growled under his breath, which led Jacques to continue.

"Yes, this means the end of your guild… Fairy Tail exists no more. But that does not mean the reality can be changed…"

The guild master raised his brows nervously. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You flies are very very lucky today. An esteemed member of the council decided to overlook your crime one last time…"

"Good, then you have no purpose here!"

"But not without a catch. We still absolutely have to punish those who are responsible for it…" He motioned to outside. "The public wants justice, and they will be restless until a proper punishment was laid upon the real criminals."

"there are no real criminals here—"

"I am." The sudden unexpected response from Dimaria froze the place, even the Horsemen didn't seem to know what just happened, and moreover, Makarov jaw was left hanging half opened.

The sacrificial move from a beautiful priestess in gold was the last thing that they expected, which was why it was only more advantageous to Dimaria.

Having seen the event happening right before her eyes, what was better than this to cause them such a confusion? Just like her lover in pink hair said, she was going to exploit this to her fullest advantage.

Mirajane exclaimed from her side, grasping her arm. "Mari! Wh..wait a minute! I'm not sure what's going on!"

That was same with master Makarov as well. "So I do, child… you've done nothing wrong! Everyone sees you as a hero. You are a person who's farthest from being a criminal…"

Yet she shook her head, hiding a sly and wry smile behind her as she schemed through the Horsemen's little play.

"To be the truth, I was the one who was supposed to safeguard the artifact. It was dangerous, and I knew it required my undivided attention, which I failed. The reason for the undead and the demon's outbreak is because of my inability."

She stepped forward through the crowd and steeled herself firmly. She stretched out her both hand for her apprehension.

"I take the full responsibility of my action, these people have not sinned. They are innocent."

Everyone did not speak for a good minute, and the choking sensation of the atmosphere killed everyone from inside. Especially the Fairy Tail mages, guilt consumed them whole, which they began to express freely.

"No! If you do that, you'll have to take me as well!" A mage spoke from the corner, which followed by a hoard of the agreement. Agreements after agreements, it became a pledge, and that filled the entire guild.

"Yeah! She's done nothing wrong!"

"Hey, She's the hero here! She doesn't deserve this!" "Take me as well!" "You are not going anywhere unless you take me with her!"

Dimaria took a step back at this unexpected outcome. "E..everyone…!" "Everyone, do not worry about me!" Though all that fell into no man's ear. Arnstrid tugged her robe again.

"You are quite famous here." The priest dropped a ball of sweat. "It would seem so…"

Yet she noticed a small chuckle coming from Jacques. It grew exponetaly louder until Master Makarov could hear, then everyone else's.

His chuckle turned into an uncontrollable guffaw, and his voice echoed the walls around the mess hall. That silenced everyone. That made them step back a bit. That was the force that these Horsemen had.

"You are quite a hero, aren't you Madame!" He expressed as he spread his arm like an eagle. "Wonderful, what a wonderful sight! Even in trash, there's still a gold buried, hidden away!" "Honestly, I did not expect such a bold claim from you, madame. You are a brave one…"

He trailed.

"Unfortunately, you aren't the one we are looking for." He pointed his index at Dimaria. Slowly, he moved it to her left, his finger landing on Mirajane's direction.

"You are the one whom we are looking for…"

Mirajane pointed to herself. "Me..?" Jacques confirmed that. "Yes, you…the abomination of this guild."

Dimaria's brow instantly crumbled at the unexpected outcome. "What…?" She muttered before pulling Mirajane behind her shoulder and defending her. "Mirajane has nothing to do with this. Stay her out of it!"

"Quite the contrary." He contradicted. "Everything will be proved when you walk out of that door." He moved aside and presented a broken door behind. People were already gathering around outside the guild. "Ah, perfect, we already have audiences, don't tell me you have stage fright."

Dimaria warned her as she tried to cover her up with her back.

Yet the girl gasped at the scene that stood outside of the guild, it was as if the public already knew these people were going to break into the guild. That was understandable. However, she did not know how terrible it really was until her aquamarine eyes became fixated on people's intense gazes.

They held such venom, hatred, anguish and terrible emotions were being beamed down on her body directly. It made her unconsciously shudder, and the chilling sensation forced its way up to her spine. Because she knew those eyes, the same one she saw when her old village was attacked. How could she forget those gazes? As if they were imprinted on her, they were impossible to forget even if she wanted to.

Mirajane thought she had overcome it, she really did. That was until her bright blue eyes turned pale.

Jacques slowly made his way to the frozen girl, and his smile crept up behind his skull mask when he heard her swallow irratic breathing. Makarov jumped down from the bar stand and blocked Jacques.

"Do not come any closer! I am not letting you force her arrest, or making her lie to herself from a crime she did not commit!"

The leader of the Horseman leered down from his mask. "Get out of my way, vieillard(old man) "

"Never."

The leader did not speak not took action. He just remained silent, just gazing at the old man blocking him. The stare between Makarov and Jacques was a second away from turning into a battle, that was how suffocating it was. With their gaze, the air felt heavy and made everyone's heart squeeze into a tiny ball, and every second passing by, the pain doubled. At last, the masked man spoke. "Do you know a difference between an animal and a man?"

Makarov let him continue.

"Animal follow instinct, and man defies it." Jacques tapped his head. "Protecting the girl would be considered similar to an animal… but my side… well." "I am going to break that instinct because the logic demands it."

His voice started to rise, "and I am going to break it by force if necessary…" "One last time, step aside… Animal."

Yet none of that worked on Makarov's ears. At least not on him. "To think you'd go low as bad calling us… we'll have none of it. But I agree, this does not have to turn violent. Go back to the council, you'll have one last chance." Makarov's reply was unyielding even he knew what that meant.

"You would go as that far?" Jacques questioned with his head slightly tilted back, looking down at him disgusted.

"I can take everything that council requires of us, they can call us animals and savages, that's fine! However, I will not tolerate them convicting us for a crime we did not commit, even more so when blaming it on a girl who only did nothing but protecting these people!" Makarov bellowed, and magic allowed him to grow in size. His body bulged, veins popped everyone on his materialized muscles, and his voice has become in sync as well as the tone.

Dimaria shielded Mirajane from the scene, and Arnstrid only stared at the new kind of magic she had never seen it. And everyone else gulped down their pooling saliva praying that another wat would not break out.

"Protect, Makarov? Is that what you've just said? Protect? That 'bitch'—"

Everyone gasped at when he said that word to address Mirajane. Dimaria only stared at him unpleasantly, and the platinum mage herself chocked silently with her fingers digging into her skin.

"—over there is responsible for killing the half of the casualty." His voice grew larger when he looked Mirajane directly in her eyes.

"TELL ME, GIRL! Did you think even for a second what your magic would do to this people! Your guild would have been saved if you hadn't act! See how miserable and useless you are! Trying to use your demon power to save your guild?! Ridiculous! Demons can never help humanity, they only bring disaster!"

Dimaria tried to shield her friend's ear. "Don't listen to him, Mira." Yet the man continued.

"I know everything about what happened to you and your sister! Your powers got you kicked out of your own town! Your powers got your own sister killed! And now look what's happening to your guild, girl! Your kind are the filth! Cancer of this world!—"

"Mira, Don't listen to him!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Makarov bellowed in rage.

Jacques pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face underneath his mask. "You see, Makarov… we humans are considered apex predator in the natural order. This means we are above demons and dragons… and when lions hunt gazelle, they do it without feeling guilt."

He paused.

"That means something, don't you think?!" His hand engulfed into black mass before striking an uppercut at Master Makarov. Instantly, blood and saliva erupted out of the old man's mouth. Makarov literally flew a five-meter above the ground before hitting his back to the bar. Glass shattered, and contents poured out.

From behind everything, The largest of the Horseman, Bergen stormed in with his hulking body and crushed into Master Makarov. Woods and stones alike were shattered, and barricades and wall were crumbled through as he ran in like a bull. The hole he created left no wall that separated the guild from outside world, and Master Makarov was thrown outside by his sheer momentum.

Bergen roared as he made a gripping gesture and threw it in the air. "IRON DEMON'S RISING HELL!"

Ground ripped apart like fabric, and a wall of iron rose from the ground, and pushed them against the ceiling. Everyone who was standing on that wall was helplessly squashed by it, and then Jacques shouted.

"Vitality Demon's Rage!" Several pitch black magic circle appeared in front of his mouth, and a torrent of charcoal energy rushed at the mages. Trapped by Bergen's magic, they were all directly in the line of his attack. The energy made contact, and they could do nothing against it. IT washed their body with devastating pain that dulled their mind and forced them to scream. The pain wasn't direct. However it was a pain from their vitality forcefully being stripped away.

That was until Makarov erupted out from the rubbles and smashed his gargantuan fist to Jacques's tiny body. His fist hammered him down with a force of a mountain. The ground ruptured, and every glass around the guild building was destroyed by the sheer impact. The wind blew away from the shock, and the sound could be heard miles away.

"You think, I'll sit idly by and watch my children suffer! Not on my watch!"

Yet there was no scream of Jacques. However, Bergen rushed directly into him again with materializing magic seal.

"IRON DEMON'S MILLION TON SLEDGEHAMMER!" The man's clenched fist turned pitch black metal before transforming itself into a gigantic hammer. He swung at the Makarov's hand, which instantly made a terrible breaking sound on impact.

Makarov was knocked back with blood spewing out from his hand. Already, it was mangled and bruised just like as if he was struck by a wrecking ball. Saliva trailed out his mouth by the numbing brain pain, and his eyes rolled back. At least he saved his children…

Just like he expected, they were freed. They were not too happy of the Horsemen's sudden onslaught.

Blast from their guns, tarot cards, purple flames and smokes alike flew at Bergen's side. Yet he took no damage from it. However, the guild did not stop their attack. Believing that constantly raining down their magic on him eventually wear him out, they just poured in everything they got. One of them, the one with orange hair was brave enough to get in close and plunder the Iron Demon Slayer with sands.

However, through the sand, a hand erupted and clenched the orange hair's throat. He held in the air like he held a chicken, and the captured man tried to pry the hand open, but it was futile against this mountainous man. Bergen's hand then started to metal before his entire body was covered in it. The oncoming attacks were now ricocheting away, so simple and so effective, it just made everyone's attempt a hundred times more meaningless.

"I suppose it is my turn…" A deep, sex intoxicated voice spoke. "Will of a Mind Demon…Mayhem!"

Pink light exploded from several layers of magic circles that he created, traveled extended to every corner of the field. His magic drilled into people's brain causing light ups in their iris in darkish pink color.

Yet it did not have an effect on Dimaria, and the spell never reached Mirajane nor Arnstrid either. The trio looked up at the strange mage with confusion except for Dimaria. She had seen this sort of power but not these two. The strange male gave them a smile that would creep them to their bone.

Mirajane's eye slowly focused again on the rest of her guildmates, and they were no longer what she knew. Macao was fighting his old friend Wakabe, and Alzack was fighting Bisca and so forth…

She watched as once their friend turning their back on them, and slowly, the world spiraled down into chaos. Betrayal and the unfathomably dangerous thing they spoke to each other, their own friends made her sick to her stomach. But apparently this man, Agape Doll wasn't simply finished.

He flicked his finger towards her. Mirajane looked away but she couldn't. Instead, an armored hand covered hers for her. It was Dimaria.

"We are getting out of here, Mira."

She snatched Dimaria's hand away and faced her. "But the guildmates…!"

"I know they are suffering, but these men won't try to kill them."

"How to do you know that?!" Mirajane pressed urgently. "We have to help them! What these people are doing is just wrong!"

Yet, Dimaria knew better. "I just know! Trust me on this! Besides, you do know that they are trying to manipulate you…!"

"I know that!" Mirajane shouted. "but that doesn't matter now because of our friends…! They are suffering! We are the S-class, we can help them! We have to!"

Arnstrid pulled both of their clothes at the same time. She pointed out.

"Look at that."

Agape Doll was already preparing another spell, not it was ready for its deployment as it floated around on edges of his fingers.

"Do you really think I would let these people alive…?" The man trailed his sickening voice. "I can make them all kill themselves with a flick of my finger."

A virulent wry smile stretched across his face, all the way to his cheeks. "I will cast it once you decide you attack me. The effect is immediate."

"You monster!" Mirajane wanted to shout, but all she got was a squirm and rancorous gaze at her enemy. Instead of shouting, she murmured. "You… you monster!"

Last words came out choked, and rest of her emotion clogged her windpipe shut. "They have nothing to do with this….!"

Mirajane looked at her fellow S-class, who was doing nothing but staring at the chaos unfolding before her. She implored her, "Do something! You can control time, right?! I know you can, you told me about it! there must be something we can do!"

Yet, the priestess couldn't dare to say she could actually rectify the situation. Instead, "…There's nothing I can do…"

"What do you mean, there's nothing you can do?!"

"Last time I stopped time…" Dimaria looked away. "Last time I stopped time, I messed up everything." "It's one of the reasons why we are in this kind of a mess. I wasn't lying when I said I was responsible."

Mirajane argued. "I don't care! All that matter is now them! We've got to save them…!"

Dimaria broke her contact with her and looked around the room. Makarov was already standing back up, but only to be get beaten up by constant attacks from two demon slayers… and the rest of the guild was too busy fighting themselves.

This wasn't going anywhere.

"…Fine."

And with it, she activated her magic. Everything happened in less then a second… Second would be a misconception. It happened yet at the same time, it didn't. It was just was. One could argue that such event never occurred at all in the first place as there was no swoosh of sound, movement of air or ether-nano, no trail left behind by her spell.

Whatever it was, one thing was sure.

Dimaria was standing behind the Mind Demon Slayer with her sword drawn, blood dripping down from edge of her blade. The man's hand fell to the ground with a loud thump, its fingers twitching as if it was still alive. Yet, blood gushed out from his entire body, save for his neck and his head. When everyone returned to their senses, they realized that there was multiple lacerations on the man's body. First cut was on his gut, another impaling his lung, and the last one slicing through his liver.

They were fatal, and Agape Doll collapsed without screaming. Dimaria reassured, "don't worry. He isn't dead. I've cured worse before." Reminding every one of Erza.

Mirajane grasped her both hand in joy. "T..thank goodness…"

Even the remaining two Horsemen were stood still looking stunned, and even Makarov. All three ceased their fighting just to figure out what exactly was going on. Everyone was about to cheer, but that mood was slaughtered when a body dropped from the ceiling with a terrible sound of breaking.

No, it wasn't a sound of wood or cobblestone being crushed. It was organic. Everyone gazed at the body, and they knew who it belonged to. It was Mirajane who identified first.

She screamed in agony as she dashed at the unmoving body.

"Elfman!"

Blood surrounded him and drowned his face with it. It cascaded from everywhere. When Mirajane pulled her brother to see if he still breathing, she could not recognize his face.

How could she when there was no face left? Blood and bones, and eyeball. That was precisely what she saw from him. There was no sign of breathing from the man who's face was shredded away.

"ELFMAN!" She shrieked in terror.

Tear poured out her face before she knew, and her beautiful face was gone with her sanity. Once again, magic started to escape around her. She jumped on her bother and tried CPR on her brother who showed no sign of alive…

However, Dimaria jumped in and touched his wrist with her magic. She stated to her as fast as she could. "Lucky. He still have pulses, but faint. Don't worry, I can fix him!"

Mirajane bawled as she broke down entirely in front of everyone. Dimaria hugged her, pulled her closer, but the voice prevented them from doing anything further.

"You'll have another one to fix if anyone of you move-nanodesuyo!?"

It was a voice of a woman.

The duo looked up to find a pink twin-tailed woman dressed in skimpy black cat outfit. The girl seemed to have certain assets that would make any man fall for her, because everything outside of her was near perfect. But not so much in reality based on her action.

Dimaria shouted, "Who are you?!"

The cat woman responded proudly as she pulled out another body. "I represent Conquest! My name is Hanada Nyanko-nanodesuyo?"

"Hanada, you took your time," Jacques exclaimed.

"Boss-sama! I had to take care of these two as a failsafe-nanodesuyo? Things never go right-nanodesu! We always have to consider the second options!"

Another person Hanada pulled lifted her head and chuckled apologetically. "Sorry, everyone… I guess I got myself into hot mess…"

Mira shouted. "Levy?!"

Dimaria's armor whirled as she got ready for another combat. However, a powerful kick pushed her out of the way. She was not affected however, just sliding to the side a bit by the force and weight of it.

She did, however, was surprised how that large man Bergan could this fast. "when did-!"

Bergen grasped on her armor and poured his magic, seals appeared all across her places before it started to squeeze down on her skin. "WHAT?!"

Dimaria growled. She tried to move her arm but was quickly intercepted by that man's magic. It was forcing her to kneel. "What the fuck is this!?"

Hanada answered. "Bergen-san's power is to control metal! That includes your armor and your weapon-nanodesu!"

By the end of it, Jacques was being finished with Master Makarov. There was no longer a hurling giant combating the small puny man. All that was left of him was a little fragile body of an old man, shredded clothes, and blood.

Jacques grasped his hand as he deprived of the guild master's life forces.

"That could have gone a lot smoother… but at the end, Wizard Saint is nothing."

"I would hate to drag this any longer, Mesdames et Messieurs, let's end this now." "Surrender the girl and no one gets to die."

Mirajane darted her attention to Dimaria and her fallen master. Dimara urged, "Mira, don't fall for it. I can end this! Ju…st Just this stupid armor…!"

Jacques continued. "Remind you, I have your guild master's life force… and our dear Hanada has your librarian as a hostage… No one has to die today."

Dimaria and everybody else watched the scene unfold. Herself decided to remain quiet as she wanted to see how she'd react to that. Though it was a very different story to the rest of the guild.

Chaos still ruled them. The news of their master and Levy as a hostage was too great of a risk, but then again, it was also for Mirajane as well. Such things were enough to split the group into two.

Jacques's smile spread alongside his skull mask underneath, and he drew a blade from his cane. His walking stick was not what it seemed, but a sword in disguise. Then he threw it at Bergen who caught it with ease. He placed the blade on Dimaria's neck as if he had become an executioner.

Clicking noises from Dimaria could be heard. Veins and blood throbbing on her face was all too real, Mirajane actually felt like her teeth was going off. She did not know what the priest was going through but she could imagine. The scene, for a S-class like her, was just humiliating.

"So what will it be? Kin-Slayer Demon?"

Voices erupted behind her, and Levy shouted from above. "Mira!"

Mirajane inhaled her breath and looked down below. There was no confidence within her. "I get it…"

"Mirajane, don't turn yourself in!" "We can still make this right!" Such voices came and went, but she could not bear to stand and listen to them.

Perhaps they were right. Mirajane was guilty of killing her own sister, it was a sin that she could no wash. Then her uselessness got her brother almost died, and now, even with her magic, she could not protect him. Master Makarov was down because of her, and the guild ended up fighting one another because of her.

So maybe they were right. Such demonic powers like hers didn't deserve an idealistic life. It was only good at getting everyone else get in trouble. She merely wanted to help, but where did that lead her to at the end? Like what she did to Erza…

She looked outside the guild where the magicless people stood and watched. Their gazes were all directed to her. Hate, and anguish and rancorous gazes were pouring down on her from all sides.

Mirajane's hand clenched tightly as tear started to trail down from her eyes again. She tried to suppress it, but it did not work. Yet, not much came out due to constant crying she had to endure. Mirajane was feeling sick and tired of everything. When she wanted, tried to sacrifice herself, why does the world decides to turn its back on her?

The girl bit her lip as her eyes fell on Dimaria's. Her baby blue eyes were filled with fatigue and defeat. The blonde's eye widened as she shook her head.

Yet, Mirajane simply smiled back at her, and everyone else. It was supposed to be just another dumb smile coming from an oblivious barmaid, but it struck everyone with realization. Her smile was too genuine and heavenly, like as if you could capture it and store it in a glass jar for the next eternity, and yet, bittersweet like a flower that's losing its petals as it succumbed to its own end.

Mirajane was tired. That was all.

"I…" She opened her lips. The hall and the surrounding had gotten deadly silent.

"I am responsible for the demon outbreak, and murder I've committed. I surrender."

"MIRAJANE!" Levy screamed from above, and the entire guild rushed forward to stop her from doing whatever she was planning on doing. Dimaria's face turned red, and her clicking of her teeth had gotten louder as she stared at the empty air. Rage was all that was left on her face…

Jacques approached the platinum girl and placed a pair of handcuff and chains on her feet. "A wise decision."

Hanada let go of the blue haired girl and hopped down from above, and Bergen ceased what he was doing, and pulled Mirajane roughly to the door. Town folks drew near the scene as the Horsemen escorted their prisoner. At this point they didn't even bother to look at Agape Doll, who was on verge of his death.

Jacques discarded him as if it was an obvious thing, and no one said anything. The atmosphere was too pathetic for anything to happen.

Every member of Fairy Tail watched their nakama being dragged away in the chain as if she was an animal. Defeat, bleakness, futility, and sorrow ruled them all.

A wall made of iron eventually blocked their path. They assumed it probably came from Bergen.

Again, no one said anything.

But no everyone. Dimaria was shaking. Her armor was broken beyond repair, and her blade was mangled. There was a slight cut mark on her neck that was instantly sealed back because of her magic.

The priestess's serenity and grace were gone with her rage, her jaw constantly moved back and forth, and her iris shrunk like a mad woman. Trembling she growled through her teeth.

"Senpai…what would you have me do…?" Her voice traveled to her senpai's side, the same way how she received orders from him.

"Senpai… what would you have me do…?"

…

…

…

 ** _-"Stand down."-_** A static came through her ear.

Everyone's eye turned to her as they all recognized that voice. Dimaria repeated herself.

"Senpai…What. Would you. Have. Me. Do?" This time, she was resolute and unyielding.

Yet the response was the same.

 ** _-"Mari…"-_**

Dimaria's blood was boiling at this point. "Senpai! The rescue mission is compromised beyond return, Mirajane surrendered, and I've been utterly humiliated by those lowly scums!"

Everyone gasped at her sudden change of words, turning vulgar, then again, this was how they remembered her in the first place…

"Every guildmember were forced to fight another, Mirajanne's brother's nearly killed!"

The members gathered one another as they started to whisper about the owner of the voice. Questions went and came, but the consensus was that S-class like her would not listen to a C-class 3rd wheel, and this had to be someone who was powerful than her… but their prediction was shattered into hundred pieces when they heard her next words.

"Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! No..! How do you want me to call you, Natsu Senpai! You are prince, heir! LORD Natsu Dragneel…! I beg you, let me teach those whoever humiliate me, and I will get Mirajane back! I must…!"

…

…

…

 ** _-"There's no need to call me that. That aside, I will grant you that permission, Dimaria Yesta."-_** He continued.

 ** _-"Terminate them with extreme prejudice."-_**

Finally, a smile spread from her lips.

 _"As you wish, my senpai."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **A/N:::Watch out for the next chapter, which will be the chapter that will change everything. Chapter 51: Deus Ex Inferno**_

 _ **And thank you everyone who are still reading my story, I hope this chapter do you some justice for all that long waiting... Also, I am glad that my sotry is reaching out to non-native english speakers as well. The french I am using is horrible, not that my english is great either, lol...**_

 _ **Support from you guys were amazing nonetheless. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, watch out for the next chapter which will likely be very important.**_

 _ **Always press that follow and fav, remember to leave a review if you liked it :D**_


	52. Chapter 51: DEUS EX INFERNO pt1

**A/N: Sorry, but it looks like I'll have to divide this chapter into two pieces. Here's the first half!**

 **And always, please leave a review if you liked it!**

 **-BloodyAngelWolf: I'm not sure I sent you PM, I can't remember so I'm gonna post here again, back when Seilah was first introduced, her name was translated as Sayla... and it kinda stuck with me.**

 **-Tohka123: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **-the death bringer779: 0.0 awesome name m8! Here's the next one!**

 **-WOOHTHATSRIGHT kid: Thank you! I'm glad that your lovin' it... no pun intended**

 **-NxE092015: Dude, you have no idea to know how glad I am to see you stick around so long. I hope I can deliver that hype, and get you entertained constantly!**

 **-Guest: AYE HONORED GUEST!**

 **-mistermen: haha it is isn't it?**

 **-Angryhenry: hmmm... sorry dude... maybe next chapter, but Natsu does make return here... and some serious stuff.**

 **-Meazm: Another person who I am always glad to see! Without you on review section doesn't feel the same lol! And yes! her moment is coming! I love you man, but as in... you know what I mean.**

 **-midnightscar17: Glad to see you too! I hope you are excited enough! Because big changes are happening!**

 **-Blackseal84: Damn right!**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

Mirajane watched the world around her collapsing before her eyes. Her dream, her hope just being stripped away and her soul and heart presented naked to the harsh reality that she was facing. Vulnerable, and exposed bare, she wanted to hide away from the thousand eyes glaring down at her as if she was a slave put on a public display.

She would not look straight as it pained her, the drilling pain that sunk deeply into her heart, her soul wailing from the torment that it received. These people of Magnolia, people who once she loved to turn their back on her in a single day because of her power...

Yet despite her soul being damaged by the resentful glares from the people, it wasn't exactly easy to look down on the ground either.

Whenever she looked down, her chains returned its gaze. As just right now being dragged away like a slave, she could have sworn she heard it mocking her in the most miserable tone that there was. It humiliated her, but Mirajane didn't cry.

She was too tired to shed even a single drop of tear. Her body was nothing more than an empty husk, sovereign nation of surrender and depression.

A rock struck her flawless face and tore her skin. Blood trickled out from a cut, and it hurt. But it did not pain her more than what she was feeling inside.

Someone called out her name. It was a male, she didn't even attempt to look at the man.

"A FUCKING WHORE!"

Mirajane clenched her teeth at that to stop herself from feeling more pain.

Another object struck her chin. This one caused her to stagger and fall on her knee. She stumbled before quickly standing back up again. It throbbed her entire jaw and could already feel it getting swollen.

Like that, one by one, more things flew in the onslaught, and each and every one of them provided her a foul taste of humiliation and suffering and shame. It didn't matter what struck her, from random rubbish to food that they were eating. Name calling, and curses blared throughout the entire Magnolia, which she tried her best to remain deaf.

One man rushed out from the crowd with a jar filled with piss and blood of an animal, and poured it on her from the back, before smashing her head with it. Ceramics shattered, and the foul stench of contamination filled the entire nostril of anyone who stood nearby.

Mirajane gasped loudly at the sudden coldness, and revolting sensation waterfalled behind her. Her platinum hair was ruined with red and yellow, and her dress became nothing more than a ragged mob. The beauty of a young girl was destroyed by a mere piss and shit and blood of an animal.

Finally, Mirajane broke another tear as it became overbearing. She wanted this to pass quickly, but the slow pace of the horsemen moving seemed it will last more than an hour. There was an actual possibility that she might die by these angry mob, not that she feared that of course.

Not more than what she was emotionally going through.

In the back of her head perhaps she asked herself what did she do to deserve this, but a void that perpetuated behind her head gave her none other than emptiness. Perhaps this was how she was always, but surely this had nothing to do with her being a demon.

She asked herself that too, but maybe, just maybe it was possible that that demon slayer was right: The fact that she held demonic power and that was the cause of everything.

But at the end, what could she really do to fight against her nature. Was it true that she was cursed, what she believed that once she thought forgotten was really the truth from all along?

She thought she had overcome her fear of being a monster, she thought she had power over this demonic ability. Once curse became her asset, an opportunity to feed her siblings, a tool to bring her a new life.

Maybe curse was really a curse after all…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Prometheus

Chapter 51: DEUS EX INFERNO

Part 1

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-The Mansion-**_

Fingers curled in through a bed sheet as Erza lay on a bed. Her hair laying all over the bed, her armor undone on the floor, she breathed in floral fragrance from the fabric like incense from a herbal medicine shop. Her eyelids opened and closed slowly as she stared at the falling sunlight bouncing off the bed sheet with an orange golden hue that was now as dreadful.

Her brown eyes had no light in them. The color wasn't that bright and delicious chocolate anymore. She heard a door clicking behind her but heed no mind.

Erza wanted to sleep, but she could not sleep. She could not control her restless soul.

"Little sister…" The voice spoke, her mature, strong yet gentle voice confirming it was Irene,

"Are you alright? What happened under that place…wherever you and Mirajane stayed?"

The knightess mumbled weakly.

"Nothing. I'm okay, sister."

Irene knitted her brows at that. She took a seat on the edge of Erza's bed.

"Erza." She pressed.

"I know something happened with Mirajane… I can't stand watching my sister morn something that I do not know. Maybe I can help you."

Erza didn't move or talk. Irene couldn't even hear her sister's breath, only herself dominated the entire room. Then she heard her sharply inhaling,

"Big Sis…" She paused.

"Is Onii-chan…" She trailed for a moment. "What is he?"

Irene gave her a quizzical look. "Huh? What kind of question is that?" She raised her finger as the corner of her lips lifted in confidence and pride. "Natsu-sama is Natsu-sama! He is amazing and caring, handsome and doesn't hesitate when killing his enemies!"

Sparkles scattered around her.

Erza asked, "I heard what he did… why didn't you tell me?"

Irene paused and stared at her sister with a slight gasp. "Erza- what?"

The knightess lifted her body up like a broken doll and stared back at her older sister with an equally broken stare.

"I heard from Mirajane… I heard… things about my Onii-chan, and yet… you knew all along…" She added. "It's not true isn't it?"

The enchantress scooped further into the bed and held her shoulder as she looked her in the eyes.

"Erza… how did you…?" She quickly dismissed it, however. "You know about Natsu-sama." She stated as she collected her eyebrows.

"How much do you know?"

Erza's emotion quickly changed from frustration to anger. It wasn't a rage, however, yet the irritation and impatience directing towards her sister were too harsh not to ignore.

"Sister!" She half shouted as she squinted her eyes. "Stop avoiding me, just tell me the answer! I just…" "I know enough! I need to know if it's really the truth!"

The elder shifted back a bit and observed her sister's expression. She hesitated a bit. Erza added when she noticed that. "Listen, sister. I've gone through so much, and so far, I need to know if he's really what I think I am.. and if you lie to me…"

Irene cut in. "What if I lie? I never lied to you, you trust me, right?"

Erza stopped before looking down back at the ground. "I don't know who to trust anymore."

The newly- appointed God of Ishgar drew a sharp breath.

"I couldn't tell you about what he has done… but whatever he has done in the past, you do realize he loves you with all his heart."

"So they are all true?" Erza asked, before pressing on her. "Did he really killed… everyone in your country?"

Irene stopped breathing for a second, before finally succumbing to an answer. "Yes."

She concluded. "Yes, he did. He killed us all."

The face on Erza's contorted into an absolute horror and despair. "Then why…?" She chocked, swallowing her breath and saliva, she questioned her again.

"Why are you even staying with someone… who is a bane of your country?"

"Because of what he is," Irene stated without missing a beat. Erza's expression trembled, her eye watered as her lips started to quiver. Neither of them could tell if it was anger or frustration. Perhaps it was both.

"Because of what he is?" Erza repeated in misery.

"Because of what he is?" "He murdered- no slaughtered every single one of them! Please tell me it's not what I think it is…!"

Irene argued, "Erza, you weren't there. You can't possibly grasp—"

"What do you I can't grasp? It is too difficult to understand the fact that my Onii-chan, My onii-chan I love, really slaughtered a million?!"

Erza added, "Is it too hard to understand that someone who cares about everything so much—turns out to be a monster?!"

"Erza!" Irene shot up. "Watch what you speak! He is not what you think he is! How could you even say something like that when he…" she hesitated, looking for a right word.

"He loves you. Erza, try to look at this more rationally—"

"No!" Erza shouted.

"Do you even know how I feel? Can you even comprehend this feeling… of betrayal?" Erza broke her dam and tear rushed out from her eyes. "I thought… I thought I could finally escape from what I am… from that damnable Tower… Jellal… and now him?"

"That Jellal, is a fake!" Irene stated. "From what I heard, he is nothing but a lie! At least, Natsu-sama never does that to you! He never betrayed any of us!"

"No… of course not." Erza quieted down. "Of course he didn't. It's my fault."

"It's always my fault."

"Erza." Irene held her sister's hand, but Erza didn't look at it.

"I'm going to confront him." She spoke as she pulled her older sister's away. Irene followed her also as she exclaimed.

"Erza! How are you even—"

"Don't stop me, sister!" Erza hissed with a sharp gaze, almost drilling daggers to her sister's eyes.

"Don't you try to stop me… I need to hear it from his own mouth. At least, I want to know why… At least I deserve that!"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-Fairy Tail Guild/ Magnolia-**_

Magic around Dimaria glowed like a bright sun flaring its corona. Yet, even more brilliant than the setting sun in the evening, it's energy emanated the entire floor by her sheer presence. Her armor that was crumbled began returning to its original shape. The chrome gold color of it came back. Master Makarov and the rest of the guild were shocked to see such a display of power, even Levy, stilling hanging on the top floor, on a bar of wood could not shut her jaw by her own.

Just then, with a burst of magic, Dimaria knocked everyone back, and she disappeared without even leaving a trace.

Before anyone knew, she appeared in front of the Horsemen, taking everyone by surprise, even Jacques.

"Ah- If it isn't the heroine of the Fairy Tail. Our business is done here… please move aside."

Both Bergen and Hadana, the remaining member of the group stared at each other before lowering their body for a battle. Two women wrapped in bandages appeared through the wall to shield Jacques, though no one spoke of anything.

Yet, Dimaria began to undo her robe. It slid down from her shoulder, and a rod extended from her back, which she grabbed and transformed into a blade.

Jacques laughed. "Ho!" "Ah, are you trying to attack us again? You know what will happen, don't you lady?" He shrugged at her lack of response.

"Hmph! If you don't move aside, we'll have to use our force. You are interfering with official business."

The priestess spoke, "Let go of the girl, and I shall grant you a painless death." The golden eyes of the time mage shinned brightly.

"As a priest, this is my final act of mercy, or I'll make you realize how imprudent fool you are."

The all three looked at each other before bursting out in a laugh. Jacques exclaimed,

"You fool! Do you not realize our Bergen here will absolutely obliterate you into pieces? Do you not realize what position you are in?!" "You are a fool, girl! A fool!"

From the back, Hanada added, "You are stupid-nanodesuyo? The only one who can actually fight equal to us is the God of Ishgar-Nanodesuyo? You stand no chance against us!"

Dimaria's old self-returned by the sheer thrill that she was about to face. A true battle was imminent, and she did not realize how much she missed it. Her gentle, serene aura was gone, shattered into nothingness, all that left in her was hunger, and an act of revenge to those humiliated her.

"Let's make a bet on that testimony. The looser pay with their head on the floor."

Jacques's eye flashed in rage for a short time, before he threw his staff/cane to the air. "Very well."

"I'll accept this little game. Be ready to die, girl."

Instantly, Bergen hurled in with incredible speed, like a charging bull he tried to crash into her while the rest surrounded her.

However, with a golden glow, she disappeared leaving only her after image. Even that vanished into the air in the form of multiple sparks. With a sound of metal slicing through dense meat, and blood gushing out of the lacerated skin filled the entire street.

People watching by started to flee in confusion and fear.

"Too slow," Dimaria muttered from behind as she whipped her sword to clean off trailing blood. Bergen quickly turned back to counter her, but an immense pain erupted out from his calf. His eye bulged with blood congregating into his white cornea, and the pained wail screamed through his muffling iron mask.

"HMMMMMMPH!" The guttural caveman scream matched the scene, as the lacerated skin tore apart, and his entire calf burst open like a balloon. Blood and muscle fiber exploded everywhere leaving only bones underneath.

Jacques quickly summoned his magic. Multiple black magic rune appeared on Bergen's obliterated calf and created a mist of flesh. Bergen rapidly then applied his own to turn it into steel. The strong man shouted as he threw his fist into the air.

 ** _"IRON DEMON'S RISING HELL!"_**

While at it, Hanade rushed towards Dimaria thinking that she'll be too focused on blocking that iron magic.

The God Soul Take-over mage saw the platform rising with a solid wall of metal. Yet, Dimaria raised her sword again before plunging it down to the ground. Her blade wobbled a bit in her grasp, but its blade cut through the wall as if it was a stick of butter. Air rushed passed her, and her curled hair flurried a bit before resting on her shoulder again. It was because of the sheer force that Demon Slayer's iron barricade generated.

Hanade rushed in from the back with magic of her own. She drew in the air before bellowing,

 ** _"SKY DEMON'S RAGE!"_**

A smile spread on Dimaria's lips, and her golden iris dialed into the blast. She held her sword and lowered her body, before launching herself into the air as well. "As powerful as God of Isghar?!" The time mage screamed.

"Can your magic even defeat this?!" She imbued her magic into her sword and slashed vertically. It actually cut through Hanada's magic. The Neko girl screamed in disbelief. "NOOOOO!"

Dimaria expertly swung her torso around and stretched her other arm out, blasting a beam of magic to Hanade directly. The golden pillar of energy bulleted in between the girl's magic before hammering her chest. Her clothes instantly shredded by her power, and her skin was torn away, leaving a trail of blood everywhere. The girl wailed an unsightly scream as she tumbled to the ground.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The scream was ear-shattering, haunting almost. Like a scream of a maiden right before she's being murdered, it was that abhorrent. The ground around the girl was sunken down, and the cobblestone street has rendered into a mud zone. Rocks and dirt tarnished the cat girl's appearance, reducing her to look nothing more than a peasant.

Then suddenly,

 ** _"IRON DEMON'S MILLION TON SLEDGEHAMMER!"_** A massive hammer fell right upon Dimaria's head. But the hammer was only struck the dirt ground. The earth shuttered. Everyone still standing by (Mirajane) collapsed to the ground.

Bergen screamed, "Impossible!"

Dimaria appeared again right behind him, Jacques saw this as an opportunity to strike her.

 ** _"Vitality Demon's Vampiric Claw!"_**

Black tendrils shot up from the ground to hold down Dimaria and suck her life force away, and yet instead, it was Bergan who was captured in Jacque's net. The immense stress struck Bergen down to his knee as his soul and life force being stripped away. The man growled as he punched Jacques back, throwing the man least 10 feet away.

Magic was canceled, however.

Then a whisper came into the strongman's ear.

 ** _"Age Scratch"_**

"UAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The man howled again as decimating pain ripped his brain apart into shreds. The entirety of torment that entered him was unmeasurable, indescribable. There was no comparison. It was like as if his entire body was set on fire and being whipped, punched, slashed and impaled at the same time. The strong man's breathing became ragged and unstable, eventually getting swallow. His heartbeat soared into thousands a minute by a single second.

His pale, dark skin turned beet red, and his blood pooled inside his pupil rendering him blind. Veins appeared everywhere before he started to puke foams from his mouth.

That was all until Jacques quickly stood back up and readied his attack. He crossed his arm in X and charged until ten magic circles materialized before him.

 ** _"DEATH WAVE!"_**

The demon slayer released his magic in a round burst. It was an area attack that would render an opponent helpless no matter where one's position was. And yet again, Dimaria vanished before appearing behind his back. She held a blade to his throat, and its golden edge sliced slightly into his skin, causing him to bleed.

Jacques growled in frustration. "Aargh! So this is your trump card?! It's useless!" Using his staff to disengage her blade, he expertly spun around and swung it on her head. Of course, it was met with empty air as she was gone again.

The time priestess appeared again on top of a building, looking down on two still standing foes.

"That was to prove how easily I can kill you. You think you are strong? Think again. You are nothing more than insects to me, something that is only worth when crushed upon."

Bergen Armbruster was having none of it. He stomped the ground like a gorilla and launched himself into the air. Power surged within him like a grenade, and all that was trailing behind like thunder. And when he was finally airborne, he raised his both fist and clenched into one. He screamed,

 ** _"SECRET ART: FIVE MILLION IRON WOLRD!"_**

The time mage merely smiled wryly at the incoming attack and leaped aside with zero effort. Then she threw her blade at the enemy to stun him just enough to start her counter attack.

However, that was ruined for a second when air magic interrupted her.

 ** _"SKY DEMON'S CALAMITY FIST!"_**

Shockwave of which materialized air into bladed weapons stormed its way to her and her sword. The wind made blade was not just one, but there were thousands of thousands of them gushing in the form of horizontal tornado. Buildings that it touched were obliterated into hundreds of pieces, and the ground was dug up to its bedrock. Steels and iron frames of any structure were sliced like butter. In fact, the impact was so devastating that it shook the earth and the air around it. One could even feel its reverberating force all the way from the edge of the town.

And thus, it was no strange to see Dimaria's blade to be deflected away.

Immediately, the strongman's attack came with its full potential. His fist turning into a ball of steel, it plunged into the ground creating an earthquake. The soil and bedrocks were shattered before turning into a deep ravine, and the area around him jumped into the air about a mile high. With it, a powerful beam from the sky followed on where he landed his attack.

A purplish black hue of the beam that showered a million pieces of meteorites forged out of iron plummeted down from heaven to earth. Except him and his comrades, the town itself began to shatter altogether. Water evaporated from the heat, and lush green meadows turned yellow before burning in black. When the meteorites struck the earth, the entire bedrock, and strata beneath it erupted outward like a volcano. And it did turn into volcano ultimately. The irons from heaven drilled down to the ground until there was nothing left, the land had gone so unstable that heat from the lava underneath gushed outward through the remaining rock. At some part, magma did start to leak.

When everyone realized, there was nothing left other than a ruin. No one seemed alive at that point, as it was an apocalypse in the real making.

Though, still. Nothing ever happened to the guild building itself, and perhaps unexpectantly, both Mirajane and Dimaria were gone.

Though, the trio of the Horsemen thought nothing strange of it. Jacques observed the surrounding and confirmed.

"Ah, exquisite. Looks like the girl is dead and Miss Strauss was killed in the process. At the end, she was no match for the ultimate attack on you…Monsieur Armbruster."

He then breathed in the air around in delight. "After all, it is us who are the strongest of all." His eyes turned to the rest of the comrade, who were both kneeling for reasons Jacques could no comprehend.

"Now stand up. We shall report this to the council…as minor conflict."

Bergen growled. However, the man couldn't even look up it seemed. Even breathing was likely a challenge to this man, and it was loud. Even to a point, it considered obnoxious to listen to as whenever he breathed, its sound reverberated through his metal mask.

"I… cannot see."

And Hanada chimed in as if she waited for it. "I…I actually am having difficulty… ha… breathing…*gasp*-nanodesu…"

Jacque scorned for their lack of endurance, but he did give some of his spare energy to help them recover a bit. Dark demonic particles and his own vitality to help them gain some health back. The injury that almost cut through Hanada's rip cage recovered a bit, at least her muscle tissue is not showing and the blood stopped.

Yet they froze as a familiar voice interrupted them.

"That was interesting, using that synergy effect."

Hanada's eye grew larger than a dear in Searchlight, and coldness crept from her spine. Her hair straightened like how a cat would, her tail and her ear shot up into the sky. She exclaimed, or tried, no word came out. She tried to say anything that is coherent, and yet only gibberish and mumbles escaped from her lips like her brain ceased to function.

Bergen roared like an animal, and Jacques clicked his teeth together as his eyes beamed through his skull mask with disbelief, shock mixed with hatred.

The voice spoke again as it slowly revealed its owner "You almost had me distracted there. Trying to take out everyone, forcing me to choose."

"So maybe I should reward you all" Dimaria spoke in her whole glory, with no damage done to her whatsoever. "Because a good death is its own reward."

A smile spread again as she opened up her arm. It seemed counter-intuitive as it looked she was letting enemies attack her straight. However, the sudden eruption of obscene, disgusting, and immeasurable power stopped everyone from doing anything.

Even Bergen ceased breathing, and his heart stopped at this point. The power that suddenly felt, it was unlike anything they had ever felt. The woman's power soared sky high, even higher than heaven and towards an infinity. That enormous energy that fluxed with devastating aura had discouraged anyone from even breathing.

Ironically, in some way, the pressure that she exerted did squeeze their lung tight. And when she finally chanted out the word, only then, the trio realized what kind of deep shit they were into.

 ** _"TAKEOVER GOD SOUL: CHRONOS."_**

Sheer power stormed around her at in its purest form, the air rushed out of the area around her, turning them into sharp and harsh blades of wind, it cut through almost everything that stood near. Then her transformation was followed by a thundering roar that crushed human eardrum and an explosion of golden light. The light engulfed the world whole, and the shadows of the dark came undone by the brilliance of Dimaria. The torrent of gushing wind gnawed and ravaged everything away by then, resulting in a titanic crater that nested underneath.

From that light, a figure emerged. The 'thing' that came out of the undiminishing light was not a human nor a beast. It took a form of a woman, but it didn't seem like one by the presence of it. Its body was a matrix of ethereal golden light and swirling black shadow. The eternal darkness shrouded her beautiful face, and from it, two boundless beady eyes gun them from its deep unending depth. Finally, her hair blazed upward into the air like raging fire.

The woman spread her arm in a display of her dominance and gazed down upon the trio like she was the god. Then again, she was one now.

The lack of air made the demon slayers difficult to breathe, by Hanada's help, they were just barely overcome their death, but how did it even matter?

"w…what is this…. What is this power…?" Hanada whimpered, desperately trying to stay conscious as she squeezed her heart tightly. Even the Iron Demon Slayer with his towering figure, he shuttered by the Goddess's presence. The man who knew no fear could not control his trembling body.

Jacques whispered out loud,

"I'm…Impossible!"

The goddess raised her finger at Bergen. A laser was fired with a thunderous crack, and it split the air with monstrous speed and energy. Air turned into hundreds of torus circling the beam as it soared and struck the man on his stomach.

A sickening sound of flesh tearing apart exploded in the area. Organs, blood, bone fragments rained from the heaven, showered the Hanada and Jacques.

A second later, a metallic mask fell from the sky with a loud thud. Jacques screamed dementedly as he pulled out his staff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Dark runes appeared on his staff before they reached out to the air to create a colossal circle. Another one followed after another before eventually, they surrounded the goddess in all directions. Hanada's eyes shot wide as she realized what he was about to do.

"Boss-Sama! You can't-nanodesu!"

"SILENCE!" Jacques let out a guttural scream. Smoke fumed from his body literally, like as if his flesh was vaporizing.

"You'll kill yourself!"

"Impossible!" Frenchman silenced her again, with this time even more pressure. The pain from his voice was evident, as it could be described to as similar to burning alive. The man was persistent, however. It was an ego that ushered him to continue, the idea that he believed: the fact that he was the most potent force in Ishgar.

"I will not be defeated by this woman!"

Hanada lunged, "You'll use your own life force! You can't!"

Jacques's bloodshot eye leered at the cat girl and with his single hand, he held her neck and lifted in the air. "I'll use yours if you so beg for it!"

The girl tried to pry his hand out, but his finger curled in deeper as she struggled. She tried to breathe, she was so desperate that she even tried using her magic to force the air in. None of them helped. She choked, letting out a moan and grunt. Foams rose from her mouth, even.

Soon, she found herself powerless, had no power to lift her finger. She did not know one could steal her vitality like this, and fast. It was being drained so fast that she thought she was going to die. A numbing chilliness started from her toe, then crept up to her spine until she shivered like a dying woman.

Her imminent death held no meaning to Jacques. He only screamed in insanity.

"Yes! YES! YE—"

-SKUNNGGGGG—….

Jacques felt a sharp pain in his neck. His vision blurred to a point nothing was recognizable. He tried to breathe, but there was no movement from his lung. Shocked by the possibility, he attempted to touch his neck but he could not able to do that also.

He felt his head falling before being stopped by dirt below, which he felt it touching his cheek coldly. However-

"You fool! You think I can die that easily? With the power of vitality demon, I do not requi—"

He was interrupted again by a something gold struck him. Brain and skull splattered everywhere, blood showered again. But they all avoided the Goddess of Time.

Hanada wheezed in the air as she stared at the scene half conscious. At this point, she wouldn't be sure if she was killed or not. The world around her fell so distant, and a shadow loomed on edges of her vision as if she was falling into a bottomless pit. No, it was more like it was dragging her down.

A figure got closer. Her vision had gone hazy but she knew who it was. Thus she ended up shivering again like a lost animal even though she was on the verge of dying.

"P…please…" She begged. "Please don't kill me…"

She gasped again as she forced the air into her lung. "…Please…"

The Goddess did not respond to her other than holding her finger towards her.

"I can't die… If I die…" Hanada desperately implored again, but it was easily ignored. Her eyes shot up in fear as she saw energy building upon the Goddess's finger.

"Please NO! I have a sister! PLEASE!"

The charging halted as the golden Goddess looked down from above. However, Hanada never realized that. She wept and whispered as she cowered in fear, shutting her eyes tight and covering her head for her sure demise.

"Please no… please no… I don't want to die… I don't want to die."

The Goddess continued to stare at her as if contemplating on something. At last, she spoke.

 ** _"I hath not forgotten what thou hath done to my friend." "Thy punishment lies elsewhere."_**

Just those words oscillated the air with power. Then from the Goddess's head, shadow retreated. Two beady eyes disappeared as her beautiful, valkyrie-like face revealed again.

"Mira will figure out what to do with you."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-The Mansion-**_

Erza was in denial, despite what Irene had told her. There was no resting ground her for, and an only elaborate mixture of thousand emotions ruled her soul. Conflicting emotions that beseeched to be claimed whole were only every growing stronger.

She was walking, but at the same time, she wished she didn't. She hoped to god that somehow she can just turn around and pretend that didn't happen. She wanted her legs to stop moving, but at the same time, she didn't. She wished everything was just a lie, but she knew that wasn't the case anymore.

Which was more reason to confront him?

Her heart pounded to her eardrum, her footsteps echoed the entire hallway. Finally, she reached the end where the grand hall resides. It was also a place where Natsu Dragneel stayed for a moment.

She saw him fixing Ur's bionic arm, but she could care less about what was going on with him now.

Yet, when she tried to speak, no word came out. But she was confident he was already aware of her presence, that was what she hated the most. Thus, she tried again, this time squeezing every bit of force she had to call him.

"O…Onii-chan!"

Her heart hurt oddly as she said that word. That caught his attention, making him pause to gaze at her wholeheartedly.

"Oh? Erza? You are awake? How are you feeling?"

He excused himself from the procedure, and Ur nodded in understanding. Ultear approached from the side to help her mother, and Meredy was staring out the window with her binoculars. Apparently, there was a massive battle going on outside. So was Brandish, who was gazing at the same spectacle as she sipped on her tea.

Erza felt her heart being squeezed by his word. He approached as his perfect brows knitted slightly in concern. "Would you like some strawberry cake?"

She clenched on her chest as it skipped a beat. She felt she was succumbing to his will too easily. It was never a problem, in fact, she would not mind and cheerful nodding if not the circumstances cursed her.

So she shook her head. That required a considerable amount of willpower. Instead,

"Onii-chan, there's something I want to talk in private."

The pinkette tilted his devilishly handsome face, which only made her more difficult.

"Of course. Let's do that. Want to go outside? Is that better?"

She nodded quietly before eyeing everyone in the hall. She felt the sharp gaze of Brandish, but she tried to ignore it. Natsu reached to the back door and held open for her. Erza quickly rushed outside as if she was escaping from something. That seemed to confuse Natsu even further.

Yet, he didn't ask. He only complied and followed, closing the door after.

He tilted his head in question. "So, what did you wanted to talk about?"

Erza fidgeted. The anger that she had was almost forcefully being suppressed by his presence alone, it was unfair. She wanted to be angry, and she had all the right reason to. But she just felt helpless in front of him.

Yet despite that good look and gentleness, he was a monster. This was necessary.

"Onii-chan!"

"Yes, Erza?"

"You..." She drew air as she tried to keep herself stable. She rested her hand on her chest as she closed her eyes before continuing.

"I heard you killed people." She pressured, stressed herself even by saying that in front of him.

"I heard you killed innocent people."

Then what he said froze her. "I only killed my enemies. I avoid needless killing." It was almost apathetic, emotionless. She didn't need anything else to trigger the true feeling that was boiling deep side against him, and that was a from second bursting out.

The rising emotion in her ruined her beauty of her face, as it instantly swept away any color, making it ashen and pale. Her brows gathered, her lips parted as she gazed at him with a sense of threat.

"Onii-chan, you promised to keep no secret. Why are you trying to hide it?"

Natsu expression contorted as he shook his head in bafflement. "Erza, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Onii-chan!" Erza bellowed.

"They told me! They told me that you've killed too many!"

The pinkette closed in quickly, and Erza took a step back. Natsu's eye narrowed in shock as he scanned her from head to toe. He realized she's trying to avoid him.

"Erza." He stated firmly. "Who's they? Who told you that?"

She harshly cut in. "You don't need to know that."

Natsu took a sharp breath before he paused. Erza noticed his face going pale a bit. He even looks confused what he was feeling, it was a strange sight. Yet, she could tell he was trying his best to keep his composure.

"I…" He trailed. "I have no reason to kill who's not my enemy. It is illogical." He expressed in the softest tone he could muster despite the oddity that he was experiencing.

"Is that it?" Erza choked. "Is that how you think? Onii-chan, I can't believe you…"

"I don't understand." He stated with his deep voice slightly vibrating, which only caused Erza to break free of her anger although he was staring at her intently.

"What do you mean, you don't understand?! What happened to all those people in that country?!"

"Which country?" He titled his head.

"Onii-chan! Stop! Stop playing dumb! You know which one it is! What else could there be?!" Erza half-shouted.

Natsu was taken back as his face morphed into of his confusion. Then he questioned.

"Alvarez?"

"Yes!" Erza exclaimed. "Just what did you do?! What did you do to kill all those people!" She added, "You destroyed an entire nation!"

The God Slayer replied back, his voice still trying to be as calm as possible.

"There was a man who tried to assassinate me, insulted my master. I did what I had to do."

"but that doesn't mean you can kill the rest of the people! Just one person did it! That doesn't justify what you did!" Erza's voice rose.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill them? They did nothing wrong. They didn't deserve that…! Imagine what would it like for them! They had their family, children, and yet just because of one man, you destroyed their fate."

"Erza, you don't understand. They were my enemies…" He was rudely interrupted.

 ** _"No, I don't understand! I don't understand why you think that way! I don't understand why you think like that at all!"_** Her scream was louder than she intended. Natsu took a step back in surprise. For a second there was an eerie silence before she started to continue again.

"You don't understand! You don't understand what's like to be alive!"

Natsu quickly argued. "I know what's like to be alive."

"No, you don't!" Erza sneered.

"No, I do. Do you know why I came down here? To this world?" Natsu questioned. "I lived my life so long being everything else, but never once tried to become human. There are still things I need to learn but… at that time, I didn't even realize what life was."

Erza asked back. "What did you learn?"

"I learned that life is far different from machine, some things makes me question, but that's why I am here…"

It made her scoff. "You've learned nothing then!" "You don't live by another day not knowing how you'll die… You don't ever worry about what will happen when you grow old and senile because you are immortal!"

She added, her emotions riling up to her eyes. Tears started to swell and ran down her reddened cheeks. "You are right! We, humans, are weak and fragile creatures!"

Her voice started to crack with her tears. "We live and die, doesn't matter how long we'll live, how we'll going to die because we'll die anyway! But it's not fair! It's just not fair for you to take away their life all the sudden!"

She wept and sobbed, she could even taste her own tears. She had to gulp down pooling saliva to cry again. She used all her will to stop it, however. There as a small hint of hope in her voice.

"But… but you can bring them back, right? You can bring them back?"

"I can't." He replied after hesitating so long.

"I cannot bring back those who died."

Erza's face crumbled again with all her remaining hope. She collapsed on the ground, staring at Natsu with teary eyes. "If you can't bring them back, why do you even kill them?"

"Erza, I can't change the past. I can't bring back those people… you know that. There's no point of being—"

"How come you can be so heartless?" Erza sneered with disappointments. "Onii-chan, do you even know how I feel? Do you even know what I'm going through."

Natsu's reply was cold although he had no intention of trying to be. It looked like he still did not understand.

"You are troubled by the fact that I killed them…"

Erza nodded, sniffling as she sucked in her runny nose before wiping off from her sleeve. Then she started crying on it again, soaking it completely wet, tainting it with salty tears.

"I am terrified of what you are, and I am terrified of how you look at living things…and here I am, thinking that you are a most caring person in the world."

She glared at him like he was a monster, and it was the first time she gave such a terrifying look to a person like him, and probably it was a first time for Natsu to receive it as well. Thus, he tried to recover from it.

"I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry that apology is all I can say."

Erza snarled. "You are the most powerful dragon, and yet, a word is the most powerful thing in the end, isn't it." "We're not a toy, like all those armors you have."

"Erza, listen." He stepped up to her closer, kneeling in front of her to match the eye level. "I never once considered you or anyone being a toy. I know there are trillions of words and yet I failed to find any of them eloquent of describing you because that is just impossible. Comparing you to a toy is like comparing a star to an ant… it is the most insulting thing I've heard next to insulting my father and my master, and if you do really believe that, that is the truth, then I don't know what else say."

Erza didn't say, and Natsu waited as he observed her expression. He continued before quickly breathing in.

"I don't believe in miracles. I never did, cause and effect, this is the only thing I knew as it was the only law that this world operated on. And then, there's you, coming from this nowhere of the universe, yet able to make me almost blind. In this infinitely vast universe with infinite possibilities, you could have existed in any form, and yet here you are, to be distilled to this specific form, despite the all odds." "Then I realize…" Natsu trailed as he looked away for a second.

"…I was looking at the miracle." "You've proven me wrong, Erza."

Erza held her heart, almost too tight was her fingers curled into her clothes like they were about to rip. She kept her tears as she wiped the rest from her sleeve again. She quickly stated.

"If I am a miracle, then anyone can be a miracle." Erza wheezed out. "It doesn't change who you are. You don't know anything."

Natsu quickly added. "You can teach me."

"No." She replied just as fast he did. "I can't. You'll never understand… because you'll never die." She weakly smiled then. She didn't know why she smiled. Perhaps deep in her mind, she liked what she heard from him despite knowing that he is still a monster.

There was no redemption for someone like him, punishment cannot be given. There was nothing in this world that would teach him such thing. Unless…

"Onii-chan. I need to be away for a while."

Blood sucked out of Natsu's face instant. "What?!" "You…you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. I hope you don't stop me, Onii-chan. If you did, well…" She summoned a blade and held it to her throat. To Erza's senses this was the only way to make him let her go, because no fight will convince him, not even her words.

Natsu shouted in anger. "Erza!"

"Then you'll let me go." She announced.

"Then at least tell me why," Natsu questioned as he got closer to her, and Erza back stepped. He saw no point of it, so he stopped in the middle of the way.

"At least tell me why." His voice wobbled at the end a bit, and Erza noticed that. She also saw how confused he was. Erza shook her head.

"I don't know. It's hard to explain…" She looked and gazed directly into his eyes before leaving them, or else, she knew she would be captivated by him again. She could not bear that.

"Onii-chan, I hate you."

Natsu's eye widened again. The Prime Dragon, E.N.D, and Legendary God Slayer, the most powerful being panicked like a mouse caught in a trap. His eye shook as his skin became paler than snow, his brows knitted and his jaw fell.

Erza added. "I hate you for so many reasons… I hate you for loving me, I hate you for making me fall in love with you. I hate you for your look, I hate you for your power, and yet… I hate you for what you've done, I hate you for what you are!"

"I love you, Onii-chan, and yet I hate you! I love you, but I hate you so much!" The girl wheezed in the air. "That's why I can't be with you. I need a time of my own. Maybe one day we can be together again, but not now. Someday."

She stepped away further. Natsu screamed, and he never did. The collected and logical person never broke his demeanor like this, but he did anyway. Natsu was desperate.

"But where will you go?!"

"I don't know. But far away from here." She answered calmingly. There was no longer that sorrow she had like she had given up… It was that kind of sereneness.

Natsu whispered. "But I can't protect you."

The knightess let out a small giggle at his concern. "I'm fairly strong despite what you think, Onii-chan. Besides, if I'm in danger, you'll be there for me, right?" She tilted her head to the side a little.

He dumbfoundedly nodded. Erza turned her back on him and started to walk away.

A step became a meter, and it only grew. Then, she suddenly stopped and gazed at him again. She questioned.

"Onii-chan, is there's something I still don't know?"

the Prime Dragon was lost for words by her sudden question. There was one thing that he never told her, and he was uncertain how she'll take that one. Then again, perhaps he thought now was too late.

"I…"

Erza crossed him with a small smile. "Hiding from me 'till the end?"

He quickly made up his mind. "I haven't told you about my brother."

Her brows lifted in interest, which he answered slowly.

"My brother's name is Zeref. Zeref Drangeel."

Erza's hair stood as if she had seen a ghost, but it quickly died. Whatever emotion or trauma she was experiencing there was gone soon. Instead, she gave him concerned eyes.

"I am sorry to hear that."

With it, just by saying so, not even mentioning farewell, she continued her steps. Natsu let her go, watching the figure slowly disappearing into the sunset, then to the streets, he just let her be.

His fist curled into his palm as he stared at her. He felt warmness in his eyes, and it soon extended to his cheek. He brought his finger to inspect it and realized it was a liquid. He let out an empty chuckle at that.

"Wha..what…?" "Am I crying?"

.

.

.

Irene noticed her sister arguing outside. She wondered if it would be right for her to stop her, yet ultimately, she didn't. Even though she knew what the result would come, she couldn't dare to take her step outside and force her sister to stop.

Alas, as expected, Erza left. She watched the whole thing through the window as herself enchanted entirely invisible. For a long time, her eyes were fixated on where Erza stood, the God of Isghar could not bear her sister's departure. She felt some anger in that. But in the end, she couldn't change it even if she wanted to.

Then her body tensed when she met with Natsu's expression as she saw something she had never seen before from his eyes. His face beat red, and his jaw muscles moved around as it clenched down tightly to its teeth, but above all, his eyes were pink and glittering. A drop of water fell from his chin, and she realized that it was his tears.

Irene froze and felt her fingertips running cold with concern. She knitted her brows before staring on the other side, where Erza once stood. Her heart was turning cold by passing seconds just by looking at it.

She watched Natsu opening the door and entering the mansion with his head continually staring at the floor.

As he did, entire mansion froze, and all their eyes were focused on him. Ultear and Ur, Brandish, and Meredy stood there like a bumbling fool with their eyes widen like a deer caught in a searchlight. His melancholy filled the building within a second, and that was how significant this really was.

Irene approached him quickly by his side to calm him down.

"Natsu-sama. It's alright. Erza… can be naïve sometimes. She'll come around eventually."

Natsu shifted his eyes to her for a second before falling down to the floor again. His hair covered his eyes, and shadows masked the rest of the socket, yet everyone could tell he was in no mood for talking.

Despite that, he spoke.

"No. Erza is right." He added tersely. "I must change." His response was calm, but his sudden energy spikes told her he wasn't stable.

Natsu screamed, throwing his punch at the wall and it crumbled like a piece of cardboard. Bricks exploded before pulverized into dust, and iron bars and alike were torn apart like a stick of butter.

"DAMN IT!"

He gritted his teeth, the clicking sound was unmistakable, a reminder for everyone to take a step back. Yet Irene jumped in with her staff summoned.

"Natsu-sama! You mustn't!"

Natsu threw his fist again, only to be struck by Irene's magic barrier. It shuttered as his skin touched, and she could feel its power undulating into her bone. Irene quickly scorned him.

"Not here! Not when everyone's here! It's too dangerous."

"Ha," Natsu exclaimed as he redrew himself. He grabbed his forehead before sitting on a sofa that was nearby.

"You're right."

Then a dark aura engulfed him whole. "You're right. I need to unleash it elsewhere."

Ultear instantly realized what he meant. She was a smart, perhaps if not smartest of the group minus Natsu himself. Her intellect was on the match with Irene. She didn't need others to explain to her about the whole fiasco as she already took notice of Natsu and Erza's departure.

"Milord! Do you wish to strike now? Should I take my positioning?"

He denied. "No, I'll be going alone."

Ultear was about to say something, but she immediately retreated and bowed diligently. "I see. If that's what the lord wishes, then I won't any anything further."

He raised his hand as he stood up. "Actually, I need someone with me. I have someone who I need to rescue from their side."

Brandish's eye seemed to perk a bit, but she didn't do anything that would catch Natsu's attention. Ultear however, her eyes sparkled as like a puppy waiting for her owner to choose her. Natsu sighed and placed her hand on her head before giving a ruffle.

The usual complaining rich violet-haired girl didn't say anything this time. Ur piped in. "You know if there's anything I can do to help…" She placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

He understood what she meant immediately, as she was talking about what happened between him and Erza. Obviously, Ur was the one who was most experienced, and frankly, Natsu respected that. "Thank you… looks like I'll be needing some advice later on. Good to know I'm in good hands."

He reached out his palm and opened a portal as usual. The main door was transformed into one, and one could already see the badlands on the other side of it. Irene waved as she smiled.

"Take care, Natsu-sama. I'll be waiting."

Meredy strolled in and bowed uncharacteristically, which took everyone by surprise even for Ultear.

"Meredy?!"

The chunibyo pink loli gave Natsu the best smile she could muster. "Take care of yourself, daddy."

Natsu stressed himself a bit. His face distorted a bit while he tried not to show his fear and disgust. "I.. alright…"

Brandish walked up as everyone gathered around him. She straightened his clothing although there wasn't much to work on. She did it anyway, muttering,

"Hentai, you need to look more presentable when you're going to the battlefield. I'll help you…" Then her eyes scanned his whole fixture while whispered again. "Good."

Irene was profoundly disturbed, so she quickly pushed her away and started to fix his hair by her hand. "Natsu-sama! What is this? Here! Now that's better." She then gave him a thumbs up.

"Now go break a leg, Natsu-sama."

From his grim look, a smile finally emerged. "Damn it, all of you…" "I'll be back sooner than you'll know." He spread his arm and back stepped into the portal.

Ultear couldn't help to grin at that, and so as everyone was. However, she didn't follow him straight away.

"Irene." She called before taking a short pause. "I know it is not my place to say this kind of thing, but… that meat-I mean your sister. Maybe it is best if we do something about him and her."

Irene hummed as she collected her brows. "For once, I agree. I'll… talk with her. But I'm afraid she's already made up her mind…." She added. "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't. Don't worry about it. I can handle her. Hopefully, she'll come around."

As if she was satisfied, she nodded as she followed Natsu's footstep. "There's a lot that I don't agree with her with… but that… maybe there's something we can do for her. It is difficult to just stand by idle knowing what actually happened."

"I know what you mean. We all live to serve Natsu-sama."

That was what everyone here could unanimously agree upon. Some officially, and some for just by their choice by the display of his sheer power and his authority, and some of them here just followed him because they liked him personally. There was a difference in their loyalty but the fact that they could agree on that fact didn't seem to change. Ultear was just like them.

"Aye…We all live to serve him."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-Outside of Tartarus-**_

When Natsu stepped on the other side of the portal, a stench of demonic energy filled his nostril immediately. He flinched with a sign of disgust and hatred when he felt it, and even more so when he was staring at the massive armada of abominations hurling their body around like a mindless undead. Armada was perhaps an overstatement as he observed that there was no pattern in their movement, it was just a hoard of chaos, stretching all the way to the horizon.

Yes, this was where Tartarus was, but the guild building was gone.

He chuckles darkly at that as he remembered his suicidal armor blowing up their building to kingdom come.

Then Ultear entered. Natsu closed the portal after. He grinned once again when he saw her face distorting to abhorrence and horror.

"What is…?" She gasped aloud, covering her mouth with both hands, her eyes opened wide up like a full moon.

"What are those… abominations, milord?!"

"Demons similar to those we've met from Galuna… or at least, once were."

Ultear recalled the event. "The Galuna…" Her face lost color for a moment. "Are you going to kill them…?"

"No. I would have if it were an old me… The killing goes to a very specific group of demons, but not them."

"Then how are we going to…?" She trailed before he realized her lord wasn't a regular mage. Natsu responded casually, however, not noticing her stupefied expression.

"Well, there are many ways… but before that." The light flickered on his hand before he created a pill.

"Magic won't work around here except me… which means you won't be able to use your magic."

Ultear tilted her head as she received an odd-looking pill. She quickly checked her magic, but it was still there. She demonstrated by levitating a small rock.

"I can still use magic?"

Natsu nodded with folded arms. "Not anymore. Quick, take the pill." She raised her brows as she observed the pill before taking it without further questioning. She did have some trouble swallowing it without water, but she managed anyways.

The pinkette touched his ear with his two fingers and spoke,

"Larcade. Start the 'Face.'"

A voice channeled through his ear. **_"Yes, Uncle."_**

There was an eerie silence after that. Then soon, a growl from the horizon rumbled the ground like an earthquake. The hoard stopped and stared at where the sound came from, and soon, a pillar emerged from the soil.

Slowly, but starting to gain momentum, it soared to the sky before suddenly exploding in midair. Its fragments rained from the sky, piercing the ground everywhere all except Natsu and Ultear.

"Lord Dragneel? I knew you were up with something when you requested me to get my hand on one but…"

"Oh." He exclaimed. "Yes, it's supposed to form a grid with others, but there's only one of them. I did some digging myself, and the best action to utilize its effectiveness is just to blow it up in the middle of the sky."

"Ah…" Ultear was lost for words. "I guess that works as well." Though, she quickly added.

"but how are you going to do this without your magic? Just I alone, can't do much against that many… besides, what about the Nine Gates of Hell?"

Natsu's lips spread like a demon eyeing for its prey.

"A lesson to you, then. 'The Face' does remove ether-nanos around us, but what happens if there's a constant source of enther-nano— infinite one at that?" He reached his palm out. Brilliant polygonal shapes covered his forearm before ending at each tip of his fingers with a thin golden line. Then from it, multiple circles emerged all containing different glyphs. From those glyphs, more lines shot out to create a final, giant golden sphere. "No matter how large the number is, it means nothing against infinity."

Everything glowed in brilliant gold, and Ultear had to look away to not get blinded by the light.

 ** _"Reality God's Inperium: Vis Vicis."_**

Sphere exploded reaching all the way to the other end of the horizon, swallowing the hoards of freak demons whole. For a mighty spell, it was quiet and gentle. Its energy was soothing to touch, invigorating, and provided warmth to Ultear's soul. Like the fireplace inside of a cold cabin warming up the whole area, it caressed her entire body as careful as it could. The incredible sensation melted her brains, her muscles away. The tensed body was nothing more than a mush mixed with pure comfort and ecstasy.

Ultear tranced intoxicated by the heavenly sensation, she gasped aloud as she drew in the air after barely realizing she wasn't even breathing to feel the sensation whole.

"L…Lord Na…Na…Milord…! Wha…what is this…? This is even better than a massage!"

Natsu broke a sweat when he saw lewd expression covering her, how she heaved through air, and moans she made started to make him uncomfortable. Seeing that the magic was effective, he quickly closed it, allowing Ultear to be herself again.

"Okay, I'm gonna write that down as a side effect…" He whispered to himself.

Ultear lost her balance and resorted to sitting on ground. Even that proved to be challenging when her body was acting like jelly.

"Lord Natsu… what was that about?"

The pinkette pointed his finger at the demons. Ultear followed and was confused at what she saw. The monsters she saw were no longer there. Instead, small humanoid creatures were lying flat on the ground with no consciousness. There were thousands of them covering the ground.

Her eyes snapped wide as her brain started to work out the possibility. With her eyes wide in shock she dumbly stared back and forth. At last, she realized what it was, and her eyes shot open even wider. Her rich, deep magenta colored eyes shined with stars glittering within them.

"Milord! You.. you reverted them back?!" She shouted in astonishment.

"Don't get too excited." He replied. "I've only deleted curse energies inside them… it should be safe enough for them to regain their consciousness without trouble. It will take up to a week or a month until they fully return."

Ultear stared back the unmoving bodies of the demons. They were once all looked the same when they were in those abhorrent form. Jet black bodies and sickening white skull with empty eye sockets- it was one of that kind that would haunt her to dreams. Yet, now they had their bodies back, all they had was their frail body, no magic or curse, they were just like regular folks.

Women and children, from elderlies and youngsters alike, they formed a small society as in whole, it was something Ultear did not see when she was back in Galuna Island as she saw no worth in it.

Things had become different now. She knew why Natsu was doing this and looked back at him with disbelief. Natsu raised his brows.

"What is it, now?"

"Nothing, milord," Ultear responded a lot faster than she intended. "I..I mean, it's just that I didn't expect you to be so generous after you and meat-erm Erza departed…"

He chuckled at that. "I wouldn't be doing this if not for her."

Ultear paused. "Oh. Um, right." She settled it firmly at that. Then he drew his fang under his lips, and his eyes glowed in deep red from within his abyssal black eyes.

"But if it's about my frustration, then I still have plenty—." At the last moment, his voice shifted deep, his already baritone voice plunged to bass, and the masculinity of it rendered alpha males into a child. His voice rumbled as a dark smoke materialized from nowhere and enveloped him whole. Dark ashes and fiery red light exploded from within and expelled the dense smoke to the man's backside.

Ultear gasped aloud as she suddenly felt his power skyrocketing. It was immensly powerful, she feared it was almost similar to what she had felt when back in Galuna. Yet, this one was slightly more tolerable. That didn't mean she suffered from the sudden change of magic pressure. Still, it felt like she was struck by a pillar of iron above her.

His power was still powerful enough to shake her to her core, at least, she was able to breathe and not cry from the pain.

When the smoke was finally gone, a creature of behemoth emerged. If there was an arch-nemesis of a god, then he was the one because everything about him screamed about Ragnarok, Armageddon, and end of the time.

Etheriuses that Ultear had known were nothing but a joke, a maggot or it was something that was so pathetic that it was hardly considered a threat at all; because what was standing in front of her was an epitome of hell.

The demon stool tall. Roughly twice as human height, he was covered in massive horns and pitch black plates of a mix of exoskeleton and muscle, yet it was serrated like cooled lava from an erupting volcano. In between those plates, powerful red-orange like erupted like the surface of blistering sun, and its heat scorched the surrounding area in flame.

Ultear found her shelf gawking at the sheer monstrosity of it. Then there was his face. The face of a human was nowhere no be seen, instead what stared back at her was a skull-like face with horns protruding towards its back, no mouth, only eye sockets that held two beady eyes that seemed to glow from an unfathomable depth: it was like staring at the core of the sun.

Ultear struggled to say a word as she stared at the demon's eye. "M…M…Mi…milord?"

The sweltering heat died a bit as the demon chuckled deeply with its bass tone.

"It's good to be back."


	53. Chapter 52: DEUS EX INFERNO pt2

_**A/N: This is the second last chapter of this arc! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **-Outside of Tartarus-**_

As Ultear saw a hulking beast with its body resembling the mantle and the earth's core, she trembled in awe and fear. Her knees gave up and collapsed onto the dirt ground. Even though her clothing was being ruined, she didn't care as all she perceived was the dominating presence of the demon.

"L..lord? Is that you?" She stuttered with every word forced out from her vocal chords. She swallowed her pooling saliva down into her throat like she would swallow a rock. Her iris darting into a speck of dot, she just continued to stare at him not knowing what to do— it was as if her brain was going numb, which it actually did.

"Yes, It is still me." The demon explained. "This is my Etherious form."

He looked at the horizon where the face launched. He pointed it out.

"That's going to be our entrance. Your job is to extract a man called Silver Fullbuster. He will be accompanied by a monk. Search them and regroup here, they shouldn't be too hard to find."

He also threw an odd looking lacrima to her, which she caught it without much problem. She looked to see what it was, but could not figure out what it was. The lacrima was a transparent cube with no apparent colorings, but it had a glowing purple smoke lazily floating inside.

Her brows lifted as she questioned,

"Milord? What is this…?

"A preparation I made with Zeref. It is imbued with my magic with his formula. That should do the job of freeing Silver Fullbuster from the curse."

Ultear tried to regain her composure, although she found herself failing rather quickly. She did, however, replied the best she could. "U..understood milord! It shall be done as you sa—!"

Then all the sudden, he scooped her up like a bride and launched himself high into the air. Ultear yelped in surprise, then shrieked by his speed and billowing wind striking against her face.

"—YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then slowly, the speed that shot her up straight to the sky would die down, and she found herself diving towards the ground with a speed that was just as fast as the first one. Her heart was pounding, and her breath kept escaping, and the fact that she was being held by him so close didn't help either…not to mention her chest squeezing onto his body.

Yet, he didn't seem to care. His pupil-less demonic eyes that glowed from his skull-like sockets, they were all on the objective, and from them, a beam of anger and hatred lasered down to the Tartarus. Ultear could feel the churning heat of his ire just being near him despite knowing that this was just a start. It was boiling deep down from his soul, and it was terribly hot, putting it out with the equally infinite amount of water was still improbable.

Despite all that, he was suppressing it all too well— probably another effect that Erza had left on him. It was almost like a scar.

However, it grew stronger as he got closer. The wrath of Natsu Dragneel was imminent, and Ultear knew there was no stopping him.

That still didn't mean she liked being rough handled.

After an uneventful (? At least from Natsu's perspective) jump/flight, he landed with shockwave bursting outward from him. Earth immediately shuttered by his feet and rumbled with a deep resonating growl. So was Ultear's brain.

"Hiyeeeeeee~~~!" She moaned as she tried to keep herself from knocking out. He seemed to realize then, he was too rough with the landing. He quickly put her down and provided her a bowl of water generated from his God Slayer Magic.

"Here, have some. Make sure you lie down after."

Ultear stared at the bit for a second before quickly coming to her senses. She rose up to her feet and dusted herself pretending she was dizzy. She wasn't about to let herself look weak in front of someone as great as him.

"Milord! There's no need to trouble yourself like that. I'm…I'm alright!"

Natsu stared at her back incredulously. "No, you are not. You should rest here for a while."

Ultear responded with hast. "But the mission-!"

"I'm going in first," Natsu answered as he turned to the destination. Ultear followed and saw a gigantic sinkhole resting in front of them. She was confident this was where that weapon lifted. He stepped closer to the hole and leered at her through his shoulder.

"I'll buy you some time."

Ultear knew what that actually meant- he was a legendary being, if he wanted, he could have just leveled this place from the start, but he didn't.

It only meant that he was going to have every inch of fun he could squeeze out of from the Tartarus. Her hair stood up at that, imagining what sort of cruel way he was going to make them suffer.

She could only nod, and with it, he jumped into the sinkhole wordlessly, leaving Ultear alone with thousands and thousands of unconscious demons in middle of nowhere.

The time mage, former member of Seven Kin of Purgatory, didn't like that very much. She even curled herself into a ball, creeped out by the eerie surrounding.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **-Deux Ex Infero-**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-Back Entrance of Tartarus-**_

The sinkhole wasn't deep as he thought, just a few seconds, he was able to hit the ground. Dirt and debris splashed everywhere with the might sound of him landing echoing throughout the entire hole. Natsu rose in his hulking demonic form and stared at what seemed to be an entrance. It was like a cave. Clearly, it was built not too long ago, and with haste at that.

He raised his head to sense any life form near him, and he could feel nothing. All life and magic, even curse signatures were more profound down, and a lot further away.

'I should clear a path for Ultear.' He joked inside as he brought forth his fist and punched through the air with his might.+

Flame erupted from his hand, and a tiny sphere appeared at the end of his thrust. Then from it, the gigantic rod of energy exploded outward to the entrance. Rocks shattered before as soon as the power touched, and the ground melted away in half circle by the monstrous heat generating from it. Air burst everywhere by the sudden rise of temperature and steam rose from the dirt with explosive power. Soil cracked underneath him, rocks became molten lava and ran down to his feet to form a pool.

He pulled his fist away, and his curse energy cut off. A mixture of smoke and steam billowed from the place what was once a cave, and underneath them, one could still see the remnant of fire still scorching the ground with a fiery red glow.

Smoke eventually cleared, and the entrance was no longer a measly man cave anymore. Instead, there was a gigantic hole enough to fit an entire dragon with its surface still dripping with burning hot molten rocks and covered in black sooth.

And Natsu strolled right into it like he was the true master of this place.

Every each step filled the hall with his crushing dominance, and the floor splashed with lava. Despite his sudden splurge of rage, from outside he was still surprisingly calm. There was no need to rush for him. These demons had no choice to face him now, if they didn't come, then he figured he would take a leisure stroll.

His footsteps echoed throughout the hall, he was screaming his presence literally. Thanks to that, it didn't take long for them to take notice of him.

END raised his head in interest as he felt multiple signatures rushing to his point. He was excited for a second until he realized it was too weak, and there were too many.

At this point, he was starting to get slightly insulted. He indeed wasn't content with this kind of greeting.

He growled as he narrowed his eyes at the hoard of enemies.

"Just their pawns…!" He growled again as he launched from his position at lightning speed with his both arm open with flames on each side of his palm. With explosive energy, he crushed everything beneath him, rocks pulverized into dust, and wind slashes all across the wall, molten stones blew all away before instantly solidifying into pillars that stood diagonally facing away from him. He flew at incredible speed and slammed down his fist to the ground causing a massive explosion that burned and tears apart everything that was inside the cave.

The pawns shrieked in agony, but that was silenced by the raging inferno of his flames. Bodies burned to ashes, and gushing air from the shockwave made them snow from the ceiling. Still-glowing ashes of their body coated the floor in gray, and END stepped on it without care.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-Tartarus-**_

"What is this…What is this obscene amount of power!" Kyouka screamed as she glared at the lacrima orb with shock and ire. She stared at the monster on the floating image with so much apprehension, she was practically standing from her throne, and her claws were clutching tightly down to the armrest. The pressure was eventually too much for the stone throne to handle, it was crushed by her hands.

"Franmalth!" she screamed again, her claws extending to reach his throat.

"You spoke none of this! Natsu Drangeel is an Etherious like us?! Wasn't he supposed to be a God Slayer?!"

The cyclops sweated profusely as he held his hands out in fear. "E..ek!T..that's impossible! The guild master and us should be the only Etherious kind!"

Even Keyes and everyone else was taken back by the sudden appearance of Natsu Drangeel, and the fact that this one managed to somehow reverted their new armada back to their original form baffled them. There should be no magic around the field for him to use, yet he used it anyways like it was a joke.

The very idea was even downright ridiculous. Torafuzar, a large Etherious with lizard-like appearance hummed calmly in the midst of chaos.

"The curse power of this one is almost unimaginable, I dare say he is even more powerful than Mard Geer... But the idea that he came here alone without his machine army baffles me."

The lion-headed Tempester remained silent in his corner. Keyes suggested. "His puppets should have been rendered useless by the face. It explains why he didn't bring them out."

"Except he just used magic." Silver added while staring at the orb. No one noticed his smile slowly creeping up on his cheeks.

Kyouka retracted her claws and slammed her fist into her throne as she growled in anger.

"What is this, monk?! Have you brought us the faulty one, to make sure of our defeat?!" She directed her anger to Larcade who was standing on the side with his usual frozen smile.

Seilah rushed in, and pulled him out of the shadow by her telekinesis, and threw him on the floor. "The mistress has spoken! Speak!"

Larcade simply dusted himself as he stood back up like it was nuscience. "My my…"

"There's no way I'd bring a faulty weapon. Why would I when he is going to kill me like the rest of you."

Seilah knitted her brows. "Why would he hunt a monk? I see… I smell nothing but a story of a lie. I should have never trusted you in the first place."

The monk spread his arm open as his smiling eyes narrowed. "Why, I am an Etherious like you. There's nothing that would benefit me if I let you loose, that will cost me death."

Seilah sneered silently "Lies. We are the only Etherious."

"Lord Zeref created more than Nine Demon Gates. Is the idea that there might be more Etheriouses out there that strange to you?"

Silver supported him before any demons could say anything further. "Hold up right there, Seilah , everyone. Considering the possibility that Natsu Dragneel actually might be an Etherious, it is not so strange to think he is just another one."

Kyouka hummed at that while Seilah didn't take it too kindly. She remarked distastefully.

"Are you advocating the monk, Silver Fullbuster? To whom do you put your allegiance?"

The dark mage quickly shrugged. "Just saying. It's not impossible. Besides, aren't you getting a little too spicy here, Seilah ? I must say, I like it when you get all riled up, but this isn't the Seilah I used to remember."

He threw his question to Kyouka then. "What do you think, boss?" Of course, she did not speak. She wasn't a thinker, nor a tactician. She was a demon who acted first and then think later. She had no idea what was going on other the fact that she was sitting on her throne, and Natsu Dragneel in his strange unheard form was right outside knocking.

Toranfuzar jumped in.

"There's no use discussing who is who and what is what. The fact is, Natsu Dragneel is on our doorstep, and our army was obliterated in an instant."

Keyes agreed as he stepped forward. "I must agree with him. It is imperative to think of countermeasures… and at the worst scenario, we might have to plan out our escape."

Jackal commented. "Ha, dumbass, Mard Geer wouldn't like that."

Kyouka rose from her seat. "Then we must make sure it doesn't come to that. How many New Breeds do we have left?"

Franmalth stuttered as he rubbed his hands, not bearing to look at the leader into her eyes. "Well… you see…"

The avian demon's eye flamed with ire once again. "Speak!"

The cyclops screamed. "We don't have them anymore!"

Suddenly, the air turned freezing cold. None of the demons dared to look one another. The demons thought they had won the battle by merely producing massive amounts of New Breeds, but that was no longer the case.

Again, the realization that their army rendered useless sunk into their bone with a weight of a thousand mountains. It was like their fangs, claws, and limbs being pulled out right before their eyes with unable to do anything.

Kyouka fell back to her throne in despair. She remarked. "Impossible! How could…?"

Seilah muttered. "Has our story ended even before the prologue…?"

Keyes finished. "Just what are we facing?"

"Not yet!" Kyouka barked as she slammed her fist on the throne again. "Whatever he is, he is alone, and we are many. We can still fight him and show who's the strongest here."

It was a responsible remark, but it was also a foolish one. Everyone knew what she was speaking of, it was suicide… but then again, they still had Hell's Core.

Jackal was the first to jump in. "Damn right! We show him just how weak he is!" Franmalth snickered nervously as he quickly looked around. As expected, Ezel screamed in pride. Seilah wondered if that was bravery or stupidity. She concluded it must be a mix of both. She sighed as he watched him scream frenzy.

"Yeah! Who cares about the New Breeds! They were just grunts! He hasn't met his real match! I can't wait to kill him!"

Franmalth stuttered again. "Well… you see…?!"

"There's no honor in the running," Toranfuzar claimed. "We are Etherious, the most powerful kind."

"Fleeing will only delay the inevitable. The epilogue of this saga must have its end." It was Keyes who said it. He had a point in that, which Franmalth came to agree with it. There was no point of hiding just to prolong their life just a little longer.

However, fleeing and replanning later was the best course of action, yet none of the demons here had it. Kyouka announced. "Then we shall al defeat him. Let us show what happens when he provokes Tartarus."

The demons gathered in a circle and stared back at her with resolution. Their eyes immediately sharpened, and Kyouka knew they were all ready to go to the war. The again couldn't help to smirk at that with pride. They were the Nine Demon Gates after all.

There were no stronger being other than them, that was a fact clear as day and night. She was sure there was still a chance of defeating Natsu Dragneel even without the army. In the end, he was only one, and they were many.

.

.

.

ToranFuzar awaited at the entrance of the Tartarus. The entrance, what used to be a backdoor or an emergency escape path had now become a main entrance after the bomb. Up until now, just by being a man-sized cave, it served its function well.

Well up until he showed up.

The calm and collected demon gawked at the sheer monstrosity of the size of the new cave. The round cave was vast as a lake and stretched to all the way to a point he could not see the end. The scorching air and wind gushed inside and, in a pattern, and moisture that was left were all condensed up to the ceiling.

Toranfuzar gawked once again as he realized that the cave had its own ecosystem. That was how massive this cave was.

At the end of the cave, he heard footsteps belonging to a titan. They drummed the entire place with continuous echoes, and the sea demon quickly tensed up at the proximity of the enemy.

Soon, the figure showed its appearance. Through the pitch-dark cave, sun-like lights blazed and illuminated the whole surrounding area.

A demon with a draconic horn, faceless head, and plated body stood only a few meters away from him. The presence of the demon was almost suffocating to say at least. Just by standing near him, Toranfuzar could feel the difference of scale of their power, and despite the appearance of the sea-demon himself, he was nothing more than a boy compared to towering figure of this one.

This new demon felt ancient and old, extremely powerful. He was simply intimidating.

For a second, he wondered if this was what END would look like.

IT was said that END was a fire demon…

There was an actual fear growing inside of him. Despite that, he announced.

"Natsu Dragneel!" The incoming demon stopped and gazed at him. "You have come far to face us, but know that your defeat lies here. I wish to avoid unnecessary fights, return and never bother us again! Then we'll not interfere in return!"

The ancient demon spoke in its growling, low bass tone.

"I refuse your surrender."

Torafuzar's eye shot wide open, baffled by what he heard. "What?!" The ancient demon pointed at him.

"Tartarus, you have insulted me again…"

Then with speed that was utterly different from his size, he bolted straight to him. No, he vanished like a thin air before reappearing right in front of Toranfuzar's face. Natsu Dragneel leaned forward with a scowl, looking down at him from his staggering stature.

Torafuzar gasped before quickly jumping back. A shockwave exploded from the Dragneel's hand, and the cave started to collapse by the sheer force of it. He gaped his mouth open as he awed at his power.

"T…that was just his fist!"

He hastily spread his arms. His eyes glowed in purplish hue as he summoned his curse power.

 ** _"_** ** _Tenchi Kamei"_**

From behind, a colossal tidal wave surge towards Torafuzar and Natsu Dragneel, and the black water engulfed them both whole. The sea demon quickly transformed into his Etherious form, holes appearing from all over his body, and his scales turned smooth as his body mass grew larger.

The water level was already touching the ceiling, and it drowned everything inside. Torafuzar was unaffected, he swiftly swam to where Natsu Dragneel was. Even Torafuzar himself was transformed, he was still standing a head smaller than the hellish demon, but found him struggling to hold as powerful water current trying to push him away. He stood with his arms crossed in X and hid his faceless head behind it.

The sea demon watched nearby as his eyes narrowed down to the goliath's footing starting to give up by the current. The rocks beneath him crushed, and with it, the fire demon was pushed back substantially.

The dark guild's demon exclaimed, relieved that his curse still had effects on him. "As expected, my curse power does drain your power!"

The fire demon seemed to take notice of that. Torafuzar rushed through the jet-black water and slammed his fist straight into his stomach, where it was defenseless. He threw his full power at him with an intent to kill. Fist drilled in, and the larger Etherious's abysmal orange light flickered before knocking back down.

The sea demon soared outward and pulled himself away from his enemy to prevent any kind of retribution. IT was better to be safe than done.

"Water defeats fire! But this water is imbued with my curse! You have no power in this environment!" He exclaimed again as he went for a second strike, diving down his feet upon the fire demon's chest before pulling away.

The light of Natsu Dragneel flickered again.

"Know your defeat!" The marine demon roared confidently.

And the demon of Tartarus rushed in again with his fists drawn, directed onto his head this time. He meant this to be his critical blow, one that should make Natsu Dragneel disoriented, and allow his next set of the strike to follow.

The scale bound fist landed on the ancient fiery demon's head, and kick followed to his neck, soon accompanied by a hook into his spine. Torafuzar turned and blew a roundhouse kick to his waist, which was powerful enough to make the Drangeel stagger a little bit.

The marine Etherious's eye glowed in purple hue again as he charged his power. He roared by his might and threw an onslaught of destructive strikes to him. His kicks and fists connected wherever Natsu Dragneel was, be it his face or his feet, Torafuzar left no space untouched by his barrage of attack.

Air bubbles clouded the fire demon for a second, and the aquatic beast quickly retreated to regain his posture. The time was almost up; there was only a limited time that a living thing can survive without oxygen. Natsu Dragneel should have no oxygen left in his system, he was sure of it because the strick on the lungs was hard enough to squeeze out any air remaining. Besides, the pain he had given him should shorten the Dragneel's capacity.

Air bubbles retreated, and then, Natsu Dragneel emerged, still in his demonic form. He adamantly steeled his standing, and magma like lights still glowed from inside of him. Clearly, he was far from dead.

The ancient one spoke, glaring at Torafuzar with his profound glowing eyes.

"That…tickled a little."

Demon of Tartarus exclaimed, "Impressive, to see that you are standing after my attack… but the time is running up. Soon, you'll be poisoned and drown by my dark sea."

"Interesting." The old demon mused. "Tell me, what is this poison made of?"

Torafuzar showed a sign of surprise, he did not expect him to ask him about that so calmly despite his looming death. But he gladly answered him nonetheless.

"It is made from the most abundant element, carbon."

"Ah. I see." The larger Etherious mused again before he questioning,

"Do you know why hydrothermal vents continue to stay hot despite the surrounding ocean?"

Torafuzar knitted his brow at that. He didn't see the point of asking that question. He didn't even know what this 'hydrothermal vent' even was. It seemed out of context, perhaps something to make him distracted?

Before he could answer that, stomach churning, heart-stopping energy detonated in a split of a second, a blazing inferno scorched towards water's entirety, and smothering heat rushed out from it in a suite.

Torafuzar's water expanded like a balloon, and the unrelenting explosion blasted them away so far that the ground was showing again. The Dragneel jumped and grabbed Torafuzar's neck even before his brain recognized what was happening.

He slammed his head to the floor, the impact was immediate and even stronger than being struck by a sledgehammer behind one's skull. Rocks and water molecule exploded everywhere, but the stones melted away and his water vaporized.

Another explosion occurred in front of Torafuzar's face. His skin shredded away like a paper, his face, his limbs, and his body started to blister before exploding with oozing yellow goo.

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

There were many types of pain, Torafuzar recalled. There was a kind that would gradually and slowly gnaw one's soul away, and there was one that came and went quickly, leaving the person incapacitated. Then there was the third one, the one that came slow, but the torment that brought was so excruciating that one would beg for instant death. It was the pain that remained after hours and hours of torture and continued to torture one for its eternity.

It was the worst kind. That was what he was experiencing, he could not even attempt to comprehend what was happening, his mind was only on his unendurable pain, and it alone. It drowned him in the infinite sea of torment, and there was no way for him to breathe again.

Then, he heard **_him_** spoke. It was the answer to his question.

"Because the heat that rises from it, it nigh-permanent, and all ocean's water pales in comparison to what lies underneath the earth's mantle."

"I am the what lies underneath. Know the difference… now look up!" He growled as he forced him to stare at the ceiling. He could not comprehend what his bloodied eyes were staring at.

It looked like water, but at the same time, it looked like ice. Yet, unlike the common property of water, it burned in fiery red. Then he realized he was staring at something entirely different.

"Liquid is just one of many forms of water. I shall educate you that there are 17 different forms."

Then he smashed the ice-like substance to his face, breaking his jaw and burning his skin in an instant. "By under immense pressure and heat, I can squeeze, lock its molecules to form burning solid water."

He struck again on another side of his face, pulverizing his cheekbones. Blood squirted out from it like a fountain.

"This ice is called Ice 10. I shall drill these lessons into your brain."

Then finally, at last, he struck down to his skull, which shattered into pieces, and let all its content explode.

Torafuzar was dead.

Dragneel swept his hand up, and the corpse began to burn in purple flame. The flame danced as it traveled into his hand before materializing into a book.

He stared at it for a while as if he remembered something before bursting it into flames. The book had become nothing more than ash in his hand. Which he let it fall.

END stared at the empty cavern. He could sense their actual base was only a hair distance away, he could smell their reek from all the way from here. Embers started to flurry behind him as he started walking again. He touched the cave's wall and exerted his power into it. The entirety of cavern began to swelter and melt and bind itself. He casually strolled as the rocks fused behind his steps. He sang through his deep growling voice.

"Oh, where will you run off to, Etheriouses? Where will you go, other than to face me?"

.

.

.

* * *

Jackal, and Ezel, the most unpredictable forces of the entire Tartarus stood in front of the hell's core in their best vigilance. Then in shadow, both Tempester and Franmalth positioned themselves. This was a tactical placement that Franmalth and Seilah came up with: all were placed in a way that it is impenetrable.

They all knew what happened to Torafuzar when his curse aura suddenly vanished; they all knew he killed him. Thus, it became far much apparent that taking him one to one was really not an option anymore.

Also, what lay behind them was Hell's Core, the most critical place that needed to be protected no matter what. It was also where Kyouka and Seilah resided. If the worst happens, they needed that core to survive, and resurrect to strike back again. Once the core was destroyed, then none of them had no more good plans other than running away- which none agreed other than Seilah and Franmalth.

Not because they were cowards, but because it was the most realistic approach. They would highly recommend themselves fleeing for the day and plan their act of retribution later, but then again, it was hopeless when everyone else was against the ideas.

But then again, they all knew Mard Geer wouldn't allow that. Where was END, that he so praised about, when they needed the most?

However, this formation was woven like a spider's web; it was meant to kill anything that walked right in. The plan that both Franmalth and Seilah suggested was something that was never done before by the Tartarus, but it wasn't difficult for them to understand this was the best shot.

It was elaborate than what they were used to (butt in and strike, think later tactic) but if one's to explain, it went something like this:

Ezel was the demon who possessed a slashing curse. Being large and most unpredictable next to Jackal, he was perfect for gaining attention. With his multiple arms and his curse powers, he ought to do most focused damages. Thus, he was going to be the one who will face Natsu Dragneel one to one. However, he was just a distraction for the real strike force.

Jackal was the backup. His explosive curse power didn't mean much against the fire demon, but the fact that he still can deploy environmental damage was unavoidable. For example, he was the only one here who could make the ceiling collapse to trap his enemies and make crater to hinder the enemy's movement.

Then there was Tempester, the one with the lion's body. He was silent, yet he was one of the most powerful. AS there needed a silent and deadly force who could strike from the shadow, there was none other than him who suited the most.

Lastly, Franmalth could absorb and copy the magic that the enemy used, but he alone was not good enough to get closer to him. That was everyone else's job. Should Tempester fail, then at least he was able to give Natsu an opening to let Franmalth absorb his magic.

On paper, there was no flaw. But Franmalth knew better, that this will go wrong in every possible way.

This was a suicide.

The footsteps were heard from the other side, and all demon's vigil skyrocketed. Tempester secured himself further into the shadow, and the arrogant grins on Ezel and Jackal grew bigger.

From the dark shadows, a faint glow became more substantial as it closed its distance. At last, the demon showed itself; a pure rendition of hell with its titanic stature, it out scaled all the demons present regarding impression.

Yet it only earned maniacal grins from the both said Nine Demon Gates. Ezel exclaimed with his four arms crossed, trying to look down on an enemy that stood taller than him,

"HA! I can't believe Torafuzar fell by a pathetic demon like him!"

The fire demon stopped in his track and gazed calmly towards the duo. He hummed as he just stood there. He observed.

"I see… interesting. Obviously, you've set up a trap here." He crossed his arms into an X. A terrible omen followed from his motion, and for the entire time, END's eyes were locked on to the duos in front. He chanted,

 ** _"_** ** _Twelve Disciples."_**

Wrath of END unleashed in the form of roaring blood red pillars with sickening black energy that shrouded them in the form of flames. Twelve pillars barred the entire cave, from the start to all the way to the end, just ending right in front of the gate. They drilled a hole that reached the heaven and the hell and annihilated everything in between. Not even ash remained, not even molten rocks dripping from the ceiling.

The explanation was simple. It turned rocks into gas; he vaporized them by pure heat.

It was a decimating power that went beyond everyone's comprehension.

Ezel shrieked when he felt no more curse aurae of Temptest and Franmalth. He ignored the smothering wind and scorching inferno and prompted to attack.

"Damn you! _ **Onimaru!**_ " He crossed his arms and hastily spread them open, an explosion of azure streaks of lights illuminated the floor, subsequently turning everything blinded by his powerful light, and slashing through the walls, floors and alike.

His slashes were powerful enough to cut through fire demon's storming hot wind, and reach the Dragneel himself.

Sky blue light engulfed his arms and legs and circled around it before continuing to bullet through collapsed cavern behind. The attack eventually exploded upon touching the end, still managing to cut it into X shape before its termination.

Jackal blindly threw his arm as his eyes shrunk into a speck of dots at the enemy. Spirals of explosion rushed at where Natsu stood and devoured his form. Red fiery tornado only grew stronger as he continued to push his curse power into in.

Ezel leaped into the air and formed a similar X-shaped pattern, and threw them open at the direction of the ancient one.

 _ **"Juzumaru!"** _ Another wave of blindingly powerful azure light rushed into the Dragneel's body. It cut through the Jackal's tornado, but it did not matter as he followed up his partner's assault. The canine demon endlessly swept his arms into the air, sending thousands and thousands of explosions after another.

Their effort of slaying Natsu Dragneel did not stop until their arms started to tire out. Each and every shot destroyed the walls and the ceiling. They rumbled by their might, and collapsed to the ground, eventually trapping the ancient fire demon within.

Another wave slashed through everything again, all the way to the point their power dissipated.

By the time Jackal realized he could not move his arm anymore, the cave was no longer there. In fact, a ray of sunlight was beaming from the sky and illuminated the whole area.

The destruction was absolutely disgusting. The walls were gone, and the ceiling was gone, all that left within a kilometer were just rubbles and collapsed boulders. The ground was also suffered.

In fact, the barrage of explosions Jackal threw drilled a crater that was another kilometer deep, and that was buried by the stone.

There was no movement from the ground, no Natsu Dragneel was standing.

The canine one stared at the sight for a good minute before drawing a conclusion.

"I did it!" He tried to throw his arm up, but he barely had enough power to even do that. The joints and ligaments of Jackal began to burn subsequently: it was slow and yet chronical that built upon his flesh. Then his muscles cramped under its own pressure, thwarting them to move any further again. "I killed Natsu Dragneel!"

Yet despite the victory, Ezel continue to glare at where once his enemy stood. It was indeed a triumph, but he understood that magnitude of that beast. He acknowledged Jackal's destructive power, he was the most chaotic one, there was no denying that. However, in the air, there was still the residue of blazing demon's aura oscillating, in fact, it did not hinder at all, not even a little bit.

It was not a good omen, and he felt it throughout the bones and six limbs. He did not like it, even more so when he imagined he might receive a similar ending like Franmalth and Tempester.

"Ou-ya? What's wrong, Ezel? Don't tell me you're not glad we got rid of that bastard!" Jackal blared, intoxicated by his own adrenaline and his apparent victory.

"No you idiot, it's not that." Ezel backed up a step. "He isn't dead."

Jackal's iris dilated into a speck of dot before blood flooding his white cornea. He pointed his fist below Ezel's chin and barked right to his face, bearing his teeth like a wild rabid animal.

"HA? What the fuck are you saying! Look at our power! There's no way he survived that!"

Ezel's argued back, his voice rising just as loud as Jackal's. "What? Are you that stupid?! I can still feel his curse aura brimming in the air!"

Their argument ceased immediately by the sudden blood red pillar that rocketed from the rubbles to the heaven. The rocks and boulders melted into lava and pooled into the crater before they became hot enough to boil.

Like water on a stove, molten rocks erratically danced all around before they evaporated into the air, filling the oxygen with gaseous irons and silicones and alike. The air around became too dense and toxic for any life form to breathe, and the both Etherious began to cough as they felt something heavy and hot pooling in their lungs.

Jackal bellowed in rage. "What the fuck!?"

A deep rumbling voice echoed from the endless depth of hell.

"That was anti-climactic." From the pit of the blazing lava, a figure emerged with brilliant red-orange glow exploding from it. The beady boundless eyes of Natsu Dragneel glowed even brighter than the sun, streaks of light stretched to sideways and glared at the direction of the both Etheriouses with the death-inducing look.

"I expected more." Then he raised his arm, lava dripping down from it. "They were… interesting form of curses."

A yellow orb floated within his palm, and Jackal realized it was his magic that he was holding. Then the color shifted to orange- matching the Dragneel's color before it grew bigger in size and energy.

"But, you can have it back!"

Natsu burst from the liquid crater with explosive speed and hurled his way directly at the canine demon. The said demon hastily removed his inhibitor- that of which, releases his Etherious Form.

Hairless skin grew yellow fur, and his stout jaw grew in shape before forming into a muzzle of an actual jackal. His legs bent backward, and a tail grew larger. The muscles increased in size, then was followed by his overall height.

His power and his stamina were instantly rejuvenated, and it was far stronger than anything before. A sadistic and arrogant smirk grew on dark beastly lips of his as he bared his canine fangs. He stretched his arm, and placed a landmine in front of him, in a hopes that the Dragneel might step on it.

Jackal roared with his newly found animalistic voice. "You cannot touch me! I can turn all that I touch into explosives!"

END crossed the landmine like he had expected, and detonating in an instant. Flames spewed out with dense smoke, Jackal was confident he got him.

Just to make it sure, he thought it was a good idea to back away and throw a more explosive curse on him. Thus, he jumped to create some distance in between, but that was only his wishful thinking nonetheless.

From the explosion, a draconic skull-like head emerged with heated wind gushing away all fumes aside. Despite the more powerful version of Jackal's curse, it still had zero effect, and it did not stop Dragneel from flying directly at him.

In fact, it did not even slow him down. A claw-like a hand reached Jackal's neck and grabbed it like a dead fish before dragging him into a point-blank range of END. The grip was decimating, its vice-like claws were already digging into his skin, drawing blood, and the exerted pressure was already making the demon's neck bruise. Air ceased to flow from it, and his heart failed to pass his blood through his neck, eventually failing to send blood into his brain.

The canine demon's face started to go blue before turning ashen. He desperately tried to imbue his explosion curse onto END's hand, hoping that the explosion will cause him to lose his grip, but that pathetically failed.

Jackal felt hopeless, but he managed to give him a wry smirk. "I can… still, resurrect… even you kill… me!"

Natsu silently drilled his orb held hand into the demon's heart, Jackal laughed at his attempt. "Igorant fool! You cannot kill me with my own curse! I'll only become… stronger!"

"We'll see about that." The ancient demon growled as his hand got through his heart, before detonating in extreme heat.

Jackal began to guffaw at the explosion. "ee—Hi Hii-ahahahaha! You really think! You think you can kill me with that?!" But he suddenly stopped when feeling an unlimited brutish amount of unbearable pain blew his all sense of the nervous system.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'm…WHAT?!" He screamed in excruciating agony, his body twisted and turned, thrashed his limbs in a frenzy, all just in an attempt at escaping the pain.

It was all hopeless. Even before he could realize it was, the demon's soul was no longer intact, it tumbled away without giving much of a fight. Like a weed blown away by wind, it was in that kind of pathetic state.

He fell limp on Natsu's hand like a broken doll- literally. The Etherious' fur was gone, and skin was burnt into red-and black charcoal before they started to flake away to reveal his cooked muscles- of which was steaming from boiling blood inside, and inside him no longer reminded of any one of flesh.

The demon's muscles had turned brown- like the well-done steaks that one would find in a shitty restaurant. Then there was no stomach, no lower half of Jackal. There was just a torso, and tangled intestines dangling from inside.

The corpse burned in purple flame before it turned into a book in Natsu's hand, which he burn that too, turning into ash.

Ezel screamed in fear. "W…what are you!?"

Natsu did not respond as he got closer to the frightened demon, and he ruthlessly grabbed his face. Ezel shrieked in most cowardly fashion.

"Eeeeeeeek!" "I surrender! I surrender! I swear I will serve you until I die!" the grip only got stronger.

"I said I surrender- damn it! Please! I swear! I swear! I will throw away everything to serve you, just don't end me like them!"

Natsu released him, and threw the whimpering demon away, which he collapsed onto his knee in his defeated form. It was a strange sight to behold, seeing a demon that large and confident, utterly broken by some random demon that suddenly appeared…

A metallic sound dropped onto the floor with its sharp echoes oscillating around the air. Ezel stared the sound of its origins and was confused at what he saw.

It was a sword, a bastard sword with strange purple glow surrounding it. Apparently, it was enchanted, and Ezel could feel what it was… it was just like the spell that this fire demon used when he turned his nakama into a book.

"W…what do you want me to do with this…?"

END's response was cold and terse.

"Die."

He walked pass Ezel and continued to the doorway. That place was where the hell's Core was, it was the most critical place of Tartarus if one disregard where Mard Geer resided.

The brutish blue demon's eye trembled in fear as he stared at the sword. He wasn't even aware of what was going on behind him, all that existed was him and the weapon. He knew what will happen if he refused his suicide; he was going to be tortured and burned alive like an insect inside an oven, before being erased of his existence altogether. He saw how it was like.

It was the single most frightening thing that he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Ezel stared the sword again, his entire body trembling and sweating non-stop.

.

.

.

* * *

"No!" "No! NO! NO! NO!" Kyouka roared as she slashed the orb with her claw, shattering it into pieces.

"You traitor!" Her claws flew towards Larcade's, which he calmly stared at it like it was nothing. He lifted his arm, and gracefully deflected them all. His smile never faltered, which made both female demons more anxious about the monk.

Seilah began her levitation curse and threw everything around her to strike him, but no avail, he avoided that too without a hint of a flaw in his movement.

"I was right all along!" Seilah softly exclaimed with equally knitted brows. "He is no etherious!"

"I am Etherious." He answered with serene expression never leaving his face. "Zeref had created me like just you, but do you what sets you and I apart?"

Kyouka scowled in hatred. "I'll have none of your worthless words!"

Again, no insult managed to make a frown on his face, yet from his squinting eyes, it spread a little, his dark orange eyes drilling through both demons.

"I was created in the process of reviving Lord Zeref's brother. He produced hundreds of experiments to create the perfect one that would be worthy to be called as his brother.

The lord failed hundreds of times… and before my uncle was born, I was created. And among every demon, I was the most powerful of them all. Thus, I've been bestowed with a name of Dragneel… because I share a gene that would make my uncle whole. In a sense, you could say I am his brother."

He drew his index at both female demons. "And you demons were created to kill Lord Zeref himself."

"Lord did not create us equally- that is a fact."

Kyouka swept his hand in shock, her hair stood from the back and shouted at the monk with uncertainty and denial.

"Y…you lie again! That is not the truth! Lord created us for his resurrection, and our goal is to reunite with him by reviving END!"

A smile on Larcade's grew larger. "Is that what you believe? I should enlighten you all then. Lord Zeref- no, my father lives… and all of you were chasing a goal that does not exist. That's how foolish and worthless you all are." "Tell me, why do you think you all have an urge to reunite with my father?"

Kyouka urgently responded. "That's because Lord is our creator—"

"Incorrect!" Larcade announced. "It's all because you were all designed to kill him."

"Of course you wouldn't know. No matter what you think, you are all just failures at the end."

Seilah however, whispered as the information slowly started sinking into her head. Her eyes were already dilated into specks, and already staring at the empty air like a paralyzed fool.

"I don't understand… What do you mean by your name being Dragneel…? It's just another lie…?"

Larcade replied as white tendrils began to sprout behind him. They all knew his spell was already in effect.

"My name is Larcade Dragneel, the creation of Zeref Dragneel, and a nephew to Natsu Dragneel." Then he finally added, "And the last member of Spriggan of former empire…"

His tendrils exploded through the entire room, drilling through the cradles and glasses alike, destroying the Hell's core without an effort, the fuels inside it leaked horribly, and the two demons had no control over it other than staring at the monk with hatred, confusion and lastly, horrible realization.

Seilah shivered as the reality of their situation sunk in.

"If that's true then…"

Kyouka finished. "We've been defeated from the beginning."

However, not everything was over yet. At this point, there was no point in fighting them, there was only survival. She cursed at her own situation. Keyes and Silver were away to catch the second intruder, and the majority of Demon Gates were down, the Hell's core was destroyed, the spy had been scheming and manipulating them into their defeat, and lastly, their impending doom was near.

However, there was still Mard Geer, resting at the very end of the Tartarus underground. It was likely that he might be able to defeat them, if not, then he was likely to provide some time for her escape.

Both Kyouka and Salya understood the danger of approaching their guild master on matters that were not related to the revival of END, but the situation this dire, they hoped he would see this as an exception.

If there was no Tartarus, then there was no END. Even if Mard Geer dies, then the book of END had to survive. Admittedly, he would be able to defeat Natsu Dragneel.

Kyouka made a split-second decision. "Seilah ! Report to Mard Geer immediately! " the golden-horned female knew what that meant, she urgently questioned,

"But what about you mistress!"

She replied, her eyes never leaving the gaze of Larcade Dragneel once.

"I can handle another Etherious on my own Seilah . I will give you enough time to reach him, I will follow you after."

Larcade's orange eyes slowly fixated on demoness in leotard kimono and commented with a smile. "It's useless. Please do not push yourself too hard."

Seilah 's eye darted between her mistress and the traitor, but her decision was made when Kyouka finally commanded.

"Seilah , this is an order! You must follow what I say without question!"

The pale woman jerked back a little and saw no more reason for argument. She quickly gave her a small less formal version of a bow.

"Be safe, Mistress. I will report this to Mard Geer."

The avian demon nodded in reply and watched her subordinate darting off to the opposite direction. She waited until she completely disappeared into the shadows of the corridor, it was just to make sure she had gotten away.

Larcade smiled.

"What a shame, I was hoping to accelerate my uncle's work, but unfortunately, it seems like that is no longer available."

White tendrils spread again from his back, and he collected his both hand like he would address a god.

"At least, I have you."

"Ha!" Kyouka retorted. "You've called us a failure, very well. Then, let's see who's the real failure then!"

She immediately unlocked her inhibitor to unleash her true form. The helmet that covered her deformed into a face plate only and the hair and feather alike grew into absurd amounts of which wrapped all the way down to her collarbones.

The clothing was gone, transforming into more revealing type, and talons grew as long her arm.

"I'll have you know… I am very tenacious to my own goal. Either way, I'll have your head."

Larcade only smiled back in return. Kyouka took that time to enhance herself even further.

As the only one who held power to enhance one's ability to her ability, it was also possible to enhance herself. However, there was a difference in between. Her enhancements will only work to a point the recipient can withhold it, which meant limitless augmentation was impossible without risking death.

However, this was cast on herself, which mean it can be done without bounds.

Green aura enveloped her body as she got ready to attack Larcade, then without warning, she jumped right in front of Larcade in a way so fast, it was undetectable to the human eye. However, Larcade was not a human.

He sidestepped without effort and smiled almost mockingly at his enemy. Kyouka's eye flashed in rage before she threw her talons like a whip.

Tendrils extended behind Larcade's back and deflected them all, and through the open space, he shifted closer and slashed his magic at her stomach, which landed with a tremendous amount of impact.

The strike left Kyouka speechless, even spewing out her saliva in the process. She rolled back and landed securely before swiping her arm away. The burst of her curse spread out the entire room, and its force crushed the brick pillars, destroying them in the process. It was the same enhancement curse, but it also granted her an ability to change the other's senses to see her fit. This meant, she could drastically multiply the pain tolerance of her enemy to unnaturally low level.

She smirked with triumph, certain that her curse will take effect.

Yet, what she discovered wasn't suffering monk, he was constant, and his smile never faded as he stared at her on his way.

He tilted his head. "Was that supposed to do something?"

The avian demon was flabbergasted by what she saw and screeched in dread.

"What?! Why isn't it working?!"

The monk replied. "You aren't the only one here who possess power over emotions. It just means that you are so insignificant, you do not warrant my time." He lifted his arm and stretched it out with his palm facing at her.

"Experience the earthly pleasure and be free of your body."

Hundreds of tendrils soared at her with fearsome speed, and its material nature slashed through anything that it touched. Kyouka leaped and slashed her talons at it, it managed to cut through some of them, but it did nothing to hundreds of them incoming at all different direction.

She thrashed to keep them at bay. However, one of them slid through her violent defenses and struck her.

"….ah…Ah-! AHH!"

A tremendous, unholy amount of pleasure wrecked her head and engulfed her entire nervous system. Her breathing got heavy and more frequent to a point it became uncontrollable. She wheezed through mind-numbing pleasure that totaled her whole, and slowly, it took control over her entire body. "Hiiiiiiik-! Ang-! HNG! AAAAAANG~!" She moaned automatically.

An intense heat throbbed her flesh, especially on her private regions. Then a powerful surge of pleasure coursed through them, causing her consciousness to travel to cloud nine, absolutely blissful of what she was experiencing right now. She moaned again, this time, even louder than before.

"AaAaAaAaAaAAAA~~! Hiiiiiii~-~! HHHHng~! Ah-a-a-a-a-ah~~!"

The muscles in her legs trembled erratically and revolted against her will, making her collapse on her knees and tighten her thighs to suppress all she could. Yet, there was no escape from it as the absolute euphoria had only gotten stronger. Another powerful surge came again, making her entire body burning in beat red, making her drool saliva all over herself and to the floor.

Her eyes rolled back, and her tongue escaped, and her face made the most obscene and vulgar expression that she could muster; which was something that she didn't think it was possible.

It was the perfect Ahe-go of a sexually intoxicated woman.

She collapsed on the floor with her body continually thrashing, trembling, and tumbling with intense rapture.

She could not fight the lecherous ravishment, and it only invaded into her brain even further, ravaging and brutally slamming, slapping and punching her core, causing her to moan and shriek, even yelp in incessant pleasure.

Larcader knitted his brows at the unsightly scene and proceeded to use his second magic.

"You are a lot more persistent then I thought… very well then. **_Soul of the Wicked Hunger_**!"

That would inevitably end her, he thought. Though, the result was a lot more bizarre than he had anticipated. The avian demon's mindless gaze was dumbly fixated on the monk's leg.

"…Ah…! F…food!" She moaned in her rapture intoxicated voice. At this point, Larcade was panicking slightly. "…huh…HUH?!" He stuttered at the unexpected outcome. This demon was a tad more resilient than he thought! The female demon got closer, crawling on the ground, heaving and wheezing through the air that burned her nostrils, mouth and her lung, gazing hungrily at the particular area of Larcade.

She moaned again. "F…fE-e-Eed me~~!" Then she yelped as a power surge of hunger and luscious bliss struck her brain again. "A~~~AaAanG~~~!"

Larcade was lost for words. He could only stare at the demoness, whose eyes were lost of its color and instead, filled with pink heart-shaped pupils. She opened her lips and revealed her drooling tongue as if she was about to lick him.

At this point, she was dangerously close. Too close to his comfort zone…

Then suddenly, an explosion occurred with calamitic heat rushed into the room, evaporating all liquid inside, melting the broken glass of Hell's Core, and burning away all clothing that both Larcade and Kyouka wore.

What entered the room froze Larcade to his core in so many ways. Larcade knew who it was, as the aura of this curse and magic was specific to Natsu Drangeel, but to see him in this form… once again, he was in awe.

Then a wave of despair came when he realized he and Kyouka were naked, her staring at his asset in a lewd way, even worse, begging and panting like a dog.

END froze like a statue when his eyes fixated on the two. He stared at them a good long minute before sighing deeply like they were some lost cause of hope.

"Larcade, I didn't know you were that desperate."

Larcade screamed with all his might, losing all dignity as a monk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S NOT IT! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

END casually pulled out a communication lacrima and cast a photographic spell on Larcade, which he sends the captured image to Zeref.

"Wait! Uncle! What are you doing!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

END stared at his lacrima before replying to him. "Oh, my brother's congratulating on you finally becoming a man."

Larcade face flushed red and threw his finger at him. "You… you learned that from Brandish didn't you?! The t..that perverted embarrassment of all ladies…!"

Natsu shrugged. "Finish it up whatever you're doing… besides, where is Fullbuster?"

His demeanor and his appearance did not match. That was what came through Larcade's head first.

"What happened to Silver Fullbuster? Someone is coming on this way to extract him."

The monk coughed as he tried this best to regain his composure, fixing himself to the strange chaos he was in. The female demon tried to lunge at him this time. He managed to suppress her by pressing her down on his feet.

Which caused her to moan obnoxiously loud, loud enough to send shivers down the to both men's spine. END stared at the fallen demoness with wide eyes, his face literally screaming 'what the fuck' at Larcade.

The white Dragneel urgently replied while trying to ignore the squirming demoness underneath.

"Ah, that!" "Yes, the Fullbuster is currently with Keyes… he was sent to face the second intruder. I would assume he went to where he should be?"

Natsu stared at him once again. "That means the situation is not very good on that side."

Larcade realized. "Ah."

The older demon/ dragon/ god stared at the lewd naked demon crawling in front of the monk, it seemed she was seconds away from lunging onto his asset. He pointed her out,

"Do something about that first."

Larcade panicked. "I… I can't?! I can feel her life force being stripped away… but somehow she is resisting!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at that. He approached her and scanned the status. He leaned back as his expression turned from disgust to an interest. END was amused at what he saw, perhaps even wondering how did Zeref figure out how to make such a variety of curse powers that did not overlap others.

He mused out loud, scratching his non-existent mouth and chin as he continued to observe.

"Interesting, it's technically dying. However, its curse ability seems to negate some of your powers."

The monk chirped. "Then I should kill her by physical means!"

However, Natsu stopped him. "Hold, I never saw anything quite like it… to control the body and everything that is within it…could be useful if I study it." Natsu's mind momentarily went to the moment when he slept with both Erza and Irene. He quickly perished those thoughts. He questioned Larcade. "Does it follow you absolutely?"

"I… I do not know."

Natsu observed. "It seems to be intoxicated by your power… almost like a drug… in a way. Maybe you can use that."

Larcade was baffled by what he was hearing. "W…what are you suggesting, uncle?"

He shrugged again. "Its life is none of my concern. It is only its ability I am interested. I would rather see it dead. A mechanic does not require a flying machine to understand its operations but…" He trailed.

"It looks like it'll make an interesting pet. With the Alvarez gone, you are on your own unless Zeref calls you…" "If you once get to own a shrine of your own, it would be weird to see a monk not living with a shrine maiden… that can fill in that role."

Larcade's eye burst with twinkling stars. He looked like he was about to cry. "U..uncle!" His lips trembled comically.

"I didn't know you actually cared about me!"

Natsu instantly looked away, and whispered, scratching his head awkwardly. "Not really… just because you're supposed to be my nephew doesn't mean I care…"

He waved his hand before he began to proceed on his mission. He stared at the dark corridor on the other side of the room. "I see… two more left to destroy." He whispered on his own before ordering his nephew.

"Larcade. Finish here quickly and get to Silver Fullbuster. The one that I've sent is a girl named Ultear Milkovich. You've briefly seen her in the mansion, you'll recognize."

He added,

I'll be finishing on my side as well."

The monk nodded as he redrew his spell away from the female demon, which finally collapsed and knocked herself unconscious. "I… Understood, uncle. Then please take care of the rest."

END nodded and continued his path. His great figure entered the corridor and was soon enveloped in the shadow. The fire demon's menacing steps echoed that were which reminiscent of footsteps of a grim reaper. The darkness eventually engulfed him, and yet, orange light from his body still glowed like a lantern, making the Tartarus remember he was still here.

The orange light grew distant and more distant… and soon, it faded away with the sound.

.

.

.

* * *

It was faster for her to fly rather than to use her legs. Using her own telekinesis made sure to execute a shift job of that. Before she knew, she was plowing through the entire corridor in split seconds, arriving at Mard Geer's lair much faster than she would typically take.

She stopped and landed gracefully on the ground as she looked at the two giant bronze door barricading from her entering. The door themselves were hundred times larger than herself, and they gazed down at her like how would Goliath stare down David. They were absurdly intimidating and were designed to make it look like that.

It was one of the messages that Mard Geer sent to all of his subordinates; he was superior.

Seilah knocked the door swiftly before making an entrance. She would usually inspect herself to look more presentable, but time was urgent, and the bane of all demons was looming just around the corner. She had no time for that.

The twin large door swung open making that terrifyingly loud metal-shrieking noise. IT was like a snake hissing to her ears, and no matter how many time she had come here, it still disturbed her greatly.

She was greeted with dark shadows with occasional candles lighting up the area that was too big to be lit up entirely. The room was built, based on a baroque design, but the decoration of demon sculptures and bronze pieces made the place befitting to an underground king's lair. Then in between all these grand structures, there was a red carpet splitting the room in half. It stretched all the way to the throne, a throne that was sculpted straight out of the stone and its complicated design was very much based on Hellenistic era. Incredibly detailed with shapes of skulls and demons, it stretched tall and far to symbolize the strength of Mard Geer.

IT was also a place where the demon king stayed.

The pale woman immediately pledged her fidelity by kneeling in front of him and placing her hand on her heart, bowing her head to a point her horn almost touched the ground.

Seilah leered quietly at Mar Geer though her bow. The demon king himself was sitting on the throne blissfully peaceful, holding onto the book of END lazily like no care in the world.

She scowled at that.

"Mard Geer Sama." She addressed. The demon king spoke idly, his figure still shadowed.

"What is it? Is this a matter relating to our master, END himself?"

Seilah felt like she was smothering, the aura of the demon king was that noxious. It was almost as if she was swallowing down a red-hot iron to her throat.

"It is not, Mard Geer Sama. However, I believe the matter is rather urgent, and we require your judgment."

The demon king was silent for a second, almost as if he was judging whether he should listen or not. In the end, he motioned his hand.

"Interesting. What matter could be just as important as reviving our master?" He petted the book in his arm.

The female replied. "Thank you, Mard Geer Sama. We've been infiltrated by foreign demons named Natsu Dragneel and Larcade Dragneel. As I am speaking right now, Kyouka sama is fighting latter, and the rest of the demon gates are dealing with the former."

"So?" The demon king asked.

"How is it that this mere 'infiltration' attempt is so important that you absolutely feel it is necessary to address to me?"

Seilah replied again, her words were starting to get faster without herself realizing it.

"No Demon Gates survived, Mard Geer Sama… as right now, Kyouka sama is…!"

Thorns exploded from everywhere and rushed at her limbs, her body, and her neck. They wrapped tightly around her flesh and lifted her to the air, before making her suspended with all her limbs stretched in X.

Thorns of the demon king's vine tore, cut and spiked into the pearliness of her alabaster skin. Blood leaked, trailed and tainted her beautiful blue kimono, changing the fabric into the red.

"M…mard Geer Sama!" Seilah screamed through the coursing pain. She bit her lips trying to suppress it, but that did not stop her from choked silent wailings. Before she knew, she was already failing at it miserably.

The usual serenity of pale lunar goddess was being sullied by the burning sonata of pain, and even though she was not a foreigner to this kind of torture, one that the demon king gave was on a different level.

It was just blindingly painful, it was like burning alive and being dismembered at the same time.

"Do you know why this Mard Geer is punishing you, Seilah ?"

The demoness with golden horns could not answer. She could only heave through air rapidly, and she could just hear her heart beating to ear. No word of Mard Geer went through her mind, only intolerable excruciating pain, and there was only that.

"Mard Geer has gathered you all to resurrect END, our master. The strongest and highest form of beings in this world…and you can't even bring down mere two rogues?" He began to pat the tome again.

"Mard Geer is thoroughly disappointed to the fact that you can't handle them…" "and to see that you couldn't even stop them from entering our abode… it does annoy me a little."

Seilah squeezed out her words through the pain.

"P…please…!"

Mard geer drew another bundle of the vine as his face contorted in displeasure. "Do not talk back to me." And proceeded to whip her violently. Air crackled as the thorny vines struck her skin. It tore through her clothes, revealing her creamy skin already painted in red and purple. Each time his whip slashed her, it ripped away off a little more of her kimono and left another bruise and lacerations.

His anger spread without warning, and in order, it eventually reached to her face and her horn. Their sharp blades cut through those two. The impact chipped her horns away little by little, and her beautiful face was left with a massive slash across the entire region. It started from her right forehead, cutting through her right eye and her nose, ending at her left chin, it ruined what she was entirely.

Mard geer was enjoying that a little.

"Hmm. Do not think of this as excessive punishment. Since the rest of you are missing, I am simply allotting their parts onto you."

Her skin started to inflate a little by constant beating, and the pain was dulled by the engulfing sensation of numbness as if her nervous system was failing altogether.

The throne room rumbled with a sudden omen. It stopped Seilah from all that spiteful vicarious punishment. Vines, however, tightened around her to make sure she couldn't get away.

It wasn't like she could move either, the constant strikes had already ruined several parts of her muscle. She gagged, however, by the cursed plant clamping down her ribcage and her neck. She said nothing as she hung her head low. Her once flowing obsidian hair tangled and turned into series of locks and strands by her cold sweat as they fell down lifelessly to her face.

But she knew the feeling of this rumble all too well. Compared to MArd Geer who's been crawling in the underground for so long wouldn't know, but she did.

Although, again, she didn't open her lips. She had no power to do it anyways.

The demon king lazily looked at the pale demon's lifeless body before smiling in anticipation.

"Hmmm. Looks like the salutation of a fellow demon is in order." He mused to himself loudly.

The two-sided bronze gate glowed in dark shade of red before they started to liquify. The door was gone less than a second, and liquefied metals leaked into the ground, where more of red burning and glowing liquids blazed with flames.

Mard Geer got to see the outside of his throne room from where he stood, where the inferno raged with its unyielding wrath. The dark corridor, the entire structure of the building shuttered by the presence of this being. The ceilings gave a little before they fell to the ground one by one. The baroque-Hellenistic pillars that supported the structures collapsed as the figure passed, and instead, beams of lava soared to the heaven, breaking through the roof.

The entire corridor was painted in glowing red and orange and black, and the scene was distorted and waved side to side by the rampages of intense heat.

Slowly, the hallway crumbled away, and the demon in center strolled slowly through the chaos of hell that he made. The dominance, authority, and power, this one had it all.

Red burning eyes blazed with igneous flames, and a streak of light that came from them lasered horizontally as he hurled his titanic body.

Mard Geer laughed at his appearance.

"Hmm. You put lots of effort to come here, rogue. It is a shame that my subordinates weren't able to kill you."

He spoke with his own alluring masculine voice, addressing the fire demon like he would to a clown.

"Foolish one you are, do you even know who I am?"

The faceless one continued to walk forward completely ignoring him. Mard Geer continued.

"Fool. What an ignorant one you are… but ovations to you, for your brutish display of power."

Still, there was no response from the large one, he only walked forward again and again. Finally, he passed through the collapsing wall that was once was a gate. Mard Geer set aside the book and stood up from his throne with raised his chin in a display of his superiority.

"Kill that one for me, and I will grant you the seat of my subordinate." He ordered at the incoming igneous demon, but then again, there was no response other than the throne room finally starting to melt, and the ground bursting with pillars of red flames rocketing up the ceiling.

The faceless draconic demon walked passed Seilah , and vines burst into flames before disintegrating. The lifeless body of hers fell to the ground, but the hellish one didn't even look at her.

"You do not wish to defy me you brute. I am Mard Geer Tartarus, the true lea—"

The faceless demon smacked the demon king with the back of his palm, and that alone was powerful enough to send blades of shockwaves in all direction. The demon king bulleted into the wall and threw a spider-web like cracks all across the wall, and himself was sunken into it.

In fact, he was stuck, dangling there for a moment before he fell to the ground. He growled as he shot poisons at the draconic demon.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Purple glow enveloped him as he entered his Etherious form. His clothing evaporated, and his skin turned into jet black plates. Teeth grew into a jagged shell that covered half of his face, and a set of horn grew on sides of his head. He retained his ponytail.

He swept his hand to summon his thorns again. They sprung from all across the area, completely surrounding the fire demon before they launched at him.

However, a burst of a flame from him quickly disintegrated the fibrous flesh into flurrying ashes.

"Ah-! This emotion that I am feeling—!" Mard geer shouted. "I haven't felt this in a long time!" He spread his hand again, this time, above the ceiling.

"To make me feel this… anger! Be grateful that I am granting you with my display of true might!" _**"Dea Yggdrasil!**_ "

A colossal wood woven bean materialized from the ceiling and plummeted directly onto the fire demon, yet he did nothing but open his palm at the beam of titanic tangled vine-like lumber.

MArd geer taunted, "You cannot burn my Dea Yggdrasil! It is untouchable—" He ceased talking as another wave of fire exploded from the taller demon's hand. The flame devoured the wood whole, before turning it into ashes again. He stood there, like it was a child's play, and still refused to talk.

"What?!"

The demon king's face contorted in half anger and disbelief. Wings sprung open from the back, and he rushed at the enemy with his claw drawn.

He threw his claw with the momentum he gained. The speed and his inhuman strength combined should make it impossible to counter and had enough power to crush an elephant's skull.

However, despite the enormous size, he easily avoided just by rotating his torso, making the master of Tartarus crash into the other side of the wall. The underground king quickly recovered and sprinted with incredible speed. He reached to the point-blank range of the blazing demon and swung his forearm to his head, and threw his kick at the waist.

An intense shockwave blew everything away, and yet the draconic one avoided that like a breeze. The demon king nigh-teleported himself to the back of the taller with air dispersing by his ludicrous speed, threw his punch at his neck. A crackling sound of wind echoed through his blow, and the fire demon shifted out of existence before materializing again on the back of Marg Geer.

He spun around, striking his enemy with the sharp edges of his forearm, and the taller redirected the lash expertly. The black one spun around on the other side with his punch and kick to land directly on his knee and his chin. Waves of shockwave billowed air away, and the ground underneath crushed down into a crater. The impact was so high that the entire throne room started to shake a little.

However, the fire one avoided that as well and made it look like it was a child's play.

Mard Geer gritted his teeth before landing an onslaught of his mindless kicks and punches. The fire easily redirected them all avoided them with a flick of his arm and his finger. His movement looked extremely limited and reserved. IT was almost as if he knew where all the attacks are directed to.

The frustrated demon king threw his hand up in the air. _**"Rose Explosion!"**_

Many gigantic thorns sprung from the ground like an explosion, yet the faceless demon was nowhere to be seen.

Mard geer hastily scanned for him, but oddly enough, he could not sense anything. Not even his curse aura was visible.

Air sucked in behind his back. Mard Geer's eye shot open in shock and urgently spun on his heel—only to be slapped on his face again.

The demon king was thrown to the other side of the room like a ragdoll. The ground cracked as he plummeted his lifeless body across the room, it took a half a minute before him to recover from a concussion.

However, the idea that Mard Geer himself was slapped like a fish was utterly humiliating and infuriating at the same time.

"Y…you dare… you dare to toy with me, you trash?!" The demon king thrashed, "Mard Geer shall end your existence!"

He spread his arms open, and purple fogs crept into the room seemingly out of nowhere, and it surrounded the fire demon. The dense mist then transformed into the shape of wailing souls crying in pain and engulfed him whole. Their glow transitioned from deep sickly purple to yellow, eventually blinding everything within it.

"Fall into purgatory! This is the ultimate curse that I devised to kill Zeref! _**Remember your death— Memento Mori—!"**_

 _*WHOOOOOM!*_ something hard and dense flew out of the light and landed on Mard Geer's nose.

"Huu—uh—!" The black Etherious groaned as the ungodly power landed on his face. His entire skull sunk in and contorted into an unrecognizable mess, which was followed by a horrible sound of something breaking. Demon king's life flashed before his eyes. Mard Geer was clinically dead for a second.

The demon king flew all the way to the other side of the room again, where he got drilled into a melting, glowing wall. Molten rocks slowly crept on his limbs, leaving him immobile.

He wheezed in the air trying to stay alive. He barely gained consciousness that was trying to slip away. The powerful and almighty demon king was treading on a hair-thin line of life and death, and was desperately clinging to it with all he had.

Then he realized his jaw, cheekbone, and his nose shattered, muscles that made up his muscles were torn, and ligaments that connected his jaw to his head was busted. It was a miracle that his head was still attached to his spine.

As he heaved labourously, he lifted his head to stare back at the flaming demon. He muttered in disbelief.

"H..how..? Why won't you die…?"

He stood there, in the middle of the smoldering throne room, glaring at back at him with his lidless orange eyes from his faceless head.

The fire demon did not speak. However, he moved to the ruined throne and dusted away the broken pieces gathered on its seat.

He then sat on it. Unlike Mard Geer, it was a perfect fit. Then his eyes veered off to the side, where the book of END was.

Mard geer urgently shouted, although that more came like a pained whisper.

"Mard Geer forbids you to touch that book!"

The fire demon leered his focus back to him, before lifting the book and flipping through the pages lazily. He spoke, his diabolic voice boomed with its baritone and bass. His voice had so much power, it shuttered the air around it, and it even reverberated into demon king's body.

"I wondered where this has gone off to."

The lifeless body of Seilah began to stir. The pain on her vanished for a second as she heard that dominating voice. She gathered herself, covering up her revealing chest and pushed herself up to see the demon with her own eyes.

What stood before her the true personification of hell and grim reaper combined. She then trembled uncontrollably in fear.

The fire demon seemed to take notice of that. "Oh? What a pleasant sight— but what you are experiencing is a human emotion is it not? You were all supposed to hate them."

Mard geer shouted again, "Mard Geer orders you to leave that book! A rogue, like you, have no rights!" His eyes directed to Seilah . "You! Take that book away from him! Our master must survive!"

Seilah couldn't move. She knew the importance of the book, but her limbs refused. Reluctantly, she opened her palm to use her telekinesis, but she couldn't dare to do so.

That demon was on an entirely different level. He was incessant and unabating, and his powers were inconceivable and absurd to a point that made her own pathetic and sad.

Seilah remembered a rumor that has been going around the Nine Demon Gates for a long time. She had heard that END was a fire demon…

But she knew that he wasn't. The book and the demon were one, the separation was impossible.

The faceless demon spoke. "If your will is ill-considered, then I suggest you stay down."

Seilah dropped her hand like a doll with strings sliced. Mard Geer shouted again.

"What are you doing?! You must take back that book!"

The fire demon suddenly dropped a bone-crushing pressure at the demon king, which forced him to collapse down to the ground in his knee. Like as if the sun had come down from heaven and fell on Mard Geer's back, his entire figure distorted in sheer weight of it.

It forced him to on his four, there was practically no difference between bowing and this one.

"HEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!" He screamed at the unexpected force.

The fire demon spoke again. "You have no rights to touch what's rightfully mine." He closed the book with his one hand. Both Seilah and Mard Geer gasped at what they heard.

Mard Geer exclaimed pressingly. "It was this Mard Geer who discovered that book!"

"Oh, I don't doubt you on that… but you ought to return the book to its owner when you find it, right?"

He pointed at the three large fonts on the cover of the book. "When the owner's name is written on its fucking cover."

Both demons froze completely. Their senses were slaughtered by the claims of the fire demon. Their nervous system and their muscles turned to stone, and their mind went numb. They sat there like a statue, unable to think, hear or comprehend anything.

Mard Geer exclaimed.

"Lies! Mard Geer knows you lie, END is within that book! You fool does not know its body and the book are one?!"

However, when the faceless demon opened up the book, there was nothing inside. He showed that to both demons. Their face widened, never realizing the fact the book was just blank.

"The book is empty? Have you not opened it up just for once?"

The underworld king could not reply to that. The fire demon continued.

"You knew, and you kept in shadows anyways because you needed a cause for your pathetic guild. You needed a reason for your subordinates to obey you, so you used my name to create Tartarus. Then amusingly, you went on and named the guild on your behalf."

Seilah 's eye struck wide as she spun her head to her master. The shock, disbelief, and confusion, she had them all. She inhaled in despair, her heart ceased for a second. Her blood ran cold.

The faceless demon lifted himself from the throne, and the book began to burn in red-hot flame.

He announced his presence.

"I am END."

He opened his palm again, revealing a serrated blade completely composited out of the flame. Then he threw it at Seilah .

"There's no forgiveness of the folly of your demon conceit." "Tell me, where does your loyalty lie?"

She hastily picked up the sword with her trembling hands, her lips ashen and she both irises collected themselves into dots. "END…? M…master?"

"It is natural to be confused. You have been deceived all along."

Seilah feared him, she genuinely feared them both. Thus she could not open her lips until the last minute. Then she finally spoke, gulping down her saliva.

"I… still believe…"

END mused loudly. "Then you have no problem following my order." He pointed at bowing Mard Geer. His position now vaguely resembled a man on his block.

"Behead it."

Seilah halted in shock, unsure what to think or what to move by his sudden order. But then, she realized she had been fooled and used, even tortured by Mard Geer all along. For the time she had been alive, everything she had stood up for wasn't all a lie, but to know that he exploit that to use her began to infuriate her.

The reality sunk down to her core.

END was standing, and Mard Geer was kneeling on four. Her master was END, and Mard Geer was a perjurer. END was paramount, where his power was godly. Compared to that Mard Geer was just next to nothing.

But END was slaughtering all demons.

Seilah bit her lips knowing that her fate was sealed. She held the blade high and stare down at the false king.

Mard Geer shrieked. "NO! Mard Geer orders you to halt! Mard Geer orders you!"

END silently watched the blade fall. The sound of lacerating flesh echoed, followed by the heavy thump to the ground. Blood squirted everywhere but evaporated quickly.

Seilah dropped the sword and watched the head roll down across the room in silence.

END closed into her and kneeled before lifting her chin up. His diabolic hellish eyes bore a hole through her soul, and Seilah was left in emptiness.

"You did the right thing." He spoke.

The pale goddess responded quietly. "My…my whole life had been a lie… I thought…I thought just for once I could do something for the truth…"

The world began to burn around her. The ceilings fell, dust gathered. Pillars crumbled into the imperishable flames, and lava began to flood the throne room slowly. Blinding golden-orange light of the sun beamed from below, and everything was engulfed in it. Shadows retreated before perishing into the unabating lights, and new pillars of lava rocketed through the room, plowing everything in its way.

The throne shattered, murals burned, and at last, it only left END and Seilah standing.

She stared at her master's eye, knowing what will come next.

"You will now kill me… right master?"

END nodded before lifting her chin. He asked. "I wish to know your name."

"My name is Seilah, my lord."

Seilah closed her eyes and gathered her hands to form like a praying maiden. A tear fell when she believed it was impossible. She announced to herself, then to her master, and then to everyone else, it was the first thing that came to her mind, which was the last thing she'll say before her death.

She spoke.

"All hail END, the true master of all demons, our lord and our god… all hail END…!"

Then the flame and light devoured all. Her body lit into blaze from below, but she had no pained expression. From flesh to ash, the process was fast. Natsu watched the whole thing without a word or showed expression. He placed his hand over her ashes, and they gathered into his palm in the form of purple flame.

Through the flame, a book was materialized. However unlike the other book and he burned, this one was in pristine condition. It was like as if Seilah didn't even burn. NAtsu felt a void in his heart when she spoke the words of fealty. Usually, he refused to be treated as such, but there was something more to the demon's words.

He even dared say, she was different somehow, something that was more than meets the eye. He reached the book as he stood back up from the floor. His eyes were fixated on the cover of the book for a while, observing the intricate decorations. He didn't know what to think of such one.

Natsu couldn't put a finger on it, but unlike his past, he knew there was something that left alive with her. Like she was an actual life than being an artificial life form. That female demon, Seilah felt alive, even more than what he used to in his past self.

Black and red smokes and flames fumed out of his body as he reverted back to his human form. He wondered what would it be like; to live as you believe then at the end, everything turned out to be a lie.

Despite being an Etherious built for kill Zeref, this one certainly moved away from it and did something for what she believed. Natsu felt something profound in his heart.

A demon like her was such a waste, it truly was, and to extend, she surprised him. "You are different, aren't you?"

He held the book tightly on to his chest, and faint glow wrapped his body as he cast his spell.

 _ **"Re-equip Apollo."**_

He gripped the book firmly to his chest with one hand, and other began to blast powerful energy to the ground in unison with his boots.

Natsu blasted off through the hall in the ceiling

.

.

.

* * *

Silver knew he was here. He felt his overwhelming power outside the guild structure, rumbling the very fabric of space. IT sent shivers to his bones again, undulated his cores like it had never been. It did make him feel weak all over again although he wasn't.

Though, the arrival of Natsu Dragneel meant two things to him. The end of all demons that he loathed, and the final chance to meet his son. As he rose to the surface, he looked up briefly to the sky and murmured,

'There's isn't much time left…'

A voice alarmed from the side. "The objective is here. Our first chapter starts here, hers ends." It was Keyes, still standing like a lanky wood beside him. That demon was indeed persistent. Silver began to wonder how he will free him from the curse of the Archbishop.

He certainly hasn't heard any magic quite like that yet. He set aside his thoughts as he looked at the girl standing not too far away from the sinkhole.

She had a dark violet hair with red eyes, at least from the outside, she seemed capable enough. He had to assume she was the one Natsu sent to help him extract out of Tartarus. Keyes tapped his staff on the ground to announce to the woman.

Yet, the earth shattered from beneath, pillars of lava soared to the sky throwing boulders to all sides. The pillars of lava soon turned into rain and poured down into where Tartarus was. Then the ground sunk in within, the pool of molten rocks flooded from below, and an explosion of heat billowed all three figures still standing.

Thankfully, the molten rain wasn't as severe to reach the three, but the implication was clear.

Tartarus is gone. All that left was the demon standing next to him, Keyes.

From the other side, the woman spoke.

"Are you Silver Fullbuster?"

Keyes's head slowly rotated to him, staring down at him with his dark empty eyes. Silver answered back.

"That would be me, young lady."

The girl gave him a triumphant smile before throwing a lacrima orb. Keyes and Silver both stared at the lacrima in the query. They half-expected it to do something, such as an explosion.

And yet, it dropped to the ground like a baseball without no reactions whatsoever. The girl, Silver ad Keyes stared at the orb for a while before all starting to sweat profusely.

The girl stammered. "Uh…that… that was just a warning shot!"

Silver shook his head as he narrowed his eyes in disappointment. "I have a feeling that that just wasn't a warning shot."

Keyes added. "That was pathetic!"

The girl suddenly pulled another lacrima from her cloak, this time, it was bigger. "If that doesn't work, then I guess I'll have to do it the old-fashioned way! Silver Fullbuster, I'm coming for you!"

Silver had a hunch of what was happening but was just as confused as everyone else. He reluctantly got into his fighting stance, somewhat ready to deploy his spells anytime.

Then thankfully, another voice called.

"You can't do that. The artifact that he gave, that's not how it's supposed to work."

Keyes and Silver turned to see who it was. "Lance?" The monk was still the same, his white decorated toga and the large cross on his back didn't seem to have a single scrap of dirt on him. Somehow from that the destruction, he emerged unscathed.

Then their eyes darted to a figure standing behind. Their eyes went wide. Keyes shouted.

"K..K..Kyouka ?!"

The said avian demon's image was nothing like the rest remembered. Her helmet was missing, which revealed her face, and instead of the usual garment, she wore a red and white shrine maiden outfit. The claws and talons were replaced with more human-like limbs…

Then there was a face of pure intoxication with blushes and heart-shaped iris floating in her eyes. She covered her face with one hand while she continued to stare down at the ground like a love-struck high school student.

Larcade immediately stood in front of her, making sure they won't get any strange ideas. He directed to the girl.

"You must be Ultear, a girl that Natsu Dragneel sent." He introduced himself. "I am Larcade Dragneel. His nephew."

Ultear shouted as her face contorted in disgust. "I… I didn't realize Natsu had a nephew nor the fact that you are actually grossing me out!"

Larcade's brow twitched as he tried to act friendly. He offered his hand for a handshake, but Ultear backed away immediately.

"Get away from me, you perverted monk!"

His brow twitched again as he picked up the lacrima. Keyes and Silver shouted, "What the heck did you do to Kyouka?!"

The avian demon answered as she squirmed, twisted her body. "He…he violated my senses… I didn't want to do it, but he forced it on me… ah… I still can fee his presence swirling inside my body… He is now taking responsibility, and I am completely his!"

Larcade face instantly crumbled into deep and dark shades. "There's something wrong with that sentence."

Keyes pointed his staff at her in distress. "W…What kind of lewd and improper act have you committed to her, you dirty monk! Even I, as a dark archbishop, have a pride!"

Larcade finally broke, his face mixed with rage and unfairness, he screamed as he threw the orb at Keyes's head.

"Damn it, you filth! This is not how it looks like! This is not fair, you know! I've done nothing to her! Nothing got it!"

The orb that Natsu gave shattered in the air, however. Larcade and Ultear stared at it for a second, and Keyes and Silver anticipated of what's to come.

Ultear screamed in a fury.

"YOU BROKE IT, GOD DAMN IT!"

"I DID NOT BREAK IT, IT JUST SHATTERED ON ITS OWN YOU BITCH!"

"HA?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU ERO-MONK?!"

They approached one another like silverback gorillas looking for a battle, then a ray of golden light showered from the heaven, striking both Keyes and Silver.

All movements were ceased, both members of nine gates watched at their own body glowing. The light faded away, and nothing seemed to happen, until…

A burst of explosion gushed out from the necromancer's body. The demon had no time to say anything when it did, and the purple smoke consumed him whole before turning into a book.

It dropped to the ground with a thud, which Larcade picked it up without a word.

Ultear was silent, staring at what just happened, and Silver was too dumbfounded to comprehend the situation. He quickly inspected his body.

"I…I'm still not dead?"

Ultear finally realized that the lacrima that her lord gave did indeed work. The angered expression vanished like a morning breeze and was instantly replaced with pride and joy.

"Of course, there's no way his magic won't work!"

Silver continued to stare at his own body again, he was still making sure a part of him didn't start to evaporate. Inevitably, the death of Keyes should bring his bane as well. But questionably, it didn't.

He looked up to find the answers. "That Lacrima… was that Natsu Dragneel's…?" He trailed in his own numbness.

Larcade answered as he groaned slightly. "Yes, it is. I believe it changes the reality of the one who cast upon. There's a very little thing what he can't do."

Silver stared his hand, taking off his gauntlets to feel the texture of his skin. "This is… So I am still alive…"

Ultear's eye sparkled. "Isn't he amazing?! Isn't he amazing!? That's our lord for you!"

Larcade narrowed his eyes at her with same disturbance he felt when he saw her for the first time. "What a crazy mood swing…."

A sound of a gushing wind approached. All turned to see the armored man landing on the ground behind them. Ultear instantly recognized and rushed at him before performing a bow of fealty in excitement.

"Milord, I saw everything from here, your display of power was amazing!"

The reflective golden faceplate retracted alongside with the helmet. Natsu's face was just like he used to as a human, and yet his hair seemingly floated like a wave of pink fire in the slow wind around him. His skin seemed a bit brighter and had a soft endearing smile on his lips. His perfect obsidian eyes stared back at the girl.

Ultear smiled back cheerfully. "Milord, you look happy!"

"I told you not to address me like that," Natsu spoke softly as he held the book to his arm a bit closer. "Just that I am glad that this matter is over." He added. "I feel liberated."

She tilted her head. "How so?"

"I saw something… no, someone who was most alive." He showed the book to Ultear. She trailed, "Is that…?"

He nodded. "This is Seilah...I decided to keep her. She was much better than my past self. I couldn't kill her."

She furrowed her brows a little in concern. She noticed how he was referring 'it' as 'her'. That much meant he was acknowledging her as a person, not a machine. Though, she expressed her thoughts. "Lord Natsu, but I believe the public won't like the fact that demon is living with them."

Natsu replied. "That includes Mirajane." Ultear wasn't sure where he was getting at.

"Ultear, tell the rest of the girls to pack their things. We're leaving Magnolia."

Ultear nodded as she saw his intention, it was plausible. Then the elder Dragneel stopped her, adding, "Ask Mirajane to join us, too. With the recent chaos, I doubt she'll wish to go back.

Natsu then turned to Silver. Both men stood face to face.

Silver kowtowed to the ground. He half-shouted as he had no means to show his gratitude.

"Thank you! Thank you for letting me see my son!"

Natsu still wasn't too used to this kind of treatment in such ordinary times. (To him, everything outside the battle was considered ordinary…in a sense, then again, nothing was ever normal around him.)

"Get up, there's no need to do such thing, nor I am asking for payment. You are a free man now. I'll lead you to your son. You greet him like you used to, and that's all I am looking for."

Silver stood up, suppressing the overjoyed smile that was seconds away from bursting. He appreciated him greatly.

"Thank you, I will."

Natsu then looked to everyone his eye froze again when he saw Kyouka in her shrine maiden outfit.

Larcade also froze, wondering what he will say about it. Natsu just pretended he was staring at the empty air before opening the portal.

"Come on everyone. Let's go home."

* * *

 ** _A/N Alright. I have a bad news. The next chapter may be the last chapter before hiatus. In next month 9th, I'll be joining an army, and no electronics are allowed. I don't know how long that's going to be and I am sorry. The next arc may release after half a month or so. I don't know how to apologize about that._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter just like everything else. Those who come here as a guest, I implore you to get an account, and leave a fav and reviews. Once I join the military, there's no way for me to manage your reviews by then..._**

 ** _Thank you as always, let's meet again in the next chapter!_**

 ** _P.S.) to all Seilah fans, She is techincally alive as a book! Natsu didn't perish her! You'll see what happens in the final chapter!_**


	54. Chapter 53: Prometheus

**_Welcome to the final chapter of Tartarus Arc... this may well be the last chapter before I go into full Hiatus._**

 ** _Once the training is over and gets assigned to certain battalions, I may be able to write again, but that's just speculation. Please wait, everyone, I'll continue the story and I and definitely not giving up._**

 ** _I knew this moment was coming, but to experienc,e it now is too surreal._**

 ** _It was a blast writing this story and this chapter, which means this one's going to be sort of 'wrap up' chapter for everything that has happened so far._**

 ** _Also, it is twice as long, almost 30K_**

 ** _A side note, I realized 4th gen dragon slayers are actually a thing in Dragon Cry, so I changed ERza and Irene's type._**

 ** _So the girls are now Generation X Dragon Slayers._**

 ** _A warning to all non-adults reading this, this chapter definitely have an intense lemon!_**

 ** _That is a warning people. If you don't like the lemon part, you can just skip it._**

 ** _Again, it was a blast. Please leave a review on how this story was like so far, and the impression of this chapter._**

 ** _I would love to hear all from you before I go._**

 ** _Thanks._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Before the attack on Tartarus_**

-"Zeref."- Natsu asked through his voice piece. –"Why did you manipulated them?"—

The pronounced statics on his voice was clear, yet it wasn't hard on Zeref's ear. It just made him aware that he was talking to his little brother remotely.

The dark mage looked down below as he strenuously sat on the dead log nearby.

"I don't know." He answered. "I wasn't in control."

Natsu knitted his brows remotely. -"Like what do you mean, you weren't in control?" "As far as I'm aware, your curse does not affect your mind."-

Zeref weakly replied as his solemn eyes fell to the dead grass below.

"I know that."

-"Then it could be a new curse or a variation of pre-existing one. Or maybe it wasn't a curse at all."- Natsu suggested.

"It wasn't a curse." The elder mage confirmed. "I know that much."

-"Then what was it?"- The younger asked again, this time, sitting on the grass with his legs gathered just to get his eyes to his brother's level.

"It felt like I lost control of my body. I…remember very little of what I've done, but at least I could feel that sensation." Zeref looked down at his palm and murmured.

"It felt like someone was controlling me." He looked haunted, genuinely.

Natsu contorted in seriousness and disturbance.- "Controlling you, brother? That's impossible. I've checked the power level of this world, and no one can even come across you as an equal."-

He added admittingly. -"Acnologia maybe, but I don't think a dragon would attempt to control a human… Then there was this weird ass organization called 'Olympus'…"-

He quickly perished that thought. -"Nope, I don't think they're relevant."-

Zeref remarked slowly as his eyes gotten wider. "Little brother, then you know what that very means. There's only one being who has power like that."

Natsu realized also. -"Ankhseram...Wait."-

Everything collapsed and reconstructed themselves all together in Natsu's mind. IT was like puzzles were starting fit each other to make a bigger picture. But the idea that someone managed to think so far to the future, and got them all fit into his plan scared him. Natsu felt something running from his spine. It had been long since he felt that.

The younger monologued, -"It's a wheel."-

He saw everything now, it just made sense.

Tartarus was trying to eliminate both him and the council, whereas Council was trying to get him and Tartarus. Then there was himself, trying to destroy both of them.

The wheel of their destruction wasn't just made coincidently, it was a set up from the beginning. Natsu urgently asked, "But you suggested me to destroy Tartarus, didn't you? Before everything happened?"

The black mage shook his head. "I've never told you anything like that. I did tell you to investigate and give them a warning shot. You've destroyed Tartarus by your own will."

Natsu muttered. -"I've destroyed Tartarus because I simply hated their existence… wait… no." "Ankhseram knew."-

Zeref commented. "He tried to exploit that."

-"Then what Larcade meant by you ordered him to infiltrate the Tartarus is… I see."-

"Ankhseram intentionally made them attack you. Then, his usage of the 'Well of the Dead' can be explained as well."

Natsu exclaimed as anger began to build up inside him. -"He tried to toy with me… and he succeeded."-

What they realized was the fact that despite their efforts, they hadn't got to anywhere. In the end, they were played by Ankhseram's scheme, and that was like a wheel. Tartarus, Council, and Natsu himself were on that wheel, rolling on the ground, and those were on top crushed those who were on below.

Natsu broke out of that wheel, and burn it with embers and ashes. But he realized it was too late.

All was too late…

Ankhseram was moving while he was busy dealing with problems that did not exist. He was two steps ahead. Natsu knew he had to prepare for war soon.

* * *

.

.

.

Prometheus

Chapter 53: Prometheus

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Mansion_**

Natsu thought of the conversation he had with his brother as he returned to the mansion. Perhaps Ankhseram knew he was going to lose Erza. That god found a way to let her know the truth, and he wondered the source of it.

But he didn't really blame on anyone as he thought she was right. It wasn't her who needed to help the most; he was continually staring outside, he had forgotten what he was like. Natsu never gave much of a thought on his past action more than until now.

He learned that he was a monster. Erza was right on that again. She was also right that he will never truly understand what it was like to be human.

He stared at Seilah's book form and sighed deeply. Then there was this one who was even more human than him.

"You seem troubled, milord," Ultear asked as she was packing her luggage. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

Natsu stared at Ultear. Then his onyx irises were fixated on hers. It was a vibrant and deep color of the fine wine, a mix between ruby and rose. It shined brilliantly. Then they lowered down to her perfect nose, then her thin- yet firm rosy lips that glistened with moisture.

He lifted her chin up unconsciously and observed her even closer, bringing his face closer to hers.

Ultear immediately squirmed, her heartbeat was loud enough for Natsu to pick up with his sensitive ears. It was fast and powerful; then he felt his hand warming by the heat of her face.

"L…Lord Dragneel! I…"

Her brilliant ruby eyes were started to spin with tears gathered on each side.

"I…I…" Then his hand traveled to back of her head, his fingers invaded her silky locks. Flustered girl stammered as she gathered her hands to her chest to suppress her beating heart and her erratic breathing. It almost looked like she's being smothered by her own heat.

Natsu suddenly pressed her head firmly against his chest and rested his chin on top of her head. He brought his both arms around her like a dove, cocooned her entirety with his body.

"What am I supposed do, councilman?" He whispered. "What am I supposed to do?"

Ultear didn't catch what he meant by that. Her mind was constantly running wild as she comprehended her in an utterly wrong way. She stammered again. "L…Lord… what do you mean…? Surely, after this… one…one would…." She trailed as she teared up again, hopelessly snuggling into his chest deeper. She couldn't say it out loud. "…Uuu…. To think that you would make a girl say this…"

Natsu suddenly smiled, pulling her away from his grasp. "So that's how it is…" Ultear yelped in sudden action and gazed at him confusingly.

"Mi…milord?"

He climbed up the stairs leaving Ultear completely baffled. "Milord?!"

He stopped middle of the way and saluted her cheerfully with his lips brimming with his sincere smile.

"Ultear, you know, I always liked you when you are flustered."

The girl was seconds away from fainting by her blood pressure rising too much, her brain going overload, and heat suffocating her. That was the first time that he called her by her name. Her eyes were spinning without stopping.

Natsu smiled at that again before he continued to the upstairs.

"You are that much more adorable."

Ultear collapsed with blood dripping out of her nose.

.

.

.

Brandish was staring at the armor that Natsu built. The armor was colored red and gold, and its paint was polished almost like a mirror, it shinned with fieriness and power. He helmet was shaped like a reversed triangle that had a vague resemblance to an eager and a dragon. It was incredibly simplified, and the rest of the armor followed its trend of being minimalistic, yet still carrying that powerful look. Plates were rendered into mostly hexagon or trapezoid and were colored red. Whatever it wasn't the plates were gold, and between the seams, blue light leaked out brilliantly.

She knew who this armor was built for, but since Erza has left him, Natsu has been neglecting it. It was her ho suggested him to make an armor for her. Thus she admitted there was some pride in her as well.

She didn't like something of a marvel sitting and rotting away. It needed a right owner, and that was Erza alone.

While she was wondering what to do with it, a voice surprised her from behind.

"Brandish? What is that?"

The bobbed haired girl yelped before rambling gibberish. "HG-ffkkk tck-uk, don't surprise me like that Belserion! Can't you see that for yourself? It's an armor."

Irene was quite fond of this side of Brandish. "I haven't surprised you since Alvarez. Just thought it would be fun."

The turquoise girl stared daggers at her before looking away. Irene just laughed it off before pointing at the armor.

"Well, who is it for?"

"It's for Erza." She answered as she sighed heavily. "I suggested Ero-hentai Natsu building one for her because he was so concerned about her safety… He hasn't been in this room since Erza left."

Irene murmured. "It has become too painful to see."

Brandish scowled. "Erza left him a big scar."

"It was going to happen one way or another… but you are right. But also, it was needed for all of us, not just him."

Brandish shrugged. "Erza is still too naïve. Just because he did something like that doesn't mean he is still now."

Irene had a mixed opinion on that. "She may be, but it is what's really needed. Natsu-sama is right. We need to change. We need to stop killing people."

The bobbed haired girl scoffed. "You've grown too soft. If you were still in Alvarez, then you would have been merciless to anyone who opposes you."

"Oh, I am merciless." She announced herself. "Just avoiding unnecessary killing, that's all."

"Hmph."

Irene also began staring the armor. Perhaps too, she was slightly marveling at it. She then chirped,

"You know, we can still give this to her. Natsu-sama would like it better that way as well."

Brandish agreed to that. "That's a good idea." She paused. "It's no use on leaving it here like this."

She placed her hand on the metallic plate and imbued her magic in. The armor glowed in her greenish hue before shrinking into a size of a toy. Brandish stated, slightly put off by the unnatural limitation.

"I can't seem to shrink it any further." Irene didn't mind it as she just picked up the armor.

"It is his armor, it wouldn't be strange to find any gimmick that stops the magic. Though, this will be more than enough."

The turquoise-haired girl nodded in agreement. "You're right." She pointed out, suggesting, "Let me go get my backpack, I think it still has enough space to put it. We can't carry ourselves something like that wide open to the public. Abnormal, strange."

Irene chuckled as she recalled the girl's backpack. She distinctly remembered it shaped like a cat.

"You mean that blue kitty one? Is that what you speak of?"

The bikini-clad woman answered with a nod. "Yeah." Then she narrowed her eyes defensively, "There's nothing wrong with my love of Happy."

It didn't take long for the god of Isghar to realize that was the cat's name. "Oh." She exclaimed as she gently covered her mouth. "Oh." She spoke again.

Irene was not aware Brandish's love of feline ran that deep. She supposed it was one of her attachment.

"I see."

Brandish's eye narrowed in further. "What's with that response." Irene shielded herself with her palms.

"No… nothing. Why don't you get yours, I'll be waiting right here."

The turquoise-haired girl cautiously carried herself to the door and removed herself from Irene, yet her eyes were locked on to her the entire time. Like it was supposed to mean, 'I'm watching you.', but Irene found some cuteness in that.

Irene thought Brandish was great, although her newly discovered fact faltered that thought a bit.

She muttered to herself, remind the name of the cat again.

"Happy, huh?"

She held the miniature armor firmly to her, her amber slitted draconic eyes rested on it. She didn't know her lips lifted just a bit by then.

"Hmm, baka Natsu-sama…"

.

.

.

Natsu's re-equip magic and his reality god slayer magic was convenient when handling the luggage. Until now, he had no idea his magic would be used something so trivial like this, but he shrugged as it was something to help his girls by.

He was helping them out, and he was the one who suggested leaving Magnolia. Then he had a bold idea.

It was something that came to him on a whim, but he saw the necessity of it, even more so when he recalled what Erza had said to him.

He watched Ur and Ultear, and she adopted daughter Meredy climbing down stairs. He noticed the said violet haired time mage had two tissues stuck on her both nostrils soaked in blood.

He greeted them all. "Ultear, Mrs. Milkovich." Then he asked, "Would you be joining us, Mrs. Milkovich? I heard you would like to see how the world changed?"

Ur responded with a smile, wearing that leather pilot jacket that she always used to wear. "Of course I will." She made it look like it was an obvious thing.

"I also need to be with my daughter as well." She stroked Ultear's shoulder lovingly. The former councilwoman retreated back a bit.

"M..mother!"

Then Ur's smile spread even further apart, she jested, "I want to be the first person to see her first child with you!"

Ultear began to blush furiously, and her heart rate skyrocketed. She blurted out, too embarrassed to hear anything further from her. "MOM!"

She rushed to Natsu side without even realizing. Perhaps her brain told her unconsciously so as he had the aura of comfort (usually. When provoked was an entirely different thing.)

Natsu petted her hair as if she was a child again with a same joking smile that Ur had. Ultear's maddening blush got even stronger to a point she had a problem with her breathing.

Her violet ruby iris became teary-eyed, and her lips quivered before she brought her knees to her chest crying. "You… you are so mean!"

Meredy rushed in with her eyes hopeful, and asked, "Daddy, can you pet my head as well?"

The dragon's face scowled and crumbled up into millions of different shades of black. His imposing stature had suddenly become depressing.

"Stop calling me that."

Meredy's grinned. It seemed innocent, but it sure was not. "Or what, Daddy? Are you going to spank me?"

Natsu was literally two steps away from actually spanking her, but then something else had come up.

From the stairs, Irene and Brandish came down, joining everyone else in the house. Natsu asked aloud.

"Where's Dimaria and Larcade?"

The enchantress answered to that. "Larcade has already left, Natsu-sama. But Mari is still within the guild."

"I see. We'll need to talk to Mirajane anyways." Natsu spoke to himself and added. "Also, there's something I wanted to discuss with Makarov as well."

Irene heard that perfectly. Her eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "Something to discuss with Master Makarov? Has something come up, Natsu-sama?"

He shook his head. "Well, it's about an idea that I have. I'll explain it all to you once we get there." Natsu announced to everyone. "Come on, let's pack everything, even the house."

Brandish was taken back a little by his announcement. "I was actually considering selling the house… I didn't realize you are that considerate, lewd hentai."

The dragon-demon answered, his face contorting again but barely managing not to crush her head.

"Okay, don't call me that-" He forcefully smiled. "- and besides, it would be a waste to sell something you and Dimaria built."

Ur chimed in. "Yes, it would be a waste- if there's a mean to transport it."

The bobbed haired girl raised her hand. "Actually, I can do that… only thing I stayed away from doing it is because the structure gets weakened. Even its made out of concrete, it will shatter like glass unless I act meticulously."

She added, "It's a hassle, selling it would make more sense but…"

Meredy asked, "What about that big boobed blonde ugly witch? The female version of Dio Brando? She'd get mad if you sell it without her consent?"

Everyone was unsure how to respond to that, Natsu was pondering what that meant, while Irene was trying her best not to snicker. All were similar other than Brandish, who was giving her a thumbs up.

"That's why I wanted to sell it!" Her usual empty eyes sparkled. "Good job! 10/10!"

Meredy raised her tiny palm for a high five.

"Jojo fans unite by the name Zawarudo!"

Brandish just gave her one, even though she had no idea what that meant.

Natsu clapped his hand to gain everyone's attention. "Come on guys. Let's go."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Fairytail Guild_**

Everyone froze. The number one magic guild, Fairytail, froze for an entire minute. It was as if a minute was lost from the fabric of time. When things ceased to breathe and even think, when all their perceptions shut down, it sure seemed that way.

Alzack, Bisca, Cana, even Makarov froze staring at the person who entered.

They knew who it was, but they didn't know who she really was, the woman donned with golden armor, cloaked in swine-like sacred clothing with a perfect smile on her mocha latte/copper skin.

None of the members knew the truth of Dimaria Yesta, but they all did now, and the result was even more shocking than a world coming to an Armageddon.

Because Dimaria Yesta was a god, a being stood pridefully all among life forms, one who governed everything that fell underneath its hierarchy.

In this case, she was the Goddess of Time. God of Time(?) the gender seemed to become vague when it enters that kind of quasi-ether state.

The time stopped figuratively once she stepped into the guild of course.

But there was this girl of platinum snow hair with cerulean eyes. Her face tainted by the filth that was thrown at, the beauty of the girl was long gone, and all that she was now a petty girl who was covered in grimes.

The stark contrast between her and Dimaria was too high as she lost her brilliance. Mirajane never believed herself to be the best. The day she competed to be was lost with her memories, and she chased herself to be just… normal. Her magic was gone. Thus there was no need to be, nor she desired it.

Things changed when she got it back. That didn't mean she suddenly decided to go back to her old self-be reckless again, no. Having already suffered from her loss, she just wanted to do the best within her power. Protect his brother that was. She failed that again.

Now, there was Dimaria, a woman that Mirajane never thought she might be, walking into the guild with leisure, and her smile never faltering. The heavenly aura behind her was sacred, yet godly in its power, it screamed with supremacy and absoluteness with an unabating will.

The stark contrast between godly aura and filth was too great. Too great when she realized Dimaria was also a Takeover mage: A takeover mage who can control time, with a sword skill as great as Erza's.

Mirajane felt her Satan soul was so pathetic, and whom once tried to be competitive just lost her drive. It just felt like her power was useless, worthless and abhorred by everyone. That was the truth anyway, no one liked demons.

No one liked them when one of them can turn into one, then they start blaming all their problems on that person. Just because what she was, it gave them a reason to hate… but that never happened with Dimaria.

She was a priestess and loved by all despite what she did. That was the inevitability it seemed, and the priestess's light never seemed to reach her anyways.

Dimaria stopped in front of Mirajane and used her magic. Mirajane noticed the filth just washing away, and her whole self-turned to a state before she was greeted with public humiliation. Mirajane broke again.

Her azure eyes fell to the ground as she collapsed crying. Dimaria panicked and kneeled beside her.

"Mira, are you alright?"

She did not stop but continued to cry. The Valkyrie shouted to the rest of the guild. "Everyone! Please, get her something warm!"

Her golden eyes locked to Master Makarov. "Master!" It was a sharp eye that asked him 'What have you been doing when I was out there fighting?'

He stammered to get out an answer. "W..well! We were all too busy staring at your power…"

Valkyrie scowled. "But you should have tended to her first!"

"s..sorry.." That was all he could say. Mirajane shouted through her tears.

"I'm alright!" She held her hand before repeating herself again. "I'm… I'm alright."

Dimaria suggested her. "Maybe you should rest. Take a nap or something that would help you relax."

Mirajane did not reply other than to sniffle her own tears. Dimaria asked Master Makarov again.

"How's her brother, master?"

"He's been moved to Polyusica… she is taking care of his wound as we speak." Both Dimaria and Mirajane found solace in that.

A voice came through Dimaria's earpiece, it was from her senpai. The girl perked up a bit when she heard his voice again.

"Natsu Senpai!" She exclaimed, gaining a dubious look from everyone else, all except Mirajane and Master Makarov.

The voice was certainly small, but Mira was close enough just to pick up the vague idea of it. It seemed like Natsu Dragneel was just outside of the guild. He also mentioned something about a demon and moving, but she couldn't make sense of it.

The door opened, and the familiar face was greeted with quite a lot of hate and repulsiveness. It was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

Thankfully, everyone brightened when they saw Irene and the rest of the gang behind. Ultear, Brandish, Ur, Meredy. Oddly, there was no Erza. Dimaria rushed to greet him but was stopped when Natsu suddenly drew her to his chest, hugging her.

Dimaria froze before she was pulled away, her smile forged out of too much formality shattered instantly, and the joy and delight crept up through her lightly quivering lips. She relaxed in his embrace and hogged everything she could get with her five sense.

Mirajane could only watch the scene with a mixed expression. She wondered if what Erza said was right, and the way he greeted her made him look like every other good couple does.

She moved out of it. The pink haired C-class noticed that, although she very well knew that ranking is flawed, and he was a monster.

"Mira, I'm glad to see you alright." He added with a smile. "Takeover Satan Soul… I would have loved to see it with my own eyes."

Irene gently pushed him to his ribcage to watch his tone. He was getting little too excited. "Oh, sorry. Again, I'm relieved."

It only nerves wrecked her even more. The idea that someone approved her magic would usually have been very welcoming, but not in this case. She wondered if he doesn't know what she had done to Erza.

Dimaria asked after he pulled her out of his embrace. "Where's Erza, Natsu senpai?"

The mood suddenly plummeted, the smile on Natsu's immediately destroyed by her question. By then, both girls could sense what happened. Irene answered it in his place.

"My sister and Natsu-sama…needs some time. That's all." The scarlet wizard saint held his arm firmly to remind him not to lose control. He managed to smile again, this time, it was clearly forced.

"Just like she said… Erza and I just need some time for each other. No need to worry about it, guys."

Dimaria and Mirajane could tell that wasn't the case. They could feel the pressure behind those words. The satan soul mage wanted to escape, all though she knew it wasn't possible.

Both girls looked at each other before drawing to a conclusion. The priestess spoke.

"Senpai… I have something to confess."

Natsu's brow knitted his head tilted to the side as if he had noticed what she was about to say. Mirajane quickly left the scene; she no longer wanted to partake the scene any longer. Call her a coward, but she just wanted to escape from her current self.

There was nothing that could come out of it, after all, and it was, and ever will be.

His draconic eyes veered off to Mirajane before quickly returning to Dimaria.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She waited for Mirajane to be far away enough. That was something that she could at least do to a girl who suffered enough. It was all hers to blame anyways.

Her heart, however, could not escape from beating itself too fast. She confessed.

"I was the one who told the truth. I've told Mirajane, knowing that she'll spread the truth."

The face the Prime Dragon made was not anger. Instead, he was calm. There was a halcyon breeze between him and her. Irene, Ultear and even Brandish gaped their jaw after hearing what she had done. The matter was serious, and yet, there was no response from him.

Dimaria quickly retreated herself and shut her eye in fear of facing his wrath. She had seen it before in Alvarez. It shot electricity up in her spine and injected her into unfathomable depth of despair.

However, END was not angered, or even provoked. There was only a shadow casting over his eyes. Perhaps that suspense made Dimaria even more scared. Every member of Natsu's gang prayed that Dimaria lives to see another day.

Natsu opened his lips, he questioned her. "Why did you do it?" The valkyrie was certain she saw him drawing his fang.

She quickly defended herself. "senpai… I'm sorry for telling her the truth… but if you could listen to my reasoning!"

He motioned her to go on, which she did pressingly. Dimaria instantly kneeled and nearly screamed, losing all dignity as a clam and gentle priest. She was panicking, and it looked like she was begging him to let him spare her.

"Natsu Senpai! You go on every day, sacrificing yourself to lift the curse on your brother! You are a being beyond this realm, and yet, you are being humiliated by everyone! Do you not have honor, senpai!? Do you not want people to treat at least you better? They need to know who you really are! The truth was going to be spilled eventually, and by the time it does, it was going to be too late! People need to know you are the Prime Dragon; they need to know you are the true disciple of God of Everything! They need to know you are the END… and yet, they also need to know you are not a monster… they need to know you are not just another C-class nobody who got lucky against Titania."

She added. "I ask no forgiveness for what happened to Erza, but at least try to see it from my perspective… as your underclassman, senpai!"

What she received from him was nothing but a shock. It left everyone confused, even Irene.

Natsu laughed. He laughed out to all his heart's content, and no one had seen him laugh. Ever. It was a strange sight indeed, very different from his usual smile. It looked like he was losing himself.

He kneeled just like her.

"First off, let's get this straight. No more kneeling. If you are gonna do that, then I will do the same."

Dimaria had no idea what was going on. "Senpai…?" She trailed, her brain trying to process what she was witnessing.

He continued, "Dimaria, why are you even apologizing for something you didn't do wrong?"

From the side, Irene was tilting her head with her frozen blank face. That included Ultear. But Brandish just started to suck on a popsicle. Meredy requested her one, and she gladly gave her.

Dimaria chirped. "Heh?"

"Dimaria.. no, Mari. The truth was going to be known anyways. I tried to lay low, but I found that inevitable. But then, you do something I had no courage of." "Erza may have left, but thank you."

"Thank you for doing something I cannot."

Dimaria's hair stood up before falling back down again, a mixture of many emotions rushed through her body. She wasn't sure what to make of the feeling she was receiving, it was all too complicated. But what was sure, was that she did not expect to hear appreciation coming from him. She whispered.

"Senpai.. but Erza?"

"It's okay. It was a much-needed change… It's just that we both need some time. That's it."

He leaned forward and cupped her cheek, he whispered back to her. "But at least you could have told me in advance, don't you think?"

Dimaria stood frozen, and she skipped a beat when he finished his last sentences. "Tonight, come and find me. I'll be waiting."

All of her blood rushed towards her face; her eyes widened as she began to squirm uncontrollably. She nodded without question as she formed fists with both hands before holding them close to her collar.

Then all the sudden, a sound of the explosion echoed in the guild. The guild master shouted, breaking away from the scene. "It's coming from a shower room!"

It did sound like it came from the back door. It was also a place where Mirajane was headed. A rude voice erupted in the middle of the guild when things had gotten quiet.

"Hey, C class! Why don't you hurry up and fix it!"

Irene's fingers clenched onto her staff, Dimaria growled, and Brandish's face crumbled in displeasure. Ultear was ready to decapitate whoever that was, and Master Makarov began to sweat like a pig as he searched the guild with his old eyes.

Natsu stood back up and announced to the rest of the people.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what the C-classes are only good at, right?"

He just shook it up like it was nothing and walked through the crowd. His visceral senses instantly picked up who it was, and saw it was none other than some random nobody in the guild. Natsu tapped his fingers to activate one of his 'Reality God' spell.

It instantly changed his clothing into a pink frilly dress. Natsu grinned as he walked by.

"Wow, is that what people wear these days? It really is hard to understand you guys."

.

.

.

* * *

Water washed away the pain that attacked Mirajane like a parasite, and soon, welcoming warmth of hot steaming shower embraced her. Mirajane was given up, literally. She gave up on everything. Perhaps there was no more meaning to becoming a mage for herself.

Her eyes began to hurt as they swelled in red. Something damp yet heavy ascended from her throat, and her chest contracted from all sides. Tears fell from her bright blue eyes, but at this point, she couldn't tell which was her tears and which was water. They were both burning to her skin.

Little did she know, her pale, snow white skin was flushed red. She sniffled at the start, but the growing emotion only stormed inside her and swept all her barricade. Mirajane clenched her teeth tightly and groaned in her own misery. Her face wrinkled with folds that one would never realize they existed and burned in red heat.

Her moans had become uncontrollable silent howl; she eventually choked in her tears. Her fingers curled into a fist and whitened her hand by the sheer pressure she exerted, and then she slammed it to the mirror without precaution.

The mirror shattered, and its fragmented pieces covered her fist and layered onto the ground. Mirajane neglected the growing pain in her hand slammed it again and again. Like the mirror was her enemy, she just kept at it until the wall shattered.

The pipe exploded eventually. Water filled in the shower, and with nowhere to escape, it just flooded the place.

Mirajane ceased crying, it was so sudden she didn't even know why. But the hot water felt so welcoming. Slowly, she kneeled even though water had already reached to her shin. She began to hiccup while choking. Then she curled herself into a ball.

Water rose slowly and slowly, and she watched it without a word. She whispered.

"It's not fair…" She tightened herself even further. "It's not fair…"

Perhaps Erza was right. There was nothing in the guild she did good when she was a mage. She lost her own town, then her sister because of that. And now, she was lost the trust of the people, and she lost Erza.

All the good things she had done came from when she was just a barmaid. Mirajane was haunted by herself, and she thought she had won, but it wasn't.

Water already reached to her lips. It was warm, it washed all the pain that she had. It whispered to her to stay, and she obliged. She closed her eyes and held her breath. Mirajane let the water take her away. She didn't know where it would, probably death, but it was comforting.

Bubbles rose from her nostrils, and her platinum hair floated, freely waved across it as if it had been liberated from all miseries and hardships.

She waited inside as the gentleness of it encased her whole. Water raised her and allowed her to float in the middle of it. There was nothing but darkness here, there was no sound, there was no past or future. At this moment, there was this idea of the present with no memories to recollect what so ever.

She waited again to take her away, somewhere far and far away from this place, so that she may never have to return.

Mirajane missed Lisanna, she missed her dead parents.

In the vastness of its darkness, as a welcoming embrace of water cocooned her gently, she felt nothing but infinite loneliness ruling her soul.

She finally felt her mind black away. She thought to herself, 'Finally…'

Then the whole world crashed. Something grabbed her by her side and quickly wrapped her around. Water that covered her whole was draining away, and that 'something' pulled her out from it.

Mirajane gasped not realizing she had been suffocating, the taste of air never felt so different. Her body steamed of heat, and felt the lack of warmth that water provided… and yet, it was still comforting differently.

Her eyes shot open as she drew air again. The sapphire irises glittered by the tears she let out, and they hurt her quite a lot. However, they searched for whatever that pulled her out.

Mirajane was too busy trying to find the answer, then she saw something pink.

The voice spoke, "Don't die, Mira. Don't die on me."

She coughed before finding the strength to open her lips. Her beautiful voice was being suppressed by the amount of suffocation she just experienced, but she managed.

"W..who?"

Her body began to glow in gold, and miraculously, everything became more evident. She was able to see who it was holding her.

It was a guy with a pink hair with sharp, bewitching eyes with a body of a god. It was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Y…you…!" Mirajane gasped before her brain being short-circuited. Thousands of questions swirled inside her head.

Natsu pressed, "I heard everything from Mari, do not die for something you have not wronged."

"Why are you…?"

"You have no reason to die, yet have every reason to live for." He pressed again while Mirajane's eye darted everywhere. She was beyond confused. First off, she wanted to know why Natsu was here, and she wanted to know why she was being held by like a bride, and third, she wanted to know he was staring at her naked.

But all that questioned vanished when he suddenly hugged her. She found herself in the mercy of a monster but realized Natsu was not a monster that she knew.

He seemed sincere even though her breasts were pressing firmly against his own chest like he didn't even care. His mind was all too focused on herself, as her mind, not to her body. She heard him whisper again.

"You still have a brother. Besides, despite everything that you did, I cannot hate you. It is impossible to hate you."

Mirajane tried to pull herself together but found herself utterly failing again when she heard him say that. She never expected, let alone from a man who he might loathe her, to compliment her accursed power in such way.

Her cognitive function nearly failed. She shook her head desperately to regain her drifting out consciousness. She exclaimed, her eyes wetting themselves again,

"Wh..why? Why are you doing this? Even you know what I did…?"

It was like he was reading her mind the whole time. She watched his stern look starting to soften, he pulled her away as he spoke,

"Thank you."

She was confused. He repeated himself.

"Thank you for doing something that I had no courage of."

Mirajane's eye darted again as her heart rushed. She felt vulnerable by this man.

"But… but because of me… I made her..." she stuttered through her choking tears. He hushed her.

"Erza left me, that's the truth. Would I ask Dimaria to turn back time? No."

The girl's eye wavered as he continued.

"I learned crucial lesson that day. Something that even my master could not teach me."

"But… that would mean… you know what I did… You were supposed to hate me…" Tears rolled down from her eyes all over again.

"I thought…! I thought….! If. If I just… If I just go away, then I would be free!" She stammered out loud between her tears.

"Erza hates me, the entire Magnolia hates me, and I thought…I thought… I thought I could just escape from everything…!"

His eye locked onto her, his finger traced along her cheek and wiped her tears off. His face seemed frozen when she mentioned what she did as if he was conflicted. Yet, that didn't stop him from comforting her.

"How did you even find me here…" She trailed as she was unable to finish her sentence, and Natsu responded with a hug and a comforting whisper.

"When an explosion comes from where you were, people tend to get worried. I knew something was up with you when I heard that."

She realized he was staring at her the whole time before she entirely left the hall. He added,

"I also took a small peak to your head. I hope you don't mind."

Mirajane closed her glistening sapphire eyes. This time, she accepted it. IT was the first time she touched him so directly. This time, she could feel his skin, his rigid physique, and his steady heartbeat. Her hands traveled back of his shoulder as she embraced his hug.

He whispered back in a most calming tone possible. "I know… but no one deserves to die. Especially a woman like you, even more so when you have a little brother by your side. I repeat this, it is not fair."

He added, "Remember your family, Mirajane. Remember yourself. That's enough reason for you to continue."

He then suddenly said, pulling her away once again leaving Mirajane confused.

"Come with us!"

Mirajane's eye shot open. He repeated. "Come with us, Mira!"

She responded perplexed by his sudden suggestion. "where?"

His eyes were brimming with hope, and somehow, it began to affect her mind as well. He replied.

"To the west!"

"West? But… but you've destroyed it…"

He nodded, "I know, that's why we're going there!"

She was beyond confused. "I don't know what you're saying... but…"

Natsu explained, "Mira, the world is against you, but they don't realize who you really are. Say whatever you want, and they won't understand. Take over Satan soul? I like that magic, you should keep at it… but you won't find a place to practice and improve it here.

But to a place where I'm going, I can help you become even more. Besides, we could use a person with actual cooking skills."

Mirajane was tempted, her heart fluttered when she heard he liked her power. He was accepting who she was and what she was. He even turned a blind eye to her past actions and saw her as Mirajane, not as a cursed woman.

"But the guild… My brother…"

His response was quick. "I actually have something in mind about that."

From the air, a golden light appeared before materializing into a fabric. He draped her with it, allowing Mirajane to cover up herself from nudity. Natsu spoke.

"Rest easy now, because I will take care of you."

Mirajane closed her eyes to regain her composure before fluttering them open again. Her blue-marine eyes were naturally drawn to his. She observed him for seconds before finally responding with a smile finally appearing on her face. She forced out it of course, and her voice was still swindling from her trauma.

"Ara~, I never thought I'd be hearing something like that from a guy…" She cupped her face as she whispered with puckering lips, "Are you trying to seduce me?" She helplessly giggled. It was all to make herself feel better.

Natsu grinned at that. "I'll let you decide."

Mirajane was actually taken back by his words. Her eyelids half closed as she reached to his neck to wrap her hand around before raising herself closer to hem.

"I was wrong. I should have trusted Erza. You don't look like a monster."

He replied. "I am a monster. I still am." He paused before staring back at her with determination. "That's why I need to change."

Mirajane saw the truth in his words. Her hand moved to cover his cheek; she felt the warmth and the smoothness of his skin. She then dragged herself even closer and whispered in his ear. "Maybe I can help you with that."

His eyes widened a little by her whisper. She added with a smile.

"I'll live. You're right, I need to stay alive for my brother, Natsu… and thank you." "For reminding me. The malevolence within me that accepted, but when the whole society turns on me again, I guess I was just foolish."

Natsu replied.

"The offer still stands."

"And I accept!" Mirajane exclaimed. "As you said, I can't stay in Magnolia anymore. I'll join you, Natsu, take me where ever you want to take me, I'll follow you as long as you keep your promise.

And you better take responsibility for me, got it?" She added playfully. "You're the only person who saw me naked…and to hold me like this…" She shielded herself with the towel, covering her bashful face.

Natsu stammered, and it was him who started to blush. "Wait… that was totally unintentional…"

Mirajane's eye fell, but her lips continue to smile. She mused to herself quietly, 'I can see why Erza fell for him…'

But her diabolic nature slowly spread through her. "Or the fact that your chest has been touching mine the whole time, or the fact that your other hand is too close to my.. you know what…"

"W..wait, I really didn't mean any of that...!" He exclaimed, and Mira was enjoying the look on his face a little too much. With a smile, she responded.

"I don't mind it you know."

Natsu blinked. "What?"

"I don't mind it as long as it's you. You practically saved me."

"Ah… I see…"

The pain or sorrow was completely gone from her, all that she had was a beautiful smile that spread all across her face. With a tilt of her head, she asked.

"Can you help me dress? My hand is still hurting."

Natsu stammered to find an answer. "S…sure."

Mirajane pointed to the door with her usual oblivious and blissful smile. "It's that way." And Natsu carried her out of the shower room. Despite what just happened, she was still a devil in disguise; there was no doubt about that.

.

.

.

It started with her bra, Mirajane couldn't reach the clips without hurting her hand. Yet, Natsu was sure he had healed her properly. He could only have assumed that she was doing this intentionally just to tease him. The dragon, however, couldn't say no to that. He already had so much experience with a bunch of women teasing him, he already knew how to handle this kind of situation.

After all, Irene and Dimaria, even sometimes Ultear had thought him many things.

Already, a competitive fire was burning inside of his eyes. He was boasting with confidence, a grin on his face was proof of that.

He mused to himself. 'I guess you're right. Despite your look, you're not innocent at all.'

As a stiff black fabric snuggly cupped her creamy and ample mounts, his hands reached to help her fix the clips behind her. He pretended the clips wouldn't reach. His brows lifted in pseudo-shock and initiated his strategic teasing maneuvers.

"Hm, Mira. You didn't intentionally bring the small one, did you? It doesn't seem to fit."

Mirajane's cerulean eyes glistened in puzzlement as she turned to gaze him back over her shoulder.

"No way~ It grew again?"

Natsu remarked sarcastically. "Oh, sure it did."

She found herself quickly pouting. "It does still grow, you know. You may be in the early twenties, but I'm still nineteen!"

"Thank you for complimenting me, but you got my age wrong."

Mira's eye wavered a little. "Oh my… you're not in the twenties? But you look so young… maybe thirties? I guess… I guess I don't mind you being that old…"

Natsu grinned again at her obliviousness. "Let's keep it at whatever age you want me to be." His hand finally clipped on her bra,

"Or would you like to play a little game with me?"

She asked, tilting her head to her side.

"What kind of game?"

He then suddenly grabbed her by her wrist and spun her to face him, She yelped in surprise. That cute moan that she accidentally made only made Natsu feel more competitive. He quickly pinned her down to the floor while he kneeled right above her.

His shadows covered her entire milky white body, his dark soul-drilling eyes penetrated her teal ones with no mercy. Her long silky platinum hair spread on the floor like the flooding of heaven's light, but the state she was in was something far far away from heaven.

Mirajane was shaken for a second before she regained her composure, yet she was already blushing madly, and her marine-blue eyes were already seconds away from spinning. Natsu could even hear her heart pumping in his ears, he also saw how fast it was beating. It was too obvious when her skin was this clean and pale.

She managed to let out a mischievous smirk.

"Ara~ara~, Natsu.. you're so bold, trying to make me so vulnerable…"

He smirked back. "Let's play a guessing game. Three questions to each."

She questioned as her eyes desperately tried to focus on his face, and yet it fell on short.

"…and If I win?"

He replied as he lowered himself closer. "I'll help you finish dressing…and will take full responsibility for you." Then he whispered with that diabolic and attractive voice of his.

"But if I win… well, you'll have to take something that I'm about to give."

Mira found herself breathing erratically as her imagination ran wild. Her eyes fell on his body, slowly creeping down to his nether region before darting them back up.

The platinum beauty gasped aloud before reaching to her heart, almost choking to herself by the excitement that this man gave. She never felt so vulnerable and yet so enthralled by the same time.

"and what is that?" She didn't even notice her voice was starting to tremble.

He grinned back as he leaned back. "I guess you'll never find out if you lose."

The girl would usually be angered, but this time around, she found herself hopelessly being defeated. She knew why Erza had fallen for this man, the aura, force and everything of him was screaming for dominance, and yet it wasn't like that brutish-caveman like one. He worked like a spear that would jab at her barrier that she set up, and then came in like a cannonball.

Mirajane wanted to win, no matter what the result was. She knew she would be left humiliated if she didn't. She immediately questioned, as she wanted to know nothing more than his actual age.

Her crystalline voice echoed the dressing room much louder than she had thought.

"N…Natsu! You… you are hundreds of years old despite your look!"

Natsu raised his brow. "And do you know why?"

The platinum girl knew she had won that round, and yet with him being so close to her all the sudden, she couldn't help to feel helpless again. She hastily shook her head.

He smirked in response. "Because I am not a human."

Mirajane's eye snapped open in surprise. "You're not a human? Are you-?"

However, he wagged his finger as he shook his head. "Not until the next question."

"My turn."

"You may only have used a single demon form, but you have two more installed."

Mirajane knitted her brows at the surprise. There was no way he would know that, as far as she knew, he didn't even know she was a takeover mage until recently. Mirajane clamped her lips in frustration before she started to retaliate.

She just had to know what he really was, and perhaps, this was the best time to understand more about him. She could not lose. Thus she approached carefully this time.

"Natsu, are you a vampire?" Her eyes fixated on his sharp fangs underneath those perfect lips. She was confident she got that one right. Then he suddenly lifted her finger and bit it, earning a surprised high-pitched yelp from the girl lying below.

She shut her eyes tight as her face burned brightly. Natsu hoped he didn't frighten her.

"Hm no." He spoke. "Does that answer your question?"

Mira looked at her finger and saw bite marks, but no actual penetration. She was just as confused as she was. The smug on his face never went away. It started to make her feel even more irrigated.

"Now my turn," Natsu announced. "You never clean your room, not unless forced."

"HOW DID YOU?!" Mira's soft look instantly vanished, leaving her completely shell-shocked.

Natsu playfully jested, "I was merely guessing, but looks like I got that one right."

The platinum girl was no longer that gentle oblivious girl, and her inner natural started to creep back up again. The frustration and desperate emotions really did take her a toll, and just standing by him, she could not stand to contain all that.

She wondered how she was so utterly being defeated by him; With a boasting smile with frowning eyebrows, she exclaimed confidently that she'd get him this time. But then, Natsu suddenly warned her.

"You won't see what I've prepared if you win."

Mirajane managed to counter even though it was that much alluring. She gasped. "Natsu..! J…just letting you know, I'm not that curious…"

He raised his brows. "Yet you are."

Mirajane raised herself back up again and half-shouted at him.

"You… you don't know how to use any human facilities at all!"

That one came in like a torpedo in Natsu's eye. In fact, just not too long ago, he just discovered what a kettle was. If not for Brandish, he would have never known. He didn't even know how to use fork and knife in the first place.

"…R…right. That's correct." Natsu admitted while making a troubled look.

A smile finally grew on Mira's pink lips, the usual herself came back a little as her victory managed to calm her down a little. She taunted him a bit,

"Ara~ Guess I'm winning, Natsu. It looks like you'll be taking up all the responsibly of what you did… You should get yourself prepared."

"But that the same time," Natsu added, "I won't be giving you my 'gift'…" "That was the agreement, wasn't it? Come on, aren't you curious?"

Mirajane realized she wasn't the one who was taunting; it was him. His fangs were never so shinning up until this moment. "But I guess you'll have to win because I can do whatever I want with you, you know? Are you okay with that?"

She prayed he got the next one wrong, but then, he leaned closer to her, their skins were touching again, her white and alabaster milky skin to his lightly tanned… Except that her whole body was glowing red. His hand reached to her back and ran through her clear snow white hair.

Mirajane squirmed before moaning without her consent. His fingers tingled her spine and her neck, but not in a bad way. Her mind went wild, and her heart skipped beats several times already. It pumped so hard and fast she could hear it ringing in her ears.

How he handled her hair was oddly satisfying, and the way he held her so close…Mirajane started to feel jealous of him.

Natsu tied her hair back into a ponytail, but not in a lazy manner that it would collapse without shape, it was the same kind of hairstyle that Mirajane used to have years back.

He retreated and said, "I know you used to do hair like this before you lost your sister." "I like it better that way, Mirajane. You should keep it."

The platinum girl felt her ponytail as she ran through it just like how Natsu did. Her eyes never left him again; she continued to stare at him in shock and confusion.

And that sense of affinity and interest only skyrocketed. Natsu stood back up and began to walk to the door on the other side. He leered to her way over his shoulder, his proud smile dropping to let out a genuine one.

Her mind was still staying at the moment he tied her hair back, and in fact, she kinda hoped it lasted a little longer. She could not stop her erratic breathing to the point that she might die from suffocation. Through panting, trying her best to look cool, Mirajane asked, her finger ceaselessly twirling the ponytail.

"But how did you know?" But after that, her lips shut close in embarrassment, and her eyes averted away. Though, her finger never stopped twirling and fidgeting her hair.

"Ah, that?" He explained. "I did take a peek into your head. I hope you don't mind." Mirajane was staring at him with the almost blank look. She had a hard time believing he would do something so cunning as such. Then she finally forced out her thought.

"Y...You're mean!"

He just smiled back at her. "You were trying to do the same thing from the beginning weren't you?"

She quickly defended herself. "But I wasn't…"

He raised his brows. "You did try to seduce me, right?"

"But I was only trying to…" She spoke urgently, but he cut her off.

"It doesn't matter." He answered. He then moved back to her again, it forced Mirajane to retreat to the wall. He placed his hand on the wall and leaned forward before whispering into her ear. "Your strategy seems like it worked."

Her hair stood up from embarrassment as she realized how hopelessly she had been outdone by him. It was as if she had been playing on his palm all along. She almost teared up in hot steaming, swirling mixture of rapture and hundreds of different emotions behind it.

Though, she was so mortified she could almost repeat her suicide all over again.

She whimpered as she began to tear up helplessly. She choked in her breath, before shouting at him with all her heart's content.

"Y…you're a meanie, Natsu! You're so mean!"

Natsu's smile did not falter. "Come on, let's go meet the others soon. I'm about to see Master Makarov."

She asked, "Master? What for…?"

"You'll see."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Everyone gathered in the guild master's office, and all they waited was Mirajane, the last remaining S-class who hasn't gone missing. Even Laxus was present, sitting next to his grandfather uncomfortably. Despite Erza's departure, the atmosphere was relatively okay for being what it was. It was a tightly packed meeting for only important people, after all.

Irene felt it could have been better if her little sister was here with her. Now that she was without her again, a part of her soul felt empty. She hated that feeling.

She wondered how much the pain it could be, to suddenly see someone who loved leave, and unable to do anything about it. Perhaps she was feeling that vicarious sensation as well for being so close to Natsu always.

Even by now, she was holding his arm tightly to herself. Then, she couldn't help to grin when Dimaria furiously blushed on the other side of him. Ultear was no different; in fact, the scarlet enchantress noticed she seemed to be little jealous.

Then there was Brandish, sitting on the opposite side staring at them with the miffed look. Irene could see through her too; such was more reason to pull Natsu closer to her.

Master Makarov was the one who sat on the very end side of the table with the most prominent chair. The guild master required a different treatment.

Lastly, there was the lightning dragon slayer, Laxus. Who has been missing for quite a while, only to return at the last moment? From what Irene heard, he was on a mission with Lucy Heartphilia and something about the celestial key. The First God of Ishgar didn't mind that at all.

The door finally opened. Mirajane entered the scene.

Though, the girl who entered shared a very little resemblance to her former demeanor. Everyone was either too shocked or dumbfounded to see that, save for herself, Natsu, Dimaria, and Brandish. There was also Laxus everyone decided to ignore. He smirked at her new appearance with crossing his arms.

The long flowing hair was replaced with a plump and rich ponytail that ended with multiple bangs, and the front hair tie was long gone, almost too wildly covering her forehead. The dress was gone, that was also replaced with something more wild, combat oriented.

She donned a pair of jet black combat boots. A pair of black skin-tight leather pants followed, glistening like obsidian, it had a single gigantic cut that divided the whole thing from the side, then there was another set of smaller cuts right on the edge of her groin to her thigh.

It made the leather pants to look like they were two separate pieces, and the only way they were holding themselves were leathery zigzag stitches that ran across its side. Which it revealed far more skin then what usual pants should, and the stark contrast between the jet back and her milky white complexion made it even more alluring.

A chain ran through around her belt and left dangling on her side, and there was a skull mark on the center of it.

She wore a belly cropped studded top with matching black color, which was both ripped from the front and back to reveal her cleavage and her back. She didn't seem to wear a bra underneath, which led to believe the top was much similar to a sports bra, but with more flare in fashion.

She had a pair of studded combat gloves on her each hand, and lastly, her oblivious smile was gone. Instead, there was a sinister one who looked ready to tackle any challenges.

The demon princess was back, but this time, she did for good.

Irene smiled in admiration how fast Mirajane recovered from her misery, and emerge as someone completely different. She especially liked how brilliant her eyes were, and how her teeth almost blindingly shined with confidence.

The platinum Satan Soul boasted. "Natsu! How does this look!" The only thing that she shared with her former self-was her voice. It was still crystal like as usual.

Irene saw his usual devilish grin appearing on his lips. Just like her, he approved of her new look.

"Like a true devil."

That confident grin on Mirajane's face grew even wider as she approached one of the seats, and turned into a scowl and she realized,

"Ara~ara…I'm too far away!"

She picked up the chair moved it back to Natsu's seat, and placed it there. Irene's brow lifted just how different she was. It looked like Brandish was groaning as well, muttering something about "It's going to be a pain in the ass…" Or something.

Then what she did even shock Irene, even more, Mirajane draped her arms around Natsu's shoulder and rested her head on it. The girl stared at him with lustful eyes and smiled she bit her lower lips.

It was a bold move that made the infamously libidinous scarlet woman freeze. For a long time in her history, she felt competitive again. Undoubtedly, this new Mirajane was a demon, a girl who was finally worthy of her match. Irene intentionally pulled his arm into her voluptuous, soft mounts.

Mirajane grinned at her attempt and rested her well-bosomed chest on Natsu's neck.

Natsu notified them both. "Girls, can you wait for a minute?" Then he spread his wicked smile again. "and Mira, that kind of seduction doesn't work on me anymore."

The girl whispered into his ear seductively. "Hmmm…But you like it."

Natsu playfully bit his lips pinched her cheek before harassing it the way he wanted. Satan soul mage yowled in pain, her face blushing again. "Oweee~ stwop eet~! S..stewp~."

He let go of her, and she immediately retreated back. She puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms and muttered. "Meanie."

Irene smirked at how she was treated. As she was about to stick out her tongue, Natsu pulled her cheeks as well. "W-what, Neetsee-seme~!"

He titled his head as if he didn't know what was going on. That was, even more, scarier. "hmm, what was that?"

Which caused her to immediately retreat, rubbing her cheeks constantly in the process.

"Hggg~ Fine."

Things had gotten a lot quieter then; Master Makarov ceased this opportunity to start the meeting officially. He coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"Kh-hm! Natsu, you were the one who requested this meeting in such privacy…may I ask why?"

The pink haired dragon nodded.

"Right." He stood up from his seat, Mirajane scooped to the side a bit to give him more room.

"The reason I've asked all of you here is to share the plan that I had going on for a while."

Ultear closed in as he claimed. Irene's demeanor changed as she crossed her legs, and Dimaria calmed herself to listen in to what he had to say. Brandish was just being indifferent as usual, Mirajane leaned closer to Natsu from the back. Master Makarov tucked his chin on his gathered hands, and Laxus was just busy eyeing everyone.

But it was safe to say, he had everyone's attention now. He continued.

"I am going to rebuild the Empire."

"What?!" Irene shouted before quickly covering her mouth, and Dimaria stood up from her seat, knocking down the chair behind. "Senpai- that's…!"

Even Ultear seemed to know the implication of it. The idea was simply impossible. Such as, how's he going to gather that many people to reform a fallen empire, and how's he even going to find a land to rebuild on? Where's he going to get all the finances and such… there were thousands and thousands of problems with that proposal.

Only the clueless one was Laxus. He didn't even know what empire he was talking about.

Mirajane asked from behind. "Natsu… I'm not sure how you are going to do that. The entire continent is gone."

He replied, his eyes falling to the floor.

"I know what I am asking is ridiculous… but it is possible. I have brought too many errors and destructions on this land, that resulted killing in billions."

He pointed his finger outside. "and because of me, there are thousands of demons with nowhere else to go. That problem isn't just Tartarus to blame, I am also accountable… not to mention the destruction of Fairytail I did not foresee."

"It's time to fix everything." He claimed. "I have the power to do so, and intend to use it for good."

Irene scowled. "But Natsu-sama. Rebuilding the continent and the building is one thing, but even with all those demons, that's not going to be enough populations to form a stable government."

Brandish added. "And there's a reason why demons and humans live don't together. The racial discrimination… their ethics and culture, it's like trying to mix water and fire."

Natsu answered firmly to that. "Of course, it would be impossible to make an empire with so little population. But why do you have to look, when every people we need is right there?"

Irene furrowed again. "I don't quite follow…"

The dragon asked Dimaria to stand up. He asked her. "Mari, what does it take you to rewind the time enough to bring back a dead person?"

Time priestess answered. "Senpai… bringing a dead person requires my life in exchange… not to mention it requires a vast amount of magic."

He asked again, "But what if you can allocate the exchange with someone else? What if you can find an infinite source of magic?"

Everyone froze at what they just heard. Everyone exclaimed.

"Natsu senpai! You don't possibly mean-!" "Natsu-sama! That is just reckless! The risk following is too great!"

"I know that." He responded. "But it is a risk I am willing to take."

Mirajane quickly asked. "But… what about the demons?" It was something that concerned her as well.

"If you bring them into the human world, they'll sure be chaos."

"That's why we are going to be an example. Not only demons but Dragons as well… if they are still out there. The empire that I have in my vision is a place where no discrimination exists. It will be a haven for all."

Mirajane found herself blushing at the thought and the possibility. Makarov questioned.

"Na…Natsu. It is a noble cause… but how are you going to make an example out of everyone? Even here in a small town… the thought of it is impossible."

"That is simple. One of us has to be their leader. If they see their leader accepting demons as a member of his citizens in a first place, then they might follow."

Mirajane tried to interject, but he halted her by accentuating his first word, staring at her the whole time.

"And…once the matter of marriage comes into place, that would settle their disputes as well."

Effectively gaining a blush from Mirajane again… Irene nodded in understanding.

"I see… I think I see how this goes. Then the same goes for the rest of us, right, Natsu-sama? I like the plan."

Brandish added. "It's a convenient way of explaining Hentai's massive harem to the public as well."

Ultear nodded as she narrowed her eyes. "You're right. Hmm, that sure is convenient, let's go with that."

The bobbed haired girl narrowed her eyes even further. "You are trash."

The said velvet eyed girl's eye widened in the offense. "What? What did you just say?"

Brandish stuck out her tongue. Laxus carefully raised his hand, already knowing what will happen if he steps out of his line. He certainly did not look forward to getting his power ripped away or turned into the woman again.

"I have a question…"

Natsu motioned him. "What is it, lightning dragon?"

The blonde man responded. "Well, I understand your power, but you haven't explained who should be ruling."

Ultear barked at Laxus as if she was about to bite his face.

"Of course, it is Lord Natsu! Who else is more fit to rule other than him! He was the prince!"

He shook his head. The red-eyed girl furrowed her brows in concern and confusion. She asked,

"But lord?!"

"I am not fit to rule a nation." He responded. Enchantress/ Generation X Dragon Slayer interjected. "Natsu-sama! But if you're gonna build a nation, then don't you think it's your responsibility to rule it?"

The dragon himself could only manage to let out a weak laugh. "How can someone be so arrogant to appoint himself as a ruler? Just building that world is plenty arrogant enough already."

He pointed to her instead. "I was actually thinking about you. Empress Irene Belserion. How does that sound?"

Irene gasped a little before she immediately rejected the offer, no matter how tempting that sound.

"I cannot take that title. Should there be a ruler, then it is you. It's only you." She added before a pause.

"Without your brother, you are the direct heir to the throne by the law. You are the crown prince."

Dimaria nodded in agreement while both Dreyars had a difficult time comprehending what they just heard.

"Senpai, she is right. You build a nation; then by rights, it is yours to rule."

"Guys. I am not qualified. My birthright can't simply mean everything." He defended, though, that only brought more arguments from everyone. Irene roared.

"Natsu-sama! Might I remind you the work you've prepared is paramount? You can't just build an empire because you feel it! If that is the case, then what's the difference than a child building a sand castle only to destroy. What you are about to do takes an enormous amount of pressure and responsibility. If you reject them both, then you might as well not make one."

Ultear agreed. "Milord, please think this differently. Learning how to rule will help you understand deeply about human society."

The pink haired dragon turned to face Mirajane. She was struggling to say something with a frown on her face. She asked as her expression slowly turned soft and her brows lifting in disbelief.

"Natsu… are you…really the prince?"

"Technically I am…" He answered deflatingly.

"Then I agree with everyone here. You should be the ruler, not a bystander."

At this, Brandish's keen eyes picked up something from Natsu. She aggressively asked. "Natsu, is there's something you are not telling me?"

Everyone has fixated on her the turquoise-haired girl. She squinted her eyes. "There's an ulterior purpose, isn't it?"

Natsu's onyx eyes darted everyone's face before returning to the floor. He raised them up again, and looked straight into Brandish, and answered.

"I am in a desperate need of an army."

The reaction was unanimous, to think that someone this powerful to need an army was a preposterous thought. Irene wagged her hand as if she doubted her hears.

"Natsu-sama, surely you jest."

"I am not joking." He replied. He slowly turned, looking from person to person, he conveyed his reasoning.

"the Well of the Dead, it wasn't just a coincidence you found its map, Master Makarov. Ankhseram knew it from the beginning that I must look for it to gain access to his realm. He also knew that I was going to destroy Tartarus at some point…

He wanted my presence here on Earthland to be devastating as possible."

Brandish questioned. "Are you be sure of that?"

"My brother has been mind controlled; then he made Tartarus attack the Magic Council and me. That librarian girl was manipulated by him as well. He knew that Dimaria would come and shatter the artifact. That opened a gate to his realm, allowing the dead demons to wreak havoc in Magnolia.

In result, the hate of all demonkind rose, making Mirajane fall victim. The council saw Fairytail as something to be destroyed, and yet they were annihilated by Tartarus, which was another scheme that Ankhserma had set up."

He concluded. "We've been circling all along, chasing at nothing."

The office became cold all the sudden. Their warm breath felt colder than snow.

"but there's one thing that he did not foresee." He pointed to Irene. "and that's you, Irene."

"However now that he saw what we are truly capable, he will no doubt attempt to quickly deal with us. You all need to get stronger if we're going to face his divine armada. I might stand on equal footing as he, but I alone cannot fend off all the attack if he decides to siege from all sides.

We're going to need an army that can help us protect the Earthland from his soldiers while we deal with him and his elites."

Makarov began to sweat a little. "Natsu, doesn't that plan gets pointless if you don't become a ruler?"

Natsu Dragneel blinked. "Ah. Wait. I thought about training them in secrecy…"

Irene smacked her face by his easy way of thinking. She was sure he didn't mean that, but he knew very little about training a large group of soldiers. Maybe a handful might work, but tens of thousands were just ridiculous. They needed an open field, not some covert shadows to hide from anyone.

"Natsu-sama, if you become the Emperor, then I will aid you everything I've got because you really don't know anything about growing an army."

Natsu sighed in defeat. He sat back down in his chair as he accepted his fate. "I guess I have no choice here."

Mirajane cheered him up a little. "Natsu~ but at least you have all of us aiding you, it can't be all that bad."

He let out a smile as he looked at her bright blue eyes and milky white skin and hair. He sighed again. "You're right."

She added, "Besides, if you become a king or emperor or something like that… then I can be…I can be…"

Irene shut her up by pressing her hand on her mouth. She shouted to the entire room, her breath slightly going irregular. "We'll have SEX with you every day, Natsu-sama! We'll have hundreds of children!"

Makarov nearly fainted, Laxus's face glowed red. Ultear and Dimaria however, almost squealed in the brilliance of that idea. Mirajane's face turned beat red and bit down the female dragon slayer's hand. "Let go of me, you pervert!"

Irene yowled in pain, her hand gripping Mira's face to pull her hand away. "No, you let me! There's nothing wrong with loving sex when a perfect man to have children is right in front of you!"

Makarov and Laxus felt like they should both jump off the bridge or like something. They just could not bear that sadness that crept behind their soul, and even more so when that many girls were clinging to a single man like him.

Thankfully, Master Makarov quickly regained his composure before asking to the END.

"By the way, Natsu. What's the Fairytail's involvement in this? Surely there's a reason why you needed me here."

Natsu leaned towards the table. "You're right. I have an offer for you guys."

Laxus's brow raised. "An offer?"

"Right." The Prime Dragon answered. "How would you like move to my new empire?"

"Move to your empire?" Makarov raised his voice questionably. "You mean as a temporary stationing?"

He shook his head. "No. As in permanent." "Magnolia doesn't want you here despite the sacrifice you've put on. Clearly, but if you come and station the guild there, then there should be no problem with the reputation and your finances right? I'll also provide government protection and funding, of course, as it's going to be the first official guild."

Laxus nervously turned to Makarov for an answer. The deal was good. Very good, in fact. The state the guild was in was almost similar to a ruin. Surely they would need a lot of budgets to rebuild everything and a lot more time to regain trust from the town. Just simply moving to a new country that Natsu offered, Who was also a Fairytail mage, solved all of that problems.

"Oi, gramps… that's… that's actually really good."

However,

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down." Makarov answered. "Right now, there is no Magic Council, it is damage that needs to be fixed. And to rebuild the Magic Council means everyone guild must gather to pick new members. That is going to take many years to complete. Besides, it is not right for us to just leave Magnolia after so much history we've built on it. This town, despite the town folks hate it or not, it has become home to all Fairytail mages.

I am sorry."

Natsu was left mostly unsatisfied. He eyed Mirajane briefly before suggesting again.

"Then how about a daughter guild?"

Master Makarov raised his brows in question. "A daughter guild, you say?"

He nodded." Yeah, A daughter guild. It will be an extension guild to Fairytail for members abroad. We can set that up in the new empire." "Technically, even we become the rulers, we'll still be members. Which means we already have rational numbers to make one. Besides, it will also give you lots of political benefits, don't you think?"

Makarov dropped a massive sweat. "I'm okay without all those political powers… those give me a headache."

Natsu leaned forward even further. "But a sister guild, what do you think of that? We'll send you necessary funds to maintain the guild no matter what happens to your side."

Laxus asked nervously.

"Well… don't you think you're too generous?"

"Generous? I am reasonable. I can create diamonds out of thin air, what do you think money means to me?"

Makarov tucked his chin in and began to contemplate for a while. Natsu sat back for an answer. Then the graying man threw his hand at Natsu. He exclaimed.

"Alright. I can agree on that. It is not a bad idea to hold a second footing on the different continent after all."

Natsu grinned and immediately grabbed his hand before performing a handshake.

"Fairytail will now become an international guild, you know?"

The guild master couldn't help to grin back at him by that possibility.

"I can't say no to that, Natsu!"

Now, all that there was to decide was the name of the empire and the guild.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _West Continent, Alakitasia( now a small island)_**

Ripping a tear into the fabric of spacetime, it was powerful and convenient magic, but it was never invented to be used by a single man. Portal existed in this world, Mirajane heard there was one inside the capital, and that was just a rumor. And it had it that it was gargantuan, and never been operated until recently.

All that was just rumors, she was aware. But she had never seen an actual portal herself until now.

It was a rip through space like she imagined met to be. Also, she never quite imagined seeing it being cast by a single person. She believed magic like that would require a lot of magic, but the way Natsu did it seemed so effortless.

Combat readied Mirajane awed at what he could do. But that was to be expected when the God Soul Dimaria and First God Irene served and loved him.

Mirajane entered through the portal just like everyone did. She looked back to see Magnolia again, and when she turned her head forward, there was an endless ocean that stretched all the way to the horizon and kissed the sky.

Soon she realized she was on an island. Mirajane watched the rest of the guild followed through, starting from Master Makarov, Laxus, then Lucy. She seemed little confused though, but Mira could understand that. She was too, confused at the beginning.

When the whole guild followed through, she realized the island was not quite enough to fit everyone comfortably. From her side, Irene seemed to recognize the place.

"Natsu-sama… this place…"

Brandish finished. "It's a place where we've first left... This brings me back memories…"

Mirajane asked Dimaria, who was closest to her. "Mari, did something happen here?"

"Mira." The God Soul stated. "This is the place where senpai and all of us got together. Many things happened here in such a short time."

Then she smiled back at her. "By the way, it's good to know you're back, Satan Soul." There was a hint of elations in her avid golden eyes.

Mirajane couldn't help to smile back little competitively. "It is good to be back, God Soul. But you better be careful, because I'm going to catch up to you before you know it."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Dimaria grinned, which Mirajane nodded. "Damn right it is. Winner gets to stay with Natsu for the entire week."

The priestess burst into laughter. "What?! That's too good!" "Alright, you got yourself a challenge, but watch out not to hurt yourself too much. It wouldn't be much of a challenge then, would it?"

Natsu approached with an affectionate smile.

"Hey, it's good to see you two getting along." He exclaimed softly.

Mira smirked. "Oh yeah, definitely. We are both takeover mages." Mari added,

"Take over sisters, Mari and Mira. Doesn't just that rolls off the tongue, senpai?"

"I suppose that is true." He then turned to all three spriggans. He announced, "Guys, now it's time to do something really stupid."

He requested to Brandish. "Let's start with the new continent itself." The bobbed haired girl nodded as she pushed her fist upward, shouting,

 ** _"_** ** _Command T!"_** For a moment, nothing happened. That was until the entire island shook. Some even fell, and they all knew they were about to see something grandiose from this girl. Even Mirajane felt it, the power that she exerted exceed all her expectation.

Brandish never fought, so she assumed she was on par with herself, but apparently that was not the case. From the ocean, a land erupted outward.

Ocean clashed as it foamed around it, and its waved hailed towards the island, of which Brandish shrunk them all. Within a second, there was land as large as Magnolia. Her brows knitted in displeasure and explained it to Natsu.

"I'm sorry, hentai Natsu. This part of the ocean is quite deep. It took me a while to pull this chunk of rock…"

He complimented her, however. "That's alright. It looks good enough, Brandish, Good job."

The girl seemed to startle a bit before a light dusting of pink sprinkled on her cheeks. "Pat me, hentai."

Natsu raised his brows, he seemed unsure what to do, and yet, he treated her just like he would do it every other girl. The turquoise-haired girl closed her eyes blushed even further. Mira was sworn she heard the girl purr. Although, that could have very well her imaginations. She shrugged, thinking,

'She does like cats after all…'

"Alright, Irene. Now it's your part. You think this is enough for you to use that magic without straining again?"

Irene smirked in reply. "Oh please, Natsu-sama. I am not longer that weakling anymore. With the power you gave me, I might even perform something greater than that."

Natsu still warned her of the possibility of it, but again, Irene was too confident for her own good. Although, no one could fault her for that as there was no living human stronger than her. Mirajane considered Natsu, but he did say he wasn't human. She perished the thoughts.

From Irene's cloak, two large feathered wings covered in fire spread. Blazing feathers sprayed all over as she did so, and with a single mighty flap, she became airborne.

The rest she relied on her flight magic to move higher up to the sky. Every member of the guild stared at her with admiration. Their eyes literally sparkled with respect and love. Mira was she sure she wouldn't be too weird out by the fact that there was actual fan club based in Irene.

The woman's power returned to her full might, and all felt the immense magical pressure weighing down on them from above. Master Makarov coughed at the tremendous surge of energy, and some kneeled by its unrivaled might, and some even gave up standing completely. Such person like Macao was the prime example of that. He just stayed on the floor with his face flat to the ground.

Mirajane's focus was on Irene, however. The scarlet woman raised her finger and chanted.

 ** _"_** ** _WORLD RECONSTRUCTION MAGIC: CONTINENT ONE"_**

The entire ocean and the new island Brandish made glowed with thousands of streak of light reaching to heaven. It shined like aurora borealis on the earth, not from the sky. And soon, as the entire world trembled again.

The land the Brandish uncovered expanded into a size of a continent in a blink of time and what was ocean was filled with soil. The horizon that was met with sea and sky was not replaced with endless dirt, and the dampness of them suddenly dissipated into the air.

The power that these two had just left Mirajane in awe, and no matter how many times she felt Irene's power, it never grew tired of her. The Satan Soul mage aspired herself to be strong as them. S-class almost felt like it was nothing compared those, and she could only stare at them, especially Irene with profound respect and admiration.

Then lastly, Natsu stepped up.

All eye fixated on him incredulously. Skeptical looks came and went between the guildmates as they whispered to another. Mirajane didn't fault them for that. They didn't know the truth, but alas, they were about to witness anyways. She figured it wasn't much of a use for them to know the everything as she hoped his display of power explains them all.

Yet, she too felt the increasing thirst to know Natsu's true power. As far as she was concerned. Natsu initially came across as a re-equip mage who was a tad bit stronger than Erza. She now knew that wasn't the case, but it still made her wonder what he really can do.

He spoke as he turned to face everyone. His smug slowly reached up to his cheek.

"Let's get to work."

Dimaria responded with a nod before unleashing her magic. **_"TAKE OVER GOD SOUL: CHRONOS!"_**

Her body exploded in heavenly flames before reducing into a form of a female entity. Black swirls appeared on her body lazily swimming around her, and underneath showed endless pits that glowed in light gold. The only thing that remained human was her head, not even her clothing or armor.

They all seem to dissolve into her magic, and just like Irene, her magic was outlandish and inconceivable. Mirajane smirked slightly at that. Her heart almost skipped a beat as she imagined her future self would be just as strong as her.

Then there was everyone else, gawking at her god form. This was the second time they were staring at her this way, and no one said anything about it. Their mind was preoccupied with the goddess that stood in front of them, their clothes blown away, themselves tumbling in the floor by the sheer power mattered none.

They were all too busy basking in her presence. It was as if Fairytail had two goddesses for them to worship.

Then lastly, there was Natsu. He who himself supposed to have infinite power. As Dimaria floated away to the sky to join Irene, Natsu followed a moment after.

He spread his arms open and let himself go airborne. Then the disciple of god unchained himself.

Mira had forgotten how to breathe. The force that struck her was absolute and simply impossible in every way. There was no logical explanation, no reasoning, and no methods to explain this kind of power. It struck her body and soul and drilled into it, and ravaged everything within her. The world that she believed collapsed like a sandcastle meeting the tsunami by the man that stood in the sky.

It knocked all he airs out of her lung, froze her entire nervous system, and her body trembled chaotically before her skin perspired by coldness. Her body ran numb like she had caught hypothermia, and her bone ached oddly.

Finally, she collapsed to her knee before staring at the transformation above.

Mirajane tried to breathe but she couldn't, she tried to think, but that was impossible. Everything was useless in front of that man.

A gush of mighty wind blew everyone, yet Mirajane managed to hold herself to the ground. Master Makarov instantly transformed himself into a titan before shielding them all.

And that did last long as his magic was literally being blown away by.

Brilliant golden light exploded, and with it, the pressure that exerted on everyone was gone. Like as if Natsu himself was erased out of existence altogether.

Mirajane trembled as she looked up, and looked up to see the god in person.

What stood there was not a man or a beast. That was the god who was standing, acknowledging the mortals by his undying presence.

The god himself had no fixed form, and yet the nebulous shape of his most resembled a muscular man, of which continually shifting and loving like a liquid in the air. The amorphous state of his body radiated large to small particles that broke out of himself.

Even that single bubble contained more energy than the entire Isghar could manage, and Mirajane was sure of it, and it was as if Natsu himself could not contain the magic that was emanating from him.

Then himself was divided by abyssal lines that glowed in blue- and its color was the color of the star, his faceless head stared back at her with nothing more than two glowing blue eyes. His brow ridges seemed to be more pronounced, and his cheeks sunk as if his head had been chiseled by a sculptor. Those were only facial features that were fixed, and recognizable to Mirajane.

She muttered, herself choking by her own words.

"God...Just…just what am I looking at?"

Makarov whispered next to her. "Kids… you are now… witnessing a true personification of infinity."

Natsu opened his palm towards the land and exerted his power. The continent glowed with his power, and the ether-nanos erupted out of everywhere.

Thin golden lines of structures formed and spread out the entire continent before they materialized into something she could understand. From a flat land, mountains that pierced the sky formed, snows covered them, and ridges separated heaven and earth. Grass meadows covered the barren landscape, flowers bloomed, and woods reached to the mountain and to the end of the horizon, rivers split the land, and lakes formed.

The new world that Natsu created was unlike any building they had ever seen. The ground she was standing was replaced by stone road which stretched all the way to the valleys of titanic mountains. The road reached to the center of it, and there was a lake that was as large as the ocean. It made the mountains look far away. And they were, Mirajane could see that as their images were washed out by the color of the air.

The reason why they seemed so close was simple. Mountains were that big. Even far away, they looked so near. The lake played a considerable role in that.

In the center of the lake, there was an island with a steel bridge that connected the roads.

Her eyes traveled to see the structures that stood on it. It was a castle that stretched to the sky and disappeared into the clouds, and they were made entirely out of gold and white marbles. The castle was surrounded by buildings with similar structures, and its rims were finished with harbors and docks.

Natsu spoke, "Dimaria, prepare your magic. Let's do this." He reached out his both hand to her. Dimaria hesitated. She looked at her black-golden hand before accepting his.

Instantly, her body jolted as his power rushed into her. The time goddess panted, but slowly adjusted to his, and he did the same, matching their levels and frequencies. Dimaria's body glowed even brighter than before.

Natsu nodded, and she did so in return. Then together, they invoked the spell.

 ** _"_** ** _Age of Contradiction"_**

Space-time continuum shattered by their call. Mirajane watched their fragments floating away like pieces of glass that she could not touch. The platinum girl saw her reflection from them as they passed away by her head, and the sound it made echoed like the ringing of a wine glass from her ear.

Everything moved slower than what it should be. Her heart beat calmed as her sapphire eyes widened at the grand vista. Images flashed before her, an epic destructions and annihilations came and passed by, and she witnessed them all in a split second. And the same time, she saw every detail of it. She heard people's scream, the collapse of buildings, and an explosion in the air in the night.

Natsu and Dimaria glowed brighter than before, and the light engulfed them both and disappeared within it. The shadows that loomed behind everyone were consumed by the ethereal streaks of light that came from below.

Mirajane closed her eyes and felt the light envelop her, and soon, all senses were stripped away from her. For a second, everything shut down, and she entered the state of nothingness where she no longer conscious of her body.

Then in a flash, everything returned. Images and color exploded, and Mira gasped.

Purple gaseous beings what seems to be souls descended from the heaven like heavy rain. Then each of them found their shapes and changed their colors. Purple went to pink and white, some brown, and some with a yellowish hue, and some black.

Mirajane realized they were people resurrecting from the dead.

She was witnessing the billions of the dead becoming alive again, all done by two godly beings.

A dark pillar thundered and fell from the sky and struck Natsu. The energy, however, was bounced around in a circle before converted into golden one. It was then redirected to all directions before evaporating.

Finally, the spell was done. Dimaria's flight grew unstable before she collapsed. Natsu immediately held her and floated down to the ground. Her god form faded away.

Irene landed next to him and tucked in her wings under her white coat, and Brandish wiped the sweat away from her forehead.

Mirajane rushed in. "Natsu-?" She asked, unsure how to approach him now that she was so close to him again… in his different form.

His godly aspect remained. He replied. "Mira, I hope that didn't put too much stress on your body."

The demon princess blinked before laughing it off. "I..it was nothing! I can handle it just fine!"

Natsu chuckled as he pointed to the rest of the Fairytail. She turned to face them and discovered they were all fainted. Even Master Makarov and Laxus.

"Oh."

Then she looked for an explanation of what just happened. "What was that dark pillar? That felt… different. Is she doing alright?"

Even with his mouthless face, she could tell he was smirking underneath. "That was the god of life and death. His curse does not work on us now." He looked up to the sky.

"I've beaten him this time… but not for long." His deep voice echoed, and she realized it was calmer and serene than what he used to be. Mirajane found odd peace in his voice She kinda liked it.

Natsu held sleeping Dimaria close to her and whispered. "You did a good job…" with his mouthless face he kissed her on her forehead.

Mirajane found herself little jealous at that. That could be same for Irene as well it seemed. The gen X dragon slayer exclaimed.

"Natsu-sama! That's not very fair!"

Though, she didn't realize what was coming to her. Natsu's hand moved faster than anyone conceived and poked the most sensitive part of her wings. Irene gasped and yelped in surprise.

"Natsu-sama— HIEEEK!"

Her jaw fell open without consent, and her tongue escaped with saliva bursting out from it, her face instantly melted away. She gave up without a fight as the pleasure destroyed her mind, making her surrender by collapsing onto her knee panting heavily. "Ah, …ah….hng….ah…N…Nats—"

Mirajane's eye widened.

Though, Irene managed to recover from it after a while. She stood back up while blushing and staring at him lustfully. "Ah… Natsu-sama… wh..what an unexpected present…"

The god slayer in his divine form answered, his eyes equally narrowing down to her and whispering. "I still haven't forgotten about what you suggested. Irene. I'm ready to teach you tonight. Are you ready to learn?"

Irene nodded furiously as her pupils turned into hearts.

Brandish growled as her face crumbled into thousands of blacks. "Die!"

Natsu raised his hand and began to move most erotically. His shadow loomed over the bikini-clad girl even though his body emitted light. "What? Do you want the same treatment?!"

The bobbed haired girl shouted. "Hentai! Ecchi! Lewd pervert!"

The Satan Soul mage covered her mouth as she stared at what Natsu could do… and this was great news. Mira stared at Natsu with totally different kind of admiration and excitement.

Then all the sudden…

"Milord! Please teach me!" Natsu was so startled by the sudden roar behind that he almost dropped Dimaria. It was a comical sight that even a being so powerful can be caught off guard.

Mirajane shouted herself in her mind. 'teach me what?!'

It was Ultear who shouted while kneeling behind Natsu. He stared at her not knowing what to respond. "Uh…Teach you what exactly…?"

Ultear's eye sparkled. "Teach me that magic!"

Natsu stammered. "I…I already have to teach Mira…"

Ultear shouted again, "Please, milord! I want to be more useful to you! I implore you to teach the magic you used to create this new world!" She added, this time being bashful.

"..and…and please teach me how you broke her so instantly…"

The elemental god slayer peeked at her vigilantly but quickly becoming more aggressive in his approach. "I can do that… but I wonder if your body can hold up to my standards… should we test that in the bed?"

Ultear's eye spun, and her brain froze as her cognitive functions began to fail altogether. "y..y..Yes, milord! Sho..should I prepare myself?! I can do that right now!"

Natsu stopped her. "Not now. Enough of that. On the matter of teaching you magic." "You want to become a Creation God Slayer?"

The girl with rich violet hair immediately answered as if she practiced it hundreds of times.

"My mother is a Molding mage who can cast ice spells… I know her spells as well. I feel that this Creation magic is more effective, and not limited to what elements I can use!"

Natsu raised his brows as he placed Dimaria down to the floor, quickly creating a bedsheet beneath her to cushion her from the soil.

"But why would you want to do that? You've spent lots of time trying to learn the lost magic."

The girl's eye fell to the unconscious girl. The excitement she contained seemed to die a bit as she opened her lips softly.

"I've tried to master the lost magic to reverse my fate. I wanted to go back to my past. I wanted to stay with my mother the whole time." She paused. She inhaled sharply before continuation.

"But now, I have her back, thanks to you. The magic I learned was given by the past that I no longer want to associate with. I want to start a new beginning. Learning to become a Creation God Slayer might just be what I need, milord."

"I see. It will be the turning point."

Mirajane watched him mutter. She wondered what Natsu was thinking, but she found herself quite urgent situation. The promise that Natsu made to her was on the verge of breaking, and she did not want that. Though, she did see where Ultear as coming from. The eyes that she gave to Natsu were filled with vehement desires and hope. Mirajane couldn't deny that.

Then she heard him speak.

"Very well. I shall teach you. But keep in mind that I also have to teach Mira as well. We'll have to split the time."

Mirajane rushed up to him and asked little disappointingly, her face was already in full of disapproval.

"Natsu, I thought you're going to help me train full time…"

"Don't worry." He said. "That just means we'll just to work even harder." Natsu pumped up his fist. "Ya ready for that!?" He roared, and her face perked.

She pumped her fist in the air just like he did. "I'm ready! Throw me anything!"

Ultear followed as rose back again. "Absolutely!"

Irene chuckled as she approached them. "Well, I'm looking forward to what fruit you'll bear, Natsu-sama. But be that as it may, you now have your subjects waiting for you."

Natsu turned to the people, and Mira followed him after. She looked to the open field, where there were billions of people sleeping soundly. However, they were starting to stand up one by one. Some of them began to spoke, mutters of disarray and confusion were the first thing they spoke.

The Satan Soul's fervent eyes gazed at him, who was discerning his subjects with his observant eyes.

More people rose, a handful of them quickly grew in size, and soon, thousands of people were standing. Some went to wake up the others, and some searched for his own family.

Then she saw one of them speaking something as it pointed at Natsu. People listened and turned at the directions before freezing at what they saw. More of them pointed at her and the rest of the gang. Soon, billions of a head filled the endless field, and they all turned to face the man in gold.

Mira almost teared up at sight; there was something powerful that these people gave when they all turned to see him.

They all waited for something to happen it seemed. Irene whispered to him.

"Natsu-sama. These people are waiting for you."

She saw him gulping down saliva. She wondered if he even can do that without having a mouth, but she just accepted it as such. Natsu wasn't human after all. In Mira's eyes, he was a god.

At last, he announced. His magic carried his booming voice as far as her eyes could see.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, Son of Dragon King Igneel, Disciple of The Prime God Theos Aphenes, and Lord of all Demons, brother of your former Emperor, Zeref Dragneel."

Mira's eye shot open when he mentioned that name. 'Z..Zeref…?'

"The Alvarez you've lived is now gone, and you were all perished within it."

Murmurs began to come and go between the people. Natsu continued.

"However, you are not dead! Look at the person next to you, and the one who stands in front of you, behind you! You are all alive! I have brought you all back because it was not fair."

"I have given you a second chance to dream again. Acknowledge me as your new emperor, and I will help you fulfill them."

There was an eerie silence between him and the crowd. Mirajane could see Natsu starting to sweat in nervousness. Even herself was breaking down from the drama that the whole scene generated.

Then an elderly man kneeled and bowed at him, which was followed by people around him. Like a tide, more people followed.

Billions bowed at Natsu Dragneel. It was countless, yet all these lives acknowledged him and accepted him as their new leader.

Mirajane burst into tears, yet she tried so hard not to.

Irene whispered on the side. "Natsu-sama. There's going to be lots of chaos once you introduce them to demons."

He whispered back. "I know. We have lots of work to do… if only Erza saw what I am seeing…"

.

.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _New Citadel/ Castle. Natsu's Master Room_**

Natsu found himself impossible to return to his base form. Not without some restriction magic, that was. He wore a collar around his neck, and it was enchanted with his own Elemental God Slayer magic to suppress his god form.

Which it did the job, but often then, he found it not enough. He figured sacrificing his billions of years in his lifespan did take a toll in his magic container.

It had simply grown that much more, he grew so strong that his body had forgotten how it was like to be at nigh-zero state, let alone his dragon form. He could not change his body.

Until he got used to it and able to change back again by himself, he had to rely on the collar he created.

That certainly didn't feel too good. So he decided to undress completely just to relieve his stress. That was far better than destroying anything.

The day was now falling, it was going to be night soon. He crackled his joints as he leaped onto the bed. Sleep was unnecessary, but his head throbbed after working out so many different problems. It didn't hurt to rest once a while after all.

He never handled that many people, when everyone became silent, he thought he screwed up. Thankfully that wasn't the case, and he found peace in that.

After that, he had to explain to Mirajane about his relationship with Zeref. She did understand the fact that he and Zeref were not the same. She came to accept what he is and kept her avid personality with it. She still seemed to look at Natsu just like she used to, but more frequently as he recalled.

He helpless grinned at that.

"I'll have to tell her to stop doing that… it's not good for my heart."

Then there was the matter of situating everyone to every house and district. It wasn't completely dealt with, and he knew her, and the rest of the girls will have to work entire month to finish it.

But that was only to be expected. Running a country did require lots of resource after all, which, he had more than plenty.

At last, there were problems associated with demons. He introduced them to each other, and there were quite a lot of disagreements between the tow populous. Natsu and Mirajane had to transform to solve that problem, however. The two peoples still weren't too happy about living together it seemed, but Natsu was sure he could solve that given the time.

But after all, they were both extremely thankful for what he had done. They saw him as their savior, and to that extent, they listened and quieted down themselves.

"Speaking of which…"

Natsu pulled out a book from his pocket dimension. IT was a book of Zeref. He opened the book and imbued his magic in it, and called out the Etherious to a physical form.

It began with a large rune that expanded out of the book. A streak of light burst out from it, and a woman with a leopard kimono emerged. She floated in the air, and the book was gone, soon, she collapsed onto the bed like a broken doll.

Her dark, velvety hairs covered Natsu's leg as fall flat in between, her pair of golden horn scraped alongside his skin. He didn't mind them too much.

The girl fluttered her eyes open, and her long, bountiful lashes revealed a pair of dark eyes glittering underneath.

She groggily raised her head, moaning softly as she did so. She moved aside the hair covering her face, and fixed her white headband… only to discover Natsu's gigantic manhood staring back at her directly.

The girl jolted back in surprise, and her face glowed deep crimson red. She quickly raised her head to see who it belonged to.

She exclaimed, recognizing the power.

"M..Master END?!"

Natsu waved. "Yo. How are you feeling?"

Seilah's eye widened for the second time as she looked around. She felt her face and confirmed that her flesh still existed, and the leopard kimono she wore unchanged, if not a little loose. She saw her own delicate hands that they were and began to shake slightly.

She looked up again and questioned in a whisper.

"M…Master END…?..."

Natsu finished her question for her. "Why are you still alive? Simple. I found that you do not deserve that kind of punishment."

The girl's eye glistened as her body tensed up, before completely losing all of it. Her eyes fell and let out a small smile.

"I.. I see…To see that I was worthy of saving, it is such an honor." She then immediately kowtowed.

He ordered her. "Raise your head. There's no need to bow when deserved it." He added as he leaned forward. Seilah's milky body tensed up again and failed to look back to his eyes, which naturally fell on to his huge asset and equally large jewels beneath.

Her lips tightened try not to let out her emotions swept away her mind, but her face was already glowing a deep shade of red.

He spoke. "I summoned you back because I saw it as a right time. There's something that you must do for me."

The demon girl's eye began to spin. She wiped away her mouth urgently before she replied. Which she did too quickly altogether.

"Y...yes, Master END! Anything you ask!"

Natsu's eye narrowed at her strange behavior, but he explained.

"I have built a land where human and demon kinds can live together in peace."

The girl's response from it was immediate. "Master?! But humans are lowly creatures—"

The END's face was quick to frown. "Say that again?"

Seilah completely lost dominion over herself when she realized she made a mistake. There was a significant fear towards him. After what he had done, that was only natural. Though, Natsu didn't want fear to be the only method of handling her.

She, however, immediately kowtowed again and asked for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Master!"

"Why do you think that way? I'd like to know why." He asked.

Seilah hesitated a bit, but she strongly stated while keeping her emotions in check. "B..but master. They are feeble-minded creatures with countless weaknesses compared to us demons… to have them live together… I can't stand them standing near me and being riddled with their filth!"

"So it is solely for emotional reasons," Natsu confirmed. He added, " Zeref is a human as well. Do you think he's filth as well?"

Seilah froze at that question. "Ma..master. But that's— He is different..!"

"You would think that… but if its human you hate, then taking an appearance of a human seems little counterintuitive, doesn't it? Of course, you were created to look like one. Don't you find anger in that?"

The girl had no way of responding that question. Natsu continued. "Or the fact that you're staring at my penis the whole time… It doesn't look at that different does it?" He grin that appeared on his lips was good enough to put Lucifer into shame.

Seilah's heart skipped as she quickly averted her eyes. She mumbled, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"M..master… t…this is my first time seeing one…" Then she shut her eyes, although she peeked through them carefully.

IT was so eye-stealing, it screamed for attention. It was huge, slightly larger than her forearm…

"Well, just to let you know, I am part human. Technically speaking." He spoke, rising from the bed and walking up to the gigantic window that became permeable. Natsu walked through the balcony and looked out the scene outside. He motioned her to follow.

She obeyed and walked through the window just like him without even questioning how the windows even worked.

What she saw outside was a breathtaking scene that stole all her emotions away, replacing it only with awe. The riling embarrassment that clouded her mind was gone and replaced it with the cool evening breeze.

Sun was falling. It was tugging just above the land, but she saw everything. The land, no… countless buildings that stood below was covered in by lake-side fogs, and the whole sky glowed in amethyst lavender. The reflection on the lake shinned like a mirror, and the gargantuan mountains that circled felt regal and monumental.

Seilah took a sharp breath, before gazing her way to him. The lavender-orange light bounced off from his perfect face. Seilah averted her eyes again before unconsciously fidgeting her hair.

"M..master. Why have you brought me outside?"

Natsu answered. "Twenty-six billion five hundred thousand and counting. That's all the population that I am going to rule, humans and demons alike. Yet, demon's is a minority here. I already have someone who speaks for them, and She's already in my personal interest. But I need someone who's willing to work for me in place of them."

"Tomorrow is my coronation day. Zeref will be coming as well."

The girl's eye widened. "Lord Zeref…?"

He nodded. "Just to be clear, I am his brother."

Seilah let that information sink into her brain, which it failed to for a couple of seconds. She exclaimed. "Master is lord Zeref's brother!" Her eyes glistened the way it never did. There was much enthusiasm inside her, it almost didn't seem like Etherious that he knew.

He further explained. "His younger brother."

Seilah shouted again. "Master's lord Zeref's brother!" She leaned even closer to revelation. The girl looked genuinely happy.

Natsu couldn't help to smile at that. He petted her head… which he found little difficult because of her two large horns.

"Sleep on that. Reconsider your thoughts on humans; then I'll let you stand next to my mate and mates to be." Then he whispered.

"and I'll also free you from the book." Seilah's eye wavered when she heard them. She didn't think twice before quickly nodding.

"M..master! I… I implore you to let me stay with you during the event! I wish to see you become the ruler of this land with my own eyes!"

"Even though my mates are humans?"

Seilah dropped her eyes as she found herself conflicted. Her dark pair of eyes landed automatically to his dangling dragon rod and his jewels again.

She furiously blushed before looking away. "I… I am okay with that… if their powers are equal to mine."

Natsu raised her chin, forcefully making her stare back at his onyx ones again.

"Hey, eyes up here." He let out a cheeky grin. "But I see that that's not going to be a problem anymore." He added, "They are much much stronger than you."

Seilah gasped. "Impossible! To see that humans to possess that much of power…" But she realized she was staring back at him directly. She blushed again before clamping down her lips in embarrassment.

"So you agree to my offer?"

Seilah nodded. "I do, master!" She nearly screamed out of half excitement and half embarrassment.

"I do!"

Natsu placed his hand on the center of her chest. Seeing that he was naked, she could only assume that he was trying to undress her now. Her heart raced as his skin touched hers. She changed her thought quickly, seeing that how his hand was touching her, she speculated again that he was about to grope her here, outside.

Yet, that wasn't the case.

She felt something pulling out of her chest, and it glowed in gold with runes appearing in the center. She was mesmerized by what he was performing, although she had no idea.

She thought it was her heart, but then it wasn't.

IT was a book. She realized it was a book of hers. There was no pain when doing so, and yet… she didn't feel empty.

Seilah felt something completed inside her, and her pale skin gained pigments that added liveness. She just felt different in every way.

Natsu explained as he placed the book aside.

"You are free now. You are a full demon but with all Etherious aspects carried over. How do you feel?"

Seilah was about to say something, but she felt something tingling down there. She furrowed her brows by the odd sensation that was about to come out. It felt natural to hold it in.

"M..master?"

Natsu knitted his brows again a concern. He was certain the procedure was correct. He exactly copied and pasted his master's method. He knew that there wasn't supposed to be an error.

"What's wrong?"

Seilah closed her thighs as she clenched her teeth. She looked at him with wide eyes with her body starting to shake.

"M..master…! I feel… I fell strange…! I feel like something's about to come out!"

Natsu blinked before he narrowed his eyes. "…Wait…"

Seilah implored him. "Master! What should I do?!"

Then it clicked faster than lightning in his head. He tapped his hand. "Oh right! Freeing from the book also means you gain every bodily function just like everything."

He opened the gate that led straight to woman's bathroom. Of course, he didn't have a concept on why humans separated the gender but entered anyway. He thought it would be fine as he was just helping his demoness to get acquainted with daily objects.

Then again, he didn't know how to use the toilet just like her.

He saw one of the bathroom stalls in the array. He pointed there. "I think you're supposed to go in there?"

Seilah's eye opened wide. "Hu…humans solve this kind of problems by locking themselves up? H..how peculiar..!"

END blinked. "Now that I think of it, that's strange."

Natsu opened the portal again, this time, it led straight to Dimaria. "Just wait here a bit, let me ask my mate…"

Seilah collapsed on her knee as her eye became teary. She shot her hand at him desperately in hopes of not leaving her alone. "M..Master END! Please don't desert me!"

Yet on the other side of the portal, Dimaria stood there, her eyes wide, her clothes all off other than a pantie that was only half way up. She tensed up as he continues to stare at her. She asked,

"S…senpai…. T…the punishment…. You wish to do it now? B…but I'm not ready, and it's still 8…!" She began to ramble.

"I mean we can do it here, senpai. Bu…but I'll have to wash first… and and if you continue to stare at me like that… Please don't look at me until I prepare myself! I mean! You can look but not when I'm dressing! N..not that it matters of course, because of you and I…. you and I….!"

Natsu held her chin and forced her to look straight into his eyes. He reminded her again.

"Mari. Punishment, 10 o'clock. Got it?"

The God Soul immediately nodded as she collected herself, covering her chest in the process.

Natsu added. "For now, I have a new member in this castle, and she doesn't know how to use the bathroom. Would mind explaining it to her?"

Dimaria blinked in confusion. Natsu turned back to Seilah who was on the verge of exploding. She even began to sweat all over.

"Seilah." He called. "Follow her. She's one of my mates, so treat her like you treat me."

The demon girl quickly nodded, unsure how long she can hold anymore.

Natsu slapped his face as he muttered.

"This is going to be a long night…"

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(explicit content ahead)_**

The sun fell a lot faster than Natsu thought it would be. After sending Seilah to the bathroom, and situating her own room, he returned to his to enjoy his solitude.

Yet, that didn't last long. A knock on the door, he let the person in. He already expected who it was, and a diabolic smile spread across his lips. It bared his fang; it was a smile of a wolf staring down at its prey.

"Good evening… senpai. Dimaria greeted.

"You're on time." He responded.

Natsu watched her enter and saw her usual clothes were missing. All she wore was her undergarment, which was colored in black with no decorations whatsoever. IT was very plain… and yet the ampleness of her body, the perfect balance between fit and thick was more than enough to allure anyone who stood near.

Natsu remained on his bed as he gazed at her. His predatory gaze returned, and his sharp dominant eyes inspected every inch of her curves. He realized she had decent muscles, but not as pronounced as Erza.

But just like her, the Amazonian curves with a copper-gold skin, her bountiful mounts on her chest and her voluptuous bottom were fixed in a golden ratio just like her perfectly molded face. The face fits enough to be a warrior, and yet kind enough to be a priestess.

Dimaria approached her with her eyes away from him, her whole body glowing red. Her breathing became erratic as she carried over herself to him.

Natsu silently waited for her to climb on her bed. He ceased the opportunity and turned over, and pinned her down by taking both of her wrists.

She was helplessly fallen to the bed with him looming over her entire body. His eyes glowed under the night sky, and it was the gaze that a lion would give to its prey. Dimaria whimpered before tearing herself up.

Excitement and expectations coursed through her body through her rapidly pumping heart. He leaned forward and almost touched her nose with his. He whispered.

"The punishment, Dimaria."

She nodded. Natsu tore apart her bra, revealing her two breasts wide open. He realized how tight her bra was the way the both of them bounced. Dimaria squealed with excitement and embarrassment again.

He then pressed his mouth to hers. Their lips connected, and he rushed his tongue into hers. She tried to fight back but was dominated by his sheer strength. His traveled, scanned every inch of it, his ran through her pearly white teeth before inspecting her owns.

She closed her eyes as she breathed heavily. He broke apart and let their both saliva connecting a thin bridge between them both.

Dimaria grinned, and he did the same as well. He went for a second round, plunging his tongue to her lips again. She tried harder this time, and finally was able to get through his opening where she explored his. Just like him, she ran her muscle through her teeth and found a sharp fang which she rolled over.

Just as he broke apart, she licked his cheek. She gazed at him lustfully with a mischievous smile. Natsu let out a devilish smirk in response and began to attack her breasts.

Her buxom copper breast with a succulent topping of a pink areola as big as a quarter-sized coin….and they stood proud against him, which he meant to subjugate them both.

He gripped one as much as he could, yet her ampleness was more than he could manage. Perhaps if he had six hands then maybe… But he didn't care. He gave no shit about being able to contain them all, he just gripped it as hard as he could, and his thumb and pinkies found their way to clamp down on her erected nipple.

The other top was left alone, which he quickly besieged. He bit it down with his teeth Its luscious tip tensed, and he ravaged it to his heart's content, caressing, and sucking it ceaselessly.

Dimaria thrashed and moaned as an explosion of pleasure drilled through her skull like dynamite. Her tongue escaped her mouth, and saliva squirted out. On the back of her head, she wondered how he even managed to make her feel so good in a split of seconds.

She gasped and looked back at him, and saw a symbol beginning to etch itself on her breast. She realized something was up.

She asked, heaving through heavy breath, trying to say something without deforming into gibberish. That was an extremely difficult feat when her eyes were about to roll back to her skull in immense obscene levels of pleasure.

"S…S..Sempei~! H…how ded deu~!"

He stopped just to answer her briefly. "It's something I learned recently." He spoke with a wolfish smile before he began to ravage again. His tongue flicked her hardened points, which she immediately moaned aloud in brain wrecking pleasure.

" _ **AaAaAaAaAaAa~~! EEEEEEEEEEKKK!"**_ Before she knew, her entire body thrown into anarchy. Her copper flesh quivered as her pelvis shot up high to the sky. Her eyes rolled, she spat out saliva even without knowing. From her panties, liquid gushed out like a torrent and drenched the fabric, her thighs, and even some even got onto his half-erected rod.

He grinned in response. "You are fast, aren't you, Dimaria? Looks like you need more punishment!" He roared as he aggressively landed his strong hand on her flower, then he clenched it just enough to feel the give of her plump folds. The blonde jolted in pain and pleasure, then she gasped has he ran his hand over it.

His fingers split, and his middle ran through her clits and the center crevice while his index and ring finger rubbed across the outside of plentiful folds. Yet, he never inserted them, and the fabric that separated her jewel to his hand was too rigid and wet for her to feel the full experience.

It was a different kind of build up, and yet it was powerful enough to drive her to the edge. It just wasn't quite enough to send her to another wave of orgasm again.

Dimaria, however, found herself desperately craving for it. She stuck out her tongue and moaned even louder, yelling out his name.

 _ **"Natsu senpai! Yes! Ah! Ungh! Hng! Ooh! HIEEEK! AH! AH! AHH! AaAaAaAaAaAaAaH!"**_

The sounds she made was something that she never thought she would make, and she was making them anyway. She just didn't have power her over volume or what she was even saying.

Then all the sudden, Natsu stopped. Dimaria jerked her head to see what made him halt all the sudden, she was so close to squirting out another wave. The sudden stop wasn't fun or enjoyable.

It just left her frustrated and depraved, even annoyed.

She asked, her voice still trembling from the lust and raging libido that began to cloud her brain.

"S..senpai… why. Why did you stop?!"

He grinned again, and this time, his eyes glowed in the dark in blood red color. He lifted his finger away from her flowering region, and a long sticky nectar stringed out from it, clinging to his middle finger and her centerfolds.

Dimaria's eyes opened disproportionally at what she saw. Natsu inspected it before bringing it to her face. She trembled, and her spine tingled uncontrollably by his authoritative voice.

"Are you seeing this, Dimaria?" He asked, which she nodded promptly.

"You're too wet. This is inappropriate behavior for a priest. Didn't I tell you this is for the punishment?"

Dimaria shouted frustratingly. _**"Yes! Yes, you did!"**_

Natsu's vocal chord rumbled like a beast, and without remorse, he plunged his middle finger into the folds. Dimaria yowled as she jerked her body back, her head flipped, and her sweating hair cascaded along. Her juice gushed out from her again, spraying over Natsu's face and his chest again. She howled,

 _ **"Guuuuuuh!Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**_ She grabbed his hand to beg him to let go of it, he didn't listen.

And as if he didn't tolerate it, he pumped his finger as fast he could. The girl's body was burning like it was on fire. That was what Natsu had intended, and she was being subjugated without even a single retaliation.

His finger ruthlessly harassed her spot, it tortured it with thousand levels of blinding bliss. Even though her pantie was blocking him and her inner flesh, his skill was more than adequate.

Her body trembled again, her muscles moved without her will, and soon, she started to thrash and flail her arm like a wild animal. She urgently grabbed his hand again to make him stop.

She just wanted to breathe, or even collect herself for a second; she couldn't do any of that. It felt like her intelligence was vaporizing by the intensity of the heat that he generated, and her mind melting away into a pile of goo by the violent, sinful act of these countless orgasms she had.

Despite all that, he just went on, continuing to drown her in the endless rapture forcefully.

Dimaria exploded again, her face morphing into most obscene and vulgar face she could make. Her eyes rolled back to her skull; she shouted out her groans.

 _ **"GuuuuuuHHH! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"**_

Her liquids drenched his hand, and the bedsheet beneath was no longer able to absolve the liquid anymore. They pooled underneath, a pool wholly made out of her cum.

Her pantie was no longer able to contain the fluid, and the stickiness of it oozed out slowly around her groin and thigh. That wasn't enough for the luscious honey that she excreted; it eventually dripped down to the bed.

Natsu bit her pantie and ripped it apart through his draconic fangs. Then he grabbed her voluptuous ass and pulled her up to his face. Dimaria found herself almost upside down, and the back of her head rested on the bed still.

She tried to support herself by pushing the bed underneath. The blonde squealed. "Senpai… please wait… senpai…"

Natsu's face was too close. The god soul thought she had enough. Mentally, she was all worn out. Yet, there was that intense thirst in her that she could not extinguish. She stared at how Natsu glared down at her bare flower folds that were utterly drenched in her cum and her sticky nectar. It dripped down forming a thin line, which fell on his gland.

She was certain his rod twitched, and yet she could not see it because he was still wearing his boxer, though its gigantic shape revealed itself all too well.

He then stuck his nose and sniffed it like an animal would. Her mind raced a million of miles as he pulled himself away, licking his lips as if he just smelled the most delicious meal.

Just like that, he began to devour her. Dimaria helplessly jolted and jerked as his teeth bit down her rubber-like clit, his tongue played her most sensitive region then.

He would then tease her of the entrance, which made her twitch with no self-control. Something thick and musky filled in her nostrils and entered her brain. IT clouded her vision and her mind. She bit her lips, and she clenched her teeth. Her fingers curled into the bed underneath.

She tried to hold in it, yet, she kneeled at the devastating pleasure that devoured her.

She came again, and fatigue began to creep back up; only to be refreshed by his magic.

He growled as he grabbed her cheek with his firm hand, squeezing her lips to make her look stupid.

"We're not done yet!"

She found herself quickly accepting it unconditionally. She screamed out her consent. "Yesh! Yesh! Shenpai!"

Then finally, he dropped his underwear. Her eyes widened in shock and awe, astounded and bewildered by the monumental size of his dragon cock.

Fully erected, it was larger than her two wrists combined, and its shiny round head was leaking with precum. Its skin was darker than the skin around it, and the veins throbbed in pulse, making it throb like a heart. IT was stiff and standing proudly with its head high.

He grabbed it and gave it a few strokes before slapping on her groin. He growled, lowing himself to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want it?"

Dimaria was completely intoxicated by his asset. IT was like a drug, and she wanted it. She wanted it all for herself before she knew, her eyes were turned into throbbing hearts.

She threw her hands to grab his long and fat shaft; she meant to pull it in her direction. That miserably failed as she found his radius was just too fat for her to handle.

He snarled and pulled her wrist away. He leaned and pinned them down above her head, like a prisoner about to be tortured. He roared.

"Answer me!"

She furiously nodded.

"I…want it…"

Natsu growled out his whisper. "Then beg for it." He grabbed her face again.

"p…Please… I want it… shenpai…" She moaned through her squeezed cheeks. He whispered. "Louder."

The blonde managed to scream this time, letting out all her pending desires in one go.

 ** _"PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME, SHANPAI!"_**

Natsu cast a spell on her lower belly, another set of runes etched on it, this time, it glowed in gold before turning lavender. She didn't even have enough consciousness to be aware of its shape, but she recalled it had an odd resemblance to a heart and a womb.

He rushed down, bit her shoulder as he suddenly thrust his entire rod into her in a single go. The sound of air billowing echoed with a loud, _***whooooom!*,**_

She felt the shape of his thick cock rubbing onto her tightly clamped walls. She could literally read the dimensions of it, from how the gland was like to how long was his shaft was. Then, his touched what seems to be the end…only that he didn't stop.

She felt his going in even further, that was a place that should not propel into. At least, it seemed that way. However, she did not feel the pain. The dragon only stopped when he could not go any further, which was inserting all the way down to the root until his balls kissed her bottom.

Dimaria froze. Saliva pooled in her mouth before it overflowed. Nose water began to drip; tears congregated before trailing down to her cheeks.

She could not breathe, her heart panicked and stopped for a second, Her brain ceased to function, and she lost her mind. The world began to black out, and her sense of self was begging to pull away. She figured she was fainting. Her body grew limp, and she began to fall back.

And then, she was brought back with a sloppy kiss that he forced down to her. Something made of ether-nano rushed into her annihilated mind.

Dimaria respired, hogging for breath, she regained her most basic cognitive function and looked down to the massive thing that was inside her.

In fact, it was so large that it bulged out her stomach like a pregnant woman. It just made her entire body so full and densely packed. There wasn't even a single air molecule left when he plunged it in.

Her fleshed cocooned her like a vacuum.

Then it came.

IT came in like a meteor. The pleasure that devoured her whole came in like that comet falling to the earth. IT was simply an Armageddon on Dimaria.

The blonde mage screamed, her cum gushing, no, spraying out the nonexistent-gaps between flesh to flesh that tightly constricted to each other. Even so, her pedals clamped down on his rigid, hefty, girthy member who only made the fluid harder to escape.

AS her body thrashed, and her body arced itself up and her head jerking back, she nearly pulled Natsu with her. The gripping force and the extremely tight fit worked together to achieve that, which Natsu didn't want any of it. It would not be fun if it were impossible to move around.

There were plenty of fluids that worked as a lube between the both joined flesh, but still, that wasn't enough.

As Dimaria collapsed on her back again with the perfect ahe-gao with dumb giggles, and her body liquids began to leak everywhere. Her copper skin was drenched in her own burning sweat, she was dripping with saliva. Tears fell from her eyes and nose water rolled down. She quivered again.

Natsu decided to use his magic on her to force trigger her take over magic.

She unwillingly entered her god mode; energy rushed into her as she grew stronger. That combined with her mind slowly returning to somewhat more sensible state.

At least, she didn't giggle like a broken girl, but the ahe-gao was still there. The room shattered eventually, and the window was long gone. The bed was nothing more than a burning crater. She dazedly asked with her equally befuddled voice. Even she now had the voice of a god; she sounded just as exhilarated and drunken by his sex as before.

".E.. … W..what art thou…" She trailed, unable to speak any further as she felt his member throbbing inside. She felt like she was about to go off again, although she felt somewhat saved. She was actually able to collect her breath in her god state, that was something that she needed. Maybe… maybe she thought she could handle him now.

She was wrong.

She was so wrong when he also entered his god form.

His infinite power returned, and it instantly made her so pathetic and insignificant. He stared down at her with his featureless face, which slowly wrinkled with many folds and deep shadows.

His two powerful hands grabbed her waist and lifted her up in the air. He clamped her divine body to his and pushed her bosoms into his face trying to bite them.

Which he couldn't. Because he didn't have a mouth.

He growled and pulled out his member out of her body. The enormous amount of gripping force was incessant, it persistently prevented him from easily slipping it out. But the danger was quasi-zero as they were both their god form, so he pulled it out, denying her vice-like tightening clamps.

His rod escaped with her womanly transparent goo dripping and leaking all around dragon's rim, and it made that plopping sound- _like similar to suction cups popping out(being unattached) from the wall._

She felt her stomach becoming empty again, which was a strange feeling that she didn't know it existed. And once again felt the shape of his cock sliding inside her. Her gluey juice filled in the gap again as if it knew his dick was going to enter once more.

He defiled her god form like a fuck toy.

 ** _"_** ** _GGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH—!"_**

It went all the way up to her womb in less than a second, that said liquid squirted out at the rims of her vagina and his cock. His dragon relentlessly struck the ceiling, bulging out of her stomach. That thrust shocked her brain so much so that her god state retreated away from her head.

She was just human above, with human flesh and human eyes, and hair… but everything below her neck remained in the body of Chronos.

 _ **"UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuuuu…"**_

She groaned like an animal as her eyes rolled, her brain washed away of proper consciousness all over again and became something far less than herself. IT was so low that she didn't know it was possible to fall this much.

Alas, here she was, sealed in that fate.

Dogged dragon pulled, and thrust again, earning another rigorous moan and screamed from her. Then it became rhythmic, it became faster. Her countless moans echoed with the harmony of his unrelenting, ruthless pumping noise- _his balls smacking into her ass, his cock plunging into her walls_.

 _ **"Ah Ah AH AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA! Yhes! Yhesh! Yhesh! HIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! ARGH! HA! AH! AHnG~~!"**_

Her god-made pussy began to fluster in red, and swell by the moisture and the force of the disciple's vengeful scepter.

The girl bounced up and down from his, and his member sullied her cave with no remorse. IT was rough, fast, violent and even cruel. Natsu was almost even furious. His snarl echoed in her ear, and he slapped her bouncing rear with a force of a beast. She responded with pain and blissful moan.

 _ **"AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaNG~~~~~~!"**_

His primal instincts took over and threw her down to the floor again. His penis plopped out of her, and she hit the ground without even being aware.

He landed over her and leaned himself against her body. His godly skin felt her hard nipples against his, and he pressed himself on them even further, squeezing down like a clamshell.

He slid his hand just over her groin, where her usual G-spot lie underneath. He rammed his member again into hers. Her entire body jerked and shifted by the pleasure and momentum.

"Annnnngh!" She moaned aloud before cumming again. Everytime time he struck her inside, she would squirt out another. Her nose water dripped, she would be incinerated by the vacuous rapture, and she spat out her pooling saliva as she failed to swallow them all.

Liquids were coming from nearly every hole on her body- to put simply.

AS far as she was concerned, she didn't care how he did it. She assumed it was that rune was amplifying her stimuli, but that didn't go without saying his actual skills, his gigantic rod was more than excellent.

Beyond perfect they were, and she was certain she would cum blissfully without his runes, not knowing if the world burned.

She knew Natsu was aware of that, and yet he did it anyways… only to punish her even more. It came clear that he was going to break her.

Actually, she was already broke. She wasn't enjoying his cock not because she took it as a sign of her affection and admiration; she was taking it because she loved it.

Whenever he pulled his penis out, despite knowing that it will fill her up again, she found herself mindlessly begging for it. She implored, beseeched, prayed, urged it to be thrust back in. She craved these feeling: the sensations when it slid and brutally tortured her G-spot without mercy, how his veins rubbed against her walls, how his girthy thickness stretched her so apart, and how he forced into her cervix without giving a thought…

She came to know she wrathfully coveted these kinds of ungodly sins. She yearned them with all her delight.

Dimaria no longer acted on her logic, she acted on the ancient animalistic instinct that resided deep inside her (homo-sapience's) brain.

She yielded everything, and then she would cum again as he pulled his dick away. With that ungodly loud sound of pop, his member left her with her gap refusing to close back in.

Then he would carry her by her waist and push her against the wall. Her cheek and her chest squeezed against it, and he would lean over her to make sure she can't move.

He grabbed his bottom without any regards to the damage, and his another traveled to her breast. His both fingers dug into her ample flesh, and hers gave in like water balloons with no resistance.

Then last, he would ruthlessly plunge his dragon back again, deep all the way into her womb. And since her stomach was being pushed against the wall, his rod had nowhere further to go.

Which left both of them frustrated. But Natsu took advantage of it and slid in and out just his head.

That drove her crazy. She screamed in frustration.

 _ **"No! NO! S**_.. _ **SENPAI! PUT IT BACK! PU…PUT IT BACK!"**_

He growled into her ear, his voice rung in her head. "Beg again." She immediately obeyed.

 ** _"PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME! FILL ME TO BRIM, SENPAI! FILL MEEEEEEE—"_** She failed to say anything coherent once he pulled her away to put his member back in.

She jerked, her body trembled in mindless rapture. Her soul was once again in forever euphoria.

 ** _"_ OOoooooOoOoOoOoOOH _!"_**

He turned her around and pushed her on the ground, and his relentless and endless movement pumped back and forth until Dimaria couldn't even twitch her finger. His two jeweled flopped against her bottom, and every time they would smack against hers jiggled her flesh. Her black and golden skin became red after too much beating, yet the pain was never a thing that she considered. She couldn't feel anything other than pleasure itself.

Then that zealous pleasure made her mind inane and blank, drained of all knowledge. She had forgotten how to speak; she even had forgotten who she was.

She as on a blink of her exhilarating death. She thought she could almost feel the heaven by him constantly pumping her in and out. By now, she was deprived of water; she could barely even squirt anymore.

Then, at last, Natsu pulled her closer to her even more so than ever. He groaned out loud,

"I'm cumming-!"

Then she felt it, the hot, burning liquid pouring into her womb directly. The one that mixed with his own god particles.

She clenched her teeth and her muscles locked. Her body tensed up as it formed into an arc shape. Her legs shot up and wrapped around his body to squeeze him further down to her tunnel.

Both couples trembled as his seed coursed through her womb. It poured in like a bucket, but with a power of a jet. IT struck and stimulated her to the next level. AS it continued to fill up in her belly, she could not breathe. She saw him staring down at her from above, but she recognized nothing. Even though he was there, she just saw…blank.

She failed to understand everything at that brief seconds. The world? What was even reality to her now? That concept didn't exist. She had no room to spare when her cup was already full with Natsu alone.

The world became dark around her. Then sleep crept back up. She saw him watching her falling into darkness. Soon, everything became so distant… he called out to her, but she could not respond. She wasn't even sure he was talking to her.

A warm glow surrounded her again. The darkness loomed over her subsided. Dimaria blinked once and twice before she regained herself.

She wheezed out air and smell something musky and cloudy.. something that was intoxicating… She realized it was coming from below. Her golden eyes that were once clouded nothing but sex, could clearly see who was above him.

That man was no longer in his god form, just like she lost hers. She muttered.

"Natsu senpai…"

He touched her cheek. "Dimaria." He whispered. "I'm pulling out now."

She wasn't ready. He pulled it out slowly, however, just enough to cope with the electrifying pleasure. Her nervous system began to fry again, clenching her teeth came naturally, and they shut themselves to stop herself from moaning.

She even clenched herself tighter to force her rapture down. She didn't want that vacuous pleasure to rule her again any longer… because something told her that she wouldn't be able to walk for a very very long time.

Unfortunately, that made him even difficult to pull out. But with leaking seeds were coated around his member provided just enough yield to remove it away

At last, he managed to plop it out, and his white seed exploded out from her cavern. Dimaria unwillingly felt another orgasm hit her.

 _ **"NoOoOoOoOoO!"**_

With her cum and his spayed all over the place. Though, they did not travel very far. Especially his seeds. They only drooled out of her after the initial explosion and pooled around her groins before covering her entire back and her legs. She almost swam in it.

Natsu leaned against her once more to give her a light kiss. She closed her eyes and did the same. He whispered.

"You did well…Punishment is over…"

She whispered back as she cupped his face as well. "I'd like this kind of punishment to continue… this… this was too good…"

Dimaria let out a weak giggle, too fatigued to let out a full one.

"I thought I was going to die several times…"

The dragon combed her sweat-drenched hair away from her face, to give her another speck on her forehead.

"But how was it?" He asked. She smiled in return, before whispering in her hoarse voice after screaming too much.

"I don't know senpai… I really don't know. I don't know it because I can't find a word to describe it."

Then a different voice spoke from the end of the room.

"That you can lose yourself, lose time, lose reality and everything that you ever were and ever was, entangled to one another so much that you forget who is who and what is what. And the when rapture consumes you whole, it kills you for a brief of time. You experience what the heaven is like and feel as if you'll never return.

And yet, he is still there beside you. It's like a miracle. To go to heaven and come back alive. You can go back anytime with the one you love."

The voice paused, before asking. "How's that?"

Both Dimaria and Natsu turned to the source. They exclaimed in unison, Dimaria quickly trying to cover up herself but failing as there was no clothing left to wear.

"Irene!"

The scarlet girl observed around the both, and the white gooey/and transparent liquids that they were surrounded with. She licked her lips as she lustfully stared at him with her draconic eyes.

"I came to see what was causing so much destruction at night… and what do I see, Natsu-sama?"

She moaned, dropping her night garment to the ground, revealing her naked body. The figure was even more impressive than Dimaria. Natsu remembered it, and it was just as how he thought it would be. The perfect balance between voluptuous and fit, even more so than Dimaria.

Irene was the perfect girl, he had almost forgotten about that after his sex with the blonde.

She kneeled down as she erotically lowered her gaze down to his member.

"See? Natsu-sama? It's still rock hard… and very very slippery…"

Dimaria's eye nearly fell out when she gazed back at his member. It was still standing high and mighty, and stiff as steel.

She asked somewhat fearfully. "S..senpai?" She added, "By… by this rate, you'll get me pregnant!"

Irene hushed her. "Don't you think it's too late, Mari? After all, the amount he had loaded inside you isn't just little."

She wiped the pool of cum beneath before tasting it herself. She hummed in pleasure before giving it to Dimaria, which she sucked it just out of curiosity. She raised her brows at the musky, thick sent that slowly clouded her mind again, not only that, it tasted like a very creamy fruit. It wasn't just sweat, it had some tanginess that one would get from apple, but it was somewhat closer to mangosteen.

Natsu explained, "Actually. The spell I cast on her groin is actually just a contraceptive."

The goth girl gasped for a very different reason. Irene then remembered the incident when he asked her about a condom.

"Ah. I see. You remembered, Natsu-sama."

He grinned back. "I can have you bear my children if you so desire."

Irene didn't say anything about that, other than to quickly avert her eyes way. He stood up with his dragon still raging. His eyes glowed in red under a moon. He announced.

"Let's go for a round two… and there will be no stopping until I am satisfied.

.

.

.

The coronation was postponed for a week after that incident, and even then, none of the girls were able to walk properly for another week.

.

.

.

 _ **(explicit content end)**_

* * *

 ** _Fiore/ Oak Town/ Random Bar_**

"Hey! Did you hear the news? There's a new country over the west sea!"

A man shouted to his lanky mate sitting next to his seat.

"What? You sure you ain't hearing shit?" His friend replied.

"No, did you look at the paper? Apparently, they are calling it, New Alvarez Empire." He answered as he spread his hand across in conjunction with the name.

Another voice interjected, belonging to a female. "That's bullshit. I've read them and all they mentioned was it was 'built from the ruins of Alvarez'! They said they are planning to announce it on the day of coronation."

The man shrugged at the girl. He gestured before he went on to jugged down his beer.

"Yeah. So that's basically New Alvarez, right?" He wiped the foam on his burly beard. "I mean, you see? You can just see it without even looking at it. It's easy, they're all the same!"

His friend exclaimed, asking for everyone this time. "Wait, is this for real?"

The woman spoke again. "Damn right it is. What you live under a rock?"

"Fuck, hell no. But didn't that place was leveled by some crazy demon?!"

The first guy with fat beard waved his hand. "That wasn't a demon! Didn't you hear? Tartarus is gone! The rumor says it's a dragon!" He whispered at the end to add more drama.

The female mage shook her head. "What? Dragon? That's stupid. They've been extinct for four hundred years!"

"Then what the fuck was it?!" He demanded.

"The rumor goes that it was actually a god!" The woman claimed, which gained even more disbelief. "God? Now that's real bullshit right there!"

"So what's the guy's name?" The tall one asked.

"Who?" The woman questioned back.

"The king! Emperor! Whatever!" He wagged his head as he spread his both palm out. The bearded one answered. "They say the dude's name is Natsu! Apparently, the guy's just a low rank nobody from Fairytail!"

"How did he become a king, then?! That place is now nothing but a ruin now!" His mate demanded. "With all that shit going down there, how did he even become a king?"

The woman chuckled as she crossed her muscular arms. She added, "Ha that nobody has more woman than you two will ever meet!"

The lanky male's eye widened. "What? He's got some harem thing going on?!"

The burly male nodded before he requested for another beer. "Damn right, huu… Lucky bastard!" "Hey, missy, another beer here!"

A girl aged around in her teen with orange hair answered. "Just a moment!" The girl paused at the newcomer sitting on the bar stool.

The barmaid's eye froze as she recognized the face instantly. The red hair and the sharp defining face of a knight but with the beauty of a princess, it was none other than her.

She shouted, almost dropping a newly filled beer.

"Titania!"

The queen of Fairy Tail closed her eyes with peacefulness. She ordered as if she was used to it.

"I'll have strawberry milk."

The barmaid dumbly nodded with her jaw fell opened ajar. Then the entire bar exploded with waves of admiration and fear.

"Holy shit, Titania?! The Titania!?" A burly bearded man roared in excitement, and his mate followed,

"The Fairy Queen! As I live and breathe…!"

Then the muscular woman shouted, "That is the real Titania! The strongest female mage of Fairytail!"

Which was followed by more screams and shouting. Erza got annoyed and she instantly summoned a large blade next to her.

It dropped down to the ground with a large thud, going through the woods. IT also did an excellent job of shutting up everyone.

She quietly muttered to herself, although, no one was sensitive enough to hear her.

"I am not the most powerful mage… Some people are far stronger than me."

She shot up at the barmaid. "Where's my order?"

The brunette stammered. "Ah! It's…IT's coming right up!" Erza hummed at that.

Though, no one seemed to notice that she wasn't wearing her usual armor today. It has been that way since she left her Onii-chan.

She just couldn't stand being near him anymore, the way he made her mind dazed and confused, she hated it.

More and more she looked back, she felt more foolish for herself falling for a man she did not know. Yet, had she known the truth from the start, she wondered would it had been different. Once she was unable to think that far- her mind was always clouded around him.

Then again, he was always kind. HE always looked after her till the day she departed.

At least, she now knew everything about him… she even knew he was related to Zeref.

Zeref… the evilest mage that ever lived in the history of the mankind. And Natsu, a man who slaughtered thousands and thousands like a child's play.

She didn't know who to hate more, him or her Onii-chan. But her emotion towards Natsu was still conflicted.

She still loved him and yet, wanted to hate him at the same time. That was the reason why she left him in the first place, and not long after she already missed his embrace.

The Fairy Queen Titania, she wanted nothing but his warm embrace, his hard chest, and his unique smell. She missed his devilish smile and his deep onyx eyes. She even missed how he treated her in bed… even his little dragon.

Such experiences were difficult to let go and to make it worse, he was part of her now.

There were dragon's power and soul running through her vein. Erza was now a Generation X Dragon Slayer- the kind that the world has never seen before.

She and he were inseparable. Erza hated that. She absolutely hated that.

Her fist clenched in frustration as she muttered his name again.

"Natsu Dragneel…"

She growled not even realizing her pupil was starting to turn into slits. "Natsu and Zeref… you are the same…"

Then a voice called. Erza looked up, it was that barmaid again.

"H..here's your strawberry milk…!"

Erza took it, and then she put in another order. "I'll also have a strawberry cake as well."

"S..sure thing!" She ran away to the back. Erza shrugged and sipped the milk through a straw. She savored the taste with a satisfied hum. No liquor beat the strawberry milk in her opinion, it just made the stress to fly away."

That was until she felt a familiar presence behind her- from above to be exact. Her stress level spiked up again.

Erza furiously chugged all of its contents before slamming on the table. She recognized the power- it belonged to her sister.

Dragons recognized each other- it was simple as that. Besides, she reeked of Natsu. That indicated that affair that she had. Erza was unsure what to be mad for- the fact that she slept with him again without her- or the fact that she could smell his presence even though she didn't want to.

The door opened from behind, and Irene entered.

Erza turned and saw she was a lot different from how she remembered.

Her sister's usual hair cascaded down to her back and her side. But this time, it was shaved short on the left, and all her hair were pulled to the right. On the shaved side, there was a symbol of a dragon. Her small braid on her front bang remained the same, however.

Then she saw her clothing, which she did not recognize. On her head, there was a platinum band shaped like a nestling dragon around her forehead, sitting underneath her fiery hair. It wasn't bold, but it added to her sister's figure, and even more, her look like a royal.

She had completely ditched her Wizard Saint garment and instead, was wearing an alabaster white cloak with golden inlays around the rims. The cloak also had shoulder pads that reminded of a high-ranking official, but Erza couldn't pinpoint on it. Underneath them, she wore a cleavage-revealing top with painted jet black, belly cropped, and leathery pants. A single piece golden choker rested on her neck, and it extended down to her collarbones as a single chain before splitting into three. The three ran down under her shirt- two over her mounts and one cutting through into the valley.

Then there were golden gauntlets with red illuminances embedded throughout its seams and matching boots.

The staff she was holding was also different, as it was no longer staff. IT was a scepter with a blade at the end. That was clearly a weapon.

The most striking difference was her skin, which was covered by a large black dragon tattoo(stretching from her neck, reaching her stomach and all the way to her legs), and on some parts, her skin was replaced with scales, and her wings had grown much more pronounced.

The scales weren't disturbing to look at, however. IT was white in color, in actually made her look rather divine- in a way.

Dragonification was progressing rapidly on her, and Erza assumed that was because she slept with him.

"Big sister… You look… different."

Irene strolled as all eyes fixated on hers. The girl didn't mind as she sat next to Erza.

"And you look the same, little sister."

Erza asked again. "I assume the cloth you have is because of the new country I hear about?"

Irene grinned. "You are fast."

The Titania huffed before crossing her arms. She questioned, "Why did you come here then

"Aren't you supposed to be with him?"

Irene smiled again as she leaned towards her sister "What? I can't even visit my own sister during my free time?"

Then the bar woman returned with a piece of cake neatly placed on a plate. The girl looked at Irene and froze at the moment. The girl then darted her eyes between Erza and Irene before recollecting herself. "Oh..Ah… um…sorry, may I take your order…?"

The seemed especially polite to her as well, that was because the clothing she wore and the similar appearance to Erza.

Irene responded, "I'll have what she have."

The barmaid nodded hesitantly,"R…Right!" before bolting away. Erza scanned her sister head to toe, before turning away.

"Tell me the truth, sister. What's really going on?"

Irene responded, setting her scepter aside. "What's to hide? Natsu-sama did build an empire."

Erza snorted. "I don't believe that a bit."

She furrowed her brows. "Really, little sister? The truth is, Natsu-sama is not the same person anymore. He's left since you left. He is working hard for his redemption."

"What does that has to do with building a country? Where are the people who'll follow him? You know what he is, sister. A person like him, no one will follow…"

Irene pointed out. "Yet we do."

Erza averted her eyes. "Not me. Not anymore."

The elder sighed, before she explained, "Erza, Natsu-sama resurrected all the people he had killed in Alvarez. He also brought the demons who were forced to slave under Tartarus together."

The scarlet knight's eye widened at the mention of the resurrection.

"Resurrection? How…?"

Irene tersely put it. "IT is Natsu-sama. He did have help from Dimaria but…" She pressed.

"Erza, just think about. Twenty-Six billion. That's much life he had brought back again. Twenty-six billion. No one and no god demon or dragon in this world have never achieved something like that.

What he did was most improbable and ridiculous thing ever. And yet, he did it because he believed in you."

Titania collected her brows. "What do you mean he believed in me?"

"Exactly what you said. He thinks he is a monster, and he is desperate to change that."

Erza's eye fell on the cake, she couldn't say anything to that. Irene continued.

"Aren't you going to say something, Erza? He sacrificed his life. Twenty-six billion, and one man's life accounts for Natsu-sama's single year."

Fairy Queen finished. "He sacrificed that many years in his life?"

Irene nodded. "He is not the same person anymore, Erza. His appearance still may look the same but… Natsu-sama is now really old...He is beyond legend at this point. "

Erza's voice trembled.

"He… he's not hurt is he…? Did he... change?"

Her sister shook her head. "He isn't. If anything, his magic container had gotten that much older… which means his power grown... to a new level. He has been locked in his god state ever since."

Erza sighed as she scooped a spoon off from a cake. "That's good news…at least."

Irene added. "People are calling him **_Prometheus_**." _"A Titan who was punished by stealing the fire from Olympus and gave it to humanity, so that humans can start civilization…"_

She added, almost as if it was a confirmation. "You still love him. You only left him because you thought he was not what you thought him would be."

Erza nearly snarled at that. "I left him because I needed him to change!" She slammed the table, knocking her cake away.

Irene scowled. "And he did! Do you know why he even bothered to build a nation with humans and demons? He wanted to see a place where all lives live in equal, that's the vision. That's how much he has changed."

"And he shouldn't have done that!" Titania exclaimed. "After he killed all those people, he's playing god?!"

Irene confirmed. "He is the next closest thing to a god."

Erza shook his head. "and that's why he can never learn to be one of us. He can't just play with lives."

She began to tear up. "I hate him, sister. I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She collapsed and began to cry quietly. "Why can't he just… just be normal? Why does he have to do such thing?"

"I hate him so much, I miss him… and I don't even know why."

Irene petted her back. "Why don't you come with me, Erza?" She suggested.

"Tomorrow is the coronation day, you should come." "At least see him receive the title."

Erza shook her head. "I can't." The next words came out in a whisper. "I might…not able to leave him again."

Irene sighed. "Natsu…sama has something for you."

She placed a doll on the table, which Erza immediately recognized it as a miniature armor. She asked. "What is…?"

"Brandish shrunk it for the sake of carrying. It should return to its original size once you store it in your pocket dimension."

Erza nodded, but she insisted knowing the purpose of it. "What's the meaning of this, sister?"

Irene pushed it onto her sister's hand. "Just take it."

Erza stared at it for a while before asking. "Does it have a name?"

The elder answered. "Happy."

The younger sibling raised her brow. "What?"

Irene repeated. "Happy. That's what he wants you to be." The younger sister looked at her incredulously. Irene just smiled in response.

She then stood up from her seat and grabbed her staff back. "Just to let you know, one of Seraphim's seat is empty." She smiled again.

"Natsu-sama has reserved that seat for you if you ever decide to return."

Erza continued to fidget her newly acquainted armor. After a long silence, she broke it with her question.

"What's the name?"

Irene hummed in response. Erza repeated. "I need to know the name of the empire if I ever decide to come back."

The elder sister's smile grew up on her cheek before she leaned on her little sister's ear. She whispered.

"The name will be… Erza Empire…!"

The girl shrieked in embarrassment. "WHAT?!"

Enchantress began to laugh at her reaction. Erza growled, thumping her foot to the ground like an angry bunny.

"Don't joke around like that!"

Irene giggled again before whispering once more. "Quaternity Empire." "In hopes of uniting Gods, Dragons, Demons, and Humans one day…"

Erza's eye widened. Irene waved at her sister, and her draconic/angelic wings spread.

"Well then, sister. I have to go now. I can't leave my seat unattended too long."

The knightess shouted. "Wait, sister!"

Irene then rushed out, and soared to the sky. Erza ran after her hopes to see her a little longer. But that wasn't possible.

She was long gone before she came out. Erza shouted at the air above, throwing the armor to the floor.

"NATSU YOU BASTARD!"

Tears fell again, she spoke, her rage dissipating… "Don't you to toy around with my emotion like that…"

Then she picked up the armor that she threw and long observed it. She quietly placed it in her pocket dimension. She sniffled before something clicked her.

She was suffering because of him, and there was nothing she could to deny him. Leaving him was the best course of action, but she knew if she didn't do something, she'd find herself returned in his embrace.

She had to do something- which means she had to get stronger. She wanted to face him again, and when she did, she wanted to give him a good fight at least so that he might give her a chance. She wanted to make him realize, and make him see the world as she sees.

Erza wanted to inflict pain on the one she loved. She wanted to make him understand.

She looked at her own hand and spoke. "I need to absorb more."

Her eyes began to spin. "I need…more power… because… I… hate… him?"

"I need to gain more dragon magic." She didn't need to partake an intimate relationship with one to gain that power, she just had to eat that part that had dragon's flesh.

She shouted in thrill. "I need to devour more dragons!"

Be that as their skin, muscle, or even heart…

And as far as she knew, Dragon Slayer was basically dragons in human form. Which meant there was one in her own guild. She also heard there's another dragon slayer in Phantom Lord.

"Just you wait… Natsu Onii-chan… I'll become as strong as you! I won't let you control my emotions again!"

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Quaternity Empire Center Citadel_**

The Coronation day came. That day, Natsu was crowned by the former emperor and his brother, Zeref.

The entire world stood that day, millions of royals and mages, even merchants, came to see the new leader being appointed.

They even saw Zeref with their own eyes, though he went under the fake alias as Zen Dragneel just to get the good impression on the public's eye.

Yet, the odd tension between him and Mirajane and Elfman was unmistakable. Even Makarov wasn't too comforted by it. However, he was the emperor and was giving his crown to Natsu.

They found solace in that, they were all certain that Natsu, with his changed heart, will make his empire a great place.

Flowers rained from the sky, and trumpets of cheers of the public explode as Natsu revealed himself with a crown on his head. His girls were standing behind him, starting from Irene, Dimaria, Ultear Brandish, Mirajane.

Seilah stood on the farthest side as she was supposed to be the one with the lowest rank. But that didn't matter because as for her, she was witnessing his master becoming a true ruler.

Even better, no one frowned at her despite what she had done. Demons trusted Natsu Dragneel and forgave what she did. Though, she knew she still had a lot to do to gain their perfect trust. As for right now, the demons favored Mirajane. She was… like an idol, being called Demon Princess and all that. Undoubtedly, she was the one with the prettiest face.

That being said, Mirajane didn't mind Seilah. She confirmed her change of her mind and her royalty to Natsu Dragneel, so both girls found a truce.

These girls were called Seven Seraphim. Though, the public noticed one was missing. No one knew why or whom.

Then were elites who served under each Seraphims. They were called Titans. Meredy, Zancrow, Elfman, and that cat woman, Hanada, even Arnstrid fell in that category. There were lots of leftover seats in that regard, they were still in a recruit.

Natsu walked forward and announced the name of the empire to the public.

Quaternity Empire. Empire that stretched to the entire continent, covered in wealth and powerful mages and alike, with the new inventions developed by their emperor, this nation was no doubt the most powerful one out there yet.

And by the look of it, it didn't seem it won't fall in just after a hundred years.

That's what the kings and queens of other land felt. Among the celebrating royals, a man with blonde hair with oversized royal garment stood glaring at Natsu Dragneel.

"Your majesty? I didn't think I'd see you here."

A voice came from the back. It was a girl with long cascading jade hair. The king answered. "Princess Hisui. Why a new nation has just formed, a king must see the new leader with his own eyes. I need to know if he's not an enemy to my people, after all."

The princess tilted her head. "So, you're not here to celebrate?"

"That too, indeed."

Then a woman with white hair with dark skin appeared on his side. She courtly bowed. "Sire, we must take our leave now, Dragon Cry cannot remain unattended too long."

The blonde man responded. "Of course. Swan, prepare the ship."

The woman bowed again. "Yes, sire." She retreated back to the crowd. Princess Hisui asked.

"Who was that?"

The king answered, he too, retreating from the ceremony. "I believe that's not important. Let's hope we meet again on a fine day like this."

The girl stared at the man for a while with knitted brows. A short man came next to him and asked. "Is something matter, my daughter?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing, father. Everything is fine."

A crowd began to cheer again from below. Royals send the wave of applause as Natsu Dragneel announced the first magic guild inside the nation.

 ** _Dragon Tail._**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Q/A_**

 ** _Natsu's immortality: He cannot die other than facing a god. Only a god can kill Natsu and the death by aging does not exist on him. Aging only makes him stronger._**

 ** _Natsu's power: He is nearly on par with his master- he has Ankhseram's Vitality God Slayer magic, and just learned Chronos's Time God Magic._**

 ** _Erza's obsession with dragons: She will devour dragons, starting from dragon slayers. Remember the chart that Natsu uncovered in his time inside the Magic Council? Them, and all the dragons from Eclipse Gate. I don't know, maybe Animus, too? Who knows? She might devour Acnologia someday as well._**

 ** _Irene's Dragonification: She is clearly turning into a dragon, and she's loving it. Her current self is now on par with cannon._**

 ** _Brandish: I wasn't able to get her join his harem yet... sorry._**

 ** _Dragon Tail: Extexntion guild of Fairtail, and soon to have extremely powerful mages there as well. Elfman is a notable member who works seperately from the government._**

 ** _Larcade: He will appear with his shrine in Natsu's empire. There will be surprises for him!_**


End file.
